50 Sombras… de Mentiras, Engaños, Humillación Y AMOR
by Melly771
Summary: Anastasia Steel… Quien se iba imaginar que después de todo lo que tuve que pasar y vivir en esa misma ciudad iba a regresar como lo que soy una exitosa editora, conocedora del tema editorial y con una amplia experiencia en cuanto a manejo de editoriales se refiere... la ciudad que en cierto modo la destruyo o la llevo por ese camino oscuro
1. Capítulo 1

_50 sombras… de mentiras, engaños, humillación... Y AMOR_

CAPITULO I

Nueva York, no podía dejar de pensar lo mismo una y otra vez y mirando por el gran ventanal de su loft en el Soho meditaba sobre muchas cosas, pensó en el clima tratando de alejar los demás pensamientos pero el clima estaba insoportable y le recordaba mucho al clima de Seattle, aunque aquí hacia más frio, pero ahí iba otra vez por más que quería pensar en otra cosa, caía en lo mismo, por más que trataba de no pensar le rondaba una y otra vez el mismo pensamiento , "La llamada de su jefe"

Desde que su jefe el señor Cedex la llamo y le hicieron una propuesta que no se esperaba, mejor dicho que le hizo su jefe debido a su excelente trabajo que había hecho en la editorial. Donde logro forjarse de un puesto lucrativo y en acenso en una de las mejores editoriales de Estados Unidos, debido a su esfuerzo y empeño. Pero eso no era todo, se sentía entre la espada y la pared, sentía que estaba en una disyuntiva sabía que las puertas de Random House Editorial siempre estarían abiertas, pero su jefe es amigo personal de Ross la segunda al mando en GEH, este se había reunido con Ross semanas antes, había hablado con el Sr. Cedex y le pidió ayuda. Había pedido que le enviaran un asesor o un editor de excelente conocimientos en el tema y de ser posible de entera confianza. Ross había recurrido a su amigo debido al desastre que estaba pasando en Grey's Independent Publishing, eso era lo que le había informado Arthur Cedex y no lo podía creer, el Sr Cedex la iba a llamar a ella, para reunirse y hablar directamente con Ross y tenía que ir a Seattle y evaluar la compañía de publicidad. Y eso no le gustaba para nada. Y eso era lo que la tenía tan pensativa. Y aquí estaba yo, no dando crédito a lo que me pedían, la simple e insignificante…

Anastasia Steel…  
Quien se iba imaginar que después de todo lo que tuve que pasar y vivir en esa misma ciudad iba a regresar como lo que soy una exitosa editora, conocedora del tema editorial y con una amplia experiencia en cuanto a manejo de editoriales se refiere, asesora de ediciones a gran escala, con su propio cartel de escritores que solamente aceptaban el manejo de sus manuscritos si era ella, la misma Anastasia quien llevara sus cuentas, quien fuera la que corrigiera y diera el visto bueno o simplemente les dijeras sin miramientos que tenían que reescribir el manuscrito. Pero ahora regresaba nada más y nada menos que con un puesto en Grey's Independent Publishing como editor en jefe, por los momentos, la misma empresa que le trajo tanto sufrimiento, la misma empresa que en cierto modo la destruyo o la llevo por ese camino oscuro. La empresa estaba pasando por un desastre financiero, debido a que muchos de los escritores y editores alternos se han ido retirando de la compañía debido al mal trato que le han dado los jefes y editores que estaban gerenciando la compañía, después de la renuncia de Jerry Roach por problemas de salud, Rebecca Thomson había tomado su lugar y haciendo que GIP cambiara drásticamente, sus empleados eran tratados mal y muchos habían renunciado, en lugar de estos, Rebecca contrato personal sin experiencia. Para cuando El megalómano Señor Grey se dio cuenta y de que los editores se habían retirado de manera radical, era demasiado tarde había que buscar personal calificado… Bueno eso era lo que le había dicho Ross entre tantas cosas cuando la visito en su oficina, pero ahora debía de pensar de manera profesional y no pensar en…

-Amor, buenos días- le dijo tomándola por lo cintura y dándole un beso en la cien-Que le pasa a mi chica, que esta tan pensativa- la beso con ternura y la llevo hasta el sofá. Ana lo abrazo de manera posesiva reclamando su beso

-¿Cariño, cuando llegaste?-respondiendo al beso, Ana estaba sentada en su regazo atenta a los mimos que le daban.

-Llegue apenas hace unas horas-poniéndole un dedo en los labios, antes que Ana fuera a responder-Ya sé que querías ir por mí al aeropuerto pero no podía esperar yo lo único que hice fue venir para acá, solo quería llegar a casa-Ana le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Entonces voy a prepararte un relajante baño y algo de comer, para que descanses-dándole otro beso y acariciando su rostro, diciendo esto se fue a levantar y fue arrastrada de nuevo hacia el sofá.

-Lo único que deseo horita son tus caricias, quiero hacerte el amor, dormirme en ti, Ana, es todo lo que quiero además sabes que debo de aprovechar estos momentos contigo y si ya sé que…-Ana no lo dejo terminar se levantó lo jalo por una mano atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo y se lo llevo a la habitación donde dieron rienda suelta a sus cuerpos y sus necesidades más íntimas…


	2. Chapter 2

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. , hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO II**

 **Dos semanas después…**

-Ana, amor ya está todo listo, ¿Hiciste las maletas con todo lo que necesitas?-estaba un poco impaciente tenían que viajar hasta Seattle y por lo mínimo estarían entr semanas fuera de New York y con todo lo que tenían que llevar era mejor estar prevenidos.

-Si cielo todo listo, cálmate y Madisson ¿Dónde está?-decía Ana tratando de equilibrar sus nervios-ya hiciste las reservaciones, quiero llegar directo al hotel y ya mañana ver lo del ático en Bellevue.

-Ya está todo arreglado, tú no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, Madisson esta con Tiff, dijo que venían en un rato-dijo en tono tranquilizador-Además lo del ático va tener que esperar un poco quiero que este todo acondicionado para pasarnos a él, y tendré que contratar un personal para que se encargue de todo- abrazo a Ana para infundirle la tranquilidad que ansiaba.

Cuatro horas después ya se encontraban en el avión.

 **Ana POV**

Había dormido poco durante el vuelo y eso la tenia de mal humor. Pensar que me jure a mí misma que no volvería a Seattle, después de todo lo que viví y pase, donde perdí tantas cosas y a tantas personas. Entonces casi 3 años después estaba aquí dispuesta ayudar a mi jefe el Sr Cedex, le debía a Arthur muchas cosas entre las cuales estaba el hecho , que él fue la persona que sin necesidad de muchas referencias le dio empleo, empezó como la utiliti de la oficina, sacaba copias, preparaba cafés, repartía correspondencias o simplemente le compraba la comida algunos de los jefes si este no podía salir y así fue subiendo de puesto poco a poco, hasta llegar al puesto que tenía y si no había llegado más lejos es porque ella misma se había negado hacerlo, cuando se reunió con Ross y Gwen hace unas semanas no lo podía creer y más Ross cuando la vio, a pesar de todo había cambiado mucho y tenía un cuerpo más tonificado, el cabello más corto de lo que acostumbraba casi siempre, maquillada perfectamente como había aprendido con ese maquillador de miss y modelos ¿cómo es que se llama? Lo había conocido por medio de Tiffany, bueno no recuerdo su nombre, no importa, pero de todo lo que hablo con Ross y con Gwen, dio gracias a dios y a ellas que no habían sacado el tema de lo que había pasado o mencionar a personas de las que no quería escuchar, mientras menos supiera mejor para ella. Cuando escucho la voz fuerte y grave del piloto pidiendo que abrochara sus cinturones voltio a ver al asiento de al lado y encontrarse con su acompañante dormido. Sonrió al ver que a pesar del sitio donde se encontraban susurraba en sueños.

-Cielo despierta debes abrocharte el cinturón-repartiendo besos mientras le decía esto.

-Cinco minutos más, por favor-y volvió a dormirse, Ana viendo esto se acercó hasta su oído y le hablo para que nadie escuchara.

-Bradley, si no te pones en este instante el cinturón y te despiertas sabes cuál va ser el castigo ¿cierto? Por lo menos ni baño, ni mimos ni nada durante una semana, así que tú dirás-Brad abrió por completos los ojos y se acomodó y se puso el cinturón.

-Ni se te ocurra castigarme otra vez, que sabes que son pocos nuestros momentos-dijo muy serio-Además ni siquiera han encendido las luces para avisar- Brad se ponía incomodo cada vez que tocaban el tema del sexo o salía a relucir por alguna razón.- Ana ¿estás segura de lo que estamos haciendo? digo no es que no te considere capaz pero vas a encontrarte con tu pasado y bueno yo podría haberlo hecho y pedir que solo vinieras unas pocas veces, aunque Arthur te lo haya pedido como favor personal, además sabes lo que significa- Ya estaban por aterrizar y aunque no había contestado a su pregunta estaba algo nerviosa porque en cierto modo tenía razón.

-Amor no quiero que te preocupes, además tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo y nunca te he engañado o mejor dicho nunca nos hemos engañado y eso es lo que ha hecho que seamos una excelente pareja además de buenos compañeros en muchos sentidos y eso es lo que nos hace grandes-Esa descripción de ambos lo hizo sonreir- Me gustaría llegar a descansar al hotel directamente y después si quieres podemos ir al parque y comer algo allí- Dijo cambiando de tema, habían volado durante la noche y prácticamente no durmieron nada y realmente estaba de mal humor, bueno eso siempre le pasaba con el Jetl-lag, ese cambio brusco la abrumaba mucho. Por suerte para eso sabia como quitarse ese stress, voltio a ver a Brad con aquella mirada maliciosa y sonrió.

-Anie si me miras así no creo que estés pensando precisamente en el paseo por el parque- Dijo Brad con malicia. Ana soltó una carcajada que se ganó la mirada de muchas personas a su alrededor.

-Vamos Brad, que quiero descansar entre otras cosas-Ana sabía que al llegar solo dormirían bueno así lo creyó

No bien llegaron al The Fairmont Olympic tuvieron que cambiar las reservaciones de una suite simple, a una suite doble así estarían más cómodos sobre todo por todo el equipaje que traían, después de esperar que trajeran todo y acomodar lo más esencial le pidió a Val su empleada de confianza que fuera a descansar con Madisson y aprovechara al máximo el tiempo de descanso y así controlar más el síndrome de los husos horarios que aunque no lo tenían en exceso estaban descontrolando a todos, sobre todo a Madisson.

-Ana voy a la ducha, me podrías traer algunas cosas y colocarlas en la cama, por favor cielo- Así se quitaría la ropa donde había sufrido un accidente- Es para no tocar nada y no llenarla de vomito-decía Brad con cara de asco.

-Si ya voy- coloco las cosas en la cama y fue a dejar los implementos de uso personal de ambos en el cuarto de baño y aunque lo había visto tantas veces, le encantaba la vista que tenía al frente… ¡Umm! Alto, de cuerpo finamente esculpido debido al ejerció que practicaba a diario, abdominales bien marcados, cabello rubio alborotado en pequeños rizos, ojos tan azules como los de ella, piernas tonificadas, barba tipo candado bien cuidada, ufff para comérselo…

-Admirando el paisaje, señora Cooper- le dijo Brad con una sonrisa deslumbrante-Ven hacerme compañía que estoy solito- Puso cara de cachorrito, eso nunca fallaba. No lo pensó mucho y se desvistió rápidamente y se unió a él. Brad no se hizo esperar, Ana lo beso con esa necesidad que sentía por devorar su boca y empezó a estimular su pene con la mano y luego haciendo un reguero de besos llego a su abdomen lo miro a los ojos con malicia, agarro su enorme pene y se lo llevo a la boca saboreándolo con gusto y dedicación y antes de que fuera a terminar en la boca la detuvo.

Tomo su cuerpo y empezó acariciarla a estimularla, su enorme erección se extendía en todo su esplendor , tomo entre sus manos uno de sus pechos y el otro con la boca y empezó a estimularlo con la lengua, sacando gemidos tras gemidos de la boca de Ana, abandono lo que estaba haciendo y siguió bajando por su abdomen, por el ombligo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, solo le basto con llegar a su sexo para devorarlo con gusto y escucharla gemir de placer, Ana acariciaba su cabello atrayéndolo cada vez más, Brad coloco una de las piernas de Ana sobre su hombro para tener mejor acceso a lo que estaba haciendo Ana se sostuvo de la manilla de la mampara del baño, le introdujo un dedo primero y después otro mientras estimulaba su clítoris cuando se acercaba al clímax del orgasmo se detuvo, se levantó la puso contra la pared del baño y la penetro sacándole un grito de placer, la embistió una y otra vez, varias veces más hasta que los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Dios Anie a veces creo que tienes razón, debo de creer más en mí y desechar mis temores- Ana le sonrió y se dispuso a lavarse agarro la esponja natural y ahora si estaba segura de que podía dormir mejor-Dame eso que yo te lavo.

-Si pero después te lavo yo así los dos nos acostamos más rápido, como estamos tan cansados, solo nos podemos poner las bragas y los bóxer, no vaya a entrar Val y tenga un colapso nervioso-Terminaron de bañarse mutuamente pelo seco y ropa interior puesta.

-Muy graciosa, ven vamos a dormir ya que estoy cansado mujer- cuando se disponían a acostarse el celular de Ana sonó y Brad lo agarro al ver quien era, torció el gesto porque no quería contestar, lo hizo solo porque sabía que si no lo hacía, llamarían directamente al hotel y por lo consiguiente a la habitación-Toma es Ross y dile que llame por la tarde y la reunión será el lunes ya que hoy es sábado y no vamos a trabajar. Me molesta que quieran trabajar el fin de semana sabiendo que apenas estamos llegando.

-Steel- dijo Ana

-Grey, necesito que nos reunamos hoy-Ana se quedó fría, no esperaba que fuera él quien llamara y menos usando el número que era de Ross, armándose de valor y toda una profesional le contesto.

-Lo siento Grey pero no pienso trabajar este fin de semana y ya se lo había dicho a Ross ayer- Su voz sonó tan fría, y tan profesional que hasta ella se sorprendió.

-No estás en condición de decir cuando nos reunimos o cuando no- dijo Christian molesto- eres una empleada de GIP y por lo tanto debes de ser responsable en cuanto al trabajo se refiere-dijo todo lo frio que pudo.

-Estas equivocado yo no vine en plan de empleaducha de GIP, mi trabajo es otro y que yo sepa tengo que entenderme con Ross no contigo, así que si tiene alguna queja redacta un Memo y me lo entregas que yo con gusto lo firmare, pero ten en cuenta lo que le dije: ¡Este fin de semana no trabajo! Nos vemos el lunes- y colgó. Brad la mirada con cara de pocos amigos-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenía que ir como un perro a su llamado?

-No, amor no es eso, es que no te tembló la voz ni un solo momento y eso me gusta, además me molesta que solo te cite a ti y a mí ni me llamo-dijo-Ya se enterara que no estás sola y que te puedo defender de sus mierdas

-Tonto, ven vamos a dormir, los dos lo necesitamos, vamos a descansar- se acostaron y todavía no habían terminado de abrazarse el uno al otro cuando estaban dormidos…

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO III**

Christian POV

Hoy llega Anastasia de Nueva York, dios como me gustaría verla, ver a mi dulce nena, me he repetido muchas veces lo estúpido que fui al no buscarla el día que se marchó, fui un gilipollas o más que eso al no averiguar nada sobre ella e ir a donde quiera que estaba, ella es mía, solo mía, fui tan tonto como vine a perder a la única mujer que realmente me comprendió, que me dio todo, aunque en parte ella tuvo la culpa de que yo me comportara así, como es posible que se atreviera a serme infiel con Orson, después de todo lo que vivimos, nos íbamos a casar por dios como me hizo lo que me hizo, ¿Seria por eso que no la busque? o ¿Sería mi orgullo herido? Y ahora después de 3 años aparece nuevamente y yo estoy ahora con Sam. Mi dulce y hermosa Samy, pero lo de Anastasia es diferente ella es mía y de nadie más. Necesito escuchar su voz sé que la veré, el lunes en la reunión, pero me gustaría verla antes. Debí tener suficiente valor y pedirle a Welch que la investigara, que la mantuviera vigilada electrónicamente para saber que es de su vida, aunque Elliot la vio hace meses y la vio sola, bueno sólo charlaron unos minutos nada más y eso fue lo que mi hermano me dijo, si la Kavanagh supiera que su antojo lo mato fue Ana gracias a que Elliot la contacto y el muy cabrón se fue a verla y no me dijo nada, eso ya me lo desquitare otro día, la voy a llamar necesito verla. Le inventare la excusa de una reunión hoy y así podre tenerla en mi territorio. Pero si la llamo de mi teléfono va a saber que soy yo, ya se voy a ir a la oficina de Ross, ahí ella deja el móvil de trabajo y esta su teléfono de la oficina. Respira profundo Grey… Tranquilízate… Cálmate…

-Steel- dijo Ana

-Grey, necesito que nos reunamos hoy- Así se hace Grey, como el Dominante que eres.

-Lo siento Grey pero no pienso trabajar este fin de semana y ya se lo había dicho a Ross ayer- Que demonios como se atreve a hablarme así no se lo pienso permitir. La voz de mi Ana sonó tan fría, y tan profesional, no parece la dulce voz de Anastasia.

-No estás en condición de decir cuando nos reunimos o cuando no- dijo Christian molesto- eres una empleada de GIP y por lo tanto debes de ser responsable en cuanto al trabajo se refiere-Ay tienes para que veas quien manda. Tienes que hace lo que yo te diga.

-Estas equivocado yo no vine en plan de empleaducha de GIP, mi trabajo es otro y que yo sepa tengo que entenderme con Ross no contigo, así que si tiene alguna queja redacte un Memo y me lo entrega que yo con gusto lo firmare, pero tenga en cuenta lo que le dije: ¡Este fin de semana no trabajo! Nos vemos el lunes- ¿Qué carajo me grito, me colgó? ¿Me colgó a mí, a Christian Grey? Ya vera ella quien es el que manda o me dejo de llamar C.T.G. Ahora tocaba ir a una reunión familiar ¡Ufff! Como si estoy de humor para esas pendejadas, voy acorrer un rato para que se me pase realmente la conversación con Ana me molesto y después a ver a mi familia.

############################################

Como era de esperarse durmieron alrededor de cinco horas estaban realmente cansados y aunque no habían dormido lo suficiente el hambre podía más que nada, eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y vestidos con pantalones de chándal y camiseta salieron de la habitación.

-Val, buenas tardes-saludo Ana-lograste descansar, siento dejarte sola con todo lo de...

-No se preocupe Ana, todo está bien ya comimos y Madisson se encuentra en la habitación concentrada en la T.V-le dijo la amable mujer, que aunque era más joven que Carla, la trataba como a una hija, dándole consejos en muchas cosas, cosa que no hacia su madre, a veces la extrañaba tanto que le dolía el corazón.

-Hola Valerie ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Descansaste suficiente?- le dijo Brad risueño como siempre.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente bien, ya comimos y ahora lo que quiero es darme un buen baño en esa deliciosa bañera-el comentario hizo que Ana y Brad rieran-Ustedes deberían de aprovechar y salir por ahí a comer algo y dar un pequeño paseo para que el lunes vayan a trabajar frescos y renovados-hizo un ademan con la mano- y antes de que digan algo yo aquí me quedo junto con Madisson y no acepto un no por respuesta-dijo la mujer a la pareja, estos se miraron el uno al otro y aceptaron encantados.

-Podemos ir a comer algo aquí cerca y después podemos caminar un rato por ahí-le dijo Ana-Aquí cerca hay varios lugares que son muy buenos.

-Sí, lo se amor, podemos ir al Purple Cafe and Wine Bar-aunque estaba por trabajo en esa ciudad todavía recordaba sitios de cuando vivió allí-pedimos comida y luego podemos tomar algo en la barra si te parece bien.

-Por mi está bien, sabes que no hay problema siempre y cuando no sea en exceso –cada uno se dispuso a vestirse como ya se había dado una ducha solo se asearon un poco y cada uno busco su ropa, como estaba empezando el invierno ambos tenían que salir con abrigos. Brad se colocó una camisa de lino Gucci, que le había regalado Ana en navidad color verde oliva que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo dándole un aspecto sexy ya que se le notaban sus bien trabajados pectorales, pantalón jeans negros con sus zapatos Dior negros y marrones y para terminar con su atuendo busco su chaqueta negra de cuero F1 que le quedaba para comérselo, regalo de su hermana de uno de sus viajes.

Por su parte Ana se vistió con unos jeans de infarto azul noche le quedaban casi como una segunda piel y resaltaban sus caderas y trasero bien definido, botas de caña alta negras con tacón de punta semi- cuadrada que la hacían verse más estilizada y alta, tan alta como Brad, se colocó un Sweaters blanco con dos líneas verticales de color ciruela tejido en lana con polera algo ceñido que le resaltaba su figura y sus senos, como accesorios un gorro tejido con visera que se colocó de lado a juego con el Sweaters y las botas, el gorro la hacía verse como si de una revista de moda europea se tratara, lo había comprado en un viaje que había hecho para Argentina y cuando vio el Sweaters con su gorro supo que era para ella, una cadena de plata con un dije que era muy sencilla con el símbolo de la esperanza, el amor, la paz y la fertilidad, lo había comprado en un viaje que hizo, aretes de diamante en forma de corazón uno de sus regalos de navidad y varias pulsear sencillas que adornaban su muñeca, se vio el manicure y sabía que ya tenía que cambiarlo, maquillaje suave pero exquisito, había aprendido a maquillar sus ojos de manera que resaltaran su color y sus largas pestañas, brillo labial, un toque de perfume como siempre y "Voilà" estaba lista. Brad ya había salido y se escuchaban risas desde la estancia de afuera, al salir se llevó la ovación del público presente, después de despedirse salieron tomados dela mano, caminaron hasta Purple Cafe and Wine Bar que le quedaba muy cerca al entrar dieron una mirada rápida al sitio, de entrada observaron una gran torre de madera en forma circular y divisiones donde cada una estaba llena de vinos y bebidas de todo tipo para en gusto y paladar del público, una barra y sus respectivas sillas alrededor de la torre de madera y con una escalera semi circular que abrazaba a la torre y se perdía arriba, con mesas en el entorno de diferentes calibres, es decir variaban de acuerdo con los comensales, habían desde una mesa para 2, hasta mesas para familias numerosas o reuniones de negocios, el ambiente era excelente se podían ver desde parejas solas o familias con niños disfrutando de un momento diferente.

-Anie, si quieres nos sentamos un rato en la barra hasta que se desocupe una mesa y podamos comer. Voy a decir al Maître que nos avise o comemos directamente en la barra, tú me dices que prefieres, por mí no hay problema-Ana se encogió de hombros en señal de por ella estaba bien- ve por asientos en la barra le voy a decir al Maître o cualquiera de las meseras que por favor nos avise-Brad se fue y la dejo en la barra, una pareja de señores que recién terminaba le hizo seña para que se sentara.

-Gracias, son muy amables pero debo de esperar a mi novio-le contesto cortésmente.

-No se preocupe jovencita, que así nos dará tiempo de tomarnos nuestras bebidas, aunque creo que lo puede buscar y nosotros la esperamos aquí-dijo el hombre de cabello canoso, Ana no se hizo esperar y fu a buscar a Brad, lo diviso a lo lejos hablando con unas personas y mientras se acercaba escucho varios comentarios sobre su atuendo que aunque era sencillo se le veía muy bien, no presto atención de quien estaba hablando con Brad y lo interrumpió tocándole la espalda.

-Brad cariño, permiso-dijo sin ver a los presentes-ya conseguí una messs…-su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, y ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que …

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO IV**

 **Anteriormente**

-Brad cariño, permiso-dijo sin ver a los presentes-ya conseguí una messs…-su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, nada más y nada menos que …

Dios, de todos los habitantes de Seattle, enserio y nos teníamos que cruzar hoy…

-Elliot, que sorpresa-le dijo Ana, la cara de ambos era un poema, entre divertida y asombrada-no esperaba verte, ¿Cómo estás?-Elliot no le salían las palabras y todo parecía ir en cámara lenta.

-Ana… Ana querida eres tu-Ana volteo y se consiguió con varias miradas excrutatorias. Grace se levantó a abrazar Ana, regalándole esa sonrisa que siempre le daba y la llenaba de confianza, de ternura, de esa seguridad que en muchas ocasiones necesito tanto.

-Grace, que sorpresa-dios ahí estaban Carrick, Kate e Ethan, y suponía que en cualquier momento aparecería Mia y por lo consiguiente Christian, no podía ser peor- ¿Cómo estás? Te ves increíble, tan hermosa y elegante como siempre- Le dijo Ana muy sonriente con total sinceridad.

-Estoy muy bien, estás muy linda- Grace no sabía cómo manejar la situación- Ahí están Carrick, Ethan, y Kate ¿No los vas a saludar a ellos?- Ana se acercó hasta donde estaban Carrick y Ethan y los saludo.

-Hey Steel, te ves fantástica, has cambiado mucho- Le dijo Ethan. Ana lo saludo con un beso y un gran abrazo, como siempre lo hacían.

-Ana niña preciosa, pero mírate que linda estas, pareces otra- Dijo Carrick que la miraba con la misma ternura con que miraba a Mia.

-Gracias Carrick, está usted tan elegante e impecable como siempre- Como era de esperarse Kate ni siquiera se levantó- Hola Kate, ¿cómo estás?- Le dijo Ana sabiendo que ellas no se hablaban, pero la educación que le habían inculcado era más grande, más el hecho de que todavía quería a Kate como una hermana aunque esta no la quisiera ni ver.

-Anastasia, muy bien gracias- Solo por el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre completo estaba claro que todavía estaba molesta, lograría algún día ¿Contarle la verdad? Haciendo el amago de una sonrisa, respondió Kate.

-Brad, ya conseguí una mesa y no creo que los señores que estaban ahí esperen mucho tiempo- dijo Ana todo lo tranquila que pudo- Bueno fue un gusto verlos a todos, que tengan una buena velada- Ana esperaba irse pronto no quería entrar en preguntas de cosas de las que no quería hablar.

-A no eso no, tu a mí ni siquiera me has saludado- Dijo Elliot todo zalamero como siempre. Abrazo a Ana suspendiéndola en el aire dándole vueltas, muy a su estilo- ¿Cómo estas Ana?- pregunto el rubio.

-Muy bien Elliot, estoy perfectamente- Contesto risueña y algo sonrojada por las miradas de todos los presentes.

-Eso ya lo veo- dijo el rubio soltando un silbido, dándole una vuelta a Ana.

-¡Elliot!- dijeron Grace y Carrick al mismo tiempo- Muestra un poco más de respeto por Ana pero sobre todo por Kate.

-Lo siento, nena se me salió- dijo mirando a Kate. Le dirigió una mirada a Ana-Disculpa Ana pero sabes como soy.

No hay problema, nene- dijo Kate.

-No te preocupes Elliot, por mi parte no hay problema- Dijo y miro a Brad.

-Por mi parte tampoco cariño, sabes que no te reprocharía nada sobre tus amistades- dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios, abrazándola y que su espalda quedara pegada a su pecho- Además Elliot y yo nos conocemos desde la época del Instituto- Ana miraba a todos que la vieron entre perplejos y sorprendidos. La única pregunta que rondaba en el ambiente era ¿Ana y Brad están juntos?

-Ya va- dijo Elliot que a falta de Mia el más preguntón era el- Ana ¿tú y Cooper están juntos?

-Ana y yo estamos comprometidos y por lo consiguiente estamos juntos Elliot- Dijo Brad con tranquilidad abrazando más fuerte a Ana, dándole un beso en la cien. La sonrisa de Ana era autentica y los ojos tenían un brillo particular.

-Si Elliot, Brad y yo somos novios, desde hace tiempo- Contesto la morena.

-Porque no se quedan con nosotros en esta mesa, hay suficiente espacio- dijo Carrick, feliz porque Ana estaba superando todo aquello que paso hace unos años.

-No queremos molestar- Respondió Brad.

-Cierto no queremos molestar- dijo Ana. No quería encontrarse con Christian, aun no. Aunque estando con Brad la cosa seria diferente él le daba ese apoyo que necesitaba.

-Para nada molestan, además sirve para que charlemos un rato y me cuentes sobre New York- dijo Carrick.

-Mi papá tiene razón, no es ninguna molestia, además yo creo que ni Sam, ni Christian van a venir y Mia esa debe de haberse ido a la casa con las compras. Así, que hay espacio para todos y si llegan y hacen falta sillas las buscamos.

Brad miro a Ana buscando una respuesta y lo que dijo e hizo Ana dejo perplejo a todos, nunca la habían visto con demostraciones de cariño tan abiertamente.

-Como tú quieras amor- dijo dándole un largo pero casto beso- si quieres que nos quedemos aquí no tengo problema.

-Ok nos quedamos aquí con los Grey, además quiero hablar con Elliot sobre el piso de Bellevue- se sentaron juntos, al lado de Ana estaba Grace y del otro lado en una esquina lateral de la mesa estaba Brad al frente tenia a Elliot y a Kate. Ana se acordó de la dulce pareja que la esperaba y se levantó para ir a disculparse con ellos. Por suerte todavía estaban ahí, se disculpó y ofreció comprarles una bebida porque los había hecho esperar, aceptaron encantados, Ana les ofreció una copa de Champagne para que brindaran les pareció demasiado pero a la final aceptaron era su aniversario y con esa copa brindarían. Pago las bebidas mandándolas a la mesa y se marchó.

Mientras tanto un elegante pero informal Christian llegaba al encuentro con su familia. Se quedó en la barra observando a una pareja que estaba con Elliot y por lo consiguiente con Elliot.

 **Christian POV**

Menos mal que ya llegue, sino quién hubiera aguantado a mi mamá. Debo de concentrarme en lo que me quiere decir mi papa sobre el negocio de Mía y el problema que tiene con la demanda que le hicieron a GIP. Voy a ver los vinos y seleccionar uno para un almuerzo tardío o una cena temprana. Ya vi donde están como siempre mi familia se destaca por encima de muchos, son tas bulliciosos. ¿Quién es ese que esta con mi hermano? Cooper ese es… Bradley Cooper, vaya esa si es una novedad, bueno la novedad está en la morena que tiene abrazada Elliot, hermosas piernas se ven en esas botas, ¡Ufff! ese trasero se ve muy bien, el cabello un poco corto pero eso es lo de menos. ¡Un momento! Esa… no puede ser… esa es… ¿ANASTASIA? ¡Qué carajo! y ahora… ¡Cooper la abraza! ¡LA BESA! enserio y ahora que… pero… ¿Qué... demonios? ella hace lo mismo y besa a Cooper, ahora se sientan con mi mamá. Seguro fue idea de papá. Tengo que tomar algo fuerte para asimilar todo y después ir a la mesa, mejor pido un Escoses doble, no mejor triple. Ahora Ana se fue, le hizo una seña a Cooper, tengo que controlarme debo de presentarme como lo que soy un dominante, no un blandengue. Llego Mía, ahora voy a estar mejor puedo desviar mi atención hacia las tonterías de mi hermanita. Mejor que no me vea todavía, y como sé que ella armara una de sus escenas cuando vea a Ana aprovechare el momento para aparecer…

########################################################################

Cuando llegaba a la mesa estaba llegando Mia y al verla grito sin importarle el público.

-¡ANAAA...! ¿ERES TU?- la morena asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo ante el grito que le había dedicado Mia- Estas INCREIBLE, te ves fabulosa, es más pareces otra, deja que mi hermano Christian te vea se le va a caer la mandíbula. El impacto de las palabras de Mia fue tal que Brad se ahogó con un trago de cerveza que le había ofrecido Carrick y Elliot por lo consiguiente escupió su bebida. Enseguida Grace replico.

-Mia, que indiscreción, has el favor de no decir nada mas- Grace se levantó para ayudar a Ana que auxiliaba a Brad que aún estaba ahogado en un ataque de tos por el líquido que trago mal.

-Respira Brad, poco a poco- le limpio la cara con una servilleta de tela, que estaba mojada por la cerveza que escupió debido a la tos- Quieres que vayamos al hotel- Brad negó con la cabeza y acerco la frente de Ana a la suya y hablo.

-Estoy bien cielo cálmate- dijo- ve siéntate aquí para ver si podemos comer, creo que hoy ha sido un día de muchas emociones- dijo ya más calmado.

-No, primero quiero ver que respires bien y después me sentare-dijo Ana con los ojos cristalinos. Se recordó a sí misma y a las pesadillas que trastornaron tanto sus noches después del accidente, donde conoció a Brad.

-Mírame preciosa, estoy perfectamente- ya respiraba bien aunque todavía tenía esa extraña y desagradable sensación en la garganta-ahora si siéntate y quédate tranquila. Ana haciendo caso de lo que le decía le dio un beso y sonrió.

Nadie había dicho nada, solo miraban a la pareja interactuar.

-Discúlpame Ana- dijo Mía apenada- No sabía que estabas acompañada- extendió la mano y se presentó- Mucho gusto, soy Mia Grey- no reconociendo al hombre- Me disculpo por ser tan indiscreta, no sé qué me paso, de verdad mil disculpas.

-Encantado Mia, soy Brad Cooper y no te preocupes no pasó nada- este se levantó en gesto cortes al presentarse, sin prestarle mucha atención al nombre fue y se sentó- Brad se reía junto con Elliot por el hecho de que Mia no lo reconoció, pero eso ya no importaba, esa era otra historia de su pasado.

Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que primero los observaban desde lejos y ahora estaba Christian tan cerca que no se habían dado cuenta. Hasta que hablo…

-Buenas tardes, siento la tardanza- Dijo Christian a los presentes- Pero estaba en una reunión y luego salir a correr. Empezó a saludar primero a su madre y siguió por los demás-Vaya que sorpresa Bradley Cooper- dijo dirigiéndose al rubio- ¿Cómo estás?

-Vaya Christian que sorpresa. Muy bien estoy en el mejor momento- Brad se levantó y estrecho la mano de este con un apretón de hombros, típico en los hombres- Tu ¿Cómo estás?- mientras estos dos se saludaban los demás esperaban la reacción de Anastasia y Christian al verse.

-Excelente, se podría decir que también estoy en mi mejor momento- Christian miro a Brad y luego bajo la vista y miro a Ana con esa mirada fría y acusadora. Esta volteo y lo miro y con la mejor mirada de póker y esa sonrisa profesional que muchas veces la caracterizaba y acomodándose el flequillo hablo….

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **Feliz lectura**

CAPITULO V

Anteriormente…

Christian miro a Brad y luego bajo la vista y miro a Ana con esa mirada fría y acusadora. Esta volteo y lo miro y con la mejor mirada de póker y esa sonrisa profesional que muchas veces la caracterizaba y acomodándose el flequillo hablo….

-Hola Christian-dijo Ana en tono neutro.

-Te ves bien Anastasia, hasta pareces otra- Christian no sabía que decir cuando la vio.

-Gracias, tu pareces el mismo- Ana sabía que en cualquier momento iban a decir lo de su relación con Brad.

-Sigo siendo el mismo Ana, aunque solo más viejo-trato de sonreír pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos- ¿Qué casualidad que estés por aquí?

-Si tú lo dices, yo creo que la vejez se lleva en el alma- y cuando se disponía a contestar Grace interrumpió.

-Bueno- interrumpió Grace- es hora de ordenar que desfallezco de hambre y ya saben cómo me pongo- los presentes rieron por la anécdota. Mientras esperaban ser atendidos Christian volvió al ruedo y pregunto curioso.

-Anastasia- esta levanto la vista del menú que compartía con Brad y lo miro mordiéndose el labio. Dios ese labio. Sera que puedo morderle el labio pensó Christian- No contestaste a mi pregunta- quería escuchar que iba a contestar.

-Solo estoy comiendo, como lo hacen los demás- los presentes rieron. Si él quería hacerla sentir mal estaba equivocado o si el pretendía que iba llorar y a rogarle como había hecho tantas veces estaba equivocado, no se dejaría pisotear otra vez por el-Bueno si quieres preguntar algo solo hazlo, no tengo problema en responder.

-Christian, Ana y yo somos novios- dijo Brad con una sonrisa- ¿Es esa es tu pregunta? Y si estamos por aquí es pura coincidencia y el señor Carrick y Elliot nos invitaron a compartir mesa- dijo Brad de manera protectora, que causo silencio en la mesa.

-Bueno no quería incomodarlos- dijo Christian como a manera de disculpa, cosa que no sintió, solo lo hizo por educación.

-No incomodas, además no es un secreto el que Brad y yo estemos comprometidos- dijo Ana de manera dulce y sonriente- Aclarado el punto, podemos continuar, estoy como Grace, muero de hambre-Ana utilizaba la vieja táctica y como esperaba funciono aunque pudo ver como el semblante serio de Christian no cambio. Brad la miraba de reojo y ella sabía que en cualquier momento iba decir algo.

-Ay hermanito que curioso eres, deja de ser cotilla, eso es para las mujeres- dijo Elliot que se llevó un golpe en el hombro por su mujer y esto causo la risa de todos- Menos de Christian que se puso serio

-Bueno mejor empezamos a ordenar si no la cena temprana será una cena tardía- Dijo Kate que sentía que el clima se hacía más tenso, cada uno fue pidiendo hasta el que fue el turno de Ana.

-Quiero, Classic steak frites y una copa de Domaine Des Soulanes 'Grenat, por favor- dijo Ana.

-Buena elección cielo- dijo Brad- Tomare lo mismo que la señorita, gracias.

El rostro de Christian se ensombreció, ya buscaría como quitarse esa rabia que sentía. Y el hecho de escuchar a Ana interactuar con otro hombre lo ponía peor, pero que le pasaba él ya no sentía nada por ella, él tenía una relación con la dulce Samantha una chica dulce que había sufrido mucho, menos mal que no había venido ya tendría oportunidad de contarle su encuentro con Anastasia, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

Brad por otro lado estaba incómodo y no le gustaba compartir la mesa con ciertas personas. Tenía que hablar con Ana, pero no sabía cómo hacer sin que lo demás entendieran, y si le hablaba en otro idioma, eso funcionaria, él y Ana hablaban casi los mismos idiomas, así sería mejor y si hablaba solo para ellos menos se enterarían.

-Anie, si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise en présence de votre ex, nous pouvons aller (si te sientes incomoda por la presencia de tu ex nos podemos ir)- dijo Brad bajo para que no lo escucharan mucho. Ana casi suelta la carcajada en voz alta, esa táctica de ellos funcionaba, pero esta vez no porque si algo sabia ella era que Christian y su hermana hablaban francés. Le tocaba utilizar otro idioma y ya sabía cuál.

-Mejor usemos Alemán- contesto Ana- Ich will nicht, um zu gehen, ist die einzige wichtige Sache, dass dieses Ereignis führt nicht zu mir Mühe mit Ihnen (No quiero irme, lo único que me importa es que este encuentro no me cause problemas contigo)- dijo Ana en perfecto alemán.

\- Okay, Himmel, aber keine Probleme, perfekte Geschenk wollen, mache ich mir Sorgen, dass Probleme mit sich bringen, um der Gesellschaft von Arthur oder für uns (Está bien cielo, pero no quiero problemas con don perfecto, me preocupa que traiga problemas para la empresa de Arthur o para nosotros)- Brad estaba algo extraño.

\- Das einzige, was ich wirklich besorgt, dass dies eine Frage der Diskussion zwischen uns, und Sie wissen, dass (Lo único que de verdad me preocupa que esto pueda ser motivo de discusión entre nosotros y tú sabes por qué)

-Ana hablas Alemán- pregunto Mía interrumpiendo su conversación. Ella no sabía que Anastasia podía hablar otro idioma y el novio… Ahora que lo pensaba el rubio le parecía extrañamente familiar, ya se enteraría de dónde. Además le parecía odioso y de mal gusto que hablaran en otro idioma, aunque lo primero que había dicho el rubio lo había entendido perfectamente, me pregunto ¿Le contaría Ana a su novio que estuvo en una relación con dos de sus hermanos?

-Puedo hablar francés, alemán, algo de español e italiano y una que otra palabra en portugués.

-Woow Steel. Sí que te superaste, en todo este tiempo- hablo Ethan que casi siempre prefería mantenerse al margen de las conversaciones de esta familia.

-Desde la Universidad, hablo francés y alemán, lo demás lo he aprendido en estos años.

-No sabía que hablabas otros idiomas Anastasia.

\- Nunca me preguntaste Christian.

Por dios Anastasia, esta tan cortante que me provoca darle unos azotes. Desecha eso Grey, ella esta con otro, la muy zorra se buscó otro hombre, mejor no sigo por ahí…

La conversación se vio interrumpida por que llego la comida. Siguieron comiendo y conversando temas triviales sin importancia, hasta que cada uno termino su plato y fueron recogidos por los meseros pidió cada uno un postre y casi todos pidieron el mismo una deliciosa copa de Chocolate Trifle…

-Cooper. ¿Paso algo Val?- dijo Brad un poco confuso contestando el móvil- jajaja – rio este- Ok yo te llevo tranquila, no, no hay problema. Era Val, que por favor le llevemos algún postre de chocolate que el del hotel sabe a cartón.

-Val, esa es tu hermana, no así no se llama, ¿Cómo es que se llama tu hermanita?-Elliot conocía también la hermana pequeña de Brad.

-No Elliot. Val es mi empleada de confianza, se vino con nosotros porque no sé cuánto tiempo permaneceré en Seattle con el asunto de GIP- contesto Ana.

Elliot miro a su hermano con reproche, ya le sacaría a Grey por que trajo a Ana a trabajar a la editorial. Grace no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Ana y le gustaría charlar más con ella, la iba a invitar al picnic de mañana aunque no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hijo menor, no quería ponerlos incomodos a ninguno.

-Grey- hablo Christian por su teléfono- hola preciosa, disculpen- se levantó de la mesa y se alejó.

-Ana, hija ¿Qué vas hacer mañana?- te gustaría venir a un picnic mañana con la familia, bueno si tienes algo que hacer lo entenderé- Grace le hablaba de manera dulce- podrían venir a eso de las 2pm y no te preocupes por llevar nada ya todo está listo, además me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el evento de beneficencia que tiene que dar GIP.

-Si Ana seria grandioso que pudieras ir además me debes muchas conversaciones y quiero detalles de Nueva York- chillo Mia

-No lo sé Grace primero que todo apenas llegamos esta mañana y no hemos buscado un sitio para quedarnos, no quiero permanecer mucho tiempo en el hotel.

-Vamos Anie- dijo Brad encogiéndose de hombros- así nos sirve de paseo y puedes hablar sobre ese evento con la Sra. Grey- Brad sabía que sería el momento propicio para que conocieran el secreto a voces de Ana. El confiaba en Ana y aunque su relación era bastante peculiar tenia sentimientos hacia Ana muy fuertes, sentimientos que de alguna u otra manera le hacían que la protegiera y a la vez esperando que superara, las cosas que vivió.

-Está bien, iremos. Pero no me pienso levantar muy temprano.

-Vamos a estar en el Newcastle Beach Park. ¿Sabes dónde queda? Podemos mandar por ustedes.

-Eso no hace falta, ya alquilamos un coche y ya está el coche en el hotel, ahí estaremos a las dos de la tarde. Llevaremos algo para compartir. Debemos irnos Anie, estoy cansado y debemos llevarle el postre a Val.

-Lleva a Val si quieres Ana, sirve para que ella se distraiga también y salga un rato del hotel.

-Entonces será así, nos vemos mañana- se despidió Brad de cada uno de los presentes.

-Nos vemos Grace- dijo dándole un abrazo. Se despidió de los demás, deseándole las buenas noches y se fueron tomados de la mano. Hicieron el camino en un cómodo silencio, hasta el hotel, ni bien llegaron, Ana entro y saludo a Val, se dirigió hasta la otra habitación y al abrir la puerta un par de ojos azules la miraron desde el interior…

-Mami, mami… -la sonrisa de Ana se ensancho…

 _ **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow: .Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO**_

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO VI**

 **Annteriormente:**

Hicieron el camino en un cómodo silencio, hasta el hotel, ni bien llegaron, Ana entro y saludo a Val, se dirigió hasta la otra habitación y al abrir la puerta un par de ojos azules la miraron desde el interior…

- _Mami, mami_ … -la sonrisa de Ana se ensancho…

-Hola mi bebe, ¿Cómo esta lo consentido de mami?- dijo Ana saludando a su hija y llenándola de besos.

- _No mami me ase tostillas_ \- decía la pequeña riéndose por los cariños que le proporcionaba su mama- _jejeje_ \- trataba de respirar- _Mami_ \- dijo la pequeña más tranquila en el regazo de su mamá- ¿ _mami y mi papi onde ta?_ \- pregunto la pequeña _\- ¿mi papi eta bavo comigo po`que vovite en su tamisa?_ \- decía mientras hacía un pequeño puchero.

-Bebe, tu papi no está molesto, es solo que al también se sintió mal porque tu vomitaste- Ana recordaba el incidente de la mañana. A pesar de la edad de Maddy hablaba muy bien y era una niña muy madura en ciertas cosas. Cuando bajaron del avión la niña se sintió mal pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de Brad porque Maddy no le vomitara encima no lo pudo evitar, su pobre bebe, su niña entre la falta de sueño y de una comida mejor se sintió mal de su estomaguito, por suerte en el aeropuerto la ayudaron la llevaron al servicio médico y solo le mandaron hidratación oral, a base de bebidas especializadas para estos casos, por suerte después de tomarse dos botellas de manera tranquila que Brad le compro una con sabor a fresas y otra de uva, la niña mejoro se quedó dormida en el regazo de Ana antes de llegar al hotel, pero ya su nena estaba mejor y por eso le había traído dos muffin adornados con fresas y crema que a la vez daban la forma de un conejito. La puerta se abrió y entro Brad con una cajita pequeña donde traían el postre.

-Donde está mi preciosa princesa- decía Brad, que estaba emocionado por ver a su pequeña ya repuesta y no pálida como esta mañana.

- _Ati toy papi_ \- Maddy salto del regazo de Ana y se subió a la cama para tratar de llegar a la altura de su padre, Ana veía la interacción de ambos con orgullo- _Papi tu tas modesto comigo po`que te vovite tu tamisa_ \- A Brad le enterneció tanto su gesto que no aguanto y agarro su pequeña en brazos y la cargo dándole un abrazo y un beso en su cabecita.

-Por supuesto que no mi princesa preciosa, como crees que podría estar molesto contigo- dijo Brad- Además eso fue un accidente que ya no recuerdo y cuando llegamos después que mami te baño y te dejo jugando aquí fue y me baño a mí también- dijo moviendo las cejas y el comentario hizo que la niña riera con gusto.

- _Tus tas giande papi, mami no te puede bañar_ \- la sonrisa de Maddy era única así como la de Ana que derretía cualquier corazón por duro que fuera y aunque se parecían mucho en ciertas cosas tenían rasgos que la hacían tener similitudes casi exactas, mismos ojos azules y profundos, piel muy blanca y aterciopelada, los gestos y las muecas entre otras cosas definitivamente eran de Ana.

-Hey princesa que casi lo olvido, mira lo que tu mami y yo te hemos traído.

 _-¡SIIIII CONETITOOOSS! Y son de mis fadoritos-_ Maddy brincaba en la cama sin parar.

-Mi niña, ya no te agites, que sabes que no puedes agitarte mucho- habla Ana seria- siéntate y comete uno y el otro para mañana después del desayuno que te parece.

 _-¡Pero MAMIIII!-_ dijeron Maddy y Brad al unísono.

-Está bien comete los dos, ustedes son unos glotones. No sé quién es más pequeño si tu o tu papá- el comentario hizo reír a los tres. Después de comerse los muffin, Ana aseo a su niña como lo hacía cada noche y la acostó.

-Bueno mi consentida es hora de dormir y descansar- hablo Ana con su pequeña dándole un beso.

- _Papi, mi tuento, el de la pincesa batiente_.

-Te espero en el cuarto cielo, no tardes- le dijo Ana y salió.

 **Ana POV**

Este día ha sido tan agotador, primero el hecho de llegar y tener que llevar a Maddy al servicio médico del aeropuerto, nunca había vomitado, pero el medico dijo que pudo haber sido porque viajamos de noche y ella nunca lo había hecho, sumado a que no había comido como debía de ser, después la llamada de Christian, escuchar su voz, era algo que no esperaba. Luego encontrarse con TODOS los Grey mientras se disponían a comer. Las miradas inquisitivas de Kate, Mía y por supuesto de Christian, qué pensaría el que en algún momento no encontraría un hombre que me valorara y me quisiera. Todavía no podía entender porque la miraba una y otra vez, por suerte Brad se comportó y no le dijo nada, si no, no sabría qué habría pasado. O porque Kate y Mía no le quitaban tampoco los ojos de encima a Brad, ¿o son cosas mías? Por otro lado Grace pidiéndome ayuda con la gala de beneficencia, dios iba a tener que traer trabajo a casa si quería irse rápido de Seattle y olvidarse de todo de una vez por todas. Su único apoyo o tabla de salvación eran su hija y Brad. Que ambos habían llegado en el momento preciso.

#################################################################################################

Sin darse cuenta de que Brad la observaba, se dispuso desvestirse cuando sintió las manos de este en sus caderas.

-En que tanto piensa la Sra. Cooper- decía mientras besaba su cuello- es que acaso está tramando algún plan en contra de este pobre e indefenso hombre.

-Sabes cada vez que me dices Sra. Cooper me recuerda nuestro viaje a las vegas- le siguió el juego del tonteo, lo beso también en el cuello luego de darse vuelta y cuando sabía que estaba más caliente y ya le había quitado parte de la ropa, le dijo- y solo por eso me voy a bañar- dijo la morena.

-Eso sí que no- la levanto la coloco en la cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas- ahora veras, te voy a hacer gritar.

-No Brad cosquillas, no por favor- decía Ana mientras se reía a carcajadas- ya por favor no puedo respirar- esas eran las palabras mágicas, aun después de mucho tiempo resonaban en la cabeza, ese día, en que sus vidas dieron un vuelco y todo cambio, el día en que se salvaron mutuamente, desecho esos pensamientos y siguió con su tarea- Así que no juegas limpio cierto, ya verás- entre risas, cosquillas, caricias y besos, empezaron hacer el amor.

Brad sabia como llevarla a limites inimaginables, comenzó por darle besos en la espalda deteniéndose en ciertos lugares, solo para escucharla gemir y suspirar, beso las marcas que aun ensombrecían su hermosa espalda y que muchas veces tuvo que maquillar, llego a la parte baja de su cintura y en cada parte de sus nalgas le daba besos y suaves mordiscos, cuando le dio vuelta sentía que ya no tenía mucho tiempo pero primero quería saborearla un poco, le abrió las piernas y se concentró en su sexo, en el hinchado clítoris y sin esperar mucho la devoró , sentía que podía comerse su ardiente y cremoso clítoris y aguanta lo necesario antes de explotar el mismo, separo un poco más y le introdujo dos dedos y mientras estimulaba su delicioso e hinchado clítoris movía los dedos proporcionándole placer.

-Córrete ya amor, quiero sentirte en mis dedos, en mi boca. Quiero verte. Saborearte- Ana no se hizo rogar y lo complació. Brad no espero a que ella se recuperar y la penetro con urgencia con anhelo, con deseo la empalo hasta lo más profundo que pudo, llevándola nuevamente al placer intenso, la beso con ímpetu con ansiedad de más los gemidos de Ana lo volvían loco de placer, cuando sentía que ya no podía más- ¡Ana no puedo más córrete ahora!- las convulsiones de la morena lo llevaron al borde de su propio clímax- Dios Ana.

-¡Brad, POR DIOS!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, al correrse, Brad quedo encima de Ana por unos segundos hasta que se fue moviendo y colocarse de lado y traer a Ana para recostarla en su pecho. Estaban sudados, cada uno cavilando en sus pensamientos…

-Eso fue…

-¡FANTASTICO!- dijeron ambos y comenzaron a reír.

-Grandulón.

-Dime cosita.

-Te acuerdas como nos conocimos.

-Cómo olvidarlo, casi me matas solo porque yo te iba a devolver el cooler con tu agua.

-¡Eso no es cierto! solo fueron unos golpecitos para defenderme.

-Anie, por dios, ¿solo unos golpecitos? casi me quedo sin estómago, sin costillas, sin pulmones… y mejor no continuo-Brad empezó a reír, ganándose un manotón de Ana.

-Tonto- le dijo ella, fingiendo estar molesta.

-Amor no te molestes…

 **Flashback**

 _Siempre coincidían en el parque pero jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna, simplemente trotaban, corrían como cualquier otro transeúnte en la gran manzana, pero Ana apenas tenía casi dos meses o menos viviendo por allí y no tenía intención de entablar alguna relación por los momentos. Debido a lo ocurrido unos meses atrás._

 _Se había encontrado una excompañera de instituto en la última visita que le hizo a Ray, Dany la encontró llorando cuando caminaba, al verla la reconoció. Ana siempre fue la chica dulce que ayudaba a sus compañeros sin ningún interés especial, Danielle siempre la había considerado como una amiga aunque ellas se trataron poco, Dani como le decían todos la había defendido varias veces de las chicas que trataban de jugarle malas pasadas a Dani eso le parecía bajo y ruin ya que estas mismas chicas se beneficiaban de la ayuda de Ana; cuando Dani la intercepto y la llevo hasta su casa tratando de calmarla por el estado en que se encontraba, Ana decidió que a pesar de todo sentía que podía confiar en ella, ya que no tenía amigas o amigos a quien recurrir y estuvieron hablando largo rato Dani aprovecho y viéndola tan desesperada por todo o lo poco que le había contado esta la había invitado a que viniera a Nueva York y que se olvidara de todo y de todos, le ofreció compartir su piso y Ana acepto encantada todavía tenía un poco de dinero guardado así pagaría la renta desde el principio, Dani le consiguió trabajo en una cafetería, que aunque no era mucho para ella era más que suficiente por los momentos, había intentado conseguir trabajo pero no lo había logrado, hasta que Danielle le consiguió ese trabajo en la cafetería, despachando cafés y limpiando mesas, no era mucho lo que ganaba pero para empezar estaba bien. Además le daba tiempo para correr en las mañanas ese habito, era algo que había adquirido recientemente._

 _Cada mañana cuando corría por el Central Park, casi siempre veía las mismas personas, como su turno en la cafetería era hasta las 9am, no habría problema podría correr y después ir a trabajar, así se convirtió su rutina, a las 5pm después de trabajar se dirigía al departamento que aunque era algo grande, Dani lo había acondicionado perfectamente y las dos en el poco tiempo habían llegado a ser grandes amigas, esta amistad fue tan grande o mucho más que la que había forjado con Kate Kavanagh. Cuando llegaba del trabajo por las tardes, se encargaba de cocinar la cena de ambas. Cada mañana al entrar al parque veía los rostros de cada persona y las reconocía, la dulce abuela que con un conjunto de deporte y su visera por el poco sol en la cabeza que paseaba a su perro, un pitcher de lo más dulce, parejas de enamorados de todas las edades que la hacían reír porque corrían y discutían por tonterías, mujeres solas con cuerpos hermosos, hombres gordos, flacos, bajos, altos, algunos jóvenes otros no tanto, algunos la miraban y le dedicaban una sonrisa, como era el caso del rubio con rizos y ojos azules como el mar, bonita sonrisa, aunque a veces iba acompañado por una mujer de cabello negro, piel blanca y con cirugías por doquier, nunca había hablado con él, porque se habían visto pero no se conocían, coincidían en lugares pero nada más que eso. Pero eso no duro mucho un día en que el que Ana termino su jornada de ejercicios fue por su cooler de agua y su sorpresa…_

 _-Maldición, se me cayó el agua otra vez- y no había sido cualquiera era un cooler personal que le habían regalado en la cafetería que decía "Agua de ANA=BANANA" fue el regalo de un crio por explicarle matemáticas. Se sintió observada y enseguida imágenes de lo psicópatas que había visto en series de TV y películas le habían venido a la cabeza, se puso en alerta y agudizo su oído, sintió el ruido como si viniera con el viento y le soplara el oído…_

 _-Hola Ana ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el intruso. Ana no espero más y como los asesinos estudian a sus víctimas y nunca se sabe cómo averiguan el nombre, actuó rápido y como le había enseñado su papá, el hombre le había tocado el hombro tomo al intruso de la mano, le piso el pie, le metió el codo en el estómago y juntando las manos en forma de puño se las metió en la mitad de la espalda._

 _-Para que aprendas- dijo la morena- pervertido, me se defender muy bien- y cuando iba por darle con el pie, el hombre levanto la mano en señal de redención._

 _-Es…tas… lo…ca, mujer…- dijo el pobre casi sin aliento- so…lo quería darrrte estooo- trato de respirar profundamente pero Ana pegaba duro y le mostro el cooler de agua- la próxima vez te lo dejo en el banco para que lo recojas- dijo ya casi repuesto. Ana reconoció al rubio que veía casi cada mañana y se sintió mal._

 _-Discúlpame- trato de ayudarle a levantar pero este pensó que le iba a pegar- no te voy hacer nada solo quería ayudarte a levantar, ven vamos a sentarnos al banco._

 _-Dios pegas fuerte- dijo este- eres militar o algo así- Ana rio._

 _-No, no soy nada de eso, mi padre me enseño defensa personal- dijo orgullosa- de verdad te pido disculpas, no fue mi intensión golpearte pero es que me asuste y pensé que se trataba de algún pervertido que quería hacerme daño- dijo Ana con sinceridad._

 _-Soy Bradley, pero me puedes decir Brad, soy Brad Cooper- se presentó el hombre._

 _-Soy Anastasia, Anastasia Steel, pero me puedes decir Ana- dijo esta con una sonrisa._

 _-Hermoso nombre, Anastasia._

 _-Dime solo Ana por favor, suena menos formal._

 _-Eso merece un brindis._

 _-¿Un brindis? No crees que sea demasiado temprano para tomar algún licor._

 _-Quien dijo que tomaríamos licor-Levanto el cooler rosa de Ana y el cooler negro de él, le dio el de Ana y le dijo- Por las chicas lindas que pegan duro- Ana rio y chocando sus aguas brindaron. Después de un rato y compartir una barra energética que llevo Ana decidieron que era hora de irse,_

 _-¿Nos vemos mañana y corremos juntos?- pregunto Brad- Ana acepto de buena manera, Brad no había insinuado nada y no le gustaba trotar sola, se despidieron hasta el día siguiente y así fue hasta los siguientes días. Recordaron a Danielle y de lo que hicieron y compartieron con ella, pero esa era otra historia…_

##############################################################################################

Después de recordar y reírse por las ocurrencias de ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, el día siguiente era el picnic y tenía que estar del mejor humor posible para sobrellevar esa reunión. Llevaría su Tablet para anotar lo de la gala que debía preparar junto con Grace y Mía, sería más cómodo con esta que con la portátil. Y juntando esos pensamientos y de lo que le pondría a su niña y le llevaría se durmió…

 _ **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow: .Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, waltraute, Anairafuji… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO**_

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO VII**

 **Esa misma noche…**

 **.**

 **Christian POV**

Dios anastasia estaba preciosa, esta tan cambiada, se veía increíblemente hermosa, verla así, fue demasiado. Como puedo sentir algo por la mujer que me hizo tanto daño. La muy zorra esta como si nada con otro hombre y no podía ser que otro, que el pesado de Brad Cooper debo de tranquilizarme un poco, necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos, el hecho de que Anastasia este con otro significa que lo que le dije es verdad ella simplemente está buscando un hombre tras otro para sacarle provecho y así hacerse de dinero, lo que no entiendo es que viviendo conmigo hubiera tenido mucho más, pero con lo de mi hermano supongo que se le cayó el teatro, por suerte Orson sigue en Londres, si no quien sabe cómo seria. Mejor voy a tomar algo fuerte, dios Grey se te está haciendo costumbre el Bourbon pero por los momentos es lo único que me calma, necesito una sesión extensa con Claude o con Sam en el cuarto de juegos aunque con ella no puedo hacer mucho…

.

 **Casa Grey—Trevelyan**

 **.**

-Vieron lo linda que esta Ana. Por cierto ¿de donde conocen ustedes al novio de Ana?

\- Es Bradley Cooper, el antiguo amigo de Elliot del instituto. ¿No te acuerdas del? Tú le decías Coopertón. Mía abrió los ojos como platos, claro que ya lo recordaba.

-Creen que ¿Ana olvido a Christian?

-No empieces Mía. Mira que te conozco- le dijo su padre.

-No he dicho nada malo papá, además está claro que Christian aun siente algo por ella, no dejo de mirarla durante la cena.

-Ya deja el tema hija, además sabes que tu hermano sufrió bastante con todo lo que paso y no quiero que sufra otra vez.

-¿Lo que paso mamá? Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Porque yo aún no estoy clara que fue lo que paso en realidad y si no quieres que sufra porque invitaste a Ana al picnic de mañana.

-Porque aún me siento en deuda por haberte salvado de ese hombre y me siento culpable por lo que Jack Hyde le hizo.

-¿Que le hizo Hyde a Ana?- pregunto Mía.

-Es mejor no hurgar en el pasado hija y te prohíbo que le preguntes algo a tu hermano o a la misma Ana. Hace mucho tiempo prometí que no iba a decir nada y hoy se me ha ido la lengua de más.

-Pero papá…

-Dios Cari para que hablaste, Mía ya escuchaste a tu padre así que es mejor que no hables. Mía sabía que cuando su madre o su padre le prohibían algo era mejor no hacerlo. Y en un mudo silencio todos se fueron a dormir

#####################################################################################################

.

Como era de esperarse se despertaron sobre las 8:30am, muy descansados y listos para empezar un nuevo día. Brad fue el primero en abrir los ojos y como siempre, se dormían en una forma y se despertaban de otra, eso a él le causaba gracia. Se encontraba acostado sobre la baja espalda de Ana cosa que no era muy buena, eso a Ana no le gustaba mucho y aunque él podía hacerlo en ciertos momentos había situaciones en los que ella se desesperaba y gritaba que no la tocara, eso era culpa de ese hombre que le hizo lo que le hizo, si ese bastardo de mierda no le hubiera hecho tanto daño ella no tuviera tanto rencor en su corazón, por otro lado estaba el problema de sus pesadillas, ese miedo que muchas veces se reflejó en sus ojos, gracias al cielo habían días en los que nos las tenía. Él también tenía pesadillas pero había aprendido al igual que Ana a controlarlas y refugiarse en sus brazos, tal y como lo hacia ella con él.

-Brad, podrías por favor quitarte de mi espalda- dijo Ana un poco cortante.

-Cosita, no te molestes- hablo este dándole un beso donde antes se encontraba- te juro que no lo hice apropósito, te lo juro amor- Ana sonrió al escuchar el mote que este le daba cuando estaban en la intimidad o cuando se hablaban por teléfono y no los escuchaban.

-Lo se grandulón- es solo que me desperté y sentí esa presión en la espalda y no es algo que me guste mucho- escucharon unos golpecito en la puerta y sabían de quien se trataba.

-Mi princesa ya despertó, Anie mejor será abrirle antes de que empiece a gritar.

-Brad, estas desnudo y con algo de emoción- dijo Ana destapando la colcha que los cubría y dejando ver su reciente y floreciente erección que empezaba a sucumbir- no creo que a Maddy le haga bien ver a su padre así, después tendríamos que conseguirle un buen terapeuta- dijo Ana riendo.

-Muy graciosa- dijo fingiendo estar enfadado.

-¡Ay! mi grandulón se molestó- dijo Ana cariñosamente y se subió encima de este y le dio un beso.

-Ana que no ayudas si haces eso, además ni siquiera me has dado el beso de buenos días,

-Ya te di un beso.

-Eso no fue un beso de buenos días- cuando Brad pretendía continuar con el juego y profundizar más se escuchó otra vez la puerta ahora un poco más fuerte-

 _-¡MAMIII!_ \- grito la niña.

-Creo que alguien esta apurado esta mañana y de mal humor.

-¿A quién habrá salido?

-A su madre por supuesto.

-Si claro, tú también eres así, así que no te quejes.

Ambos se levantaron, Ana se colocó la camisa verde que Brad cargaba el día anterior, y él se colocó sus bóxer y se fue al baño para tratar de solucionar un poco su problema. No sabía que le pasaba quizás en verdad Ana tenía razón y su problema se estaba solucionando. Sonrió con placidez ya se daría una merecida ducha más tarde con Ana para saber si podía llegar a ser el hombre que era antes.

-¿Qué le pasa a lo consentido de mami?- escucho a Ana decir.

- _Teno meyo mami, taba solita afueda y los mostos venia y tú no sadias_.

-Ay Maddy, los monstruos no existen y allá afuera no hay nada cielo- dijo la morena a la niña- ven y dale un beso a mami de buenos días- Ana cogió a su hija en brazos y la acuno, la niña empezó a darle besos.

- _Benos dia mami y papi ¿onde ta?_

-Aquí estoy mi princesa, como amaneció mi niña consentida- se abrazó a Ana que tenía a Maddy cargada y le dio besos a la niña que reía porque su papá le hacía cosquillas con la barba- vengan vamos a acostarnos los dos un rato ya después vemos que comemos y hacemos- entre risas y juegos los tres estaban bastante cómodos en la cama.

- _Mami puero domate una foto con eto_ \- dijo señalando la Tablet que había dejado Ana para llevarla al picnic.

-Claro cielo. Ven para que salgamos los tres- y poniéndose los tres juntos Ana alargo su mano y saco la foto, se veían bastante bien, la apariencia dejaba mucho que decir o pensar pero esas fotos eran personales y nadie tocaba su implemento de trabajo, tomaron varias de Brad y Maddy, Ana y Brad, Ana y Maddy y otras tantas que salieron corridas tomada por la niña que reía con satisfacción por el trabajo que estaba realizando.

-Bueno hora de levantarse, Brad amor porque no te encargas de pedir el desayuno mientras yo voy a cambiar a esta niña inquieta- dijo eta mientras salía del cuarto. Encontró a Val saliendo de la habitación que compartía con la pequeña- Buenos días Val como amaneciste, siento que tengas que compartir cama con Maddy, pero pronto solucionaremos eso.

-No te preocupes Ana para mí es un placer dormir con mi angelito, sabes que quiero mucho a la niña- decía la mujer con cariño. Valerie había llegado a su vida como una ráfaga de viento fresco, su matrimonio había sido un desastre, que la dejo sola y maltratada por un hombre que no la valoro, ni siquiera le dio hijos, ella y Ana se conocieron por medio de una vecina que a veces cuidaba a Maddy, cuando tan solo tenía 8 meses de edad, cuando Ana no podía llevársela a la oficina. Vicky la vecina de Ana le recomendó a Val esta vivía en el apartamento de Vicky desde que decidió separarse del esposo maltratador y así se conocieron, encajaron casi al instante entre las dos y aunque al principio Val no se quedaba en casa de Ana, cuando esta se lo propuso acepto encantada le había tomado mucho cariño a los 3, sobre todo a Maddy y a Ana, se sentía querida pero sobre todo se sentía respetada.

-Eso lo se Val, pero Maddy sabes cómo se pone y no quiero que se haga ideas, ¿tú me entiendes, verdad?

-Claro que si Ana, además coloque unas almohadas a la mitad de la cama para que ella sienta mi presencia lo menos posible.

-Ok. Por mí no hay problema. Te dijo Brad que iremos a un picnic hoy y vendrás con nosotros.

-Si me dijo, pero no creo que sea buena idea que yo vaya, yo me puedo quedar aquí, vayan ustedes tres por mí no se preocupen.

-No Val, tu vienes con nosotros, además también necesitas distraerte un poco y no acepto un por respuesta- La mujer resignada acepto- Porque no pides el desayuno. Mientras yo cambio a Maddy, pide tostadas, torticas, huevos y beicon, zumo de naranja y café y si hay algo que quieras añadir hazlo no hay problema.

-Ok Ana, me pongo ya en eso tú no te preocupes, ve y cambia a mi angelito.

-Un angelito bastante tremendo, jejeje- rieron los dos mujeres.

Después de un excelente y copioso desayuno, Ana se dedicó hacer unas llamadas, encargo unos Cupcakes en uno de sus sitios favoritos, mientras vivió en Seattle, Cupcake Royale - Capítol Hill, cuando vivió allí le gustaba ir por Cupcakes y llevarlos a casa, para cuando le provocara uno los tenía a la mano. Eran tres docenas, variadas de chocolate con crema y frutas, de frutas y crema de vainillina, de arándanos con crema fría, de vainilla y crema con chipas de colores, entre otros. Pidió que los estuvieran listos sobre las dos de la tarde, en bandejas transportables y especifico que los adornara y acomodaran bien, para llevarlos directamente al picnic. Llego la hora de arreglarse y como Val estaba casi lista ya, vestiría a su niña y después la dejaría con la mujer para que ella pudiera vestirse y arreglarse tranquilamente. Baño a Maddy, le coloco unas leggins gris claro, falda jeans azul con manchas, una camisa de algodón manga larga con un conejito de orejas largas en el pecho, sweaters tejido manga corta de color gris con botas planas de caña alta, forradas para evitar la humedad del mismo color, con orejas y bigotes.

-¿ _Aonde mavos mami_?

-Nos invitaron a un picnic, mi consentida, quiero que te quedes quieta con Val y no te vayas a ensuciar.

- _Otey mami_ \- término de vestir a Maddy la peino y coloco un cintillo elástico en su cabecita con un lazo azul.

-Lista anda a que te vea tu papá- Maddy salió corriendo en busca de su padre.

 _-Papi, papi… míame toy linda._

-La más linda de todas las niñas, mi preciosa princesa- Maddy rio y le dio un beso a su padre- ahora ve con Val mientras mami y papi se arreglan, anda y le dices a Val que quieres dibujos animados.

 _-Ta bien papi-_ en ese momento Anastasia entro en la habitación.

-Todavía no te has duchado, después dices que yo me tardo.

-Te estaba esperando para hacerlo contigo, ven vamos- Ana acepto encantada y después de una ducha muy entretenida se dispusieron a arreglarse, mientras Ana se secaba el cabello Brad, buscaba su ropa. Camisa blanca, jeans azules manchados a la moda, botas vaqueras, chaqueta de jeans. Ana por su parte, jeans ajustados, camisa holgada de seda en animal print cuello alto sin botones manga corta, abrigo tipo chaqueta color caqui y botines a juego. Se maquillo ligeramente como solía hacer, se colocó el cabello de lado sin adornos, los mismos aretes y su cadena que por lo general no se quitaba.

-Estoy lista- dijo Ana saliendo de la habitación.

-Al fin, como tardaste- le dijo Brad por chocancia, por lo que le había dicho ella. Ana lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, levanto un dedo en señal de "Llevas uno" Brad rio ante el gesto.

-Vámonos debemos hacer una parada, para buscar lo que encargue para llevar al picnic- dijo Ana a Brad. Tomo su bolso y el estuche de su Tablet y lo metió dentro del bolso, agarro el bolso con las cosas de Maddy que ya tenía todo lo necesario y abrió la puerta.

-Lista Val- esta asintió tomo su cartera y salió junto con Ana.

-Me parece perfecto, vamos mi princesa, hoy papi te lleva en brazos porque la carriola esta empacada todavía.

 _-¡Siiiiii… yupiii…!_

-¿Adónde vamos a ir, a buscar esa dulce tentación cielo?

\- Al Cupcake Royale en Capítol Hill y de ahí al Parque, ¿Si quieres busco la dirección en el GPS del auto?

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Brad abrazando a Ana- Vamos. Llegaron unos minutos después por la orden y de ahí salieron rumbo al parque.

.

 **Ana POV**

 **.**

Este será otro día largo y agotador y tendrá que aguantar las miradas hacia su hija y quién sabe si tendrá que soportar las preguntas indiscretas, debo conservar la calma y estar tranquila ya anoche soporte bastante las miradas de Christian y hoy lo veré otra vez, seguro que acompañado. Ufff que te pasa Ana es que ¿aun sientes algo? Es que no fue suficiente todo lo que dijo he hizo para que sientas algo por el (le decía su subconsciente) no siento nada es solo que…

-Hey… Hey… Cielo ¿Qué pasa? Un millón por tus pensamientos… dijo Brad dulce y sonriente

-Mis pensamientos no son tan caros- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Cuéntame entonces que fue lo que hizo que te fueras a otro sitio.

-Es solo que pensaba que tendría que aguantar las miradas y las preguntas acerca de Maddy. Solo eso. Aunque si lo pienso bien no creo que lo hagan.

-Y si lo hacen se les dice la verdad y ya, sea hoy mañana o cualquier día- agarro la mano de Ana y la beso. Cuando llegaron al parque eran sobre las 2:30pm, Ana llamo a Mía para saber dónde estaban ubicados y si ya habían llegado, la pequeña Grey le dio la ubicación, Brad se colocó lo más cerca que pudo de donde le indico Ana y los cuatro bajaron del auto.

-Ana creo que alguien necesita cambio de pañal urgente- dijo Val, por suerte Ana siempre salía preparada y en el bolso tenia de todo- Yo cambio a mi angelito y lo puedo hacer aquí mismo en el carro.

-Segura Val, se supone que estamos de paseo.

-Cielo… Si quieres adelántate tú con esto- Brad le entrego una de las bandejas finamente decoradas- yo me quedo aquí con Val hasta que termine y bajo las cosas. Ana le dio un dulce beso a Brad.

-Ok, pero no tarden, me traes el bolso de Maddy cuando termines Val por favor.

-Claro Anie- Ana tomo su bolso y la bandeja y diviso a lo lejos a todos, bueno solo faltaban creo que Elliot, Kate y no sabía si Ethan. Cuando llego a donde todos se encontraban, vio que Elliot y Kate venían llegando primero que ella, con una preciosura de niña en los brazos de este y Kate traía una carriola con unas cosas dentro.

-Buenas tardes- saludo Ana, todo voltearon a verla incluso Christian que estaba hablando con una mujer morena.

-Ana querida que bueno que viniste- le dijo Grace, se acercó a saludarla dándole un abrazo maternal.

-Gracias, Grace traje algo de postre para compartir.

\- No te hubieras molestado- tomando la bandeja Grace le dijo- son de mi pastelería favorita y huelen riquísimo, a lo mejor y no dejo que nadie coma y me los llevo a la casa para mi consumo personal…

-¡Mamaaa...!- se escucharon tres voces a coro de Elliot, Mía y Christian.

-No se preocupen- dijo Ana riendo, por el grito infantil- Hay más en el auto, ya Brad los trae Grace- al escuchar el nombre de este, el semblante de Christian se ensombreció.

–Ana y tu…- Y cuando Elliot se disponía a comentar algo se escuchó unos pequeños gritos de una niña que corría todos voltearon a verla…

 _-¡MAMIIII… MAMI!_ \- gritaba Maddy.

-Creo que la niña esta confundida y piensa que aquí está su mamá- hablo Kate muy rápido. Cuando la niña llego a la altura de Ana se tiro en sus brazos riendo. Ana tomo a su hija en brazos y mirando a todos los presentes dijo con orgullo en un tono fuerte y claro.

-Señores quiero presentarles a mi hija, ella es Madisson la luz de mis ojos…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, les pido disculpas por no actualizar tan seguido pero he tenido problemas con el Internet. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO VIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

.

-Señores quiero presentarles a mi hija, ella es Madisson la luz de mis ojos…

.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no era algo que alguno de ellos esperara…

.

 **Carrick y Grace POV**

Oh Dios mío una hija, será producto de… no puede ser o será de Christian… no tampoco no creo…

.

 **Christian POV**

Una hija, Dios una mini nena, esa niña es igual a Anastasia y quien coño será el padre ¿seré yo? Ahora sí que me van hacer falta sesiones más intensas con Claude y una sumisa nueva que aguante toda mis mierdas a la que solo tenga que azotar.

.

 **Elliot POV**

Esto sí que es nuevo, dios del cielo Ana tiene una hija y ahora seguro mi hermanito piensa que es de… mejor voy a saludar.

.

-Que hermosa, Ana pero si es igual a ti- decía Grace como siempre salvando la situación- hola Madisson ¿Cómo estás? La niña se cobijó enseguida en el cuello de su madre. Enseguida todos reaccionaron aunque un poco lento y tratando de disimular la estupefacción, cosa que ya Ana había notado empezaron a saludar.

-Gracias Grace, Maddy, cielo saluda a la Sra., y no tengas pena yo estoy aquí-dijo Ana dulcemente a su niña.

 _-oda_ \- dijo tímidamente la pequeña

-Hola Maddy- se acercó Grace hasta la niña y se la quito de los brazos a Ana. Grace tomo con dulzura a la niña y con una sonrisa le dijo- me regalas un beso pequeñita- Maddy miro a su madre y esta asintió. Maddy le dio el beso a Grace y sonrió.

-Se parece mucho a ti Ana, es muy linda- dijo Elliot, tomando la mano de la niña-hola nena ¿cómo te llamas?

- _Madi. ¿Y tú?_

-Elliot, tienes la lengua muy suelta nenita, ven que te voy a presentar, ella es mi esposa Kate y mi hija Ava, que horita está dormida.

-Hola nena, eres muy linda

- _Oda, tu tabien edes dinda. Veda mami que es dinda tene el cabeyo como Toti_ \- le dijo la niña a Kate y luego a Ana.

-Claro que si mi consentida, se parece mucho a Toti- contesto la madre sonriendo a su niña.

-Toti. ¿Quién es Toti preciosa?- le pregunto Mía que también se acercó.

-Toti es su muñeca, y tiene el cabello rubio y rizado como lo tiene Kate- dijo Ana. Kate sonrió ante el cumplido de la niña.

 _-¿Como te ñamas tú?_ Dijo señalando a Mía.

-Maddy, no empieces con las preguntas, discúlpala Mía es que a veces es un poco preguntona- volvió a decir Ana.

-¿A quién habrá salido, en lo preguntona?- dijo una voz detrás de Elliot, era Christian que se había quedado en segundo plano y Ana no lo había saludado.

-A su madre- hablo Brad detrás de Ana, abrazando a esta por la espalda dándole un beso en la cien.

-Por supuesto y el mal carácter también es mío- dijo Ana con desdén- Pero en lo demás es igual a Brad.

-Pues parece una mini tu- dijo Mía.

-Hola muñequita soy Mía.

 _-Mía edes dinda_ \- dijo la niña riendo. Maddy volteo a ver a Elliot y trato de ver hacia atrás, este se dio cuenta y le quito la niña a Grace de los brazos.

-Ven acá nenita, mira ese gruñón de ahí, se llama Christian y aunque se parece a un ogro no lo es, es un dulce. La niña rio.

- _Oda tristian_ \- saludo la pequeña ya aburrida. Grace la tomo otra vez y se la llevó a que saludara a Carrick y a darle algo porque como todo niño debía de tener sed ya.

\- Hola pequeña- dijo Christian levantándose- Brad- dándole la mano a este- Anastasia ¿Cómo estás?- se acercó a ella y colocándole la mano en la espalda baja la saludo. Ana se tensó- te ves bien Ana- Brad que estaba al lado de Ana se dio cuenta y espero la reacción de esta, si no actuaria él.

-Christian, no me toques la espalda- le dijo quitándole la mano de un tirón.

-¿Qué pasa? Porque me dices eso- le dijo Christian con el semblante serio.

-Porque puedo, Grey- hablo la morena con ironía y un brillo en los ojos, caminando para saludar a Carrick. La mandíbula de Christian se desencajo.

-¿Qué carajo?- pensó Christian en voz alta- ¿Porque no permite que le toquen la espalda Cooper?- le pregunto a Brad.

-Eso es parte del pasado de Ana y aunque a mí no me corresponde decirte te puedo decir que aunque las cicatrices no se le notan tanto, para ella están ahí muy visibles.

-Cicatrices… ¿Cicatrices de qué?- pregunto Christian. Elliot que estaba ahí se quedó de piedra.

-¿Que cicatrices tiene Ana Brad?- pregunto Elliot.

-Las que le hizo el hijo de puta que la violo y la golpeo sin compasión- dicho esto se paró y se fue.

-¿Tu sabias Christian? Sabias lo que le paso a Ana.

-Sí, fue un antiguo empleado de GIP, cuando todavía era SIP, el trato de obligar Ana para que hicieras cosas, trato de seducirla en el trabajo, Anastasia lo puso en su sitio y yo lo despedí enseguida, hasta Taylor lo golpeo por la forma en como salió Ana de la oficina casi se desmaya en mis brazos y el en venganza hacia mí y hacia ella, secuestro a Mía y llamo Ana para que…

-¿QUE…?- grito Elliot atrayendo la atención de muchos-Ay hermanito que cosas dices- dijo tratando de disimular. Bajo la voz y le pregunto- ¿Cómo está eso de que Mía la secuestraron? ¿Y como esta eso de que a Ana la… bueno le hicieron eso?- Elliot no se atrevía a pronunciar esa palabra- Dios Christian a Ana la violan y tú de igual manera la dejaste sola con todo, que coño te paso y ¿Dónde estaba yo?

-Estabas de viaje a Barbados y empezando con Kate y yo aún estaba tratando de recoger mis pedazos por el engaño de Ana y Orson. Además mi papá y yo acordamos no decirte nada para que no tuvieras que regresar. Es largo de contar porque Hyde estuvo implicado en accidente que tuve con el helicóptero.

-Es demasiado, demasiada información. Y a pesar de lo que paso dejaste que se fuera, ni siquiera búscate la manera de ayudarla, estas de coña verdad- Elliot estaba realmente molesto, ni el mismo sabía si podía tranquilizarse- Mira Christian es mejor dejar esta conversación para otro momento y donde te voy aclarar, hasta eso que dijeron que yo sostuve una relación con Ana, horita es mejor que pongas tu mejor cara y tu mejor sonrisa y sigamos con el día que mamá planifico.

-No pienso hablar contigo sobre lo hubo entre ustedes, eso no me interesa y tienes razón debemos hablar en otro momento y en otro lugar- Le dijo Christian malhumorado.

##################################################################################################

.

-Carrick, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Ana, maravillado por la niña tan hermosa que tienes, se parece mucho a ti.

-Gracias, ella es mi todo- dijo la madre orgullosa.

-Deja que se pare Ava, para que veas que es un huracán de emociones y aunque casi no se entiende lo que dice, parece un lorito, a todos nos tiene enganchado- dijo Grace orgullosa.

-Ay por dios con todo lo Maddy se me había olvidado- dijo Ana apenada- Val, ven. Ella es Val mi mano derecha y nana de Maddy. Val ellos son el señor Carrick Grey y la doctora Grace Grey. Ambos saludaron y se presentaron con cortesía.

-Es un placer, gracias por la invitación, estoy encantada de estar aquí- Se presentó Val.

-Ven sigamos por aquí- Ana llevo a Val hasta donde estaba Mía y Elliot que al parecer discutían- Chicos ella es Val, la nana de Maddy y mi mano derecha, Val ellos son Mía y Elliot hijos de Carrick y Grace y ella Kate la esposa de Elliot.

-Un placer muchachos, gracias por permitirme estar aquí.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Val para nosotros con el simple hecho de que sea amiga de Ana, es más que bienvenida- le dijo Elliot. Christian que se acercaba en ese momento se presentó el solo.

-Y yo soy Christian hermano de estos dos- si algo sabia el, era que ganándose la empleada, que no se podía negar era una mujer hermosa y sencilla, podría obtener información de Ana.

-Es un placer señor Christian- le dijo Val dándole la mano.

 _-¡Mami, mami!-_ la pequeña Ava se despertó pidiendo la atención de su madre.

-Aquí estoy nena, quieres un poquito de zumo y después saludar a los abuelos. La pequeña asintió con su cabecita. Ava que tenía apenas unos 15 meses era una preciosura, cabellos dorados con reflejos rojizos y rizado como su padre, ojos de un azul verdoso haciendo la mezcla perfecta de ambos y de sonrisa deslumbrante eso sí muy de su mamá.

\- Ven con mami, nene podrías alcanzarme la botella de entrenamiento de Ava por favor.

-Toma cielo- Elliot estaba raro y Kate lo había notado.

-Te pasa algo Eli, estas extraño.

-No, nada nena, no me pasa nada estoy perfectamente, ven vamos a llevar a mi pequeña a saludar a sus abuelos- Kate sabía que le pasaba algo, después en la intimidad de su hogar le preguntaría.

-Mira quien se despertó para saludar- dijo Elliot a todos los que estaba allí- saluda al abuelo Ava- la niña desplego sus bracitos encantada.

- _Belo, belo_ \- decía la niña.

\- Y a la abuela no hay ni siquiera un beso- dijo Grace haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita. Maddy que se encontraba sentada en la mesa en brazos de su padre y al lado de Anastasia pregunto.

 _-¿Papi ellos son mis buelos también?-_ todos hicieron silencio, Maddy era un caso y a veces decía cosas sin pensar debido a su inocencia.

-Princesa, ellos son los abuelitos de Ava, tu abuela Lisa vive en California.

-Maddy mi niña… - pero Carrick no la dejo terminar.

-Claro que somos tus abuelos también.

 _-¡Siii, yupiii!-_ dijo la niña aplaudiendo _\- buelo carit y… y… buela drece._ Todos empezaron a reír.

-Ana conoce a mi muñeca- le dijo Elliot como el padre orgulloso que es.

-Hola preciosa- la niña desplegó su sonrisa y dejo ver sus pequeños dientes- es muy bonita Elliot, es una mezcla perfecta de sus padres sobre todo ese cabello tan tuyo como de su mamá.

-Gracias Ana, espero que dejes a Maddy jugar con Ava, mi niña poco se relaciona con niños.

-Claro que si Elliot, Maddy tampoco se relaciona mucho con otros niños- Ana le extendió los brazos y la pequeña Ava se dejó cargar. A Kate no le pareció mucho, pero si algo sabia era que Ana no le haría daño a su hija.

-Bueno hora de comer, así que a juntarse todos que voy a colocar la mesa- dijo Grace con ese tono tan de ella que todos sabían que debían obedecer.

-Por fin mamá, mira que le tengo muchas ganas al postre, por lo menos 3 muffins me voy a comer- dijo Elliot solo para molestar a Grace.

-Tu tocas esos muffins sin mi permiso y te dejo sin comer en la casa una semana- dijo está burlándose de su hijo y consiguiendo que todos rieran.

-Pero mamá, eso no se vale- dijo Elliot haciendo puchero.

-Es mejor que te porte bien si no no hay postre- Maddy miro lo que sucedía con sus ojitos muy abiertos. Empezaron a servir entre todos. Tenían sándwich de varias clases, pollo a la broaster que llevo Kate, pastel de carne y vegetales, ensalada, frutas entre otras cosas. Y unas copas de mousse de chocolate y fresa que había hecho Mía que estaban de muerte…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, les pido disculpas porque se que el capitulo anterior no es lo esperado y lo mas seguro este tampoco. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **.**

 **CAPITULO IX**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Tu tocas esos muffins sin mi permiso y te dejo sin comer en la casa una semana- dijo está burlándose de su hijo y consiguiendo que todos rieran. Empezaron a servir entre todos. Tenían sándwich de varias clases, pollo a la broaster que llevo Kate, pastel de carne y vegetales, ensalada, frutas entre otras cosas. Y unas copas de mousse de chocolate y fresa que había hecho Mía que estaban de muerte….

.

 **Sam POV**

Desde que Ana había llegado, Christian se apartó un poco de ella. Y si algo sabía ella era quién era Ana y, prefería mirar desde lejos y así sabía si en realidad Christian la quería o no. Debía de cuidar lo que había construido con Chris, había sido muy difícil superar su accidente donde su padre perdió la vida, la caída de su empresa y que gracias a Christian resurgió como el fénix, de las cenizas. Pero ahora por quien sabe que Anastasia Steel había vuelto y estaba confundiendo a Christian, a su Christian, dios lo amaba tanto que haría lo que fuera por no perderlo… Lo más importante para ella es que era la prometida. Y eso por muy Anastasia que apareciera no lo iba a cambiar, así lo pensó Sam.

##################################################################################################

.

Samantha Spencer. Samy o Sam como le decían todos era una mujer en todo la extensión de la palabra, castaña de ojos almendrados, caderas de ensueño, piernas largas y tan alta como Christian…

.

-Samy, ven vamos a que te sientes con los demás, ya deja quieto ese teléfono- le decía Christian dándole un beso en los labios

-Claro Chris, como tú digas- decía esta.

-Sam, querida me dijo Christian que estabas esperando una llamada de tu madre.

-Si hablamos poco pensé que volvería a llamar pero no lo ha hecho.

-Sam- la llamo Elliot- ella es Anastasia y este es su novio Brad- presento el rubio.

-Es un placer, soy Samantha Spencer.

-Tanto gusto Samantha- le dijo Brad muy educado, dándole la mano.

-Solo Sam por favor.

-Un placer Anastasia, ¿Cómo estás? he escuchado mucho de ti- y vaya que es bonita pensó Sam.

-El placer es mío Samantha- la muy descarada se atreve a decir que le han hablado de mí, será zorra. Y vaya que le han cambiado los gustos al Grey ahora le gustan las castañas. Y muy bonitas por cierto.

-Chris, quieres que te sirva algo en especial- le hablo Sam.

-Lo que tú quieras preciosa, sabes lo que me gusta- si Anastasia podía, él también podía pensó este.

-Toma bebe, aquí tienes lo que te gusta- dijo Sam- si quieres algo más me dices- decía la castaña abrazando a Christian-Yo solo comeré ensalada y algo de pastel de verduras. Mía y Kate se hacían señas con la mirada aquello parecía un concurso de quien atiende a quien.

-Gracias Samy, y puedes comer todo lo que quieras, después podemos entrenar. Y quemar calorías- dijo este subiendo las cejas.

-Elliot crees que esta semana podríamos ver lo del ático, que estuvimos hablando- dijo Brad refiriéndose al ático que había adquirido para Ana.

-Claro Coop, lo podemos ver mañana en lo que tengas un tiempo

-Me parece perfecto, quedarnos en el hotel no es muy agradable, no tenemos casi espacio para Maddy o nuestras cosas.

-Mañana entonces- dijo Elliot- y con mi equipo en unos dos días podría estar listo.

-Toma Brad, si quieres alguna otra cosa me dices- le dio el plato dándole una caricia en la mandíbula, como si le rascara la barba.

-Gracias amor- este le dio un beso en la mano.

-Maddy, amor tienes que comer vamos, solo un poco de puré, y después te prometo que te daré un muffins, el que más te guste…

-En eso sí que se parece a ti Anastasia- dijo Christian con ironía, Ana lo miro por un momento y luego siguió concentrada en su hija.

- _No quielo, no husta_ -decia Maddy.

-Brad, Maddy no quiere comer- dijo Ana buscando ayuda.

-Vamos princesa, comete todo el puré o no vas a jugar con tu nueva amiguita Ava.

- _Papi, no quielo_

-Dios Madisson come, sino, nos vamos- dijo Brad con autoridad, ya Ana tenia rato queriendo que la niña comiera y nada. Al fin la niña acepto de muy mala gana las órdenes de su padre. Cosa que a muchos no le gusto la forma tan impositiva que hablo Brad, sobre todo a Christian. Después de comer y luchar para que Maddy comiera empezaron a recoger los desperdicios. Mientras algunos comían todavía Carrick y Grace se apartaron un poco y estaban sentados hablando, tomando café.

-Carrick, ¿Tú crees que esa niña pueda ser de Christian?

-No lo sé Grace, de verdad no sé qué pensar, por un lado puede ser hija de Christian y por otro puede ser de los abusos de ese hombre.

-Dios Carrick, y si es hija de Orson te imaginas eso va a consumir más a mi Christian, habremos hecho bien en ocultar cosas, dios sabe porque lo hicimos.

-Sabes, me gustaría mucho que Maddy sea nuestra nieta, antes de que sea hija de Hyde.

-Solo quiero que mi Christian sea feliz, sea con Sam, con Ana, o con cualquier otra mujer, porque yo sé que el sufre todavía.

-Lo se cariño, pero el hecho de que Orson y Ana hayan vivido juntos, marco a Christian significativamente, y todavía no sé porque ellos hicieron algo así, puedo entender que Orson le guste coquetear a cuanta mujer vea, pero Ana, no la creí capaz.

-Ven vamos con los demás, antes de que algún hijo tuyo venga y quiera saber de qué estamos hablando.

-Claro, cuando hacen algo son mis hijos pero de resto son tuyos…

-Ya Cari, no seas tonto cielo- dijo Grace riendo.

.

####################################################################################################

.

-Viste como si podías comer otro poquito mi consentida- Ana le sonreía a su hija que aun tenia fruncido el entrecejo- Brad amor ¿Querías algo más?

-No *Himmel ya no me cabe más nada- dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante- Bueno si…

-Tonto, dime que te traigo.

-Bueno, quisiera el postre y un beso de mi novia- Ana se levantó y siguiéndole el juego le dio un beso en la nariz.

-Oye, eso es trampa ese no fue el beso que pedí.

-No especificaste donde querías el beso- Ana sonrió de manera picara y se levantó- ya te traigo el postre y le traigo algo a mi gruñona- Maddy seguía tomándose el zumo que le daba su papá. Ana tomo una copa de chocolate y tres muffins cuando se disponía a regresar Christian la intercepto por unos segundos.

-Necesitamos hablar, así que mañana te digo donde y cuando- y sin esperar a que Ana contestara se fue. Ana quedo perpleja pero que se ha creído que me puede ordenar a así, ay Grey no juegues con fuego, que ya no soy la misma.

-Toma cielo- Acariciándole la cara a su novio. Le dio uno de los muffins a Brad- Maddy termina tu zumo consentida- decía mientras se sentaba a comer la copa de chocolate.

-Ana ¿Te piensas comer todo eso?- la molesto Elliot

-Vaya Anie con eso aumentaras más las clases con el entrenador- Ana casi escupe lo que tenía en la boca y mirando mal a Brad. Escucho unas risitas provenientes de otra mesa, las risas eran de Mía, Kate y Sam. Eso aumento más la rabia.

-Me estas llamando gorda- dijo Ana con unos decibeles de mas- enserio Bradley- estaba realmente molesta, levantándose de la mesa dijo- Llevas dos Cooper, así que es mejor que no tientes la suerte- Brad estaba ojiplático no sabía porque Ana había reaccionado así.

-Ana, cielo estaba jugando, no te pongas así- le decía Brad incrédulo de la molestia de ella. Trato de agarrarla pero esta se soltó.

-No Bradley, déjame quieta. Ven Maddy vamos a que comas "Tus" muffins que fuiste una niña buena y comiste todo- dijo Ana mirando primero a Brad y luego a Elliot. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Grace y le hizo seña a Mía, debían de hablar un poco sobre el evento que debía de dar GIP, ya tenía varias ideas y quería saber más o menos que era lo que pensaban hacer y si sus ideas quedarían bien, además eso le quitaría un poco el stress.

-Grace te parece bien si hablamos mientras Val esta con Maddy sobre lo del evento que me dijiste de GIP- dijo Ana algo seria.

-Claro hija- dijo esta sonriente- déjame llamar a Mía y a Kate, no hay problema ¿verdad?

-No, Grace no hay ningún problema, yo voy a buscar mi teléfono y la Tablet para anotar lo que decidamos.

-Anie, ¿de verdad estas molesta?- pregunto Brad cuando esta se acercó a buscar sus cosas.

-Ya déjalo Bradley, hablamos en la noche- contesto y se fue.

-Ok Ana será así- Brad sabía que cuando se molestaba era preferible dejarla sola.

-Bueno Grace, empecemos.

-Bueno la obra benéfica es para el ala infantil del hospital infantil, propiamente para los niños con enfermedades terminales o de condición especial que son de bajos recursos, huérfanos o los medicamentos deben ser traídos de afuera. Es la segunda vez que se hará un evento así en GIP y aunque la primera nos fue bien, quiero que esta sea mejor, debemos preparar un evento de características similares a la que hacemos para la asociación "afrontarlo juntos" lo que quiero decir con esto es que tiene que ser un evento que tenga diversos matices y entretenimiento para su público. ¿Me entiendes lo que quiero decir Ana?

-Claro que si Grace, pero me gustaría ver o escuchar ideas de las personas que vayan a estar a cargo de todo.

-Yo estaba organizando la decoración, pero todavía no tengo claro cuál es la temática que vamos a usar, no queremos tener un cliché de los otros eventos sino algo diferente e innovador para los presentes, que se parezca pero que no sea igual, que lo que el público vea no sea tan predecible, Kate está encargada del catering y el servicio protocolar, Sam nos dijo que podría encargarse de la música, pero será la misma que se contrata para el evento de Afrontarlo juntos, así que ella se podría encargar de lo que es papelería y de organizar los eventos y…- en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Ana.

-Disculpen- dijo Ana, tomando su teléfono- Steel, ¡Violet!- este era lo que faltaba la ex de Bradley- ¿Qué quieres?- Ana se acercó hasta donde estaba Brad que la vio cómo iba hacia el- Bradley Cooper- esto era lo que le faltaba, está loca molestando.

-Dios ahora que –dijo Brad entre dientes, que se encontraba entre el grupo de hombres hablando de deportes.

-¡TOMA Y DILE QUE NO LLAME A MI TELÉFONO!-Esto sí que no lo esperaba- Ah y por cierto ¡LLEVAS TRES!- dijo la morena muy molesta y regreso al grupo de mujeres.

-Cooper, ¡Violet! Pero… tu… Te volviste loca- dijo este subiendo un poco la voz- Como se te ocurre llamar a Ana a su teléfono, es que no te cansas de molestar, yo creo que fui bien claro contigo y de verdad no me obligues a ser grosero- todos veían en silencio como el rubio discutía por el celular- Te dije que me dejaras en paz, yo tengo mi vida junto a Ana, tengo una hija y eso lo debes respetar así que, adiós Violet- diciendo esto colgó.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Elliot, sabía que Christian quería preguntar pero no lo haría-Y por lo que veo estas en problemas hermano ¿Cierto?

-Esa era Violet, una ex y desde que me vio con Ana, no deja de molestarla, me dice que si ella no puede tenerme nadie me tendrá. Y sí, estoy en problemas, cuando Ana me cuenta las veces que la hago enojar me castiga. Christian soltó una risa leve.

-¿Te castiga? Es que te azota con un látigo- Christian casi se ahoga- ¿cuál es el castigo?

-No, eso no. Me deja durmiendo solo, en el sofá, en el cuarto de invitados o simplemente no puedo tocarla de ninguna forma, hasta que a ella se le pasa el enojo. Christian cambio el semblante y se puso serio

-Ay eso debe de doler- Brad asintió- creo que mi Kate me hace eso, y me da un ataque, y ¿cuánto tiempo te tiene así?

-La última vez fue casi una semana- tengo que hacer algo y se levanto.

-¿Que vas hacer?

-Pedirle perdón de la manera dulce que ella se merece, últimamente está muy susceptible…

.

##################################################################################################

.

-Ana estas bien- le pregunto Mía-¿Quién es Violet?- Grace le hizo señas con la mirada. Ana miro a las presentes y con la mirada fría contesto.

-Una de las muescas de la cama de Bradley, Violet es su ex y siempre que puede, llama para molestar- Val que había presenciado parte de lo que paso se acercó hasta Ana y le dio un vaso con hielo y una botellita de agua que ella misma destapo y se la dio.

-Tómatelo, Anie.

-Gracias Val, eres muy amable. Porque no llevas a Maddy a ver a los patos que hay aun en el estanque.

-No hay de que Ana, trata de calmarte sabes que esa mujer hace lo que sea por incomodarte.

-Lo se Val, lo sé. Anda lleva a Maddy a ver el estanque que estaba desde temprano que quería ir.

-Claro Ana. Voy al puesto de palomitas y le compro para que les dé y tranquila tendré cuidado de que no coma- Val miro a Kate y le pregunto- Sra. Kate le molestaría si llevo a Ava al estanque también.

-No Val por mi está bien y me puedes decir Kate- Val se fue y dejo a las mujeres solas otra vez.

-¿Seguimos?- pregunto Ana.

-Segura Ana- le dijo Grace- podemos seguir más tarde o entre semana. Ana vio como Brad se iba y no podía dejar de recordar las veces que había estado en la misma situación con Christian.

-Claro, estoy bien Grace- Kate que la conocía sabia que no era verdad, pero ese no era su asunto. Pasaron alrededor de media hora hablando sobre la decoración y la temática del evento cuando la voz de su niña hizo que todas voltearan. Maddy traía una rosa roja y más atrás venia Brad…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, les pido disculpas porque se que esperan que publique más seguido pero trato de publicar todos los días pero a veces se me hace imposible. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO X**

 **Anteriormente…**

Pasaron alrededor de media hora hablando sobre la decoración y la temática del evento cuando la voz de su niña hizo que todas voltearan. Maddy traía una rosa roja de tallo largo y más atrás venia Brad…

.

-Brad- logro decir Ana- ¿Que estás haciendo?

-Mami, toma de papi- le dijo la pequeña sonriendo, Ana le dio un beso a su niña y se levantó. Val aprovecho y se llevó de nuevo la pequeña. Con un publico muy curioso a la espera de lo que fuera a decir el rubio este hablo…

-Perdóname Anie, mi intención nunca fue hacerte sentir mal- Brad traía una pequeña canasta donde venía un arreglo natural de rosas matizadas enanas en una maceta, con tres globos amarrados en la asa de la cesta, uno de estos tenia forma de corazón, de color rojo, otro de un color metalizado que traía dibujados varios corazones y la palabra que decía "PERDONAME", el otro traía una pareja de ratones, donde el ratón le daba una flor a la ratona y decía "Lo siento"- Perdóname, lo de esta mañana pensé que estábamos jugando. Ni siquiera lo dije enserio, solo fue por llevarte la corriente. Lo de los muffins, bueno solo lo hice por molestarte y seguirle el juego a Elliot- Brad hablaba con cara de cachorrito- Tienes una excelente condición física y sabes que no me molesta si comes mucho chocolate y bueno…- le tocaba la parte difícil, Violet nunca le había puesto las cosas fáciles y menos desde que se conocieron, siempre los había fastidiado- lo de Violet, tu sabes que yo jamás le daría tu numero para que ella te llame, es más, ni siquiera sabe que estamos en Seattle- Brad realmente estaba arrepentido, Ana enternecida por lo que estaba haciendo se le acerco- ¿Me perdonas Anie?- dijo este dándole el obsequio.

-Si amor, claro que si te perdono- Ana le quito la cesta, la coloco encima de la mesa y le dio un suave pero cariñoso beso y luego lo abrazo. El cuerpo de Brad que estaba tenso se liberó.

-Dios Ana, pensé que me reñirías por horas por lo de Vi- le decía Brad acunándola, hablándole al oído para que solo ella escuchara los demás solo podían escuchar susurros- sabes que no quiero nada con ella y menos tenerla cerca- dijo este besándola de nuevo- Porque no te tomas un descanso de lo que estabas haciendo y damos un paseo y seguimos hablando.

-Mejor no toques el tema de Violet, que con solo escuchar su nombre me molesto. Vamos demos ese paseo- Ana acomodo lo que le había dado Brad, que aunque era una tontería o una cursilería para ella era algo dulce y delicado, un detalle que casi nunca había recibido, bueno si los había recibido pero una que otra vez- Grace te molestaría que nos tomemos un descanso por unos minutos, solo daré un paseo rápido- dijo Ana sonriente.

-Claro que no Ana, ve y disfruta de tu paseo con Brad, se lo merecen- dijo Grace en tono maternal- cuando vengas terminamos con la propuestas ya después vemos cual es la mejor para empezar a organizar.

-Por supuesto Grace, le dije a Mía que se puede hacer una fiesta temática que están muy de moda. La decoración puede ser estilo casino, ranchero, hippie…

-De los años cincuenta- dijo Brad- al estilo "GREASE" yo podría ser Danny Zuko- dijo este alzando las cejas bromeando.

-Danny Zuko tenía el cabello negro, Brad no era rubio- le hablo Ana- También está el estilo Charleston de los años 20, tengo un disfraz de Betty Boop…

-¡Eso sí que No Anastasia! no voy a dejar que uses ese vestido otra vez, no señor- dijo Brad recordando el mal rato que había pasado en un evento en Nueva York, donde lo habían invitado a él y llevo a Ana como su acompañante, el tipo se pasó de listo y le toco el culo a Ana, esta le pego, él también le pego al hombre y la fiesta termino para ellos en pelea y con un ojo morado. Ana lo miro inquisitivamente, nunca la llamaba Anastasia, solo si estaba molesto o estaban trabajando y había algo importante que tenían que hablar

-¿Y te tomaste fotos Ana?- le pregunto Mía.

-Si tengo fotos mías y de Brad disfrazado de Gánster, nos veíamos increíbles.

-¡Quiero ver esas fotos, siempre he querido disfrazarme de Betty Boop.

-Con ese cabello se te debe de ver increíble Mía, lo puedo traer desde Nueva York- le dijo Ana.

-Bueno tenemos la opción del estilo "Victoria Secret"- dijo Kate-Podemos hacer un evento estilo Hollywood y entregar a los asistentes pequeñas estatuillas hechas en cerámica de un Oscar de la Academia.

-También podríamos ir de blanco o negro o como el evento es cercano a Halloween lo podemos hacer como una fiesta de disfraces-dijo Sam.

-Todas son ideas maravillosas niñas- les dijo Grace- pero ahora dejemos que Ana y Bradley vayan a su paseo y cuando estén aquí y hay tiempo seguimos hablando.

-Bueno, si no se pueden reunir horita y llegar a un acuerdo, podemos poner un día de estos después que Elliot nos tenga listo el ático y reunirse ahí con una comida, una cena o lo que prefieran- le dijo Brad a las presentes. Prefería que fuera en su territorio así Ana estuviera más tranquila y cómoda.

-Me parece muy buena idea, así quedamos entonces, anda vayan a su paseo- Ana y Brad se alejaron del grupo por el sendero de piedra que da hacia un pequeño puente encima del pequeño lago, para hablar sobre lo que había pasado y eso era algo nada mas de ellos y pasear como hacían días que no lo hacían. Val seguía disfrutando con Maddy y la pequeña Ava a lo lejos en el estanque.

-Kate, me acompañarías al baño por favor- le pregunto Sam, ellas se habían hecho buenas amigas desde que se conocieron y aunque nunca habían tocado el tema de Anastasia era hora de que empezara a indagar sobre el tema.

-Claro vamos. Raramente tengo tiempo de ir al baño sin apuros cuando estoy con Ava- Kate sabía que podía confiar en la mujer que cuidaba a Maddy porque aunque Ana y ella no se hablaran, no podía negar que conociendo a Ana ella no iba a dejar a su niña con cualquiera. Las dos mujeres se alejaron y Christian aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con su mamá.

-Mamá, podemos hablar- dijo Christian como afligido.

-Claro hijo, dime- la cara de este le dio mucho que pensar a su madre- te pasa algo, te sientes mal.

-No, mamá pero necesito desahogarme, necesito tu consejo.

-Ven vamos allá- dijo señalando un banco justo debajo de la sombra de un árbol-ahí hablaremos tranquilamente- Llegaron al banco y se sentaron uno al lado de otro- bueno tú dirás cielo de que quieres hablar.

-Es de Anastasia, mamá- ya ella suponía que era eso.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Yo… estaba seguro o creo estar seguro todavía que amo a Sam, que la quiero. Pero… ver a Ana ayer no se me removió todo por dentro y no se verla con Cooper me hizo sentir extraño.

-¿Estas celoso?- lo interrumpió la madre, Christian negó con la cabeza- ¿estás seguro que no son celos? Christian suspiro largamente.

-No lo sé, es que es un sentimiento más fuerte, verla así como esta, ¿Tú la viste mamá? ¿Te fijaste en ella?- Grace asintió- esta tan hermosa, esta preciosa, se ve más adulta, más formada, con porte y elegancia- a Christian le brillaban los ojos, hablando así de Ana y su madre se dio cuenta- Y esta con otro, como si nada como si lo que vivimos no significo nada ¿Y todo el amor que me juraba ya se terminó? ¿Ya no existe? que llega y se va con el primero que consigue y tiene una hija. Una niña que puede ser mía- al decir esto su semblante y su tono de voz cambiaron- no entiendo mamá porque ella se ve tan feliz cuando me mintió, me engaño, se metió con mi propio hermano y luego va y seduce al otro hermano y lo de Hyde bueno eso es aparte, no se mamá, no sé qué pensar, mañana la pienso citar y la voy a encarar me va tener que decir quién es el padre de Maddy y si resulta ser mi hija soy capaz de quitársela y que no la vuelva a ver más…

-Estás loco Christian, eso no te lo voy a permitir, quitarle la niña a Ana, ¿sabes el sufrimiento que le puedes causar? Primero asegúrate de que es tu hija y después veremos. Pero eso que quieres no.

-Me importa poco si sufre, no creo que se compare a lo que yo sufrí, cuando supe de su engaño, de todo lo que llore, ya me va escuchar si se atrevió a engañarme de nuevo.

-Christian hijo piensa muy bien las cosas esa niña adora a su madre, pero también adora a Brad, para ella es su papá y no hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que el ve a Maddy con ojos de padre.

-Pues no me importa, es hora de que Anastasia sufra lo mismo que yo- diciendo esto se levantó.

-Y no crees que ya sufrió suficiente con el hecho de que un hombre abusara de ella y le dejara marcas en su cuerpo- al Grace decir esto Christian se tensó, como siempre su mamá tenía razón. Pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar lo que le había dicho Orson… el día en que todo empezó

.

 **Flashback**

-Sabes hermanito ahora entiendo lo obsesionado que estas con Ana, esa mujer es una fiera- le dijo Orson sínicamente a Christian.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- le dijo Christian algo molesto- te agradezco que respetes, estás hablando de mi prometida-dijo este subiendo unos decibeles demás

-¿Tu prometida? Pues una prometida bien caliente, que no le importo seducir a su cuñado y meterse en mi bragueta, la mujer tiene lo suyo- dijo este riéndose.

-¡RETIRA AHORA MISMO TUS PALABRAS! MALDITASEA ORSON- Christian se le fue encima para golpearlo- Elliot se lo impidió.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu noviecita sea tan zorra- dijo este calmado- además ella me pedía a gritos que me la follara y yo soy hombre además a quien le dan que llore…

-¡YA BASTA!- le grito Elliot- deja las mentiras Orson, deja de decir cosas de Ana, que tú tienes una relación con Kate y ella y Ana son amigas- le dijo Elliot realmente molesto, a él le gustaba Kate, pero se apartó cuando vio el interés de su hermano por la rubia.

-¿Kate? Y a ti que te importa además esa rubia insípida no me inspira nada en cambio Ana…- la cólera de Christian fue tal que le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula a este que lo hizo caer al piso- esta me la pagas bastardo recogido, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, vas a sufrir y mucho- diciendo esto se levantó y se fue…

.

##########################################################################################################

.

-Qué crees que hablaran tanto, mi mama y Christian Elliot- preguntaba Mía.

-No estoy seguro pequeña, pero supongo que debe ser el tema de conversación de la familia estos días…

-Crees que de verdad Ana haya olvidado a Christian y este enamorada o solo este usando a Brad para crear un espejismo frente a nosotros.

-Pues… es difícil de decir pero por la forma como Christian la mira, y como he vist veces como ella lo mira, dudo mucho que se hayan olvidado, pero es difícil decirlo ambos se han hecho daño entre si y de la peor manera han sufrido.

-Ojala solucionen todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y puedan ser felices. ¿Crees que Maddy sea hija de Christian?

-Es difícil saberlo a simple vista la niña es la viva imagen de su mamá y no hay rastros de que puedan decir que es de Christian, además la hemos visto poco.

-Me gustaría mucho que fuera una Grey, que sea hija de Christian, seria lindo- dijo Mía soñadora- así tendría una sobrina, una sobrina a la que consentir y malcriar.

-No hace falta que sea tu sobrina por un apellido Mía, mira como esa enana adopto a mamá y a papá como sus abuelos se los metió en el bolsillo y ahora mira a papá jugando a la pelota con sus nietas está más que feliz- Carrick se había acercado donde estaba Val con las niñas y agarrando una pelota de goma suave y liviana empezó a jugar con ellas, las niñas reían a carcajadas jugando béisbol a su estilo con el abuelo…

.

##########################################################################################################

.

-Sabes Anie me gusta estar así, en armonía, en paz, no me gusta que nos peleemos- decía Brad abrazado de frente a Ana- Y mucho menos que me castigues- decía este risueño.

-Pórtate bien y no te castigo- le decía Ana en tono de juego pero muy seria fingiendo estar enojada- sabes ver a Maddy interactuar con Carrick y Grace me hace pensar en cómo sería con mi mamá y papá. Los extraño tanto Brad que a veces me sobrepasa- hablo Ana con voz entrecortada y dejando escapar varias lágrimas.

-No cielo, no llores, ya verás como ellos en algún momento se dan cuenta de su error y te llaman con ganas de verte y se llevaran una sorpresa al saber que son abuelos- Ana rio ante el comentario. Después de lo que había pasado con Orson y el rompimiento de su compromiso con Christian Carla le dijo muchas cosas a Ana pidiéndole que no la llamara más y Ray la desconocía como hija…

-Gracias cielo- le dijo la morena dándole un beso- siempre consigues calmar mis males y mis angustias, eres mi sol- le dio otro beso.

-Tú también eres mi calmante, mi medicina del alma, como tú dices somos el sol en la vida de cada uno- diciendo esto se fundieron en un beso…

.

##########################################################################################################

.

-Kate, no sabía que tú y Anastasia se hablaban, pensé que después de lo que hizo no le dirigirías más la palabra- decía Sam con su peculiar tono inocente.

-Serás tonta Sam, nosotras no nos hablamos, esto lo haciendo por Grace y no dejarla sola a ella y a Mía con todo el trabajo, además estoy trabajando en GIP y me gusta participar en estos eventos sociales, me sirve para publicar en la revista todo desde la primera visión.

-Bueno, solo lo pensé y mira que presentarse aquí, y tener el descaro de traer a su hija.

-La niña no tiene la culpa de los errores de la madre, es una nenita muy dulce se da a querer- como su madre pensó Kate.

-El novio es un bombón…

-Pues no se puede negar que Bradley tiene lo suyo pero yo solo tengo ojos para mi nene, el me da todo lo que quiero- dijo Kate orgullosa de su marido.

-Ana también es muy linda, las fotos que tiene Christian no le hacen justicia- y vaya que no, esa mujer es como la luz para las polillas, pero de esa luz me encargo yo, si se llega a ocurrírsele la idea de acercase a mi Christian, no permitiré que venga a quitar lo que tanto me ha costado construir. Pensaba la castaña. La muy zorra se presentó aquí como si nada y con una mocosa que podría ser de mi Chris, eso tengo que averiguarlo antes que nadie….

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, les pido disculpas porque se que esperan que publique más seguido pero trato de publicar todos los días pero a veces se me hace imposible. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

CAPITULO XI

 **Anteriormente…**

esa mujer es como la luz para las polillas, pero de esa luz me encargo yo, si se llega a ocurrírsele la idea de acercase a mi Christian, no permitiré que venga a quitar lo que tanto me ha costado construir. Pensaba la castaña. La muy zorra se presentó aquí como si nada y con una mocosa que podría ser de mi Chris, eso tengo que averiguarlo antes que nadie….

.

-Creo que es hora de regresar Anie- le decía Brad a la morena, estaba sentado en el tronco de un árbol caído bastante grande y Ana estaba entre sus piernas- Mira que tenerte así, en este paraje solitario en este bosque me deja mucho que desear- dijo acariciándole la curva de los pechos, Ana dio un respingo.

-Brad por dios- dijo esta sonrojada-que quieres que nos saquen de parque y no acusen de escándalo público-dijo Ana escandalizada pero a la vez riéndose.

-Aburrida- dijo el rubio burlándose- vamos cosita regresemos, además sabes que confió plenamente en Val para cuidar a Maddy, pero tampoco me parece que le dejemos todo el trabajo si estamos de paseo- dijo el hombre levantándose.

-Claro grandulón, vamos- Brad se levantó y abrazo a Ana para empezar a caminar- además creo que te tomare la palabra y me reuniré con Grace en el ático nuevo- dijo Ana con una mirada suspicaz- Así podré trabajar con Grace y las demás, se harán propuestas, se tomaran ideas y Grace tomara la decisión y podré hacer el diseño en mi portátil y es que también quiero descansar hoy lo más seguro es que mañana sea un día largo…

-Que tramas Ana, mira qué conozco esa mirada- le dijo este sospechando no muy buenas intenciones- Ana, dime ¿Que estás pensando hacerle a Grace?

-¿A Grace?- le pregunto Ana y este asintió- no le pienso hacer nada a ninguna, yo no estoy tramando nada- dijo esta en falso tono de inocencia- pero si quieres saberlo te lo diré- Ana se detuvo a medio camino- Quiero matarle el antojo otra vez a la Kavanagh, nunca he sido vengativa Brad, pero Kate, me dijo y me hizo cosas que a lo mejor jamás diré, pero me dolieron mucho ella era como mi hermana- diciendo esto los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Sabes que te he apoyado en muchas cosas pero no quiero que sufras o te llenes de odio- Ana le sonrió con tristeza.

-No es ninguna venganza, solo quiero usar sus palabras en contra de ella misma- Brad la miro y le pregunto con la mirada- el día que se Orson Grey le dijo a todo el mundo que yo lo había seducido y mostro el video donde salíamos los dos, nadie se percató de mi estado, solo me juzgaron sin siquiera preguntar- Brad tenso la mandíbula, el tema de Orson Grey no le gustaba por dos razones lo que le hizo a él en la secundaria y lo que le hizo a Ana- Kate me dijo muchas cosas, tu sabes que yo vivía en su piso-este asintió- bueno ella por problemas de carácter quedo sin el cargo de becaria y no tenía empleo, yo era la que compraba las cosas y no lo estoy sacando en cara pero ella me tiro la comida que había preparado encima, me echo de su casa en medio de la noche sin importarle nada, ese día siguiente me encontró recogiendo mi ropa y me dijo…

.

#########################################################################################################

.

 **Flashback**

Ana se encontraba sentada en su coche donde tuvo que pasar la noche y como ya tampoco había podido entrar en el Escala, porque Christian se lo prohibió decidió ir a buscar su vieja ropa en casa de Kate eran sobre las 8:30am y ella ya no se encontraba ahí a esa hora. Entro directo a su habitación y vio que el reguero de comida ya no estaba. Busco ropa de cambio se ducho rápidamente, se colocó unos jeans, camiseta, converse, y una chaqueta sencilla. Empezó a recoger su ropa rápidamente y para su sorpresa Kate llego y la encontró en el momento que guardaba sus libros favoritos y algunos objetos personales…

-Que haces en mi casa perra, vete ahora mismo de aquí tienes 5 minutos para irte si no te voy a echar yo misma.

-Solo quiero llevarme mi ropa Kate y después cuando estés más calmada podemos hablar, yo no tengo donde ir y no paso así como tú piensas, por favor tienes que escucharme…

-No quiero saber nada de ti zorra, vete ahora y no vuelvas más y cuando tengas un nido de cucaracha donde vivir me avisas y te podrás llevar toda la basura que estas dejando en mi casa, ahora vete… ¡VETE AHORA ANASTASIA! y agradece que no voy a botar tus cosas, te mereces eso y mucho más… después de escuchar toda clase de improperios Ana se fue pero no muy lejos…

 **Fin del Flashback**

.

#########################################################################################################

.

-Ella me dijo que se arrepentía a de haberme conocido, que yo no era nadie en su vida, que escuchara bien jamás iba a necesitar de mí, que nunca comería otra vez de mi plato, ¡ja! Se lo va a comer todo ya verás.

-Ana por favor tú no eres así- dijo Brad.

-Ana nada, ella me dijo que jamás dependería de mí, ahora trabajara para mí, eso para mí es dependencia y si me place le desbarato la revista esa donde trabaja y la hare pedirme que no lo haga. Ella con toda la mierda que me dijo y me hizo vivir, todavía me subestima, piensa que soy la misma tonta. Yo sé que fue ella la que se encargó de desprestigiarme en muchas oficinas editoriales pero ahora me toca a mí. No voy hacer lo mismo que ella pero merecerá la pena ver como se le cae un poco su mundo- Ana hablaba con rencor y dolor al mismo tiempo y tenía los ojos bañados de lágrimas que Brad le limpiaba cada tanto.

-No me gusta que hables así pero si de verdad no le vas hacer daño a nadie me tendrás ahí a tu lado cosita- dijo este dándole en beso- vamos que se está poniendo el tiempo y no es bueno para mi niña, quiero ver ya el ático terminado estar en el hotel no es algo que me guste mucho, compraremos comida de camino al hotel. Siguieron caminando el trayecto que quedaba y escucharon a Grace dando órdenes, le gustaba ver como los demás iban solícitos a hacer lo que les decían.

-Bueno chicos es hora de ir recogiendo antes de que la lluvia llegue y nos estropee todo- decía Grace, agradecida de reunir a todos, bueno casi todos. A pesar de todo tenía una alegría más, Ana tenía una hija que aunque llegara a no ser hija de Christian se habían adoptado entre sí como nieta—abuela, abuela—nieta, y si resulta ser o no una Grey no se podía negar que esa niña dulce era un encanto y en la primera se había ganado el amor de ella y de Carrick y había hecho temblar a su hijo con la posibilidad de ser padre- Mejor démonos prisa chicos- volvió a decir la mujer que de tanto pensar los muchachos no habían empezado hacer nada- Vamos chicos ya la lluvia esta cerca, se siente el olor a tierra mojada.

-Si mamá- a coro.

-Como tú digas Grace- contestaron los demás.

-¿Ana, Brad tuvieron un buen paseo?- pregunto Grace.

-Sí, este parque es increíble, me gusta mucho- dijo Brad- tenemos que traer a Maddy la próxima vez y llevarla a pasear en bote.

-Claro que si, en cuanto tengamos tiempo lo haremos- dijo Ana, buscando con la mirada a Maddy y a Val- Brad voy por mi consentida porque no vas llevando las cosas a la camioneta- este asintió y se dirigió a recoger las cosas.

-¿Ana, estuviste llorando?- le pregunto Elliot serio colocándole la mano en el mentón como a veces hacía con Mia, desde que su hermano le había dicho lo de Hyde no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo mal que se sintió su amiga, porque eso era lo que era Ana para el su amiga.

-Solo estuve hablando con Brad y recordando cosas-contesto esta agradecida del gesto cariñoso de su amigo.

-Espero que sea así, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- esta asintió con la cabeza. Por suerte ni Brad ni Kate habían visto el intercambio de gestos. Ana fue en busca de Maddy y esta al verla grito.

-¡MAMII…!- al llegar se lanzó a los brazos de Ana y las dos casi se caen, si no es porque unos brazos la sostienen al verla tambalear.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Ana y volteo-¿Christian? Pero… ¿Que estás haciendo?

\- Solo lo hice por instinto. No te molestes Anastasia, o ¿te debo de llamar Anie?

-Con que me digas Ana está bien- dijo está empezando a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Pero a Cooper lo dejas decirte como él quiere-dijo este con el semblante serio.

-Brad es diferente Christian y tú a mí nunca me dijiste algo que no fuera Ana o Anastasia- Ana sabía que si le hablaba de manera diferente se sentiría fuera de terreno-así que déjate de estupideces que no sé porque me vienes ahora con eso- Este se encogió de hombros.

-Porque puedo- dijo sabiendo que esa frase le molestaba- además yo te decía nena- Ana sonrió con ironía. El comentario de Ana le había dolido pero es que nunca creyó que hiciera falta usar motes cariñosos.

-Eso se lo copiaste a Elliot cuando nos conocimos y jamás me dijiste otra cosa. Es mejor que dejemos el tema me tengo que ir- Ana fue cortarte pero no podía tratarlo diferente si el la trataba como lo hacía.

-Acuérdate de lo que te dije, te diré cuando y donde nos vamos a reunir- su tono autoritario irrito más a Ana.

-¿Estas de coña, verdad? –la mandíbula de Christian se endureció tanto que Ana sabía que si fuera otro tiempo se hubiera ganado unos azotes-Realmente crees que voy hacer tu voluntad. Que equivocado estas Grey- Ya estaba todo regido y en los carros correspondientes, Val se había quedado a una distancia prudencial de donde estaba Ana y su niña aún estaba en sus brazos. Elliot y Kate fueron por su nenita que todavía descansaba en los brazos de Val.

-Gracias Val, eres un sol- le dijo la rubia- de verdad gracias por cuidar de ella.

-No me dio ningún problema Sra. Kate su beba es una preciosura, se porta muy bien. Elliot tomo a Ava en brazos y fueron a despedirse.

-Ava, cielo dile adiós a Maddy que ya nos vamos.

-Ayos vava- le dijo Maddy. La niña solo emitió un sonido desplego sus deditos y de despidió con una señal.

-Nos vemos Ana, trataré de tener listo el ático cuanto antes- Elliot se dio cuenta del ambiente entre Ana y Christian pero ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con su hermanito.

-Gracias Elliot te lo agradecería, vamos Val- dijo la morena tratando de poner distancia con Christian antes de que Elliot se fuera, ya un poco distanciadas la morena hablo- Por favor Val no le comentes a Brad nada de lo que escuchaste por favor, no quiero tener problemas con él.

-No te preocupes Ana no le diré nada, lo menos que quiero es que tengas problemas con Brad por culpa de ese hombre- Ana le sonrió con tristeza. Al llegar al grupo Ana dejo que Maddy se despidiera de "sus abuelos"

-Grace, en lo que tenga listo el apartamento y este libre te aviso para reunirnos y hablar sobre el evento de GIP.

-Claro que si querida, no hay problema tu establécete tranquilamente y después nos reunimos- Grace le dio un beso y un abrazo a Ana.

-Adiós mi pequeñita, pórtate bien y come todo.

-Si… buela drece-la niña estaba cansada- mami teno sueno.

-Grace gracias por todo, hablamos después. Mía, te llamo ¿Y comemos un día de estos?

-Claro Ana, esperare tu llamada.

-Un placer conocerte Samantha- dijo desde la distancia a la castaña.

-El placer fue mío Anastasia y me puedes decir Sam- Ana sonrió y cuando se dio vuelta dijo para si- pues prefiero que no.- cada uno se montó en sus respectivos vehículos y fueron saliendo del lugar, Christian estaba viendo el auto donde iba Anastasia era un Land Rover SUV negro, no se podía negar Cooper tenia buen gusto, debo decirle a Taylor que averigüe todo sobre este imbécil, hizo una nota mental. Ya mañana estaría Ana en su terreno, y ahora iba a descansar a disfrutar de su día con Samy… eso si valía la pena de pensar y con una sonrisa en los labios se dirigió hacia su novia y luego al auto y se fueron…

.

#########################################################################################################

.

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

Lugar que merece la pena visitar aunque a veces habiten seres despreciables como Orson Grey…

Orson Grey, hijo mayor de Carrick Grey y Grace Trevelyan Grey, siendo el único hijo biológico de Carrick en otra mujer que a la edad de diez años es entregado a su padre porque su madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico donde la mujer venia bastante ebria en compañía del marido de turno, una madre que dejaba mucho que desear y decir. Esta nunca le dijo a Carrick de la existencia de Orson si no hasta el día de su muerte que en los registros, servicios sociales encontró los datos del padre biológico de un niño que vivía con una mujer que poco veía y por lo consiguiente no lo atendía. Pasaron más de tres días para que servicios sociales encontrara todos los datos que necesitaba y tres días donde el pobre e indefenso niño bueno si así se podía llamar, ya que este le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas a los más pequeños, este niño con una mentalidad bastante desarrollada gracias a los maltratos de los maridos de turno y el abandono de su madre se juró que ninguna mujer valía la pena y todas eran igual a Úrsula, es decir su madre. De este modo creció y se acostumbró a utilizar y a tener en sus piernas a todas la mujeres que quería, como fuese así tendría que usar sus artimañas y obligarlas a tener sexo con él, sin que estas se resistieran. El día en que servicios sociales le dijo que habían encontrado a su padre se sorprendió, jamás su madre le había hablado de este hombre y ahora tendría que ir a vivir con él. Originario de Detroit, Orson no sabía cómo era aquel hombre pero estaba seguro que trataría de llevarlo de la mejor manera, lo que él no se esperaba era que su padre estaba casado y con 3 hijos, que para su desagrado, todos eran unos bastardos adoptados, así les decía el a los niño de la casa de acogida donde estuvo hasta que su padre fue por él. Grace lo acepto desde el primer momento, el niño nació cuando Carrick y ella aún no se conocían y no se enteró de la existencia de este si no cuando tenían como 8 años de casados y con sus tres hijos, Elliot de 9años, Christian de 8años y Mía de 5años. Desde que llego fue un miembro más de la familia sin distinción de ningún tipo o preferencia, pero como había pensado desde que lo llevaron al hogar de acogida, los niños abandonados son escoria, unos bastardos que no merecían nada y con este pensamiento creció en un hogar hermoso lleno de atenciones y cariños por parte de sus padres, porque en cuanto pudieron Grace lo adopto como su hijo. Pero eso no era todo, sus pensamientos hacia sus hermanos Elliot y Christian nunca fueron buenos siempre quería lo que ellos tuvieran porque el si era un Grey y ellos simplemente no eran nada. Vivía para molestarlos y siempre él y Christian terminaban en pelea ya que el joven Christian nunca tuvo mucha paciencia que digamos, cuando llegó a la secundaria fue la peor época, Orson se encargaba de practicar bullying con cuanto alumn se atravesara en su camino, principalmente sus hermanos, la polémica siempre fueron las bromas pesadas, hasta que este salió a la universidad que con un promedio mejor que muchos consiguió entrar en Princeton y graduarse de abogado como su padre, para su sorpresa Elliot consigue entrar en Stanford y se gradúa de Arquitecto con honores, cosa que lo lleno de odio hacia este y la gota que derrama el vaso fue cuando Christian entra en Harvard, que a pesar que no se graduarse logra construir un imperio y el en lapso de un año cuadriplica la fortuna de su padre, ya con esto se juró que sus hermanos nunca serian mejor que él y pagarían el haberle quitado tiempo y espacio con su padre. La envidia y el odio hacia ellos lo levo hacer cosas bastantes desagradables…

-Sr. Grey. Disculpe me mando a llamar- decía una mujer rubia de edad madura

-Si Susan prepara los pendientes voy a volver a Seattle-dijo Orson a su secretaria- voy a ir a ver a mi familia- y a terminar lo que empecé hace unos años, pensó este, voy a terminar mi venganza en contra de los bastardos hijos de puta que dicen ser mis hermano pero que no son nada- Dile a Beyler que… o no mejor comunícame con él desde tu escritorio, y puedes retirarte necesito estar solo. La voy a encontrar y donde quiera que este volverá a ser mía…

-Como usted diga señor, ya se lo comunico- la mujer salió y a los dos minutos sonó el teléfono.

-Beyler ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? Dijo este en tono cortante.

-Si señor el informe se lo envié vía e-mail y en físico descansa sobre su escritorio, desde la mañana- dijo el empleado.

-Muy bien gracias en el transcurso de la tarde te envió tus honorarios- Leyó varias veces el informe y sonrió con maldad- ya sé que estas en Seattle Anastasia y si estas con mi hermano matare dos pájaros de un tiro. Lo mejor será ver cuánto aguantas esta vez por suerte tienes un punto débil a mi favor para poder manejarte a mi antojo, una hija, será que esa niña es mía o del bastardo de Christian bueno eso lo averiguare pronto y pasando un dedo por la foto de Ana se froto el entrepierna, pronto nos veremos Ana muy pronto volveré a probarte como a mí me gusta…

.

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, les pido disculpas porque se que esperan que publique más seguido pero trato de publicar todos los días pero a veces se me hace imposible. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

CAPITULO XII

 **Anteriormente…**

Ya sé que estas en Seattle Anastasia y si estas con mi hermano matare dos pájaros de un tiro. Lo mejor será ver cuánto aguantas esta vez por suerte tienes un punto débil a mi favor para poder manejarte a mi antojo, una hija, será que esa niña es mía o del bastardo de Christian bueno eso lo averiguare pronto y pasando un dedo por la foto de Ana se froto el entrepierna, pronto nos veremos Ana muy pronto volveré a probarte como a mí me gusta…

.

La suave lluvia había empezado a caer casi desde que habían salido del parque, por suerte habían podido disfrutar de cierto modo de un día bastante bueno…

-Eli, amor te sientes bien- le decía Kate a su marido, que desde temprano lo había notado ausente- que está pasando nene- le dijo la rubia al ver como Elliot torcía el gesto.

-Hoy me entere de ciertas cosas, de las que quiero hablar contigo, solo te pido que sea después de cenar algo y acostar a Ava- dijo Elliot muy serio, solo esperaba que Kate no estuviera enterada porque si ella sabía lo de Hyde y no se lo dijo iba a estar en serios problemas.

-Me asustas Elliot, ¿Qué pasa?- Kate le coloco una mano en el hombro para tratar de sentirse segura, por lo general su marido siempre estaba sonriente o de muy buen humor. Elliot detuvo el auto un momento para hablar con su mujer.

-Tranquila nena, vamos a la casa y hablamos allá con tranquilidad- dijo el hombre dándole un beso en los labios a su mujer, si algo estaban seguros es que ambos se adoraban y lo que Elliot iba a decir no era fácil…

.

#############################################################################################################

.

-¿A dónde vamos Chris?- preguntaba la castaña a su novio- Crees que podamos comer algo en el camino.

-Vamos a casa Samy, y no sé al llegar podrías cocinar algo para los dos, tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, muero por hacerte el amor, hace mucho que no lo hago- dijo este besando a su chica de manera posesiva y caliente, que necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

-Solo han pasado 2 días Chris, no es para tanto y bueno puedo llegar a preparar una ensalada- yo no pienso cocinar, decía la castaña para si misma eso nunca ha sido para mí y menos si Christian tiene a esa mujer entrometida de Gail, que se la pasa fisgoneando por todos lados- Es que no comí casi nada en el picnic- esa comida estaba horrible y no sé cómo pueden comer tanta chatarra- me parece genial hace mucho que no entramos a tu cuarto de juegos- Al fin una buena idea, pensó Sam, aunque últimamente entre entrenar, correr y trabajar no le apetecía nada con Christian y no sabía porque.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Para mi es una eternidad, nuestros encuentros son muy dispersos ahora que estas al mando de tu empresa- Samantha era ahora la que llevaba las riendas de la compañía de su padre, empresa que se encargaba de hacer Importaciones y Exportaciones a muchos países tanto de América, Europa y Asia. Tenía más responsabilidades ahora y tuvo que aplazar el matrimonio con Christian debido a todo lo que le había pasado y hace apenas una semana ella misma le había pedido que no le pusieran fecha a la boda todavía.

-Ay Christian, sí que no es para tanto y se han hecho dispersos es porque a veces llego muy cansada de la oficina y tú solo quieres sexo en cualquier rincón, en el cuarto de juegos, en el baño o donde se te ocurra y yo solo quiero descansar - Si había algo que nunca había entendido en Christian era esa hambre tan desmesurada por el sexo, al principio le podía llevar el ritmo pero desde que estaba trabajando quiere es llegar y meterse a la cama o una sesión de sexo como le dice Christian vainilla pero una vainilla sencilla como cualquier otro ser de este mundo y no una donde tenía hasta dos erecciones tan seguidas, nunca había sabido cómo podía aquel hombre hacer eso. Y sobre todo tener esa energía, le encantaba que se cuidaran, entrenaban cada vez que podían con Claude y corrían todos los días, pero el sexo era otra cosa.

-No solo es sexo Samy, y no sabía que llegabas tan cansada, eso te pasa por no alimentarte de manera correcta y no como pajarito, porque yo también llego cansado pero queriéndote complacer- Esta mujer sabe cómo quitarme las ganas. Me gustaría tenerla en mi cuarto de juegos pero no solo para follarla duro sino para darle unos cuantos varazos por conseguir que se me esfumen las ganas así como si nada. Esta la primera vez que le pasaba esto con una mujer, que se sentía agobiada porque el tenga ese apetito sexual y eso que se controlaba, antes de que muriera el padre de Samantha todo era tan diferente ella era tan dulce podían hacer el amor casi todas las noches aunque fuera una vez y al día siguiente podían compartir muchas cosas, él se tomaba el día y ella le acompañaba hacer cualquier tontería, peo después de que murió su padre, como 2 meses antes de la boda solo una noche en la que Sam y el habían bebido un poco demás, bueno ella tomo más de la cuenta había podido estar 2 veces con ella de resto solo en el cuarto de juegos lo ha podido hacer, pero ahora solo lo hacen pocas veces y siempre es la misma excusa "Estoy cansada" "Me duele la cabeza" y bla, bla, bla… solo había tenido dos relaciones vainillas Anastasia y Samantha. Dos polos apuestos, con Ana, siempre que llegaba a casa la conseguía más que dispuesta a complacerlo, pero Sam, su dulce Sam estaba muchas veces cansada y el así lo respetaba, el así quería a su novia o seria que estaba perdiendo facultades en su hombría, dios eso no puede ser…

.

######################################################################################################

.

-Cari, viste lo linda que es la hija de Ana y es tan dulce…- hablaba la pareja en la intimidad de su hogar, Mía por su parte había aceptado la invitación de unos amigos para cenar y no estaba.

-Si es una niña hermosa, fíjate que cuando estaba jugando con ella y con Ava- Dijo Carrick con ojos soñadores evocando un momento del tiempo que paso jugando con las dos niñas- me lanzo la pelota y yo fingí que me golpeo la hubieras visto los gestos que hacía y me decía "lo shento buelo cari" "no lo hago más"- Grace rio por el comentario.

-Si es muy bien portada y un carácter algo difícil, pero Ana y Brad la controlan bastante bien. Sabes Christian estuvo hablando conmigo y piensa que la niña es de él.

-¿Tú crees que Maddy puede ser de Christian?, es difícil de saber quién es el padre y la única que lo sabe es Ana.

-Bueno sea de Christian o de Brad, de lo que puedes estar seguro es que esa niña hoy nos adoptó como sus abuelos y eso a mí me encanta, mañana voy a comprarle algo para empezar a consentirla.

-Ay mujer no empieces, que mira que te conozco- dijo este riendo- Cambiando de tema té comento Christian que Elliot se enteró de lo que paso con Jack Hyde, estaba bastante molesto me dijo Christian.

-¡Dios Carrick!- dijo la mujer llevándose las manos a la boca- ¿Y la reacción de Elliot?

-Por suerte Christian lo manejo bien y tranquilizo a su hermano, quedaron en que hablarían después ellos solos. Christian me dijo otra cosa y quiero que lo tomes con calma- dijo Carrick en tono tranquilizador, Grace asintió- Sabes que Ana se fue después de lo ocurrido con Hyde y no supimos más de ella hasta el día del juicio que aunque no la vimos sabemos que se presentó.

-Por favor no le des tantas vueltas que paso.

-Tranquila mujer, bueno lo cierto es que sabes que yo no la represente en los juzgados porque ella misma se negó, Bradley le dijo a los muchachos que Ana sufre de un tipo de repulsión cuando le tocan la espalda y eso se debe a que el malnacido Hyde le dejo heridas y estas se convirtieron en cicatrices y no solo le marcaron la piel si no también el alma- Grace comenzó a sollozar, sabía que Ana tuvo heridas, sabía que estas habían dejado cicatrices pero no sabía que fueran tan brutales, Ana se había negado a que alguien de nosotros la visitara y por lo consiguiente no podía ver el informe médico por ser un caso de abuso sexual, y este estar en manos de la policía, nadie podía verlo y solo la agraviada daba su consentimiento- No llores mi cielo- le decía el marido a su mujer.

-Es que tan doloroso saber por todo lo que tuvo que pasar esa pobre muchacha, ojala algún día logre superar todo eso.

-Ya no llores más, ven vamos a comer algo y luego a descansar…

.

########################################################################################################

.

-Ana, cielo ¿Que vamos a comer? Te parece bien que comamos hamburguesas o sándwich, es que no se, la comida del hotel no me apetece mucho.

-Sándwich me parece perfecto, además a Maddy le caería bien comer de vez en cuando algo de comida chatarra, aunque a ella le gusta más la pizza y le podemos comprar una pequeña, ¿Te parece bien Val que comamos unos sándwich?

-Si por supuesto con merengada de frutas o Coca-Cola por favor si no es mucha molestia.

-Sándwich entonces, pero las comemos ahí mismo nada de llevar a la habitación para tener más trabajo y más que recoger y limpiar.

-Claro amor, como digas- ni bien llegaron a la ciudad Brad busco un Delivery conocido como Potbelly Sándwich Shop. Maddy que aún estaba media dormida no quería comer por lo que Ana decidió que era mejor un batido de fruta con una pizza sándwich pequeño y después a dormir hasta mañana, cada uno pidió una orden diferente Ana y Val pidieron cada una un smoothies con una combinación de vainilla y oreo con un sándwich de jamón ahumado cada una de tamaño regular, en cambio Brad que siempre era el más comelón pidió un sándwich mediterráneo Bigs y un batido de Cereza, ya se quitarían todas esas calorías cuando empezaran a entrenar. Con una amena charla, fueron terminando de comer para luego ir al hotel a preparar todo para mañana….

.

#####################################################################################################

.

-Ahora si Eli, Ava se quedó dormida, sabes se trajo un conejito de Maddy, espero que no le haga falta para dormir porque no lo quiere soltar ya mañana veré como se lo quito para devolverlo, lo que menos deseo es que Anastasia confunda las cosas y piense que lo hice a propósito- Elliot sonrió con tristeza.

-Ven vamos a la cocina, trae el intercomunicador por si mi niña se despierta- dijo este muy serio.

-Me estas asustando Elliot Grey, ¿Qué pasa?- Elliot dispuso 2 tazas grandes de café y sirvió en cada una el líquido oscuro que olía delicioso.

-Sabes que cuando no fuimos a Barbados, fui el primero en decir que no nos íbamos a preocupar por todo lo que habíamos dejado atrás ¿Te acuerdas?- Kate asintió- te voy a preguntar algo y quiero que me contestes con la verdad, quiero que seas sincera.

-Por supuesto amor, como siempre- dijo la rubia siendo sincera. Elliot dio un gran suspiro preguntar lo que iba preguntar no era fácil.

-¿Tu sabias que mientras que estuvimos de viaje en Barbados Mía fue secuestrada?

-¿QUE MÍA FUE QUÉ?- grito Kate. Por su respuesta y la expresión de su rostro supo que no sabía nada. Elliot la tranquilizo tomándola de la mano.

-Eso no es todo cielo y para que me entiendas quiero que me escuches y no me interrumpas, entendido.

-Si Eli entendido.

-Hoy cuando llegamos al picnic te acuerdas que tú te alejaste y fuiste con mi mamá a saludar a papá y estabas ahí también porque Ana se acercó a saludar- esta asintió, ella se había ido cuando vio a Ana acercarse mas y aprovecho que Grace agarro a Maddy y fue a saludar a Carrick- Ana le pidió a Christian que no le tocara la espalda y….

-Que tiene que ver que a la perra esa no le guste que le toquen la espalda con el secuestro de Mi…- el rostro de Elliot se endureció.

-Te dije que no me interrumpieras, Kate escucha por favor, para que me puedas entender, ¿Me vas a escuchar sin interrumpir?- la rubia asintió con la cabeza- Cuando Ana se lo impide Christian se molesta Ana se va hacia donde están tú y mamá es ahí donde le preguntamos a Brad que es lo que le pasa a Ana y el responde que tiene cicatrices en la espalda que se las ocasiono el hombre que la violo- Elliot hablo entrecortadamente- que se lo hizo el maldito de Jack Hyde- dijo Elliot con impotencia- el maldito ese la golpeo salvajemente- la mandíbula de Kate se desencajo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-No es cierto Elliot, dime que no es cierto y ¿A Mía también le paso lo mismo?- dijo está llorando, aun cuando ella y Ana no se hablaban le dolía enormemente que hubiera pasado por esto y lo hizo sola, no se lo merecía. Dios mío pobre Ana, aun le dolía a raudales que ella siendo su amiga, su hermana, su confidente, Ana la había traicionado con su novio, eso era lo que le había dolido más que nada y no la infidelidad de Orson eso le dolió pero no tanto, solo hirió su orgullo de mujer, pero lo de Ana se superó con creses.

-No a ella no, bueno solo se lo que me dijo Christian, que un antiguo empleado de SIP se propaso con Ana, te acuerdas tú me contaste algo que te dijo Ana y me hiciste prometer que no dijera nada- la rubia asintió- Bueno al parecer Christian y Taylor lo jodieron y este en venganza de Christian saboteo el Charlie—Tango y no conforme con eso secuestro a Mía y violo a Ana y yo sin saber nada.

-Sabes por mucho que odie a Ana por haberse involucrado con Orson, no se merecía que le hicieran eso tan horroroso, dios Elliot Maddy será producto de esa violación o será de Christian, hasta podría ser de Orson ¿Tu qué crees Elliot? ¿Será Maddy una Grey? No sé qué pensar.

-Yo tampoco sé que pensar, pero prefiero que Maddy haya sido concebida con amor o con consentimiento y no que sea fruto de ese acto tan bajo y asqueroso al que estuvo sometida.

-¿Que más te dijo Christian?- dijo la rubia ya mas calmada la noticia la había impactado.

-Solo eso y que después íbamos a hablar y espero que sea pronto porque hay cosas que me va a tener que explicar...

.

#######################################################################################################

.

-Dios, pensé que nunca llegaríamos a la habitación- decía Ana mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa, había adquirido la costumbre de llegar y desvestirse desde la sala hasta el cuarto y cuando no era Brad que recogía su ropa lo hacia ella después de quitarse todo y ponerse alguna bata de seda o algodón, a veces si sabía que estaba sola o con Brad solo se quitaba la ropa y quedaba en ropa interior y casi siempre de encaje, luego de refrescarse con algún jugo iba a la habitación y se vestía.

-Anie nunca perderás esa costumbre ¿Cierto?- decía este mirándola.

-Tiene algún problema Sr Cooper en que yo haga esto- diciendo esto se desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajo un poco. Dejo a Brad sin aliento

-Te ves muy sexy- dicho esto la atrajo y empezó a besarla intensamente hasta que la dulce voz de su niña los interrumpió.

-Mami y ¿buny onde ta?- Ana no se recordaba donde había visto por última vez ese conejo, fue un obsequio que le había dado Danielle y ahora Maddy lo usaba para dormir, bueno no solo para dormir si salían el conejo iba también

-Yo lo buscare en el auto, tú quédate aquí con mi princesa, no tardare.

-No tardes seguro se duerme antes que llegues con buny y así nos podemos encargar de preparar todo para mañana. Que equivocados estaban… 2 horas más tarde…seguían buscando al conejito blanco de largas orejas y vertido rosa que Ana lo mantenía limpio y perfumado con el detergente que usaba la ropa de Maddy.

-¡MAMIII…mi tonejito… buny!- lloraba la desconsolada niña, los gritos de Maddy se escuchaban ya en el pasillo del hotel. Val y Brad habían recorrido todos los rincones de la habitación, mientras Ana la tenía en su regazo tratando de consolarla, Brad había revisado el carro 2 veces y sin rastro solo faltaba que lo haya dejado en el parque.

-Ven mi consentida- le decía su madre- vamos darnos un baño y luego podemos ver dibujos animados ¿Quieres?- Maddy asintió con su carita roja de tanto llorar- dígame si lo dejo en el parque Brad sabes lo que eso significa…- ojala que no sea así, si su bebe pierde a su conejo la va a pasar fatal durante días. Después de tanto batallar y lidiar con Maddy se logró dormir sobre la doce. Ana había mandado a Val a dormir porque si las dos se desvelaban no valía la pena, ella tenía que quedarse con Maddy al día siguiente y Brad y ella debían de ir a trabajar.

-Brad, cielo anda a dormir- decía una Ana bastante cansada sentada en el sillón con su hija en brazos- además mañana es la primera reunión con la directiva de GIP y te quiero con todos los sentidos activos.

-No te quiero dejar sola, vamos a la cama y Maddy que duerma con nosotros ¿Te parece?- decía este que también estaba cansado, solo Ana lograba dormir a su niña cantándole.

-Está bien pero si se despierta vamos a estar en problemas- se fueron caminando despacio a la habitación y en lo que Ana coloco a Maddy en la cama para cambiarse esta comenzó a llorar- ya va mi niña deja que mami se ponga la pijama.

-Toma, ponte una de mis camisetas, no me gusta que Maddy llore tanto eso no le hace bien para su problema respiratorio.

-Si lo se, solo espero que mañana aparezca su conejito y se calme- después de cambiarse y calmar a Maddy que lloraba por ratos lograron dormirse. Aunque no fue un sueño reparador a las 6:30 cuando la alarma sonó se levantó Ana en silencio, todavía Brad dormía al lado de Maddy, iba a ser un día difícil, además de largo…

-Vas a levantarte o vas a seguir durmiendo Brad- este sabía que por el tono no estaba de muy buen humor y con toda la razón. Este se levantó y logro ver a Ana meterse en el baño, la siguió y como otras veces no fue un baño romántico y se limitaron a cada uno lo suyo, Ana se colocó una falda de tubo negra y una blusa blanca y negra, no llevaría chaqueta solo el sobretodo para salir afuera zapatos punta cuadrada negros se maquillo bastante sencillo pero haciendo destacar sus ojos como siempre se veía muy elegante, profesional y ejecutiva. Por otro lado Brad se colocó un traje gris plomo con una camisa un poco más oscura de seda y corbata a juego.

-Val, siento dejarte así con Maddy pero me tengo que ir si fuera otra circunstancias yo me quedaría, pero sabes que no puedo- dijo Ana apenada con la mujer porque sabía que su niña se pararía de muy mal humor y buscando a su peluche.

-Tu tranquila Ana que yo me encargo y cualquier cosa te llamo- Ana se despidió de esta con un beso, esa era una demostración de cariño sincera y para Ana era como si se tratar de su madre.

-Gracias Val y ya sabes cualquier cosa llámame por favor- te llamo más tarde-Ya listos y arreglados salieron rumbo a GIP. Al llegar Ana vio como había cambiado todo, se parecía mucho a GEH pero en otra gama de colores y decorado al llegar a recepción pensó que encontraría a Claire pero no fue así lo que encontró fue una chica, de tez blanca cabello con un Ombré Hair, bastante malo y vulgar y por si fuera poco lo típico hablando por teléfono ¿A esta hora? No eran las 8:00 am ¿O si? La reunión estaba pautada para las 8:30 y ella le gustaba ser puntual…

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Anas…- trato de hablar Ana pero la señorita de mal aspecto no le prestó atención.

-Un momento- dijo esta con una señal con la mano y continuo hablando lo que sea que estaba diciendo, Ana esto le molesto muchísimo e hizo lo que cualquier jefe hubiera hecho, tomo un lápiz y le colgó la llamada. La cara de la mujer fue todo un poema, pero macabro, se le veía la rabia reflejada en la mirada y que sin darle tiempo a decir nada Ana se le presento. Levanto un dedo en señal de silencio y le dijo:

-Soy Anastasia Steel y soy la "nueva" Directora General de editores de GIP y él es el Sr. Cooper Asesor en RRHH y Consultor financiero, además de Publicista. Ahora que te tomaste la molestia de atenderme, podrías por favor decirme tu nombre y después anunciarme a Presidencia por favor- dijo Ana tan profesional y dura como siempre con el semblante más serio de lo normal, gracias a la mala noche que pasó. Brad sonreía con malicia ya le tocaría el patear traseros, culos, sillas y todo aquello que hiciera funcionar mal esa compañía, porque antes de conocer a Ana pensaba volver a Seattle, esta ciudad siempre le gusto y este imperio editorial prometía mucho, él estaba aburrido si se podría decir de esa manera de su vida en Nueva York y quería poner distancia de lo que había vivido y sufrido por culpa de Violet- Brad- hablo Ana bajito para que el la escuchara, lo tomo de la mano y le dijo- ¿La misma estrategia?- dijo está picándole un ojo.

-Por supuesto, Anastasia- esa era la señal el solo la llamaba por su nombre completo en el trabajo por alguna estrategia o plan o si estaba molesto con ella.

-Anastasia, pueden subir a presidencia, aquí tiene sus carnets supongo que las identificaciones personales se las entregaran después. Mi nombre es Megan Sullivan pero me puedes decir Meg.

-Gracias Megan y por cierto me puedes decir Srta. Steel y gracias por ser tan amable. Se fueron rumbo a los ascensores, presidencia estaba en el piso 20 como siempre el último piso.

-Que insoportable y ni siquiera podía dejar de hablar para atendernos- Ana estaba realmente molesta ni siquiera 5 minutos y ya se estaba viendo la falta de personal adecuado como le había dicho Arthur antes de venirse y fue bien explícito "Mano dura con todos" no quiero personal incompetente en una empresa que voy a ser socio, "entendido" y Ana estaba clara en eso.

-Anastasia ya sé por dónde vamos a empezar, nunca me ha parecido despedir a nadie porque sé que cada quien necesita su empleo pero aquí creo que va ser falta un poco de eso como nos dijo Arthur- Ana sonrió a veces asustaban como equipo empresarial, los dos habían tenido casi el mismo pensamiento.

-Me parece una excelente idea Bradley, espera a terminar la reunión, vemos que equipo nos van a asignar y empezaremos por debajo es decir por una amplia y detallada lista del personal y su currículo completo y el que no califique… bueno mejor esperemos, que debemos de organizar un plan de equipamiento para cada sector y comunicárselo a Ross.

-Seguro que vamos a tener a Christian revoloteando por aquí- dijo Brad algo celoso.

-Por supuesto y deja los celos grandulón- dicho esto le dio un beso y las puertas de ascensor se abrieron para llegar a un pasillo y una pequeña sala de espera con recepción.

-Srta. Steel, Sr. Cooper bienvenidos, mi nombre es Vanessa aún no han llegado los demás pero no deben de tardar, pero el Sr Grey y la Sra. Bailey ya están en la sala de juntas si gustan pasar- Vane como le decían todos era la antigua secretaria de Roach por lo menos eso no había cambiado ya que Vane siendo madre soltera hasta donde ella sabía era muy competente y profesional.

-Sr. Grey, Sra. Bailey la Srta. Steel y el Sr. Cooper, les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar- decía la secretaria muy amablemente.

-Buenos días- dijeron al unísono Ana y Brad y dos pares de ojos voltearon a verlos…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca … **si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.**

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, les pido disculpas porque se que esperan que publique más seguido pero trato de publicar todos los días pero a veces se me hace imposible. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

CAPITULO XIII

 **Anteriormente…**

-Sr. Grey, Sra. Bailey la Srta. Steel y el Sr. Cooper, les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar- decía la secretaria muy amablemente.

-Buenos días- dijeron al unísono Ana y Brad y dos pares de ojos voltearon a verlos…

.

-Buenos días, Ana que gusto verte de nuevo ¿Cómo estás?- decía Ros Bailey, dándole dos besos a Ana- Bradley- tendiéndole la mano a este- Bienvenidos sean los dos, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo? Agua, Te, Café alguna otra cosa- decía la pelirroja.

-Un gusto verte Ros, para mi café por favor, con azúcar- dijo el rubio

-Gracias Ros, muy amable café para mi está bien- hablo Ana, que sabía que una taza de café le caería bien- sin azúcar, espero que los demás no tarden en llegar no me gusta la impuntualidad.

-Vanessa nos traería café para todos y unos Cupcake que vi en el exhibidor por favor, gracias.

-Anastasia- dijo Christian.

-Christian- contesto la mujer.

-Cooper- le dijo a este dándole la mano. No sabía que tu venia también a la reunión- dijo Christian extrañado por la presencia del hombre.

-Discúlpame Christian debí decírtelo- le contesto Ros- pero con tantas cosas se me paso. Bradley es Asesor en RRHH, Consultor financiero, además de Publicista y como tenemos problemas de todo tipo que mejor que alguien preparado, Arthur me lo recomendó especialmente, espero que no te molestes.

-No me molesta, pero sabes que me gustan que me digan las cosas y no trabajen a mis espaldas- dijo Christian con el semblante serio. En ese momento sonó la puerta y una Vanessa sonriente entro cargada con una bandeja.

-Sra. Bailey, aquí tiene lo que me pidió, que lo disfruten- dijo la amable mujer retirándose después de que todos le dieran las gracias.

-Y cuéntame Ana, como está tu pequeña- pregunto la mujer tratando de desviar la conversación por otro punto.

-Está muy bien aunque anoche nos hizo pasar una noche espantosa.

-¿Está enferma?- pregunto Ros. Christian se puso atento se enfermaría su hi… Umm… Maddy.

-No precisamente- hablo Brad- se nos extravió su muñequito de felpa y nos hizo pasar una noche agitada, bueno más que todo a Ana.

-Ay pobre, no lo quiero ni imaginar.

-Ni lo imaginas, lloro mucho pero por suerte se durmió y la dejamos descansando- Le dijo Ana aun un poco preocupada.

.

#######################################################################################################

.

 **Christian POV**

Dios que mal lo debe de haber pasado Ana ver a su niña así, voy a mandar a Taylor a recorrer el área del parque donde estuvimos a lo mejor consigue el muñeco que tanta falta le hizo a Maddy y si el muñeco no está por ahí le regalaría uno, le mandare un mensaje. Por eso sus hermosos ojos se ven tan cansados, aunque esta preciosa se le nota el mal humor por culpa de la falta de sueño, eso era algo que conocía bien él y le encantaba tenerla así… Grey que estás pensando saca eso de tu mente ella ya no es nada, ella es cero, pero es un cero hermoso, ya tendría oportunidad de provocarla y saber si en verdad lo olvido… eso era un hecho.

.

##########################################################################################################

.

-Bueno espero que consigas su muñequito, se puede enfermar la princesa.

-Si lo se Ros y es lo que más me preocupa- si Maddy se enfermaba iba a tener que tomar unos días y era lo que menos quería. Tocaron y abrieron la puerta, pasando Rebecca Thomson Presidenta de GIP y David Adams editor, el mismo puesto que tenía el mal nacido de Hyde pensó Ana. Desecho rápidamente esos pensamientos y espero las presentaciones.

-Buenos días señores- decía Rebecca y Adams, uno primero otro después.

-Rebecca, como siempre tu impuntualidad te precede- dijo Christian irónico.

-No empieces Grey, que no estoy de humor.

-No me importa tu humor, mi empresa, mis reglas, te lo he dicho muchas veces da el ejemplo y llega temprano a tu trabajo- Y antes de que fueran a continuar Ros hizo las presentaciones.

-Rebecca, David ellos son Anastasia Steel la nueva Directora General de editores y este es Bradley Cooper Asesor en RRHH, Consultor financiero y tomaran las riendas de la compañía y tratar de solventar los daños que se han venido generando este último año.

-¡Que dijiste!- subió el tono un poco David- nos están despidiendo, pero si solamente dijeron que traerían personal para asesoramiento nada más.

-No estamos pasando por encima de nadie, ni los estamos despidiendo- hablo Christian, estaba usando una estrategia de persuasión debido al desfalco que habían hecho descaradamente- es solo que las cosas cambiaron y en la última semana ha habido un cambio bastante significativo en cuanto a las finanzas de GIP. Ellos tomaran el control ahora- y espero que para siempre, solo por ver a mi nena. Concéntrate Grey- Ustedes estarán en sus respectivos puestos haciendo su trabajo como siempre y si alguno de ellos altera por alguna razón el manejo de la empresa sin ningún motivo se entenderán conmigo o con Ros. ¿Quedo claro señores?- estos asintieron- Lo único es que, David, La Srta. Steel trabajara a la par contigo y los manuscritos que te lleguen a ti deberá revisarlos ella también mientras este aquí.

-¿Y los manuscritos que maneje la Srta. Steel los tendré que revisar yo? Dijo este con burla. Christian que al darse cuenta que para David esto era un juego, o estaba subestimando a Ana le iba a aclarar el punto, peo Ros lo interrumpió.

-No David, eso no va a suceder, Anastasia viene aquí para supervisar y asesorar a los nuevos editores y evaluar que todo marche correctamente- David y Rebecca no estaban muy de acuerdo ya que sabían que estos dos le podrían traer problemas-Bueno aclarado el punto empecemos con las pautas de la reunión- dijo Ros- bueno Ana quisiera que leyeras tu contrato y veas lo de tus pagos, tus honorarios y horario de oficina, al igual tu Bradley y si hay algo que no quieran o no entiendan lo hablaremos para llegar a un acuerdo – decía Ros- si quieren podemos discutir su contrato mañana en mi oficina, como también horita podemos ir a que conozcan al personal y sus funciones, algo que decir Ana, Brad- estos que se habían mantenido en silencio decidieron hablar.

-Bueno me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos contigo Ros, pero puedo esperar hasta mañana. Voy a necesitar una asistente para que me ayude en todo momento- David dio un resoplido que se escuchó en toda la sala, Ana que no era ninguna tonta le dijo- ¿Algo que decir Sr. Adams? Si tiene algún problema es mejor aclararlo de una vez en presencia de todos, ¿no cree usted?

-No tengo ningún problema-dijo el petulante hombre, moreno de ojos oscuros, nariz perfilada cabello negro lacio- es que no tienes ni medio día y ya estas exigiendo secretaria o asistente personal, es como mucho no cree- Ana sonrió con malicia.

-Tiene razón en algo Sr, Adams no llevo ni media hora pero si quiero realizar un buen trabajo debo de tener a una persona calificada que trabaje codo a codo conmigo y supongo que esa persona, no es usted, por ser el editor en jefe, ¿No es cierto Sr. Adams?- este tenso la mandíbula, Christian que miraba todo muy profesional sonreía satisfecho porque sabía que Ana estaba manejando las cosas como lo haría él. Rebecca iba a salir a decirle algo a Ana cuando Christian la interrumpió.

-No hay problema Anastasia tendrás esa asistente cuanto antes y si quieren pueden tener un equipo con el cual poder trabajar podemos buscarlo entre los trabajadores.

-Excelente idea Sr. Grey, aunque preferiría que el personal viniera de afuera para que fuera objetivo y así no molestar las actividades de su rutina diaria o entorpecer el trabajo diario- le dijo Brad, Christian entendió perfectamente lo que le quería decir Cooper, si ponían a trabajar personal de ahí mismo se podrían sobre aviso de todo los avances que hicieran- ahora me podrían decir porque solo estamos reunidos nosotros, ¿Dónde está el jefe de personal y el de recursos humanos? Deberían de estar aquí también, al igual que una secretaria tomando notas- Brad como siempre que no se aguantaba tenía que hablar-¿Quién tomara notas acerca de lo que se decida en esta reunión?- como siempre Brad , quiere estar pateando culos, pensó Ana.

-Buenas observaciones Bradley, te aclarare una por una- Le dijo Ros- lo del personal me parece muy buena idea, no es así Christian- este asintió, él y Ros se habían estado haciendo señas.

-Por supuesto Ros, pero me gustaría que mañana nos reunamos en mi oficina, hablamos de los contratos y sobre el personal que desean que se les proporcione- dijo Christian manejando la situación, ya había entendido que había cosas que era preferible hablar en otro sitio.

-Como te decía- hablo de nuevo la pelirroja- en cuanto al jefe de personal esta de permiso pre-natal, su esposa dio a luz el fin de semana y aún está hospitalizada y me entere de lo que le pasaba porque de casualidad me lo conseguí haciendo compras de último momento, ahora lo que si no se es que paso con la jefe de recursos humanos, Lisa Adviento, eso nos lo tiene que explicar es Rebecca y el hecho de que no hay una secretaria tomando notas. Rebecca sonrió con ironía.

-Lo de Lisa, es fácil, no vi la necesidad de invitarla, no era importante- Christian y Ros abrieron los ojos como platos- Punto menos a tu favor pensó Brad- Lo de la secretaria pensé que la señorita- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra y señalando a Ana - se encargaría de eso.

-¡QUE!- contesto Christian y Ana al mismo tiempo- yo no soy tu secretaria Rebecca, mis anotaciones son solo para mí, yo no tengo porque compartirlas- dijo la morena un poco ofuscada. Y no quiso decirle más nada porque sabía que la discusión se prolongaría.

-Rebecca, Anastasia no está aquí para ser tu secretaria ni la de nadie su trabajo es otro así que por favor respétalo- dijo Christian molesto.

-Si crees que por tu estuviste enredado con "esta" hay que tenerle consideraciones estas muy equivocado- el rostro de Ana y Ros se palideció, Brad endureció el gesto y a Christian casi le da algo, por su parte David estaba de los más tranquilo ¿Esa era su plan? Enserio, pero que bajo pensó Ros.

-Lo que hubo entre Anastasia y yo ¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, NI DE NADIE! Que te claro. Entendido Rebecca así que no te metas donde no te llaman- Christian estaba realmente molesto y que yo no me entere que formas chismes de pasillo con respecto a mi vida o a la de Anastasia. ¿Quedo claro?

-Pero Christian debes de entender…- trato de decir Rebecca cambiando el tono de voz.

-Pero Christian nada, ¡ENTENDISTE SI O NO! Y eso va contigo también David- ambos asintieron…

-Sigamos con la reunión – dijo Ros a todos….

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, les pido disculpas porque se que esperan que publique más seguido pero trato de publicar todos los días pero a veces se me hace imposible, Chicas dejen su nombre o en seudónimo para incluirlas en la parte final, tratare de hacer capis más largo se los prometo. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

CAPITULO XIV

 **Anteriormente…**

-Lo que hubo entre Anastasia y yo ¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, NI DE NADIE! Que te claro. Entendido Rebecca así que no te metas donde no te llaman- Christian estaba realmente molesto y que yo no me entere que formas chismes de pasillo con respecto a mi vida o a la de Anastasia. ¿Quedo claro?

-Pero Christian debes de entender…- trato de decir Rebecca cambiando el tono de voz.

-Pero Christian nada, ¡ENTENDISTE SI O NO! Y eso va contigo también David…

-Sigamos con la reunión – dijo Ros a todos….

.

-Como estaba diciendo- hablo Ros- tenemos dentro de la empresa. Diferentes departamentos entre los cuales diseñamos y mandamos a la imprenta, portadas de libros, revistas, poster de gama alta entre otros diseños de imprenta, gracias a estos departamentos que dejo Roach en su mejor momento tenemos una innovadora revista que más que todo cubre la parte interna de GIP, próximas publicaciones de libros, eventos de lanzamiento, esta revista nos ha impulsado de una manera fresca y diferente al mercado como una empresa de facetas variadas y muy exclusiva- decía Ros hablando de las nuevas ampliaciones que tenía la empresa, proyecto que había iniciado Anastasia junto con Roach pero que abandono cuando se fue.

-¿Quién maneja esta revista?- pregunto Anastasia.

-Kate Kavanagh- dijo Rebecca viendo a Ana, que aunque está casi se atraganta, puso su mejor cara de póker y nadie se dio cuenta.

¿Y por qué ella no está aquí? si es uno de los ejes de la compañía- hablo el rubio- Ros cuando hablamos por teléfono acordamos que la reunión tenían que estar los miembros principales de GIP y por lo que veo no se cumplió la petición- hablo Brad con ironía.

-No lo vi necesario cariño, aquí están el personal principal- dijo Rebecca en tono dulzón. Aquel rubio estaba muy bueno y si el encantador Christian Grey había caído en su cama porque no este hombre tan seductor.

-Creo que el mote de cariño esta demás, Rebecca- le dijo Brad- me gusta en todo momento ser profesional, respetuoso, pero sobre todo mantener la distancia entre compañeros de trabajo.

-Como tú digas Brad dijo esta de manera seductora, ella casi nunca perdía al contrario, hombre que le gustaba hombre que seducía- pero tengo entendido que tu novia y tu trabajan en la misma empresa- dijo Rebecca- así que no veo que respetaras tus reglas.

-Es cierto- Brad no sabía cómo había obtenido esa información o adonde quería llegar y porque se había tornado personal la conversación- pero a mi novia, que de hecho es mi prometida, la conocí mucho antes que llegara a trabajar en Random House Editorial y no fue precisamente por mí que entro a trabajar ahí, y lo estoy diciendo antes que lo vayan a decir o lo estén pensando y de todas maneras "mi vida privada"- recalco las palabras- es eso, mi vida y no está en discusión en mi entorno laboral.

-Es bueno saber que tu novia te tiene la suficiente confianza para mandarte de viaje solo y con Anastasia- hablo Rebecca con rintitin. Por dios esta mujer era imposible de verdad quería seguir por ahí, iba a tener que aclarar todo antes de que él o Ana salieran perjudicados o le dijera unas cuantas cosas bastante desagradables o que Ana perdiera la paciencia. La mandíbula de Ana se desencajo pero a esta mujer que le pasaba es que acaso sus problemas eran con ella y es que ni se conocían, si quiere guerra la va a tener.

-¡Ya basta Rebecca!- contrataco Christian que sabía que el problema de Rebecca era que la relación que ellos tuvieron se terminó porque el aun amaba a Ana y Rebecca no lo podía creer, y siempre le estaba recordando constantemente lo que Ana había hecho- aquí no vinimos para hablar de la vida personal de ninguno de nosotros y para satisfacer tu curiosidad te voy a decir…

-Que la novia de Brad- lo interrumpió Ana- soy yo. Así que te voy agradecer que dejes de preguntar por mi vida a terceros, mi vida, mi problema, ni la discuto ni comparto con extraños detalles de ella, ahora aclarado y poniendo fin a este punto, podemos seguir con la reunión o vamos a seguir hablando de la vida privada de los demás- Ana estaba realmente molesta ya se había dado cuenta que Rebecca y Christian tenían historia y eso era algo que la tenía incomoda desde hace bastante rato. Christian se extrañó con aquel tono de Anastasia ese era el tonito que usaba cuando explotaba en celos por culpa de Elena, eso le gustaba.

-Como veníamos hablando- continuo Christian que se sentía más alegre ahora- el hecho de Kavanagh no esté aquí es una falta por tu parte Rebecca debías de haber citado a todos los jefes principales para que escucharan y tomaran notas de las nuevas metodologías que se están planteando y no solamente tú y Adams, no me parece ético.

-Ya me disculpe si quieres podemos posponer esta reunión para mañana- dijo la mujer.

-De ninguna manera, Thomson si no fuiste lo suficientemente responsable y convocar a los demás jefes ese no es motivo para suspender una reunión- dijo Ros con un tono a lo Grey, por algo era la numero 2 en GEH- Y si, nos vamos a reunir otra vez, pero hoy mismo después del almuerzo así que mientras le muestro la empresa a Brad y Anastasia te sugiero que convoques a todos- Rebecca estaba que echaba humo, nunca le había gustado lo entrometida que era la rara de Ros y siempre la había mantenido en la distancia- Christian vienes con nosotros o te vas a ir a Grey House y después vendrás a la siguiente reunión.

-Me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero voy a trabajar un rato desde aquí y que Andrea me ponga al día con los asuntos pendientes, si termino antes que terminen te llamo para saber dónde están- dijo Christian pletórico- Rebecca por favor cuando cites a los demás que sea sobre las 2pm y que sean puntuales por favor. Podrías por favor decirle a Vanessa que venga por favor- le dijo Christian en tono neutro.

¡Vanessa, Ven inmediatamente! Esa niña es una incompetente- dijo la desagradable mujer a gritos- podrías darte prisa. El señor Grey te necesita- a Christian esto no le gusto si había secretaria eficiente era esta y Roach jamás le dio este trato.

-Rebecca que sea la última vez que escucho que gritas a Vanessa o a cualquier empleado de esta empresa ese trato no me gusta que traten así a las personas, ya después tú y yo hablaremos de esto. Vanessa necesito que te encargues de unos pedidos para la reunión, ¿Podrás hacerlo? Claro está si no estás muy ocupada- le dijo Christian amable.

-Usted dirá Sr. Grey- la secretaria estaba apenada por la forma como su jefa la llamo, pero estaba en el baño- en que puedo servirle- Vanessa era una joven jovial, rubia con destellos en el cabello de un color oscuro que le quedaba bastante bien, rostro amable grande ojos verdes muy expresivos y una figura estilizada aunque poco cuidada.

-Pero Vanessa tiene que llamar a los departamentos para convocar al personal a la reunión Christian- volvió atacar Rebecca.

-Lo siento Becca –le dijo Becca ahora si estaba segura de la historia de estos dos, pensó Ana-pero eso lo vas hacer tu, fue tu falta entonces tú la asumes- Brad y Ana se miraron y como siempre se hablaron con la mirada, era el castigo que esperaban que esta tuviera por ser tan incompetente o por el hecho de no querer citar a nadie y querer sabotear la reunión para posponerla. Becca como le había dicho Christian salió de la sala echa una furia.

Bueno Vanessa como te decía podrás encargarte de todo- volvió a decir el hombre.

-Por supuesto Sr. Grey, usted dirá- dijo la rubia sonriente.

Anastasia, Brad les molestaría si le mando a Maddy unos muffins de animalitos, por lo general le compro unos dos a mi preciosa sobrina y se lo mando o se los llevo- el rubio y la morena se miraron entre si y Christian no pudo descifrar que se decían- No piensen mal, es solo un detalle, además a lo mejor con eso se les desvía un poco el problema de peluche perdido.

-No será mucha molestia, no queremos abusar- dijo Brad. Aunque no conocía bien a Christian ese cambio de humor le resultaba extraño.

-No le des tantas vueltas Cooper, son solo unos muffins, tómenlos en agradecimiento por lo que hicieron hoy y seguirán haciendo.

-Está bien pero que sean solo 2 y no le mandes muchos dulces a mi princesa que a su madre no le gusta- decía el padre orgulloso y burlón a la vez, Ana torció el gesto.

-Bueno Vanessa, necesito que encargues unos muffin en Cupcake Royale - Capítol Hill para todos y pides dos cajas individuales que en cada una tengan muffin con animalitos y mariposas, eso le encanta mi sobrina- decía el tío orgulloso- y por supuesto café, agua, y jugos para todos, nada de vino ni nada parecido, que dispongan todo y que una persona se encargue de repartir durante la reunión, a ti te voy a necesitar para que lleves mis notas, eso es todo Vanessa si hay algo que no entiendas o necesites me lo preguntas, voy a estar por aquí durante el día de hoy y Vanessa si por algún motivo tienes alguna queja, has un escrito y me lo envías directamente a GEH.

-Como usted diga Sr. Grey, me retiro, permiso- con la misma que salió la secretaria salieron Ana y Brad junto con Ros a realizar el dichoso recorrido.

.

##################################################################################################

.

 **Ana POV**

 **.**

Después de una incansable caminata sobre las 12:20 habían terminado y no había rastro de Christian, Rebecca o David, en su recorrido se encontró con algunas caras conocidas otras nunca las había visto, conoció parte de la revista y vio a Kate a lo lejos. Ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, pero eso no importaba ya se verían en la siguiente reunión, dios como deseaba llegar al hotel y poder descansar aunque fuese una hora. Deseaba un relajante baño y un delicioso masaje Thai como los que da Val, ella si que tiene unas manos prodigiosas, ya vería que hacer cuando llegara a casa…

.

##################################################################################################

.

-Bueno Ana, Brad, vamos a la sala de juntas ahí tenemos el almuerzo listo para nosotros.

-Disculpa Ros, pero si Rebecca estar ahí prefiero declinar la invitación.

-No te preocupes Ana que Rebecca no va estar ahí- dijo la pelirroja riendo- ven vamos muero por un cigarrillo y solo lo puedo hacer en la ventana de la sala de juntas, así que vamos que se enfría la comida. Llegaron a la sala de juntas y ahí se encontraba Christian con Vanessa, esta estaba dando unos últimos toques a la comida que habían pedido.

-¿Cómo les fue en el recorrido Anastasia?- de donde coño salió esa pregunta Grey.

-Muy bien Christian- porque le estaba preguntando a ella y no a Ros.

-Christian crees que mañana nos podríamos reunir sobre las 9am en tu oficina.

-Bueno había pensado que sobre la 10am, tengo una reunión sobre las 8am. Pero si crees que es mejor a las nueve- dijo Christian en tono neutro.

-Como a la diez me parece perfecto- hablo Ana así tendría tiempo de buscar el peluche de Maddy- ahora si me disculpan debo de hacer una llamada, quiero saber cómo está mi niña- ambos hombres se levantaron cuando anastasia se puso de pie. Estuvo llamando varias veces pero al parecer tenia mala cobertura, Christian al darse cuenta le explico.

-Anastasia aquí la recepción es mala, porque no usas el teléfono de Vanessa.

-Gracias- dijo la morena y salió- hola Val ¿cómo ha estado Maddy?

-Hola Ana, Maddy ha tenido malestar y le di el remedio como me indicaste, horita está durmiendo, comió poco pero no está caliente ni nada, trate de llamarte pero tenían los teléfonos apagados- era cierto en lo que la reunión empezó apagaron los celulares.

-Segura que todo está bien, no me importa aplazar la reunión que tengo horita para ir con mi niña- decía Ana preocupada.

-Tranquila Ana Maddy está bien cualquier cosa durante la tarde te llamo ¿Te parece bien, mi niña?- Ana se ponía sentimental cuando Val le hablaba así,

-Gracias Valy- le dijo Ana, el mote cariñoso que pocas veces usaba, era algo que compartía junto con Maddy- y cualquier cosa me llamas, no me importa dejar la reunión a la mitad para ir a ver a mi niña- después de colgar Ana se dio cuenta que tenía una persona detrás de ella, que hizo que sus terminaciones nerviosas se activaran.

\- Todo bien Ana- esta sintió con la cabeza- seguro, no lo parece- dijo este tomándola de la mano y acariciando sus nudillo- Tienes una piel increíble nena y como siempre muy suave- Ana resoplo retirando la mano.

-No empieces con tonterías Christian y no me vuelvas a tocar, ya te lo había dicho antes, además no vaya ser que venga "tu amiguita" y empiece hablar estupideces- le dijo Ana con cierto sarcasmo en la voz- mejor voy a comer.

.

##################################################################################################

.

 **Christian POV**

¿Qué carajo esta celosa? ¿Pero de quién? Sera de Rebecca, no lo creo, dios Ana no me digas que… ¡De verdad estas celosa! Umm… eso me encanta. Mejor voy a comer creo que se me ha abierto el apetito más de lo necesario y me acabo de comer el postre. Cálmate Grey no te emociones tú tienes novia, ella tiene novio, un novio que le hace lo que tú no, un novio que la mima y la tiene para él y tú no, que la protege y hace cosas con ella y tú no… así que sácala de tu cabeza ella es cero, no vale nada, pero el necesitaba saber ciertas cosas y el momento se estaba acercando cada día más…

.

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, les pido disculpas porque se que esperan que publique más seguido pero trato de publicar todos los días pero a veces se me hace imposible, Chic s dejen su nombre o en seudónimo para incluirlas en la parte final, tratare de hacer capis más largo se los prometo. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

CAPITULO XV

.

Cuando Ana llego a la sala de juntas consiguió a Brad hablando por teléfono y por la expresión de su rostro debía de ser de la oficina y por lo visto no era nada bueno, Ana se acercó hasta donde estaba pare decirle lo de Maddy pero se quedó a cierta distancia al escuchar que este discutía, después de varios minutos este se volteó y acercándose la tomo de la mano…

-Ok, Arthur mantenme informado- decía el rubio a su interlocutor del otro lado- si menos mal que el manuscrito original está en la bóveda de seguridad, si no fuera peor, si ella está conmigo, si cuando llegue al hotel te llamo- este colgó- Dios era Arthur y no vas a creer lo que paso Anie- el semblante serio de Brad daba mucho que pensar.

-¿Qué está pasando Brad porque te llamo Arthur?- dijo Ana exasperada, entre el hecho de estar cansada, lo de Maddy, lo de Christian ahora pasaba algo en la oficina.

-Se metieron en tu oficina y bueno se robaron el manuscrito de la cuarta entrega de Erika.

-¿Qué coño estas diciendo?- Ros y Christian voltearon a verlos- no puede ser que el manuscrito lo robaron y ya saben quién fue, pero ¿cómo paso?- Ana estaba indignada robaron el manuscrito de Erika Mitchell, dios pero qué coño- Po favor Brad dime que más te dijo Arthur, sabes en el lio que puedo estar metida, lo más seguro que tenga que regresar a Nueva York.

-Me lo acaba de decir Arthur al parecer alguien entro a tu despacho anoche y lo robo- dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Pero cómo pudo pasar Brad?- Ana estaba entre molesta y preocupada- No sería que Sally lo extravió entre tanto papel, ahora si me va a doler la cabeza enserio primero lo de Maddy y ahora lo de Erika. En lo que pueda llamare a Arthur y que me de detalles de lo que paso y Sally va tener que darme muchas explicaciones, esto es algo muy delicado, se supone que sale al público la semana que viene y teníamos que ir a la presentación- Ana daba vueltas mientras hablaba, estaba molesta- Sally me va a oír, mira que pasar justo cuando no estoy.

-Ven vamos a que comas algo. Y me dices que es lo que pasa con mi hija- Grey y Ros que estaban atentos a todo lo de la pareja decían y escucharon con atención. Christian por su parte enfocaba su mirada solo en Ana, se ven hermosa así toda rosada cuando se molesta, en verdad que está hecha una furia, que será lo que paso para que se pusiera así, tengo que averiguarlo, no quiero que Ana tenga que irse a Nueva York.

-Llame a Val y me dijo que Maddy había estado con malestar y nos estuvo llamando pero los teléfonos estaban apagados, así que le dio Tylenol como se lo indique, me dijo que está dormida y no tiene fiebre, ni nada por el estilo.

-Ay dios Ana mi princesa se nos va a enfermar por culpa del dichoso muñeco ese, es como cuando salimos de viaje uno de los dos y el otro se queda- dijo Brad preocupado por su princesa.

-Ya veremos cómo hacemos trataremos de buscarle otro o explicarle algún cuento para que se acostumbre a no tenerlo- dijo Ana con voz dulce- ahora lo que si me preocupa es que se haya desaparecido ese manuscrito o mejor dicho lo hayan robado.

-¿Que manuscrito se robaron Anastasia?- le pregunto Grey

\- La cuarta entrega de la Saga "Master of the Universe" que se encontraba en mi despacho- Ros escupió el jugo que tomaba con su comida.

-Un momento ese no es la saga de E. L. James, la que habla sobre una historia de amor y sobre BDSM.

-Si esa misma historia, ¿La has leído?- pregunto Brad- Ana es la editora- Christian estaba perplejo, sabia del libro porque Mía, Sam y Kate estuvieron hablando bastante sobre él, pero Ana era la editora, esa no se la esperaba. Cuando las demás se enteraran de que la editora del famoso libro calienta bragas era Ana iban a flipar pero de envidia.

-Si ya leí el primero y el segundo, pero el tercer libro no lo pude conseguir cada vez que iba estaba agotado, Christian también lo leyó- dijo Ros traviesa. Ya habían empezado a comer y se acercaba la hora de la reunión. Christian había encargado un plato bastante sencillo, estofado de cordero acompañada de espárragos, patatas y zanahorias salteadas con arroz.

-Yo no leí el libro Ros, se lo estaba consiguiendo a las chicas y fue bastante difícil- dijo este a la defensiva- y tampoco conseguí el tercero, lo tuve que comprar en PDF y lo encargue en físico pero no lo han traído- vaya el megalómano Sr. Grey no pudo comprar un libro con todo su dinero, pensó Ana.

-Christian, tienes el libro en E-pub y no me habías dicho- dijo Ros casi indignada- tienes que pasármelo en cuanto puedas, que egoísta eres Grey y sabiendo que no lo había podido conseguir

-Si quieres yo te puedo conseguir un ejemplar, autografiado Ros- esta quedo ojiplatica- solo tendrás que esperar que me lo manden desde Nueva York.

-De verdad Ana, harías eso por mí- la pelirroja estaba rebosante de alegría.

-Claro que sí, lo del ejemplar es fácil- dijo Ana sonriente, solo tenía que pedir que le mandaran un ejemplar y que Sally lo firmara, esa mujer era buena imitando la letra de Erika y no sola con la de Erika si no con cualquier letra y lo podía personalizar con el nombre de Ros.

-Consigue los otros tres Anastasia, yo te los pago- dijo Christian, que no estaba cómodo con la conversación.

-¿Otros tres libros?- hablo Brad que se había mantenido en silencio mientras las mujeres hablaban.

-Si tres libros, el de Mía, Kate, y Sam, yo pago los tres tu solo pon el precio, te puedo hacer un cheque ahora mismo.

-No me hace falta tu dinero Grey- dijo Ana levemente molesta- veré si puedo conseguir los tres libros- Christian endureció el semblante- y en cuanto me los envíen te los entrego- otra cosa para golpear el orgullo de la Katherine Kavanagh. Terminaron de comer y Vanessa se encargó de mandar a recoger todo con el personal que mando a traer Christian. Sobre las dos de la tarde ya todo estaba listo, Ana por su parte se había retirado al baño y después de refrescarse se retoco su maquillaje y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de juntas solo faltaba ella y Rebecca, todos los presentes hicieron silencio cuando ella entro era otra desde el día en que se fue, pero eso era solo por fuera por dentro a pesar de los hechos pasados seguía siendo la misma. Se sentó en su puesto y casi enseguida entro Rebecca con una chica un poco escueta.

-Buenas tardes señores gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo de aviso- dijo Rebecca- pero así es esta negocio.

\- Para que nos citaron aquí Rebecca, Christian- pregunto Kate y casi todos se preguntaron lo mismo.

-Esta reunión que estaba pautada para esta mañana y la Srta. Thomson no les aviso es para comunicarles que la Srta. Anastasia Steel y el Sr. Bradley Cooper estarán trabajando en esta compañía, para el mejoramiento de la misma- decía Christian con voz fuerte y clara que al decir todo esto se empezaron a escuchar los murmullo de los presentes.

-Señores, esto es una reunión, no un patio de recreo-hablo Ros- estos cambios, como lo acaba de decir el Sr. Grey es para el mejoramiento de la compañía.

-Pero por que traer otras personas para decirnos como hacer nuestro trabajo- dijo una mujer que estaba sentada al lado de David.

-Nadie, te tiene que decir cómo vas hacer tu trabajo Yuli- dijo un hombre sentado al lado de esta- y menos unos completos extraños- Christian sabía que por todo lo que aquellas personas decían que todo el personal tenía que ser removido, desde la presidenta es decir Rebecca hasta las que limpian, si no hacían lo que se les pedía, no iba aceptar personal de tan poca experiencia, ética profesional o que diera trato inhumano. Por su parte el semblante serio de Ana decía que no le gustaba para nada lo que aquellos comentaban y Brad por su parte estaba con su mejor cara de póker.

-Vaya Rick, tu como siempre con tus consejos tan innecesarios- el hombre en cuestión siempre estaba haciendo comentarios soeces, pero Ros sabía que eso iba a cambiar, ya estaba harta del mal funcionamiento de la compañía, había soportado mucho y tapado otro tanto tratando de mantener la compañía a flote, por suerte cuando le dijo a Christian todo lo que estaba pasando había entendido, aunque se montó en cólera primero pero después su amigo lo entendió y acepto de que vinieran "otros" para restaurar la compañía, lo que no sabía es que se trataba de Anastasia la mujer por la cual había sufrido tanto buen ella tampoco lo sabia su sorpresa fue encontrarla en la oficina de su amigo Arthur Cedex- nadie te va a decir cómo hacer tu trabajo pero si lo van a evaluar y el asesoramiento en todas las áreas es un hecho, estamos.

-Yo no pienso dejar que nadie me venga a decir que hacer- contraataco este.

-Lo quieras o no Richard, eso va ser así- dijo Christian molesto ya estaba cansado de la actitud de estas personas que más que empleados se creían los dueños de toda la empresa-Esto va para todos, la empresa acaba de entrar en una especie de auditoria y todos serán evaluados, el que no le guste no se puede largar de mi compañía hasta que la revisión no termine, pero puede presentar su carta de renuncia, quiero que lo escuchen bien, y esto va PARA TODOS ninguno de ustedes es imprescindible y podrá ser sustituido en cualquier momento por otra persona de actitudes iguales o mejores en su puesto de trabajo, así que como ya aclare todo lo que tenía que aclarar y esta reunión no está llegando a ningún lado quiero hacer las presentaciones y si hay alguien que quiera hacer una pregunta por favor hágala ahora.

\- ¿Y nos podrías decir que puestos estarán ocupándolos señores Christian?- dijo Kate que todavía no podía creer que lo que trajo a su examiga Anastasia Steel y su novio haya sido esto.

-Los puestos como tú dices Kate- le hablo Ros- son: Anastasia Steel será la nueva Directora General de editores y el Sr. Bradley Cooper lo tendremos como Asesor en RRHH y publicidad comercial, como también Consultor financiero.

-Pero son puestos gerenciales, ¿Porque ellos? y no alguien mejor preparado o de la misma empresa que supiera el manejo de la misma, el semblante de Ana, Brad, Christian y hasta el de la misma Ros se endureció.

-¿Mejor preparado?- pregunto Anastasia, Brad se enderezo conociéndola podría decir cualquier cosa le gustara a quien le gustara- ¿A que llamas tu Katherine estar mejor preparado? Les informo y esto va para todo aquel que piense de mi como alguien inferior o me subestime- Ana sonrió con autosuficiencia- soy Licenciada en letras, mejor dicho tengo el título de Magister en letras y pronto el doctorado, hablo 4 idiomas diferentes, trabajo para Random House Editorial, una de las mejores editoriales de Nueva York, por no decir del país, la cartera de escritores que tengo es personal y exclusiva, no tengo la necesidad de hacerme de un puesto por las opiniones de algunos de los presentes y no he venido a quitarle el trabajo a ninguno si tu Katherine o los señores aquí presente tienen algo que decirme, me lo dicen y ya- Ana se había levantado, estaba que echaba humo, por así decirlo, Kate se había quedado sin palabras, la rubia quedo turbada- En cuanto a Brad, creo que estará más que dispuesto en explicarles su profesión.

-Gracias Anastasia- dijo el rubio con semblante serio, Christian había quedado en el asiento vaya que Ana se había preparado, pensó este- Bueno para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Bradley Cooper, como ya les dijo la Srta. Bailey soy Licenciado en RRHH, tengo Post grados en Publicidad Comercial como en Finanzas, he trabajado para Random House Editorial por más de 8 años, como dijo la Srta. Steel aquí presente no hemos venido a quitarle el empleo a nadie, simplemente a realizar mejoras en una compañía de tan alta gama como es esta, nuestro trabajo aquí se limitara a los requerimientos que la empresa misma necesite o demande, al concluir nuestro trabajo y no se requiera más nuestra presencia regresaremos a Nueva York, solo les pido que nos presten y nos den la ayuda y el respeto que nos merecemos y necesitamos.

-Kate- la llamo Ros- aclarado tu punto alguna otra cosa que decir o preguntar.

-No Ros eso era todo- hablo está casi en un susurro.

-Anastasia, Brad los señores- dijo señalando a los presentes uno por uno- Yulieth Marx departamento de asesoría comercial, Richard Johnson es el gerente financiero, ya conocieron a David Adams editor en jefe, Lisa Adviento jefe de recursos humanos que aunque no dijo nada supongo que esta mas que dispuesta a ayudar- la morena de piel oscura y facciones latinas asintió- Kate Kavanagh, gerente y promotor de la revista Grey' Plus y Fernando Kendal jefe de personal que esta de permiso prenatal por su esposa y por supuesto Rebecca Thomson Presidente ejecutivo de GIP.

-Mañana por la tarde, los señores empezaran con la exploración y tendrán en sus escritorios, el proyecto como van a trabajar, así como tendrán que prestarles la debida ayuda y atención que deberán tener los señores- dijo la pelirroja señalando a Ana y Brad.

-Otra cosa señores- hablo Grey- si por alguna razón sus desempeños laborales no es el adecuado, yo personalmente me encargare de sustituirlos a cualquiera dicho sea el caso, para mejorar el rendimiento de mi compañía, si no hay más nada que agregar o decir, se pueden retirar a sus debido puestos de trabajo y no quiero chismes de pasillo, buenas tardes señores, nos vemos en la próxima reunión…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **PD: Voy a tratar de subir otro esta noche... BESOS CHICAS**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, les pido disculpas porque se que esperan que publique más seguido pero trato de publicar todos los días pero a veces se me hace imposible, Chic s dejen su nombre o en seudónimo para incluirlas en la parte final, tratare de hacer capis más largo se los prometo. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

CAPITULO XVI

 **Anteriormente…**

-Otra cosa señores- hablo Grey- si por alguna razón sus desempeños laborales no es el adecuado, yo personalmente me encargare de sustituirlos a cualquiera dicho sea el caso, para mejorar el rendimiento de mi compañía, si no hay más nada que agregar o decir, se pueden retirar a sus debido puestos de trabajo y no quiero chismes de pasillo, buenas tardes señores, nos vemos en la próxima reunión…

.

-Gracias a todos por venir, y sobre todo por estar dispuestos a colaborar con GIP- dijo la pelirroja irónica- mañana recibirán copias de la primera parte del proyecto, feliz tarde a todos- dijo esta y espero en su silla que todos salieran. Después que todos salieran Ros pidió jugo y café para ellos con alguno de los muffins que quedaron.

-Ana, te felicito manejaste muy bien la situación con Kate y no te dejaste apabullar por Rick o por las miradas de Rebecca o David- dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

-Solo dije la verdad Ros. No me gusta que me subestimen- dijo Ana tomando un sorbo de jugo- Mañana sobre las 10pm estaremos en GEH y con unas posibles propuestas para el mejoramiento de la compañía y en cuanto al equipo de trabajo me gustaría varias propuestas.

-Ros, mañana me gustaría hablar sobre plan de negocios del que hablamos en Nueva York y si es posible ver los informes que tienes, para sacar una interfaz y saber desde donde vamos a empezar la revisión, pero eso lo hablamos mañana y si no hay más nada que decir, lo mejor será retirarnos- en ese momento sonó el celular de Ana.

-Permiso debo de contestar, es de la oficina- Ana se levantó y los caballeros hicieron lo mismo a modo de educación.

-Christian, podrías por favor darme el número de la oficina de Elliot he tratado de hablarle a su celular pero me manda al buzón- dijo el rubio- necesito hablar con el sobre lo del ático- Christian tomó su móvil y anoto lo que el rubio le pedía.

-Aquí tienes- y este que cree que soy su secretaria y con lo mal que me siento, me sentó mal la comida otra vez, primero anoche luego ahora- si quieres lo puedes llamar desde el escritorio de Vanessa.

-Que… no, espérate, no entiendo, se escucha muy mal, en lo que llegue al hotel te llamo a tu móvil para que hablemos Sally, si está bien- dijo Ana casi a gritos y colgó.

-Anastasia, tú y tu novio se pueden retirar- dijo Christian cortante- pero te espero mañana en mi oficina con la propuesta laboral- así es Grey que se sepa que quien manda eres tú.

-Ahí estaremos Grey, puntualmente a las diez- pero que se había creído este que iba a trabajar a su merced, de eso nada- y de la propuesta hablaremos mañana- dijo la morena en tono frio.

-No tenga la menor duda, Srta. Steel- hablo Christian levantándose-mañana mientras Cooper y Ross hablan sobre el plan de negocios y planifican la interfaz, tu y yo vamos a hablar "a solas"- dijo este irónico, antes de salir vio que venía Brad y se contuvo de acercarse hasta Anastasia.

-Anie, tengo noticias- dijo este sonriente- Elliot me acaba de decir que el ático está casi listo que mañana por la tarde podremos ocuparlo que solo faltan algunos arreglos que el equipo que había contratado primero no termino, así que hoy preparamos las cosas para pasarnos mañana por la tarde- Brad estaba más que contento, se sentía incómodo en el hotel y su niña más, que estaba acostumbrada a jugar y en el hotel el espacio era reducido.

-De verdad- Ana abrazo al rubio- gracias a dios Brad por fin tendremos comodidad- este la beso y la acuno, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Christian quien apretó la mandíbula- Vámonos, estoy agotada y ya quiero ver a mi niña.

-Si gustan puedo enviarlos con uno de mis jefe de seguridad- dijo Christian, sabia por Taylor que habían llegado en taxi y este había ido al parque y recorrió el sitio donde le indico Christian que habían estado y no consiguió nada, y en las oficinas del parque le informaron que el personal de mantenimiento no había encontrado nada.

-No es necesario Christian, Brad y yo tomaremos un taxi, gracias- Christian se encogió de hombros.

-Cooper, Anastasia hasta mañana- dijo Grey.

-Ana, hablamos mañana, sé que con su ayuda saldremos adelante- dijo la pelirroja- ahora vayan y le das un enorme beso a tu niña de mi parte, espero que se encuentre mejor.

-Gracias Ross, hablamos mañana- diciendo esto salieron, bajaron en el ascensor hasta planta baja, donde no había nadie, eso era extraño pensó Ana, tomaron un taxi rumbo al hotel.

-Nos vamos Ross o te vas a quedar aquí- dijo Grey serio.

-Gwen viene por mí, no te preocupes. ¿Qué te pareció la reunión Grey? dijo esta.

-Hice lo que me pediste ¿No?- así que déjate de gilipolleces, no preguntes y lo hablamos mañana en mi oficina.

-Cálmate que no es para tanto- dijo está a la defensiva, Christian se puso serio, bueno mas de lo que estaba, si se podía.

-Mejor me voy, debo de ir a ver a mi sobrina y darle sus dulces que le compre- cuando abrió el pequeño refrigerador ejecutivo se dio cuenta que Anastasia no se había llevado los de su hija, se los iba a llevar y mandarlos con Sawyer hasta la recepción del hotel y que se los entregaran a Ana, si eso haría, salió de allí rumbo a la casa de su hermano, Kate aun salía antes porque Ava estaba pequeña y no tenían quien la cuidara tiempo completo. Al salir de la sala de juntas vio a Vanessa juntando unos papeles y un silencio sepulcral- ¿Vanessa que hace usted aquí todavía?

\- Solo terminaba algunos papeles para mañana Sr. Grey.

-Deje eso y lo termina mañana. Vaya a su casa hoy ha trabajado bastante, gracias por todo.

-No hay nada que agradecer Sr Grey solo cumplo con mi trabajo y gracias a usted por permitirme que me vaya temprano.

-¿Siempre se va tarde?- pregunto este.

-Por lo general, hasta que no termino todo lo que la Srta. Rebecca me dice no me puedo ir.

-No quiero que se quede más de lo necesario aquí o fuera del horario de trabajo y si alguien le dice lo contrario me lo hace saber.

-Como diga Sr. Grey- Christian bajo hasta la recepción y estaba todo vacío eran sobre las 4:15pm ¿Dónde estaba la recepcionista?, vio al empleado de seguridad y lo llamo.

-Sr. Smith. ¿Ha visto de casualidad salir al personal de la empresa?- el hombre palideció, mala señal pensó Christian- No se preocupe Sr. Smith puede hablar con confianza no diré quién me dio información- en ese momento salían Ross y Vanessa también y se quedaron acierta distancia del hombre.

-Bueno… este… Sr. Grey usted vera el personal del edificio ya se fue ustedes son los únicos aquí- dijo el pobre hombre apenado. A Christian ya le latía la vena de la frente el nivel de cabreo era descomunal. Se acercó a las dos mujeres y aunque estaba muy molesto, no grito no querían que nadie más escuchara.

-Mañana empezare a liquidar personal de esta empresa trataste de tapar lo que estaba pasando y no pudiste Bailey- eso dolió la había llamado por el apellido solo significaba una cosa, estaba súper molesto- así que mañana hare una revisión de personal y después empezaran a rodar cabezas, Vanessa mañana la quiero a eso de las 9:00 am en GEH y no se preocupe por Rebecca yo mismo se lo comunicare ¿Me entendió? – esta sintió, casi que con temor-Vas a trabajar mañana allá porque eres la secretaria de presidencia y sabes a la perfección el manejo interno y no se preocupe el trabajo que realice en GEH se le pagara aparte.

-Si Sr. Grey, como usted diga, permiso- dijo esta- nos vemos mañana y se fue.

-Christian no vayas a cometer una locura espera a ver que te tiene que decir Ana y Brad y después decides- Christian estaba por explotar había sido muy paciente pero ya no, estaba aguantando mucho más de lo que su poca paciencia podía.

-Está bien Ross, pero si no me gusta liquidare la compañía- dijo este tajante- ¡Taylor!- llamo este- nos vamos, no me siento bien.

-Como usted diga Sr. Grey, ¿Quiere que lo llevemos al médico?- dijo Taylor algo preocupado por lo general Christian nunca se enfermaba.

-No, al médico no, es solo algo de la comida que me sentó mal. Llévame a la casa de Elliot quiero ver a mi preciosa sobrina, quiero consentirla una rato y llevarle estos chuches, dile a Sawyer que lo espero allá en donde Elliot necesito que lleve esto- dijo mostrando otro paquete igual al que le llevaba a su sobrina.

-Claro Sr. Grey, ¿Alguna otra cosa? – dijo el hombre tan frio y formal como siempre.

-Por el momento no, la Srta. Spencer ¿Se encuentra en el Escala?

-No que yo sepa señor, gusta que pasemos por ella para llevarlos hasta donde el Sr. Grey- pregunto el hombre, no muy convencido.

-No Taylor a Sam no le gusta socializar mucho con mi preciosa sobrina, ya voy solo- Ni bien llegaron al departamento de Elliot vieron como llegaba Sawyer también.

-Señor Grey ¿Me mando a llamar?- dijo este al presentarse.

-Si Sawyer, necesito que lleves esto al The Fairmont Olympic y pedir que se lo entreguen a la habitación de la Srta. Anastasia Steel- Este asintió con la cabeza y fue hacer lo que le dijeron. Christian toco la puerta y se escuchó a Kate vociferando no sé qué, enseguida una Sra. De aspecto amable le abrió la puerta- buenas tardes Greta, mi hermano por favor- era la hermana de la Sra. Jones, encargada solamente de la cocina ya que los experimentos de Kate en la cocina eran un desastre.

-Sr. Grey bienvenido, pase por favor, ¿gusta tomar algo mientras espera al Sr. Elliot?- dijo la mujer tan educada como su hermana, mucho mayor que ella pero muy parecidas.

-Gracias Greta solo dile a Elliot que estoy aquí, no quisiera interrumpir, la discusión con su mujer- la Sra. sonrió y salió, Christian escucho los gritos de Kate y por lo que decía suponía que era de la reunión…

-Es como te estoy diciendo nene, la muy descarada vino fue para hacerse cargo de la compañía y me supo restregar en la cara los logros que ha obtenido quien sabe cómo- esta se cayó cuando vio entrar a la Sra. Greta.

-Sr. Elliot disculpe la interrupción, el Sr. Grey está aquí…

-Gracias Greta, ya voy para allá, podrías llevarnos unos jugos a la sala por favor- dijo Elliot, agradeciendo la interrupción, él tampoco se imaginaba que Ana hubiera cambiado tanto.

-Hermanito que sorpresa- dijo este que su hermano solo lo visitaba cuando venía atraerle algo a su sobrina o para salir a tomar algo cosa que era bastante raro- a que debo el honor de tu visita.

-Vine a consentir a mi sobrina un rato Lelliot- detrás de Elliot venia Kate con una hermosa niña riendo y dos muñecos de felpa algo grandes.

-Grey, que sorpresa- dijo Kate irónica- vienes avisarme que Anastasia se va hacer cargo de una parte de la empresa- dijo la rubia dolida.

-Nena, no empieces, yo pensé que tú lo sabias por eso no lo mencione- dijo el marido que solo sabía que Ana venía a ver algunas cosas de la editorial, pero no se imaginaba que tanto, Elliot hablo a modo tranquilizador. Christian puso los ojos en blanco. En ese momento sonó el móvil de Christian, era Sawyer.

-Grey- contesto este.

-La Srta. Anastasia no está registrada en este hotel, ¿seguro que esta en este y no en otro Sr.?

-Pregunta por Bradley Cooper, no cuelgues yo espero- dijo este y escucho a Sawyer decir:

 **-¿El Sr. Cooper está registrado aquí?**

 **-Un momento- dijo una mujer del otro lado- Si, el señor Cooper y su esposa la señora Anastasia Cooper están en la Suite principal- el semblante de Christian se tornó frio.**

-Si señor ya los conseguí, disculpe la molestias- este como siempre colgó.

-Kate, que gusto volver a ver a mi cuñada favorita- dijo Christian también irónico- a ver dónde está mi linda sobrina- dijo Christian cambiando completamente la cara muy sonriente- ven con tu tío favorito- Christian tomo la niña en brazos y esta comenzó a reír, mientras Christian la llenaba de besos y cosquillas. Se sentó con ella en el enorme sofá y la sentó en su regazo- mira lo que el tío Christian te trajo- dijo mostrándole la cajita, que la niña reconoció enseguida.

- _Mi a date, mi ame_ \- decía la niña balbuceando palabras, Christian reía, no entendía nada pero se veía adorable.

-No sé qué dices preciosa, pero te ves adorable- decía el orgulloso tío- dame esos muñecos y toma tu regalo.

 _-No mío, tojito_ \- decía la niña tratando de esconder ambos muñecos.

-Que está diciendo Ava, Kate, no le entiendo- dijo Christian confundido.

-Que esos son sus conejitos, Ava cielo sabes que ese conejito no es tuyo y debes regresárselo a Maddy- Así que aquí es donde vino a parar el chucho ese, míralo que esta algo descolorido, pero al fin y al cabo era el muñeco de Maddy y si el sufrió por su mantita Maddy sufre ahora por el muñeco, el sabia por lo que estaba pasando la niña, ¿Sera que de verdad es su niña? No pienses estupideces Grey, concéntrate. Christian soltó de repente una carcajada. Dejando a Kate y a Elliot perplejos. En ese momento los interrumpieron trayéndoles los jugos.

-Gracias Greta- dijo la rubia antes que la mujer se retirara- se puede saber que te causo tanta gracia Christian que aún reía viendo los muñecos que su sobrina había abandonado un poco para comer los muffins que le había traído el tío.

-Cierto Christian que te causa tanta risa- pregunto también Elliot.

-Este muñeco es la causa de que Anastasia casi se comiera vivos a todos en la reunión, primero a David y luego a Rebecca en la mañana y en la tarde estaba aún peor y se descargó contigo Kate.

-¿El muñeco porque?- pregunto esta- no entiendo explícate Grey.

-Esta mañana, Anastasia discutió con David Adams y con Rebecca, no supe porque de su mal humor.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con el muñeco. Aun no entendemos hermanito.

-Deja de interrumpir, Elliot- dijo este- al medio día Anastasia le dijo a Cooper que la niña se sentía mal y fue cuando Ross le pregunto por qué y esta le dijo que su niña no los había dejado dormir porque lloro durante toda la noche porque no tenía su muñeco- explico Christian ahora serio por el malestar de la niña, por eso Anastasia estaba de tan mal humor y la pago con quien mejor le pareció, por eso es mi risa, por el mal genio de Ana y que tú fuiste una de sus presas para liberar su mal humor.

-Muy gracioso Christian, mira que serás creído. Pobre niña Elliot, debes de llevarle su peluche- dijo está muy convincente.

-Está bien- Elliot sabía que no podía discutir con su mujer- pero Christian me va acompañar. Ni bien Kate aseo a su niña que se había llenado de crema y fruta se fueron en el auto de Elliot que tenía la silla de bebe, y Taylor por petición de Christian conducía- Después de dejar el dichoso muñeco, me gustaría que habláramos un rato Christian, ¿podrás?

-No me siento bien Elliot, así que la conversación será para después- Christian sabía que no iba a poder eludir esa conversación.

-Está bien pero no creas que me he olvidado de ciertas cosas- dijo el rubio en el tono obstinado al estilo Grey. Llegaron al hotel y Christian fue directo a los ascensores ya sabía dónde estaba la Sra. Cooper. Después de tocar la puerta una sonriente anastasia enfundada en unos pantalones cortos de algodón y una camiseta vieja abría la puerta.

-Christian…- Ana no esperaba esa visita, estaba batallando con Maddy para que comiera.

-Sra. Cooper- dijo este con el semblante serio- antes de dejar pasar a un sonriente Elliot con su niña en brazos…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, les pido disculpas porque se que esperan que publique más seguido pero trato de publicar todos los días pero a veces se me hace imposible, Chic s dejen su nombre o en seudónimo para incluirlas en la parte final, tratare de hacer capis más largo se los prometo. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

CAPITULO XVII

 **Anteriormente…**

-Christian…- Ana no esperaba esa visita, estaba batallando con Maddy para que comiera.

-Sra. Cooper- dijo este con el semblante serio- antes de dejar pasar a un sonriente Elliot con su niña en brazos…

.

-Buenas noches Ana- dijo Elliot sonriente pasando por un lado de Christian que se le quedo viendo a Ana, de arriba abajo, como siempre que piernas tan hermosas tiene mi Ana, no empieces Grey esa no es tu Ana, tú tienes a Sam.

-Elliot que sorpresa que te trae por aquí- dijo Ana un poco avergonzada por el caos reinante en la habitación, estaban preparando todo para cambiarse al ático aparte del hecho que Maddy buscaba y desacomodaba todo otra vez buscando su conejito.

-Vine hablar contigo de algo que hizo mi enana- dijo haciéndole cosquillas a Ava en la barriga- y traje a Christian para que me acompañara espero que no te moleste- dijo este algo apenado, cosa que no era común en él.

-Tranquilo Elliot pero pasen no se queden ahí- dijo la morena sintiendo la mirada de Christian encima- Christian nos vemos de nuevo, gracias por enviarles los muffins a Maddy.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Sra. Cooper, hubiera sido un desperdicio que se perdieran- dijo Christian mirando detalladamente a Ana cosa que no paso desapercibida ni por Elliot ni por ella.

-¿Sra. Cooper, por qué me dices así?- dijo Ana intrigada el único que le decía así era Brad y estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre en la habitación, gracias a dios. Christian se encogió de hombros. Ana puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

-En recepción estas registrada así "Sra. Cooper"- dijo este haciendo énfasis en la palabra, sentía que le iba a terminar de explotar la cabeza, ahora sí que no había duda Ana se había casado con Cooper, su Ana, su nena, no había marcha atrás. Y de paso va y le pone los ojos en blanco.

-Mami. Mami- dijo Maddy apoyada de la pierna de Ana, se había bajado de donde la había sentado Val a comer una papilla y no la quiso probar mucho, Ana miro a su niña y esta le tendió los bracitos, enseguida se metió el dedo en la boca y se recostó del hombro de su madre. Christian y Elliot la miraron preocupados. Val aprovecho lo que le habían dicho Ana y Brad y se excuso y se fue a la habitación donde dormía.

-Anie, escuche la puerta- Brad salía del cuarto en pantalones de pijama y sin camisa- Elliot, Christian- dijo este extrañado- que los trae por aquí.

-Le decía a Ana que venía a hablar con ustedes por algo que hizo mi niña, espero no estar molestando y le pedí a Christian que me acompañara.

-No hay molestia, perdonen el desorden, pero desde que llegamos hemos estado acomodando y cada tanto mi princesa desacomoda buscando su muñeco para dormir- dijo este preocupado.

-Bueno Elliot, dinos que fue eso que hizo tu pequeña para que la trajeras hasta aquí- dijo Ana al ver que la niña estaba en los brazos de Christian y este la acunaba dulcemente y casi estaba dormida, fuera otro momento a lo mejor las niñas estuvieran jugando pero le había dado el remedio a su niña otra vez porque tenía la cabeza calientita, y lo más seguro era que le doliera y no había dormido lo suficiente.

-Esto es lo nos trae por aquí- dijo Elliot apenado sacándose el muñeco del interior de la chaqueta, Ana le brillaron los ojos, el muñeco de su niña por fin- mi pequeña se lo llevo y no sabíamos que era tan importante para Maddy, pensábamos devolverlo pero un día en que las niñas se pudieran reunir para jugar, de verdad Ana, Brad- Elliot hablaba como carretilla- les pido disculpas…

-Tranquilo Elliot- le dijo Brad- Ava es solo una niña no te preocupes, el FBI hubiera dado con el paradera de Ava- dijo este a modo de broma- no de verdad Ava es una niña, un bebe como mi Maddy y todavía hacen cosas sin saber- dijo el rubio al otro rubio en tono consolador. Porque mejor no nos sentamos. Ana se sentó y Maddy estaba casi dormida, aunque inquieta.

-No hay nada que disculpar, Ava es un bebe todavía al igual que mi consentida. ¿Pero cómo supiste que estábamos buscando a buni?- dijo Ana señalando el muñeco.

-Cuando Christian fue a la casa temprano para llevarle unos dulces a mi nenita, Kate me estaba contando lo que paso y Christian le dijo que tú estabas así porque estaba preocupada por Maddy y que habían pasado la noche mal porque la niña extrañaba un muñeco- Ana miro a Christian y como hace tanto que no lo hacían se agradecieron con la mirada, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta- así que le pedí que me trajera para traerle el muñeco a Maddy.

-Gracias Elliot, gracias Christian se los agradezco enormemente- dijo Ana emocionada.

-Maddy cielo, mira lo que Elliot trajo para ti- la niña abrió los ojitos con pesar, estaba como triste- mira quien regreso. Maddy volteo a ver dónde le señalaba su madre y la niña abrió sus ojitos por completo.

- _¡MI TONEJITOOO…!_ – grito Maddy emocionada. Que hizo pegara un brinco, pero no se despertó- _mami, buny mio, ven buny ven_ \- decía la niña, Elliot se acercó hasta donde Ana y se arrodillo delante de esta para darle el conejito, Maddy se sentó y abrazo su conejito como si de eso dependiera su vida, lo acunaba y hasta un beso le dio- _Tonejito mao, no vas si no a comes chocoate_ …- la niña empezó a regañar al peluche, cosa que hizo que los adultos rieran.

-Ven mi niña vamos a dormir- dijo Ana levantándose y agarrando su niña en brazos- con el permiso de los presentes, esta señorita va a dormir- Maddy mi niña dale las gracia a Elliot.

-Gacias- dijo y le lanzo un beso sonoro a Elliot- mami luces, luces- como ya estaba oscureciendo las luces de los edificios cercanos se veían desde el ventanal que tenía el pequeño balcón- Ana levanto en brazos a su niña y se la llevo a ver las luces. Christian se levantó porque Ava empezó a moverse.

-Elliot de verdad crees que mañana nos podemos pasar al piso de la torre, estoy cansado de la comida de hotel o de la que tengo que comprar por ahí, añoro la comida casera- Christian aprovecho la conversación de ambos y se acercó donde Ana. Brad se dio cuenta y se quedó pendiente.

-¿Porque te casaste con Brad Ana? y ¿Porque no habías dicho nada?- dijo Christian casi sin voz.

-Ese no es tu asunto Grey, pero si de verdad quieres saber, si nos casamos en las vegas hace como un año más o menos- le dijo Ana con extraña voz, en cierto modo era verdad, habían ido a las vegas de un día para otro y Brad no aguanto la tentación…

.

###########################################################################

.

 **Flashback**

-Anie, vamos a las vegas este fin de semana, me invitaron a la inauguración de un hotel uno de los amigos de mi padre- le dijo este- ¿Te animas, preciosa? Se fueron el mismo día de la inauguración por la mañana y estarían hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, cuando llegaron al hotel ya tenían reservada una suite y se dispusieron de disfrutar de todo, ya entrada la noche Brad le propuso a Ana ir a los casinos.

-Estás loco grandulón- le dijo la morena un poco achispada, aunque ya había acostumbrado más a su organismo a tomar, habían tomado toda clase de bebidas en el hotel y ahora iban rumbo a los casinos- Vamos, que ya mañana volvemos a la realidad- dijo Ana emocionada. Después de pasar por varios casinos se acercaron curiosos donde celebraba una pareja de enamorados y en el preciso momento que la novia aventaba el ramo, Ana se acercaba y el ramo le quedo en la mano. Cuando esta se dio cuenta Brad la tenía abrazada y le decía- vamos a casarnos cosita, que vamos a esperar, hasta tenemos una hermosa hija- Ana no supo si fue por causa del alcohol en su cuerpo o de la emoción del momento, ella solo asintió, después de aquella boda improvisada, donde le dieron el acta para que lo presentara en el ayuntamiento, lo fotocopiaran y sellaran, cosa que no hicieron, se fueron al hotel, les esperaba la noche de bodas, técnicamente se casaron, si pero el documento nunca lo han legalizado así que es invalido el matrimonio, cuando se despertaron al día siguiente lo único que hicieron fue reír por las ocurrencias de la noche anterior…

.

#########################################################################

.

-Espero que tu curiosidad haya sido saciada Christian- dijo esta como dolida, ni ella misma sabia porque.

-Mi curiosidad sigue intacta nena- aquel mote que tanto había adorado, hizo que se le erizara la piel- Tu respuesta no respondió a mi pregunta, pero eso no importa ya tendrás tiempo de decirme- ah por cierto aun casada con Cooper ¿Sigues usando mi camiseta? eso me encanta- Ana se quedó perpleja pero qué coño, ¿Cómo lo supo?- Lo sé porque todavía se ven mis iniciales grabadas en hilo en el borde de la manga- como siempre sus expresiones faciales preguntaban por ella.

-La tenía conmigo mucho ante que lo nuestro terminara, así que no sé cuál es el punto- ni siquiera recordaba que la traía puesta y mucho menos que tenían sus iniciales o si lo sabía. Christian endureció el gesto de repente, había vuelto su malestar y debía de irse. Pero quería seguir provocando a Ana, y mañana la tendría a solas en su oficina y Ross tendría que ayudarlo. Dios Grey quien te entiende la muy zorra se acuesta con tus hermanos y tú sigues detrás de su culo, bueno lo de Elliot siempre lo he dudado pero lo del imbécil de Orson no lo puedo olvidar, de eso hay un video.

-Mañana si no tomamos una decisión viable, liquidare la compañía,

-¿QUE COSA?- grito Ana- estás loco- Brad y Elliot que aun hablaban sobre lo de piso voltearon.

-Anie ¿Pasa algo malo?- dijo Brad receloso.

-Le acabo de decir a Anastasia que si mañana no llegamos a un acuerdo o un consenso para salvar la compañía, la liquidare.

-No creo que haga falta ser tan extremistas Christian, lo primero que quiero mañana es revisar los currículos de todos los empleados y ver quien es quien, luego se irán haciendo sustituciones, pero de eso hablaremos mañana- dijo Brad tranquilamente nunca había sido un hombre compulsivo siempre era del tipo tranquilo.

-Yo los dejo me voy a costar a mi pequeña, necesito descansar y reponer energías, Elliot gracias por devolverle la sonrisa a mi niña- dijo Ana retirándose- Christian hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Anastasia

-Coop si quieres vengo mañana y los ayudo a llevar las cosas al ático- le dijo Elliot que aunque se había distanciado de Bradley, lo consideraba su amigo, bueno el único amigo que lo había tratado sin ningún interés y aun seguía siendo el mismo- y no me vengas con que puedes solo- hablo este mientras le quitaba a Christian a Ava de los brazos- para eso están los amigos.

-Gracias Thor- le dijo Brad rememorando el apodo que le decían en la secundaria- en cuanto salga de la oficina y tenga todo listo te aviso- dijo este dándole la mano y nuevamente gracias por traerle su muñeco a mi niña, hoy por fin podré descansar y dormir.

-¿De verdad no durmió anoche?- pregunto Elliot.

-No solo quería su conejito y que Ana la meciera así como estaba hace poco en el ventanal con las luces. Cuando al fin se durmió la llevamos adormir con nosotros para que durmiera algo, de hecho cuando llegamos le dijimos a Val que fuera a descansar en cuanto comiera porque la pobre cuando llegamos se veía cansada.

-No hay nada que agradecer, nos vemos mañana que descansen- Elliot y Christian se despidieron y se fueron, Brad cerró la puerta y apago las luces era hora de ir hablar con Ana quería saber que tanto hablo con Grey…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	18. Chapter 18

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, les pido disculpas porque se que esperan que publique más seguido pero trato de publicar todos los días pero a veces se me hace imposible, Chicas dejen su nombre o en seudónimo para incluirlas en la parte final, tratare de hacer capis más largo se los prometo. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

CAPITULO XVIII

 **Anteriormente…**

-No hay nada que agradecer, nos vemos mañana que descansen- Elliot y Christian se despidieron y se fueron, Brad cerró la puerta y apago las luces era hora de ir hablar con Ana quería saber que tanto hablo con Grey…

.

Cuando Brad entro en la habitación encontró a su niña durmiendo a la mitad de la cama, él le había dicho a Ana que era mejor que la niña durmiera esta noche otra vez con nosotros cosa que le pareció razonable debido a que la niña se sentía mal, Ana no estaba en la habitación, escucho ruidos en el baño y la encontró preparando la enorme bañera para darse un baño de sales y aceites relajantes.

-Ana- por el tono en que la llamo Ana sabía que algo pasaba- podemos hablar un momento- ¡ja! Lo sabía y el tema de hoy es... Christian…- ¿me puedo bañar contigo?- esta asintió, Ana se acercó hasta donde su novio y le bajo los pantalones y beso su pene técnica de distracción pensó esta- Ana no vayas por ahí.

-¿Por dónde grandulón?- dijo burlándose- ven vamos que necesito ese baño y relajarme, si me acuesto así me despertare en la madrugada- dijo Ana quitándose lo único que traía de ropa, la camiseta del pecado, pensó esta y rio para sí. Se metieron ambos en la bañera Ana delante Brad detrás- dime que querías hablar- Brad tomo un largo suspiro iba a preguntarle a Ana sobre Christian y no quería sonar celoso.

-Suéltalo ya Brad, ¿es sobre el ático?- pregunto Ana haciéndose la desentendida, tomo la esponja y le echo gel y se dio a Brad- toma- dijo la mujer- primero me lavas tú y después te lavo yo.

-Ok cielo- dijo este resignado- ¿Qué tanto hablaron Christian y tú?- Lo dije ya, ufff… fue fácil. Por suerte Ana había aprendido ciertas cosas y entre esas estabas adelantarse a los hechos, no se inmuto ni se tensó.

-Sobre la editorial y el hecho de que esta casi al borde del abismo- mintió Ana muy convincente.

\- ¿Y por eso estabas hablando tan bajito?- Brad estaba incrédulo.

-¿Enserio Bradley?- dijo esta falsamente ofendida volteándose para ver al rubio- si estábamos hablando así, era porque las niñas estaban dormidas- y cuando grite- Ana vio la pregunta en sus ojos- fue porque me sorprendió que quisiera liquidar GIP, cuando es una empresa que tiene mucho que dar, pero ha tenido una mala gerencia. Y tú deja los celos que están demás- bueno no pensó Ana pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Brad.

-Es que los vi y pensé muchas cosas, Elliot se dio cuenta pero no me dijo nada- dijo este a modo de disculpa, Ana se sintió mal por mentirle pero lo menos que quería era que el ambiente de trabajo se volviera hostil entre ambos- Elliot me estuvo diciendo – decía este mientras prestaba atención a los pechos de Ana con la esponja y los pulgares- que el equipo que contrate para acondicionar el ático y redecorarlo no habían hecho gran cosa y todavía faltan algunos arreglos- la cara de Ana cambio, ella quería cambiarse ya- tranquila cosita que igual nos vamos a cambiar mañana.

-¿Y qué detallitos serian esos?- pregunto la morena.

-Tranquila solo falta el piso y las paredes- Ana lo miro perpleja- Brad comenzó a reír- Dios Anie esa cara merecía la pena verla- dijo este burlándose de ella.

-Tonto, mira que tengo tiempo que no duermo desnuda y no me puedas tocar- el comentario hizo que la sonrisa se le borrara, ahora fue el turno de Ana de reír- viste como tu cara también valió la pena, ven ahora me toca a mí lavarte- dijo está empezando por su torso que estaba cubierto por un delicado y suave bello que lo hacía ver muy varonil, Christian no tiene tanto bello así ¿Qué coño? ¿A que vino ese pensamiento? Ana deja de pensar en esas cosas.

-Si seguimos así nos va tocar la bañera para desahogarnos- dijo el rubio algo emocionado, ojala no se me pase muy rápido, hoy no he estado muy bien con el dolor en la columna- Elliot me dijo- continuo hablando este mientras Ana le lavaba la espalda- que el baño de visitas no está listo, y uno de los ventanales le falta el papel protector para que el sol no entre tan fuerte, le dije que esperara a que tú lo vieras y decidieras, porque te gustaba hacer Yoga en el sol, faltan también varios seguros de puertas y parte de techo raso, me dijo que trabajara el mismo y dos ayudantes de confianza para terminar lo que falte en la semana.

-Me parece genial la idea- dijo Ana besando a Brad- del sol ojala que donde falte pueda poner un tatami para practicar mi Yoga- dijo está quitándole la espuma restante de cuerpo y empezando a regar besos, Ana sabia del malestar de su novio y que cuando estaba así no duraba mucho y ella quedaba con las ganas intactas pero quería sexo y lo quería ahora fuera poco o mucho, desde que se inició con Christian su apetito sexual era tremendo se podría decir que insaciable y solo Christian había logrado saciarla hasta dejarla exhausta y casi inconsciente, bueno no había tenido más amantes que le hicieran el amor solo Brad y Christian los demás fue otra cosa, no es que Brad no fuera lo suficientemente hombre pero desde el accidente que le dejo una parálisis motora por casi 8 meses y no había podido caminar si no andar en sillas de ruedas, tenía problemitas con la eyaculación, pero ya estaba mejor y el médico le había dicho que su condición mejoraría porque él era un hombre joven pero el siempre pensaba lo peor el médico le recomendó otras actividades y de ahí viene el entrenamiento especial que le mandaron.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar la idea, ahora ven, no se vaya a despertar mi princesa y vea a sus padres practicando para darle un hermanito- Ana rio ante el comentario, después de compartir un rato juntos, y otra ronda de besos y caricias que no llevaron a nada, se fueron a dormir, apenas eran las 8:40pm pero necesitaban de ese sueño reparador, no habían puesto la cabeza en la almohada cuando ya estaban dormidos. Aunque estaba cansada Ana estaba algo inquieta, soñaba con ojos grises que la miraban mientras llegaba al clímax, sabanas de seda azules, hielo deslizándose por su cuerpo… por suerte no hablo en sueños pero si se puso algo cachonda y esto no era bueno…

.

#######################################################################

Christian POV

Elliot sigue insistiendo en hablar, tarde o temprano tendré que decirle todo lo de secuestro de Mía y el hecho de que Ana fue a rescatarla sin buscar ayuda- pensaba Christian mientras estaba en su despacho del Escala- si solo lo hubiera dicho, si hubiera pedido ayuda, pero él hubiera no existe y lo que paso había marcado a mi Ana, que irónico todavía insistes en llamarla "tu Ana" cuando está casada con otro, que las disfruta y la complace en todos los sentidos. Hoy estaba preciosa, primero con ese mal humor ¡jajaaj! Se veía sexy, así toda roja creo que solo le he visto así un par de veces y luego al verla hoy en el hotel, esas interminables piernas de piel lechosa, se veían tan suaves como siempre, traía puesta una camiseta suya, porque era así, su camiseta con las iniciales en la manga CTG, así como nos acostumbró mamá a Elliot y a mí y sin brasier dios eso si lo había notado, sus pezones estaba erguidos mientras él le hablaba y su delicado tono rosa en sus mejillas la delato cuando le dijo nena, ahora el problema lo tenía el, su fuerte y dura erección, su polla traicionera que estaba muy alegre de verla y ahora ese malestar, mejor iba a darse un baño y acostarse para esa reunión con Anastasia, como le gustaría besarla aunque fuera un instante otra vez….

###################################################################

-Despierta dormilona- le decía Brad acariciando su cuello- son casi las 8:00am, debemos tratar de organizar las cosas y tener todo recogido.

-No quiero, tengo sueño 5 minutos más y me levanto- decía la morena mientras se abrazaba a su niña.

-Está bien, pero solo 5 minutos que debemos recoger para irnos- dijo el rubio decidido- Ya compre la cama que escogimos para mi niña solo falta la de nosotros me gustaría como la que tenemos en el loft así tipo japonés, si te parece bien- Ana hizo un sonido intangible que le causo risa a Brad, mejor la dejaba dormir, si hoy estaba igual que ayer iban a cerrar no solamente GIP sino todo Seattle, media hora después salía Ana de la habitación muy sonriente con su niña en brazos.

-Dale los buenos días a papi y a Val mi niña- decía Ana muy sonriente- Buenos días, cielo- decía Ana de muy buen humor dándole un beso a Brad y aunque necesitaba un buen baño a solas para sacarse ese gusto que no se terminó de dar se sentía muy bien y de buen humor. Le dio otro beso a Brad y le espeluco un poco la cabeza a Val, que era raro verle con el cabello suelto, este tenía un lindo color caramelo que le contrastaban con sus ojos verdes oscuros- Val, buenos días te ves bien con el cabello suelto.

-Gracias Anie, pero es que empaque e secador de cabello y no lo quise sacar otra vez, en lo que se seque por completo lo recojo.

-No lo hagas, déjalo así te ves más joven- le dijo Brad educadamente.

-Me está llamando vieja Sr. Brad- dijo Val burlona.

-¿Qué? No para nada Val, disculpa si te ofendí solo fue un comentario

-No me ofendió Sr. Brad, fue solo una broma- decía está riendo-pero de verdad me siento rara con el cabello así, casi nunca lo he llevado tan largo- dijo está evocando recuerdos tristes…

############################################################

 **Val Flashback**

"No John, te prometo que no me dejo más el cabello suelto pero no me lo cortes"- decía esta al marido que tenía-"Claro que no lo vas a tener más suelto de eso me encargo yo"- ese día John agarro las tijeras y le chiflo el pelo después de un rato en el que Val lloraba desconsoladamente, este vino y le propino una bofetada agarro la máquina de cortar cabello y la rapo, él nunca la quiso y menos después de enterarse que él no podía procrear hijos y Val lo quería sí, pero decidió que se quería mas así misma, no tenía para donde ir ni tenia familia, su mama vivía en Puerto Rico con un latino desde hacía bastante tiempo y ellas no se hablaban, después de aquello "John" le pasaba la máquina por el cabello evitando que este creciera y también para evitar así que esta saliera sola a la calle y cuando salía solo lo hacía con él, habían pasado cerca de unos 2 meses y en una de sus salidas se encontró con Victoria o Vicky como le decían todos, estaba entrando en el súper y esta al verla lo primero que pensó era que su amiga tenía una enfermedad terminal y estaba recibiendo quimio -"Val como estas"- esta no sabía que responder a su amiga-"Bien"- dijo está agachando la cabeza- Vicky que se dio cuenta de las marcas y de las ropa que esta cargaba sabia por experiencia que algo pasaba-cuando el tal John llego Vicky lo saludo a este no le gustó mucho la presencia de esta y trato de llevarse a su mujer, ya se encargaría de hacerle entender en casa que no debía de acercársele a nadie, pero Vicky fingiendo un dolor en el abdomen se llevó a Val al baño y la encaro, Val le conto cosas por encima y le dijo a su amiga que quería irse pero su marido no la dejaba, Vicky preparo un plan teniendo la dirección de Val y con ayuda de dos policías amigos y muy queridos metió preso por unas horas al tal "John" y saco a Val del infierno que vivía…

 **Fin de flashback**

####################################################################

-Hey Val-le dijo Ana, esta sabía que estaba pensando en la basura de su marido- nada de pensar cosas tristes- le dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos- tu déjate el cabello como te sientas mejor, aquí nadie te va juzgar, te ves hermosa con el cabello suelto o recogido- Ana por experiencia había vivido el hecho de que Hyde le había cortado el pelo por el simple morbo de decirle que así sentiría su olor para siempre, necesitó un corte de cabello cuando llego a NY tan corto que el cabello apenas le cubría las orejas y así lo había mantenido, hasta hace poco que Brad le pidió que se lo dejara crecer- así como yo trato de olvidar lo que me paso, no quiero que tú recuerdes esa vida, donde sufriste y mira que yo sé de eso- dijo Ana emotiva.

-Lo se Ana pero fue de repente que me vino a la mente, prometo tratar de dejarlo suelto más seguido- dijo la mujer muy convincente.

-Listo hora de quitar esas caras, que no me gusta verlas así- dijo Brad a ambas mujeres- donde está mi niña preciosa- dijo Brad quitándole peso a la situación.

-A qi papi- dijo Maddy levantando sus bracitos- cuando Brad alzo a su pequeña esta comenzó a reir- Val, dinda, mami dinda- dijo la niña- Brad se acercó hasta donde Ana y le dio un beso que hizo que Maddy riera como avergonzada.

-Yo me voy a bañar- dijo Ana que sabía que si esperaba mucho Brad se uniría a ella y ella lo que quería era desahogarse un poco, pero ella sola- cuando salga prometo ayudar a recoger, si no me tomo la tarde libre y vengo- Brad quedo ojiplático, Ana tomándose una tarde libre eso había que verlo.

-Tu tomándote una tarde libre Ana Steel, eso hay que verlo- dijo este riéndose.

-Ahora por burlón te tocara comprar el desayuno por fuera así que apúrate vístete y ve al Starbucks que está aquí cerca y nos traes el desayuno- Brad rio, Ana siempre salía con algo, pero le gustaba la idea de comer de ese sitio- y date prisa que tengo hambre- hora del baño pensó Ana y hora de arreglarse, si Christian anoche la provoco hoy ella devolvería la pelota, aunque fuera un poco. Su baño duro lo suficiente como para relajarse, se sentía estupenda y su recién adquirida autosatisfacción le había sentado de maravilla cuando salió en su bata de toalla a desayunar, se acordó que no había podido hablar con su secretaria en Nueva York- Voy a llamar a Sally anoche trate pero me mandaba al buzón- dijo esta a los presentes, mientras tomaba zumo del que Brad había llevado, esperaba que la mujer en cuestión contestara- Sally, es Anastasia, ahora si por fin contestas, quiero saber qué fue lo que paso y cómo fue que se perdió el manuscrito de Erika- Ana sabía que si le hablaba dulcemente a la mujer no le diría las cosas como son, 15 minutos después Ana había escuchado las explicaciones de esta- Bueno Sally cálmate no te estoy regañando pero sabes lo importante que es el contrato que tenemos con Erika, sé que no es tu culpa así que no te pongas así- Ana trataba de calmar a la mujer que estaba llorando- esperemos a ver que pasa, en cuanto la policía tenga un informe y sepas algo más te agradezco que me lo comuniques, por nada del mundo comentes nada de esto con nadie ni siquiera con tu almohada es delicado Sally aún no sabemos cómo paso lo del robo, le dices a Arthur que en lo que pueda lo llamo para darle un informe detallado de la lista de escritores pertenecientes a GIP , si te necesito aquí en Seattle, ¿Te gustaría venir?- pregunto Ana a sabiendas que esta diría que no.

-Yo, a Seattle Ana no lo creo, si no me gusta mucho el clima de Nueva York mucho menos el de Seattle- dijo la mujer muy convencida.

-Lo sabía pero tenía que intentarlo - antes de colgar se acordó de los libros- Por cierto Sally necesito un favor tuyo, necesito que me envíes 4 libros de la tercera entrega de la Saga "Master of the Universe" , me vas a incluir en ellos el folleto promocional de la cuarta entrega, la que damos con el primer capítulo que es el abreboca para que la gente compre el libro y con su respectiva dedicatoria, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?- Sally rio al otro lado.

-Claro que si Ana tu tranquila, dame los datos de las dedicatorias y la dirección de envió, eres una pillina, mira que seguir con ese juego- ambas reían- en lo que te los envié te aviso, me mandas todos los datos por correo electrónico, que sea pronto para tener algo que hacer- dijo la mujer riendo.

-Si en lo que este instalada en el ático te envió todo a tu correo personal, incluyes el cotillón completo con los libros, en la bodega de la editorial quedaron muchos, gracias Sally hablamos-Ana colgó, pronto entregaría los dichosos libros. Después de un copioso desayuno Val se llevó a Maddy al cuarto para que viera dibujos animados, y así ella podía terminar de recoger.

-Val, no te compliques mucho, de verdad voy a tratar de venir más temprano para que podamos recoger- decía Ana mientras buscaba que ponerse consiguió una Falda Bershka con aberturas delanteras en cada muslo color burdeos y una camisa color crema claro de mangas, zapatos tipo sandalias Oscar de la renta modelo Gladia, tacón de punta, del color de la falda le quedaban increíbles, por lo general se dejaba el cabello al natural, que cayera lacio y suelto, se roció un poco de su Spray BE Sexy, se maquillo y perfumo con una fragancia suave, delicada, pero sensual, casi siempre se arreglaba bien. Por su parte Brad iba con pantalones de vestir negro, una camisa azul claro y chaqueta de traje negro, se veía muy elegante y formal.

-Val nos vamos- decía el rubio- en lo que terminemos te aviso para que te alistes y tengas lista a mi niña y llevarlas a ustedes primero y después me regreso para llevar las cosas y liquidar la cuenta del hotel.

-Está bien Sr. Brad estaré lista cuando ustedes vengan- dijo Val recogiendo ropa de los armarios y metiendo en las maletas, más el desorden que había causado el huracán Maddy.

-Val, te he dicho que no me digas señor- dijo el rubio- dime solo Brad por favor.

-Está bien Brad, como usted diga- dijo la mujer. Salieron los dos del hotel, esta vez Brad tomo el carro que ahora era suyo, ser un hombre con una herencia generosa tenía sus ventajas, por suerte Ana no era como las demás mujeres y sobre todo como Violet que solo estaba pendientes del dinero, muchas veces Ana se conformaba con comer helado de agua sentada en unos de los bancos del Central Park, eso para él era mucho que decir. Llegaron a las afueras del edificio de GEH y estacionaron afuera, uno de los empleados de seguridad le dijo que tenían una plaza asignada en el estacionamiento privado por orden del Sr. Grey.

-Voy a tratar de hablar con Grey y Ross para que nos quede libre la tarde o parte de ella y cambiarnos cómodamente, anoche no hablamos del plan de trabajo, pero básicamente es lo que hemos venido hablando, voy a revisar la nómina de empleados y me imagino que tu revisaras la lista de escritores que posee GIP, así como los escritores que se adjuntan al trabajo de la revista Grey' Plus, y trata de ser imparcial Anie, y cualquier cosa usamos nuestra técnica y hablamos en francés o alemán.

-Claro mi grandulón, pero ya sabes que Christian habla francés y los demás empleados desconozco si hablan otros idiomas-dijo la morena acariciando detrás de la oreja a su novio, aún seguían sentados en el auto ya dentro del estacionamiento privado- veamos primero todo los currículos de los empleados y luego que tan buenos son en su desempeño laboral, pienso que el que no tenga experiencia no debe de tener un cargo donde se exige un personal con carrera afín y experiencia adecuada.

-Si en eso tienes razón- dijo este con algo de pesar- si no tiene la experiencia o no tiene la profesión adecuada, sumando a eso el hecho de que no ha hecho bien su trabajo, deberá de renunciar al puesto.

-Sí, cielo tienes razón. Pero mejor subamos ya que es tarde- eran las 9:45am y la reunión era para las 10:00am- supongo que lo primero que haremos será discutir el contrato con Grey o Ross. Al llegar al piso de presidencia, Andrea la rubia que siempre había trabajado ahí la recibió cortésmente y muy alegre.

-Ana, que alegría verte de nuevo, perdón Srta. Steel, no fue mi intención tutearla- Andrea sonó avergonzada.

-Andrea- dijo Ana abrazando a la rubia, esta se sorprendió- es Ana, Andrea y me puedes tutear todo lo que quieras- la rubia asintió- Andrea te presento a Bradley Cooper, mi novio y asesor de GIP- le dijo Ana, solo por cortesía ya todo el edificio debía de saber que Anastasia Steel estaba de regreso y con novio.

-Un placer Sr. Cooper- dijo la rubia muy educada.

-Te ves increíble Ana, Vanessa se quedó corta cuando me dijo que tu vendrías hoy y que te veías muy bien- dijo la mujer sinceramente- El Sr. Grey está en una reunión desde temprano pero, Ross ordeno que cuando ustedes llegaran pasaran a su oficina para discutir su contrato laboral.

-Gracias Andrea, podría decirle a Ross que estamos aquí por favor. Andrea los anunció y Ross lo hizo pasar a su oficina.

-Ana, Brad buenos días- dijo la pelirroja alegre y como siempre su peculiar olor a cigarros- empezaremos nosotros, Christian esta en reunión y esta no ha podido terminar, la comunicación por facetime con Darfur es una mierda hoy, y tiene a Christian de muy mal humor- dijo Ross a modo de excusa- aquí tienen sus contratos, no hay nada diferente a lo que ya habíamos hablado, de todas maneras por favor léanlo y si hay algo que discutir o cambiar no hay problema- cada uno ojeo su contrato, por su parte Ross estaba atendiendo una llamada y se excusó para hablar en privado. Firmaron el contrato que hablaba de 4 semanas de prueba para purgar la compañía, si en esas cuatro semanas el rendimiento no mejoraba el contrato se anulaba y ellos volverían a NY, de ser lo contrario, es decir, que la compañía saliera a flote ellos tendrían que manejarla durante 3 meses hasta que la empresa se normalizara y diera el rendimiento adecuado.

-Listo Ross aquí tienes- ya la mujer había terminado de hablar y estaba esperando que estos terminaran, Brad hablo estaba más que satisfecho por el dinero que iba a cobrar era más que suficiente.

-Bueno Brad podemos empezar a revisar los currículos de los empleados, nos llevara bastante tiempo, avise en GIP, que probablemente no irían para allá hoy.

-Me parece muy bien Ross de echo queríamos irnos más temprano porque hoy nos cambiamos al ático y necesito tiempo para pasar y acomodar las cosas- dijo el rubio como pidiendo permiso.

-Por eso no hay problema, creo que sobre la 3:00pm o antes podrían irse para que se cambien tranquilos.

-Me parece perfecto, ahora si empecemos.

-Ana, casi se me olvida Vanessa está en la oficina de Christian ella se encargara de proporcionarte el listado de escritores de GIP- a Ana no le gustaba mucho ir a para a la oficina de Christian sola, pero que podría pasar, ahí estaría Vanessa-Cualquier cosa que se ofrezca llamas a Andrea ella te lo proporcionara en dado caso que Vanessa no pueda, en cuanto Christian termine la reunión y esté disponible hablaremos sobre el equipo de trabajo que ustedes pidieron- levanto el interfono y llamo a Andrea- Andrea, ven puedes venir, por favor acompaña a la señorita Steel a la oficina del Sr Grey y colaboras con ella en lo que sea- ordeno la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto Ross, Ana me acompañas- Brad le tomo la mano se la beso y le hizo un guiño.

-Gracias Ross- dijo esta no muy convencida, devolviéndole el gesto a Brad, saliendo de la oficina cerró la puerta detrás de ellas- gracias Andrea, tranquila yo se me el camino, cualquier cosa te llamo- dijo la morena sonriente. Solo con ver la puerta de la oficina de Christian se acordó de la primera vez que estuvo ahí, abrió la puerta con mano firme y paso, en lo que entro unos brazos fuertes la agarraron por la cintura y cerraron la puerta con suavidad empujando la misma junto con ella, su espalda quedo pegada a la puerta cerrada y un cuerpo pegado al suyo…

-Anastasia- dijo en un susurro.

-Christian- contesto esta de la misma manera.

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	19. Chapter 19

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, leo todo y cada uno de ellos aunque algunos no conteste, extraño algunas lectoras…**

 **Chicas lamento no actualizar tan seguido, pero tengo mucho trabajo (soy maestra) y aquí en mi país estamos de fin de año escolar y es algo complicado con todas las actividades que hay que realizar, sumando a eso que debo de atender mi casa cosa que a veces se complica, NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XIX**

 **Anteriormente…**

Solo con ver la puerta de la oficina de Christian se acordó de la primera vez que estuvo ahí, abrió la puerta con mano firme y paso, en lo que entro unos brazos fuertes la agarraron por la cintura y cerraron la puerta con suavidad empujando la misma junto con ella, su espalda quedo pegada a la puerta cerrada y un cuerpo pegado al suyo…

-Anastasia- dijo en un susurro.

-Christian- contesto esta de la misma manera.

.

-Hueles muy bien Anastasia, tienes un olor tan divino, ese olor que me llena- decía Christian con voz ronca, ese olor que me vuelve loco, tan de ella que no lo tiene más nadie- tan maravilloso y dulce- le seguía diciendo Christian mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello o detrás de la oreja- he querido hacer esto desde que te vi- Ana estaba inmóvil, solo quería sentir, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así, solo quería saber si estaba viva, sentir su piel hervir con el solo hecho de que Christian la tocara, solo él tenía ese efecto sobre ella, será que su piel siempre iba a reconocer el tacto de Christian y responder a este como si nada, que ironía, sentirse así por alguien que le hizo daño, si él le hizo daño, aunque fuera a bases de mentiras que la dañaron pero… mejor no pensar en ese pero… lo que si tenía que reconocer es que eso estaba mal ella ahora estaba con Brad y debía de respetarlo, ella tenía una relación y debía de respetar esa relación como tal.

-No, Christian- decía la mujer cargada por el simple tacto de la nariz de Christian por su rostro y sus manos en las caderas- no, suéltame- decía Ana resistiéndose pero sus fuerte brazos la sujetaban, su boca y su mente decían que no, pero su cuerpo y su piel decían que se dejara llevar- por favor Christian su…el…ta…me…- Él no te ama Ana, le decía su subconsciente el solo quiere tomarte y después desecharte, si te quisiera no crees que haría las cosas de otra manera piensa en Brad, él fue el único te busco al principio y no fue por sexo…

-No- dijo este, he querido tenerla así y olvidarme de todo y de todos que solo seamos ella y yo, me encanta que se resista que trate de zafarse de mis manos, quiero sentir su boca si su boca, no me importa si besa a Cooper solo quiero volver a sentir esos labios tibios que me volvían loco- Ana nena- estaba ronco por el deseo y solo quería sentir. Pero en el instante que la iba a besar se escucharon voces desde el pasillo detrás de la puerta y se separaron rápidamente… Ana miro a Christian y agacho la cabeza.

-Vane- le decía Andrea a la otra secretaria en un susurro que apenas se escuchaba- veas lo que veas, no puedes comentar nada a nadie por favor- decía Andrea algo preocupada.

-Tu tranquila Andrea no pienso decir nada, por quien me tomas- dijo Vanessa algo ofendida.

-No te ofendas pero el señor Grey no le gusta que ventilen sus cosas por ahí- Christian escuchaba atento pero no le quitaba la mirada a Ana que esta estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando sus dedos.

-Si pero si no me ven adentro eso si va traer problemas- decía Vanessa- no ves que acabo de escuchar a Bailey decir que vienen a la oficina del Sr. Grey, Ana al escuchar esto se tensó, si Brad entraba horita iba a pensar cosas que no eran o bueno si eran pero no, Brad no se merecía que ella lo engañara, se quitó de la puerta y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado del gran escritorio para tratar de calmarse, Christian por su parte necesitaba serenarse entre el grado de excitación y sumando el malestar que tenía no era nada agradable, abrió la puerta y tanto Andrea como Vanessa se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidas.

-Ustedes dos adentro ahora- la voz del CEO como siempre imponente. Las dos mujeres entraron y se quedaron mirando a Christian, Ana estaba de espaldas y no estaba viendo nada solo escuchaba- Andrea, necesito que prepares un acuerdo de confidencialidad y que Vanessa lo firme ahora y Vanessa por favor nada de los que has visto…

-Eso lo se Sr. Grey no se preocupe- dijo la mujer sinceramente. Andrea miraba a Christian algo preocupada desde que llego lo notaba demacrado y algo ojeroso.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Grey?- le pregunto Andrea.

-Si Andrea estoy bien gracias, solo un poco de malestar, debe ser algo que comí, prepara el contrato y me lo traes- ni bien se sentó en su prominente escritorio Ana vio lo que decía Andrea.

-¿Te sientes bien Christian?- pregunto la morena. Mira que ojeroso que esta nunca lo llegue a ver así.

-Estoy perfectamente bien Anastasia, Vanessa dile a Andrea que te facilite la Mac que esta guardada, la que trajo Welch ayer y me traes un vaso con agua con hielo por favor- me siento muy mal pero eso ahora no es importante, en cuanto Vanessa salió de la oficina y la puerta se cerró, Christian se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta donde Ana y la tomo del brazo para levantarla de un tirón, Ana lo empujo y se alejó un poco.

-No Christian- este trato de acercarse- dije que NO- Christian se contuvo, su semblante cambio se tornó frio y duro- ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así? Tengo una relación con un gran hombre al que le debo respeto y consideración y tú no puedes venir como si nada a decirme cosas, crees que puedo olvidar todo lo que me dijiste, la forma en que me trataste, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar- tengo ganas de salir de aquí, sé que es inverosímil pero creo que aun siento algo por el a pesar de todo, olvida eso que acabas de pensar me regaño mi subconsciente no pienses eso otra vez él no lo merece.

-Ahora me vas a decir que respetas a Cooper, ¡ja! Por dios Anastasia por quien me tomas tu nunca has sentido respeto ni siquiera por ti misma- Ana se acercó a Christian y le dio una bofetada, el semblante de Christian cambio, se dio cuenta de su error- discúlpame Ana de verdad no sé qué me paso.

-Pasa que como no hago tu voluntad no estas a gusto Grey, no trates de forzar nada, tú tienes una novia a la que le debes respeto y yo le debo respeto y consideración al hombre con el que vivo, al padre de mi hija- dijo Ana dolida por sus palabras, pero quien se cree que es, primero me acaricia trata de besarme, se sentía increíble a pesar de que paso tanto tiempo y ahora me sale y me dice todo esto.

-Una hija que puede ser mía Anastasia- ya está lo dije así sin más, Ana palideció a cuenta de que podría pensar Christian que Madisson es su hija.

-¿Estas de coña? ¿te volviste loco?- Ana estaba ofuscada- que te hace pensar que Maddy es hija tuya, Madisson es hija de Bradley no tuya- Christian palideció tanto que tuvo que agarrase del espaldar de la silla que tenía cerca, esto asusto a Ana- Christian- lo llamo- ¿Estas bien?- Christian se volvió a tambalear y cayo de rodillas- su semblante se veía realmente mal- ¡ANDREA, VEN RAPIDO!- grito Ana, Ross que se encontraba en el pasillo corrió también a la oficina. CUANDO Ross y Andrea llegaron vieron a Ana tratando de levantar a Christian., Andrea al ver la escena corrió otra vez al pasillo y llamo a Taylor quien corrió a la oficina.

-Taylor ven pronto es el señor Grey- dijo la rubia, Brad que se encontraba en la oficina con la puerta abierta escucho los gritos y salió a ver qué pasaba, enseguida se acercó al despacho de Christian pensando en Ana y observo como trataba de poner de pie al hombre y llevarlo al gran sofá.

-¿Ana que está pasando?- pregunto el rubio. Brad que aún no sabía lo que pasaba ayudo a Taylor Ana y Ross a poner a Christian en el sofá.

-Christian se mareo y casi se desmaya Brad, por eso llame a Andrea para que viniera por suerte ella llamo a Taylor.

-Se encuentra bien Sr. Grey, ¿quiere que lo llevemos al hospital?- decía Taylor preocupado, Christian negó con la cabeza- desea comer algo, mire que esta mañana no desayuno- este volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Estas sin comer Christian?- este se encogió de hombros a la pregunta del rubio y cerró los ojos de nuevo- ¿Desde cuándo esta así?- le pregunto a Taylor.

-Tiene varios días así que vomita y siente nauseas con la comida- respondió Taylor- Sr Grey desea que llame a la Dra. Grey- este volvió a negar con la cabeza. Dios lo único que quería era que lo dejaran tranquilo.

-Andrea, podrías traerme una taza de las de café grande con agua muy caliente y la tarrina de azúcar por favor- decía Ana a la mujer que estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Bueno Grey, prepárate para saborear una infusión de Té de las que hace Ana- dijo este con cara de asco, nunca le había gustado el Té y viene y vive con una mujer amante del Té.

-No te quejes Brad que bastantes veces te la he preparado y te los has tomado. Christian hizo un gesto y Brad al verlo trajo una de las papeleras y se la puso en los pies, en cualquier momento podía vomitar, podría aceptar los vómitos de Maddy pero de otro no.

-Aquí tienes Ana- le entrego la bandeja la rubia, Ana que se había acostumbrado a cargar diversos tipos de Té en su cartera saco un pequeño estuche metálico donde venían las pastillas anticonceptivas y ahí guardaba las distintas bolsas de Té, el estuche era practico y podía mantener las bolsitas limpias y frescas. Ana saco una bolsita de Hierba Buena y otra de Manzanilla, no eran sus sabores preferidos pero había aprendido con Val, que es amante del Té las diferente funciones de cada sabor, sumergió ambas bolsitas y le coloco azúcar para endulzar, esto le relajaría el estómago y podría aceptar algo ligero de comer más tarde- Andrea de casualidad tendrás en el botiquín ¿un Antiespasmódico?

-Si Ana, en gotas y pastillas, cual te sirve- pregunto Andrea

-Gotas por favor- aunque Ana no era medico en la editorial de NY los habían puesto hacer un curso de primeros auxilios y emergencias. Ross se había mantenido como en shock, ella nunca había visto a Christian así de vulnerable, estaba todavía un poco pálido, ni siquiera hablaba, tenía la reparación como errática y temblaba levemente- Ana tomo otro vaso con un poco de agua, solo lo suficiente como para disolver las gotas- Christian, toma las gotas y después te tomas el Té.

-No…quie…ro naaadaaa, sooolo dejeeennme deeescaaansaaar- dijo Christian con voz entrecortada- estooo… se, me, pasa horita.

-No seas infantil Christian tomate las gotas- dijo Ross- después te recuestas un rato, aquí los que estamos no es por burla estamos realmente preocupados, así que deje a un lado tu orgullo tonto y has lo que te dice Ana que está esperando que te tomes las gotas, para después pasarte el Té- dijo Ross con el mismo tono de CEO que utilizaba el. Taylor estaba inquieto no sabía qué hacer, a Megalómano le temblaban las manos, Taylor lo ayudo a tomarse las gotas, Brad estaba atento pero la cara de Ana no decía mucho- Muy bien Christian, ya te tomaste las gotas ahora el Té que te está preparando Ana- hablo nuevamente Ross. En lo que Ana vio que el agua obtuvo el color deseado y estaba a buena temperatura se lo paso a Taylor para que lo ayudara con eso- bueno Brad si quiere podemos continuar nosotros, aquí todo está bajo control- Brad miro a Ana y esta lo miro de costado y le pico un ojo, dándole su mejor sonrisa, este le tiro un beso con la mano. Brad y la pelirroja se fueron pero dejaron la puerta entre junta.

-Andrea podrías conseguirle a Christian una manta o una frazada- La rubia asintió y se fue, después de que Taylor lo ayudo a tomarse el Té, este le quito los zapatos y lo dejo así mientras se acercaba donde Ana que le había hecho señas- Taylor- dijo esta bajito- llama a Grace y dile lo que paso y trata de que se acueste para que duerma un rato, nada de visitas a menos que sea uno de los Grey, y trata de traerle una sopa por lo menos para que coma algo, si es casera mejor.

-Como usted diga Srta. Steel- dijo el hombre- me alegra de que este de vuelta Srta. Steel, al señor Grey le va ser bien que usted este de nuevo en Seattle- dijo el este con un deje de alegría en la voz.

-No regrese por Christian Taylor, tengo un hogar y él tiene a su prometida- le dijo, Ana sabía que los comentarios de Taylor eran porque Christian le había dicho algo- Y si estoy aquí es por compromisos laborales- Ahora por favor ve y has lo que te dije avísale a Grace y lo mejor será que le avises a Elliot si tiene que ayudar a Christian a salir no podrás tu solo y Sawyer lo necesitas para que maneje- Taylor sonrió, sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Como usted diga Srta. Steel, tiene usted mucha razón- el hombre estaba sonriente aunque eso nunca se le notase por completo. Taylor salió un momento para hacer la llamada desde el escritorio de Andrea. Ana se acercó hasta donde estaba Christian y este estaba temblando y Andrea nada que aparecía con la manta, toco su frente y lo noto muy frio. No podía sentarse con él porque Brad en cualquier momento entraría por esa puerta y no le iba a ser de mucha gracia verla así, vio su abrigo Burberry largo tipo sobretodo de color negro y lo agarro era lo único que podía abrigarlo mientras llegaba Andrea con la dichosa manta.

-Christian- lo llamo Ana- recuéstate por favor- esta lo tomo por lo pies y se los subió.

-Déjame Ana no quiero tu lastima- dijo este con desdén.

-No es lastima, Christian así que deja decir cosas sin sentido, si de verdad me conoces un poco sabes que no hago nada si no lo quiero hacer, ahora acuéstate- este le tomo la mano.

-Discúlpame anastasia, no me dejes solo- esto enterneció a Ana, pero debía de ser ecuánime y no dejar que el pensara cosas que no eran.

-Debes acostarte, túmbate para cubrirte con mi abrigo hasta que por lo menos llegue Andrea con la manta- el hombre se dejó hacer por Ana sin quitarle la vista de encima, en lo que Ana lo arropo el olor lo envolvió.

-Gracias, sintiendo tu calor estaré más tranquilo- dijo este cerrando sus ojos, no solo será el calor de ella dejado en su abrigo, sino también su olor, el olor favorito en todo el mundo, dios huele increíble, huele a mi Ana, si es con este olor creo que podré descansar un rato después debo de ponerme a trabajar y tomando el abrigo y acomodándose mejor cerro los ojos. Andrea apareció diez minutos después con una manta nueva que le había dado Sawyer, Ana la tomo y viendo que Christian estaba envuelto en su abrigo no quiso quitárselo sino que le puso la manta encima.

-Vanessa podemos empezar a trabajar, por favor- dijo Ana queriendo ocupar su mente en otra cosa- sentémonos aquí, Ana escogió el gran escritorio de Christian y colocaron una silla al lado de la de Christian para poder trabajar una al lado de la otra- empecemos por la lista de escritores- dijo Ana a Vanessa, hablaban bajito como para no molestar a Christian. Este por su parte al tener el sueño liviano y más sabiendo que estaba en la oficina solo descanso y dejo sus ojos cerrados, saboreando el dulce aroma que lo envolvía, sintió un pequeño y suave bulto en el abrigo y como buen mañoso deslizo una de sus manos al interior de este consiguiendo un pañuelo de seda azul que por el olor debía de ser de Ana, lo sostuvo en su mano aun sin abrir los ojos, lo mejor sería relajarse pensó para sí, todavía se sentía mareado y con nauseas. Media hora después una Grace muy preocupada entraba por la puerta de la oficina junto con Elliot y Taylor.

-Ana querida ¿Cómo estás? Dijo Grace apenas entrar- dime donde esta Christian y que es lo que tiene- decía la mujer preocupada.

-Hola Ana- saludo Elliot dándole un beso a Ana en la mejilla.

-Estoy muy bien gracias, Christian está dormido- decía a la mujer- le di un antiespasmódico y un Té para que se relajara el estómago, Taylor me comento que no había comido nada esta mañana y que solo ha estado vomitando los últimos días. Grace se acercó hasta donde estaba Christian y lo toco, no tenía fiebre, este se revolvió un poco y cuando abrió los ojos y se acostumbró a la poca luz ya que Andrea había cerrado las enormes persianas, pudo ver la dulce sonrisa de su madre.

-¿Mamá que haces aquí?- dijo este, que como siempre no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atracción- ¿Quién carajo te llamo?- no debieron de molestar a mi madre el que lo haya hecho me va a oír.

-Yo los llame Christian ¿Algún problema con eso?- le dijo Ana retándolo.

-No debiste hacerlo, lo dije muy claro- dijo este a la defensiva.

-No me importa, es tu madre y tiene derecho a saber que estas enfermo y debes de ir al medico

-Vamos hermanito necesitas que te revise un médico- dijo Elliot.

-No necesito ningún médico, estoy perfectamente- decía este que al tratar de ponerse de pie se tambaleo.

-¿Qué no lo necesitas?- dijo Grace en su modo mamá- Pues ahora mismo vamos a que te revisen y no acepto excusas Christian Trevelyan Grey, así que vamos.

-Pero mamá, con el brebaje horroroso que me hicieron tomar me siento mejor- decía Christian como niño chiquito, Ross y Brad que se habían acercado al ver entrar a Grace miraban junto a Taylor, Ana y las dos secretarias, miraban divertidos. Elliot haciéndole mofa a este se burlaba.

-Pero mamá nada, y no hagas que haga uso de mi autoridad- dijo está amenazándolo.

-Está bien, solo deja que me ponga los zapatos, necesito ir al baño- Christian se colocó los zapatos y sin mirar a nadie se fue hasta el servicio privado de su oficina.

-Srta. Steel aquí está la sopa que me pidió, Dra. Grace es prudente que el Sr. Grey coma algo, anoche casi no comió y hoy no desayuno.

-No creo que sea prudente que Christian coma cosas pre-elaboradas Taylor, no se sabe que pueda tener.

-La preparo la Sra. Jones Dra. Por orden de la Srta. Steel- Grace se sorprendió, no esperaba eso.

-Entonces que coma algo, sé que Gail, le prepara algo fresco y nutritivo. Ni bien salió Christian del baño, Grace prácticamente lo obligo a comer solo unas cucharadas bastaron para que este pusiera cara de asco y no comió más.

-Hermanito, no será que le mandaste carta a la cigüeña y no se han dado cuenta- dijo Elliot bromeando. El rostro de Christian cambio.

-Déjate de tonterías Elliot, Sam y yo nos cuidamos- Elliot empezó a reír al ver la cara de este.

-Tranquilo hermano solo bromeaba- decía este riendo, Elliot y sus bromas pesadas, Christian miro a Ana pero esta tenía una expresión neutra. Veinte minutos después salían delas oficinas un Christian malhumorado, caminando algo lento, un Elliot tratando de ayudar a su hermano y una Grace preocupada, Christian por lo general no se enfermaba. Mientras que en la oficina central quedo una Anastasia que aunque no lo reconociera o no tenia porque estarlo le preocupaba que Christian estuviera enfermo.

-Ana- decía Andrea- se te ofrece algo, es que debo de reorganizar la agenda del señor Grey y voy a estar un poco ocupada. ¿Deseas algo especial para almorzar?, el Sr. Grey tenía en la agenda pedir el almuerzo, pero no sé si quieres la misma orden que ya estaba programada o quieres otra cosa- decía la rubia.

-Déjame consultarlo con Ross y Brad y te digo- hablo la morena algo ausente. Por dios anastasia le decía su subconsciente déjate de tonterías que eso no te incumbe y ve a ver que está haciendo tu novio que merece toda tu atención- Vanessa y tú- dijo señalando a la secretaria, pueden acompañarnos y así comemos todos juntos. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la oficina de Ross, donde consiguió a Brad solo.

-Hola grandulón- dijo la morena percatándose de que estaba solo, cuando entraba a la oficina acercándose a su novio.

-Ya terminaste de hacer el papel de enfermera- hablo el rubio con ironía.

-¿Qué pasa Brad, por qué me dices eso?- dijo Ana extrañada- no te he dado motivos para estar celoso y solo estaba haciendo un favor como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho- dijo Ana a la defensiva.

-No cualquiera va y atiende a su ex como lo hiciste tu- volvió a decir Brad.

-Yo no sé porque te pones así, solo le di un Té y tú también estabas ahí ayudando, así que no sé cuál es el punto- decía Ana ya molesta- venía a decirte que íbamos a comer, para hacerlo junto con Ross, Vanessa y Andrea, pero veo que no estas de humor- dijo está alejándose del rubio y antes de salir de la oficina le dijo- solo te recuerdo que si estamos aquí es porque tu insististe en que aceptáramos el trabajo que nos ofrecía Arthur, no fue solo mi decisión, y lo que paso con Christian hace un rato, fue solo un trato humano hacia una persona necesitada y tú me conoces y sabes como soy- Ana salió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, por eso era que estaba renuente de regresar a Seattle pero Brad insistió, solo esperaba que su estadía en esta ciudad no dañara su relación con Brad. Entro en la oficina de Christian bastante molesta, primero la conversación con Christian y ahora la reacción absurda de Bradley, y eso que no sabía de la conversación con Christian.

-Vanessa, si quieres puedes llamar a SUBWAY y encargar para que comamos, nada muy elaborado y pueden ser con cualquier bebida- decía esta, que ya no tenía casi hambre- el mío puede ser…- se vio interrumpida por Brad que entro en la oficina.

-El de ella, puede ser un SUBWAY Club de 15 cm y yo quiero un Bistec y Queso de 30cm ambos con una Coca-Cola mediana, pidan lo que quieran tú y Andrea y le avisas a Ross y le preguntas que va a comer, yo invito y si quieren algo adicional solo avísenme.

-Como usted diga Sr. Cooper enseguida hago el pedido, para que lo traigan todo aquí ¿Si le parece bien?- dijo la mujer, que pretendía salir para dejar la pareja sola.

-Si, por mí no hay problema, podemos comer aquí o en el área de cafetería que tienen allá atrás- él ya había ido hace una hora por café. La mujer asintió y salió para hablar con Andrea y Ross- ¿Ana?- esta lo miro- perdóname si, es que me acuerdo de las cosas que me has dicho y después te veo interactuar con el y no se lo que me pasa- Ana sonrió con tristeza, eso era lo que había querido evitar.

-Mi trato hacia él no ha cambiado Brad, de verdad crees que puedo olvidar, que voy a caer a los pies de Christian solo por estar en una oficina con él a solas, que poco confías en mi- dijo esta con ironía, ella podía entender en cierto modo lo que él le decía, pero vamos ella lo respetaba y así sería siempre, si hacia lo contrario era defraudarlo a él y a ella misma- Si sigues por ese camino estamos muy mal y lo menos que quiero es pelear o discutir- dijo Ana tratando de cortar el mal rollo por lo sano. Brad al verla así la tomo de las manos.

-Anie, no quiero que discutamos, no se pienso que todo esto es por la situación, por la falta de descanso, la incomodidad de estar en un hotel, en fin tantas cosas en los últimos tres días que me siento realmente mal, temo perder lo que tenemos-dijo el rubio como disculpándose.

-Yo tampoco quiero perder lo que tenemos- decía esta dejándose abrazar por su novio. De verdad lo menos que quería era perder esa seguridad y esa estabilidad que le daba, ellos se necesitaban mutuamente, habían aprendido a complementarse y consolidarse como pareja, y ello se daban todo eso, todo se lo daba Ana "pensó Brad" y todo eso es lo que me da Brad "pensó Ana". Al terminar de comer.

-Brad, si no te importa continuaremos mañana debo de asistir a varias reuniones, donde tenía que asistir Christian- decía la pelirroja- continuaremos mañana, es que no es algo muy fácil que digamos revisar currículo por currículo y comprobar ciertas cosas, es algo cansón- decía Ross sincera, por suerte Grey no estaba pensó esta, sino le iba tocar quedarse hasta las tantas o continuar hasta la hora de salida para completar el trabajo.

-Me parece bien, voy ayudar Ana un rato y ya después nos iremos para pasarnos al ático, como ya te había dicho.

-Claro no hay problema, Vanessa- la llamo la pelirroja- cuando Ana y Brad se retiren, tu también te podrás ir, mañana regresa otra vez aquí para ayudar a la Srta. Steel, mientras el Sr. Grey no se encuentre tomare las decisiones, ya mañana hablaremos del equipo de trabajo y de los avances que hemos tenido.

-Como usted diga Srta. Bailey- dijo Vanessa agradecida de salir un día temprano y poderle dedicar tiempo a sus hijos, unos gemelos de 5 años muy hermosos. En ese momento sonó el móvil de Brad que estaba por salir hacia la otra oficina.

-Cooper- dijo este- Hey Elliot, si estamos aquí todavía- decía el rubio hablando por teléfono- si claro como en una hora salimos al hotel... Ok no hay problema… Si tranquilo yo te aviso… Gracias Elliot.- hasta que por fin iba a cambiarse para su apartamento, una de las herencias de su gran padre y que nunca quiso vender a pesar de las insistencias de su madre- Ana- dijo este al entrar en la oficina con una sonrisa- ya nos podemos cambiar cielo…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, o reclamo por favor háganme saber…**


	20. Chapter 20

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, leo todo y cada uno de ellos aunque algunos no conteste, extraño algunas lectoras…**

 **Chicas lamento no actualizar tan seguido, pero tengo mucho trabajo (soy maestra) y aquí en mi país estamos de fin de año escolar y es algo complicado con todas las actividades que hay que realizar, sumando a eso que debo de atender mi casa cosa que a veces se complica, NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XX**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Cooper- dijo este- Hey Elliot, si estamos aquí todavía- decía el rubio hablando por teléfono- si claro como en una hora salimos al hotel... Ok no hay problema… Si tranquilo yo te aviso… Gracias Elliot.- hasta que por fin iba a cambiarse para su apartamento, una de las herencias de su gran padre y que nunca quiso vender a pesar de las insistencias de su madre- Ana- dijo este al entrar en la oficina con una sonrisa- ya nos podemos cambiar cielo…

.

Como era de esperarse Ana estaba feliz, al fin se cambiarían, ya estaba cansada del hotel, necesitaba su intimidad, de poder llegar a la comodidad de un hogar en donde su hija jugara, gritara o riera jugando y no molestar a los inquilinos, en el piso todos estarían más cómodos, mientras que Brad hablaba con Elliot e iba a decirle a Ross que ellos se iban, Ana estaba guardando los últimos datos del escritor que estaban revisando, creo un folder, para seguir revisando la gran lista que tenía por delante, ya había varios escritores que no concordaban con los datos que tenían, podría ser por dos cosas: los datos estaban errados por mala transcripción o los datos eran falsos y con esto estaban sacando una tajada de dinero de GIP, debía tener cuidado, pero sobre todo era un tema delicado que para hablarlo con Brad por ser el asesor financiero y a Christian por ser el dueño de la editorial. Con Brad no tendría problemas, él siempre ha sido un hombre tranquilo, pero Christian, eso sí era otro tema con su carácter era capaz de ir patearle el culo a quien sea y cortar cabezas sin importarle que cayera quien cayera, termino de cerrar y guardar los cambios, cuando vio otro folder que le llamo la atención, este decía "Mi Ana" miro hacia la puerta y como vio que nadie venia, lo abrió, todo lo que vio le llego al alma de una u otra manera, eran los e-mail que se habían mandado entre ellos, fotos de todo tipo de ella y de Christian, las de José también estaban ahí en varios planos, escuchó unos pasos y cerro el folder ya tendría otra oportunidad, ahí habían fotos que jamás había visto, fotos que tenía ella en el móvil que Christian le había regalado y que ella dejo olvidado en el apartamento que compartía con Kate.

-Anie, ¿estas lista?- decía el rubio- ya llame a Val y le dije que preparara ella y a mi princesa.

-Si ya estoy lista- decía Ana levantándose después de apagar la Mac- Vamos a buscar a Val y mi niña para ir directo al Ático, ya quiero ver como quedo, además de hacer la lista de que hay que comprar. Brad empezó a reír, la tomo de la mano y la abrazo mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor.

-Por dios cosita, ya quiere ir a desvalijar el supermarket- decía este riendo- vámonos a buscar a ese par y ya después que inspecciones todo el lugar, te vas con Val y Maddy a comprar todo lo que quieras, mientras tu vas a divertirte – decía este con cara de cachorrito abandonado, falsamente herido-este pobre e indefenso hombre va y carga esas pesadas maletas y todo el equipaje que está en el hotel y lo lleva hasta el ático. Ana reía sinceramente, Brad a veces sacaba cada ocurrencia.

-Ahora tú, mi pobre e indefenso hombre, llévame a dónde está mi hija- le decía la morena riendo- para poder ir a nuestro nuevo hogar y ahí si podrás irte a cargar las pesadas maletas para llevarlas a su nuevo destino.- Ni bien salieron de Grey House, ambos se fueron hasta el parking, se montaron en el vehículo se fueron rumbo al hotel, ya Val tenía todo recogido y estaba lista para irse.

-Val, ¿Están listas?-Le decía Ana al entrar en la habitación del hotel.

-Claro Ana estamos listas, solo falta que agarre el bolso de Maddy con las cosas de ella para tenerlas a la mano mientras acomodamos- decía la mujer emocionada.

-¿En dónde está mi princesa Val?- decía Brad metiendo unas bebidas que había comprado y las tenía en el pequeño refrigerador del bar de la habitación.

-Está tomando su siesta en la habitación, no la quise despertar hasta que ustedes no llegaran.- menos mal que su niña había recobrado la normalidad de esos casi dos días, que fueron un caos para ella.

-Bueno entonces vamos- dijo Ana entrando en la habitación, para coger su hija en brazos- debemos irnos si queremos instalarnos hoy mismo además debemos comprar algunas cosas- dijo esta y escucho como Brad reía ante el comentario, acordándose de las bromas de un rato antes cuando estaba todavía en GEH- Hola mi pequeñita, ven mi consentida, ven con mami que vamos a salir y mami te lleva en brazos- la niña sonrió dormida y se dejó hacer por su mamá.

Ni bien salieron del hotel Brad se dirigía hacia Bellevue Towers, donde vivirían los próximos días en su nuevo hogar mientras estuvieran en esta ciudad, casi media hora después los cuatro ocupantes del Land Rover SUV negro que pertenecía a Brad, se bajaban para entrar a la recepción del edificio que tenía vigilancia privada entre otras cosas. Ya Ana había pensado en adquirir un coche para ella igual al de Brad o uno menos ostentoso le iba a ser falta, ya tendría tiempo de hablarlo con él, subieron hasta el piso 20 aunque no era el último tenía muy buenas vistas de la ciudad. El ático era impresionante tenía un diseño único. Brad le había dicho que su padre había participado como socio hace muchos años en la construcción de la torre y se había hecho de un lujoso Loft o Ático que era el nombre que le había dado el padre de Brad, al bajar del ascensor caminaron por un corto pasillo y llegaron a un pequeño recodo donde había una puerta grande del mismo color de las paredes casi ni se reconocía que ahí había una puerta y en letras corridas de un modelo antiguo decía "El Ático" en unos de los costados de la puerta, algo excéntrico sí, pero así había sido el padre de Brad, el Sr. Brandon Cooper que había muerto hacia unos meses debido a un problema del corazón, por suerte había tenido la dicha de tener una vida plena y feliz, 4 nietos maravillosos, los gemelos del hermano mayor de Brad, Thomas Cooper o Tommy como le decía su hermano, que vivía en California con su esposa y los dos niños Marie y Bobby, este vivía muy cerca de la mamá de Brad, "la bruja Lisa" pensó Ana que no se llevaba muy bien con esta, Alex el hijo de Tiffany la hermana pequeña de Brad y por supuesto pero no menos importante mi Madisson. Al entrar Ana se quedó parada por unos segundos en la puerta, era un apartamento de lujo, amplio. Lo primero fue el pasillo que incluía un pequeño cuarto, que era el armario de la entrada al lado de la puerta una pequeña mesa con un cuenco de cristal y unas llaves dentro, venia después una sala con muebles de color gris plomo y marrón, su mesa ratona de centro, chimenea a gas con su respectivo protector, una pequeña biblioteca con algunos libros, de frente a ellos una pared de cristales en línea semi curva que se extendía a lo largo de todo el sitio, cubría desde el techo al piso, Ana estaba fascinada, excelente vista y por decir más en la noche se podrían ver también cuando el clima lo permitiera la luna y las estrellas, otra habitación con un enorme televisor de plasma empotrado en la pared, el piso era todo alfombra gruesa, amplio sofá para ver TV, pufs de varios tamaños, uno negro de gran tamaño que se parecía al que tenía Ana en NY, y el de su niña que parecía un Cupcake rosa, en uno de los laterales por el pasillo habían unas cómodas butacas con lámparas en forma de cuello de cisne para los momentos de lectura, continuaron caminando viendo toda la magnificencia del lugar, al seguir el recorrido en un cómodo silencio, venia un salón de recibo comedor donde se apreciaba una gran mesa de seis puestos pero ampliable ya que había dos sillas más en sitios estratégicos, pero sin quitarle el estilo del sitio, amplia cocina que era como le gustaba Ana que la cocina y la mesa del comedor se comunicaran entre si una isla de desayuno bastante amplia de 4 puestos, habían dos corredores uno del lado izquierdo que tenía una puerta acristalada que daba a las habitaciones de servicio que eran tres pequeñas pero muy cómodas y el otro corredor que fue por donde se regresaron, que comunicaba los cuartos principales que eran cuatro con la cocina, ya que también se podía acceder por otro recoveco de la sala. El cuarto principal era una pasada, la cama amplia estilo King con sabanas de algodón en color cereza oscura con cojines a juego, de cada lado una mesa de noche y las lámparas color crema como las paredes, bueno tres de ellas, otra pared de cristal aunque esta estaba cubierta por persianas al contrario de las de afuera que las persiana estaban recogidas, el amplio baño, con una mampara de un lado y la bañera de otro. Salieron de esa habitación y encontraron otra, era la habitación de Maddy, pintada entre blanco y rosa, una cama tipo dosel con forma de castillo que al bajar las cortinas que eran casi transparentes, se apreciaban las formas del castillo y se podía ver perfectamente cuando la niña estuviera dormida, sabanas infantiles ya le pondría su cobertor de conejo, la decoración infantil era sencilla pero muy bonita, el baño con las comodidades para su niña, había una pequeña puerta que comunicaba con la habitación de al lado , la habitación de Val, así lo había pedido ella una habitación pequeña que no entraba en las demás, contaba con un armario y un baño todo pequeño pero muy cómodo también, al salir de ahí Ana vio por encima las demás habitaciones, camas matrimoniales que aún le faltaban las sabanas y una que otra cosa, las únicas camas acondicionadas eran las de ellos. Salieron por el corredor que comunicaba con el salón principal, Brad solo esperaba que Ana dijera algo, solo había escuchado suspiros y exclamaciones de "Woow" o de "Por dios" pero más nada.

-¿Te gusta cielo?- pregunto el rubio algo inquieto, si había algo que Ana había cambiado desde poco más de un año era los gustos en decoración, tenía gustos exigentes y era algo que al tener el puesto que tiene y manejar una muy buena carta de escritores las comisiones y el sueldo eran excelentes.

-¿Gustarme?- Brad palideció un poco- me encanta cielo esta increíble, ya tendré tiempo de ver todo con calma- Ana se acercó hasta donde el rubio y lo abrazo, haciendo que Maddy se moviera un poco incomoda aunque estaba despierta como todo niño se sentía algo tímida por no conocer el lugar, Ana beso a Brad que aunque el beso no duro mucho estaba agradecida y así se lo demostró- gracias cielo, gracias por tratar de complacerme en todo- dijo Ana casi en susurros.

-Anda vamos a que veas lo que te haga falta y vas a comprar- dijo agarrándola por la cintura y dirigiéndose a la cocina, Val por su parte se dirigió directo al refri.

-Anie, la heladera esta desconectada- decía la mujer revisando la cocina- hay que pedir que conecten el gas, si no está conectado y hacer una lista de víveres- Ana reía junto con Brad que sabían que la mujer reaccionaria así.

-Entonces tomemos papel y lápiz para comprar todo lo necesario, ya en el transcurso de la semana veremos si hace falta algo más- Ana le dio la niña a Brad que quería mostrarle el cuarto a su niña. Por su parte las mujeres hacían la enorme lista de todo lo que iban a necesitar entre artículos personales, material de limpieza, utensilios de cocina, y los víveres en general- Creo que con esto podremos empezar, iremos a Walmart a comprar todo lo necesario ya después escogemos el supermercado donde compraremos cada vez que sea necesario.

-Como tu digas Ana, entonces no se diga más, cuando quiera nos vamos- al salir de la cocina Brad se encontraba en el balcón que Ana no había visto, este se encontraba en un recodo de la sala casi por detrás de la chimenea, tenía una puerta corrediza en cristal fuerte y al salir se podía apreciar el barandal de acero y cristal también, perfectamente cuidado.

-Brad, cielo cuando quieras nos vamos, nos dejas a Val y a mi junto con Maddy en el Walmart que está cerca de aquí- Brad la miro ceñudo- No me mires así, ya sé que no es el mejor sitio, pero ahí podremos comprar lo más necesario ya después podremos escoger en un supermercado los alimentos más fresco.

-Ok Anie tu sabrás, vamos a esperar un momento a Elliot que me avise que esta abajo y nos vamos- dijo el rubio- toma aquí tienes las llaves de la camioneta, cuídala por favor- decía este abrazándola- trae todo lo que necesitas, mejor dicho lo que necesitaremos, ya después si falta algo nos encargaremos posteriormente- Ana le sonrió y se recostó en su pecho. Cinco minutos después Elliot llamaba por el móvil a Brad para decirle que estaba abajo. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja Elliot esperaba con una camioneta modelo Súper carry que pertenecía a la constructora donde transportaban materiales de alta calidad, frágiles y delicados entre otras cosas.

-Ana- saludo Elliot- lista para buscar todo lo que necesitas- decía este bromeando- ve y desvalijas todo el súper.

-Por supuesto estoy lista- contesto la morena sonriente- Brad ya viene está hablando con el portero, le está pidiendo el código del ascensor de servicio para que puedan subir todo por ahí sin necesidad de molestar a los vecinos.

-Claro aquí lo esperare- decía el rubio Grey- Ana… este…- Elliot titubeo- gracias por lo de Christian hoy, gracias a lo que hiciste no se le estrago el estomago, el médico le dijo a mi mamá que iban hacerle varios estudios - Ana miro hacia donde se encontraba Brad de espaldas, y sin quitarle la vista a este le pregunto al rubio-

-¿Cómo sigue el Elliot? ¿Ya saben lo que tiene?- Elliot entendiendo la posición de Ana que no quería problemas con su novio le dijo.

-Mi mama se lo llevo a casa, para cuidar de él, le mando hacer unos exámenes, pero como él es un terco, no quiso quedarse en el hospital, está bastante deshidratado, ya me dirá mi mama que es lo que tiene, más tarde te digo como sigue- Ana sonrió con pesar.

-Mejor no Elliot, no quiero problemas con Brad, y por favor- Le hablo Ana esta vez mirándolo a los ojos- Si aprecias la amistad que nos une desde hace mucho tiempo, no le digas que pregunte por su salud, cuando yo pueda y estés solo y yo también te pasare un mensaje, no quiero problemas con Brad, como tampoco quiero que tu mujer malinterprete otra vez nuestra amistad- decía Ana con un deje de ironía- ¿Ya le contaste como nos conocimos cuando apenas éramos unos niños? Y le dijiste que entre nosotros nunca hubo ni habrá una atracción como pareja.

-No aún no se he contado- contesto Elliot algo cabizbajo- Ni siquiera me acordaba, me acorde el día que Christian se apareció en mi casa y después te fuimos a llevar el chucho de Maddy.

.

 **Flashback**

-Apúrate Steel, ya va empezar la competencia- decía Carmen, su compañera de instituto, Ana estaba cursando su primer año en el instituto y había ido con un grupo de estudiantes para apoyar a la selección del equipo de matemáticas, que competía en una escuela en Bellevue, y su colegio era de Montesano donde vivía con su padre desde hacía poco tiempo, antes de salir del baño vio como un grupo de estudiantes del último año tiraba dentro del cesto de basura algo envuelto, cosa que le llamo la atención, espero que los chicos se fueran y se acercó a la cesta de basura para ver de qué se trababa, para su sorpresa vio una bola de ropa, cuando se disponía a sacarla de la cesta para ver si tenía dueño, alguien detrás de ella le hablo:

-Yo no haría eso si fueras tu- dijo el joven moreno en tono frio- si la sacas te arrepentirás- volvió a decir este amenazándola.

-Quien lo dice ¿Tu?- Ana como siempre, a pesar de su apariencia de niña, siempre había sido altanera- trata de impedírmelo- decía Ana metiendo la mano en la basura. Cuando quiso acordar el joven la arrincono en la pared y le soplo al oído.

-Mira estúpida niña, te lo advertí y es mejor que te vayas si no quieres que tu ropa este también en la basura- decía el chico moreno, bueno casi negro pensó Ana. La morena que no era ninguna tonta y su papa le había enseñado bien- Si te quito la ropa, no creas que es para hacerte algo, no me gustan las niñas y mucho menos las nerd- Ana sabía que tenía que hacer, lo dejo que se confiara.

-Está bien como tú digas- dijo Ana en falso tono obediente. Cuando el joven aflojo el agarre Ana aprovecho, soltó una mano y le encajo el codo en el estómago, dejando a este sin aire, le pateo la ingle y lo derribo en el piso- Jamás te metas con una chica, solo porque la ves sola, no te me acerques- decía Ana pisándole un dedo de la mano- ¿De quién es esa ropa?- decía Ana sacando la cámara que tenia en su bolsillo, fingiendo tomarle una foto, que por la chaqueta que cargaba debía de ser de los populares de esa escuela- dime porque si no vas a salir en el periódico estudiantil, donde verán que fuiste derribado por una niña de Quince años- decía Ana fingiendo usar la cámara y mintiendo sobre su edad.

-Es de Elliot Grey, él está en el baño, ahora suéltame bruja- Ana sonrió ante el apodo.

-Gracias- dijo Ana viendo cómo se alejaba el joven de ella, con cara de pocos amigos. Recogió la ropa y se fue al baño de varones- ¡Elliot Grey!- llamo Ana, nadie contesto- Elliot, tengo tu ropa, solo te la quiero entregar- dijo nuevamente esta. Ana apenas escucho un ruido y del baño de varones, paso al vestidor y ahí lo vio amarrado y desnudo estaba Elliot, que hoy por hoy sería un amigo incondicional, con el cual conto en un momento difícil de su vida. Cuando ella desamarro a Elliot el pobre muchacho muerto de la vergüenza no sabía qué hacer, Ana, no presto atención a la desnudez de este, dado a lo que le estaba pasando mal, le entrego el amasijo de ropa y le pregunto- ¿Necesitas algo más?- este negó con la cabeza- ¿Sabes hablar o eres mudo?- Elliot sonrió.

-Se hablar- dijo este- me podrías esperar a que me vista, por favor, estoy bastante avergonzado ya con el hecho de que una niña me salvara de que me encontrara el director en esta situación. Ana salió y espero afuera- Listo- decía este casi diez minutos después al salir de los baños- hola mi nombre es Elliot y ¿el tuyo?

-Anastasia, pero me puedes decir Ana.

-Ana gracias por ayudarme, aunque no sé cómo lo hiciste- decía este entre agradecido y avergonzado. Ana le hizo señas, en el mismo pasillo donde se encontraban pero a lo lejos estaba el mismo grupo que había encerrado a Elliot en el baño y con ellos el joven que Ana sometió- es mejor irnos de aquí Ana, ellos son capaces de meterse con quien sea con tal de burlarse y que la escuela entera se burle.

-Está bien Elliot, yo debo de regresar al auditórium que mi instituto está participando en las competencias de matemática, aunque por la hora ya deben de estar por irse- decía esta sin apartar los ojos de los chicos- aunque yo no me preocuparía mucho por mí, le acabo de patear el culo al moreno que tiene la chaqueta de la escuela.

-¿Le pateaste el culo a Cameron?- el rubio se sorprendió- él es el capitán del equipo de polo acuático.

-Pues mi papá siempre me ha dicho que tu agresor puede duplicarte en tamaño pero si te da la oportunidad de derribarlo hazlo- decía Ana orgullosa.

-Ven vamos llamare a mi papá para que venga y si el autobús de tu escuela se fue el mismo te llevara hasta dónde vives- Cuando Carrick Grey llego, no podía creer lo que su hijo le contaba, ya mañana arreglaría cuentas con el director y que este tomara acciones, si no los iba a demandar, como Ana había sospechado su autobús escolar se fue y ella se quedó, Carrick la tranquilizo diciéndole que ellos la llevarían hasta su casa, el abogado invito a Ana a comer a su casa pero esta se negó, así que este prefirió llevar a la chica en compañía de su hijo hasta la casa de esta, en el camino hablaron y acordaron que jamás dirían a nadie en la forma tan vergonzosa que lo encontró, y si algún día se encontraban lo mejor era decir que se conocieron de otra forma, bueno si es que algún día se encontrarían de nuevo, Carrick que escuchaba atento respeto la decisión de su hijo, ya se lo contaría a su esposa en la intimidad de su lecho, se prometieron escribirse por lo menos por e-mail cosa que hicieron durante un tiempo, hablaron una que otra vez por teléfono, ya después de eso no supieron nada el uno del otro pero el destino lo reunió el día que se vieron en la salida de un café en Portland, Ana enseguida lo reconoció, el tardo un poco más ya que Ana había cambiado bastante, hablaron de tonterías, intercambiaron números telefónicos Ana y el hablaron durante largo rato y lo que decidieron fue no decir nada de cómo se habían conocido para Elliot era la cosa más vergonzosa que le había pasado y todavía nadie en casa excepto su papá sabía que no había sido solo eso sino que trajo fotos y bromas por parte de los demás chicos, por suerte era el último año y con todo lo que había pasado, tomo cursos que subieron su rendimiento académico siendo así aceptado en una de las mejores universidades y con un promedio excelente, así fue que termino por no querer que nadie supiera que había sido humillado de manera radical en la escuela, cosa que fue un error cuando Kate se entera que Ana se quedó a dormir en casa Elliot después de que esta la echara de su departamento, Ana no tenía donde ir, por suerte el piso de Elliot estaba cerca de ahí y ella le había pedido de favor que la dejara pasar ahí la noche, tres días después Ana aun dormía en el cuarto de invitados de Elliot y Elliot en su habitación, el jamás se había propasado con ella, ni siquiera porque tenía que usar el mismo baño, el de visitas no podía usarse, al Kate ver Ana y mirarla que salía del cuarto de Elliot esta se encoleriza y la acusa de dormir con él, Ana trata de explicarle pero no puede, Ana valorando la situación decide buscar un sitio donde cambiarse. Ya no quería mas problema de los que ya tenía…

.

 **Fin del Flashback**

.

-Cuéntale la verdad Elliot, no quiero que ahora que tengo que trabajar con ella se convierta en un desastre porque ella piensa que yo dormí contigo cuando no es verdad- dijo Ana con propiedad.

-Es difícil Ana, lo menos que quiero es tener una discusión con Kate, ella no quiere saber nada de lo que paso.

-Pero es mejor que le digas tú, ya no soy la misma tonta Elliot, y conociendo a Kate se que no me lo va a poner fácil- dijo Ana con ironía Además no quiero ser yo quien se lo diga.

-Está bien Ana tratare de hablar con ella- dijo el rubio- pero dame unos días por favor- cuando estaban hablando de las demás reparaciones que llevaba el ático, llego Brad algo ofuscado porque el conserje y el portero no querían darle el código de seguridad, tuvo que hacerse de la influencia del amigo de su padre para que los dos empleados lo empezaran a respetar como debía de ser.

-Listo Anie ahora si nos podemos ir recuerda que cuando llegues con las compras me llamas para bajar y ayudarlas.

-Claro amor. Te aviso en lo que llegue con todo- dijo Ana despidiéndose de este con un beso. Ya después tendría que hablar con Elliot sobre Kate y las cosas que habían pasado.

-Anie, vamos que hoy quiero comer comida de verdad- decía Val que como los demás estaba cansada de la comida chatarra, Ana comenzó a reír.

-Claro Val vamos que yo también quiero comprar- decía Ana, solo quedaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante el día, habían cosas bastantes importantes que aclarar y otras que decir...

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, o reclamo por favor háganmelo saber…**


	21. Chapter 21

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, leo todo y cada uno de ellos aunque algunos no conteste, extraño algunas lectoras…**

 **Chicas lamento no actualizar tan seguido, pero tengo mucho trabajo (soy maestra) y aquí en mi país estamos de fin de año escolar y es algo complicado con todas las actividades que hay que realizar, sumando a eso que debo de atender mi casa cosa que a veces se complica, NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

CAPITULO XXI

 **Anteriormente…**

-Anie, vamos que hoy quiero comer comida de verdad- decía Val que como los demás estaba cansada de la comida chatarra, Ana comenzó a reír.

-Claro Val vamos que yo también quiero comprar- decía Ana, solo quedaba pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante el día, habían cosas bastantes importantes que aclarar y otras que decir.

.

-Val- decía Ana- hay que comprar stikers para las paredes de cristal algo que se vea pero que combine con toda la decoración, Maddy debe aprender a no tropezar con las paredes de cristal, no se podemos ponerles unas mariposas o flores de esas que son semi transparentes que se verían muy bien- decía Ana antes de entrar en la gran tienda- bueno Val ahora toma un carrito y yo tomare otro, de los más grandes, empecemos por este pasillo- dijo Ana señalando el pasillo lateral derecho. Compraron casi todo lo que querían después de casi dos horas metidas en aquel establecimiento, le había comprad un pequeño regalo a Brad, las tres damas salían con más bolsas de las que imaginaron, por suerte lo que no cupo en la camioneta Ana contrato un servicio de entrega que debía de irse cuando ellas lo hicieran y seguirlas. Cuando salieron estaban cansadas y Maddy inquieta así que Ana compro tres jugos embotellados para refrescarse un poco y ver si eso tranquilizaba un poco a su niña, Val le había comprado unas bolsitas de almohaditas dulces, tipo malvaviscos y se la dio, hacía tiempo que la niña no los comía. Al llegar al edificio de la Torre, no la dejaban entrar, ni siquiera la dejaron estacionarse, es que con las premuras del cambio Brad no le había presentado al portero y este no la conocía.

-Brad – decía Ana por el móvil- estamos abajo- decía esta con fastidio- no me dejaron estacionarme y mucho menos entrar… está bien espero a que bajes, pero date prisa- cinco minutos después aparecía Brad con el portero y otro hombre joven que no sabía quién era.

-Ben, esta es mi novia, la Srta. Anastasia Steel, nuestra ama de llaves la Sra. Valerie Parker y mi pequeña hija Madisson- las presento Brad al hombre que minutos antes no había dejado que Ana se estacionara.

-Srta. Steel, disculpe que hace un momento me comporte de manera indebida- dijo el hombre un poco mayor disculpándose- pero es que no tenía el gusto de conocerla- decía el hombre tendiéndole la mano.

-No se preocupe Ben- contesto la morena dándole la mano, a modo de saludo- Brad, cielo podemos empezar a llevar todo arriba- en ese momento llegaba el pequeño vehículo repartidor con todo lo que faltaba- estoy agotada y todavía falta mucho por hacer.

-Claro Anie, es más porque no suben tú y Val con mi niña y yo me encargo de ir subiendo todo- Ana asintió los empleados de la tienda podían subir cosas también y Brad que les diera una propina después. Cuando terminaron de subir todo, entre Val y Ana ya habían acomodado prácticamente todo lo que iba en la cocina y la despensa que miraron que se trataba de un pequeño compartimiento tipo closet que estaba en la pared, que para tener la puerta tan pequeña adentro era muy amplio, acomodaron lo demás, como vajillas y cubiertos, vasos, tazas pequeñas y grandes en las despensa de la cocina. Después se dirigieron por lo siguiente, entrando por la puerta donde estaban los demás cuartos que para nada parecían de servicio doméstico, estaba el cuarto de lavado, como habían acordado Ana y Val entre las dos se ocuparían de la colada, Ana aún no estaba acostumbrada a dejarle todo el que hacer a otro persona, tendieron con sabanas limpias cada habitación incluida las que faltaban en el pasillo principal, toallas en cada baño además de artículos para la higiene personal en los baños de ellos y los más básicos en los demás baños para cuando terminaron ya era de noche y estaban realmente extenuadas, Brad por el contrario se había encargado de Maddy y de hacer una rica y deliciosa pasta a la carbonara que era una de sus especialidades por tener descendencia italiana de sus abuelos maternos estos en su juventud y también su mama le habían enseñado a cocinar.

-Esta pasta esta buenísima, Brad- le decía Val encantada- creo que esta noche dormiré todo lo que no he podido dormir desde que llegamos, y no se preocupen que mañana el desayuno lo hago yo.

-Cierto grandulón te luciste con la pasta- le decía Ana, saboreando su plato con gusto y dándole un beso al aire al rubio- te acepto lo del desayuno Val pero ya después nos pondremos de acuerdo los días en que cocinara cada una- Val acepto, con esto nunca discutía con Ana porque llevaba las de perder, a las dos por igual les gustaba cocinar. Maddy estaba casi dormida con todo lo que había hecho con Brad estaba rendida y el cuarto como si estuviera en una zona de guerra ya después el mismo tendría que acomodarlo un poco. Ni bien terminaron de comer y lavar los platos cada uno fue a su habitación Ana como era costumbre, lavo a su niña y la tuvo que cambiar otra vez. Ya terminado, fue a su cuarto y Brad se encontraba en la ducha, no lo pensó mucho su única manera de matar el estrés era con sexo así lo había aprendido y así lo seguía haciendo…

-Hay espacio, Sr. Cooper para esta pobre e indefensa mujer- decía Ana al entrar a la mampara recién estrenada, que era del nuevo modelo que había instalado el equipo de remodelación.

-Por supuesto que hay espacio, Sra. Cooper, bueno solo si me deja bañarla y consentirla- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Por supuesto, será un placer dejar que me bañe Sr. Cooper - decía Ana mimosa- siempre y cuando tenga una recompensa de mimos entre otras cosas- hablaba de nuevo la morena. Después de un relajante baño lleno de caricias Brad saco a Ana del cuarto de baño aun mojada y la recostó en la cama, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, Brad sabia como estimularla y también como complacerla, el problema lo tenía el que así como su erección llegaba a estar en el mejor punto bajaba y ahí todo quedaba en las simples ganas de complacerla y ella quedaba con las ganas a flor de piel.

-No, no, no, no puede ser otra vez- decía este, entre molesto y frustrado- maldita sea, cuando será que podré volver a ser un hombre completo- Brad se levantó se colocó un pantalón de pijama y salió de la habitación.

-Brad, cielo espera- decía una Ana un poco frustrada también, se puso una bata de toalla y salió- Grandulón, ven- intento de agarrarlo Ana pero este no se dejó.

-Déjame Anastasia, de verdad quiero estar solo así que por favor ve y acuéstate- el rubio estaba rojo de la rabia y la impotencia que sentía al no poderle responder a Ana como se debía- ya más tarde iré yo- le beso la cabeza y salió al balcón, Ana al verlo así sabía que debía dejarlo solo, sus frustraciones, pesadillas y el problema que tenía como hombre eran debido al accidente sufrido. Brad por su parte sabía que debía serenarse, que sus rabias no debía de pagarlas con Ana, dios Ana pago su ira, eso no fue rabia, si tan solo no hubiera pasado todo aquello el no estuviera en esa situación , pero habían otras cosas que no tuviera tampoco y entre esas estaba Ana y su princesa consentida su niña hermosa, esa niña vino en el mejor momento, esa niña fue el estímulo que el recibió para salir adelante, fue a la cocina saco una botella de escoses que le dio Elliot por la tarde, un regalo de bienvenida, como dijo Grey, saco hielo del que habían traído las chicas y se sirvió un vaso, se sentó en uno de los sillones para leer, solo que él no iba a leer él lo único que quería era pensar y relajarse lo suficiente para poder acostarse a dormir…

.

 **Brad POV y Flashback**

-Camisa de vestir ceñida al cuerpo- decía Brad al mirarse al espejo- pantalones vaqueros y botas tejanas, sé que a Ana le gustan como me quedan- dijo este al mirarse al espejo. Espero que hoy pueda sacarla de ese encierro que muchas veces se auto impone, en verdad me gusta pero a veces es un poco rara, sé que con lo que paso es difícil el hecho de que tengamos sexo, bueno solo estuvimos una vez y eso fue por el efecto de los cosmos que se tomó, si esa fue la causa y la insistencia de ella que la hiciera sentir mujer aunque fuera una vez, esos besos me volvieron loco y loco también me tenían esos cocteles que me sirvió Josh en el bar, nunca nos arrepentimos de lo que paso aquella noche, pero después de eso la cosa se hizo difícil de estar, el complejo que sufría porque ella se sentía fea y no es de esperarse, sé que no está bien que yo lo viera pero las cicatrices y las cosas que me conto en otra noche de tragos en su casa, donde estábamos Danielle, ella y yo, fueron realmente terribles, por eso la invite a pasar el día conmigo, ya lo tengo todo planeado la voy a llevar conocer la estatua de la Libertad y un paseo en barco de esos que bordean las islas, ella había querido eso desde que llego a la gran manzana eso es lo que tengo que hacer, la llevare a la Estatua de la Libertad y el Museo de la Inmigración de Ellis Island. Pero no pude cumplirle nada de eso, por lo menos no en ese momento, al llegar a buscarla se veía muy linda casi nunca llevaba maquillaje y no usaba ropa ostentosa, pero para mí estaba bien, Ana era una amiga con derechos y los dos estábamos claro en eso desde el principio yo venia de una decepción amorosa y ella venia de la peor de las cosas que le puede pasar a una persona, cuando salimos vimos con pesar que se estaba poniendo el mal tiempo, pero no por eso iba a dejar de llevarla de paseo ya había llovido bastante durante la noche y parte de la mañana pero si no podía llevarla a donde quería iríamos a otro sitio, Brad recordaba aquel día como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior, después de montarnos el mi coche un Mercedes-Benz SL Roadster descapotable, mi juguete preferido la llevo por las calles de NY a conocer, hasta que un desgraciado conductor ebrio nos enviste con tanta fuerza que mi coche se voltea pero no nada más es el mío si no otro dos más ya que el conductor ebrio conducía un camión pequeño, el auto dio varias vueltas mientras impactaba contra los otros dos volteándolo también, con la mala suerte que vamos a parar directo a una laguna o lago formado por la vegetación enorme, parecía a su vez como una zanja o más bien un pozo que no estaba muy limpia y el drenaje bastante malo y quedamos con las ruedas hacia arriba y uno de los autos quedo prácticamente encima de nosotros, mientras los curiosos se acercaban mi cuerpo quedo en el amasijo de hierro había tanta agua que prácticamente tapo el carro por la mitad mi cuerpo quedo aprisionado entre parte del techo, las ruedas del otro vehículo y mi cara contra el piso de mi coche, cosa que no fue muy agradable, me estaba ahogando con el agua que había y yo solo no podía moverme, mis piernas y mi cadera estaban inmovilizadas por todo lo que tenía sobre mí, desesperado por salir empecé a tratar de moverme pero no lograba nada, trate de ver pero tampoco, Ana por su parte había salido del auto en una de las vueltas que dimos cuando este cayo a la zanja o cuneta, el soporte de Ana fue la maleza del lugar. Estábamos viendo una de las partes de la ciudad donde se puede apreciar el bosque pero lo que encontramos fue una pesadilla. Por lo que Ana me conto no sabe cuánto tiempo paso solo que cuando despertó se encontraba enredada en unos matorrales y no podía respirar, ella también se estaba ahogando en la zanja o laguna, no sé muy bien que era eso, gracias a dios Ana con ayuda de otras personas que se pararon en el lugar lograron sacarla y al preguntar por mí y no verme fue directo al auto, por lo que ella me dijo nadie pensaba que lo que quedaba de mi coche quedara alguien solo que esa mujer que me ha ayudado tanto se metió en el agua y me busco, cuando los bomberos llegaron, Ana estaba conmigo y me pasaba aire, con su boca, cosa que no sé cómo hizo Ana estaba bastante mal también, tuvo una dislocación en un tobillo un brazo fracturado y varias costillas fracturada, además de una hemorragia, cuando los bomberos me sacaron estaba casi inconsciente, pero escuche como todo el mundo decía que había regresado de la muerte gracias a la mujer que estaba conmigo. Los médicos hicieron de todo tuve cuatro costillas fracturadas, traumatismo generalizado, contusiones en casi todo el cuerpo, fracturas en ambas piernas pequeñas pero de importancia, pero una de las cosas más importantes fue el golpe que me lleve en la espina dorsal que aunque no se fracturo se inflamo bastante, esto que hizo que tuviera al principio una parálisis total, que después quedo en parcial y que hoy por hoy ya estoy casi recuperado gracias a los cuidados que debí llevar, a los cuidados de Danielle, Tiffany y de Ana, que me tuvo mucha paciencia a mi padre que también estuvo ahí conmigo, tuve una obstrucción en las vías respiratorias, quien sabe que habré respirado o tragado, no se en aquel sitio, pero lo que si se es que el poco oxigeno que me dio Anie fue suficiente para mantenerme ahí o por la gracia divina lo que si se es que por esto es una de las cosas de las cuales todavía Ana me cuida, si me ahogo comiendo o tomando algún liquido debo de tener mucho cuidado podría ocasionarme algún problema respiratorio grabe, los demás problemas vinieron después, Ana después del accidente quedo con pesadillas, y yo también, cuando me dieron de alta, me fui con Ana y dormíamos juntos, verla en muchas formas no era el problema, el problema fue que mi hombría no funcionaba, no podía tener una erección, y aunque no caminaba todavía, ya podía mover mis dedos y pies, pero mi pene nada, el médico me dijo que eso solo se debía al problema que tenia en mi sistema nervioso y que el hecho de que no me erectara el pene, no era porque había perdido mi hombría si no que mi sistema nervioso no estaba mandando suficiente irrigación sanguínea y por eso no podía hacer nada, ya después, no era eso ahora el problema era que la emoción no duraba mucho sea en plena faena con Ana o antes de empezar como había pasado hace un rato, ese era mi mayor frustración el no poder complacerla, Ana era una mujer bastante caliente y sabía que muchas veces no había llegado a satisfacerla por completo, aunque Ana no se lo dijera el sabía que era así, por eso había tomado todas las recomendaciones del doctor, solo que cuando le dolía la columna era otra cosa por eso, días antes de venir a Seattle y cuando llegaron había querido complacerla lo mejor posible como hombre, pero había tenido varios días con el malestar en la espalda y sabía que esto pasaría en cualquier momento, así como esta noche, por más que quiso complacerla, su ánimo se levantó un poco y luego bajo, buscaría ayuda aquí o en donde sea, no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta no recuperarse por completo quería volver a ser un hombre como era antes…

 **Fin del Brad POV y Flashback**

.

Ana miraba a Brad desde la oscuridad que le proporcionaba el pasillo, y estaba preocupada por Brad, pero ya habría tiempo para hablar con él, por los momentos lo dejaría pensar ahora lo que ella necesitaba era una ducha y era mejor que se la diera antes de llegar Brad a la habitación, no quería que él se sintiera más mal o se sintiera peor de lo que estaba, después de una ducha refrescante y para nada entretenida Ana estaba igual, pero debía de guardarse sus ganas para otro momento, se puso una bragas de algodón y un camisón para dormir, que no eran para nada sexys, se asomó y lo vio de nuevo pero ahora estaba recostado mejor dicho acostado en el pequeño sillón y si se quedaba ahí, iban a tener que ir al médico al día siguiente, cosa que no iba ser agradable, lo mejor era llevarlo a dormir…

-Bradley- uso el nombre completo para que pensara que estaba molesta- Bradley, ven vamos a dormir- este abrió los ojos y sus mirada era fría, cosa que le extraño a Ana.

-Te dije que me dejaras tranquilo Anastasia- dijo este evidentemente molesto y borracho- por qué mejor no vas y te buscas a otro que te pueda complacer esta noche- Ana quedo perpleja él le había hablado de forma impulsiva pero nunca de forma tan grosera y sin razón- a lo mejor si llamas a Grey te pueda complacer, como yo no puedo- volvió atacar este.

-¿¡Qué coño te pasa Cooper!? Decía Ana indignada-¡A caso te volviste loco!- Ana estaba a punto de empezar a gritar, conto hasta cinco y le dijo- no vine para que me follaras imbécil, te vine a buscar para que mañana no te doliera la columna y pudieras caminar bien, pero veo que es un error el simple hecho que me preocupe por ti, pero ya mañana hablaremos de esto así que puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados o en algunos de los de la parte de atrás- ya mañana se encargaría de hablar con el muy seriamente- y no te molestes en buscar mantas ni nada por el estilo en cada habitación hay una y si te llegas a ahogar por tomar como un poseso loco, trata de que yo no te escuche- decía la mujer realmente molesta y a gritos- no quiero cargos en mi conciencia- cerro la puerta con fuerza. Brad reacciono tarde sabía que había metido la pata, más bien las dos patas y sabía que mañana no iba estar fácil que Ana lo perdonara, de eso estaba seguro. Cuando Ana lego a su cuarto estaba furiosa, que le pasa porque se comporta así y mandarme a buscar a otro, mandarme a buscar a Christian, se pasó pero mañana me va a oír, yo no le he dado motivos para decirme esas cosas cuando estaba por acomodarse en su cama se acordó que su móvil seguía en la cartera fue a buscarlo y tenia varios correos entre ellos uno de Christian.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 22 de Agosto del 2014 21:15

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** GRACIAS

Gracias por las atenciones de hoy,

si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste,

quien sabe que hubiera pasado conmigo…

nuestra conversación no ha terminado,

espero con ansias verte de nuevo nena...

Christian Grey President de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

.

-Lo que faltaba un mensaje de Christian ¿Sera que le respondo?- pensaba Ana en susurros- o mejor lo dejo así, no quiero ser grosera pero lo que acabo de discutir con Brad me tiene realmente molesta- un mensaje de Sally, cierto debo de mandarle la dirección y las dedicatorias de los libros, mejor hago esto y después veo si le contesto a Christian…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, o reclamo por favor háganmelo saber…**


	22. Chapter 22

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, leo todo y cada uno de ellos aunque algunos no conteste, extraño algunas lectoras…**

 **Chicas me DISCULPO sinceramente con todas si de alguna manera las he defraudado con mi historia y que esta no es lo que esperaban y como algunas sé que a lo mejor no la han seguido leyendo, de todas maneras les doy las gracias por el apoyo que en algún momento me dieron, no es tan fácil sentarse solo a escribir por lo general lo hago de madrugada, cuando todos duermen,** **NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA** **, estoy tratando de llevarla a un buen ritmo, compréndame trabajo desde la7am hasta las 5:30pm. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..! **

**Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXII**

 **Anteriormente…**

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 22 de Agosto del 2014 21:15

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** GRACIAS

Gracias por las atenciones de hoy, si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, quien sabe que hubiera pasado conmigo… nuestra conversación no ha terminado, espero con ansias verte de nuevo nena

Christian Grey President de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

-Lo que faltaba un mensaje de Christian ¿Sera que le respondo?- pensaba Ana en susurros- o mejor lo dejo así, no quiero ser grosera pero lo que acabo de discutir con Brad me tiene realmente molesta- un mensaje de Sally, cierto debo de mandarle la dirección y las dedicatorias de los libros, mejor hago esto y después veo si le contesto a Christian…

.

Ni bien le mando el mensaje a Sally con todo lo requerido Ana se quedó pensando, si le mandaba una contestación a Christian, conociéndolo él iba a extenderse a seguir con los mensajes y lo menos que quería era lidiar también con eso. Trato de dormir, pero era casi imposible, tantas cosas vividas con Brad el terrible accidente donde le dedico tiempo para su recuperación, cosa que no le importo lo consideraba su amigo, su amante, su novio, su confidente, él era eso y tantas cosas, y nunca le había dado motivos desde que estaban juntos para que el pensara o siquiera sospechara que ella le era infiel, ella es monógama y aunque no estuvieran casados ella lo respetaría siempre que estuvieran juntos, así debía de ser, para cuando logro dormirse era bastante tarde, tuvo pesadillas las mismas que siempre lo atormentaban y lo que durmió fue poco y cuando se despertó ni siquiera era hora de levantarse, ni bien se levantó, se dio una ducha de agua helada y se dedicó a secarse el cabello, lo quería llevar diferente para que así no se notara el mal aspecto de su rostro, lo disimularía con maquillaje pero aun así se sentía mal, después de arreglarse el cabello se lo peino de lado junto con el flequillo y se colocó un broche en forma de mariposa con incrustaciones de swarovski, cambio el dije de su cadena y puso uno de dos corazones, uno dentro del otro. Después de buscar la ropa que se pondría salió a la cocina a preparar por lo menos café para despejarse un poco más, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con Brad en la cocina y con su niña, era raro que Val no estuviera lo que si no iba a permitir era que Brad usara a la niña para distraerla, eso si no se lo iba a permitir y no quería discutir delante de la niña, pero iba a hablar con él.

-Buenos días Bradley- decía Ana en tono seco-debemos hablar – le dijo en el mismo tono.

-Lo se cielo- decía en tono dulzón- sé que anoche cometí un error, pero…-decía el rubio a manera de disculpa, cuando Ana lo interrumpió.

-No Bradley, ni cielo, ni nada y deja ese tono para otro momento, que con eso no me vas a distraer- Brad trato de hablar pero Ana no lo dejo- no, escúchame primero- le dijo Ana agarrando a su niña que hasta el momento estaba entretenida comiendo cereal sin leche de un tarrito sin tapa- hola mi consentida, buenos días- decía Ana en un tono totalmente diferente, dándole besos a su niña.

-oda mami, benos día- decía la niña riendo- mida mami cedeal de ochitos- decia la niña mostrándole a su mamá el tarrito de cereales secos en forma de osos de colores- toma mami, tome tan dicos- volvía a decir Maddy ofreciéndole cereal a su mamá para que comiera.

-No cielo, mami no quiere cereal, porque no vas con Val y le dices que venga- la niña asintió y su madre la bajo, esta salió corriendo- ahora si Bradley vamos hablar, mejor dicho ahora me vas a escuchar.

-Anie, no quiero discutir, perdóname- decía este arrepentido- de verdad anoche perdí la paciencia al no funcionar como hombre y poder complacerte como se debía, pague mi rabia y mi malestar contigo- decía este acercándose a Ana, pero esta lo esquivó.

-Perdóname nada, crees que lo de anoche fue simplemente que perdiste la paciencia- decía Ana realmente dolida- crees que fue producto de tu malestar o de la rabia que supuestamente agarraste- Ana había aumentado unos decibeles de mas- no Brad fue más que eso , dime en que momento te falle, dime cuando te he dado motivos para que siquiera pienses que te he engañado, que te he sido infiel, dime Bradley, dime porque de verdad no entiendo, dime cuantas veces te he reclamado el hecho de no cumplirme, de no funcionar como hombre así como tú dices, porque eso lo dices tú Brad, no yo, quien saca el tema eres tú, jamás ni en mis peores pesadillas he sacado a relucir mi problema o el tuyo, jamás te he hecho reclamos, he soportado todos tus arranques de rabia- Ana decía cada palabra con irritación, con dolor, se sentía herida, humillada, Ana estaba tan molesta que daba vueltas por la cocina y no se dejaba tocar por el rubio- me humillaste, yo solamente quería que te acostaras y ¿qué hiciste? dime ¿¡QUE HICISTE!?- Brad bajo la vista avergonzado.

-Ana yo… no sé qué me paso, estaba molesto por lo que paso en la mañana con Grey, después venir aquí cambiarnos, querer tenerte para mi disfrutar no sé qué me paso…- Brad no sabía que contestar a todas las preguntas de Ana, sabía que ella tenía razón.

-De verdad Brad, ahora le vas a echar la culpa a Christian, dime que fue lo que paso para que siquiera pensaras mal, ¿Dime? Porque hasta donde yo se lo único que "Hicimos" porque no estaba sola, tú al igual que Ross, Andrea y Taylor estábamos ahí ayudando al hombre que casi se desmaya.

-¡Tú estabas sola con el cuándo llamaste a Andrea!- espeto el hombre para defenderse.

-¡POR DIOS BRADLEY!- le grito Ana-Vanessa estaba ahí , pero Christian le pidió que le dijera a Andrea que le trajera la Mac, cuando empezamos hablar se empezó a marear y luego se tambaleo, que querías que lo dejara ahí como si nada, de verdad Brad es esa tu justificación- el hombre se le quedo viendo- contéstame, ¿Es esa tu justificación? El hecho de que ayude a Christian y con unas cuatro personas a mi alrededor- la morena se indignó- Que sexy se debió ver- ironizo Ana- auxiliar a un hombre que estaba casi vomitando en una papelera, que estaba pálido, que temblaba, al que tú le mandaste a quitar los zapatos y le dijiste a Taylor que pasara lo pasara lo mantuviera hidratado, hasta le diste el nombre de las bebidas con electrolitos que le mandaron a Maddy, o es que porque estaba afuera crees que no estaba pendiente de lo que estabas haciendo, me estabas vigilando- Brad la miro con cierto asombro- no me mires así que no soy tonta- le dijo la mujer.

\- No te vigilaba- Ana lo vio con cara de pocos amigos- lo único que me llamo la atención fue ver como lo arropabas con tú propio abrigo- le decía este señalándola con el dedo acusándola- supongo que eso también fue porque el hombre tenía frio- decía este con sarcasmo- no podías esperar la frazada que traía Andrea, dime Ana, dime que fue lo que en realidad paso.

-Te estás pasando Brad, y ¡SI!, lo arrope con mi abrigo- enfatizo esta- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? Andrea se tardaba por demás y Grey temblaba mucho, tú me conoces, bueno o eso pensaba, soy de las que ayuda a los demás sin importar nada, pero ya veo que no, lo de anoche ha sido muy humillante, mira que mandarme a buscar otro hombre y decirme que buscara también a Christian. Tu sabes toda mi historia con Christian Grey y es muy bajo que la uses en mi contra, no pienso volver a tocar el tema y espero que tú tampoco, solo te voy a decir esto una sola vez, te respeto de muchas formas- le decía Ana con un dedo levantado como acusándolo, como había hecho hace unos momentos Brad- nunca te he sido infiel Brad, jamás te he reclamado por calentarme, por llevarme al límite y dejarme ahí, nunca te he dado motivos con ningún hombre o de que dudes de mí, jamás hare ninguna de esas cosas, en cambio tú, tienes cola que te pisen- Brad la miro extrañado.

-Yo no sé de qué me hablas, jamás te he sido infiel Ana, y tampoco te he dado motivos para hablar así- decía este como ofendido.

-De verdad Bradley- decía Ana riendo con sarcasmo- te tengo que refrescar la memoria- Brad palideció un poco- te recuerdo a Sylvia y como la encontré en tu apartamento o no mejor la loca de Violet que cada vez que puede me molesta- Brad intento abrazarla-¡No se te ocurra tocarme Bradley Cooper que estoy muy molesta, tu qué crees que por el simple hecho de pedirme perdón, de decirme que lo sientes voy a olvidarme de todo y caer rendida ante ti, no Brad estas equivocado, así que te voy a pedir que no me toques, no me busques como mujer porque estoy muy molesta, creo que el nivel de cabreo supera con creces las veces que no hemos peleado, así que mantente quieto.

-Está bien Anie, tú ganas pero no me cierres la posibilidad de hacer que me perdones- decía este. Esa pausa entre los dos titanes la aprovecho Val apara entrar por el pasillo de la cocina.

-Buenos días- decía Val algo sonriente- ya les preparo e desayuno ¿Desean algo en particular?- pregunto la mujer.

-Huevos y tostadas- dijo el rubio.

-A mí solo un omelette y un café, mientras esta listo me voy a vestir, gracias Val.

.

###############################################################

 **Christian POV**

Anastasia no me contesto mi correo, ¿Lo habrá visto? Porque no me habrá contestado, será que Cooper lo vio y tuvo problemas por eso, dios Ana, no sé qué me pasa, me dije que te olvidaría pero ahora me doy cuenta que me estaba engañando a mí mismo, por otro lado esta Sam, aunque ella ha estado extraña desde ayer. Y ahora esto que tengo, ayer Ana se portó tan dulce, tenía ganas de abrazarla y dormirme en su pecho, de sentir sus caricias mientras me dormía, eso me recuerda cuando tuve el accidente en el Charlie Tango, me hizo mimos, me acuno como lo haría una mujer a su hombre, y mi mamá que no me deja ni a sol a sombra, si no es por eso ya me hubiera ido, esperare hasta el mediodía si no me ha contestado la llamare o le enviare otro correo.

#################################################################

 **Ana POV**

Creo que fui muy dura con Brad, pero así era como me sentía y si no se lo decía iba a explotar con otra persona la rabia que el mismo me hizo agarrar, no puedo dejar que se invente una historia, donde ni siquiera ha pasado nada, es cierto no debí tomar las riendas de la situación de lo que estaba pasando pero ver a Christian tan vulnerable no es normal, solo lo he visto caer el día que me conto lo de su madre y no fue muy agradable, quise acunarlo si pero eso no lo hice que tonta eres Anastasia después de sus acusaciones y del daño que eso trajo todavía sientes algo por el le decía el subconsciente a la morena, Ana sonrió con tristeza, si aún siento cosas por él, que había encajonado en el fondo de mi corazón pero verlo así como estaba ayer me toco el corazón, hizo que estas cosas salieran, ahora mientras me dirija a la oficina le contestare el correo…

###############################################################

.

-Bueno Val- decía Ana al terminar de desayunar-ya me voy, acuérdate te deje anotado los números de la oficina, cualquier cosa me llamas- Brad miraba a Ana confuso- ya sé que sabes que hacer en caso de alguna emergencia, pero es por cualquier cosa, almuerza lo que más prefieras cuando venga yo me encargare de la cena- decía la morena sin mirar al rubio.

-Ana ¿No me vas a esperar? Preguntaba el hombre en cuestión- es algo temprano todavía.

-No Brad, lo siento pero quiero caminar- decía Ana decidida- deseo estar sola, pensar aclarar mis pensamientos, ah y por cierto voy aceptar el coche que me ofreció Ross y que yo le había dicho que lo iba a pensar.

-No te hace falta otro coche, yo puedo darte las llaves de la Suv o llevarte a donde me digas- decía Brad en un tono que dejaba claro que no le gustaba la idea.

-No es lo mismo porque el día que tú tengas que ir a otro lado y yo a la oficina no podremos compartir el coche- ya con eso tenía razón.

-Está bien, pero yo me encargo del coche, quiero que manejes algo seguro y donde puedas llevar la silla de Maddy sin problemas.

-Ok, está bien peo no te tardes para mañana lo quiero listo de ser posible para esta tarde- decía Ana en tono neutro- Por cierto Val, Sally me va enviar unas cosas desde Nueva York, avisare abajo en recepción, pero está pendiente, estarán por llegar en estos días, entre las cosas vienen creo que una o dos cajas de Pediasure para Maddy son en botella recerrables y otras cuatro latas para prepararle su batido, en lo que llegue metes todo en el cuarto de servicio, el que es azul, ahí preparare cada cosa, lo de Maddy si van en su sitio- dijo Ana antes de irse.

-Como digas Anie, que tengas un a buen día- le dijo amable la mujer.

-Gracias Val, adiós mi pequeñita- le decía a Maddy dándole un beso en su cabecita- pórtate bien y comes todo- la niña asintió con la cabeza estaba entretenida con el cereal que aun comía. Ana salió de la Torre, pero antes de salir se presentó ante el otro portero y le dijo lo del envió que le llegaría desde NY, salió de gran edificio y empezó a caminar lo primero que haría sería llamar a Sally para ver si había recibido el correo con todas las especificaciones que le había dado al segundo tono la mujer atendió.

-Hola Ana ¿cómo estás?- dijo esta al reconocer el número del móvil de Ana.

-Hola Sally muy bien gracias ¿tu como estas? –Decía Ana educada- recibiste mi correo anoche.

-Si Ana, lo recibí esta mañana, se te olvido la diferencia horaria ¿cierto?- decía está riendo- tranquila no me molesto recibir tu correo tan tarde, ya te envié todo como me lo pediste, hace un momento te debe llegar mañana por la tarde eso fue lo que dijeron, voy hacer seguimiento de pedido de todas maneras al llegar a tus manos el encargo me avisas.

-Claro que si Sally y disculpa por enviarte el correo a unas horas tan disparejas, de verdad se me olvido la diferencia horaria- le decía Ana entre divertida y avergonzada- y no te preocupes en lo que llegue él envió te aviso, hablamos Sally salúdame a todos…- después de cortar con Sally ya no podía postergar más en responderle a Christian lo único que tenía que hacer era pensar que le iba a decir no quería que el malinterpretara y le trajera más problemas con Brad.

 **De:** Anastasia Steel

 **Fecha:** 23 de Agosto del 2014 21:15

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** No hay que darlas, no hay nada que agradecer Sr. Grey.

Espero que se encuentre bien y que lo que sea que tenga,

no sea nada grabe y cuando esté completamente recuperado hablaremos,

pero antes no.

Que tengas un feliz día, que te mejores.

 **Anastasia Steel**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP**

-Un mensaje de Ana, ella me respondió, ahora si mejoro mi día- decía Christian con el rostro iluminado en la habitación del hospital donde esperaba que le hicieran los exámenes ordenados por el especialista.

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10, alicecarolina11, Naty, anabell91, … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, o reclamo por favor háganmelo saber…**


	23. Chapter 23

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus review, son mi inspiración para seguir escribiendo, leo todo y cada uno de ellos aunque algunos no conteste, extraño algunas lectoras…**

 **Chicas me DISCULPO sinceramente con todas si de alguna manera las he defraudado con mi historia y que esta no es lo que esperaban y como algunas sé que a lo mejor no la han seguido leyendo, de todas maneras les doy las gracias por el apoyo que en algún momento me dieron, no es tan fácil sentarse solo a escribir por lo general lo hago de madrugada, cuando todos duermen,** **NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA** **, estoy tratando de llevarla a un buen ritmo, compréndame trabajo desde las 7:00am hasta las 5:30pm. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

 **De:** Anastasia Steel

 **Fecha:** 23 de Agosto del 2014 21:15

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** No hay que darlas, no hay nada que agradecer Sr. Grey.

Espero que se encuentre bien y que lo que sea que tenga,

no sea nada grave y cuando esté completamente recuperado hablaremos,

pero antes no.

Que tengas un feliz día, que te mejores.

 **Anastasia Steel**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP**

-Un mensaje de Ana, ella me respondió, ahora si mejoro mi día- decía Christian con el rostro iluminado en la habitación del hospital donde esperaba que le hicieran los exámenes ordenados por el especialista.

.

Después de haberle mandado el mensaje a Christian y que este no contestara Ana camino un rato, diviso a lo lejos el parque Bellevue Downtown Park, no se había percatado que había un parque tan cerca ya se lo comentaría Val para que de vez en cuando llevara a Maddy cuando ella no pudiera, empezaría a organizarse para ir a correr eso era una de las cosas que le hacía falta para liberar la tensión y debía de llamar a Carl, su entrenador para que le dijera sobre el entrenador que le iba a recomendar a Brad, no quería perder condición física, podría venir también a pasear con Brad, bueno para eso faltaba tiempo, y Brad estaba castigado por así decirlo, aunque se le había pasado parte de su enojo, todavía estaba dolida por las palabras de este. Por otra parte estaba esa dichosa conversación con Christian, debía de hacer las cosas con calma no quería rollos o malos entendidos, estaba pendiente la reunión con Grace sobre el evento que estaba organizando y aprovecharía en tenerlas a todas o trataría de que estuvieran todos para medirlos con la misma vara que la midieron pero de manera diferente, ese momento estaba cerca y aunque ella nunca ha sido vengativa, iba a humillar a Kate de una manera sutil y así demostrarle muchas cosas, no quería hacerle nada a Mía, pero estaba metida en el paquete sin querer y bueno Sam, no la soportaba en ningún sentido, le recordaba a personas de las que ni siquiera iba a hablar o recordar….

###############################################################

-Elliot, hermano- decía Christian aun medio sedado por el medicamento y la voz como si hubiera tomado un cisterna entero de tequila- dile a mami que me quiero ir- las palabras de Christian le extrañaron a Elliot, y suponía que eran por el efecto del sedante, hace muchos años que no le decía así- busca a mami Lelliot.

-Claro que si hermanito, ya la busco- decía este entre divertido y serio, no quería que Christian se molestara- Porque, mientras yo busco a mamá no tratas de dormir un rato y ya después nos vamos- decía este tratando que el hermano descansara.

-No quiero dormir- decía este- me quiero ir tengo ganas de vomitar otra vez y de ir al baño- Elliot no espero mucho más ayudo a su hermano en lo que necesitaba, y luego dejo a Christian acostado y salió en busca de su madre, su hermano estaba enfermo y al parecer de algo grave, para cuando consiguió a Grace, este le contó lo que le había dicho Christian y la madre preocupada fue a ver a hijo, cuando entro en la habitación Christian estaba dormido, lo dejo así y se fue al consultorio del especialista para que le dijera los avances de los exámenes. Christian se despertó de nuevo y Elliot tuvo que buscar a Grace de nuevo.

-Dr. Rodríguez, encantada soy la Dra. Grey, soy la madre de Christian Grey- dijo la amable mujer al Dr. que estaba atendiendo a su hijo- Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tiene Christian- decía la Dra. preocupada.

-Bueno Dra., si es tan amable de tomar asiento, le explicare la situación del Sr. Grey- decía el Dr. de apariencia jovial, y con muchas canas en su cabello con una apariencia muy seria- como usted sabe se le practicaron varios exámenes, como ecografías, exámenes de sangre, de heces y hasta una gastroscopia, los resultados no son muy favorables lo que el Christian tiene es una infección intestinal grave- decía el Dr. muy serio, respetado medico gastroenterólogo con años de experiencia- tiene una deshidratación no severa pero si delicada consecuencia de lo que tiene, si bien ha tenido episodios de leve mejoría pero no nos podemos confiar. Su cuadro febril es debido a la misma infección, tenemos como diagnostico que tiene Campylobacter, Shigelosis y posiblemente E. coli- dijo el médico y Grace se asustó- lo que aún no sabemos-continuo hablando el médico- es como logro albergar los dos parásitos causantes de la infección, lo único que nos queda es hidratarlo deberá permanecer por lo menos uno o dos días aquí para suministrarle hidratación vía endovenosa y unas dosis de antibióticos, la gastroscopia arrojo que tiene una leve irritación en las paredes del estómago, si la persona que le suministro el antiespasmódico no le hubiera dado la dosis que le dio estaría en serios problemas, no es que este medicamento lo haya curado pero, si ayudo a que las paredes intestinales no se rasgaran por la deshidratación y los vómitos- Grace escuchaba con atención, lo que tenía Christian era bastante delicado- no podemos pararle la diarrea, pero si los vómitos, la Campylobacter Es una infección del intestino delgado por una bacteria con el mismo nombre, las personas casi siempre resultan infectadas por comer o beber agua o alimentos que la contienen al igual que la Shigelosis son enfermedades del viajero. La Shigelosis es una infección bacteriana aguda del revestimiento del intestino. En el caso de Christian tiene La Shigella sonnei, que es muy común aquí en los Estados Unidos, el problema aquí no es lo que tiene si no como se contagió, la mayoría de los pacientes tienen una sola patología pero Christian tiene dos y podría jurar que tiene E. coli estas enfermedades son adquiridas cuando los alimentos están contaminados por heces de animales y en la mayoría de los casos por personas que viven en hacinamiento, que en este caso no sería el del Christian y por lo que estuve hablando con él ha estado comiendo alimentos como ensaladas en varias presentaciones y diversos platos de pescado.

-Dr. Rodríguez lo que usted dice es delicado, he tenido casos en niños muchas veces y adultos que como usted dijo viven en hacinamiento pero han sido contagiados por los mismos niños al cambiarle el pañal y no lavarse bien las manos. Pero que mi hijo Christian se haya contaminado eso si es de cuidado, él es una persona muy cuidadosa en lo que se refiere a la alimentación y tiene una persona que le cocina y nunca había tenido este problema- decía Grace con preocupación- tendré que hablar con él y la Sra. Jones que es quien se encarga de cocinarle- decía Grace pensativa- ¿Cree usted que es prudente darle de alta mañana?

-No, no hay problema, si lo dejo aquí es para hidratarlo, lo que si es que hay ciertas cosas que deben cumplir- dijo el médico.

-Usted dirá que son esas cosas que debemos cumplir- Grace estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir con todo lo que indicara el medico con tal de que su hijo mejorara.

-No es algo difícil de cumplir, pero deben de ser cuidadosos, sobre todo con la comida debe ser ligera y no muy condimentada, podrá comer siempre y cuando sean cosas hechas en casa y no pre-elaboradas, podrá comer sopas, purés, verduras asadas, nada de frituras o grasas saturadas, bebidas naturales como jugos, licuados, batidos, potatos, tendrá que estar con esa dieta por lo menos diez días, no puede tomar bebidas alcohólicas y le recomiendo no tener relaciones sexuales o besos ya que puede contagiar a su pareja sobre todo de Shigelosis que es la que se contagia de esa manera- decía el medico totalmente serio y profesional- después de que termine el tratamiento y pasen estos diez días, haremos exámenes de nuevo para saber si ya paso todo peligro. Más tarde pasare por la habitación de Christian y hablare con el de todo esto- Elliot que había visto a su mamá entrar al consultorio había decidido escuchar todo y estaba algo alarmado, su hermanito como él le decía estaba delicado, ya le contaría a Ana, como le había dicho el día anterior.

####################################################################

-Andrea, podrías venir un momento, por favor- decía Ana por el interno-necesito una información- hablaba la morena desde el escritorio de Christian.

-Dime Ana- decía la rubia entrando a la oficina.

-Necesito los datos o mejor los archivos de los escritores ¿Crees que los puedas mandar a pedir a GIP? Eso si pero con la más discreción posible- le hablaba Ana a la rubia.

-Claro Ana, Vanessa esta hoy allá porque la Srta. Thomson la llamo para decirle que tenía que ir a su trabajo si no la iba a despedir, ella podría empaquetarlos en una caja y mandarlos.

-Le dijiste a Ross lo que te dijo Vanessa, hasta donde se Christian la dejo trabajando aquí- decía Ana algo molesta.

-No aun no le dicho, pero en lo que salga de la reunión, le digo- Vanessa no se merecía ese trato, pensó esta.

-Por cierto otra cosa, ¿Christian no dijo nada sobre habilitar otra oficina para mí o Cooper?- decía esta, que no le gustaba mucho la idea de trabajar en la oficina principal.

-No que yo sepa- decía esta extrañada.

-Y ¿Quién ocupa la oficina que está aquí cerca, la que está en el pasillo de la sala de juntas- Pregunto Ana sin saber nada.

-Esa oficina es del Sr. Orson Grey- Ana palideció. Andrea al ver a Ana le pregunto-¿Ana te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, Andrea ¿Orson trabaja aquí?- pregunto la mujer un poco alarmada.

-No, el Sr. Orson se encuentra radicado en Inglaterra- Ana respiro tranquila, lo menos que quería era encontrarse con aquel hombre- su oficina está cerrada porque así lo ordeno el señor Grey y solo la limpian una vez por semana.

-Entonces creo mejor que esperare a que Christian regrese y que me diga dónde vamos a trabajar, aunque preferiría directamente en GIP- dijo Ana para cambiar de tema, mientras pensaba que hacer- Cuando salga Ross de la reunión podrías decirle lo de Vanessa, y que necesito hablar con ella, debo pedirle una secretaria, no puedo trabajar sola y no puedo recargarte de trabajo a ti- decía Ana a la rubia esta sonreía agradecida- llama a Vanessa y dile lo de los archivos, cuando los tenga listos que llame y los mandare a buscar, como si la orden fuera de Christian o de Ross- Andrea salió de la oficina agradeciendo mentalmente que Ana no le diera más trabajo del que podía manejar- Y ahora, yo no sabía que el imbécil de Orson tenía oficina aquí, sabía que vivía fuera pero no donde- decía Ana pensando en voz alta.

#################################################

 **Flashback y Ana POV**

-Sabes que Christian, vete con Elena y déjame tranquila, anda ve con ella, que te necesita más que yo…

-Anastasia entiéndelo hay un incendio en uno de los salones y por ser socio tengo que ir con ella…

-No entiendo nada y sabes que, me voy, voy a estar donde Kate te aviso si vengo a dormir, mañana debo ir a la facultad y no me busques- si esa noche no hubiera tomado tanto con Kate y Orson, por la discusión que tuve con Christian sobre Elena mi relación con Christian hubiera sido otra. Kate y Orson habían sorprendido a todos cuando se dejaron ver juntos. Los tres hermanos habían ido juntos al bar donde estaba celebrando junto a Kate, José y Levy que nos habíamos graduado, bueno José no pero él se unió a nuestra celebración, y yo pensé que el flechazo se lo había dado Elliot a Kate y resulta que fue el estúpido de Orson, por suerte esa noche me fui con Christian porque si me hubiera ido con Kate, lo más probable es que Orson se hubiera aprovechado de mí, pero el siempre estaba incomodándome, como no me di cuenta, como pude ser tan tonta, como vine a dejar que ese hombre me sedujera y me hiciera creer que fue Christian con quien me acostaba, todavía siento escalofríos cada vez que me acuerdo. Christian le había permitido a Orson quedarse en el Escala, porque supuestamente su edificio tenía un problema de tuberías y este le había pedido a Christian que le consintiera quedarse por unos días nada más y esté tratando de limar asperezas con su hermano lo había dejado vivir "por unos días" ahí quitándole la privacidad que tanto le gustaba a Ana. La noche en que llegue borracha el me ofreció mas vino y yo de tonta acepte, solo estaba dolida hacía ya casi una semana en que Christian discutía conmigo porque estaba ayudando a Elena a solventar lo del salón de belleza "Esclava" él estaba dispuesto a cortar todo tipo de relación con Elena desde lo de su cumpleaños, pero sucedió lo del incendio y ya no lo había hecho, no había disuelto la sociedad, cuando Orson, Kate y yo salimos de aquel bar, Kate le dijo a Orson que si iba a su casa esa noche, el muy serio le dijo que no porque tenía que viajar, cosa que no era verdad al llegar a la casa de Christian Orson empezó hablar conmigo y me hizo creer que me entendía, que Christian tenía que darme mi lugar cosa que me extraño, él siempre estaba hablándome de que yo tenía que estar loca para andar con el rarito de su hermano y siempre le dije que Christian no era ningún rarito y mucho menos que era gay, el muy cretino me dio la copa de vino y le coloco un coctel a base de drogas y alucinógenos, había tomado Escopolamina con que sabe otra cosa que no entendí el nombre y lo sé porque deduje a los días que me había tenido que drogar para sentirme así, como lo supe, por pura casualidad estaba viendo un programa de TV sobre los violadores que abusan de sus víctimas mediante drogas y estaba tratando de auto-convencerme de que al amanecer cuando desperté el cuarto donde estaba y las manos que me abrazaban eran de mi novio, pero no fue así, me dio miedo, me sentía sucia, sentía asco de mi misma, dolida al ver que había traicionado a Christian y a mí misma y para mi desgracia no recordaba nada absolutamente nada, como la tonta que era pensé que si salía de aquella habitación nadie se daría por enterado que había pasado algo, me duche y me vestí, caí en una tristeza más grande de la que ya sentía por los problemas que tenía con Christian, pedí unos días en la editorial y evite a Christian a toda costa y el estaba distante conmigo también, cuando vi aquel programa sobre violadores y asocie los síntomas que yo tenía, reuní el valor necesario y acudí a un centro de estos de ayuda y sin decir quien me había drogado, porque yo si lo sabía muy al contrario de las demás víctimas, dije solo por encima que era lo que recordaba, me hicieron todo tipo de pruebas y determinaron que tenía en mi sistema dosis de Escopolamina con otros fármacos que servían de alucinógenos. Cuando regrese al Escala Christian no estaba, había salido de viaje, pero ya Orson había metido su cucharada, de esto me entere porque Elliot me llamo y me dijo que Orson y Christian se habían peleado el idiota le dijo a Christian que yo le había pedido que me follara y quien sabe que otras cosas le dijo, Elliot me había dicho que después me contaría, cuando Christian llego yo estaba en GIP y Orson le había mandado un video donde visiblemente estaba yo follando con él y un audio muy extraño, yo no vi el video de inmediato pero ese día Christian me echo de su casa y de su vida, me dijo cosas atroces, me ofendió de la peor manera, solo llevaba lo puesto, ni siquiera pude regresar a trabajar y Kate tampoco me dejo sacar casi nada del piso que compartíamos, Elliot fue el único que me ayudo, me dejo vivir en su casa y muchos días después reventó la segunda bomba, Elliot había estado buscando a Kate porque estaba enamorado de ella, pero la había mantenido alejada de su casa cuando esta me descubrió en su casa volvió arder Troya, Kate por su parte había hablado con mi mama y le había contado todo a su manera y después de eso mi mamá no quiso saber de mí, tuve que buscar otro sitio donde vivir, con lo poco que tenía, rente un modesto cuarto y conseguí un trabajo en una cafetería, hasta que pudiera ir a Montesano con mi papá, pero casi un mes después Jack secuestro a Mía…

 **Fin de Flashback**

###########################################

-Solo espero que el imbécil de Orson no se aparezca por Seattle mientras yo este por aquí- decía Ana en susurros, pero muy llena de rabia-el no espera que el video lo mande analizar por un técnico informático y las voces que salen ahí no son las nuestras o por lo menos no la mía y tengo el informe de las drogas que me suministro y las fechas- pensaba esta en voz baja. Ana se sentía preparada para quitarse de encima la sombra de Orson y que su familia viera que ella no era ninguna zorra advenediza- Puedo entender los celos de Christian que siempre se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, pero no esperaba que Kate le hiciera todo o que le hizo y por un hombre- seguía esta hablando en susurros- Un hombre que ni siquiera amaba, pero ya se estaba encargando de esta de la manera sutil y tranquila que había planeado…- así era que le iba a ser a Kate.

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, o reclamo por favor háganmelo saber…**


	24. Chapter 24

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Chicas** **GRACIAS A TODAS** **por sus mensajes y comentarios agradezco al lector o lectora fantasma(Digo fantasma porque no dejo un nombre.. jeje) por su corrección y sus concejos, eso es algo que se agradece y en mi particular no me molesta al contrario pienso que es una manera de crecer y mejorar la escritura, aprecio sinceramente el apoyo que capitulo a capitulo me han dado, sé que el capi es corto pero no quería ir a dormir sin antes dejarle algo que leer como ya dije,** **NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA** **, estoy tratando de llevarla a un buen ritmo, compréndame trabajo desde las 7:00am hasta las 5:30pm. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXIV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Solo espero que el imbécil de Orson no se aparezca por Seattle mientras yo este por aquí- decía Ana en susurros, pero muy llena de rabia-el no espera que el video lo mande analizar por un técnico informático y las voces que salen ahí no son las nuestras o por lo menos no la mía y tengo el informe de las drogas que me suministro y las fechas- pensaba esta en voz baja. Ana se sentía preparada para quitarse de encima la sombra de Orson y que su familia viera que ella no era ninguna zorra advenediza- Puedo entender los celos de Christian que siempre se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, pero no esperaba que Kate le hiciera todo o que le hizo y por un hombre- seguía está hablando en susurros- Un hombre que ni siquiera amaba, pero ya se estaba encargando de esta de la manera sutil y tranquila que había planeado…- así era que le iba a ser a Kate.

.

Después de revisar el siguiente listado de escritores, Ana se dio cuenta de que había muchos fallos como en la lista anterior y había nombres en este nuevo listado que no cuadraban como escritores cosa que le pareció extraño, siguió guardando nombres y todo los datos en el Folder que había habilitado y los que no le parecían los metió en otra carpeta, de la lista que tenía en físico decidió, que los remarcaba mejor con resaltador, para luego mostrárselo a Christian, solo el decidiría que hacer si llamarlos personalmente o solo comprobar si eran escritores.

Anie, cielo ¿Vas a salir a comer?- le decía Brad desde la puerta.

-No, quiero terminar aquí , todavía me falta mucho- decía Ana con cara de pocos amigos- si quieres ve tú y me traes algo ligero por favor- Brad sabía que cuando Ana estaba así, concentrada en el trabajo lo mejor era dejarla ser.

-Está bien- decía este resignado- dime si quieres algo o si vas a ordenar algo especial.

-No nada en especial, solo que sea ligero, nada muy condimentado o elaborado- decía está concentrada en lo que hacía.

-Ok Ana- decía este observándola, ahora cuando viniera con la comida le echaría un ojazo a lo que estuviera haciendo Ana, no es que desconfiara de ella pero Grey podía aparecer en cualquier momento y la encontraría ahí y eso si no le gustaba mucho, además era raro no saber de él, se había sentido mal pero seguiría enfermo, aunque ellos nunca habían sido amigos tampoco eran enemigos y no por el hecho de la relación que tuvo con Ana le deseaba algún mal, al contrario cuando se enteró de que Ana era la ex de Christian Grey, le causo risa porque jamás en toda su vida se iba a imaginar que iba a terminar saliendo y después viviendo con la ex del Grey cascarrabias, como lo llamaban las chicas del instituto, era irónico que estuviera viviendo con la ex de un amigo por así decirlo sin saber que se trataba de Christian. Llamaría Elliot y le preguntaría por la salud del hermano, Elliot fue, es, y será su amigo, así lo consideraba antes y ahora también, a pesar del distanciamiento que habían tenido desde hace más de tres años…

-Elliot Grey- dijo este al contestar el móvil.

-Hola Elliot, habla Brad- decía este en tono jovial.

-Hey Cooper ¿Cómo estás?

-Espero no estar llamando en mal momento- decía Brad al recordar que era hora de almuerzo y quizás este estaba ocupado.

-No te preocupes, Bro – dijo este despreocupado- estoy entrando al hospital, estaba buscándole unas cosas a Christian.

-¿Christian está hospitalizado?- pregunto el rubio con un deje de preocupación en la voz- llamaba para saber del pero por lo que me dices no debe de ser nada bueno.

-Sí, tiene que permanecer por lo menos hasta mañana y si es posible otro día más, tiene una infección intestinal bastante delicada y deberá tener cuidados especiales- dijo este, tratando de informarse donde estaba para saber si podía llamar Ana y contarle de Christian- Y ¿Cómo vas con el ático? No he querido mandar a los trabajadores hasta no salir de lo de Christian o cuando estés tú allá me avisas para mandar al equipo encargado de terminar.

-Pues todo está perfecto, tranquilo entiendo perfectamente lo de Christian, puede que me tome una tarde mientras estés con tu hermano, yo te avisaría, por lo momentos estoy trabajando en Grey House- decía este saliendo del edificio.

-Bueno Brad, quedamos así que estoy por entrar en el cuarto de Christian, saludos a Ana- dijo Elliot.

-Claro con gusto le digo, no te la paso porque estoy saliendo de GEH a comprar unas cosas y el almuerzo. Cualquier cosa que necesites si esta en mis manos me lo haces saber. Saludos a Christian espero que se mejore.

-Gracias Brad y gracias por tus buenos deseos- decía este, tenía tiempo para hablar con Ana y contarle como dijo que lo haría…

#######################################

-Mamá ya me quiero ir- decía Christian como niño caprichoso- me siento bien además en casa voy a estar bien, sabes que no me gustan los hospitales.

-Déjate de tonterías Christian que lo que tienes es delicado- decía Grace cual madre es- además quiero que hablemos sobre los sitios donde has estado comiendo, las comidas que has tenido últimamente y las que te ha preparado la Sra. Jones- decía la madre entre preocupada y molesta.

-¿Por qué la Sra. Jones mamá?- pregunto este extrañado- ella ha estado conmigo por más de cinco años y nunca me había enfermado, ya se lo que dijo el Dr. pero le dije que había estado comiendo ensaladas y pescados- dijo Christian pensativo, al recordar que Sam le había dado en varias oportunidades ensaladas crudas, aunque no desconfiaba de ella, sabía perfectamente que la cocina no era su fuerte- el Dr. me dijo que puede ser uno de los causantes de transmitirme lo que tengo pero no puede estar seguro- sonrió, por alguna causa recordó a Ana preparándole el Té que había tomado en la oficina y que ella misma le había pedido, bueno mejor dicho había ordenado también así como la sopa que le dijo a Taylor que mandara a preparar.

-Esa sonrisa tan hermosa hijo a ¿qué se debe?- pregunto la madre curiosa. La sonrisa de este se amplió más, con su madre podía ser sincero y decirle cual era la causa de sonreír.

-Ayer en la oficina, vi a Ana como pedía o mejor ordenaba que le trajeran todo para hacerme el Té ese horrible que me dio y las gotas, a pesar de que estaba bastante mal la pude ver, sus ojitos preocupados por verme mejor, pidiéndole a Taylor que me trajera una sopa, ordenándole a Andrea que tarjera una manta para arroparme mientras llegaban ustedes- Grace sonreía al ver a su hijo soñador hablando de Ana- como Andrea no llegaba supongo que mis temblores la asustaron y me arropo con su abrigo, ¿sabes mama?- le decía este agrace.

-Dime hijo mío- dijo la mujer cariñosa.

-Cuando su perfume me envolvió, me sentí en sus brazos, sentí su calor y ahí fue cuando logre tranquilizarme y dormitar un rato hasta que ustedes llegaron por mí.

-Ay Christian hijo, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero, Ana es una mujer comprometida- decía la mujer una cruda verdad.

-Lo se mamá, crees que no sé qué Ana está comprometida, pero voy a jugar mis últimas cartas y voy a tantear el terreno si veo que tengo una oportunidad, empezare desde cero y ahora si mi nena tendrá flores, corazones, peluches y toda esa cursilería que le gustan a las mujeres- al decir esto se ganó un manotazo cariñoso de su madre.

-Deja de decir que esas cosas son cursis que así fue que me enamoro tu papá y míranos donde estamos horita con esa cursilería- la mujer hablaba sonriente y soñadora.

#########################################

-¿Anastasia?- preguntaba una voz desde el otro lado del móvil de Ana- Es Elliot, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Elliot?- decía Ana tan concentrada en su trabajo que no asumió enseguida de quien se trababa- Hola ¿Cómo estás?- hasta que por fin llamo, pensaba esta, estaba por llamar para saber de Christian.

-Disculpa si no te llame, pero no había tenido oportunidad- decía este al avergonzado.

-No te preocupes se porque lo hiciste y te lo agradezco- Ana sabía que si no lo había hecho era por lo que habían hablado.

-Sí, gracias a ti por entender mi punto- el rubio paso los siguientes quince minutos explicándole lo que tenía Christian y escucho a Ana suspirar varias veces y podría decir que sonidos de preocupación- esta delicado Ana aún no sabemos cómo se contagió y mi mama está bastante preocupada, el Dr. dice que tiene que estar por lo menos hasta mañana para que este hidratado y bajo vigilancia.

-Dios Elliot, lo que me dices es realmente delicado, pero como Christian siendo tan meticuloso, se contagió, es algo inusual, la Sra. Jones es muy cuidadosa y eso lo sé por lo días que viví con tu hermano- decía la morena sabiendo que la empleada doméstica era una mujer bastante aseada y cuidadosa con respecto al aseo y la limpieza.

-Si mi mamá piensa igual, pero eso solo lo sabremos cuando Christian haga memoria de las cosas que comió y donde- decía este, le entro otra llamada y al ver de quien se trataba sabía que tenía que colgar- Ana debo colgar Kate me está llamando- decía este sincero.

-Gracias Elliot, y cualquier cosa me llamas, estaré aquí en la oficina de Christian hasta el viernes-dijo Ana antes de colgar.

################################

 **Ana POV**

Pobre Christian mira que enfermarse así del estómago y con lo comelón que a veces es, bueno solo él sabe que comida, donde o quien se la dio. Tratare de enviarle un correo ahora pero no quería que el pensara cosas o se hiciera ideas Pero que estás pensando Anastasia, le decía su subconsciente por encima de sus gafas de media luna, te volviste loca tú tienes un marido que respetar si tenía razón no debía llamarlo, ni pasarle mensaje ni nada cada uno tenía un compromiso que respetar y así sería no lo llamaría, ni hablaría con él, debía de enfocarse en su trabajo y de la reunión que quería preparar para el sábado tenía que ser cuidadosa y prepararse para la primera parte de la humillación hacia Kate y demostrar una vez más que ella había salido adelante a pesar de las adversidades, no tenía nada en contra de Grace, pero ella a su vez que Mia estarían expuestas a lo que iba hacer, aunque no sufrieran las salpicaría un poquito. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su móvil y en la pantalla decía **"Elliot"**

-Y ahora que- decía esta al ver el nombre que terminaba de grabar en su móvil no mas de diez minutos antes- que se le pudo olvidar-mirando hacia la puerta contesto… Anastasia Steele - dijo la morena- diga…

-Hola nena- Ana palideció un poco.

-Christian- dijo esta casi sin voz.

-Ana nena, estas ahí- preguntaba este después de varios segundos de silencio.

-Si Christian aquí estoy, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?- decía esta con el corazón acelerado.

-Estoy mejor Ana, aunque todavía en este maldito hospital, crees que podrías venir y hablar conmigo un rato- decía este con voz de melosa.

-No creo que pueda Christian, además debes de descansar y no creo que lo que tenemos que hablar supuestamente tú sea bueno para tu estado de salud- la morena sabia de que quería hablar el hombre.

-Solo quiero saber la verdad Ana, es tan difícil- decía este en el mismo tono melodioso, que así Ana por experiencia sabía que hablaría más.

-No sé de qué verdad hablas pero ya te dije antes, cuando estés recuperado hablaremos, podrías por favor respetar eso, lo último que quiero es pelear por algo sin sentido.

-¡Sin sentido Anastasia!- subió este un poco la voz- perdón no quería sonar grosero- dijo este en el mismo tono que había venido utilizando- Pero para mí si es importante que hablemos pero voy a esperar a salir de aquí y sentirme mejor para que hablemos tu y yo solos preferiblemente nena- dijo Christian acentuando la palabra.

-Está bien Christian decía esta- cada vez que Christian le decía nena le recorría un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo- pero no quiero nada de romanticismos o que trates la conversación como si de una cita se tratara, tengo un marido al cual respetar- sabía que sus palabras no le iban a gustar- y tú tienes una novia que también merece respeto- Christian endureció el gesto.

-Así será Ana, jamás pensaría que fuera de otra manera- contraataco este del mismo modo- ¿sabes?- cambio de conversación eso siempre resultaba- no había podido decirte que muchas gracias por lo de ayer, me ayudaste mucho, de verdad gracias bebe- esto lo dijo sin querer y era el mote que utilizaban cuando hacían el amor- perdón no quise que sonara mal.

-No te preocupes, pero por favor trata de no decirme más así- dijo Ana algo indignada, esos errores podían convertirse en problemas para ella.

-Porque Ana así te dice tu novio también mientras están juntos- el tono de este denotaba algo de celos.

-No Christian y creo que no es tu asunto- Ana escucho a este resoplar- cálmate, ves porque no quiero hablar contigo ese tipo de emociones te hacen daño- sabía que lo que iba a decir no era correcto- el único que me ha llamado bebe o nena ha sido tú y ya deja de hacer preguntas tan personales que entre tú y yo no hay ni habrá nada- eso lo veremos pensó el hombre sonriendo para si por lo que Ana le había dicho.

-Está bien Ana así será, pero en lo que este recuperado vamos hablar y muy seriamente, ahora te dejo y por favor come nena que en eso no has cambiado- decía este antes de colgar. Pero qué carajo pensó Ana como sabe que aún no he comido, a este hombre no se le escapaba nada y tenía miedo de lo que la conversación podría traer.

#####################

-Anie… ya llego la comida- decía Brad desde el umbral de la puesta por suerte no había visto que Ana estaba hablando por teléfono y antes de que sospechara que había pasado tanto tiempo hablando con Elliot por el móvil, borraría las dos llamadas que este le había hecho. Ana le sonrió a Brad y se levantó para acomodar la mesa que estaba cerca del ventanal para comer ahí…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: CHICAS ALGUNA DUDA HAGANLA SABER PARA ACLARARLA…jejeje en la historia.. jejeje…**


	25. Chapter 25

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Chicas** **GRACIAS A TODAS** **por sus mensajes y comentarios los agradezco enormemente aprecio sinceramente el apoyo que capitulo a capitulo me han dado, sé que el capi es corto pero espero que sea de su agrado, como ya dije,** **NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA** **, estoy tratando de llevarla a un buen ritmo, compréndame trabajo desde las 7:00am hasta las 5:30pm. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..! **

**Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Anie… ya llego la comida- decía Brad desde el umbral de la puesta por suerte no había visto que Ana estaba hablando por teléfono y antes de que sospechara que había pasado tanto tiempo hablando con Elliot por el móvil, borraría las dos llamadas que este le había hecho. Ana le sonrió a Brad y se levantó para acomodar la mesa que estaba cerca del ventanal para comer ahí…

.

Después de comer sentados en la pequeña mesa de café que Christian tenía en el despacho Brad le trajo a Ana un Té que aunque no era su favorito esta lo acepto con gusto, iba a tantear un terreno y ver la reacción de la mujer.

-Anie, esta tarde llame a Elliot, quería preguntarle sobre Christian- decía este observando a Ana, quería ver como reaccionaba, pero Ana ni se inmuto- está hospitalizado- decía este todavía mirando a la morena- esta delicado de salud tiene una infección intestinal y lo mantendrán bajo vigilancia médica e hidratación- Ana lo miro sin expresión.

-¿Infección intestinal? Eso es raro, siendo Christian tan maniático- Brad sonrió, eso era cierto, el Grey era un maniático- Supongo que deben de estar averiguando donde se contamino o que comida ingirió para contraer algún virus, hasta donde se es la única manera de contagiarse- decía la morena como divagando.

-Si en eso tienes razón- decía este pensativo, quería decirle a Ana que quería ir a visitar a Christian pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema- si quieres me quedo contigo aquí hoy y te ayudo a revisar esa lista que se está llevando el buen humor tuyo- decía este con una sonrisa casta, Brad solo quería saber que hacia Ana en el ordenador de Grey, porque estaba claro que este no se iba aparecer y decirle Ana que visitaría a Grey en el hospital, se consideraba un hombre agradecido, Carrick había ayudado a su padre a sacar adelante a la compañía donde sus socios mediante artimañas le estaban quitando todo y Christian al igual que Elliot lo habían ayudado en el tiempo que estudiaron juntos a defenderlo, él había sido un niño introvertido, tímido, solitario y a pesar de lo odioso y antipático que era Christian lo había defendido de los que lo molestaban y había ayudado a su hermanita en muchas ocasiones, aunque la diferencia de edad era poca, casi ni se notaba.

-Si quieres quedarte ayudándome, por mí no hay problema- decía está sospechando que algo se traía, Ana siempre había sido inquisitiva- así podré adelantar más el trabajo- le dijo la morena antes de abordar el otro tema- Quería comentarte- decía está tocando el tema de la reunión.

-Tú dirás cielo- Ana lo miro seria-estamos solos, nadie nos escucha, además el hecho de que estés molesta conmigo no quiere decir que no puedo tratarte con cariño- golpe bajo, pensó Ana.

-Siempre me subestimas, Brad y si tienes razón estamos solos y todavía estoy molesta y no creo que eso cambie así por así- decía está en un tono neutro- te quería decir que me gustaría hacer la reunión que le prometí a Grace este sábado y más si el envió que me hizo Sally con los libros llega mañana, pero quería saber si todavía tengo tu apoyo, pienso entregarle a Christian los libros y si es posible que este se los entregue a Kate sobre todo delante de mí, quiero ver como la Sra. Kate Kavanagh de Grey se entera que ahora puedo hacer cosas que ella no, quiero que se dé cuenta que nunca la traicione, que para mí, la amistad con ella era mucho más importante que quitarle un hombre- decía Ana con una mezcla de sentimientos entre rabia y dolor, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos, aun a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, a ella le dolía haber perdido a su amiga y más que su amiga, era como su hermana, lástima que Kate nunca la quiso escuchar, Brad al verla así le agarro las manos.

-Tranquila Anie no debes de ponerte así, lo único que te pido es que no le causes daño recuerda que ella es madre al igual que tú, y la situación se podría interpretar como si quisieras tener algo con Elliot- decía este algo preocupado.

-Dios Brad suenas como si quisiera hacerle un daño irremediable a la Kavanagh, no sería capaz ni siquiera de rasguñarla y menos sabiendo que es madre, solo quiero que se dé cuenta del error que cometió con sus acusaciones y se dará cuenta de una manera fina, delicada, pero muy justa y lo del sábado no es lo único que le tengo preparado.

-Ay Ana, a veces me das miedo, de repente pareces un manso corderito y otras una de las peores fieras- Ana sonrió maliciosamente.

-Deja de preocuparte Cooper, ya te lo dije no pienso hacerle un daño radical o severo, solo quiero que entienda que cometió un error de enormes proporciones- decía está segura- bueno ya basta de hablar de mí, vamos a trabajar que quiero adelantar lo más que se pueda la lista de escritores- decía está levantándose y recogiendo todo los restos de la comida para llevarlos a la basura, después de recoger todo Ana se sentó en la silla de Christian y Brad coloco una a su lado- aquí- le mosto el folder- estoy guardando los escritores seguros y aquí- le mostro otro documento- están lo de dudosa procedencia, pienso que Christian y Ross deben de ver este listado antes de liberar el supuesto adelanto que están pidiendo varios de ellos por sus manuscritos además quisiera leer los escritos de todos los escritores o por lo menos echarle una ojeada a cada uno- Brad la miro con recelo, de verdad Ana pensaba leerse tantos escritos.

-Vaya que has trabajado, no has perdido tiempo Ana- decía este con un deje de orgullo- y me parece bien que sean Grey o Ross los que se encarguen de comprobar todo, pero entonces debemos de hablar con ellos, hasta donde se Ross iba a dar la orden de ese dinero esta tarde.

\- ¿Pero Ross aún sigue en reunión? O ¿ya salió?- preguntaba Ana al rubio- debemos de movernos rápido pero con discreción, los que están haciendo es delito y es una lista bastante larga de infracciones- decía Ana segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Voy a comprobar, que Ross este desocupada y si es posible hablar con ella que venga y vea lo que me estás diciendo y si Ross no puede ayudarnos tendremos que hablar con Christian así tengamos que ir directo al hospital- Ana volteo rápidamente a verlo, estaba perpleja.

-¿Al hospital?- ¿Y que se supone que vas hacer allá?- dijo esta sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Yo?- dijo Brad- yo no pienso ir solo, tu vienes conmigo y tú, le vas a explicar a Grey sobre lo que descubriste sobre los escritores, ese es tu fuerte cielo y yo no sabría que decirle a Christian quien es quien y tranquila yo voy a estar ahí contigo, pero si queremos hacer lo mejor por GIP lo principal es que Christian y la misma Ross sepan que están haciendo un desfalco a la empresa y que sea rápido para poder actuar en consecuencia- decía convencido de lo que estaba hablando- además a mi solo me toca la parte de las finanzas y a ti comprobar, pero si es cierto que esta pasando esto- decía señalando la lista de falsos escritores- deben actuar en consecuencia y van a rodar cabezas podrían ir hasta presos, por fraude, robo entre otros delitos- decía el rubio la lista podía ser muy larga y no se iba a poner a enumerarla.

-Pero habría que comprobar primero, si son escritores, personas reales o es que estoy errada en lo que estoy diciendo, cosa que no creo- Brad asentía con la cabeza.

-En eso tienes razón- decía este acariciándole el rostro, Ana lo miro- Bueno Anie voy hablar con Ross y ver que piensa ella- Brad se fue a la oficina de Ross y esta pensó lo mismo que él, Christian tenía que enterarse y tomar una última decisión, aunque conociéndolo pondría a GIP patas arriba, echaría a todo el mundo y luego la vendería sin consultarlo con nadie. Salió de la oficina de Ross y aunque ahora la idea de ir a visitar a Christian no era tan atrayente, porque no pensó antes, pero el confiaba en Ana, en quien no confiaba era en él. Dios Cooper deja esos malos pensamientos que Ana no es así, a diferencia tuya, mejor iba a buscar a Ana y preparar todo lo que tenían que llevarle a Grey- Ana, prepara todo los documentos y la Mac, vamos al hospital, aunque no sé si es bueno decirle a Grey todo, consultaremos primero con su mama o con Elliot- decía el rubio esperando que Ana se levantara a preparar todo.

############################

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

-Despacho, del Licenciado Orson Grey- decía Susan la secretaria del abogado- si Señor Hoffman… el señor Grey esta en estos momentos reunido, con unos accionistas de unas de la sucursales de Italia, déjeme ver si lo puede atender- decía la mujer que sabía perfectamente que si interrumpía a Orson se iba a llevar un regaño como si de una novata se tratara- en lo que el Sr. Grey se desocupe el mismo lo llamara… tranquilo Sr. Hoffman, no se me olvida y ya lo puse como urgente. Treinta minutos después salían unos socios con cara de pocos amigos. Orson como socio y abogado de la compañía responsable de suministrar combustible en casi toda Europa estaba presentando demandas de empleados inconformes con el trato y el sueldo, debía de revisar eso antes de ausentarse por unos días, quería hacer ese viaje a Seattle antes de navidad, a lo mejor le llegaba de sorpresa en algún evento de caridad donde su familia estaba acostumbrada a asistir.

-Susan- decía Orson- necesito que por favor redactes unos memos y unas circulares para la empresa en Italia, podre ser socio, pero estos socios parecen aves de rapiña, creen que van a poder convencerme de quitarle lo que esos trabajadores se merecen por su propio peculio y trabajo, soy estricto pero no tengo corazón para quitarles lo que se merecen- decía este indignado por la forma en que vinieron los socios a pedirle como abogado y socio que les negara a los empleados sus pasivos laborales, eso no lo iba a permitir.

-Claro Sr. Grey, si gusta pasamos a su despacho para que me dicte todo lo que quiere que lleven los documentos- decía la mujer tomando sus cosas para tomar dictado-Por cierto Sr. el señor Hoffman llamo me pidió que le dijera que necesita hablar con usted, urgentemente.

-No te dijo para que era- decía este extrañado, la rubia negó con la cabeza- con tal no me haga retrasar mi viaje porque ya sería la segunda vez – dijo este pensativo, ya quiero ver a Ana y a los imbéciles de mis hermanos y molestarlos todo el rato, ahí los que valen la pena son mi mamá, que aunque yo significaba en cierto modo una especie de infidelidad de mi papá, no obstante yo no se muy bien, como fue que papa se vino a fijar en Úrsula, esta me dio la vida pero Grace era toda una madre y una dama y me dio todo el amor que jamás Úrsula me dio, Carrick fue buen padre pero, siempre estaba primero para los bastardos y bueno mi hermanita Mía esa si era otra cosa, ese bulto rosa y maloliente que deambulaba por la casa como una bolita que un día lo había defendido de Grace mi madre por quemar unas cortinas de la casa le había robado el corazón, echándose ella la culpa, este sonreía mientras recordaba-comunícame con Rodrigo primero antes de redactar los documentos y luego me preparas un café, así me das tiempo de hablar con Hoffman- decía este con el gesto endurecido.

-Por supuesto Sr. ya se lo comunico- decía la secretaria buscando el número en la agenda del teléfono, mientras Orson entraba a su oficina- Sr. el Señor Hoffman por la línea dos- decía Susan.

-Gracias Susan, Rodrigo a que debo el honor de tu llamada- decía este irónico.

-Déjate de pendejadas Grey, hay problemas en la planta de aceite automotriz en Múnich, al parecer el sindicato de trabajadores de la empresa en Italia se comunicó aquí y puso a los empleados de cabeza, están protestando y te necesitamos aquí- decía el Administrador de la empresa- tu eres el accionista mayoritario, aparte de ser el abogado de la empresa, ellos a ti te respetan y te escuchan a pesar de lo exigente y demandante que eres- decía este enojado por la situación- debes de venir lo antes posible.

-Pero qué coño les pasa, esa gente está loca- decía Orson ahora si molesto por lo que sucedía- Por dios Rodrigo es que no puedes tu solucionar eso, debo de viajar a Seattle este fin de semana- decía el hombre tratando de no postergar el viaje otra vez.

-Lo siento Orson pero es a ti a quien están pidiendo que esté presente- Rodrigo Hoffman empresario por naturaleza, era el administrador de la compañía en Alemania, donde Orson era el socio mayoritario, se había hecho de varios porcentajes a raíz de que algunos socios se habían retirado para disfrutar de su jubilación- tienes que venir lo antes posible la producción no se puede parar y menos ahora que el crudo y sus derivados en algunos países se ha devaluado y le están solicitando a nuestra empresa proveer los productos que hacemos si la producción se pierde o se cae la venta no la vamos a contar- Orson endureció el gesto, otra vez tendría que posponer e viaje a Seattle y fastidiar a sus hermanos bastardos y las mujeres de estos.

-Está bien Rodrigo- decía este, se escuchó un toque en la puerta y la secretaria entro con su café- estaré ahí lo antes posible, prepara todo, cuando llegue reuniremos a los trabajadores y eso si- decía este seguro de sí mismo- aclárales a todos los trabajadores que los voy a escuchar, pero eso si no quiero escándalos ni que estén hablando todos al mismo tiempo como si fuera un mercado de pulgas.

-Está bien- decía Hoffman ahora más aliviado- así será Orson, nos vemos entonces- diciendo esto cortaron la comunicación.

-Susan, prepara todo los documentos de la empresa de Múnich, tengo que ir cuanto antes para allá y cancela mi viaje para Seattle ya te avisare cuando vaya- decía este con una mueca, el destino o alguna causa divina se empeñaba en que no fuera para allá. Había logrado ir a su casa, hacer una maleta y regresarse a su oficina mientras Susan redactaba todos los documentos, esa mujer sí que sabía trabajar bajo presión, después de recoger los documentos se fue directo al Aeropuerto de Londres Heathrow, mientras iba por el enorme pasillo rumbo a la sala que le correspondía para abordar el avión, se tropezó con un bulto suave y delicado y ambos fueron a dar al piso, un muy enojado Orson se levantó de golpe y cuando estaba dispuesto a insultar de la peor manera a la mujer que lo había tumbado la vio. Ufff… si los ángeles existían tenia parado uno de pie frente a él, alta, cabello negro largo como la noche y brillante como a él le gustaba, piel levemente apiñonada, grandes ojos serán verdes o grises no una combinación de ambas, labios carnosos sin ningún tipo de maquillaje, toda una belleza exótica y natural, caderas bien definidas, pechos llenos. La boca se le seco y la sangre se le detuvo en una sola parte de su cuerpo, eso solo le había pasado una sola vez, hace mucho y como siempre venia uno de los bastardos y le quitaba la oportunidad de ser feliz, pero ahora era diferente ellos no estaba aquí y él podía jugar un rato.

-Disculpe señor- decía la mujer avergonzada- no fue mi intención hacerle daño- decía esta con voz melodiosa, medio cabizbaja.

-No… est…un…- empezó a balbucear Orson, cosa que nunca le pasaba, se aclaró la garganta- no te preocupes yo también venia distraído y no te vi, el que tiene que disculparse soy yo- decía este tendiéndole la mano- mi nombre Orson Grey, encantado- y lo que no podía faltar esa sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Melissa Weiss- decía este sonrojada- de verdad señor Grey, discúlpeme.

-No me digas Sr Grey, que ese es mi papá, dime solo Orson, Srta. Weiss- le encantaba que fuera así fresca y con ese aire de inocencia.

-Me puede decir Melissa o Mely como me dicen mis amigos y familiares- decía está más roja todavía- bueno me tengo que ir- le decía Melissa tendiéndole la mano- fue un placer conocerlo y nuevamente me disculpo.

-Mely, yo también me tengo que ir y para mí fue también un enorme placer- decía un deslumbrado Orson, su toque le causo cosquillas en el cuerpo, la piel suave como la seda y el terciopelo, todo junto era algo increíble- ¿Adónde viajas?- pregunto.

-Voy para Alemania, específicamente a Múnich. ¿Y Usted? `Perdón y tu ¿Dónde te diriges?- Melissa era una muchacha, tímida, reservada y para su desgracia novicia de un convento por órdenes de su tía, tutora legal hasta que ella cumpliera los veinticinco años y solo contaba con veintidós, casi veintitrés.

-¿De verdad?- la sonrisa del hombre casi le parte la cara- yo también voy para allá así que viajaremos juntos- decía más que contento.

-No creo que viajaremos juntos, yo viajo en clase media y me imagino que tú viajas en primera clase- decía esta apesadumbrada.

-Por eso no te preocupes, eso lo cambio ahora mismo- decía este serio y seguro de sí mismo, Melissa se sorprendió.

-No creo que sea correcto que usted haga eso por mí, soy una señorita decente- y de otro planeta pensó este, ninguna mujer a estas alturas del siglo decía eso, ya no se usaba.

-No te preocupes Mely, mis intenciones son puras y sinceras- el rubio decía la verdad, Melissa acepto un poco reacia, porque había algo que le hacía confiar en el- ven vamos hay que cambiar los boletos creo que ya perdimos e avión- aunque el viaje es relativamente corto déjame que por lo menos viajes cómodamente.

-Está bien Orson, voy a confiar en usted- diciendo esto, Orson agarro su maleta y el pequeño equipaje que traía Mely y se encaminaron hacia su destino.

#################################

 **Seattle, Estados Unidos**

-Elliot, habla Brad.

-Hey Bro, en que puedo ayudarte.

-Necesito saber si Christian puede recibir visitas hay algunas cosas de la empresa que no pueden esperar y no son muy buenas- decía este sincero.

-La verdad no lo sé Brad, pero imagino que si no lo agitas mucho podrás hablar con el- de todas maneras yo estoy ahí con él, salí horita a comer algo porque no nos permiten comer en la habitación, pero en lo que llegues al hospital me avisas y te busco, para llevarte a la habitación, no pueden haber muchas personas dentro- decía Elliot serio, extraño en él.

-Ana va conmigo espero que los cuatro podamos estar ahí, Ana es quien le va a explicar todo lo que está pasando o por lo menos una parte- Elliot rio para si, el deseo de su hermano se le iba a cumplir el muy suertudo.

-Está bien cuando lleguen avísame y así poderlos pasar, está en un área restringida y visitas supervisadas- al llegar al hospital Brad hizo lo que Elliot le dijo y las tres personas se dirigieron a la habitación. Tocaron la puerta y una voz escueta contesto.

-Adelante- decía Christian concentrado en la Tablet que le había traído Elliot para que leyera y se entretuviera un rato. Cuando alzo la vista no lo podía creer ahí como la diosa que era estaba Anastasia, tacones negros, jeans del mismo color, una blusa azul semi transparente que dejaba ver levemente el sujetador de encaje del mismo color de la blusa, el cabello como lo había arreglado en la mañana. Brad pasó primero junto con el maletín de la Mac y los demás papeles.

-Christian- saludo este- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?-decía este dándole la mano.

-Cooper, no esperaba verte por aquí- decía este dándole la mano.

-Hola Christian- le decía Ana, colocándole la mano en el brazo.

-Anastasia- Christian ni se movió, puso su mejor cara de póker y los miro a ambos.

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: CHICAS ALGUNA DUDA HAGANLA SABER PARA ACLARARLA…jejeje en la historia.. jejeje…**


	26. Chapter 26

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Chicas** **GRACIAS A TODAS** **por sus mensajes y comentarios los agradezco enormemente aprecio sinceramente el apoyo que capitulo a capitulo me han dado, sé que el capi es corto pero espero que sea de su agrado, como ya dije, NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA, estoy tratando de llevarla a un buen ritmo, compréndame trabajo desde las 7:00am hasta las 5:30pm. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..! **

**Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXVI**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Christian- saludo este- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?-decía este dándole la mano.

-Cooper, no esperaba verte por aquí- decía este dándole la mano.

-Hola Christian- le decía Ana, colocándole la mano en el brazo.

-Anastasia- Christian ni se movió, puso su mejor cara de póker y los miro a ambos.

.

-No esperaba verlos por aquí- decía Christian pendiente de la mano de Ana ese tacto cálido, se sentía tan bien- Anastasia- decía este tomándole la otra mano y besándola de manera cortes, aquello fue una descarga eléctrica para ambos, Ana retiro la mano y se alejó, Brad por su parte no le dio importancia, él sabía que había sido un simple saludo- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?- decía este un poco aturdido todavía entre el malestar y la reacción del medicamento para los vómitos. Brad y Ana se miraron- Parece que es no es muy bueno, ¿Cierto?- dijo este algo irritado ya.

-Primero debes calmarte y estar tranquilo- dijo Ana ante el tono de este- lo que vamos hablar es delicado- decía la morena.

-Ana- decía Elliot- sé que es delicado lo que está pasando pero una recaída en Christian es contraproducente- hablaba el rubio preocupado.

-Tranquilo Elliot, te prometo que voy a estar tranquilo, sin alterarme- dijo Christian en tono neutro- ahora me pueden decir qué carajo es lo que pasa.

-Tenemos un problema con algunos escritores- dijo Brad.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? -Dijo Christian.

-Fraude y estafa- decía Ana- tenemos una lis…

-¿Qué coño dicen?- este se alteró, y trato de levantarse se sentó en la cama y trato de levantarse pero se mareo, Ana le coloco una mano en el pecho para sorpresa de él. Brad y Elliot se colocaron a su lado.

-Cálmate Christian, el médico le dijo a Elliot que si te alterabas los jugos estomacales se aceleran y puedes tener una recaída y no creo que eso sea muy bueno- Christian miro a Ana y a los dos rubios, cerró los ojos sentía que el cuarto entero le daba vueltas, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ana- ayúdame Elliot, él debe de acostarse y tranquilizarse, si no lo lamento Christian no pienso hablar si te pones así, Grace me pidió que no te alteraras y en cualquier momento entrara por esa puerta y no quiero problemas con ella- decía Ana muy decidida, Christian por otro lado tenía la cara apoyada entre el hombro y la axila de Ana, olía tan condenadamente bien que no quería quitarse de donde estaba, ya se le había pasado el mareo, reía para si había resultado bien recostarse ahí, Ana tenía una de sus manos apoyada en la raíz de cabello donde empieza la nuca y aunque casi no se percibía esta lo acariciaba.

\- Hey hermano, ¿Quieres vomitar? O ¿Ir al baño?- pregunto Elliot, Christian asintió con la cabeza, Ana miro a Brad y este estaba algo pálido, Elliot busco la cubeta para el vómito.

-No les molesta si espero afuera- decía Brad todavía algo pálido- soy sensible a estas cosas- era cierto hasta con Maddy era así y Ana lo respetaba no todo el mundo podía ver estas cosas y Brad era de estómago sensible.

-Tranquilo Bro, esto solo tomara un momento, diez minutos y entras- este acepto miro a Ana y esta le dio una sonrisa y salió. Elliot le coloco una mano en el hombro a Christian- Christian, aquí tienes la cubeta, pero mejor recuéstate y trata de calmarte- cerro los ojos, inspiro hondo y trato de absorber todo lo que pudo el aroma de Ana, tenía que estar serio porque las ganas de vomitar no las tenía ya, pero se aprovechó de la situación para estar así con Ana.

-Christian- lo llamo Ana- recuéstate- cuando estés tranquilo, hablamos del problema en GIP- decía Ana con voz dulce. Esta con ayuda de Elliot lo recostaron en la cama, este tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados- Voy a esperar afuera- decía Ana, mirando a Christian tratando de estudiar lo que pensaba y ahí estaba en lo que este abrió los ojos la mirada lo delato, tenía esa sonrisa pícara en la mirada que ella conocía bien, la morena endureció el gesto- estaré afuera- dijo y se fue.

-¿Cómo te sientes hermanito?- le decía Elliot- ¿Quieres algo?- este negó con la cabeza, cuando Elliot miro bien a Christian se dio cuenta que este estaba casi sonriendo- ¿Lo hiciste a propósito? Mira que eres…

-No lo hice a propósito, de verdad me dio un leve mareo, pero eso hizo que Ana me agarrara y no sabes lo bien que se siente sentir su olor, su calor- de repente el semblante de Christian se ensombreció- aunque tú sabes perfectamente que se siente, ¿Verdad hermano?- Christian ironizo Elliot se molestó.

-¿De verdad vamos a hablar de eso horita?- dijo el rubio molesto por el comentario de Christian, gracias a los comentarios malsanos de su mujer, su hermano pensaba cosas que no eran- Hagamos algo- decía Elliot torciendo la boca- deja que Ana y Brad te digan lo que te van a decir y después cuando nosotros estemos solos hablaremos de hombre a hombre y de hermano a hermano, ¿te parece?- dijo este decidido aclarar unas cuantas cosas con el hermano, ya después hablaría muy seriamente con Kate y le aclararía el mal entendido, estaba harto de tantas mentiras, ya Ana había sufrido bastante y había pagado un precio demasiado alto.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Elliot lo hecho, hecho esta y a pesar de todo todavía siento cosas por Anastasia y sé que ella también, solo quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez y enterrar el pasado, así que no hay nada de qué hablar- dijo Christian algo dolido, melancólico.

-Hablaremos después, ahora quita esa sonrisa de tonto que tienes en esos ojos que voy a llamar a Ana y a Cooper- dijo Elliot viendo como a su hermano se le iluminaban los ojos. Si su hermano no fuera tan cabezota, la historia fuera otra, pensó este- Hey Ana- dijo viendo la morena desde la puerta- ya pueden pasar- dijo este.

-Bueno Christian, es mejor empezar ya- dijo Brad- Ana podrías empezar tú por favor- dijo este, debían empezar por el principio. Ana puso la Mac sobre las piernas de Christian y empezó a explicarle.

-Empecemos por aquí - dijo Ana colocándose a un lado de la cama- este folder que está aquí- dijo señalando la pantalla- es de escritores reales y conocidos- decía está segura de lo que decía- y este de aquí, es de escritores inexistentes, para mi concepto, claro está, falta comprobar varios nombres y estos que están en negrillas son escritores pero del pre-romanticismo, si existieron pero murieron hace más de un siglo- decía Ana señalando lo que decía en la pantalla.

-Un momento- se acomodó, Christian ahora si atento a lo que le decía Anastasia- me están diciendo que he pagado sumas de dinero bastantes grandes por personas muertas o que nunca existieron- Christian estaba muy molesto- voy a liquidar esa compañía en este momento, Elliot llama a Ross ahora necesito hablar con ella- Ana tenia dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro, debido a que sabía que este iba a decir algo parecido- ¿Por qué la sonrisa?, te parece gracioso lo que estás diciendo- dijo este hablándole fuerte a Ana, muy enojado.

-A mí no me hables así Grey, respétame- Ana se molestó- sabía que te ibas a poner así y eso me causo risa fue todo- dijo Ana erguida y con los aires de prepotencia que había tenido que aprender a utilizar en muchas ocasiones- te calmas y seguimos si no te esperas a que lo hablemos el lunes- Christian suavizo el gesto, Ana siempre lograba calmarlo.

-Disculpa Anastasia, es que es algo difícil de creer- decía este todavía molesto pero a la vez indignado, tanta confianza que había depositado en Rebecca Thomson y David Adams y le estaban pagando así- Deposite mucha confianza en Rebecca y David, para que me salgan con esta canallada.

-Christian, sabemos que esto es un golpe bajo- decía Brad calmado- pero si cierras la editorial, no podrás recuperar el dinero que te estuvieron quitando, debes de pensar con la cabeza fría, todos los que estén implicados pueden enfrentar cargos judiciales y sin ningún tipo de beneficios económicos así como la suspensión de sus licencias profesionales- decía Brad tan tranquilo, cosa que irrito a Christian.

-Cómo puedes hablar con tanta tranquilidad cuando hablamos de robo, fraude y de otros delitos más- Christian se agarraba el cabello y lo jaloneaba. Elliot se había mantenido al margen pero su hermano podría tener una recaída.

-Cálmate Christian es verdad lo que dice Brad, si piensas con la cabeza fría, podrás hacer que todos los empleados caigan en su propio hueco, lo único que quiero preguntarles- dijo mirando primero a Ana y luego a Brad- ¿Kate está metida en todo esto?

-No, Elliot por favor, tu mujer trabaja en la revista no maneja presupuestos de editores y escritores- dijo Christian.

-Es cierto Elliot, Kate puede ser muchas cosas, pero no va a poner en riesgo su ética profesional- dijo Ana- ella no es así, o por lo menos antes no era así.

-Tranquilo Elliot, si llegamos a conseguir algo sucio donde quieran implicar a Kate, serás el primero en saberlo y así ayudar de primera mano a tu esposa- le dijo Brad sinceramente.

-Gracias amigos, se los agradezco – dijo Elliot agradecido.

-Todavía falta terminar de revisar los demás listados- decía Ana retomando el curso de la conversación inicial- y debo de comprobar lo de los falsos escritores, ya pedir que me trasladaran hasta tu oficina todos los documentos que los acrediten como escritores y poder comprobar lo que estoy diciendo- le dijo Ana pensando y paseándose por el contorno de la cama. Christian la miro con orgullo- También voy a necesitar los manuscritos originales, que deben de estar sellados y firmados por los editores que los recibieron, sellos que además tienen que tener el código profesional- decía esta pensativa, había dejado a los hombres presentes en silencio- este código profesional es el que va a decir si son o no expertos en la materia- Christian orgulloso la miraba y por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron, pero Ana volteo la mirada.

-No puedes liberar el dinero Christian, manda a cancelar el situado que iban a liberar para mañana, no se inventa algo- decía Brad- la mejor excusa es tu enfermedad, hay fuertes sumas de dinero y si no me equivoco y mi instinto financiero no me falla, están haciendo esto para irse y dejar la empresa en la miseria.

-No se Cooper, agradezco lo que están haciendo pero es difícil no liberar ese dinero- decía Christian confundido, los medicamentos hacían estragos en su organismo y lo ponían en un estado pasivo por momentos- Ana ¿Tu qué piensas, qué harías?- decía este recostándose un poco de las almohadas.

-¿Yo?- dios porque me pregunta a mí, verlo así tan vulnerable, quisiera poder borrar lo que paso y estar ahí a su lado cuidándolo =deja de pensar esas cosas Ana, el no siente lo mismo por ti= le decía su subconsciente= no se merece nada de ti= pero su corazón le decía otra cosa- ¿De verdad quieres que te dé mi opinión?- este asintió con la cabeza- Entonces no liberes el dinero y congela todas las cuentas, declara la empresa en auditoria, así los empleados se mantendrán tranquilos, busca una orden donde no puedan sacar ningún bien de la editorial sin la firma de Ross y tuya, se podrían poner restricciones de salida de la ciudad pero eso sería medidas extremas y mientras eso sale con una orden de un juez todos los implicados podrían aprovechar para irse- Christian sonrió, vaya que Ana era sincera y directa. En ese momento sonó el celular de Brad y miro extrañado el móvil.

-Es Tiff, debo contestar- dijo este a Ana- voy a fuera para que puedan hablar más cómodos y determinen que vamos hacer, con los que estábamos hablando- dijo el rubio y salió. Ana miro a Christian que estaba pensativo, lo miro suspirar varias veces, este volteo la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, sonrió levente y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado, aturdido y tenía fatiga, ya pronto le traerían la horrible sopa del hospital esa cosa sabia espantosa.

-Buenas tardes- decía una Grace sonriente-¿Dónde está mi paciente favorito?- decía la mama orgullosa- Ana querida- dijo Grace a la morena, que aunque habían hablado por teléfono una hora antes, pero no se habían visto. Abrazo a Ana y le dio dos besos- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi pequeñita?- decía Grace refiriéndose a Maddy.

-Hola Grace, estoy bien y tu pequeñita esta perfecta- decía Ana sonriente- ya estamos instalados en el ático y se la pasa instalada viendo sus programas favoritos y rayando todo dibujo que agarra- Grace rio ante el comentario, volteo a ver a Christian y lo vio con los ojos cerrados.

-Hola hijo, ¿te sientes mal?- le decía Grace- ¿Necesitas algo?- Grace estaba preocupada. En ese momento entro una persona con la cena y Christian torció el gesto, iba a tener que comer esa comida tan horrible.

-Hola mama, estoy bien aunque un poco mareado- decía este viendo la bandeja de la comida con asco- no quiero esa comida mama, sabe asqueroso- decía este como un niño.

-Debes de comer Christian – le decía Ana. Grace había aprovechado para saludar a Elliot- Es por tu bien, además ya por hoy fue suficiente, piensa en lo que hablamos y me das una respuesta- Grace le trajo el brebaje para que lo tomara.

-No mama, no voy a tomar eso, pruébalo tú- le dijo a Ana- y veras a lo que me refiero, anda pruébalo- decía este insistiendo. Ana tomo la cuchara que este le ofrecía y casi vomito el líquido viscoso.

-Por dios esto sabe espantoso- dijo Ana con cara de asco- ¿no puede comer otra cosa Grace? De verdad eso no sabe bien- Grace miraba a Ana, ella sabía que la comida del hospital no era buena.

-Solo puede comer comida sana, sin grasas, ni químicos, ni muy condimentada- decía esta.

-Si quieres yo le puedo mandar una sopa, unas verduras cocidas o un poco de puré- dijo Ana, el rostro de Christian se ilumino, miro a su madre y esta se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el rostro de su hijo.

-¿No será mucha molestia?- le decía Grace, Ana se levantó recogió la Mac, los papeles y su bolso.

-No Grace no es ninguna molestia, verdad que no Brad- decía Ana al percatarse que este la miraba desde la puerta, este negó con la cabeza- si no pueden mandarla a buscar, Brad la traerá o la traigo yo misma, no hay problema por eso, mejor nos vamos ya es algo tarde y no he visto a mi niña- decía la morena- Por cierto Grace, había pensado que este sábado podríamos reunirnos para hablar sobre el evento de GIP.

-No lo sé Ana, si Christian ya ha salido del hospital, entonces no habrá problema- decía la mujer con la calidez con que siempre hablaba- habría que arreglar la hora y si debemos llevar algo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, pueden estar sobre las diez en el ático de lo demás me encargo yo, ahora si me voy- decía Ana con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia- Grace, hablamos- decía mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso- Christian- le dijo desde los pies de la cama.

-Anastasia- le contesto este y cuando se disponía a salir este ele dijo- recuerda mi sopa, que mi mama está de guardia y no hay quien me haga nada de comida en casa, mi papa y Mía están viajando.

-No la olvidare, en poco tiempo la tendrás, yo sé lo que es comer comida de hospital.

-Tranquilo Christian yo mismo te la traeré, sé que esos brebajes son asquerosos, si lo sabré yo que pase casi un mes hospitalizado- decía Brad dándole la mano a este como despedida. Christian los miro salir y cuando la puerta se cerró este dio un largo suspiro, su mama y su hermano se le quedaron viendo, sonrientes…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: Próximo capi, la reunión, y posiblemente el nacimiento de Maddy. Orson todavía no se si lo enamoro y termina pidiendo perdón o lo mato...jejeje mentira, no creo poderlo matar. Escucho opiniones... gracias chic &s...**


	27. Chapter 27

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Chicas** **GRACIAS A TODAS** **por sus mensajes y comentarios, no había podido actualizar porque tuve que viajar, por una emergencia familiar, regrese apenas ayer y no había tenido tiempo para escribir, de verdad ****MIL DISCULPAS POR MI AUSENCIA** **fue causa de fuerza mayor… como ya dije,** **NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA** **, estoy tratando de llevarla a un buen ritmo, compréndame trabajo desde las 7:00am hasta las 5:30pm. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **PD: El capi esta dividido en varias partes y las subiré como capítulos...**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXVII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Tranquilo Christian yo mismo te la traeré, sé que esos brebajes son asquerosos, si lo sabré yo que pase casi un mes hospitalizado- decía Brad dándole la mano a este como despedida. Christian los miro salir y cuando la puerta se cerró este dio un largo suspiro, su mama y su hermano se le quedaron viendo, sonrientes…

.

-Hijo no debiste de comprometer a Ana en hacerte nada, eso puede traerle problemas con Brad- decía Grace con algo de preocupación- Y de una vez te digo- decía Grace antes de salir- es mejor que te andes con cuidado, no vayas a salir lastimado por hacerte ideas, Ana es una mujer comprometida y se ve que tiene una relación bastante sólida, no la arruines por nada o por darte el gusto ya ella sufrió bastante, y me siento culpable porque cuando me entere del motivo por el cual rompieron ustedes no hice nada eso me ha hecho sentirme mal desde entonces- decía la mujer mirando a su hijo

-Mamá, por favor, no soy ningún niño crees que no sé qué Ana tiene una relación sólida, pero también está claro que aun siente algo y eso para mí es suficiente, sé que lo que paso en el pasado no se puede borrar, además yo también debo de pensar en Sam- la madre al escuchar el nombre de la novia de su hijo torció el gesto, no es que tuviera algo en contra de esta pero por alguna razón no le terminaba de gustar y había dado gracias a dios cuando el matrimonio se pospuso- sabes que todavía me duele el hecho de Ana y Orson me engañaron y me he sentido muy culpable por no buscarla desde que paso lo Hyde y…- la voz de Christian se quebró- yo tuve la culpa de que ese mal nacido abusara de ella, la golpeara como crees que me sentí cuando la vi en el hospital inconsciente, y todos esos moretones que tenía en la cara, ¿Creen que me gusto verla así?, pues no- decía Christian con la entrecortada- No sé si de verdad es amor o es culpa pero si no lo averiguo, no podré vivir en paz, quise buscarla después pero ella prohibió las visitas en el hospital, ni siquiera tu podías entrar a verla- Grace bajo la mirada- necesito su perdón, necesito saber qué fue lo que paso, no me importa si estuvo con Orson por satisfacer una necesidad solo quiero que me lo explique, quiero saber en qué estaba fallando para que fuera a parar al los brazos de mis hermanos- decía este dolido.

-No vuelvas a insinuar que ella estuvo con tus dos hermanos porque no es cierto- dijo Grace molesta, el semblante de Elliot se endureció- eso no lo voy a seguir permitiendo, desde que Kate dijo esa infamia, ven a mi pobre Elliot como un bicho raro y no habido momento en que tu, o tu hermana y la misma Kate lo acusen sin necesidad- Christian palideció nunca había visto su madre así- y tu- dijo dirigiéndose a Elliot- es hora de que empieces aclarar las cosas y digas lo que realmente paso- Elliot asintió con la cabeza, su madre tenía razón, él también estaba cansado de las intrigas de su mujer- no me gusta que entre ustedes puedan haber peleas y enfrentamientos, sé que lo que hicieron Ana y Orson no debió de pasar pero te lo dije una vez Christian, que lo de Orson no lo tomaras en cuenta de la manera en que lo hiciste que lo hablaras con Ana pero preferiste lo peor y esa pobre muchacha sufrió de la peor manera si me hubiera enterado enseguida de lo de su rompimiento fue por lo que viste en ese video, la historia podía ser otra- Christian empezó a llorar, cosa que no hacía casi nunca, solo Ana había tenido esa capacidad el de hacerlo llorar. Grace lo abrazo y su hermano también verlo así tan vulnerable no era normal él siempre fue duro e implacable y ahora estaba ahí desprotegido, como si de un animalito callejero se trataba.

-Lo se mamá pero me deje llevar- decía este aferrado al pecho de su madre, Grace lo consoló por unos minutos más Elliot por su parte estaba mudo al ver a Christian así, no era algo que se presenciara siempre, sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y prefirió mantenerse en silencio ya tendría tiempo de hablar con él. Ya Christian más calmado se separó de estos- Cuando Ana salió del hospital, le perdí el rastro no supe dónde estaba, hasta que Lily la amiga de Mía me dice que la vio en NY, paseando de la mano de un rubio por el Central Park, tomando hasta un helado en ropa de deporte, luego Elliot viene y me dice que la vio también en NY y hasta hablaron, pero mi orgullo y mi dolo no me dejaban buscarla- decía este dolido- quiero hacer las cosas bien mamá, quiero enamorarla de nuevo, pero primero ganarme su perdón, quiero ser digno de ella, de merecerla, de su confianza, de poder mirar esos ojitos y que me miren como antes, le pregunte lo de Maddy- Grace lo miro, esperaba la respuesta al igual que Elliot- me dijo que es hija de Cooper y estoy dispuesto a exigirle que me lo demuestre, necesito saber quién es el padre y ruego por ser yo y que no sea el degenerado ese que le hizo tanto daño- decía este de manera pensativa, recostándose de las almohadas.

-Hijo ya está bien que te hace daño- decía la madre.

-Cierto hermanito, descansa un poco, mientras te traen la comida.

-¿Creen que sea Ana quien la traiga?- dijo Christian esperanzado.

-No creo escuche a Ana decirle a Taylor que fuera a buscar el, la sopa y Brad le dijo que el mismo la podría traer, no fuerces las cosas Christian, deja que todo fluya, recupérate y arregla las cosas con Sam primero creo que al menos ella se merece respeto, o tantea el terreno y ya después actúas de la mejor manera- decía e rubio como concejo para que su hermano hiciera las cosas bien.

-Primero quiero salir de aquí, mejorarme y ya después pensare en todo ahora solo déjenme que disfrute de lo poco que me ha dado Ana- Decía Christian tranquilo tratando de relajarse, el malestar estaba volviendo y no era algo muy agradable- voy a tratar de dormir cuando llegue con mi comida me llaman por favor y nada de lo que hablamos quiero que lo comenten- esa orden sonaba más al Christian de siempre, su madre y su hermano asintieron.

-Mejor me voy hacer mi ronda ya vendré más tarde- decía la madre besando a cada uno de sus hijos. Ya tendría oportunidad de hablar con Ana en algún momento o día de la semana, necesitaba explicarle y pedirle sus más sinceras disculpas.

##########################################

-No quiero que pienses que quiero discutir Anie pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste, porque le ofreciste comida?- decía Brad dubitativo a la reacción de Ana, ya no quería pelear con ella, ellos no eran así.

-No lo sé grandulón, a lo mejor lastima- dijo esta pensativa, se encogió de hombros- Me recordé a mí misma en una cama de hospital, primero con lo de tu sabes quién y después a mí y a ti, y el hecho de que no teníamos a nadie que nos llevara nada, bueno estaba Danielle pero con todos los problemas que estaba presentando la pobre ya no le podía pedir más- Ana recordaba a su amiga- dentro de poco será el aniversario de su muerte- decía la morena con los ojos cristalinos- le debemos tanto.

-Si lo sé y siempre estaré eternamente agradecido con ella, se merecía ser feliz- dijo el rubio también con la mirada triste- y te entiendo lo de la comida, lo que no me gusta es que se la lleves tu- decía este al entrar al ático- ¿no puede ser otra persona?

-Yo no la voy a llevar, eso lo puedes hacer tu- Brad la miro inquisitivo- o llamamos al jefe de seguridad de Christian y que se la lleve el mismo, estoy cansada y de verdad preparo la cena para nosotros y me acostare mañana será un día largo y el sábado también- Brad no le dijo más nada, el solo asintió después de todo no era nada del otro mundo, el mismo llevaría la comida y regresaría al lado de su mujer. Por su parte Ana lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su niña…

-¿¡Dónde está lo consentido de mami!?- llamo esta al entrar en la estancia- escucho los pequeños paso de su niña al correr y el peculiar grito.

- _¡Mamiiiiiii…!_ \- decía Maddy - _que tajiste a m_ í- decía esta levemente fatigada, Ana enseguida la acuno, sintió como el corazoncito de esta bombeaba de manera irregular.

-Menos mal que llegaron- decía Val captando la atención de estos dos- les iba a llamar, Maddy estaba jugando y empezó a saltar en la cama, saben cómo se pone y de repente se ahogó y no podía respirar, la logre calmar pero todavía está algo agitada- decía la mujer preocupada.

-¿Le diste su medicación?- pregunto Ana preocupada- ¿Desde cuándo esta así?

-Tendrá menos de treinta minutos y si ya le di la medicación como todos los días, pero el ahogo le…le dio después que se la di, trate de calmarla- Val estaba nerviosa jamás había estado sola en una de las crisis de Maddy y eso la tenía mal- De verdad los iba a llamar- la mujer empezó a llorar.

-Cálmate Val- decía Brad intentando calmarla.

-Si Val ya la crisis paso, además te he enseñado como sacar a Maddy de la crisis- decía Ana preocupada por su niña y tocándole un brazo a Val- no te martirices más. Brad el lunes voy a buscar un especialista no estaría de más que la vea otro médico y nos dé su opinión, su condición debió de mejorar en el primer año y nada, no mejora- decía Ana ya calmada al ver que su niña ya estaba mejor-Brad porque no te llevas a mi consentida a ver TV un rato mientras preparo la comida y lo otro que te tienes que llevar.

-Ven mi princesa preciosa, ven con papi a ver Peppa PIG- decía este- ¿Cómo es que hace?

-¡Oink, Oink!- dijeron ambos riendo- si papi quelo ve pepa- dijo la niña entusiasmada por lo que hacía su papá. Ambos se metieron en la sala de TV a ver el programa.

-Val, vamos- le decía Ana tomándola de la mano, entraron en la cocina y Ana se dispuso hacer la comida más la dichosa sopa- ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?- le dijo la morena, que le había mandado un mensaje mientras venían del hospital.

-Si Ana, pique y trocee lo que me dijiste- decía Val, sacando todo debidamente picado en diferentes tupper.

-Vamos hacer una cazuela de pollo horneado y verduras, con arroz y vegetales, estará rápido porque son unos filetes de pollo y no tardara en cocinarse, mientras voy haciendo la sopa se hornea todo- decía la morena. Val por su parte licuo papaya para hacer una jarra de licuado, se habían acostumbrado a no estar tomando bebidas alcohólicas o gaseosas en todo momento, eso lo habían dejado para ocasiones especiales. Pasado un poco de tiempo, ya todo estaba casi listo, solo faltaba que lo que se estaba horneando se terminara de dorar y servir todo completo, se les había pasado el tiempo hablando de trivialidades, Ana y Val a pesar de ser buenas amigas sabían que habían temas que no podían hablar si Brad se encontraba en la casa. Ya Elliot le había mandado varios mensajes desde su móvil diciéndole lo impaciente que estaba su hermano. Ella solo estaba esperando que estuviera la comida para también mandarle a Elliot, ella lo había pensado, pero fue Brad quien le dijo que le mandara comida a Elliot que haba pasado todo el día con Christian en el hospital. Dispuso todo en envases limpios debidamente servidos, tapados y un poco de licuado de frutas como jugo. Cuando todo estuvo listo Brad fue hasta el hospital y camuflajeado en un bolso que aparentaba tener ropa metieron el pequeño bolso térmico donde iba la comida y poder comer en el cuarto, las enfermeras del área donde estaba internado Christian le dieron privilegios por ser hijo de la Dra. Grace y por darle un incentivo a cada una. Brad no subió era mejor así, él podría regresarse sin complicaciones

############################################

-Llego tu comida, Sr. gruñón- decía Elliot sonriente- así que acomódate, que tienes que comer tu sopa de hospital- Elliot soltó la carcajada al ver la expresión como de miedo- tranquilo hermanito, es mentira, acomódate vamos a comer- Elliot saco el pequeño bolso y lo abrió, el aroma inundo sus fosas nasales casi enseguida- esto huele delicioso- le dio el envase con la sopa y el vaso con tapa donde venía el licuado habían dos, uno de Elliot y otro de Christian, más la comida del rubio que Christian al verlo arrugo la frente- dios hermano esto sabe increíble- decía Elliot con la boca llena.

-¡Umm! – fue lo único que dijo Christian al probar su sopa- esto es un sabor único, mi nena, mi Ana me hizo esto, me siento consentido- hablo Christian con un deje de tristeza- Como me gustaría echar el tiempo atrás y haber buscado a Ana, estoy arrepentido de lo que hice- decía Christian mirando el vacío.

-Cálmate Christian no te pongas así, no empieces de nuevo con lamentaciones- decía el rubio- mejor come que se enfría- Christian acepto de buena gana y siguieron comiendo.

-¿Sabes Elliot?- dijo este pensativo, el rubio lo miro.

-¿Qué cosa Christian?- pregunto el rubio

-Eso es mucho para ti- dijo quitándole un trozo de pollo y zanahoria, ambos comenzaron a reír.

#############################################

-Ya está todo limpio Val, mañana cuando venga del trabajo iremos a comprar las cosas que necesito para la comida del sábado- decía Ana, ya habían comido y estaban por irse a dormir- y está pendiente por si llega el envió desde Nueva York y me avisas.

-Claro Ana, así sirve para sacar un rato a Maddy a pasear, ya le hace falta sacar esa energía- dijo esta sonriente.

-Si mi niña necesita distraerse un rato, bueno Val es hora de dormir, cuando te acuestes apaga todas las luces que faltan por favor.

-Buenas noches Ana que descanses-la morena le sonrió y esta se quedó preparando lo que haría el día siguiente, a Ana no le gustaba mucho que ella estuviera haciendo sola las cosas de la casa pero se sentía agradecida y no solo era estar pendiente de Maddy a ella le gustaba mantener la casa al día sabía que Ana trabajaba y no le parecía justo que hiciera los quehaceres ella sola, la quería como una hija, aunque nunca había tenido hijos, sentía un gran amor hacia Anastasia, a lo mejor tampoco era de una madre, a lo mejor el de una hermana, eran amigas, confidentes y deseaba con todo su corazón que esta alcanzara la felicidad y realizara sus sueños.

-Te molesta si compartimos la ducha- le dijo Brad a Ana, que llegaba de ver un partido en el cuarto donde estaba con Maddy por la tarde.

-No para nada- le dijo esta- mañana no hay que irse tan temprano, pero me gustaría hacerlo para poder estar en casa temprano- seguía hablando Ana, mientras se terminaba de enjuagar el cabello, cuando Brad entro Ana se dio cuenta de sus intenciones pero aunque no estaba molesta no iba a dejarlo jugar por lo menos no hoy aunque ella quisiera, le dio un beso casto y salió de la ducha.

-Pensé que compartiríamos la ducha- decía Brad desilusionado.

-Ya termine, te tardaste viendo el partido- decía esta algo sonriente, con voz dulce- además estoy agotada- se terminó de secarse se puso una remera larga de mangas cortas y unas bragas blancas, se acostó y lo mejor era o dormirse ya o hacerse la dormida, cuando Brad salió unos minutos después ya estaba dormida, este sonrió, ya la despertaría temprano en la mañana. A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó se encontraba solo en la cama, este frustrado por quedarse dormido se paró a darse una ducha y cuando entro al baño ahí estaba Ana secándose el cabello ya se había bañado y llevaba solo la toalla anudada.

-Buenos días, Anie- decía el rubio, primero tantearía el terreno y luego iría por lo suyo- ¿Sra. Cooper, como estas?- le dijo abrazándola por detrás- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? Decía dándoles besos en la nuca y los hombros.

-Hola buenos días grandulón, amanecí bien y si no te desperté, es porque dormiste inquieto, te moviste mucho y no te quise despertar- decía Ana dándole un beso apasionado- ya el desayuno está casi listo así que date prisa- y antes de que pudiera salir la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en el mueble del lavabo y empezó acariciarla, Ana se dejó, si lo rechazaba se iba a ofender y de verdad no tenía ganas de discutir, prefería llevar la fiesta en paz, además si quería estar con él, y más por la naturaleza de ella, siempre quería y Brad le daba tranquilidad y estabilidad desde que lo conoció como hombre y decidieron vivir juntos, el encuentro fue algo intenso y rápido, ya habían escuchado la voz de Maddy decir ¡Mami! desde el pasillo después de terminarse d arreglarse y desayunar, se fueron a la oficinas de Grey House, cuando Ana entro en la oficina se encontró con Vanessa.

-Buenos días Ana- saludo la mujer- Traje todo lo que me pidió el Sr. Grey- decía esta sonriente, cuando paso vio varias cajas con los documentos que pidió, iba ser un trabajo largo pero valdría la pena, por lo momento se quedarían en la oficina de Christian ya después irían a otra parte. Lo otro que le llamo la atención fue un delicado arreglo de rosas de tallo corto con una cajita de chocolates "Kiss Godiva Chocolatier" en medio y una nota que le entrego Vanessa "Gracias por la comida nena, estaba exquisita" CTG

-Buenos días Vanessa- dijo Ana sonriente, tocando la caja de chocolates que guardo en su bolso, ya tendría tiempo de comerse sus chocolates en otro momento y a solas. Contemplo las cajas de documentos- me parece perfecto que hayas conseguido todo- Ana se colocó en la silla de Christian- Vanessa vamos a empezar por terminar estas listas de aquí- dijo señalando las carpetas en físico que tenía sobre el escritorio- necesito despejar todas las listas y después de dividirlas pasaremos a las cajas, no importa si no es hoy, podemos seguir el lunes, si quieres coloca una silla junto a esta o nos podemos sentar en la mesa de café de allá, hoy no hace mucho sol-Vanessa la miro extrañada- no me mires así Vanessa, aquí no está Christian y no va llegar, además no pensaras trabajar en la enorme mesa y que estemos de polo a polo- le dijo la morena- Vanessa- la llamo Ana- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- la mujer asintió, aunque se imaginaba de que se trataba- Te agradecería no comentar nada del arreglo de flores o de los chocolates por favor – decía está sacando dos de los pequeños bombones de chocolates y dándoselos a la secretaria.

-No te preocupes Ana, mis labios están sellados y el Sr. Grey me llamo personalmente esta mañana muy temprano y me lo pidió- decía esta con una sonrisa amable- Esta bien Ana empecemos, pero- decía esta con una sonrisa- no entiendo, ¿dividir? Que hay que dividir- era cierto Vanesa no sabía que estaba haciendo Ana y por lo consiguiente lo que iba hacer ella.

-Estoy dividiendo las listas de los escritores, de los que sé que son reales y de los que posiblemente no son, sean ficticios o que estén muertos- Vanessa se sorprendió, Ana al ver el gesto supo que ella sabía algo- ¿Tu lo sabias?- dijo esta sin preámbulos.

-Tanto como saberlo no, pero si sospeche algo al leer dos borradores por casualidad dejados en la basura, me los lleve a la casa y cuando los vi eran el mismo contenido pero títulos y escritores diferentes, ahí supe que algo se traían, pero no podía decir nada si no tenía pruebas de lo que sospechaba.

-¿Tienes esos borradores?- Vanessa asintió- el lunes los traes y no te preocupes, no voy a comprometerte y tratare de que conserves tu trabajo- la secretaria palideció- tranquila Vanessa- no te estoy diciendo esto como una amenaza, lo que pasa es que la empresa va a pasar por una reestructuración y no sé quién se va o se queda, tranquila Vanessa supongo que tomaran en cuenta los años que has trabajado primero lo que era SIP y ahora que es GIP, no te martirices, ya verás cómo sigues trabajando ahí- le dijo Ana a modo tranquilizador

-Gracias-le dijo la mujer agradecida. Ana saco su móvil le parecía extraño no haberlo escuchado en toda la mañana y vio que tenía nueve llamadas perdidas de Elliot, tres de Sally y tres de Val, empezaría por la más importante, las de Val por su puesto.

-Val, es Ana ¿Qué ha pasado? Dijo esta.

-Ya te llego él envió Ana y revise como me dijiste todo está bien- dijo esta que había ordenado todo como le indico Ana.

-Me parece perfecto, nos vemos ahora cuando salga de aquí te llamo para que te alistes- ni bien corto la comunicación con Val llamo a Sally, esta solo quería decirle que por el seguimiento de pedido, ya le habían notificado que había sido entregado, llamo a Elliot y este no contesto le mando a buzón le pareció extraño e intento de nuevo al tercer tono contesto y no fue Elliot quien le contesto precisamente.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres con mi marido Anastasia?- esta abrió los ojos, lo último que hubiera pensado es que Kate le iba a contestar- te hice una pregunta Ana, podrías contestarla- decía esta irónica.

-Quería hablar con el- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Te agradezco que dejes de estarlo llamando o es que no te basta con el marido que tienes- decía Kate ofensiva.

-Entonces dile a tu marido que deje de llamarme, yo no tengo la culpa, de que el me busque- diciendo esto tranco, Ana sabía que este comentario le traía problemas pero la forma como le hablo su ex-amiga la molesto, ya hablaría con Elliot después. Siguieron trabajando durante el resto de la mañana solo hicieron un pequeño receso para comer algo durante el almuerzo y siguieron con las carpetas hasta que terminaron pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, era hora de irse casi ni había visto a Brad durante el día, solo sabía que había ido al banco y congelado la cuenta de GIP, con la orden por escrito que le había dado Ross, firmada por ella y por el propio Christian. Cuando dejaron todo ordenado se dispuso a salir no sin antes agarrar una de las rosas y meterla en el libro que tenía en el bolso, era un libro viejo de primera edición y la acompañaba siempre, bueno casi siempre.

-Brad ¿estás listo?- decía Ana entrando a la oficina de Ross, que ahí se encontraba Brad trabajando solo la pelirroja se encontraba en una reunión fuera.

-Si cielo- el rubio se acercó Ana y la abrazo, la empezó a besar de manera apasionada, Ana sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía llegar alguien lo detuvo.

-Brad, cielo detente- Ana estaba algo sofocada- alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento y no puede ver- Brad se calmó, tomo varias respiraciones y sonrió.

-Tienes razón, Ana pero me deje llevar desde ayer me siento mejor que nunca y si queremos más bebes debemos de trabajar más- dijo este riendo, Ana le cambio el semblante se puso triste.

-Acepte dejar las pastillas este mes otra vez por complacerte pero sabes que si no las tomo mi periodo se atrasa y me trae falsas esperanzas- decía Ana con tristeza.

-Ya lo sé Anie, pero no cuesta nada intentarlo- decía Brad besándole la frente y abrazándola- vamos a casa ya nos pondremos a trabajar en eso en la noche- decía este con una sonrisa, Brad le había pedido a Ana que quería que intentara embarazarse cosa que en el caso de Ana podía ser difícil, pero no estaba de más intentarlo aunque el mes anterior no había pasado nada y por lo visto este tampoco. Cuando salieron del edificio Brad fue por el coche y Ana iba a llamar a Val cuando le entro al móvil una llamada de Elliot.

-Anastasia- dijo está a secas.

-Ana, porque le dijiste esas cosas a Kate, no sabes lo molesta que esta-dijo este un poco malhumorado.

-¿¡Por qué entonces no le dices la verdad a tu mujer para deje de tratarme como la puta de la ciudad!?- dijo Ana molesta recordando lo que le dijo Kate, entre otras cosas.

-¡Anastasia! deja de hablar de esa manera- la regaño Christian.

-¿Me tienes en alta voz, Elliot?

-Sí, y aquí está también mi padre y Mía que llegaron hace poco- decía Christian por lo bajo.

-Dios Elliot- resoplo Ana- soluciona tus cosas con Kate y no me llames mientras eso no suceda y tu Christian ¡Deja de gritarme, no tengo la culpa que este en alta voz!- dijo esta levantando un poco la voz- Hola Mía, Carrick ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la morena cambiando totalmente la voz.

-Hola Ana, ya mama hablo conmigo lo de mañana- dijo Mía.

-Ana hija, estoy bien ¿Cómo esta Maddy?

-Muy bien Carrick, gracias. Ok Mía nos vemos mañana a eso de las diez. Por cierto Christian, más tarde te llamo, necesito decirte algunas cosas.

-Lo haces a mi móvil, Ana ya me voy a casa de mis padres- dijo este con un brillo en los ojos. Cuando colgó se dio cuenta que tenía a Brad detrás.

-Vamos, el auto esta allá- dijo señalando el SUV, cuando se subieron al auto y estaban listos para arrancar este pregunto- ¿Qué tienes tu que hablar con Christian Ana?

-Ya llego el envió de Nueva York, con los libros y si no se lo dije es porque Mía estaba en el cuarto- Brad soltó el aire- no sé porque te pones así.

-Por nada- mintió este-¿Christian asistirá a la comida de mañana?- Ana se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no sabía- solo lo pregunto porque entonces tendrás que hacer algo que él pueda comer- Ana resoplo, no había pensado en eso-vamos a casa, ahora cuando hables con él te dirá, aprovechare que estarás fuera con Val y mi princesa para ver el correo de Random y adelantar trabajo.

-Anoche lo olvide y esta mañana también le decía Ana curiosa-¿Por qué te llamo Tiff?

-Tuvo un pequeño accidente y tenía que hacer una sesión de fotos en Portland y me pregunto si podía quedarse con nosotros y traer a Alex- Ana quedo casi ojiplatica.

-Y ¿ella está segura de querer dejar a Alex con nosotros? Le dijiste que estamos trabajando con los Grey – dijo Ana sabiendo que podía traer el hecho de que apareciera Tiffany con su hijo, que este a su vez era un Grey también pero nunca lo habían dicho por Lisa, la mama de los hermanos Cooper.

-Si le dije todo eso pero Alex esta grande y escucho hablar a Tiff con mama estaban discutiendo por lo mismo de siempre y Tommy intervino y le dijo a Tiff que buscara a los Grey se merecían saber la verdad. Alex al escucharlos ha estado investigando por internet y haciendo preguntas

-Es cierto, Brad y mis labios estarán sellados hasta que Tiff decida decir la verdad. ¿Qué accidente sufrió?

-Se torció el pie y tiene una escayola neumática en el mismo, sabes que está sola Ana, mi mama no acepta que ella le haya quitado a Alex a sus amigos pero lo que hizo mama no tiene nombre y estaba en NY sola, iba a mandar a Alex solamente pero le dije que se vinieran los dos espero que no te moleste- dijo este en tono de disculpa.

-Como me va a molestar, siempre nos hemos llevado bien y me parece tonto que ella piense eso, además si es por lo de Alex y mi amistad con los Grey, que no se preocupe, yo no tengo opinión ahí- dijo esta de manera concreta. Al llegar al ático Maddy estaba jugando con unos legos de goma gigantes, Ana se cambió la blusa de gasa que cargaba por otra menos formal y salieron las tres a comprar todo lo necesario para la lasaña que haría el día siguiente, después de comprar todo y regresar al ático, Ana estaba cansada acomodaron las cosas y Val se fue con Ana y Maddy a ver lo del envió.

-Coloque unas bebidas para Maddy en la heladera- deberán estar ahí hasta mañana para que las pueda tomar- decía Val...

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: CHICAS ALGUNA DUDA COMENTENLA PARA SABER Y ASÍ ACLARARLA…jejeje en la historia.. jejeje…**


	28. Chapter 28

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Chicas** **GRACIAS A TODAS** **por sus mensajes y comentarios, no había podido actualizar porque tuve que viajar, por una emergencia familiar, regrese apenas ayer y no había tenido tiempo para escribir, de verdad** **MIL DISCULPAS POR MI AUSENCIA** **fue causa de fuerza mayor… como ya dije,** **NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA** **, estoy tratando de llevarla a un buen ritmo, compréndame trabajo desde las 7:00am hasta las 5:30pm. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **PD: El capi está dividido en varias partes y las subiré como capítulos...**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXVIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Como me va a molestar, siempre nos hemos llevado bien y me parece tonto que ella piense eso, además si es por lo de Alex y mi amistad con los Grey, que no se preocupe, yo no tengo opinión ahí- dijo esta de manera concreta. Al llegar al ático Maddy estaba jugando con unos legos de goma gigantes, Ana se cambió la blusa de gasa que cargaba por otra menos formal y salieron las tres a comprar todo lo necesario para la lasaña que haría el día siguiente, después de comprar todo y regresar al ático, Ana estaba cansada acomodaron las cosas y Val se fue con Ana y Maddy a ver lo del envió.

-Coloque unas bebidas para Maddy en la heladera- deberán estar ahí hasta mañana para que las pueda tomar- decía Val…

.

-Está bien hay que decirle a Brad, para que no le de ninguna- decía Ana mientras abría la caja que le había enviado Sally con los libros-vamos a colocar cada cosa en su bolsa para armar los cotillones, trajo una pluma de tinta y como cada bolsa tenía una pequeña tarjeta de identificación le coloco el nombre de cada una y fue metiendo cada cosa, el cotillón contenía: El libro "Master of the Universe" unas esposas con sus llaves, una paleta de azotar pequeña de goma de caucho del tamaño de un peine de tocador, un antifaz, un llavero y un lapicero con el nombre del libro, cada libro traía una dedicatoria, una foto adjunta de la escritora. El de Ross era el único que entregaría ella personalmente. Cuando terminaron de empaquetar Brad estaba en la cocina preparando quien sabe qué.

-Que haces grandulón- decía Ana saliendo junto con Val y Maddy por la puerta que daba a los cuartos de servicio, iba con la misma ropa pero se había quitado los zapatos y la diferencia de estatura era bastante.

-Macarrones con queso y jamón- Maddy aplaudió a esa niña le encantaba la pasta- porque no vas y te pones cómoda, descansas un rato y cuando esté lista la comida te llamo.

-Me parece perfecto, voy a ir a la habitación y descansar- le dio un dulce beso al hombre le hizo cariño a su niña y salió cuando llego a la habitación le provoco un baño caliente, puso sales aromáticos y el agua caliente, aseguro ambas puertas no quería que nadie la molestara quería una ducha entretenida eso la relajaría y si Brad la buscaba en la noche no tendría tantas ganas de sexo como ahora y si aparecía su problema la frustración no sería mucha. Cuando se había metido dentro de la bañera logro jugar un rato y ya más calmada se dejó llevar por lo caliente del agua hasta que sonó su móvil, no quiso dejar que sonara mucho así Brad vendría y si mirar la pantalla contesto- Anastasia- dijo encuesta.

-Estaba esperando que me llamaras- le dijo Christian en voz baja.

-¡Christian!- Ana se sentó de repente, al hombre le extraño su reacción.

-¿Pasa algo Ana? ¿Estas ocupada?

-No pasa nada, solo es que me estoy bañando y me sorprendió escucharte- dijo Ana sonrojada se sentía como un niño al ser descubierto robándose las galletas.

-Ba…bañándote- dijo Christian y su cuerpo respondió- me dijiste que me llamarías- era cierto pensó Ana.

-Si disculpa pero no había tenido tiempo, dame diez minutos y me llamas estoy por salir de la ducha- diciendo esto colgó, se terminó de bañar y se puso un pantalón de chándal con una camisa de yoga sin mangas, se peinó y se acostó, no sabía cuánto tiempo disponía pero quería hablar rápido con Christian, no quería posponer más la llamada, al tercer tono Christian contesto.

-Anastasia…

-Christian- este suspiro- disculpa si no te llame antes pero estaba un poco ocupada…

-No te preocupes nena, te entiendo… Umm… recibiste lo que envié, y gracias por la comida estaba deliciosa, ya mañana mama te llevara los envases.

-Sí, lo recibí, gracias a ti también…- dijo esta en voz baja- te llamaba para decirte que ya me llegaron los libros que me pediste, si te sientes bien y quieres puedes venir mañana, supongo que deberán estar Grace, Mía, Kate y tu novia, así podrás entregarles de una vez los libros- dijo la morena en tono raro.

-Puede que vaya, pero ¿Por qué quieres que le entregue los libros allá?- dijo este sospechando algo. Ana pensó "porque quiero ver la reacción de Kate cuando le diga que soy la editora"

-No es por nada, solo fue una sugerencia nada mas- decía la morena.

-Se perfectamente que no es nada más una sugerencia nena, pero si quieres que lo haga lo hare- dijo este en tono meloso. A Ana le hubiera encantado devolverle la pelota y decirle bebe pero sabía que ese tipo de manipulación podría traerle consecuencias.

-Gracias Sr. Grey- dijo esta en un tono medio dulzón- por cierto- decía cambiando de tema antes que se volviera personal- hoy hablando con Vanessa, me dijo que tiene en su poder dos manuscritos, mismo contenido, pero diferentes títulos y autores, el lunes los llevara para revisarlos, si están sellados y firmados será la primera prueba para que empiecen a caer. Le dije que fuera el lunes para que tu estuviera más recuperado y lo pudieras ver con calma tú mismo.

-Eso es muy buena noticia, el lunes lo veremos entonces, y mañana nos vemos entonces – antes de colgar dijo ¿Ana, nena?

-Christian que te dije- dijo Ana con fastidio- tu dirás.

-De nuevo gracias y… -decía este vacilante, lo diría rápido y colgaría- por cada chocolate que comas, piensa que es un beso que nos damos- Ana quedo perpleja y cuando iba a contestar, se dio cuenta que Christian había colgado. Se despertó casi al amanecer después de una noche como ella se lo había imaginado, estaba bastante descansada eso era bueno así podría preparar todo sin estrés alguno. Cuando Val se levantó ya Ana tenía casi todo picado y listo, estaba preparando la salsa, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada , pero era muy diferente cocinar solo para ellos que hacerlo para más de diez personas, dejo todo acomodado y junto con Val empezó hacer el desayuno.

-Ana ¿Te puedo hace una pregunta? Le pregunto Val.

-Claro, no tienes ni siquiera que preguntarlo

-¿Qué le piensas hacer a la rubia Kavanagh?- Ana rio ante la forma en que Val llamaba a Kate.

-Nada del otro mundo, por lo menos hoy le daré de comer, se enterara que fui yo quien le mandaba las lasañas durante su embarazo, ¿te acuerdas aquellas que hacía, las congelaba y las mandaba en envases herméticos especiales?- la mujer asintió eran para ella, me di el lujo de alimentarla, le entregaran uno de los libros que me mando Sally, ni el mismo Grey los consiguió y como soy la editora personal de E. tengo el privilegio de conseguirlos, Kate estuvo detrás de Erika para que le concediera una entrevista para la revista Grey' Plus , yo se la conseguí, y si lo tengo que decir hoy lo diré, sabes el cariño que me tiene Erika y por mi acepto, eso sería que de alguna manera la rubia como tú le dices se sienta humillada, eso por los momentos bastara- dijo con orgullo, nunca había sido vengativa pero Kate se lo merecía.

-Ay Ana a veces das miedo, es como dice Brad eres como una dulce palomita y cuando defiendes lo tuyo pareces un águila arpía- dijo Val medio sonriente.

-Solo espero que todo salga como espero y no se agüe la fiesta- después de hacer el desayuno y escuchar a Brad quejarse porque durmió casi hasta las nueve y nadie lo llamo este se encargó de Maddy y recoger el desorden de juguetes, mientras Val lavaba los trastes, Ana por su parte tenía la lasaña ya armada solo faltaba meterla al horno y más nada, preparo unas verduras troceadas y pollo también para hornear, no sabía si Christian podía comer la lasaña, helado de frutas para las niñas, y un Parfait de fresas con la ayuda de Val que hacía unos postres de lujo, Brad quería aprovechar y discutir con Christian lo de GIP y sus finanzas y Elliot se auto invito a ver el partido que también vería Brad, así que sería un día bastante movido. Ana se puso hacer un poco de yoga estaba algo inquieta Grace la había llamado y le dijo que llegaría como media hora tarde, así que se dispuso hacer un poco de yoga, veinte minutos después estaba perfecta, se daría una ducha rápida para quitarse el olor a cocina y el de sudor por el ejercicio- Val – llamo a la mujer- me voy a bañar, por favor está pendiente de la puerta acuérdate que ni se ve desde afuera, Ana no había terminado de mojarse cuando escucho el timbre- pero si todavía faltan como quince minutos para las diez- dijo por lo bajo quejándose, escucho pasos y Brad decir algo que no entendió, decidió mejor bañarse no saldría a medio bañar, cuando estaba por terminar, Brad entro al baño, semblante serio y preocupado.

-Llego Tiffany Anie- Ana se sorprendió.

-Pensé que llegaba en la noche, es por eso que estas así ¿Verdad?- el rubio asintió-¿Ya le dijiste que hoy vendrán los Grey?

-Si ya le dije me dijo que no había problema solo quiso saber de…- Brad no sabía como decirlo.

-Solo quiso saber de Orson ¿Cierto?- el rostro de Ana se endureció- él vive en Londres hasta donde sé por lo que me dijo Andrea la secretaria de Christian y ya te lo había dicho- Brad asintió, Ana se empezó a secar el cabello con el secador-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que hablaría contigo- Ana frunció el ceño- no quiero que esto nos traiga problemas.

-Dios Brad ahora eres tú el que se está confundiendo, aquí el que importa es Alex y si Orson viene a Seattle que lo dudo mientras no lo tenga cerca, estará bien por mí, ahora si me disculpas voy a saludar a la pelirroja de tu hermana, salió a la cocina de donde provenían las voces solo con su albornoz puesto- ¿¡Dónde está mi cuñada favorita!?- llamo Ana…

¡CUÑIIIISS!- gritaron las dos mujeres y se abrazaron. Brad venía con Maddy que estaba en el cuarto jugando.

-¡Titiiii!- grito Maddy a su tía, que está al verla se la quitó a Brad de los brazos y la sentó en la encimera y empezó a llenarla de besos, ella estaba sentada en una de las butacas ya que no podía afincar el pie. Tiffany era tan alta como Ana y un poquitín más, piel blanca y lechosa, ojos de un azul verdoso cabellos rojizos y rizados herencia de su abuela paterna de origen medio gitano, cuerpo de ensueño, bueno por algo era una de las mejores modelos de Nueva York.

-Ya te mostraron tu habitación-está bajo la vista, Ana miro a Brad- vamos te la mostrare yo y otra para Alex- decía la morena- Por cierto donde está mi sobrino- este salió de uno de los cuartos de servicios donde lo había llevado Val a que usara el sanitario.

-Tía Anie- grito el pequeño rubio al abrazar a Ana está casi se cae y empezaron a reír.

-¿Cómo estas mi corazón? Dónde está mi niño precioso- este rodo los ojos.

-Tía ya estoy Grande no me digas así- los adultos rieron, Alex de unos ocho años, era un niño muy cariñoso e inteligente, se parecía a su tío, pero no se podía negar que tenía los rasgos de su padre y de su abuelo.

-Bueno vamos a que se instalen, deben de estar cansados y debo terminar de arreglarme-decía la morena, Brad ayudo a su hermana a caminar se rehusó a ser llevada en brazos para eso tenía la muleta ortopédica, Ana les dio una sola habitación hasta el propio Alex dijo que no quería dormir solo así que les dio la que tenía el ventanal grande como la habitación de ella, todos tenían el mismo tipo de ventana pero los otros las ventanas estaban de un lado, le dio un beso a Alex y abrazo de nuevo a Tiff- ya hablaremos después, descansa- Ana salió y Brad venía con el equipaje de su hermana y sobrino. Ana se metió a su habitación, debía de darse prisa en cualquier momento llegarían sus invitados, busco una Blusa Halter, con cuello en forma de anillo y hombros descubierto azul celeste y negro con una minifalda de Jeans, sandalias negras tejidas de tacón corrido pero bajita, su cadena con su dije de dos corazones y unos aretes en forma de flor, se perfumo , se maquillo suavemente pero destacando sus ojos, se dejó el cabello lacio y con una abertura de medio lado y salió, cuando paso nuevamente por el cuarto de Tiff ya que iba rumbo a la cocina a meter todo en el horno, toco la puerta de esta-¿Necesitas algo?

-De momento no, ahora después que salga Alex del baño lo hare yo y descansare un poco, te molestaría si cuando estén todos salgo- dijo la pelirroja.

-Claro que no, lo único es que te vas a conseguir con dos amantes de la moda, que son Mía Grey- al decir el nombre Tiff torció el gesto nunca le había caído muy bien Mía, solo esperaba que haya cambiado- y Kate Kavanagh- decía Ana.

-Esa Kate no es la misma de la que me contaste- Ana asintió- pues entonces Anie- ya se le había pegado el nombrecito también- serás la envidia de ellas aunque para eso debo de maquillarme bien- así sin maquillaje no era ni la sombra de la modelo- eso déjamelo a mí- decía está picándole el ojo, Ana salió directo a la cocina riendo y cuando estaba por meter el pollo al horno sonó el timbre. Ana iba a la sala cuando vio a Val dirigirse a la puerta se paró en el pasillo y ahí espero a que pasaran, Val les señalo donde iban los abrigos.

-Adelante, bienvenidos- les dijo primero Val en la puerta y ahora Ana, entraron casi todos Kate y Elliot con la pequeña Ava en los brazos de su padre. Christian y Sam que por lo visto venían por separado, era raro ver a Christian con una ropa tan informal, camisa de vestir manga corta negra como la que usaba Brad y pantalón Jeans con zapatillas deportivas negro con gris, Sam con vestido muy corto tipo coctel marrón ceñido al cuerpo como si fuera a una cena importante, que alguien la enseñe a vestirse pensó Ana, no se podía negar se veía bien peo no era la ocasión para el vestido, Kate como siempre con un Jeans blanco y una blusa de seda fucsia.

-Hola Ana- la saludo Sam que entro sola.

-Samanta, bienvenida pasa adelante

-Hola Ana- saludo Elliot, estaba con su niña en brazos y Kate del otro lado, que la miraba para ver la reacción.

-Hola bonita- le dijo a Ava, esta soltó una carcajada- Kate bienvenida- la rubia quedo perpleja, no esperaba que Ana le dijera nada- hola Elliot dijo está dándole un beso en la mejilla- pasen adelante, están en su casa, ya Brad viene fue a buscar a Maddy- sintió unas manos cálidas en la mitad de su espalda.

-Anastasia- le dijo Christian, le fue a dar un beso en la mejilla y se detuvo unos segundos- estas preciosa y hueles increíble- le dijo este al oído.

-Gracias-Ana se sonrojo levemente- bienvenido pasa adelante, si necesitas algo solo dilo- a ti pensó este- ¿Y Grace y Mía? Hablo la morena intentando cambiar de conversación.

-Ya vienen por ahí, Mía estaba buscando donde estacionar el auto- dijo Elliot, mostrándole unas cosas del ático a Kate- Ana, me dijo Brad que tu diseñaste esto con un programa 3D- Ana lo miro inexpresiva, porque Brad diría eso. Seguiría el juego, lo habían diseñado los dos pero los méritos eran casi todos de él.

\- Si lo hice en NY, quería que todo fuera acorde a nuestras necesidades y gustos- decía Ana sonriente, Brad la había escuchado y salió a saludar junto con Maddy que esta al ver a todos se escondió en el cuello de su padre, Christian se encontraba sentado, él no debía de estar ahí, todavía estaba delicado, tocaron de nuevo e timbre debían de ser Mía y Grace.

-Deja yo voy- le dijo Val. Ana tomo a su hija en brazos mientras Brad saludaba. Entraron una sonriente y radiante Mía y como siempre la amable y sonriente Grace.

-Ana querida- saludo Grace con dos muñecos iguales en las manos. Le dio como pudo un abrazo a Ana.

-Hola Ana- saludo Mía que traía una bandeja en la mano, tarta de fresa y crema fría- esto es para ti, Brad lo agarro y compartió una extraña sonrisa con Mía- Ana lo vio pero de momento no le dio importancia.

-Hola Mía, no te hubieras molestado- decía sonriente, dándole un abrazo como pudo a esta- Val por favor, lleva a Mía a lavarse un poco tienes caramelo de tarta en los brazos, gracias- le dijo Ana a Val.

-¿A ver dónde está mi nieta Maddy?- la niña al escuchar esto salió del cuello de su madre

-Maddy cielo saluda a la abuela Grace- le decía Ana.

-Mira mi niña lo que te trajo la abuela, dijo mostrándole un peluche de Tom Pelanas, con su pijama y una pequeña bolsa de regalo, dentro había una pijama para la niña igual a la del muñeco, morado lila con corazones rosa Maddy acepto el muñeco y lo empezó a estudiar- donde está mi otra muñequita- decía Grace refiriéndose a Ava- para ti también tengo uno- el de Ava era igual pero la pijama era rosa de corazones morados.

-Dale las gracias a la abuela Maddy – la niña le tendió los brazos y esta la cargo.

-Gacias, buela drace- decía Maddy, dándole un beso, la mujer estaba conmovida, abrazo a Maddy y luego a Ava que también la beso, por suerte Grace personalizo cada muñeco en un zapato decía Maddy y en el otro decía Ava, al igual que los pijamas. Las dos niñas las tomo Val con el permiso de la madre de Ava y se las llevó a jugar.

-Bueno si gustan podemos pasar a la mesa dispuse todo ahí para empezar con la reunión- decía Ana con su acostumbrada pose de ejecutiva, Elliot la miro- no me mires así Elliot, tu sabes dónde queda el cuarto para ver la Tv y ahí dentro ya tienen jugo natural y cervezas y así Brad podrá hablar con tranquilidad con Christian sin interrumpirnos a nosotras o nosotras a ustedes.

-¿Jugo natural? Pregunto Elliot, Ana miro a la madre de este.

-Tu hermano no puede ni por equivocación tomar una gota de alcohol, si vino fue porque se que es muy cabezota y no quería dejarlo solo- Elliot entendió la indirecta- hijo- se dirigió a Christian si necesitas algo me llamas- Christian la miro

-¡Mama! No soy un niño chiquito- se quejó este. Los demás rieron

-A mí eso no me importa, solo limítate a seguir las recomendaciones del médico- dijo la madre a modo de regaño. Se fueron a la cocina y se sentaron en la amplia mesa que Brad acondiciono para esta reunión. Empezaron hablando de temas para la fiesta, ya Grace había decidido que quería una fiesta temática estilo Hollywood y que cada asistente se llevara de recuerdo una estatuilla personalizada, el salón debía estar adornado con respectiva decoración, estand para las fotos con carretes de películas y estatuillas de tamaña natural, la alfombra roja de estrellas doradas, entre otros detalles que debían de irse puliendo, ahora quedaba planificar como se haría el evento en sí. Tenían alrededor de una hora o más en eso cuando Brad y Christian entraron en la cocina.

-Suspendido el juego por lluvia- decía el rubio- Elliot se quedó jugando con el Play 4 que tengo en el cuarto, huele delicioso Ana y muero de hambre- Ana le sonrió con ternura. Christian por su parte solo quería agua, busco un vaso de la encimera y lo lleno con el dispensador de la nevera, se sentía fatigado. Ana saco varias fotos de la comida, más el material que había conseguido para subastar en la gala.

-Esto de aquí- decía señalando el Tv que tenían instalado en la cocina, había enlazado por el bluetooth el televisor y la Tablet- son algunos de los libros que pude conseguir para subastarlo como te había dicho- Grace estaba encantada, habían libros que fácilmente podían llegar a costar medio millón de dólares- los conseguí con Random House Editorial y Arthur me los dio sin problema, solo que los mande al curador para que le hagan la portada, aquí tengo , el nuevo calendario de Victoria's Secret, mas como tres conjuntos de ropa íntima de la colección del próximo año, debo de conseguir las modelos-Ana dejo sin habla a las mujeres sobre todo a la rubia y a la castaña Sam.

-¿Tienes el nuevo catálogo de Victoria's Secret?- pregunto Kate sin pensarlo, Ana sonrió de manera triunfal y maliciosa al mismo tiempo, su cara no la podían ver estaba de espaldas a ellas. Brad sonreía al igual que Christian que sabía que Ana se estaba regodeando en hacer cosas que la Kavanagh no podía.

-¿Ana en verdad lo tienes?- pregunto Mía, Sam por su parte estaba seria.

-Si lo tengo aunque no de la manera cómo va a salir esta solo los bocetos, el original sale dentro de un mes- dijo Ana orgullosa- lo tengo en la memoria USB, ya te lo voy a mostrar y si has visto las fotos promocionales te darás cuenta que digo la verdad- dijo esto por la cara de Kate y Sam- y te mostrare algo que te dejara sin habla- decía riendo.

-Tengo una prima que es modelo de algunos catálogos incluyendo el de Neiman Marcus- dijo Sam como regodeándose.

-Si cierto, Ely es muy buena- la defendió Kate- solo hay que contactar con ella y preguntarle cuánto cobra por la pasarela en ropa interior.

-El precio no es problema yo lo pago- dijo Christian. Ana volvió a sonreír, ahora frente a todas y Brad rio con gusto.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Mía.

-Disculpen es que yo hable con Giselle Bundchen, Adriana Lima y TI-Coop- Christian quedo perplejo, Kate se ahogó con su vino, Mía y Sam mudas, así las quería ver pensó Ana mejor imposible, yo la insignificante Anastasia Steele puede hacer cosas que Kate Kavanagh no.

-Dios Ana pero Giselle Bundchen, Adriana Lima, son modelos exclusivas y traerlas sería demasiado dinero, ¿no crees?- dijo Grace al ver la reacción de las mujeres intuía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito pero ella en cierto modo sabía que la rubia se lo merecía, pero no permitiría si llegaba a ver que Ana la humillara.

-Ya dije que yo lo pago mama, no creo que sea tanto dinero además es para una buena causa- cierto Anastasia- así que ahora era Anastasia, lo siento Grey si no te gusta triste por ti.

-No será mucho dinero Grace- decía la morena mirando a esta de manera dulce, su problema no era con ella- Giselle y Adriana, solo cobraran el traslado ida y vuelta más el hospedaje, yo hable con ellas y me dijeron que por ser una obra de beneficencia la firma las dejara participar siempre y cuando hagan publicidad y lo agradezcan públicamente, les dije que no habría problema- Grace sonrió con gusto eso era fácil, se veía que Ana estaba comprometida con el trabajo, por otro lado Christian se sentía orgulloso.

-No creo que conozcas esas modelos- dijo de manera odiosa Sam.

-Yo tampoco- la apoyo Kate. Ana endureció el gesto, Brad al verla se ofreció ayudarla con las fotos.

-Estas son algunas de las fotos que les dice Ana- hablo el rubio mostrando a las modelos en la sesión de fotos del catálogo nuevo, Christian no aguantaba las ganas de sonreír- esta de aquí es Ana- Y ahí estaba Ana, en una foto junto con las demás modelos incluida la hermana de Brad en traje de baño en una pose sensual. Antes de que fueran a decir algo Ana contesto, viendo como la sonrisa burlona de Christian se borró inmediatamente.

-Esas fotos al igual en las que aparezco en ropa interior son promocionales y ahí me ven sin maquillaje pero las reales aparezco tan maquillada que no parezco yo además del borrado fotográfico para quitar las imperfecciones que hace maravillas.

-¿Y como le hiciste? Ana- le dijo Mía.

-Acompañe a Tiff a la sesión y las chicas insistieron en que me veía muy bien en Bikini, para mí era un paseo familiar, íbamos a la playa junto con Maddy, Alex, Brad, Val y Tiff que iba a la sesión fotográfica y como en el cambio final no parezco yo me pareció bien.

-Te ves increíble Ana- dijo Grace- esas fotos quedaron excelentes.

-Para mí se ve hermosa y nada que envidiarle a ninguna de esas modelos- dijo Brad picándole el ojo, Ana sonrió con picardía

-Bueno como les decía, ellas solo piden es el traslado ida y vuelta más el hospedaje con todo.

-Puedo encargarme de todo eso-dijo Christian-el Jet de la compañía se encargara de llevarlas y traerlas a todas y si quieren comodidad y privacidad se pueden quedar en el Escala- dijo este pícaro, más para Ana que para Sam.

-Y tú piensas que lo voy a permitir- le dijo Sam algo celosa. Ana lo miro de soslayo.

-O se pueden quedar aquí también- intervino Brad como un picaflor.

-Claro y las acuestas contigo en la cama para que no pasen frio- le dijo Ana con el orgullo de mujer herido, Brad rio con ganas- hay primero que fijar la fecha del evento ya después fijada la fecha hablare con las chicas y ver si están disponibles.

-Te daremos tres fechas- dijo seria Mía que era la encargada de hacer esas cosas- y ellas que elijan cual les conviene a las dos, si lo pensamos bien nos conviene tenerlas, así más gente asistirá a la subasta y más dinero se recaudara.

-Buen punto hermanita- decía Christian, Mía sonrió.

-Eso es lo más importante,- dijo Grace.

-Y eso es lo que quiero conseguir, recaudar lo suficiente para que puedan cumplir las metas y más allá- dijo Ana sabiendo que la causa eran esos niños indefensos que no tenían como tener un tratamiento digno-Si no tienen problemas- dijo Ana, Brad le hizo una seña Ana y esta entendió- podemos comer y luego seguir- pregunto Ana, las mujeres aceptaron encantadas.

-Christian hijo, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Grace estaba preocupada, Christian había palidecido de repente- Ana sería mucho pedir que este cabezota se recueste un rato en alguna habitación.

-Claro que no Grace sígueme, Brad cielo podrías por favor bajar los platos que están allá arriba- decía Ana señalando el último tramo de los estantes- Brad vio que iba con Grace y se quedó quieto. Ana lo condujo al acuarto donde tenía los libros era el que estaba más cerca de la cocina y el más fresco, era raro verlo así, hasta tenía la barba de varios días- recuéstate aquí, dijo quitando la colcha y la sabana, Grace se metió al baño mientras estaba adentro Ana se quedó con el-¿quieres algo Christian?

\- Quedarme aquí- dijo y la abrazo metiendo la nariz en el hueco del cuello.

-Christian por favor, en la cocina esta tu novia, si quieres le digo que venga- - decía Ana, este negó con la cabeza.

\- Sam no quiere contagiarse- dijo este dolido- en el tiempo que dure en el hospital elle no fue por eso.

-Es mejor que te acuestes, ya después podrás comer algo, eso de ahí son los libros con sus respectivos cotillones de obsequio- Christian le dio un beso en los nudillos y se acostó sonriente, Grace salió del baño y le trajo un pañuelo húmedo para que se pusiera en el estómago, lo frio haría que este se relajara- voy a ver lo de la comida, por cierto Grace, como no sabía si Christian podía comer lasaña le hice verduras asadas y pollo horneado con especies.

-Estará perfecto Ana gracias- dijo la madre agradecida.

-Ana, nena- esta volteo- gracias. Ana salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, Val había salido del cuarto de Maddy y estaba disponiendo la mesa, Mía la ayudaba.

-Samanta, si quieres puedes pasar con Christian – decía Ana todos la miraron.

-Yo no pienso entrar ahí, ya le dije a Christian que me puede contagiar- decía la mujer de manera fría.

-Eso que tiene Christian no se contagia así como así Sam y disculpa que me meta- le dijo Brad.

-Voy a ir sirviendo, si quieres le avisas a Grace cielo y a Elliot- Christian no sé si comerá horita o más tarde- Ana saco una de las bandejas de vidrio donde estaba la lasaña y se dispuso a servir…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: CHICAS ALGUNA DUDA COMENTENLA PARA SABER Y ASI ACLARARLA…jejeje en la historia.. jejeje…**


	29. Chapter 29

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Chicas** **GRACIAS A TODAS** **por sus mensajes y comentarios, CHICAS dejen sus nombre o seudónimo para colocarlas abajo y si no es mucho pedir díganme en sus Review el país desde donde leen, de verdad ****MIL DISCULPAS POR MI AUSENCIA** **fue causa de fuerza mayor… como ya dije,** **NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA** **, estoy tratando de llevarla a un buen ritmo, compréndame trabajo desde las 7:00am hasta las 5:30pm. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **PD: El próximo capi puede ser el fin de semana, este de hoy trata del origen de Maddy, espero que les guste…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXIX**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Eso que tiene Christian no se contagia así como así Sam y disculpa que me meta- le dijo Brad.

-Voy a ir sirviendo, si quieres le avisas a Grace cielo y a Elliot- Christian no sé si comerá horita o más tarde- Ana saco una de las bandejas de vidrio donde estaba la lasaña y se dispuso a servir…

.

Ya estaba todo listo, todos sentados cuando una Grace y un Christian muy sonrientes salían por el pasillo con Tiff, Christian y ella habían coincidido varias veces en NY pero simplemente eran amigos si se podía decir. Mía al verla la reconoció aunque no llevaba ropa ostentosa no se podía negar que al maquillarse parecía otra persona.

-Buenas tardes- Elliot, se le desencajo la mandíbula al igual que Kate y Mía- Thor cierra la boca no creo que no me reconozcas- decía la pelirroja a Elliot- Dame un abrazo por lo menos- eso si lo había aprendido a ser zalamera y directa.

-¿Tiffany?- Elliot estaba impactado con el cambio, se levantó y la abrazo.

-Con cuidado, grandulón que tengo un pie malo- se quejó la mujer utilizando el mote que le decía Ana a su hermano- hola pequeña Grey- Mía seguía en trance.

-¿Ana ella no es TI-Coop?- le dijo Mia casi al oído, ese era el nombre artístico como modelo, Ana asintió- y de donde la conocen-Mía como siempre curiosa.

-No creo que no te acuerdes de mi Mía- esta negó con la cabeza.

-Es Tiffany la hermana pequeña de Cooper- Le dijo Ana, Mía palideció, la flacucha, esquelética y diminuta hermanita de Brad era una de las mejores modelos de pasarela de NY, oh por dios pensó Mía. Esta se levantó y le dio un abrazo todavía no había reaccionado.

-Tiff, te presento a mi esposa Kate y la novia de Christian, Samanta- la pelirroja extendió su mano y se presentó. Después de las presentaciones, se acomodaron para comer.

-Ana como siempre la lasaña esta de muerte- dijo Tiffany sonriendo- a Alex le va encantar- soltó esta sin querer, Ana y Brad la miraron.

-¿Quién es Alex Tiff?- pregunto Christian

-¿Alex es tu novio Tiff?- esta trago grueso.

-No Elliot, Alex es mi hijo- todos voltearon a verla- está dormido, llegamos hace poco de Nueva York y está cansado, en lo que se levante vendrá- decía está orgullosa.

-Cierto cielo, te luciste esta vez con la lasaña- dijo Brad tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Elliot se parece en el sabor a la que siempre le traías a Kate, con el embarazo de Ava- dijo Mía.

-No será que lo encargaste allá mismo Ana y dices que lo hiciste tu- le dijo Sam burlona y Kate sonrió, como si le hubieran quitado las palabras de la boca.

-Y no será porque la que comía Kate la hacía Ana- dijo Brad, Elliot palideció, Kate miro a Elliot y supo que decían la verdad, se comió lo que quedaba en su plato obligada, esto era el colmo tener que aguantar esta humillación por parte de Ana, pensó la rubia.

-Terminemos de comer, chicos- dijo Ana- todavía falta el postre- hablo de nuevo esta- todo estaba increíble el único que comía diferente era Christian, que varias veces le asalto el plato a Mía y a Elliot- Disculpa Elliot, no sabía que Kate no estaba al tanto que mandabas a buscar la lasaña a Nueva York, lo siento- dijo Ana con falso arrepentimiento- Elliot negó con la cabeza, sabía que se lo merecía por no decirle la verdad a Kate desde un principio y esta noche lo más seguro era que tendría que contarle todo y de paso dormir en el cuarto de invitados. Después de comer Val y Ana se pusieron a servir el postre.

-Hola- la voz de Alex hizo que los adultos voltearan- mami- dijo este buscando a su madre.

-Estoy aquí amor- dijo Tiff con dulzura.

-Tengo sed y hambre mami- decía el niño en voz baja como apenado porque había mucha gente que no conocía.

-Ven Alex, que mami no se puede estar levantando, ya te doy de comer- decía Ana- tratando de desviar la atención de los adultos del niño.

- _Mami teno teds_ \- decía Maddy imitando a Alex, Ana rio su hija y los celos con Alex.

-Toma cielo- decía dándole una bebida de las que le mando Sally, tomo otra y se la ofreció a Kate- Toma para Ava- dijo Ana a la rubia- no tiene gluten ni lactosa, Kate la miro y acepto la bebida, era de las que más le gustaban Ava, pero difíciles de encontrar muchas veces.

-Tía- decía Alex- me das más agua por favor- Ana le sirvió otro poquito de agua, la comida y sumo del que le había guardado en la heladera y lo sentó en la barra de desayunar.

-Come cielo, voy con Val a servir el postre le sirvieron a todos y cuando le dieron el helado de frutas a Christian este puso mala cara.

-Disculpe Sra... Parker pero no voy a tomar helado como si fuera un niño pequeño, prefiero el otro que le están sirviendo a los demás- Val miro a Ana y luego a Grace, se escucharon varias risas en la mesa- No mire a mi madre, asumo las consecuencias si me hace daño.

-Está bien Sr. Grey, lo único que le voy a pedir es que no me vuelva a llamar Sra. Parker, dígame Val o Valerie- Christian miro extrañado a la mujer que estaba bastante seria, le dieron un Parfait de fresas a él también que empezó a comer con gusto, la conversación se tornó trivial, hablaron de la gala y de la editorial…

-Por cierto Christian, entre semana me confirmara Benjamín Boots, quiere hablar con los editores de la revista Grey' Plus, tengo otras entrevistas por ahí también pero esta si es con Kate- la rubia volteo.

-¿Quién es Benjamín Boots?- Kate lo miro como queriendo agarrar al Christian por el cuello.

-¿De verdad no sabes quién es?- el hombre negó con la cabeza- es el encargado de muchas de las revistas del país, las promociona, las asesora y les da el visto bueno en los periódicos o simplemente las manda al excusado- dijo Kate emocionada- dime que te vas a entrevistar con él y me invitaras- decía la rubia con un rintitin, dios pensó Christian ahora quien se la quita de encima- ¿aceptaras cuñado?- cuando le conviene soy cuñado.

-Está bien pero no empieces a presionar- dijo como advirtiéndola.

-Gracias cuñado- decía Kate lanzándole un beso emocionada, contagiándole la sonrisa a los demás Grey.

-No me des las gracias a mí, eso se lo debes a Ana- la rubia volteo a ver a Ana que estaba con el semblante neutro, aunque te cueste aceptarlo Kavanagh ella lo consiguió no tú, pensó Christian- eso me recuerda que tengo un regalo que darles- se levantó con cuidado, tomándose el estómago y con la mirada le hizo señas a Ana, esta se encogió de hombros, Christian fue a cuarto y tomo los tres cotillones, estaban algo pesados se dio cuenta que cada uno estaba personalizado, salió y Mía fue la primera en darse cuenta que traía en la mano el símbolo del libro.

-¿¡Dime que es lo que creo que es!?- decía Mia chillando.

-Toma, este dice Kate, Sam y mi hermanita consentida- las tres mujeres estaban alegres parecían niños con chuches. Kate como siempre la inquisidora Kavanagh saco el contenido del bolso y lo empezó a colocar todo en la mesa, todavía no terminaban de comer, así que lo hizo de a poco saco las esposas, la paleta y el libro esta miro a Elliot y trato de guardarlo le dio vergüenza que Grace mirara todo eso.

-¿Que son esas cosas?- Grace estaba seria- esas cosas son de las que usan para hacer sadismo y otras cosas que no quiero ni imaginar- nadie contesto nada- como me entere que alguno de ustedes hacen algo de esto los dejo sin habla, hasta que el sol salga al revés- eso significaba que no les hablaría por mucho tiempo, los hermanos palidecieron, pero no dijeron nada Christian estaba mirando el piso.

-Esas cosas son simple utilería Grace, son más como recuerdos- dijo Ana en tono neutro.

-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas Ana?- pregunto Grace.

-Yo misma los prepare- dijo Ana sin pensarlo.

-¡Lo hiciste apropósito Anastasia!- grito la rubia- ¿Que intentas con esto Steele?- decía Kate ofendida.

-No intento nada Kate, es parte de la promoción del libro, crees que voy a tomarme la molestia de hacer algo así ¿Por quién? ¿Por ti? ¡Ja!, estas muy equivocada.

-Explícame porque entonces sabes tanto, si no quieres congraciarte ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- se lo puso en bandeja y con muchos adornos.

-Ay Kate- empezó a reír Ana- ¿Congraciarme? ¿Con quién? contigo ¿Para qué? No necesito hacerlo Kate nuestra amistad murió el día que tu desconfiaste de mí y creíste lo que quisiste, cuando mires más allá de tu nariz y te des cuenta de tus errores será demasiado tarde- Ana hablaba con rencor pero a la vez firme- las palabras son como una pelota en algún momento se regresan y te pegan fuerte ¿que busco?- Ana torció la boca- no busco nada- vengarme de ti, pensó la morena.- Pero de lo que puedes estar segura es que hay cosas que son ciertas y tu no las puedes cambiar. Pregúntale a tu marido, porque nuestra amista es tan sólida y el hecho de que no lo veo como un hombre, si no como un hermano, anda pregúntale.

-No tengo nada que preguntarle- esta se fue a levantar y Ana la empujo y la sentó de nuevo.

-Te sientas y me escuchas- Ana miro a Elliot- no se lo has dicho ¿cierto?- este negó con la cabeza, Mía quiso intervenir y su madre negó con la cabeza, Ana vio el gesto- No quiero que nadie se meta, esto es entre Kate y yo- dijo está muy decidida- no me interrumpas- le advirtió a la rubia - Ana conto los hechos que ocurrieron hace muchos años, Kate estaba perpleja, no creía nada de lo que esta le decía- así fue como nos hicimos amigos, fue pura casualidad conocer a Christian- decía la morena.

-No creo nada de lo que me dices- dijo la rubia segura.

-No lo creas, de verdad no me importa- dijo Ana con cierto dolor.

-Yo te vi salir del cuarto de Elliot envuelta en una toalla toda mojada y Elliot estaba en bata, que querías que pensara- dijo está segura de lo que había visto.

-Si hubieras pensado- Ana rio irónica- cierto, es que tu no piensas, no te lo voy a explicar mucho, si te estoy diciendo todo esto es porque me has tratado como una cualquiera y le has dicho cosas a personas y me has perjudicado, lo hago es por la imagen que tengo ahora y debo de cuidarla, el baño de invitados estaba dañado y solo había una ducha así que usaba el del cuarto de Elliot, mientras conseguía a donde irme ,porque tú al igual que Christian me echaron de lo que yo pensaba que era mi hogar y no tenía donde ir, fue el único amigo que me brindo esa ayuda, me fui de ahí ese mismo día, el amor de mi amigo y su novia estaba por dañarse y ya yo no valía nada- Christian trato de tocarla y esta no se dejó- ¡NO ME TOQUES CHRISTIAN!- dijo Ana llena de rabia- lo que aun no entiendo es porque te ofendiste tanto con lo que paso con Orson si tú no sentías nada por el- la rubia la miro perpleja- es más estabas buscando la manera de terminar con él porque en realidad quien te gustaba era Elliot y no Orson, te hiciste la mártir y en vez de escucharme y saber qué fue lo que paso preferiste echarme a la calle como un traste viejo- Ana hablaba dolida- me fui a dormir a mi auto otra vez, y cuando estaba ahí Elliot me vio y de manera amable me dio las llaves de su casa me dijo que me quedara ahí, que no había problema, solo le pedí que no dijera nada a nadie, estaba cansada de los problemas y que me trataran como basura- Ana estaba sacando todo lo que sentía, Christian le dolía la manera en que hablaba muy segura de todo- tu hiciste que se me cerraran muchas puertas , te encargaste de pasar la voz de mi rompimiento con Christian y los porque y ya nadie me quería dar empleo de manera inmediata, así que trabaje en una cafetería y me fui a vivir en un nido de cucarachas antes de Jack Hyde me secuestrara.

-Quieres saber qué fue lo que me ofendió Anastasia – la rubia trato de pararse pero no pudo, entonces se irguió- La traición tuya al acostarte con él, no te importo revolcarte con Orson, cuando estabas por casarte con Christian, su propio hermano, y mal que bien Orson y yo teníamos una relación- Ana volvió a reír con ironía.

-Que estúpida eres, Kate Kavanagh pero eso también te voy a demostrar, ya verás, no fuiste capaz de darme el beneficio de la duda, siendo tu mi mejor amiga y conociendo como es o era Orson de verdad, no te importo nada, lo único que te dolió fue tu orgullo herido nada mas- Ana se irguió respiro profundo y le dijo- Prepare esos cotillones que es como lo llamamos, porque soy la editora de los libros de E.L. James- esta se sorprendió, el pequeño grito de Mía de asombro se escuchó claramente- y son recuerdos que se dan y me puedo dar ese lujo de dárselos a quien yo quiera.

-No te lo pienso agradecer- dijo la rubia con engreimiento.

-No lo hice para que me lo agradecieras y no hace falta que seas grosera- dijo Ana con altivez- trata de leerlos este fin de semana- la rubia la interrumpió.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo hacer? -Siguió Kate en el mismo tono, Ana se había tatuado la sonrisa irónica en la cara.

-No me creo nada, léelos esta semana entrevistaras a E.L. James vía Skype, el día y la hora no sé, eso me lo avisara Niall en su momento y deberás estar preparada, soy su editora y te puedo permitir que la entrevistes, además de tu jefe en GIP- casi la estocada final.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la entrevista? Es casi imposible.

-Ya te dije soy la editora, tú has lo que te estoy diciendo y has una lista de preguntas, me las entregas el lunes por correo electrónico, para verificarlas y añadir alguna otra que haga…- no termino de hablar en ese momento venia Val casi corriendo.

-¡ANA!- grito Val- Maddy tiene otra crisis- Val traía la niña asfixiada como si trajera un silbato en la boca, Ana salto enseguida.

-Brad date prisa el oxígeno- el rubio salió corriendo- todo el mundo que había abandonado la cocina con la discusión se acercó a ver lo que pasaba- Mírame cielo , es mami mírame- la niña aun ahogada trataba de respirar y se ahogaba, estaba llorado- Ana le abrió los bracitos y la recostó de la lado derecho como le enseñaron para que la sangre bombeara más rápido, Brad apareció enseguida con el oxígeno y se lo pusieron, la niña reacciono y empezó a llorar, Ana la levanto y la abrazo- dios m pequeñita que susto me diste- decía Ana meciendo a Maddy.

-Ven con papi princesa- la niña negó con la cabeza- está bien mi chiquita, pero mira a papi- Brad estaba preocupado jamás la había visto así.

-Ana ¿Qué tiene Maddy?- pregunto Grace confundida.

-Dios Grace, se me olvidaba que tú eres pediatra- decía Ana casi al borde de las lágrimas- perdona, de verdad es que cuando se pone así…- el llanto no la dejo terminar, sin importarle nada Christian la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en una de las sillas altas de la barra de desayunar. Ana lo miro y vio el vaso de agua este le ofreció.

-Déjame buscarte uno limpio- decía este preocupado por no contagiarla.

-Eso no importa- dijo la mujer quitándole el vaso y tomando un sorbo grande agua- gracias- decía devolviendo el vaso- No creo que me contagie, no soy escrupulosa-Brad había ido por las medicina de Maddy, si la niña le daba una de las crisis tenían que esperar veinte minutos y dársela.

-¿Estas más tranquila?- la morena asintió, por suerte ninguno de los niños presencio la discusión y ahora Ava estaba dormida en el cuarto de Maddy y Alex estaba jugando en el salón de TV con el Play, Tiff, Elliot y los demás estaban alrededor de la cocina- Dime ¿Qué tiene Maddy? ¿Sufre de alguna enfermedad cardiaca?- Grace se preocupó, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen se veía que no era la primera que pasaba.

\- Madisson sufre de Traqueomalacia adquirida- dijo Ana todavía la voz llorosa, esta crisis había sido fuerte- fue producto de una mala praxis médica en su nacimiento- Grace arrugo el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo es eso Ana? ¿Por qué entubarla siendo bebe?- decía Grace sin entender y Ana no explicaba mucho- a ver vamos a sentarnos ¿Prefieres que estemos a solas?- Ana negó con la cabeza, estaba cansada de que pensaran o se hicieran ideas que no eran, a lo mejor lo que iba a contar no era del agrado de muchos pero esa era la verdad, respiro profundo miro a Brad y este se le acerco y la tomo de la mano dándole su apoyo, Christian se sentó sospechaba que lo que iba a decir no le iba a gustar mucho, temía porque Maddy fuera hija de Hyde.

-Maddy nació prematura, solo tenía treinta dos semanas de gestación cunado nació, que serían unos seis meses y medio, cuando nace, un pasante le coloca una cánula y casi le perfora el conducto, tuvieron que reanimarla dos veces, el no tenía que ponerle la cánula solo el tubo nasal y la burbuja.

-Dios Ana eso es terrible- dijo Elliot desde el fondo recordando el feliz momento del nacimiento de Ava.

-¿Por qué nació prematura?- pregunto Christian- ¿no te cuidaste el embarazo?- Ana lo miro y sabia por dónde venía y no quería discutir, Grace miro a su hijo , sabía que quería respuestas pero la salud de la pequeña era primero.

-¿Qué te dicen los médicos?- pregunto la doctora, Mía lloraba en silencio por la salud de la niña que estaba ahora casi dormida en los brazos de Ana, Sam brillaba por su ausencia, eso le extraño, no podía ver a Kate estaba reclinada en el pecho de Elliot

-No me dicen mucho, solo que tengo que cumplirle el tratamiento que eso mejora con el tiempo pero que así como mejora se puede empeorar y ocurrir lo peor- empezó a llorar de nuevo, Christian quiso abrazarla en ese momento y solo pudo apretar los puños y esperar.

-¿Qué medicamentos toma?- Grace había sacado una pequeña libreta y anotaba todo.

-Val, ¿Podrías por favor buscar todos los remedios de Maddy?

-Claro Ana ¿quieres que la acueste?- Ana negó con la cabeza, no quería despegarse de su niña- ya vuelvo- soltó Val.

\- ¿A qué se debió que naciera prematura?- pregunto Grace. Ana miro a Brad esperando su respuesta.

-Hay que decirlo Ana, es lo mejor, no más enredos y de verdad prefiero decirlo antes de que se hagan ideas que no son- dijo el rubio con determinación- es mejor que lo digas tu- Ana asintió.

-Lo que voy a contarles es algo que he guardado solo para nosotros y de los que están aquí, solo lo sabe Tiffany porque así lo decidió Brad y Val por ser la persona que día a día esta con mi niña y espero que no se repita ni se divulgue- Val le entrego los remedios a Grace, Ana respiro profundo y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa cerca de Grace ahí estaría más cómoda, empezó a decir- Cuando salí del hospital- Ana se aferró a las manos de Grace, Brad se sentó en la sillas altas y fijo su mirada a lo lejos era doloroso escuchar todo eso otra vez-cuando salí del hospital después de la golpiza que me dio Hyde, no tenía adonde ir, saque mi cosas del nido de cucarachas que conseguí- dijo mirando a Kate, está bajo la mirada- Tome un autobús y me fui a Montesano pensando que mi papá, mejor dicho Ray me aceptaría y podría contarle lo que me había pasado, pero por cosas de otras personas no fue así, Ray me echo de su casa y no le importo nada, al salir de ahí me fui caminando me sentía realmente mal así que me disponía ir al hospital, con suerte pasaría la noche y me calmarían los dolores, no me importaba mi estado físico, que los golpes se vieran ni nada, cerca de la casa de Ray me conseguí a una amiga, que estudio conmigo en el instituto, al verme en el estado en que estaba me ofreció su casa, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que tenía los jeans manchados de sangre, su nombre era Danielle, después que le conté parte de lo que me estaba pasando me ofreció irme a Nueva York con ella, ni siquiera lo pensé, quería alejarme de todo y todos lo que de una u otra forma me había hecho daño, Danielle terminaba de enterrar a su padre que era su único pariente, tres días más tardes y un poco recuperada y mejor aspecto me fui con ella- Ana contaba todo desde el principio hizo una pausa estaba cansada de la posición.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con el nacimiento de Maddy? Pregunto Grace ansiosa, prefirió hacerlo ella antes de que Christian preguntara.

-Déjala que siga Grace, tiene mucho que ver- dijo Brad tratando de justificar a Ana.

-Ya vas a entender porque Maddy nace prematura Grace- decía la morena tomando agua que le había dado Val-Cuando llegue a NY me instale con Danielle, un médico que me vio me recomendó que empezara a tomar ayuda psicológica y que hiciera ejercicios, casi dos meses o menos viviendo allí conocí a Brad, trotaba aunque fuera poco por el parque el médico me lo recomendó hacer ejercicios regulares pero nada rudo o forzado, debido a mi estado, tome clases gratuitas de los instructores de Yoga que veía a lo lejos en el Central Park, hasta que pude pagar mis clases- respiro profundo se estaba desviando otra vez- Danielle sufría porque le habían hecho dos inseminaciones artificiales y nada que quedaba embarazada, sus óvulos no eran viables y yo sabía por lo que estaba sufriendo porque- Ana respiro no era fácil decirlo, Grace al verla le toco el hombro, Christian le tomo la mano y esta lo miro, tenía los ojos cristalinos- no aparto la mano pero si la vista-porque gracias a la golpiza que me dio Hyde y del enorme dildo que me metió, perdonen por ser tan grafica- decía Ana apenada, Christian le apretó la mano, no sabía si soportaría escuchar más de Hyde- el útero sufrió un desgarro y el médico me dijo era poco probable que pueda concebir- sonidos y exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon, ya no podía más Ana comenzó a llorar y Brad la abrazo como pudo, esta lo quito- estoy bien Brad déjame terminar cielo, yo no supe sino hasta el segundo intento que Danielle buscaba embarazarse una amiga le ofreció hablar con una especialista amiga de esta le dieron la opción de fertilización invitro, Brad y yo habíamos sufrido un accidente, yo me recupere rápido pero Brad quedo en sillas de ruedas por una inflamación en la espina dorsal, Brad se vino a vivir con nosotras, cuando Danielle nos cuenta que busca un donante con características similares a ella, me ofrecí a donarles los óvulos los míos son viables pero mi útero no puede concebir, con la condición que por lo menos ese niño o niña me llamara tía o madrina, ella acepto encantada, sabia de mis antecedentes y sabía que no tenía ninguna enfermedad congénita a los dos días la misma Danielle me dice que Brad se ofrece como donante también pero Danielle no estaba segura por que no conocía tanto a Brad a la final acepta y se hace todo el procedimiento de manera secreta, este no pasaba los estándares médicos por la enfermedad de Danielle, lo que no sabíamos nosotros es que Danielle tenía leucemia y los exámenes que ella entrega es unos que su amiga le había dado alterados, su condición se agrava durante el embarazo, el medico decide intervenirla y no le dio muchas esperanzas a Maddy, la prioridad era Danielle, mi niña nace con 44cm y 2.8 libras, mucho más de lo que esperamos, Danielle se salvó a la cesárea pero a los 4 meses después no resistió mas la quimioterapia y murió, en su testamento le dejo todo lo que poseía a Madisson ella nunca la presento como su hija, sabía que iba a morir en cualquier momento y en su lecho de muerte los únicos que estábamos ahí éramos nosotros incluyendo a Maddy, nos pidió que la criáramos como nuestra hija y si en algún momento le hablábamos de ella le dijéramos que era la tía Danielle y yo le dije que no, que Madisson iba a saber la verdad, ella escogió el nombre que sería un nombre grande como ella, así decía Dani, estaba contenta, había conocido lo que era estar embarazada y amantar por unas horas antes de la primera quimio a su bebe, su últimas palabras fueron gracias por ser mi familia y darme el mejor regalo de todos. Es por eso y por todo lo que paso ella que decidimos ponerle Madisson Danielle Cooper Steele- Ana se levantó le entrego la niña Brad y este fue acostarla, Ana lloraba descontrolada Christian se levantó y la abrazo, esta se aferró fuerte a él y lloro tanto al recordar todo, era difícil para ella revivir esos momentos. Cuando Brad llego de nuevo se encontró con la escena y se aclaró la garganta, Christian aflojo un poco el agarre…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo... S** **i no es mucho pedir díganme en sus Review el país desde donde leen**

 **PD: CHICAS ALGUNA DUDA COMENTENLA PARA SABER Y ASI ACLARARLA…jejeje en la historia.. jejeje…**


	30. Chapter 30

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Chicas** **GRACIAS A TODAS** **por sus mensajes y comentarios, CHICAS dejen sus nombre o seudónimo para colocarlas abajo** **MIL DISCULPAS POR MI AUSENCIA** **fue causa de fuerza mayor, estoy bastante liada entre mi trabajo y que he estado saliendo al médico… como ya dije,** **NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA** **, estoy tratando de llevarla a un buen ritmo, compréndame trabajo desde las 7:00am hasta las 5:30pm. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **PD: estoy escribiendo el próximo, déjeme saber de dónde me leen… BESOS**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXX**

 **Anteriormente…**

Es por eso y por todo lo que paso ella que decidimos ponerle Madisson Danielle Cooper Steele- Ana se levantó le entrego la niña Brad y este fue acostarla, Ana lloraba descontrolada Christian se levantó y la abrazo, esta se aferró fuerte a él y lloro tanto al recordar todo, era difícil para ella revivir esos momentos. Cuando Brad llego de nuevo se encontró con la escena y se aclaró la garganta, Christian aflojo un poco el agarre…

-Disculpa Brad solo quería consolarla estaba realmente mal- dijo Christian a modo de disculpa, cosa que no sentía.

-No te preocupes Christian, lo sé- este sabia la manera en que se ponía Ana al hablar de Danielle, y más aún por el hecho de que no disfruto mucho de Maddy, por suerte los médicos dejaron que la niña saliera del hospital tres semanas después y pudo compartir con Danielle desde ese momento hasta que murió, tuvieron que mudarse y cambiar muchas cosas, conto con la ayuda de su padre que se encariño enseguida con su pequeñita y con Ana, su madre nunca ha aceptado a Ana y su padre le dijo que no le dijera nada a su madre del origen de Maddy por que iba ser peor, en cambio su hermana adora a su sobrina y esta adora a su Titi, como siempre su familia era muy peculiar, al igual que otras. Ana se separó de Christian y esta no lo miro- Anie ¿Te quieres sentar?- esta asintió, Christian la tomo de la mano y le dio un pañuelo- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunto de nuevo el rubio agachándose a su lado, esta apoyo su frete en la cabeza de este y empezó a llorar de nuevo, el rubio la abrazo como pudo y le hacía círculos en la espalda, tratando de calmarla- Tranquila Anie dejemos que Grace revise a Maddy y que nos recomiende un especialista.

-Ok- dijo la morena casi sin voz, miro a los demás y todos estaban preocupados y consternados, hasta la hipócrita de Kate tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, pensó Ana, pero Elliot no estaba con ella, estaba sola le pareció extraño, ya más tranquila estaba viendo que Grace aun consultaba los medicamentos de Maddy, se veía que había llorado también, vio salir a Elliot con Brad y le pareció raro-Val, ¿Brad dijo dónde iba?- pregunto esta intrigada.

-Fueron por mi maletín al auto, si no está ahí deberán buscarlo en la casa- decía Grace con la voz todavía apagada. Tiff estaba sentada a lo lejos en una de las butacas para leer, hablaba con Mía muy bajo casi ni se escuchaban, el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin, de Sam ni rastro ya se enteraría que se hizo la castaña, Kate se miraba las manos, evidente signo de nerviosismo, ya seguiré contigo en la semana Kavanagh, quiero que te des cuenta que la mala no he sido yo. Se levantó y se tambaleo un poco, Grace la tomo pero fue Christian quien la agarro.

-¿Estas bien nena?- Ana lo miro advirtiéndole- solo quiero saber si estás bien Ana- decía el hombre a modo de disculpa y a la vez de regaño.

-Estoy bien gracias- decía esta en tono amable- solo voy al baño, permiso- se dirigió al cuarto donde había estado Christian y se lavó un poco la cara, le pareció extraño no había toallas de mano, se recordó que quizás Grace la había utilizado, vio el pañuelo que hace un momento había puesto sobre el lavabo, se secó con este, salió del baño cuando salió cayo en cuentas de que el pañuelo no era de Brad, él era de poco usar pañuelo reviso este y vio las iniciales CTG, o dios pensó, me acabo de secar con el pañuelo no lo puede ver Brad tendré que devolvérselo horita, aspiro su aroma unos segundos y recordó muchas cosas con nostalgia, cuando entro en la cocina, vio a Val hablando con Kate, está la miro y agacho la mirada.

-Vaya Sra. Kate, segunda puerta a la derecha la puerta está entre junto, están dormidas juntas- la rubio asintió con la cabeza y articulo un "Gracias" y se fue.

-Val porque, no preparas un poco de café para todos por favor, sabes que amo tu café, pero no le eches azúcar, cada quien lo hará.

-Claro me pongo en eso, quieres que saque, galletas y algún bizcocho- Ana asintió.

-Christian- este volteo, escuchar su nombre de la boca de Ana era algo especial- toma gracias- decía está dándole el pañuelo- si quieres le puedo decir a Val que te lo lave y la planche- decía al ver el pañuelo arrugado y lleno de maquillaje.

-No hace falta Ana, ya lo hará la Sra. Jones en casa- este doblo la hoja de tela y se lo metió en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón. Ana se acercó hasta donde estaba Grace que hablaba por teléfono.

-Es como te estoy diciendo Iván…

… **Cuantos años tiene la niña, ¿es pequeña?**

…si la niña tiene poco más de dos años y está tomando medicinas que te indique por una Traqueomalacia adquirida…

… **¿Sabes si los padres sufren de esta condición?**

No es congénita es adquirida y fue por una mala praxis…

… **No debería tomar ningún medicamento esa condición pasa sola, lo único es que no de debe de enfermarse de la garganta**

Lo sabía, sabía que había alguna irregularidad por los medicamentos…

… **Mándala a mi consultorio el lunes por la tarde y me consigues el nombre del especialista ¿me dijiste que viven en NY?**

Si, así es, pero están en Seattle en estos momentos…

… **Consígueme el nombre y donde tiene el consultorio, no es la primera irregularidad de esta clase.**

Gracias Iván, ya te llevare un dulce…

… **Mi dulce eres tú.**

No digas esas cosas, que sabes que me sonrojo- decía Grace por lo bajo y Ana la miro burlona, miren a la Dra., sonrojada con el comentario de otro médico. Mi mama sonrojada por lo que le dijo el Dr. uju, eso no me gusta pensó Christian con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Mama estas flirteando con otro hombre que no es papa?- la mujer palideció un poco pero enseguida se recompuso.

-Déjate de tonterías hijo, Iván es un amigo muy querido- Christian la miro inquisitivo, conocía a su madre y no estaba diciendo la verdad del todo, pero lo dejaría pasar. Mía había acompañado a Kate a ver a Ava, Tiff estaba reclinada hablando por el móvil, suponía que Alex estaba jugando todavía con el play, en la cocina solo estaban Christian, Grace, Val y ella.

-Ana querida- la llamo Grace- vamos a esperar que Brad este aquí necesito explicarle lo que me dijo el Dr. Iván Hardy, él es cirujano torácico certificado, con entrenamiento de experto en tráquea- Ana se sorprendió- tranquila Ana no hay de qué preocuparse, son solo sugerencias, la voy a oscultar en lo que los muchachos me traigan mi maletín, ya después daré un diagnóstico inicial, el Dr. Iván se ofreció en evaluarla también, y así saber que es en realidad lo que le ocurre a Maddy.

-Ok, Grace, pero no quiero que me ocultes nada, necesito saber todo acerca de lo que le ocurre o le pueda ocurrir a mi hija- Val le hizo señas a Ana, ya estaba listo el café- dispón las tazas supongo que cuando llegue Brad y Elliot tomaran- tomo una taza y sirvió un poco de café y le coloco unas gotas de vainilla, Christian al ver lo que hizo se sonrió "vaya se acuerda de cómo me gusta", dispuso de más tazas y sirvió café para los demás, Kate y Mia estaba donde estaba Tiff, así que no quedaba de otra que llevarles el café o que se acercaran a la mesa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Seattle Tiffany?- pregunto Mía curiosa. Esta sonrió.

-Solo mientras me recupero y si no tengo que ir a terapia, estaré de regreso en Nueva York, en unas tres semanas, tengo sesión de fotos esta semana pero por suerte solo tengo que hacer algunas fotos cuerpo completo- dijo la pelirroja ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres.

-¿Y de verdad la que aparece en las fotos es Ana? Pregunto la inquisidora Kavanagh, la pelirroja sonrió.

-Aun lo dudas ¿cierto?- esta asintió- Es Ana y hasta ella misma cuando se vio decía que no era ella, son fotos referenciales nada más en el catálogo solo aparecerá en dos tomas, Brad y ella misma no les gustaba la idea que apareciera y así que solo se usaron como fotos promocionales, yo tampoco pertenezco a la firma de Victoria Secret pero, cuando de la agencia me llaman asisto ya que ellos son socios de la firma donde trabajo, Ana se vistió hasta de ángel con un boddy tipo corsé que le quedo increíble- están estaban perplejas, Tiff se puso de pie, estaban sirviendo café y quería una taza, estaba preocupada por Maddy- Saben aun con lo poco que conozco a Ana no entiendo como tu siendo su mejor amiga dijo señalando a Kate con la mano libre, en la otra tenía una muleta- la juzgaste tan mal, enmiéndate Kate y trata de recuperar esa amistad- diciendo esto se fue, Mía la siguió y Kate se quedó ahí sin saber que hacer o que decir.

%%%%%%%%%%

-Ana, Maddy sigue dormida pero ¿Cómo sabrás si despierta?- esta sonrió, la dulce voz de Mía se confundía con la de una niña.

-Con esto- decía señalando el intercomunicador infantil- cuando mi niña se levanta y está sola, Brad le enseño a llamarnos por esto como si fuera un juego- decía señalando el aparato- una está en mi habitación y la otra en la habitación de Val que es esta- Mientras servían el café a los demás, Brad y Elliot llegaron con el maletín y con ellos venia un preocupado Carrick.

-Ana, niña ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigue Madisson?

-Hola, Carrick, muy bien gracias, mi niña está dormida pero está mejor gracias- decía Ana recibiendo el abrazo paternal que le daba el hombre mayor-¿te puedo ofrecer algo?

-Por los momentos una taza de ese café maravillosos que huele tan bien- Ana rio. Le sirvió la taza de café y se la entrego. Mientras le servía el café a Brad este se le acerco y la abrazo con ternura.

-¿Anie cómo te sientes?- decía este recibiendo la taza que Ana le ofrecía, le puso crema y canela.

-Estoy mejor, Grace va a revisar a Maddy y hablo con un especialista, ya nos dirá que le dijo el médico y como consigue a Maddy…

-Ana, Brad- decía Grace- creen que pueda revisar a Maddy o esperamos a que se despierte- la morena y el rubio se miraron.

-Se debe de despertar en cualquier momento, pero si quieres puedo ir por ella y la despierto- dijo Ana a Grace.

-No quiero que la niña se incomode o empiece a llorar otra vez.

-No pasara tranquila, cuando se disponía a ir por la niña, esta hablo por el intercomunicador.

-Mami- decía Maddy con voz rasposa- hoda mami, vava es mormida en mi tama…- empezó a parlotear Maddy tan rápido que no se le entendía.

-Voy cielo- decía contestándole a Maddy - los presentes sonrieron, cuando Ana trajo a Maddy, pasaron con Grace a uno de los cuartos de servicio, Ana se quedó con la niña y Grace, Brad salió afuera con los demás casi media hora después salían hacia la cocina. Brad, Christian y Tiff hablaban entre ellos y los demás estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo galletas, cuando las vieron salir hicieron silencio, Ana tenía en los brazos a Maddy, Grace llamo a Brad y los tres se sentaron en la barra de desayunar.

\- A simple vista y dada mi experiencia- Ana abrazo a su niña, Brad, las abrazo a ellas, Christian miro la escena y quiso ser el mismo quien estuviera abrazando a Ana- no le escucho ninguna anomalía a Maddy en sus vías respiratorias, pero si le escucho un pequeño e irregular sonido en los latidos de su corazón- Grace levanto una mano impidiendo que Brad preguntara- los medicamentos que está tomando algunos son para adultos mayores y la medicación es algo excesiva de manera que eso puede ser lo que le este ocasionando alguna irregularidad, por lo general cuando hay una Traqueomalacia adquirida, no se medica la persona sea adulta o niño porque esta condición pasa sola, hay que hacerle estudios a Maddy, y determinar si tiene esta condición y de ser así que efectos han tenido los medicamentos que está tomando- Ana miro a Brad estaba realmente preocupada- tranquila Ana sé que debe ser difícil- le decía Grace, colocándole una mano sobre el brazo- pero lo importante es que si hay algún daño, tienen todas las probabilidades a su favor para reparar el deterioro que pueda tener en su cuerpo. Mañana vamos a darle solo este medicamento- decía señalando uno de os medicamentos – los demás no si en un dado caso presenta una crisis otra vez entre hoy y el lunes, solo deberán colocarle el oxígeno y mantenerla lo más tranquila posible, sin agites ni emociones, sobre todo que llore o ría mucho.

-Grace, dime la verdad- decía Ana- ¿ves alguna condición grave en mi niña?- decía Ana casi en un sollozo.

-No Ana, por supuesto que no, el lunes el Dr. Iván Hardy, va a evaluarla y decir también su opinión, y de ser posible la revisara también el cardiólogo infantil, necesito que estés tranquila Ana y mantengas vigilada a Maddy, sé que estás trabajando con el problema de GIP pero necesito que también estés con Maddy- esta asintió, Christian se le acerco a su madre.

-Anastasia, tomate los días que necesites- la morena frunció el ceño- no lo tomes a mal aunque sea dos días y si se necesita tu opinión en algo, te llamaremos o el mismo Brad se encargara- decía este tratando de jugar un doble juego, y aunque sus fichas las tenía que mover con mucho cuidado lo iba a intentar- no le des más vueltas, si quieres tomate el lunes nada más y ya después ves que otro día necesitas, la salud de Maddy es primero- dijo sincero ya que en eso si nadie le podía discutir, la salud de la niña estaba primero y aunque no fuera su hija, era la hija de la mujer que amaba.

-Gracias Christian, se te agradece- le dijo Cooper, sinceramente.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos- decía Grace viendo a todos. En ese momento entraba en el área de la cocina un Alex un tanto tímido por la cantidad de gente que había y no conocía. Ana al verlo lo llamo haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

-Alex mi niño ¿Quieres algo?- le dijo Ana en tono dulce.

-¿Puedo comer galletas tía?

-¿Así que tú eres Alex?- pregunto Elliot, Christian lo miro y le pareció extraño, él y Tiffany habían creado un vínculo de amistad casi desde que Ana se fue. Él la consiguió por casualidad en un aeropuerto en Madrid, ella lo reconoció pero el a ella no y desde ahí han estado hablando, hasta habían compartido una habitación en un hotel en california y ni siquiera habían tenido sexo. Él le hablo de su "nena" y ella del patán del novio que tenía, después de eso quedó prendada de Sawyer, pero no menciono a su hijo-Soy Elliot Grey- dijo el rubio dándole la mano, a modo cordial. Alex le dio la mano pero al escuchar su apellido palideció.

-Mami ¿Él es…?- trato de preguntar el niño pero su madre lo interrumpió

-Vamos hijo, ve a jugar horita están los adultos hablando- le dijo Tiff a su hijo, Elliot le extraño al igual que Christian.

-Grace- hablo Brad- porque mañana tú y Carrick no vienen a cenar hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes- a Carrick le extraño. Elliot y Christian se extrañaron pero les tocaba esperar y saber después- Supongo que Mía podría venir también- ese comentario le extraño a Tiff, pero no dijo nada. Después de que Carrick acepto llevarse el tupper con una buena porción de lasaña y otro con el postre se fueron despidiendo, antes de salir Ana se dirigió a Kate.

-Kate, de ser posible las preguntas de las que hablamos- mejor dicho de las que yo hable "pensó Ana"- para el lunes en la tarde, debo revisarlas y saber si están acordes con Erika, necesito leerlas y saber si hay que poner o quitar alguna además, hablar con Niall para que haga una publicación en prensa y así se promocionara la revista donde aparecerá la entrevista con Erika- decía la morena con su habitual pose altiva y profesional, Kate fue a responder quien sabe qué y enseguida Elliot la tomo por el brazo y la guio a la salida. Esta se sintió derrotada. Christian no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara vaya que Anastasia había madurado en el ámbito profesional mira que dejar sin palabras a su cuñada.

-Tiff, ha sido un placer como siempre- decía este dándole un beso- a ver cuándo nos vemos- decía Christian sonriente a su amiga la pelirroja, el comentario dejo perplejo a su madre, a Brad pero sobre todo a Ana que el insecto llamado mal humor la había picado de nuevo y eso no era bueno.

-Cuando quieras Chris, deberías quedarte esta noche, bueno si no hay problema con Brad y Ana- decía está viendo primero a uno y después al otro, Brad se encogió de hombros, pero su mirada decía otra cosa, Ana por su lado se le quedo mirando a Tiff.

-No creo que a Samantha le haga mucha gracia que su novio- dijo con cierto énfasis en la palabra "novio"- se quede aquí contigo, pero – Ana cambio su expresión- ese solo es asunto de ustedes- decía está tratando de sonar lo más neutro y tranquila posible. Christian la miro y noto ese destello en la mirada que no veía hace mucho, era difícil decidirse entre picarle los celos, si es que los había y pasar una noche tranquila en casa solo, Sam se había ido a una cena de beneficencia y como el tenia reposo no podía comer ni tomar alcohol, no fue.

-Mejor lo dejamos para después y si cambio de parecer te aviso- dijo Christian besando a Tiff en la mejilla con su sonrisa deslumbrante, porque a ella nunca le dedico esa sonrisa "pensó Ana" qué carajo y yo porque tengo que pensar así se regañó así misma- y por Sam no te preocupes fue a su casa a cambiarse tenía un compromiso ineludible- se terminaron de despedir y Ana fue a recoger los estragos de la cocina.

%%%%%%%%%%%

-Cielo ocúpate de Maddy, voy con Val a la cocina, a preparar algo para que comamos, si no quieres jugar con ella te vienes con nosotros- dijo Ana al rubio, llego a la cocina y ahí estaban Tiff, Alex y Val- vamos a preparar unos sándwich para comer, ha sido un día largo y de muchas cosas nuevas.

-Es cierto Anie, jamás pensé ver a Maddy con una crisis así de fuerte- dijo Val- casi me dio algo, gracias a dios estaban aquí- decía la mujer preocupada.

-Tranquila Val lo peor ya paso así que no te preocupes, te juro que si resulta que mi niña estaba tomando medicamentos que no debía, voy a demandar a esos médicos- dijo Ana con rabia.

-A demandar – dijo Brad- te juro que hago hasta lo imposible para que no puedan ejercer ni siquiera en la cárcel- dijo Cooper entrando a la cocina con Maddy en brazos. Después de haber comido Tiff se había ido a la habitación con Alex, debía de hablar con él y explicarle quienes eran esas personas y que el día siguiente vendrían porque ella iba hablar con sus abuelos. Ana termino de recoger y limpiar la cocina junto con Val y Brad las observaba desde la barra tomándose una copa, su niña tomaba leche con su fórmula para después llevarla a dormir.

-Terminamos- decía la morena- ahora voy a darle un baño a mi princesa para que duerma. ¿Crees que debería dormir con nosotros grandulón?- el hombre asintió. Ana fue, baño a su niña le coloco la pijama y está casi enseguida estaba cerrando sus ojitos aunque casi se resistía al sueño no podía. Ana se fue al baño y consiguió a Brad debajo de la ducha y le provoco jugar, mientras se quitaba la ropa y entraba a la ducha, a Tiff le sonaba el móvil con un mensaje que decía "Sigue la oferta en pie" Christian… esta abrió la puerta y Christian paso, Brad sabia ella le había dicho que si Christian venia ella le abriría a este no le importo, y más cuando Ana siempre que se metía en la habitación no salía, por lo general era así. Mientras se duchaban y una buena sesión de besos y caricias, cuando el clímax de ella se aproximaba, el de este se presentó muy rápido para el gusto de Ana, Cooper le dijo algo que le llamo la atención "Dios pequeña" y se liberó, se quedó un momento unido Ana y luego se separó de ella, quedando con las ganas de mas, Ana de momento no le dio importancia Brad siempre era cariñoso y usaba motes cuando estaban solo ellos, se terminó de duchar, se aplicó crema, con olor a fresas y caramelo en todo el cuerpo, se secó el cabello si no lo hacia este siempre se alborotaba y parecía melena de león, fue por una de sus pijamas y consiguió un camisón de seda entre bronce y dorado se lo coloco unas bragas de encaje blanco, a ver si así podía despertar más tarde los deseos de su novio, cuando salió del cuarto de baño consiguió a Brad dormido en un lado de Maddy con un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, adiós noche de entretenimiento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Pasa sin hacer ruido aquí ya se acostaron, bueno eso pienso yo- decía Tiff suspicaz a un Christian que llegaba con dos botella de ÉLIVO un vino sin alcohol, de un sabor bastante bueno- me tienes que contar muchas cosas y darme noticias de Lucas-Christian puso los ojos en blanco, la modelo y el guardaespaldas, que ya no trabajaba directamente para él.

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar mucho de mis cosas, además la que tiene que contarme cosas eres tu- dijo Christian serio- ¿cómo es que tienes un hijo? Yo no sabía nada.

-Yo te cuento de Alex, si tú me cuentas de tu "nena" mejor dicho el rollo que te traes con mi cuñadita- decía Tiff entrando al cuarto de servicio. Christian quedo ojiplático, si Tiff le decía algo a Cooper, iba a tener problemas serios con Ana. Tiff había pensado que si ellos iban hablar era mejor que fuera lejos de los oídos de los demás, le había pedido a Val que colocara, paños limpios en el cuarto y otra cobija por si dormía ahí tendría la suya propia- Quita esa cara Chris no soy ninguna chismosa- decía la pelirroja entrando al cuarto, Christian busco dos vasos de la encimera en la cocina y fue otra vez a la habitación.

-No vayas hacerte ideas, entre Ana y yo no hay nada- bueno por los momentos pensó este.

-Eso lo se me di cuenta, los limites que te pone y aunque ella es la mujer de mi hermano y la madre de mi sobrina ella y yo somos amigas y se de lo que hubo entre ustedes- estaban sentados en la cama cada uno en un extremo, el que los viera entrar en una habitación y salir decían que tienen un romance pero no es así, Christian nunca ha tenido amigos a excepción de Elena pero esta le jugo sucio y ya más nunca supo de ella, Tiff le había brindado su amistad y él lo había aceptado y con un resultado muy bonito, ella lo trato sin ninguna conveniencia y sin ningún interés, aunque todavía se guardaban secretos, pero eso era algo que irían hablando con el tiempo- la relación que tienen Ana y mi hermano es muy bonita, si la quieres ver de esta manera, pero ellos se quieren mas no se aman- Christian la miro confundido, ya después tocaría ese tema más profundamente- así que suelta prenda Chris quiero saber los detalles mórbidos- decía la mujer moviendo la cejas, Christian empezó a reír, esa noche iba a ser larga y eso le gustaba, ya mañana muy temprano se iría antes que Ana y los demás se levantaran.

-Eres una cotilla Tiffany, deberíamos ir a la cocina a ver si conseguimos galletas saladas tengo hambre, es lo único que puedo comer por los momentos- decía el hombre riendo.

-No, primero cuéntame que te traes con Ana- decía la mujer curiosa. Y este empezó a contarle….

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: CHICAS ALGUNA DUDA COMENTENLA PARA SABER Y ASI ACLARARLA…jejeje en la historia.. jejeje…**


	31. Chapter 31

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Chicas** **GRACIAS A TODAS** **por sus mensajes y comentarios, CHICAS dejen sus nombre o seudónimo para colocarlas abajo ****MIL DISCULPAS POR MI AUSENCIA** **fue causa de fuerza mayor, estoy bastante liada entre mi trabajo y que he estado saliendo al médico… como ya dije,** **NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA** **, estoy tratando de llevarla a un buen ritmo, compréndame trabajo desde las 7:00am hasta las 5:30pm. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **PD: hola les digo que leo todos y cada uno de sus Review, busquen su nombre abajo chicas y si no aparecen avísenme para colocarlo y por cierto… déjeme saber de dónde me leen… BESOS**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXXI**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Eres una cotilla Tiffany, deberíamos ir a la cocina a ver si conseguimos galletas saladas tengo hambre, es lo único que puedo comer por los momentos- decía el hombre riendo.

-No, primero cuéntame que te traes con Ana- decía la mujer curiosa. Y este empezó a contarle….

.

 **Casa Grey—Kavanagh**

 **.**

Entro una Kate echa una furia tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado y sabiendo que tenía pendiente una larga conversación con su marido.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad Elliot?- decía Kate ofendida, después de haber acostado a Ava en su cuna y esta jugaba tranquilamente-te quedaste callado, no dijiste nada fuiste incapaz de defenderme de los ataques de Anastasia, tu eres mi marido, mi esposo Elliot, se puede saber que te paso en que estabas pensando- decía está buscando a la atención de su marido.

-Defenderte de que, además ¿En que estaba pensando Kate?- esta asintió un poso molesta- En lo estúpido que he sido todo este tiempo, yo tratando de justificarte por lo que decías de Ana y mira, hasta hiciste que sus padres la repudiaran- dijo Elliot indignado- eso fue muy bajo de tu parte.

-Ella se lo busco, su traición me hizo actuar en conciencia- decía la mujer.

-En conciencia de que Kate, dime porque no entendí, hasta hace poco- dijo Elliot tomando un largo suspiro, estaba rojo de la rabia y debía controlarse- hasta hace poco pensaba que tu molestia con Anastasia era más que todo por encontrarla en mi casa, entendí que la echaras de tu antiguo apartamento por lo que paso con Orson y la traición que significaba a tu confianza y hacia Christian, pero que fue lo que te orillo a desprestigiarla de esa manera Kate, ella no se merecía nada de eso, no te conozco Kate. ¿Todavía te duele que se acostara con Orson?- Elliot estaba celoso, dolido- si ya no sentías nada por Orson y estabas terminando con él, porque molestarte con Ana de esa manera por lo que paso entre ellos, si no lo quisieras no te dolería tanto…

-¿De qué hablas? Piensas que… no Elí, no puedes pensar eso, yo no siento nada por Orson, yo te amo a ti- decía está tratando de agarrarlo, pero Elliot no se dejó.

-No voy a caer en tu juego Kate, aun necesito saber porque hiciste todo eso- este tomo otra bocanada de aire, lo que iba a decir no era muy agradable, pero así tendría la opción de que su mujer entrara en razón- piensa de esta manera… lo que le hiciste Ana la orillo a estar vulnerable y en cierta forma contribuyo a que viviera en un sitio horrendo… a que Jack Hyde se aprovechara y lograra secuestrarla para luego hacerle lo que le hizo- el rubio no sabía cómo decirle- Tu Kate e cierto modo ayudaste a que Jack Hyde abusara de Ana- Kate estaba inmóvil no sabía que decir.

-¡ESO N ES CIERTO!- decía está a gritos- ¡COMO PUEDES DEDCIR SEMAJANTE BARBARIDAD!- Kate comenzó a llorar- yo no tuve la culpa, eso fue culpa de ella misma, se arriesgó demasiado y cayó en la trampa de este, yo jamás la hubiera orillado a eso, éramos amigas Elliot- Kate empezó a llorar con más fuerza, este le dolía verla así pero debía sacar todo lo que tenía dentro- me dolió que se acostara con tu hermano solo por el simple hecho de saber que me había traicionado, no por Orson, la eche de la casa es cierto, pero después a los días cuando Orson y yo discutimos y el me ofendió, me dijo tantas cosas que en la noche ya no estaba molesta con Ana, la llame pero ya no la encontré, no contestaba su teléfono, cuando fui a tu casa a buscarte para para que habláramos la imagen de ustedes hablo por si sola, mi rabia regreso con más fuerza y cuando llegue a casa, no pensé en lo que hacía y empecé a llamar y a despotricar de Ana cosas que no debía. Cuando nos fuimos de viaje a Barbados y tú me dijiste que no había nada entre ustedes sé que te dije que no quería hablar del tema- decía está intentando agarrar la mano de su marido, pero este la rechazo de nuevo- y en cierta forma te creí pero me sentía dolida y ya tenía cierto rencor hacia Ana por lo que me había hecho.

-No lo puedo creer Kate sentirte así por alguien que siempre estuvo ahí para ti, que hacia prácticamente todo lo que le pedias, que fue incondicional y que aun después de todo te trata con un respeto que en mi particular si yo fuera ella no te lo daría, sabes que cada lasaña que traía porque era lo único que querías comer era echa por Ana- esta quedo perpleja- trabajas ahora bajo sus órdenes y no te ha despedido porque no ha querido, si fuera yo te despido y te boto a la calle sin remuneración alguna, ya no es la misma Ana de antes, ni siquiera las veces que la vi en Nueva York me trato igual, yo antepuse mis sentimientos hacia ti y desplace mi amistad con ella por ti Kate, yo estoy seguro de lo que somos, de lo que siento, pero y tu Kate has sido sincera- la rubia se puso pálida no entendía que podían significar esas palabras.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?- dijo la mujer.

-Yo no te mentí de como conocí a Ana, solo lo omití, por vergüenza y pena con mi familia no era la primera vez que esos chicos me desnudaban y tenía que salir a buscar mi ropa completamente desnudo, después del incidente ellos no se metieron más conmigo y la amistad que forme con Ana se quedó casi en el olvido pero siempre la mantuve presente por correo, la respeto como respeto a Mía, te mentí si, con respecto a las lasañas que te traía pero lo hice porque era lo único que comías y mi bebe estaba dentro de ti, me callé lo que viste en mi antiguo apartamento por que fue tu petición, pero por nada más. Yo te amo Kate, con locura me haces sentir increíble, cada vez que hacemos el amor me siento renovado como si fuera un adolecente y conquisto a una mujer, pero la rabia que siento por todo lo que descubrí hoy me supera y no creo poder dormir a tu lado- Kate empezó a llorar- por lo menos hoy no, mañana no sé si podre…-este se levantó y se fue a la habitación.

-No Elliot, no me hagas esto- decía la mujer en medio del llanto siguiendo a su marido, por suerte Greta había salido de su área y se fue al cuarto de Ava y la niña ni cuenta se dio de la discusión d sus padres- amor no te vayas- decía en suplica- no me dejes, Elí yo te amo, eres mi vida junto con nuestra hija- Elliot estaba metiendo varias cosas en una maleta pequeña, tenía que alejarse unos dos días o si no las peleas seguirían , se iría a la casa de sus padre y si estos no lo aceptaban se irían con Christian- esto es culpa de Ana ella otra vez causando daños en mi vida- Elliot negó con la cabeza.

-Esto es tu culpa Kate, no de Ana- este tomaba aire de a ratos-te voy agradecer que no llames a Ana o la busques para decirle nada y nuestros problemas son eso solo nuestros, no los comentes con nadie, ni siquiera con Sam.

-No te vayas nene- volvió a suplicar la rubia.

-Lo siento nena, es lo mejor, no te estoy abandonando, solo quiero asimilar todo y que esta rabia se me pase, haz tu lo mismo y recuerda lo que te dije, no le cuentes a nadie, ya después te diré porque- la beso en la frente y se fue. Kate quedo abatida llorando sobre la cama de su habitación desconsolada por lo que había pasado, pensó en llamar a Ana y reclamarle pero eso solo empeoraría las cosas, quiso llamar a Sam y recordó lo que le dijo Elliot, por algo se lo dijo y prefirió no tentar la suerte, fue al cuarto de su niña que ya estaba dormida y cambiada y se la llevo con ella a la su habitación para que durmiera con su mama…

.

 **El ático de los Cooper (esa misma noche)**

.

-Brad- este no respondió- ¿enserio estas dormido?- esto tiene que ser una broma- necesito refrescarme, voy por una copa de vino y así aprovechó para revisar mi correo y los manuscritos pendientes que tengo de Random House- Ana salió de la habitación solo con lo puesto, debía de quitarse la costumbre de hablar sola. Mientras ella se dirigía la cocina se fijó que las luces del pasillo de la puerta principal estaban encendidas y fue a apagarlas, en ese mismo momento salía Christian a la cocina a buscar galletas ya que Tiff no se quería levantar le dolía el pie y la diviso a lo lejos ese pijama de seda le quedaba de muerte le acariciaba con mimo toda su figura y sus pechos los traía sin sujetador y se le notaban al natural, Christian se quedó en la oscuridad observándola para su deleite, pensó que no se acercaría mucho pero cuando la vio venir supo que estaba en problemas, esta ni se percató de su presencia, lo tapaba el umbral que daba hacia los cuartos donde estaba con Tiff, Ana coloco la portátil que traía en las manos sobre la barra de desayunar y sintió un leve escalofrió en el cuerpo…

-Deja la paranoia Steele- se dijo así misma, busco en la despensa los chocolates que guardo cuando llego de trabajar, le apetecía comerse uno, mejor unos cuantos se metió uno en la boca y lo saboreo con gusto, Christian al verla sonrió, los coloco en la barra al lado de la portátil y se concentró en buscar la toma corriente que estaba debajo para conectar la portátil y le dio acceso a una vista en todas sus dimensiones de su trasero desde donde estaba Christian, cuando esta se levantó sintió de nuevo ese estremecimiento en la nuca y volteo cuando lo hizo se encontró de frente a Christian, emitió un sonido ahogado sorprendida y quedo fría.

-Anastasia…

-Christian…- Ana no sabía que decir- en… u… ay… ufff…- balbuceaba la morena, respiro profundo y hablo-¿Qué haces aquí?- decía esta aturdida mordiéndose el labio, Christian le había tomado una de las manos y le acariciaba los nudillos.

-Te ves hermosa- decía mirándola a los ojos si bajaba la mirada su cuerpo reaccionaria y lo traicionaría, miro su boca, la sintió temblar levemente y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con fuerza, abrazándola por completo, esta dio un respingo.

-Christian por favor- decía está a centímetros de su boca con un hilo de voz. Olía a chocolate, pensó este.

-Por favor que nena, hueles increíble- le decía mientras acariciaba su cuello con la nariz- hueles a chocolate y a ti, ese olor tan tuyo nena- Ana podía sentir claramente su erección, Ana trato de zafarse pero no pudo, estaba embobado se sentía como cuando durmió la primera vez con ella, estaba haciendo uso de todo su auto control para no arrancarle la prenda y hacerla suya ahí mismo- mira como me pones- le dijo apretándola a su entrepierna- y sé que si te toco estarás, mojada, cremosa, húmeda, como a mi gusta- Christian le mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja y Ana se arqueo.

-No Christian por favor, va en contra de mí, de mis principios… respétame- decía con voz entrecortada y antes de que el hechizo se rompiera, la beso, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido y solo existían ellos dos ahí parados devorando sus bocas probándose, como si fuera la primera vez para ellos, un simple beso donde había tantas cosas, un beso único exquisito a chocolate a su Ana, su nena y ahora sí que tendría que pensar que cada chocolate era un beso que él y solamente él le daba, Ana respondió por unos segundos con pasión con hambre desmedida sabía que estaba mal pero aun así quería experimentar aquello aunque fuera en contra de sus principios y estuviera traicionando a Bradley, él no se merecía eso, él nunca le haría eso, pensó Ana, pero su cordura volvió y se apartó bruscamente de Christian, se agarró de la encimera de espaldas a este- Ve… ve… te- Christian al verla así no la quiso dejar pero era mejor no tentar la suerte. Dios mío pensó Ana, casi me corro con un simple beso, necesito tranquilizarme, tengo calor; cuando pudo respirar casi normal, se dirigió a su habitación saco una pijama de algodón con unos ositos y se metió de prisa en el baño, sabía que si se tocaba podía jugar como decía ella y alcanzaría el clímax, pero estaba indecisa, qué más da, quien se enteraría, unos minutos después salía Ana de la habitación rumbo a la cocina le esperaba una noche larga y quería estar ahí cuando Tiff y su acompañante salieran, por suerte Brad dormía apaciblemente a lado de su niña y este ni se enteró, se sirvió una copa de vino y se dispuso hacer su trabajo al poco rato salió Tiff de la habitación.

-Ana, este… un… pensé que estarías durmiendo- Ana le extraño la actitud, Tiff como que pensó en sacar y meter a Christian de la casa sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Tiff? ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?- le dijo esta como si nada- tranquila si es porque Christian está en tu habitación me doy por no enterada- esta se sorprendió.

-Christian está en la ducha, desde hace rato- al decir esto Ana la miro- le sonó el móvil, está hablando con una tal Andrea y… No es por eso, es que me sorprende, que estés aquí y Brad en el dormitorio, por lo general no sales- Ana sonrió, su cuñada tenía razón, pero estaba aprovechando la ausencia de sueño, estaba preocupada por lo de Maddy y los acontecimientos del día la tenían de un humor extraño- Brad sabía que Christian venia- pico Tiff los celos de Ana.

-¿Brad lo sabía?- esta asintió-No me lo dijo y tienes razón Tiff- decía esta- pero no puedo dormir estoy preocupada por lo de Maddy, y si le sumamos a eso los acontecimientos de hoy, te puedes hacer una idea de cómo me siento- en ese momento salió Christian de la habitación, con el cabello húmedo en bóxer y camiseta, que por cierto era de Brad y se le quedo mirando a Ana, se colocó al lado de la pelirroja, le picaría un poquito los celos a la morena, pensó este, le coloco una mano a esta en la espalda.

-Anastasia, pensé que dormías- dijo el hombre, con cierta ironía en la mirada

-Si yo también le decía lo mismo, Chris- Chris ¿En serio? Ufff… Pensó Ana poniendo los ojos en blanco, algo que a "Chris" no le gusto- pero es comprensible le preocupa lo de Maddy y súmale a eso la discusión que se montó con la rubia de tu cuñada, que ya es bastante- Ana comenzó a reír, Tiff y Christian hablando de Kate, si por lo visto ella no le caía muy bien y a ninguno de los dos, sobre todo a Christian, nunca le cayó- Pero deberías de descansar y leer ese libro mañana.

¿Mañana? tengo nueve manuscritos que revisar y un montón de correo que leer y contestar, además de las llamadas que tengo que hacer- Tiff se sorprendió.

-Dios Ana, tanto trabajo- la morena asintió- Bueno pero te la comiste con lo de las fotos y las entrevistas- Ana sonrió con malicia sabía a qué se refería Tiff

-Eso fue fácil, solo dije la verdad- decía la morena con aires de suficiencia- además debo de estar pendiente de muchas cosas aun manejo ciertas presentaciones que no ha hecho Random House y los escritores están un poco estresados por las fechas, hoy voy a leer algunos hacerle las correcciones pertinentes mandar la reseña al escritor y mañana seguiré con lo demás- decía Ana concentrada en el ordenador.

-Si necesitas algo para el tratamiento de Maddy y te puedo ayudar solo me dices, y si necesitas el avión de la compañía está a tu entera disponibilidad- le decía el hombre sinceramente. La morena asintió con la cabeza- Lo mejor será que dejemos a Ana sola- decía Christian- para que se pueda concentrar.

-Si es mejor pero déjame buscar las galletas- decía está mirando a Ana- Espero que no te importe Ana.

-¿El qué?- dijo está apartando la mirada de lo que hacía.

-Que me lleve las galletas, es que tengo hambre.

-Si tienes hambre te podría preparan un sándwich o cualquier otra cosa, sabes que no tengo problema- le dijo Ana que sabía que la pelirroja si no cocinaba era porque estaba mal con su pie.

-Yo me apunto- dijo Christian que ahora estaba sentado al lado de Tiff.

-Un sándwich de Pollo Parmesano- todos voltearon a ver a Brad que estaba llegando todavía medio dormido con el semblante serio, se colocó delante de Ana al lado de su hermana- ¿Qué haces levantada todavía Anie?- le decía Brad todavía serio.

-Estoy trabajando Brad, tengo trabajo atrasado de la editorial en Nueva York- dijo está mirándole desafiante.

-Y por eso estas en pijama, en la cocina- dijo este molesto.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- decía está levantándose y agarrando la camiseta del pijama color azul intenso con ositos blancos- es lo suficiente oscura y no se nota nada, además no sé qué a que viene tanto drama de tu parte, quédate aquí con Tiff y su invitado que yo me voy para otro sitio- dijo Ana molesta.

\- No hace falta Ana, quédate- le dijo Tiff- Brad contrólate que Ana no está haciendo nada malo, además fuimos nosotros- decía señalando a Christian y a ella- los que salimos de la habitación y si lo que te molesta es que Christian este aquí, me voy con el a otro sitio y ya- decía Tiff, poniéndose de pie.

-No, Tiff no es por ti, ni por Christian, es que me levante y no encontré a Ana en la cama, además cuando salió de la ducha estaba con un camisón- decía este justificándose. Así que eso fue el motivo de la ducha de Chris, mira lo que me perdí pensó la pelirroja.

-Y no era mejor que llegaras y vieras primero que estaba haciendo y como estaba vestida, estas raro hermanito tú no eres de los que se molesta así sin más- Por dios tenia que ser Tiff tan perspicaz, un sueño como si fuera un adolecente y con una diosa de mujer… déjate de pensar en eso Coop, que tú tienes a Ana.

-¿Así que el mal humor es por mí y el camisón que cargaba?- dijo Ana de pie, cerrando la portátil- Vamos a ver, tú te quedaste dormido, supongo que te venció el cansancio, y cuando te vi "dormido"- decía está acentuando la palabra- porque, por lo que me dices no lo estabas- este quedo boquiabierto- decidí cambiarme- eres una mentirosa Anastasia le decía su subconsciente- y me puse esta pijama, pero no te preocupes, te dejo aquí con Tiffany y Christian prepárales el sándwich que yo estaré en la mesa trabajando y sin interrupciones- decía está haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y tomando la portátil los chocolates y llevándoselos a la mesa, cuando regreso por lo demás Brad le hablo.

-Anie, cielo no tenías que irte para allá, sabes que no me gusta pelear- decía este por lo bajo, esta lo miro de reojo.

-No me fui por ti, me fui, porque sé que si sigo aquí no me voy a concentrar y no podre terminar ni un solo manuscrito- Christian tenia rato entretenido con el móvil y se había levantado hablar por el mismo, a Ana le sonó el aviso de correo y volteo- atiende a tu hermana Brad en serio, necesito concentrarme y tú sabes cómo me pongo cuando no lo hago- decía está sonriendo, aunque la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, lo beso en la mejilla agarro su copa y la lleno del vino que había sacado de la heladera un vino suave, era un tinto Cabernet Sauvignon, su preferido entre los tintos.

-Te preparare un sándwich como te gusta y sé que no es parmesano- decía este al ver la cara de Ana, no es que era malo, pero este tipo de sándwich tenía un sabor algo fuerte y no le gustaba mucho, prefería mejor algo más básico y menos elaborado. Estuvieron bastante entretenidos preparándose lo que iban a comer y Ana se puso con lo que estaba.

-Está bien Brad, pero igualmente trabajare en la mesa, así escuchare menos su plática- Christian estaba hablando con Tiff y esta sonreía, no le gustaba nada, pero debía serenarse, abrió su correo y dispuso a revisarlo.

-Enserio Tiff, no te miento Elliot siempre me chinchaba con la amiga tuya, la que tenía el pecho grande y después se corrió el rumor de que ella era lesbiana, Elliot dejo de molestarme, me concentre en forjar mi empresa y mi mama creyó que yo era gay por no llevar chicas a la casa, si vieras las que se armaban con tal de presentarme alguna "amiga" de Elliot y yo como si nada- decía este como si nada.

-¿Enserio? Tu gay… jajajaja…- reía la pelirroja- pero ¿Por qué nunca llevaste a ninguna mujer?- este casi enmudeció, se le olvidaba que esta no sabía y tampoco él se lo diría sobre sus gustos oscuros.

-Ninguna mujer me intereso hasta…- dijo este mirando de reojo y Tiff entendió, por suerte su hermano hablaba con Ana y no escucho, Brad llego en ese momento y decidieron cambiar de tema. Ana estaba viendo sus correos y vio que tenía uno de Christian.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 25 de Agosto del 2014 22:15

 **Para** : Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** Besos de chocolate y pijamas sexys

Gracias por la increíble comida de hoy,  
Si el camisón de seda se te veía bien con la que cargas te ves más sexy,  
me encantan los besos con sabor, sobre todo si son de dos sabores…  
chocolate y mi nena, te has comido dos besos más…  
espero con ansias verte comer otro beso ;)  
 **Christian Grey President de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

Se volvió loco cierto, como es posible que me mande un correo aquí y con Brad presente pensaba la morena, Ana estaba inquieta, no podía dejar que esto siguiera pasando tecleo lo más rápido que pudo antes de borrar.

 **De** : Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 25 de Agosto del 2014 22:33

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** ¿¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO!?

¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME ESAS COSAS…!  
Sabes perfectamente que tengo una relación,  
y debo y quiero respetarla, lo que ocurrió no volverá a suceder…  
no se te ocurra volver a besarme y si es por los chocolates te los regreso y ya  
deja de mandarme mensajes Christian de verdad  
no quiero problemas con Brad o con tu novia, me duele  
que me trates como una cualquiera, porque ¡NO LO SOY!

 **Anastasia Steele**

 **Directora general de Editores de GIP.**

El celular de Christian no sonó pero el leyó claramente el mensaje y se sintió mal por lo que le dijo Ana él jamás quería hacerla sentir así, y si lo había hecho debía de enmendarse, debía de serenarse y volvería al ataque en la semana durante la jornada de trabajo con paciencia, mucha paciencia, le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer y lo primero que quería era hacerla sentir bien.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 25 de Agosto del 2014 22:48

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** DISCULPAMEEEE….

Como siempre tiene usted toda la razón Srta. Steele,  
Si te digo esas cosas es porque las siento y sabes que no soy de flores y corazones,  
ni mucho menos de frases dulces no lo sé hacer, PERDONAME te juro que voy a aprender, pero la verdad es…  
que me encantan tus besos así sean robados y con sabor a ti,  
te prometo que no volverá a pasar nena,  
comete los chocolates por favor son mi manera de agradecerte…

Me perdonas por no saber Sé que no eres una cualquiera Ana, lo sé, no fue mi intención tratarte así, mis labios están sellados…

 **Christian Grey President arrepentido de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Ana leyó el mensaje, debía de terminar con aquello o Brad sospecharía y si no lo hacia ella se sentiría culpable por sentir que lo traicionaba, era mejor cortar con eso y si Christian seguía insistiendo iba a tener que regresar a NY, así le doliera en el alma. Tecleo la respuesta y borro los mensajes y vacío la carpeta de los elementos borrados…

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 25 de Agosto del 2014 22:57

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** Que no se repita…

Acepto tus disculpas pero si vas aprender a usar flores y corazones…  
que no se por mí, sino por ti y tu novia Sabes que tengo una relación,  
con alguien increíble que me quiere y me respeta, te lo repito  
lo que ocurrió no volverá a suceder, no puedes volver a besarme  
y si eso pasa de nuevo o sigues con tus acosos,  
tendré que regresar a Nueva York gracias por los chocolates y  
no hay nada que agradecer deja de mandarme mensajes Christian de verdad  
no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo. Y…

Gracias por los chocolates son mis favoritos

 **Anastasia Steele**

 **Directora general de Editores de GIP.**

Claro que son tus favoritos tu secretaria me dijo, pensó Christian desde la barra de desayunar.

-Ya deja ese teléfono Chris y termina de comer- dijo la pelirroja que devoraba su pan como si nunca lo hubiera comido- hermanito te luciste con el sándwich, quedaron buenísimos.

-Gracias titi- dijo este utilizando el apelativo que utilizaba Maddy. Terminaron de comer Christian se fue con Tiff a la habitación, Brad y Ana se quedaron en la cocina.

-Ya te he contado lo que me pediste ahora te toca a ti hablar de Alex y porque tengo la impresión de que me ocultaste a propósito su existencia- dijo Christian dando en el clavo.

-Está bien Chris te voy a contar pero con la condición que no digas nada y me escuches sin decir nada, ni levantar la voz si quiera, ¿Me lo prometes?- este asintió, ella había respetado sus tiempos y no comento nada de lo que le había contad sobre Ana, ahora era al contrario, su amistad lo valía. Ella no le llamaba la atención no era su tipo de mujer al igual que él no era su tipo de hombre y estaba seguro que de ella de quien estaba enamorada era de Luke Sawyer el antiguo empleado de seguridad, quien lo iba a pensar de estos dos.

-Anie, porque no vamos a dormir y continuas mañana – le decía este a la mujer- es más de media noche y debes de descansar- Ana sonrió el rubio tenía razón, lo mejor era estar descansada y mañana después de desayunar seguiría de todas formas los grey vendrían a cenar y de eso se encargaría Brad, recogió todo ordeno cada cosa en su sitio y se fue acostar, el rubio intento buscarla pero ella no lo dejo, le costó un poco dormirse. Cuando despertó al día siguiente eran casi las ocho de la mañana y su niña se estaba despertando al lado de su padre aun dormido, se metió en el baño se lavó los dientes y se llevó a su niña a la cocina, ya Val estaba levantada haciendo café, hicieron el desayuno rápido, huevos tortitas y beicon dispuso la mesa y esperaría unos minutos a que se levantaran todos…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: CHICAS ALGUNA DUDA COMENTENLA PARA SABER Y ASI ACLARARLA…jejeje en la historia.. jejeje…**


	32. Chapter 32

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **Chicas** **GRACIAS A TODAS** **por sus mensajes y comentarios, CHICAS dejen sus nombre o seudónimo para colocarlas abajo ****MIL DISCULPAS POR MI AUSENCIA,** **pero de verdad he tenido muchos inconvenientes fue causa de fuerza mayor, como ya les dije estaba en el medico y aunque tengo la historia y la inspiración, las ganas de escribir se me fueron, y aunque ustedes no me lo están preguntando, le voy a decir, me consiguieron un nódulo o quiste en el seno y eso me tiene bastante mal, cada vez que me siento a escribir las ganas se me van… de verdad les pido…. PERDÓN… GRACIAS por su paciencia Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE… como ya dije, ****NO PIENSO ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA** **, estoy tratando de llevarla a un buen ritmo, compréndame trabajo desde las 7:00am hasta las 5:30pm. Agradezco a todas por su apoyo, alguna cosa solo pregunten. Gracias por su paciencia. BESOS… UN ABRAZOOO..!**

 **PD: hola les digo... leo todos y cada uno de sus Review, busquen su nombre abajo chicas y si no aparecen avísenme y por cierto… déjeme saber de dónde me leen… BESOS**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXXII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Está bien Chris te voy a contar pero con la condición que no digas nada y me escuches sin decir nada, ni levantar la voz si quiera, ¿Me lo prometes?- este asintió, ella había vendrían a cenar y de eso se encargaría Brad, recogió todo ordeno cada cosa en su sitio y se fue acostar, el rubio intento buscarla pero ella no lo dejo, le costó un poco dormirse. Cuando despertó al día siguiente eran casi las ocho de la mañana y su niña se estaba despertando al lado de su padre aun dormido, se metió en el baño se lavó los dientes y se llevó a su niña a la cocina, ya Val estaba levantada haciendo café, hicieron el desayuno rápido, huevos tortitas y beicon dispuso la mesa y esperaría unos minutos a que se levantaran todos…

.

Cuando estaba por ir a llamar a Brad, que sabía que este estaba despierto ya, apareció Tiff, cojeando con la muleta.

-Buenos días Ana, Val ¿Cómo amanecen? Decía está sentándose en la barra- hola muñequita- le decía a Maddy que estaba sentada en su trona comiendo tortitas en trocitos, rociadas de miel.

- _Titi beno días, tiere totitas-_ dedcia la niña emocionada de que su tía comiera de su plato.

-A ver Umm- dijo la pelirroja, fingiendo comer lo que le daba la niña.

-Comeremos nosotras entonces por lo visto los demás todavía están dormidos- decía Ana en busca de información.

-Christian, está en la ducha, anoche después de comer no se sintió muy bien, hizo varias visitas al baño- dijo Tiff recordando que después de irse al dormitorio, no pudieron hablar mucho ya que Christian se sintió mal otra vez, abusar de la comida no le fue muy bien- menos mal que tenía consigo los medicamentos que le mandaron y se los tomo ya después se quedó dormido, horita recién se levanta. Val crees que le podrás picar un poco de fruta a Christian para que desayune.

-Claro Tiff, como usted diga- decía la mujer sacando las frutas de la nevera.

-Val es solo Tiff o Tiffany nada de usted, eso es para los viejos como mi hermano y Ana- decía está riendo al ver que Brad venia.

-Oye que no soy ninguna anciana, apenas tengo veinticuatro y solo te llevo un año- decía Ana fingiendo enfado. Christian también salió hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días- decía Grey sentándose junto a Tiff- hola nena- dijo este tocándole la cabeza a Maddy pero la mirada fue para Ana.

-Buenos días a todos, Anie- decía el rubio abrazando a esta y dándole un beso en los labios a su mujer, esta se dejó hacer, había amanecido con ganas de mimos, últimamente se sentía que los cambios de humor eran variados, se sentía tremendamente culpable por haber traicionado en cierto modo a Brad él no se merecía esto y menos por Christian, pero su cuerpo la traiciono y respondió, se cepillo los dientes tantas veces como pudo, no por asco, sino por el cargo de conciencia que le decía que al besar Brad este se daría cuenta que había besado a otro, cosa que era un tontería, se decía que había traicionado a su marido y este no se merecía ese trato por parte de ella- te extraño- le dijo al oído, el público los veía interactuar en silencio

-Hola, buenos días- Ana se abandonó al abrazo y al beso- yo también. Has estado extraño últimamente- dijo esta mimosa.

-Anda mujer, dame de comer, ya hablaremos de eso después- esta rio soltándose del abrazo- ¿Dónde está la princesa de papi?- Maddy extendió sus brazos aplaudiendo.

 _-Ati papi-_ decía está prestando atención a lo que comía junto con su tía.

-Grey, pensé que no te habías quedado- dijo el rubio en tono seco- sé que tú y Tiff tienen una extraña relación a la que llaman amistad, pero… solo te diré una cosa- dijo este serio- si le haces daño a mi hermanita, créeme que no te la vas a acabar- Christian endureció el gesto, respiro profundo sabía que tenía razón el actuaria de la misma manera por Mía, la cosa aquí era que él no había tenido sexo con Tiffany ni lo iba a tener, ella no era su tipo de mujer y ellos mismos lo habían dejado aclarado entre ellos.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Cooper, yo respeto a Tiff y mis sentimientos son sinceros- dijo Christian serio.

-Desayunemos entonces- Tiff que había ido a ver a Alex que aun dormía, se perdió la conversación.

-Val, déjame que te ayudo- picaron la fruta entre Val y Ana y se sentaron en la mesa donde podrían estar todos cómodamente.

-Me debes una conversación Tiffany, a ver cuándo nos reunimos y hablamos, todavía no entiendo porque no me dijiste que tenías un hijo- decía Christian algo indignado.

-Eso es fácil Christian- le dijo Brad a este, Tiff casi se atraganta con el zumo que tomaba- pero a mí no me toca decirlo, así que tranquila hermanita, deberían venir tú y Elliot a la cena de hoy con tus padres, pero solo ustedes como hijos, nadie más es algo delicado y solo le concierne a la familia- Christian lo miro extrañado, que sería eso que tendría que hablar que solo era para la familia.

-Tratare de venir pero, no sé si pueda- decía este comiendo de las fruta que le habían servido, aunque no era su comida preferida sabía que era por su bien- tengo que atender los atrasos que tengo de la oficina y preparar todo para mañana- decía este- deberías de hacer esa comida más temprano por ser domingo, no creo que mis padres tengan problema de todas maneras avísame la hora.

-Futa mami… quelo futa mi- decía Maddy señalando las frutas de Christian.

-¿Te gusta la fruta pequeñita?- le pregunto Christian que no sabía interactuar con niños, la niña asintió, Christian tomo un trozo con el cubierto que tenía la niña especial para bebes y se lo dio, Maddy devoro el trozo de papaya con gusto, Ana, Val y Brad se miraron.

-Error Grey, mi hija es adicta a la fruta y acabas de sentenciarte a darle de comer hasta el último trozo- decía Brad orgulloso. Christian hizo un encogimiento de hombros.

-No lo hubieras hecho Christian, Maddy aún no sabe que es de mala educación pedir- decía la morena viendo la interacción de ambos- ven Maddy vamos a cambiarte- dijo Ana.

-Déjala Ana- decía tomándole la mano, está la retiro enseguida- a mí no me molesta, además así me ayuda a comerla, no me gusta botar la comida y la fruta tampoco- Maddy continuo comiendo con Christian y este al poco rato se marchó si quería ir a la extraña reunión debía de estar ocupándose de lo que tenía atrasado en la oficina. Después de terminar de comer Ana se levantó, Val se había ofrecido a recoger y lavar todo ella sola y Ana aprovecharía para hacer algo de yoga, estaba entumecida y necesitaba relajar el cuerpo, además desde que habían llegado a Seattle no había conseguido hacer nada de ejercicio y eso también la tenía de mal humor, ya recuperaría su rutina en la semana saldría con o sin Brad a trotar al parque que tenían cerca, se había acostumbrado a su rutina diaria a bloquear toda la mierda que había vivido sobre todo con lo de Hyde, le había costado mucho sobrellevar ese peso y solo la llegada de Maddy, las largas noches y el cansancio de atenderla, de atender a Danielle, la llevaron dejarse llevar varias veces por la caricias de Brad sin pensar mucho en el asco que le producía que le tocaran, el Dr. Burck la ayudo a entender que no era Jack quien la tocaba sino Brad y aunque el sexo no era tan seguido como lo fue con Christian, se había acostumbrado a lo poco o mucho que podía darle Brad, si este no la complacía ella no le reclamaba, en vez de decirle algo prefería darse largas duchas, correr hacer ejercicios o hacer yoga hasta quedar extenuada y no pensar en nada. Había estado bastante tiempo con la rutina de yoga y los ejercicios la dejaron satisfecha, cuando fue a donde estaban los demás en la cocina, Brad se encontraba preparando unos filetes para asarlos con la asadora que le regalaron sus dos chicas el día que se mudaron.

-Acabo de hablar hace un momento con Grace, llamo para preguntar por Maddy y le pregunte si podían estar aquí sobre las tres de la tarde, me pareció buena hora, le dije que sería una comida informal- decía el rubio mientras Ana tomaba el agua que se había servido- además es fácil de hacer- Tiff se encontraba sentada troceando papas y zanahorias, y en un bol sumergidos en agua y vinagre la lechuga y algunos tomates para la ensalada.

-Me parece perfecto, voy a darme una ducha, trata de hablar con el entrenador, mañana me gustaría que fuéramos a correr al parque que está aquí cerca, te hace falta tu terapia- decía Ana, a lo que el rubio asintió, le dio un estrujón cariñoso en el cabello a Alex y siguió de largo, se fue a darse una ducha paso por el cuarto de Maddy y la consiguió viendo TV y pintando, cosa que hacia normalmente, mientras Val acomodaba la ropa que recién habían lavado el día anterior. Entro a su habitación se quitó todo para refrescar el cuerpo, saco un vestido veraniego, que aunque ya casi no estaban en verano se lo podría poner ya que no saldría de casa este era atado al cuello, espalda descubierta , de vuelo suelto le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos o un poco más abajo se metió al cuarto de baño, ya se le asomaban los vellos que debía quitar, utilizaría una máquina, otra cosa que agregar a la lista debía de buscar donde hacerse una depilación corporal, las maquinas la irritaban, se tomó su tiempo y cuando salió del baño enfundada en una bata de paño Brad entraba.

-Todo listo para la comida- decía el rubio mientras se desvestía- no sé si Tiff estará haciendo lo correcto pero es su decisión- Brad no estaba muy contento con que su hermana hablara, estaba de por medio su sobrino y no quería que este sufriera.

-Ya Alex no es un bebe grandulón, además discúlpame por lo que voy a decir pero…- el rubio la miro sabía que iba hablar de su madre- si Lisa no hubiera discutido con Tiff como siempre, no estuvieran en esta situación y Alex no pasaría por el trago amargo de sentirse como el bicho raro, sé que los Grey lo trataran bien, pero aun así tengo mis dudas. Deja que Tiff maneje la situación a su manera- decía Ana sentándose en el regazo de este. Me vas a decir que te pasa, has estado extraño- decía la morena dándole un tierno beso.

-¿Yo extraño?- mintió este- tu eres la que ha tenido cambios de humor últimamente y no me has prestado atención- decía el rubio haciendo puchero, Ana torció el gesto.

-Es que me he sentido presionada por todo este cambio, después tu haciéndome reclamos y yo con mis cambios de humor- Se defendió Ana, se levantó de las piernas del rubio y empezó a sacar la ropa interior- ve a bañarte, se te va a ser tarde yo mientras me visto y luego me pondré con el trabajo atrasado que tengo- ahora Ana si sentía peor que nunca, sentía que le había faltado a su hogar. Brad por su parte prefería que ella creyera eso y no decirle que había tenidos sueños con una mujer que no era ella y se había estado entreteniendo en la ducha recordando lo sueños y era por eso que había estado algo distraído. Ana se terminó de arreglar y Brad seguía en el baño, salió de ahí y consiguió a Val, preparando una crema de verduras para darle a Maddy y a Alex, los niños deben de alimentarse bien.

-Crema de verduras ¿cierto?- Val asintió- entonces voy a poner a tostar un poco de pan de caja para colocarle a la sopa en cuadritos y rayar un poco de queso. ¿Dónde están Tiff y Alex?

-Alex está en la sala de juegos, ya se dio una ducha y Tiff estuvo hablando con el de lo que va hablar con los señores Grey, Tiff por su parte me dijo que iba a ducharse, que le toma tiempo poder asearse con todo lo que tiene encima. Cuando terminaron de comer Ana le pidió a Val que acostara a Maddy estaba algo inquieta y no quería otra crisis, ella se puso en el ordenador a adelantar el trabajo.

-Listo Anie ya Maddy se durmió- decía Val- te traje el intercomunicador por cualquier cosa, voy a la ducha y me voy a tardar un poco- decía la mujer como disculpándose.

-Tranquila Val, discúlpame tú a mí que te estoy dejando a Maddy en tu día libre, pero he estado muy atareada de trabajo.

-No te preocupes Ana sabes que me encanta estar con Maddy, además entiendo que estés ocupada pero siempre estas al pendiente de ella- decía está alejándose. Cuando acordó Ana, ya se había hecho la hora de que llegaran los Grey y aún estaba con mucho trabajo. Al poco rato Maddy se despertó y Ana fue a buscarla, la aseo un poco, la cambio y se fue con ella a darle una de sus bebidas, como su niña se entretenía tomándose su bebida siguió con lo que estaba. Maddy se fue a jugar con Alex y los legos a la sala de TV, para cuando llegaron los Grey, Ana estaba sentada en uno de los muebles con la lámpara de cuello largo destinados a la lectura

-Grace, Carrick bienvenidos- les decía Brad, dándole un beso a Grace en la mejilla y le dio la mano a Carrick- pasen adelante, gracias por venir ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Brad, gracias- dijo Carrick- Elliot ya viene por ahí se está estacionando el auto- Ana al escuchar que habían llegado cerro la portátil y fue a saludar con tranquilidad, se mantendría al margen de la conversación, ya estaba casi listo el asador encendido y humeando cerca del pequeño ventanal en la cocina, Ana cada día descubría algo nuevo en aquel piso, los filetes preparados estaban preparados, la ensalada en la heladera y las verduras asándose en el grill de cocina.

-Grace ¿Cómo estas?- le decía Ana dándole un abrazo cariñoso- Carrick…- decía saludando al rubio mayor.

-Ana querida, que linda ¿Cómo estás?- Ana sonreía ante los cumplidos de los Grey.

-Muy bien, pero pasen siéntanse como en casa ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar?- les pregunto Ana.

-Si ellos no quieren yo si- decía Elliot entrando con el cabello y la camisa algo húmedo, por la lluvia que había empezado a caer suavemente, por suerte la ventana donde tenían el asador no escurría agua.

-Hijo, estás mojado, te vas a enfermar- decía la madre preocupada.

-Cuéntame de Maddy- le dijo Carrick.

-Está muy bien, voy a buscarla y a buscarle una toalla a Elliot para que se seque- les dijo a Ana. Tocaron el timbre nuevamente y entraba Christian con Mía.

-Buenas tardes, ciento la tardanza pero Mía me pidió que fuera por ella y no me pude negar.

-¿Mía pero no quedaste en comer con Ethan?- pregunto su padre extrañado.

-Si pero se le presento un inconveniente y ya no pudo- mintió esta, Christian al verla endureció el gesto, si el Dr. Kavanagh se le ocurría jugar con su hermanita se la iba a pasar muy mal- y como no iba hacer nada más preferí venir aquí- decía está tratando de cambiar de tema. En ese momento entro Ana con Maddy en brazos.

-Eres muy mala mentirosa hermanita- le decía Christian al oído- ya hablaremos tu y yo después- le sentencio Christian. Este volteo y vio a Ana que venía con su niña en brazos, aquel vestido le quedaba estupendo, ni muy corto ni muy largo.

-Toma Elliot, sécate no te vayas a resfriar- le decía Ana- Maddy saluda a la abuela Grace y al abuelo Carrick.

-Oda.. jijiji…- dijo y se escondió en el cuello de su madre.

-Maddy, saluda mi consentida, deja la pena- la niña se aferró a su madre- está bien cielo, saludas más tarde no te preocupes- los adultos sonrieron

-Buenas tardes- decía Tiff entrando a paso lento al salón donde estaban todos.

-Bueno como estamos todos creo que lo mejor será decir cuál es el motivo de esta extraña reunión- decía Elliot serio. Tiff le hizo señas a Brad y este asintió. Así que el tema de todo lo va a dirigir Brad, pensó Ana, es raro no me dijo nada.

-Bueno lo mejor será que nos sentemos todos- decía Cooper con educación, vio que Ana hizo el amago de irse y la llamo- No Ana no te vayas, no hace falta- Brad tomo un largo suspiro para hablar- como saben nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños, unos adolescentes y esto que voy a decir hoy no es fácil para mí- decía este que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Al grano Cooper- le dijo Christian- no todos tenemos tu tiempo- Brad respiro hondo de nuevo.

-Es difícil- Grace miro extrañada a su marido que estaba en un lado de ella- lo cierto es que Orson sedujo a Tiffany cuando esta era una adolecente y la dejo embarazada- soltó este de carretilla.

-¿¡Qué coño estas diciendo!?- dijeron casi al unísono Elliot y Christian. Grace soltó un grito de exclamación. Carrick empezó a temblar y se puso pálido, como si le hubiera bajado la presión- Papá ¿estás bien?- ambos hijos salieron a ver a su padre, Mía no había reaccionado, mejor dicho la discusión que había tenido con Ethan la tenía distraída.

-Papá, cálmate- le decía Mia al ver a su padre pálido- Brad no podías ser más delicado para decir algo así- aunque todavía no entendía bien lo que había dicho, tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaban hablando y no de lo paso con Ethan.

-Val trae un vaso de agua por favor- le dijo Ana al ver la reacción de Carrick, este acepto el vaso que le daban y tomo varios sorbos, Grace salió del estado de estupefacción y hablo.

-¿Estás hablando enserio Brad?- decía Grace con semblante serio- Tiffany, podrías explicarte- la pelirroja tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-Cuando los chicos estudiaban juntos frecuentaban mucho la casa y en tantas visitas Orson me hablaba bonito, me decía cosas y me hacía sentir bonita y no, como la flauta de madera que todos me decían que era, entre tantas visitas, una tarde me encontraba sola en casa y bueno paso la primera vez y una segunda, no me obligo en ningún momento pero al poco tiempo él se fue a la universidad y yo me quede aquí ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me entere mi mama enloqueció yo se lo quise decir a Orson pero ella me lo impidió, me llevo bajo engaño…

-Bajo engaño-la interrumpió Mía.

-Deja que termine Mía por favor- le dijo Brad.

-Si me llevo bajo engaño, porque me dijo que me fuera con ella a Italia, que allá podría tener a mi bebe, ya después me obligo a darle mi hijo a unos amigos de ella y me dijo que si le decía algo a alguien nunca volvería a saber de mi hijo porque las personas que lo tenían se la darían a otras para que lo vendieran, yo estaba realmente mal, solo tenía quince años y no tenía mucha experiencia, a los seis meses no soporte y hable con mi papá, el monto en cólera después de eso se enteraron mis hermanos- decía está mirando a Brad que lo tenía en un lado, este la tomo de la mano- mi papá obligo a mama a decirle donde estaba mi bebe y logre recuperarlo, nos fuimos de california y me llevo a vivir a Nueva York junto con mi bebe y Brad, se divorció de mi mama, ellos no sabían quién era el padre de Alex sino hasta hace unos años que mi papa tuvo el valor de preguntarme y les conté, mi mama si lo sabía pero ella no quería que ninguno de ustedes se enteraran y hubiera un escándalo a nivel social- Tiff tomo un respiro.

-¿Y porque decirlo hasta ahora?- decía Mía- ¿Por qué esperaste tantos años?- Tiff la miro.

-Si piensan que lo estoy haciendo por dinero, están equivocados, mi papá me dejo muy bien acomodada y mi carrera ha sido muy lucrativa, así que no busco ni el reconocimiento, ni el dinero, hace unos dos meses cuando Alex estaba por salir de vacaciones, fui a visitar a mi mama y como siempre terminamos en discusión ella me decía que tenía que dejar mi carrera y dedicarme a mi hijo para que no saliera como su padre, le dije que hasta donde sabia su padre era un prominente abogado y si mi carrera era el problema, yo estaba radicada en Nueva York y viajaba muy poco, mi mama empezó a gritarme que entonces debía de buscar a Orson Grey y decirle que había tenido un hijo con él y así este se viera obligado a reconocerlo, yo me negaba pero desafortunadamente Alex escucho y se enteró quien era su papá desde entonces me ha estado pregunta y pregunta, hasta busco en internet y lo primero que consiguió fue una foto de Christian y él pensó que tu- decía mirando a Christian- eras su papá, tuve que explicarle quien era su padre, pero no sabe mucho…

-¿Y quieres que nos conozca como su familia?- le pregunto Carrick, apenas había reaccionado ante la sorpresa, después de tantos años Orson le seguía dando dolores de cabeza.

-Tiffany, ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?- le pregunto Elliot- Lo digo- se defendió este ante la mirada de Tiff y de Brad, Ana y Val habían desaparecido hacia la cocina- lo digo porque tú misma estas diciendo que no quieres nada a cambio, ni reconocimiento ni nada, no te ofendas, sé que por el dinero no es porque no tienen ni siquiera necesidad trabajar.

-Lo único que quiero es que mi hijo los conozca como familia y que se disfruten entre sí, ustedes son su familia y yo ya le hice mucho daño al mantenerlo alejado.

-No fue tu culpa- Le dijo Carrick con una sonrisa lastimera en la cara.

\- Es cierto- hablo Grace- en cierto modo fue culpa de tu madre y el miedo que te sembró, pero nunca es tarde y si él es un Grey, cosa que Orson tiene que saber deberá llevar el apellido se entere quien se entere y a mí no me importa quien hable, no hay familia perfecta, todas tienen problemas y secretos- decía Grace benevolente- ahora dile a Alex que venga, para que conozca a todos- en ese momento aparecía Ana con una jarra de Té helado de limón para todos- gracias Ana- todos fueron agradeciendo a Ana por darle un vaso de la bebida cuando le tocó el turno de Christian esta se lo dio y enseguida se volteo y pudo admirar la espalda de Ana y el tatuaje que ahora manchaba su impoluta piel, este casi espurrea la bebida, Elliot lo miro y Mía que estaba a su lado se dio cuenta y le apretó el brazo y antes de que fuera a decir algo que fuera motivo de discusión hablo la mujer.

-Ana- llamo esta- te puedo preguntar algo- le dijo Mía.

-Claro Mía tu dirás- dijo esta inocente. Los presentes la miraron.

-¿Tienes un tatuaje en el hombro?- Ana casi se ahoga con su propia bebida, ni se acordaba de eso. Elliot la miro y sin ningún reparo la volteo para ver el tatuaje. Elliot miro a Brad.

-Si son tres palomas y no fue por Brad, cuando nos conocimos, tenía apenas unos días de habérmelo hecho.

-¿Por qué hacerte un tatuaje? El semblante de Christian estaba serio. Ana sonrió con tristeza.

\- Ellas representan muchas cosas y en cierto modo se parecen a mí- decía la morena- las palomas son aves que nos acompañan en historias y tradiciones desde la antigüedad. Para los griegos estaban relacionadas con Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la fertilidad, para los aztecas eran las madres de todos los hombres y, en el cristianismo, representaban al mensajero de Dios. A su vez, fue una paloma blanca la que da la señal a Noé de que la tierra firme se encontraba cerca. Como podemos ver, la paloma blanca está relacionada con el renacimiento, la oportunidad de volver a comenzar, dado que después del gran diluvio todo tenía que volverse a construir- En ese momento venia Val con Alex y Maddy- te lo puedo seguir explicando más tarde si quieres- decía Ana al ver llegar a los niños. Tiff se levantó y empezó hablar con su hijo...

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: CHICAS ALGUNA DUDA COMENTENLA PARA SABER Y ASI ACLARARLA…jejeje en la historia.. jejeje…**


	33. Chapter 33

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS… DESEO ACLARAR ALGO :  
Brad no es el malo de la historia, es un ser humano como cualquier otro con sus idas y vueltas, con defectos y virtudes, Ana tampoco es una santa y al igual que Brad tiene sus defectos, estoy tratando de llevar la historia más rápido pero carezco de tiempo y aquellas personas que piensan que es nada más sentarse y escribir no es tan fácil como parece. Acepto todos sus review, es más ****ME ENCANTAN** **, hasta me he reído de ellos y con ellos, lo que si no me gusta es que me escriban por privado y me ofendan, creo que ninguno de los lectores y escritores somos perfectos, aclare lo de Brad y Ana porque ellos simplemente son humanos y cada uno de nosotros al leer lo vemos de manera distinta y no por eso dejan de ser como son, si estoy diciendo esto es por la manera tan grosera que me dijeron que mis personajes no valían nada que Ana era una puritana que se la daba de santurrona y Brad lo estaba poniendo como el malo y yo (como escritora) no sabía lo que hacía y otras cosas más que no voy a publicar, a mi parecer no es cierto nada de lo que me dijeron, pero de igual forma me molesto muchísimo, creo que aquí no estamos para decir que un escritor es mejor que otro… Chicas las aprecio a todas, pero no ofendan que eso duele, es más como dijo una de mis lectoras el que no le gusta alguna historia que no la lea, nadie las está obligando a leer o a opinar, lo hago por diversión y entretenimiento… No se ofendan chicas, que no es con ustedes sino con la que me escribió por privado… las aprecio de verdad y aprecio muchos sus Review, ojala después de que lean esto sigan leyendo mi historia… abajo estoy mencionando algunas de mis lectoras que no sé cómo contestarles porque escriben como (Guest), las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE**

 **PD: Zuuul:** sabias palabras y yo creo que yo me sentiría igual o peor… **Lore:** Yo también espero que todo salga bien, y no sea nada de cuidado… **loli14:** gracias por leer mi historia, eres muy suspicaz (sin ofender), estoy tratando de complacer a mis lectoras… **Luna Violeta:** Mi salud está bien por así decirlo, esperando el resultado de los estudios que me hicieron en el seno para saber que tengo y si me van a operar… **Denisse:** gracias por tus bendiciones, Dios y la Virgen desde el cielo te lo agradecen y derraman sobre ti su misericordia divina y te llenara de bendiciones, Dios te cuide a ti también… **Anairafuj:** tienes razón cob lo que dices en tu mensaje, me reí mucho, pero no por burla sino porque yo soy así para decir mis criticas acerca de una historia, gracias por ser sincera **… BESOS, UN ABRAZOOOOO…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXXIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

\- Ellas representan muchas cosas y en cierto modo se parecen a mí- decía la morena- las palomas son aves que nos acompañan en historias y tradiciones desde la antigüedad. Para los griegos estaban relacionadas con Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la fertilidad, para los aztecas eran las madres de todos los hombres y, en el cristianismo, representaban al mensajero de Dios. A su vez, fue una paloma blanca la que da la señal a Noé de que la tierra firme se encontraba cerca. Como podemos ver, la paloma blanca está relacionada con el renacimiento, la oportunidad de volver a comenzar, dado que después del gran diluvio todo tenía que volverse a construir- En ese momento venia Val con Alex y Maddy- te lo puedo seguir explicando más tarde si quieres- decía Ana al ver llegar a los niños. Tiff se levantó y empezó hablar con su hijo...

.

-Señores él es Alexander Kyle Cooper- decía la pelirroja a los presentes- Alex, ellos son Grace y Carrick Grey, tus abuelos paternos- el niño se le quedo mirando, no sabía que hacer- salúdalos amor- le decía la madre.

-Te puedo dar un beso Alexander- el niño asintió a las palabras de Grace.

-Me dicen Alex- dijo el niño con temor.

-Está bien Alex, entonces te puedo dar un beso y un abrazo- le decía Grace en un tono dulce, a lo que el niño asentía- eres muy lindo, ¿lo sabias?

-Gracias abu…- decía el niño pero se sonrojo, este era algo tímido. Grace sonrió

-Alex, y yo ¿Puedo abrazarte?- Le dijo Carrick. Este se abrazó al hombre con cierto temor.

-Alex sabe que su padre no esta, Brad le explico esta mañana, quien era y donde estaba- les hablaba Tiff a los presentes- Mira Alex, ellos son Elliot, Mía y Christian, hermanos de tu papá- el niño se le quedo mirando y no supo que decir.

-Hola campeón- le decía Elliot- ya verás cómo nos vamos a divertir y no te preocupes por nada me puedes decir como quieras- Elliot estaba algo nervioso, estos días habían sido un ir venir de muchas cosas.

-Hola Alex, pienso igual que Elliot, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- decía la Grey al niño que estaba igual de impactada por la noticia.

-Soy Christian y también me puedes decir como tú quieras, ya después conversaremos nosotros- decía Christian serio, Alex se asustó un poco. Brad vio la confusión de su sobrino y todavía estaba dudoso con la idea de su hermana, así que prefirió intervenir.

-Alex, porque no vas a jugar un rato con la Play- le dijo Brad al niño, este asintió miro a Grace le hizo un ademan con la mano a modo de saludo y se fue- sé que todavía habrá preguntas, pero porque no pasamos un rato más agradable y pensamos en que no es bueno atosigar a Alex que al final de cuentas es un niño y no sabe nada de estas cosas. Se distendieron un poco y Christian se acercó a donde estaba Tiffany hablando con Carrick.

-Tiffany, me tengo que ir ahora, entre semana te llamo para que hablemos- decía este serio, se notaba que le había molestado lo que la pelirroja le oculto. Se fue a donde hablaban Elliot, Ana y Mía- anastasia, nos reuniremos mañana en Grey House- era más una afirmación que una pregunta, esta se le quedo mirando.

-Mañana no puedo Christian- este endureció el gesto- mañana es la cita de Maddy con el especialista y tú mismo me dijiste no fuera- este suavizo el gesto, era cierto se le había olvidado y casi comete una estupidez.

-Tienes razón disculpa, Ana es que han sido tantas cosas que no había recordado eso, nos reuniremos el martes, te aviso la hora- la morena asintió- Mía ¿Te quedas?- esta miro a su hermano y pondero la posibilidad de quedarse, pero no estaba de ánimos para hacerlo, y si había alguien con quien se podía desahogar ese era su hermano, se despidieron de todos. Christian como siempre no sabía qué hacer en cuanto a Ana y prefirió dejar las cosas como iban, sabía que tenía que en algún momento hablar con ella y poner las cartas sobre la mesa por así decirlo, él quería sincerarse tanto como si ella lo perdonaba o no pero sentía que se lo debía. El resto de la velada paso sin mayor contratiempo, Grace y Carrick bombardearon a Tiffany con preguntas, Ana por su parte se mantuvo al margen ese no era su problema.

 **Ana POV**

Pienso igual que Tiff Alex merece saber su origen, aunque Brad tenga razón también, pero Alex tiene derecho a saber quién es su padre y más si este no sabía de su existencia. Nadie puede manchar la imagen que le están proyectando de su padre, escuchar cómo le describen a un hombre maravilloso, inteligente no es precisamente el Orson que yo conozco, para mi es un ser despreciable y con pocos escrúpulos, pero yo no soy quien para quitarle esa imagen que se está haciendo ese niño, que él se dé cuenta si es que Orson lo llega a conocer.

#################################

.

 **Seattle… en alguna parte de la ciudad**

-Se puede saber porque me has citado aquí en domingo- le decía Rebecca a Rick- que es tan urgente que no podía esperar hasta mañana- estaban sentados en una cafetería cerca de la editorial.

-Necesitamos hablar, las cuentas de GIP las congelaron- Rebecca se sorprendió ante la confección de Rick- debemos de movernos y terminar de sacar provecho de lo que nos queda, además necesitamos que Sam entretenga a Christian de nuevo, la llegada de la mosca muerta de Anastasia y del mandilón de Cooper no nos está ayudando mucho, ya teníamos casi todo listo y tenían que aparecer estos dos si Sam no se hubiera descuidado no estuviéramos aquí, si no disfrutando de los millones que tenemos, pero necesitamos liberar ese dinero para irnos y que ya después nos alcance Sam- decía Rick muy decidido, ya habían sacado bastante dinero de la cuenta pero necesitaban pasarlos a otra cuenta y si estaba Ana o el mismo Brad dentro de la empresa no podrían hacer nada.

-Entonces habrá que tomar medidas extremas- le dijo Rebecca al hombre- o actuar de otra forma, hablare con Sam, esa comida contaminada que le dio a Grey no sirvió de mucho, el imbécil es duro, y mira que pensé que diciéndole cosas en contra de Anastasia como me dijo Elena se descuidaría de las obligaciones de la empresa pero el muy estúpido, lo que hizo fue trabajar más y por eso me traje a mi prima y ya después la muy tonta se enamoró de él y no hizo lo que debía y horita anda tan ocupada con sus propios problemas con las empresas que le dejo mi tío a buena hora se viene a morir el viejo, que hasta ha descuidado a Christian, si hubiera seguido dándole la comida como acordamos, Grey estaría ahora hospitalizado o quizás en otro sitio- decía esta con una sonrisa malvada, Rick rompió a carcajadas.

-Sabias que eras mala pero no tanto, mi amor. Yo tratare de ver si la estúpida de Kate sabe algo, o tu deberías de preguntarle a Sam si Kavanagh le dijo algo es que esa ni con todo lo que le lleve de regalos la pude conquistar- dijo este que había tratado de llegar a Kate pero esta no se dejó y no le dio importancia, ya que en las oficinas lo tenían como un picaflor.

-Hasta donde sé, hoy va a cenar con Christian este ha estado reclamándole que no le ha cumplido y no la ha llevado a la mazmorra esa que tiene el sádico, en su apartamento- Rick cambio la cara y antes de que fuera a decir algo esta le dijo- no empieces hablar de las cosas que hacen ahí que sabes que me dan asco, no sé cómo Samy puede gustarle eso- decía esta con cara de repudio.

-Por lo menos tenemos eso a nuestro favor, mañana llamas a Sam para que saque el video que grabo con Christian en ese cuarto y si no podemos sacar el dinero lo chantajearemos y le sacaremos más, y en cuanto a los papeles de GIP, no te preocupes hay muchos donde sale la firma de Adams y la misma Kate, por ahí estamos cubiertos y ya saque parte de los manuscritos falsos que tenía, mañana saco el resto- Rick se quedó pensativo un momento- ¿Y tu como te has sentido? ¿De verdad vas a deshacerte del bebe?- esta asintió- y si te pido que esperes un poco.

-¿Qué voy a esperar Rick? ¿A qué se note y empiecen a preguntar?- dijo esta dolida- además tu sabes que un bebe entre nosotros no tiene cabida y tú fuiste el que me dijo en un principio que lo mejor era que no naciera- dijo esta con los ojos medio vidriosos, había quedado embarazada de Rick por asares del destino y un condón roto y ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba indecisa entre tener un bebe o abortarlo.

-Y si te dijera que lo tengas, que esperes a que nos vayamos de aquí y criar a nuestro bebe juntos, en otro país, donde se pueda vivir cómodamente poner un negocio y vivir con todo el dinero que le hemos sacado a Grey- Rebecca se sorprendió.

-No lo sé Ricky, y… ¿Cuándo empiece a notarse? No quiero rumores que puedan afectar nuestro negocio.

-Tu tranquila, ya verás cómo pasa todo rápido y ni cuenta se dan, además si se enteran, con mandarlos al carajo tienes- dijo este grosero, Rebecca rio, no se desharía de su hijo, además ya le había agarrado amor…

##################################

-Bueno Mía tenemos tiempo para hablar la cena que tengo hoy no es sino hasta las ocho de esta noche así que empieza a contar que fue lo que te paso con Kavanagh- si ese imbécil se atrevió a hacerle daño a mi hermanita lo va a pagar caro, pensó Christian.

-Ethan y yo terminamos, ya la relación no daba para más- decía Mía suspirando- el ha estado muy extraño y viaja mucho, eso dio paso a que se enfriara la relación- decía esta con tristeza- Lo entiendo ha estado muy ocupado entre el posgrado y los cursos que está tomando y lo de nosotros quedo en un segundo plano- a pesar de todo Mía estaba tranquila, pero Christian estaba más que serio- deja esa cara, rompimos amistosamente- mintió esta y Christian no lo creyó del todo.

-Segura que el imbécil ese no te hizo daño o jugo contigo, son casi dos años Mía y a mamá y a papá no le va gustar mucho, ustedes estaban comprometidos- dijo este serio, ya hablaría con Ethan en la semana y tendría que explicarle lo del rompimiento.

-Estoy bien Christian, porque no dejamos de hablar de mí, y pedimos un postre frio y hablamos de otra cosa- dijo está tratando de distraer a su hermano- ¿Qué te parece que Tiffany haya tenido un hijo con Orson?- Mía no estaba segura de que esto fuera verdad, aun ponía en duda que su hermano se fijase en la más fea de su clase, el patito feo se le podría decir ahora, de ser un adefesio, paso a ser una modelo de las pasarelas de Nueva york.

-No creo que sea mentira, si es que es lo que me estas insinuando- Mía lo miro seria- es la verdad-decía este al comer un sorbete de frutas naturales- conozco de buena fuente que son muy ricos, Brandon el padre de los Cooper era muy rico, y aunque los negocios de las empresas los maneje el hijo mayor de este, Brad y Tiff tiene participación en las juntas de la empresa y sus acciones no las pueden vender ni transferir a nadie, al igual que no le pueden dejar que su hermano o la junta directiva tome decisiones importantes si no están presentes.

-¿Y cómo sabes tanto Christian?- le pregunto la hermana, este sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Lo sé, confórmate con saberlo y ni un comentario, que te echo de cabeza con mamá- esta lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, Christian había mandado a investigar a Bradley Cooper para poder entregarle el manejo de las finanzas de GIP y ese mismo día Welch le había mandado la información a su correo. Siguieron comiendo y conversando hasta que Christian mando a su hermana con Taylor a la casa de sus padres.

###################################

-Listo, definitivamente tenemos que dejar de hacer reuniones tan seguidas, esto de estar cocinando y limpiando tanto no me gusta nada- dijo Brad a Ana. La morena rio, solo le había tocado recoger y ella al igual que Val limpiaron y lavaron todo lo que se ensucio- voy a ver a mi princesa- Maddy tenía rato dormida estaba cansada de tanto juego, pero su padre quiso ir a ver como estaba, se podía sentar a ver como su niña respiraba y así estar pendiente de ella, su princesa había sido su tabla de salvación.

-Te espero en la habitación- le dijo Ana que estaba terminando de limpiar y recoger, fue a su habitación y contemplo la idea de darse un baño con el rubio, pero este tardaba en llegar, lo seguía notando raro y no quiso darle tantas vueltas, hablaría con el cómo lo hacía siempre, se metió en la ducha y estaba terminando de bañarse cuando este apareció- me vas acompañar- el hombre sonrió, se desvistió y se metió con ella, mejor no lo voy forzar a nada, pensó la mujer- me salgo para que estés más cómodo- Brad se extrañó.

-No te vayas cosita- Ana sonrió- quédate hace mucho que no nos bañamos juntos- se dieron besos, caricias, Ana lo enjabono siguieron con el juego hasta que terminaron teniendo sexo de una manera suave y delicada, después de vestirse con pantalón de chándal y camiseta él y ella una pijama corta de seda, Ana lo tomo de la mano.

-Ven grandulón vamos a la cocina, es hora del Té y una charla entre tu yo- le dijo Ana, Brad sonrió sabía que esta tenía algo que decirle y lo mejor era con una taza de Té o café, la tomo de la mano y salieron a la cocina para charlar… después de la charla Ana se puso a trabajar un poco más, quería adelantar trabajo y por la mañana debía de llamar a la editorial en Nueva York, y darle a Sally unas cosas por hacer que no podía posponer, Brad se había ido a leer un rato los diarios de finanzas en su portátil.

-Ana deseas tomar o comer algo- decía Val- un zumo o un Té- esta estaba lista para dormir.

-A mí me podrías dar un Té, si no es mucha molestia- le dijo Tiff- quiero algo que me relaje y pueda dormir tranquilamente, tantas preguntas acerca de Alex y tanto jaleo me dejaron agotada, por suerte se fueron dos y las preguntas fueron menos- decía la pelirroja refiriéndose a Mía y Christian.

-Pon la tetera Val, y te sientas con nosotras para tomarnos él Té- decía Ana a la mujer, a pesar de todo no estaba acostumbrada a que Val hiciera el papel de su ama de llaves, la respetaba y la quería como una amiga y para ella eso era importante- Yo saco la caja de Te ahí hay varios tipos y tendrán para escoger- Ana saco una caja no muy grande cuadrada con tulipanes y lirios de varios colores dibujados, cuando la abrió esta tenía varios compartimientos y en cada uno tenía varias bolsitas de Te de distintos sabores.

-Es domingo Ana no deberías estar en la cama o viendo una peli con Brad o con Maddy- le decía Tiff.

-Es que entre la comida de ayer y la de hoy tengo trabajo atrasado y debo de ponerme al día, además mañana Maddy la llevo al médico y no sé si después tenga que faltar otra vez a la editorial, prefiero tener parte del trabajo al día- decía Ana que no había dejado de teclear en la portátil- Brad esta en lo mismo ahora se divierte leyendo los periódicos de finanzas- dijo Ana sonriente.

-Yo me voy a ver una película a ver si eso me relaja- dijo Tiff, agarrando su muleta para irse.

-¿Te molesta si la vemos juntas?- le día Val, que nunca se acostumbraba a que la trataran como si ella fuera una más de la casa y no la empleada.

-Claro que no Val, es más porque no haces palomitas mientras le aviso a Alex a ver si quiere acompañarnos, estuve hablando con él y todavía no cree como es que Carrick y Grace le hicieron tanto cariño a él y a Maddy- dijo esta con pesar- me dijo que su abuela Lisa no era así y su baba, como le decía a papá le hacía cariño pero estaba acostumbrado- mi mama solo quiere a los hijos de Tom y eso de a ratos- dijo Tiff con molestia.

-Ya verás como se acostumbra a los cariños, Grace es una mujer muy dulce, además de cariñosa- le dijo la morena- y es mejor que vean la peli horita que no es muy tarde y si termino aquí rápido me uno a ustedes en la segunda ronda- decía esta con una sonrisa.

-Ya empecé a preparar palomitas- dijo Val y la pelirroja se fue. Val se fue no sin antes dejarle un pequeño cuenco con palomitas a Ana. Se dispuso a revisar su correo y se encontró con varios correos de escritores independientes y de otros de Random House, debía de ponerse al día, no sabía cómo había dejado de acumular tanto trabajo, apenas llevaba como poco más de una hora y estaba realmente cansada, al llegar a los correos se fijó que había un correo de Christian que no había abierto y era de la noche anterior, era casi una composición un resumen talvez lo cierto es que era largo, puso la cafetera exprés a funcionar iba a necesitar un café para tranquilizarse y despejarse un poco y así poder seguir trabajando, cuando contesto los dos correos antes de llegar al de Christian se sentó con su taza de late vainilla y canela…

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 25 de Agosto del 2014 23:14

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** CULPAS….

No sé cómo empezar. No encuentro las palabras precisas para decirte lo que siento. Me duele escribir cada palabra, quisiera que nunca te hubiera pasado lo que te sucedido, porque me lastima saber que nunca estuve ahí para ti, que te causaron el peor de los daños y me porte como un cobarde al no ir a verte al hospital, por lo menos logre localizarte y llevar a la policía a donde estabas, fui el peor de lo imbéciles a no quedarme a tu lado, pero lo que menos me imagine es que el malnacido ese te había hecho tanto daño. No sé qué decirte Ana, no encuentro palabras que te demuestren lo arrepentido que estoy, me siento culpable porque de una manera o de otra estabas ahí por MI CULPA. Me siento muy mal por haberte causado tanto sufrimiento y ahora sólo quiero pedirte PERDON y ni siquiera sé cómo hacerlo de frente, me avergüenzo de mí mismo, por ser tan poca cosa. Te quise y te querré como jamás imaginé que pudiera querer a alguien, pero me he comportado como lo que soy un hijo de puta, porque si eso es lo que soy, eso es lo que soy, soy peor que una basura y hasta te he hecho llorar de nuevo y eso es algo que no me puedo perdonar jamás. Ahora que no tengo tu amor me doy cuenta de que actúe de una manera equivocada, jamás debí desconfiar de ti, pero el hecho de que te acostaras con mi hermano (no te estoy reclamando nada) para mí fue devastador, eso me mato por dentro, hoy por hoy lo aloje en el lugar más escondido de mi memoria y no me importa, lo que único que me importa eres tú nena, quiero que sepas que me siento muy mal por todo lo que te hice, las cosas que te dije, y me arrepiento una y mil veces no haberte confrontado como me lo pediste tantas veces, sé que con esto no arreglare las cosas entre nosotros, pero necesito decírtelo. Cada día que pase junto a ti lo llevo grabado en mi corazón, en mi alma, en mi piel desde muy adentro, fueron los mejores días de mi vida nena, estoy tan arrepentido por todo el dolor que te cause, que solo quiero que hayan sanado tus heridas, esas heridas que tienes en el corazón y que me PERDONES por todo lo que hice amor mío, sé que ya tienes una familia y eso se respeta lo acabo de entender. Quiero recibir tu perdón, estoy seguro que debes imaginar para que hago esto si ya cometí un gran error contigo, pero eso es algo que voy a ganarme de a poco no importa, no me pidas que me aleje y aunque sea acéptame como amigo es lo único que te voy a pedir… ¿Aceptaras mi amistad Ana? Juro que hare mil cosas para verte sonreír y nunca más volveré a lastimarte, por favor PERDONAME por lo que hice y todas las cosas que te dije. ¿Me perdonas por no saber comportarme contigo? Como te dije en mi anterior correo sé que no eres una cualquiera Ana, lo sé, no fue mi intención tratarte así, mis labios están sellados, como tú me lo dijiste aquel día cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, las cosas que pasaron entre nosotros y que pasen son solo entre nosotros y nadie las tiene que saber, yo sé que tu amor por mí no ha muerto al igual que el mío, y sé que no lo merezco ni lo mereceré jamás solo te pido que me PERDONES Ana, mi nena…

Christian Grey President ARREPENTIDO y lleno de CULPAS de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

 **Ana POV**

Porque después de tanto tiempo viene a decirme todo esto, es que piensa que con el beso y ahora con su perorata de mensaje iré corriendo a sus brazos a decirle que lo perdono, como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¿por quién me tomara?- Ana estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y otras más corriendo por sus mejillas- espere durante días que esto pasara y ahora después de tanto tiempo viene como si nada- está arrepentido le dice su subconsciente y se merece que trabaje en su perdón como él quiera- y que pasa si no quiero que trabaje en su perdón- lo que tienes es miedo de que te mueva el mundo de nuevo- se secó las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro y cuando iba a borrar el mensaje se detuvo, no lo voy a borrar lo guardare en otra carpeta como un borrador, se sentía con sentimientos entremezclados era difícil comprender el punto de vista de Christian pero en lo único que lo justificaba es que él no sabe que su hermano para tenerla la drogo y se hizo pasar por el…

Cuando Ana termino de revisar los correos, decidió que era hora de acostarse, estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente, ya mañana continuaría, no le contesto el mensaje a Christian, si el quería su amistad que la trabajara no se lo iba a poner fácil, se acostó en un lado de Brad, este ni cuenta se dio, Ana se colocó de espaldas y casi enseguida se durmió.

 **Escala- apartamento de Christian**

-Te extraño Samy, extraño lo que teníamos, las cosas que nos gustan- le decía Christian por lo bajo a Sam- Vamos a darnos un relajante baño en la bañera- Christian tenia abrazada a la castaña frente a la chimenea- esta se dejaba hacer aunque estaba un poco reacia, a tener intimidad con este por lo enfermo que estaba.

-No lo sé Chris, sabes que el medico te dijo que debías de guardar reposo durante una semana por posible contagio- Christian se puso serio.

-Si quieres usamos protección, pero te extraño Samy- decía este mimoso dándole besos en el cuello mientras la conducía a la habitación- acepto no ir al cuarto de juegos porque estas agotada, pero ya quiero tenerte ahí en mi cama, estar dentro de ti, pero después te tendré amarrada a la cruz y a mi merced- decía Christian con sus sonrisa juguetona y sexy.

-No me molestaría jugar un poco cielo, pero en la habitación, no en el cuarto de juegos, no creo que pueda complacerte mucho si vamos allá- dijo está dejándose llevar, después en la semana debido al cansancio del trabajo no tendría tiempo de disfrutar de Christian y había perdido un poco el entusiasmo en la relación debido a que la empresa de su padre estaba primero. Christian preparo la bañera con sales aromatizados, coloco velas, buscaba pasar un rato agradable y Sam era de las que le gustaban estas cosas, empezó con un relajante masaje en la espalda dando paso a los besos y caricias muy intensas, Christian la tomó por sorpresa y la sentó a horcajadas encima de él, sin penetrarla, tomando con sus manos sus pechos bastantes grades para lo delgada que era Sam, pero la maravillas de la cirugía habían podido más y se los había mandado a poner un poco grandes, los saboreo con gusto y esta se dejó hacer hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban así, entregados uno con el otro, busco otra posición, la coloco de espaldas a él, se arrodillo en la bañera, rasgo el envoltorio del paquetico plateado colocándose el condón con maestría, y la penetro con gusto, dando fuertes embestidas- Chris por favor, te necesito más profundo- decía esta entre jadeos.

-Solo déjate correr Samy, vamos solo un poco y continuamos en la cama- decía Christian con voz entrecortada, la estimulo como solo el sabía hacerlo y cuando acordó los dos llegaron juntos al clímax, Christian deshizo la unión íntima y la trajo consigo hasta que ambos estaban recostados en la bañera, se deshizo del condón en la papelera, ya cuando estaban más relajados se la llevo envuelta en una toalla al cuarto, donde todo empezó de nuevo- Vamos Sam, no creo que pueda durar mucho más- estaba algo agotado y Sam demandaba con urgencia correrse, los gemidos de esta lo tenían loco, desesperado por sentir y hacerse sentir, se dejó llevar por la sensación del momento y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al su propio clímax Sam grito su nombre en un sonido sordo y gutural, convulsionándose con fuertes movimientos- Nena dios bebe- la embistió varias veces mas muy fuerte y se dejó llevar corriéndose y desplomándose desecho el condón por un lado de la cama ya mañana lo recogería, se recostó en un lado de Sam, la atrajo hacia el para quedarse dormidos casi de inmediato.

###############################

-Anie, cosita buenos días- decía el rubio dándole besos detrás de la oreja y en el hombro descubierto- vamos cielo párate que hay que ir a trabajar- le decía este cariñoso- Ana hablaba en sueños palabras intangibles- vamos levántate, ves porque no puedes estar ahí trabajando hasta tan tarde- le dijo a modo de regaño, esta se sentó con los ojos todavía cerrados.

-Cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos- Ana abrió lentamente los ojos- además yo no voy a la oficina me quedo con Maddy y así adelanto un poco del trabajo de Random, ya por la tarde la cita con el especialista, por cierto- decía esta como extrañada- ¿me vas acompañar a llevar a Maddy?- dijo esta dubitativa.

-Claro que si Ana, sé que tenemos mucho trabajo pero créeme que no te dejaría sola en un momento así con nuestra niña y menos en la consulta quiero saber que dirá el medico de su propia boca, además si hay que buscar algo, quiero hacerlo hoy mismo, todo por la salud de nuestra hija. Después de que Ana se levantó y le preparo un desayuno rápido a Brad, los demás aun dormían, decidió por cambiarse ya se ducharía cunado fuera a la consulta con el médico. Llamo a Sally le dio los encargos que debía hacer la secretaria, esta le mando varios correos más para que corrigiera unas cartas que debía firmar Arthur, ya que ella se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Val estaba encargada de Maddy ya que sabía que Ana estaba trabajando, Tiff se había ido temprano con un chofer que le contrato la agencia para trasladarla al parque donde serían las fotos a las que tenía que posar, Alex estaba viendo dibujos animados el niño se encontraba de vacaciones de verano muy merecidas y los adultos lo dejaban que las aprovechara al máximo, cuando estaba por ir arreglarse su móvil sonó anunciándole un correo.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 26 de Agosto del 2014 11:25

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** Cita médica…

Espero que hoy salga todo bien

y lo que sea que tenga Maddy no sea nada grave,

ni de mucho cuidado. Si no es mucho pedir cuando tengas un diagnostico me cuentes,

y si algo puedo hacer solo me avisas.

PD: No contestaste mi correo anterior… ¿Por que?

Christian Grey

President de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

Christian quiere una respuesta que yo no tengo porque en realidad no hay nada que decir, o si tengo mucho que decirle pero no es el momento, ni la forma de hacerlo, no pienso darle el gusto la Ana que decía todo por mensaje ya no está, además no voy a permitir que piense que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiere.

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 26 de Agosto del 2014 11:25

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** Cita médica… gracias

Gracias por tus buenos deseos,

mi niña se merece no tener ninguna afección,

esperamos que solo sea causa de una mala medicación,

ya mañana me reintegro al trabajo directamente a las oficinas de GIP

gracias por acondicionar una oficina para mí,

cuando tenga algún diagnostico te diré, gracias

PD: Si no conteste a su correo es porque no hay nada que contestar,

no es un tema para hablarlo por correo,

además de ser algo viejo y con retraso.

Anastasia Steel

 **Directora General de editores de GIP y Random House**

.

Christian leyó varias veces el mensaje y no podía creer que ella no le quería decir nada más, y si quería que se lo dijera en persona, estaba equivocada no se iba a poner a ese nivel claro que no, bueno eso pensó el en ese momento faltaba esperar que el tiempo lo dijera. Ana se arregló sin prisas, y arreglo a su niña le coloco un vestido color cereza, este había sido el último regalo que le dio su abuelo antes de morir, dejo a su niña con Val y Alex y se terminó de arreglar ella, se puso un pantalón negro con una camisa de vestir verde oscuro de media manga, zapatos de tacón negros sus favoritos y chaqueta a juego, cuando le estaba dando los últimos retoques a su maquillaje escucho que llego Brad, salió de la habitación.

-Listo nos podemos ir- decía Ana dándole un beso a Brad en la comisura de los labios, salieron ambos de ahí con la niña en brazos de Brad y Ana empujaba la carriola de paseo sola, cuando llegaron al consultorio del Dr. Iván, Grace los esperaba ahí.

-Ana querida- decía la mujer dándole un beso a esta- ¿Cómo estás? Brad, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por lo de ayer- le tendió los brazos a Maddy y esta acepto encantada- hola mi niña hermosa ¿Cómo está mi pequeñita?

-Oda buela drace- decía la niña sonriente- tas dinda- le dijo Maddy acariciándole el cabello, rubio de la mujer.

-Gracias cielo, tú también estas muy linda. Bueno Ana- dijo Grace seria- pasemos a lo importante, este es el Dr. Iván Hardy, el especialista del que te hable- Ana miro al Dr. un moreno de cabello y ojos oscuros, de barba un poco poblada y tan cuidada como la de Brad, sonrisa radiante y alto muy alto, debía de ser de ascendencia española y alemana al parecer de Ana de extraña belleza debido a las mezclas de familias, se parecía algo así pero de versión mejorada de Víctor Webster actor de una serie que veía de adolecente.

-Dr. Hardy un placer, Anastasia Steele - decía Ana dándole la mano a modo de saludo, como siempre su educación por encima de todo- gracias por recibirnos sin una previa cita.

-El placer es mío Sra. Steele y no hay ningún problema, para mí es un honor tener aquí una nieta de Grace- Ana se sintió un poco incomoda- aunque sea solo de título ya que no es hija de ninguno de los hijos de Grace- dijo el médico, que al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- Vamos a tomar este caso con calma y evaluar a Madisson lo mejor posible, soy especialista en neumología a parte de cirujano torácico certificado, con entrenamiento de experto en tráquea, así que si lo que pensamos es verdad debo de presentar este caso con las pruebas pertinentes para que le quiten las licencias a los doctores que estén implicados, hay otros casos pero ninguno que haya procedido porque no hay pruebas como tal, pero con la copia del informe y los informes médicos que haremos desde hoy esos doctores por así decirlo no harán más practicas con nadie más.

-Este es el padre de Maddy, Bradley Cooper, mi novio- dijo la morena, un poco sorprendida por las palabras del médico.

-Encantado- decía dándole la mano a Brad- este es mi ayudante su nombre es Nicole y estará aquí para ayudarme en lo que se necesite, pero siéntense. Lo primero será un RX de Tórax, Nicole se puede llevar a Maddy un momento para realizarle la radiografía, mientras nos quedamos aquí ¿Les parece bien?- Decía el médico.

-Yo puedo ir con ella Ana no te preocupes- se ofreció Grace- esta asintió más tranquila

-Ana les voy hacer una serie de preguntas y me gustaría que las respondieran lo más sinceros posible- decía el medico a lo que la morena asintió, la siguiente media hora fueron preguntas más que todo de la evolución del embarazo y de los primeros meses de Maddy, los medicamentos que tomaba Danielle, si usaba drogas, enfermedades que pudo padecer, el historial médico por suerte lo tenía Ana, le preguntaron a Ana por sus antecedentes médicos, los de Brad, el consumo de alcohol y drogas de ambos, enfermedades y muchas cosas más, finalizada la entrevista inicial el Dr. Hardy los paso a un reservado de su consultorio donde le haría varias pruebas a Maddy, este le pidió a Ana que se sentara y dejara a Maddy caminar, tenía que hacerle unas pruebas y necesitaba que la niña las hiciera sin necesidad de obligarla- Maddy- la llamo el doctor que traía un pequeño aparato en la mano, la niña lo miro- tu sabes soplar fuerte- Maddy miro a su madre y luego asintió- de verdad… Woow yo no sé hacerlo me enseñas- Maddy asintió encantada- ven siéntate aquí conmigo para que ayudes a soplar- sentó a Maddy en una silla frente a él, y le explico a Ana de que se trataba- Esta prueba se llama Espirometria, es una prueba de función pulmonar que mide volúmenes y flujos pulmonares, a través del registro de una espiración forzada a partir de una inspiración máxima, que permite medir los índices más utilizados, voy hacerle una serie de peticiones que serán un poco forzadas para la edad de Maddy- Brad puso cara de circunstancias- pero tranquilo- dijo el médico al ver la cara de este- no será nada peligroso, son forzadas ya que este tipo de pruebas se realizan en niños mayores de seis años que coordinan más las ordenes que se les pueda dar, tratare de hacerlo como un juego para que salga lo mejor posible- pasaron alrededor de media hora en que la prueba saliera lo mejor posible y Maddy reía por las pinzas que se colocó el Dr. en la nariz también se las colocaron a ella, terminaron con esa y debía de aplicarle otra prueba pero por los momentos la evaluaría solo con la Espirometria , en ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro Grace que se había ido veinte minutos antes con una doctora afroamericana de aspecto amable y jovial.

-Iván- dijo la mujer al entrar con Grace- señores- dijo la doctora a modo de saludo.

-Clara ellos son los padres de mi nieta, la niña de la que te hable- decía Grace- Ana, Brad estos voltearon completamente- ella es la Dra. Denisse Través es cardióloga infantil y se encargara de revisar a Maddy después que el Dr. Iván lo haga- estos le tendieron la mano a la doctora, Maddy por su parte estaba cansada de tanto jaleo y estaba por dormirse.

-Ya por aquí casi hemos terminado- dijo el doctor a los presentes- aquí tienen estos son unos análisis que deberán realizarle a Maddy, una vez que los tengan y estén listos los resultados de los estudios podremos dar un diagnóstico completo. Salieron de ahí todos juntos ahora irían al consultorio de la Dra. Través, Maddy estaba dormida en los brazos de su madre, la Dra. Denisse le hizo también una serie de preguntas para completar el historial que había dejado en el sistema el Dr. Hardy, por suerte la niña se despertó y la Dra. Logro hacerle un ecocardiograma, un poco incómodo debido a que Maddy no quería nada hasta que logro calmarse. La refirió al pediatra para el control completo de la misma.

-Esto que ven aquí- decía mostrando el monitor- es el corazón de Maddy, se ve de aspecto normal, pero nodo ciertas inflamaciones en algunas de sus arterias, tendremos que hacerle pruebas especiales- Ana se descompuso enseguida, eso que le decía la doctora no podía ser muy bueno.

-¿Qué significa eso Dra. Través?- dijeron ambos casi al mismo tiempo.

-Maddy podría estar enfrentando un posible síndrome del intervalo QT largo, esto quiere decir que Maddy puede tener un problema de conducción eléctrica que impide el bombeo de sangre rica en oxígeno al cuerpo. O también puede tener que le cueste generar fibrilación ventricular a mediano o largo plazos, y se debe a factores hereditarios o por tomar medicamentos antidepresivos, dicho sea el caso, es lo que creo le está pasando a Maddy, vamos a realizar una prueba de fuerza o ergometría o examen de tolerancia al ejercicio, que nos permitirá conocer el funcionamiento del músculo cardiaco durante el ejercicio. Para su realización se colocan discos de metal en el pecho (electrodos) que se conectan a un medidor que registra la actividad eléctrica del corazón en una pantalla. Como Maddy es una niña no se lo dejaremos mucho tiempo pero deberá simular que corre en el mismo sitio y dar saltos- Ana estaba preocupada, tantos estudios y posibles diagnósticos en un solo día la tenían algo alterada- no se preocupen, si mis sospechas son ciertas y lo de Madisson es debido a los medicamentos, con una dieta rica en antioxidantes y vitaminas podrá tener una vida plena y feliz- Ana suavizo el gesto, lo que le había dicho la doctora era como un aliciente, para todo lo que había escuchado casi una hora después salían de la consulta de la Dra. Través, Ana llamo a Grace para decirle que se iban, esta también estaba por irse y Brad se ofreció a llevarla, ya que la Dra., tomaría un taxi, Brad estaba agradecido con todo lo que habían hecho hoy por Maddy así que lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarla hasta su casa.

-Gracias por traerme, Brad ¿crees que Carrick y yo podamos mañana ir a ver a Alex un rato, si no es mucha molestia- pregunto Grace, mirando al reacción del rubio.

-No hay problema Grace cuando quieran pueden ir a ver a Alex o a Maddy sea aquí en Seattle o en Nueva York- después de dejar a Grace en su casa se fueron a la suya estaban cansados sobre todo Ana que tenía era agotamiento mental, cuando llegaron al ático fueron bombardeados por las preguntas de Tiff y de Val que estaban ansiosas y preocupadas por lo que podrían decir los médicos, tomaron una cena temprana y Ana se fue acostar.

-Grandulón, voy a costar a Maddy con nosotros, tantas pruebas me pusieron nerviosa- el rubio acepto algo obligado pero entendía perfectamente a Ana.

-Voy a revisar mi correo y luego te alcanzo, además es algo temprano, no son ni las ocho de la noche- la beso con cariño a ella y a su hija, Ana se llevó la niña le busco una pijama y se la llevo a su cuarto.

-Consentida ¿Te quieres bañar con mami?- la niña acepto contenta, aunque se veía que estaba cansada, después de un baño en la enorme bañera, Ana se vistió y vistió a Maddy casi dormida, se metió en la cama unto con su niña y cuando estaba por dormirse escucho su teléfono.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 26 de Agosto del 2014 21:48

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** Noticias….

Hola Anastasia, lamento si soy inoportuno solo quería saber que dijeron los médicos sobre Maddy, por favor házmelo saber, la salud es muy importante sobre todo en un niño.

PD: Por favor contesta, no sé si puedo llamarte…

Christian Grey President arrepentido de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Ana leyó el mensaje pero no le dio mucha importancia, coloco el móvil en la mesita auxiliar de la cama y se dejó llevar un poco por el cansancio recordó el momento en el que Christian había llegado después de haber tenido el accidente con el helicóptero, ni sabía porque lo había recordado, le busco una y mil cosas en el cuerpo para saber si estaba bien, gracias a dios solo los pies y en las manos tenia algunos rasguños debido a la maleza que tuvo que quitar con las manos, se fue sumergiendo en un sueño tranquilo cuando su celular vibro para anunciarle que alguien llamaba, sin mirar la pantalla contesto.

-Anastasia Steele- dijo esta media dormida.

-Ana nena, ¿estás bien?- decía Christian desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy dormida Christian, fue un día bastante agotador, mi niña y yo solo necesitamos dormir- decía Ana con voz pesada por el sueño, en ese momento se escuchó la vocecita de Maddy que decía algo en sueños y Christian supo que estaba con su hija.

-Disculpa nena, no fue mi intención molestarte, descansa Ana ya hablaremos- le dijo este con voz rasposa- hasta mañana nena.

-Hasta mañana bebe- Christian quedo ojiplático, había escuchado bien o había sido producto de la imaginación. Ana por su parte, se despertó casi enseguida y se dio cuenta del error que cometió, colgó la llamada y se quedó pensando. Que hago ahora, que le digo mañana si lo veo, me hare la vista gorda y no le diré nada y si me dice algo lo negare rotundamente, eso es lo que hare, no se acordaba que había estado soñando pero había estado mirando las fechas en la mañana y tenía ciertos pensamiento en la cabeza que había desechado durante la tarde porque estaba pendiente de Maddy, pero ahora al recordar que había estado mirando las fechas, se acercaba el día en Jack Hyde la secuestro, donde ese malnacido hijo de perra le decía una y otra vez durante aquellos tres días que pasarían su cumpleaños juntos, gracias a dios no había sido así, lo paso en el hospital pero prefirió el hospital que estar con Hyde se volteo agarro a su hija y dejo llevar por el sueño otra vez y el sueño que había tenido en otra oportunidad la arropo de nuevo…

-Christian bebe, mira lo que tengo aquí- decía Ana a Christian que estaba a cierta distancia- amor ven quiero que veas este conjunto nuevo que me compre- cuando Ana se acercó hasta donde Christian ya no eran Christian sino Jack Hyde, que la arrastraba por aquel suelo sucio y polvoriento amarrándola de un poste largo y oxidado, de ahí la pasaba a otro que eran como dos barras con una separación donde la amarraba para azotarla y golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente- no Jack suéltame , suéltame Jack no me toques, ¡NOOO… SUELTAME…NO ME TOQUES… SUELTAMEEE POR FAVOR…!- Ana gritaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-Ana cielo despierta, Ana despierta- le decía Brad, Val al escuchar los gritos de Ana se acercó a la habitación al igual que Tiff, tuvieron que sacar a Maddy del cuarto porque se y había despertado llorando.

-Perdón no fue mi intención despertarlos pero es que hoy me acorde de ciertas cosas que quiero borrar de mi memoria- Brad la comprendía al igual que las otras mujeres- por suerte Maddy se tranquilizó rápido y pidió a su mama Val la llevo y le trajo a Ana un Te para que se terminara de tranquilizar…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: CHICAS ALGUNA DUDA COMENTENLA PARA SABER Y ASI ACLARARLA…jejeje en la historia.. jejeje…**


	34. Chapter 34

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS… DESEO ACLARAR ALGO:**

 **Brad no es el malo de la historia, es un ser humano como cualquier otro con sus idas y vueltas, con defectos y virtudes, Ana tampoco es una santa y al igual que Brad tiene sus defectos, estoy tratando de llevar la historia más rápido pero carezco de tiempo y aquellas personas que piensan que es nada más sentarse y escribir no es tan fácil como parece. Acepto todos sus review, es más** **ME ENCANTAN** **, hasta me he reído de ellos y con ellos, lo que si no me gusta es que me escriban por privado y me ofendan, creo que ninguno de los lectores y escritores somos perfectos, aclare lo de Brad y Ana porque ellos simplemente son humanos y cada uno de nosotros al leer lo vemos de manera distinta y no por eso dejan de ser como son, si estoy diciendo esto es por la manera tan grosera que me dijeron que mis personajes no valían nada que Ana era una puritana que se la daba de santurrona y Brad lo estaba poniendo como el malo y yo (como escritora) no sabía lo que hacía y otras cosas más que no voy a publicar, a mi parecer no es cierto nada de lo que me dijeron, pero de igual forma me molesto muchísimo, creo que aquí no estamos para decir que un escritor es mejor que otro… Chicas las aprecio a todas, pero no ofendan que eso duele, es más como dijo una de mis lectoras el que no le gusta alguna historia que no la lea, nadie las está obligando a leer o a opinar, lo hago por diversión y entretenimiento… No se ofendan chicas, que no es con ustedes sino con la que me escribió por privado… las aprecio de verdad y aprecio muchos sus Review, ojala después de que lean esto sigan leyendo mi historia… abajo estoy mencionando algunas de mis lectoras que no sé cómo contestarles porque escriben como (Guest), las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE**

 **PD: Zuuul:** sabias palabras y yo creo que yo me sentiría igual o peor… **Lore:** Yo también espero que todo salga bien, y no sea nada de cuidado… **loli14:** gracias por leer mi historia, eres muy suspicaz (sin ofender), estoy tratando de complacer a mis lectoras… **Luna Violeta:** Mi salud está bien por así decirlo, esperando el resultado de los estudios que me hicieron en el seno para saber que tengo y si me van a operar… **Denisse:** gracias por tus bendiciones, Dios y la Virgen desde el cielo te lo agradecen y derraman sobre ti su misericordia divina y te llenara de bendiciones, Dios te cuide a ti también… **Anairafuj:** tienes razón cob lo que dices en tu mensaje, me reí mucho, pero no por burla sino porque yo soy así para decir mis criticas acerca de una historia, gracias por ser sincera **… BESOS, UN ABRAZOOOOO…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXXIV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Ana cielo despierta, Ana despierta- le decía Brad, Val al escuchar los gritos de Ana se acercó a la habitación al igual que Tiff, tuvieron que sacar a Maddy del cuarto porque se y había despertado llorando.

-Perdón no fue mi intención despertarlos pero es que hoy me acorde de ciertas cosas que quiero borrar de mi memoria- Brad la comprendía al igual que las otras mujeres- por suerte Maddy se tranquilizó rápido y pidió a su mama Val la llevo y le trajo a Ana un Te para que se terminara de tranquilizar…

El martes amaneció nublado, tanto como el ánimo y el humor de Anastasia que no había dormido mucho, sino que estuvo dando vueltas en la cama, se levantó varias veces y cuando ya no podía más se fue a la cocina por un Té, lloro en silencio, como otras tantas noches que había pasado por lo mismo, quiso albergarse en los brazos de alguien que solo la dejara llorar y no tratar de calmarla, pero eso no se podía, ella no podía someter a Brad otra vez a esto, se pondría a preparar pan eso la haría soltar el estrés además ni siquiera había amanecido aun. Después de amasar, mejor dicho de golpear la masa, preparo algunos panes rellenos y algunos tipo bollo, prendió la cafetera, preparo el desayuno y luego de dejar listos los huevos revueltos, la mezcla hecha para unas torticas y el tocino en la grill con la llama muy bajita se fue a darse una ducha rápida cuando salió de la ducha vestida solamente con su bata de paño ya su niña la esperaba sentada en la cama con su dedito metido en la boca, la tomo en brazos y salió de la habitación.

-Vamos mi consentida, mami te va a dar de comer- Maddy se acomodó en el cuello de su madre, todavía mi niña como que está cansada, pensó Ana- ¿quieres cereal y fruta? O prefieres torticas.

-Totica, futas- decía Maddy a la vez que su madre la sentaba en la trona, a los pocos minutos salió Val y más atrás Tiff, estas miraron con extrañeza Ana, se veía que no había dormido mucho.

-Buenos días- dijeron Val y Tiff al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días- contesto Ana- ya el desayuno está casi listo, así que pueden sentarse.

-Ana ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Val que la veía agitada.

-Estoy bien Valerie, no te preocupes- la mujer se sorprendió, ella nunca le decía Valerie. Cuando Ana estaba terminando las tortitas para Maddy a las que le había puesto trozos de bananas, apareció Brad, como si nada, es que el sí durmió toda la noche.

-Buenos días chicas- decía el rubio sonriente, le dio un beso achuchón a Maddy y esta empezó a reír y después se acercó a Ana que estaba picando unas fresas para su niña- hola Anie ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo este algo preocupado al ver el semblante de Ana, le dio un beso en los labios y se sentó.

-Estoy bien Brad, no te preocupes, ¿Vas a desayunar?- le dijo esta, que preparaba el plato de Maddy, le coloco dos tortitas pequeñas, trocitos de fresas bañados con miel y unos puntos de nata en forma de ojos y boca, la niña aplaudió al ver su plato, por suerte había sacado el apetito de Brad y no el de ella. Comieron en silencio, si algo habían aprendido en el tiempo juntos era que cuando Ana estaba así no era de hablar mucho, cuando la morena termino de comer se levantó como autómata y se fue a su cuarto, ya se había duchado pero lo volvió hacer eran cosas que hacía de manera robótica se sentía sucia al recordar al asqueroso de Jack. Se colocó una falda tubo gris oscuro con una camisa negra de botones, zapatos negros altos, no le dedico mucho a su cabello eso era perder tiempo, cuando el amanecía reacio de agarrar forma no había manera de hacerlo quedar bien. Cuando salió Brad aún estaba en la barra conversando con Tiff que se veía que saldría de nuevo.

-Ana vas a trabajar- le pregunto Tiff, Brad y Val que estaba terminado de limpiar todo voltearon a verla, Maddy aún estaba en su trona pero ahora tomaba su bebida a base de vainilla.

-Si, por supuesto- decía está frunciendo la mirada- no veo porque no hacerlo, a pesar de lo de anoche estoy perfectamente bien- decía esta que aunque sonara convincente su rostro cansado decía otra cosa, cuando Ana fue a salir Brad la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas Anie? No es mejor que me esperes- le decía este.

-No Brad, tú vas a GEH y yo voy a GIP- el rubio la miro dudoso- ayer le dije a Christian que iría hoy a la editorial directamente, quiero ir revisando los manuscritos allá mismo, ya le asignaron una secretaria a Rebecca y Vanessa trabajara directamente conmigo, así que no tengo porque seguir trabajando en la oficina de Christian- dijo esta decisiva.

-Espérame Anie- le dijo la pelirroja que salía también apoyada de su muleta, le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora a Brad y salió junto con Ana. Cuando ambas salieron del edificio, conversaban de manera trivial- Vamos te dejo en la oficina, no creo que a mi chofer le moleste llevarte y él debe saber dónde queda, cuando Ana vio al chofer de Tiff, no era más que Luke Sawyer.

-Hola Sawyer ¿Cómo estás?- le decía Ana con una sonrisa.

-Srta. Steele, muy bien gracias, se ve usted muy bien y disculpe mi atrevimiento- decía este un poco sonrojado.

-Es Ana Luke, y gracias.

-Hola mi amor- le decía Tiff dándole un beso en los labios- ¿te molestaría si llevamos a Ana primero?- decía la pelirroja abrazada al hombre

-Claro que no calabacita- Ana puso los ojos en blanco, demasiado dulce para su estado de ánimo- llevaremos a la Srta. Steele, perdón a Ana y después iremos a tu set por tus fotos- decía el hombre sonriente.

-Gracias amorcito, llevemos a Ana a la editorial y de ahí a la sesión de fotos- Sawyer le sonrió amable a Ana, le abrió la puerta de la parte trasera de auto a esta y luego ayudo a subir a Tiff. Ana fue recibida de manera cordial, por suerte cuando se topó con Rebecca esta al verla la saludo de lejos y entro al ascensor, Ana no le dio importancia ya tendría tiempo de cruzar palabra con la mujer. Una chica que no había visto el día que vino, se le presento.

-Sra. Steele, soy Yanin la asistente del señor Adams, bueno soy la becaria para asistente, un placer conocerla- decía está tendiéndole la mano a Ana.

-Encantada Yanin, espero que podamos trabajar juntas para las mejoras de GIP- decía Ana más por educación que por otra cosa- ¿De casualidad sabes donde esta Vanessa? Necesito ir a mi oficina- Ana no conocía bien el nuevo edificio, ya que cuando ella se fue de ahí apenas se estaban cambiando de la antigua sede de GIP.

-Está en el piso de la revista, piso quince, finanzas y dirección general están dos pisos mas arriba- Ana sonrió con ironía, así que iba tener que ver a Kavanagh a diario, ya se encargaría de incomodarla un poco, pensó esta- si quieres te acompaño hasta alla- le dijo la joven latina. Ana sonrió agradecida.

-Buenos días Vanessa- decía Ana al entrar en la oficina junto con Yanin y encontrarse con la secretaria, colocando unas carpetas sobre el escritorio.

-Buenos días Ana, es bueno verte por aquí- dijo Vanessa, torció el gesto al ver a Yanin. Ana se dio cuenta, esperaba que Vanessa le contara.

-Gracias Yanin, le podrías decir a tu jefe que me mande los manuscritos para empezar a leerlos y de nuevo gracias por orientarme.

-Fue un gusto Ana, si me necesita me avisa, estoy a su orden- decía la mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros y piel blanca, Yanin se fue y Ana y Vanessa se quedaron solas.

-Vane, algo que compartir con la clase- decía Ana con cierta sonrisa en la cara- dime porque no te gusto la presencia de Yanin, se ve buena chica- dijo Ana juzgando a su criterio. Vanessa le explico a Ana que desde que Yanin llego su reciente relación con David se esfumo y estos empezaron a Salí, por eso era que Ana le daba la razón cuando decían que las relaciones amorosas con compañeros de trabajo eran un desastre, por suerte ese no era su caso, Brad y ella siempre había hablado con la verdad en casi todo. Se dispusieron a trabajar, había bastante material que revisar y otro tanto que debía de ver con cuidado, como a mitad de mañana recibió una llamada de Sally- Hola Sally,- le decía Ana desde el móvil- ¿Entregaste los resúmenes que te di, y las cartas ya las firmo Arthur?

-Si Ana, ya hice todo lo que me pediste, te llamaba – decía está haciendo una pausa-para decirte que Neil el esposo de Erika te llamo, le dije que aun estas en Seattle y me pidió que por favor lo llamaras, para lo de la entrevista con Erika, que podría ser para finales de semana y principios de la siguiente- dijo la secretaria en tono neutral.

-Está bien Sally, gracias que tal la presentación del libro como lo están manejando. ¿Le dijiste a los de la prensa lo que Arthur y yo acordamos?- Ana hablaba concentrada en lo que leía y lo que decía la secretaria.

-Si Ana, todo está listo, en cuanto me lleguen los ejemplares de obsequio adicionales te los envió- la secretaria le informo otras cosas, hablaron de temas de la editorial y colgaron- Vane, voy a necesitar que llames a la Sra. Kavanagh-Grey y le pidas que me envié las preguntas que le pedí que me enviara por correo- decía Ana sin apartar la cabeza de la PC, donde trabajaba.

-La señora Kate llamo temprano a presidencia y le dejo dicho a la Sra. Rebecca que no iba a venir en la mañana porque estaría en el medico- dijo esta, Ana la miro interrogante- No sé si está enferma pero si quieres puedo preguntar o la llamo a su móvil.

-No hace falta Vanessa, la llamas en la tarde y le preguntas- Ana se quedó pensativo, si había algo que sabía de Kate era que esta no iba al médico a menos que fuera muy necesario. El resto de la mañana paso sin mayores contratiempos, Ana se dedicó a revisar los manuscritos en lo que estaba trabajado David, a Vanessa, Ana la había puesto a clasificar otros documentos que estaban en unas carpetas que la secretaria había traído…

###########################################

.

 **Alemania-Aeropuerto de Múnich, Franz Josef Strauss (Días antes)**

-Melissa- le decía Orson-despierta ya llegamos a Múnich- la morena se había quedado dormida casi enseguida.

-Disculpa me dormí, es que he tenido días bastantes difíciles y estaba cansada- decía la mujer muy apenada, se abrocho el cinturón y se dio cuenta que afuera llovía. El avión había empezado a tener turbulencia, Orson la tomo de la mano, este había visto la cara de Melissa.

-¿Alguna vez habías volado en estas condiciones?- Mely negó con la cabeza- ven toma mi mano y trata de tranquilizarte- dijo este cordial, que coño porque dije eso, porque si, porque esta mujer me gusta y si puedo disfrutar de ella lo hare, pensó Orson, Mely lo tomo de la mano y lo sujeto fuerte.

-He volado varias veces pero nunca había pasado por esto- dijo Mely trémula, cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de tranquilizarse. Aterrizaron sin mayor contratiempo pero el clima seguía siendo espantoso- Creo que me va tocar mojarme, debo buscar hotel y de ahí ir a ver a mi hermanita- decía está divagando, como si pensara en voz alta.

-Por el hotel y el traslado no te preocupes, tengo reservado una suite- la cara de la mujer cambio.

-Ya le dije que no soy una mujerzuela- decía está caminando rápido delante de Orson.

-Mely, eso lo sé no te estaba insinuando nada, mi suite tiene dos habitaciones, y puedo pedir otra habitación y te alojas ahí, no fue mi intensión ofenderte- decía Orson que el mismo sentía que estaba actuando raro- hagamos algo- le decía el rubio con gesto inocente- porque no dejas que te lleve a donde reservaste habitación y luego mi chofer te llevara a donde tienes que ir- Mely lo miro- ¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo?- esta negó con la cabeza.

-Es que no hice reservaciones- decía, el hombre se sorprendió- debo ir a ver a mi hermanita que está en un internado aquí en Múnich y no sé dónde me puedo hospedar, vengo de sorpresa- decía la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos, ahora Orson entendía menos.

-Hagamos algo Melissa, te invito a comer algo mientras el clima se mejora y si quieres me cuentas, si esta en mis manos te ayudare soy abogado- abogado "pensó Mely" será que dios puso en mi camino a este hombre para que me ayudara con el problema de mi herencia, todavía no le iba a contar todo ya lo haría después tenía que averiguar si se podía confiar en él o no.

-Está bien acepto, solo si promete que de verdad me va ayudar- dijo esta con los ojos ahora iluminados.

-Te lo prometo- dijo el rubio levantando la mano- pero ahora comamos- ni siquiera sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, pero al ver el rostro de Mely casi al borde de las lágrimas lo había enternecido "enserio Orson" le dijo su subconsciente "cógetela y ya ni que fuera la gran cosa"- si es la gran cosa se regañó así mismo- cuéntame que es lo que te trae por aquí, aparte de venir a ver a tu hermanita.

-Solo eso vengo a ver a mi hermana, esta internada en un colegio aquí en Múnich.

-Aceptaras mi invitación de quedarte conmigo puedo reservarte una habitación en mi hotel o podemos compartir mi suite- esta lo miro dudosa, no es que nunca había tenido novio, pero no había pasado más que de unos simples besos intensos y nada más-Prometo portarme bien- dijo el rubio sonriendo. Se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas de los locales de comida rápida, que hay en el aeropuerto- hagamos algo tomemos un café, una bebida caliente, un chocolate o un Té y luego decides si quieres venir conmigo

-No lo sé Orson, me da pena ya he abusado de su confianza, además no tengo para pagar una habitación de lujo- dijo está mirándose las manos.

-No tienes que pagar por la habitación- dijo este tomándola de la mano- eres una mujer hermosa en un ciudad grande y peligrosa- decía este, se llevó la mano de esta y la beso, para Mely la descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, jamás se había sentido así, para llegar ahí había usado un poco de dinero que el administrador legal le había dado en una oportunidad pero este ya no lo hacía, por órdenes de la madre superiora que le había dicho que ella no necesitaba ese dinero, que si quería mandarle dinero que lo donara al convento, el hombre había logrado en varias visitas darle unos pocos euros y con eso había logrado llegar hasta ahí y con el resto irse a otra ciudad.

 **Melissa POV**

Le gustaba mucho este hombre, me gustaba Orson Grey tanto como si me ayudaba como si no pero y si no me puede ayudar, voy a tener que casarse con mi primo y vivir una vida renegada, no voy a poder enamorarme y para cuando me pueda divorciar no va a quedar mucho de mí, quiero disfrutar, de lo que no he podido vivir, estando encerrada primero en el internado y después en el convento, las monjas me han enseñado que hay cosas que una mujer no puede hacer, ya que eran sucias y pecadoras, mi estancia en el convento no había sido muy grata en ciertos momentos ya que fue novicia de claustro, cosa que no era muy agradable. Cuando tome la decisión de irme no pensé nunca en conocer un hombre y mucho menos alguien tan guapo como Orson ¿Se fijaría el en ella? No claro que no él debe tener un sequito de mujeres solo para él, encerrada con las monjas he perdido todo lo que tenía como mi encanto, mi personalidad y otras cosas, pero ahora solo con que ese rubio de caramelo me viera- rio para si misma- dios mío me da hasta calor… no me había sentido así desde que mi novio James casi me había hecho el amor, bueno el solo me beso de manera que ufff… con mucha pasión y algo de desenfreno, pero ese día la madre de James llego y no pudimos hacer nada más, por suerte no se habían quitado la ropa, ya después paso todo lo de mama y no tuve oportunidad de tener novio, pero este hombre que parecía un don juan porque no le veía anillo en su dedo, ni siquiera la sombra de uno… -déjate de esos pensamientos Melissa- si se me presenta la posibilidad de vivir aunque sea unos días, solo te pido eso señor unos días de felicidad donde pueda ser yo misma donde pueda sentirme querida, aunque sea una simple fantasía….

Orson la había visto pensativa y no había querido molestarla, hizo unas llamadas a la empresa, diciendo que estaría mañana a primera hora y que le buscaran un traductor su alemán no era tan bueno, se le quedo mirando a Mely…

 **Orson POV**

Que me está pasando me estoy comportando como un blandengue, un jodido estúpido, jamás ve había comportado así soy más del que seduce, coge, folla y se va, ni que fuera la primera vez que me topo con una mujer hermosa, bueno es que la belleza de Melissa es completamente natural, algo así como la de Ana, tenía que recordarla, ella prefirió a mi hermano y ni siquiera me dio una oportunidad, prefirió irse con el bastardo hijo de puta de Christian y a mí me dejo con la borracha de Kate, bueno pase un buen rato con ella pero nada más… Pero Melissa es diferente, se ve tan noble tan inocente, será que el destino me está poniendo otra oportunidad -por favor Orson, le decía su subconsciente- otra oportunidad para follar nada más, aún falta que vayas a Seattle a fastidiar un poco a tus hermanos. Pero me gustaría disfrutar de Melissa mientras este aquí en Alemania, no le haría daño a nadie, además no creo que tenga novio, si no ya me lo hubiera dicho…

######################################

-Escuche decir que necesitas un traductor- le decía la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos hacia ella- yo hablo muy bien el alemán, pero no sé si le serviría de algo, además de leer en alemán, hablo italiano y español- Orson la miro sorprendido, así que era una mujer preparada, podría servirle, pero tendría que conseguirle ropa, los jeans y el suéter de cuello alto le quedaba muy bien, pero no eran ropa para ir a la empresa con uno de sus socios.

-De verdad ¿hablas alemán?- la mujer asintió- te gustaría trabajar para mí los días que este en Alemania, te juro que sin dobles intenciones- le dijo el rubio al ver su expresión- Te puedo pagar muy bien y eso te ayudara para tu estancia aquí en Múnich

-No pensé en nada malo es que no se si deba ponerme a trabajar, cuando lo que necesito es buscar a mi hermana para irnos a otro sitio- Orson la miro con interés.

-Hagamos algo, vamos ahora mismo al hotel, te instalas y vas a ver a tu hermana o podemos ir a buscar unas cosas, como uno o dos conjuntos para que puedas acompañarme a la empresa mañana y si quieres yo mismo voy contigo a buscar a tu hermanita o solo a que la veas- decía este serio.

-¿Ropa, conjuntos? Porque me dice eso- Orson la miro extrañado- para que voy a necesitar que me regales ropa- decía Mely ofendida- no me parece correcto- dios esta mujer era exasperante en lo poco que la conocía, tendría que cambiar la estrategia.

-Melissa, no te voy a regalar la ropa- dijo este serio- di por hecho que vas a trabajar para mí- te daré una suma de dinero por tu trabajo, como pago y de ahí descontaremos lo que cueste la ropa y otras cosas que seguro vas a necesitar- Orson hablaba como el típico empresario que era.

-Eso me parece mejor, pero no quiero nada muy ostentoso, solo algo bohemio o formal, que me haga pasar desapercibida- decía esta ahora más convencida- de verdad agradezco esta oportunidad que me das sin siquiera conocerme, voy a necesitar mucho de este empleo.

-Tranquila Mely, al igual que tu yo también voy a necesitar mucho de ti- le decía Orson que no quería pensar con segundas intenciones, aun no- ahora vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde, me gustaría, darme un baño y descansar antes de que mi asesor financiero llegue, me dijo que me traería al hotel los planteamientos y demandas de los empleados, ya le informare a el que encontré un traductor- decía este pensativo- bueno mejor nos vamos al hotel, hay que descansar- salieron del aeropuerto, directo al auto que le habían asignado a Orson con el chofer de siempre- Bertrán, buenas tardes- decía este educado en alemán.

-Señor, un placer verlo de nuevo bienvenido- decía el hombre canoso de aspecto inglés.

-Gracias, esta es la señorita Melissa Weiss, será mi traductor por el tiempo que este en Múnich- decía este al tiempo que se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Encantado señorita Weiss, estoy a su servicio- decía el hombre a Mely.

-Gracias Sr. Bertrán, muy amable- decía Mely sonriendo.

-Bertrán vamos al hotel, ya después la señorita Weiss te dirá a donde se dirige- dijo este mirando a Mely.

-Y si primero vamos por la ropa que debo comprar- decía esta más que una pregunta era una petición- es que después que estemos en el hotel dudo mucho que salgamos a comprar algo- decía la mujer y tenía razón. Llegaron a un centro comercial de Múnich de ahí Orson se metió en una tienda donde se apreciaban varias marcas exclusivas, la sentó en una de las cómodas sillas y le dio unas órdenes a la dependienta compro un total de cuatro conjuntos de falda y pantalón con chaqueta y blusa a juego, ya Mely se encargaría de combinárselos como mejor le pareciera, zapatos altos aunque a ella no le hacía falta era bastante alta y Orson sin que esta se diera cuenta le dijo a la asesora de ventas que le aconsejara en llevar ropa interior, Mely se sonrojo cuando esta le dijo, él lo supo porque la mujer se lo había dicho con un brasier en la mano acepto llevarse solo dos, ya ella después se compraría más, Orson por supuesto no le iba a cobrar nada de lo que le estaba comprando, por una extraña razón se sentía tan bien poder comprarle algo a Melissa, le gustaba verla sonreír. Cuando llegaron al hotel Mely estaba más que extenuada, acepto quedarse en la misma suite que Orson, y si el intentaba algo, desplegaría las clases de defensa personal que había aprendido en el internado junto con sus compañeras.

-Rodrigo vendrá dentro de una hora más o menos, si quieres podemos comer en la suite y descansas, mientras me encargo de hablar con Rodrigo, ya después te explicare cual es el plan de trabajo a seguir- decía Orson reclinado en uno de los ventanales del salón, Mely asintió se acercó hasta donde estaba este y le dio un apretón de manos.

-Gracias Orson- decía esta agradecida, después de comer Mely se fue a su habitación había pensado ir al colegio de su hermana pero era ya muy tarde, ya mañana iría a visitarla y ver cómo están las cosas, además por ser fin de semana podría visitarla y si podía la sacaría de ahí sin que sospecharan…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: CHICAS ALGUNA DUDA COMENTENLA PARA SABER Y ASI ACLARARLA…jejeje en la historia.. jejeje…**


	35. Chapter 35

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Hola… quiero ofrecer MIL DISCULPAS por la ausencia pero no me he encontrado bien, he estado deprimida y decidí hacer un pequeño viaje para despejar mi mente, me he sentido algo depre, fui a un pueblo junto al mar con una hermana y su familia, estuve varios días por allá, tratando de no pensar, me lleve la Tablet pero el internet por allá es malisimooooo..! Así que desistí de publicar, aun no me han entregado el resultado de los análisis que me realice, pero tengo fe de que no me saldrá nada malo… De verdad les pido DISCULPAS, por tenerlas panto tiempo sin actualizar y publicar… Gracias a todas por estar pendiente… abajo estoy mencionando algunas de mis lectoras que no sé cómo contestarles porque escriben como (Guest), las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE**

 **PD: diio2812:** Gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, Orson pagara, cada cosa que hizo…. **Johana Gelvez** : Hola Johana estoy mejor gracias por preguntar ;) lo del quiste aún no se sabe, lo de Christian fue confusión (por así decirlo) en el capítulo lo explico, no te frustres, si después de leer el capi n entiendes yo te despejo las dudas , Gracias amiga por preguntar y por tus buenos deseos… **Denisse** : Amen, gracias por tus bendiciones, mi salud, si es un poco para desahogarse gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, creo que en el capi se te despejara esa duda, dios te bendiga amiga… **cecibels12:** Gracias por leer mi historia, trato de publicar cada dos días o día por medio, arriba explico por qué no había publicado… **Lore** : Por petición de una lectora estoy tratando de cambiar a Orson, pero no estoy segura de que puede hacerlo y se de su agrado, pronto habrá pasión… jejeje Gracias por leer… **brisi** : Sam pronto va a caer y de una manera muy estrepitosa, gracias por leer **… redeginori:** Gracias por leer mi historia, me gusta mucho que te encante, si estaba pensando en Ana, gracias por la idea la tomare en cuenta para los próximos capis… jejeje **BESOS, UN ABRAZOOOOO…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXXV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Gracias Orson- decía esta agradecida, después de comer Mely se fue a su habitación había pensado ir al colegio de su hermana pero era ya muy tarde, ya mañana iría a visitarla y ver cómo están las cosas, además por ser fin de semana podría visitarla y si podía la sacaría de ahí sin que sospecharan…

.

El jueves y viernes trabajando al lado de Orson fueron realmente extenuantes este hombre era muy demandante como jefe y no había dado su brazo a torcer así sin más ante los trabajadores, como no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo pautaron una reunión para el lunes con todo el personal del sindicato, para así poder llegar un acuerdo entre ambas partes, el fin de semana paso muy rápido para Melissa, esta no pudo ver a su hermana ya que Elizabeth se encontraba en un encuentro de colegios, las niñas salían muy temprano y llegaban casi al anochecer…

-Es domingo Mely, te gustaría hacer algo, no se salir y conocer un poco la ciudad, podríamos ir al parque si quieres- Orson hablaba casi de carretilla el que lo viera hablando así pensaría que es otro y no el abogado prepotente que era.

-Quisiera ver a mi hermana pero no es posible, está en un evento del colegio y ya no está ahí- decía Mely con voz triste.

-Pero podríamos ir a dar un paseo para que te animes un poco y así me cuentas tu problema- decía Orson con su cara de inocente- quisiera ayudarte mientras este aquí en Múnich, ya después que solucione los problemas de la empresa que me trajeron aquí debo volar a Estados Unidos- de verdad quería ayudarla por alguna extraña razón sentía una infinita ternura por esta mujer, así como también sentía una ganas de poseerla increíbles pero eso debía de esperar, para eso tendría que seducirla de a poco, la cara de Mely se ilumino- Podemos ir al English Garden, es un parque muy bonito podemos ir allá y pasar una tarde diferente- decía este tratando de convencerla-¿Quieres ir?- esta asintió, parecía niña pequeña- ve y prepárate, te puedes poner unos vaqueros, nada formal o clásico- Melissa se fue a su habitación, Orson se quedó observándola, qué coño estaba haciendo, se decía para sí mismo, yo no soy así, me gusta regalar flores pero cuando quiero más de lo que me han dado y esta mujer no me ha dado nada. Quince minutos después una feliz Melissa salía de su habitación con unos vaqueros, las zapatillas de medio tacón con las que había llegado y una de las camisas que uso en los días que había trabajado, se veía hermosa, pensó Orson.

-Estoy lista, nos podemos ir cuando gustes- dijo con su sonrisa inocente- te parece bien cómo voy vestida- que si la parecía bien se veía hermosa, y solo se había puesto un poco de brillo labial, el cabello suelto y pequeños rizos se le formaban en las puntas, además del simple atuendo, olía a frutilla y miel, un splash que compro el día que compro la ropa, era algo relativamente insignificante, pero que a él le resultaba estimulante.

-Estas muy bonita Mely, ven vamos- decía este tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos, Mely al ver el gesto sonrió y se ruborizo al mismo tiempo. Salieron del hotel rumbo al parque, Bertrán los esperaba afuera con el coche listo, por suerte lo había llamado y el hombre pudo trabajar un domingo, al llegar al restorán comieron platos sencillos pero típicos de la región, Mely estaba encantada, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no pasaba una tarde libre, sabía que su hermana estaba bien pero cuanto antes se la llevara lejos de su tía mejor, salieron de comer y Orson le pidió al chofer que los llevara al English Garden ese parque era único en su estilo ahí podrían pasar un rato agradable, el rubio le dijo al chofer que se fuera que si lo necesitaba lo llamaría, no le parecía que el hombre mayor estuviera ahí esperando por gusto, caminaron durante unos minutos y fueron directo al bar libre que estaba en el parque, Orson pidió dos cervezas y se las llevó a la Torre China, ahí podrían hablar tranquilamente sin el bullicio de la gente que estaba en el bar.

-Esto es precioso Orson, jamás había estado aquí- Mely había vivido parte de su infancia en Alemania, pero no conocía Múnich, ella había vivido en Berlín. Ya que tenía ascendencia Ítalo-alemana por parte de su padre fallecido dos años antes que su madre y su madre era hija de padres españoles-ingleses, de ahí esa mezcla tan extraña de su color de piel, cabello y ojos.

-Ven sentémonos aquí- decía este señalando una mesa vacía- aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente ya después iremos a ver uno de los Monópteros que están aquí, dicen que desde ahí se puede ver el atardecer y el contraste de colores que le da el sol a los arboles al caer la tarde, es precioso- mientras tomaban la cerveza, Orson le conto varias cosas de su vida.

-Así que tienes tres hermanos y eres el mayor de los cuatro, debe ser lindo tener una familia grande- decía esta con pesar- ¿Y porque no vives con ellos o cerca de tus padres?

-Ay cosas de mi vida de las que no me gusta hablar, no son muy gratas Melissa, así que si no te importa, prefiero no hablar de ello- decía este de forma educada, ella lo miro con gesto dulce ¿o era de lastima? Pensó este- Ven vamos a caminar un rato y de ahí vamos al Monóptero, siguieron caminando y hablaron de temas triviales ella le conto que quería ser diseñadora de ropa o de interiores, pero le gustaba más la ropa que andar buscando muebles y todo lo conlleva decorar un determinado sitio ya que tenía que estar de un lado a otro.

-No sé, me gustaría poder, diseñar vestidos, zapatos, conjuntos, todo tipo de ropa- decía Mely sonriente- pero eso sería dentro de mucho ahorita mi prioridad es sacar a mi hermana de ese internado y llevármela lejos donde la avaricia de mi tía no nos alcance- hablaba con pesar, todavía le parecía mentira que todo este tiempo su tía la haya estado engañando que un supuesto problema legal y la confusión del juez habían alargado el tiempo para entregarle su herencia y haciéndole creer de nuevo que cuando cumpliera los veintitrés le devolvería todo, por suerte entre lo que escucho que su tía hablaba con la madre superiora y lo que le había dicho el despistado del administrador, bueno no podía culpar al hombre era bastante mayor.

-Puedes confiar en mi Mely, te dije que te ayudaría como abogado, pero para eso debes de contarme todo, incluso por qué quieres sacar a tu hermana de ese colegio y si está internada porque no está de vacaciones como cualquier joven, además está finalizando el verano- Mely lo miro extrañada, no había pensado en eso.

-No me acordaba que estamos finalizando verano- decía esta con el ceño fruncido- debo de ir a ver a mi hermanita Orson y si lo que me dijeron es mentira y está pasando algo malo y no me lo quieren decir- Mely hablaba con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos.

-Tranquilízate- decía este tomándola de la mano, habían llegado al Monóptero- mira Melissa sentemos aquí y trata de relajarte, cuéntame todo y ya mañana trato de canalizar los medios para que puedas ver a tu hermana en la semana- ¿Esta bien?- la mujer asintió, Orson le tomo el rostro y le dio un dulce beso en la frente- ven sentemos- se sentaron dentro del monumento para hablar y así apreciar las vistas.

-Te voy a contar desde el principio… - Orson asintió con un gesto de la cabeza- Mi madre murió hace unos siete años y nos dejó a cargo de una tía, toda la fortuna que tenemos paso a manos de la tutora que es en este caso es mi tía, yo todavía no había cumplido los dieciocho y no había terminado el instituto así que ella me mando a mí y a mi hermanita a un internado aquí en Alemania, ella se quedó en Londres y trato de hacerse de nuestro dinero pero como no pudo, cuando salí del internado al terminar de cursar mis estudios me llevo a su casa pero a los días, me acuso a base de engaños con el juez de mal comportamiento y rebeldía, el juez alargo el plazo para entregarme la herencia y la custodia de mi hermana hasta que estuviera lista y eso sería cuando tuviera veintiún años o me casara, me metió en un convento hace poco más de un año, me estaba preparando para convertirme en religiosa de echo soy una especie de novicia- Orson quedo ojiplático y palideció un poco- me convertiría en religiosa para así poder liberarme de ellos y liberar a mi hermana, pero ya hace una semana, más bien tres días antes de conocernos, la escuche hablar con la madre superiora de que estaba preparando mi matrimonio con uno de sus hijos, este hombre es un cero a la izquierda y lo único que quiere es mi dinero para seguir de holgazán sin trabajar. Busque la manera de escaparme y lo conseguí, vine aquí por mi hermana para llevármela no sé como pero lo hare- decía esta convincente, Orson la escucho con atención podía ser muchas cosas pero le molestaba que hubiera personas que quisieran hacerse del dinero de otros.

-Voy a revisar tu caso pero para eso, tengo que estar en Londres por los momentos, vamos a ver cómo hacemos con lo de tu hermanita te prometo que esta misma semana estarás con ella- decía este dubitativo, primero debía de corroborar esa historia- Mira Mely – le decía este mostrándole la puesta de sol-tratando de alejar esos pensamientos tristes, que tenía. La tomo de la mano y se acercó hasta la orilla del monumento, le coloco la mano en la espalda y cuando esta lo miro, Orson le acaricio la mejilla con los nudillos, haciéndola estremecer, bajo la mirada estaba sonrojada por el momento, Orson al darse cuenta la tomo de la barbilla y subió su rostro- Te ves hermosa así toda colorada y el reflejo del sol dándote encima, hace que el cabello te brille de una manera extraordinaria, te crea un halo mágico, pareces sacada de un cuento, de una pintura antigua, Mely se sonrojo más si podía, el rubio le coloco el cabello detrás de la oreja y se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sus bocas se fundieron en un beso, primero algo inocente, casto, dulce, luego Orson la asió más hacia él y logro profundizar el beso, él quiso sorprenderla y el sorprendido fue el, al notar ese sabor único y exquisito, se sintió en otro sitio, es como si lo hubieran trasladado a otra dimensión y solo estaban ellos dos, solo existían ellos dos se sintió un hombre diferente, algo nuevo para él, ese algo que se le formo en el estómago, el corazón, la garganta , el cerebro, ni siquiera sabía dónde sentía esa emoción única que lo acababa de transformar que le había sacudido todo su ser, lo había hecho sentir, se sentía alegre, se sentía diferente, vivo tal vez...

#############################

 **Seattle (Presente día)**

 **Consultorio de la Dra. Green**

-Kate- decía la Dra. Green- lo que tengo que decirle no es fácil- Kate estaba a la expectativa, el semblante de la Dra. era serio- Tenias razón estas embarazada, pero…- la Dra. Green no pudo continuar.

-De verdad doctora- decía la rubia más que feliz, la Dra. le hizo un ademan con la mano y Kate hizo silencio.

-Lo que tengo que decirte no es nada fácil, sabes que desde que estas viniendo a mi consultorio te he atendido y lleve tu embarazo de manera normal, pero esta vez es diferente, en efecto estas embarazada pero tienes un embarazo, molar o ectópico que apenas está empezando tendrás unas seis semanas o menos de ahí es donde vienen las molestias que sientes, este tipo de embarazo es como una masa o tejido poco común que se forma en el interior del útero al comienzo de un embarazo a partir de este tejido de la placenta hace que sea inviable el embarazo o llegue a término, por lo que debe interrumpirse cuanto antes. Diagnosticarlo a tiempo posibilita un buen pronóstico. - a Kate se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- por suerte nos estamos dando cuenta a tiempo y podemos medicarte para que expulses el embrión y así hacerte un legrado completo- Kate empezó a llorar, tenía que perder a su bebe ahora.

-Dra. Pero ¿habrá algo que podamos hacer? No sé un tratamiento- Kate hablaba entre hipos y lágrimas.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, Kate por lo general este tipo de embarazos, se notan es después del tercer mes, ya que la mujer no experimenta ningún síntoma, en tu caso tenemos el tiempo a nuestro favor, si te inducimos el aborto no sufrirá tu útero, pero si no, el peligro son las hemorragias y lo que eso conlleva, debemos de programar un día para hacerte los análisis y de ahí el legrado- la Dra. le dio a Kate un vaso con agua, esta lloraba desconsolada, la doctora fue por algunas formas que la rubia tenía que llenar y la dejo sola.

 **Kate POV**

Y ahora como se lo digo a Elliot si desde el domingo no lo he visto, ¿será esto un castigo por todo lo que paso con Anastasia? ¿Será que merezco pasar por todo esto por el error que cometí? No sé qué hacer… y si después de esto no puedo quedar embarazada de nuevo, a lo mejor Elliot me deja y eso sería mi perdición, no podría vivir sin el…

-Estos son los formularios que debes llenar- decía la Dra. Green entrando de nuevo al consultorio-, puedes venir hacerte los análisis tu sola, pero para el día del legrado deberás venir preferiblemente con tu esposo, ahí en las formas estoy anexando una autorización que él tiene que firmar, no es que vaya a pasar nada malo pero son políticas del hospital- decía la Dra. seria- Kate, necesito que estés tranquila y no te culpes por esto es algo que te podría pasar a ti o a cualquier otra mujer, no tiene causa aparente, pero no te preocupes después de que salgas de esto, te haremos nuevos análisis y podrás quedar embarazada sin ningún problema- Kate le sonrió a la Dra. de manera educada, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, salió de ahí desbastada, camino por largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en la puerta de su casa, no iría a la oficina, prefería quedarse en casa y ver si Elliot aparecía, al entrar consiguió a Greta con su pequeña que estaba sentada en la alfombra jugando con unos aros armables.

-Buenas tardes Greta- decía esta al entrar- Hola mi dulce niña, ven con mami un ratito- Ava solicita se acercó hasta donde su madre y la abrazo, Greta al verla se sorprendió.

-Sra. ¿Le sucede algo?- decía la mujer preocupada, Kate negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien Greta es solo que extraño mucho al señor- dijo Kate con pesar.

-¿Quiere que le prepare algo para tomar?- la mujer estaba preocupada por ver como estaba la rubia que había derramado varias lágrimas.

-Sabes, alguien una vez me enseño que un Té puede aliviar los males del cuerpo, podrías traerme un Té muy caliente y un analgésico fuerte por favor- se tomó el Té entre lágrimas junto con el analgésico, necesitaba dormir, descansar y olvidarse de lo que le estaba pasando, se sumergió en un sueño convulso, mientras Greta se hacía cargo de Ava.

#########################

-Vanessa, ya hablaste con la señora Kavanagh- decía Ana desde su escritorio- necesito las preguntas que te dije- Ana estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, por suerte Christian no le haba molestado para sus tonterías, solo llamo por cuestiones laborales y lo había notado extraño.

-No Ana, peo ahorita mismo voy hasta su oficina y se las pido- decía esta que se levantaba de su silla donde estaba trabajando junto con Ana- ¿Deseas algo, un café, un Té, una bebida fría?

-Gracias Vanessa, un Té estaría bien, pero me puedes traer una taza de agua caliente yo misma lo preparo- la secretaria asintió sonriente.

-Claro Ana enseguida lo traigo- dijo esta y se fue. Ana se levantó un momento y se puso a mirar por el ventanal de media pared que tenía en la oficina, hacia un día estupendo, había dejado de ser un día gris y tormentoso para que el sol saliera y fuera un comienzo de tarde brillante, que era raro en esa época del año, por lo general siempre estaba, oscuro y gris, recordó el día que había ido con Christian al Grace…

 **Ana POV (Flashback)**

-¿¡Vamos al Grace otra vez, Sr. Grey!?- yo estaba más que emocionada y excitada, ¿me esta insinuando algo Sr. Grey?- ese día estábamos más que felices, mi hombre, mi bebe, mi niño grande, mi todo , mi más, me llevo al barco de nuevo y solo nosotros dos nos quedamos varados en medio del mar después que Mac nos dejara allá por orden de Christian claro, el después le avisaría cuando irían por nosotros, ese día hicimos el amor como nunca, en la habitación, en la cubierta donde está el timón del barco, en la otra cubierta, aprovechamos que habían más embarcaciones en el mar para que nadie nos estuviera viendo si estábamos solos y dejamos que nuestras emociones afloraran, dimos rienda suelta a la pasión y terminamos haciendo el amor bajo el sol incandescente, nos sentíamos plenos salvajes, calientes y bronceados. Como pudo cambiar todo de manera tan drástica-Ana se secaba una lagrima solitaria- solo por capricho de Orson, si él no se hubiera encaprichado conmigo nada de esto estuviera pasando- ya déjate de pensar en eso Ana- la regaño su subconsciente- no puedo estar pensando en el pasado por muy recuerdos hermosos que tenga.

-Ana- esta se sobresaltó- lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte- decía la secretaria- La Sra. Kate, no viene a trabajar se reportó enferma, supongo que lo de las preguntas quedara para mañana- Ana le extraño aquello.

-Está bien Vanessa, pero ponlo en los pendientes de primera hora, debo de revisar esas preguntas antes que Neil, le ponga fecha a la entrevista, ese hombre es impredecible- el día paso sin mayores problemas, cuando faltaba poco minutos para dar las cinco y treinta de la tarde su móvil sonó.

-Anie- decía Brad- Paso por ti en unos minutos, estoy llegando- decía este en tono jovial.

-Ok grandulón, te espero, cuando estés abajo me avisas- dijo esta y colgó- Vanessa es todo por hoy, ya mañana continuaremos- decía Ana recogiendo sus cosas.

-Está bien Ana, solo déjame recoger mis cosas y bajamos juntas, no me gusta quedarme aquí sola- decía la secretaria recogiendo todo. Cuando ambas salieron de la oficina, Rebecca intercepto Ana.

-Anastasia, ¿todavía por aquí?- decía esta con unas carpetas en la mano- pensé que estarías descansando, como gozas de privilegios- Ana sonrió con ironía.

-Bueno Rebecca, si tengo privilegios o no eso es cosa mía- decía Ana altiva- por lo menos yo trato de justificar lo que me gano, hay otras personas que solo ejercen el don de mando y someten a otros a hacer su trabajo- decía Ana, Rebecca endureció el gesto- lo extraño es verte por aquí, si se supone que este piso no te corresponde- en ese piso además de la revista y la oficina de Ana, estaban los archivos, tanto de la revista como de los manuscritos y otros documentos que no correspondían a presidencia.

-Supongo que al ser la Presidenta de GIP, me puedo dar el lujo de pasear por donde quiera, cosa que no pueden hacer los demás- decía esta con aires de superioridad.

-Tienes razón, por suerte- decía Ana caminando hacia el ascensor junto con Vanesa- soy la consentida y me puedo dar ese lujo- decía Ana con gesto pícaro y malicioso, si esa mujer quería lanzarle la pelota se lo devolvería. Cuando llego a planta baja, le llego un mensaje de Brad diciéndole que estaba esperándola. Se despidió de Vanessa, fue al parking subterráneo del edificio y se montó en el auto de Brad.

-Hola- dijo Ana, con voz normal, dándole un beso.

-Hola Anie- decía este correspondiendo al beso que Ana le dio- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bastante bien diría yo- la que note algo extraña fue a Rebecca, me la encontré saliendo del archivador, y se veía extraña- decía Ana como analizando la escena- Por cierto mírala ahí va- decía Ana señalando la mujer que caminaba delante de la SUV de Brad, como Rebecca no conocía el coche y este tenía los vidrios tintados no los podía ver- no arranques todavía quiero ver con quien se va o a donde se dirige- Rebecca salió hacia el parking del edificio y para sorpresa de ambos esta le dio un beso a Rick, esta le entrego las carpetas este la abrazo de nuevo, la ayudo a montarse en el coche y cuando estaba por subirse él se dirigió al cubo de basura que tenía cerca y echo los papeles ahí, Brad pudo leer los labios, cuando este dijo "Ahí nadie los encontrara" se montó en el coche y se fue- esperemos que se vayan en unos minutos vas por esos documentos al llegar a casa los revisaremos- decía Ana segura de que ahí encontrarían algo.

######################################

 **Casa Grey—Kavanagh**

-Buenas noches Greta- decía Elliot al entrar hola mi bebe hermoso, como está la niña de papi- decía este al ver a su hija en brazos de la mujer- ¿Dónde está mi esposa, Greta?- decía este al tomar a Ava en sus brazos.

-La señora Kate, no se siente bien, llego hace poco, se tomó un Té con un analgésico fuerte, hasta la escuche tomar una ducha y luego se acostó, me pidió que por favor vigilara a la niña- decía la Sra. Greta, con el semblante preocupado, eso casi nunca pasaba- ¿Usted desea comer algo?

-No Greta quizás más tarde me prepare un sándwich, por lo momentos estoy bien. Voy a ver a la Sra. mientras tu dale de comer a mi niña, supongo que tendrá algo de hambre y se dormirá temprano- decía el rubio al ver la carita de sueño de su niña.

-Es que no quiso dormir su siesta, supongo que no verlo, le quito el sueño- la mujer no quiso decirle que había visto a Kate llorando, no quería ser entrometida-Perdone la pregunta Sr. Elliot, ¿se quedara usted esta noche?

\- Si Greta no te preocupes- le decía Elliot al ver que la mujer estaba preocupada- Ve con ella, ya cuando esté lista para dormir me avisas yo me encargo de ella- diciendo esto se fue a la habitación principal, Kate estaba de lado, arropada solo de frente la espalda la tenía descubierta, se veía que había llorado, tenía los ojos y la nariz rojas y debajo de los ojos se le habían empezado a formar una manchas, se desvistió se metió en la ducha y con todo el ruido que hizo al vestirse la mujer no se despertó, era raro, solo pocas veces había pasado esto, después de acostar a su niña, se acostó en un lado de su mujer, le hubiera gustado que estuviera despierta tenía que decirle que acompañaría a Christian, fuera de la ciudad y solo serían unos días, volarían a Portland en el Charlie Tango y regresarían el fin de semana, este le había insistido mucho cuando el lunes le dijo que si podían ir a tomar algo al Escala y jugar Billar.

 **Flashback**

-Elliot, es Christian- decía este como apesadumbrado.

-Hola hermanito ¿Y ese milagro?- decía este en tono alegre.

-Puedes venir esta noche al Escala, nos podemos tomar algo y jugamos billar, necesito hablar- decía este casi sin voz, Elliot se asombró.

-Claro hermano ahí estaré pero tendrás que darme alojamiento por esta noche

-Claro no hay problema, trae todo lo que necesitas y si no te presto lo que quieras- decía Christian más que dispuesto. Cuando Elliot llego al Escala, ya Christian estaba ahí, comieron en el gran comedor unos bocadillos que le preparo la señora Jones.

-Que tienes Christian ¿paso algo malo?- este asintió. Que pasa no me asustes- Christian lo miro, lo mejor era hablar a solas, aunque Sam no iba ir esa noche no se quería arriesgar.

-Taylor- llamo este poniéndose de pie- voy a estar en la biblioteca con Elliot, si llega Sam avísame de inmediato y no le digas donde estoy, si es posible no la dejes subir sin que yo te diga ¿Entendido?- el hombre asintió extrañado- vamos Elliot, Taylor dile a la Sra. Jones que por favor nos lleve más bocadillos y unas cervezas en hielo sin destapar, ahora si Elliot, te voy a ganar por primera vez en tu vida- decía este sonriendo. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Elliot no aguanto más y dijo.

-Suéltalo Christian, estoy preocupado, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- el semblante de Christian cambio.

-El domingo estuve con Sam- Elliot lo miro con una ceja arqueada, como extrañado, sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa?- el hombre asintió- se puede saber por qué, no se supone que es tu novia- Christian se dejó caer en un mueble cercano.

-El problema no es ese, me prometí a mí mismo, hacer hasta lo imposible por conseguir el perdón de Anastasia y tratar de recupera su amor- Christian tomo aire- pero mis ganas me superaron, el domingo tome un poco de más antes de que llegara Samy le pedí hacer el amor- Elliot lo miro expectante- no me mires así sé que suena a algo normal, pero eso no es todo, es que cuando estaba con Sam, la mire a la cara y vi fue el rostro de Ana y la llame como le decía a Ana- Elliot se sorprendió un poco, ahora si me entiendes- este negó.

-La verdad es que no entiendo porque te sientes así- decía este perdido de la perorata de su hermano.

-El problema es me siento como si hubiera traicionado a Anastasia por estar con Sam y a la vez me siento mal porque engañe a Sam al estar con ella y decirle como le decía a Ana- ahora si me entiendes.

-Te entiendo en cierto modo hermano pero estoy confundido, ¿Amas a las dos mujeres?- Christian negó con la cabeza- Y si te sientes así con Ana porque no terminas con Sam.

-No las amo a las dos, terminar con Sam no va a ser fácil Lelliot- a Sam la quiero sí, pero no la amo y no quiero hacerle daño, no se merece que la deje así sin más, voy a esperar un poco y… bueno Ana, mi Ana verla de nuevo puso mi mundo de cabeza, aun la amo de eso estoy seguro, pero las heridas están ahí y sé que para ambos es muy difícil, aparte de eso tengo que ganarme su perdón, y eso tampoco será nada fácil…

-Ay hermanito que mal estas- decía el rubio entregándole un taco para que jugaran.

-Hablando, de todo, crees que podrías tomarte unos días y acompañarme el jueves a Portland- necesito hacer unas cosas allá- decía Christian pensando en lo que en realidad quería hacer era "Visitar el padre de Ana" pensó este – volaríamos en el Charlie Tango y de ahí vamos hacer algunas cosas- ya después regresamos, esta de más decir que todo corre por mi cuenta…

 **Fin de Flashback**

################################

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**


	36. Chapter 36

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Hola… quiero ofrecer MIL DISCULPAS por la ausencia pero no me he encontrado bien, he estado deprimida y decidí hacer un pequeño viaje para despejar mi mente, me he sentido algo depre, fui a un pueblo junto al mar con una hermana y su familia, estuve varios días por allá, tratando de no pensar, me lleve la Tablet pero el internet por allá es malisimooooo..! Así que desistí de publicar, aun no me han entregado el resultado de los análisis que me realice, pero tengo fe de que no me saldrá nada malo… De verdad les pido DISCULPAS, por tenerlas tanto tiempo sin actualizar y publicar… Gracias a todas por estar pendiente… abajo estoy mencionando algunas de mis lectoras que no sé cómo contestarles porque escriben como (Guest), las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE**

 **PD: diio2812:** Gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, Orson pagara, cada cosa que hizo de una manera o de otra…. **Johana Gelvez** : Hola Johana estoy mejor gracias por preguntar ;), lo del quiste aún no se sabe, lo de Christian fue confusión (por así decirlo) en el capítulo lo explico, no te frustres, si después de leer el capi no entiendes yo te despejo las dudas , Gracias amiga por preguntar y por tus buenos deseos… **Denisse** : Amen, gracias por tus bendiciones, mi salud esta bien por asi decirlo, lo de Christian si es un poco para desahogarse gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, creo que en el capi se te despejara esa duda, dios te bendiga amiga… **cecibels12:** Gracias por leer mi historia, trato de publicar cada dos días o día por medio, arriba explico por qué no había publicado… **Lore** : Por petición de una lectora estoy tratando de cambiar a Orson, pero no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo y sea de su agrado, pronto habrá pasión… jejeje Gracias por leer… **brisi** : Sam pronto va a caer y de una manera muy estrepitosa, gracias por leer **… redeginori:** Gracias por leer mi historia, me gusta mucho que te encante, si estaba pensando en Ana, gracias por la idea la tomare en cuenta para los próximos capis… jejeje **BESOS, UN ABRAZOOOOO…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXXVI**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Ay hermanito que mal estas- decía el rubio entregándole un taco para que jugaran.

-Hablando, de todo, crees que podrías tomarte unos días y acompañarme el jueves a Portland- necesito hacer unas cosas allá- decía Christian pensando en lo que en realidad quería hacer era "Visitar el padre de Ana" pensó este – volaríamos en el Charlie Tango y de ahí vamos hacer algunas cosas- ya después regresamos, está de más decir que todo corre por mi cuenta…

. ###########################

-Viste que todos son manuscritos que están firmados y sellados por Rebecca y Rick- decía Ana a Brad, mientras revisaban los papeles, estaban sentados en la isla de la cocina mientras preparaban de comer para todos.

-Estos son órdenes de pago por sumas no muy elevadas pero si sumamos estos y estos- decía el rubio señalando varios papeles que eran como especie de facturas, es una cantidad bastante elevada, estos son cheques- decía mostrando varios papeles como pagares pero de otra forma, Ana no entendía nada- son copias Anie- decía el rubio explicándole al ver su cara de no entender- pero están conformados, eso quiere decir que ya están asegurados y el que los emitió no podrá anularlos, pero el que los confirmo si los podrá cobrar, ¿ahora si me entiendes?- Ana asintió- es una suma fuerte Ana, Rebecca y Rick están jugando a ganar- Ana lo miro expectante.

-Es decir que lo que están es sacando dinero para ellos mismos- decía Ana sorprendida como fue que Christian se haya dejado hacer todo ese desfalco, en que estaba pensando, pensó Ana- pero como habrá pasado todo esto, deben de haber más empleados implicados- decía la mujer pensativa.

-Voy a necesitar los libros contables lo antes posible antes de que cobren todo este dinero, solo haciendo cálculos por encima hay más de cinco millones de dólares- Ana lo miro sorprendida- sin contar el resto del dinero y no haciendo cálculos exactos, tendré que reunirme con Grey mañana mismo e informarle- Ana se quedó pensando, en lo que le había dicho Brad sobre el dinero- tengo entendido que se ira de viaje y si no lo hago rápido se ira y tendré que esperar hasta el lunes- Ana se había levantado para revisar el pollo que estaba cocinando y se sorprendió de lo que dijo Brad sobre Christian, era raro que se fuera de viaje con todo este problema.

-Bueno ya basta de tanto papel, números, letras y todo eso que te tiene tan entretenido, es hora de comer, ve y avísale a los demás, Tiff trae un invitado a comer, ya debe de estar por llegar, así que- decía abrazando al rubio y este le correspondió- compórtate, acuérdate que tu hermana ya no es una niña chiquita- al rubio le cambio el gesto.

-¿Lo que trae a cenar es un hombre?- Ana asintió- ¿Y quién le dio permiso de traer un hombre a la casa?- el semblante de Ana cambio, y se soltó del abrazo.

-No hace falte que alguien le dé permiso, me pregunto que si podía invitar alguien a cenar y le dije que si- decía Ana poniendo los brazos en jarras- ¿Tienes problemas con eso Brad? Porque si se trata de que solamente seas el que va a tomar las decisiones en esta casa, me lo dices y asumes las consecuencias de lo que eso conlleve- Brad la miro perplejo.

-Es que tu no entiendes Ana se trata de mi hermanita, y debo de protegerla de todo aquel que se le acerque- decía este justificándose en un tono lastimero.

-Tu- dijo con énfasis- hermanita es una mujer hecha y derecha, que sabe lo que es bueno y malo, que tiene un hijo de ocho años y ha recorrido el mundo de diferentes maneras, así que no creo que Luke Sawyer sea una amenaza para ella- decía la morena algo molesta.

-Está bien Anie, haré lo que me pidas, tienes razón- decía este cabizbajo- pero si tengo la oportunidad de interrogarlo lo haré- Ana sonrió levemente.

-Así me gusta grandulón- Ana lo beso levemente-ahora ve por Maddy, Alex y Val que se deben de estar comiendo las paredes- decía esta sonriente., Brad rio con ganas. Cuando todos estaban sentándose en la mesa llego Tiff con un asustado Sawyer.

-Buenas noches familia- decía la pelirroja a los comensales y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa su hijo fue abrazarla.

-Mami- decía Alex abrazando a Tiff y esta se sostuvo en la muleta para inclinarse y poder besar a su hijo.

-Hola mi niño hermoso- Alex rodo los ojos- mira quien vino a saludarte…

-¡Luke!- decía Alex emocionado- pensé que no vendrías a visitarme- Alex choco las manos con este e hicieron un saludo de manos bastante peculiar que dejo a Brad sorprendido- tengo que mostrarte todos los juegos que me regalaron, tienes que jugar conmigo- Alex hablaba de carretilla, estaba emocionado.

-Claro que si campeón, cuando tu mama te dé permiso jugamos todo el rato- decía el hombre con cierta vergüenza, se había dejado llevar por la emoción del niño y no había saludado a los demás presentes- Buenas noches, Srta. Steele, Sr. Cooper, Sra.- decía dirigiéndose a Val. Brad respondió entre dientes.

-Es Ana Luke, este es Brad, el hermano de Tiff y mi novio, esta es mi niña- decía Ana mostrándole a Maddy que estaba entretenida con su pollo- y ella es Val la nana de Maddy y de Alex- el niño la miro extrañado- bueno de Alex es solamente su compañera de juegos- decía Ana riendo.

-Un placer- dijo este tendiéndole la mano a Brad y a Val- Ana lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pero siéntense, que ya les vamos a servir- decía Val de manera cortes. Cenaron entre cuentos y una charla amena, gracias a dios Brad se había distendido un poco al ver como Luke trataba a Tiff y a Alex, después de comer Alex se llevó casi a rastras a Luke al salón donde jugaba con la Play, Ana se llevó a Brad a la habitación, no quería que estuviera incomodando a la pareja, Tiff se puso a ayudar a Val en la cocina con lo poco que hacia todavía le dolía un poco el pie. Ana por su parte se llevó también a Maddy para acostarla, ya dormida la bebe, se fue por Brad.

-Brad, vamos a la ducha o te vas acostar así mismo, por si tienes que sacar la escopeta para defender a la doncella en peligro- decía Ana con burla.

-Muy graciosa Anie, pero ese tipo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad y si lo que busca es vivir del dinero de Tiff...- Brad no sabía que decir de Sawyer. Se dieron un baño juntos y aunque Ana no logro retenerlo en la ducha por mucho tiempo, cuando este salió de la habitación a ver a Maddy, se encontró todo apagado, fue al cuarto de su niña y como ya estaba dormida, fue al cuarto de Alex y consiguió a Tiff con su hijo se regresó a la habitación y se acostó al lado de Ana que estaba lista para dormir- por suerte el tal Luke se fue- dijo este acomodándose y abrazando a Ana ya más tranquilo, lo que él no sabía era que Luke estaba en la habitación donde había estado durmiendo Tiff.

#####################################

 **Casa Grey—Kavanagh**

-Buenos días nena- decía Elliot saliendo del cuarto de baño- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Kate al verlo se sorprendió no esperaba verlo ahí, pensaba que había soñado que Elliot dormía a su lado.

-Elí… viniste- decía la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, se paró de golpe y lo abrazo- te extrañe… mucho nene… no te vayas otra vez…- decía entre hipos y llantos- no te vayas de nuevo… no me dejes por favor… te amo- Kate no paraba de llorar abrazada al cuello de su marido, Elliot como no sabía nada se lo atribuía a la ausencia de él esos días.

-Ya nena, no llores mi amor no me gusta verte así- anoche ni siquiera me sentiste cuando llegue y casi ni te moviste- ¿Qué pasa, que tenías?- decía el rubio preocupado, mientras la acunaba en sus brazos, dándole tiernos besos en la cabeza.

-Fue solo un dolor de cabeza- mintió la rubia, aunque en cierto modo era verdad- tenia jaqueca y me tome dos pastillas, incluso le pedí a Greta que se quedara con Ava porque no me sentía bien- Kate no había querido hablar con Elliot lo que le estaba pasando, prefirió primero hacerse los estudios que le mando la Dra. albergando la esperanza de que el resultado cambiara y no tuvieran que matar a su bebe. Ese día tampoco iría a trabajar, se reportaría enferma, Elliot le dijo que se quedara, el podría trabajar desde casa y más cuando este le dijo que Christian le había pedido que fuera con el a Portland, así pasarían el día juntos.

#####################################

El día amaneció muy pronto, para Ana, salió de la habitación junto con Brad ya Tiff se había ido, el día paso volando sin mayores incidentes, Brad no había podido hablar con Christian porque este se había ido a varias reuniones, la tarde fue como un caos, la lluvia había llegado y con esto el atraso de ellos por llegar a casa, el tráfico era infernal.

-Gracias al cielo que llegamos a casa, estoy exhausta- decía Ana al entrar al ático, le había llevado más de una hora regresar a casa entre la lluvia y las compras de último minuto que habían hecho- no doy para mas, primero el hecho de que Kate no se haya presentado, trajo retrasos en unas publicaciones, que debían editarse y enviarse, me toco hacerlo a mi porque su asistente no sabía que hacer y Neil me llamo para decirme lo de la entrevista que podía ser jueves o viernes de la próxima semana- decía Ana mientras se desvestía he iba dejando la reguero de ropa por la sala hasta la cocina, Brad la veía divertido, era una costumbre que había adquirido en su Loft de NY.

-Si sigues desvistiéndote, creo que le causare un trauma psicológico al que llegue a la cocina- decía Brad dejando las bolsas que traía en la isla de la cocina, Ana se sonrió.

-Estoy húmeda de la lluvia que nos cayó, solo vine a montar la tetera a fuego lento, mientras me ducho- Brad la abrazo desde atrás, cuando escucho ruido provenientes de la sala - Mejor me voy a dar una ducha, a ver si me quita este sopor que siento por la lluvia, ya más tarde empezare hacer la comida- decía Ana desde el umbral del pasillo por donde se escapó, era el que daba a los dormitorios principales, Brad apago a tetera, ya la encendería el cuando fuese al dormitorio.

-Hola tío- decía Alex al entrar al área de la cocina- puedo comer unas galletas, con chocolate- decía este receloso de lo que le pudiera decir el hombre.

-Claro que si pequeñajo, ven que te voy a dar algunas con un choco caliente ¿Te apetece?- al niño se le ilumino la carita.

-Brad, buenas tardes- decía Val al entrar a la cocina con la ropa de Ana en una mano y en la otra la manito de Maddy- menos mal que llegaron, tenemos un problema de goteras…

-Si Elliot son varias goteras… no, no gotean mucho… pero podrían ocasionar una filtración o traer animales de cualquier tipo a los conductos y estos pasar a la casa- decía Brad en un tono tranquilo y despreocupado, al hablar con Elliot por teléfono- ok, mañana entonces tranquilo no hay problema, es más te invito a desayunar, no tranquilo Ana- esta lo miro ceñuda-no te hará daño por ensuciar la alfombra- Brad le guiño el ojo a Ana, las mujeres estaban en la cocina, ya que el olor a chocolate había inundado todo el piso y querían una humeante taza de chocolate- Listo mañana temprano vendrá Elliot para ver lo de las goteras y mandar a alguien a que lo acomode, si la manda me quedare en el ático para estar pendiente, de tanto leer y ver cosa de psicópatas no confió en nadie- decía Brad sincero. Más tarde pidieron pizza, Brad no quiso que cocinaran y se podían dar el lujo de comer un poco de algo diferente.

El día no había amanecido por completo, a Ana le hubiera gustado salir a correr, miro la hora ni siquiera eran las seis de la mañana, si se apuraba podría hacerlo durante unos minutos, se levantó rápidamente, se metió en el armario que compartía con Brad, busco su ropa de deporte, camiseta ceñida al busto para no traer incomodidad, mono ajustado a la altura de los glúteos, para realzarlos, zapatilla anatómicas para que ni los pies ni el cuerpo sufrieran, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y salió del cuarto de baño donde se había metido para vestirse, al salir se encontró con Brad casi listo también.

-Si tu sales yo también, hace días que he querido salir pero con tantas cosas se me olvidaba- Ana estaba sonriente- por cierto- dijo este acercándose- buenos días- decía dándole un beso a Ana, salieron sin hacer ruido, bordearon las dos Towers en una quedaba el Ático, la otra era exactamente igual pero de color y posición diferente corrieron durante casi treinta minutos, no podían tardarse más ya que Elliot estaría sobre las siete treinta para desayunar y hablar con Brad.

-Grandulón- le decía Ana dándole un beso- podrías poner la cafetera, me duchare rápido y luego voy a hacer el desayuno. La visita de Elliot llego antes de lo previsto.

-Buenos días- decía el rubio al entrar- se que es muy temprano pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer espero que no les moleste- decía este apenado.

-Claro que Elliot- hablo Ana- ven pasa que el desayuno se enfría- Ana lo llevo directo a la cocina, Brad todavía se duchaba- ya sale Brad se esta duchando- Elliot sonrió cordial- ¿Quieres tomar café, Té, jugo?- le dijo la morena amable.

-Café por mi está bien Ana- decía mientras se sentaba.

Buenos días, Elliot gracias por venir con tanta premura

-No te preocupes Brad, estoy más que dispuesto a ayudar, pero debo hacerlo rápido, mi coche lo tiene Kate, y Christian vendrá por mi más tarde, debo de ir a comprar un material urgente- decía este como disculpándose- si quieres pasamos primero a ver lo que me trajo hasta acá y luego desayunamos.

-Por mi está bien- decía Cooper- ve vamos a mostrarte donde están- al cabo de media hora o menos, ya habían terminado- bueno si no te importa puedo venir el fin de semana y hacer ese trabajo y terminar lo que falta del baño de visitas, ¿Les parece bien?- decía el rubio al sentarse en la isla de la cocina, dirigiendose a Ana y a Brad.

-Bueno chicos, hora de comer- Ana ya se había arreglado, llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo en blanco y negro con zapatos kristijan louboutin a juego- Por cierto Elliot me entere en la oficina que Kate había estado enferma- decía Ana casi preguntando.

-Sí, estuvo mal con una jaqueca es que yo me fui de la casa el sábado- Elliot estaba como cabizbajo- yo este… yo estaba muy molesto por todo lo que había pasado y apenas antes de ayer fui a casa a ver a Ava y la Sra. Greta nuestra empleada me dijo que Kate había estado mal, que se tomó unas pastillas para el malestar, cuando llego el martes por la tarde temprano- Ana se extrañó, será que Elliot no sabe que Kate había ido al médico pensó Ana. Mientras la morena servía de desayuno una tortilla de jamón y queso, con tostadas el timbre sonó, por suerte Val ya se había levantado y fue abrirla, era Christian buscando a Elliot, Brad fue quien lo recibió.

-Christian, bienvenido pasa adelante- decía este.

.Buenos días, disculpen por venir así pero Elliot apenas me aviso esta mañana muy temprano.

-No te preocupes, pasa siéntate, ¿ya desayunaste?- decía el rubio anfitrión educado, este negó con la cabeza.

-Anastasia- saludo Christian.

-Christian- saludo la mujer dándole un plato con el desayuno servido, más una taza humeante de café. Ana se sentó al lado de Brad y comió en silencio mientras los hombres hablaban, le pareció extraño que Christian le esquivo la mirada varias veces.

-Por cierto Christian, me gustaría hablar contigo de ciertas irregularidades que conseguimos y una autorización junto con un auditor para revisar los libros contables entre los dos- Christian lo miro intrigado, ¿Qué sería tan importante? Pensó este.

-Si, claro no hay problema, podemos hacerlo a mi regreso- Brad lo miro como urgido- si lo que te preocupa es que traten de sacar dinero, no lo podrán hacer, solo lo estrictamente necesario, tengo congeladas las cuentas en GIP, no pueden hacer depósitos, ni pueden hacer retiro, bajo ningún concepto. Ana salió de la cocina, no comió mucho se sentía fatigada, cansada y con cierto malestar general bastante extraño, a lo mejor por el ejercicio que había hecho y que tenía tiempo que no hacia pensó ella.

-Anie, no comiste mucho- le decía Brad poniéndose su chaqueta, ya se iban a la oficina, estaban en el dormitorio.

-No tengo mucha hambre, creo que el jugo que me tome después de correr me quito el hambre- decía Ana que también agarraba el abrigo largo negro Dolce, lo había comprado un viernes negro en Nueva York, así como otras cosas, llegando al salón principal Ana se recordó del entrenador, era cierto Brad no lo había llamado- acuérdate de llamar a Curt y preguntarle lo del entrenador- Christian la miro ladeando la cabeza ¿había escuchado bien, entrenador? ¿Ana haciendo ejercicio?

-¿Necesitas un entrenador Cooper?- decía Christian intrigado- el mío es muy bueno- ofreció Grey.

-En Nueva York vemos clases con Curt Monet, que por cierto lo llame ayer, pero con tanta cosa se me olvido decirte- decía viendo a Ana- me dio el nombre de dos entrenadores aquí en Seattle pero, ya no los pude llamar, un tal Nelson no sé qué y Claude Bastillo o algo así- Ana lo miro sorprendida- me dijo que ellos son los mejores- decía el rubio al ver la cara de Ana que parecía desconcertada- ¿Pasa algo malo con esos nombres Ana?- esta negó con la cabeza.

-Es Claude Bastilla- decía Christian, Brad lo miro, este no entendía nada- él es mi entrenador Cooper- el rubio estaba atónito, no lo podía creer.

-No lo puedo creer- decía el rubio aun sorprendido, bueno conociendo a Christian en sus años de juventud temprana, le gustaban las mejores cosas.

-No tengo problema en ponerte en contacto con él, si es que no eliges a otro- le dijo Christian.

-No, no tengo problema- decía frunciendo las cejas- y creo que Ana tampoco ¿Cierto Anie?- esta negó con la cabeza pensando que de todos los entrenadores tenía que ser el de Christian.

-¿Ana tu estas entrenando?- le pregunto Christian, estaban parados esperando el ascensor.

-Si, estoy con un entrenador en Nueva York, nos mandaron a una rutina especial de ejercicios y rehabilitación después del accidente que tuve con Brad- decía Ana a modo de explicación- y ya después quede entrenando con él, me hace despejar mi mente- decía Ana mientras salía del edificio, agarraría un taxi que la podía llevar a ella sola- tomare un taxi para que no tengas que desviarte- Brad resoplo, no le gustaba mucho la idea.

-Sabes que no me gusta mucho la idea de que tomes taxis Ana- le decía este abrazándola, dándole un beso a modo de despedida.

-Si quieres nosotros te podemos llevar, voy cerca a comprar material- le dijo Elliot, el rostro de Christian se le ilumino, podría tenerla aunque sea por unos minutos cerca de él aunque todavía se sentía culpable pensó este.

-Me parece bien Elliot- le dijo Cooper.

-Taylor un placer volver a verte- le dijo Ana, en cuanto se subió en el SUV, todo terreno de Christian.

-El placer es todo mío, Srta. Steele- dijo el hombre educado, que como siempre, estaba serio, pero en sus ojos la sonrisa. Se montaron en los coches y cada uno fijo su rumbo, como en el coche de Christian manejaba Taylor, Elliot aprovecho la distracción de Ana al subir al coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y Christian en un lado de Ana, en ese momento el móvil de Ana sonó era Sally desde Nueva York.

-Buenos días Sally- decía esta al contestar, Ana se enfrasco en una conversación, mientras Christian se dispuso a admirar el paisaje.

 **Christian POV**

Largas piernas de ensueño… Umm!… como le gustaban las piernas de Ana sobre todo con medias, esas medias negras que tantas veces acaricio, aunque no eran las mismas le quedaban igual de encantadoras y sensuales, el vestido le quedaba al cuerpo, le encantaba el contraste que tenía en su piel lechosa y aterciopelada, se ve tan hermosa así concentrada hablando de trabajo… quisiera tocarla, acariciarla, hacerla sentir como tantas veces lo hice, pensando mejor lo hicimos, gracias a mi Ana soy otro, sus ojos se ven increíbles así como los lleva, los labios carnosos y viene y se los pinta de ese tono, Grey contrólate- se decía así mismo- tu no eres así y todo lo que sentías por ella el odio y la rabia- tengo que desechar esos pensamientos- si es mejor no pensar en nada que enturbie este momento que estoy viviendo, aunque sea solo una fantasía mía… será que puedo jugar un rato, vamos a ver, primero prestar atención a la conversación y que no esté por terminar…

-No Sally, si los pasas a costos te lo regresaran hagamos algo envíamelos por correo, los reviso, los corrijo y te los envió de nuevo, ahora explícame lo otro- decía Ana que estaba trabajando con un problema en Random House. Christian empezó acariciándole la base del hombro, Elliot que lo miraba desde adelante sonreía, Taylor por su parte había tomado la ruta más larga para llegar a GIP, Christian seguía haciendo lo mismo, trazo tres veces el mismo camino desde la altura de la base del hombro hasta la base de codo, Ana le quito la mano y lo fulmino con la mirada, no podía decirle nada porque estaba hablando con Sally- si Sally te escucho, continua- Christian al ver esto rio por lo bajo, le toco el codo y le dio una caricia tenue, Ana resoplo, Christian había utilizado en varias oportunidades como preludio para hacer el amor, Ana volteo a mirarlo de nuevo, este se enderezo y se quedó quieto hizo que miraba por la ventanilla, la morena siguió hablando- está muy bien Sally pero que lo revise Alice y se lo muestre a Arthur y que el de el visto bueno, ahora el siguiente punto. Christian la miro de nuevo y empezó de nuevo la caricia, ya solo quedaba dos cuadra para llegar a la editorial, le acaricio la base del hombro pero esta vez con dos de los nudillos de sus dedos la caricia subía y bajaba, Ana no aguanto y le tomo la mano para detener la caricia, este se quedó quieto no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ana- Dame un momento Sally por favor- miro a Christian y con unos ojos llameantes, Christian no pudo distinguir si eran por el deseo o la molestia le dijo- podrías para ya estoy trabajando- Christian solo se encogió de hombros le tomo una mano- si Sally continua- Ana trato de liberar su mano varias veces pero no pudo, y en el preciso momento que llegaban a GIP Christian le beso los nudillos como había hecho muchas veces- Ana quedo perpleja le faltaba el aire, la confusión fue tal que colgó la llamada antes de terminar de hablar- Por dios Christian podrías dejarme en paz- Ana estaba molesta, cuando se bajó antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo- Eres un… ¡GILIPOLLAS GREY!- Christian la miro ojiplático, Ana cerró la puerta con fuerza. Camino rápido hacia el interior del edificio, cuando llego a su piso, vio a Kate esta estaba pálida y ojerosa, era raro verla así- ¡Buenos días!- dijo Ana con un tono algo fuerte para todos, Kate al verla, bajo la cabeza, algunos de los empleados le contestaron los buenos días otros simplemente con un asentamiento de cabeza ya que estaban ocupados en sus labores.

################################

-Buenos días- dijo otra voz a las espaldas de Ana- ¿hola Kate como estas?- decía Sam entrando en la sala- hola Anastasia ¿Qué tal?- decía este con un deje de desdén, Ana rodo los ojos.

-Muy bien gracias Samantha y tú ¿cómo estás?- dijo esta cortes.

-Muy bien- le dijo con soberbia, que se habrá creído esta, pensó Ana- Kate necesitamos hablar, es algo urgente- Kate la miro sonriente, por lo menos tendría un rato de distracción.

-Déjame llevar esto a mi oficina y hablamos- Ana negó con la cabeza, algo que no le gustaba era que vinieran terceros a quitar tiempo cuando había tanto trabajo. Ana al entrar en su oficina encontró a Vanessa sentada en el improvisado escritorio con un montón de folders encima, esta le sonrió al verla…

-Buenos días Ana, ¿Cómo estás?- con su impecable traje Vanessa ya estaba trabajando.

-Muy bien Vanessa, gracias- el celular de Ana sonó de nuevo- debo contestar Vane, mientras recuérdale a la Sra. Kate Grey lo de las preguntas por favor Neil no debe de tardar en llamar.

-Ok Ana me pongo en eso- la morena asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba con Sally- tres cuartos de hora más tarde terminaba con Sally y los pendientes de Nueva York- aquí tienes algunos de los pendientes Ana, con respecto a la preguntas me dijo Denisse la asistente de la Sra. Kate que te las envió por correo, que en los que las corrijas, se la reenvíes para estudiarlas.

-Sabes si la parte que dice cafetería está habilitada, no comí casi en el desayuno y tengo algo de hambre.

-Sí, tiene una máquina de cafés, hay Cupcakes, de varias clase y cinnarrols, entre otros dulces- le dijo la secretaria- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo en especial?

-Vamos mejor a comer algo allá, bueno si te apetece- le decía Ana que no quería ir sola.

-Claro Ana vamos, así aprovecho y como algo también- al entrar en la pequeña estancia se dio cuenta de que estaba muy bien acondicionada, dispensador de agua mineral, café, sodas, bebidas calientes, pero ella prefería un café, cosa que era raro. Cuando se sentaron en la mesa Ana se dio cuenta que Sam y Kate estaban ahí le hizo una seña a Vanessa y trataron de escuchar.

-Cotilleemos un momento- le dijo Ana a Vanessa guiñándole un ojo, Vanessa sonrió.

-Es como te estoy diciendo Kate, estuvimos un domingo muy entretenido, pero Christian estaba algo borracho- decía Sam- no quiso ni siquiera ir al cuarto de juegos o utilizar algunos desus juguetes- Ana palideció y enrojeció casi al mismo tiempo pensó ella- lo que no entiendo es que el solo me dice cielo, pero esa noche me dijo "nena" el jamás me ha dicho así, creo que se inspiró en otra- Kate casi espurrea el café que se estaba tomando- Tu ¿Crees que sea así?- le pregunto Sam a la rubia

-La verdad no se Sam, con Christian es difícil saber muchas cosas- decía está recordando lo que le había dicho Elliot.

-¿Cómo le decía Christian a Ana?- por suerte Ana no tenía nada en la boca si no se hubiera ahogado, Vanessa la miro con las mejillas rojas, era hora de irse la conversación había subido de tono.

-Vámonos- le decía Ana a Vanessa en voz baja. Las mujeres se levantaron con sus cosas en la mano listas para salir.

-Ana- la llamo Sam, Kate la miro- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- la morena arrugo las cejas y asintió- ¿Cómo te decía Chris en la intimidad?- Ana se sorprendió esta mujer era bastante descarada, Ana se irguió para contestarle.

Eso no es asunto tuyo Samantha, pero si estas tan interesada pregúntaselo a él mismo, eso pertenece a mi intimidad y no me gusta hablar de ella- dijo esto mirando a Kate. Se fue a su oficina tenía bastante trabajo pendiente, le pidió unas capetas a Vanesa al entrar, esta enseguida se las trajo- Gracias Vanessa, si no tienes ningún compromiso para comer podemos hacerlo aquí mismo en la oficina, así adelantamos y nos podemos ir más temprano ¿Te parece bien?- decía Ana viendo que tenían trabajo por demás.

-Por mi está bien Ana, quieres que vaya y compre algo- Ana recordó las veces que Jack la envió por su almuerzo y las cosas que paso por eso, el mal genio de Christian, el acoso de Leila y la obsesión del maldito de Hyde, afuera hacia un mal día así que no sometería a Vanessa a eso, lo último que quería era que esta enfermara.

-No, Vane salir no, mejor pidamos algo de comida y que lo traigan a recepción- que me dices de comida Thai yo invito- los ojos de la secretaria se le iluminaron.

-Me parece estupendo Ana, voy a hacer el encargo para que lo traigan a la hora y comamos caliente- ya era mitad de mañana así que lo podía hacer, termino de hacer el encargo y siguieron trabajando, llego la hora del almuerzo, le trajeron Pad Thai con camarones y pollo, Pato tailandés y Edds Rolls, después de degustar de esa suculenta comida bastante variada, decidieron continuar con su trabajo…

##################################

-Denisse- decía Kate desde su oficina, hablando por el inter de ella- podrías venir por favor- Kate no se había sentido bien, había pedido cita para los análisis al día siguiente, ya cuando llegara Elliot el fin de semana le contaría todo, no quería preocuparlo, él la había llamado cuando llegaron a Portland y le dijo que la llamaría en la noche, la secretaria entro Kate al verla la miro extrañada- donde están los archivos que te pedí, Denisse- decía Kate algo incomoda por no decir molesta.

-Es que Rick y Rebecca entraron a la sala de diseño y no han salido y las carpetas se quedaron ahí, desde la última vez- Kate la miro extrañada, la sala de diseño era solo para ver los bosquejos de revista en video o diseños gráfico, y las entrevistas que se grababan para poderlas editar sin interrupciones, le pareció raro.

-Dices que rebeca y Rick están en esa sala- la chica asintió- ¿Y sabes que hacen ahí?- la mujer de cabello lacio y corto de color ámbar y tez morena palideció un poco, bajo la cabeza y asintió, Kate frunció el entre cejo y la miro- ¿¡Qué me estas ocultando Denisse!?- le dijo Kate ya molesta.

-Es que la Sra. Rebecca me dijo que si decía algo me iban a correr- dijo la mujer con los ojos vidriosos.

-Nadie te va a correr, de eso me encargo yo, ahora dime- la mujer la miro y se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

-Hace unas semanas conseguí a Rebecca y a Rick, teniendo relaciones encima de la mesa- la mujer lo soltó de carretilla, Kate quedo impactada, no lo podía creer, salió de su oficina rumbo a la sala donde estaban los dos amantes, cuando llego se encontró a la pareja en una conversación y ella pudo escuchar sin ningún problema.

-Hacemos como te estoy diciendo, honey, ya hable con Sam ella seguirá envenenando a Christian con la comida en mal estado, yo seguiré desviando los nuevos editores y escritores lejos de aquí y tienes que encargarte de sacar todo el dinero que puedas- Kate escuchaba con atención, nunca pensó en escuchar nada de esto.

-Asegúrate de que Sam lo haga bien esta vez, necesitamos que Grey este no uno si no varios días hospitalizado- Kate estaba pálida había empezado a sudar frio y sentía una molestia abajo- es más soy capaz de sacar a relucir el video ese que se encontró Sam, cuando Grey usaba sumisas y extorsionarlo y chantajearlo por una buena suma de dinero antes de quedarme sin nada.

-Él se fue de viaje hoy y regresa el fin de semana- decía Rebecca encima del hombre- y tengo entendido que viajara la próxima semana también, eso fue lo que me dijo Samy.

-Si la semana que viene no tenemos parte del dinero entonces, sabotearemos el juguetico ese donde suele volar, así lo mandamos al hospital y nos queda el camino más libre.

-Estás loco mi amor- decía la mujer algo sonriente pensando que este solo jugaba- ¿y si viaja con su hermano como hizo hoy?- decía esta con remordimientos.

-Entonces serán dos pájaros de un solo tiro- Kate no soportaba el dolor tan fuerte que tenía abajo, pero logro escuchar unas últimas palabras- así mandamos al presumido de Elliot al hospital y logramos culpar de ciertas cosas a su mujercita, mientras esta este entretenida cuidándolo y preocupándose - dijo el hombre con una carcajada, Kate casi grita se coloco un mano en la boca y salió del pasillo como pudo, solo vio una puerta, la oficina de Anastasia.

-Necesitamos actualizar esta lista Vanessa y saber cuáles son los escritores que en realidad tenemos- decía Ana cuando escucho abrirse la puerta para dar paso a una Kate pálida y manchada de sangre en sus impecables pantalones rosa pálido.

-Ana… ayu… dame…- decía está jadeando del dolor- te lo su… pli…co- esta cayó de rodillas al suelo y el pantalón aún más manchado Ana se levantó como resorte.

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: Gracias a todas sus Review, es cierto no he mencionado que Brad quiere algo con Mia, o viceversa pero me dieron un idea para no anexar otro personaje a la historia… GRACIAS TOMARE TODAS LAS SUGERENCIAS EN CUENTA… BESOOOOSSS**


	37. Chapter 37

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Hola…**

 **GRACIAS A TODAS por sus INCREÍBLES mensajes de apoyo y ánimos, gracias de verdad, ya me entregaron el primer examen, la muestra por ser insuficiente NO ARROJO NADA, aunque la doctora me dijo que no me preocupara que me tienen que hacer ese otro estudio, es decir me va a tocar hacerme otro diferente, ya les diré lo que salga… Gracias a todas por estar pendiente… abajo estoy mencionando algunas de mis lectoras que no sé cómo contestarles porque escriben como (Guest), las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien… :)**

 **Chicas… Ya mi historia está en Wattpad, pero apenas va por los primeros capis…**

 **PD: Nachiiiii:** Gracias por leer mi historia… **meryl1394** : Gracias por desearme suerte, pero sobre todo gracia a ti por leer mi historia… **Zuuul:** Disculpa por no actualizar tan seguido y en cierto modo aunque de eso solo se encargue dios, Kate está pagando lo que le hizo a Ana con esto… **Val rod:** No creo poder matar a Kate jejeje, pero creo que la hare sufrir un rato, jejeje…. (Extraño tu historia)…. **Denisse:** Gracias, no hay palabra que exprese mi agradecimiento por las oraciones que me envías tanto tu como las demás chicas, de verdad gracias, que me gusta que mi historia te encante.. Por ahí hay un personaje que lleva tu nombre espero que no te moleste... GRACIAS de verdad, pronto te daré ese encuentro de Ana, amen a tus bendiciones, Dios te Bendiga… **Lore:** Gracias por tus palabras, pronto tendrás esa escena y gracias por tus buenos deseos…. **.54:** Gracias por leer mi historia y la redención de Kate viene, solo falta ver si Ana la perdona… **maryta9990:** Gracias a ti por leerla, espero que te siga gustando… **Brisi** : Gracias por leer, y si, tienes razón Sam es una pendeja, estoy maquinando su caída… Anygrey: Hermosas palabras, gracias de corazón, amen por tus bendiciones, espero con el favor de Dios y la Virgen no sea nada malo, gracias por disfrutar mi historia, yo disfruto escribiéndola, sus comentarios me inspiran, que Dios te Bendiga a ti también… **Ethel:** Amen, gracias por los buenos deseos, trato de actualizar pero a veces mi ánimo no me deja :(…. **BESOS, UN ABRAZOOOOO FUERTE A TODAS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXXVII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Necesitamos actualizar esta lista Vanessa y saber cuáles son los escritores que en realidad tenemos- decía Ana cuando escucho abrirse la puerta para dar paso a una Kate pálida y manchada de sangre en sus impecables pantalones rosa pálido.

-Ana… ayu… dame…- decía está jadeando del dolor- te lo su… pli…co- esta cayó de rodillas al suelo y el pantalón aún más manchado Ana se levantó como resorte.

.

-¡Kate!- casi grito Ana- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas sangrando, ¿Estas herida?- esta negó con la cabeza- Vanessa ayúdame a llevarla al sofá- Kate tomo a Ana del brazo.

-No pue…do caminar me dueleee… mucho- decía está tocándose el vientre, retorciéndose en el piso. Ana la miro y trato de comprender, y cayó en la idea de que…

-¿Estas embarazada?- la rubia asintió, Ana sé quedo estática un momento y reacciono- Vanessa rápido llama a los de seguridad necesito que ayuden a bajar a Kate para llevarla de inmediato al hospital y una ambulancia se puede tardar mucho- decía la morena pesando la situación- crees que podrás ponerte de pie- Kate la miro- es para ponerte mi abrigo para que no te vean toda manchada- decía Ana al ver la parte de arriba del pantalón toda llena de sangre.

-Ya vienen los de seguridad Ana les dije para que era- decía Vanessa a Ana, al llegar los de seguridad entraron con una camilla y dos paramédicos por suerte estaban parados frente al edificio atendiendo una Sra. con la presión alta, no hizo falta ponerle el abrigo sino se hubiera estropeado, los paramédicos actuaron rápido y Ana sin pensar se fue con ellos no sin antes hablar con Vanessa- Vane llama a Brad dile lo que paso y donde estoy por favor cierra bien la oficina, no quiero que nadie toque nada hasta que yo venga mañana entendido.

-Si Ana no te preocupes- decía la secretaria entregándole el bolso y el abrigo- quieres que te lleve la Mac al hospital, me queda de camino a mi casa- decía Vanessa amable.

-Gracias Vanesa nos vemos- Kate no le había soltado la mano a Ana y cada vez que el dolor le daba más fuerte se la apretaba, a este paso tendría moretones, al llegar al hospital pidió enseguida la presencia de Grace, pero la Dra. se encontraba en un simposio y estaba fuera de la ciudad.

-Debemos de llevarnos a la Sra. pero necesitamos que llene estas formas- dijo la enfermera afroamericana entregándole unos papeles a Ana- no se preocupe la llevaremos allá- decía la mujer señalando unos cubículos separados por cortinas- en cuanto llene esos papeles podrá pasar con ella, ya la Dra. la va atender- Ana vio como acostaban a Kate en una camilla grande, la morena logro llenar las formas lo mejor posible pero era difícil de saber ciertas cosas.

-Aquí las tiene, las llene lo mejor que pude- Ana miro a Kate tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios fruncidos, se veía que pasaba por un dolor grande- Kate esta embarazada, estaba en la oficina y de repente entro y llego así- decía Ana preocupada.

-No se preocupe, Srta. ya se está atendiendo, su Dra. viene para acá en estos momentos, mire ahí está la ya la Dra. Green-la doctora al verla supo que había pasado.

-Kate, ¿Qué paso?- esta al oír a la Dra. abrió los ojos.

-Es solo que recibí una mala noticia y no me he sentido bien desde que hablamos en su consultorio el día lunes- dijo esta entre sollozos.

-Tranquila lo primero será calmarte el dolor- dijo la Dra., le dio unas instrucciones a una enfermera para que le inyectara algo para el dolor y un tranquilizante suave- ya verás como todo pasa rápido, ahora vendrá un bioanalista para tomarte unas muestras y poder llevarte al quirófano a realizarte el legrado- Kate empezó a llorar-Tranquila Kate, sé que debe ser difícil, pero aun así que lo hayas expulsado solo y con tan poco tiempo fue lo mejor, ¿Viniste sola?- la mujer negó con la cabeza, en donde está tu acompañante, la Dra. volteo y miro a Anastasia- Sra. Grey, tiempo sin verla- Ana negó con la cabeza.

-Dra. ¿Cómo está? Pensé que no me recordaría- decía está en tono amable y educada- no soy la Sra. Grey, Christian y yo no estamos juntos- el rostro de la Dra. mostro algo de sorpresa- Sigo siendo Ana Steele- decía Ana para librarse de preguntas.

-Disculpa Ana, no lo sabía- Ana se encogió de hombros- a Katherine la van a trasladar a una habitación propia deberá asearse antes de llegar a quirófano- Ana se sorprendió, Kate había perdido a su bebe, lo último que esperaba era que esto pasara- por tu cara asumo que no sabías que Katherine tenía que practicarse un legrado- la morena negó- era un embarazo ectópico o molar, es decir que no iba a llegar a término ni siquiera hubiera llegado al segundo trimestre- Ana trago grueso, pobre Kate debe ser difícil pasar por esto- necesito que este acompañada antes y después de practicarle el legrado, bueno supongo que como son amigas no…- en ese momento una enfermera llamo a la Dra. y esta se disculpó- Katherine, supongo que los calmantes surtieron un poco de efecto- esta asintió- en lo que estés en la habitación aséate lo más que puedas luego vendrá un personal por ti y te llevara a quirófano- a Kate se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, la Dra. al verla así le tomo la mano- sabes que no había nada que hacer, necesito que estés tranquila, entendido.

-Está bien Dra. es solo que aún guardaba esperanzas- la Dra. sonrió con tristeza- tengo el dolor aun pero no tan fuerte- la Dra. se fue y las dos mujeres se quedaron solas- Si te quieres ir por mi está bien Ana, supongo que aquí me atenderán de todas maneras, pero antes de irte necesito que hablemos, escuche unas cosas horribles- decía la rubia, viéndose las temblorosas manos- cosas que jamás me imagine- la mujer empezó a llorar de nuevo, estaba realmente mal.

-Grace no esta se encuentra en un simposio o congreso no sé muy bien, me informaron en recepción, Mía está de viaje, la llame a la casa en Bellevue, y no me he podido comunicar con…- en ese momento llegaron los camilleros para llevársela a la rubia la trasladaron a un cuarto privado al decir que era la nuera de la Jefe de Pediatría del hospital, cuando estaba instalada en la habitación, por orden de la Dra. Green le entregaron cosas de uso personal, ropa interior para incontinencia, esta tenía como especie de una toalla intima pegada y le serviría de apósito habían en total tres, una bata de hospital con diminutas flores, jabón entre otras cosas.

-Soy Beth, soy la ayudante de piso- decía la mujer amable, sé que estás pasando por un momento muy difícil Kate, pero debemos de ser fuertes, por esa nena que tienes en casa- Kate se sorprendió, después sonrió a la mujer- ya verás como todo queda en el olvido y no es más que un simple y amargo recuerdo- decía la ayudante que también era afroamericana pero con el cabello hecho trencitas- Aquí tienes Kate- le dijo- debes de asearte en el baño, en lo que estés lista pasaremos por ti para llevarte a quirófano, está bien- esta sintió- supongo que no necesitas ayuda- Kate miro a Ana y agacho la cabeza y trato de no mirar- Hola mi nombre es Beth- decía está dirigiéndose a Ana de manera amable y dulce, dándole la mano

-Hola Beth, soy Ana un placer – decía la morena estrechado la mano.

-¿Ana podrías ayudar a Kate? es que tengo más pacientes que atender- dijo la ayudante dirigiéndose a Ana, esta sintió, si no quedaba de otra.

-Está bien- Kate la miro sorprendida-¿pero que tendría que hacer?- decía esta que no entendía mucho.

-Debe de darse un baño con agua caliente, secarse bien y luego se podrá solo la bata cuando esté lista vendremos por ella, se puede lavar el pelo si lo desea pero tardaría más, entre las cosas que se entregaron esta un gorro y unos zapatos descartables deberá ponérselos, vendré por ti más tarde ricitos- le dijo la mujer sonriendo a Kate, cuando se quedaron solas, la habitación se llenó de un silencio incomodo, Kate se sentó.

-Ana llama a Christian dile que no se vengan en el helicóptero corren peligro- Kate empezó a llorar de nuevo, Ana estaba en shock- llámalo rápido, Elliot anda con él por favor- Kate estaba desesperada.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kate?- Ana no sabía que hacer- explícate mejor que no entiendo- decía Ana en tono seco, Kate se aferró a las sabanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tenía otra vez dolor pensó Ana.

-¡Dios mío como duele!- decía Kate, si este es mi castigo lo acepto "pensaba la rubia" me merezco esto y más por el daño que hice- Ana, por favor prometo contarte todo, pero si no llamas a Elliot y a Christian pueden estar en peligro, escuche hablando a Rebecca y Rick- decía Kate en medio del llanto- ellos… ellos quieren hacerse de un dinero en GIP, pero para eso deben de sacar a Christian del medio y si para eso tiene que sabotear el helicóptero lo harán, este con quien este… llámalos Ana por favor, pero que no regresen en la maquina esa- Kate le tomo la mano a Ana- ¡Ayyyy… duele!- se quejaba la rubia- llama a Elliot y dile que estoy en el hospital, no mejor llama a Christian y dile pero que no usen el helicóptero- decía esta entre los lloros que tenía.

-No puedo creer que estos dos quieran llegar a tanto- decía Ana indignada- ¿De verdad escuchaste eso? ¿No te habrás confundido? Y escuchaste mal debido al malestar- Kate la miro de manera extraña.

-Escuche bien Ana- decía la rubia aguantando el dolor, tenía los dientes apretados, era como cuando le daban dolores menstruales pensó Ana- cuando estos estaban hablando no me sentía mal, hay muchas cosas más que dijeron pero solo las diré cuando estén aquí los chicos y vea que mi Elliot este bien y podamos hablar en privado aquí podría escuchar cualquiera desde afuera- Kate tenía razón pensó Ana y más que al salir de su oficina vio a Rebecca de nuevo salir de la sala de diseño, ella no tenía nada que buscar ahí.

-Vamos a que te des ese baño ya después llamare a Christian y avisarle- Kate la miro sorprendida, ella se podía bañar sola- no me mires así, necesito tu dirección para dársela Brad y que vaya y te busque ropa, para eso necesitare el número telefónico de la casa y que tu empleada tenga listo las cosas- decía Ana en tono firme.

-Me puedo bañar sola anastasia- decía la rubia en forma arrogante.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente Kate, no estoy buscando nada, lo estoy haciendo porque soy agradecida y en su momento tú me ayudaste cuando yo empezaba a estudiar y hay cosas que se deben agradecer así la persona no sea de tu agrado- Kate se sorprendió y empezó a llorar, aun después de todo lo que había hecho Ana de traerla al hospital ella la trataba de mala manera. Caminaba con dificultad al baño empezó quitarse la ropa con ayuda de la morena, la dejo que se aseara ella solo se limitó a sostenerla cada vez que se tambalea y a salir y a entrar al área de la ducha. Ya lista la ayudante entro comprobó que todo estuviera bien, habían puesto un protector de cama nuevo el otro tenia sangre. Entraron unos hombres y dos enfermeras junto con una camilla y antes de llevársela Kate llamo a Ana.

-Antes de irme, quiero pedirte perdón Ana, por lo que te dije hace un momento no estoy bien y no sé qué me paso, perdóname- Kate se escuchaba dolida y sincera, sé que de lo demás no tengo perdón y que no es momento de hablar de eso- dijo esta al ver que la expresión de Ana cambio- llama a Elliot y dile necesito que este aquí conmigo por favor- Ana solo asintió, no sabía que decir sabía que lo de hace un rato, fue un mecanismo de defensa por efecto de la situación y así como Kate había contestado mal ella también lo hizo, vio cuando Kate abandono la habitación tumbada en la camilla que llevaban los dos hombres y las enfermeras de los lados, Beth la ayudante entro en ese momento a la habitación.

-Ana- decía la amable mujer-¿usted se quedara con Kate esta noche?

-La verdad es que no lo sé- decía Ana sincera- tengo una niña pequeña y no me gusta dejarla sola-Beth torció el gesto.

-Lo decía porque necesitara alguien que la cuide, no podrá levantarse por lo menos hasta mañana por la mañana, trate de que no hable y que duerma lo más posible, necesitara un buen descanso y de mucha ayuda y apoyo para los próximos días- decía la mujer con pausada pero firme- me tengo que ir cualquier cosa le avisare- decía esto saliendo de la habitación. Ana se quedó sola debía de empezar a llamar nadie sabía que estaba ahí, excepto Vanessa, pero nadie más.

-Hola cosita, tengo dos llamadas perdidas de tu oficina estaba por llamarte- decía el rubio en tono alegre.

-Estoy en el hospital Brad- decía Ana en voz queda, Brad se asustó y Ana se dio cuenta.

-Ana, dime que paso ¿Estas bien, te ocurrió algo?- hablaba muy rápido y casi gritaba.

-Tranquilo grandulón, estoy bien la del problema no soy yo, es Kate Kavanagh- decía Ana con calma.

-Dios Ana ¿Qué hiciste?- Ana se molestó, como es posible que el pensara que ella le podía hacer algo.

-No hice nada Bradley, Kate se le presento una hemorragia en plena oficina y ahora la están atendiendo-Decía Ana sin mucha explicación- ¿Tu sabes donde vive Elliot?- pregunto esta.

-No lo sé pero tengo su dirección, el me la dio, ¿Por qué?- decía este en tono neutro.

-Podrías ir allá y pedirle a la empleada de ellos que necesitas ropa para Kate y que esta noche no podrá llegar a casa porque está en el hospital, que ya Elliot viene en camino, no hay quien se quede con ella- decía Ana con voz seca, todavía algo molesta.

-Está bien iré, pero no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes con ella toda la noche, llama a Grace o a Mía- decía el rubio.

-Ya veremos si me quedo o no, solo quiero que me ayudes con eso, Mía y Grace están viajando y no creo que a Carrick le agrade mucho quedarse a cuidar a Kate.

-Está bien Anie iré, voy y te hago compañía un rato- decía resignado, al colgar la llamada de Brad decidió llamar a Christian, repico varias veces y no atendió, volvió a intentarlo.

-Anastasia- dijo Grey en voz baja y seductora, Ana rodo los ojos.

-Christian…

-A que debo el enorme placer de que me llames nena…

-Paso algo… tú y Elliot deben de regresar lo antes posible, estoy en el hospital…- Christian no la dejo terminar.

-¿Paso algo nena, estas bien? Dios Ana que tienes dime- decía este como carretilla.

-Estoy bien, no soy yo se trata de Kate- le dijo suspirando, se preparó mentalmente para que este le dijera lo mismo que Brad.

-¿Qué tiene Kate, Ana?- pregunto, Ana suspiro esto le extraño a Christian.

-Tuvo un aborto Christian, al parecer escucho unas cosas de terceros en la oficina esta tarde y le afecto tanto que se lo provoco, cuando vengas hablaremos de esas cosas y de quienes son esas personas- decía Ana sopesando sus palabras- hay algo mas- decía la mujer tomando aire.

-¿¡QUE COÑO DIJISTE!?- decía este molesto, respiro hondo y trato de serenarse, así no ganaría nada con Ana, así había sido antes y ahora debería ser igual o peor.

-Cálmate Christian, así no podemos hablar esto es serio, más de lo que puedas imaginar- decía Ana en un tono bastante fuerte, es que sentía que la molestia que había pasado con Brad regresaba. Christian resoplo audiblemente, trato de serenarse y se atrevió a hablar.

-Dime Ana, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- decía este aguantando demás.

-Te dije que Kate tuvo un aborto producto de una fuerte impresión que llevo, al parecer escucho una conversación y de la impresión le paso lo que le paso- decía Ana en voz baja- hay otra cosa…- Ana estaba tratando de pensar como decirle lo que le había pedido Kate.

-Ana nena dime que está pasando, te estas guardando cosas, dime por favor- Ana escucho un ruido y escucho la voz de Christian llamando a Taylor- Taylor pide la cuenta del hotel, en lo que salga Elliot de la ducha y esté listo nos vamos a Seattle ha ocurrido algo. Me decías Ana- decía el hombre tratando de calmar la voz, Ana lo conocía y sabía que era así.

-Kate escucho que…- Ana bajo la voz lo más que pudo- que van a tratar de sabotear el Charlie Tango, así que por favor…- Christian interrumpió a Ana.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, estas segura?- decía el hombre otra vez alterado.

-No estoy segura de nada Christian, pero Kate me dijo que lo escucho, por favor por una vez has las cosas diferentes y toma un vuelo comercial, eso si regresa lo antes posible, Kate me dijo que escucho muchas cosas y estas en peligro- decía Ana preocupada- sé que no soy nada, ni nadie para decirte esto pero piensa en tu familia en todo el sufrimiento que le vas a ocasionar a ella si te pasa algo- Christian sonrió con ternura, Ana su nena se preocupaba por él.

-Claro que si Ana, ahora mismo busco el próximo vuelo a Seattle- decía esté pensando que el tiempo allá estaba horrendo, estaba en Vancouver Washington, ahí era donde habían llegado para hablar con Ray el padre de Ana pero no lo habían podido hacer, el hombre estaba en la ciudad por negocios y Christian haba quedado con él para hablar el día siguiente, lo llamaría en la mañana para aplazar su conversación, pensó este, no había parado de llover, eso iba a imposibilitar que salieran, sea por tierra o aire- y Ana…- decía este como pensando lo que iba a decir.

-Si Christian…

-Cuídate nena, tú también podrías estar en peligro- decía este sincero.

-Claro que si beb… Christian- casi le dice bebe, será tonta debes de manejarte mejor Ana ya no eres la cría que él le quito la virtud, le decía su subconsciente. Christian volvió a sonreír, será que si le quedaban esperanzas, yo creo que si pensó para sí mismo, pero mucho camino que recorrer…. Una enfermera entro con otra y traían consigo sabanas limpias y otras cosas, le entregaron a Ana una cobija pequeña y una almohada.

-Debe de firmar aquí señorita- decía la mujer de aspecto rudo y voz gruesa- es solo para que quede registrado que se le prestaran todos los servicios- la mujer sonrió con educación y Ana le devolvió la sonrisa- son políticas del hospital- apunto esta.

-Gracias muy amable- contesto Ana.

-En poco tiempo traerán a la señora de vuelta y deberá descansar, si recibe visitas trate de que no hable, no se levante y no se agite.

-Está bien así será no se preocupe- en el momento que las dos mujeres salían de la habitación, un desorientado Brad traía consigo una pequeña maleta, venía con Tiff que ya no cojeaba tanto y traían en los brazos a la pequeña Ava, dormida, Ana lo miro confundida….

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **PD: Gracias a todas sus Review, es cierto no he mencionado que Brad quiere algo con Mia, pero me dieron un idea para no anexar otro personaje a la historia… GRACIAS TOMARE TODAS LAS SUGERENCIAS EN CUENTA… besos**


	38. Chapter 38

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Hola… GRACIAS A TODAS por sus INCREÍBLES mensajes de apoyo y ánimos, gracias de verdad… Gracias a todas por estar pendiente… abajo estoy mencionando algunas de mis lectoras que no sé cómo contestarles porque escriben como (Guest), las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUÍDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien… **

**Chicas… Ya mi historia está en Wattpad, pero apenas va por los primeros capis…**

 **PD: Lore:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos… pronto ese momento de Christian y Ana…. **Luna Violeta** : gracias, ya caerá Sam, aunque aún no he decidido de qué forma… jejeje…. **Brisi** : sería bueno confrontarlos, pensaba en que Sam le llevara comida a Christian y luego este se la hiciera comer… pero no se… jajaja… **Denisse** : Gracias hermosas palabras amiga, pronto el encuentro y gracias por la sugerencia la tomare en cuenta para futuro muy cercano jejeje, un abrazo para ti también… **meryl1394:** gracias por tus buenos deseos, estoy a la espera de resultados.. No soy mala… bueno si un poquito jajaja, sé que es broma tranquila… **Johana Gelvez** : Hola amiga gracias por preguntar, Mi salud algo oxidada… no mentira.. jejeje estoy mejor gracias, Kate descubrirá muchas cosas que nadie sabe, pero ella espera que llegue Christian pero sobre todo Elliot y ver que está bien… cuantos capítulos aún no se , espero que no muchos, solo te puedo decir que más de diez… **diio2812** : Ana piensa mucho ya te darás cuenta en el capítulo y tiene en claro lo que siente, a Sam le vienen muchas cosas… Brad no es malo, es un ser humano y ya verás no hará falta que ellos peleen mucho pasara algo que los separara de alguna manera… espero que disfruten del capi… **BESOS, UN ABRAZOOOOO FUERTE A TODAS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXXVIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Está bien así será no se preocupe- en el momento que las dos mujeres salían de la habitación, un desorientado Brad traía consigo una pequeña maleta, venía con Tiff que ya no cojeaba tanto y traían en los brazos a la pequeña Ava, dormida, Ana lo miro confundida….

.

-¿Qué paso?- decía la morena- ¿Por qué traes a Ava con ustedes?- Ana entendía menos al ver el rostro desencajado de Brad, Ana le quito la niña y la coloco en el sofá que estaba en la habitación encima de la cobija que le entregaron hacia un momento, este suspiro cansado.

-Fui a la casa de Elliot como me pediste- decía el rubio en tono cansino- allí estaba una chica joven como de unos dieciocho años, que cuando llegue estaba hablando por el teléfono- decía Brad recordando a la chica que a veces hacia el papel de niñera de Ava- se tomó un momento para verme- dijo este irónico, al recordar la cara de desagrado que puso loa chica cuando Brad esperaba para hablar- y le pedí lo que me dijiste, me dijo que la Sra. Greta no estaba y ella estaba ahí solo para cuidar a Ava que no entraba en las habitaciones- Brad se veía que no le había gustado nada la niñera- Ava jugaba encima del sofá se estaba tomando algo a base de leche o no sé qué, la niña al parecer se tropezó y la mojo del líquido esta se molestó y le pego fuerte a la niña, a mí no me gusto, me moleste le dije que se largara que yo me quedaba con Ava hasta que llegara sus padre y se fue molesta porque no le pague- decía el rubio con el ceño levente fruncido- no me quedo de otra que llamar a Tiff, para que viniera a ayudarme a escoger lo que debía traer, me vine casi enseguida me tarde lo mínimo- Tiff lo miraba divertida, Ana miro a Tiff como esperando a que la pelirroja hablara.

-Es cierto Ana cuando llegue Brad estaba por cambiar a Ava y le estaba dando unas galletas, Sawyer está afuera él nos trajo, Ava no quiso soltar a Brad, supongo que fue porque la defendió de la niñera, eso es algo que se ve muy seguido en esas niñas- Tiff tenía razón, por lo general las adolescentes buscan ese tipo de trabajo para ganar dinero fácil y más de una de ellas maltratan a los niños cuando son pequeños- le dije a Brad que tendremos que llevarla al Ático, no puede quedarse aquí con la madre y si tú dices que no hay quien se quede con Kate mucho menos con la pequeña.- Ana se quedó pensativa.

-Hablare con Val pero no creo que se oponga, saben que le encantan los niños- decía Ana con orgullo y sentimientos hacia la mujer- Ana miro la maleta.

-Ahí está todo lo que pediste, busque lo mejor que pude y no hice desorden, habrá que esperar que llegue Elliot, pero el clima esta espantoso, no creo que le den permiso de volar, por cierto me encontré a Vanesa en la entrada del hospital ahí está tu portátil- Ana estaba por decirle lo que le dijo Kate cuando este soltó- afueran están Rebecca y Sam, porque no le preguntas si se pueden quedar con Kate, o con la misma Ava- Ana palideció, no sabía si la maldad de Rebecca podría llegar lejos pero era mejor que no. Ana negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto el rubio. Ana hablo bajito para que solo escucharan Brad y Tiff.

-La causante de Kate este aquí, es Rebecca, escucho varias cosas bastante graves, ya te enteraras cuando nadie pueda escuchar- Brad la miro incrédulo- es preferible que no, no vaya ser cosa que Rebecca aproveche para fraguar otro plan y afecte a Kate y con respecto a Ava, lleva a la pequeña con Val, va a estar mejor, sabes que Elliot no te lo reprochara al saber lo que paso- el rubio suspiro de nuevo, si las cosas eran así Ana tenía razón.

-Está bien Ana voy a confiar en ti, como siempre lo he hecho, pero no sé cómo harás para que esas dos se vayan sin ver a Kate- decía el rubio intuyendo que cuando Kate la trajeran y entrara por esa puerta entrarían las mujeres también.

-Tu tranquilo grandulón- decía Ana dejándose abrazar por Brad.

-No vayan a empezar con sus besuqueos- decía Tiff fingiendo cara de asco, como hacia Alex, Brad empezó a besar a Ana- Por favor usen aunque sea la cama esa y cálmense ya- al decir esto rieron.

-Tiff, pásale mensaje a tu novio- decía esto para bromear con Brad, que emitió un sonido de desagrado, Ana rio un poco- dile que pregunte por Beth y si es posible que esta venga discretamente, Tiff asintió e hizo lo que le pidió Ana a los dos minutos entro Beth, Ana se deshizo del abrazo- Beth, disculpe que la moleste pero esto es serio- decía Ana con su mejor cara de póker y su tono ejecutivo.

-Usted dirá Ana y no se preocupe, estoy para servir- decía la mujer seria.

-Allá afuera hay dos mujeres que están esperando para saber de Kate ¿Cierto?- la mujer asintió extrañada- era de esperarse, lo que le voy a decir no me lo va a creer pero una de ellas es la causante de que Kate este aquí- la mujer la interrumpió.

-Pero tengo entendido que el embarazo no era viable.

-Si es cierto, pero el legrado no estaba programado hasta que Kate no se hiciera unos estudios, la mujer que le digo solo quiere incomodar, pero ella no sabe que yo lo sé- la mujer afroamericana seguía sin entender mucho- la cuestión es que si ellas entran a Kate no le hará bien y lo primero que me dijeron fue que necesitaba tranquilidad- decía Ana en forma específica- lo único que le pido es que no la dejes entrar bajo ningún motivo, es lo único que pido- la mujer miro a Ana y sonrió un poco, se escuchaba la preocupación de Ana en la voz.

-Claro que si Ana, usted tiene razón, lo primero es la tranquilidad de la paciente y por eso le digo que hay mucha gente en este cuarto, y esa bebe no debe de estar aquí- Brad que estaba escuchando intervino.

-Hola mi nombre es Brad- decía el rubio sonriente- ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?- desplego el rubio sus encantos- Ana cómo es posible que no presentes a tan distinguida dama- Beth desplego una enorme sonrisa y Brad le correspondió.

-Que dulce eres- decía Beth, tendiéndole la mano, a lo que Brad se la acepto y beso con gallardía- soy Beth la asistente del piso, doy apoyo moral a las pacientes y me encargo de dar ayuda a quien no tiene acompañante, o la necesite- decía está sonriendo ante el rubio zalamero.

-Es un gusto Beth, solo pasamos un momento a traerles unas cosas a Kate y tuvimos que traer a la bebe porque no había con quien dejarla, es la hija de Kate y mi sobrina, pero ya nos vamos- decía este con cara de cachorro.

-Bueno se pueden quedar pero solo un momento, creo que Kate le hará bien ver a su nenita- decía la mujer viendo a Ava que se movía un poco- pero eso si la visita se termina en una hora antes que la visita termine deben de irse, entendido- decía la mujer con voz fuerte.

-Claro que si preciosa Beth, no faltaba mas- volvió atacar Brad con sus encantos.

-Ese rubio guapo es un encanto- decía Beth acercándose a las chicas que estaban viendo a Ava.

-¿Brad?- la mujer asintió- sí que lo es, lastima es gay- le dijo Ana guiñándole el ojo a Beth para que supiera que era mentira, la sonrisa del rubio se borró de inmediato, Ana y Tiff no aguantaban la risa.

-Eso no es cierto, no soy gay- decía Brad casi indignado, las mujeres empezaron a reír. En ese momento entro una enfermera, con aspecto de modelo y casi desnuda a Brad con la mirada.

-Beth, ya traen a la Sra. Grey-Kavanagh, así que le voy agradecer a los señores que desalojen el cuarto afuera están una amigas que están muy pendientes de ellas y fueron la que la trajeron- dijo la mujer en un tono poco cordial y desinformada.

-Lo siento Olivia, pero eso no va a pasar a la Sra. Grey-Kavanagh, la trajo su amiga Ana- Ana se sorprendió ella nunca dijo que eran amigas- y por la boca de la misma Kate, Ana es la única autorizada de entrar y dejar entrar a personas a este cuarto, ellos se quedan- decía señalando a los presentes en la habitación, los de afuera sobran, así que es mejor irnos para traer a la Sra. Grey a su cuarto.

-Un momento Beth- freno Ana- las personas que están afuera ¿saben que le paso a Kate?- decía Ana viendo a la tal Olivia, no le infundía confianza.

-No se nos permite decirle nada a quien no sea familiar directo, sea madre padre o en su defecto la pareja con una identificación- decía Beth- ¿Por qué lo pregunta Ana?

-Por favor quien venga que no le den información ya iré mas tarde a firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad junto con el personal que haya atendido a Kate- Ana solo quería ver la reacción de Olivia, esta se sorprendió- espero que usted no haya dicho nada Srta.… White- decía Ana leyendo la pequeña placa que tenía en el uniforme.

-No, yo no dije nada pero ellas me ofrecieron dinero para que averiguara- decía esta honesta, bajando l cabeza- pero no pensaba hacerlo- la mujer prefirió decir lo que las dos mujeres le habían propuesto y solo recibir un regaño de Beth a que se quedara sin empleo.

-Vamos Olivia, ya hablaremos tu y yo después imagínate que se hubiera enterado Odisse, te despiden y no consigues empleo en la ciudad- decía Beth mientras salían de la habitación. Se miraron unos a otros, Tiff fue quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Que fue todo eso Ana? Decía la pellirroja- no entendí nada.

-Tranquila les juro que mañana, les explicare todo- decía Ana con voz cansada- Brad, podrías decirle a Val que me prepare un cambio de ropa y me la traes muy temprano por favor- decía la morena apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Claro Anie, le diré que te meta todo, ¿Con quién se quedara Kate mañana?- decía el rubio al notar que por lo que decía Ana ella no se quedaría ahí.

-No lo sé supongo que Elliot estará aquí mañana temprano o en el transcurso de la noche- cinco minutos después entraba Kate adormecida y algo aturdida todavía, esta miro a Ana e hizo un gesto de inclinación con la cabeza, la Dra. Green venía con ella.

-Qué bueno que estés aquí Ana- decía está a un lado de la cama de Kate- Kate eta mucho mejor, no sufrió mucho con el legrado ya que expulso el embrión casi en su totalidad, tenía poco más de cinco semanas, que lo expulsara fue lo mejor, sino había habido consecuencias terribles debe permanecer acostada por lo menos hasta mañana en la mañana, solo podrá reclinarse un poco junto con la cama, mañana vendré a verle y podrá sentarse completamente por sí sola, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar un poco, que no hable a menos que sea necesario ya te daré una lista de los alimentos que deberá comer mientras se recupera y las cosas que no podrá hacer- decía la doctora demandante- bueno Kate descansa y no hables mucho, si se te ofrece algo que Ana pulse el botón, más tarde vendrá la enfermera y te suministrara un calmante para que puedas descansar, es normal si sientes molestias, ¿Estamos?- la rubia asintió. La Dra. Green salió de la habitación junto con las enfermeras que habían dejado instalada a Kate.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes mucho dolor?- le preguntaba Ana al ver que la rubia cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

-Mejor, y aun ciento molestia, el doctor dijo que pasara rápido- decía esta como apesadumbrada.

-Sé que estas mal Kate, pero debemos hablar, eso si no quiero que te mortifiques ni te asustes- Brad se colocó al lado de Ana, Kate lo miro aturdida, no estaba entendiendo- Brad fue a tu casa a pedirle a tu empleada tu ropa, cuando llego no la encontró- Kate abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Ay no se me olvido!- decía está alarmada, tratando de inclinarse, Ana la detuvo- tu no entiendes Steele tengo que… Ava… mi niña… sola…- la rubia balbuceaba- Greta se fue… tenía que… ay dios no, mi niña…

-Tranquila Kate Ava está bien- le decía Brad que fue a buscar a la pequeña que aun dormía, para que la madre la viera, se veía que estaba cansada.

-Brad tiene razón Kate quédate tranquila Ava está perfectamente- le decía Ana con ese aire autoritario que había aprendido- acuéstala un momento aquí Brad para que Kate la vea- le decía la morena señalando la cama- antes que venga una enfermera y nos eche. Kate, escucha lo que tengo que decir por favor y no interrumpas que es serio y no puedes hablar, ¿entendido?- la rubia asintió- Brad fue a tu casa, tu empleada no estaba y la pequeña estaba con una niñera, esta se fue y dejo a Ava con Brad- Kate quiso articular palabra y no pudo- Brad se la trajo junto con Tiff, a la que llamo para que lo ayudara, se la van a llevar a la casa, allá la cuidara Val, la nana de Maddy, mientras llega Elliot, no sé si te darán mañana o pasado el alta, pero creo que es lo mejor.

-¿Por qué Katty se fue?- pregunto Kate con voz pesada, como anudada. Ana miro a Brad y luego a ella, la rubia se dio cuenta- está bien sé que pasa algo y de verdad horita no lo proceso, pero mañana quiero toda la verdad, a mi Ava le gusta tomar un año antes de dormir Brad, leche caliente con un toque de azúcar y algún muñeco a su manta de dibujos- decía Kate con la voz aun pesada.

-Listo Kate ya mañana te contare todo o cuando estés de alta y con Elliot presente, por Ava no te preocupes- le decía Brad- estará mejor cuidada con Val que con la niñera esa- la rubia sonrió un poco y asintió, los ojos se e empezaron a cerrar, era mejor dejarla dormir, Brad tomo en brazos a la niña para que Kate se acomodara mejor, afuera se escuchó unas voces fuertes y alguien que intento abrir la puerta, Ana miro a Tiff y está a Brad ambos se apartaron un poco.

-Kate hazte la dormida por ahí vienen Rebecca y Samantha- decía la morena advirtiendo.

-No me dejes sola Ana, te lo suplico, por favor, por mi hija- la cara de Kate era de miedo, Ana la entendió, y no podía si quiera imaginarse lo que escucho Kate en la oficina.

-No lo hare pero has lo que te digo- en el momento que Kate cerraba los ojos, la puerta se abrió y una Rebecca muy molesta paso señalando a Ana con el dedo.

-¿Quién te crees tú que eres para decir que nadie puede entrar aquí? Kate es mi amiga y amiga de Samy- los ojos de la mujer hervían en furia por la rabia.

-Te agradezco que hagas silencio Rebecca, que no estás en tu casa, para estar gritando y yo no soy tu sirviente- decía Ana erguida- y antes de que vayas a decir algo fue petición de la misma Katherine, que no permitieran dejar pasar a nadie, solo su familia.

-Entonces te puedes ir, yo me quedare con ella- decía esta altiva.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado Rebecca, firme como responsable y me voy a quedar aquí tanto como te guste como si no- en ese momento que Rebecca pretendía decirle algo a Ana, entro Beth, con dos hombres.

-Ellas son las que tiene el alboroto aquí en el piso, las dos mujeres castañas, la de la blusa roja y la del vestido azul, así que por favor sáquenla de aquí, que los pacientes del área tienen que descansar- los dos hombres se colocaron detrás de Sam y Rebecca y las escoltaron hasta las puertas del hospital, antes de salir Beth le guiño un ojo a Ana, esta sonrió.

-Listo se fueron- decía Tiff que se paró en la puerta de la habitación- es mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos Brad, antes que nos saquen o se termine de despertar la pequeña Ava y vea a su mama- a Kate se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y Ana sintió pena por ella.

-Tranquila Kate- le decía Ana tocándole el brazo, cosa que a la rubia agradeció, está la miro con tristeza y bajo la mirada, como apenada- ya verás cómo mañana Elliot trae a Ava y pasa un rato con ella- le decía la morena tratando de darle ánimos.

-Cualquier cosa me llamas cielo- le decía Brad a Ana- y estaré aquí lo más rápido que pueda- decía el hombre abrazándola con un solo brazo, Ana le correspondió.

-No te preocupes, si se ofrece algo te avisare- decía está dándole un beso como despedida. Después de que se fueron Brad y Tiff Ana se sentó en el pequeño diván tipo sofá que estaba en la habitación, este le serviría para descansar un poco, se sentía reticente como para sentarse a un lado de la rubia, Kate estaba dormida pero inquieta, y eso a Ana la tenía pendiente no podía hacer movimientos bruscos. Su móvil sonó era un aviso de correo…

.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 29 de Agosto del 2014 19:23

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** Preocupado y atado….

"Ana no pudimos tomar un vuelo hoy debido al mal tiempo, espero que todo esté bien, cuídate nena estoy preocupado, por ti, por todos, me siento atado de pies y manos porque Taylor tampoco quiso que voláramos en el Charlie Tango o que fuéramos en un auto alquilado, mañana de ser posible no vayas a trabajar. Creo que Elliot le va dar un shock nervioso dice que te estuvo llamando y le toco llamar a Cooper, este le dijo que Kate estaba bien , y que la irresponsable de la niñera lo dejo a él con la niña, ya nos encargaremos de eso después, La Sra. Jones, es hermana de la empleada que tiene Elliot en su casa, ambas viajaron porque tiene una hermana enferma, todo fue muy sorpresivo, cualquier cosa que necesites hay una cuenta abierta en el hospital por orden de Elliot, ya nos dijo Cooper lo que paso con Rebecca y Sam, a lo mejor piensan que como tú y Kate no se hablan podrías hacerle daño, sé que no eres así, yo confió en ti nena, pero por favor Ana, nena contrólate un poco, creo que conseguiremos vuelo para mañana, si no, nos vamos en el helicóptero, lo de GIP se está saliendo de control… CUIDATE no es una petición es una… ORDEN"

 **Christian Grey President MUY PREOCUPADO de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

 **.**

Ana releyó el correo varias veces, la preocupación de Christian la enterneció por unos segundos, pero la realidad era otra y eso nadie lo podía cambiar, se recostó en su asiento y se permitió recordar como lo hacía solo cuando corría sola por el Central Park…

.

 **Ana POV (Flashback)**

Es raro que Christian escriba tanto, de verdad debe de estar preocupado, recuerdo su largo mensaje que mando cuando estaba en Georgia, ese donde me decía que se molestaba, no mejor dicho se fastidiaba que en lo que nos distanciábamos yo podía escribirle lo que sea por correo y nunca se lo decía en persona, en aquel entonces me intimidaba mucho, pero ahora no tanto, nunca me acostumbre a sus riquezas para mí era demasiado, ahora no lo sé mis gustos solo me los doy yo y los pocos o muchos regalos que me da Brad o la misma Tiff, el siempre respeto mis limites aun así cuando estaba muy molesto él nunca me hizo algo que yo no quería, ese mismo día me dijo que yo lo tenía hechizado que no podía pensar con claridad y a mí me pasaba exactamente lo mismo, y se lo dije, pero eso no fue suficiente, tantas cosas que hice por demostrarle mi amor, a la primera me juzgo sin derecho a nada, y lo entendí en cierto modo yo entendí a Christian, si hubiera pasado al contrario yo lo hubiera juzgado igual y por eso lo entendí, aunque él nunca me dio la oportunidad de explicarme, por más que puse distancia siempre te he recordado Christian, mi Christian, mi bebe, mi hombre, mi amor, mi niño grande, mi MAS… aunque ya no hay posibilidad de nada entre nosotros, tengo los recuerdos más hermosos a tu lado… pero YA "le decía su subconsciente" eso murió el día que el decidió desconfiar de ti, déjalo ya Ana, le debes respeto a tu marido, aunque de papel no sea eso, Brad es tu marido y le debes respeto, le gritaba su subconsciente. Debo de contestarle el mensaje no quiero que me llame…

.

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 29 de Agosto del 2014 19:38

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** También PREOCUPADA y ahora más….

Dime por favor que no vas a volar en el helicóptero, recuerda lo que paso el día que el maldito de Hyde lo saboteo, no es algo muy agradable de recordar, Taylor tiene razón, es peligroso Christian por favor no lo hagas, hay personas que sufriríamos mucho si te pasa algo. Dile a Elliot que se tranquilice Kate está bien en estos momentos está dormida, la doctora dijo que no estaba en peligro y que lo peor ya paso, solo queda la recuperación, Kate esta algo inquieta, pero supongo que será por el malestar, no conozco a la empleada de Elliot que tu dices, pero Brad se consiguió fue con una niñera, una chica joven, que no debe de tener más de dieciocho años, está al parecer no le gusto la presencia de Brad, entre otras cosas, Brad la corrió (ya te enteraras porque) y se trajo a la pequeña Ava, junto con Tiff a la que llamo para que lo ayudara con lo que le pedí para Kate, Ava está tranquila y a salvo en el ático allá la está cuidando Val, está en buenas manos, doy fe de ello, por lo momentos no necesito nada, estoy bien gracias. Con respecto a Rebecca y por supuesto tú novia Samy lo que ellas digan o hagan me repamplinfa, si le tengo que decir sus cuatro cosas se las diré estés tu o cualquiera presente, no dejare que esas mujeres me opaquen, por así decirlo, no creo que lo que ellas piensen es que le quiero hacer daño a Kate, creo que es lo contrario las que quieren eso son ellas, gracias por confiar en mí y pensar que no le haría daño a Kate, a ella no pero si alguna otra persona me busca me conseguirá, tranquilo estoy controlada, sé que lo de GIP es fuerte y cuando sepas algunas cosas será peor, por favor Christian CUIDATE tú también y NO USES EL HELICOPTERO, no es una orden, es una PETICION…

 **Anastasia Steel**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP**

 **.**

 **Christian POV (Flashback)**

Ana me contesto y como siempre su usual correo largo, me gusta que se preocupe y lo sé por la forma en como me dice "sufriríamos" eso quiere decir que está incluida ella también, quisiera poder estar ahí y estrecharla contra mi pecho, darle la protección que no le di cuando la necesito, maldita sea, ahora también me necesita y no estoy ahí, nunca me perdonare lo que hice, fui un tonto. Aún recuerdo los besos robados, siempre me sorprendía con uno o simplemente me abrazaba por la espalda y me besaba detrás de la oreja eso siempre me sorprendía al igual que a mi familia, sus mimos, la vez que me llamo bebe delante de mama y papa me hizo sonrojar tanto o más de lo que yo le hacía sonrojar a ella, la cara de papá y sobre todo de mi mama no tenía precio, y papá solo me dijo "así que bebe chico duro" jajaja- Christian tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro y Elliot y Taylor se le quedaron viendo extrañados- Ana se limitó a decirle "él es mi bebe Carrick, mi niño grande" decía mi Ana sonriente, yo solo me encogí de hombros y me fui con los demás a la sala, si solo la hubiera escuchado aquel día en el que me suplico tanto, nada de esto estuviera pasando, amo a mi Ana, la quiero recuperar, luchare por ella con mucho cuidado, antes debo terminar con Sam, de la mejor manera posible sin que esta sufra tanto, no quiero hacerla sufrir…

.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 29 de Agosto del 2014 20:25

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** PREOCUPACIONES y Recuerdos….

Recuerdo perfectamente ese día nena, jamás lo olvidare, tratare de no tomar el helicóptero pero no te prometo nada, no me pasara nada porque estoy actuando con cautela por ti, sé que Taylor tiene razón. Le di a Elliot tu mensaje, en estos momentos está hablando con mama, me alegro que Kate este fuera de peligro, lo de dijiste de que alguna mujer te opaque eso jamás pasara Ana tu eres única, sé que les puedes decir cualquier cosa sin importar los presentes, pero eso es lo que menos quiero, no entendí eso de que a lo mejor sean ella las que quieran hacerle daño a Kate, ellas son amigas de Kate, Ana sobre todo Sam, pero eso ahora no importa ya me enterare al llegar, acepte tus peticiones solo porque sé que sufrirías al igual que los demás si me pasa algo. Por cierto sé que no necesitas nada pero… VE A COMER, me imagino que no has comido y tu novio no te llevo nada…

Christian Grey President aun PREOCUPADO de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

-¡Ayy...!- se quejaba Kate en el momento que le llegaba el mensaje de Christian a Ana, esta se acercó hasta donde estaba la rubia y la escucho quejarse de nuevo- Auch, joder duele- Ana sonrió igual que cuando tomaba de más o tenia dolor menstrual.

-Kate ¿Me escuchas?- esta sintió- ¿Tienes dolor?- al ver que la rubia apretaba los ojos, decidió llamar a la enfermera, esta llego a los pocos minutos- se está quejando de dolor, le podría avisar a la Dra. Green o colocarle algún calmante por favor- le decía Ana a la mujer joven.

-Ya se lo colocare Srta. no se preocupe- decía la mujer afable.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable, de casualidad hay en este piso una máquina que expenda café- le pregunto Ana.

-Si esta al final del pasillo- Ana esperaría que le inyectaran el calmante a Kate, leyó el mensaje de Christian, no entiendo por qué dice que yo sufriría, yo no le he dicho eso, pensó para si misma, no le dio importancia, cuando estaba por terminar de leer, llego otro mensaje…

.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 29 de Agosto del 2014 20:38

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** Protección…

Luke Sawyer debe de estar por llegar se quedara afuera será sú escolta por esta noche, sé que no estarás a gusto pero, usando tu dialecto me repamplinfa que no te guste, estoy preocupado y sabes que es un sentimiento al que no estoy acostumbrado por favor Ana COME Sawyer te llevara de comer y cualquier cosa se la pides a él, el sabrá que hacer. Feliz noche Ana que descanses, dulces sueños nena…

 **Christian Grey President aun PREOCUPADO de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

 **.**

Cuando Ana salió no había llegado Sawyer, ya lo esperaría al llegar lo mandaría a casa, no era justo que estuviera ahí, la enfermera salió y Kate dormía tranquilamente, casi cuarenta y cinco minutos después llegaba un Sawyer con un traje informal, este toco la puerta ya que Ana le dijo a la enfermera que el vendría, le trajo pizza y Coca-Cola una combinación explosiva pero deliciosa, por más que Ana le insistió que se fuera fue terco, testarudo y no se fue, compartí la pizza con Beth y Sawyer que aunque estaba renuente a la final acepto, por suerte consiguieron una máquina de bebidas y compraron dos más, se lo agradecería después a Christian, Ana se fue otra vez a la habitación de la rubia y Sawyer se quedó ahí vigilando, Ana apenas logro descansar un poco el pequeño mueble no era tan cómodo, cuando estaba por dar las cinco de la mañana entro la Dra. Green con dos médicos más que asustaron a Ana, no sabía lo que pasaba.

-Ana- la morena se levantó casi de un salto- ellos son los Doctores García y Young, son epidemiólogos- Ana le tendió la mano a cada uno- tenemos un brote de Dengue en este piso, estamos tratando de clasificar y ver que pacientes se pueden ir y cuales quedarse, con esto buscamos que la enfermedad no se propague, ya que puede tratarse de cualquiera de sus estadío como son clásico o hemorrágico y por estar en este piso es contraproducente y no queremos correr riesgos, lo de Kate no es tan grave y al parecer la noche la paso muy bien ¿Cierto?- la morena asintió-creo que la podemos dar de alta y que la lleves a casa, podre hacerle mañana una visita a donde este por cortesía del hospital queremos es evitar el posible contagio, los pacientes serán trasladados en ambulancias a donde indiquen los familiares en este caso- decía señalando la rubia- eres tu Ana la que decides donde trasladarla- Ana no podía creer lo que pasaba y ahora a donde iría, no tenía las llaves de la casa de Kate, en la casa Grey, no sabía si podía estar allá, y no quería darle susto a Carrick, tecleo su teléfono y llamo…

-¿Brad, estas despierto?- decía Ana al escuchar que alguien atendió el teléfono principal pero no hablaba- hola, hay alguien, conteste…

-Soy yo Ana- decía Val adormecida- Alex contesto el teléfono pero me lo llevo al cuarto al escuchar tu voz- enseguida te mando tu maleta con el cambio de ropa- decía está pensando que era eso.

-No Val, no me mandes la ropa, necesito que prepares una habitación, de ser posible la que está al lado de la tuya, creo que es la más grande o si no la otra, dieron de alta a Kate por un problema con epidemiologia, le están haciendo unas pruebas si sale negativas, la tendré que llevar allá, no hay donde llevarla- Val abrió los ojos por completo.

-¿Estas segura Ana?- decía la mujer a la expectativa- es que como tú y… ella… bueno no se – Ana sabía a qué se refería.

-Tranquila Val, sé a qué te refieres, pero errar es de humanos, si ella me lo agradece bien y si no también, dios ya me lo retribuirá- decía esta con voz neutral, Sawyer- lo llamo, este estaba en una distancia prudencial, no sabía lo que pasaba- nos llevaremos a Kate al Ático, la dieron de alta, supongo que iré con ella en la ambulancia, asegúrate de escoltar la ambulancia donde iremos, y por estar en el ático no te preocupes- decía esta al ver la cara de Sawyer- de Brad me encargo yo- casi una hora después Ana llegaba con Kate al Ático y los paramédicos la ayudaron a instalarse en la habitación, con tanto jaleo se olvidó avisarle a Christian que había pasado y no sabía si Sawyer lo había hecho, la Dra. Green le dio las especificaciones que le había dicho a Ana, se puso a preparar el desayuno temprano junto con Val.

.

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 30 de Agosto del 2014 06:38

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** Buenos días… Buenas noticias….

Christian a Kate la dieron de alta, la lleve al Ático, ya que no sabía para donde más llevarla, no vemos aquí y así podremos hablar más tranquilamente…

 **Anastasia Steel**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP**

 **.**

-Ana ya el desayuno está listo- decía Val que terminaba de preparar una jarra de zumo de frutas.

-Gracias Val, ya se lo llevo a Kate- decía Ana acomodando junto con Val la charola de desayuno, cuando termino se encamino al cuarto, Kate ya estaba despierta, al entrar miro a Ana de manera extraña- ¿Cómo te sientes?- decía Ana que no supo más que preguntar.

-Estoy mejor Ana, gracias- decía está bajando la cabeza- crees que podríamos hablar un momento- Ana arrugo la cara un poco, como extrañada, Kate al verla se sonrojo- si no quieres lo entenderé- decía al rubia.

-Está bien Kate, tú dirás, si es por traerte aquí, de verdad lo hice porque creí que era lo correcto- decía Ana a la defensiva.

-No Ana, no es por eso, o bueno en pare si pero no- Ana entendía menos- te puedes sentar aquí- decía Kate señalando un espacio vacío a su lado- Quiero…- trato de aclararse la garganta, estaba a punto de llorar- Quiero pedirte perdón Ana por todo el daño que te hice- soltó Kate de golpe agarrándole la mano y empezó a llorar- ¿Me perdonas? Sé que con esto no recuperaremos nuestra amistad pero podríamos empezar de cero- decía esta aun llorando- Perdóname Ana, por favor perdóname, no lo merezco, pero necesito decírtelo implorártelo- diciendo esto se abrazó a Ana, y metiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello empezó a llorar más fuerte y solo repetía perdóname por favor…

###########################

Nota: ¿Creen ustedes que Kate se merezca el perdón de Ana...? ¿Y comenzar de nuevo…? dejen sus comentarios chicas… un abrazo, nos leemos

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.

.

 **Continuara…**


	39. Chapter 39

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS … **

**Hola… No podía publicar porque teníamos un día y unas horas sin luz y otro dos días más sin internet debido a las lluvias… así que aquí les dejo el capi, algo corto pero antes de quedarme sin luz de nuevo o sin internet decidí publicar, hoy tenemos luz, el internet va y viene, pero no hay televisión por cable… Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, abajo estoy mencionando algunas de mis lectoras que no sé cómo contestarles porque escriben como (Guest), las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Chicas… Ya mi historia está en Wattpad, pero apenas va por los primeros capis…**

 **PD: redeginori:** Gracias por tu opinión, de alguna manera se la cobrara, gracias por leer… **Guest (no sé cómo llamarte** **):** ¿Por qué no te gusta que Ana llame a Brad "Grandulón" es estúpido Brad o el mote.. jejeje.. gracias por leer **… Lore** : Gracias por decir que Kate se merece el perdón y es cierto todos nos equivocamos y muchas veces merecemos otra oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores, gracias por tus buenas vibras con respecto a mi salud… **brisi:** está a punto de enterarse quien es la alimaña ponzoñosa, digo quien es Samy… jejeje gracias por leer mi historia… **maryta9990:** Tienes razón y se está planteando ese perdón y si sufrió mucho y lo sigue haciendo lo que le paso no es algo difícil de olvidar… gracias por tus buenas vibras, se te gradecen un montón, mil bendiciones para ti… **Johana Gelvez** : Que bueno que te guste que deje los mensajes así… Amiga yo lo había pensado pero después lo cambie… jejeje y es cierto Ana tiene un alma noble y ella sabe que a ellas le espera una larga conversación y lo de soberbia es que al principio la rubia tenía que ser así, ahora tiene la guardia baja y como dijo tratara de ganarse el derecho de esa amistad de nuevo… **Cecibels12:** gracias por decir que lo merece y es cierto le viene a Ana la necesidad de una amiga y ahora más… **Lili2450** : Gracias por leer mi historia… **meryl1394** : Sam y Rebecca tendrán su merecido.. Pronto , solo seré un poquito malita… jijiji.. Gracias por ese sentimiento para mí es un honor en mi tienes una amiga sincera y para todas las chicas es igual.. Gracias por decir que mi historia te encanta… **Wendy** : Gracias por leer mi historia, respeto tu opinión.. ;)… **Denisse** : Gracias amiga… estoy con un ánimo mejor pero no es por los exámenes es porque la Dra. me dijo que si puedo tener bebes pero no tengo con quien jejeje, con Orson aún estoy con eso… gracias por tus buenos deseos dios te bendiga amiga… **natycuztor** : Tienes razón Ana no ama a Brad, pero para ella el merece respeto, aunque a veces ella se salte sus propias reglas y principios… estoy mejor gracias por preguntar y mil bendiciones también para ti… Luna Violeta: Mucha razón en tus palabras, pero a Kate la voy a mandar pal`c… mentira.. jejeje la voy a poner a que hable con Carla y no con Ray… Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XXXIX**

 **Anteriormente…**

-No Ana, no es por eso, o bueno en pare si pero no- Ana entendía menos- te puedes sentar aquí- decía Kate señalando un espacio vacío a su lado- Quiero…- trato de aclararse la garganta, estaba a punto de llorar- Quiero pedirte perdón Ana por todo el daño que te hice- soltó Kate de golpe agarrándole la mano y empezó a llorar- ¿Me perdonas? Sé que con esto no recuperaremos nuestra amistad pero podríamos empezar de cero- decía esta aun llorando- Perdóname Ana, por favor perdóname, no lo merezco, pero necesito decírtelo implorártelo- diciendo esto se abrazó a Ana, y metiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello empezó a llorar más fuerte y solo repetía perdóname por favor…  
.

-Tranquilízate Kate- Ana no sabía que decirle, por una parte estaba todo el resentimiento que sentía por haberla humillado, con todo lo que había pasado sentía que de alguna manera había tenido una especie de castigo, aunque ella no era quien para decirlo y por otra estaba el hecho de que tenía ese extraño sentimiento de entenderla y protegerla, que aunque no era de sangre desde que se conocieron se trataron como hermanas, tenía sentimientos encontrados y solo el tiempo podría decidir, si lo que quería era perdonarla de corazón, ya tendría tiempo de demostrarle que lo de Orson no fue su culpa- lo importante ahora es que te cures por completo, que te recuperes, ya después hablaremos- Kate seguía llorando desconsolada- Kate escucha- decía Ana tratando de que la rubia la mirara- no puedo decirte que seremos las mejores amigas, pero si empezar de cero, construir de nuevo esa amistad, solo el tiempo lo dirá, aunque no llegue a ser la misma, pero por ahora no me presiones he cambiado mucho, me duele mucho lo que paso- le decía Ana ante la mirada llorosa de Kate- ahora come un poco ya después traeré a Ava para que este un rato contigo- Ana la miro comer, sus frutas como recomendó la Dra. Green.

-Ana- decía está tomándole la mano un poco más calmada- sé que aún no me has perdonado pero tratare de que lo hagas o por lo menos enmendar mi error- decía esta entre hipos.

-Termina de comerte el desayuno Kate,, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar mejor- le decía Ana colocándole una mano en el hombro con una sonrisa indulgente, la charola estaba en un lado de la cama- lo mejor será que después te des un baño y cambiarte, habrá que cambiar también las sabanas- le decía la morena viendo las sabanas manchadas- ahí están las ropa interior que me dieron en el hospital eso te servirá mientras llega Elliot, con más cosas.

-Si supongo que tendré que estar lista- decía Kate apenada al ver las sabanas manchadas de sangre- en lo que llegue Elliot querrá que nos vayamos a casa- decía está probando el zumo de frutas.

-De eso nada la doctora dijo que no te podías estar moviendo mucho, solo lo necesario y así será, solo en tres días es que podrás regresar a tu casa, antes no- decía con su acostumbrada pose- son ordenes de la Dra. Green, y supongo que Elliot se podrá quedar aquí contigo si quiere, de las sabanas no te preocupes es solo sangre y con lavarlas se quitara, termina de comer voy a ver a Val que estaba con las niñas, Maddy hoy está muy madrugadora- Ana no quería ir a la habitación todavía, estaba extenuada y ver la cama era muy tentador, Brad se había levantado cuando había llegado con Kate pero se fue otra vez a la habitación a vestirse para irse a la oficina- Val- decía Ana al entrar a la cocina- cuando las niñas terminen de comer le das un baño- las niñas tenían cereal, frutas y torticas hasta en el cabello- por favor si necesitas ayuda me dices, voy a llamar a Vanessa para que me traiga, algunos papeles, no creo poder ir a trabajar estoy muy cansada- decía Ana apagando un bostezo- entre el día y la noche de ayer, creo que tuve por el día de hoy, además por ahí viene Christian y Elliot Grey y vamos a escuchar lo que va a decir Kate- en ese momento venia Brad serio.

-Buenos días- decía Brad de nuevo, dándole un beso a Ana en la cabeza- Ana me puedes decir ¿Que hace el tipo ese sentado en la sala?- el rubio hablaba de Sawyer.

-Es el guardia de seguridad de Kate, lo mando Christian por orden de Elliot- hablo Ana, Brad se sorprendió.

-¿Tan serio es la cosa?- Ana asintió- ¿Pero qué te ha dicho Kate?

-Al parecer si es muy serio, Kate no me ha contado mucho- decía está viendo a Brad- escucho a Rebecca y a Rick hablando en la sala de diseño, estos al parecer están en complicidad con lo del robo de GIP- Brad abrió mucho los ojos- Kate escucho a estos decir que iba a sabotear el helicóptero de Christian, para así sacarlo a él del medio y si para eso tiene que sabotear el helicóptero lo harán, este con quien este, también me dijo que escucho más cosas pero que iba a hablar cuando viera que Elliot esté bien y a su lado- Brad estaba perplejo.

-Estoy sin palabras, ¿De verdad esos dos son cómplices?- Ana asintió- quien sabe que cosas habrán hecho o estarán por hacer, debes de tener cuidado Anie, ahora soy yo el preocupado, tengo parte de la mañana se podría decir libre y una cita para el almuerzo para hablar con el auditor junto con Ross- Ana pensó que lo del auditor traería más problemas- espero estar aquí cuando lleguen los Grey para escuchar lo que va a decir Kate- decía este pensativo- porque no vas a darte un baño y descansar un rato, debes de estar agotada.

-Lo estoy pero quiero primero llamar a Vanessa, necesito que guarde bien los documentos que quedaron en la oficina, supongo que en cualquier momento deben de estar por llegar los Grey, a Kate la deje para que se cambiara- en el momento que Ana estaba por llamar a Vanessa sonó el timbre, Brad fue a ver quién era, Ana se lo imagino así que se acercó hasta la sala.

-Bradley, buenos días- decía Elliot se veía molesto- Ana ¿Dónde está mi esposa?- Ana le extraño la actitud del rubio- dime que paso ¿estaban discutiendo otra vez?- decía este alzando un poco la voz.

-Se lo que estas insinuando pero estas equivocado- decía Ana molesta- no tuve nada que ver- Kate que había escuchado el jaleo desde la habitación se levantó como pudo y fue a la sala.

-No estoy hablando de ti, bueno si de ti también- dijo el rubio, Ana frunció el ceño si no hablaba de ella o si lo hacía ¿entonces de quien más hablaba?

-Elí, nene- decía Kate con voz cansada- Ana no me hizo nada.

-Dios Kate que haces, ¿Por qué te levantaste?- le decía Ana al ver a la rubia salir- debes permanecer acostada, Elliot al verla la alzo en vilo abrazándola.

-Nena, amor que fue lo que paso- a Elliot se le quebró la voz.

-Lo mejor será que la lleves al cuarto Elliot, en un momento voy a llevarle sabanas limpias y un cambio de ropa- le decía Ana al ver a la pareja, Elliot se fue con su mujer en brazos a la habitación.

-Ya mi amor no llores, por favor nena no soporto verte así- decía este tomando a su mujer en brazos y llevándola al cuarto, cuando entraron la sentó en la cama y la beso con ternura, hacía mucho que no la tocaba y la deseaba sí, pero sabía que en ese momento no se podía y estaba conforme con eso, después de separarse con ese beso tierno y apasionado, le tomo la cara con ambas manos y la miro a sus ojos que denotaban una profunda tristeza- ¿Qué fue lo que paso nena?- la mujer empezó a llorar de nuevo- cálmate Kate no te estoy reclamando nada, solo quiero saber que paso, desde que Christian me dio la noticia anoche, me sentí de lo peor, sospeche que algo podría estar pasando, porque llame a la casa para saber de mi niña y nadie contesto, llame a tu teléfono móvil y tampoco contestabas, llame a la oficina y Denisse casi le da algo solo por decirme que no te sentiste bien y te habías ido temprano, decidí ducharme y en lo que salgo Christian me suelta lo que te paso- Kate seguía llorando en silencio- Por cierto ¿Dónde está mi pequeña Ava?- a pesar de estar llorando Kate sonrió.

-Esta con Ana, se la trajeron anoche por un problema con Katty, pero no sé qué paso- decía la mujer entre hipos, tratando de calmarse.

-Nunca me gusto esa joven, si le hizo algo a mi niña la voy a mandar a ser niñera de focas- Kate rio ante lo que dijo Elliot, le acaricio el rostro- hagamos algo, vamos a que te asees un poco y cuando estés más tranquila me cuentas- la rubia sonrió y asintió, se metieron juntos al baño y en ese momento tocaron la puerta- quédate aquí, seguro es Ana trayendo lo que me dijo- cuando Elliot abrió la puerta encontró a Val con varias cosas- pase adelante Val.

-Sr. Elliot, Ana me pidió que la trajera esto- decía la mujer dándole a Elliot una muda de ropa limpia- y que de ser posible le cambie las sabanas de la cama, si no es molestia para usted o la Sra. Kate.

-La señora en estos momentos está en el baño, voy ayudarla a que se asee un poco, yo puedo cambiar las sabana no hace falta que lo hagas- dijo el rubio de manera poco agradable, Val se sorprendió, lo menos que quería era ofender o incomodar a los señores.

-Lo siento señor Elliot no fue mi intención incomodar- decía Val a modo de disculpa. Elliot se empezó a jalonear el pelo, esto era una costumbre entre los hermanos Grey.

-Disculpa Val es que con todo lo que ha pasado me siento como aturdido- decía este a modo de disculpa, Porque, mientras yo ayudo a la Sra. en el baño tu puedes hacer el favor de cambiar las sabanas y si no es mucha molestia traerías mi maleta que está en la sala.

-No hay problema Sr. Elliot si necesita algo mas solo avíseme- decía Val dispuesta a ayudar.

-¿Ana y mi pequeña dónde están?

-Ana esta con las niñas dándole un baño, me dijo que ya después la traería para que la vieran.

-Gracias Val, estoy deseoso de ver a mi niña- Elliot sonrió amable y se metió otra vez en el baño- bueno Sra. Grey es hora de su baño.

-Mejor una ducha rápida la Dra. Green recomendó que durante por lo menos 10 días evitara los baños y otros días más para poder intimar, así que nada de juegos Sr. Grey que esto es serio cuando Elliot preparo todo y se metió junto con su mujer en la ducha con ropa interior, esta lo tomo de la cara y le dijo- te prometo que en lo que estemos cambiados te contare todo nene- Elliot le coloco un dedo en los labios para callarla.

-Primero quiero asearte y vestirte, luego veremos a nuestra princesa, ya después cuando estés lista hablaremos- le decía el rubio abrazándola, ya tuve bastante con lo del bebe y lo del helicóptero ahora quiero descansar, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás, pensó Elliot. Veinte minutos después Elliot tenía a Kate sentada en la cama terminando de peinarla, y esta reía porque eso no lo había hecho nunca y se había hecho bolas- cuando Ana venga con mi pequeña le preguntare que si no tiene problema de que me quede aquí, aunque creo que la iré a buscar yo primero, quiero ver a mi hija, hace rato la escuche llorar- decía este pensativo, Kate se acomodó en la cama y se tapó con las cobija, su niña lloraba por todo en muchas ocasiones.

-Ve a vestirte nene, ponte algo no vaya ser que entre alguien y te vea así- el rubio solo llevaba los bóxer y la camiseta- y sabes que Ava llora por casi todo, sabes a pesar de todo sé que mi niña esta mejor aquí que en cualquier lugar extraño- Elliot sonrió con dulzura, será que el corazón de su mujer había vuelto a tener paz.

-Pero Kate- replicaba el rubio, esta puso cara de circunstancias- está bien me pondré un pantalón de chándal que tengo en la maleta- sabes que me gusta más andar así- Kate le arrugo la cara- no te molestes y no pongas esa cara que pareces otra persona- diciendo esto se metió en el baño, Kate rio en silencio, se escucharon unos golpecitos en a puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la rubia y ambas niñas rieron sobre todo Maddy y la siguió Ava imitándola, Ana y Val traían a cada una de las niñas, Maddy no había querido quedarse sola cuando vio a su madre cargar a Ava, que estaba algo llorosa, ella suponía que era porque extrañaba a su mamá, la única que a hacía reír era Maddy cuando reía- Mi niña- decía Kate al ver a Ava en brazos de Ana, con su dedo en la boca.

-Ma…ma…mama- decía está casi lanzándose a la cama, Ana se la coloco con cuidado en un lado de Kate, está la abrazo con cariño, Elliot al salir del baño se acercó a tomar a su hija en brazos.

-Mira si aquí está la princesa de papa- Ava soltó a Kate de repente y abrazo a su papa.

-No pincesa papi a mi, madi, no vava- decía madi encogiendo las cejas, como hacia Ana cuando dudaba de algo, Elliot solo pudo reir- mami- decía Maddy buscando que su madre la cargara, Val se la paso- Mi pincesa de papi, no vava, si mami- Ana le sonrió con ternura.

-Consentido, te explico- era difícil de explicar debido a la edad de Maddy- ese es el papa de Ava, ¿verdad que si?- la niña asintió- ella es la princesa de su papa que es Elliot y tú eres la princesa de tu papa que es Brad- Maddy miraba a Ana como si no la entendiera, Ana no sabía como explicarle, hasta que Maddy soltó.

-Mami, vava es pincesa y madi es pincesa- decía esta con su pequeño rostro confundido- Ana asintió lentamente- Siiiii… Pincesa madi y Pincesa vava- decía aplaudiendo. Los adultos rieron.

-Sr. Elliot se le ofrece comer o tomar algo- le decía Val desde la puerta, el rubio se quedó pensativo.

-Si no es molestia, algo para desayunar, lo que sea está bien para mí, pero voy a la cocina, Kate tiene que descansar y quería hablar unas cosas con Brad.

-Elí, ¿Dónde está Christian?- Le decía Kate.

-Esta camino a su casa de ahí iba GEH, también iba a desayunar con Sam- Kate palideció, si Christian le contaba algo a Sam, la mujer pondría sobre aviso a Rebecca.

-Llámalo rápido dile que no le vaya a contar nada de lo que le dije a Sam y que venga lo antes posible, necesito hablar con el- decía la mujer alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa Kate porque no le puede decir nada a Sam?- Elliot estaba extrañado- Además debes de calmarte, que no te puedes alterar- Elliot trato de agarrar a Kate pero esta no se dejó.

-Solo llámalo- este estaba dudoso y m por la reacción de Kate, a lo mejor solo se trataba de cosas de su mujer- Dios Elliot- grito Kate al ver que este no le hacía caso- Sam ha estado envenenando a Christian y por eso fue que se enfermó, solo hazlo y más nada- el rubio la miro atónito, Ana se sorprendió, Brad que estaba parado en la puerta escuchando también quedó perplejo, había ido hablar con Elliot porque Val le dijo que este quería hablar con él, por suerte Alex estaba en el dormitorio que daba a la cocina y no había escuchado nada, Tiff se encontraba en la última sesión de fotos y había salido muy temprano, Sawyer estaba en la cocina desayunando- trata de decirle las cosas de buena manera- Elliot tomo el teléfono y llamo, pero no obtenía respuesta, pero estaba seguro que cuando le dijeran a Christian lo de Sam no lo creería, decidió llamar a Taylor.

-Taylor, Elliot Grey- decía este escueto- dime algo ¿Christian y Sam ya se vieron?

-No señor, el señor Grey se está dando un baño, la señorita Spencer lo vera en media hora en su casa para desayunar- estamos a tiempo de impedir que vaya a su encuentro, pensó Elliot.

-Taylor necesito que le digas a Christian que lo estuve llamando a su teléfono y no me contesto, que necesito hablar con él, también necesito hablar contigo Taylor pero fuera de la vista de Christian, él no se puede enterar de lo que vamos a hablar, por lo menos no todavía- decía este a Taylor, este se preocupó. Elliot tranco el teléfono y vio a Brad, se levantó y lo saludo- Brad, que pena contigo y todo este jaleo te prometo que mañana me llevare a Kate a nuestra casa lo menos que quiero es incomodar.

-No es molestia Elliot, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, no hay problema, parece serio lo de Christian.

-Si lo es- contesto Elliot con pesar y algo de rabia.

-Hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hablar, pero en estos momento tengo una cita para almorzar con el auditor que va intervenir GIP, si no lo hago quienes tengan las manos metidas sospecharan que algo se sabe y lo mejor es no prevenirlos- Elliot asintió, tenía razón.

-Hablaremos cuando vengas, necesito solucionar primero lo de Christian- decía Elliot y yo lo de Violet pensó Brad.

-Está bien no hay problema- Ana se había levantado, ahora sí que se iba a dar esa ducha pero con agua fría necesitaba despejarse, pero antes debía de despedirse de su grandulón, se le veía cansado o preocupado- Ana cielo me voy- decía sonriente.

-Vamos, te acompaño- le dijo la morena, al salir del cuarto Elliot la miro dubitativo y ella no sabía porque-te noto extraño grandulón, le decía al salir al pasillo de la puerta- este la beso con pasión y ternura.

-Estoy bien Anie, es solo que todo lo que está pasando me tiene preocupado, es más grave de lo que creía, una cosa es fraude y otra muy diferente es intento de asesinato, cuídate Anie por favor, si vas a la oficina ten cuidado con estas personas- decía Brad preocupado.

-Sí, tranquilo tendré cuidado pero no creo que vaya hoy, estoy muy cansada- Ana lo beso de nuevo y este se fue, se quedó un momento en el pasillo y decidió darse un baño, cuando se dirigía a la habitación recordó que Maddy quedo con Elliot y Kate y fue a ver- Maddy, vamos Val te llama- le decía Ana, la niña salió al pasillo llamando a Valí como le decía ella por cariño.

-Ana, Elliot la llamo, pásale mensaje a Christian, si tú lo haces el vendrá enseguida, no lo dudara estoy seguro- por suerte estaban en el pasillo y nadie los escucho.

-Elliot lo que me pides es muy comprometedor- decía la morena pensando en que Christian podría crear un malentendido y si llegaba Brad un problema para ella.

-Por favor Ana se trata de la vida de mi hermano, además sé que no te es indiferente- Ana agacho la cabeza- no pienso decir nada, somos amigo y te respeto como si fueras mi hermana, pero solo te pido que lo hagas por la vida de Christian- En ese momento venia Val con una bandeja y la dejo en la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación- Gracias Val- decía el rubio al ver tostadas, huevos revueltos y beicon, un vaso de zumo, Maddy entro de nuevo y Ana la tomo en brazos, antes de salir dijo.

-Está bien Elliot lo hare, pero deberías descansar un rato tú también, yo voy hacerlo ahora, pero antes hare lo que me pides pero solo eso- Se fueron todos menos Kate y la pequeña Ava que pidió otra vez la atención de su madre, esta al sentirse en los brazos de Kate se acurruco buscando dormirse, a los pocos minutos se le unió Elliot que solo había ido a llevar las cosas de su desayuno y por agua para darle la medicación a Kate- Val- la llamo Ana a la habitación de Maddy- necesito pedirte un favor…

-Lo que quieras Ana sabes que si está en mis manos lo hare encantada- Ana sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias Valí, nunca sabré pagarte todo lo que haces por mí- Ana se sintió por un momento emocionada.

-La que no sabrá cómo pagarte seré yo Anie, nunca he tenido la dicha de conseguir un buen hombre que me diera hijos, pero la vida me sonrió y me dio una amiga, una confidente, una hija grande- al decir esto sonrió- una hermanita pequeña…- Ana la abrazo.

-Lo sé, quería pedirte que… Christian Grey lo más seguro es que venga y necesito hablar con él, solo será…- Ana no sabía cómo pedirle a la mujer que le avisara si Brad entraba a la casa.

-Quieres hablar con Christian pero Brad no puede enterarse, ¿Cierto?- Ana asintió un poco sorprendida, que tanto podría saber Val- no te preocupes no se enterara y te avisare si llega.

-Gracias Val, no vayas a pensar mal, no es para nada malo, pero tú sabes mi historia con Christian y lo menos que quiero es problemas con Brad o malos entendidos- decía Ana como apenada.

-De mi parte ninguno Ana ya me contaras después que está pasando- Ana le sonrió.

-Ahora por favor, ve con Maddy y Alex a ver T.V, ponle algo que los entretenga por un rato, necesito darme un buen baño Elliot, Kate y Ava están juntos me imagino que Elliot se encargara de Ava o si necesita ayuda me llamara- Ana se fue a su cuarto y preparo la gran tina, coloco sales de jazmín y otros con olor a frutilla y la lleno de agua caliente, cuando estuvo lista se metió en la tina y tomo su teléfono.

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 30 de Agosto del 2014 09:22

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** Necesito verte…

Sé que no tengo porque pedirte nada pero podrías venir a mi casa necesito,  
hablar contigo si no es mucha molestia

 **Anastasia Steel**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP**

######

Christian estaba terminándose de bañar cuando escucho su teléfono, un correo de Ana , eso le pareció extraño, pero aun así sonrió eso le gustaba y más al leer lo que le decía.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 30 de Agosto del 2014 09:28

 **Para:** Anastasia Steele

 **Asunto:** Peticiones…

Ana me puedes pedir casi cualquier cosa y te diría que sí,  
iré a tu casa en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos y hablaremos todo lo que gustes nena,  
solo tengo que hacer unas cosas y estaré libre.

 **Christian Grey President de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

#####

Ana leyó el mensaje y trago grueso y si eso importante se llamaba Samantha Spencer, pensó ella, tecleo la respuesta. De todos modos le envió un mensaje de texto a Elliot, no quería molestar pero sobre todo no quería levantarse **"Christian viene en camino, pienso que lo mejor será no decirle quien lo está envenenando, hasta no tener pruebas, para que no actué por un impulso"**

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 30 de Agosto del 2014 09:36

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** ¿Cosas importantes?

Gracias por aceptar hablar conmigo,  
espero que esas cosas sean de suma importancia,  
por favor cuídate aun corres peligro…

 **Anastasia Steele**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP**

#####

Christian se terminó de arreglar, se colocó un jeans oscuros, con su acostumbrada camisa blanca y un jersey por encima de los hombros de color negro, cuando escucho sonar su teléfono otra vez este sonrió… tenía que llamar a Sam y le propondría una cena en ese restorán italiano que tanto le gustaba, Taylor le daría una idea de que hacer para cancelar el desayuno con Sam y poder ir con Anastasia…

Ana se terminó de bañar y se sentía relajada y con mucho sueño decidió colocarse un suave camisón y meterse un rato en la cama, tuvo un sueño inquieto, Christian en el helicóptero todo bañado de sangre, Christian pidiendo auxilio todo golpeado por el aparatoso accidente, vomitando sangre en la cama de un hospital casi cadavérico, blanco como papel y con unas ojeras muy pronunciadas…

Ana aquí estoy– le decía Christian a Ana al oído. Val le había abierto la puerta y le había dicho que Ana y los demás se encontraban descansando y este le dio un pequeño ramo de flores que había traído, Val lo dejo solo un momento y este aprovecho y se escurrió a los cuartos la tentación fue mucho, y conseguiría el cuarto de Ana con facilidad. Y ahí estaba tumbada en la cama como una diosa, verla ahí dormida con sus largas piernas, una tapada y la otra se veía muy sensual encima de la almohada, quien fuera esa almohada para estar en medio de sus piernas y poder estar despertando a Ana que se había quedado dormida, sabía que había sido después de darse un baño, tenía el pelo revuelto, aunque lo tenía corto seguía tan rebelde como siempre, le gustaría verla de nuevo con su pelo largo y radiante- Ana, despierta nena ya llegue- Ana se removía inquieta, para Christian era increíble poder verla así, seguro se despertara de mal humor como siempre lo hacía cuando estuvieron juntos, cuando Ana no dormía lo suficiente su genio era increíblemente voluble, aunque controlable- Anastasia despierta- al decirle esto la morena abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama de golpe este la imito.

-Christian viniste- decía Ana con la mirada ausente- estas bien no te paso nada- decía la morena revisándole el cuerpo- esto le pareció extraño, pero placentero la dejo hacer- menos mal que no te ocurrió nada malo- decía en medio de un bostezo, se abrazó a Christian y metió su cara en el hueco del cuello y para sorpresa de este, Ana se quedó dormida de nuevo, Christian la apretó con delicadeza, sintió su olor, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar un poco por la tentación. Ana se despertó de repente absorbió el olor de… "Oh no" pensó Ana, este no era Brad y eso significaba una cosa…- Christian- dijo Ana casi en susurros, este bajo la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron, anhelantes de lo prohibido y antes de pensar nada o dejar que ella lo hiciera la beso…  
.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, wendy … si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	40. Chapter 40

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Hola… Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, abajo estoy mencionando algunas de mis lectoras que no sé cómo contestarles porque escriben como (Guest), las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Chicas… Ya mi historia está en Wattpad, pero apenas va por los primeros capis…**

 **PD: Lore:** ¿Mala yo? Bueno si un poquito… jejeje, si yo hubiera sido Ana creo que al infinito y más allá hubiera dejado que me lleve el beso… gracias por tus buenos deseos… **maryta9990:** Tuve que dejarlo ahí porque carecía de tiempo para escribir así como ahora… gracias por leer mi historia… **meryl1394:** Tranquila que no te ataque el corazón, gracias por tus lindas palabras las aprecio un montón, yo también las quiero, gracias por leer… **katagrey09:** Te extrañaba kata, es bueno saber de ti, pásame en un PM el twitter para agregarte que no te conseguí, extraño tu historia… gracias por leer la mía amiga… **redeginori:** Lo de la energía es muy normal aquí ya que en donde vivo es zona muy caliente y cuando llueve las líneas eléctricas están resecas y causan cortos circuitos y nos dejan sin luz, pero gracias a dios parece que se solucionó, ahora el internet es otra cosa… jejeje.. Gracias por leer mi historia… **diio2812:** Gracias por decirlo, yo también ame escribirlo… jejeje… **Luna Violeta:** Para dejarlas en suspenso… jijiji, gracias por leer… **Karin Hyuuga:** Gracias por leer mi historia, un abrazo… **brisi:** La pobre y dulce Sam ¿una arpía?, jejeje creo que más que eso jejeje… **Ethel:** Gracias, que dios te bendiga a ti también, nos leemos **… Denisse:** Gracias los tuyos también son recibidos con mucha alegría… no estoy embarazada (ojala), hace muchos años un médico me dijo que no podía tener bebes, la Dra. que me ve me dijo que eso era mentira que estoy perfecta, pero como no tengo pareja no los puedo tener, tengo una hija pero su origen es como el de los Grey por otros medios… a Sam le falta poco. Cuídate tú también y dios te bendiga siempre, eres una persona de buen corazón ;) gracias amiga por leer, un abrazo para ti también… **natycuztor:** Todo se ira resolviendo pero poco a poco, cuídate tú también, gracias por leer… **cecibels12:** gracias por leer, un abrazo…. **Lili lozano:** Estoy mejor de ánimo, de mi salud en espera de los exámenes, gracias por decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, es cierto Ana y Brad son seres humanos que en cualquier momento se pueden equivocar, gracias por tus buenos deseos, feliz semana para ti también, desde Venezuela…

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XL**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Christian viniste- decía Ana con la mirada ausente- estas bien no te paso nada- decía la morena revisándole el cuerpo- esto le pareció extraño, pero placentero la dejo hacer- menos mal que no te ocurrió nada malo- decía en medio de un bostezo, se abrazó a Christian y metió su cara en el hueco del cuello y para sorpresa de este, Ana se quedó dormida de nuevo, Christian la apretó con delicadeza, sintió su olor, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar un poco por la tentación. Ana se despertó de repente absorbió el olor de… "Oh no" pensó Ana, este no era Brad y eso significaba una cosa…- Christian- dijo Ana casi en susurros, este bajo la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron, anhelantes de lo prohibido y antes de pensar nada o dejar que ella lo hiciera la beso…  
.

Christian abrazo a Ana con fuerza, la levanto de la cama y la sentó en su regazo, sin dejar de besarla o Ana estaba dormida o el dormido era el, sus lenguas se fundieron en un fiero beso, tomaron una pequeña porción de aire y continuaron devorándose entre sí, como solo ellos habían aprendido a sentirse, a probarse, las manos de Ana en el cabello de Christian, se enredaban en sus rizos rebeldes, apretándolo más y más para profundizar si era posible, Christian tenia sujeta a Ana con una mano en la nuca y la otra en medio de la espalda, cuando Ana recordó donde estaba se separó de repente y se paró de un salto, se había dejado llevar por todo aquello que tanto trabajo le había costado apartar de su día a día, ella tenía que mantener su postura, no era posible que el aún tenía ese poder de seducirla de esa manera. Christian no se iba a quedar así como el día que la beso en la cocina, la abrazo por la espalda y enterró su cara en el cuello de ella…

-Suéltame Christian- decía tratando de recuperar el aliento y sin mucho éxito de que Christian la soltara.

-No Ana debemos hablar, sé que esto no es lo que me trae por aquí, pero sabes que tenemos que hablar y lo sabes bien- decía Christian jadeando y por lo que sentía Ana muy excitado también- Anastasia no los debemos- Ana lo sintió tensarse y este la apretó más contra su pecho, no podía seguir en esa posición pensó Ana, se soltó del agarre y lo volteo a ver.

-¿Qué nos debemos Christian?- decía Ana arrugando las cejas y Christian pudo ver ese gesto tan de ella, la V que se le formaba cuando hacia eso- Después de tres años me vas a decir que nos debemos algo, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el que no quiso que habláramos de lo sucedido o que yo te buscara de alguna manera para que habláramos- Christian bajo la mirada y volteo a un lado, Ana le levanto el rostro y le hablo- crees que por pedirme perdón en un correo electrónico estas seguro todo, pues no, crees que por lo que paso hace u momento o lo que has estado propiciando podre olvidar todo no Christian eso no es fácil- este la miraba con cara de cachorro arrepentido, a Ana casi se le parte el corazón, solo una vez lo vio así y fue el día que le confeso todo lo de su madre, el mismo día que le pidió matrimonio, el mismo día que creyó que Leila en su locura la mataría- Crees que solamente con que tu levantes la mano y me señales con un dedo puedo olvidar todo- decía señalando a su alrededor- tengo una hija Christian, un hogar y de tu parte lo único que podría aceptar por ahora sería una conversación, quieres que hablemos está bien pero así no, en un terreno neutral para ambos y donde- le quitaba la mano que descansaba en su cadera de una palmada- no puedas estarme toqueteando, te conozco y sé que usaras el sexo a tu favor- Christian quedo perplejo.

-Tienes razón como siempre Srta. Steele, ponga los términos y hablaremos donde usted prefiera- la sonrisa de Christian se tornó diferente, para Ana sabía que lo había tomado en otro sentido, peo que más daba, ella merecía aclarar muchas cosas, pero esto no significaba que estaba perdonando a Christian.

-Sé que tengo razón y no te creas cosas que aún no sabes- decía esta y Christian la miro confundido- ahora fuera de mi habitación que necesito vestirme- Christian no se movió- te dije que necesito vestirme, salte- decía Ana ya en la puerta esperando que el saliera.

-No puedo salir así- decía este mostrando sus pantalones, Ana lo miro y estaba tratando de no reírse, se había corrido en los pantalones- no te rías Anastasia o me va importar muy poco que entre quien sea por esa puerta y vea como te doy unos azotes- Ana quedo seria enseguida.

-Metete al baño y dame tus pantalones y bóxer para lavarlos- le paso un pantalón de chándal de Brad que casi ya no usaba el rubio y sabía que este no regresaría muy temprano- date prisa Christian que hay que tenerlos listos antes de que llegue Brad, no quiero problemas- Ana dudaba lo del auditor, pero no se lo iba a decir al rubio, quería saber que era lo que estaba haciendo- Christian… - lo apuro Ana el hombre salía con un pantalón algo ancho para su gusto.

-Aquí tienes y quita esa sonrisa que es enserio lo que dije- Ana puso mal gesto, dejo la ropa sobre la cama y espero a que este saliera- espérame en la cocina y en silencio por favor- le decía esta seria, Christian salió y Ana se fue a cambiar rápido, se colocó unos capri de jeans con un bordado en pedrería con el símbolo del conejito, una camisa azul manga corta casual, se colocó una zapatillas planas de jean que hacían juego con su pantalón, trato de peinarse lo mejor posible y diez minutos después salió, se fue por el pasillo que da a la cocina y de ahí directo a cuarto de lavandería, en quince minutos más estaría lista por suerte solo era cuestión de enjugar y ambas prendas eran del mismo color.

-Listo en quince minutos estará lista tu ropa- decía Ana al entrar en la cocina, Christian que estaba sentado en la barra se le quedo mirando.

-Estas muy linda, Anastasia- le decía Christian al verla, esta se sonrojo visiblemente y aunque no sonrió, este se le quedo mirando.

-Ya déjalo por favor Christian, Elliot debe de estar dormido aun- le decía Ana que no sabía que decirle- te puedo ofrecer algo, unos muffins o magdalenas, café, tu dirás- Christian la miro con intención y sonrío, Ana se sonrojo de nuevo al darse cuenta que Christian le miraba el trasero.

-Tengo hambre, tuve que cancelar un desayuno para venir hasta aquí, si puedes ofrecerme algo de comer te lo agradecería- Ana consulto su reloj de pulsera, eran las dios eran las once y diez de la mañana ya era casi hora de almuerzo.

-Preparare pasta, en la nevera tengo salsa boloñesa con maíz, espero te guste- val entro en la cocina con Maddy y Alex, Christian se le quedo mirando al niño y este a él.

-Hola Alex, ¿Cómo estás?- decía Christian levantándose de la silla dándole la mano, Alex miro a Ana y esta le sonrío, Alex choco la mano de Christian para sorpresa de este y termino de hacer el saludo que había compartido con su hermano de pequeño.

-Hola tío…- Alex no recordaba el nombre- no me acuerdo…

-Es Christian, Alex y en uno de los cuartos de invitados está durmiendo tu tío Elliot el papa de Ava- le decía Ana con dulzura.

-¿Te gustaría ir un día a navegar Alex?- el niño asintió- entonces hay que pedirle permiso a tu mama y podría ser el próximo fin de semana siempre y cuando tu mama diga que sí y el día no este nublado ni este lluvioso- Alex se lanzó encima de Christian emocionado y lo abrazo Christian no sabía qué hacer y miro a Ana, la morena le hizo señas como abrazándose y este abrazo al niño.

-Gracias tío Christian, será genial, nunca me he subido a un bote- Christian sonrío, "un bote" su catamarán no era precisamente un bote- mi mama me llevo un día a dar un paseo en una lancha, pero era muy rápida y me asuste un poco y luego mi tío Brad me monto en una moto de agua con él, pero cuando tuvo el accidente ya no me llevo más- decía con pesar el niño.

-Mami, teno hambre así aaarrrr- decía Maddy imitando un monstruo. Ana y Val rieron, eso se lo había enseñado Brad.

-¿Qué cocinaremos Ana?- decía la mujer al ver que Ana estaba sacando cosas de la nevera.

-Pasta a la boloñesa y pan de ajo- decía Ana sacando el pan largo que metían en el congelador.

-¡Sí que rico…!- decía Alex- la pasta podría ser mafaldine o tallarines y mucho queso de olor- Ana rio.

-Está bien cielo, ve con Maddy a jugar en la sala donde están sus legos así podré verlos desde aquí- el niño asintió emocionado.

-Si tía, gracias eres la mejor- le dio un beso a Ana y se fue, Christian miraba todo con sentimientos encontrados, Val se fue con los niños por una seña que le hizo Ana.

\- En unos veinte minutos más o menos podrás comer, mientras aquí tienes- le daba a Christian un vaso de zumo con dos tostadas y mermelada de arándanos.

-Gracias, bueno Anastasia tú dirás que querías hablar conmigo- Ana trago grueso, esto iba a ser difícil…

-Porque no esperamos a que este Elliot presente- decía la mujer tratando de evadir un poco- ¿Por cierto Val, donde esta Sawyer?

-Está afuera con Taylor- le dijo Christian, Ana lo miro mal.

-Val has pasar a los señores, lo que está pasando es serio Christian y deben de enterarse también, así escuchen en un segundo- como siempre tenía razón.

-Como siempre tiene usted razón Srta. Steele, empieza hablar ya Ana, sabes que mi paciencia tiene límites.

-Lo se Christian, conmigo todo tenia límites para los demás no- dijo Ana entre dientes, Christian se extrañó por el comentario- Sigo pensando que deberíamos de esperar a Elliot pero como estas algo apurado, supongo que podre decirte lo poco que se- decía Ana con pesadez.

-Al grano Ana, no le des tantas vueltas- decía este, Ana tomo aire audiblemente.

-Kate escucho a Rick y Rebecca hablando del dinero que quieren obtener de GIP, la estafa la encabezan ellos dos y…- Ana no sabía si decirle lo de Sam.

-Y también escucho que si tienen que sabotear el helicóptero o hacer algo para sacarte de la jugada lo harán- decía Elliot entrando a la cocina. Christian había abierto la boca varias veces para decir algo pero no pudo.

-¿¡Qué coño están diciendo, están seguros!?- Decía Christian.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos mentir en alga así?- le decía Elliot.

-No es eso, es que aún me cuesta creerlo, Becca y Rick, por dios. Pero hasta donde yo he visto ellos no se llevaban bien, casi ni se trataban- decía Christian estupefacto.

\- Antes de seguir hablando de todo cuéntame de Kate, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?- le decía Christian algo preocupado, sabía que su cuñada no era una mujer descuidada y menos si se trataba de un hijo. Ana se había levantado y había estado preparando la pasta y el resto de la comida.

-Kate no me ha dicho mucho solo que era un embarazo que no era viable- y por ahí se extendió el rubio explicándole a su hermano todo lo que le había dicho su mujer. Ana lo único que hacía era escuchar la conversación se había distendido y había tomado otro rumbo, cuando acordaron estaban Ana colocando la mesa y Val había llevado a Maddy y Alex a lavarse las manos, antes de empezar a servir Ana se ausento por espacio de quince minutos y apareció de nuevo hablándole a Christian.

-Christian- este volteo a ver a Ana- en el cuarto que "compartiste" con Tiffany - hizo énfasis en la palabra- están tus pantalones, te puedes ir a cambiar ahora- era más una orden que una petición.

-Gracias Anastasia- el hombre se levantó y se fue a cambiar. Elliot lo miro preguntándole con la mirada. Cuando este desapareció dentro del cuarto Ana aprovecho para hablar.

-Espera a que coma y luego le sueltas lo de Samantha y trata de que no salga corriendo a buscar a nadie.

-Está bien Ana así será- le decía el rubio.

 **Christian POV**

Sera posible que Rebecca y Rick sean los causante de la casi quiebra de GIP, esos hijos de puta me han estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo, quien más estará metido en esto, debo de controlarme y no perder los estribos, si las amenazas son reales quiere decir que hay más en juego de lo que se pueda imaginar y deben de haber más personas implicadas, pensé que lo de la fuga de dinero que me decía Cooper el otro día eran tonterías, menucias pero si es esto lo que ha generado fugas no son menucias, donde estará Cooper ahora para que hablemos debo de revisar las finanzas por suerte ya mande a buscar a dos auditores más, mandare a intervenir la empresa y con ayuda de Ross hare correr el rumor de creer que es ella la que me roba así los que estén implicados se confiaran, pero debo ser cuidadoso, soy el foco de atención y debo de cuidar de mi seguridad y la de mi familia, hablare con papa más tarde el me dirá que hacer lo que me preocupa ahora como se lo digo a Samy y que no le caiga mal, después de todo ellas son familia, la misma Rebecca fue quien me presento a Samy en aquella gala, tendré que protegerla a ella también no vaya ser que Becca quiera hacerle daño a ella para llegar a mí, eso sí no me lo perdonaría, por otro lado esta Ana acepto tener esa conversación y si ahora me ve más cerca de Rebecca, no tendré nada, con ella dejare a Sawyer, supongo que mi cuñadita estará aquí dos días más a lo sumo de ahí puedo hacer que Elliot la lleve a la mansión Bellevue para que este mejor vigilada, no es que aquí este mal, pero sé que ella y Ana no son amigas y no debe ser agradable para Ana tenerla aquí, además, en casa de mama estará atendida por Mía y mama, así tendrán algo que hacer mientras trato de solucionar todo y no dejarlas a la deriva.

Ana se ve tan hermosa, así toda atareada, ese beso que nos dimos fue increíble como siempre, tenía era ganas de arrancarle el camisón y tirármela ahí mismo, tenía su carita toda sonrojada, sus pechos casi al descubierto y esos pezones erguidos, duros, anhelando ser tocados por una boca, por mi boca- Ya Grey- le decía su subconsciente- si sigues por ese camino no podrás ocultar mucho con ese pantalón que aunque se ve ancho no lo es.

#####################

Cuando Christian regreso ya cambiado Ana estaba hablando por su teléfono móvil y Elliot terminaba de poner la mesa, no había más nadie así que todo seguía igual que hace diez minutos.

-Gracias Elliot- decía la morena al regresar después de hablar, tenía que comunicarse con su oficina en Nueva York uno de los escritores había sido invitado junto con su editor a un evento en Portland y ella debía de ir pero necesitaba primero hablarlo con Arthur, ese escritor no tenía muy buena reputación, por ser un mujeriego seductor y no quería ser el cotilleo de chismes de la prensa rosa y amarillista del país, no era bueno para ella ni para la editorial Random- en un momento serviré la comida, solo será cuestión de que el pan se termine de dorar un poco a Alex le gusta que quede crujiente.

-Gracias Ana – le decía Elliot, esta lo miro algo confundida- gracias por ayudar a Kate cuando más lo necesito y gracias por brindarle la protección que necesitaba en su momento- decía el rubio agradecido.

-No hay nada que agradecer Elliot, entiendo a Kate como mujer y creo que no me gustaría pasar por su situación, debe ser algo espantoso- decía está buscando palabras para describir la sensación extraña de protección que había sentido al ver a Kate llena de sangre y vulnerable, ante lo que le ocurría- además es la esposa de un buen amigo y eso es algo que atesoro mucho- decía Ana con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-¿Crees que Kate pueda sentarse con nosotros a comer?, bueno si no es molestia para ti- Ana lo miro sin expresión.

-Crees que será bueno que este sentada, la Dra. Le dijo que tratara de estar en reposo, pero si crees que podrá estar un rato sentada mientras come, por mí no hay problema- el rubio sonrió ante la bondad de su amiga. Elliot se levantó y antes de irse le dijo.

-Mi hermanito fue un estúpido por dejarte ir y espero que Cooper te valore, porque si no voy a actuar como un caballero- Ana lo miro incrédula por lo que acababa de soltar por suerte no había más nadie.

-Cuando todo esto pase, quiero que nos tomemos un momento y hablemos nosotros, nos merecemos ese momento, en ese sitio neutral que tu elijas- decía Christian tomando a Ana de la barbilla de manera tierna- si antes me dejabas sin palabras ahora más nena, eres increíble en muchos sentidos y eso es algo que admiro de ti- Christian Grey admira algo de mí, esto sí que es una sorpresa, pensó Ana-solo quiero que ya pase esto y podamos…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por Elliot que traía a Kate en brazos y una Ava disgustada porque su mama era de ella, Christian al verla fue al auxilio de su sobrina- hola mi preciosa sobrina- la niña se aferró a su tío y le dio un beso olvidándose de sus padres, cuando apareció Val con Maddy y Alex la atención de Ava fue para Maddy y la trona, ella también la quería, por suerte Maddy tenía dos y le pudieron dar una a Ava, Ana tomo a Maddy ya que ella se sentaría junto a ella eran pocas las veces que podía darle el almuerzo a su hija.

-Hola tío Elliot- saludo Alex al rubio, Elliot le hizo el mismo saludo que Christian chocando las manos y después le alboroto un poco el cabello el niño rio.

-Oda tito Lelio- decía Maddy imitando a su primo, Elliot la miro con ternura, Maddy sonrió.

-Hola pequeñita hermosa, le das un beso a tu tío- Maddy miro a Ana y esta se la paso a Elliot, dándole permiso- de ahora en adelante seré tu tío Elliot y tú serás mi sobrina favorita- Ana rodo los ojos, Christian la miro enarcando una ceja.

-Elliot, Maddy seria tu única sobrina por los momentos, así que no la ilusiones- lo acuso Ana- no vaya ser cosa que después te escuche decirle lo mismo cuando tengas sobrinas de verdad- decía Ana.

\- Ella ya es mi sobrina de verdad, no tiene que ser una Grey para ser mi sobrina, además ella me acaba de adoptar como su tío y así será- decía el rubio con orgullo en la voz.

-¿Cómo te sientes Kavanagh?- le decía Christian a su cuñada.

-Estoy todo lo bien que podría estar, gracias por preguntar Christian- decía la mujer, este le sonrió. Se sentaron todos en la mesa, menos Taylor y Sawyer que no se sentían cómodos comiendo con Christian, así que Ana los entendía y les coloco todo en la isla de desayunar, la pasta estaba estupenda y Kate había pedido que por favor la dejaran comer eso, era algo totalmente casero y no le podía hacer daño, Elliot y Christian pos su parte estaban que casi se comían el mantel de la mesa Alex por igual, Ana le daba a su niña la comida con gusto era uno de sus platos preferidos la pasta a la boloñesa y la lasaña, Maddy podía comerse todo sin rechistar, cuando todos terminaron de comer Val se ofreció de lavar ella los platos y Alex la quiso ayudar, cosa que hacia regularmente.

-Si quieren podemos pasar al salón para que estén más cómodos y así terminan de hablar o en su defecto en la habitación para que Kate se recueste- les decía Ana.

-El salón está bien por mí- dijo la rubia- no voy a darle mucho rodeo a lo que le voy a decir a Christian y ya mi niña le toca la hora de la siesta y si vamos a la habitación no va a dormir- al llegar al salón Ana abrió la puerta del balcón para que la estancia se refrescara un poco, no es que hacía calor pero se sentía como encerrada.

-Empieza hablar cuñadita, tengo cosas que hacer- decía Christian impaciente.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?- les decía Val. Todos pidieron café a excepción de Ana que le dijo a Val que quería un Té frio, y como no habían tomado postre la mujer trajo unas magdalenas que tenían en la nevera, para Kate fue un vaso de zumo y unas galletas saladas, más la medicación, ya había hecho bastante desastres

-Christian por favor antes que nada escúchame no me interrumpas, ya quiero acostarme no me siento bien- decía esta algo pálida.

-Kate lo dejamos para después nena- le decía preocupado el marido.

-No nene es mejor que sea ya y te prometo que iré a descansar después- Kate tomo aire para empezar hablar- Ayer cuando le pedí unos documentos a Denisse me dijo que no podía porque estaban en la sala de diseño y esta se encontraba ocupada por Rick y Rebecca, cosa que me extraño a ninguno de los dos les corresponde estar ahí, Denisse no quería decirme nada, Rebecca la había amenazado con despedirla si contaba que los había conseguido desnudos haciendo de las suyas, la presione para que me dijera que eran lo que sabía y… Denisse me dijo que no era la primera vez que estos dos se metían ahí, ya que usaban la sala como su nido personal para hacer cosas- Kate puso cara de asco al igual que Ana.

-¿Rebeca y Rick son amantes?- Kate asintió- vaya eso no me lo esperaba, pensé que esta tenia amores era con David y no con Rick, pero en fin- decía sacudiendo la cabeza malhumorado- continua Kate.

-Me moleste mucho, ese es mi sitio de trabajo hasta he acostado a dormir a mi hija en ese sofá donde seguramente se revuelcan a diario, pensaba decirle sus cuatro cosas, pero los escuche hablando y me puse a oír- decía Kate recordando- Le decía que si no podían sacar el dinero esta misma semana y como saben que tú tienes que viajar de nuevo sabotearan el helicóptero, para mandarte al hospital estés con quien estés, que si estas con Elliot mejor porque así podrán culparme a mí de varias cosas mientras este ocupándome de Elliot en el hospital y la atención recaerá en lo que les pasaría a ustedes y no en lo que esté pasando en la compañía, intentaran sacar una parte del dinero esta misma semana o al empezar la otra- mientras Kate hablaba el rostro de Christian se tornaba rojo de la ira y frio como el hielo, se veía que estaba bastante molesto con lo que estaba pasando- lo que no entendí es que porque están desviando a los nuevos editores y escritores lejos de GIP, ¿Es que acaso están montando una editorial ellos mismos?- Kate estaba pálida aún faltaba soltar lo demás y no sabía cómo decirle a Christian delante de Elliot lo del video que tenían de el con una sumisa, por otro lado Taylor y Sawyer no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban, ya Elliot había hablado un par de cosas con Taylor y este investigaría sin decirle nada a su jefe.

-No sabría decir para que desviarían a esos nuevos escritores- decía Christian tirándose del cabello, miro a Ana y está bajo la mirada- ¿Qué sabes tú Anastasia?- decía este mirándola- su gesto se tornó algo dulce al ver como se ponía Ana- disculpa no quise gritarte es que todo esto me tiene contrariado, dime que sabes- como Ana se encontraba en un sillón frente a este, pero cada uno casi junto al otro mueble le tomo la mano infundiéndole confianza.

-Vanessa y yo descubrimos listas de escritores que no existen- Christian la miro extrañado- me explico- el hombre asintió- hay nombre de escritores que ni si quieran existen son ficticios y otros más de escritores de hace más de cien años con obras poco reconocidas pero que si existieron, más o menos de la época del romanticismo inglés y español como son Mariano José de Larra del romanticismo español y George Gordon Byron conocido como Lord Byron del romanticismo ingles pero no estoy muy segura porque casi no he leído de ellos- todos miraba a Ana de manera risueña- ¿Qué dije algo malo?- decía la morena por la manera en como la miraban.

-Nada malo Ana es solo que con lo que dijiste nos dejaste sin palabras- decía Christian con ese tono tan dé el que Ana conocía bien, esta se sonrojo.

Ayer estábamos por purgar la lista cuando paso lo que paso mande a Vanesa a cerrar mi oficina con llave para que solo yo tenga acceso a esos papeles, hay más cosas hay documentos firmados por Kate, de pagos de la revista y no son sumas bajas- la rubia se sorprendió- hay otros cheques que parecen pagares o alguna factura que están por liberarse, pero eso no lo entiendo bien eso solo lo sabe Brad- Christian la miro, Ana nunca le ponía importancia a las cosas financieras, Christian le tomo la mano de nuevo y se la beso, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Elliot y Kate.

-Ya tendré tiempo de hablar con Cooper sobre esto, ahora si me disculpan- decía este levantándose- debo irme tengo que ir hablar con papa y que me asesore- decía el hombre acomodándose el Jersey que traía sobre los hombros.

-Todavía faltan algunas cosas Christian- le decía Kate, este se sorprendió, todavía más pensó para sí mismo.

-Te puedo acompañar a casa, también necesito hablar con papa- decía Elliot, el hombre asintió.

-¿Qué más falta por saber Kate?

-Se trata de…- la mujer tomo aire- Elliot cielo, porque no acuestas a Ava en la cama y me traes las pastillas que están allá en el cuarto las de la cajita blanca, son los calmantes, necesito tomarme uno- el rubio se levantó enseguida cuando entro al cuarto Kate soltó de golpe- Christian escúchame que no hay tiempo- Ana y el la miraron preocupados- Rebecca tiene en su poder un video tuyo con una de tus sumisas- soltó de golpe, Christian palideció y se dejó caer en el sillón de golpe- no podía decírtelo delante de Elliot- Christian sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

-¿¡Qué coño estas diciendo Kate!?- la rubia le hizo señas para que callara- ¿dime como sabes tú de eso?- este volteo a ver a Ana, decía entre dientes muy molesto- Habla… YA.

-Por la nota que dejaste en tu americana en el que era mi dormitorio- le dijo Ana en tono bajo, acuérdate que nos dio ese papel el día de tu cumpleaños y tú lo quemaste en la chimenea- decía la morena evocando un recuerdo.

-Si es cierto, ahora sí que estoy jodido, que más dijeron, ¿Dijeron algo de quien es la sumisa?- Ana palideció, no podía ser que ella estuviera en ese video eso sí sería su fin, Christian miro a Ana que estaba pálida.

-No dijeron nada de eso- en ese momento llegaba Elliot con un vaso de agua y la caja de pastillas.

-¿No dijeron nada de qué? Decía Elliot inocente- de que me perdí.

-De nada nene, es solo que hablábamos más de lo que habíamos hablado. Lo otro es más delicado- decía la rubia- mirando a su marido, este le tomo la mano.

-Habla Kate por favor- decía Christian, Ana lo miro ese si iba a ser un golpe bajo pensó para sí.

-Se trata de Sam.

-¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Le piensan hacer algo malo?- Elliot soltó una risotada.

-Más bien es ella la que está haciendo- dijo el rubio.

-No entiendo, por favor habla ya Kavanagh.

-La intoxicación que sufriste en estos días, que te llevo a estar en el hospital no fue algo aislado, fue provocado- Christian entendía menos.

-Qué quieres decir- decía este tratando de entender.

-La persona que te ha estado envenenando por orden de Rebecca es Samantha, ella es su cómplice- Christian no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y nadie de los presentes esperaba que el reaccionara de la manera que lo hizo.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, ESTAS MINTIENDO! Sam no haría algo así- decía Christian muy molesto, Kate al igual que Elliot quedaron estupefactos por la reacción de Christian, por otro lado Ana estaba casi igual pero la reacción de Christian la hizo recordar todas las acusaciones que Christian le hizo a ella cuando paso lo de Orson, que si al caso iba era una simpleza delante de esto, Samantha ha estado tratando de envenenarlo casi de matarlo y él, ¡Ja! no lo cree- Se pusieron de acuerdo para perjudicar a Sam ¿Cierto? Con quien lo hiciste Kate- este miro a Ana y en ese momento toda la rabia que Ana había canalizado durante tanto tiempo regreso, la rabia que le produjo verlo aquel primer día en el restorán donde se había topado con los Grey y apenas estaba llegando de NY, toda la ira contenida había regresado como recordándole que él no merecía nada y que el perdón que tanto le había pedido estos últimos días tenía que trabajarlo mucho mas o que no se lo merecía.

-Estas de coña ¿cierto?, piensas que yo tengo algo que ver- decía Kate indignada. Ana se levantó hecha una furia.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- decía Ana- te están diciendo que tu novia ha estado envenenándote con quien sabe qué carajo, que te pudo haber matado, o dejarte en un estado inmejorable y no lo crees- este la miro

-No, no lo creo, Sam no es así- decía este altivo. Ana rio con ironía.

-Eres un gilipollas Christian, tus testículos no te dejan pensar- decía Ana indignada, el hombre estaba perplejo, jamás había escuchado a Ana hablar así- a mí me acusaron de algo mucho más simple y me desterraste, me hundiste, la perra de tu novia te esta envenenado y tú no lo crees- Ana daba vueltas por un extremo del salón.

-Ana no es así- decía Christian justificándose- tu no entiendes, es diferente- Ana volvió a reír y esta vez su mirada se llenó de tristeza.

-Claro que es diferente Christian, a mí me arrancaste la virtud, me sometiste de cierto modo casi que me hacías respirar el mismo aire que tú, te saque del abismo donde estabas, me… y a la primera que vienen y te dicen que yo andaba con tu hermano lo crees, echándome a la calle como un animal, pero claro la dulce Samy no es así, ella es diferente, porque ella no se deja coger por nadie, ella solo quiere envenenarte- Christian fue agarrarla y esta lo esquivo- No me toques, no quiero que me toques más, eres un imbécil Christian Grey- diciendo esto salió en busca de su bolso, iba a salir, vio a Val con los niños en el cuarto de Maddy y decidió salir con ellos también.

-Ana podemos hablar- le decía Christian aun con el rostro contrariado por todo.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Christian, tienes razón tu Sam es incapaz de hacer algo así, fui yo la que le dijo a Kate que te mintiera diciéndote esto- decía Ana dejando perplejo a todos- también puedes decir que soy yo la que te ha estado envenenando para que te enfermaras- decía en tono frio y distante- Elliot voy a salir con los niños y Val, voy a comprar unas cosas, los niños y Val se quedaran en el parque, y yo iré hacer otras cosas, si sales, deja a Kate en la habitación dale mi número y que cualquier cosa me llame, al salir cierra bien la puerta- decía la morena al rubio.

\- No puedes salir sola Anastasia- le decía Christian.

-Claro que puedo, quien me lo va a impedir ¿tu?, no lo creo- decía esta altanera.

-Llévate a Sawyer, el cuidara de ustedes- decía Christian mandón.

-A Brad no le gusta, así que no lo voy hacer- devolvía Ana la pelota.

-¿Siempre haces lo que Cooper te dice?- Christian se había puesto rojo de nuevo.

-Por lo general si, él no me somete, no me pone límites, no me pega y lo más importante confía en mi plenamente, antes que nada me pregunta las cosas- diciendo esto se fue, con su cara más triste todavía.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Ana- decía este dolido, Ana se encogió de hombros.

-Ay hermanito, creo que ahora si metiste la pata, por algo te dijo todo eso- decía el rubio.

-Nunca confiaste en Ana Christian y el hecho que no creyeras lo de Sam le afecto mucho, supongo por lo que dijo acerca de que el engaño con Orson lo creíste enseguida y lo de Sam hizo que reviviera todo- decía Kate con pesar.

-Me voy- decía Christian afligido, se había dado cuenta que su reacción fue desmedida y afecto a Ana enormemente, ahora estaba otra vez en cero- vienes Elliot o te quedas.

-Me quedo mejor no quiero dejar a Kate sola, le dices a papa que iré mañana o ahora más tarde cuando Ana este aquí.

-Está bien como quieras- Christian se fue a casa de sus padre necesitaba hablar con Carrick, al llegar a la mansión fue recibido por Gretchen, esta enseguida se le iluminaron los ojos, guio a Christian por el gran salón y Carrick estaba viendo un programa de leyes en la TV.

-Hijo que sorpresa verte por aquí- decía Carrick dándole un abrazo a su hijo.

-Gracias papa, a mí también me da gusto verte- Christian no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- decía el hombre mayor al verle rostro de su hijo. Este tomo aire audiblemente- Gretchen tráele a mi hijo lo mismo que yo estoy tomando y que nadie no moleste estaremos en el despacho- decía este encaminándose junto con su hijo al despacho- bueno Christian ahora si tu dirás, nadie nos molestara.

-Hay varias cosas que me traen por aquí papa, pero en un principio para que me ayudes hablar con Ray Steele, el papa de Ana, quiero reconciliarlo con su hija, Ana se lo merece y lo otro es acerca de GIP- decía Christian tomando un trago de su escoses- Quiero hablar con Ray para aclararle lo que paso y traerlo para que sea un regalo de cumpleaños de Ana…- Carrick sonrió.

-Me parece perfecto hijo, es una idea estupenda…  
.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	41. Chapter 41

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Hola… Disculpen que no había publicado pero he estado muy liada, tuve que viajar y como no tengo portátil, solo podía utilizar la compu de donde estaba por espacios de tiempo corto, les pido que me disculpen si tengo errores ortográficos pero de verdad no tengo ánimos de nada, dentro de un mes más o menos me operan y a mi mama también, no sé cuál de las dos la operaran primero pero mi ánimo se esfumo… aquí les dejo un capi mañana prometo subir otro sin falta… Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, abajo estoy mencionando algunas de mis lectoras que no sé cómo contestarles porque escriben como (Guest), las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Lore:** Lo del accidente lo hice apropósito por ponerle un toque de comicidad jejeje, no marcha tan bien como quisiera pero ahí vamos gracias por preguntar… **Luna Violeta:** Gracias, mañana sin falta subiré otro, gracias por leer, un abrazo… **redeginori:** Muy ciertas tus palabras, pero ya veremos gracias por leer…. **Brisiii:** Muy buena idea, veremos si la logro utilizar jejeje… gracias… **Johana Gelvez:** Lo de Ana ese fue el punto, gracias por entenderlo ;) ojala pudiera escribir mucho pero a veces me siento en la compu y solo logro escribir media hoja el mal ánimo no me deja, pero te prometo que mañana subiré otro… lo de la corrida solo fue un toque de comicidad jajaja… **Denisse:** ojala llegue ese alguien rápido mi reloj biológico no esperara por siempre… jejeje , mi hija es mi mayor bendición aunque no haya nacido de mi la adoro y la quiero, gracias por decir que escribo y trasmito las emociones de eso se trata, de mi salud bueno ahí está, pronto me operan… gracias por leer, dios te bendiga, un abrazo… **Val rod:** Ana solo esta dolida pero tiene sus sentimiento claros ya lo veras… jejeje… gracias por leer, mañana leo tu capi no he tenido tiempo, un abrazo… **camialfaroc:** Gracias por leer… **anabell91:** gracias por leer y amar este capi… pronto llegara Orson a Seattle… **Mar1as:** Gracias por leer… **maryta9990:** Christian tiene sobrevalorada a Sam pero el mismo se dará cuenta de su error… gracias por leer… **meryl1394:** creo que en siguiente capi habrá acción esperemos que así sea, gracias por leer un abrazo, gracias… **zuuul:** Tranquila zul, lo importantes es que después puedas leer, solo el tiempo lo dirá si Ana perdona o no a Kate… **paula:** Pronto paula no comas ansias, jejeje… gracias por leer…

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XLI**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Hay varias cosas que me traen por aquí papa, pero en un principio para que me ayudes hablar con Ray Steele, el papa de Ana, quiero reconciliarlo con su hija, Ana se lo merece y lo otro es acerca de GIP- decía Christian tomando un trago de su escoses- Quiero hablar con Ray para aclararle lo que paso y traerlo para que sea un regalo de cumpleaños de Ana…- Carrick sonrió.

-Me parece perfecto hijo, es una idea estupenda…  
.

-Christian todo lo que me has contado es realmente malo y ruin- le decía Carrick a su hijo- hay que actuar con pie de plomo si quieres que esos dos paguen de manera justa, que la ley se encargue de ellos- decía el hombre mayor decidido.

-El lunes GIP será tomada por unos auditores, estos se encargaran de darme las pruebas que necesito a nivel laboral decía Christian, con sus pensamientos en otro sitio.

-Christian, hijo te sientes bien- este solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Si papa, es solo que estoy preocupado- no quería contarle a Carrick lo del envenenamiento todavía faltaba obtener las pruebas, aunque podía intentar contándole algo y así su papa lo podía asesorar, para conseguir pruebas.

############################

 **Ana POV**

Estoy reamente molesta cómo es posible que Christian no va creer que su novia es la culpable de que haya estado hospitalizado, que lo estuvo envenenando, que es cómplice de la mujer que quiere robarle prácticamente la editorial y yo… yo prácticamente estaba… yo pensando que el… quería de verdad… no Ana sácate esos pensamientos de la cabeza, en cambio cuando Orson le dijo que yo estaba tratando de seducirlo, que lo engañaba, el salió y le creyó, sin preguntarme nada, como pudo creer eso él me tenía vigilada día y noche, me dejaba por la mañana en el trabajo y me recogía a la salida y de ahí al Escala, donde estaba a su disposición, de verdad que no te entiendo Christian Grey…

##################################

-Tía Ana ¿A dónde vamos?- le decía Alex en el interior del taxi- Valí, ¿Por qué tía Ana está molesta?

-Vamos un momento a mi oficina Alex y de ahí al súper, podemos comprar helado si quieren- decía Ana tratando de desviar su rabia fuera de ahí, Ana llego a las oficinas de GIP, como había hablado con Vanessa esta sabía que vendría por la tarde. Como casi siempre que llegaba, no había recepcionista, no quiso dejar a Val y los niños solos ahí, esta chica necesita remplazo, no puede estar dejando sola la recepción, pensó Ana- Vanessa buenas tardes- decía la morena al entrar a su oficina.

-Hola Ana, buenas tardes, ¿Cómo estás?- decía la mujer con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Vane esta es Val la nana de Maddy y mi mano derecha- decía Ana sonriendo- y estos son Maddy mi hija- la niña se metió entre las piernas de Ana- y este es Alex mi sobrino- Vanessa sonrió a los niños y le dio la mano a Val.

-Hola encantado de conocerlos, Ana, Rebecca estuvo aquí y me hizo varias preguntas- Ana la miro intrigada.

-Que te pregunto exactamente- decía la morena.

-Me pregunto qué era lo que estabas haciendo, que porque tantas carpetas y folders- Ana la miro esperando a que continuara, esta suspiro- le dije que solo revisabas manuscritos y clasificándolos, también me pregunto qué cuantos habías leído o si habías entrevistado con alguno de los escritores, le dije que no habías leído ningún manuscrito y no habías entrevistado a ningún escritor, debido a varios problemas personales- Ana sonrió.

-Hiciste bien en decirle eso Vanessa, ¿Qué más te dijo?

-Se dio cuenta que algo no le decía- Vanessa suspiro- Me dijo que recordara que si yo seguía trabajando aquí era gracias a ella y que si le debía lealtad a alguien era a ella y a nadie más- a la mujer se le nublo la mirada- Ana te juro que no le dije nada, a ella no le debo nada, en todo caso sería al Sr. Roach a quien le debo todo lo que soy en esta oficina, al igual que este trabajo él fue el que me dio la oportunidad de realizarme a nivel profesional, no me importa si me despiden pero no voy a caer en el juego de ella. Rebecca ha puesto en cada departamento de esta editorial personal de su entera confianza, a m no despidió porque el Sr. Roach le hizo firmar una cláusula que después de cinco años era que podía despedirme, siempre y cuando tenga un motivo o causa probable de despido- decía Vanessa con la voz apagada, como apenada.

-Tranquila Vanessa, no te van a despedir, de eso me encargo yo, con lo que le has dicho a Rebecca y con todo lo que me has contado a mí de ella has demostrado lealtad y eso se agradece, si ella te llegara a despedir cosa que dudo me encargare de que trabajes en GEH y si no es ahí será en otro sitio, no permitiré que te quedes sin empleo- decía Ana sabiendo que Vanessa no quedaría por fuera, Christian sabía que era una empleada con muchas cualidades.

-Gracias Ana, logre meter todo en cajas como me pediste y están aquí- sacos varias cajas que estaba debajo del escritorio- son tres en total, si necesitas que la revisemos juntas avísame, lo hare con mucho gusto- decía la mujer en tono de agradecimiento.

-Gracias Vane, mañana trabajare en casa si te necesito te llamare, tengo que adelantar trabajo, tengo unas cosas pendientes de la editorial en Nueva York y debo ponerlas al día- decía Ana recordando todo lo que le había dicho Arthur en la mañana- yo me voy y voy a llevar estas cosas abajo, puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre Vanessa, no hay necesidad de que te quedes- decía Ana tomando su bolso y las cajas, Val cargo a Maddy para poder ir hasta el ascensor.

-¿Trajiste auto Ana?- le decía Vanessa- te dejo en tu casa si quieres, debo hacer unas compras le prometí a Dany y a Jimmy que le compraría unas cosas para hacerles un pastel.

-Tengo que hacer unas compras también, así que si no es molestia…- se fueron todos con Vanessa que después de hacer las compras se ofreció en llevar Ana a su casa, habían llegado a tener una bonita amistad en el poco tiempo trabajando juntas. Al llegar a la torre Vanessa la dejo en recepción y siguió su camino, la mujer quería sorprender a sus niños con el pastel que les había prometido-Ben buenas tardes- decía Ana al conserje del edificio.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Steele, el Sr. Cooper llego hace poco, desea que la ayude con esas cosas, Ana acepto encantada. Así que ya llegó Brad, que raro no me llamo pensó Ana. Al llegar al Ático, Ana consiguió a Elliot y a Brad en la cocina y como no tenía ganas de hablar, mostro su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo dándole un beso a Brad.

-Hola cielo- decía este mirándola fijamente, Ana se dio cuenta y puso su mejor cara de póker.

-Papiiii…-se escuchó el grito de la pequeña Maddy, el hombre tomo en brazos a su niña y le dio un beso- mami pompo helado y yalletas- decía la niña entre otras palaras casi intangibles.

-Qué bueno princesa, pero antes de comer, ¿Qué debemos hacer?- decía el padre haciéndole cariño a su niña. Esta rodo los ojos.

-Ay papi, báñame, pone ayama y…- decía señalando los dientes, haciendo muecas del cepillado- a pilla lo dentes- Brad rio su hija y sus muecas.

-Ve con Val, ya después tomaras tu baño más tarde antes de dormir- la niña salió corriendo.

-Alguna vez mi niña se desconectara de esa energía tan increíble y estará tranquila- decía el padre orgulloso.

-Mi niña tampoco se desconecta de esa energía y solo tiene la mitad de la edad de Maddy- decía Elliot soñador- hace cosas increíbles y aunque casi nunca entiendo lo que dice para mi es la cosa más dulce y adorable que hay- Ana sonrió ante lo que decía Elliot.

-Brad- decía Ana al rubio que se había sentado de nuevo en la barra donde estaba hablando con Elliot- compre pizza para los niños, para la pequeña Ava tengo puré en la nevera y de la bebida que toma Maddy, que es sin lactosa y gluten- decía Ana sacando las cosas de la bolsa- para nosotros ya veré que preparo- decía Ana tratando de desviar un poco su mal genio.

-Podemos pedir comida china yo invito- decía Elliot- a Kate se le puede dar una ensalada de frutas, eso le gusta- Ana sonrió al rubio, aunque la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

-Por mi está bien- decía Brad, ya Elliot le había dicho que tenía ganas de comprar comida, había sido un día largo.

-Yo me apunto y Luke también- decía Tiff entrando al área de la cocina.

-Y Luke- decía Brad con cierto tono- no se supone que debería estar cuidando y no metido en tu cuarto Tiffany- decía Brad en su pose de hermano protector.

-Ya déjalo Brad Luke también es humano y necesita descansar- decía Ana. Tiff sonrió

-Ana, ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo de la comida?- le decía Tiff, esta se encogió de hombros, estaba sacando unas cosas de la nevera. Elliot ya se había puesto a pedir comida junto con Brad.

-Por mí también está bien chicos, no hay problema- decía Ana poniendo el puré en el horno pequeño y sacando varias fruta de la nevera, fileteo varias frutas y cuando tenía todas en un pequeño tazón saco la miel y el edulcorante y los puso todos en la bandeja para llevárselo a Kate- Yo le llevare esto a Kate, si quieres te quedas aquí ya debe de estar por llegar la comida- le decía Ana al rubio.

-Claro Ana, le dices a Kate que ahorita busco a mi pequeña para darle de comer- Ana asintió. Ana se fue al cuarto de Kate esta estaba acostada y estaba aún poco pálida, Ava se encontraba jugando con los legos de Maddy.

-¿Kate?- decía Ana al entrar al acuarto- ¿Te encuentras bien?- la rubia la miro con tristeza.

-Sí, es solo que me estaba acordando de mi bebe y tengo algo de malestar, debe de ser por todo lo que hice hoy- decía esta con la mirada un poco perdida.

-Te traje la cena- decía la morena- debes de comer para que te puedas recuperar.

-Lo se Ana, lo sé- la rubia se le quedo mirando, no sabía cómo abordar el tema- Elliot me pregunto que si y sabia de lo que le dijiste a Christian- Ana la miro con molestia- le dije que no, que no sabía nada, me dijo que se lo preguntaría a Christian- Ana se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no importa Kate, Christian tomo su decisión y eso no va a cambiar- decía Ana con pesar- pensé que quizás podríamos formar una amistad, pero eso con él es algo imposible que siga creyendo ciegamente en su Samy y ya después vera las consecuencias- decía Ana levantándose del pequeño mueble donde se había sentado- lo único que voy a lamentar es no ver la caída de ese mujer y decirle "te lo dije"- decía esta con los ojos chispeantes de lo que sentía- Elliot vendrá en un momento para darle de comer a la pequeña Ava, me pidió que te lo dijera- como siempre se salía de un tema con mucha facilidad.

-Gracias Ana, por todo- decía la mujer- de verdad te lo agradezco- Ana solo se limitó a sonreír. Ana salió de la habitación y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, ya estaban todos ahí, Brad había colocado las pizzas en el horno y Elliot se encontraba poniendo la mesa para comer.

-Brad, tengo algo que decirte- el hombre la miro extrañado, pero siguió en lo que hacía- Arthur me llamo, esta mañana- Ana tomo aire- Víctor Veis lo llamo- ahora sí que Brad le prestó atención- tiene un evento en Portland al cual tengo que asistir como su editor- Ana lo miro sabía que esto no le iba a gustar, Víctor era un hombre mujeriego y seductor, no porque desconfiara de Ana, pero desconfiaba de él y lo que pudieran interpretar al verla sola.

-Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo, sobre todo porque su reputación le precede- Ana hizo un gesto de hablar y Brad la detuvo- no lo estoy diciendo por ti Anie, pero si te ven a ti sola y con Víctor, sacaran conclusiones que no deben- decía Brad pensando en la prensa- le diré a Arthur que no vas.

-Arthur me dijo que tengo que asistir, es algo obligatorio- decía la mujer a la defensiva- me dijo también que tenía que ir que era una orden y que podía ir acompañada, tu podrías acompañarme- decía Ana tratando de endulzar a Brad.

-Ese viejo zorro es muy sagaz, a veces se pasa- decía el rubio pensando- no creo que pueda ir Anie, debo ir a Nueva York a firmas unos pagos, el mismo Arthur me lo pidió ayer- decía Brad, Ana hizo una mueca de disgustos. Si Ana va a Portland yo podre ir a Nueva York y aclarar las cosas con Violet, ya me tiene cansado esa mujer "pensó Brad"

-¿Por qué tienes que ir acompañada Ana?- Le preguntaba Elliot- porque no vas sola y ya.

-Ese tipo se ha propasado varias veces con Ana y me ha tocado ponerlo a raya no me quiero imaginar si Ana va sola- Elliot lo miro pensativo.

-Yo, la acompaño- soltó este, Brad se sorprendió al igual que Ana.

-¿Tu?- le dijo Ana, Elliot asintió- mejor no Elliot, no quiero problemas con tu mujer- decía na sabiendo que Kate podría hacerse de ideas erróneas.

-No habrá problemas además no vamos a estar por allá una semana, si no nos venimos el mismo día nos regresamos al siguiente bien temprano.

-Elliot de verdad no habrá problemas con Kate- este negó, Brad miro a Ana y se encogió de hombros, como diciéndole que no había de otra- Entonces será así, Elliot te acompañara y si se es de poner a Víctor en su sitio lo haces- si Ana va con Elliot podre viajar un poco más tranquilo y solucionar lo de Violet, si Ana se entera se molestara y ya tenemos suficiente como para agregarle más cosas. Comieron entre anécdotas y risas, Tiff quiso comer en el cuarto para que Luke estuviera más cómodo. Cuando todo estuvo listo y recogido Ana decidió que era hora de un baño reparador y porque no, podría tener algo más, Brad la debía de estar esperando con ganas, o eso pensó porque al llegar al cuarto lo encontró dormido, Ana resoplo, adiós a noche movida, se conformaría con ese baño, preparo la bañera con sales y aceites relajantes y se metió. Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

 **Ana POV**

He sido una tonta en pensar que Christian haría a un lado lo ocurrido y empezaría a ganarse ese momento que tanto me pidió. ¿Por qué no creyó? O simplemente lo puso en duda, será que el beso que nos dimos no significo nada, ese beso- Ana suspiro- me hizo desearlo más que nunca, un poco más y me dejo llevar, yo creí en sus palabras, lo sentí tan vulnerable que mi instinto me pego más a él y rozar mi trasero con su sexo me llevo lejos y aunque yo no me corrí, el sí lo hizo- Ana sonrió con sorna- pero aun así es un grandísimo tonto y yo creyendo cosas, que tonta Ana – decía para sí misma- Por esto era que yo no quería venir a Seattle, para no encontrarme con mi pasado y que este me pasara factura, caer en el abismo de sensaciones llamado Christian Grey es demasiado intenso.

El teléfono de Ana sonó anunciándole un mensaje, esto le extraño, salió de la bañera, ya no hacía falta quedarse más tiempo el agua ya se había enfriado, se colocó su bata de paño y se fue afuera, necesitaba un Té, mientras el agua de la tetera hervía regreso a la habitación y se colocó una pijama de algodón pantalón corto y camisa, se sentó en la isla de la cocina con una taza de Té humeante a ver ese mensaje.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 30 de Agosto del 2014 20:48

 **Para:** Anastasia Steele

 **Asunto:** Confundido, ofendido y pidiendo disculpas….

Me siento **CONFUNDIDO** por tu reacción desmedida, sé que tenía que haber puesto en duda lo de mi envenenamiento, pero es difícil decir algo de una persona cuando has compartido tanto con ella, no me dieron pruebas Ana ¿Cómo creer? Lo tuyo fue diferente, Orson me decía cosas, si es cierto, pero no las creí, mi molestia era porque a pesar de las cosas que él me decía tú te llevabas bien con él, cuando fui a confrontarte, a decirte todo lo que Orson me había dicho me encontré con un video que demostraba lo contrario "esas son pruebas" como decir que era mentira.

Me siento **OFENDIDO** porque dijiste cosas delante de Kate y mi hermano Elliot, cosas que no debías de haber dicho, cosas que son solo entre nosotros y que nadie más tiene porque saberlas, sé que estas dolida y lo entiendo pero lo que dijiste… eso me dolió profundamente, si yo te pegaba, era para nuestro placer, no por maltrato, si te mantenía vigilada no era porque desconfiara de ti, solo quería protegerte, mis limites me ayudaste a superarlos tu nena y eso es algo que nunca olvidare.

Te estoy **PIDIENDO DISCULPAS** porque arruine eso tan hermoso que paso esta mañana, perdóname por no saber qué hacer o cómo actuar pero a veces es difícil, ser diferente a como soy, dame una nueva oportunidad Ana te prometo no defraudarte, prometo no molestarte más durante la semana, cuando quieras hablaremos, y aclararemos lo que habíamos hablado. **CUÍDATE** y perdóname por ser como soy…

 **Christian Grey**

 **President confundido, ofendido y pidiendo disculpas de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

.

 **Ana POV**

Dios mío Christian escribió otro mensaje largo vaya con el léxico del Sr. Grey, se intercambiaron los roles, no sé si contestarle es difícil de saber que decirle estoy molesta aun, pero en cierto modo tiene razón en algunas cosas, como el hecho de que no debí de hablar delante de Kate, pero sobre todo de Elliot, eso traerá preguntas que lo más probable es que Elliot haga, si lo hace tendré que decirle algunas cosas y después decirle a Christian que le dije…

-¿No puedes dormir? – Le decía Elliot- a lo mejor con una charla de amigos te sentaras mejor- Ana rio.

-No lo creo, pero quien sabe a lo mejor ayuda, ¿Quieres una taza de Té o café?- decía Ana.

-Té por mi está bien y le llevare uno a Kate para que se tome un analgésico, no se ha sentido bien- decía el rubio pensando en su mujer.

-Deja que monte la tetera con más agua esa hierve rápido, así me tomo otra taza yo- será mejor que le diga algo con respecto a lo que paso con Christian- sabes Elliot, estoy apenada contigo y con Kate – Elliot la miro extrañado, Ana lo miro con cierta vergüenza- hay cosas que le dije a Christian que solo nos correspondían a nosotros y no a terceros, cosas que solo son entre nosotros dos- decía esta con la mirada baja.

-No te preocupes Ana, se más de lo que te puedas imaginar, pero como tú lo has dicho eso solo le corresponde a ti y a Christian- decía el rubio sin darle importancia- es muy noble lo que estás haciendo con Kate, eso demuestra el gran corazón que tienes- Ana sonrió.

-Solo hice lo que me dicto mi corazón, tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle a Kate, como también tengo muchas otras que reclamarle, pero que no pienso hacer en su debido momento nos sentaremos hablar- decía Ana preparando los Té- este es para Kate- decía entregando una taza grande, es para relajarse, tiene manzanilla, Té verde, menta y valeriana, eso la ayudara a dormir, tranquila, cuando te vayas al cuarto le echas agua, ya tiene azúcar, trata de que mañana no se levante de la cama solo lo necesario, esta taza es para ti, escoge el que quieras- le decía entregando su estuche con los Té.

-Este estará bien- saco un sobre de menta, hierbabuena y Té verde- Ana te ¿puedo preguntar algo?- Ana lo miro esperando a que le dijera, esta trago grueso- ¿La Dra. Green te explico que fue lo que le paso a Kate?- Ana dejo escapar el aire que había contenido.

-¿Kate no te ha contado?- el rubio negó con la cabeza- No fue un aborto provocado Elliot, si es lo que estás pensando- decía Ana.

-No he pensado eso Ana, pero me gustaría saber qué fue lo que paso, porque Kate perdió él bebe- decía Elliot triste.

-La Dra. Green me dijo que el embarazo de Kate era no viable, ella lo llamo Molar o ectópico y por más que quisieran continuar con el embarazo era imposible, que lo mejor fue que lo haya expulsado, si hubiera avanzado podría ocasionarles daños irreversibles en el útero de Kate- al hombre se le nublaron los ojos- no te preocupes Elliot- decía Ana tocándole el brazo a modo de consuelo- ella se repondrá y en unos meses podrán intentar tener otro bebe- Ana vio como una lagrima solitaria rodaba por la mejilla de Elliot.

-¿Tú crees Ana?- esta asintió-no creo poder vivir sin mi muñeca, Kate le dio otro sentido a mi vida, la amo Ana por sobre muchas cosas- decía el hombre con la voz quebrada.

-Ella también te ama Elliot, eres su razón de ser Ana le secaba unas lágrimas que le caían- tendrías que haberla visto como se puso de insistente para que los llamara mientras estaban de viaje- ellos no la habían visto pero desde la oscuridad de la sala Kate escuchaba como Ana y Elliot hablaban y al ver esa interacción se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al acusar a Ana injustamente, regreso a la habitación a esperar Elliot.

-Gracias Ana, creo que me siento mejor, le llevare su Té a mi Kate y de ahí a dormir- le dio un beso en a frente a Ana- Buenas noches Ana banana, que descanses- Ana rio con ganas.

-Buenas noches Lelliot, que descanses tú también- Elliot se fue y Ana se quedó de nuevo sola, ya sabía que debía de contestarle a Christian.

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 30 de Agosto del 2014 21:18

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** Las disculpas también las pido yo, y tiempo al tiempo…

No sé por qué te tienes que sentir confundido mi reacción fue por la manera en como la defendiste, a pesar de que lo que escucho Kate fue otra cosa, pero tu sabrás, no soy quien para decirte que hacer o que pensar con respecto a tu novia, con respecto a las pruebas te voy a demostrar que yo no hice nada. Te pido DISCULPAS por las cosas que dije delante de Elliot y Kate, tienes razón no debí hacerlo, a Elliot le dije hace poco que esas cosas solo nos correspondían a nosotros y no a terceros, cosas que solo son entre nosotros dos, sé que cuando me pegabas era por nuestro placer, pero la última vez me sentí mal, no solo fue por placer y lo sabes, a ti te dolió que yo dijera eso delante de tu hermano y su mujer, imagínate como me sentí yo cuando te escuché decir lo que dijiste. Acepto tus disculpas, no has arruinado nada, ese beso paso a ser parte de un bonito recuerdo, sé que actuar diferente a como eres se te hace difícil, pero no me pidas cosas que no puedo darte, no puedo darte una fecha de cuando hablaremos pero me parece bien que no me molestes durante la semana, al finalizar la misma te daré respuesta, de cuando y donde hablaremos, no me presiones por favor y esto no indica nada de un nosotros… no cambies Christian, eres perfecto como eres…

 **Anastasia Steele**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP**

Después de terminar de tomarse su taza de Té Ana se fue acostar, ya tenía bastante sueño y había sido un día bastante largo. A la mañana siguiente, se encontró a Val y a Elliot en la cocina ella había salido a correr un poco y se disponía a realizar una rutina de yoga, necesitaba quitarse esa tensión que sentía y como Brad no la había buscado para hacer el amor en días, se sentía frustrada, él no era así, no podía decir que quería todos los días, pero no se había sentido tan desatendida como ahora y Ana se imaginaba porque.

-Buenos días- decía Ana al entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días Ana- decía Val- ¿Vas a desayunar ahorita o más tarde?

-Más tarde Val, ahora voy hacer un poco de yoga.

-Hola Ana, buenos días- decía Elliot- voy a salir por unas horas, me voy a llevar a Ava, estaré en casa primero buscando unas cosas y después iré a casa de mis padres para hablar con papa, Christian me dijo que no le dijo nada de lo de Kate porque prefiere que se lo diga yo- decía el rubio a modo de explicación.

-Me parece bien Elliot, no te preocupes, hoy no saldré a ningún lado yo voy hacer un poco de yoga y después me pondré a trabajar en la biblioteca, tengo trabajo por hacer- decía Ana sacando su tatami, para ponerlo donde estaba dando el sol. Elliot la dejo ahí con su rutina y se fue a su habitación dispuesto a arreglarse. Ana se colocó sus auriculares con su IPhone para escuchar música y empezó su rutina, casi media hora después el timbre sonó y Val fue abrir para encontrarse con Christian y Sam en la puerta, Val lo hizo pasar y Elliot venia ya con su niña en brazos, al verlos se sorprendió.

-Elliot que alegría verte- le dijo Sam, al rubio le toco saludarla como si nada- vine a visitar a Kate, ya que no la pude ver en el hospital, solo serán unos minutos, Christian me dijo que no puede estar hablando y no se le permite levantarse- Elliot miro a Christian y este se encogió de hombros.

-Claro Sam, déjame decirle que estas aquí- Elliot salió disparado a la habitación- Kate nena- esta se peinaba un poco, Elliot la había ayudado a asearse pero su pelo seguía enredado, Kate lo miro sonriente- afuera… este…Umm… esta Christian con Sam- el rostro de Kate cambio por completo- recíbela cielo, tu podrías sacarle alguna información, yo esperare afuera para asegurarme de que se vaya rápido, Christian le dijo que no podías hablar mucho.

-Está bien nene, pero asegúrate de explicárselo a Ana no quiero que piense cosas que no son-decía la rubia de mala gana.

-Claro que si nena- decía este saliendo afuera- pasa Sam pero solo serán unos minutos, no pasó muy buena noche- decía este.

-No te preocupes cuñadito, será una visita rápida- decía la castaña con voz melosa. Cuando esta desapareció en el interior del cuarto Elliot confronto a Christian.

-Te volviste loco- decía Elliot molesto- mira todo lo que paso ayer y te atreves a traerla.

-Yo no la traje ella venia llegando cuando la divise a lo lejos, yo venía por ti, no venía con Sam- Christian se defendió, tenía el ceño fruncido por los reclamos del hermano, miraba de un lado a otro buscando a Ana- Sam vino en su propio auto.

-Dios Christian ojala Ana no termine de hacer su sesión de yoga antes de que se vaya tu novia- decía Elliot mirando al cuarto y luego en dirección a donde se encontraba Ana. Quince minutos después, Sam salía con su cara sonriente.

-Listo ya hable con ella, le dije que esperaría que estuviera en su casa, no me gusta venir aquí- los dos hombres se miraron- está algo de mal humor, pero le dije que eso se le pasaría pronto- decía la castaña, sin prestarle atención a las señas de ambos hombres.

-Elliot cambia a Ava creo que se hizo del dos, voy acompañar a Samy a la puerta, necesito hablar con Cooper antes de irnos- a Elliot le pareció extraño- Taylor podrías acompañar a la Srta. Spencer hasta su auto por favor.

-Como usted diga Sr. Grey- Taylor salió al pasillo para acompañar a Sam.

-¿Donde esta Ana Elliot?- le decía Christian mientras este caminaba hacia el cuarto a buscar más pañales para su niña, Elliot lo miro extrañado- solo quiero verla no pienso molestarla- Elliot le señalo por donde estaba la morena y fue a verla. Y ahí estaba se veía tan hermosa pensaba Christian, se veía en armonía, en paz, decidió no molestarla no quería discutir con ella, cuando llego a la sala Cooper venía con Maddy en brazos y Elliot estaba terminando de preparar a Ava.

-Christian buenos días- decía Brad extrañado de verlos ahí tan temprano- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a buscar a Elliot- y quería hablar contigo pero, ya no tengo mucho tiempo- decía este mirando la hora eran casi las nueve de la mañana- te parece bien si nos reunimos en mi oficina esta tarde.

-Me parece bien, mándame un mensaje con la hora y ahí estaré- Christian asintió.

-Buenos días Christian- decía Ana al entrar en la sala, venia toda bañada de sudor. Christian se le quedo viendo.

-Alguien necesita una ducha- bromeo Brad.

-¿Una?, yo diría que por lo menos tres- bromeo Elliot, Ana rodo los ojos.

-¿Vas a salir?- le pregunto Ana a Brad, este asintió.

-Sera por la tarde creo, ¿Por qué?- le pregunto el rubio intrigado.

-Averigua lo de mi coche por favor, estas dos semanas se han convertido en mas días y necesito desplazarme por cuenta propia- decía Ana secándose el sudor con la toalla de mano- a Brad no le gustaba la idea de que Ana tuviera coche propio.

-Si tengo tiempo lo hare- Ana cambio el gesto, su mirada fría decía que no le había gustado nada lo que le había dicho Brad. Y antes de que la morena dijera algo Christian hablo.

-Te puedo prestar uno de los míos, el que más se adapte a tus necesidades- decía este en tono cordial- te lo puedo enviar esta tarde o mañana en la mañana.

-Ok, está bien pero debe de tener la capacidad de poder ponerle la silla de Maddy en el asiento trasero- Christian y Brad se sorprendieron un poco, no esperaban esa reacción- no pienso discutir y sé que Brad me dará largas y lo que necesito es un coche para poder desplazarme o salir con mi niña cómodamente- decía la morena caminando hacia el pasillo de los cuartos. Los hermanos se fueron y Ana se fue a darse una merecida ducha, Brad fue a buscar que desayunar con su niña que aún estaba media dormida, al salir de la ducha Val se encontraba en la habitación tomando la ropa sucia.

-Val deja eso que yo lo hare más tarde- decía la morena entrando al armario a buscar que ponerse.

-Debo decirte algo Ana y es importante, vístete y nos vemos lejos de los oídos de Brad- le dijo Val, a Ana le pareció extraño, se colocó unos leggins, una remera larga y no se puso zapatos quería descansar sus pies por un rato, al llegar a la cocina estaba desierta, ni Brad, ni Maddy, ni nadie. Se fue a cuarto de la TV y ahí estaban padre e hija viendo dibujos animados

-Hola grandulón- decía dándole un beso en la cabeza a este, cosa que a ella misma le extraño, se dedicó hacerle un rato cariño a Maddy- te quedas con papi viendo lo dibujos- le decía Ana.

-Si mami, ve papi Peppa Pig Oink-Oink- hacia la niña como el cerdito, riéndose- mami yalletas a mi-decía la niña.

-Si cielo, mami te trae galletas y leche- la niña dio brincos de alegría- Brad, quiere algo en especial- el rubio la miro con cara de pícaro.

-Mi dulce favorito y algo de picante- decía este con dobles intenciones.

-Tendrás que esperarte hasta la noche, estoy algo ocupada y tenemos público- decía Ana saliendo de la sala, Ana llego a la cocina y consiguió a Val preparándole unos huevos revueltos que terminaron por revolverle el estómago a Ana, tuvo que ir al sanitario de unos de los cuartos de servicio vacíos porque sentía ese mal sabor de boca y no quiso comer- que era eso que quería decirme Val, aprovecha que Brad está en la sala de TV- la mujer la miro casi como con temor.

-El señor Christian no vino solo Ana- Ana arrugo el gesto, no entendía nada- cuando le abrí la puerta esta con su novia, la tal Samantha- el rostro de Ana se tornó rojo de la rabia que le produjo aquello- Ana hizo el amago de irse pero Val la detuvo- espray Ana…

-No hay nada que esperar Val, Christian se atrevió a traer a esa mujer aquí, espero que no esté en el cuarto con Kate porque soy capaz de sacarla y echarla de la casa- Ana estaba realmente molesta, sentía que la sangre le hervía.

-No Ana, el Sr. Christian no la trajo, se la consiguió abajo cuando se disponía a subir, él se lo dijo al Sr. Elliot, es más le dijo que ella vino en su propio auto y no tenía idea de que vendría para acá, estuvo hablando con la Sra. Kate por unos quince minutos más o menos, es más la Sra. Kate me pidió que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo- Ana había suavizado el gesto, el mal humor había desaparecido un poco

-Voy a llevarle esto a mi niña, después iré hablar con Kate- decía Ana todavía molesta aunque no tanto como al principio, Ana le llevo lo que le había pedido Maddy y se fue a ver a Kate, esta toco la puerta y la rubia le pidió que pasara.

-Me dijo Val que querías verme- le dijo Ana con desdén, Kate supo que Ana estaba molesta.

-Supongo que sabes que Sam vino a verme- Ana cerró los ojos u momento y tomo aire, la rubia hizo un gesto con la mano, para que Ana no hablara- me dijo que venía a sorprenderme y a ver tu cara al verla aquí, pero no se esperaba encontrarse con Christian que llegaba también, me pregunto si era cierto que el venía a buscar a Elliot y le dije que sí, le pedí que por favor no viniera más aquí, que esperara que yo estuviera en mi casa para visitarme, Elliot me pidió que tratara de averiguar algo.

-Si ya sabía que Samantha vino a verte, lo que no entiendo es para que quería verme- Kate se encogió de hombros- sé que ustedes son amigas, pero te voy agradecer que mientras estés aquí, que esa mujer no venga, no la quiero en mi casa y mucho menos cerca de los niños- decía Ana pensando que así como se le ocurrió envenenar a Christian siendo su novio podía tratar de envenenar a uno de los integrantes de esa casa.

-No vendrá Ana, además me di cuenta que no le interesa nada de la familia, ella ha tratado mal a Grace y a Mía y eso no lo sabe Christian- Ana quedo perpleja, se atrevió a tratar mal a Grace y Christian no sabía- a mí me dijo que otro bebe solo iba a obstaculizar mi crecimiento personal, ahí fue cuando le pedí que se fuera, que respetara mi dolor, es una mala persona y espero que Elliot consiga las pruebas de que si está dándole comida contaminada a Christian.

-Ojala que cuando pase no sea demasiada tarde- decía Ana desde la puerta- si necesitas algo llamas a Val o me llamas a mí, tengo que ponerme al día con el trabajo- Se fue a la biblioteca a trabajar un rato mientras Brad se ocupaba de Maddy, ya en la tarde se encargaría de su pequeña

-Gracias, solo voy descansar, me siento con pesadez- decía la rubia acomodándose, ya mañana podría irse a casa, no es que no estuviera cómoda aquí pero nada mejor que su hogar, "pensó la rubia"

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc :… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	42. Chapter 42

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Hola… Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Para aquellas personas o escritores fantasmas que se dan el lujo de criticar y no tienen cojones o no tienen guáramo (eso en mi país es tener valor de hablar con nombre, ser directo) para decirlo usando su nombre, y le gusta hablar mal de una persona que no conocen, que son unos HATERS, es de mal gusto por decirlo con palabras educadas, no te estoy pidiendo que creas en lo que me pasa o que lean mi historia, me importa muy poco, como si la lees o como si no, es más tu comentario de mal gusto me resbala, eres poca cosa a lo mejor es que eres de Narnia y piensas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor y no hay más seres humanos, y lo cierto es que hay personas que tenemos problemas reales y como dijo Amelia, vives en la mediocridad y no eres capaz de ayudar al prójimo, eso se llama egoísmo social, discriminación, aquí en mi país las computadoras no crecen en los árboles o no son fáciles de adquirir, solo tengo un computador de mesa, pero eso tampoco es tu asunto, sé que no lo están preguntando, y si hice un viaje, hay cosas que debo buscar y antes de que mis cortas vacaciones terminen debo de hacer mis cosas, organizar todo para pasar por un quirófano, pero eso no es tu asunto, si hay algo que me molesta es que me llamen mentirosa, así que si no vas a dejar tu nombre es mejor que ni leas, ni comentes, por gente como TU es que muchas de las escritoras de fics, han dejado sus historias varadas o inconclusas y no las continúan ese tipo de comentario desmotiva, pero como ya los he visto, me las paso por otro sitio… solo te puedo decir "TE DESEO EL DOBLE DE LO UE TU ME DESEAS A MI"… diio2812: Cuando publique dije que no había revisado el capi, estaba tal cual lo había escrito y no lo corregí y no lo hare, tienes razón en lo que dijiste y ya no lo hare más o si lo hare pero a quien yo quiera, no puedo decirte que me entiendas, si estoy deprimida y asumo que no has pasado por eso (me disculpo si ofendo) lo hago para desahogarme y ya no lo hare más... PERDONEN CHICAS ya no habrá más comentarios, gracias a todas por leer mi historia pero sobre todo gracias aquellas que la valoran de verdad… Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XLI**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Gracias, solo voy descansar, me siento con pesadez- decía la rubia acomodándose, ya mañana podría irse a casa, no es que no estuviera cómoda aquí pero nada mejor que su hogar, "pensó la rubia"

.

 **Múnich, Alemania**

 **Orson POV**

Hace cuatro días que tuve que viajar a Londres, por asuntos de la empresa, ya estoy de regreso y estoy deseando ver a Mely, desde que nos dimos ese beso, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, la tuve que dejarla en Múnich para resolver problemas en mi despacho en Londres, tuve que dejar a Mely ya que iba a tomar nota de varias juntas, para después entregármelas, nada del otro mundo pero quería dejarla haciendo algo, por suerte Babel la secretaria de Rodrigo me dijo que no había problema que se podía quedar con ella- Babel era un mujer rubia, no vivía con nadie ya que era viuda, era una mujer algo madura que vivía sola ya que sus hijas vivían cada una con sus maridos- nunca me había pasado esto con ninguna mujer, solo nos hemos besado, después de aquella tarde en el parque me pare en una farmacia para que ella comprara unas toallas intimas, todavía recuerdo del color que se puso cuando le pregunte que si le había venido su periodo, estaba tan avergonzada que no se atrevía verme a los ojos, ese aire de inocencia la hacía verse increíblemente hermosa, nunca había conocido una mujer así, bueno solo Ana pero esa era otra cosa, su hermano se la había quitado y yo por vengarme de ambos hice cosas, aun deseo a Ana carnalmente pero quien sabe, a lo mejor con Mely logro distraerme por un rato, aunque lo que siento por Mely es muy diferente y lo de Anastasia fue más como un capricho, un antojo, una obsesión, pero con Melissa, es como otra dimensión distinta a la que he vivido, es como vivir con una novia dentro de la misma casa pero a la que no puedes tocar, quiero verla, necesito verla, tocarla, besarla, sentirme como me sentí ese día en el monóptero en el English Garden. Estoy loco lo sé, pero esa mujer me pone peor, ya logre solucionar su problema sin que la tía se enterara, por suerte su albacea me dio todo el papeleo que necesitaba y le pedí que le siguiera dando las sumas que le pedían supuestamente para Mely, el hombre sabía que a Melissa no le llegaba nada, lo de su hermanita también lo solucione la custodia la tenía Melissa desde los dieciocho años y no sabía nada, este fin de semana las reuniré, gracias a Rodrigo que consiguió una casa y su esposa Diana que la amueblo lo mas básico, no tengo necesidad de llegar al hotel de nuevo y que consiguió una persona que cocine, el problema con el sindicato me va a llevar más de una semana y estar en un hotel es muy cansado…

-Señor bienvenido- decía Bertrán el chofer al ver llegar a Orson al pasillo de llegada, en el aeropuerto- alguien más lo espera- decía el hombre haciendo un gesto hacia atrás.

-Gracias Bertrán, ¿Quién me espera?- decía Orson que no le gustaban mucho las sorpresas. Bertrán se apartó y dejo ver a una sonriente Mely en un vestido veraniego fucsia pálido y zapatillas planas- a Orson se le ilumino la cara, para Bertrán que tenía varios años trabajando para Orson como chofer asignado cada vez que venía a Múnich, le pareció extraño el gesto de este.

-Mely que sorpresa- la mujer que no se aguantó y se le tiro en los brazos y el hombre la levanto en vilo, Orson no soportó tampoco y la beso, no como él hubiese querido pero se sintió que flotaba en una nube.

-Te extrañe- decía Mely abrazándolo mas si podía y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello.

-Se nota, yo también te extrañe- que carajo de donde salió eso pensó Orson, cálmate Orson por una vez que te dejes llevar no significa nada- ven vamos tengo que hablar contigo y mostrarte una cosa- Mely sonrió- estas muy bonita.

-Gracias, Orson- le decía Mely- todas las transcripciones que me pediste…- Orson le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Después me cuentas todo, ahora quiero mostrarte algo y después comemos, entonces hablaremos de todo, entendido- la mujer asintió con la cabeza- Bertrán necesito que me lleves a esta dirección- decía Orson al chofer, dándole un pequeño papel.

-Como usted diga señor- decía el hombre amable.

-¿A dónde vamos Orson?- a Melissa le pareció sospechoso o simplemente era otro de sus ataques de paranoia.

-Tranquila pequeña ya verás- Mely le sonrió, más por el mote que le dijo que por lo otro. Llegaron a un conjunto residencial bastante ostentoso y se estacionaron frente a una casa, no tan grande como algunas de las demás casa que había en la misma calle, pero si era grande- Bertrán, puedes pasar hasta adentro aquí tienes el código de seguridad- decía Orson al hombre entregándole otra tarjeta, el chofer hizo lo que le dijeron y al llegar a la puerta de entrada se estaciono y le abrió la puerta a Orson, este ayudo a bajar a Mely del auto, cuando entraron en el interior de la casa, esta tenía la chimenea encendida y algunas luces ya que estaba cayendo la tarde, Melissa observaba todo con curiosidad- te gusta la casa- decía Orson abrazándola por la espalda a Mely.

-Esta preciosa- decía Melissa con los ojos iluminados- ¿De quién es? Mejor dicho ¿Quién vive aquí?- decía la mujer mirando a su alrededor pero pendiente de la caricia que le daba Orson con la nariz en el cuello.

-Es mía, la compre hace dos días- Melissa lo miro expectante- es enserio pequeña, la compre para que estemos mas cómodos, ven vamos a ver como es solo la he visto en fotos- decía el hombre, halando a Mely de un mano- además ya necesitaba tener una casa propia aquí en Múnich, vengo muy seguido, esta es la sala, pero esa ya la hemos visto- tenía dos ventanas grandes con una chimenea de piedra gris y negra que las separaba era grande y muy bonita encima se podía poner varias decoraciones, cada ventana era de vidrio templado liso con un marco dorado y como asiento un banco de madera empotrado al piso y la pared, ahí se podía sentar fácilmente a leer o a contemplar el atardecer, tenía varios cojines, un enorme y mullido sofá negro y gris en forma de ele con dos butacas una negra y la otra color hueso que hacia juego con los cojines y la enorme alfombra que tenían- ven vamos por aquí- le decía Orson señalando uno de los corredores, ambos daban a la cocina, la cocina era bastante amplia, con una puerta corrediza y las estanterías de madera y mármol, pisos de baldosas marrones que parecía de madera, una mesa de seis puestos, sin ningún tipo de adorno, al lado de la puerta corrediza había una enorme pared de piedra igual a la de la chimenea, a través de la puerta corrediza se podía un hermoso y amplio jardín con una mesa de picnic en madera cruda rectangular, de seis puestos en el centro de la mesa una sombrilla gigante del otro lado una piscina azul de lona inflable bastante grande, con una escalera en un lateral…

-Esta preciosa Orson, es simplemente increíble- decía Mely emocionada, si algún día recuperaba la fortuna de sus padres, se compraría una casa así para que vivieran ella y su hermanita, su hermanita, había estado tan ocupada que no había tenido tiempo de ir visitarla, pero necesitaba el dinero para poder llevársela de ese internado.

-Ven vámonos ahora por aquí- decía el rubio- ya tendrás tiempo de pasear por el jardín- le decía Orson pensando que como al día siguiente era sábado y traería a Lizzy podría disfrutar de la piscina y de todo lo demás- esta puerta debe de ser una despensa- cuando abrió era un baño básico, el baño de visitas- me equivoque decía este sonriente-, Mely rio- te estas burlando de mi Melissa- decía risueño.

-Solo un poco- Orson la miro esperando que le dijera por qué- la despensa está en la cocina al lado de la pared y la cocina- Orson la miro extrañado- ven vamos a comprobarlo- se regresaron y en efecto era así, volvieron a su camino y ahora se regresaban a la sala donde un pequeño arco en forma de puerta daba a una escalera.

-Rodrigo me dijo que solo tiene cuatro cuartos- Orson recordaba que solo los cuartos de ellos estaban abiertos los demás tenían llave pasada. Al subir la pequeña escalera que daba al segundo piso, había otra sala más pequeña donde había otro juego de sofás bastantes cómodos y dos Puff enormes frente a estos un enorme televisor de plasma empotrado a la pared habían dos puertas detrás del sofá y otras a cada lado del televisor, Orson comprobó las puertas y abrió las dos una tenía una cama con varios cojines rosas y la otra un juego de sabanas azules y negras con cojines del mismo color- esta será tu habitación- decía mostrándole su cuarto donde estaban los cojines rosas- y esta es la mía- decía mostrándole la otra- tengo que pedirle a Rodrigo las llaves para esas dos habitaciones- era solo una cortina, había mandado a preparar una habitación para Lizzy la hermana de Melissa y era un sorpresa que le daría al día siguiente, cuando le trajera a su hermana- ¿Te gusto tu cuarto?- Mely asintió un poco desilusionada- si no te gusto podemos cambiarlo- le decía el hombre extrañado.

-No, así está bien como esta, es que…- Melissa no sabía cómo decirle que pensaba que compartirían una habitación.

-¿Qué pasa Mely? ¿Hay algo que no te gusta?- Orson no sabía que pensar, la abrazo y le dio un beso tierno- Puedes decirme lo que quieras pequeña, si hay algo que no te gusta, lo podemos cambiar-esta negó con la cabeza, Melissa suspiro.

-No Orson todo está perfecto- decía con una sonrisa, el hombre lo atribuyo a que extrañaba a su hermana.

-Entonces vámonos ya vimos lo mas básico y podemos ir a comer, ya después veremos el resto- salieron de la casa y Bertrán los esperaba ahí sentado delante del volante al verlos se bajó y abrió la puerta del auto- Bertrán, nos puede llevar a Jokers el restorán de Klaus- decía Orson pensando en la buena comida que hacían ahí. Al llegar al Jokers pidieron una mesa y Orson le dijo a Bertrán que si quería se sentara en la barra y pidiera lo que quisiera- Ya verás Mely como te gusta la comida de aquí- la mujer sonrió – Orson pidió Albóndigas de carne picada, con papas al vapor, unos brenz para acompañarlos- ¿Te gustaría una cerveza pequeña?

-Yo nunca he tomado más de una copa de vino Orson- le decía Mely.

-Entonces tomaremos una cerveza Löwenbräu, pero solo una, no quiero emborracharte, solo quiero que pruebes- Melissa le sonrío y le dio un cálido beso, Orson se sentía desarmado ante este tipo de gestos, la conversación fue distendida, pero para nada aburrida, rieron entre anécdotas que se contaban entre ellos, la hora del postre llego y Orson pidió Kirschenmichel un postre bastante sencillo y algo escaso en sitios como Jokers- Te gusto la comida Mely- decía Orson besándole la mano- este es un postre bastante sencillo dicen que es de origen casero y es a base de pan duro y azúcar oscura, bañado en vainilla- Mely lo miraba con admiración.

-Si todo está muy rico, pero ya no quiero más cerveza, estoy un poco mareada- el hombre la miro y le sonrió.

-Ya verás cómo en un momento te sientes mejor- le hizo señas al camarero- me podría traer un vaso de hielo y un agua mineral- el camarero lo miro extrañado y Mely rio por lo bajo su alemán no era muy bueno, Orson se le quedo mirando.

-El señor le pidió un vaso con hielo y un agua mineral, por favor- el camarero sonrió cortes y se retiró- Orson, le pediste un hielo mineral y una botella de hielo- Orson la miro molesto, la mujer dejo de sonreír y bajo la vista- disculpa no me estaba burlando- dijo casi sin voz.

-Pequeña no estoy molesto contigo estoy molesto conmigo, por hablar tan mal mi alemán- Mely lo miro con ojos cristalinos- no me gusta verte así pequeña- en ese momento apareció el camarero y este pidió la cuenta, le sirvió agua en el vaso con el hielo y se la dio a tomar- tomate esto, mi padre nos enseñó a mis hermanos y a mí que cuando estuviéramos mareados por causa del alcohol nos tomáramos un vaso de agua helada, así que toma tanto como puedas, después nos iremos y caminaremos un rato el aire de la noche te ayudara- Melissa se tomó el vaso entero y tuvo que ir al baño, cuando regreso ya Orson había pagado y estaba esperándola- vamos- caminaron un rato en silencio y después Bertrán los paso buscando- hay algo que he querido decirte toda la noche- Mely lo miro con ojos soñadores, como estaba muy cerca de la casa, llegaron casi enseguida- hable con tu albacea, el administrador el Sr. García- decía Orson bajándose del auto frente a la casa, a Melissa le cambio la cara, su rostro se ensombreció-tranquila ya solucione casi todo el problema- le dijo el rubio, que la había encaminado por una pequeña puerta lateral y pasaron al porche trasero- ven siéntate aquí- decía Orson sentándose en un sofá de bambú que había en un lateral del porche trasero, con almohadones tipo cojín verdes y blancos, recordó el que Rodrigo le había dicho que tenía un porche trasero especial para barbacoas americanas y el moreno tenía razón.

-Cómo es eso que solucionaste todos los problemas, no entiendo.

-El Sr. García, me entrego los documentos donde dice que tú ya puedes hacer uso del dinero que te dejaron tus padres, que no había ninguna cláusula que dijera que habían pospuesto la entrega de tus bienes, fue solo que le pagaron al juez para que te dijera eso y firmara un poder por seis meses más, por eso era que tu tía quería que te casaras, al casarte tu marido, podría obtener la administración de tus bienes, declarándote incompetente, Melissa empezó a llorar, Orson no sabía si era de tristeza o de felicidad, se fue a la cocina y le trajo un vaso de agua, por suerte le había pedido a Bertrán que se quedara esta noche, para salir temprano a buscar la hermana de Mely- ten Mely tomate esto- decía entregándole el agua, Orson se quedó de pie ahí parado.

-Gracias Orson- le decía Melissa colocando el vaso en la pequeña mesa, se puso de pie abrazo y beso al hombre, el beso se intensifico y se hizo más carnal, se llenó de deseo.

-Por favor pequeña, si no te detienes ahora no creo poder detenerme- Melissa le acariciaba la espalda a medida que le daba besos en la boca casi ahogando sus palabras.

-No... quiero… detenerme, te deseo Orson, sé que está mal…- Orson la miro asombrado.

-Es…tas segu…ra, yo también te deseo, pero quiero hacer las cosas sin que te sientas forzada o pienses que tengas que darme algo a cambio- decía Orson sincero, ni el mismo en otro momento hubiera creído en sus palabras.

-No es por nada de eso, te deseo desde hace mucho, el beso que nos dimo despertó ese deseo carnal y sé que está mal, que si quiero ser una señorita, una dama respetable no debo comportarme así- decía esta tan roja como un tomate- las damas no deben de tener ese comportamiento, pero hoy cuando te vi, luego vinimos aquí y cuando me mostrarte el cuarto pensé cosas y me hice ideas por unos segundos, pero si crees que es por interés…- decía Melissa avergonzada.

-Tu siempre serás una dama Melissa, metete eso en la cabeza y nada de lo que sientas está mal, siempre te he respetado y siempre lo hare- decía el hombre besándole la cabeza-Te ves hermosa así como estas toda sonrojada, mírame Mely- le decía tomándola por la barbilla para que lo viera- yo también te deseo pero me gustaría que fuera especial que la primera vez que hagamos el amor no estés tomada o estés triste.

-No me siento mareada y no estoy triste, esta noche solo quiero ser yo, una chica normal, que puede disfrutar de cosas y sentir cosas como cualquier otra, ya mañana me levantare y organizare que quiero hacer- Orson le sonrió- hazme el amor Orson, hazme tuya ahora y no pienses ni me hagas pensar mucho a mi- Orson la tomo en brazos y la llevo adentro, subió a su cuarto y la dejo en el piso.

-Mientras estábamos comiendo trajeron Tu ropa, la señora Frida está encargada de la limpieza, la acomodo toda en el closet del otro cuarto y tienes otros vestidos más ahí y otro tipo de ropa- a Melissa se le ilumino el rostro, el vestido que llevaba puesto era un regalo que él le había hecho al mancharle sin querer una camisa de chocolate. Orson empezó a besarla con ternura y dedicación, le quito el vestido por encima de los hombros y miro su conjunto blanco, jamás pensó que un simple conjunto blanco le pareciera tan sensual- eres hermosa pequeña- la llevo hasta la cama y empezó a besarle los pechos aun cubiertos por el sujetador, continuo por el centro de su estómago , besando también el contorno de las bragas, subió otra vez arriba y devoro su boca con pasión contenida, le quito el sujetador y dejo al descubierto sus pechos, melisa empezó a gemir, cuando Orson le daba pequeños besos a sus pechos, no se aguantó y empezó a succionar y a chupar uno primero y el otro después- Me vuelves loco cielo, quiero estar dentro de ti…- los sentidos de Melissa se dispararon, ella jamás había estado con un hombre.

-Or… Orson- decía con voz profunda, este la miro- podrías ser cuidadoso por favor yo… nunca he – Orson le coloco un dedo en los labios y la entendió.

-Seré lo más cuidadoso que pueda pequeña- la haría correrse primero para que estuviera mejor lubricada y luego la haría suya por completo, siguió su trabajo con sus pechos y descendió una mano hasta abajo y le introdujo primero un dedo y luego otro, alternaba pequeños mordiscos en sus pechos y el movimiento de sus dedos expertos dentro de su ser, la beso e incremento los movimientos de sus dedos, hasta que los gemidos se hicieron incontrolables y se corrió.

-Oh por dios Orson, estoy, no… se Orson me siento… ¡ORSON!- se sentía como si estuviera hecha de líquido, el hombre continuo besándola por el cuello, bajo a sus costados y llego a su parte baja del vientre le quito las bragas, era hermosa, se le veía una sombra de vello, pero eso no le importaba, le empezó a dar pequeños besos y la probo, probo sus fluidos, esos fluidos que ahora solo eran suyos y de nadie más, esos fluidos que le sabían a Melissa Weiss y que no pensaba dejar ir, ya no podía aguantar más, se colocó un condón y la penetro con cuidado, espero a que se fuera adaptando, Mely se tensó un poco.

-Relájate Mely, relájate pequeña, piensa el placer de hace un, momento y veras como disfrutas- cuando estaba completamente adentro empezó con un ritmo suave y lento, vio a Mely relajarse y empezó a incrementar el ritmo. Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo ambos gemían y repetían sus nombre sin parar, Orson no aguantaría mucho más- déjate ir cielo, vamos pequeña déjate ir siente como hace un momento- y así fue Mely se corrió y casi enseguida lo hizo Orson, Melissa empezó a llorar de repente y Orson se asustó- dios Mely, ¿te hice daño? ¿Tienes algún dolor?, ¿estás bien?- la mujer solo negó con la cabeza- habla Melissa me estas preocupando- decía sentándose.

-Estoy bien, es solo que todo esto ha sido tan hermoso que la sensaciones me sobrepasaron y me dieron ganas de llorar- Orson soltó el aire contenido.

-Por un momento pensé que te había causado algún dolor o daño, ven conmigo- la atrajo hacia el que se había recostado de la cama y la acostó sobre su pecho, la había visto bostezar- descansa pequeña, mañana será un día largo.

-Ori- decía entre dormida y despierta.

-¿Ori? Así me vas a decir- decía medio burlón, nadie le decía diminutivos, bueno a excepción de Mia y Grace que le decían a veces Orsito, así le había puesto Mia y su madre Grace, le decía así también.

\- ¿Te molesta, que te diga así?

-Me puedes decir como quieras, cielo- Melissa sonrió.

-Entonces en nuestra intimidad, y cuando estemos solo lejos de los oídos de tus socios serás Ori, mi Ori- Orson sonrió.

-Como tú digas pequeña, ahora duerme- decía este que también tenía sueño para él había sido un día bastante largo.

-Ori, mañana quiero ser tuya otra vez- Orson rio con ganas.

-Todas las veces que quiera, ya nos tocara estrenar la casa para que estén nuestras huellas aquí- Mely sonrió y dándole un dulce beso se durmió…

 **Orson POV**

Dios acabo de hacer el amor con Mely, no lo puedo creer, era virgen, sé que estaba en un convento pero pensé que había estado con algún novio antes de llegar al internado, ahora su virtud es mía, ella es toda mía, por dios me siento raro, esta emoción que me hace sentir no satisfecho, pero saciado quizás, como si de un vaso de agua se tratara, el cual me tome con mucha sed y de momento sacio esa necesidad, eso era Mely, mi Mely, una especie de nirvana, un libro que podía empezar a escribir con los recuerdos de algo puro y hermoso, pero para eso tenía que limpiar mi pasado y para eso había muchos perdones que pedir y muchos errores que tenía que tratar de enmendar, tendría posibilidad de ser feliz…

###########################

 **Seattle, Estados Unidos**

La mañana pasó demasiado aprisa para el gusto de Ana y Brad tenía que hablar con Christian sobre las tres de la tarde, el rubio se fue y Ana se quedó con Maddy había insistido en jugar a las princesas y como Tiff había llegado para la hora de la comida se habían sentado juntas a comer, después de comer un almuerzo sencillo que le hizo Val, las mujeres se quedaron en la cocina, hablando un poco.

-Podemos ver una película- decía Tiff- como Elliot y Christian le pidieron a Luke que llevara a Alex a la mansión Grey solo estamos nosotras.

-Me parece bien- dijo Val- si es de acción o romanticona mejor- Ana sonrió- ¿Ana tu que dices?

-Por mi está bien así Maddy se dormirá un rato y yo podré descansar con ella- Tiff había dejado su bolso en uno de los sillones, Maddy como niña curiosa saco el maquillaje.

-Titi, pinta a mí- decía la niña mostrando uno de los estuches de maquillaje, la niña hacia señas y muecas como si se estuviera pintando.

-Pero solo un poquito, porque si tu papa nos ve, me quita la cabeza- las mujeres rieron, y a la orgullosa tía se le ocurrió hacer un desfile para entretener un rato a la niña, cuando acordaron estaban todas participando en el juego de Tiff y Maddy.

-Hola, buenas tardes- decía una pálida Kate entrando al salón, sonreía al ver a Maddy. Val se llevo a la niña al cuarto a buscar unos vestidos.

-De verdad, se te ocurren unas cosas ahora Maddy va querer estar haciendo esto siempre- decía Ana esperando que Val trajera a Maddy y los vestidos que la niña escogería.

-Lástima que mi niña no está aquí, para que desfile también- decía Kate con los ojos iluminados.

-Mañana si estoy aquí podemos hacer otro desfile para que participe la pequeña Ava- decía Tiff al ver a Kate, la rubia sonrió.

-Ya estamos listas- Val traía a Maddy y varios vestidos- aquí estamos- Maddy estaba tratando de ponerse un vestido azul y blanco- ¿Desea algo Sra. Kate?, jugo, agua, un Té, algo de comer.

-Solo jugo, si no es mucha molestia- decía esta. Pasaron la siguiente media hora entre risas y bromas, Maddy las cautivo con sus ocurrencias y poses de modelo. Ana empezó hacerle un video a su niña de como modelaba, caminaba por el pasillo, daba un giro y le lanzaba besos a la cámara del teléfono con la que le estaba grabando Ana.

-Besos a la cmara mi consentida- le decía Ana risueña- a quien le vas a mandar besos.

-Beso a papi, beso a mami- decía la niña lanzando besos con manita regordeta- besos a tonejito buny, a toti, a titi, a vava, papa leliot de vava y… tío de vava- las mujeres rieron…

-Mi consentida si sigues mandando saludos no vas a terminar, ve a cambiarte para que sea tu último desfile por hoy, Maddy salió corriendo y se colocó una pijama, mejor dicho Val se la puso y salió con el conejo que le había regalado Grace.

-Mami, mida toto defila con mi- Ana rio.

\- Es toto desfila conmigo, cielo- Maddy rio. Terminaron el desfile y Ana el video.

-Preparemos unos sándwich y zumos o refrescos, que no falte el tazón de palomitas- decía Ana recogiendo la ropa de Maddy para llevarla a guardar- Kate si quieres nos puedes acompañar en la sala de TV, vamos a ver una película ahí a varios muebles bastantes cómodos.

-Si gracias Ana me encantaría- solo que necesito darme una ducha primero y después podre ir con ustedes- decía la rubia parándose del sofá- Val, usted agarro mi ropa que traje, es una pijama de pantalón largo, de color azul con unas nubes y ositos.

-Si esta doblada con la ropa recién lavada, ya se la traigo- decía Val en tono cordial- aquí tiene Sra. Kate, esta planchada y perfumada.

-Gracias Val, es usted muy amable- Kate se fue y Val y Tiff fueron a la cocina a preparar todo, Ana se encargó de guardar las cosas de Maddy y de entrar en la sala de TV para preparar todo, esa sala era bastante fría ya que tenía un aire acondicionado propio.

-Esta sala si es fría- decía Kate un rato después entrando ya todas estaban instaladas- voy a buscar la cobija que tengo en el cuarto.

-No hace falta Sra. Kate ahí le traje una cobija y un par de medias gruesas- la rubia sonrió agradecida, se acomodaron todas a ver, como Maddy se quedó casi dormida al entrar en aquella sala decidieron ver una película de más acción que la que habían elegido para que Maddy viera, en un principio verían Frozen, al dormirse Maddy tenían para ver Guerra Mundial Z. La tarde se terminó de pasar volando. Brad y Elliot llegaron prácticamente juntos.

-Hola grandulón- le decía Ana a Brad, mientras entraba está a la cocina, Maddy aun dormía- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bastante bien, aunque no le pude explicar todo a Christian, porque llego Sam en plena reunión- decía Brad sacando una cerveza de la nevera.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?, o quieres que vayamos a que descanses un rato.

-No cielo, tengo mucho trabajo que adelantar- Ana se sorprendió, Brad la había rechazado. Ana se sintió dolida pero en cierta forma se sintió bien.

-Ana te gustaría comer algo en especial, no se, si quieres que prepare pasta, puede ser a la carbonara- Ana sintió asco de repente, los sentidos de Val se dispararon- Ana has tenido asco dos veces hoy- Ana la miro sorprendida, pero después su semblante cambio.

-No te hagas ideas Val sabes que cuando me está por venir mi periodo me pongo así- Val sonrió.

-No te preocupes Ana ya veremos, en cuanto puedas compra un test y te lo haces- Ana negó con la cabeza, Val y sus cosas.

-Prepara lo que quieras Val, no tengo hambre, voy a darme un baño y me acostare a leer un rato, tengo a Maddy en mi cuarto, no te preocupes si se despierta yo me encargo o te llamare. Te agradecería de corazón que te encargues de preguntarle a Elliot y a Kate- decía Ana tomando una botella de vino y una copa- me voy a mi cuarto, Brad no quiso ir a tomar ese baño ni a descansar conmigo- decía Ana con cierto pesar. El fin de semana paso más rápido de lo que esperaban, el domingo Elliot se puso junto con Brad a reparar las cosas que hacían falta por arreglar. La semana llego sin mayores cambios, el lunes por la mañana Ana no estaba del mejor humor, intento otra vez estar con Brad pero este se durmió antes de que ella llegara al cuarto.

-Buenos días Vanessa…

-Buenos días Ana, ¿Cómo estás?- la morena sonrió, Vanessa no tenía culpa de su mal genio.

-Vanessa, hay que actualizar la lista de escritores con sus respectivos editores- decía la morena sentándose en su escritorio.

-Claro que si Ana, enseguida me pongo- Ana sonrió. La semana paso sin mayores contratiempos, Kate había regresado a su casa el día lunes por la tarde, agradeciéndole a Ana todo lo que había hecho por ella, el día jueves llego y para Ana era un dolor de cabeza más, Elliot la recogería temprano, Brad le sugirió que rentara una habitación en un hotel para que se cambiara allá y no se fuera arreglada de una vez.

-Anie, me voy para Nueva York esta tarde y regresare el fin de semana, a más tardar el sábado- decía el rubio dándole un beso.

-¿Y cuál es la urgencia de viajar?- le decía Ana extrañada.

-Tengo que ir, Arthur me pidió que fuera necesita hablar conmigo- decía el rubio, tengo que mantener la postura y viajar a Nueva York para hablar con Violet.

-Está bien, Brad, hablaremos y nos consentiremos a tu regreso- decía Ana dándole un beso a Brad que ya se iba. El rubio se fue y dejo a Ana pensando que algo más lo llevaba a NY. Termino de preparar sus cosas que llevaría en una pequeña maleta, su vestido negro de talle largo y sin tirantes que sabía que le quedaba muy bien, lo metió en un guardapolvo para que no se arrugara.

-Val te encargo mucho a mi niña- decía Ana dándole un beso a su bebe- cualquier cosa me llamas Val no lo dudes.

-Claro que no Ana no lo dudare- el interfono sonó era Ben el portero, Val atendió- Ana dice Ben que ya te vinieron a buscar, Ana le extraño que Elliot no subiera.

-Me voy Val- Ana se despidió de su niña y de Val y bajo, cuando llego a la recepción miro extrañada una limusina de tamaño pequeña. Salió afuera y un hombre trajeado con uniforme bajo del vehículo.

-Srta. Steele, pase usted- decía el hombre abriéndole la puerta, Ana le extraño se subió a la limusina y espera encontrar a Elliot…

-Anastasia

\- Christian… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Elliot?

-Elliot no pudo venir, pero me pidió que te acompañara- Ana lo miro sorprendida, jamás se hubiera imaginado que quien la acompañara seria Christian…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc :… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	43. Chapter 43

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **MIL DISCULPAS CHICAS… He estado muy liada con muchas cosas, diligencias de un lado a otro, buscando ciertas cosa que me pidieron los médicos, (cosas que son difíciles de conseguir, debido a la escasez) mi salud está bien gracias a dios, cuando pase todo les avisare, no había podido terminar el capi, solo escribía de a poco, el agotamiento me ganaba y ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo para escribir debido al cansancio del día, sé que no es excusa, pero es la verdad, gracia a todas por estar pendiente, se les aprecia chicas….**

 **Redeginori:** No te preocupes, lo de esas personas o mejor dicho HATERS, no me afecta para nada, mi ausencia es por otra cosa, Amen, gracias por tus bendiciones, Dios te Bendiga siempre… **Lore:** Lo de Orson aún le falta un poco, tranquila a veces los celulares se ponen así, el mío le dejo de funcionar el táctil y ya no quiso mas nada, ahora tengo uno básico jejeje, por esas personas no te preocupes no me afectan, y como tú dices, el ser humano es complejo, algo así como una caja de Pandora, todo está de maravilla gracias… **Amelia:** Gracias Amelia... Solo porque me lo han pedido las menciono de nuevo para mí es un placer hacerlo, gracias no la cambiare, no cambiare mi forma y lo del hotel es una TENTACION, no está embarazada, mis ánimos están bien pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes y salgo hacer alguna diligencia y llego tan cansada que no me provoca sentarme a escribir, gracias por preguntar… **brisi:** Tranquila no tardare en darte el gusto de mandar a Sam pal… ¿Cómo te gustaría que Christian terminara con Sam? Y lo de Orson no será fácil ya verás… **vivi Villamizar:** Gracias por leer mi historia, y gracias por decir que soy una escritora genial un abrazo… **Denisse:** Amen... Amen… gracias por tus bendiciones, dios te bendiga a ti y a tu familia, gracias por tu buena vibra y tus buenos deseos. Sabias palabras amiga, es cierto todo lo que dices, gracias por apoyarme a seguir haciendo los comentarios, un abrazo también para ti, si no sabes cómo inscribirte en la página, te enseño, me dices si quieres y te dejo mi correo para contactarnos por ahí, gracias por tus palabras **;)… meryl1394:** Llego la acción… jejeje, gracias por las buenas vibras, dios te cuide y te bendiga, gracias besos y abrazos también para ti, tranquila que lo que no sirve se desecha y te hace crecer… **Alex:** Gracias, espero que te guste el capi, ufff Ana y Christian jejeje, tranquila no le hago ni le hare caso ;) seguiré con los saludos a petición de ustedes, gracias por leer… **Annygrey:** Gracias, saludos desde Venezuela, desanimarse jamás, pensé mucho lo de Maddy, pero a última hora lo cambie, mis disculpas, gracias por tus buenos deseos, besos para ti también, un abrazo, soy de Venezuela… **KattyFloresMartinez:** Gracias por leer mi historia aquí y en Wattpad, un abrazo **… Lili lozano:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, es cierto hay cosas que desmotivan, gracias por decir que soy especial eso para mí es muy importante, ya le hice cosquillas a la vida y como que esta de mejor humor, jejeje ;) gracias por leer **… Ileana10:** Gracias por leer mi historia, un abrazo **… maryta9990:** Aun no me han operado, para mi desagrado y el de mi mama, debido a la situación del país (para nadie es un secreto lo que pasa en Venezuela) hay cosas que no hemos conseguido y me ha tenido en un ir y venir durante varios días, pero ya lo estamos solucionando... Gracias por tus buenos deseos, la acción ya está lista jejeje, espero que te guste el capi **… alessandra007:** Gracias por leer mi historia, un abrazo **… diio2812:** Estoy tratando de cambiar eso, lo de diferentes tipos de narrador, he leído historias que lo tienen y de ahí es que me he inspirado, disculpa de verdad, si necesitas aclarar alguna duda solo me preguntas ;) es muy cierto en la vida son necesarias las críticas, acepto que critiquen mi historia, pero solo a ella, así dice mi mama cada cabeza es un mundo y cada vida es un saco.. jejeje gracias por leer, tranquila Ana no está embarazada **… ssna:** Orson sigue siendo como es, él va a pedir perdón pero van a pasar ciertas cosas primero para que lo haga, no entiendo la parte cuando dices que la historia se parece a la de Ana y Christian.. no entendí eso jejeje.. , no me he desviado mucho solo he cambiado una o dos partes de lo que tenía pensado, gracias por leer… **Brisi:** he tenido muchos inconvenientes y coas que hacer, pero no abandonare mi historia, gracias por estar pendiente… **Johana G:** Amiga **…** Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones.. Disculpa por no publicar mucho pero he tenido que hacer muchas cosas y llego muy cansada a la casa, espero te guste el capi, besos, un abrazo…

Por cierto en los próximos capis de **Wattpad,** publicare en las fotos de encabezado un collage de fotos del Ático donde vive Ana, las invito a que las vean…

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XLIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Srta. Steele, pase usted- decía el hombre abriéndole la puerta, Ana le extraño se subió a la limusina y esperaba encontrar a Elliot…

-Anastasia

\- Christian… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Elliot?

-Elliot no pudo venir, pero me pidió que te acompañara- Ana lo miro sorprendida, jamás se hubiera imaginado que quien la acompañara seria Christian…

.

-Ana no estés molesta- decía Christian al ver a Ana con el semblante bastante serio y en un extremo de la limusina- Yo me encontraba en una reunión en Long Beach, Washington y Elliot me llamo para pedirme que te acompañara a un evento en Portland, que tenía que hacerlo el, pero a Kate la llamaron del consultorio de la Dra. Green– Ana lo volteo a ver- Elliot me dijo que Brad le pidió que no te dejara sola por ningún motivo y sobre todo en el evento que no te dejara cerca de un tal Víctor Veis- decía Christian serio.

-No te creo nada Christian- decía Ana molesta- no soy ninguna tonta y esto es obra de Elliot- Christian no sabía cómo disimular la sonrisa- Son unos…- Ana tomo una respiración profunda y le dio unos manotazos a Christian- tú y ese… deja que hable con el rubio que me va a escuchar, no se queda así, son… Si te atreves a acercarte, no respondo- Christian levanto las manos en señal de rendición, este estaba sonriente, era cierto que Elliot tenía que ir con Kate al médico pero había sido en la mañana y cuando hablaron ayer el rubio le comento lo que iba hacer y Christian no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar de Ana, pero sobre todo no quería que el tipo ese se atreviera acercársele.

-Ya Ana si te molesta tanto que este aquí, te dejo con Taylor y me regreso a Seattle- Ana estaba tan moleta que no respondió, solo fijo su mirada por la ventana y se quedó pensativa, esto iba ser un viaje largo- ¿Anastasia?- esta volteo- no me respondiste- decía entono seco.

-Has lo que quieras Christian, lo único que me molesta es que me engañaron, me mintieron- decía Ana aun incomoda, el semblante de Christian se tornó sombrío- sabes que Christian, llevemos la fiesta en paz, lo único que deseo es salir del evento de Víctor y regresar a casa- Christian cambio el gesto, por lo menos podría quedarse junto a ella durante el evento, el hombre paso la siguiente media hora contestando varios correos e hizo varias llamadas, Ana lo miro varias veces de frente y otras tantas de reojo.

-Ana, ¿Te molesta si me recuesto un rato?- Ana se encogió de hombros- estoy realmente cansado, estar en carro para aquí y para allá no me gusta mucho- decía Christian ahogando un bostezo, se quitó los zapato y llamo a Taylor que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, este bajo el vidrio que los separaba.

-Dígame Sr. Grey- decía serio.

-Taylor necesito descansar un rato, cuando falte poco para llegar me avisas por favor- decía este hablando con Taylor.

-Como usted ordene, Sr.

-Gracias- Christian cerro el vidrio divisor, se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y se quedó ahí recostado del asiento- Anastasia- esta volteo- puedo acostarme- esta asintió, Ana pensó que lo haría en el asiento de enfrente al de ellos, pero en vez de eso agarro un pequeño cojín, lo coloco encima de las piernas de la morena y se acostó, Ana se sorprendió tanto que no supo que decir, Ana se le quedo mirando como si estuviera esperando que sus palabras salieran solas- solo quiero dormir Ana- diciendo esto se acomodó más abajo casi fuera de las piernas de Ana y a los pocos minutos su respiración era acompasada, tranquila, Ana reclino su asiento, este tipo de limusina tenia este tipo de asientos traseros y trato de relajarse, tenían que viajar en auto, debido a la amenaza que corrían los Grey y Portland era cerca relativamente. Viajaron en completo silencio Ana durmió un poco, Christian por su parte solo descanso su teléfono no paraba de sonar- Ana puedo hacerte una pregunta- decía Grey sentándose, la morena asintió, aún tenía los ojos cerrados faltaba poco para llegar al hotel- ¿Por qué Bradley desconfía de ese tal Víctor Veis?- Ana no abrió los ojos pero podía escuchar a la forma como hablaba Christian y por su respiración sabía que Christian pensaba cosas.

-Víctor es un mujeriego empedernido, que solo busca divertirse con las mujeres usarlas y luego las deja sin importarle nada, su reputación en Nueva York lo precede como uno de los cinco solteros más cotizados y ricos que tiene la ciudad, le gusta obtener la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, esa mujer pasa a ser el centro de chismes de la ciudad y la reputación de esta queda arruinada y rechazada muchas veces por la sociedad, a mi Víctor no me gusta pero a veces se pone muy insinuante y de ahí parten malos comentarios y debo cuidar mi imagen- decía Ana sin mirarlo. Christian no le gustó mucho lo que le decía la morena.

-No te quiero cerca de ese hombre- Ana abrió los ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo Christian le respondió- no me importa nada Ana, solo te acercaras a ese tal Víctor lo estrictamente necesario- los ojos de Christian estaban de un color más intenso señal de que estaba molesto.

-Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada Grey- decía Ana en el mismo tono. Christian por su parte se había empezado a acomodar.

-No me provoques Ana, no pienso dejar que ese hombre arruine tu imagen o estés de boca en boca por ahí, tanto como si te gusta como si no, no quiero que estés cerca de el- diciendo esto se bajó ya habían llegado, Ana acepto la mano cortes de este para bajarse y enseguida se la soltó.

-Gracias- Ana camino a la recepción del hotel para comprobar lo de la reservación.

-Sr. Grey bienvenido- decía el hombre detrás del mostrador- ¿Tiene usted reservación?

-La reservación la hizo mi hermano Elliot, Frank- decía dirigiéndose al hombre de traje- son dos habitaciones, el hombre se puso a revisar en el computador.

-Lo siento señor, no tengo ninguna reservación a nombre de su hermano- decía el hombre algo apenado.

-¿Y a nombre de Anastasia Steele?- siguió buscando el hombre.

-No señor a nombre de la señorita Steele tampoco.

-¿Tiene dos habitaciones disponibles?- decía Christian un poco impaciente, volteo a ver a Ana- pensé que habían hecho reservaciones- Ana lo miro impaciente.

-Elliot me dijo que él se encargaría, no sé qué paso- dijo está a la defensiva, no podía creer que Elliot tampoco había hecho las reservaciones el hombre de la recepción los miraba esperando para hablar.

-Sr. Grey, lo único que tenemos disponible es la suite principal, la que usted toma siempre que viene.

-Está bien la tomare- decía este, Ana lo miraba con gesto sombrío, Christian no supo que pensaba esta- no es lo que tú piensas Anastasia- le dijo Christian después de registrarse en el hotel camino al ascensor.

-¿A no?- Christian negó con la cabeza, estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero lo menos que quería era discutir con Ana y dañar una velada así sea laboral junto a ella- entonces explícamelo Christian, que casualidad que Elliot no hizo las reservaciones este rodo los ojos, estaba de mal humor de nuevo.

 **Christian POV**

Ana está molesta otra vez, me parece extraño ya que ella casi no es temperamental, hasta donde la conozco. A ella solo la ponía de muy mal humor los celos, no dormir mucho y… la falta de sexo- Christian abrió los ojos de repente- será eso Brad no le da lo suficiente o es que no tienen o no han tenido, de buena gana yo le quito ese mal humor- este sonrió con malicia- dios nena si en verdad lo que tiene es eso, estoy más que dispuesto hacer que se te pase- pensó para si mismo…

-Si insinúas que yo hice algo estas equivocada, de eso puedes estar segura- decía Christian a la defensiva, este decía la verdad, él también había confiado en Elliot- no tengo nada que ver en eso Ana- decía Christian entrando en la habitación.

#####################

 **Ana POV**

Esta es la misma habitación donde habíamos pasado la primera noche juntos aquella noche donde yo estaba completamente borracha y el cómo todo un caballero me defendió del beso de José, ese día siguiente cuando desperté quería morirme, pensé tantas cosas, que me moría de vergüenza y a la final me había respetado tanto que ni siquiera me toco, me cuido como nadie más lo hubiera hecho…

-La suite casi siempre esta pre-reservada por si llego a venir a la ciudad, solo la alquilan si yo autorizo- decían Christian sacando a Ana de sus pensamientos, tenía dos cuartos y la sala de recibo bastante amplia con un sofá enorme- para cambiarte y dormir ocuparas una de las habitaciones, yo ocupare la otra junto con Taylor, ahí dormiré yo- Ana lo miro y se encogió de hombros ni ella misma sabia porque tanto mal humor.

-Como quieras, voy a darme una ducha en hora y media es la recepción así que no hay mucho tiempo, ya después se verá si podemos regresar, mañana hay trabajo- decía Ana pensando que el evento sería algo tedioso y no podía escaparse del mismo así como así, lo había organizado el representante de Víctor y sabía que a este le gustaban los eventos largos y protocolares, solo para darle más popularidad de la que ya tenía el escritor.

-Estaré listo en cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente y comeremos algo antes de irnos- Ana resoplo, ahora también la obligaría a comer, pensó Ana, Christian tenso la mandíbula y la miro con ganas de darle unos azotes.

-Estaré lista en ese tiempo y no tengo hambre, gracias- Ana entro en la habitación dando un portazo, donde Christian había metido su pequeña maleta y el guardapolvo con el vestido- Christian respiro profundo, debía de tenerle paciencia a Ana.

-Taylor, dormirás en la habitación contigua a la de la Srta. Steele- el hombre fue a replicar y Christian lo freno- harás lo que te estoy diciendo, necesito que estés descansado, mañana tu conducirás de regreso y te necesito con los sentidos al máximo, es una orden Jackson, no acepto no como respuesta- el hombre acepto con una leve mueca de molestia.

-Como usted diga Sr. Grey, la limusina lo estará esperando a la hora acordada- decía este con voz neutral.

-Gracias Taylor, tomare un baño ya cuando yo esté listo, podrás usar tú el baño, encárgate por favor de pedir algo de comer, que sea liviano, frutas o alguna ensalada si es cocida mejor, zumo y lo que quieras para ti y que surtan el bar de la habitación- Taylor asintió, Christian por su parte se fue a la habitación donde estaba su pequeña maleta de mano ahí estaba su traje muy bien conservado. Media hora después Christian estaba casi listo solo le faltaba la corbata pero estaba indeciso no sabía qué tipo de evento era en específico, esperaría a que saliera Ana y le dijera, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir negro, su acostumbrada camisa blanca y una chaqueta de raya diplomática negra y una corbata sin anudar azul oscuro.

##################

Ana estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando Christian se estaba metiendo…

 **Ana POV**

Quiero ducharme rápido y dedicarme a secar y acomodar un poco mi cabello. No entiendo el porqué de mi mal humor- "Yo si se lo que es" decía su subconsciente- solo quiero terminar con el evento y después regresar a casa- se decía para sí misma- aunque eso sería casi imposible, y con Christian acompañándome no es tan fácil tampoco, necesito serenarme y tratar de no seguir pagando mis molestias con Christian a pesar de que había sido paciente, cosa que me extraña, sé que en cualquier momento podría explotar el carácter de él y de alguna manera podemos discutir y eso es algo que quiero evitar sobre todo en la dichosa fiesta…

Ana se maquillo con ese estilo que había aprendido para resaltar sus ojos, se colocó una sombra difuminada entre blanco, gris y negro, los delineo con precisión solo la parte de arriba, rizo sus pestañas, maquillo sus cejas, se colocó un labial rojo suave. En el cuello se puso un dije en forma "A", este tenía por un lado una hilera de pequeños y finos cristales, zarcillos largos de modelo sencillo, tenían una base redonda pequeña y de esta pendía una especie de corbata hecha en puros cristales incrustados, un brazalete a juego con los zarcillos. El vestido era negro sin tirantes con escote en forma de corazón, se ajustaba perfectamente a sus pechos, este tenía una cinturilla ancha pegada, que ceñía el vestido a la cintura de color negó brillante y algunos toques de pedrería, le quedaba a la altura de la pantorrilla, sandalias altas negras a juego y un pequeño bolso donde solo podría meter el celular, un espejo y un labial, Ana solo metió el móvil y un documento personal., estaba casi lista solo le faltaba un toque de perfume y ya, al salir de la habitación tomo de la maleta un Chal de seda negra, que le quedaba perfecto con el vestido, todo su atuendo se lo había ayudado Tiff a escoger, encontró a Christian que estaba sentado tomando algo de un vaso.

########################

-Christian- dijo Ana buscando la atención del hombre- estoy lista- cuando Christian volteo, se le desencajo la mandíbula, estaba sorprendido.

-Estas preciosa Ana, te ves muy bien- Ana se sonrojo visiblemente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Christian, Ana se veía realmente hermosa pensó este.

-Nos podemos ir cuando quieras- decía Ana tratando de ocultar su cara.

-Estoy casi listo, solo me falta preguntarte, algo- Ana enarco la cejas interrogativa- solo por curiosidad, ¿Está bien esta corbata?, tengo otra gris plata en el cuarto- decía este indeciso de si ponerse o no la corbata azul o la otra, porque al ver a Ana así el evento era de traje.

-Creo que la gris estará bien- decía está viendo la bandeja de frutas, Christian se dio cuenta y sabía que Ana tenía hambre.

-Voy a buscarla, come algo antes de irnos tenemos tiempo todavía- Ana le sonrió de lado, Ana se sentó en la mesa y tomo uno de los platos de frutas que había, estaba variado y tenía hambre, por suerte no era nada elaborado y podía comer sin problemas, comió una porción bastante considerable del plato y pudo levantarse sin que Christian le dijera nada- Estoy listo Ana, cuando quieras nos vamos- decía este al ver que Ana se había levantado de las mesa.

-Solo iré al baño un momento y ya regreso- Ana fue y se retoco un poco el labial y se limpió los dientes- Listo ahora si podemos irnos-decía esta al momento que a Christian le sonaba el móvil, Ana miro la pantalla y torció el gesto, pudo leer "Samy", Christian se dio cuenta. Hablo durante un par de minutos casi en susurros y esto molesto aún más a Ana.

-Si Samy te prometo que en lo que llegue pasare por tu casa, a te puedes quedar en el Escala el fin de semana- decía este, en ese momento Ana recordó la conversación de Kate y Sam donde esta le contaba las hazañas de sus intimidades y la forma como le decía, esto la molesto más si se podía- Ana, nena quita esa cara- decía este- tengo que tratarla bien hasta que compruebe…- Ana el escuchar el mote agarro su bolso y se lo pego en la cabeza a Christian.

-Ana nada y mucho menos me digas nena- decía Ana furiosa, Christian no supo el porqué de su reacción, Ana le pego de nuevo y Christian se extrañó más- no me digas más nena, así le dices a Samantha mientras te las estas…- Ana se frenó no quería decir palabrotas- mientras ustedes están en la intimidad- Christian la miro extrañado, no sabía a qué se refería- quieres que sea más explícita, tú te la follas y le dices nena- esto sorprendió mucho a Christian.

-Eso no es cierta Anastasia, de donde sacaste eso- decía este serio, él no hablaba de sus intimidades.

-Claro que es cierto yo escuche a Sam cuando se lo contaba a Kate en el salón café de la editorial- Christian la miro entre confuso y molesto- Por favor Christian vámonos, no tenía por qué decirte nada, te agradezco que no me digas más nena- decía la morena caminando hacia la puerta- Taylor miraba hacia la ventana, su expresión era, con una sonrisa de satisfacción o era solo mi imaginación.

-Esta conversación no se queda así, ya después tendremos tiempo de hablar de esto- decía Christian, pero hizo silencio cuando una pareja de ancianos se montaba en el ascensor junto con ellos, el viaje hasta recepción fue en silencio y con tranquilidad Ana salió del ascensor seguida por Christian y Taylor, la limusina ya los esperaba afuera, el chofer se bajó y abrió la puerta para que Christian y Ana pasaran, después de un breve silencio, Ana le dio una tarjeta a Christian.

-Toma, ahí está la dirección del salón donde vamos asistir- era un salón de fiestas y reuniones muy popular entre la alta sociedad de Portland y estaba ubicado en una de los mejores barrios de la ciudad, Christian tomo la tarjeta y después de leerla se la dio a Taylor.

-Taylor aquí está la dirección, supongo que no sabes a qué hora termina el dichoso evento- decía mirando a Ana, esta negó con la cabeza- un aproximado- decía Christian.

-No lo sé supongo que bastante tarde, al representante de Víctor se le da por hacer estos eventos y terminarlos tarde, supongo que como a las doce o un poco más tarde o temprano podré escaparme- decía Ana con fastidio.

-Sabes que a esa hora no nos vamos a regresar a Seattle ¿Cierto?- Ana lo miro y asintió, él tenía razón en pensar que podría ser peligroso.

-Sr. Grey, llegamos- decía Taylor, en su acostumbrado tono. Se estacionaron donde estaban las demás limusinas, así lo sugirió Taylor, ya que la entrada era por la puerta pequeña y no por la grande.

-Gracia Taylor, puedes entrar con nosotros, ya anunciare en la puerta que eres mi escolta y ya sabes lo que acordamos- Taylor asintió, Christian se volteo a ver a Ana- esta noche estas muy hermosa Ana- decía este abriendo la puerta para bajarse, le tomo la mano a Ana para ayudarla- pero hay algo que te está faltando- Ana no supo que decir, se quedó pensativa, Christian le tomo ambas manos, hizo un gesto con los hombros como preguntando.

-¿Qué me falta Christian?- decía la morena.

-Esto- y sin ningún preámbulo la beso de manera dulce pero a la vez necesitado- tu eres y serás SIEMPRE mi **NENA** y a nadie más la podre llamar así- decía Christian al ver a Ana con las mejillas rojas- eso no sé porque lo dijo Sam- Christian la beso fugazmente de nuevo y Ana se sonrojo más- ahora si estas perfecta, me encanta ver cómo te sonrojas- Ana no sabía que decir, si le gritaba o le decía algo a Christian se darían cuenta muchas personas, Ana pensó por un momento, tomo a Christian del brazo y lo pellizco- ¡AUCH!- se quejó este.

-Si me vuelves a besar, eso solo será un simple cariño- decía la morena con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

-Te acabas de ganar unos azotes- Ana lo miro no creyendo nada- intentemos ser amigos, vamos- decía este serio, le había dolido el pellizco- me vas a presentar como amigos y necesito conocer a todos los presentes o por lo menos aquellas personas con las que te tienes que relacionar- Ana lo miro un momento antes de entrar.

-Está bien Christian pero por favor, nada de demostraciones de ningún tipo aquí está la prensa de Nueva York y créeme es mucho peor que la de Seattle- Christian sonrió satisfecho. Al entrar al salón, todo estaba finamente decorado en azul y negro- el género de Víctor son libros de historia de amor, con vampiros, hombres lobos y cazadores, así como lo macabro- decía Ana a Christian a modo de explicación- es por eso que dicen que cautiva y seduce a las mujeres con gran facilidad- Christian torció el gesto- pero a mí nunca me ha atraído- decía Ana colocándose mejor el chal.

-No voy a intentar nada, pero si ese tipo se pasa o cualquier otro- decía Christian mirándola fijamente- créeme, no respondo- Ana resoplo resignada.

-Solo limítate a estar cerca y nada de caricias o estar tocándome y nada de comportarte como un celoso- decía Ana con una sonrisa y aire displicente, para disimular delante de los demás.

-Ana querida- decía una mujer blanca, muy alta, de cabello corto y pintado en diferentes tonos de rubio y marrón- pensé que ya no venias- decía está mirando a Christian, Ana se aclaró la garganta un poco.

-Natalie, ¿Cómo estás?- Decía Ana saludando a la mujer- con dos besos- Te presento a Christian, un amigo- Natalie lo miro de arriba abajo con detenimiento.

-Encantada- decía esta que le dio la mano y Christian se la beso con educación, Natalie soltó una risita tonta- Tu amigo s un bombón Anie consígueme su número- a Ana no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-El placer es mío Srta.…- decía este tratando de indagar el apellido.

-Natalie García, soy editora suplente de Random House- decía esta con una sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde está el guapo de tu marido Ana?- Ana sonrió.

-Está en Nueva York por trabajo- Natalie se sorprendió.

-¡Anita!- decía un hombre regordete que tenía un acento francés- ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que ya no venias- decía abrazando a Ana de manera posesiva, cosa que a Christian no le gusto.

-¡Evans, que gusto! Le decía Ana con cariño, Christian miraba la interacción de ambos.

-Ven vamos que tienes que saludar a los demás- decía el hombre de cabello negro con reflejos dorados, vestido al modo europeo.

-Vamos quiero ver quienes vinieron- decía la morena- Por cierto Evans este es mi amigo Christian- el hombre le estrecho la mano a Christian con delicadeza.

-Si vieras quienes están aquí, te vas a morir, Anie- decía este haciendo gestos, Christian por su parte no le prestaba mucha atención el solo estaba pendiente que el hombre en cuestión tenia abrazada a Ana y eso no le gustaba, recorrieron el gran salón y Ana llego a un grupo de gente donde diviso varias caras conocidas- ¡Señoras y señores, miren quien llego!- todos voltearon a ver a Ana y a Christian. Todos empezaron a saludar a Ana, diciéndole lo mucho que la han extrañado en su ausencia. Después de haberles presentado a Christian, Ana se quedó en el grupo de personas hablando de manera tranquila y en confianza.

-Ana deseas algo de tomar- le decía Christian en tono neutral, necesitaba despejar un poco la mente, todavía no había aparecido el tal Víctor y ya quería llevarse a Ana fuera de ahí.

-Si por favor, una copa de vino estará bien- decía la morena educada, Christian dejo un momento a Ana y fue por las copas, al regresar y darle su copa a Ana se fijó en un hombre que venía con paso lento.

-Anie- la llamo Evans. Ana volteo a verlo.

-Dime Sugar- el hombre sonrió ante el mote que le decía su novio en Nueva York, solo él y Ana le podían decir así, Ana le correspondió a la sonrisa.

\- Ana entendre votre ami est très beau, par hasard, ne sera pas gai, si moi obtenir leur numéro, comme un dieu grec avec ses grands yeux (Oye Ana tu amigo es muy guapo, de casualidad no será gay, si es así consígueme su número, parece un dios griego con esos ojazos)- Ana rio y Christian casi se ahoga con su vino que estaba tomando.

-No soy gay- decía Christian entre dientes.

-Es cierto Sugar, Christian no es gay- el hombre se sonrojo un poco.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención ofenderlo- Ana le coloco una mano en el brazo y le sonrió con dulzura.

-No te preocupes Evans, Christian lo entiende- este lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, el momento fue interrumpido por el hombre homenajeado de la noche.

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí, si es la preciosa Ana Steele- decía un hombre rubio cobrizo de ojos verdes y leve bronceado, Ana resoplo.

-Víctor, ¿Cómo estás?- Le decía la morena en tono neutral. Enseguida los fotógrafos no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a tomarles fotos.

-Ana como siempre es todo un placer- decía el hombre besando la mano de Ana educadamente y los flashes no paraban, Ana retiro la mano, sabía por experiencia que aquello solo era una estrategia de Víctor para incomodarla.

-No puedo decir lo mismo – decía Ana en voz baja solo para Víctor, con una falsa sonrisa viendo a los presentes- Te presento a Christian Grey, un amigo- Christian se irguió y le tendió la mano, Víctor se la estrecho con firmeza.

-Sr. Grey, Víctor Veis- decía el oscuro rubio con el semblante algo sombrío- encantado de conocerlo.

-Sr. Veis, el placer es mío- Christian lo miro serio y tenso la mandíbula.

-¡Anita querida!- decía una mujer de edad madura, muy elegante con el cabello teñido de rojo no muy intenso, Ana al verla se sorprendió- Questi bello, è un piacere vedere di nuovo (Estas preciosa, es un placer verte de nuevo)- decía la mujer en perfecto italiano, dándole dos besos a Ana- Cuentame Come sta la tua bambina (cuéntame cómo está tu niña)- Ana sonrió, Angelina, siempre le preguntaba por Maddy.

-Angelina, que sorpresa- decía Ana saludando a la mujer- Maddy è molto bene grazie (Maddy está muy bien gracias)- la mujer sonrió- ¿Tu como estas? Que sorpresa verte por aquí- angelina sonrió, le gustaba cuando Ana le hablaba en italiano.

-Vine con Arthur ragazza- a Ana le pareció extraño, no se suponía que… bueno ya después pensaría en Brad- Y dime ¿Dónde está el guapísimo de tu marido?- decía Angelina hablando bien el español pero con marcado acento italiano, Ana torció el gesto.

-Está de viaje de trabajo- la mujer frunció un poco las cejas- pero esta noche me acompaña mi amigo Christian, le decía Ana a Angelina. La mujer se volteó a ver a Christian y le dio su mejor sonrisa

-Srta. Es un placer conocerla- decía el hombre tomándole la mano y dándole un beso.

-Il tuo amico è un dolce (Tu amigo es un dulce)- decía esta con la mejillas algo sonrojadas por el cumplido de Christian-El placer es todo mío- decía esta- Ana rodo los ojos.

-Grazie per il complimento bella signora (Gracias por el cumplido bella dama)- Christian le sonreía a la mujer.

-Buenas noches- decía Arthur Cedex- Mira a quien tenemos aquí- decía abrazando a Ana de manera paternal- ¿Cómo has estado bonita? Ana sonrió.

-Arthur- decía la morena correspondiéndole al abrazo- ¿No esperaba verte por aquí?- al hombre le extrañó.

-Vine a la presentación del libro de Víctor en esta nueva librería que abrió recientemente es de un amigo de él y es muy buena publicidad después de lo que paso con el manuscrito de Erika, por suerte este problema ya se solucionó- decía el hombre viendo a Christian.

-Es solo que pensé que estarías en Nueva York, solucionando un problema que me menciono Brad- este hizo un gesto de extrañeza, no había tal problema.

-Ah si ya recuerdo- decía el hombre un poco titubeante, Ana entrecerró los ojos- es que le pedí a Brad que se encargara de unos asuntos mientras yo estaba por aquí- Ana sabía que eso era mentira, pero ya se enteraría de que iba lo de Brad.

-Ana ya va a empezar una pequeña rueda de prensa con los medios locales- se acercó Víctor hasta donde estaba Ana, Christian hablaba muy a gusto con Angelina- Necesito que tanto tú, como Arthur y Doug estén ahí- Víctor tomo a Ana por la cintura de manera posesiva- vamos bonita que tú te sientas a mi lado- Ana trato de zafarse, pero este se lo impidió.

-Creo que la Srta. Quiere que la suelte- dijo Taylor a espaldas de Ana y Víctor- podría soltarla, por favor- decía Taylor en el mismo tono tranquilo y apacible. Víctor volteo a ver a Taylor.

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted?- decía Víctor con aires de superioridad, Taylor no respondió solo miraba a la manera en que Víctor sostenía Ana- le hice una pregunta ¿Quién es usted?- Taylor no contesto, su semblante se tornó más serio si podía, Christian se colocó a un lado de Taylor, Ana logro soltarse.

-Él es Taylor mi agente de seguridad y si te vuelves a acercar mucho, él va a intervenir y no creo que te guste mucho- Víctor la miro con cierto desprecio y asombro, el hombre se separó de Ana…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, :… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	44. Chapter 44

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **MIL DISCULPAS CHICAS… He estado muy liada con muchas cosas, diligencias de un lado a otro, buscando ciertas cosa que me pidieron los médicos, (cosas que son difíciles de conseguir, debido a la escasez) mi salud está bien gracias a dios, cuando pase todo les avisare, no había podido terminar el capi, solo escribía de a poco, el agotamiento me ganaba y ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo para escribir debido al cansancio del día, sé que no es excusa, pero es la verdad, gracia a todas por estar pendiente, se les aprecia chicas….**

 **Redeginori:** No te preocupes, lo de esas personas o mejor dicho HATERS, no me afecta para nada, mi ausencia es por otra cosa, Amen, gracias por tus bendiciones, Dios te Bendiga siempre… **Lore:** Lo de Orson aún le falta un poco, tranquila a veces los celulares se ponen así, el mío le dejo de funcionar el táctil y ya no quiso mas nada, ahora tengo uno básico jejeje, por esas personas no te preocupes no me afectan, y como tú dices, el ser humano es complejo, algo así como una caja de Pandora, todo está de maravilla gracias… **Amelia:** Gracias Amelia... Solo porque me lo han pedido las menciono de nuevo para mí es un placer hacerlo, gracias no la cambiare, no cambiare mi forma y lo del hotel es una TENTACION, no está embarazada, mis ánimos están bien pero he tenido muchos inconvenientes y salgo hacer alguna diligencia y llego tan cansada que no me provoca sentarme a escribir, gracias por preguntar… **brisi:** Tranquila no tardare en darte el gusto de mandar a Sam pal… ¿Cómo te gustaría que Christian terminara con Sam? Y lo de Orson no será fácil ya verás… **vivi Villamizar:** Gracias por leer mi historia, y gracias por decir que soy una escritora genial un abrazo… **Denisse:** Amen... Amen… gracias por tus bendiciones, dios te bendiga a ti y a tu familia, gracias por tu buena vibra y tus buenos deseos. Sabias palabras amiga, es cierto todo lo que dices, gracias por apoyarme a seguir haciendo los comentarios, un abrazo también para ti, si no sabes cómo inscribirte en la página, te enseño, me dices si quieres y te dejo mi correo para contactarnos por ahí, gracias por tus palabras **;)… meryl1394:** Llego la acción… jejeje, gracias por las buenas vibras, dios te cuide y te bendiga, gracias besos y abrazos también para ti, tranquila que lo que no sirve se desecha y te hace crecer… **Alex:** Gracias, espero que te guste el capi, ufff Ana y Christian jejeje, tranquila no le hago ni le hare caso ;) seguiré con los saludos a petición de ustedes, gracias por leer… **Annygrey:** Gracias, saludos desde Venezuela, desanimarse jamás, pensé mucho lo de Maddy, pero a última hora lo cambie, mis disculpas, gracias por tus buenos deseos, besos para ti también, un abrazo, soy de Venezuela… **KattyFloresMartinez:** Gracias por leer mi historia aquí y en Wattpad, un abrazo **… Lili lozano:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, es cierto hay cosas que desmotivan, gracias por decir que soy especial eso para mí es muy importante, ya le hice cosquillas a la vida y como que esta de mejor humor, jejeje ;) gracias por leer **… Ileana10:** Gracias por leer mi historia, un abrazo **… maryta9990:** Aun no me han operado, para mi desagrado y el de mi mama, debido a la situación del país (para nadie es un secreto lo que pasa en Venezuela) hay cosas que no hemos conseguido y me ha tenido en un ir y venir durante varios días, pero ya lo estamos solucionando... Gracias por tus buenos deseos, la acción ya está lista jejeje, espero que te guste el capi **… alessandra007:** Gracias por leer mi historia, un abrazo **… diio2812:** Estoy tratando de cambiar eso, lo de diferentes tipos de narrador, he leído historias que lo tienen y de ahí es que me he inspirado, disculpa de verdad, si necesitas aclarar alguna duda solo me preguntas ;) es muy cierto en la vida son necesarias las críticas, acepto que critiquen mi historia, pero solo a ella, así dice mi mama cada cabeza es un mundo y cada vida es un saco.. jejeje gracias por leer, tranquila Ana no está embarazada **… ssna:** Orson sigue siendo como es, él va a pedir perdón pero van a pasar ciertas cosas primero para que lo haga, no entiendo la parte cuando dices que la historia se parece a la de Ana y Christian.. no entendí eso jejeje.. , no me he desviado mucho solo he cambiado una o dos partes de lo que tenía pensado, gracias por leer… **Brisi:** he tenido muchos inconvenientes y coas que hacer, pero no abandonare mi historia, gracias por estar pendiente… **Johana G:** Amiga **…** Espero que hayas disfrutado de tus vacaciones.. Disculpa por no publicar mucho pero he tenido que hacer muchas cosas y llego muy cansada a la casa, espero te guste el capi, besos, un abrazo…

Por cierto en los próximos capis de **Wattpad,** publicare en las fotos de encabezado un collage de fotos del Ático donde vive Ana…

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XLIV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted?- decía Víctor con aires de superioridad, Taylor no respondió solo miraba a la manera en que Víctor sostenía Ana- le hice una pregunta ¿Quién es usted?- Taylor no contesto, su semblante se tornó más serio si podía, Christian se colocó a un lado de Taylor, Ana logro soltarse.

-Él es Taylor mi agente de seguridad y si te vuelves a acercar mucho, él va a intervenir y no creo que te guste mucho- Víctor la miro con cierto desprecio y asombro, el hombre se separó de Ana…

.

Ana miraba a Víctor con aires de triunfo…

-Te espero en el podio dentro de diez minutos, junto con Arthur, no me hagas esperar sabes que me molesta y trata de no llevar a tus perros falderos- Víctor estaba molesto no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le diera órdenes.

-Ahí estaré Víctor- decía Ana deteniendo a Christian- por favor Christian- le decía Ana poniéndole una mano a la altura del estómago, Ana lo miro a los ojos con esa mirada que muchas veces lo había desarmado.

-Sabes que si te toca…- Ana le coloco un dedo en la barbilla- está bien- decía entre dientes.

-Arthur, ¿Conoces a Christian Grey?- le decía la morena.

-Christian, un placer conocerte en persona, Rosy me ha hablado muy bien de usted- Christian le tendió la mano y se la estrecho.

-Arthur, encantado, cuando tengas un espacio libre en tu agenda me gustaría que nos reuniéramos para hablar de negocios- decía Christian.

-Claro que si Christian, solo déjame consultar mi agenda y mañana temprano te aviso- Christian sonrió. La noche continuo con cierta tranquilidad, hicieron la rueda de prensa sin ningún problema y los fotógrafos hicieron varias fotos más, le pidieron Ana posar con Víctor, Arthur y Doug, como era de esperarse no falto un grupo de fotógrafos que le pidieron a Christian que posara con Víctor y Arthur, aunque a estos no les hizo mucha gracia, aceptaron. Ana estuvo con unas amistades de Angelina que había conocido anteriormente y eran también del medio editorial, Ana estuvo tomando Vino tinto y se sentía algo achispada, sabia por experiencia que no debía seguir tomando, salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco a un pequeño jardín que tenía el salón, ahí podría serenarse, respiro profundo.

-Disculpa Taylor podrías traerme un vaso con hielo y agua embotellada por favor- le pidió Ana, este enseguida fue al bar, lo que no esperaba era que Víctor se diera cuenta.

-Ana, hasta que por fin tu policía privado te deja sola.

-No fastidies Víctor, todavía no entiendo con todo lo que te he dicho que tu vengas a molestarme, sabes que no me atraes- decía Ana tocándose las sienes.

-Sabes que solo quiero una sola cosa y te dejo en paz- decía este irónico- me dejas besarte y te dejo tranquila.

-Ya te dije que ¡NO! Víctor, vete por favor- el hombre se le acerco y la tomo por la espalda- suéltame por favor, no quiero ocasionar problemas.

-Que problemas podrías ocasionar- Víctor trato de girar a Ana pero al que giraron fue a él, Christian lo tomo de las solapas de la camisa para separarlo de Ana.

-Te dije que no la tocaras y si no quieres que termine con tu carrera de escritor es mejor que los dejes en paz- Christian lo soltó y este empezó acomodarse la camisa.

-No sé quién eres pero no se queda así, ya me encargare de poner la queja en las oficinas de Random House y averiguare de que agencia de quinta vienes como guardaespaldas- decía Víctor molesto- No te preocupes Ana ya nos veremos después- decía Víctor a la morena- y tú no me amenaces, tú no sabes con quién te metes.

-Pendejo el que no sabes con quien se mete eres tu- Christian estaba molesto, Ana se sorprendió por escuchar palabrotas de la boca de Christian- no soy ningún guardaespaldas- Víctor hizo amago de regresarse pero un hombre alto y delgado lo freno, era Reynaldo su hermano, Ana agarro a Christian y lo freno este quería agarrar de nuevo a Víctor, lo menos que quería era dejar mal parada la imagen de ella y sobre todo la de la editorial. Taylor apareció con lo que le había pedido Ana, Christian le entrego a Ana el vaso con agua y esta se tomó solo algunos unos sorbos.

-Nos podemos ir- decía Ana todavía achispada- estoy cansada- Christian le coloco la mano en la espalda y Ana se la quito de manera brusca- no me toques la espalda Christian.

-Disculpa Ana, no fue mi intención- decía Christian retirando la mano- vamos yo también necesito descansar- Christian intentaba tenerle paciencia Ana pero le estaba costando bastante.

-Necesito ir adentro y despedirme de todos, no me puedo ir así como así- Christian asintió.

-Está bien estaré detrás de ti haciendo lo mismo, Taylor se está encargando de llamar al chofer- Ana asintió, ya se le había pasado lo achispada que se sentía, pero estaba cansada, eran sobre las once, aunque era algo temprano, para ella había sido un día largo mañana lo sería igual.

-Chicos me tengo que ir- decía Ana al grupo donde estaban la mayoría de sus amistades y conocidos.

-Ay no te vayas todavía Ana, quédate otro rato más- decía una mujer joven.

-Si Ana, aun no te vayas que la noche es joven- decía Evans con cara de cachorro y con su acento francés.

-Anie, ragazza non potete ancora andaré (Anie, muchacha no te puedes ir todavía) la noche es joven- le decía Angelina, en su acostumbrado modo de ligar español e italiano, Ana no sabía que decir o hacer, miro a Christian que estaba serio, señal de que le ordenaba que debían irse, era difícil pero había tomado una decisión.

-Está bien me quedare un rato más- decía Ana sus amigos empezaron a aplaudir, Christian resoplo molesto, Ana no le dio importancia y decidió disfrutar un poco de la velada en compañía de sus amigos. La velada estaba muy bien pero ya el ir y venir del día estaba pasando factura eran sobre la una de la madrugada y Ana se sentía bien, para nada achispada, sino más bien alegre, casi no había tomado, pero se sentía feliz, Christian por su parte la miraba serio y se podría decir que con esa mirada le decía a Ana que no le gustaba que estuviera tomando entre otras cosas- Bueno chicos ahora si me tengo que ir, mañana debo de trabajar y saben que no me gusta llegar tarde a la oficina.

-Ese jefe tuyo es un avaro, mira que no darte el día libre sabiendo que tenías que cubrir este evento, es un tacaño- decía uno de los presentes, a Christian se le endureció la mandíbula, Ana rio por lo bajo, se despidió de todos, prometiendo ir en cuanto pudiera a NY, extrañaba a sus amigos y compañeros de oficina.

-Vámonos señor avaro- decía Ana a Christian, los presentes hicieron silencio, lo menos que se imaginaban era que Christian fuera ese jefe del qué tan mal habían hablado, Arthur empezó a reír con ganas.

-Eso les pasa muchachos por su manía de decir cosas sin saber a quién tiene delante, sus caras son un poema- seguía riendo Arthur Cedex, a Christian se le contagio un poco el humor.

-Arthur, un placer conocerte, bellas damas, caballeros un placer conocerlos y no se preocupen Anastasia tiene el día libre, la que se empeña en trabajar es ella, no es por orden del tacaño de su jefe- los presentes no sabían que decir- Ana, nos vamos- la morena asintió.

-Avísenme si se van a quedar el fin de semana, pueden ir al Ático, hacemos una comida allá- le decía Ana a los presentes que eran en total seis contando a Arthur y su esposa.

-Gracias Ana lo pensaremos, te avisamos mañana- Ana sonrió a Bryan era el más bromista del grupo, pero también muy respetuoso. Christian les estrecho la mano a todos.

-Si deciden quedarse les puedo prestar el avión de la compañía para que se regresen- decía Christian educado, pero solo quería complacer a Ana, ya se acercaba su cumpleaños y quería lo mejor para ella, los presentes se sorprendieron.

-¿La editorial tiene avión propio?- le decía Bryan.

-Soy dueño de una compañía multinacional y tengo un Jet privado para poder viajar sin problemas- decía este- si gustan se pueden regresar en él.

-Mañana te avisaremos Christian, Rosy se quedó corta al decir que eres un buen tipo- Christian sonrió orgulloso, Ana lo miraba con esa mirad soñadora. Salieron del salón, hacia el estacionamiento a Víctor no lo habían visto si no ya casi al salir hablando con un grupo de personas.

-Taylor, directo al hotel por favor, estoy agotado- decía Christian tocándose la cabeza, Ana lo miro, pero no le pregunto para saber si le pasaba algo.

-Sr. tacaño- Christian la miro, Ana comenzó a reír, así que mañana tengo el día libre- Christian se encogió de hombros, Ana no le dijo más nada, se limitó a observarlo, algo le pasaba.

-Aun me encanta el sonido de tu risa, es como un soplo de aire fresco- Christian le tomo la mano y se la beso, le acaricio la mejilla con ternura el hechizo se rompió cuando llegaron al hotel casi de inmediato, no había casi nada de tráfico, Ana solo logro sonreír, mientras iban el ascensor na miraba a Christian.

-¿Te pasa algo Christian?- este sonrió y la miro.

-Es solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, al llegar a la habitación, me tomare dos analgésicos, debe ser por los excesos de estos días, llegaron a la habitación. Christian se sentó en el sofá, Ana fue a buscarle los analgésicos y cuando se los traía a este le sonaba el móvil y pudo ver una cara sonriente de una mujer morena en ropa interior o era un traje de baño, el mal humor de Ana volvió casi le tira encima el agua a Christian junto con las pastillas- Ana que pasa- esta lo miro con rabia y se encerró en su habitación, Christian miro a Taylor.

-Creo que logro ver quien lo llamaba Sr- Christian resoplo, había visto la foto de Morgan en traje de baño, muy sugestivo, eso no estaba bien para su progreso, la dejaría tranquila por media hora, la vio salir de la habitación así enseguida y fue directa al bar donde agarro una de las botellitas y se la sirvió entera se la tomo de un solo trago, Christian se sorprendió- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo Anastasia?

-Solo necesito serenarme un poco, así que déjame tranquila- Christian puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó para irse- me voy a dar una ducha- decía el hombre tomándose los advil y el agua.

-¿Necesitas compañía?- Christian la miro asombrado.

-¿Hablas enserio?- Christian no lo creía. Ana asintió- claro que quiero compañía- Ana sonrió con malicia.

-Taylor- le decía Ana, el hombre la miro- acompañe al Sr. a la ducha- Ana empezó a reír con ganas, Taylor no supo que decir, Christian se puso rojo, se acercó hasta donde Ana la tomo de la cintura y la beso, la beso con fuerza, con ímpetu, Ana le respondió casi enseguida, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente Ana empujo a Christian y salió corriendo a su habitación, donde se encerró, paso al cuarto de baño, necesitaba una ducha fría.

 **Ana POV**

Dios mío si no nos separamos estaríamos teniendo sexo "Y eso es lo que tú quieres" le decía su subconsciente, si quiero sexo fuerte, duro, que me llene que me haga sentir, pero esta Brad- Ana se metía en la ducha, desecho los pensamientos del rubio- deseo a Christian y sé que él me desea mí y eso es algo que nos ha unido y nos unirá siempre- se tomó un momento con la mente en blanco- ya se lo que voy a hacer…

#######################

Ana se colocó la bata de paño y sin colocarse más nada salió de la habitación se encontró a Christian en la penumbra del salón sentado en el sofá, no le dijo nada se colocó detrás de él y cuando iba a hablar Christian se le adelanto.

-¿Qué quieres Anastasia? decía este algo hosco.

-¿Se te quito el dolor de cabeza?

-No aun no- Ana se acercó más y le coloco las manos en las sienes, empezó a darle masajes rotativos muy suaves.

-Relájate- le decía la morena en tono bajo, al cabo de un rato, Ana paro- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor- Christian abrió los ojos que los había tenido cerrados y la vio desde abajo- te ves tan hermosa, Ana le sonrió, esta se fue acercando hasta que cerro la distancia y lo beso, cuando se separaron Ana respiraba con dificultad, estaba jadeante- Ana, nena estas… estoy muy excitado vete porque no me voy a contener, además estas achispada por todo lo que tomaste- decía también jadeando, verla así toda mojada por el baño no era para nada bueno para su entrepierna.

-No lo hagas- le decía mirando sus pantalones de pijama que por ser de seda no guardaban mucho, Christian se los bajo y dejo al descubierto su prominente erección, Ana bordeo el sofá y sin mucho preámbulo se sentó a horcajadas encima de él, Christian la tomo de la bata y empezó a besarla de nuevo, mientras Ana le acariciaba el pene con mimo, Christian le abrió la bata y dejo al descubiertos sus pechos, se encargó de ellos por un instante con sus manos, Ana se arqueo y Christian empezó hacer un sendero de besos por su mandíbula, su cuello, siguió descendiendo con suaves besos y leves mordiscos con mimo y pasión, hasta llegar a sus pechos donde le dedico atención primero a uno y luego al otro, los tomo con su boca y lengua diestra, chupándolos mordiéndolos, dándole placer con la boca, sus pezones estaba duros, Ana estaba gimiendo y Christian sabía que ninguno duraría mucho, la morena empezó a frotar su sexo húmedo encima de Christian la levanto un poco para penetrarla con fuerza , Ana no dejaba de gemir, cuando sus cuerpos se unieron la mujer emitió un grito gutural, se sentía llena, plena, se arqueo un poco hacia atrás y empezó a moverse Christian también se movía como podía, Christian lo atrajo hacia él y empezó a ahogar sus gritos y gemidos con besos, la sintió tensarse un poco, sintió sus pliegues alrededor de su polla, Christian recordó que no podía tocarle la espalda, la tomo de la nuca y le acaricio de nuevo los pechos con su lengua diestra y experimentada, Ana se aferró a la espalda de Christian y metió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, Ana podía escuchar sus propios gemidos trato de apaciguarlos mordiendo el hombro de Christian, el orgasmo no se hizo esperar…

-Oh dios Christian así, por favor no… no… pares quiero… quiero más… más fuerte- Christian ya estaba casi al borde de su propia liberación- Christi…an—Chris…tian…- Ana había empezado a convulsionarse en un clímax tremendo.

-Dios Ana córrete ya- y así lo hizo se corrió de manera fuerte, enterró sus uñas en el centro de la espalda de este, donde le había dejado algunas marcas. Ana quedo temblando encima de Christian, este la beso en la cabeza, Ana no se movía- Dime que quieres nena- Ana seguía quieta- dime que quieres y te lo daré- Christian se movió un poco y libero la unión de ambos, la morena se movió un poco por la sensación que le causo el desconectarse, se movió levemente hasta que hablo.

-Mas- fue lo único que dijo este y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de deseo, de pasión, de lujuria, se levantó con ella a horcajadas encima de él y la llevo a la habitación donde se acostó con ella en la cama.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba- le decía Christian mirándola con devoción, este empezó a acariciarla y Ana se arqueaba de placer por las caricias- siempre tan receptiva nena- hizo un reguero de besos por su rostro, su boca, su cuello, bajo por su torso hasta llegar a sus pechos con una mano atendía uno de sus pezones y con la otra recorrida su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, acaricio sus sexo y contrajo e aliento- ya estas lista Ana, las cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo- empezó acariciar su clítoris haciendo que Ana se arqueara emitiendo sonidos y palabras intangibles por el placer que le producían las caricias de Christian. Ana le acariciaba el cabello enredando sus dedos en los rizos del cabello de él, apretando y jalando con fuerza para intensificar las caricias que le propinaba este en los pechos, Ana empezó a gemir más fuerte, Christian sonrió con malicia, si la acaricio un poco más puedo hacer que se corra solo con mis caricias, "pensó Christian"- disfruta nena, siente y disfruta, vamos- Christian introdujo uno de sus largos dedos primero, Ana se retorció un poco luego introdujo otro dedo y la morena empezó a moverse Christian sabía que se correría otra vez y quería que lo hiciera así, agarro uno de sus pezones y lo mordió, Ana grito.

-Christian, te necesito, por… favor te necesito a ti dentro ya- decía la mujer jadeante.

-Córrete en mi mano Ana vamos tu puedes quiero sentirte así, después estaré dentro de ti porque yo también lo deseo- le decía Christian en tono bajo y sexy- vamos nena, hazlo, córrete- Christian le empezó acariciar el clítoris y volvía a chupar sus pezones, Ana movía sus caderas tratando de buscar su placer, hasta que lo libero, Christian la vio retorcerse un poco debido a la convulsión del orgasmo, saco sus dedos y vio como sus fluidos habían mojado sus dedos, se llevó los dedos a la boca primero de él y luego de ella para luego besarla con desesperación- siente tu sabor, mi sabor nuestro sabor Ana- siguió besándola con premura, sintiendo ese sabor tan peculiar al unir los fluidos de ambos, Christian se colocó enseguida encima de ella- quiero estar dentro de ti nena.

-Si por favor te necesito- decía Ana como desesperada, no quería pensar ya después lo haría, ahorita no, necesitaba a Christian a nadie más, Christian se arrodillo en la cama y atrajo a Ana por las caderas la coloco delante de él, acaricio su intimidad y coloco su miembro como esperando permiso para introducirlo- Christian por favor te necesito-suplico la mujer, la penetro con fuerza, con vehemencia, Ana gimió, sus movimiento al principio eran lentos y pausados como esperando sentir más si se podía, cambio a movimientos más rápidos pero con suavidad, Ana se movió un poco y Christian también lo hizo, esto hizo que ambos gimieran otra vez- Christian más fuerte quiero sentirte- Christian la complació, acentuó los movimiento y estos se volvieron fieros pero certeros, Christian la besaba y le chupaba los pechos cada vez que Ana se arqueaba.

-Ana, nena, no voy aguantar mucho más- Christian tomo a Ana de la parte de atrás del cabello en la base de la nuca y empezó a besarla de nuevo, quería ahogar sus gritos con sus besos, cuando el clímax llegaba acentuaron los movimientos, Ana se aferró a la espalda de Christian y este enterró la cabeza en su cuello por un momento para recibir el orgasmo que los sorprendió al mismo tiempo, dejándolos exhaustos, sudorosos pero satisfechos… al cabos de unos minutos Christian se desconectó con cuidado aun temblaban un poco, el hombre tomo la frazada que había quedado de un lado y los arropo como pudo a los dos, la morena tenía los ojos cerrados, así era después de una sesión en el cuarto de juegos, quedaba agotada pero satisfecha, la dejaría dormir mañana hablarían, abrazo a Ana haciéndole la cucharita- duerme Ana, mi Ana, mi dulce nena- se acomodó para mirarla durante unos minutos, para después quedarse dormido profundamente….

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, :… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	45. Chapter 45

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir dela historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Espero que la primera parte del capítulo no sea muy enredado, es básicamente el despertar de Ana como se siente, lo que cree que le pasa y la realidad, casi todo son sus pensamientos… Este es mi correo por si alguna lo quiere agregar al suyo (ciberchica77 hotmail com) agréguenle lo que falta, porque si no, no se publica... Gracias**

 **guuuutzzii: I sorry por lo del nombre...** jejeje… listo ya lo coloque, gracias por leer, besos para ti también… **Luna Violeta:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos #lectoradeseperada…. jejeje, besos, un abrazo… **naty:** Ufff... yo también dije lo mismo, y eso que soy la que escribo la historia… jejeje… **Lore:** jejeje… cuidado con esos sofocos… jejeje… recuerda que Ana tiene un retraso, y Val le dijo que comprara el test :·( … Brad.. el pobre lobo… digo ese pobre hombre sale en el capi haciendo y desasiendo un poco… me alegro que te haya gustado los capis, gracias de corazón por tus BUENOS DESEOS… deja uñas para los siguientes capis jejeje… Besos para ti también, un abrazo… **maryta9990:** Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los capítulos, me siento bien gracias a dios aunque en la espera de la cita con la doctora para ver la fecha de la operación, ya que no consigo ciertas cosas... gracias por entenderme no es fácil salir y no conseguir cosas.. ;) ... un abrazo… **alicecarolina:** Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.. Besos, un abrazo… Arolin: Muy cierto que después del gustazo, después el trancazo… pero aún falta para el trancazo, déjalos en la burbuja mientras dure… jejeje… **anabell91:** Ana no le fue siempre infiel a Brad, en cierto modo no, ella y él están juntos a raíz del accidente que sufrieron, luego se complementaron por decisión de ellos mismos, lo dije en la historia.. y bueno el ser humano es muy complejo, hay muchos que pueden perdonar… otros solo viven por vivir… gracias por leer mi historia, besos… **Amelia:** Gracias… que bueno que te encantaron los capítulos, trate de hacerlos lo mejor posible… No quiero desilusionarte pero Ana tiene un retraso y Val le dijo que comprara la prueba... :·(. Deja uñas para los próximos capis jejeje, Brad aparece en este capi y ya verás lo que hace, mi ánimo está bien aunque a la expectativa, de cuando me van a dar fecha de operación.. No quisiera abandonar tanto la historia pero a veces se me hace imposible escribir, besos, un abrazo… **Ana:** Hola gracias por leer mi historia… en Wattpad me consigues con el mismo seudónimo (melly771) y la historia se llama igual… gracias por preguntar ;·), un abrazo… **vivi Villamizar:** no te impacientes jejeje… gracias por tus buenos deseos… besos, un abrazo… **katagrey:** jejeje... qué bueno que quedaste así… que bueno que volviste me tenías abandonada :·( jamás me olvidaría de ti ;)… ya leí tu capi estuvo genial, un abrazo amiga… **meryl1394:** jejeje que buenos que los te los pongo de punta y no te aburres… estoy bien gracias por preguntar, te aprecio gracias por tus lindas palabras, me alegro de que logro alejarte un rato de tus problemas, amen por tus bendiciones, dios te bendiga a ti también, arriba deje parte de mi correo electrónico por si me quieres agregar al tuyo, en mi encontraras una amistad sincera… un abrazo fuerte desde Venezuela… **Denisse:** Gracias… estoy mejor en la espera que me digan cuando me operan, solo falta algunas cosas que no consigo, gracias por preguntar :·), que bueno que te gustaron los capis… este es mi correo (ciberchica77 hotmail com) agrégale lo que falte, gracias a ti por leer mi historia amiga, besos, un abrazo para ti también… **Maragrey:** Que bueno que te gusto y aun mejor que mi historia te aprisione… gracias… **alessandra007** : Gracias por leer mi historia, que bueno que te guste y que no te aburra, gracias por decir que mi historia es bella, besos, un abrazo… **cecibels12:** Que bueno que te gusto el capi… Morgan es un relleno, solo lo puse para activar los celos de Ana y es una mujer del pasado de Christian en el tiempo que se separó de Ana, puede que la aparezca, como puede que no, no sale en ninguno de los capis anteriores… **Val rod:** Volviste... qué bueno pensé que ya no me leías… :·(… aun no pero pronto sí... gracias por seguir leyendo, besos un abrazo… **Johana G:** Amiga que bueno que te gusto el capi, y Christian es así exagerado… jejeje, ya verás el despertar, es cierto el lastimo mucho a Ana pero nada como un comienzo, sanar esas heridas poco a poco... viene algo que… bueno mejor no te cuento... Jejeje, Brad estará haciendo lo mismo que Ana así ninguno de los dos podría llamarse infiel, el no ama Ana, pero si la quiere por ser la madre de su única hija… besos, un abrazo para ti también… **Alex:** ya el capi listo, se está horneando junto al otro, aún no he conseguido todo pero ahí voy poco a poco, tranquila avisare cuando sea mi operación, gracias por pensar en mí y tenerme en sus oraciones ;·), besos un abrazo…. **ValeH1996:** Gracias por leer mí historia, besos… **minamo:** Listo, gracias por leer, besos…

Por cierto en los próximos capis de **Wattpad,** publicare en las fotos de encabezado un collage de fotos del Ático donde vive Ana… en Wattpad me encuentran con el seudónimo **Melly771** y la historia tiene el mismo nombre…

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XLV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Ana, nena, no voy aguantar mucho más- Christian tomo a Ana de la parte de atrás del cabello en la base de la nuca y empezó a besarla de nuevo, quería ahogar sus gritos con sus besos, cuando el clímax llegaba acentuaron los movimientos, Ana se aferró a la espalda de Christian y este enterró la cabeza en su cuello por un momento para recibir el orgasmo que los sorprendió al mismo tiempo, dejándolos exhaustos, sudorosos pero satisfechos… al cabos de unos minutos Christian se desconectó con cuidado aun temblaban un poco, el hombre tomo la frazada que había quedado de un lado y los arropo como pudo a los dos, la morena tenía los ojos cerrados, así era después de una sesión en el cuarto de juegos, quedaba agotada pero satisfecha, la dejaría dormir mañana hablarían, abrazo a Ana haciéndole la cucharita- duerme Ana, mi Ana, mi dulce nena- se acomodó para mirarla durante unos minutos, para después quedarse dormido profundamente….  
.

Ana se acomodó de nuevo, tenía un calor insoportable, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro…

 **Ana POV**

Ese sueño con Christian había sido majestuoso-Ana estaba sonriente- "No está bien que tengas esos sueños" se regañó así misma. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella y un calor en su espalda, trato de abrir los ojos pero la claridad de la mañana se lo impedía, trataría de disfrutar de la sensación que le había dejado ese sueño húmedo tan maravilloso, pero esos brazos que la tenían prisionera no la dejaban moverse casi, ni respirar podía, "Pensó en Brad" un momento, pero… yo estaba en... y Brad no estaba conmigo y... el casi nunca me abraza así en la cama, bueno a veces sí pero… - Ana apretó los ojos- Como la mente humana puede volar a miles de kilómetros en una milésima de segundo y al segundo volver a la realidad… Ana enseguida recordó donde estaba y el hecho de que Brad no estaba con ella abrió los ojos de repente como si estuviera asustada, -¿Quien la tenía abrazada?- Miles de imágenes cruzaron por su cabeza- trato de abrir los ojos y enfocar bien a su alrededor, miro las manos que la abrazaban y ahogo un pequeño grito- reconocería esas manos donde fuese- Oh no Christian- dijo en susurros, cerro de nuevo los ojos "pensando" -pero si creí que todo fue un sueño- ay dios que hice- Ana se tapó la boca- abrió de nuevo los ojos, Christian se había movido un poco y la había soltado un poco aprovecharía ese descuido para salir de la cama, se fue moviendo con cautela, hasta que logró zafarse y levantarse- miro a Christian y pudo ver la magnificencia de la desnudez del hombre que tenía delante- quisiera quedarme aquí, hacer tantas cosas y decir muchas más pero todo lo que ha pasado anoche me ha superado, además ya tengo mucho en que pensar, lo primero que tengo que hacer es pensar las cosas en frio, ponerlas por prioridad y si hay algo en lo que tengo que pensar es en mi relación con Bradley, él no se merece que lo engañe o le diga mentiras.

##########################

 **Nueva York (la noche anterior)**

-Violet te estoy esperando donde quedamos- decía Brad hablando por el móvil, algo molesto porque Violet no llegaba a la cita acordada- ¡Que no vas a venir! Mañana- Brad resoplo, si había algo que no le gustaba era que lo dejaran esperando- está bien Violet me llamas mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo, si adiós- de saber esto me hubiera quedado en casa viendo el partido, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un momento para mí a solas y lo de Violet no puede seguir esperando…

-Brad Cooper, Bro ¿cómo estás?- decía un tipo alto y fornido, con características de jugador de futbol americano.

-Chad O' Neil, que sorpresa verte- decía el rubio.

-Te invito a tomar unas cervezas y así nos ponemos al día- decía Chad.

-Me parece perfecto, hace mucho que no lo hago- Brad estaba sonriente, llegaron a un bar bastante concurrido y muy popular para los habitantes del Soho en Manhattan- Me gusta este bar, hay muchas personas conocidas aquí- el rubio había entrado al The Old Haunt había hecho un escaneo general del bar y se había encontrado con un grupo de chicas que conocía, se acercó al grupo junto con Chad y un amigo de este- Holo chicas…- decía este al grupo.

-¿Bradley? que sorpresa…- decía una de las presentes, Brad sonrió con picardía.

-¡Peque!- decía Brad dándole un beso en la mejilla- que sorpresa, creo que esta noche será genial- decía el rubio sentándose al lado de la mujer. La noche paso entre risas, anécdotas, tragos y cervezas entre los amigos y las nuevas amistades.

-Bueno chicos aunque la noche sigue siendo joven, debemos irnos- decía Lucy una de las tres chicas que aún quedaban junto con Brad y sus amigos, los hombres se pararon en señal de educación cuando las mujeres se levantaron.

-¿Te acompaño preciosa?- le decía Chad a la chica rubia platino, la mujer sonrió- Lucy, si quieres podemos seguir en mi casa con la diversión- le decía Chad embelesado.

 **Chad POV**

Estoy encantado con Lucy, me ha hecho pasar un noche estupenda, me ha tratado como un ser común y no como un figura del deporte muy reconocida esta mujer, no es que sea la belleza personificada pero me gusta, tal y como es, es dulce, atenta, amable, humilde de trato y no me esta pregunta y pregunta por mi profesión, o por mis posesiones, para nada como la que esta con mi amigo Max tan superficial y frívola, ya se auto invito a su casa y a pasar el fin de semana solo es de las mujeres que busca quien gastara dinero en ella, por suerte Max es como es y ninguna mujer lo engañaba así como así, y la preciosidad que esta con Cooper se ve como Lucy, aunque más mimada por sus padres.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Chicos que les parece si nos reunimos mañana y cenamos todos juntos- decía Max al grupo- es más los invito al barco de mi familia, podremos comer en las afueras de Nueva York, en el mar y disfrutar de una noche maravillosa, las chicas se miraron unas a otras sonrientes. Cada uno se fue por lados diferentes.

-Bueno peque creo que nos dejaron solos- decía el rubio sonriendo a su acompañante, la chica se sonrojo un poco- Vamos te llevo a donde me digas- decía Brad solicito.

-Me estoy quedando donde Lucy, ella tiene un apartamento aquí cerca, donde vive por los momentos, por lo general cuando vengo me quedo con ella- decía la chica caminando del brazo del rubio.

-¿Te dejo llave?- la mujer asintió- entonces vamos, te dejo en la puerta del apartamento, no te voy a dejar sola en las calles de Manhattan- Caminaron durante un rato, hablaron de trivialidades, rieron por tonterías recordaron cosas del pasado, rieron de esas anécdotas vividas. Llegaron a un edificio algo moderno de unos cuantos pisos, no era muy lujoso, pero solo con el hecho de estar ubicado el Soho ya era algo costoso el alquiler, subieron al cuarto piso, el edificio se veía mejor desde dentro- Lucy vive bien, ¿a que se dedica?

-Este apartamento es de unos tíos, mientras ellos están en un sitio de retiro, ella vive aquí y le paga un muy bajo costo a ellos por el alquiler- se detuvieron delante de una puerta que tenía el número 4-06- llegamos- decía la chica, Brad la abrazaba con ternura.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? – decía este antes de despedirse, la mujer se sonrojo un poco.

-No lo sé Brad, creo que…- decía titubeante.

-Paso por ti a las siete, y nos vamos juntos, lo que no se, es si Chad vendrá conmigo o se llevara a tu amiga aparte- decía este pensativo.

-No lo sé Brad, no hay que apresurarse, tú tienes una relación con Ana y yo no soy plato de segunda mesa- decía esta con altivez. Brad le coloco un dedo en los labios.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada, pero sabes de sobra que lo que nos pasa a nosotros no es de ahora es de hace mucho, lo de Ana es otra cosa y es algo que tú y yo no vamos a discutir- decía este con el semblante serio- si no quieres ir conmigo, está bien, por mí no hay problema, cada quien se va por su lado, pero no dejes de ir por mí, porque yo voy, te juro que me mantendré al margen- esta lo miro, estaban a mitad del pasillo y ella no era muy paciente.

-No se trata de eso Brad- decía esta en tono seco- así como tampoco te pongas arisco conmigo que no te queda- el rubio torció el gesto- No soy ninguna tonta, si lo que buscas es un ligue te equivocas de persona, no me voy a convertir en la amante o en el quite que te sirve de desahogo- la chica tenía el semblante serio lo que decía, lo decía con convicción.

-Dios peque jamás serás mi amante, no pienses así- decía este un poco ofendido- y lo sabes, verte aquí, pasar esta noche contigo ha sido increíble, estaba renuente en venir a Nueva York a resolver un problema- Brad la atrajo más hacia si- y encontrarnos ha sido lo mejor que me puede haber pasado- la mujer sonrió.

-Si quieres podemos ir juntos a la cena que nos invitó tu amigo Max- decía esta- pero como amigos, así como hoy, pero no me pidas más allá de lo que podamos darnos.

-Me parece perfecto, iremos a cenar al barco- Brad le colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja- después te invito a tomar una copa, un helado o lo que quieras, pero eso si nosotros solos, solamente tú y yo solos sin nadie más, así sea hablar de tonterías- la mujer sonrió con ternura, mordiéndose el labio.

-Está bien acepto- decía sonriendo. Brad le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, que la sorprendió.

-Nos vemos pequeña- le acaricio el rosto con ternura y se fue antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar.

##########################

 **Portland (presente día)**

 **Ana POV**

Ana empezó a recoger sus cosas… por suerte para mi deje recogido todo anoche, en medio de mi mal humor metí todo a trompiscones el vestido debe de estar arrugado en el guardapolvo al igual que el resto de mi ropa, solo deje por fuera una camiseta, unos jeans y las zapatillas planas que traje ayer, ufff… pero porque tenía que dejar cosas desperdigadas, ahí está el secador, ay no mis artículos de uso personal, tengo que recoger lo más rápido que pueda- Ana se vistió sin bañarse, se olio así misma y sentía su olor y el olor de Christian- "eso que hueles, es el olor a sexo" le dijo su subconsciente, desecho esos pensamientos- mejor me lavo la cara- este cabello esta insoportable- Ana se amarro el cabello en una coleta- tengo unas mentas en el bolso eso me servirá para refrescarme más el aliento, tengo que usarlas, si me cepillo los dientes voy a perder más tiempo y esto puede ocasionar que Christian se despierte, tengo que hacer el menor ruido posible- La morena salió con una maleta en la mano y vio a Taylor sentado en la pequeña mesa tomando café y esperando las ordenes de su jefe, cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado.

########################

-Taylor, buenos días- decía Ana casi en susurros.

-Srta. Steele, buenos días- decía este acomodándose la chaqueta- ¿Y el Sr. Grey?

-Christian sigue dormido Taylor, por favor no lo despiertes- decía Ana en voz baja titubeante, había querido salir sin que nadie la viera pero era de esperarse que Christian siempre saliera con Taylor y este como que nunca dormía- Taylor- decía Ana acercándose hasta donde estaba este, el hombre la miraba expectante- necesito irme Taylor y lo quiero hacer sola, es decir sin el señor- el hombre se sorprendió un poco.

-Pero no puede irse sola Srta. Steele- el hombre había tomado otra actitud.

-No te preocupes Taylor, tomare un taxi de los que hacen servicio al hotel- el hombre negó con la cabeza, Ana se extrañó.

-Lo lamento Ana, pero eso no va ser posible- la actitud de Taylor sorprendió a Ana- No puedo dejar que se vaya sola, Sawyer la acompañara- Ana puso los ojos en blanco, lo peor era que si le llevaba la contraria, Taylor iría directo a despertar a Christian y eso era lo que menos quería, Ana resoplo audiblemente- Esta bien, pero necesito que sea ahora- el hombre sonrió casi imperceptiblemente- Sawyer la estará esperando en recepción Srta. Steel- Ana abrió la boca varias veces pero no supo que decir. Ana salió por la puerta con su pequeña maleta y el guardapolvo, al salir al pasillo se encontró con el servicio al cuarto, la morena le entrego sus pertenencias y se encamino al ascensor, al llegar al lobby del hotel, Sawyer apareció de repente y tomo de la mano del botones las cosas de Ana.

-Hola Luke- le decía Ana.

-Srta. Steele, buenos días- decía este muy serio.

-Es Ana, Luke solo Ana- Ana estaba algo apurada, caminaba hacia la entrada del hotel, diez minutos después Ana y Sawyer se iban en un auto alquilado, que le había proporcionado el hotel, era uno de los autos que utilizaba el hotel para trasladar a grandes figuras, gracias a la influencia de Christian, Taylor lo había podido conseguir. Ana iba sentada en la parte de atrás del auto, recordaba la increíble noche que había pasado, ya al llegar a Seattle pensaría en todo lo demás- Luke, te importa si me recuesto un rato- decía la morena mirando a Sawyer, que iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-No hay problema Srta. Steele, descanse, cuando estemos por llegar le aviso- decía este en tono cordial y respetuoso.

-Gracias Luke, ¿Podría pedirte un favor?- el hombre sonrió y asintió- No le digas nada de esto a Tiff, por favor- Ana estaba algo apenada- no me malinterpretes, es para que no haga comentarios fuera de lugar delante de Brad- Luke volteo a ver a Ana.

-Somos amigos Ana, jamás le diría a nadie cosas sobre tu intimidad o personales- decía Sawyer un poco ofendido.

-No me malinterpretes Luke, es que tú eres el novio de Tiff y Tiffany es la hermana de Brad, y lo más seguro es que esta te pregunte que viste entre Christian y yo, y sabes lo tenaz y perseverante que puede llegar a ser- Luke la miro sorprendido, vaya que Ana si conocía a Tiff, cuando esta se empecinaba podría sacarle información a cualquiera.

-No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar, ahora descansa- decía el hombre a Ana.

#######################

 **Múnich, Alemania**

La luz apenas se filtraba por la ventana, era bastante temprano, Orson se despertó y encontró todavía a su lado a Mely…

 **Orson POV**

Melissa se ve hermosa, se ve que su madre la educo bien, aunque ahora que lo pienso es muy joven para mí, pero no tanto, trataré de darle lo mejor, verla así con esa melena de cabello hermosa que tiene toda desperdigada por la almohada se ve tan hermosa- Orson sonrió para sí mismo- se levantó a mitad de la noche con sed, la vi tomar el vaso que descansaba en la cómoda, pero antes se colocó mi camisa, no sabía cómo cubrirse, se acostó de nuevo con mi camisa puesta, no sé si esto es un sueño, una fantasía de momento, pero voy a vivirla ya después tocare la realidad, ahora me toca despertarla, y disfrutar de ella un rato más, ya después iré por Elizabeth quiero que sea una gran sorpresa…

######################

-Buenos días, preciosa- decía Orson, dándole besos detrás de la oreja, Mely se retorció un poco- anda pequeña despierta, no seas dormilona- Orson se levantó para toma su teléfono celular, Mely abrió los ojos y luego los cerro apretándolos.

-Vístete Orson, estas desnudo- decía Mely toda colorada, aun con los ojos cerrados- ese… es tu… bueno eso es... normal- decía Melissa aún más roja. Orson miro su erección matutina, bastante prominente y empezó a reír.

-No pequeña, eso solo lo logras tu- decía el hombre acostándose casi encima de Mely- quieres una ducha juntos- Mely abrió los ojos de repente.

-¿Los dos juntos en el baño?- Melissa hablaba como si se tratara de algo extraño, Orson la miro serio.

-A ver Melissa no te entiendo- decía el rubio casi sentándose- sé que hay cosas que no sabes por la forma en que has pasado estos últimos años, pero no me mires como si fuera la cosa más dañina del mundo- Melissa lo miro avergonzada y una mirada extraña que el no supo descifrar.

-No es eso Orson, entiende que hay cosas que nunca he hecho y de las que nunca he hablado, hay temas que para una chica y más una que viene de un internado y luego un convento de la que no estamos acostumbradas hablar- decía esta apesadumbrada- Enséñame a ser como tú quieres que sea, enséñame a ser la mujer que necesitas- decía la mujer con los ojos vidriosos, haría lo que fuera por este hombre "pensó Melissa"

-Solo quiero que seas tú misma pequeña, se solo tú y déjate querer, sé que no será fácil pero ya verás cómo te acostumbras a nuestra intimidad, no te puedo decir que lo nuestro será para siempre- Orson le hablaba de manera sincera, el no creía mucho en el amor de pareja- pero mientras dure quiero que sea lo mejor posible, debes a acostumbrarte a verme sin ropa, o que yo te vea a ti sin ropa- Orson empezó a quitarle la camisa- sabes, tienes unos pechos increíbles, me encanta ver como se endurecen a mi tacto- decía Orson, Mely cerraba los ojos- hay cosas que solo pertenecen a nosotros Melissa, nuestra intimidad, es eso solo nuestra, en las cuatro paredes de nuestra habitación así como ahora, para el mundo, nuestras demostraciones solo serán besos o abrazos, cosas que se puedan hacer- Orson la termino de desvestir y empezó hacerle el amor lentamente, sin apuros Melissa se dejó hacer, él le pedía cosas, formas en cómo moverse y ella obedecía, ya después le enseñaría más…

-Debo irme Mely- está aún permanecía en la cama, casi dormida, habían desayunado frutas que Melissa encontró en la nevera, hicieron el amor de nuevo y esta estaba algo cansada, aun no se acostumbraba a tanta actividad. Orson quería aprovechar ese pequeño descuido para dejarla e ir por su hermanita. Estas habían hablado por teléfono pero aún no se habían podido ver Mely le había comentado que la había notado hablando de manera rara, como cansada y algo apurada- Mely, cielo me tengo que ir se hace tarde- esta abrió un poco los ojos.

-Me dejarías dormir un poco más, por favor- Orson sonrió con ternura, en los días que tenía conociéndola jamás le había pedido que la dejara dormir más o por lo menos levantarse tarde- prometo levantarme y acomodar todo- decía está entregándose a las caricias del hombre.

-Solo media hora más Melissa, necesito que te encargues de la comida que hablamos, traeré un invitado a comer y quiero que todo este perfecto- decía este en falso tono seco, para que Mely creyera que tenía que estar todo listo como le había pedido el- bastara con que te pongas unos jeans y una camisa casual, Mely, la Sra. Frida se encargara de tener todo listo afuera para la comida- decía este acariciando las caderas de la mujer por encima de la sabana que la cubría- además me prometiste pastel de manzana para el postre- Mely sonrió.

-Está bien Ori te prometo que lo tendrás, ya vi los ingredientes esta mañana muy temprano- se desperezo un poco- cuando llegues tú y tu invitado tendrán todo listo para comer- el rubio sonrió, le dio un beso dulce a Mely y se levantó.

-Creo que mejor me iré si sigo aquí no creo que pueda salir- decía viendo a Mely con mirada lasciva. Orson salió y dejo a Mely acostada en la cama con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. Al salir Bertrán lo esperaba con el auto listo- Bertrán, buenos días…

-Buenos días señor, el señor García lo está esperando en el lobby del hotel donde llego esta mañana- decía este mientras arrancaba el carro- me tome el atrevimiento en decirle que estaba usted en una reunión y no lo podía atender, que en cuanto se desocupara lo llamaría- decía el hombre serio.

-Gracias Bertrán, sé que no es parte de tu trabajo pero gracias- decía Orson tecleando su celular- vamos al hotel, luego iremos al internado donde está la hermana de la Srta. Melissa- Bertrán asintió. Al llegar al hotel el hombre mayor estaba encantado con el recibimiento que le había dado Orson- Sr. García, bueno días decía este estrechándole la mano al hombre mayor.

-Buenos días Sr. Grey, gracias por todas las atenciones que me ha brindado.

-No se preocupe Sr. García es un honor que usted se haya tomado este tiempo para venir, quiero darle una sorpresa a Mely, es por eso que le pedí mucha discreción- el hombre mayor sonrió.

-No se preocupe Sr. Grey, para mí lo importante es que la familia de las hermanas Weiss, no le quite la pequeña fortuna que sus padres construyeron con tanto esfuerzo- decía el hombre sincero.

-Me parece muy bien, eso es lo mismo que quiero yo- decía Orson serio- aun ellos no saben nada de esto ¿cierto?- el hombre negó con la cabeza- me parece bien. Bertrán vamos a la dirección del colegio que te di- el chofer condujo durante casi treinta minutos hacia las afueras de Múnich, donde quedaba el internado, ahí serían recibidos por la directora del plantel, a esta le pareció algo extraño pero el abogado no le dio importancia, cada cierto tiempo el señor García y una que otra vez Melissa habían venido a visitar a Elizabeth- Sr. García maneje usted la situación, pero eso sí quiero mucha discreción y sobre todo llevarme a Lizzy de aquí, sea como sea- decía Orson decidido.

-Como usted diga Sr. Grey, y no se preocupe hoy Elizabeth volverá al cuidado de Melissa- entraron a una enorme recepción con sillas de espera y dos mostradores modulares de color marrón y blanco, detrás de estos habían dos chicas, uno de los mostradores decía Información y el otro decía Dirección, detrás de ambos había una puerta doble acristalada, el Sr. García se acercó al mostrador de Dirección- Buenos días Srta. le podría avisar a Miss Gunther que el Lic. Oswal García está aquí- la mujer lo miro con el semblante serio, parecía que estuviera estreñida "pensó Orson"

-Un momento por favor, tiene usted cita para hoy- decía esta en tono hosco, el abogado se puso serio.

-¿Cree usted que vendría solo a molestar?- decía este en el mismo tono- haga el favor de llamar a la directora y avisarle que estoy aquí, mi tiempo vale y no estoy para tonterías- la mujer se sorprendió, la apariencia dulce y apacible había desaparecido, la secretaria llamo por el interno, balbuceo varias palabras y colgó.

\- La Srta. Gunther los recibirá enseguida, Sr. García, ¿Los señores entraran con usted?- la mujer pregunto titubeante.

-Bertrán puedes quedarte aquí- decía Orson señalando unas sillas justo enfrente- la Srta. con gusto te traerá un café mientras esperas- la mujer asintió forzando una sonrisa, Bertrán se quedó ahí tomando un gran café que le habían traído, los hicieron pasar por varios pasillos dos pisos más arriba, hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de cristal tintado.

-Señores bienvenidos- decía una mujer madura de aspecto duro, tenía el cabello corto entre castaño y rubio cenizoso, un vestido azul oscuro que parecía más bien un uniforme, aunque hablaba perfectamente el inglés, cosa que Orson agradeció mentalmente tenía su marcado acento alemán que denotaba que era dura y estricta- Señor García en que lo puedo ayudar- decía está mirando a Orson de manera severa- siéntense por favor.

-Srta. Gunther, gracias por recibirnos, iré directo al grano- la mujer asintió- este es el señor Grey abogado de las hermanas Weiss, en este caso de la Señorita Elizabeth Weiss- la mujer puso los ojos como platos- que es la que se encuentra en esta institución, yo como albacea he venido a liquidar la deuda que tengo pendiente y de ser posible a retirar a Elizabeth de la institución, ya solo le queda entrar a una preparatoria a terminar de estudiar y graduarse de bachiller- la mujer abrió varia veces la boca- podría por favor mandar por ella, quiero saber cómo esta y si tenemos su aprobación- decía el Sr. García con su aspecto muy profesional, ya no era para nada aquel hombre amable y apacible que aparentaba.

-Creo que no va ser posible que Elizabeth los reciba hoy debido a que está castigada por romper ciertas normas de esta institución- ahora iba ser el turno de Orson, no permitiría que le dijeran que una niña estaba castigada, solo con el simple hecho de estar interna ya era un castigo y sobre todo que le arruinaran la sorpresa que tanto le había costado preparar para Melissa.

-Creo que no ha entendido, lo que mi colega le dijo, venimos a liquidar la deuda que se le acredita y a retirar a la Srta. Weiss- dijo Orson en tono seco- podría por favor mandarla a buscar- atacaba de nuevo Orson.

-Ya le dije que no- decía la mujer levantándose- así que hagan el favor de irse ahora mismo- a Orson y al Sr. García le cambio el semblante.

-La que no entiende es usted Sra. Directora de aquí no nos vamos hasta que no hayamos visto a Elizabeth- dijo García.

-Le dije que no, tendré que llamar a seguridad- decía levantando el teléfono, Orson fue más rápido, se lo quito de las manos y lo colgó de nuevo.

-Si en este momento no llama a alguien para que vaya por Elizabeth Weiss- decía el rubio de manera altiva con voz fuerte- traeré tantos supervisores de educación, derechos humano y salud que no le quedaran ni las sillas para sentarse- la mujer se sorprendió tanto que se puso pálida y se sentó de golpe.

-Nazbel- decía la directora llamando por el interno- podrías por favor mandar a traer a Elizabeth Weiss a mi despacho… si estoy segura… no solo tráela… gracias- a Orson le pareció extraño.

-Ahora si nos entendemos, Sra. Directora- decía García- por favor podría sacar el estado de cuenta e ir tramitando todo el papeleo de Elizabeth- la mujer asintió.

-Podrán llevarse a Elizabeth con ustedes sin problemas, pero… Sr…- decía dirigiéndose a Orson.

-Grey, mi apellido es Grey- decía con el semblante duro, si algo le había pasado a esa niña mandaría a media Alemania a inspeccionar ese colegio- no se preocupe no diremos nada- decía este mintiendo, al Sr. García le pareció extraño, pero la cara de Orson le dio a entender otra cosa. Casi diez minutos después de firmar algunos papeles que Orson y el Sr. García leyeron detenidamente tocaron la puerta…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, :… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	46. Chapter 46

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir dela historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Este es mi correo por si alguna lo quiere agregar al suyo (ciberchica77 hotmail com) agréguenle lo que falta, porque si no, no se publica... chicas elevemos una pequeña oración por el hijo de Luna Violeta que lo van a operar, para que todo salga con bien…Gracias**

 **Nota: Si me extendí en el tema de la hermana de Melissa es porque quiero finiquitar ese tema un poco y seguir con la historia… :·)**

 **Alicecarolina11:** Que bueno que te gusto, vivirán una pequeña burbuja pero solo unos días… besos, un abrazo para ti también… **Luna Violeta:** espero que lo de tu bebe no sea nada grave, que mal que vayas a estar ausente tanto tiempo, pero sé que es por el bien de tu bebe, Te deseo lo mejor también, éxitos en esa operación, Que dios bendiga, te cuide y te acompañe a ti y a tu bebe en esta travesía… besos, un abrazo… **Lore:** jejeje no tranquila, no está jejeje… y lo de Brad bueno le falta un poco más... gracias por leer y comentar, besos, un abrazo… **Val rod:** Ana es algo insegura… jejeje extraño tu historia, besos, un abrazo… **katagrey09:** Ya verás el despertar de Christian, no quedo como quería, pero bueno… gracias, besos, un abrazo… **brisi:** Él bebe grey viene pero todavía no… besos un abrazo… **Amelia:** Deja uñas mujer, no vaya ser que te comas los dedos también jejeje, lo de Brad aún falta un poco... Besos, un abrazo… **minamo:** Gracias a ti por leer mi historia, gracias por tus buenos deseos… besos, un abrazo… **Ana:** Listo, gracias por leer, besos, un abrazo… **maryta9990:** Hola amiga ¿como te fue con lo del terremoto? espero que estés bien y no te haya pasado nada, besos, un abrazo...

Por cierto en los próximos capis de **Wattpad,** publicare en las fotos de encabezado un collage de fotos del Ático donde vive Ana… en Wattpad me encuentran con el seudónimo **Melly771** y la historia tiene el mismo nombre…

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XLVI**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Grey, mi apellido es Grey- decía con el semblante duro, si algo le había pasado a esa niña mandaría a media Alemania a inspeccionar ese colegio- no se preocupe no diremos nada- decía este mintiendo, al Sr. García le pareció extraño, pero la cara de Orson le dio a entender otra cosa. Casi diez minutos después de firmar algunos papeles que Orson y el Sr. García leyeron detenidamente tocaron la puerta…  
.

-Adelante- dijo la directora.

-Srta. Gunther, la señorita Weiss- decía una mujer del mismo aspecto que la directora pero más gorda y poco más joven- pasa niña tonta- Orson endureció el gesto, la mujer dejo pasar a una niña bastante alta para su edad, de aspecto y piel cenizosa, de ojos azules con ojeras pronunciadas, cabello marrón opaco, sin brillo y temblorosa, algo sucio el uniforme y olía como a sudor.

-Srta. Gunther, usted dirá- decía Lizzy con la cabeza baja, Elizabeth o Lizzy como le decían casi desde que nació, era una niña de apenas once años cumpliría doce el próximo año en febrero.

-Srta. Weiss, los señores la buscan- la directora hizo un gesto con los ojos que no pasó desapercibido por el Sr. García, Lizzy volteo a verlos y en cierto modo se emocionó al ver al albacea.

-Sr. García- decía la niña reprimiendo una sonrisa- que bueno verlo- la directora carraspeo y Lizzy bajo de nuevo la cabeza- lo siento Miss Gunther – ambos abogados se miraron y no les gusto esos modos de la directora, hace mucho tiempo que los métodos radicales de enseñanza se eliminaron.

-No hay nada que lamentar Elizabeth- decía Orson, Lizzy lo miro extrañada, no conocía aquel hombre.

-Para mí también es un gusto verte hija, el Sr. Grey es el abogado que contrato tu hermana Melissa- Lizzy sonrió y le tendió la mano a Orson.

-Un placer Sr. Grey- decía la niña con una voz dulce y una sonrisa tímida.

-Gracias Lizzy para mí también es un gusto y un placer- Orson miro a Lizzy con una sonrisa tierna, luego volteo a ver a la directora y endureció el gesto- Srta. Gunther podría dejarnos solos un momento- era más una orden que una pregunta, la directora miro con desagrado- solo serán unos minutos nada más, además necesitamos toda la documentación que se le pidió- la mujer torció el gesto, salió de la oficina, Lizzy miro a los dos hombres sin comprender nada.

-Elizabeth, ¿Sabes porque estamos aquí?- Lizzy negó con la cabeza- Logramos arreglar el problema con la herencia de tus padres- a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos- estamos aquí para liquidar las cuentas atrasadas y si quieres llevarte a ver a Melissa- a la niña se le ilumino el rostro por completo, Lizzy abrazo al Sr. García emocionada- Por lo visto quieres ver a tu hermana- Elizabeth asintió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hace mucho que no veo a mima- decía la niña emocionada, ambos abogados sonrieron ante la emoción de la niña y el mote, el rostro de Lizzy se ensombreció de repente- No creo que la Srta. Gunther me deje ir- decía la niña desilusionada...

-Tú no te preocupes Lizzy, eso ya está arreglado- le dijo Orson y la niña lo miro. En el momento que iba a preguntar algo entro de nuevo la directora.

-Señores espero que hayan terminado- decía molesta la mujer- Weiss haga el favor de irse a sus actividades, ya se le llamara si se le necesita- La directora se sentó en su silla, mirando de manera hosca a Lizzy. Orson la tomo de la mano y la detuvo.

-No Elizabeth no te vayas- le dijo Orson, la directora los miro- ¿Ya tiene todos los documentos listos? Srta. Gunther – la mujer resoplo.

-Aquí están todos los documentos que me pidieron, pero no veo porque tiene que estar aquí la Srta. Weiss- decía la irritante directora.

-Ella puede estar presente, se trata de su futuro, además no estamos hablando de temas prohibidos- la mujer miro a Orson de mala manera, ya Orson estaba cansado de la actitud de esta mujer- Pero pensándolo bien- Orson miro al Sr. García que estaba viendo los papeles que le había entregado la directora, miro a Lizzy y luego a la directora- pensándolo mejor Elizabeth, porque no vas y recoges todas tus cosa, todas tus pertenencias y vienes de nuevo- Lizzy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

-De verdad Sr. Grey- Orson asintió, Lizzy volteo a ver a la directora.

-Vaya a recoger sus cosas Srta. Weiss, pasara unos días con su hermana quien se encuentra de visita en Múnich- Lizzy empezó a saltar de alegría- Vaya a ser lo que le dije ahora mismo- sentencio la directora.

-¡Siii!- grito la niña emocionada.

-No dejes en tu habitación nada Elizabeth, recoge todas tus cosas, hasta los libros, puede que no tengas que volver- le dijo Orson de manera amable.

-Bueno… Umm… hay cosas que me tiene la Sra. Sorguen y la Srta. Gunther- decía la niña tímida.

-No te preocupes Lizzy, la Srta. Directora tendrá esas cosas cuando regreses- dijo el Sr. García. La joven salió por la puerta con una mirada llena de emoción. La directora saco libros, cuentos unos osos de peluche, álbumes de fotos y otras cosas de un cuarto tipo closet detrás de unos estantes de libros, Orson vio como habían otras cajas y bolsas negras en ese mismo sitio, Orson y el señor García se miraron cuando la niña salió- ¿Podría decirme él porque del aspecto de la Srta. Weiss?- la directora lo miro extrañada- me refiero al mal aspecto de su uniforme y porque se ve que no se ha bañado- la mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza como entendiendo a que se refería.

-Las reglas de la institución se han ido modificando, si el pago se atrasa, a ciertos privilegios que las alumnas pierden- ahora sí que estaban molestos ambos abogados, no se querían ni imaginar las cosas adentro. Orson le hizo unas señas al Sr. García y este no dijo nada.

-Espero que estén todas las cosas de la Srta. Weiss ahí- decía Orson señalando las bolsas.

-Ahí está todo, lo que inútilmente e innecesario tenía la señorita Weiss en su habitación-dijo la mujer sin dar más explicaciones, veinte minutos después entraba Lizzy con una maleta no muy grande, un bolso de mano, un morral y una pequeña caja con otras cosas- Orson miro la cantidad de cosas, ya después le pedirá a Melissa que revise todo eso y bote lo que no sirva- Ya está todo y la documentación completa, solo les voy a recordar una cosa, después que abandonen esta institución y la señorita Weiss deje de ser alumna no podrá volver a estudiar aquí- decía la Srta. Gunther de manera desafiante.

-No se preocupe, no creo que yo permita que Elizabeth regrese a este instituto- a la directora le extraño el comentario de Orson, pero no dijo nada. Elizabeth salió de esa oficina con una sonrisa detrás venían los abogados y más atrás la directora, que en cierto modo estaba conforme, le habían dejado un total de tres cheques con sumas bastantes considerables, cuando estaban por salir una niña un poco más baja que Lizzy, de aspecto español la llamo.

-Lizzy, ten toma- decía entregándole un papel- aquí están los números de teléfonos de nuestras casas, para que estemos comunicadas- decía está guiñando un ojo.

-Claro que si Laura, voy a llamar, gracias por ser mi amiga- decía Lizzy abrazando a la otra niña, dos niñas se acercaron y también se despidieron de Lizzy- gracias chicas- las niñas se dieron la mano y se miraron entre sí, tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Cinco minutos después salían de aquel lugar con una llorosa Lizzy.

-Elizabeth, ¿Por qué lloras?- le decía Orson preocupado.

-Es que desde que cambiaron a la directora, todo lo que hacemos es estudiar como autómatas, ya no tenemos actividades complementarias, no nos dejan comer o bañarnos a las horas correspondientes, si los pagos se atrasaban esa alumna no comía como las demás esa directora es mala y la Sra. Sorguen les gustaba pegarnos con una vara si no hacíamos lo que quería, a todas no han quitado los recreos, nuestras cosas personales, las mantiene bajo llave y nos amenazan con quemarlas, más de una de las chicas le han dicho a sus padre pero estos no le creen- ambos hombres se miraron casi horrorizados- las niñas más pequeñas las asustan con cosas de fantasmas y hacen ruidos para después reírse, no sé porque son tan malas, antes no era así desde que Agnes Gunther, es directora todo cambio, despidió a muchas profesoras y trajo a otras que son demasiado estrictas-la niña hablaba con la voz apagada. Orson respiro profundo, no le gustaba actuar de mala manera, pero si todo lo que Lizzy decía era verdad, era un crimen, esos métodos de enseñanza se habían acabado en el siglo pasado.

-Sr. García, podría llamar al banco y cancelar los cheques que se le entregaron a la Srta. Gunther- el abogado lo miro extrañado- ¿Qué?- dijo Orson al hombre- estoy hablando enserio, Oswal llame al banco y cancele esos cheques. Voy a llamar a unos amigos y que se encarguen de lo que está pasando en esa institución- el abogado llamo como se lo había pedido Orson y cancelo los cheques, Orson tomo su teléfono y tecleo.

-Sr. Grey- lo llamo Lizzy- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- este asintió- ¿Porque le dijo a la directora que no iba a permitir que yo regresara al instituto?- Orson sonrió con ternura.

-Cuando lleguemos a la casa lo sabrás- la niña se extrañó.

-Me gustaría ver a mi hermana primero- sentencio esta.

-Tranquila Lizzy, veras a Melissa en cuanto lleguemos- hablo García. Casi media hora después llegaban a la casa, Lizzy solo podía ver por el cristal tintado del auto.

-Llegamos Elizabeth, adentro esta Melissa, ella no sabe que tu vienes, quiero darle una sorpresa- decía Orson viendo a la niña que lo miraba sin comprender nada- me ayudaras a darle esa sorpresa- la niña miro a al Sr. García y este sonrió asintiendo.

-De verdad mi hermana está adentro de esa casa- decía Lizzy mirando la casa a medida que se acercaban.

-Sí, Melissa está dentro preparando una comida, para unos invitados- decía Orson, ya casi en la entrada de la casa.

-¿Unos invitados? ¿Melissa es tu cocinera?- decía Lizzy sin entender. Orson rio levemente.

-Mely es mi novia, no es mi cocinera- Lizzy abrió los ojos como platos.

-Tu… y Mely… sois novios- Orson asintió con orgullo.

-Woow, no me lo esperaba, mi hermanita con novio- decía está sonriendo.

-¿Me ayudaras a darle una sorpresa a tu hermana?- La niña asintió.

-Que tengo que hacer- Orson dejo a Lizzy en la sala esperando que Melissa no saliera aun, había llamado y Mely se encontraba en el jardín cuando el rubio entro en l cocina la vio un poco atareada sacando un pastel del horno y metiendo otro, se asustó cuando sintió las manos de Orson abrazándola.

-Dios Orson me diste un susto de muerte- decía está llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Lo siento pequeña- decía el hombre poniendo cara de pena- no fue mi intención- Mely sonrió con ternura, acerco su boca y solo esperaba como el permiso de Orson, todavía le costaba las demostraciones de afecto- no te tienes que pedir permiso cielo, me puedes besar cuando quieras- Melissa sonrió, dándole un beso cálido al rubio- te tengo una sorpresa- la sonrisa de Melissa era genuina.

-Te extrañe, ¿Me tienes una sorpresa?, hace mucho que no me dan regalos o sorpresas- decía Melissa entregándose a los besos que Orson le estaba dando- ¿Vienes solo?

-Yo también te extrañe y no, no vengo solo- decía este serio- dame un momento- Melissa termino con lo del pastel, mientras Orson fue a la sala, cuando regreso le dijo- cielo llego nuestro invitado, cuando Mely volteo vio a un sonriente Sr. García.

-Sr… Sr. García- decía casi tartamuda- como me encontró- decía está casi con cierto temor- ¿Él es nuestro, mejor dicho tu invitado?- decía mirando a Orson- sepa que no pienso regresar- el Sr. García rio.

-No vengo a llevarte Mely, vengo a devolverte lo que es tuyo- Melissa se sorprendió- el Sr. Grey y yo ya hablamos y estamos de acuerdo en muchas cosas- decía el hombre mirando a Orson.

-Es nuestro invitado Mely, y nada de caras tristes, mira que aún falta la sorpresa- Orson le hizo señas al Sr. García y este saco un papel del folio que tenía en la mano- Léelo pequeña- decía el rubio para que leyera el documento donde decía que Melissa era ahora el representante legal de Elizabeth.

-Esto es…- Mely se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- eso quiere decir…- Melissa no podía hablar por las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

-Eso quiere decir hermanita que desde ahora solo tu podrás decirme que hacer- decía Lizzy entrando a la cocina, Melissa estaba en estado de shock, no sabía que decir, Orson le dio un pequeño empujón a Lizzy y esta corrió a abrazar a Mely, estuvieron así unos minutos Melissa se separó y empezó a revisar a su hermana.

-Mírate nada mas todo lo grande que estas niña bebe- Lizzy se sonrojo un poco.

-Tú también estas muy cambiada mima- Mely sonrió ante el mote. Melissa volteo a ver a Orson y le extendió la mano, este se la tomo.

-Gracias Orson, no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí- este la miro y abrazo a ambas mujeres.

-No hay nada que agradecer pequeña, porque no van y se lavan la cara para comer- hay alguien por ahí que tenía un concierto en su estómago cuando veníamos- Lizzy se sonrojo.

-Lo siento es que no desayune- decía la niña a la defensiva- me gustaría bañarme, pero me gustaría comer primero- decía esta con la cabeza baja.

-Hey jovencita- le decía Orson levantándole la cara- aquí ya no está Gunther, ni ninguna de esas mujeres que trabajan en ese instituto- aquí habrá reglas si pero nada de acostarse sin comer o dejar de bañarse- Mely los miro extrañados, Orson le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz- ya habrá tiempo de contarte Mely ahora lleva a tu hermana a lavarse un poco, para que comamos ya después tendrás tiempo de darle un baño y mostrarle donde dormirá- así lo hizo unos minutos después regresaba Mely con su hermana, pasaron una tarde muy entretenida, hablaron de todo un poco, el abogado no se quiso quedar, tenía sus cosas en el hotel y tendría que partir temprano, Orson se encargó de que viajara en primera clase y tenía una buena cantidad por sus honorarios, ya cuando llegaran a Londres de nuevo lo llamarían.

-Mely- la llamo Orson después de despedir al abogado en la puerta, Orson lo había mandado con el chofer- mira- le decía este señalando a Lizzy que luchaba con el sueño en uno de los sillones del jardín- deja eso cielo, ya se encargara la señora Frida- Ve y ayuda a Lizzy a instalarse, vamos te mostrare su habitación- fueron a las habitaciones en la parte de arriba y Orson abrió uno de los cuartos cerrados, se encontró con una habitación muy parecida a la que le había dado a ella pero esta tenía una pared pintada de franjas en dos colores. Azul y rosa pastel y algunas decoraciones de princesas, la cama era matrimonial, con un cobertor de flores y margaritas rosadas y azules como la pared- espero que le guste, la verdad es que no se sus gustos y no te quise preguntar para darte la sorpresa- Mely se lanzó a los brazos de este y le dio un beso tierno y apasionado.

-Gracias Ori- decía otra vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- no sabes lo que esto significa para mi…

-Claro que lo se pequeña, lo he visto en tu mirada- decía secándole las lágrimas- pero ahora lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, mira este es el baño- había una bañera de color lila y decoraciones con stikers de flores en plástico anti-resbalantes toallas del mismo color y otras azules y rosas- ayuda a Lizzy a darse un buen baño, mira que lo necesita y botas esa ropa espantosa que tiene puesta- Mely asintió- ya no necesitara más esa ropa, cuando regresemos a Londres me encargare de buscar un buen colegio y nada de internados- Mely sonreía, regresarían juntos a Londres- y cuando tengas tiempo y ella quiera, revisa todo lo que trajo no quiero nada viejo o roto a menos que sea un recuerdo- Mely asintió, puso a llenar la bañera con un chorro de agua mínimo, el cuarto contaba con unos estantes que le servirían de biblioteca- ve y búscala, en la habitación que iba a ser para ti hay pijamas nuevas, que se ponga una, ya después podrán ir de compras- Mely salió junto con Orson de la habitación- te esperare en la habitación, tomate el tiempo que quieras- decía el hombre sabiendo que para Mely en estos momentos la prioridad era su hermana…

###########################

 **Portland (Esa misma mañana)**

Christian se despertó un poco desorientado, solo pudo mirar a un costado buscando a Ana.

-Ana, nena- decía este, viendo la puesta del baño- que raro la luz parece apagada- miro a los lados y no vio ni la maleta ni la ropa- Que hiciste anastasia, debería de darte unos azotes- gruño Christian- ¡TAYLOR!- grito Christian, escucho que tocaban la puerta y se tapó su sexo, tampoco tenía que mostrar sus partes al personal- Adelante.

-Señor buenos dias- decía el hombre educado, aunque sabía porqué el mal humor de su jefe

-Buenos días, ¿Dónde está Anastasia, Taylor?

-La Srta. Steele se ha ido señor- decía este con esa mirada de póker que ponía.

-¿Qué coño, como que se fue? ¿A dónde?- decía molesto.

-Se regresó a Seattle señor- decía Taylor con toda tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo que se fue? Explícate Taylor estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

-La Srta. Steele se levantó hace como uno hora y me dijo que se iba, trate de impedírselo pero me pidió encarecidamente que no lo despertara, así que me tome el atrevimiento y la envié con Sawyer en uno de los coches particulares del hotel- Christian respiro más tranquilo, por lo menos no se había ido sola.

-La próxima vez que pase algo así, así Anastasia te pida de rodillas que no me despiertes y tú le haces caso, te dejare sin ver a Gail una semana y le diré a ella que te fuiste a las vegas con una nudista- Taylor puso los ojos como platos.

-Sr… usted sería capaz- Christian asintió- no volverá a ocurrir- decía este contrariado.

-Gracias por no dejarla sola, ahora ve y descansa otro rato ya te llamare si te necesito- Taylor asintió.

 **Christian POV**

Umm… acabo de despertarme, y aunque se que Ana se fue, entiendo que debe de estar sintiéndose mal por traicionar a Cooper, pero lo que tenemos nosotros supera casi cualquier cosa, necesito hablar con ella, pero también tenerla otra vez en mis brazos, estar dentro de ella sentir su olor, su sabor, que bueno que Taylor no la dejo irse sola, ya compensare a Taylor y a Sawyer por su trabajo con Ana, lo mejor será que me levante la reunión con Arthur Cedex es a las diez, y también regresar a Seattle, le pasare mensaje a Anastasia para citarla en mi oficina, ahi podre hablar con ella y quien sabe terminariamos haciendo de hacerle el amor…

Taylor- llamo Christian al hombre.

-Dígame señor.

-¿Ya llego la Srta. Steele a su destino?- decía este pidiendo su reporte.

-Aun no señor, en cuanto llegue le avisare- decía este desde el umbral de la puerta- ¿Desea algo de tomar o comer?

-Si por favor, pide tostadas, unos huevos revueltos con jamón, café, zumo y fruta- a Taylor le sorprendió un poco, aunque no tanto, con toda la actividad nocturna de su jefe, no era de esperarse que se levantara con hambre- en media hora salimos debo reunirme con el presidente de Random House- Taylor asintió. Se ducho rápido, debía de hacerlo si quería comer, tomo su teléfono y tecleo.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 06 de Septiembre del 2014 09:18

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** BUENOS DIAS….

Aunque mi despertar no fue igual que mi noche quiero desearte un muy feliz día. Tengo ganas de verte y no acepto un no como respuesta, nos debemos una conversación, ¿Crees que sea posible que nos veamos en mi oficina hoy? ¿O nos vemos mañana en el Grace?, contéstame Ana, estoy loco, aunque sea por verte solamente, prometo ser discreto…

Christian Grey President **Loco por verte** de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

.

 **Nota:** Chicas quien fue la que me dio la idea de que quería una cita entre Christian y Ana en el Grace, comenten y su idea… gracias

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, :… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	47. Chapter 47

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir dela historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **VOLVI… gracias a todas por estar pendiente, pero primero tuve problemas con la inspiración, me salieron unos niveles malos en la sangre y de nuevo tratamiento a base de hierro para aumentar la hemoglobina… estoy de reposo porque me mandaron hacer una Biopsia por punción con una aguja Trucut, es bastante doloroso, aparte que la aguja es grande y casi no podía mover el brazo derecho y con esto no me dejaban sentarme en la compu, solo hace dos días empecé a escribir y solo lo hago de apoco les pido paciencia, de verdad MILGRACIAS por estar pendiente, se les aprecia… BESOOOSSS y ABRAZOOOOSSS para todas**

 **Este es mi correo por si alguna lo quiere agregar al suyo (ciberchica77 hotmail com) agréguenle lo que falta, porque si no, no se publica... Gracias**

 **Lore:** La hora de Orson llegara y creo que pagara lo justo, gracias lore por tus buenos deseos, un beso… **Amelia:** Orson ha cambiado sí, pero de igual manera tendrá que pagar lo que hizo, Ana sabe cosa de Brad pero se hace la tonta, gracias Amelia, besos…. **Ana:** Lo siento por tardarme tanto pero se me hacía imposible sentarme a escribir, espero te guste el capi, me gusta la idea del mensaje lo pensare y tratare de incluirlo un abrazo… **vivi Villamizar:** Que bueno que te gusto la amenaza… jejeje, lo siento por no publicar antes pero de verdad no podía mover casi el brazo :·) espero te guste el capi, mil bendiciones para ti también, un abrazo… **minamo:** Gracias por leer, en el próximo capi la reunión, besos un abrazo… **maryta9990:** Gracias a dios no les paso nada, estaba pendiente pero no podía sentarme en la pc a revisar nada, no me dejaban, para el próximo capi la reunión, gracias por leerme también en Wattpad, un abrazo, besos… **MaraGrey:** jajaja, me gusta la emoción que pones al leer, ojala no te hayan quitado tu celular el seudónimo de Wattpad es **Melly771,** que rico México tengo una amiga que fue para allá y me mando una postal con la foto de la Plaza Bicentenario (creo que se llama así) y me encanto, besos un abrazo grande desde Venezuela… **meryl1394:** Ana esta confundida y es difícil por lo que está pasando en cierto modo, lo de la operación está en espera, ahora me salió la hemoglobina baja y así no me hacen nada, solo me hicieron una biopsia por punción que es incomoda y dolorosa, casi no podía mover el brazo y por eso no me dejaban sentarme a escribir, AMEN por tus bendiciones, gracias por tu correo, lo vi pero no lo he leído en lo que lo haga te respondo, mil gracias te mando un gran abrazo, besos… **:** Me reí mucho con eso de dejarlos sin pito y sin flauta…jajaja, sola con la soltería.? Eso debe ser una epidemia, andamos igual jejeje… **diio2812:** No puedo dejar a Orson por fuera y el tendrá en cierto modo su castigo por lo que hizo, lo de Brad bueno apenas está empezando y no tome la idea de otra historia, pero si se parece a muchas pero no las he leído, las he visto en películas, aquí dejo un capi nuevo y siento mucho no poder actualizar pronto, besos… **Denisse:** Gracias por seguir ahí pendiente y leyendo la historia, que mal que se te daño el celular, ojala lo hayas solucionado ya, pienso igual el amor de Ana y Christian traspasa cualquier barrera es único e inigualable y vienen momentos difíciles que tendrán que superar, Orson tendrá que pagar un poco lo que hizo y le costara, no mucho pero si, gracias por tus buenos deseos, un ABRAZOOOO ENORMEEEE para TI también, besos… **Alex:** Gracias por leer mi historia, tratare de subir el otro capi el domingo, mi salud mejorando, gracias por preguntar, un abrazo…. **Johana G:** Lo siento Johana pero de verdad se me hizo imposible, tuve la idea de dejar a Ana pero si se iba seria la excusa perfecta para que se volvieran a ver jejeje, gracias por leer espero que te guste el capi, besos, una abrazoooo… **:** Gracias por leer, un abrazo… **alma:** Gracia, que bueno que te guste mi historia, tranquila no la dejare, gracias por leer, un abrazo… **Analu1984:** Gracia s por leer mi historia, un abrazo… **dany16:** Gracias por leer mi historia, un abrazo… **moni83:** Gracias por leer mi historia, tranquila no dejare la historia… **Cecilbels:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, besos, un abrazooo…

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XLVII**

 **Anteriormente…**

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 06 de Septiembre del 2014 09:18

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** BUENOS DIAS….

Aunque mi despertar no fue igual que mi noche quiero desearte un muy feliz día. Tengo ganas de verte y no acepto un no como respuesta, nos debemos una conversación, ¿Crees que sea posible que nos veamos en mi oficina hoy? ¿O nos vemos mañana en el Grace?, contéstame Ana, estoy loco, aunque sea por verte solamente, prometo ser discreto…

Christian Grey President **Loco por verte** de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.  
.

 **Nueva York (esa mañana)**

-Si buenos días- decía Brad sin ver la pantalla del móvil- ¿Violet?- este puso mala cara- ¿Ahora qué quieres Violet?, me parece bien nos vemos ahí t no me dejes esperando- decía el rubio. Una hora después Brad estaba listo.

 **Brad POV**

Tengo que hablar con esa mujer, ya estoy cansado de que Violet este molestando a Ana y sobre todo amenazándome con contar cosas que no han pasado, almorzare con ella para dejarle en claro que ya no quiero nada con ella y que deje de amenazarme, no puedo permitir que le haga daño a los míos, el hecho de que ella sepa el origen de mi princesa y le de ideas a ella que no son, no quiere decir que me voy a ir con otra vez con ella, en eso está equivocada y si tengo que ser duro al hablarle lo seré- a las trece en punto Brad se encontraba en la puerta de un conocido restorán de Manhattan, conocido como Balthazar, al entrar echo una ojeada por todo el lugar y la diviso a lo lejos- ahí está, ha cambiado de nuevo el color de cabello, negro, con esas puntas azules- Brad puso mala cara- será que no puede ser como era antes.

-Violet, buenas tardes- la mujer sonrió al verlo.

-Brad, amor- dijo la mujer intentando abrazar al rubio, pero este la detuvo.

-No me abraces Violet- decía este- déjate de cariños y sentémonos para que hablemos- aun con lo que le dijo Brad, esta seguía tomándole la mano- Escucha Vi, sé que has estado llamando a mi departamento aquí en Nueva York, llamaste también a casa d mi madre, a decir una cantidad de cosas que no son ciertas- decía el hombre molesto- por suerte Ana no se ha enterado y logre que mi mama no le dijera nada- la mujer le miraba desdeñosa- estas poniendo en riesgo mi relación con Ana.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, esa zorra te aparto de mi lado- decía está casi al borde de las lágrimas, a Brad le dio cierto pesar.

-Vi, eso no cierto y lo sabes si nos separamos fue porque andabas con tu asistente y además me ocultaste de la perdida del bebe- una lagrima solitaria rodo por el rostro de Violet y Brad se la seco.

-También has llamado al móvil de Ana, no sé con qué finalidad- Violet torció el gesto- te la ingeniaste para conseguir el número de teléfono del Ático, por suerte la llamadas las han atendido, Tiff y Val, porque Ana ha estado ocupada, si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado- el camarero llego en ese momento y pensó que ya iban a ordenar.

-Nos da cinco minutos más por favor- dijo la mujer sonriente, a Brad le extraño esos cambios de humor- Hagamos algo honey- decía esta- comamos como dos buenos amigos y te prometo que tratare de no molestar más a Ana, eso sí solo si comes conmigo- eso lo veremos "pensó Violet" ya verás cómo vienes a mi sin problemas, buscando mis brazos, esta sonrió.

-Está bien Vi, comamos, pero sabes que lo estas prometiendo- esta levanto la mano en señal de juramento, tranquilo que jurar no cuesta nada pensó la mujer. Pasaron la siguiente hora comiendo como dos buenos amigos, Brad noto cierto comportamiento extraño en Violet. Pero no le di importancia, ya había hecho lo que había venido hacer, disfrutaría de esa cena que le esperaba en la noche en compañía de sus amigos, cuando salió de Balthazar estaba de mejor ánimo por lo menos ya Violet no molestaría más a Ana y eso ya era bastante, pasaría por ese centro comercial y compraría unas cosas para las mujeres de su vida….

###########################

 **Seattle**

-Srta. Steele- decía Sawyer, al ver a Ana con los ojos cerrados, esta al escuchar su nombre los abrió.

-Si Sawyer- Ana no estaba dormida pero estaba algo cansada.

-Siento despertarte- Ana sonrió con educación- pero ya llegamos.

-¿Bajaras conmigo o tienes que regresar a Portland?- Le pregunto Ana al hombre.

-Subiré contigo, perdón con usted- Ana lo miro con fastidio- y luego esperare ordenes- dijo este bajándose del auto y sacando la pequeña maleta y el guardapolvo- debo de esperar a que entres y todo esté en orden- Ana rodo los ojos- órdenes del señor Grey –dijo Sawyer, Ana se lo imagino.

-Está bien Luke, sé que solo cumples ordenes- decía Ana torciendo el gesto. Al llegar al Ático fue recibida por una impaciente Maddy, esperando una barra de dulce o algo que le llevara su madre, la niña salió corriendo y le extendió los brazos a su madre, Val venía detrás de ella.

-Ana, buenos días- decía esta educada, viendo que Ana tenía un semblante diferente- ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?

-Muy bien Val, puede que los chicos vengan ahora o mañana, dependiendo de si se quedan en Portland y vienen para acá o se van directo Nueva York- decía Ana abrazando a su niña- y cuéntame ¿Cómo se portó mi consentida?

-Ben mami, a tomi toa tomida, tome zumo de mantana- decía Maddy enumerando las cosas que hizo, cuando se ponía hablar, no había quien la parara, Ana la miraba sonriente, estaba orgullosa de su niña.

-Esa es mi consentida, ahora porque no vas a jugar mientras mami se baña- la niña puso cara de pena.

-Mami aña cotigo, si mami-decía la niña convenciendo a la mama- te pesto el Bush, Bush- decía Maddy imitando el sonido que hacia el barco de juguete que le había dado Val, hace unos meses atrás para que jugara en la bañera. Ana sonrió, hace mucho que no se bañaba con su pequeña y así Val podría prepararle algo para comer, estaba algo cansada y tenía hambre.

-Val podrías prepárame algo de comer, mientras me baño- decía Ana mirando a la mujer- por mi consentida no te preocupes, que se va abañar con su mama- le decía Ana mientras le hacía caras a su bebe y la niña reía.

-Claro que si Ana, enseguida me pongo en ello, ¿algo en especial que quieras comer?- Ana negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que tú quieras por mi está bien, aún no he desayunado y creo que Luke tampoco, le ofreces algo a él por favor- Val asintió sonriente- ¿Brad no ha llamado?

-Llamo anoche, pregunto por Maddy y me dijo que no te esperara que la fiesta se extendería más de la cuenta, que Yanin o fue otro nombre que uso le dijo que Víctor llevaría la fiesta hasta el amanecer- el semblante de Ana cambio, así que ya sabía que quien había ido con ella había sido Christian, mejor así cuando lo llamara y le dijera que Elliot no había ido la pelea sea menor "pensó Ana"

-¿Tiff y Alex?- pregunto la morena.

-Tiff fue al médico a que le revisaran el pie y se llevó a Alex porque los Sres. Grey le pidieron que lo llevara a la mansión- Val miro algo en el cuello de Ana que se le asomaba, por el cuello semi alto de la camisa pero no le dio importancia, Ana se fue al cuarto de Maddy, tomo la toalla de la niña en forma de muñeco, todo lo necesario para cambiarla y se fue a su propia habitación. Cuando entro a su cuarto se acordó de su móvil.

 **Ana POV**

Debo de llamar a Brad para saber de el- Ana tomo su bolso y saco el celular- tengo un mensaje de Christian, pero antes debo de llamar a Brad- lo llamo varias veces y no contesto- y ahora no contesta, donde estas metido Cooper- dijo Ana imaginándoselo con Violet, prefiero que este con cualquiera y no con ella, estoy segura que en algo andas y lo voy averiguar, no es que este celosa pero tenemos reglas y acuerdos, así como yo decidí hablar con él, así tiene que hacerlo el también si él tiene o quiere estar con otra mujer que lo diga y ya, pero sobre todo respetar nuestras reglas como pareja- leyó de nuevo el mensaje de Christian- quisiera contestarle decirle tantas cosas, pero no sé cómo empezar, lo más probable es que si me reúno con el terminaremos teniendo sexo, la idea me atrae- Ana esbozo una sonrisa- pero debemos hablar, hay muchas cosas inconclusas y aunque mi relación con Brad se ha deteriorado un poco y la relación de él también no es excusa para que nos estemos revolcando o para convertirnos en amantes, además una de las razones por las que acepte venir a Seattle fue para limpiar mi integridad, mi dignidad demostrar lo equivocados que estuvieron algunos en juzgarme , pero eso cambio… Han pasado tantas cosas- mientras Ana divagaba, se desvestía y veía a su niña chapotear en el agua de la bañera que aún no se llenaba, se terminó de quitarse la ropa y se iba a meter en la bañera, regresó al tocador para buscar una liga y hacerse una coleta que aunque no podía recogerse todo el cabello, le era más cómodo así, al mirarse en el espejo se le desencajo la mandíbula, vio los enrojecimientos que tenía en los pechos sobre todo alrededor de los pezones y otro más intenso en la base del cuello a la altura de la clavícula-Ay dios- Ana se frotaba la clavícula como tratando de borrar el cardenal que se le había formado- Eres un hijo… y ahora como me borro esto, por eso es que dicen que después de un buen gusto… zass… ahora sí sé que te voy a escribir, tendré que mantenerlo maquillado y el de los pechos, pero Brad se va a dar cuenta, cuando llega de viaje lo primero que quiere es que hagamos el amor…- ay dios y ahora, Christian me dejaste marcas…- Ana estaba desesperada…

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 06 de septiembre del 2014 09:28

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** ¿Buenos Días...? ¡Jaja! MARCAS INDESEABLES….

Mi despertar tampoco fue igual que mi noche, también quiero desearte un muy feliz día, aunque estoy MUY ENOJADA. Nos veremos en tu oficina, y es cierto nos debemos una conversación, ¿A qué hora en tu oficina hoy? ¿El Grace? No creo poder salir te recuerdo que tengo una hija a la que dedicarle tiempo, ya sé que estás loco, espero que sea verdad, que sea para hablar y espero también que seas discreto, me dejaste MARCAS ESPANTOSAS en los pechos y en el cuello, DIME COMO COÑO LAS JUSTIFICO CHRISTIAN GREY…

Ya lo hablaremos en tu oficina y si tienes planeado una dosis de sexo OLVIDALO

 **Anastasia Steel**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP**

##########################

 **Portland…**

-Taylor ¿ya pediste el desayuno?- decía Christian saliendo de la habitación, solo con un pantalón de chándal puesto.

-Sí señor, huevos, tostadas, beicon, zumo, frutas y unos muffins- decía el hombre viendo unas marcas en el cuello de su jefe, pero puso su mejor cara y no le dio importancia.

-Gracias Taylor, me daré una ducha rápida mientras llega- el hombre asintió con la cabeza, cuando Christian se dio la vuelta y Taylor vio su espalda pudo apreciar las marcas que este tenía como si de arañazos se tratara, prefirió no decir nada. Christian se quitó el pantalón pero no le dio importancia al gran espejo en el baño, lo único que quería era bañase para después comer, abrió los grifos y regulo la temperatura del agua, cuando se mojó la espalda sintió un leve ardor, este se extrañó…

 **Christian POV**

Y ahora qué coño pasa- pensó Christian, salió de la ducha y se miró en el espejo- Y esas marcas, no me he caído- recordó la noche anterior y sonrió con picardía- Anastasia, que voy hacer con esto que me dejaste, el cuello también, ufff… como lo justifico, tendré que permanecer con camisetas hasta que no se vean, aunque no será problema mientras este solo, el problema será Samy, ¿Cómo las escondo de ella? Ufff… Samy. Ella merece que hablemos y dejemos la relación por lo sano, además aun no creo que ella me haya estado envenenando la comida, mi Samy es un dulce, ella es buena- decía Christian con una sonrisa- pero mi Ana, lo es más y la amo, la amo como la primera vez que la vi, cuando cayó de bruces en mi oficina y aunque no es la misma para mí lo sigue siendo, le pediré a Samantha la anulación del compromiso y ya después aclarare las cosas para empezar formalmente mi relación con Ana, pero primero lo primero, el regalo de cumpleaños de Anastasia, la visita de sus padres a la cena sorpresa que le prepara mama en el ático, ahí estará más tranquila y podrá recibir a sus padre sin ningún problema- Fue a la ducha y termino lo que había empezado cuando estaba por salir, Christian escucho sonar su teléfono y fue por él, al leer el mensaje que era de Ana sonrió como hace mucho no lo hacía…

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 06 de Septiembre del 2014 09:48

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** Mi gata, mi nena, mi Ana…

Marcas Indeseables…. No sé de me hablas, anoche dormí con una gata deliciosa y seductora de filosas garras que me dejos ciertas marcas en la espalda y borro parte de mi memoria :·)….

Citare una de tus frases: Me REPAMPLINFA tus mayúsculas chillonas, tú me dejaste marcas también en la espalda, como si de una gata salvaje me hubiera atacado, de verdad no me importan las marcas, me importan más la INCREIBLE noche que pasamos y las ganas que tengo de repetirlo, tengo ganas de verte, de besarte, prometo llevar alguna crema que te alivie si sientes dolor. Al llegar a Seattle te aviso nena ahora te dejo porque tengo que asistir a dos reuniones importantes, y una es más importante que la otra. Cuídate, descansa, y no es una petición… 3

 **Christian Grey President de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

-Taylor estoy listo- decía Christian- en unos minutos nos vamos- el hombre se fue a parar y Christian lo detuvo- tranquilo termina lo que estas comiendo le pase un mensaje a Arthur Cedex diciéndole que la reunión se había extendido un poco- decía Christian tomando una chaqueta casual color marrón claro, con cuello tipo collar del mandarín, manga costilla, había sido un regalo de Ana hace mucho cuando apenas habían anunciado su compromiso y ella al salir un día con el vio la chaqueta y se la regalo con uno de los pagos exagerados de la editorial, bueno para él nunca fue exagerado, pero ella siempre le decía lo mismo- Cedex me dijo que me tomara un poco más de tiempo, tratare de ser lo más breve con él, lo más seguro es que quiera que nos reunamos en la sede Random House- decía Christian terminándose de arreglar, Taylor también estaba listo, al igual que Christian llevaba una chaqueta casual, pero de modelo diferente.

-Señor, ¿Quiere que mande a recoger sus cosas y liquidar la cuenta del hotel?- le decía Taylor.

-Sí, pero que sea el personal de siempre, al terminar la reunión con Cedex iremos a ver a Ray Steele, he hablado algo con el pero le dije que hoy lo visitaría y hablaríamos de Ana – Christian esbozo una sonrisa- quiero darle a Ana el mejor de los regalos y que mejor que el hecho de que sus padres y ella se reconcilien- decía el hombre ya dentro del ascensor.

-Sera un hermoso regalo señor y viniendo de usted será aún mejor- decía Taylor sabiendo que el hecho de reconciliar a Ana y sus padres llenaba a Christian de ilusión, Christian sonrió orgulloso ante el cumplido, Taylor se quedó pensando por un momento…

 **Taylor POV**

Aun no entiendo por qué Ana hizo lo que hizo con Orson Grey, si ni siquiera se trataban casi, el casi no estaba allá y las cintas de vigilancia de esa noche no concuerdan, fue por eso que despedí a Reynolds y Prescott, aun no sé qué paso esa noche pero si lo supiera sabría qué fue lo que en realidad paso, se suponía que Prescott, cuidaría a Ana y no la dejaría hacer ninguna tontería, esa cinta seria lo único que hubiera salvado a Ana de todo lo que conllevo su rompimiento con Christian y seguramente la historia seria otra, y ese misterio oculto de lo que paso me ha carcomido la cabeza todo este tiempo, me ha hecho sentir culpable…

#######################

 **Múnich, Alemania (noche anterior y esa misma mañana)**

-Lizzy, ven vamos- decía Mely a su hermana que estaba casi dormida- vamos a que te des un baño, te cambies esa ropa y a dormir- decía Melissa a la ver el aspecto desaliñado de su hermana, había estado tan ocupada en atenderla a ella y a los abogados que casi no había prestado atención a su aspecto, condujo a Lizzy hacia su habitación, la niña se emocionó al ver la pequeña sala con la enorme TV, Orson estaba para en la puerta del cuarto de ellos.

-Espero te guste el decorado de tu habitación, ya mañana podrás ir de compras con Mely para que tengas ropa adecuada para ti y todo lo que necesites- decía este comiendo una barra de dulce, la niña al entrar al cuarto grito emocionada.

-¡WOOWW!, está súper- decía más que emocionada, salió de la habitación y vio a Orson y a su hermana abrazados, se acercó a ellos y en puntas de pie, beso primero a uno y luego al otro- gracias, todo está precioso- decía Lizzy emocionada.

-Voy a buscarte una de mis pijamas, para que te des un baño y luego a dormir- Lizzy se metió en su habitación y empezó a explorar todo, por su parte Mely entro a la habitación que Orson le acondiciono y saco una pijama de algodón de color verde agua con unos dibujos como de nubes y aves, champú y acondicionador, necesitaría un buen baño y lavarse bien ese cabello, para que recobrara el brillo perdido, al salir de la habitación con varias cosas en las manos vio a Orson sentado viendo el canal de finanzas- ¿me esperaras despierto?- le dijo antes de entrar al cuarto de Lizzy.

-Tratare, si no estoy aquí, estaré en el cuarto esperándote- al decir esto Melissa se sonrojo.

-Seré breve Ori- decía está sonriendo como tonta.

-No tomate tu tiempo, tu hermana te necesita, y ya después podremos hablar nosotros- Mely se metió al cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Vamos Lizzy a bañarse- la niña la vio y se empezó a desvestir, no sentía vergüenza de desvestirse delante de su hermana, más que su hermana era como una mama, se olvidó por completo de las marcas que tenía en la espalda algunas apenas se veían otras se veían claramente, Melissa se acercó y la tomo de los hombros para verla mejor- ¿Qué te paso Elizabeth?- dijo casi gritando esta, trato de calmarse y respiro hondo.

-Es que la nueva celadora y la prefecta del colegio nos disciplinaban con varas para que obedeciéramos, los últimos varazos me los dieron ayer, cuando dije que no lavaría los baños de nuevo- Melissa respiro de nuevo profundamente.

-Vamos a que te bañes y ya mañana hablaremos de todo esto, ahora necesitas descansar, ha sido un día largo- Mely ayudo a su hermana a meterse en la bañera le mojo el cabello con la ducha de mano y le coloco una generosa porción de champú, repitió la operación dos veces más, ambas estaban en completo silencio, fue Lizzy la que lo rompió.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo por las marcas en la espalda?- decía Lizzy apenas en susurros, Mely trago grueso para pasar el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-No mi niña bebe, solo estoy concentrada en lo que estoy haciendo y pensando en lo mucho que cambio ese colegio- decía Melissa mientras le enjabonaba la espalda con mucho cuidado y los brazos- con la señora Struguer nunca sucedía algo así, habían castigos pero no tan extremos, lo peor que podía pasar era limpiar el colegio y si el grupo de castigo era grande o barrer el jardín, pero nunca nos maltrataron- decía Mely pensando en cómo fue cuando ella estudio ahí, le aplicó el acondicionador y se levantó- iré a prepararte un poco de leche tibia para que duermas mejor, mientras tu termina de aclárate el cabello y enjuaga bien el jabón del cuerpo ya vengo- Mely fue a la cocina saco leche de la nevera y la metió en el micro, para calentarla le coloco unas gotas de vainilla para que Lizzy se relajara, al llegar a la habitación ya Lizzy se encontraba con la bata de paño puesta y se peinaba el largo cabello lacio que tenía- ven te ayudo, Mely la termino de ayudarla a secarse y peinarse el cabello, se puso la pijama que Mely le había traído.

 **Mely POV**

La pijama le queda algo grande pero no importa, ya después cuando pueda disponer del dinero que me han dejado mis padres, le comprare ropa a Lizzy de su talla, mejor recojo la reguera del baño y después iré a dormir- para cuando Melissa termino de recoger un poco, ya Lizzy estaba casi dormida la leche había surtido efecto la miro un poco y sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, de abrazar a su hermana, y darle ese cobijo, esa protección que en algún momento necesitó- mi pobre niña, debes de haber pasado tantas cosas en ese colegio, pero ahora eso es lo de menos, ya después hablaremos de todo, gracias Dios mío- decía Melissa en forma de plegaria- por cruzar en mi camino a Orson, él es un hombre como pocos, para mi es una bendición haberlo tropezado en el aeropuerto, mejor voy a dormir y ver a Orson- Melissa se sentía mal, aún tenía muchas ganas de llorar, y solo había una forma de hacerlo, con un baño de agua fría- así lo aprendí en el convento, y así lo voy hacer- dejo la pequeña lámpara de luz encendida por si su hermana se sentía fuera de lugar o quería pararse y sentía temor, salió del cuarto, respiro profundo no quería llorar delante de Orson, al entrar en la habitación consiguió a este con los ojos cerrados- por suerte se durmió- paso directo al baño se quitó toda la ropa y se metió bajo el chorro de la ducha donde empezó a llorar de manera descontrolada…

A los pocos minutos sintió los brazos de Orson que la asustaron al abrazarla. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que el la vio entrar y se extrañó que pasara directo al baño de manera rápida.

-Hey, pequeña ¿Qué pasa?- decía este al verla llorar y el chorro de agua casi helada- Por favor Melissa, vas a coger un resfriado, no hay necesidad de bañarse con el agua tan fría- decía este al sentir la temperatura del agua regulo la temperatura y la abrazo de nuevo, como acunándola-¿Me vas a decir porque lloras? Decía este de manera dulce, la tomo de la barbilla y la beso con ternura.

-Dios Orson- decía Mely con la voz llorosa- Lizzy tiene marcas en la espalda porque la azotaban con una vara, o no sé qué cosa- Orson se quedó de piedra.

-¿Qué estás diciendo mujer?- este se separó un poco de Mely para verla a la cara.

-Sí, Elizabeth me dijo que la celadora y la prefecta le pegaban a las internas cuando estas no obedecían una orden- Orson endureció la mandíbula.

-Mañana hablaremos de eso y veremos qué podemos hacer, ahora vamos a que termines de ducharte y luego a la cama- Orson tomo la esponja natural le coloco un poco de gel y empezó a frotar a Mely, esta se tranquilizó por los masajes que el hombre le propinaba, termino de enjuagar el jabón y la saco de ahí- ven pequeña- decía Orson todo mojado, tomo una toalla y se la cerro en la cintura, tomo otra toalla y la seco un poco se la llevo a la habitación, ya estaba desesperado por poseerla, empezó a besarla por el cuello, la mandíbula, el pecho, la fue colocando en la cama y le quito el paño con delicadeza, se deleitó un momento con su cuerpo, no es que era una modelo, pero a él le gustaba tal y como era, le hizo el amor dos veces para luego quedar rendidos y exhaustos hasta el día siguiente. Orson se levantó com siempre muy temprano así había aprendido y así era aunque muchas veces se levantaba, hacia un poco de deporte o simplemente comía algo ligero y se acostaba de nuevo a ver tv en sus ratos libres que eran bien pocos, se removió un poco y vio a Melissa tratando de enfocar la mirada…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16,:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	48. Chapter 48

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir dela historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA:**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA… Aquí les dejo otro capi espero sea de su agrado…BESOOOSSS y ABRAZOOOOSSS para todas**

 **Este es mi correo por si alguna lo quiere agregar al suyo (ciberchica77 hotmail com) agréguenle lo que falta, porque si no, no se publica... Gracias**

 **Cecilbels12:** Yo también las extrañe mucho :( , jejeje que bien que hayas sido la primera… ;) besos, un abrazo… **Lore:** Brad está enamorado y no se atreve a nada, Orson si esta hechizado, alguien me dio esa idea, en vez de matarlo, sufrirá por amor, la reunión ya está lista espero te guste, lo de mi hemoglobina en tratamiento endovenoso, :[ besos, un abrazo, gracias por tus buenos deseos… **alicecarolina11:** Que bueno que te gusto el capi, jejeje, a mí la ansiedad también me tenía así cuando no podía escribir, gracias por tan bellas palabras, Dios te bendiga… besos un abrazo **minamo** : Que bueno que te gusto el capi jejeje, las marcas, bueno siempre me dio risa cuando leí algo parecido en el libro, si Taylor sospecha algo, aquí te dejo otro capi, un abrazo fuerte… **Brisi:** Gracias por leer, un abrazo cuídate… **Alma:** Gracias por leer mi historia, todo va marchand mejor con tratamiento en la vena :·( cosa que no me gusta, un abrazo fuerte… **meryl1394:** LO de Brad y Orson con calma, jejeje lo de la aguja ya paso, menos mal, ese dolor es desagradable, me reí mucho con meterle las agujas a Brad.. jejeje, amen por tus bendiciones, escribo de a poco y a escondidas, porque no me dejan, besos un abrazo grande, Dios te bendiga… **Ana:** listo el capi, un abrazo, gracias por leer… **Amelia:** jejeje, que bueno que te gusto, los secretos de Brad saldrán poco a poco, al igual que las reglas de el y Anastasia, Orson lo quise volver loco de amor y que sufra más adelante antes de matarlo, gracias nena, por tus buenos deseos, Dios te bendiga, besos un abrazo… **Waltraute:** Gracias por leer mi historia, pero sobre todo gracias por tus buenos deseos, Dios te bendiga, un abrazo… **vivi Villamizar:** que bueno que te gusto el capi, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, Dios te bendiga, besos un abrazo fuerte… **Denisse:** Se me hizo raro no ver tu comentario espero que todo esté bien, un abrazo fuerte, besos… **katagrey:** Me tienes olvidada, espero que todo esté bien… **Y extraño a todas las demás que aunque no mencione sé que están ahí, besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente. BESOS A TODAS… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XLVIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Mañana hablaremos de eso y veremos qué podemos hacer, ahora vamos a que termines de ducharte y luego a la cama- Orson tomo la esponja natural le coloco un poco de gel y empezó a frotar a Mely, esta se tranquilizó por los masajes que el hombre le propinaba, termino de enjuagar el jabón y la saco de ahí- ven pequeña- decía Orson todo mojado, tomo una toalla y se la cerro en la cintura, tomo otra toalla y la seco un poco se la llevo a la habitación, ya estaba desesperado por poseerla, empezó a besarla por el cuello, la mandíbula, el pecho, la fue colocando en la cama y le quito el paño con delicadeza, se deleitó un momento con su cuerpo, no es que era una modelo, pero a él le gustaba tal y como era, le hizo el amor dos veces para luego quedar rendidos y exhaustos hasta el día siguiente. Orson se levantó com siempre muy temprano así había aprendido y así era aunque muchas veces se levantaba, hacia un poco de deporte o simplemente comía algo ligero y se acostaba de nuevo a ver tv en sus ratos libres que eran bien pocos, se removió un poco y vio a Melissa tratando de enfocar la mirada…  
.

-Aun no te acostumbras, ¿Cierto?- Melissa volteo a verlo y negó con la cabeza, se volteo del todo y se acostó en el pecho de Orson- ya anoche no hablamos mucho pero… – decía este sentándose un poco y apoyándose en el espaldar de la cama, con Mely acostada sobre su regazo, ayer mientras veníamos con Lizzy, llame a Rodrigo y le pregunte si tenía conocidos que pudieran investigar lo del colegio donde estaba Lizzy, le conté algo- Melissa lo miro sorprendida- no me mires así, mis padres, nunca me maltrataron, al contrario nos inculcaron a mis hermanos y a mi muchas cosas aunque casi nunca las puse en práctica- decía este como divagando- pero de eso hablaremos después, el caso es que Rodrigo me dijo que habláramos con Lizzy, la hermana de él tiene un familiar por parte del esposo que trabaja en el departamento de educación- Mely estaba con la boca abierta-y con lo poco que me contaste anoche creo que hay tela que cortar, no me gustan los maltratos hacia los niños- decía este acomodándose un poco y Melissa se incorporó- mira Melissa, no acostumbro a hablar de mi pasado y mucho menos de mi infancia, mi madre murió, cuando yo tenía un poco menos de la edad de Lizzy y no fue la gran madre, cuando llegue a la casa de los Grey me convertí en uno más y conocí un amor enorme un amor tan grande que casi no supe valorar, pero ya no era una buena semilla y hoy por hoy no me siento orgulloso de muchas cosas que hice- Mely trago grueso- es por eso que quiero ayudar a Lizzy…- decía el hombre como titubeante, Mely le tapó la boca.

-Si no quieres hablar de tu pasado, está bien será cuando tú quieras- Orson le sonrió con cariño, agradecido de que no preguntara- y estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí y ahora por Elizabeth, nunca podré pagarte o agradecerte lo suficiente-la mujer lo beso con cariño, escucharon un ruido afuera, Mely miro a Orson, tomo una bata que descansaba en una pequeña silla cerca de la cama, junto con una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal, le entrego este a Orson y se puso su bata, cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Melissa sonrió- lo sabía, siempre lo hace- Orson la miro extrañado y se vistió- pasa Lizzy- la niña entro en puntas de pies y sonrió al ver a su hermana sentada en la cama junto a Orson- ven mi niña bebe- Lizzy rodo los ojos pero aun así, se metió en la cama y abrazo a su hermana.

-Siento interrumpir- decía la niña- pero tengo rato despierta y no sabía si podía levantarme y hacer algo de desayuno- decía esta cabizbaja.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no incendies la casa- le dijo Orson a modo de broma, los tres empezaron a reír. El aspecto de Lizzy cambio un poco- pensó Orson- ahora se ve mejor que ayer y ver la sonrisa de Melissa por tener a su hermana es lo mejor…

############################

 **Seattle**

-¿Te gusta bañarte con mami, Maddy?- le decía Ana a su niña.

-¡Si mami, a gusta!- decía Maddy chapoteando agua. Ana le encantaba hacer este tipo de cosas con su niña, se terminó de bañar, dejo a Maddy un momento más en el agua aún caliente y saco el tapón

-Ahora mami se va a levantar y te quedaras tranquila un momento mientras mami se pone la bata-, Maddy asintió mientras jugaba y veía como corrían sus juguetes hacia el pequeño desagüe, Ana se colocó una bata de paño y saco a Maddy, se miró un momento en el espejo y vio que aún se le veía la marca del cuello tendría que maquillar o mantenérsela tapada- Grey en que lio me metiste, ahora como lo justifico- decía Ana resoplando, salió del baño junto con Maddy se colocó un pijama de algodón y le coloco a Maddy una bata infantil, sabía que en lo que ella se durmiera la niña haría lo mismo así que decidió darle comodidad, salió por el pasillo hacia la cocina, ya Val tendría algo para darle de comer.

-Ya está listo Ana, te hice tortitas, huevos, y beicon, de tomar zumo de naranja- Val se acercó al horno eléctrico y saco un plato, aquí tienes queso a la plancha- Ana empezó a comer y le daba pequeños bocados a su niña que estaba en su trona tomando una de sus bebidas- Ana puedo hacerte una pregunta- decía esta por lo bajo, a pesar de la confianza que le había dado Ana no le gustaba preguntarle ciertas cosas.

-Claro Val, lo que quieras, sabe que si- decía Ana comiendo un trozo de queso, miro a Val como esperando su pregunta.

-¿Eso que tienes en el cuello es un chupetón?- dijo Val a la carrera, Ana casi se atraganta con lo que estaba comiendo—dios Ana toma un poco de agua y disculpa la indiscreción- decía la mujer.

-Tran…quila Val, estoy bien- decía Ana roja de la vergüenza- Dios Val, a ti te lo puedo contar pero nadie puede enterarse- la mujer la miro a los ojos y supo que había hecho algo.

-Dame un momento- decía está sirviéndose una taza de café- ahora sí cuéntame- dijo Val sentándose frente a Ana en la isla de la cocina, Ana miro para todos lados- tranquila Ana, solo estamos nosotras- Ana suspiro, sonrió.

-Dios Val pase una noche increíble- la mujer la miro entre sorprendida y curiosa, al ver que Ana no respondía Val hablo.

-No entiendo Ana explícate mejor- la morena sonrió.

-Anoche… este Umm…- Val la miro impaciente- estuve con Christian- soltó Ana de repente, Val quedo muda, no sabía que decir, Ana se le quedo mirando- No pienses mal Val- decía Ana tocándole la mano- sé que aprecias mucho a Brad pero lo que hice no fue…-decía Ana tratando de justificar lo que decía.

-Yo no estoy pensando mal Ana, si es cierto aprecio mucho a Brad, le tengo un gran cariño, al rubio- decía Val firme- pero somos amigas y no te voy a juzgar, si quieres un concejo te lo daré, si quieres que te dé mi opinión te la daré, pero nada más- Val se quedó un momento en silencio- Lo que si quisiera saber es como paso- Ana bajo la cabeza, igual sentía culpa.

-Elliot no me pudo acompañar, porque tenía cita con Kate en el medico, le pidió a Christian que me acompañara, cosa que no me dijo, cuando me monte en el carro, mejor dicho en la limusina… por dios val no sabía que era el, me moleste tanto que casi me bajo a mitad de la calle- Ana le estaba dando vueltas al asunto.

-Ana al punto, tuviste razones para hacer lo que hiciste, ¿Cierto?- Ana asintió- entonces dime lo que me querías contar- Ana suspiro, quería desahogarse.

-Ayer Christian me acompaño al a dichosa fiesta que era de Víctor, cuando íbamos hacia Portland- ahí va otra vez pensó Val- discutimos, hablamos, él se mantuvo distante, estuvo pendiente en todo momento, Ana le conto las anécdotas de cuando llegaron a la fiesta y durante esta- tenías que ver la cara de Víctor, fue todo un caso- Val sonrió, sabía que Ana estaba dando vueltas otra vez- cuando llegamos a la habitación del hotel, se quejó de un pequeño dolo de cabeza, cosa que me extraño, así que le busque advil y agua, ahí fue cuando le sonó el móvil y pude ver que lo llamaba una mujer en ropa interior- decía Ana cambiando las facciones del rostro- se me alborotaron los celos, me sentí llena de rabia, la molestia que tenía temprano volvió y lo hizo más fuerte- Val rio por lo bajo- así que me fui a la habitación, salí enseguida, quería un trago así que me tome un escoses con hielo- Ana le siguió contando lo que había pasado- sabes que no me emborracho así como así, he aprendido a tomar y a controlarlo- Val asintió- Christian pensó que estaba achispada- me fui a la habitación aun furiosa- decía Ana con rabia.

-Querrás decir celosa- le dijo Val interrumpiéndola, Ana la miro sonriente.

-Bueno, me di un baño y mientras lo hacía tome una decisión, así que salí del cuarto a ver que estaba haciendo Christian, si era que estaba hablando con la mujer- decía Ana tomando aire- Y lo vi ahí Val en la penumbra, sentado en el sofá tocándose la cabeza, así que agarre y fui a darle unos masajes en la sienes, como tú me enseñaste, de repente todo cambio, nos besamos, yo no me aguante- decía Ana tapándose la cara toda colorada- Dios Val fue increíble, fue como la primera vez pero mucho mejor- Val estaba atónita, jamás había escuchado a Ana hablar así- ¿Qué? Pregunto Ana al ver el rostro de Val.

-Nunca te había escuchado hablar así- decía la mujer aun un poco sorprendida.

-Solo lo hice una vez y ahora contigo- le dijo Ana todavía sonrojada- y ahora no sé qué hacer Val- decía Ana mirando el techo.

-¿Qué no sabes hacer de qué?- decía esta sin entender.

-Christian quiere que nos veamos, que hablemos, que seamos nosotros- decía Ana seria.

-No estoy entendiendo Ana, te voy a decir algo y no lo tomes a mal- Ana la miro seria- Piensas en serle fiel a Brad, cuando no tienes una vida plena a su lado, vives a la sombra de Violet, has sufrido en silencio el desamor que te causo todo lo que te ocurrió antes de llegar a Nueva York, sé que no puedes olvidar lo que paso, pero date a ti misma la oportunidad de ser feliz, de estar con tu amor verdadero, quien sabe a lo mejor al cabo de un tiempo puedas mostrarle lo que realmente paso aquel día en el que ese hombre te sedujo, después que te drogo, el solo quería divertirse, y tú quieres reivindicarte ahora después de todo, date esa oportunidad Ana te lo mereces eres una buena mujer, él quiere hablar- Ana asintió- déjalo que hable, hasta que se le seque la boca, quieren verse, anda y ve, ve a Christian disfruta del momento, que puedes hacer el amor con el otra vez hazlo, vive Ana que tú ya has sufrido bastante, por Brad no te preocupes, que no creo que el esté trabajando en NY y perdona por decirlo así- Ana se sorprendió por las palabras de Val.

-Si yo también creo que Brad no está trabajando nada, Arthur se encontraba en la fiesta de Víctor así que la reunión no fue con el- decía Ana molesta por la mentira de Brad.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?- decía Val viendo a Ana mirar al vacío pensativa.

-Hacer de que- decía sin comprender.

-Vamos Ana no te hagas la tonta, ¿vas a ir a hablar con Christian, sí o sí?- Ana sonrió.

-No lo sé Val, es difícil, quiero hacerlo, pero me siento mal haciendo cosas indebidas.

-¿Cosas indebidas? No seas tonta Ana no es así, ve y habla con él, busca tu felicidad, busca la liberación de todo eso que no te deja tranquila, he visto cómo te mira ese hombre, y te mira con adoración y respeto y si no ha intentado nada de frente supongo por respeto a ti y que conoce a Brad desde la adolescencia- Ana se levantó.

-Por los momento solo voy a dormir un rato con mi consentida- decía Ana viendo a su niña que buscaba cerrar sus ojitos- ya después pensare otra cosa- Ana le dio la vuelta a la isla de la cocina y le dio un beso a Val- Gracias amiga- decía Ana sincera- desde que estas con nosotras es más llevadero todos mis males- Val sonrió con ternura.

-Sabes que eres esa hermanita que nunca tuve o esa hija que tanto he soñado- Ana la abrazo un momento y fue a tomar a su niña.

-Gracias Val, vales mucho para mí- Ana se fue a su cuarto y acostó a Maddy en la cama, fue por su móvil lo coloco en la mesita de noche y se acostó a un lado de su niña, empezó a recordar muchas cosas…

 **Ana POV**

Es mejor que duerma un poco o que por lo menos descanse, ojala la crema que me dio Val surta efecto Brad debe de regresar mañana- Ana recordó los últimos acontecimientos- no sé si alegrarme o asustarme, por lo que me ha pasado en las últimas horas, no sé qué pensar- Ana se había prometido así misma que nunca nadie la humillaría de nuevo- así ha de ser nunca nadie me humillara con o sin razón, he aclarado muchas cosas con Kate pero aun no me siento que la he perdonado del todo, aun me falta demostrar lo que paso con Orson- Ana estaba confundida- ahora esta lo que ha pasado con Christian- Ana se acomodó de nuevo, su niña la busco y se recostó sobre su pecho, Ana sonrió con ternura- y aunque Val tenga razón en lo que me ha dicho yo sé qué Brad aun siente cosas por Violet- Ana en cierto modo sentía que aún le debía respeto a Brad- aunque Brad me haya o no sido infiel el merece que respete lo que tenemos y nada de demostrar cosas en público con Christian, aunque no se todavía si solo fue la pasión del momento o si de verdad vale la pena que yo aparte todos mis rencores me olvide de todo y nos demos Christian y yo una oportunidad, ay dios porque tiene que ser tan difícil…

A los pocos minutos Ana se quedó dormida, casi una hora después sonaba su móvil.

-Hola- decía Ana media dormida.

-Hola Anie, ¿cómo estás?- decía Brad jovial desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, estoy bien, ¿Tu como estas?- decía Ana con los ojos cerrados- me había extrañado que no me habías llamado, te estuve llamando y no me pude comunicar.

-He estado de reunión en reunión- Ana negó con la cabeza, aun no entendía porque la mentira.

-Umm- contesto sin ganas, a Brad le extraño.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?- pregunto el rubio.

-Si anoche me acosté tarde y me levante muy temprano y me vine, llegue esta mañana.

-¿Por qué te acostaste tan tarde?

-Sabes cómo son las fiestas de Víctor, estuve un rato con los chicos, hablando y bromeando y ya muy entrada la noche me regrese al hotel- dijo Ana ahogando un bostezo.

-Las reservaciones estaba a mi nombre- dijo este serio.

-¿Estaban a tu nombre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada que estaban a tu nombre?

-Por suerte había una suite doble y la pudimos alquilar, ya no habían cuartos disponibles- Brad resoplo.

-Disculpa Anie, de verdad se me paso decírtelo- decía el hombre disculpándose- Dime algo, ¿Víctor se comportó o te estuvo molestando?

-Algo, sabes cómo se pone- dijo Ana sin darle importancia- Por suerte Taylor estaba ahí y no dejo que Víctor se me acercara- dijo Ana sin pensar.

-¿Taylor el guardia de Christian?- dijo este.

-Si el mismo- dijo Ana dubitativa sabiendo que Brad se iba a molestar.

-Se puede saber porque coño te acompaño Grey y no Elliot- Brad estaba molesto.

-Elliot tuvo que acompañar a Kate al médico- dijo Ana a la defensiva.

-¿Y porque no me avisaste que Christian te iba acompañar?

-Porque yo tampoco lo sabía, además tú estabas en Nueva York, en esa dichosa reunión que no podías postergar- dijo Ana.

-Tienes razón cosita- dijo este algo calmado- es que no me hubiera sentido cómodo sabiendo que Christian era quien te acompañaba, que estaba ahí contigo- Ana achico los ojos, algo estaba haciendo Brad.

-Pues pensé que tu sabias, de seguro Yanin o cualquieras de las chicas que aun suspiran por ti te tuvieron que haber llamado y decirte con quien estaba- Brad cerro los ojos, Ana conocía bien a las chicas pensó el rubio. Menos mal que Val me dijo que lo habían llamado "pensó Ana"- además Christian se comportó como un caballero- y muy buen amante pensó Ana "concéntrate Steele" le dijo su subconsciente- se hizo pasar por mi guardaespaldas delante de Víctor y este no me molesto más- dijo Ana firme.

-Si cosita, tienes razón, es solo que pensé…- dijo este titubeante- que…- Brad no pudo continuar.

-Pensaste que no te lo iba a decir, ¿Cierto?- dijo Ana tratando de calmarse- mejor dejemos las cosas así- decía Ana tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación- grandulón, ¿cuándo regresas?

-No lo sé Anie, puede que mañana o el domingo por la mañana, aun tengo trabajo por hacer.

-Está bien será así entonces- decía Ana con falsa resignación.

-Hablamos Anie, dale muchos besos a mi princesa de mi parte, las extraño- dijo el rubio antes de colgar. Ana se quedó acostada cerro los ojos, a nadie le haría daño si ella seguía acostada además hacia mucho que no disfrutaba de tener a su niña así acurrucada en ella, un rato después su móvil sonaba de nuevo y sin mirar la pantalla contesto.

-¿Que se te olvido grandulón?- dijo Ana.

-Soy Christian, no tu grandulón- dijo este en tono neutro- supongo que no era conmigo- dijo este en tono serio. Ana sonrió.

-Hola, es que Brad me llamo hace un momento y pensé que era el de nuevo- dijo Ana en tono normal-¿Cómo estás?- decía Ana en tono dulce, meloso- ¿llegaste a Seattle?- Christian sonrió.

-¿Me extrañas?, Srta. Steele- decía este sonriente, se le paso la molestia casi enseguida- Ana rio- me encanta cuando ríes. Voy camino a Seattle, ¿Nos veremos hoy?- decía este ansioso.

-Puede ser- decía Ana sonriente, sabía que eso lo pondría a pensar.

-Quiero verte Ana, quiero que hablemos, de verdad, sin sexo si es lo que quieres- dijo Christian con voz melosa- ahora que casi te tengo no te quiero perder de nuevo- a Ana le enternecieron sus palabras.

-Está bien Christian pero prométeme que de verdad es para hablar y no vas a jugar conmigo- Christian frunció el entre cejo y aunque Ana no estaba frente a él, supo que sus palabras no le gustaron.

-Nunca he jugado contigo Anastasia- dijo este a la defensiva.

-No quise ofenderte Christian- dijo Ana sincera- ¿A qué hora quiere que nos veamos?- Christian volvió a sonreír.

-En lo que llegue a Seattle te aviso voy en camino, es más te invito a comer en mi oficina.

-¿Te gustaría que llevara yo la comida?- dijo la morena.

-No nena, te tardarías más de la cuenta.

-Estarás aquí en aproximadamente una hora y media ¿Cierto?

-Si así es- decía este con una risita- eres increíble Ana, está bien tu lleva la comida yo llevare el Bollinger- Ana sonrió.

-Que sea rosado.

-Por supuesto nena, entonces llévame de comer algo rico

-Está bien así será.

-Nos vemos nena- dijo antes de colgar, pero Ana lo interrumpió.

-Quieres que lleve el conjunto rosa o el azul de encaje- Christian quedo mudo- no mejor lo decido yo… me quedo con el blanco que es todo encaje- y diciendo esto colgó.

 **Ana POV**

Sé que va en contra de mis principios que tenga algo con Christian, no quiero serle infiel a Brad, pero me siento increíble con Christian, no quiero mentirle a Brad, pero hasta que no esté completamente segura de que en verdad él tiene algo con otra mujer y no podrá reclamar nada si quiero separarme lo mantendré en secreto hasta que este segura de lo de Christian y de lo de Brad, ya después hablare con él, no es que me sienta celosa porque él tenga otra, para mi sería lo mejor así no heriría los sentimiento de ese hombre maravilloso que merece lo mejor y podríamos terminar en buenos términos, pero de lo que estoy segura, es que jamás sentiré por nadie lo que siento por Christian Grey, ¡Ja, Ja! Cualquiera que me escuche o lea mis pensamientos dirá que estoy loca, por la manera tal liberal, pero siento que esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo…

##############################

 **Christian POV**

Anastasia, Anastasia… no quieres sexo pero andas pensando que conjunto ponerte, mujer serás mi perdición- pensaba Christian con una enorme sonrisa en la cara- es increíble que quieras cocinar para mí, eres tan dulce Ana, que no te merezco, pero aun así voy a luchar por ti y a tratar de ganarme tu amor de nuevo, quiero tener la esperanza de poder gritarle al mundo que te amo y que nada ni nadie ha podido con nuestro amor. Quiero llevarle un regalo, nada ostentoso, algo que se que se va a poner y cada vez que lo vea se acuerde mí, de nosotros, que sea así como un símbolo, que solo nosotros sepamos que significa… Umm ya sé que le voy a regalar…

-Taylor- llamo Christian, el hombre volteo.

-Si señor Grey- decía este mirando a Christian por el espejo retrovisor.

-En cuanto lleguemos a Seattle, pasamos por la joyería de Smith, quiero hacerle un regalo a mi Ana- decía Christian con la mirada llena de ilusión Taylor sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Taylor incremento un poco la velocidad, para que su jefe llegara con más tiempo y así poder comprar con calma- ¿Taylor, incrementaste la velocidad?

-Sí señor, es para que pueda llegar unos minutos de más y pueda comprar sin apuros- Christian asintió.

-Gracias Taylor.

##############################

-Val- la llamo Ana- me ayudarías a preparar la comida- decía Ana sonriente.

-¿Tenemos invitados?- Ana negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero le ofrecí a Christian llevarle de comer- Val sonrió cómplice-

-¿Qué vamos a cocinar?- Ana tomo su teléfono y tecleo- ya te digo- dijo la morena

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 06 de Septiembre del 2014 11:48

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** Menú del día…

Deseas alguna comida en especial, es para prepararla…

Tenemos: Raviolis de jamón y queso, de carne, tenemos lasaña de carne y vegetariana, solo hay que meterla al horno y listo, puedo prepararte arroz con vegetales y pollo asado y patatas, sofrito de pollo y arroz. Que te gustaría comer.

 **Anastasia Steel**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP**

-Espero que conteste rápido- decía Ana viendo que podría preparar.

-Te ves muy bien Ana, el semblante te ha cambiado por completo, las alarmas de Ana se activaron.

-¿De verdad se me nota mucho?- Val asintió- ay no Val lo menos que quiero es que se den cuenta que algo cambio- decía Ana alarmada- debo de serenarme y tratar de no pensar tanto en lo que ha ocurrido.

-Tranquila Ana, ya verás como no se dan cuenta- decía la mujer tratando de tranquilizarla, en eso el celular de Ana sonó y esta sonrió, Val negó sonriendo.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 06 de Septiembre del 2014 11:54

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** Umm… yo quiero el postre vestido de blanco…

Todo se escucha sabroso y aunque quisiera comer de todo un poco, sobre todo de esa lasaña tan deliciosa que preparas, hace mucho que no como Raviolis y si son de queso mejor, sorpréndeme nena, sabes cómo hacerlo, ya falta poco para vernos, cuando llegue a Seattle te aviso ya Andrea puso a enfriar el Bollinger y no te preocupes que ella no dirá nada, Andrea te aprecia mucho…

 **Christian Grey President loco y con ganas de verte de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

Ana sonrió con picardía ante la mención del postre.

-Prepararemos los Raviolis de queso y jamón con salsa napolitana de la que guardas en la nevera, esa que le encanta a mi consentida- decía la morena sacando todo para empezar, quería dejarle comida preparada a su niña…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, Waltraute:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	49. Chapter 49

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir dela historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: En el capítulo aparece una canción de** **: Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do,** **esa canción me ha inspirado en cierto modo y cuando la busque para ver el video, cual es mi sorpresa zas… es de la Película 50 Sombras de Grey, y ahora me inspiro mucho más, si quieren escúchenla cuando Anastasia tome a Christian de la mano, o cuando ella le canta a él un pedacito de la canción…**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA… Aquí les dejo otro capi espero sea de su agrado…BESOOOSSS y ABRAZOOOOSSS para todas**

 **Este es mi correo por si alguna lo quiere agregar al suyo (ciberchica77 hotmail com) agréguenle lo que falta, porque si no, no se publica... Gracias**

 **Luna Violeta:** Lunaaa.! Qué bueno saber de ti, me alegra que tu bebe este bien que buena noticia, que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos, gracias… un abrazo fuerte para ti también… **Lore:** Como dicen por ahí, Me encanta, que te encante.. Jejeje, este capi también es un poco empalagoso espero te guste, besos un abrazo… **eleanorsam2:** Gracias por leer mi historia, sobre todo gracias por tus buenos deseos, un abrazo… **maryta9990:** Gracias a ti por leer y estar con tu apoyo, espero te guste el capi, creo que es un poco de pelusa, un abrazo… **Amelia:** Que bueno que te gusto el capi, la reunión será algo así como un poquito intenso, mi salud mejorando, gracias por preguntar, besos y un abrazo fuerte para ti… **Brisi:** Espero que te guste el capi, trate de no tardar tanto pero estaba algo ocupada, besos un abrazo… **MaraGrey:** Es un placer escribir y sobre todo compartir con ustedes, que bueno que tengas aun el cel…jejeje hay que aprovecharlo, que bueno que te haya gustado los capis jejeje, ya quiero leer esa historia para intrigarme, gracias por ese abrazo tan bonito desde Brasil, me gusta la idea del grupo de WhatsApp, aunque yo no tengo cel con What desde hace un tiempo, el mío solo manda mensajes pero si lo hacen, en lo que tenga un cel para What me incluyo en el grupo jejeje… gracias por leer y comentar aquí te dejo otro capi, besos, un abrazo… **meryl1394:** Si soy una diablilla… jejeje, me encantan tus ocurrencias, son un aire fresco al leerlas, gracias yo también espero mejorar, viene un mes muy hermoso que quiero disfrutar con mi familia, sobre todo con mi mama y mi hija, ya veremos qué podemos hacer con respecto a las agujas jejeje, no importa esas locuras, me inspiran mucho acepto todo tipo de ideas, y ya tengo varias para otra historia, también te quiero, que Dios te bendiga, BESOS enormes y ABRAZOS infinitos, gracias nos leemos en el siguiente espero te guste este capi… **Anais:** Gracias por leer mi historia, estoy tratando de no tardar tanto, besos un abrazo… **vivi Villamizar:** Tratare de publicar más seguido, que bueno que te gusto, cuídate tu también, amen a tus bendiciones, besos un abrazo… Alma: Gracias Alma por leer mi historia, la reunión ira de a poco como en uno o dos capis, no desesperes jejeje, un abrazo desde Venezuela, hasta Celaya, Guanajuato México, besos… **moni 83:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, con Samantha aún no he decidido cómo hacer que pague, en cuanto a Orson sufrirá un poquito y deberá trabajar un poco en el perdón, claro que merece una segunda oportunidad, gracias por leer mi historia, besos, un abrazo… **Val rod:** Tranquila Val supuse que estaba con lo del servicio social porque lo había leído en otra oportunidad, tu historia es excelente aunque no he podido leer e l ultimo capi, ahora me pongo y lo leo, que bueno que no has dejado de leer mi historia, cuídate, besos un abrazo… **minamo:** Que bueno que te gusto, tratare de no tardar tanto aquí tienes el siguiente, espero que te guste, besos un abrazo… **Y extraño a todas las lectoras que aunque no mencione sé que están ahí, besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente.… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO IL**

 **Anteriormente…**

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 06 de Septiembre del 2014 11:54

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** Umm… yo quiero el postre vestido de blanco…

Todo se escucha sabroso y aunque quisiera comer de todo un poco, sobre todo de esa lasaña tan deliciosa que preparas, hace mucho que no como Raviolis y si son de queso mejor, sorpréndeme nena, sabes cómo hacerlo, ya falta poco para vernos, cuando llegue a Seattle te aviso ya Andrea puso a enfriar el Bollinger y no te preocupes que ella no dirá nada, Andrea te aprecia mucho…

 **Christian Grey President loco y con ganas de verte de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

Ana sonrió con picardía ante la mención del postre.

-Prepararemos los Raviolis de queso y jamón con salsa napolitana de la que guardas en la nevera, esa que le encanta a mi consentida- decía la morena sacando todo para empezar, quería dejarle comida preparada a su niña…  
.

 **Múnich, Alemania**

-Mely que te parece si asamos unas carnes, así como una barbacoa aquí en el jardín y aprovechamos de este día que promete- decía Orson sonriente acostado en una de las butacas del porche trasero, Melissa levanto la mirada del libro que leía, esta sonrió con emoción.

-Me parece genial, pero hay un pequeño problema- Orson la miro interrogante- ni Lizzy ni yo tenemos bañador, Orson empezó a reír.

-Ese no es problema Mely, puedes ponerte unos short cortos si hay alguno y prestarles unos a Lizzy, que sigue acostada en el sofá de arriba viendo TV- decía el hombre risueño- aunque si por mi fuera te puedes bañar desnuda- decía mirándola con intención.

-¡Orson!- decía está a modo de regaño, mirando a los lados como si lo hubiera escuchado un montón de gente, el hombre se levantó sonriendo, fue hasta donde estaba Mely, se arrodillo y la beso.

-Vamos, veamos que está haciendo Lizzy y luego revisa a ver que consigues, luego de comer nos alistaremos para ir de compras ¿te parece?- Melissa lo miro- nada de esas miradas Melissa, compraremos cosas para Elizabeth, ella ahora es responsabilidad tanto tuya como mía, así que no voy a discutir- Melissa volteo los ojos de forma impaciente, no le gustaba que le impusieran las cosas.

-Ella e s mi responsabilidad Orson no la tuya y no me impongas las cosas que no me gusta- decía Melissa molesta.

-Te ves sexy cuando te molestas- Orson le coloco un dedo en los labios- no te estoy imponiendo nada, es cierto lo que te estoy diciendo, me siento responsable por Lizzy, al igual que me siento por ti, somos una pareja, eres mi novia- Mely lo miro extrañada- bueno sé que aún no te lo he pedido pero es así- decía Orson ahora parado junto a Mely tomándola por la cintura.

-Está bien aceptare que le compres cosas- decía Melissa de mala gana, Orson sonrió, ya iba conociendo el carácter de su novia- pero luego hablaremos de esto- Orson rodo los ojos, prefirió no seguirle llevando la contraria a Mely para no estropear el día "pensó este", al poco rato Mely y Lizzy se bañaban en shorts y tops de hacer ejercicio, mientras Orson prendía el asador y colocaba la carne en la grill, dejo el asador calentándose un poco y fue a darse un chapuzón, cuando vio a Lizzy de espaldas, Mely lo miro y comprendió el porqué de quedarse estático mirándola- Lizzy- la llamo Melissa- ven muéstrales tu espalda a Orson, la niña se sorprendió- tranquila mi niña no pasara nada- la niña se volteo mejor y el rubio pudo ver parte de las marcas, este volteo la cara, se acordó de Úrsula, su madre por así decirlo, le llego a pegar varias veces así por no lavar los trastes o por no servirle de tomar a uno de los amigos que ella llevaba a la casa, en cambio Grace, jamás le pego solo hablaba con él durante lo que a él le parecía una eternidad o lo castigaba quitándole algo.

#########################

 **Seattle, Estados Unidos**

-Taylor- decía Christian saliendo de la joyería.

-Dígame señor- decía el hombre abriendo la puerta del auto para que Christian entrara.

-Crees que a Ana le guste lo que le compre- decía Christian con la sonrisa que había tenido instalada todo el día.

-Por supuesto señor es un regalo hermoso, a la señorita Steele le encantara.

-Vamos a Grey House- quiero arreglar la oficina antes de que llegue Anastasia- Taylor hizo lo que Christian le pidió, habían llegado con buen tiempo casi veinte minutos antes y había conseguido el regalo que le haría Ana casi de inmediato. Al llegar a Grey House se metió en su oficina- Andrea podrías venir un momento- decía Christian por el interno.

-Dígame Sr. Grey- decía la rubia casi enseguida entrando a la oficina de Christian.

-Cuando llegue la Srta. Steele la haces pasar a mi oficina, le dices que estoy en una junta y no voy a tardar, ¿Ross esta o ya se fue?

-Ya se fue Sr. solo está el personal de seguridad y nosotros, así como usted lo pidió- Christian sonrió educado.

-Cuando llegue Anastasia y Taylor te avise podrás irte y nos veremos el lunes- decía Christian firmando algunos papeles, le entrego un folder a Andrea- No estoy para nadie, así sea una emergencia, claro a menos que sea de mi casa, toma estos son los papeles de la reunión que tuve ayer por la mañana, no es que me agrade hacerlo y lo sabes pero si quieres puedes llevarte esos papeles a tu casa, transcribirlos, más la memoria USB y traerlos todo el lunes temprano venir mañana en la mañana y terminarlos.

-Señor, si no es molestia preferiría llevármelos y traerlos el lunes- Christian asintió.

-Me parece perfecto, Ana debe de llegar en media hora aproximadamente- Andrea se retiró, sonrió complacida, podría irse a su casa y descansar.

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 06 de Septiembre del 2014 13:25

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** Te espero CON ANSIAS…

Ya llegue Ana, te espero en media hora Sawyer te va a traer, para que vengas más cómoda y puedas subir por el ascensor privado que viene desde el estacionamiento interno… date prisa..

 **PD:** ¿Ya llegaste?... aun no, te estas tardando demasiado…

 **Christian Grey  
President loco y con muchas ganas de verte de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

#############################

-Listo Ana el postre es una copa de oreo con helado de vainilla, crema de chocolate y mousse de chocolate, aunque no está en una copa lo coloque en uno de los recipientes de helado medianos que tenía guardados y va sumergido en hielo seco para mantenerlo frio.

-Gracias Val, los Raviolis también están listos solo falta ponerlos en un tupper al igual que la salsa y el queso- Ana busco el bol con tapa para poder llevarse los Raviolis y Val estaba guardando la salsa en otro aparte, colocaron en un bolso tipo canasta- Podrías terminar de acomodar las cosas por favor, Voy a cambiarme, Ana escucho el sonido de su teléfono.

-Ve Anie, yo me encargo de lo demás- decía la mujer- ve a ponerte guapa y sexy- Ana se sonrojo.

-Gracias Val- le dio un beso a Maddy que estaba sentada en su trona, ya Ana le había dado de comer y tomaba zumo en su vaso de aprendizaje. La morena salió disparada al su cuarto necesitaba asearse y vestirse, quince minutos después estaba lista, se colocó un capri tipo pescador blanco que le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo, como una segunda piel, una camisa azul de botones y cuello un poco holgada, sandalias altas negras, se colocó un colgante largo por encima de la camisa ya por dentro tenía su dije del símbolo de la esperanza, se había maquillado lo justo nada muy cargado, agarro una chaqueta por si le daba frio o refrescaba, se miró de nuevo en el espejo había peinado su cabello de lado y se había puesto un delicado broche en el cabello en forma de corazón, era pequeño, nada ostentosamente grande, se volvió a mirar y quedo conforme con su imagen, salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, cuando llego Sawyer estaba terminando de comer- estoy lista- dijo al llegar.

-En un minuto nos vamos- decía el hombre.

-Tranquilo Sawyer, come tranquilo- diez minutos después Ana se encontraba montándose en el carro, empezó a mover un pie, se sentía nerviosa. Llegaron casi veinte minutos después- gracias Sawyer- le decía Ana a bajar del carro- al llegar arriba voy a necesitar que guardes unas cosas en el refrigerador del salón de café para que no se estropee.

-Claro Ana, perdón señorita Steele- decía este.

-Es Ana Sawyer, estas saliendo con Tiff, te quedas en mi casa, hasta duermes allá- le decía Ana mientras iban en el elevador- no es que me molestes que estés en el Ático pero ya basta de formalismos, si Christian te pregunta le dices que yo te pedí que me dijeras Ana.

-Está bien Ana así será- decía el guardia, al llegar al piso veinte que era donde estaba la oficina de Christian, Sawyer tomo el bolso con la comida que traía Ana.

-Un momento Sawyer- saco un pequeño envase de plástico desechable- esto es para Andrea y este de tapa azul es el que vas a guardar en el refrigerador no importa que se congele- el hombre fue a donde le dijo Ana, Ana tomo el bolso de la comida- buenas tarde Andrea ¿Cómo estás?

-Ana que sorpresa verte por aquí- decía la secretaria cordial, el señor Grey está en una reunión, ya está por salir, me pidió que te hiciera pasar a su oficina y lo esperaras ahí- decía la rubia que había empezado a recoger todo.

-Gracias Andrea, ten toma esto es para ti- le decía la morena a la rubia dándole el envase- es el postre del que hablamos el otro día, guárdalo en el refrigerador para que no se dañe, cuando te vayas te lo llevas.

-Gracias, me lo comeré esta noche viendo mi programa favorito- Ana se despidió y fue directo a la oficina de Christian, al entrar la encontró vacía coloco el bolso de la comida en la pequeña mesa, su cartera en el sofá junto con su abrigo y se puso a mirar por uno de los ventanales. Creo que mejor le mando un mensaje a Christian diciéndole que estoy aquí, en el momento que iba a voltear sintió lo cálidos brazos de Christian que la abrazaban.

-Hola- dijo este susurrándole al oído, Ana volteo y lo miro le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- este sonrió.

-Bien, cansado pero bien- se le quedo viendo un momento- muero por besarte nena- decía Christian con voz ronca.

-Qué esperas- diciendo esto la beso, un beso tierno apasionado, lleno de amor, de ternura- ¿ya termino tu reunión?

-Si solo le daba unas instrucciones a Taylor y a Ryan- se dedicó a mirarla un momento- estas preciosa nena.

-Gracias- Ana se abrazó a Christian y lo beso de nuevo, este correspondió al abrazo pero sobre todo al beso.

-Quiero mostrarte algo- decía Christian serio, será algo entre tú y yo solamente, ven- decía tomándole la mano, salieron de la oficina y casi al lado, en un lateral había un pequeña puerta, abrió esta y pudo ver una serie de monitores empotrados en la pared y una silla con la mesa debajo de los monitores, Ana se extrañó.

-¿Qué es esto? el cuarto de las cámaras de vigilancia- dijo mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Algo así, pero esto no es lo que te quiero mostrar, la llevo a otra puerta en la misma habitación y el entrar consiguió una habitación con un gran ventanal con vista hacia toda Seattle, en la esquina de la pared y el ventanal, una cama improvisada, el colchón estaba montado sobre unas pallets de madera algo cutre pero se veía bien, la cama tenía unas sábanas de algodón y seda en color azul oscuro con almohadones y cojines de varios tamaños a un lado de la cama había dos taburetes de madera pequeños que servían de mesa con una lámpara en uno de ellos, era bastante grande para ser solo un cuarto. Christian abrazo a Ana y la condujo al gran ventanal- que te parece, ¿Te gusta?- Ana no decía nada- déjame decirte que jamás he traído a una mujer aquí, es la primera vez- Ana frunció el ceño.

-¿Desde cuándo lo tienes?- pregunto la morena y porque nunca se enteró de él tenía un cuarto así.

-Lo tengo desde hace poco Ana- como si le leyera el pensamiento- hace solo unos meses, aquí podremos hablar sin ser interrumpidos- Christian se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y la dejo sobre la silla que estaba en un extremo fue ahí donde Ana volteo y se quedó mirando el resto del lugar. Christian se le quedo mirando cómo la morena se acercaba a las cosas que iba viendo.

Dentro de aquella habitación improvisada había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas que servía para comer, revisar documentos o algo por el estilo, un sofá pequeño gris bastante mullido con dos cojines pequeños, en una esquina lateral había también dos muebles pequeños de cocina con una gaveta cada uno, encima de estos habían unos vasos de cristal junto a unas tazas de café grandes, un horno microondas, una cafetera y varios tarros con tapa, más allá había una pequeña nevera de oficina, otra puerta pero esta no estaba cerrada de todo, la luz estaba apagada, eso debería ser el baño- pensó la mujer- Ana volteo y miro a Christian este la miraba divertido, Christian le tendió una mano y Ana fue a su encuentro este la abrazo dándole un tierno beso- cuando estoy muy cansado o estresado, vengo aquí a descansar un rato, anteriormente solo me metía aquí cuando no quería que nadie me molestara, pero era el cuarto de Taylor y los demás agentes de seguridad y no estaba así decorado, era mi salida de escape, casi nadie la conoce, solo los de mi seguridad personal y Andrea, Ross sabe que existe pero no ha entrado- Christian empezó a acariciar a Ana con la nariz por el cuello, la morena se dejaba hacer, se sentía increíblemente bien la sensación de estar así con él.

-Así que Andrea lo conoce- dijo está fingiendo molestia- me acabas de decir que no habías traído a ninguna mujer- Christian arrugo el ceño, como molesto, Ana empezó a reír, contagiando a Christian que se dio cuenta que era broma y también empezó a reír.

-Así que haciéndote la graciosa Srta. Steele- Ana encogió un hombro para restarle importancia, Christian abrazo de nuevo a Ana y metió su cara en el hueco de su cuello- quisiera quedarme así Umm… todo el día y poder descansar junto a ti- Christian continuo acariciando a Ana con la nariz por el cuello y esta se dejaba hacer, se sentía en otro mundo…

-Se… va a enfriar… la comida Chris…tian- este resoplo.

-Me vuelves loco Ana, solo quiero estar así contigo, sintiendo tu olor…- empezó a darle suaves y húmedos besos detrás de la oreja- tu sabor, muero por besarte entera- Ana estaba en trance, Christian empezó a desabotonarle la camisa se fijó en la marca del cuello, este torció el gesto con incomodidad- me molesta haberte dejado marcas nena- Ana le sonrió de manera dulce, Christian le toco la marca.

-No te preocupes bebe- Christian se le quedo mirando, hacia tanto que ella no lo llamaba así- Val me dio una crema y me dijo que ya mañana casi ni se notara- Christian no le dijo nada del mote, Ana lo beso de nuevo, Christian profundizo el beso y cuando la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente, sus miradas se encontraron llenas de deseo y pasión.

-Te necesito Ana, quiero estar dentro de ti, saciarme y saciarte, consentirte, mimarte y quedarme acurrucado contigo- a Ana le llenaron sus palabras.

\- Ven, vamos- Ana lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia la cama, Christian se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Estas… estas segura?- La morena asintió, Ana empezó a desabotonarse la camisa- ven déjame a mí- y ambos hicieron lo mismo cada uno le quitaba la camisa al otro, cuando solo estaban en ropa interior Christian coloco a Ana suavemente sobre la cama, le quito el sujetador y pudo apreciar los cardenales de los pechos, esos estaban peor que el que tenía en el cuello- Tienes razón en estar molesta, mi nena, mi gata- decía este burlón.

-¿Tu gata? No soy ninguna gata- Christian se sentó en la cama.

-Mira mi torso- Ana se dio cuenta que él también tenía cardenales en la base del cuello y rio por lo bajo- te vas a reír, ahora mira la espalda- decía dándose vuelta- mira todo los rasguños que me dejaste, Ana se sentó y empezó a besarlo en la parte baja de la espalda- Ana nena no sigas por ahí- Ana no le dio importancia a lo que él decía, siguió acariciándolo y besándolo, le daba besos húmedos que los alternaba con la lengua, como le había hecho el tantas veces a ella y cuando llego a la base de cuello pudo apreciarlo con los ojos cerrado y gimiendo, cosa que no había visto en el- Ana- decía Christian con voz entre cortada, la mujer lo volteo y lo empujo un poco, este se dejó hacer, confiaba en Ana, ya acostado, empezó a besarle el torso con mimo y dedicación, bajo hasta su abdomen, empezó a mordisquearle la parte baja del abdomen hacia la ingle, le quito por completo el bóxer y su enorme erección quedo liberada, miro un momento a Christian y este estaba con los ojos cerrados y la respiración errática, cuando miro de nuevo su miembro erecto lo tomo con la mano y lo beso Christian dio un respingo- Ana no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo- decía este casi jadeando.

-Solo disfruta bebe, yo también quiero probarte, consentirte, mimarte, así como lo quieres tu conmigo- el hombre se dejó hacer, Ana chupaba y succionaba como sabía que a él le gustaba, lo llevaba hasta dentro de su boca y lo presionaba con sus dientes, lo sintió temblar sabía que el orgasmo estaba cerca, quería hacerlo sentir, marcar ese espacio de nuevo, llevarlo a querer a que sea solo ella la que lo puede complacer a limites insospechables, limites carnales, íntimos, tomo uno de sus testículos y lo chupo, luego el otro haciendo que Christian gritara de placer.

-Por dios Ana, me vas a volver loco que me estás haciendo- Christian jadeaba, nunca ninguna mujer lo había hecho perder el control, ni siquiera Elena en sus años de formación- nena… no… aguanto más…- Ana apuro un poco más sus movimientos, el hombre se retorció un poco, le tocaba la cabeza a Ana como queriendo profundizar más la sensación de plenitud, Christian empezó a mover sus caderas rítmicamente, Ana incremento un poco más el movimiento de su mano y lengua, cuando chupo más fuerte, sintió como Christian se corría en su boca, su sabor único y especial, Ana lo acaricio un poco más y lo vio abrir los ojos- Ven… acá- dijo tomándola por un brazo- eres increíble, eres única nena, me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás había sentido- Christian empezó a besarla sintiendo su propio sabor, cuando se separaron él la miro- quiero hacerlo yo, quiero hacerte sentir- ahora era el turno de el de disfrutar de ella, la beso ansioso, recorrió su cuerpo con besos y suaves mordiscos haciéndola gemir y retorcerse de deseo, cuando llego a su sexo, la despojo de su ropa interior, toco su clítoris con un dedo y empezó a devorarlo lentamente, como si de un manjar se tratara- estas tan húmeda, tan lista nena, que no sé cómo has hecho para no correrte sola- le introdujo primero un dedo a lo que Ana gimió fuerte, esta se tapó la boca enseguida- nena no me molestan tus gritos pero no quiero que el personal de la empresa se entere, creo que ya tuvieron suficiente con escucharme a mí- dijo Christian sonriente, Ana también sonrió.

-Tu… tienes la…culpa- dijo Ana abrumada por las caricias de Christian. Este continuo su exploración y le introdujo otro dedo Ana se tapó la boca enseguida ahogando un fuerte gemido, Christian siguió estimulándola hasta que Ana se arqueo y se corrió, Christian bebió de sus fluidos él ya estaba listo otra vez así que no espero mucho y la poseyó, le quito a Ana la mano de la boca y empezó a besarla no duraría mucho pero quería beberse sus gemidos- Chris...tian más fuerte, más…mas- Ana sabia el efecto de esas palabras, el hombre no hizo esperar y la complació- de repente salió de dentro de ella y la volteo, la penetro de nuevo pero ahora por la espalda, Ana tomo una de las almohadas y la apretó contra su boca, Christian pudo escuchar el grito que ahogo en la almohada debido al orgasmo y simplemente se dejó correr el también…

-Ana me haces sentir increíble- le decía Christian al oído unos minutos después- Christian se desconectó con cuidado, había quedado encima de Ana, se colocó en un costado frente a Ana, la vio con los ojos cerrados y toda transpirada el cabello lo tenía pegado a la cara debido al sudor, se lo quito y la peino con la mano colocándose hacia atrás- ¿Nena estas bien?- decía dándole un beso en el hombro, Ana negó con la cabeza, Christian abrió los ojos un poco asustado- ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Te hice daño?- le decía Christian tocándola y hablando en carretilla, Ana volvió a negar con la cabeza- Ana dime que tienes, llamare a Taylor- dijo el hombre haciendo el amago de levantarse, Ana le tapó la boca.

-Estoy bien- decía está sonriendo con picardía- es solo – dijo Ana dándole un beso- es que tengo hambre, pero también quiero más- decía Ana sonrojándose, tapándose la cara con la almohada, Christian rio con ganas.

-Eres increíble Anastasia- decía el hombre aun riendo- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Ana le dio un beso en la mandíbula.

-Lo que tú quieras bebe, por mi está bien- Christian ahogo un bostezo, estaba realmente cansado- Si por mi fuera, me quedaba aquí contigo hasta mañana- Ana lo miro- sé que no se puede- le decía este al ver la forma en como Ana lo miraba.

-Sabes que me encantaría pasar la noche contigo.

Lo se Ana, lo sé- Christian la beso.

-Escuchas eso- Ana le tapó la boca a Christian, este arrugo la cara.

-¿Qué cosa nena?- decía este sin comprender.

-La canción Christian- el hombre la miro sin comprender, Ana rodo los ojos impaciente- escucha la canción, la que está sonando, apenas se escucha- Christian presto atención, escucho por unos segundos y se le quedo mirando a Ana que cantaba un pedazo de esta- **… ….** **Is a holy grail I've got to find?... Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire… I let you set the pace… Because I'm not thinking straight… My head's spinning around… I can't see clear no more… What are you waiting for?... Love me like you do…Love me like you do -like you do… Love me like you do… Love me like you do… Touch me like you do… Touch me like you do…** **What are you waiting for? (es un santo grial que tengo que encontrar, solo tú puedes encender mi corazón… Permitiré que tú impongas el ritmo… porque yo no pienso con claridad… mi cabeza está dando vueltas… ya no puedo ver con claridad… ¿a qué estás esperando?... Quiéreme como tú sabes… quiéreme como tú sabes -como tú sabes… quiéreme como tú sabes… quiéreme como tú sabes… Acaríciame como tú sabes… acaríciame como tú sabes… ¿a qué estás esperando?)-** Christian se quedó mudo al ver a Ana cantando- me gustaría que la pudiéramos escuchar completa mientras hacemos el amor, me recuerda a ti, a nosotros a todo eso que teníamos– decía Ana sonriente.

-Si quieres averiguo como se llama- Ana negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora no, en otro momento la escuchamos mientras hacemos el amor, de hecho, la tengo en mi teléfono móvil- decía Ana acariciándole el rostro.

-Claro que sí, ya verás lo que te preparo ese día- Ana sonrió con placer, Christian la miro con ese aire seductor que pocas veces utilizaba, empezó a besar a Ana de manera dulce, pero tratando de profundizar y Ana le dio paso para que ahondara el beso, Christian continuo besándola, le empezó a estimular los pechos con las manos.

-Chris…tian por favor, no has tenido suficiente.

-Nunca tengo suficiente de ti Ana, mi Ana- empezó a chupar sus pechos de manera tierna y delicada.

-Christian por favor no me dejes más marcas- decía la morena con voz ronca por el deseo.

-Claro que no nena, a mí tampoco me gusta que tengas esas cosas en tu piel- Ana lo miro con devoción y le acaricio el rostro con ternura.

-No me molestan tanto, porque sé que no son a propósito- decía esta que se entregaba de nuevo a las caricias, ¿será que nunca tendré suficiente de este hombre?- Hazme el amor bebe, hazme el amor como solo tú me lo sabes hacer- Christian se colocó encima de Ana y sin dejar de mirarla se hundió en ella- se siente tan bien tenerte dentro, saberte parte de mi- Christian se levantó un poco para colocarse mejor.

-No sabes lo bien que se siente estar dentro de ti, sentirme uno como la unión perfecta que es- este empezó una danza lenta, que ambos disfrutaban, se fundieron en una mirada, gris contra azul, azul contra gris, esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, esos ojos azules/grises que tanto me habían enamorado pensaron ambos desde que se conocieron , Ana se empezó a mover junto con Christian todo lo que podía, dejándose llevar por cumulo de sensaciones, Christian aumento la velocidad el ritmo pausado había quedado atrás para dar paso un ritmo urgente y necesitado y cuando estaba por llegar al orgasmo la beso, tratando de apaciguar los gemidos de ambos- Te amo Anastasia- le dijo Christian con la voz cargada de deseo y ternura por el momento.

-Yo también te amo Christian- al decir esto ambos se dejaron llevar por el clímax… luego de unos minutos, ya más tranquilos, Christian se colocó de nuevo de lado y cerró los ojos, Ana al verlo así supo que estaba cansado, le dio un beso en la nariz y este sonrió.

-Porque no duermes un rato- Christian abrió los ojos.

-Si lo hago ¿Te iras? No quiero que lo hagas- decía Christian casi en un puchero.

-No me iré te lo prometo, duerme un rato mientras caliento lo de la comida para que comas caliente- decía está infundiendo sinceridad.

-¿De verdad no te iras?, lo prometes- Ana asintió- estoy cansado nena ese ir y venir en auto me cansa mucho- decía Christian bostezando.

-Lo se bebe ahora duerme, prometo llamarte en media hora y estaré aquí para comer juntos- Ana esta empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, el rostro, el cabello que ahora lo usaba más corto, Christian se dejó hacer, los mimos de Ana hicieron que a los pocos minutos Christian estaba dormido profundamente…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, Waltraute:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	50. Chapter 50

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir dela historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: Se me ha hecho difícil actualizar, tengo mucho trabajo y aparte me costado un poquito el capi, quise plasmar de la mejor manera posible los sentimientos de Christian y los de Ana, lean y me dicen que les pareció la "conversación", espero sus Review…**

 **Chicas de México como les fue con el Huracán, espero que todas estén bien en la unión de sus familias…**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA… Aquí les dejo otro capi espero sea de su agrado…BESOOOSSS y ABRAZOOOOSSS para todas**

 **Este es mi correo por si alguna lo quiere agregar al suyo (ciberchica77 hotmail com) agréguenle lo que falta, porque si no, no se publica... Gracias**

 **Lore:** Que bueno que te gusto el capi, pensé que no iba a gustar mucho, el de hoy no se si haya quedado de la mejor forma, pero ahí lo dejo, lo del bebe viene pero falta un poco, gracias por leer, besos, un abrazo… **anyeli1509:** Gracias por leer mi historia, a veces se me hace imposible escribir durante el día o la noche, espero te guste el capi, un abrazo… **Brisi:** A Sam la sacare pronto, pero no saldrá por completo y no, Christian no piensan hacerlo y Ana tampoco con Brad, pero no será fácil negarse a estar con ella o él y no crear sospechas, pero tranquila tratare de no hacer mucho.. jejeje, besos lore, un abrazo… **vivi Villamizar** : Que bueno que te encanto gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y sobre todo comentar, Amen por tus bendiciones, gracias por los buenos deseo y la buena vibra, espero te guste el capi, besos, un abrazo, Dios te bendiga… **alessandra007** : Gracias por ese entusiasmo, me inspira, gracias de verdad :·) tranquila no pienso abandonar mi historia, gracias alessandra, espero te guste este capi, besos un abrazo… **minamo:** Excelente que te gusto, espero que este también te guste y he tardado por que llego cansada del trabajo y sin ganas de nada, besos un abrazo… **Mara grey:** Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, sabía que a muchas se les haría corto el capi… jejeje, pero pensé que no les iba a gustar, espero que el de hoy te guste… Ya quiero leer tu historia Mara, la espero con ansias… que bueno que ya casi tienes internet te mando un abrazote… **Natycuztor:** Gracias por leer y me alegra que te gusto el capi, veremos cuánto dura la miel entre Ana y Christian… besos un abrazo… **Amelia:** No mueras aun, todavía falta tela de esta historiay todavía no saldrá el tema de Orson entre Ana y Christian, veremos cuánto dura la pelusa entre ambos, a Sam le falta poco y al rubio, bueno él no es tan malo, pero anda en cosas… jejeje, besos un abrazo… **Denisse:** Se te extraño por aquí, bueno te extrañe por aquí… jejeje, que bueno que me pudiste leer, no había publicado porque a veces llego cansada y no me tiempo de escribir, Amen por tus bendiciones, que mal que el cel este dañado todavía… :·( Amen amiga, gracias, pronto se aclarara lo de Ana y Orson pero faltan algunas cosas por suceder, leí lo del origen de Maddy y tienes razón no me explique bien, pero es que va a salir en unos capis más adelante, (aquí te dejo un adelanto) antes de que se fueran a Seattle y aun los primeros días allá, Violet le propuso a Brad que se fueran juntos y así ellos podrían criar a Maddy como su hija, lo explicare más adelante con mejor detalle, gracias amiga por hacerme ver ese detalle :·) pronto desenmascarare a Sam, espero te guste el capi, quise plasmar lo mejor que pude los sentimientos de Ana, pero sobre todo los de Christian. Cuídate tú también, claro que seguiremos en contacto, pronto te escribiré al correo, Besos, un ABRAZOO… enorme cuídate, Dios te bendiga… **Alma:** Amen por tus bendiciones, Dios te bendiga a ti también, que bueno que te gusto el capi y sobre todo espero que te guste el próximo, gracias por leer, un abrazo y tranquila no me presionas jejeje, perdón por tardar… **katagrey09:** Que sorpresa tan agradable y es cierto estas muy perdida, espero que lo que este de cabeza sean cosas simples y se resuelvan rápido, la canción la escuche por casualidad, en **You tuve** y me encanto, solo que después es que me entero que es parte de la peli, espero te guste el capi, besos y un abrazo grande kata, no me abandones… **Alex:** que bueno que el capi cubrió tus expectativas y es cierto todavía Ana y Christian tienen que hablar mucho, esperemos a ver cuánto le dura la miel entre ambos.. jejeje, tranquila no te asustes, Mely cambiara a Orson para bien, pero el tendrá que pagar de laguna manera lo que hizo, mi salud está mejor gracias por preguntar, besos, un abrazo… **Jadelyn0811:** Gracias por leer mi historia… un abrazo… **Anais:** Gracias por leer la historia y sobre todo por comentar, espero que te guste el capi, quise hacerlo un poco diferente al libro aunque tomando las esencias y algunas cosas de los personajes para que no perdieran esa personalidad o cualidades que los hacen únicos y así poder hacer una historia… besos, un abrazo… **Luna Violeta** : Estoy bien gracias a Dios ya termine el tratamiento y espero solo que me vea la Dra. gracias por preguntar, espero te guste el capi, besos un abrazoooo..!... **maryta9990:** Gracias por tan hermosas palabras, ese apoyo incondicional es el que me inspira siempre, gracias, espero te guste el capi, besos, un abrazo enorme… Lili Lozano: Hola lili que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo, espero que esos pequeños asuntos estén solucionados con bien… :·) gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu buena vibra :·) que bueno que ya etas al día con la historia y te ha gustado, escribo lo más que puedo, ahorita tengo bastante trabajo y no puedo sentarme a escribir como quisiera, si me sorprendí cuando vi que la canción salía en la peli, jejeje tranquila a mí también me emociona mucho, gracias por no querer verme deprimida.. :·) Un gran abrazo para ti también, besos, gracias por leer y gracias por las porras, Dios te bendiga… **arianyely:** Gracias por leer mi historia, espero te guste el capi, gracias… por leer y sobre todo comentar, un abrazo… **Karengil:** Gracias por leer… **Ana91:** ¿India? Enserio, uff (disculpen chicas si ofendo) Las Indias vienen de la India País ubicado en el sur del Asia, con una cultura increíble, tienes que leer un poquito más, CULTURÍZATE niña que no sabes de que hablas, te refieres a ser indígena y no, no soy indígena, per por mis venas corre sangre indígena como el 90% de los hermanos latinos, que si soy latina, si con mucho honor y orgullo y no te digo cuatro cosas por respeto a las lectoras, por personas ignorantes como tu es que en el mundo está como esta. Y Si mi historia es mala que cara…jo haces tú leyéndola, debes de tener una ortografía y un léxico perfecto para criticar, lastima por ti…. No te digo más nada por respeto **…**

 **Y extraño a todas las lectoras que aunque no mencione sé que están ahí, besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente.… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO L**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Lo se bebe ahora duerme, prometo llamarte en media hora y estaré aquí para comer juntos- Ana esta empezó a acariciarle la cabeza, el rostro, el cabello que ahora lo usaba más corto, Christian se dejó hacer, los mimos de Ana hicieron que a los pocos minutos Christian estaba dormido profundamente…  
.

 **Ana POV**

Es increíble que yo esté aquí así con Christian de verdad será posible que podamos darnos esa oportunidad, que ambos merecemos- Ana sonrió- verlo así dormido, se ve tan imponente y a la vez tan vulnerable- mejor me levanto, un poco más aquí acostada y me dormiré con él. Le pediré a Taylor que me traiga todo para acá- Ana vio el móvil de Christian pensó en usarlo y curiosear, pero desecho la idea- eso no es correcto Steele- se regañó así misma, se colocó la camisa de Christian y su pantalón, salió al área donde estaban los monitores y vio un teléfono como especie de un interno, al levantarlo casi enseguida atendió Taylor.

-Dígame Sr.

-Taylor es Ana- decía un poco tímida- podrías venir un momento por favor- casi enseguida llego Taylor, abriendo la puerta.

-Dígame Srta. Steele.

-Podrías por favor traerme las cosas que deje en la oficina de Christian, hay una bolsa donde traje la comida y está también mi cartera y mi abrigo- decía la morena.

-Claro que si Ana enseguida te traigo todo- dijo Taylor con un brillo especial en los ojos- ¿Alguna otra cosa?- a Taylor le gustaba que Ana estuviera con Christian eso le hacía bastante bien a su jefe.

-Gracias Taylor, es que quiero calentar la comida mientras Christian duerme- le dijo Ana un poco sonrojada- si, por favor, cuando llegue le di a Sawyer unas cosas para que me las guardara en la heladera de la sala de café ¿será que después que me traigas lo que está en la oficina de Christian me traes eso también?- el hombre sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Cinco minutos después Taylor traía lo que estaba en la oficina de Christian.

-Ya traigo lo demás- decía este al dejar todo en la mesa donde estaba los monitores.

-Gracias, dejare la puerta un poco abierta para escuchar cuando entres- dijo la mujer, a los pocos minutos escucho a Taylor abrir la puerta y fue a su encuentro, Taylor le entrego varias viandas, le entrego una con comida a Taylor-Me dijo Luke que no te gusta la salsa Napolitana, así que te traje Ravioles gratinados, y esto- decía sacando otras dos viandas desechables pequeña como las que le había traído a Andrea, que eran las que había guardado Sawyer- es uno para ti y otro para Sawyer, Luke ya almorzó pero no comió postre- Taylor se le quedo mirando con algo de asombro se acordó de todo.

-Gracias Srta. Steel, es muy amable de su parte, haberse tomado la molestia para traerme todo esto.

-No hay de que Taylor y dime Ana, solo Ana- decía la morena al hombre antes de este saliera de la sala donde estaban los monitores, Ana entro al cuarto improvisado dispuesta a preparar las cosas para comer.

 **Ana POV**

Voy a calentar todo antes que Christian se despierte- Ana se acercó hasta la cama y lo observó dormir- se ve tan él, y tan vulnerable mejor preparo todo quiero tenerle a Christian la comida caliente, por suerte traje todo en diferentes viandas así podre calentarlo como se debe, el postre a la nevera, ojala se mantenga hasta que lo comamos- destapo el improvisado envase y vio que estaba intacto, al meterlo en la nevera vio la botella de Bollinger, Ana sonrió complacida a los pocos minutos ya estaba todo listo- por suerte el ruido del micro no despertó a Christian- Ana se quitó el pantalón que cargaba y se quedó solo con sus bragas y la camisa de Christian, se metió en la cama con cuidado- es hora de despertar a 50…

Ana se acostó en un lado de Christian con mucho cuidado y lo observo por un momento empezó acariciarle el rostro, el cabello una y otra vez como si tuviera que aprenderse las facciones de este de memoria, sonrió con picardía al mirar los pequeños gestos de Christian al sentir las caricias de Ana.

-Despierta dormilón- le decía la morena, dándole castos besos en la nariz y el rostro- despierta, estas roncando muy fuerte- Christian hizo una mueca.

-No cierto- dijo este ahogando un bostezo- yo no ronco y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie- decía aun somnoliento, se aferró a Ana y coloco su cabeza más cerca de Ana- dame cinco minutos más por favor- Ana rodo los ojos- sabes que aún se cuándo ruedas los ojos- Ana lo volvía hacer.

-Está bien cinco minutos más- Ana se fue a levantar pero Christian no lo dejo, se aferró a ella- no Christian se va a enfriar la comida. Además de que me puedo quedar dormida y sabes cómo me pongo cuando no duermo todo lo que quiero, Christian abrió los ojos.

-Sí, lo sé,- decía este mirándola ya más despierto- además huele delicioso, le dio un beso dulce a Ana y esta logro liberare, se levantó, a lo que Christian la miro, solo llevaba puesto su camisa y su ropa interior. Christian se levantó completamente desnudo.

-Christian, ponte aunque sea el bóxer- este sonrió.

-¿Le molesta mi desnudez Srta. Steele?

\- No me moleta- dijo la morena sonriendo- pero puede entrar alguien- dijo está preparando los platos.

-Nadie va a entrar- Christian entro un momento al baño y salió.

-Entonces me quitare tu camisa y si alguien entra no importa- Christian la miro serio.

-Está bien- dijo torciendo el gesto- ya entendí el punto- Christian, se paró y se puso su bóxer.

-No sé cómo puedes estar aquí, con este calor tan espantoso- decía Ana, abanicándose con la mano, se veía algo transpirada.

-Ya lo soluciono- decía este tomando un control y dirigiéndolo hacia un panel que había en la pared, este se abrió y salió un aire acondicionado que se encendió, la diferencia se sintió casi al instante, Anastasia se le quedo mirando a Christian.

-Ufff- resoplo Ana con impaciencia- porque no lo habías hecho antes y me dejaste pasar todo este calor- decía Ana algo molesta, no le gustaba transpirar sin necesidad.

-Lo siento nena- decía este que de verdad se había olvidado por completo del aire, se acercó hasta donde estaba la morena- Ana amor- Ana sonrió sorprendida por el mote, hasta el mismo se sorprendió, Ana lo vio sonrojarse "Christian se sonrojo, pensó Ana" el hombre le sonrió con ternura- porque no traes la comida mientras yo sirvo el vino- Ana fue colocando la comida en la mesa, sirvió los Raviolis una porción en cada plato que consiguió, los baño de salsa y les coloco el queso por encima. Christian por su parte saco dos vasos tipo copa de color azul y sirvió en ellos el vino que estaba bastante frio, le entrego uno a Ana y se sentó de nuevo- Ya verás como todo se refresca rápido, ahora brindemos- dijo este levantando su vaso- por nosotros y por este nuevo comienzo, que la vida nos ha dado- Ana sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, Christian se dio cuenta y sabía que ahora llegaba el momento de hablar, cosa que no sería fácil.

-Salud Christian- decía Ana chocando el vaso junto con el de Christian- la comida esta deliciosa Ana, como siempre eres una excelente cocinera- decía Christian devorando sus Raviolis con gusto, terminaron de comer entre risas y bromas, Christian había tenido razón ahora todo el cuarto estaba muy fresco, Ana se levantó para recoger y poner todo en el pequeño fregadero, Christian le agarro la mano y cuando este se levantó la abrazo.

-Deja eso Ana, ya mandare a alguien hacerlo- decía este oliéndole el cabello.

-No Christian, yo misma lo hare, pero más tarde- decía Ana, tratando de liberarse del abrazo- ahora vamos a comer el postre- Christian la miro como confundido.

-¿Postre también?- Ana volvió a sonreír, saco el envase donde Val le había preparado la copa de helado con crema de chocolate y mousse de chocolate, con galletas oreos incrustadas.

-Necesito donde servir el postre, bebe- le dijo Ana.

-Déjalo ahí nena, lo podemos comer del mismo envase.

-No Christian, traje para comer aquí y para que te lleves el resto y lo comas más tarde si quieres- decía Ana haciendo un mohín, Christian rio.

-Está bien nena, será como tú digas- este abrió el pequeño gabinete de la pared y saco dos platos pequeños cuadrados, con el mismo dibujo de los platos donde habían comido y de las tazas que reposaban sobre el otro mueble- aquí tienes, puedes servirlo aquí, doña regañona- Ana lo miro seria, Christian al verla así solo la tomo de la barbilla y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz- vamos lo comemos sentados en la cama, ahí estaremos más cómodos y podemos hablar- Ana sonrió con cariño. Así que el momento llego "pensó Ana".

-Faltan dos cucharitas para comerlo- Ana coloco una porción en cada plato, parecía algo así como un trozo de pastel o torta helada y encima una galleta, Ana se llevo los dos platos y Christian sirvió más vino- si piensas que me vas a emborrachar te hará falta más de una botella de vino- le dijo Ana convincente.

-No quiero emborracharte- Christian busco dos cucharas normales y se las tendió- la próxima vez te tendré todo más surtido, Ana lo miro y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- caminaron hasta la cama y Ana se sentó en la esquina junto al gran ventanal, afuera estaba cayendo la acostumbrada llovizna de la ciudad- en mi departamento de Nueva York, mejor dicho en el loft que tengo allá tengo un ventanal así de grande y me recordaba tanto estas vistas, que me hacía extrañar mucho a Seattle en varias ocasiones- dijo Ana con la mirada perdida.

-Yo también te extrañe Ana más de lo que hubiera querido y más de lo que hubiera pensado, pero el orgullo, los celos, los comentarios que escuche me tenían ciego, pensé en olvidarte, en sacarte de mi corazón pero no pude- decía este sincero- cuando pensé que te había olvidado, me comprometí con Sam- Ana rodo los ojos- pero cuando llegaste de nuevo a Seattle mi mundo se terminó de tambalear- Ana lo miro interrogante "que habrá querido decir" pensó Ana- y me di cuenta que no estaba enamorado de Sam que aún seguía amándote profundamente, pero aun así, decidí seguir mi compromiso, Sam había sufrido mucho, tras la muerte de su padre y no podía causarle otro dolor, ella no se lo merece- Ana lo miro con desagrado, Christian la miro serio- Sam es buena persona Ana- esta lo miro endureciendo un poco el gesto.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo la morena con desdén.

-Ella me ayudo en muchos sentidos- Ana lo miro de nuevo seria.

-Comete el postre Christian, se va a dañar- decía Ana, viendo el plato de este, coloco su plato en un lado y doblo las piernas a la altura de su pecho, colocando la cabeza encima de estas viendo hacia el horizonte- tienes razón Christian ella es buena persona, aquí la que te causo daño fui yo- le dijo Ana sin mirarlo, Christian fue hablar pero se detuvo cuando la escucho hablar- cuando llegué a Nueva York, estaba destrozada en muchos sentidos, mi único apoyo fue Danielle- Ana sonrió con tristeza- estaba tan mal que ella misma me recomendó con un psicólogo conocido de ella, pase casi dos semanas de no hacer nada para poder recuperarme, de ahí empecé a ir al parque solo para distraerme un poco, miraba a diario las personas correr, el grupo de gente haciendo ejercicios, yoga, y cada día pensaba en ti y en lo que había pasado, hasta que me dije a mi misma que no debía de hacerlo, recordaba la manera en que me trataste y…- Ana se le quebró un poco la voz, Christian se sintió tremendamente mal, este se dio cuenta que no tenía que hablar de Samantha o hacerle reproches a él solo le importaba recuperarla, pero si hablo de Sam es porque lo había hecho por instinto, pero ya no lo haría más.

-Nena en el pasado cometí errores, mejor dicho cometí muchísimos errores, que quiero enmendar- decía este tomando aire, estaba sentado junto a Ana, cambio de posición y se recostó de la pared de cristal- se… sé que no puedes olvidar todo lo que te paso, pero quiero ganarme de nuevo tu amor- decía este mirando a Ana a los ojos, sincero-que me des la oportunidad de ganarme tu confianza, de merecerte, necesito, quiero y añoro ganarme la oportunidad de conquistarte, de hacerte feliz como te lo mereces- decía con los ojos cristalinos de manera sincera- hay cosas que nunca me perdonare- Ana entrecerró los ojos como extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo esta sin comprender.

-Te deje sola nena, cuando más lo necesitaste- a Christian se le quero la voz, Ana volteo la mirada, las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas y una lagrima solitaria cruzo la mejilla de Christian.

-No quiero hablar de Hyde Christian por favor- dijo Ana con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

-No, de ese malnacido hablaremos cuando tú quieras Ana, nena amor, me duele enormemente no haber estado ahí, para ti- decía Christian dándole un puñetazo a la cama con la mano libre, la otra aun sostenía el plato- Antes de que ese hijo de puta te secuestrara, estaba lleno de odio, me fui de viaje para saturar mi mente de trabajo- Christian se levantó un momento y metió ambos platos en la nevera, Ana lo vio y enseguida desvió su mirada al cristal de la ventana, este llego y se sentó de nuevo donde estaba- estaba dolido Anastasia, los celos me cegaron, yo no sabía lo que había pasado con Kate y mucho menos de las intenciones de Hyde, si lo hubiera sabido…- Christian se agarraba el cabello, evidente signo de que no estaba cómodo hablando de todo- los celos no me dejaban pensar con claridad, cuando llegue de viaje, Sawyer me dijo lo que había pasado, lo de tu secuestro, me enfurecí, casi me volví loco, por que sentí culpable, sentí que no le había dado la importancia que debía a ese malnacido en el momento que te ataco en la oficina, movilice todo lo que pude y ayude a localizarte- Ana lo miro un poco sorprendida- cuando trate de ir al hospital, ya era muy tarde, nadie entraba a tu habitación, ni si quiera mi madre pudo- Ana bajo la vista- solo el personal médico autorizado y la policía podía entrar, luego cuando saliste del hospital, Taylor me dijo que te habías ido a la casa de tu padre en Montesano, quise darte unos días para que descansaras en casa de Ray- decía este con la voz apagada.

-No me quede en casa de Ray, él no me dejo, gracias a las cosas que le dijeron de mi- decía Ana dolida- me fui de ahí de la misma manera como llegue- dijo Ana mirando de nuevo hacia el horizonte.

-Lo se Ana, lo sé, pero yo no tuve nada que ver con lo que Kate le dijo a Ray, no lo supe sino hasta que tú lo dijiste aquel día que la confrontaste en tu casa- decía este sincero- fui cuatro días después a Montesano a ver a Ray, pero no lo conseguí y a ti tampoco, un vecino que regaba el césped me dijo que no había nadie, que Ray se había ido el día anterior y tú te habías ido el mismo día que habías ido y te veías bastante mal- Ana lo miro expectante, Christian acaricio el rostro de Ana con cariño, esta le tomo la mano y entrelazo los dedos con los de ella.

-Me fui tres días después de haber llegado a Montesano, no pensé dos veces cuando Danielle me ofreció irme con ella a Nueva York, allá podría trabajar en cuanto estuviera recuperada y así fue, lo malo fue que a los pocos meses tuve el accidente y estuve casi una semana en el hospital- Christian torció el gesto.

-Mande averiguar, para saber dónde estabas, casi dos o tres semanas después no recuerdo Welch te localizo en Nueva York, no lo pensé Ana me fui a Nueva York, quería verte saber que estabas bien, tratar de recuperarte si era posible, pero cuando llegue a donde vivías el portero me dijo que habías salido a correr, le di una propina y le dije que no dijera nada que había preguntado por ti que quería darte una sorpresa, al llegar al parque, tarde varios minutos en localizarte, fue cuando te vi, hablabas con un hombre, este te abrazo y tú te dejaste, en su momento no distinguí pero supongo que debe de haber sido Bradley- dijo este con un deje de celos en la voz.

-Dices que casi dos o tres semanas después- Christian asintió, Ana sonrió- ese no era Brad- Christian abrió los ojos, Ana rio.

-¿Cómo que no era Brad?- Ana negó.

-A Brad lo conocí casi dos meses después de llegar a Nueva York y un mes después tuvimos el accidente- ahora fue el turno de Christian de mirarla incrédulo y antes de que preguntara de nuevo Ana le dijo- ese debe de haber sido Johnny el instructor de yoga y aerobic, siempre era muy afectuoso, es consejero en agrupaciones donde hablan de diferentes temas, alcohol, drogas, maltrato y no sé qué más, hablamos mucho y yo era de las pocas persona que se le acercaba, tiene una cicatriz en la cara que deforma un poco la nariz, y se ve diferente, se ve algo intimidante, aparte es gay- Christian no lo podía creer- el me dejo tomar sus clases gratis, decía que a mi mirada triste le haría bien algo de ejercicio- dijo está recordando.

-Todo lo que pase, eso que viví en ese momento fue por pendejo- dijo Christian con molestia, golpeando de nuevo la cama, Ana sonrió- los celos me cegaron de nuevo Ana, al verte con ese tipo- Christian suspiro audiblemente, dándose jalones de cabello- quería acercarme hasta donde estabas y decirte muchas cosas- dijo este con pesar, por suerte no lo hice si no el daño fuera peor "pensó Christian"-Taylor me detuvo, me hizo entrar en razón, regrese a Seattle derrotado y sin muchas ganas de nada, me encerré en mi oficina durante unos días, veía al helicóptero que me regalaste en el sol y este movía el aspa una y otra vez, el y el planeador fueron mi compañía, después de eso los metí en la caja fuerte y de ahí no lo he sacado más, unas semanas después me conseguí una sumisa y luego conocí a Sam- dijo este mirando Ana derrotado, la morena le acaricio el rostro con cariño.

-La historia fuera otra si…- Ana se le quebró la voz, Christian aprovecho esto y la abrazo, quedando esta en medio de las piernas de Christian.

-Perdóname Ana, perdóname por favor- decía Christian con la voz quebrada, dándole suaves masajes en la espalda y tiernos besos en la cabeza, se aferró a ella la abrazo con fuerza y Ana hizo lo mismo, lloro un poco, ambos lo hicieron en silencio respetándose ese espacio interior que ambos necesitaban. Después de unos minutos así abrazados confortándose ambos, Ana continuo hablando- Mi relación con Brad, empezó mucho después que naciera Maddy, salimos varias veces sí, pero el respetó mis tiempos y nunca me forzó a estar con el- dijo Ana encogiéndose de hombros- no estuvimos juntos si no mucho después, el día que había decidido pasar la noche con el- Christian endureció la mandíbula, sentía celos del rubio- tuvimos el accidente- Ana se dio cuenta, pero así como ella sentía celos de Sam y aceptaba que ellos están juntos, a él también le tocaba aceptar la relación que ella tenía con Brad, aunque Brad y Sam no tenían comparación, esa mujer era mala persona por decir poco de ella- de ahí pasaron muchas cosas Christian, entre esas el hecho que decidimos ayudar a Danielle a tener un hijo, sin saber la enfermedad que tenía, ayudar a Dani en su enfermedad fue todo un reto, ella sufría en silencio y a la vez tener a Maddy la llenaba de alegría, su muerte y el hecho de haberme dejado el mejor regalo, mi Maddy, mi niña consentida, me marcaron la vida para siempre y no me arrepiento, ella logro lo que tanto deseaba y yo lo que en algún momento anhele tener un hijo, mi niña, mi hija, es mi todo, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- decía Ana con ojos soñadores- sin ella no soy nada Christian- este la abrazo de nuevo y le dio varios besos en el cabello- después de que Maddy naciera me dedique a ella y al tratamiento de Danielle, a sus cuidados, al morir Dani, estaba tan triste- Christian acuno a Ana.

-Maddy es una copia en miniatura de ti, hasta tiene gestos tuyos- Ana rio, habían personas que le decían lo mismo.

-Después de algunas semanas, ya Maddy tenía alrededor de cinco meses aproximadamente, cuando Brad me propuso que tuviéramos un relación por nuestra hija, acepte yo solo quería que mi niña creciera en un hogar estable y ella estuviera tranquila, el aún no se recuperaba del todo y estar en esa silla de ruedas no era algo muy alentador eso y el hecho de que…- Ana no quiso continuar, no era un tema que debía hablar con Christian.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- decía Christian.

-Nada, olvídalo- dijo Ana incorporándose para mirarlo, este le dio un beso- Quiero ir de apoco Christian- dijo la morena mirándolo de manera sincera, Christian le tomo la mano y beso sus nudillos- ya es bastante con el hecho de haber estado contigo, de querernos y buscar otra oportunidad, estando yo comprometida con Brad y tú con Samantha- Christian frunció el ceño- no me mires así bebe, no lo dije para molestarte- Ana le paso la mano por la cara, tratando de que este cambiara el gesto- va en contra de mis principios y creo que también de los tuyos, ¿o me equivoco?- dijo Ana resuelta- Soy monógama y no me siento a gusto haciendo estas cosas, como si se tratara de…- Christian la abrazo y la beso de nuevo.

-Tienes razón Ana y no, no te equivocas, Samantha al igual que Cooper- al decir el nombre de este hizo un gesto- no se merecen que los engañemos- dijo Christian decisivo- lo único que no me gusta es tener que compartirte- Ana lo miro.

-Crees que será fácil estar contigo y luego ir tratar de que Brad no me toque, de buscar una excusa, donde no tengo ninguna- Ana hablaba con determinación- para no tener intimidad con el- Christian cambio el semblante.

-Sé que tienes razón Anastasia, pero me molesta el hecho que Brad te toque, que tengas que estar con él, cuando yo no puedo hacerlo- Ana sonrió al escuchar su nombre completo, Christian estaba molesto.

-Como a mi Sr. Grey me molesta que estés con Samantha, que la toques y compartas cosas cuando yo no puedo hacerlo- le dijo Ana devolviéndole la pelota- Ella es tu prometida, al igual que Brad es mi novio- Christian levanto la mano en señal de decir algo, pero Ana se lo impidió- No me vayas a decir que es diferente Christian Grey- a este se le desencajo la mandíbula signo evidente de que Ana tenía razón- eso era lo que ibas a decir ¿cierto?- Christian bajo la mirada- serás gilipo…- Christian rio, hacía tiempo que nadie le decía así, sobre todo ella que se lo había dicho en ciertas oportunidades.

-Ya no hablemos más, no quiero que te pongas de mal de humor- decía este besando a Ana- ¿quieres que comamos el postre?- Ana sonrió con dulzura- sé que queda mucho de qué hablar Ana, pero vamos a ir a tu ritmo, vamos de a poco- Ana asintió.

-Busca el postre, si es que ya no se dañó- Christian se levantó, cuando este lo hizo Ana le dio un azote en el trasero, Christian la miro sorprendido por lo que hizo, Ana rio por lo que hizo y este se contagió, siguió y fue por el postre que estaba casi intacto en el refri, Ana aprovecho y se estiro un poco en la cama, empezaron a comerlos a lo que Christian emitía sonido intangibles por lo bueno que estaba.

-Está muy bueno, Ana te luciste- decía Christian con la boca llena de chocolate, Ana tomo una de las servilletas que había traído este y lo limpio,

-Los méritos no son míos, son de Val, ella es la especialista en postres, sobre todo con galleta Oreo- Christian termino de comer su porción y empezó a comer de la de ella- no sé cómo haces para comer así y mantenerte tan bien- decía el hombre.

-Hago ejercicios, yoga, corro y algo de tai chi a veces- Christian se le quedo mirando.

-¿Qué tipo de ejercicios?

-King boxing, aerobics, correr, no se practique varias cosa en Nueva York- Christian sonrió con malicia.

-¿Así que King boxing?- Ana asintió- ¿cuándo podemos entrenar juntos? me encantara verte caer en la lona- Ana sonrió, ella era buena, pero Christian no tenía comparación.

-Cuando quieras, soy buena pero no tanto- dijo Ana sincera, terminaron de comer el postre, Christian le untaba chocolate a Ana en la boca para luego quitárselo con la legua.

-Listo terminamos con el postre- decía Christian colocando ambos platos en el taburete que servía de mesa de noche. Agarro Ana y la abrazo esta se dejó hacer, hacia tanto que quería estar así, había un cómodo silencio en aquel cuarto- me encanta estar así, sintiendo ese calor de tu cuerpo tan único y especial.

-A mí también me gusta estar así- decía Ana acomodándose en el pecho de este, le dio un beso en medio de los pectorales- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Christian la miro desde arriba y asintió- ¿Me puedes decir porque ya no tienes bello en el pecho y llevas el cabello tan corto?- Christian la miro sorprendido y empezó a reír, ese era su Ana.

-Lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar- Ana lo miro con cara de circunstancias, como queriéndole decir que le dijera y probara, Christian trago grueso- a Sam no le gustaba mi pelo largo y el bello de mi pecho, ni de…- Ana le bajo el bóxer, no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-¿Te volviste loco?- Christian la miro divertido- ¿desde cuando haces lo que te dicen las mujeres?

-Nena, te dije que no te iba a gustar- decía este con cierto temor.

-Dime algo, ¿Fue con láser?- Christian no sabía cómo responder a eso- habla Grey- Ana estaba como molesta.

-No es laser… me depile con cera- decía este esperando cualquier reacción de Ana. La morena se acomodó de nuevo en los brazos de Christian, este se relajó un poco.

-Cuando te vuelva a nacer el vello del pecho, haremos el amor de nuevo- dijo Ana resuelta.

-¡Qué coño!- casi grita Christian, Ana empezó a reír.

-Quiero que te dejes crecer el vello de nuevo bebe, sabes cómo me pone- Christian quedo perplejo, Ana lo beso de nuevo en el pecho.

-Va tardar un tiempo Ana- dijo este sincero.

-No importa bebe- decía Ana mimosa- ahora déjame estar otro rato entre tus brazos- dijo Ana acomodándose de nuevo en su pecho, Christian sonrió con gusto y se abrazó de nuevo a Ana.

-Hare todo lo que sea por recuperarte nena, mi nena, mi Ana, mi más, mi amor- Ana sonrió de manera dulce…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn0811 :… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	51. Chapter 51

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir dela historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: Se me ha hecho difícil actualizar, tengo mucho trabajo y aparte me costado un poquito el capi, quise plasmar de la mejor manera posible los sentimientos de Christian y los de Ana, lean y me dicen que les pareció la "conversación", solo estoy tratando de plasmar los sentimientos y que así como Ana ha dado su versión, Christian también necesita dar la de él espero sus Review…**

 **HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA… Aquí les dejo otro capi espero sea de su agrado…BESOOOSSS y ABRAZOOOOSSS para todas**

 **Este es mi correo por si alguna lo quiere agregar al suyo (ciberchica77 hotmail com) agréguenle lo que falta, porque si no, no se publica... Gracias**

 **Maryta9990:** Hola como estas? Gracias por esas linda palabras, así es el tema de Orson será más adelante cuando él llegue a Seattle, por los momentos Ana y Christian disfrutaran de su burbuja, veremos cuanto les dura, tengo problemas con el servidor de internet supuestamente están limpiando las plataformas, besos para ti también, te mando un fuerte abrazo… **Lore:** Que bueno que te gusto el capi trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, al igual que este, solo estoy tratando de plasmar los sentimientos y que así como Ana ha dado su versión Christian también necesita dar la de él, gracias por preguntar y por tus buenos deseos, besos, un abrazo fuerte… **Amelia:** Gracias por esas palabras, estaba preocupada porque pensé que no les gustaría el capi, espero que este también te guste, besos para ti también nena, un abrazote… **lacachi161991:** Gracias por leer mi historia, espero que este capi también te guste, besos… **Vivi Villamizar:** Pronto desenmascarare a Sam, gracias por leer, amen por tus bendiciones, Dios te llene de salud, amor y paz a ti y los tuyos, BESOS, un abrazote para ti también… **Johana G:** Que bueno que te gusto, Brad no es malo a diferencia de Sam, y pobre Brad, ya lidiar con la loca de Violet creo que es suficiente como para que tenga que soportar a Sam… jejeje…. Espero que este capi también te guste, besos… **Val rod:** Que chévere que te gusto… jejeje, ya verás ahora viene Christian a darse cuenta de cosas, espero que este capi también te guste, Besos Val, un abrazo fuerte… PD: aunque no he comentado tu historia quiero decirte que es FANTASTICA y me ha hecho llorar muchoooo y eso no todos lo que escribimos tenemos ese don que tienes, gracias por escribir así… **Anais** : Gracias… Pronto lo hará, espero te guste este también, bebsos un abrazo… **Mara grey:** Estoy bien gracias, y ¿tu como estas?, no he visto tu historia, ¿Ya la subiste? Quería sufrir, digo leer un rato… jejeje… Woow Arizona? Ahí mismito, como dicen por aquí en Venezuela, te mando un fuerte abrazo con calor Venezolano, gracias por leer y sobre todo comentar… **Alma:** Gracias a ti por leer y comentar, que bueno que no les paso nada, ese tipo de comentarios me molestan, es mucho el que te ve y te pregunta y cuando ven que eres de origen latino eres el centro de burlas, cuando en realidad ellos son mezclas, amen a tus bendiciones, Dios te bendiga a ti también y a tu familia :·) besos, un abrazo… meryl1394: Tranquila, lo importante es que sigues leyendo mi historia es muy gratificante, que bueno que te gusto el capi, espero que el regalo que le dio Christian a Ana te guste, te lo dedico, me serviste de inspiración, estoy bien , gracias por preguntar esta semana me toca ir al médico, yo también tkm, amen a tus bendiciones. Dios bendiga ese corazón generoso que tienes y bendiga a tu familia, gracias por los buenos deseos, besos, un abrazote… **Denkar: (Denisse)** Bonito seudónimo, me gusta, gracias a ti por leer, no te he contestado el correo, porque tengo problemas con el servidor y hay páginas que no me quiere abrir :·( pero ya lo estoy solucionando. Sabias palabras aún queda mucha historia, mándame las dudas por correo, yo te las aclaro, entiendo lo de Sam… jejeje… si yo sé lo que es eso soportar que el hombre que tienes al lado hable como si nada de una ex es…ufff mejor no sigo por ahí… jejeje, espero te guste el capi, trate de poner en cierto modo la versión de Christian, espero tu correo con las dudas, besos, un abrazote fuerte Denisse cuídate Dios te bendiga… **Luna Violeta:** Te tomare en cuenta la idea y tratare de ponerla en algún capi al mejor estilo 50, gracias luna por tus buenos deseos, besos, un abrazo… **eleanorsam2:** Gracias por leer y sobre todo comentar, espero te guste el capi, un abrazo… **anabell91:** Hola Anabel, tiempo sin saber de ti… No sé a qué vacíos te refieres, la historia aún no termina, le falta mucho, pronto Ana demostrara lo que paso con Orson, Christian y Ana solo están viviendo su momento, lo dije en uno o dos capi anteriores, veremos cuanto le dura la burbuja y la miel a esos dos, todos cometieron errores con Ana y cada una de esas personas pagara de algún modo ese castigo que pides, como te dije aún le falta a la historia y todo se va a llegar a saber. Espero que te guste el capi, besos Anabel, un abrazo…

 **Y extraño a todas las lectoras que aunque no mencione sé que están ahí, besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente.… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LI**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Va tardar un tiempo Ana- dijo este sincero.

-No importa bebe, ahora déjame estar otro rato entre tus brazos- dijo Ana acomodándose de nuevo en su pecho, Christian sonrió con gusto y se abrazó de nuevo a Ana.

-Hare todo lo que sea por recuperarte nena, mi nena, mi Ana, mi más, mi amor- Ana sonrió de manera dulce…  
.

 **Christian POV**

Es tan gratificante estar aquí y tener entre mis brazos a Ana, que no quisiera tener que irnos pero en algún momento la realidad nos tocara y tendremos que salir y tomar caminos diferentes a nuestras casas, pero por el momento disfrutare de estar así con ella, de tenerla en mis brazos, me encanta tenerla así, sé que aún hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, tengo cosas que contarle y otras de las que debemos decirnos, el tema de Orson no lo pienso tocar, de solo acordarme me lleno de rabia y de celos, pero mi amor por Ana, es mucho más grande que cualquier cosa, solo quiero ser feliz a su lado y que tengamos eso que ambos merecemos, no es que justifico las cosas que pasaron y no soy quien para juzgar, pero este alejamiento creo que para lo único que sirvió es para darme cuenta que el amor que ambos sentimos el uno por el otro no lo supera nada ni nadie, que es único e intangible y no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie lo dañe o trate de hacerle daño a mi Ana, luchare por su amor, pero sobre todo por su perdón con quien sea y como sea. Ahora está casi dormida, solo espero que no se moleste porque la deje dormir un rato…

Christian trato de no despertar a Ana así que fue acostándose junto con ella para que esta no despertara, Ana se aferró un poco más y abrió los ojos.

###################################

-Solo quiero que estemos más cómodos- Ana se dejó hacer y se recostó de nuevo, no estaba del todo dormida "pensó Christian" – duerme un rato más nena, no te hará daño, ya después me encargare de tu mal humor- le dijo Christian bajito, Ana sonrió. Después de que Ana se durmiera Christian aprovecho para hacer unas cosas, se colocó su pantalón y llamo desde su móvil a Taylor.

-Dígame Sr. Grey- dijo el hombre apenas vio la llamada de su jefe.

-Necesito que por favor me traigas mi chaqueta, la camiseta y la camisa limpia que mantengo en la oficina, mi portátil y mi maletín- decía Christian en tono bajo para no despertar a Ana.

-Enseguida señor- a los pocos minutos un mensaje al móvil de Christian, donde Taylor le avisaba que lo esperaba afuera en la sala de monitores.

-Gracias Taylor- dijo este tomando todo, se colocó la camiseta así estaría más cómodo al quitarse el pantalón.

-Para servirle señor, ¿Se le ofrece algo más?- dijo este educado.

-Por ahora no, si quieres asegura el piso y que nadie pueda llegar a este piso, y descansa un rato en el sofá de Andrea o el de mi oficina, donde destaras más cómodo que parado ahí afuera- el hombre asintió un poco sorprendido. Christian entro de nuevo al cuarto y se le quedo mirando a Ana, mientras se quitaba el pantalón.

 **Christian POV**

Ana se ve tan vulnerable ahí dormida y tan diferente, extraño esa mata de pelo largo esparcido por la almohada, aun después de tanto tiempo conserva ese aire de inocencia que me cautivo desde el primer día que la vi, la dejare dormir por lo menos media hora mientras trabajo un rato con la gente de Darfur, tengo que viajar en cualquier momento y no me atrae la idea, ahora que Ana y yo estamos en un momento tan importante no me apetece viajar y menos si está cerca el cumpleaños de Ana- se sentó en la pequeña mesa donde habían comido anteriormente, colocando la silla de manera de poder mirar a la cama mejor- desde aquí podré ver mejor a mi hermosa nena…- Christian estuvo trabajando durante casi cuarenta minutos- ya solo me falta un correo por enviar y termino por esta tarde de trabajar, quiero despertar Ana y estar con ella otra vez, la deseo como siempre- Ana se empezó a mover de manera inquieta y a este le extraño, presto atención en lo que pasaba y se dio cuenta que Ana emitía un llanto muy bajo, cuando los espasmos de Ana se hicieron más evidentes y la voz de esta más fuerte Christian se levantó…

####################################

 **Ana POV (sueños)**

-Hey Ana despierta, despierta es hora de jugar, bueno mejor dicho yo juego y tu gritas- decía a voz espantosa al oído de Ana, Ana se removió inquieta, estaba colgando atada de las manos y había sido larga la noche en la que solo esperaba que aquel hombre cruel apareciera y le hiciera lo mismo que le había hecho antes- sabes puta estúpida, cogerte no fue tan increíble como yo pensaba, eres sosa y aburrida, no sé cómo a Grey lo podías complacer, por eso no te pienso coger mas pero si vas a pagar todo lo que he tenido que vivir por tu culpa… **¡DESPIERTA DIJE!-** grito el hombre, con el fuerte golpe que este le dio en la espalda con la fusta Ana quedo inconsciente de nuevo anhelando ser rescatada…- Christian bebe, mira lo que tengo aquí- decía Ana a Christian que estaba a cierta distancia- amor ven quiero que veas este conjunto nuevo que me compre- cuando Ana se acercó hasta donde Christian ya no eran Christian sino Jack Hyde, que la arrastraba por aquel suelo sucio y polvoriento amarrándola de un poste largo y oxidado, de ahí la pasaba a otro que eran como dos barras con una separación donde la amarraba para azotarla y golpearla hasta dejarla inconsciente- no Jack suéltame , suéltame Jack no me toques, **¡NOOO… Jack SUELTAME…NO ME TOQUES…SUELTAMEEE POR FAVOR…!-** Ana gritaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Ana despierta, despierta Ana- decía Christian que se había sentado en la cama casi enseguida la ver la manera de como esta se convulsionaba por la pesadilla- vamos Anastasia despierta nena, soy yo mírame- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y un angustiado Taylor entro.

-Señor, disculpe todo bien- el hombre traía en la mano el arma de respaldo, Christian al verlo se sorprendió, este se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba y se puso de espaldas. Ana empezó a llorar en ese momento de manera angustiante, a Christian se le partió el corazón, él sabía lo que eran esas pesadillas, lo había vivido en carne propia, siendo un niño.

-Ana amor- decía Christian abrazándola pero Ana empezó forcejear- Ana mírame, soy yo Christian- dijo este un poco más fuerte, Ana seguía forcejando, emitía palabras intangibles llenas de angustia- mírame amor, Ana- soy yo decía este preocupado, Ana se alejó de él dando patadas y Christian pudo ver un inmenso dolor en su cara, Ana enfoco mejor la vista y su semblante cambio al ver a Christian se arrojó en los brazos de este y empezó a llorar- shsss… ya amor cálmate estoy aquí y ahora no permitiré que nadie te dañe- decía este bajito. Ana se aferró todo lo que podía a la sudadera de Christian y lloraba de manera fuerte y desgarradora.

-Señor, me retiro decía Taylor que se había mantenido al margen.

-No Taylor, tráeme un vaso de agua por favor y no te preocupes Ana esta con mi camisa- el hombre hizo lo que le pidieron, este pudo ver el dolor reflejado en la cara de su jefe, entrego el vaso de agua y se retiró.

-Estaré sentado en la sala de monitores, si me necesita solo tiene que llamarme- Christian solo asintió.

-Ana- la llamo este- ten toma un poco de agua- Ana negó- Anastasia vamos solo un poco- la morena sorbió fuerte por la nariz y luego tomo un poco de agua, Christian le limpio la cara empapada por el llanto y algo manchada por el maquillaje- si querías hacerte un maquillaje diferente solo tenías que decirme, no tenías que usas mi camiseta- decía Christian tratando de hacerla sonreír, y lo logro Ana sonrió un poco, aunque aquella triste sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

-Discúl…pame Chris…tian, no… fue mi in…- Christian le coloco un dedo sobre los labios.

-Solo quería hacerte sonreír, la camiseta no importa, solo me importas tu- decía este viendo como lo rastros del llanto todavía hacían que Ana hipeara- era una pesadilla ¿cierto?- Ana asintió y de nuevo comenzó a llorar- no Ana no llores, no quiero verte llorar- decía afligido.

-Es…siem…pre… el mismo… sueño, la misma pesadilla- la respiración de Ana era entrecortada, Christian le dio más agua- son recue…dos de… lo… que paso con… Hyde- Ana comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Ya nena, shsss- la acunaba Christian- ya paso, no lo recuerdes más- le decía el hombre meciéndola- Juro que hare mil cosas para verte sonreír y nunca más volveré a lastimarte, por favor perdóname, solo yo soy el culpable de que estés así, soy el culpable de que ese hijo de perra te hiciera todo lo que te hizo- Ana se soltó del abrazo y lo miro.

-Claro que no, deja de decir eso, tú no tienes la culpa de que él sea un enfermo- Ana se arrodillo frente a él en la cama le tomo la cara con ambas manos y lo beso de manera tierna, Christian hizo lo mismo, la rodeo con sus largos brazos casi podía darle la vuelta completa, Ana empezó a besarlo por todo el rostro- no quiero hablar más de Hyde por favor- le dijo Ana con la voz apagada.

-Claro que no cariño- Ana se sorprendió, solo la había llamado así unas pocas veces, mientras duro su relación- Disculpa se me salió- dijo este algo temeroso.

-A mí no me importa siempre y cuando te sientas cómodo diciéndolo, me puedes decir como más te guste- Ana sonrió ahora de mejor manera, Christian le correspondió.

-No quiero decirte como te diga Cooper- dijo el hombre haciendo un mohín, Ana sonrió.

-Eso a mí no me importa bebe, para mí la manera en cómo me digas será solo tuya- le dijo Ana sincera- Brad siempre me trato igual aunque no teníamos nada todavía- decía Ana encogiéndose de hombros- tu eres mi bebe, mi nene, mi niño grande, mi amor, mi cariño, mi mas- le dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos, a Christian se le contrajo el corazón. Aun después de haber pasado esa crisis, ella solo quería amor y cariño y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para dárselo.

-Tú también eres mi nena, mi bebe, mi Ana, mi amor, mi cariño, mi más, mi todo- dijo este con la voz cargada de emoción y los ojos vidriosos- Ana lo beso con una ternura infinita y aunque ella sabía que si quería más, él se lo daría sin ningún esfuerzo pero, no se sentía bien como para ponerse en modo sexy, dejo de besarlo y metió la cabeza en el hueco del cuello, a Christian le extrañó- ¿Paso algo nena?

-Abrázame amor, abrázame fuerte, lo más fuerte que puedas, necesito sentir el calor humano de tu cuerpo- decía Ana en llanto- esto me sobrepasa Christian, y no se co…mo salir- Ana comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Christian no sabía que más hacer, el haber desnudado su corazón de esa manera frente a ella, era algo que solo lo había hecho con Ana, con Ana, su Ana…

-¿Quieres algo en especial?- esta negó- sé que no es correcto lo que voy hacer porque no es bueno pero si lo que quieres es llorar hazlo Anastasia, llora todo lo que quieras, yo estaré aquí para ti- decía Christian abrazándola fuerte. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

 **Ana POV**

He querido desahogarme con Christian tantas veces a pesar de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, ahí en ese pecho, en mi refugio personal, he tenido que ser fuerte tantas veces, tragarme las lágrimas, tomar pastillas, solo he querido desahogarme con tres personas mi mama, mi papa y Christian, pero no pude y aunque no he podido recuperar a mis padres, debo agradecer al destino por permitirme hacerlo con el único hombre que he amado infinitamente- Ana se abrazó aún más si podía, lloro durante casi veinte minutos, lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad- ya no quiero llorar más ese malnacido de Hyde no merece ni siquiera que le recuerde…

#################################

Al salir un poco del abrazo de Christian se dio cuenta que este también había llorado, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, solo le dio un beso y se levantó rumbo al baño.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Grey.

-Voy al baño amor, ya regreso- Christian le sonrió con cariño, aprovecharía el momento para buscar el regalo, espero que eso le cambie un poco el humor "pensó Christian". Cuando Ana regreso unos minutos después se veía que se había lavado la cara, tenía la nariz bastante roja y la parte de debajo de los ojos algo pronunciado- ya estoy aquí- dijo Ana acercándose a la cama- no me veas así Christian, sé que estoy espantosa- Christian la miro extrañado.

-Claro que no, estas hermosa nena, ven siéntate aquí conmigo- decía este señalando sus piernas. Ana se sentó a horcajadas y Christian doblo las piernas para hacerle un espaldar a Ana, le dio un beso, la morena pensó que hondaría más con ese beso o sentiría una fuerte erección, lo sintió algo erecto pero no tanto-te tengo un regalo- dijo este ceremonioso, Ana lo miro curiosa, se acomodó un poco y cuando acordó este saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro- Toma, quiero que sea un símbolo que solo nosotros sepamos lo que significa, Ana estaba emocionada, aunque no sabía lo que era, con el simple hecho de ser un regalo de Christian significaba bastante- ábrelo, decía este viendo la emoción en sus ojos y la sonrisa de ilusión que demostró.

-Gracias- decía la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla, intento abrir la cajita pero era casi imposible- no puedo abrirla- decía casi haciendo puchero, Christian rodo los ojos.

-Ven te ayudo- este abrió un poco la caja y Ana hizo el resto, en la caja había una fina cadena de plata y oro con eslabones planos y diminutos y de esta pendía una pequeña placa en forma de pergamino en plata, con unos extraños signos, tenía dos dijes diminutos, una pluma y un lápiz, la pluma en plata y el lápiz tenía la punta negra, al igual que la base de la goma, la goma dorada, de resto era plateado y dorado, el lápiz era más grande que la pluma, pero se veía muy bien.

-Gracias, me encanta- dijo Ana aunque no sabía muy bien que significaba todo aquello, Christian le sonrió con dulzura y a la ves satisfecho, aunque se había dado cuenta que Ana no sabía el porqué del regalo.

-No sabes lo que significa ¿Cierto?- Ana negó seria, no quería molestarlo- no importa yo te lo explicó- la morena sonrió- Recuerdas que fue la primera cosa que te di cuando nos conocimos- Ana negó- ¿Enserio no recuerdas? – Negó de nuevo- ¿Recuerdas el día que te caíste en mi oficina?- Ana rodo los ojos.

-Cómo olvidarlo, fue el día que nos conocimos, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi caída, con un lápiz, un pergamino y una pluma?- Christian sonrió de nuevo.

-Mucho, recuerdas que te di que había en mi escritorio- Ana se quedó pensando, su rostro se le ilumino.

-El lápiz con el que estaba escribiendo lo de tu entrevista- dijo Ana.

-Si el lápiz que te metías en la boca, que mordías y me provocabas incesantemente- dijo este acomodándose un poco, Ana pudo sentir cierto estremecimiento debajo de ella, Ana rio por el comentario.

-No es cierto, no te provocaba- decía Ana con picardía.

-O si, si lo hacías, créeme ese lápiz en tu boca me creo muchas fantasías- Ana volvió a reír- me encanta tu risa, es música para mis oídos- dijo este sonriente, Ana sonrió de nuevo- por eso compre ese dije, solo nosotros sabemos que significa, para mi ese día marco mi vida de muchas maneras, pero para bien claro está, conocerte fue lo mejor que ha pasado en la vida, aparte del hecho de que los Grey me adoptaran- Ana sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios cargado de amor, Christian lo acepto se acomodó mejor y cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente se separaron, Ana pego su frente a la de Christian.

-Te amo Christian Grey.

-Te amo Anastasia Steele- Ana sonrió- ahora falta lo demás, en un principio mientras venia de Portland y pensaba que regalarte busque varias cosa en internet y vi un lápiz pero no me gustó mucho, entonces vi una placa con una escritura en latín, me llamo la atención un pergamino que vi era muy diferente a este, así que le pedí a mi buen amigo Smith que revisara a ver si tenía algo parecido, tenía varios modelos y me mando las fotos por correo, elegí este- decía Christian señalando el dije, le pregunte que si lo podía grabar en un idioma especifico y que fuera para hoy mismo y que cuanto tardaría, por suerte y con un poco de dinero- Ana rodo los ojos- jamás dejaras esa costumbre ¿Cierto?- esta negó sonriente- Bueno, Smith me pidió que le mandara lo que quería que dijera y el idioma así que escogí hebreo antiguo- Ana se extrañó.

-¿Hebreo antiguo?- este asintió- ¿Por qué?

-Porque así nadie sabría que dice, solo nosotros dos- Ana negó sonriendo, 50 y sus cosas.

-¿Y qué es lo que dice?- pregunto curiosa, Christian sonrió.

-Dice así- empezó a explicar Christian señalando cada línea.

 **אנה שלי- Mi Ana**

 **התינוק שלי—Mi nena**

 **…שלי יותר -– Mi más…**

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- decía Ana con la voz llena de emoción sacando la cadena del estuche, tocando el dije con uno de sus dedos- esta preciosa Christian y ahora aún más al saber lo que significa- decía Ana orgullosa.

-Solo pensé en ti-decía este orgulloso y emocionado al ver la reacción de Ana- quería darte algo que simbolizara lo que sentimos, en un principio solo iba a ser el lápiz, luego mirando fotos en internet vi las imágenes de pergaminos y me encantaron- Ana lo abrazo de nuevo y le dio un beso en la boca- sabes aún se te ponen los labios suaves y tibios cuando lloras- Ana sonrió de nuevo y le empezó a dar besos húmedos en el cuello- nena si sigues por ahí…- dijo este tratando de aguantar- no quiero que te sientas forzada a nada además mira la tarde está cayendo y no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa- decía este conteniéndose, Ana continuo mimosa.

-No me estas forzando a nada Christian, solo quiero sentir tus caricias- Christian empezó a besarla, quería hacerla suya de nuevo. Pero tratare de ser lo más tierno posible el estado de animo de Ana es frágil y no quiero hacerla sentir mal "pensó el hombre". Christian empezó a desabotonar la camisa, acaricio sus pechos con mimo y delicadeza, los beso y los acaricio con los labios, Ana estaba extasiada, sentir las caricias de Christian era algo especial, se terminaron de desvestir entre besos y suaves caricias, Ana sonreía complacida, el comportamiento de Christian la hacían sentirse única y especial, esas suaves caricias y los movimientos lentos significaban mucho para ella, se sentía querida protegida, cuando Christian se posicionó en el medio de sus piernas Ana doblo las rodilla y alzo su cadera, como dándole paso a que estuviera dentro de ella y así lo hizo- hazme tuya bebe, quiero sentirte dentro de mi ahora- Christian la penetro con suavidad y Ana sonrió, sabía que él se estaba controlando.

-Eres hermosa Anastasia, simplemente hermosa- decía este arqueándose un poco tratando de controlarse- quiero sentirte nena, como solo te he podido sentir yo- decía este con la voz entrecortada y cargada de pasión.

-Más rápido bebe, solo un poco- eso para él fue un aliciente.

-¿Segura Ana?- la morena asintió con una sonrisa, los movimientos se acrecentaron pero no tanto como hubiesen querido, Christian respetaría sus tiempos y Ana lo agradeció, el encuentro aunque no fue como a ellos les gustaba, fue hermoso y cálido, se sintieron plenos y satisfechos, Ana quedo encima del torso de Christian cuando este se volteo junto con ella, pasados unos minutos ya más recuperados Ana se acomodó mejor, le dio varios besos en el torso, continuo por su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios donde lo empezó a besar de manera amorosa pero el sonido repiquetéante de un móvil no lo dejo seguir, Ana se dio cuenta que Christian se detuvo y no se había fijado en el porqué, hasta que escucho su móvil- ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Ana con fastidio, tomo su móvil que estaba en el taburete y al ver el nombre en la pantalla se sorprendió se sentó encima de Christian y contesto- ¿Val, paso algo?- dijo está un poco temerosa.

-Ana- dijo esta- espero no interrumpir- dijo con la voz rara, Ana se asustó un poco y pensó enseguida en Maddy, se fue a levantar y Christian se lo impidió.

-¿Le paso algo a Maddy?- decía Ana.

-No Ana Maddy esta perfecta, es solo que…- decía la mujer titubeante.

-¿Qué pasa val, no me digas… ¿Regreso Bradley?- dijo esta con cierto asombro.

-No, Ana Brad no regreso, pero llamo y pregunto por ti, le dije que habías ido a buscar unos manuscritos, me dijo que no habías ido a la editorial, yo le dije que no sabía porque le habían dicho eso, le dije que también fuiste a llevarle unas carpetas al Sr. Grey con los manuscritos falsos, y no lo creyó así que en cualquier momento te llama- decía la mujer hablando rápido.

-Tranquila Val, ya hablare yo con Brad, tú no te preocupes- la mujer suspiro tranquila- dentro de un rato llego.

-Tú no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo- dijo Val. Ana suspiro audiblemente.

-¿Paso algo nena?- Ana negó.

-Es solo que Brad llamo a la casa y le dijo a Val que llamo a la editorial y le dijeron que yo no estaba allá- Christian torció el gesto, Ana ahogo un bostezo, estaba cansada por todo lo ocurrido, tanto física como mentalmente.

-Ven vamos a que te asees un poco y nos vamos- le dijo Christian mimoso, este vio la portátil y se acordó que le faltaban unos correos por enviar- adelántate nena, termino aquí en un par de minutos y te alcanzo.

-Está bien Christian pero no tardes- Ana entro al baño y a los cinco minutos entro Christian.

-Listo es solo que me faltaban por enviar algunos correos, ven te ayudo decía este quitándole, la ducha portátil tipo brazo que colgaba de un lado de la ducha de pared, Christian empezó a enjuagarla sin mojarle el cabello y sin tocarla mucho, quería ganarse ese derecho, así como ella se ganó el derecho de tocarlo a el- voy a buscar un sitio donde estemos más cómodos- decía este viendo el tamaño del baño, era bastante reducido.

-Sabes que a mí no importa, yo estoy bien así- decía Ana saliendo de la ducha y secándose con una de las toallas.

-A mi si me importa y mucho, quiero que estés cómoda, además este no es sitio para vernos, no quiero que un día te vean salir de aquí por casualidad y me vean a mí también y empiecen los cotilleos y hablen mal de ti- Ana suspiro, Christian tenía razón.

-Está bien busca el sitio- dijo Ana resignada, Christian le sonrió con ilusión, termino el también de asearse un poco y salió de la ducha- voy a cambiarme, no tardes Christian, quiero llegar a casa.

-Tranquila en diez o quince minutos salimos, no te preocupes- Ana le sonrió y salió del baño, se colocó la ropa lo más rápido que pudo cuando Christian salió del baño Ana se pintaba los labios con el pequeño espejo del estuche que tenía para maquillarse- listo, nos vamos cuando quieras- decía Grey abrazando a Ana- Quiero decirte algo y que ambos lo convirtamos en una promesa- Ana lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué me vas a decir?- le decía Ana mirándolo con ojos cansinos y soñadores, Christian le dio un beso tierno en la comisura de los labios.

-Quiero que cuando estemos aquí o en el sitio que consigamos para nuestros encuentros- decía Christian serio pero con la mirada tranquila y dulce- mientras solucionamos nuestra situación que tenemos con nuestras parejas, no pelearemos, será un sitio neutral donde solo podremos amarnos, mimarnos simplemente disfrutar de un momento juntos sin reclamos de ningún tipo- Ana lo miro sin saber que decir.

-No estoy entendiendo tu punto Christian-este rodo los ojos, Ana lo miro con la expresión "enserio"- Explícate mejor- dijo la morena, con cierto fastidio, este resoplo.

-Si por algún motivo estamos enojados, peleamos o simplemente hay algo que debemos reclamarnos, será de esa puesta para afuera o en el sitio que consiga será de igual manera, aquí adentro solo seremos nosotros y nuestros sentimientos, así sea solamente para sentarnos abrazados en la cama- dijo este benévolo, Ana sonrió, ahora si había entendido.

-Está bien entonces será una promesa- Christian la beso y le dio un azote, Ana se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué?- dijo este fingiendo inocencia- era solo para sellar el pacto, la promesa- dijo con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro, Ana negó sonriendo.

-Vámonos bebe, se hace tarde- Christian tomo su abrigo y ayudo a ponérselo, recogió un bolso y se dio cuenta que Ana había recogido las cosas del almuerzo y la miro- ¿Qué? Te tardaste mucho en el baño y mientras, yo recogí todo- decía esta. Christian tomo sus maletín y la portátil, al salir encontraron a Taylor sentado este enseguida se levantó- Hola Taylor- dijo Ana un poco asombrada.

-Taylor vino cuando te escucho gritar nena, le pedí que se quedara cerca por si lo necesitaba- Ana miro a Taylor, luego a Christian y bajo la cabeza.

-No tiene de que avergonzarse Ana, yo solo estaba preocupado y es normal que aun recuerde cosas desagradables- decía Taylor hablándole paternalmente- míreme a mi yo aún sueño con cosas que viví en la guerra y no es fácil, aun teniendo entrenamiento militar- Christian se sorprendió, Taylor no era de los que hablaba fácilmente de lo vivido en la guerra- Señor, si quiere podemos bajar directamente al estacionamiento subterráneo para salir sin ser vistos.

-Buena idea Taylor, gracias por pensar en todo- el hombre asintió, cuando bajaron, el estacionamiento estaba casi desierto al igual que casi todo el piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Christian, se montaron en el Suv de Christian donde se encontraba Sawyer esperándolos el iría como copiloto ambos hombres también se montaron y salieron, Ana no aguantó mucho la tentación se desabotono el cinturón de seguridad y se sentó en el regazo de Christian- te habías tardado- dijo Christian riendo, Ana le pego en el bazo juguetonamente.

-Gracias- dijo está metiendo la cabeza en el cuello de este, Christian le tomo la barbilla y Ana lo miro- Gracias por estar ahí en un momento…- Christian le coloco un dedo en los labios.

-No quiero que llores de nuevo amor- Ana negó mirando hacia arriba- escúchame Ana, si esta noche o cualquier otra estemos juntos o separados llegas a tener otro episodio, llámame nena, estaré ahí para ti, entendido- Ana lo beso con ojos cristalinos.

-Gracias y así lo hare- dijo está acomodándose de nuevo en los brazos de Christian.

-Taylor, dejaremos a Ana y a Sawyer en la Torre y de ahí iremos a la mansión Bellevue, quiero hablar unas cosas con mama.

-Como usted diga señor- dijo el hombre sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

-Sawyer, te quedaras con Ana y las demás en el Ático, algo así como la noche libre pero si ves o escuchas algo extraño me llamas- dijo Christian en su modo CEO.

-Si señor Grey- llegaron casi veinte minutos después, gracias al buen tráfico de la ciudad.

-Nena llegamos, llámame cualquier cosa- Ana lo beso con infinita ternura, a él no le gustaba la idea de dejarla así, pero tenía que hacerlo- mañana traeré el auto que te dije el otro día- Ana se sorprendió un poco- Esperaría a Cooper, pero no quiero que tenga los méritos, ni los besos por el carro- Ana rodo los ojos.

-Está bien señor testosterona, como tú digas- Ana pego su frente a la de el- Gracias por el regalo tan hermoso, es un gran detalle que atesorare siempre- dijo Ana con su mejor sonrisa, lo beso de nuevo y comenzó a bajarse del auto. Salieron del auto juntos y aunque el solo pudo besar su mano Ana sintió la corriente eléctrica de siempre, ya adentro Sawyer iba en silencio Ana se le quedo mirando cuando subían en el ascensor- Sawyer, ¿te puedo pedir algo?- el hombre la miro gentil- No le vayas a comentar nada a Tiff por favor, sé que ya te lo había pedido antes, pero ella puede ser muy persuasiva.

-Tranquila Ana, además no sé de qué me hablas- dijo este con una sonrisa burlona- bueno aunque todo tiene su precio- Ana puso los ojos como platos, abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo pero no pudo, Luke empezó a reír- tranquila, solo quiero doble ración de ese delicioso postre de hoy el mío tuve que compartirlo con Taylor, el muy rufián dijo que el de él era para Gail- Ana empezó a reír.

-Tranquilo no será doble, será triple- entraron juntos al Ático, Val estaba pendiente, por suerte su niña jugaba- Hola Val todo bien- la mujer sonrió curiosa.

-Si Ana, todo bien, te llamo Sally que la llames en cuanto puedas- dijo esta-Tiff debe de estar por llegar viene a cambiarse y se va a una cena en la mansión de los Grey.

-Luke, porque no vas y te pones cómodo en el cuarto de Tiff, así no tendré que decirle nada si llega y nos ve juntos, yo iré a darme una ducha y a cambiarme, veré un rato TV con mi niña y llamare a Sally- Ana se puso y llamo a Sally, no quería postergar mucho la llamada se podría hacer más tarde- Hola Sally, ¿Cómo estás?- hablaron durante un rato, esta le dijo que Erika la había llamado preguntándole por la entrevista y de cómo seguía Kate…

-Le dije que aún seguía de reposo, pero que te llamaría para que le pusieran fecha a la entrevista- dijo la secretaria.

-Me parece bien Sally, hablare con Kate en un rato y te aviso para que llames a Erika o mejor le des mi número y que ella me llame, gracias Sally eres la mejor- decía Ana colgando la llamada. Así como dijo Ana cada uno se puso hacer algo, Ana entro en su habitación directo al baño, Sawyer a la habitación, donde se puso cómodo quitándose un poco de ropa y Val a la sala de Tv donde jugaba Maddy, Ana se sentía renovada después de la ducha. Decidió llamar a Kate, no era que no quería hablar con ella o ser la primera en llamar pero se trataba de trabajo, además ella había llamado el día después de que se fuera de ahí y hablaron durante varios minutos, repico varias veces el teléfono la mujer respondió.

-Kate es Anastasia, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo en tono neutral.

-Ana, gracias por llamar, estoy bien gracias, ¿Tu como estas?

-Estoy bien gracias- y muy cansada pensó Ana- sé que aun estas de reposo, pero podrías venir hoy o mañana, llamo Erika… perdón E.L James, preguntando lo de la entrevista y no quisiera que otro hiciera esa entrevista- Kate grito de emoción, Ana se tuvo que retirar el teléfono un poco.

-Hablare con Elliot ahorita Ana, teníamos una cena donde Grace, pero no creo que le importe si no voy o llego más tarde- decía la rubia en carretilla.

-Está bien Katherine aquí te espero- dijo Ana en el mismo tono, aun le dolía hablar con Kate, no es que diría que serían grandes amigas, pero en cierto modo, lo que le había pasado, le había tocado el corazón y no quería hacerla sufrir, pero si le demostraría que ella no tuvo nada con Orson Grey y eso más allá de cualquier cosa seria un punto clave en su venganza- "cual venganza Ana le dijo su subconsciente, si tú nunca has sido del tipo que se venga haciendo daño, eres más de que le gusta dar estocadas suaves y letales, puyando para que duela más"- Podrías estar aquí en veinte minutos, si vienes esta noche claro- dijo Ana.

-Ahí estaré Ana, no te preocupes y gracias por pensar en mi para la entrevista, sé que dije que no te lo agradecería pero…- decía esta apenada.

-No te preocupes Kate, se lo que dijiste y también lo que dije, pero no lo hice para que me lo agradecieras- claro que lo hice por eso, para que veas que puedo hacer cosas como esas "pensó Ana"- lo hice porque sé que lo harías bien, eres buena en lo que haces y no confiaría a mi mejor autor a cualquiera, cuando vengas hablaremos mejor, si quieres trae a Ava para que juegue un rato con Maddy- dijo Ana antes de colgar, se terminó de arreglar casi media hora después estaba lista, escucho voces, sabía que había llegado Tiff, Alex, y Kate junto con su pequeña saldría a verlas, por suerte había secado su rebelde cabello se puso una camisa de algodón, no muy corta ni larga sin mangas y cuello ancho, y pantalones chinos de algodón, salió del cuarto y miro las mujeres en la cocina- Buenas tardes o mejor buenas noches- dijo a los presentes- Tiff se le quedo miran.

-Dios Ana ¿Qué te paso?- decía está mirando el cuello, Ana cerro los ojos, como no se había maquillado, no se dio cuenta que aún se le veía el cardenal del cuello- Voy a hablar con Brad, ese tipo de marcas no se dejan- Ana la miro horrorizada.

-Te dije que se darían cuenta Anie- dijo Val las mujeres la voltearon a ver…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi161991:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	52. Chapter 52

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir dela historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Es difícil publicar muchas veces, yo sé que muchas dicen que es el cuento de nunca acabar, pero no es solamente sentarse a escribir y ya, para mi es más que eso, si voy hablar de un sitio tengo que documentarme acerca de este para no ofender aquellas personas que de alguna u otra forma puede que conozcan ese sitio y no sea como lo describo, al igual me pasa con algún personaje que aparece en el libro, sé que aparece, lo que hace, pero muchas no recuerdo como se llama…  
A mis lectoras que saben que publico en Wattpad, si es cierto publico casi a diario, (lo hago cada dos días) pero no es porque me deba más a ellas que a ustedes o las prefiera, no piensen eso, me duele de verdad que lo piensen, recuerden que tengo los capi escritos casi todos y es más fácil para publicar. Aquí en facfiction no es así, las ganas de escribir vienen y van y no quiero solo escribir y ya, y que la historia pierda su forma, quiero seguir con la misma esencia, espero me entiendan… besos chicas las aprecio un montón…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA… Aquí les dejo otro capi espero sea de su agrado…BESOOOSSS y ABRAZOOOOSSS para todas**

 **Lore:** Gracias Lore, el capi de hoy es bastante sencillo, pero lo hice con mucho cariño, el regalo fue una cosa loca.. jejeje… besos un abrazo **meryl1394:** Que bueno que gusto el capi, está de más decirte que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras así sea para desahogarte, "Si la vida no te sonríe, sonríele tu a la vida"… amen por tus bendiciones, te mando un fuerte y gran abrazo, besos, Dios te bendiga… **anabell91:** Hola Anabell, ¿Cómo estás? Tranquila, me imagine que no habías leído las notas jejeje, no te preocupes, sé que si no comentas es que estas ocupada, gracias por tu apoyo al leer mi historia, si sé que te gusta y si hay algo que te gustaría que pasara házmelo saber, a lo mejor puede que lo incluya, gracias nuevamente… besos, un abrazo… **Amelia:** Ahora es que quedan capis Amelia, faltan lagrimas que derramar y cosas por aclarar, que bueno que gusto lo del obsequio, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, aún están en su burbuja, disfrútala, por suerte estoy lejos así no me mataras cuando la explote… jejeje, lo de los bebes aun faltaaaa..! Besos Amelia, un abrazo, cuídate… **Vivi Villamizar:** Hola vivi y se pondrá mejor, aun falta mucho, espero te guste el capi. Besos, un abrazo, cuídate… **lacachi161991:** Gracias... Pero sobre todo gracias por leer y comentar, espero te guste el capi, un abrazo… **Denkar:** Aquí el internet esta pésimo, pero ahí voy, ya me vio el medico luego te cuento por correo electrónico :·) amen a tus bendiciones.. Pobre Christian todo se enojan con mi pobre cincuenta… jejeje, que bueno que te gusto el capi, todos pagaran en mayor o menor grado todos pagaran, espero tus dudas por correo, también te quiero Denisse, cuídate mucho, besos a tu bebe, Dios los bendiga, un abrazote… **Luna Violeta:** Ya verás que dice Val y como lo enreda, gracias por leer y comentar, cuídate besos, un abrazo… **maryta9990:** Aún faltan recuerdos de Ana de lo paso y si fue muy fuerte, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, besos, un abrazo enorme… **Johana G:** Que bueno que te gusto, pensé que el capi no gustaría mucho espero que el siguiente te guste, aunque esta bastante sencillo, ya verás lo que dice Val. En este capi sabrás el motivo de la cena tranquila, besos, un abrazote para ti también cuídate… **Alma:** Es un honor para mí poder trasmitir esos sentimientos aunque sea en ciertas lectoras, espero te guste el capi aquí Ana logra decir lo del chupetón, cuídate tú también, besos y abrazos desde Venezuela… **eleanorsam:** Gracias, yo tampoco me cansare de agradecer que leas y comentes mi historia, besos, un abrazo… **Anais:** Que bueno te guste, espero que no me mates cuando explote la burbuja… jejeje, gracias Anais, besos, un abrazo… **loveofshoes4:** Gracias por leer mi historia, un abrazo…

 **Y extraño a todas las lectoras que aunque no mencione sé que están ahí, besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente.… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Dios Ana ¿Qué te paso?- decía está mirando el cuello, Ana cerro los ojos, como no se había maquillado, no se dio cuenta que aún se le veía el cardenal del cuello- Voy a hablar con Brad, ese tipo de marcas no se dejan- Ana la miro horrorizada.

-Te dije que se darían cuenta Anie- dijo Val las mujeres la voltearon a ver…  
.

-¿Porque dices eso Val?- le pregunto Tiff extrañada de las palabras de la mujer, Val miro a Ana y luego enfoco a las demás. Ana se había tapado o la cara con una de las manos, Val será capaz de echarme de cabeza "pensó Ana".

-Es que, Ana salió temprano porque iba a comprar unas cosas para el almuerzo y un sujeto intento arrancarle el bolso y la cadenita que cargaba, con la mala suerte que solo pellizco a Ana en el cuello, Ana le dio una patada en los testículos y el hombre salió corriendo- dijo Val todo lo sería que pudo, Ana negó con la cabeza y suspiro profundamente, Dios Val eres… "pensó Ana".

-Val se suponía que no ibas a decir nada- dijo Ana a la mujer siguiéndole la corriente.

-Lo siento Ana, no fue mi intención, pero tú no te cubriste ese cardenal, además cuando regrese Brad, se dará cuenta igual- dijo la mujer- colócate la crema de nuevo esta noche y veras como mañana amanece mejor y casi ni se te notara el lunes.

-¿Ana te intentaron robar y no dijiste nada?- le decía Tiff con cara de terror, Ana se encogió de hombros, en ese momento salía un desubicado Sawyer y las mujeres se le quedaron mirando, Tiff se le acerco tomándole la mano y le dijo- Luky- el hombre rodo los ojos, las demás mujeres rieron por lo bajo, el pobre Sawyer estaba rojo como tomate- Te dijo Ana que intentaron robarla, el hombre quedo perplejo, la cara roja paso a ser un pálido color papel.

-¿Ana te intentaron robar?- dijo el hombre tragando grueso, la morena asintió, ahora sí que su jefe lo iba a desollar vivo- ¿Cómo fue?- ¿Te hicieron daño?- Ana lo miro con cara de circunstancias y endureció el gesto un poco.

-No Sawyer, cálmate deja la actitud de agente de seguridad para Christian- dijo Ana con fastidio.

-Sí, lo siento es la costumbre- decía este entendiendo el gesto de Ana, abrazo a Tiff y le dio un dulce beso en la cabeza- me tengo que ir calabaci...- dijo este pero se contuvo ya que habían personas presentes, Tiff sonrió y metió la cabeza en el pecho de Sawyer, con cierta timidez- tengo que ir a buscar unas cosas que me encargo el Sr. Grey y ya después regresare por ti- Tiff sonrió algo sonrojada aun, abrazándose al hombre, las mujeres rieron.

-¿Ana seguro no te paso nada?- le pregunto Kate, Ana negó.

-No, estoy bien- Kate se le quedo mirando y se encogió de hombros- solo tengo el cardenal en el cuello y el susto nada mas- y en los pechos "pensó Ana" por culpa de Christian y el hecho de que no me pueda casi mover, Ana sonrió recordando parte de lo ocurrido durante la tarde.

-Vamos Luky, tengo que prepárame para la cena en la mansión y ya después vemos si me vas a buscar allá- decía Tiff tomando de la mano a Sawyer- Ana hablamos después, llama a Bradley y cuéntale, si se llega a enterar por otros medios se molestara mucho- Ana rodo los ojos.

-Sí, yo ahora lo llamo, no te preocupes- dijo Ana con fastidio- Kate te quedas a comer algo o te tienes que ir ya a la mansión- decía Ana en su acostumbrada pose ejecutiva- No sabía que tenías un compromiso con los Grey, podemos hablar lo de la entrevista mañana- dijo Ana sin expresión.

-No hay problema Ana, hable con Elliot y luego iré a la mansión sin problemas, solo que tendrá que venir a buscarme él, no me quiero ir sola y aun no puedo estar cargando a Ava- dijo la rubia que aun debía de estar de reposo.

-Es cierto Kate aun deberías estar de reposo, de verdad disculpa por hacerte trabajar si aun estas de licencia- dijo Ana acordándose de lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes la Dra. Green me dijo que todo estaba perfecto pero aún es pronto para ciertas cosas- decía Kate sonriendo, Ana asintió, en ese momento venia Val con Maddy y Ava que habían estado jugando en la sala.

-¡Mamiiii!- grito Maddy al ver a su mama, la niña se le arrojo a los brazo y Kate tomo a Ava con ayuda de Val para cargarla también, la mujer la sentó en la barra de la cocina- vava vimo y juego comigo- decía la niña emocionada, en su acostumbrada perorata señalando a la pequeña Ava- mira vava mi mami- decía Maddy, Ava rio y le lanzo a Ana un beso con la mano riendo imitando el mismo gesto que le había hecho Ana antes.

-Hola bonita- le dijo Ana a la niña, Ava rio tapándose la carita con la mano- Val- llamo Ana a la mujer que estaba sacando unas cosas de la heladera.

-Dime Ana- decía Val dejando de lado lo que hacía.

-Le podemos dar a las niñas puré de patata y zanahoria y colocamos unas frutas picadas, rollitos de pollo y jamón- y las bebidas que tiene Maddy en la nevera- Ava ¿Come puré o papillas?- pregunto Ana viendo a Kate.

-Ava es igual que su padre come casi de todo. Lo único es que no es muy amante de las frutas y la leche le produce reflujos- dijo la rubia.

-No hay problema, comerá lo que pueda, las frutas son parte del tratamiento de Maddy y ahora no pueden faltar y en cuanto a la bebidas, hay de las formulas especiales, le calentare el puré un poco- decía Ana, Val se puso y acomodo las dos tronas en un lado de una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, ahí podre darle de comer a ambas niñas mientras Ana habla con la rubia, "pensó Val"

-Vengan niñas a lavarse las manos- les dijo val Ana coloco a Maddy en el piso y ayudo a bajar a Ava y Ana se puso y saco las frutas de la nevera que mantenían picadas para Maddy, por orden de la doctora podía comer toda la fruta que quisiera, calentó un poco el puré y los sirvió en dos tarrinas en forma de flor con dibujitos de animales.

-Ana la pizza ya está casi lista, solo le falta que le coloques el queso y listo- le dijo Val que había puesto dos pizzas grandes en el horno.

-Gracias Val, comeremos mientras hablamos de la entrevista así tú también podrás comer caliente y ya después las niñas irán a jugar si les da tiempo antes de que vengan a buscar a Kate- dijo Ana solícita, estaba cansada pero eso no quitaba que tenía que hacer su trabajo, y la semana que estaba por empezar iba ser bastante fuerte.

-Así que comerán pizza en mi ausencia- decía Tiff del brazo de Sawyer- espero que me guarden mi porción, me voy antes porque quede en llevarle ropa a Alex que dormirá esta noche en casa de sus abuelos- dijo la pelirroja sonriente- por cierto no me esperen despiertas vendré mañana- decía está mordiéndose el labio sonriendo- mi Luky y yo iremos de juerga- Luke rodo los ojos y se puso rojo, Ana empezó a reír.

-Está bien Tiff, aprovecha la noche y pórtate todo lo mal que puedas ya que no estará Brad para decirte que no puedes salir- decía Ana burlona.

-Si por eso lo hago mi hermano piensa que estoy pequeña aun y debe de cuidarme- decía esta con fastidio- Ana si llama no le vayas a decir…- decía esta con cara de súplica.

-Tranquila Tiff, sabes que no le diré nada a Brad ahora ve y disfruta tu noche, nos vemos mañana- dijo Ana en apoyo.

-Disculpa Tiff, podría pedirte un favor- la pelirroja la miro y asintió- podrías decirle a Elliot que como en hora y media estaré lista, es que me quede sin batería del móvil y disculpa mi atrevimiento- dijo la rubia con cierta vergüenza.

-Claro Kate no hay problema- decía la pelirroja sonriente, Tiff se fue, Ana y Val terminaron de colocar todo en la mesa, las niñas estaba cada una en una trona y Kate las miraba a ambas para que no se movieran mucho. Se sentaron en la mesa y Ana y Kate estuvieron trabajando bastante rato en las preguntas que le harían a Erika, de lo que podía y no podía preguntar la rubia, cosas del libro, sus orígenes y cómo fue su niñez, lo que la impulso a escribir, su fuente de inspiración entre otras cosas, más de una hora después estaba todo listo y apuntado.

-Todo listo Ana, solo falta que me confirmes el día y la hora para la entrevista- Ana sonrió.

-Mañana temprano llamare a Erika y le diré que todo está listo que me diga cuáles son sus horarios y que hora es la que se ajusta mejor a ella, sé que es injusto que sea ella la que ponga la hora pero hay una diferencia horaria de casi ocho horas más- decía la morena explicando- de todas maneras de no poderse en las oficinas de GIP tendrá que ser aquí o en tu casa, ya veremos donde se hará- en ese momento sonó el celular de Kate que había puesto a cargar con un cable que le presto Ana.

-Hola nene, si ya casi termino- decía Kate al teléfono- si por favor ven por mí, pero subes a buscar a Ava que esta algo inquieta- Kate empezó a reír- no ha comido chocolate- decía la mujer a su marido- bueno Ana, Elliot vendrá por mí en cualquier momento- Ana ahogo un bostezo.

 **#################################**

 **Mansión Grey (minutos antes)**

-Buenas noches- decía Tiff saludando a los presentes.

-Mami, viniste te tardaste un poco- decía Alex a su madre.

-Cielo pero si solo fue como media hora, además tenía que bañarme y buscar tu ropa, tu pijama y a Ches- ale abrió sus ojitos al escuchar ese nombre.

-Mami, para que trajiste a Ches- decía Alex bajito- no ves que me verán durmiendo con el- decía el niño apenado- ya no me quiero quedar aquí- decía este triste- llévame a casa- decía Alex en un hilo de voz, Grace se dio cuenta de la reacción del pequeño y se acercó.

-Alex yo me llevo a Ches, pero no le hagas esto a tus abuelos- decía Tiff tratando de que Alex se quedara y no arruinara su noche también, Alex miro a su madre y negó molesto.

-Alex cielo, ¿pasa algo?- Alex miro a su abuela y luego a Tiff y empezó a llorar, Christian, Elliot y Carrick se acercaron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, Tiff lo abrazo.

-Discúlpame Alex no quería hacerte sentir avergonzado- dijo Tiffany a su hijo.

-¿Paso al Tiffany, Alex se siente mal?- dijo Carrick un poco preocupado.

-No, es que… - titubeo la pelirroja- es que le traje su oso de felpa a Alex y le da algo de vergüenza que lo vean con el- dijo la mujer tratando de no avergonzar más a su hijo, Carrick empezó a reír y todos lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Carrick querido?- le dijo Grace.

-Perdonen- decía Carrick más calmado- es que Orson y Elliot durmieron hasta casi los trece años o más con sus muñecos de felpa- dijo Carrick riendo, Christian soltó una carcajada y palmeo el hombro de Elliot riéndose.

-Así que el galán de toda la preparatoria dormía con su canguro de felpa- decía este burlón haciendo morritos burlándose- Elliot lo miro serio.

-Christian deja a tu hermano en paz- decía Grace algo seria y a la vez risueña- mira que lo tuyo fue tu mantita- Christian quedo mudo y serio de inmediato.

-Si mama- dijo este serio. Alex observaba lo que pasaba y se calmó un poco- Hey Alex- lo llamo Christian- no hay que sentir vergüenza, es cierto lo que dijo tu abuela y tu abuelo, a mí no me da vergüenza decir que dormía con mi mantita y aun de noche creo que la busco para dormir- dijo el hombre ganándose las miradas de sus padres.

-Si tu tío busca la mantita de…- decía Elliot ganándose un manotón de su madre antes que fuera a decir una tontería.

-Alex hijo, no tiene nada malo que duermas con tu oso- decía Carrick con una sonrisa dulce- es más mañana en la mañana buscaremos en el ático el oso que usaba tu papa cuando llego aquí- le dijo Carrick tratando de que Alex tomara confianza, el niño se limpió las lágrimas y miro a su abuelo.

-¿De verdad mi papa dormía con un oso de felpa como yo?- dijo Alex con la voz algo llorosa, Carrick asintió- mañana lo buscamos- decía Alex ya calmado y con una tímida sonrisa- mi oso se llama Ches y me lo regalo mi abuelo Brandon cuando yo era un bebe- Alex saco un oso mediano de su morral, era marrón y beis, algo gastado. Los adultos sonrieron.

-El de tu padre creo que se llamó Bud o algo parecido, pero no recuerdo muy bien- le dijo Grace- el de tu tío Elliot- este rodo los ojos- creo que se llamó…

-nono, el mío se llamó nono, fue el único recuerdo de mis…- dijo Elliot y no continuo.

-Mañana buscaremos a esos animales de felpa, el de tu tía Mía no, porque aun duerme con ellos, pero la próxima vez que te quedes aquí ella te contara historias de sus osos y de tus tíos y por supuesto de tu papa- la carita de Alex se le ilumino, aunque no conocía a su padre ya lo quería. Tiff suspiro audiblemente- bueno Alex ahora acompáñame que debes de ver tu cuarto y a que te laves las manos ya vamos a comer- le dijo la orgullosa abuela.

-Elliot se me olvidaba Kate me dijo que la buscaras dentro de hora y media que no se quiere regresar sola- Elliot se extrañó.

-¿Te dijo porque?- pregunto el rubio extrañado- ella y Ana seguro discutieron- aseguro este- Tiff negó.

-No que yo sepa, a lo mejor es por lo que le paso a Ana esta tarde- dijo la pelirroja, Christian se puso atento.

-¿Qué le paso a Ana?- Pregunto Christian casi sin voz, Tiff no se extrañó sabía que aun este tenía sentimientos por Ana.

-La intentaron robar cerca de la Torre, cuando salió hacer unas compras o algo así nos contó, lo cierto es que le dejaron un cardenal bastante feo…- Christian endureció un poco el gesto, Sawyer me va a escuchar "pensó Christian". Tiff se fue con Carrick y los dos hermanos se quedaron solos al pie de las escaleras.

-Quita esa cara Christian, no seas tan obvio- le dijo Elliot algo serio- cuando vaya por Kate le pregunto Ana qué fue lo que paso y al llegar aquí te cuento, está bien- Christian resoplo, pero asintió resignado.

-Está bien pero quiero saber que le paso, con lujos de detalles- dijo Grey por lo bajo. Elliot asintió, estuvieron hablando alrededor de media hora, Grace había dejado a Alex en la gran sala de Tv, porque así podrían hablar de lo que los había llevado esa noche a reunirse, el cumpleaños de Ana, ya Christian había hablado con Grace y quería que delante de Tiff y de los demás pareciera idea de su madre.

-Bueno entonces será así, Tiff se encargara de retener a Ana en el Ático junto con Bradley, que este a su vez le hará creer que cocinara para ella, cierto Tiffany- la pelirroja asintió- mientras nosotros llevaremos la comida, Elliot te encargaras de los invitados especiales- Christian arrugo el gesto.

-¿Cuáles invitados especiales?- decía este fingiendo curiosidad- que te traes mama.

-Tú déjame a mí, yo sé lo que hago, solo falta por el pastel y algo para picar, no puede faltar las bebidas que tonto de mi- decía Grace.

-Las puedo enviar yo, no tengo problemas- decía Christian- O se las doy a Elliot y el que se encargue de llevarlas.

-¿Tu no vendrás?- pregunto Tiff extrañada, Christian negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no vas asistir Christian?

-No creo que a Ana le haga gracia verme allí y mucho menos si asisto con Sam, ¿No crees tú?

-No necesariamente tienes que asistir con Sam hermanito, puedes ir un rato y luego te vas- le dijo Elliot que sabía que a Christian le gustaría ver a Ana el día de su cumpleaños.

-Tratare de asistir pero no puedo prometer nada- dijo este serio. Claro que asistiré, pero mi coartada será Ray, seré yo quien lo lleve a ver a su hija "pensó Christian".

-Bueno por el pastel no se preocupen, le diré a Val que prepare algo especial y grande- dijo Tiffany que sabía que la mujer cocinaba unos postres de muerte.

-Creo que podre encargarme de los Pasapalos y Entremés junto con Mía, aunque tendría que llegar mañana, si no la llamare- dijo Elliot extrañado de no ver a su hermana- ¿Por cierto mama, donde esta Mía?- Grace lo miro.

-Me dijo que iba a San Francisco, hable con ella por la tarde y me dijo que regresaba el domingo o el lunes por la mañana, le mencione lo de la fiesta de Ana y me dijo que haría unos canapés- dijo Grace seria, Elliot se extrañó- sabes que le quedan muy bien esas cosas, me imagino que se encargara de lo del catering, eso si Elliot nada de estar derrochando comida, de todas maneras llámala y habla con ella, ha estado algo triste últimamente- Christian miro a su madre, el sabia, él por qué de esa tristeza se llamaba "Ethan Kavanagh"

-Está bien mama, la llamare mañana y hablare con Little a ver qué me dice, ahora si me disculpan debo de llamar a Kate, tengo que ir a buscarla, no creo que me tarde mucho, esta donde Ana arreglando lo de la entrevista a la escritora- decía Elliot- esa entrevista trae a Kate de cabeza.

-Siento mucho lo que le paso hijo, sé que ya te lo había dicho pero supongo que el mal momento ya paso- decía Grace con la mirada triste- solo espero que valore lo que Ana hizo por ella, no cualquiera lo haría.

-Si mama, lo sé y ella también lo sabe, Kate está tratando de emendar sus errores- decía el rubio con pesar- ojala Ana la pueda perdonar algún día- Kate piensa que lo que le ocurrió fue una especie de castigo por todo el mal que de algún modo le ocasiono a Ana.

-Ve a buscar a tu mujer Elliot que ya tengo hambre- le dijo Carrick serio y ocasiono que sus hijos rieran- Christian ve con él, así podrán venir más cómodos y Kate podrá venir con su niña en la parte de atrás- Christian lo miro si comprender, Elliot llamo a Kate y está ya había terminado, así que irían enseguida, ambos hombres salieron rumbo al apartamento de Ana…

 **##############################**

 **Ático…**

-Bueno Kate, probablemente el lunes te diga que dijo Erika y depende de la hora prepararemos un ambiente neutro para comodidad de Erika y tuyo- dijo Ana- ese día mientras dure la entrevista no podrás tener a Ava contigo sé que es difícil, pero para que te concentres es mejor así y no te preocupes, yo estaré contigo en todo momento y tampoco tendré a Maddy conmigo, así podremos trabajar en silencio y con tranquilidad.

-Por mí no hay problema Ana, supongo que tendré que buscar una niñera que se quede con Ava- dijo la rubia recordando lo mal que la paso cuando se enteró lo que había hecho la niñera a su pequeña.

-Yo podría cuidarla si no tiene problema Sra. Kate y si a Ana le parece bien- Ana se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece bien Val, le pagare sus servicios.

-No hay necesidad Kate- intervino Ana, haremos la entrevista aquí y así las niñas estarán juntas, ellas se llevan de maravilla- la rubia sonrió Ana se levantó y empezó a recoger todo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Yo abro- dijo Val dejando a las niñas en sus tronas aun.

-Buenas noches- dijo Elliot al llegar a donde estaban las mujeres, saludo a Kate y luego le hizo un achuchón a Maddy y Ava, se acercó a Ana y le dio un beso en la mejilla- hola Ana banana ¿Cómo estás?- dijo este con una sonrisa, Ana le sonrió hasta que escucho la voz de Christian.

-Buenas noches- el chillido de Ava al ver a su tío, se escuchó en todo la cocina, Christian tomo a su sobrina en brazos y le alboroto un poco el cabello a Maddy, la niña rio tapándose la carita, abrazo a Ava y le dio un beso, era mejor así, sentía el impulso desesperado por abrazar a Ana, pero no sabía si Brad había llegado, su hermano y cuñada estaban ahí- Anastasia- dijo este mirándola.

-Christian- solo dijo Ana.

-¿Qué te paso? Tiff nos dijo que te intentaron robar- Ana cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-No fue nada Elliot, estoy bien- dijo Ana tratando de no seguir con la conversación- solo intentaron robarme pero no me paso nada, ni me robaron nada.

-Elí nene, busca en esa habitación las cosas de Ava por favor- le dijo la rubia, que estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas de la mesa.

-¿Lograste ver quién era?- le dijo Christian Ana negó algo sonrojada, claro que sabía quién era. Dios Val la mentira se extendió más de lo que tenía que ser. Christian que estaba detrás de Kate y no lo veían aprovecho el momento- ¿Estas bien? Le dijo Ana solo moviendo los labios, la morena asintió con una sonrisa, Christian suspiro y cerró un momento los ojos.

-¿Desean algo de tomar?- pregunto Val tratando de desviar la conversación, esta si se había dado cuenta de la interacción de ambos.

-No Val, no se preocupe ya nos vamos, nos esperan en casa de mis padres, nos vamos nena- le dijo Elliot a Kate, que salía del cuarto con las cosas de Ava.

-Nos vemos y gracias por todo- le dijo Kate.

-Despídete de Ana cielo- dijo Elliot acercándose a Christian para tomar a su hija- dile adiós a Ana a Maddy y a Val mi princesa- Ana tomo a Maddy en brazos y acompaño a todos a la puerta, Elliot le dio un beso a Ana fugaz en la mejilla, el último en salir fue Christian se frenó un poco y le dio un beso a Ana en la mejilla.

-Te llamo ahora amor- dijo casi en un sonido imperceptible.

-Está bien- le dijo Ana, la morena cerró la puerta y se recostó de ella, cerró los ojos e inspiro hondo, Christian la desarmaba irremediablemente, pero aún faltaba muchas cosas entre ellos que hacían un abismo, como pare que simplemente ella lo pudiera olvidar.

\- A ver Srta. ¿Qué haces ahí?- le dijo Val asustándola, la mujer empezó a reír- ¿deseas comer o tomar algo Anie?- dijo Val al ver a Ana dirigirse a la cocina.

-Dame un trozo de ese bizcocho que hiciste con un café cappuccino y nos sentamos hablar un rato o podemos ir a ver una peli- le dijo Ana, pero primero déjame ir a darle un baño a Maddy seguro se dormirá rápido- Ana se llevó a su niña que jugaba con una figura desarmable- Vamos mi consentida, mami te bañara y luego veremos una peli- le dijo Ana a su niña. Esta sabía que Maddy se dormiría luego del baño.

 **############################**

 **Mansión Grey**

-Kate, que bueno verte, aunque aún es pronto para que estés por ahí- le dijo Grace abrazándola con ternura, Carrick se acercó y antes de contestar su teléfono, la abrazo y le dio un beso- Espero que esos pantalones no estén muy apretados- le decía Grace al ver sus leggins similares a un jeans, la rubia sonrió.

-No Grace no te preocupes, no aprietan nada, ven vamos a la cocina- le dijo Kate- necesito hablar contigo – Grace se imaginó de que- Hable con Carla por Skype como me lo sugeriste, le explique muchas cosas- decía esta con la cabeza gacha- se molestó muchísimo, hay cosas que no le gustaron y me las reclamo, me dijo que trataría de estar aquí pero que lo veía difícil, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Ana, y si la despreciaba sufriría mucho, le suplique que viniera, pero aun así estaba algo renuente, me dijo que la llamaría, le dije que no lo hiciera que lo mejor era que se vieran- Kate hablaba como carretilla, la rubia suspiro fuerte y continuo- me toco decirle… me toco decirle lo que le paso a Ana con el tipo ese y quedo impactada, ella no sabía nada y empezó a llorar, me dijo que vendría pero que Bob, está un poco enfermo y no va a querer viajar o que ella lo deje solo- dijo esta con pesar- pero que buscaría aunque fuese una enfermera para contratarla y que atendiera a Bob- decía Kate con la mirada triste.

-Me parece bien, que trates de enmendar esos errores tan terribles, ya está bien de que esa muchacha este separada de sus padres por cosas que no debiste hacer Kate- Kate bajo la cabeza sabía que Grace tenía razón- sé que no soy tu madre para estarte dando reprimendas pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal, engañaste a sus padres haciéndoles creer cosas que no eran, la orillaste a vivir quien sabe que cantidad de cosas… tener necesidades que no podía cubrir- Grace hablara con voz firme, Kate se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, se merecía todo lo que Grace le estaba diciendo y mucho más- Pero bueno eso ya lo hablaremos mejor en otro momento, con Ana y su madre presente, no será el martes por supuesto, no quiero que ese día se empañe más para Ana, solo quiero que se reconcilie con sus padres, pero si cualquier otro día de esos puedes estar segura Katherine Kavanagh, que te sentare a ti a Anastasia, y a sus padres para que hablemos- Kate asintió, la rubia apretó los ojos, en señal de dolor, le dolía que Grace la regañara así, sabía que tenía mucha razón- Christian me dijo que estaba a disposición el avión de GEH, así que si es por viajar cómodamente no será problema- dijo Grace resuelta- dame el número de Carla ella va escuchar lo que tengo que decirle, hablare con ella de mujer a mujer y de madre a madre- dijo la rubia mayor decidida- lo mejor será que llegue aquí el domingo, o el lunes durante el día para que este descansada y pueda ir al cumpleaños de su hija.

-Me parece bien Grace, solo falta hablar con Christian disponer del jet y cuando hables con Carla le dices que tenga preparada la maleta para el día que dispongan tú y Christian- decía Kate con una media sonrisa. Ambas mujeres salieron de la cocina y se encontraron a todos sentados en la mesa, Kate miro a Christian y lo vio analíticamente, este se di cuenta.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Christian, la rubia negó sin expresión y miro a su marido. Sirvieron la comida y estuvieron hablando y afinando detalles de lo que querían hacer sobre el cumpleaños de Ana, en todo momento solo hablaron de Carla y Ray como la sorpresa- Tiffany por favor sé que está de más pedirte que no digas nada pero no le comentes a Ana, a Brad bueno a él sí solo que no quiero que piense que soy yo quien se está inventando todo esto, podría estropear la sorpresa de mama- decía Christian a la defensiva.

-Tranquilo Christian le diré a Brad, y hare que no diga nada, además él también tiene que ser partícipe de este evento, es el novio de Ana y también sé que es idea de Grace, eso me parece muy noble de su parte-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, mirando a Grace- desde que conozco a Ana no celebra mucho su cumpleaños- dijo Tiff recordando- por lo menos el año pasado se entusiasmó solo un poco porque estaba mi papa, Alex y Maddy que se entusiasmaron con el pastel que había traído mi papa y Brad, solo cantamos cumpleaños y nada más- dijo esta con pesar- ese día estaba bastante triste, yo aún no se mucho de lo que paso con Ana, pero supongo que lo ha ido superando- Christian endureció un poco el gesto, ya no quería más tristezas en la vida de Ana, este sería oficialmente su primer cumpleaños, compartiendo en familia y eso era lo que importaba. La comida siguió transcurriendo de manera normal, hablaron de temas triviales, ya que delante de Alex no hablarían mucho el tema del cumpleaños no fuera a decir algo delante de Ana.

-Tío Christian- dijo Alex, las palabras del niño ocuparon la atención de todos- ¿mañana me llevaras a navegar?- dijo el niño ilusionado, Christian lo miro perplejo- tú me dijiste que el sábado lo harías, mañana es sábado- Las miradas de los comensales se posaron en Christian- mi mami me dio permiso de ir- decía este con su mirada soñadora, Christian miro a Tiff.

-A mí no me mires tío Christian, tú le prometiste y ha estado toda la semana, comiendo sus vegetales, cepillándose los dientes sin pelear con él, bañándose a su hora, así que no defraudes que él ha sido un niño muy obediente solo para ir a navegar con su tío- Christian suspiro una promesa era una promesa.

-Claro, mañana iremos a navegar un rato y podemos decirle a Mac que nos lleve a pescar- decía Christian con una sonrisa- es más el tío Elliot y el abuelo Carrick también están invitados- Alex sonrió de manera dulce y aplaudió muy emocionado.

-Bueno yo no puedo ir con ustedes- dijo Carrick apesadumbrado- no es que no me guste la idea pero mañana debo atender un cliente muy importante, pero en otra ocasión iré con ustedes- Christian torció el gesto, aun Carrick lo trataba con indiferencia, ¿Sera que nunca se podría llevar con su padre como lo hacía Elliot? "pensó Christian".

-Pues yo si me apunto- dijo Elliot con su habitual entusiasmo- Kate no podrá ir y mi pequeña tampoco pero será en la próxima ocasión- dijo el rubio que no quería que Kate hiciera más desastres, ya bastante con que estuviera saliendo, debía de descansar y así el martes podría ir al cumpleaños de Ana sin problemas.

-Disculpen- decía Christian viendo a su móvil sonar- debo contestar- salió hacia la puerta trasera y llego al jardín- Hola Samy, ¿Cómo estás?- decía este cariñoso.

-Hola Chris, ¿Dóndes estas? Te extraño mucho- decía la mujer castaña melosa, Christian sonrió.

-Estoy cenando en casa de mis padres- Samantha resoplo, este gesto no pasó desapercibido para Christian que arrugo el entrecejo y no le gusto la reacción de esta, por su parte Sam sabía que esas cenas podían tardarse años- ¿Cuándo llegaste? Me hubieras avisado para ir por ti al aeropuerto- decía Christian tratando de sonar normal.

-Llegue al finalizar la tarde mi amor, pero quería sorprenderte, llegue al Escala y tu sirvienta me dijo que no estabas- decía esta algo petulante- casi no me deja entrar, sabes cómo es- ataco está poniendo en mal juicio a la Sra. jones- a Christian no le gustaba cuando Sam se refería así a Gail.

-No le digas así a la Sra. jones, sabes que no me gusta- dijo Christian serio- tiene órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie al Escala sin mi permiso o el de Taylor- decía en tono seco- en lo que termine con la cena iré directo para allá- dijo este serio.

-Lo siento mi amor, no te moleste así conmigo, hace días que no nos vemos- decía Sam en tono lastimero- te esperare en la habitación no tardes por favor, tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo y si te portas muy mal, mañana iremos al cuarto de juegos- Christian quedo ojiplático lo menos que quería ahorita era seo, estaba agotado.

-Está bien Samy, tratare de no tardarme mucho, nos vemos en un rato- dijo este antes de colgar, al entrar todos lo voltearon a ver- era Samy, les manda saludos- Grace torció el gesto, ella sabía perfectamente que lo de los saludos era mentira, pero no quiso incomodar a Christian, que esta noche l veía tan diferente, su semblante estaba alegre. Como ya habían terminado de comer, los adultos tomaron café, para Alex un pudin de caramelo, a la pequeña Ava su abuela le tenía preparada gelatina como le gustaba a su nieta- Papa podría usar un momento tu despacho necesito hacer una llamada.

-Claro hijo ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo ve- Christian se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia la sala, se metió en el despacho de Carrick y se dispuso a llamar, repico varias veces pero nadie contesto se quedó un momento pensativo, llamaría de nuevo cuando se fuera "pensó este" al girarse para salir se encontró cara a cara con Elliot.

-Está bien hermanito- decía el rubio con una mirada picara- ¿Desde cuándo andan tú y Ana?- Christian se sorprendió pero tarto de poner su mejor cara de póker.

-No sé de qué me hablas Elliot- decía este tratando de salir de la habitación- déjame salir Lelliot- dijo este con voz suave.

-No hasta que me digas la verdad- Christian lo miro y no aguanto la radiante y enorme sonrisa que se instaló en su cara, ya descubierto se sentó en uno de los posa brazos del mueble- ¿Cómo?- pregunto este.

-Ay hermanito como se ve que de experiencias eres nulo- Christian lo miro serio- Tu cara está totalmente cambiada, estas más sonriente de lo normal, cuando escuchaste de que habían intentado robar a Ana casi sales corriendo para su casa, eso y…- decía este mas bajito de lo que ya hablaban- te apuesto que así como le dejaste esa marca en el cuello, te dejo ella el pecho o las uñas en la espalda- Christian empezó a reír.

-No se te escapa nada Elliot, pero tienes razón – dijo Christian más serio- desde ayer estamos casi juntos, hemos hablado mucho y créeme, más que enmendar mis errores quiero sanar las heridas de Ana- Elliot lo miro preguntándole- sí, hombre tengo marcas en el cuello y en la espalda cosa que no sé cómo voy a justificar esta noche delante de Samantha- dijo este pensativo.

-Hazte el molesto y le dices que mañana llevaras a Alex a navegar- dijo este encogiéndose de hombros- sabes que a ella no le gusta montarse en el Grace y al hacerte el molesto sabrá que no habrá sexo- dijo este riendo, ambos hermanos rieron por el comentario.

-Si lo sé, tengo que terminar con ella Elliot y no sé cómo hacerlo- yo si se cómo lo vas hacer "pensó Elliot"- no te preocupes ya verás como todo se ira aclarando y podrás solucionar todo, tú y Ana podrán ser felices- decía el rubio dándole ánimos- Es más mañana ven a busca a Alex temprano te lo llevas al Ático a buscar ropa, y convences a Ana de que vaya- Christian fue hablar y este se lo impidió- no te preocupes ya me encargare yo de que tú y Ana estén a solas- Christian sonrió. Salieron del despacho rumbo a donde se encontraban los demás.

-¿Hijo lograste llamar?- le pregunto Carrick al verlo llegar.

-No papa, lo hare más tarde en casa- decía este pensativo seria que Brad llego y por eso Ana no le atendió "pensó Christian"- yo me voy mañana vendré por Alex para que busque ropa limpia y su bañador, espero que no te moleste Tiffany- decía este serio.

-No por mí no hay problema Christian, es más mañana le dejo a Alex la ropa preparada encima de la cama, solo tendrá que meterla en la mochila, mañana tengo sesión en Neumann Marcus, así que no me verán- decía la pelirroja que quería pasar el día libre con Sawyer, llamaría a Val para que le preparara la ropa a Alex.

-Mama, me tengo que ir- decía Christian- mañana nos vemos temprano.

-Claro que si hijo, ve con cuidado, saludos para Sam- decía Grace sonriente. Christian beso a su madre como siempre lo hacía y se despidió de los demás.

-Elliot, te aviso mañana a qué hora paso por ti, al llegar aquí y recoger a Alex te estaré llamando- Elliot asintió estaba entretenido dándole gelatina a Ava- Taylor- decía Christian afuera- nos vamos- se montaron en el auto y Taylor arranco- llévame a la Torre, necesito ir al Ático y ver que Ana está bien.

-Como usted diga señor- dijo Taylor cortes.

 **####################################**

 **Ático…**

-Anastasia Steele- decía esta con fastidio, ya estaba dormida.

-Hola- dijo la voz en el teléfono.

-Hola, pensé que se te había olvidado- decía Ana con voz melosa.

-Estaba ocupado nena, disculpa, estaba en la mansión en una cena- dijo este sincero.

-Umm, ok- dijo esta en tono seco.

-Estaba solo Ana, Sam estaba de viaje- si y no te va gustar escuchar que me está esperando.

-No hay necesidad de explicar Christian, tengo que aceptar que es parte de tu intimidad, así como tú tienes que aceptar a Brad- Christian resoplo audiblemente.

-Como siempre tiene usted razón Srta. Steele- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema, lo menos que quería era discutir con Ana- ¿Estás sola?- pregunto Christian impaciente.

-Sí, ¿porque?- decía está un poco más despierta.

-Quiero verte Ana, aunque sea un momento- decía con la voz rasposa- ¿Quiénes están contigo?

-Mi niña duerme conmigo y Val en su habitación- le explico Ana pensando que lo mejor quería era una video llamada- no hay más nadie en casa, ¿Por qué?

-Ábreme la puerta- Ana se sorprendió era lo último que esperaba. Salió disparada a la puerta, llego a esta, suspiro profundo y la abrió. Y ahí estaba, con su mirada cansada y una expresión dulce. Christian no aguanto más y la abrazo, la beso con pasión, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente se separaron un poco. Ana cerró la puerta no quería sorpresas, podía aparecer Tiffany y no quería dar explicaciones.

-¿Estás loco, que haces aquí?- decía Ana abrazándose a él.

-Quería ver que estuvieras bien- le decía Christian separando de su pecho- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le decía Christian tocándola para comprobar que estaba bien, lo que provocó risas en Ana.

-Me haces cosquillas Christian, ya no más, no me gustan las cosquillas- dijo Ana un poco más seria, el hombre paro.

-Quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que paso y que fue lo que te hicieron- decía Christian viendo a Ana con el semblante serio.

-No me paso nada- Christian enarco las cejas, Ana resoplo- No me paso nada bebe, es que hoy cuando salió de la habitación y fui a la cocina ahí se encontraba Tiff y al verme el moretón…-Christian la interrumpió.

-Supiste quien te intento robar- Ana puso cara de circunstancias- está bien continua- decía con fastidio.

-Cuando me vieron el moretón que me dejaste **TÚ** \- dijo acentuando la palabra y señalándolo con el dedo- en el cuello, a Val se le ocurrió decir que me habían intentado robar- el semblante de Christian cambio.

-¿Fue solo eso, no intentaron robarte?- Ana negó, este la abrazo y la acuno en sus brazos- Dios nena, me asusté mucho. Además de que me hice un mundo en la cabeza porque te iba a reprender por no decirme nada en la tarde, creo que hasta hubiera despedido a Sawyer o suspenderlo no se- decía Christian abrazándola fuerte, Ana se sumergió en el hueco de su cuello y le dio varios besos, aspiro su aroma, le había dicho la verdad aún tenía el olor del jabón que había usado en el rincón. Christian sonrió se dio cuenta de lo que Ana hacía, la miro de nuevo a los ojos y la beso suavemente, se olvidaron del mundo hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta…

-Interrumpo- dijo una voz desde el umbral del pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal, Christian y Ana se asustaron…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	53. Chapter 53

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir dela historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

Es difícil publicar muchas veces, yo sé que muchas dicen que es el cuento de nunca acabar, pero no es solamente sentarse a escribir y ya, para mi es más que eso, si voy hablar de un sitio tengo que documentarme acerca de este para no ofender aquellas personas que de alguna u otra forma puede que conozcan ese sitio y no sea como lo describo, al igual me pasa con algún personaje que aparece en el libro, sé que aparece, lo que hace, pero muchas no recuerdo como se llama… **  
A mis lectoras que saben que publico en Wattpad, si es cierto publico casi a diario, (lo hago cada dos días) pero no es porque me deba más a ellas que a ustedes o las prefiera, no piensen eso, es solo que los capi ya están escritos, y es más fácil. Aquí en fanfic no es así, las ganas de escribir vienen y van y no quiero solo escribir y ya, y que la historia pierda su forma, quiero seguir con la misma esencia… besos chicas las aprecio un montón…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA… Aquí les dejo otro capi espero sea de su agrado…BESOOOSSS y ABRAZOOOOSSS para todas**

 **Lore:** Hola lore… ¿cómo estás? espero te guste el capi, con respecto a mi salud, mejorando y mi mama esperando operación, bueno es lago de contar pero dentro de lo que cabe bien, gracias por preguntar… besos, un abrazo, cuídate… **Amelia:** Gracias Amelia, tranquila que la voz no es Brad… jejeje, ojala te guste el capi, gracia por entenderme, se me ha hecho difícil sentarme a escribir tengo familiares que no entiendo mi gusto por la escritura, mi salud mejorando y mi mama esperando operación, gracias por preguntar… besos, un abrazo… **Katagrey:** Te extrañe y extraño tu historia, quisiera ver ese dibujo, ¿Se puede?, no, no tengo WhatsApp :·( mi cel. es básico y aun n creo poder tener uno Android o parecido, que bueno que no descuides los estudios, escríbeme por privado o a mi correo, ¿lo tienes?. Espero leerte pronto con un nuevo capi, cuídate, besos, abrazote… **Vivi Villamizar** : De eso se trata que queden en la mejor parte… muajajaja (risa malévola) jejeje es broma, gracias por comprender, amen a tus bendiciones, ¿abandonarlas? no nunca, Dios te bendiga vivi, cuídate, besos, un abrazo… **anabell91:** Que bueno que te encanto… ojala te guste el capi y no te decepcione :·) lo de Sam y Christian de apoco, no vaya ser que a Christian le dé un infarto y nos quedemos sin el prota… jejeje, gracias anabell, cuídate, besos, un abrazote… **Anais:** Estoy complicada estos días Anais, pero aquí traje otro capi, gracias por leer, besos un abrazote desde Venezuela… **alicecarolina11:** Que no te mate aun, que necesito de muchas críticas y concejos de parte de mis lectoras, come choate, eñ chocolate no engorda, cuídate, besos, un abrazo… **maryta9990:** muajajaja… jejeje, como diría el buen Christian, lo hago porque puedo, jejeje. Gracias y tranquila no es Brad… cuídate, besos, un abrazo… **cecilbels:** No ceci, espero te guste el capi, besos, un abrazo… **MaraGrey:** Hola Mara, que bueno saber de ti… me tenías abandonada, ¿cuándo publicas tu historia? Estoy pendiente de eso… cuídate, Besos, un abrazo… **Jadelin0811:** Hola jade, gracias por leer mi historia, que la curiosidad no te mate… jejeje… un abrazote… **Alex:** Tranquil que no es el rubio.. jejeje, besos, un abrazo… **Paula:** Gracias paula, pero sobre todo gracias por leer mi historia, tranquila todo se ira arreglando para bien… **Luna violeta:** que bueno que te gusto, gracias por tus buenos deseos, gracias por entenderme. **Val rod:** jejeje buenos pensamientos… me gustan, pero no es el rubio, espero te guste el capi, cuídate besos, un abrazote… **Ana:** Espero te guste el capi, cuídate, besos, un abrazo… **Johana G.:** No cerró la puerta porque estaba del lado contrario, es alguien que estaba dentro de la casa, estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar, besos, un abrazo… **meryl1394:** Hola,Gracias a ti por leer, cuídate Mery, espero te guste el capi. Besos un abrazote… **Alma:** Gracias por tus palabras me honras con ellas, espero te guste el capi, un abrazo… **Denkar:** hola Denisse, como estas, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir por eso me he atrapado en la publicaciones, besos, un abrazo… **Amiga fantasma** : jejeje (disculpa por llamarte así, pero no se tu nombre) En wattpapp subo capis que ustedes ya han leído así que no te preocupes, siempre tendrán ustedes la primicia, antes tenía más tiempo, ahora no tengo tiempo de nada… gracias por comentar, besos un abrazo… **Betzy:** Amiga espero te guste el capi, hablamos, cuídate, besos, un abrazo…

 **Y extraño a todas las lectoras que aunque no mencione sé que están ahí, besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Gracias a todas por seguir leyendo, las aprecio sinceramente.… CUIDENSE, hagan bien, y no miren a quien…**

 **Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga**

Espero que disfruten el capi… **BESOS POR MONTON… UN ABRAZOOOOOOOOO MUY FUERTEEEE A TODAAAASS…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-¿Fue solo eso, no intentaron robarte?- Ana negó, este la abrazo y la acuno en sus brazos- Dios nena, me asusté mucho. Además de que me hice un mundo en la cabeza porque te iba a reprender por no decirme nada en la tarde, creo que hasta hubiera despedido a Sawyer o suspenderlo no se- decía Christian abrazándola fuerte, Ana se sumergió en el hueco de su cuello y le dio varios besos, aspiro su aroma, le había dicho la verdad aún tenía el olor del jabón que había usado en el rincón. Christian sonrió se dio cuenta de lo que Ana hacía, la miro de nuevo a los ojos y la beso suavemente, se olvidaron del mundo hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta…

-Interrumpo- dijo una voz desde el umbral del pasillo que conducía a la puerta principal, Christian y Ana se asustaron…

.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ahí como adolecentes fugitivos?- decía Val a la pareja. Ana había metido la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Christian y se aferró fuerte a él, Christian por su parte abrazo a Ana y cerró los ojos.

-Dios Val me has dado un susto de muerte, hasta pensé que era Brad- decía la morena aferrada a Christian en un abrazo. Ana empezó a reírse cuando se dio cuenta quien era.

-No era mi intención, disculpa Ana- decía esta con una sonrisa malvada pero graciosa, que no podía aguantar. Ana empezó a reír de nuevo, sin soltar a Christian- es que es verdad parecen dos adolescentes escondidos para que no los vean los adultos- dijo esta burlona.

-Valerie, no haga eso de nuevo que el corazoncito de mi Ana late muy fuerte- Ana sonrió y lo volteo a ver y le dio un beso en la barbilla.

-Ayyy, poechita- decía la mujer riéndose, Christian abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo al escuchar la risa de Ana. Nadie le había hablado así o se había burlado de esa manera, no era una sensación a la que estaba acostumbrado.

-Valí no te burles- le dijo Ana sonriente, disfrutando de incomodar a Christian, ella sabía de su incomodidad porque estaba tenso.

-Sí, de verdad ahora si me disculpo en serio- dijo la mujer al ver la expresión fría de Christian- ¿Desean algo de tomar?- Ana negó con la cabeza.

-Christian ¿Deseas tomar algo?- le pregunto Ana mirándolo con ternura.

-No nena, solo vine a verte ya me tengo que ir- le dijo este acariciando su rostro, mirándola con devoción. A Val le enterneció la escena y trato de irse.

-Los dejos solos- dijo esta- Ana me quedare pendiente de Maddy mientras estas ocupada y tranquila no hay más nadie en casa solo nosotras y la consentida- dijo y se fue.

-Gracias Val- Ana tomo la mano de Christian y lo condujo al sofá.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto el hombre aun serio, se le quedo mirando a Ana y se dio cuenta que cargaba un camisón de seda color rosa suave y la bata estaba abierta y no escondía nada.

-Solo al sofá, a menos que te vayas a ir ya- le dijo la morena mirándolo con sus ojos oscuros por las sensaciones que le causaba verlo así todo para ella, Ana se dio cuenta de la forma como el la miraba. Esos ojos se le ponían de un color más intenso y más brillosos- Ven siéntate aquí aunque sea cinco minutos, y quita esa cara que Val solo estaba bromeando- decía Ana que sabía que no le había gustado el comentario de Val- Ella es mi amiga Christian, se podía decir que la única que tengo- Christian suavizo el gesto, no era justo molestarse y Ana le hacía cambiar por completo en unos segundos su estado de ánimo.

-Está bien nena pero solo unos minutos me tengo que ir- decía este con un sonrisa, Ana se arrodillo en el sofá y se sentó junto a él, lo tomo de la mano acariciándole los nudillos- Le tienes mucha confianza ¿Cierto?- Ana puso cara de no entender- A Val nena, que le tienes mucha confianza- decía este en tono dulce acariciándole el rostro con la otra mano

-Si le tengo mucha confianza, ella es como una hermana mayor, algo así como una mama, siempre he contado con ella desde que la conocí, y ni siquiera era la mitad de lo que es ahora, además nunca me ha traicionado- dijo Ana con orgullo.

-Me alegro de que sea así, ¿así que Val será nuestra aliada?- Ana asintió sonriente- recuérdame de hacerle un regalo especial, quiero agradecerle por cuidarte y protegerte- decía Christian sincero.

-Me gusta que hayas venido, aunque trata de no hacerlo puede ser peligroso, el portero es bastante cotilla y no quiero problemas con Bradley- aun no "pensó Ana" pienso confrontarlo pero por otros motivos.

-Solo quería venir y ver con mis propios ojos que estuvieras bien, te juro que…- Ana le sonrió con dulzura acariciándole el rostro- Sawyer sabia ¿Cierto?- Ana asintió.

-Supongo que se dio cuenta que era una mentira por las señas que le hice pero no estoy segura- dijo está defendiendo al hombre.

-No ha querido responder al celular desde que lo llame y los mensajes tampoco- decía Christian serio.

-Salió con Tiffany bebe, déjalo quieto, mañana si quieres lo reprendes y ya, además ni siquiera salí de aquí, solo lo hice cuando fui a tu oficina y el mismo me llevo- Christian resoplo y se recostó por completo del sofá. Como me encantaría poder llevarlo a cualquiera de las habitaciones y dormir con él, amanecer en sus brazos "pensó Ana"- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de tomar o comer?- pregunto Ana.

-Solo quédate un rato conmigo y después me iré- le dijo Christian, este tomo a Ana de la nuca y la beso, el beso se intensifico un poco, cuando se separaron Christian le hablo bajito- Te deseo Ana, quiero estar dentro de ti- dijo este ronco por el deseo.

-Christian…- este le acaricio la orilla de los pechos que se veía por el camisón- no sigas… para por favor- Ana lo miro, rompería todos los estatus que ella misma se había impuesto, pero que, al demonio todo, ella merecía ser feliz también. Se quitó la bata y se quedó solo con el camisón, Christian ahogo un gemido, tomando su acción como un sí, se contuvo un momento y le dijo.

-Consigue una toalla limpia y un vaso de agua helada- Ana se extrañó- Ana amor anda que sea rápido, te deseo- esta salió disparada hacia la cocina, tomo un vaso le puso unos cubitos de hielo la lleno del grifo, se metió al baño de visitas tomo una de las toallas dobladas y fue a donde Christian, recordó la vez que Christian llego a donde ella vivía con Kate y le hizo el amor junto con unos cubitos de hielo le entrego todo, este lo coloco en la mesa a un lado del sofá, este paro a Ana delante de él, acaricio sus muslos con devoción y Ana le empezó acariciar el cabello.

-Christian esto va en contra de mi misma, no podemos tardarnos, podría despertarse Maddy o Val- Christian sonrió ante la ocurrencia, metió las manos por el camisón y se dio cuenta que no cargaba ropa interior y la acaricio íntimamente, Ana se arqueo un poco tratando de intensificar la caricia.

-Te imaginas que llegue Val y te vea mientras estoy dentro de ti- dijo este burlón mientras besaba su monte de venus depilado por encima del camisón, Ana lo miro perpleja, Christian rio, ganándose un pequeño manotazo por parte de Ana, este volvió a reír- tranquila amor no creo que se levante hasta que no llegues al cuarto- dijo el hombre haciendo que la morena se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, Ana supo que tenía razón- Ven quiero verte un rato aquí solo para mí- decía Christian mientras le bajaba un tirante del camisón y le acariciaba el pezón que respondió poniéndose duro, las mirabas que ambos intercambiaban eran de deseo, lujuria, cargadas de pasión, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón haciendo que Ana se arqueara de nuevo, sabía que no podía emitir sonidos así que prefirió morderse el labio- eres simplemente hermosa- Christian miraba como el satén rodaba suavemente por su piel, Ana empezó a desabotonarle la camisa, le beso el pecho descubierto y por instinto al sentir su fuerte erección empezó a mecerse suavemente- Espera un momento- Christian empezó a desabotonarse el pantalón y Ana se paró un poco pero apoyando las manos en el sofá a ambos lados de la cabeza de este.

-¿Necesita ayuda Sr. Grey?- decía Ana burlona.

-¿Se burla de mi Srta. Steele?- decía este mirando a Ana de lasciva, Christian dejo lo que estaba haciendo y tomo uno de los pezones de Ana y lo chupo y lo mordió casi al mismo tiempo, Ana abrió la boca para hablar pero Christian le dijo- eso es por burlarse Srta. Steele- Ana lo beso y con una mano termino lo que estaba haciendo el, la morena empezó a acariciar su miembro, Christian emitió un grito ahogado en la boca de Ana por las caricias que esta le daba- Ven acá que no tenemos tiempo para juegos, ven ayúdame- decía Christian dándole la toalla, Ana la tomo y no supo qué hacer con ella- tranquila nena- este termino de bajar un poco más sus pantalones y su bóxer dejando ver su incipiente erección, coloco la toalla extendida encima de sus muslos y miro a Ana más allá del deseo, su mirada denotaba amor- ahora si nena o me va dar algo así como estoy- se ve tan sexy "pensó Ana" con la camisa desabotonada y con su desnudez en plena gloria, con el poco cabello que tiene todo revuelto, Ana sonrió con picardía- ven nena no puedo esperar mucho más- Ana se arrodillo en el sofá, colocando una rodilla a cada lado de Christian, este tomo su miembro y lo coloco para que Ana se colocara encima de este, Ana descendió lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Christian- eres increíble Ana amor, siempre lista y húmeda para mí, tienes la capacidad de volverme loco- decía este con devoción sintiendo como los pliegues de Ana se amoldaban a su erección.

-Tu eres el increíble, me haces sentir única bebe- decía Ana con los ojos cristalizados- dime que no estoy soñando o que lo que estamos viviendo en un juego, dime por favor- dijo Ana en un ruego derramando una lagrima.

-Te amo Anastasia Rose Steele, te amo como nunca imagine que se podía amar a una mujer- decía Christian besándola con una ternura infinita, reprimiendo el deseo que sentía al estar dentro de ella- te amo nena- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- y solo quiero ir de a poco, al ritmo que elijas, hablaremos otro día de todo lo que nos falta, pero no ahora no estés triste, solo vamos a sentirnos o si no quieres no seguimos- Ana negó con la cabeza, otras lagrimas solitarias resbalaron por el rostro de Ana- no mi bebe no llores- Ana se sorprendió por el mote, y esbozo una sonrisa- Ups… se me salió, ven acá mujer, siempre sacas lo peor o mejor de mí- dijo riendo, Ana empezó a moverse, con un suave vaivén, como si estuviera encima de algo frágil y quebradizo, mirando a Christian, Ana se aferró a su boca y enredó las manos en el cuello de este, mientras Christian la tomaba por caderas apretándola para incrementar la fricción, Ana emitió varios gemidos en la boca de Christian y este la beso con fuerza, Ana le correspondió sabía que no podían gemir, ni emitir sonido alguno, los movimientos se acentuaron y sus cuerpos se liberaron dejando a ambos recostados del sofá, Christian sentado y Ana encima de este en horcajadas recostada de su pecho, el momento fue corto pero intenso, ninguno de los dos tendría nunca suficiente el uno del otro, cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron un poco Christian la desconecto con cuidado- déjame y te limpio un poco- le dijo este tomando la toalla y la limpio con mimo, cuidando de no ser brusco, luego la sentó en el espacio que había entre él y el posa brazo del sofá, Ana le quito la toalla y lo limpio, ahora si entendía para que era la toalla- déjame descansar un poco y luego me iré- le dijo Christian con la voz cansada, tomando un poco de agua de la que le había pedido a Ana.

-No hay prisa Christian, pero sabes que no es buena idea que estés aquí- dijo está pensando que podría aparecer Tiffany o hasta el mismo Brad.

-Lo se Ana serán solo unos minutos- dijo este cansino- solo déjame descansar un poco nada mas- dijo Christian tratando de subirse los bóxer, Ana se levantó y le dio una palmada en la mano que asombro a Christian- Anastasia, se puede saber…- Ana le coloco un dedo en los labios.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí, creo que nunca lo he hecho- le dijo la morena con una sonrisa, Christian también le sonrió, le gustaba que Ana hiciera esas cosas, Ana le termino de subir con cuidado el bóxer y luego el pantalón, le coloco de nuevo la toalla y se sentó en su regazo y fue abotonando lentamente la camisa de este, Christian tenía una de sus manos apoyadas en el muslo y le daba pequeños masajes rotativos con el pulgar, Ana lo observo durante unos minutos, su respiración se había vuelto acompasada, hasta que sonó su móvil que descansaba en la mesita del sofá junto al vaso, era Sam, en la pantalla se podía apreciar una foto de la castaña junto a él, Ana se quitó y no dijo nada pero su mirada se tornó fría, el rostro le cambio por completo, Christian se le quedo mirando, y suspiro- Deberías contestar, ella debe de estar preocupada- le dijo Ana en tono neutro, Christian negó.

-Ahora si nena, me tengo que ir- Ana hizo un gesto con su hombro- Anastasia, mírame- Ana lo miro algo molesta- así como tú me has pedido paciencia en cuanto a Bradley, te pido que tengas paciencia en cuanto a Sam, es buena persona Ana- Ana lo miro con una expresión que decía "estas de coña" la morena lo pensó, lo expreso físicamente pero no lo dijo, Christian suspiro audiblemente- Anastasia, sé que no podre quitarte ese mal humor, pero entiéndeme nena así como yo también trato de entenderte a ti, si Cooper estuviera aquí, no estuviéramos juntos o yo no podría recriminarte nada aunque me esté muriendo de los celos, y créeme es así, no soporto la sola idea de que venga "tu grandulón" como lo llamas y haga las cosas que yo quiero hacer- Christian cerro los ojos un momento tratando de sospesar sus palabras- no quiero que esto sea motivo de una discusión Ana, hemos pasado un día increíble y quiero que finalice igual, prometo tratar de arreglar mi situación con Samy- Ana rodo los ojos, al escuchar el diminutivo pero tenme paciencia así como yo la tendré contigo y sabes- le dijo abrazándola de manera posesiva- sabes… que no me gusta compartir y mucho menos que venga otro y toque o que es mío, ¿Me entiendes?- dijo Christian mirando a Ana.

-Está bien Christian pero no me pidas mucho más, sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta compartir y mucho menos que te estén tocando- decía Ana seria, Christian le sonrió, sabía que Ana estaba celosa y a la vez molesta.

-Ahora déjame ir un momento a tu baño y luego me iré- Christian paso al baño de visitas donde estuvo un momento, se acomodó la camisa y el pantalón, se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta del cardenal que aunque no se veía mucho aún se le notaba, ya vería que le decía a Sam. Ana por su parte aprovecho la ausencia de Christian para colocarse su bata y acomodarse un poco, al salir Christian la encontró parada cerca del baño, con la mirada triste y cansada- no me gusta ver esa expresión en tu rostro nena, ven para acá- le dijo este y Ana se dejó abrazar- por cierto se me olvidaba, mañana vendré temprano para traer a Alex, lo voy a llevar a navegar- Ana cambio la cara.

-¿Temprano?- Ana lo miro con fastidio, Christian rio, sabía que Ana no le gustaba madrugar si no era necesario.

-Si, como a eso de las ocho de la mañana- Ana torció el gesto, quería levantarse tarde y ponerse a trabajar- prometo no molestarte y no hacer ruido- Ana le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Está bien ven temprano y te invito desayunar- a Christian se le ilumino el rostro- ¿Quieres algo especial?- este negó y sonrió con picardía- dios Christian no te cansas- este negó.

-Hagamos algo vendré como a eso de las ocho treinta y comemos juntos- Ana asintió, desde que había pasado algo entre ellos se le había instalado una sonrisa en la cara.

-Nos vemos mañana entonces- Ana caminaba hacia la puerta abrazada a él, al llegar Christian, la beso y le hizo cariño con la nariz.

-Llámame si me necesitas- Ana asintió- te quiero nena, no lo olvides y dale las gracias a Val de mi parte.

-Se las daré ahora vete antes de que se haga más tarde- Christian la estrecho contra sus brazos y la acuno un poco, no quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Nos vemos mañana Ana- decía saliendo por la puerta principal.

##################################

 **Casa Grey-Kavanagh**

-Listo al fin ser durmió mi princesa- decía Elliot al entrar al cuarto matrimonial- te juro que si entendiera lo que me dice todo fuera mejor- Kate miraba a su marido con una sonrisa burlona- si existiera un traductor juro que contrataría uno para las horas en que mi niña esta despierta- decía este quitándose el pantalón de chándal y quedándose en bóxer- Lo único que entiendo es cuando dice "adi" refiriéndose a Maddy- Kate empezó a reír con ganas.

-Por dios Elí, Ava apenas esta empezando hablar y la única niña que ha conocido es Maddy- decía está acomodándose, ven vamos acostarnos, hay cosas que quiero hablar contigo- le decía la rubia a su marido tocando la cama en el espacio vacío donde este dormía, Elliot se extrañó.

-¿Paso algo nena?- Kate negó con la cabeza, ahora si entendía menos.

-No ha pasado nada nene, bueno no a mí o entre nosotros- Elliot arqueo una ceja interrogante.

-Explícate mejor Kate, que no entiendo- Kate rodo los ojos, Elliot se metió en la cama y se recostó a un lado de su mujer, dándole un beso con ternura- A ver amor, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Quiero que me cuentes que se traen Christian y Ana- Elliot se quedó ojiplático, abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo pero no pudo- Tranquilo nene- le decía Kate cerrándole la boca con un dedo- no pienso decir nada Elí, pero me dio risa ver como esos dos se hablaban con la mirada- Elliot la miro algo extrañado.

-Co…como te enteraste- Elliot no se quería ni imaginar que si se había enterado porque escucho cuando estaban hablando él y a Christian en el despacho, ay no "pensó Elliot" Christian se iba a molestar y mucho- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto el rubio algo preocupado- dios Kate no digas nada que me costó mucho que Christian confiara en mí, como para defraudarlo- Kate lo miro con intención.

-No pienso decir nada Elliot, así que cálmate- le dijo Kate seria- me di cuenta hoy cuando fueron por mí al departamento de Ana- Kate sonrió con picardía- casi no pude ver mucho pero cuando tú te fuiste por las cosas de mi niña, Christian se colocó detrás de mí y le hizo una seña a Ana preguntándole si estaba bien, Ana se sonrojo y le contesto con otra seña- decía Kate orgullosa como si hubiera descubierto al culpable de un crimen, Elliot le sonrió negando con su cabeza "mi mujer es imposible pensó este"- vi a Christian por el espejo que tenía casi de frente y cuando voltee un poco logre ver a Ana, además vi el cardenal que tiene en el cuello y no parece un pellizco de un ladrón- Elliot la miro sonriendo y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que eres imposible- le dijo el rubio casi riendo.

-Lo se pero aun así me amas- le dijo Kate contenta- Pero aun no me has dicho como paso y desde cuando están así.

-No seas cotilla amor, solo te diré que apenas tienen unos días a lo sumo dos y créeme Christian se ve increíble a #modo de enamorado- le dijo Elliot emocionado por su hermano haciendo las señas con las manos…

###################################

 **Escala (esa misma noche, mañana siguiente)**

-Hola mi amor- decía Sam abrazándose a Christian- pensé que no te tardarías tanto en la mansión, estaba por llamar a Mía para preguntarle por ti- decía la mujer besando a Christian con pasión.

-Disculpa Samy, estaba hablando unas cosas con papa de la demanda de GIP- mintió este- estas preciosa- le decía viéndola en una delicada bata de satén y encaje- quiero darme una ducha y descansar, estoy agotado- Sam puso cara de circunstancias.

-Christian, llevo toda la noche esperándote y me vienes a decir que estas muy cansado- este la miro serio- ¿Me puedes explicar que te pasa?- dijo la castaña molesta.

-Ya te dije estoy cansado es todo- decía este respirando resignado- además eres tú la que ha estado ausente por varios días y has estado rara y distante, las últimas veces que nos vimos me dijiste que estabas muy cansada para hacer el amor, que solo querías dormir en mis brazos- dijo este a la defensiva.

-¿Y es malo que solo haya querido eso?- dijo esta en tono dolido.

-No, no es malo, pero ahora soy yo el que te dice que está cansado y quiere dormir junto a ti- decía Christian abrazándola- anda vamos, quiero dormir mañana tengo que llevar a Alex a navegar- dijo este con una sonrisa al hablar de Alex. Se metieron a cuarto este estaba bastante frio.

-¿A navegar?- dijo Sam- pero Chris…- dijo la mujer haciendo puchero- yo quería que pasáramos este fin de semana juntos, llama y di que no puedes y lo dejas para el otro fin de semana- decía Sam, que más que una petición, era una orden. Christian enarco las cejas signo evidente de que no le gusto lo que le dijo Sam.

-Lo siento Sam pero no pienso defraudar a Alex, yo se lo prometí hace una semana y se lo pienso cumplir- la castaña frunció el ceño.

-Y me puedes explicar donde viste al mocoso ese que le prometiste que lo llevarías a navegar- Christian resoplo, Sam estaba molesta por que no tenía ganas de estar con ella y ahora la quería pagar con su sobrino, eso no se lo permitiría.

-¡Primero que todo!- dijo este apuntándola con el dedo- ¡No se te ocurra decirle de nuevo a Alex de esa manera, te quedo claro!- la mujer asintió, Christian nunca le había levantado la voz así- y estaba reunido con Brad, en su casa y no se porque te molestas tanto- decía este azotando la puerta del baño para abrirla, saco unas cosas del armario y se las llevó al baño.

-Últimamente te reúnes muy seguido en esa casa- decía está a la defensiva- no será que lo que buscas es otra cosa- dijo esta en el mismo tono.

-No sé qué quieres decir con eso y no lo quiero averiguar- dijo Christian endureciendo el gesto- si me reunido una que otra vez con Brad Cooper, en su casa, donde hay más gente- decía este irónico haciendo un ademan con la mano- si me he tenido que reunir con él y trabajar en su casa es gracias a la mala gerencia de tu prima Rebecca en GIP, pero no te preocupes esta semana soluciono todo este problema- Sam quedo ojiplatica, no se esperaba esa revelación- Sabes hasta pensé que podrías venir a navegar conmigo- dijo Christian con tristeza- desde que estamos juntos solo te has montado en el Grace, ¿Cuántas? ¿Dos veces? Tienes tiempo que casi no compartimos nada, puedo entender ciertas cosas, pero no otras- dijo Christian mirándola fijamente- No voy a defraudar a Alex porque tu hayas hecho planes sin consultarme, es más porque no vienes y pasas el día con nosotros- decía Christian benevolente.

-No pienso ir a navegar Christian, sabes que ese aparatejo no me gusta, quieres navegar vámonos en un crucero- dijo está molesta- y te llevas al niño con una nana que lo cuide, mientras nosotros disfrutamos- dijo tratando de abrazar a Christian, pero este se apartó de repente.

-Nunca me habías dicho que no te gustaba mi catamarán- dijo Christian molesto- si no quieres ir, bien, pero ya basta de estar denigrando a las personas o las cosas, te desconozco Sam, tú no eres así, o bueno por lo menos no eras así hasta antes de tomar las riendas de la compañía de tu padre- decía Christian observándola- mi catamarán es muy seguro y no lo comparo con ningún barco, ni crucero, quieres pasear en un crucero ve y disfruta, yo voy mañana a navegar con Alex y Elliot- dijo Christian resuelto y evidentemente molesto- me voy a bañar y después veré que demonios pasa con el aire acondicionado que esta tan fuerte, así que lo mejor será que te acueste y no me esperes despierta- Sam quedo perpleja ante todo lo que le dijo Christian, se me han salido cosas que no tenía que decir "pensó esta". Christian se fue a bañar y no salió rápido se dio un baño de inmersión y se vistió con sweater y pantalón de chándal por el frio que sentía debido al aire.

 **Christian POV**

Tengo que decirle a Taylor que arregle el aire, ya no tiene caso que siga tan alto se suponía que lo aumentarían para que el tuviera la excusa perfecta para dormir vestido y que Sam no viera las marcas que tengo en el cuerpo, pero con esa extraña discusión ya no tiene caso, desconozco a Sam, nunca la había escuchado hablar así y menos de un niño, que culpa puede tener Alex de los problemas que ella tenga o de los planes que haya hecho sin consultarme, no sé porque actuó así, mañana hablare con ella en el desayuno y tendré que proponerle que nos sentemos hablar no sé qué le pasa, Samy no es así…

###################################

 **Nueva York (Esa misma noche y la mañana siguiente)**

-La cena estuvo increíble- decía Brad a sus amigos- pero esta señorita y yo ya nos vamos, aprovecharemos que el barco hizo su primera parada, Max gracias por todo, nos veremos la próxima vez, que tengas un feliz viaje- decía el rubio a su amigo, que se iba al día siguiente a los Ángeles por negocios.

-Claro que si Coop, nos vemos pronto- Brad sonrió- salúdame a Ana- el hombre sonrió irónico, sabía que a Ana no tomaría bien esas andanzas, Brad rio, negando con la cabeza.

-Chad, nos vemos mañana como acordamos- decía este a su amigo.

-Claro que si Coop, te aviso en lo que me desocupe- dijo este.

-¿Nos vamos peque?- la mujer asintió, Brad se fue de ahí, antes de que algunos de los presentes le dijera que lo quería acompañar- Sabes me encantaría llevarte a comer helado, me dijiste que querías probar postres-la mujer asintió- muero por uno de vainilla con melocotón, que venden cerca de mi apartamento- decía este al salir de barco flotante, donde habían comido- son increíbles, venden de yogur con frutas que también saben muy bien- al salir de los muelles se encontró a varios conocidos, lo que no se percató que entre esos conocidos una de las damas se escondió y le hizo varias fotos, que tendrían un destino.

-Cuando te dije que quería probar postres exclusivos, me refería a otro tipo, no helados- le decía a Brad- además el helado tiene muchas calorías.

-Tu tranquila pequeña, hay helados bajos en calorías, ya verás, además hay muchos tipos de postres de diferentes clases, tu déjame a mi mostrarte- la mujer sonrió, el rubio la abrazo y le dio un beso en la boca. Llegaron casi veinte minutos después al centro de Manhattan, como Brad llevaba uno de sus autos, decidió ir directo a la heladería, ya después vería si regresaba a pie o en el mismo coche se metió en un estacionamiento privado y exclusivo donde por supuesto él era cliente, dejo el auto ahí- Ya verás cómo te gusta todo, y si hay algo que quieras probar solo tienes que decirme- decía el rubio mimoso.

-Gracias Brad- decía la mujer algo ruborizada, llegaron a una calle algo transitada, era Nueva York y a veces sus calles tenían pocas personas, entraron a Chocolatería Max Brenner, sitio único en su estilo, habían cientos de cosas de donde escoger- Nunca había entrado aquí- decía esta asombrada- es realmente increíble, quiero comprar algunas cosas para llevar- decía la mujer viendo la mesa de recuerdos y delicatesen dulces.

-Yo también llevare algunas cosas, este sitio me encanta- pasaron la siguiente media hora escogiendo algunos chocolates artesanales, en envoltorios de cajas y otros en escudillas de cristal de Bohemia, parecían dos enamorados, Brad se reía al ver la manera como veía todo aquello, algunas cosas las mando a envolver y dijo que pasaría recogiéndolas al día siguiente, Brad por su parte, escogió algunas cosas para Ana que sabían que le gustaban, unas para su consentida y otras más para Val, Tiff y algunas para llevarlas a casa, al terminar de escoger se sentaron en una pequeña mesa un poco retirada y enseguida el camarero les trajo una de las cartas para que pudieran escoger lo que iban a comer- Ya sé que voy a pedir Brad- le dijo la mujer- quiero un Choc-Fudge Brownie Sundae- Brad se sorprendió.

-¿Segura que quieres comer eso?- la mujer asintió, Brad sabia que postre era ese- Esta bien peque, comerás lo que quieras, yo pediré un Frozen yogurt with vanilla and peach- Brad le hizo señas al camarero y este tomo su orden, la gran copa de Choc-Fundge, que había pedido era realmente gigante, casi no la pudieron terminar de comer, ambos se daban de comer en la boca saboreando el postre del otro riendo como dos tontos, comieron entre risas y anécdotas que se contaban el uno del otro.

-Tengo que ir al baño, un momento Brad.

-Tranquila mientras tú vas al baño iré pidiendo la cuenta- la mujer le sonrió, cuando la camarera se acercó de nuevo Brad le hizo un pedido especial- Me trae la cuenta por favor, y quisiera una bandeja de degustaciones, algo no muy grande y elaborado- dijo este con su acostumbrada sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Sí señor, ya se la mando a preparar- decía la mujer algo sonrojada por la sonrisa y la mirada picara de Brad- permiso- la mujer se fue todo lo rápido que pudo.

-Listo nos podemos ir cuando quieras Brad- decía la mujer al llegar del baño.

-Esperemos un momento peque, mande a preparar unas cosas para llevarnos y deben de traerme la cuenta- casi media hora después salieron del sitio cargando varias cosas, las otras cosas que faltaban las enviarían al apartamento de Brad- caminemos un rato, así sirve para hacer ejercicio- la mujer se aferró del brazo del rubio con delicadeza, caminaron durante un buen rato en un silencio cómodo, pasaron cerca de unas fuentes donde Brad se detuvo, coloco las cosas que tenía en las manos en un banco cerca de ellos y tomándola por la cintura le dijo- muero por besarte pequeña- la mujer lo miro con ojos soñadores y no se hizo de rogar y lo beso, lo beso de manera fiera y salvaje, queriendo dar todo lo que quería en aquel beso, ambos sentían esa necesidad, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, se separaron un poco- Dios pequeña, esto se siente increíble- decía abrazándola con fuerza- quisiera poder quedarme así contigo, sentir ese calor que despides al estar cerca,- decía Brad dándoles suaves besos en el rostro- está bajo la cabeza- no peque, no tienes de que avergonzarte, lo de nosotros no es de hace dos días, no es de ayer nada más, va mucho más allá, conseguirte ayer en ese bar fue solo un aliciente, lo que sentimos es de antes y lo sabes- la mujer asintió- me gustaría poder llevarte conmigo y que disfrutemos de algo que es casi prohibido- decía el rubio acariciándole el rostro con devoción.

-Entonces vamos, seamos solo nosotros, seamos solo tú y yo hasta mañana y no pensemos en nada mas, sé que después nos arrepentiremos de las cosas o eta mal lo que estamos haciendo, pero quiero vivir este momento- Brad la beso de nuevo, le paso una mano por los hombros y empezó a caminar- unos minutos después se dio cuenta que había dejado todo en el banco cerca de la fuente, por suerte cuando se regreso consiguió todo ahí, regreso riéndose de sí mismo por ser tan olvidadizo. Llegaron al loft de Brad este la hizo pasar a la penumbra del sitio, encendió la luz principal y dejo ver un espacioso lugar bastante amplio y muy bien decorado- Woow, así que este es tu departamento- le dijo la mujer- esto es…

-Es un loft peque, que está a tu disposición cuando quieras y como quieras- Brad la tomo de la mano y la condujo a la cocina- ven guardemos todo aquí en la nevera, que se puede dañar- decía el rubio, este acomodo todo y cuando cerró la puerta, la vio ahí toda tímida como si de una figura de fino cristal se tratara- ven vamos al sofá, quiero tenerte un rato para mí y luego podemos hacer lo que quieras, solo quiero que estés segura.

-Estoy segura oso- le dijo la mujer.

-¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo que no me llamas así?- la mujer se encogió de hombros, Brad la abrazo y la beso con ternura, quería poseerla, la deseaba como nunca- Entonces vamos quiero tenerte para mí, quiero sentir el calor de tu cuerpo- Bradley la condujo hacia la habitación donde dieron rienda suelta a su pasión.

 **Brad POV**

Tenerla así es un sueño hecho realidad, sé que está mal lo que estamos haciendo, pero merezco ser feliz, sé que Ana no me perdonara el haberla engañado pero quiero darme esta oportunidad, sé que también está mal que la engañe pero las cosas se dieron de manera natural, solo vine a Nueva York para arreglar el problema con Violet, que de eso si tengo culpa, jamás debí de darle alas mientras estaba con Ana- Brad miraba como dormía la mujer que tenía en un lado, después de una buena dosis de sexo- Me siento pleno y se podría decir que recuperado, estuvimos juntos íntimamente dos veces, pero me siento en el cielo, tengo que dormir no puedo desvelarme, mañana quiero traerle el desayuno a la cama, por suerte le dije a la Sra. Eva, mi vecina que no hace falta que venga si no Ana se enteraría enseguida, esa mujer es muy cotilla, mejor duermo no quiero que mi peque se despierte y se vaya- decía Brad en pensamientos, se acodo para dormir y su peque se le recostó del pecho suspirando audiblemente, este la abrazo y se entregó a la tranquilidad de la noche para dormirse…

##################################

-Buenos días- decía el rubio al oído- despierta peque, te traje el desayuno.

-Solo quiero dormir, cinco minutos más oso- decía esta.

-Nada de cinco minutos, come y luego si quieres sigues durmiendo- al rubio lo miraron de mala gana- no me mires así, además son casi las diez- la mujer puso los ojos como platos.

-Me tengo que ir- le dijo a Brad, levantándose como un resorte.

-¿Por qué?- decía este algo alarmado, colocando la bandeja del desayuno en la mesita de noche- ¿paso algo malo?- esta negó- Entonces, explícate mejor porque no entiendo- decía malhumorado.

-No es correcto que este aquí Brad- dijo resuelta- Si… ¿Si llega alguien? Y nos ven, que crees que puedan pensar- Brad se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie va a venir. Ni siquiera la Sra. que a veces hace el aseo, anoche mientras veníamos le pase un mensaje diciéndole que hoy quería estar solo y que no se preocupara que tenía comida suficiente, así que nadie vendrá- decía el hombre haciendo pucheros y abrazando a la mujer por la cintura.

-Está bien me quedare pero no me gusta esta situación, no es la más correcta- dijo está teniendo razón.

-Me parece perfecto, entonces hoy será un día de no hacer nada y de ver TV en la cama, de hablar de cosas tontas, y nada de hablar de nuestras parejas, entre otras cosas- decía Brad risueño. La mujer rodo los ojos- ¿nos damos un baño juntos?- la mujer asintió, Brad empezó acariciarla, la mujer se dejó hacer- pero antes debes comer, antes que se enfrié, comieron y se bañaron juntos donde Brad comprobó de nuevo que parte de su virilidad había regresado…

################################

 **Seattle (esa mañana)**

-Aún tengo sueño Val, debería de ir a dormir dejar que Christian se lleve las cosas de Alex y ya- decía Ana ahogando un bostezo, casi no había podido dormir, tuvo un sueño inquieto.

-Ya dormirás en lo que él se vaya Anie, ya verás- tocaron el timbre y el corazón de Ana empezó a latir con fuerza- Yo voy y quita esa cara que si Christian viene acompañado se darán cuenta por la cara de culpable que tienes, Ana sonrió con timidez.

-Está bien Valí, pero deja de mirarme así- decía Ana riéndose al ver la cara de Val cuando le dijo- Tú me miras toda picara y risueña- le dijo Ana y Val sonrió, cuando fue abrir la puerta un Alex con mucha energía entro corriendo.

-Hola Valí, buenos días- decía el niño con emoción- hoy mi tío me llevara a caminar, digo a navegar- decía Alex brincando emocionado, encima del sofá- verdad tío, verdad que me llevaras en tu bote a navegar, verdad que si- Val rio ante el entusiasmo.

-Buenos días Val ¿cómo estás?- le dijo Christian al entrar- ¿Es por lo general así o es solo porque ira a navegar?- pregunto Christian.

-Buenos días Sr. Grey, pase adelante- dijo Val educada- Alex es inquieto pero cuando tiene una actividad especial, es más inquieto aun- decía la mujer tratando de que Alex no se callera del sofá donde brincaba.

-Alex porque no vas a buscar tus cosas y las metes todas en tu mochila para luego desayunar- dijo Christian al niño.

-Yo ya desayune tío, mi abuela Grace me dio tostadas, beicon y frutas antes de irse al hospital- dijo Alex ya un poco más calmado.

-Alex en la cocina esta tu tía Ana cocinando, porque no la saludas y luego vamos por tus cosas- el niño asintió y salo corriendo a la cocina- pase por aquí Sr. Grey, Ana está en la cocina.

-Gracias Val y me puedes decir Christian- dijo este con una sonrisa- gracias por lo que estás haciendo con nosotros, pero sobre todo cuidar de mi Ana- dijo este agradecido.

-No tiene nada que agradecer Christian, Ana es más que una amiga para mí- dijo está orgullosa- solo quisiera pedirle que no le haga daño y que le tenga mucha paciencia- dijo esta seria.

-Lo se Val y créame le tendré toda la paciencia posible- decía sincero- se qué ha sufrido y me di cuenta más todavía con el episodio de ayer- la mujer frunció el ceño- Ana tuvo una pesadilla bastante desagradable con el malnacido de Hyde- Val torció el gesto.

-Así que fue por eso que no durmió casi- dijo la mujer, pensando en voz alta.

-¿No durmió anoche?- Val negó con la cabeza- ¿Y eso porque?- pregunto Christian preocupado.

-Por lo general cuando tiene esos episodios, se desvela por completo o se toma un analgésico o tranquilizante para poder dormir- Christian se tocó la cabeza algo incómodo.

-¿Podría pedirle algo?- Val asintió- cuando suceda otra vez lo de las pesadilla y Ana no me llame hágalo usted por favor- quiero apoyarla de cualquier manera así sea llamándola por teléfono o yendo a donde ella esta si se puede- decía este con la mirada triste y sincera.

-Tranquilo Christian lo hare no se preocupe- al llegar a la cocina Alex se tomaba un vaso de leche, con unas gotas de vainilla para calmarlo un poco.

Buenos días- decía Christian todo lo serio que podía y con cara de póker al entrar a la cocina

-Listo tía ya termine, ¿puedo ir a buscar mis cosas?- dijo el niño algo más tranquilo.

-Claro que si mi niño, ve y te cambias esa ropa, Val te buscara algo mas cómodo para ir y otra más para que te cambies al regresar, más las cosas que tendrás que llevar.

-Si tía- decía Alex obediente- tío ya regreso, no te vayas- Christian asintió. Cuando el niño se desapareció con Val, Christian se acercó a donde Ana.

-Hola nena- decía este abrazándola- te extrañe.

-Hola bebe, yo también te extrañe- Ana enterró la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Christian.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- esta negó- Ana, nena paso algo malo, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras Ana amor- decía Christian mimoso, dándole suaves besos en la cabeza.

-Es solo que no dormí mucho anoche y tengo mucho sueño- dijo Ana dándole beso en la base del cuello- y se siente increíblemente bien estar así- decía Ana con mimo.

-¿No te gustaría venir al Grace con nosotros?- Ana quedo perpleja- hablo enserio bebe- antes de que Ana fuera a decir algo, Christian le tapó la boca con un dedo- te traes a Val y a Maddy así ellas podrán disfrutar y tú puedes recostarte un rato en la borda o en alguno de los camarotes- dijo Christian levantándole la barbilla- ¿Te gustaría ir?- Ana no supo que decir…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	54. Chapter 54

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir dela historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Ojala puedan ver la imagen completa** , la que pueda **descarguen la imagen** , para que la vean mejor, **(y me comentan)** mis mejores deseos chicas solo quiero decirles **FELIZ NAVIDAD** en este mes, que comienza hoy, uno de los más hermosos del año, lástima que muchos de nosotros los humanos no sabemos cómo aprovecharlo... Hoy puedo decir… GRACIAS… Ustedes han sido una brisa de aire fresco en mi día a día, GRACIAS por estar ahí y ser mi aliciente en estos momento tan difíciles que he estado pasando, GRACIAS por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo… las aprecio y desde la distancia les mando un abrazo electrónico, MUY FUERTE, Besos, un ABRAZOTE…

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA… Seré breve jejeje**

 **Luna violeta:** Pronto deja que pase el cumple de Ana y le llegaran a Ana esas fotos… besos un abrazo… **Ana:** Si madre, en Watt van por el capi 51, pero ahí divido los capis en dos partes mientras a ustedes se los coloco completo… gracias por leer, besos… **Lore:** cierto lore a Brad no todo va ser flores y corazones com dice el dios griego, jejeje, la persona es una mujer que conoce a Ana y trabajo con ellos en Random. Lo de mi mama en veremos, no hay quirófanos disponibles, gracias por tu apoyo, besos, un abrazo… gracias… **eleanorsam2:** Pronto la descubrirá, en eso estoy… jejeje… gracias por leer, un abrazo… **vivi Villamizar:** Solo un poquito mala… muajajaja... Jejeje, mentira si soy una blandengue y llorona a mil... Jejeje, estamos solucionando, pero como en muchos sitios si no tienes dinero la cosa camina lento, mi mama esperando que reparen el quirófano para su operación. La inspiración está pero a veces estoy tan cansada que me quedo dormida sentada en la compu… jajaja, amen a tus bendiciones, besos y abrazos también para ti… **Anais:** Gracias que bueno que te guste, a veces suelo ser muy exigente conmigo misma para que quede lo mejor posible, 20 capi.. WOOOW, aun no escribo tan rápido… jejeje. Mi salud mejor pero es largo de contar, gracias, besos… **Betcarval:** hola Bet, al fin comentas... jejeje, donde está mi testamento que me dijeron… jejeje, nos vemos amiga, cuídate… un abrazo fuerte… **Amelia:** Pronto llegaran esas foto, después dl cumple de Ana, es que con Ana funciona a medias y con esta a lo mejor es pura emoción, no se aun no me decido si dejarlo como bate quebrado o no (Ups perdón por la expresión) jajaja, Sam y Christian aún están ahí pero seguirán discutiendo… lo de mi mama caminando lento, besos y abrazo también para ti… **monikarosalez95:** Gracias por leer, espero te guste el capi, besos, un abrazo… **alessandra007:** Gracias nuevamente por preguntar si no hubiera sido así, ni me doy cuenta, es que esa noche tenia tanto sueño que solo lo monte así y me faltaron como dos páginas.. jejeje, besos, un abrazo **Lula:** (creo que así es el seudónimo) jejeje, no te comiste ninguna parte, la que se la comió fui yo, jajaja, y pagando con el pobre teléfono… jejeje, gracias por leer, besos, un abrazo… **Brisi:** No comas ansias ya lo veras… jajaja, besos **… DenKar:** amiga, nuevamente disculpa por tenerte tan abandonada y no contestar tus mensajes…jejeje, suspirar… que bueno jejeje, pronto. Ya te mande mensaje a donde me dijiste, besos ami, un abrazo, CUIDATE… **meryl1394:** Brad es solo humano, al igual que Ana, en algún momento tenemos cola que nos pisen, pero Brad por picaflor tendrá su merecido, ya Ana ha sufrido, pero aun así le falta…, también te quiero madre, mándame de nuevo tu correo que sin querer lo borre, besos, un abrazote..! **MaraGrey:** ¿segundo? Escribiste 30 capis en menos de no sé 12 horas, mana enséñame a escribir así… jajaja, me quito el sombrero, mañana termino de leerla, no he tenido tiempo y no te digo más porque voy a dejar mi comentario por allá ;·) besos, un abrazo… **maryta9990:** Brad con Mía.? Umm no… que bueno que leíste lo que faltaba jejeje, lo del Grace está casi hecho... Besos, un abrazo… **alma:** jejeje que bueno que te gusto, saludos un abrazo… **Escritora fantasma:** No te comas las uñas, aún queda historia, y todavía es pronto para decir eso pero tranquila que a Ana le llegaran las fotos después del cumple… besos **(Déjame tu nombre o seudónimo porfis)…**

 **Y extraño a todas las lectoras que aunque no mencione sé que están ahí, besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LIV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-¿No te gustaría venir al Grace con nosotros?- Ana quedo perpleja- hablo enserio bebe- antes de que Ana fuera a decir algo, Christian le tapó la boca con un dedo- te traes a Val y a Maddy así ellas podrán disfrutar y tú puedes recostarte un rato en la borda o en alguno de los camarotes- dijo Christian levantándole la barbilla- ¿Te gustaría ir?- Ana no supo que decir…  
.

-No se Christian, sería peligroso para nuestras relaciones- dijo Ana mordiéndose el labio.- ve con Alex y disfruten, promete ser un día excelente- le dijo Ana señalando el ventanal, Christian se le quedo mirando sus ojos denotaban cansancio y tristeza.

-Anímate Ana ya verás cómo logras despejar esa mente- decía Christian acariciándole el rostro con los nudillos, Ana se abrazó de nuevo a Christian y este pudo sentir como la morena ahogaba un bostezo- hay algo que usted Srta. Steele, no me ha dado esta mañana- Ana lo miro interrogante y pudo apreciar su sonrisa.

-¿Si?- este asintió- ¿Y se puede saber qué es?- decía Ana rozando su nariz con la de él.

-Esto- dijo y la beso, la beso de manera dulce, con ternura- buenos días Anastasia- dijo este colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Buenos días Sr. Grey- le dijo sonriente- ¿Le gustaría algo de comer?- decía Ana conduciéndolo a la isla de la cocina para servirle el desayuno.

-Café, huevos, torticas, beicon, tostadas, zumo y otro beso- dijo atrayendo hacia si para darle otro beso, Ana lo miro sorprendida.

¿Quieres comer todo eso?- Christian se encogió de hombros- deja entonces y ya te sirvo- Ana coloco dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora y saco una jarra grande de zumo de la nevera, coloco una taza, sirvió café y sirvió en un plato los huevos, el beicon y las tortitas que había hecho para Maddy, ya le haría a Maddy otras en cuanto se levantara, Christian la miro sonriente y recordó esa primera mañana en su cocina después de haber hecho el amor por primera vez.

-¿Dónde está Maddy Ana?- pregunto Christian extrañado por no ver a la niña.

-Está dormida aun, como ya no tiene que tomar ninguna medicina a una hora tan intempestivas de la mañana ahora duerme un poco más, pero se paró durante la madrugada dos veces, pidiendo aguan y luego con hambre, tuve que darle leche tibia y unas galletas saladas, es raro cuando hace eso- dijo Ana al ver el semblante extraño de Christian- es que anoche casi no comió por estar jugando con Ava y se despertó con hambre- Christian sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su sobrina.

-¿Entonces aceptaras la invitación para ir a navegar?- Ana lo miro de soslayo.

-Comete tu desayuno Christian, que se enfría- le dijo Ana espaldas a él.

-Empezare a comer cuando tú te sientes a comer conmigo- dijo Christian haciendo una mueca, sabía que Ana lo estaba evadiendo, la morena rodo los ojos por las palabras de Christian.

-Miren quien se despertó- decía Val entrando a la cocina con una Maddy aun somnolienta.

-¡Hola mi consentida!- decía Ana acercándose a donde estaba Val- ¿¡Como esta lo consentido de mami!?- decía Ana tomando a su niña en brazos y dándole besos, haciendo que la niña riera.

-¡MAMIII!- decía Maddy riendo- tostillas no mami- decía la niña riendo.

-¿Quieres desayunar mi niña?- le dijo Ana, Maddy asintió viendo a Christian, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola pequeñita- le decía Christian tocándole la nariz con un dedo, lo que provoco una risa nerviosa en Maddy- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- le dijo Christian algo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con niños, Maddy asintió.

-Listo tío Christian, ya nos podemos ir- dijo Alex un poco emocionado por irse de inmediato.

-Cálmate Alex tu tío tiene que comer algo primero y después se van- le dijo Val al niño.

-Está bien Valí es solo que ya quiero ir y ver el mar, el bote de mi tío, navegar, montarme en moto, como dijo mi tío Elliot- Se sentaron a comer Ana le coloco las torticas que había hecho a Maddy y a Val y una tostada con jalea (Mermelada) de fresa y otras para ellas solo con mantequilla y café con crema, Alex no paraba de hablar de lo que quería hacer en el bote de su tío. La carita de Maddy se transfiguro.

-Mami voy ale mi- le decía la niña a la morena.

-No mi niña, tu no vas- Maddy empezó a hacer puchero, estaba casi llorando.

-Maddy no llores- le decía Alex al ver a su prima así, llorosa- ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? La niña se limpió la carita con el dorso de la mano, como hacia su madre- tío Christian- el hombre miro al niño- ¿podemos invitar a Maddy?- dijo Alex muy serio, su tío lo miro y luego miro a Ana, como esperando a que esta dijera algo.

-No mi corazón Maddy no puede ir, para eso tendría que ir yo con ella y hoy tengo muchas que hacer, así que no podemos ir- Maddy empezó a llorar, Ana muchas veces subestimaba a su hija y su poder de entendimiento- Maddy no llores, mi niña, tu primo saldrá con sus tíos y nosotros nos quedaremos- Ana cargo a Maddy para calmarla no le gustaba verla así- ya mi niña ya después iremos con papi otro día- le dijo Ana.

-Anda tía, ve con nosotros tú también- decía Alex- verdad que si tío, ¿tu dejas que mi tía Ana vaya con nosotros?- dijo Alex tocándole el brazo a Christian, Alex tenia ojos de borrego, en ese momento el timbre sonó y Val fue abrir, entro un Elliot bastante sonriente.

-Buenos días- dijo el rubio dándole un beso a Ana y alborotando el cabello de Alex- Me vine para acá porque llame a la mansión y papa me dijo que ya habían salido así que supuse que vendrían aquí por las cosas de Alex- Christian asintió, se había mantenido en silencio pensando en que decirle a Alex de porque Ana no aceptaba- ¿Cómo está mi sobrina consentida favorita?- Maddy se aferró más al cuello de su madre.

-Hola tío Elliot- dijo Alex serio.

-Hola campeón- Elliot se le quedo mirando y se extrañó de verlo así y de que Maddy no le dijera nada- ¿Que pasa enano, porque esa carita?

-Es que Maddy está llorando porque quiere ir con nosotros y mi tía Ana no le da permiso y tampoco quiere ir ella- dijo este tristón- el tío Christian dijo que si pero la tía Ana dijo que no- Elliot no sabía que decir estaba algo confundido.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Ana?- le dijo Elliot serio- El aire fresco y puro le podría hacer bien a Maddy, además el botecito de mi hermanito tiene un charco nuevo que mi sobrina lo puede utilizar- Ana frunció el ceño mirando a Christian.

-Es que el año pasado mande a que le hicieran unas remodelaciones al Grace y le instalaron un pequeño jacuzzi que se puede llenar con agua normal o directamente del mar, más otras cositas, Ana se encogió de hombros conociendo a Christian se imaginaba cuáles podrían ser esas cositas.

-¿Qué dices Ana vendrás con nosotros?- le dijo Elliot de nuevo.

-Ve Ana, te hace falta salir y disfrutar un rato- le dijo Val.

-¿Qué vaya?- la mujer asintió- de eso nada, si yo voy tu vienes conmigo- Val la miro perpleja.

-No Ana yo no tengo nada que hacer ahí, ahí solo estarán los…- decía Val pero fue interrumpida por Ana.

-¿Porque Val?- dijo Ana- si tú eres mi amiga, nunca te he tratado de manera diferente, es cierto eres como una especie de empleada, pero sabes que nunca he hecho diferencias- le dijo Ana- anda ve por tus cosas cámbiate, mientras yo le doy de desayunar a Maddy y recojo todo- la mujer estaba asombrada, fue hacer lo que Ana le dijo y los dejo solos- ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer Elliot?

-Café y algo que huele delicioso ¿Qué es?- dijo este oliendo las torticas o las tostadas, Ana no estaba segura. Coloco el resto de las tortitas en un plato y se las coloco a Elliot en la isla de la cocina, junto con un vaso de zumo y una taza de café- Torticas, que rico, hace mucho que no las cómo- decía Elliot emocionado al ver el plato con tres tortitas, beicon y huevos- pero creo que es mucho- decía el rubio mirando el plato, Christian rodo los ojos y Ana empezó a reír.

-Come lo que puedas "nene"- le dijo Ana haciendo énfasis en el mote- mientras yo voy recogiendo Ana se puso a acomodar y Christian y Elliot, se enfrascaron en una conversación de una remodelación pero Ana no alcanzo a escuchar de donde era, solo que tendría que estar lista en una semana. El teléfono de Elliot empezó a sonar y se podía apreciar una foto de su mujer y su hija.

-Hola nena- decía este cariñoso- Christian se le quedo mirando a Ana y esta se puso incomoda- está bien, te lo llevare antes de irme, tranquila cielo no hay problema- dijo este a su mujer, colgando el teléfono- Christian debo llevarle unas cosas que dejo Kate en el auto, ¿será posible que me alcances allá?- le dijo Elliot pensando en que podían ir a buscarlo a su casa.

-Claro no hay problema- le dijo Christian que estaba revisando su teléfono, en ese momento Alex llegaba de nuevo y vio que su tío se iba.

-¿A dónde vas tío Elliot?- le dijo Alex poniendo cara triste.

-Hey enano voy a llevarles unas cosas a tu tía Kate- dijo el hombre alborotándole la cabeza al niño.

-¿Y ya no iras con nosotros?– Decía Alex un poco apesadumbrado.

-Tranquilo solo será un momento, además tu tío Christian pasara por mí en un instante- la cara del niño cambio, sus ojitos se le iluminaron.

-Tío Elliot- el rubio lo miro- ¿Y puedo ir contigo?- pregunto Alex.

-Yo no tengo problema pero ve y pregúntale a Christian y a Ana- dijo este casi como un secreto al oído del niño. Los adultos aceptaron, Christian aun hablaba con Ross al teléfono y Ana acomodaba las cosas de la cocina, Elliot se llevó a Alex, pero antes de salir le dijo- Alex quiero pedirte un favor ¿Puedo?- el niño asintió- no vayas a invitar a tu tía Kate y no le digas que tu tía Ana va, estamos- le dijo el rubio tratando de explicarse lo mejor posible.

-Está bien tío, pero… ¿Porque no quieres que tía Kate vaya?- el rubio quedo mudo, este niño era igual o más preguntón que su padre, por algo es abogado y de los buenos.

-Es que tu tía Kate está todavía un poquito enferma, ¿Te acuerdas que Ana se la trajo para acá para cuidarla?- el niño asintió- bueno, por eso no puede estar saliendo mucho, es mejor que guarde reposo y no salga mucho, ahora si me entiendes enano- le dijo Elliot esbozando una sonrisa.

-Si tío, no le diré nada a tía Kate- dijo el niño sincero, Elliot le sonrió. Ambos salieron del ático despidiéndose de Ana con ademan de la mano.

-Listo Ana ya acomode lo que me voy a llevar y le saque unas cosas más Alex, por si hace frio o se ensucia- decía Val sonriendo- ¿Quieres que saque algo especial para Maddy?- le dijo la mujer viendo a Maddy tomando de su vaso de ensayo su bebida.

-Solo unas dos mudas para llevar y la ropa que llevara puesta, y su bañador,- decía la morena acomodando unas cosas que llevar para que Maddy comiera.

-¿Tenemos que llevar algo de comer?- pregunto Val al ver que Ana empacaba frutas para Maddy, Christian la volteo a ver.

-Dame un momento Ross- decía este al teléfono- no hace falta que lleven nada, podemos contratar un servicio- Ana se acercó hasta donde estaba y le hablo al oído.

-De eso nada Sr. Grey yo no pienso comer comida chatarra y a ti no te hace bien- le dijo Ana dándole un beso fugaz que lo saco del hilo de la conversación.

-Emm… si Ross disculpa me decías… no, no estoy distraído es solo que me estaba preguntando algo- dijo Christian algo ruborizado- Dame un momento para revisar eso y ahorita te llamo- dijo este y colgó- No hace falta que lleven nada, podemos contratar un servicio o le puedo decir a Gail que prepare algo y en una hora Taylor ira a buscarlo- Ana le sonrió.

-No hace falta que pongas a trabajar a Gail en sábado además ya verás cómo está todo cubierto- dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo este intrigado.

-Ya verás-le dijo- Val, que hay en la nevera que podamos llevar, algo no muy elaborado o pesado, que sea como para comer a bordo- la mujer le dio a Maddy a su madre y abrió la heladera- Tenemos para preparar unos crostinis con antipasto (PICADAS, ANTIPASTO o TAPAS en diferentes culturas) de atún, ensalada de pollo, queso, jamón y tocino y un pollo que está listo para hornear, pero solo si quieren comer algo más completo, ahora si se van por lo liviano, es preferible los crostinis, a Maddy y a Alex les gustan- dijo Val sacando todo del refrigerador, Christian se sorprendió, vaya que esta mujer es buena "pensó Christian".

-Entonces le diré a Taylor que solo pase por las bebidas al Escala y nos alance en el muelle, veo que tienes todo cubierto- Ana le sonrió y le lanzo un beso al aire.

-Bueno Val hay que empacar los crostinis, ahí hay envases descartables será mejor con ellos, así no se lava nada a bordo y cuando Taylor vaya por las bebidas que compre más panceta y así todos comeremos- Christian asintió, no se podía negar su Ana sabía lo que hacía-Christian ¿porque no autorizas a Taylor para que lleve a Gail? me gustaría verla- dijo Ana con una sonrisa. Christian asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco, nunca había subido a bordo a tanta gente, viendo que su celular sonaba de nuevo, le dio una sonrisa Ana, ya tenía que contestar.

-Listo Ana- decía la mujer con todo empacado en un bolso tipo cava para llevar todo más cómodo. Christian llamo a Taylor para que mandara a Ryan por el bolso- ¿Quieres que vista a Maddy?

-Me parece excelente Val, ¿metiste ahí mismo las frutas de mi consentida?- Val asintió- está bien llévate a Maddy, pero antes llévala para que se asee, ya casi termino, entonces voy con ella a vestirla- Val se llevó a Maddy y Ana estaba terminado de recoger todo, le coloco a Christian otra taza de café delante de él y siguió en lo que estaba.

-No Ross, encárgate tú y cualquier cosa me avisas- decía Christian por el teléfono, sonrió ante el gesto de Ana- Es que aún hay muchas cosas en la editorial que resolver, si está bien- dijo este con su habitual tono CEO, colgó la llamada y se quedó viendo a Ana, sonriente, le gustaba verla así, se tomó casi todo su café y camino hasta donde estaba la morena- me gustaría hacerte tantas cosas-le dijo Christian al oído abrazándola por detrás, Ana dio un respingo, pero no dijo nada, Christian metió las manos por la pequeña camisa que cargaba y acaricio sus pechos, Ana no tenía puesto sujetador- desearía poder llevarte de aquí y hacerte el amor hasta quedar rendidos- Ana suspiro audiblemente, pero no podía arriesgarse mucho, Christian por su parte estimulo sus pechos haciendo que sus pezones se pusieran duros- Por dios Ana ve y cámbiate para irnos si no te juro que te llevo de aquí para hacerte el amor donde sea- Ana se volteo y lo beso, se devoraron sus bocas entre sí, Ana podía sentir la erección de Christian pero sobre todo podía sentir su propia humedad, Christian respiro profundo y la soltó con cuidado- Ve nena, si- le decía Christian con los ojos llenos de deseo- prometo que en lo que estemos en el Grace hare lo posible por saciarnos un poco, Ana pego su frente a la barbilla de él y respiro varias veces.

-Voy a cambiarme y a cambiar a Maddy – le dijo Ana con voz trémula. Ana se fue y Christian pasó al baño de visitas para tratar de calmarse un poco.

#######################

 **Múnich-Alemania**

-Buenos días- decía Orson al entrar a la cocina, donde Mely y Lizzy estaban sentadas esperando el desayuno tardío, se habían levantado y se pusieron a ver Tv y se hizo entrada la mañana y no habían comido, Orson estaba todo transpirado, había salido a correr temprano luego de hacerle el amor a Melissa y se tuvo que reunir primero con Rodrigo para luego ir correr, llego casi cuando estaban por desayunar, algo así como un lunch- hola Lizzy- este le dio un beso fugaz en la frente, la niña le sonrió tenía la boca llena de cereal sin leche- el rubio sonrió- hola pequeña- decía este mimoso acercándose a Mely, le pico un ojo a Lizzy y esta rio, se imaginaba lo que iba hacer, logro atraparla antes que esquivara.

-¡Orson no!- casi grito Mely al ver que el rubio la abrazo todo sudado- ahora tendré que lavarme de nuevo decía está limpiándose el sudor de la piel de los brazos y el rostro.

-Vamos los dos y mientras te aseas, yo me refresco un poco- Melissa se sonrojo y miro a Lizzy sintiendo vergüenza.

-Ve Mely, se perfectamente lo que pasa entre ustedes- Melissa palideció un poco- por favor Melissa, no soy ninguna bebe y sé que duermen juntos todas las noches y no precisamente espalda con espalda- dijo Lizzy como si nada, Orson rio con ganas. Mely no supo que contestar abrió la boca varias veces pero no logro articular palabra, estaba toda roja. Al llegar a la habitación Orson cerró con seguro y las desvistió con premura, no podían perder tiempo si querían desayunar todos juntos.

-Me tienes loco, me tienes enamorado, embobado- Mely lo miro con dulzura, la noche anterior Orson le había dicho que la amaba y ella se puso a llorar, no espera esa confesión por parte de él.

-Yo también te amo, amor, más de lo que puedas imaginar o creer- le dijo Mely quitándole la sudadera que cargaba- Orson la miro con amor, será posible que la vida le esté dando una segunda oportunidad "pensó este" será que poder conseguir eso que tanto he anhelado, pero antes debo de… el celular de Orson empezó a sonar de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa pequeña, me dejas atender esa llamada- Mely asintió, le extraño que la melodía del móvil era una canción llamada The Cranberries - Ode To My Family y conocía la canción porque era de la banda favorita de su papa, se le quedo viendo a Orson y decidió poner el chorro de agua a la temperatura que a él le gustaba.

-Hola papa- dijo el rubio algo sorprendido y emocionado.

 **-…hola hijo, disculpa si soy inoportuno- decía Carrick, sabiendo que Orson nunca fue muy comunicativo**

-No es ninguna molestia, es solo que me sorprendió tu llamada- Carrick sonrió.

 **-…he intentado hablar contigo pero tu secretaria me dijo que estabas de viaje y no había querido darme tu número del móvil- Orson puso mala cara ya luego se encargaría de la asistente de Susan, ya que Susan estaba de viaje donde un familiar.**

-¿Paso algo papa? ¿Mama está bien?- decía este ahora algo alarmado.

 **-…si hijo tu madre está perfectamente bien, sé que tienes compromisos que cumplir y he leído algo del problema que está atravesando la empresa, pero necesito que vengas lo antes posible tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio- dijo Carrick con determinación.**

-¿Que está pasando papa? No me asustes si es algo malo solo dímelo y ya- decía este ansioso, ya lo había preocupado.

 **-…tranquilo hijo no te asustes, no es nada malo, pero es serio y debemos de hablarlo como la familia que somos- Orson se extrañó ahora entendía menos, pero el hecho de que no fuera nada grave lo había calmado un poco.**

-¿Le paso algo a Mía o los demás?- dijo este.

 **-…no hijo todos estamos bien, necesito que vengas aunque sea un fin de semana para que hablemos- le dijo Carrick en tono paternal.**

-Está bien papa, el problema es que no estoy solo- Carrick se sorprendió un poco- estoy viviendo con una chica, logro decir este algo reservado viendo a Mely, que también lo miraba.

 **-…No lo sabía hijo en hora buena- le dijo Carrick sin quitar el tono de padre orgulloso, Orson sonrió- pero eso no es un problema, puedes venir y traer a tu chica ambos son más que bienvenidos- le dijo Carrick.**

-Gracias papa, pero además de ella vive con nosotros su hermana pequeña y aun no puedo dejarla sola- le decía Orson imaginándose a Lizzy sola y desprotegida.

 **-…tráela también hijo los tres son más que bien recibidos, a tu madre y a tu hermana les dará mucha alegría saber que vendrás pronto.**

-Está bien papa, déjame solucionar el conflicto laboral de la compañía e iré a visitarlos- decía Orson sonriendo.

 **-…te espero entonces hijo hazme saber qué día llegas para ir por ustedes y así darle una bonita sorpresa a tu mama y hermanos- Orson suspiro "sus hermanos" ese viaje serviría para limar asperezas y contar verdades, así se ganara el repudio de sus familia.**

-Ok papa, salúdame a mi mami- Orson carraspeo- digo a mama de mi parte- dijo este tragando fuerte, Carrick sonrió con dulzura, se había puesto sentimental, Mely lo miraba llena de ternura por la forma en como se había puesto hablando con su padre. Se quedó un momento parado a donde estaba y luego miro a Melissa- Era mi padre- decía acerándose a esta que estaba completamente desnuda bajo el chorro de agua, necesita que vaya a Seattle porque hay algo que necesitamos hablar, así que habrá que comprar unas cosas para poder viajar- le dijo este para sorpresa de Melissa.

-¿Para poder viajar?- Orson asintió- ¿Nosotros?

-Si pequeña nosotros- decía este dejando un reguero de besos por su cuello.

-Pero…- Orson la silencio colocándole un dedo en la boca.

-Shssss… pequeña ahora solo déjame sentirte, prometo no durar mucho y seré silencioso, nos esperan para desayunar- le decía Orson llevándola a la pared de azulejos, la suspendió en el aire y sin mucho preámbulo la penetro, haciendo que Melissa gimiera…

##################################

 **Seattle**

-Estamos listas- decía Ana casi media hora después con su niña montada en la carriola de paseo tipo bastón. Maddy iba con vestido veraniego sin mangas estilo marinero blanco de rayas azul oscuro, cuello tipo collar también azul con un lazo de adorno rojo con blanco, en el extremo de la falda del vestido un osito marinero sujetando un ancla, el borde de las mangas rojo al igual que el borde del ruedo del vestido, Ana iba vestida también con vestido, sabía que a Christian le gustaba verla en vestido y desde que lo compro no se lo había podido poner, era un vestido recto de rayas blancas y azules, con cuello tipo collar también tipo marinero pero más sencillo, se colocó unas pulseras delgadas y lisas en oro, plata y bronce, se puso el regalo que le había dado Christian el día anterior, se colocó sus lentes encima de la cabeza, no se arregló mucho el cabello era uno de esos días en los que él se comportaba como quería, se maquillo los ojos un poco y un poco de brillo en los labios, el sol se encargaría de hacer lo demás, Val iba vestida con un pantalón capri marrón que Ana le dio de los que tenía en su guardarropa y una camisa de botones y sin mangas, a Val le costaba vestirse así, aun tenia los complejos de los que había aprendido por culpa de su exmarido- Te ves muy bien Val- le dijo Ana al verla. Christian las miro y sonrió.

-Están preciosas- dijo este viendo a las dos mujeres pero posando su mirada en Ana, le gustaba verla en vestido.

-Gracias- dijeron casi al unísono ambas mujeres.

-Vamos, si no perderemos todo el sol y el buen tiempo- decía Christian que ya quería irse, Ana tomo la carriola de Maddy mientras Val llevaba el bolso con las cosas de Maddy, ya rayan había subido por la comida, Christian tomo la mochila de Alex que estaba algo pesada- creo que Alex lleva cosas de mas- dijo Christian al tomar el peso de la mochila, Ana le sonrió sabía que Alex llevaba algunos juguetes y no le quiso quitarle la ilusión al niño al decirle que el bote de su tío no era ningún botecito- estas preciosa- le dijo al oído a Ana, esta se sonrojo levemente, antes de salir y aprovechando que Maddy iba en la carriola Christian bajo el tapasol y la beso, aunque el beso fue corto estaba plagado de pasión e intensidad, al subir al ascensor, prefirieron separarse un poco…

.

 **Nota:**

Chicas me gustaría que descargaran la imagen, el nombre que no aparece me lo hacen saber por favor, aún faltan nombres lo sé pero me lo hacen saber… Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	55. Chapter 55

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Ojala puedan ver la imagen completa** **LA QUE ESTA EN LA HISTORIA O LA QUE PARECE EN MI PERFIL** , la que pueda **descarguen la imagen** , para que la vean mejor, **(y me comentan)** mis mejores deseos chicas solo quiero decirles **FELIZ NAVIDAD** en este mes, que comienza hoy, uno de los más hermosos del año, lástima que muchos de nosotros los humanos no sabemos cómo aprovecharlo... Hoy puedo decir… GRACIAS… Ustedes han sido una brisa de aire fresco en mi día a día, GRACIAS por estar ahí y ser mi aliciente en estos momento tan difíciles que he estado pasando, GRACIAS por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo… las aprecio y desde la distancia les mando un abrazo electrónico, MUY FUERTE, Besos, un ABRAZOTE…

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Contestare a sus comentarios en el próximo capi, besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Vamos, si no perderemos todo el sol y el buen tiempo- decía Christian que ya quería irse, Ana tomo la carriola de Maddy mientras Val llevaba el bolso con las cosas de Maddy, ya Ryan había subido por la comida, Christian tomo la mochila de Alex que estaba algo pesada- creo que Alex lleva cosas de mas- dijo Christian al tomar el peso de la mochila, Ana le sonrió sabía que Alex llevaba algunos juguetes y no le quiso quitarle la ilusión al niño al decirle que el bote de su tío no era ningún botecito- estas preciosa- le dijo al oído a Ana, esta se sonrojo levemente, antes de salir y aprovechando que Maddy iba en la carriola Christian bajo el tapasol y la beso, aunque el beso fue corto estaba plagado de pasión e intensidad, al subir al ascensor, prefirieron separarse un poco…  
.

-Srta. Steele, veo que saldrá usted hoy- dijo Ben el entrometido conserje- quiere dejarle un mensaje a Sr. Cooper- Ana se molestó por el comentario, más que una pregunta era una orden, así lo denotaba el tono del hombre.

-No hay nada que decirle al señor Cooper, Ben y creo que no es asunto suyo lo que hago o dejo de hacer, de mi novio me ocupo yo, no usted- le dijo Ana en un tono bastante molesto- pero no tengo de que preocuparme, sé que usted se tomara la molestia e ira a contarle con lujos de detalle las cosas que he hecho y las que no a Bradley, así que ahórrese su falsa cortesía- el hombre palideció un poco y a la vez su semblante se tornó molesto.

-Usted no tiene derecho de hablarme así, usted no es quien pa…- el hombre no termino de hablar porque Christian lo tomo de la camisa.

-El que no tiene derecho de hablar de esa manera es usted, le debe respeto a la dama, para su información el Sr. Cooper está informado de esta salida- le decía Christian casi sacándolo por el mostrador por la camisa, Ana estaba en shock- si usted no quiere perder su trabajo es mejor que deje de estar amenazando a cualquiera de los inquilinos- le dijo Christian, no se había percatado de que había otras tres personas alrededor que empezaron a aplaudir a Christian, por lo que había hecho Grey.

-Hasta que alguien te pone en tu sitio Benson, le dijo un hombre algo maduro, molesto a la vez- que salió del otro ascensor junto con dos niños un poco más grandes que Alex- Soy Jim Cassidy- dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano a Christian y luego a Ana- Ese malnacido fue el causante de que mi esposa y yo estemos peleados y a punto de separarnos, dijo cosas que no eran ciertas y me estuvo chantajeando pero como no me deje, le conto cosas a mi Sara que no eran ciertas- decía el hombre apesadumbrado.

-Soy Grey, Christian Grey y ella es la Srta. Steele- decía este educado- el otro día vi como trato a una empleada de servicio y la verdad no me gusto, voy tratar de hablar con uno de los socios copropietario, que lo cambien o lo despidan- dijo este decidido, se despidió del hombre intercambiando numero telefónicos, Christian iba bastante serio- ¡Taylor!- lo llamo a cierta distancia de donde estaban.

-Christian cálmate por favor, no vale la pena- decía Ana tomándolo del brazo con cariño. Salieron del edificio Ana vio a Taylor y Ryan afuera y los saludo con un ademan de mano.

\- Si nena, está bien, ve caminando por favor, ya te alcanzo- dijo este en falso tono de tranquilidad, pero Ana no se movió, sabía que estaba molesto y podía regresar a pegarle al portero

-Dígame señor- dijo el hombre fijándose en la mirada de Christian.

-Necesito que averigües quien o quienes son los copropietarios de las Torres y quien coño es ese tal Benson que está en el área de recepción y me pasas toda la información- decía este serio, metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, toco algo que tenía ahí y casi desapareció su enojo, por poco y arruina la sorpresa para Ana- Mejor pídele la información a Welch, sea para hoy o mañana- Taylor se extrañó un poco- Ah por cierto… ¿Gail esta lista?- dijo este un poco más calmado.

-Si señor hice lo que me pidió va rumbo a la casa del señor Elliot- dijo con el semblante iluminado, Christian asintió, se alejó unos pasos y llamo a Ryan, Taylor aprovecho ese momento para acercarse un poco a Ana- Srta. Steele, gracias por pensar en mi Gail para que fuera, le dará mucho gusto verla- dijo el hombre con cierta emoción, cosa que Ana le extraño este hombre no era de demostrar sentimientos.

-No hay nada que agradecer Taylor, solo que si me vuelves a decir Srta. Steele le diré a Gail que andas de coqueto con la niñera de Maddy- Taylor se sorprendió y Christian soltó una risa.

-Está bien Ana, gracias- dijo este negando con la cabeza y emitiendo un amago de sonrisa.

-Ana- la morena volteo a ver a Christian- toma- decía este entregándole un juego de llaves con dos llaveros al que uno reconoció en un instante, era el llavero que decía "Seattle/Yes", el mismo que le había regalado ella cuando acepto ser su esposa y el otro algo extraño parecía una "A" con una serpiente enrollada y casi se podía decir que esta hacia la forma de una "C", Ana s e nublaron los ojos cuando vio que el llavero aun funcionaba- Hey nada de llorar, mira que es una sorpresa- Christian le tomo la mano y se la apretó no quería arriesgarse a que los vieran haciendo demostraciones de afecto en público- Esto es para ti- decía el hombre emocionado señalando un SUV Macan rojo oscuro casi como una ciruela, Ana estaba estática no sabía que decir- anda ve tu regalo, préstamo o como le quieras decir ya podrás agradécemelo después- Christian abrió la puerta y Ana logro ver el carro por dentro, todo por dentro era negro y algunas franjas delicadamente colocadas en color rojo.

-Esta hermoso bebe- decía Ana sentada en el asiento del conductor, vio por el espejo retrovisor y pudo apreciar una linda silla de bebes para Maddy en la parte de atrás, color rosa y azul con diversos dibujos de animales- Christian, Maddy tiene su silla no te hubieras molestado, pero no importa igual me gusta- decía está emocionada, le hizo señas a Christian y este metió casi medio cuerpo dentro del carro, solo lo llamo para darle un cálido y apasionado beso- Gracias Christian, pero será como tú dices en calidad de préstamo- dijo Ana con una sonrisa, Christian rodo los ojos, Ana rio de nuevo.

########################################

 **Christian POV**

Después de acomodar el carro en el estacionamiento y guardarlo bien y de que Ana me diera otros dos besos más, ¿o fueron tres? No lo sé igualmente pero sabían a gloria, salimos rumbo a la casa de Elliot, ya que un impaciente Alex esperaba casi afuera para ver cuando llegáramos. No quise discutir con Ana con respecto al préstamo del auto, pero ya le había ofrecido un coche y no pensaba arruinar nuestro día porque el coche este a nombre de ella o mío- Christian sonrió- al llegar a la casa de mi hermano nos dividimos en los autos casi enseguida, no permití que Ana se bajara, para ahorrar más tiempo, así que íbamos divididos en dos carros para ir mucho más cómodos, Elliot, Alex, Taylor y Gail, en el carro de Elliot, por lo menos Elliot acepto que Taylor condujera y de copiloto iba Gail, para que él se sentara en la parte de atrás con Alex, Ryan iba conduciendo mi coche, a su lado iba Val, atrás vamos Ana, Maddy y yo, esa niña es un amor así como lo es mi hermosa sobrina Ava, aunque no entendí mucho las cosas que me decía y Ana y Val se reían, con el simple hecho de que me dijera "gacias tistian" cuando le di una barra de dulce integral y me beso la mejilla creo que ha sido una de las cosas más tiernas que he vivido desde que vi llegar a Mía a la casa…

####################################

 **-Shilshole Bay Marina-Seattle**

-Llegamos- le dijo Christian a Ana que venía recostada de su hombro y Maddy venia dormitada en su regazo- Hey nena despierta, ya llegamos- decía este mimoso acariciándole el rostro con los nudillos.

-Tengo sueño- dijo la morena con voz cansina- pero ya estoy despierta- le dijo abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada gris.

-Así me gusta- dijo dándole un beso, que fue interrumpido por Ryan.

-Señor disculpe- decía este aclarándose la garganta- el joven Alex se acerca a todo velocidad- decía este ambos voltearon a ver al niño que ya había salido del carro y corría al otro auto.

-¡Tío Christian ya llegamos!- gritaba y corría el niño con un bote de juguete pequeño en la mano y en la otra un avión, todo bajaron de los autos para que pudieran caminar desde donde estaban.

-Creo que con la energía de Alex dudo mucho que podamos tener un momento para nosotros- le dijo Christian a Ana.

-Si lo sé, pero valdrá la pena ver todo lo emocionado que estará cuando se monte en tu botecito- dijo Ana haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-Sí, yo también estoy ilusionado con eso y pensar que la mama de Cooper nos quería quitar ese privilegio- dijo Elliot, llegando a un lado de estos.

-Si yo también espero ver su reacción-dijo Christian mirando al niño que estaba embobado junto con Taylor viendo un enorme barco transatlántico llamado Celebrity y otro barco transportador- lo que aun no entiendo es porque Tiffany no nos acompañó- Ana lo miro y bajo la vista, ella sabía por qué- ¿Tu sabes porque Ana?- la morena cerro los ojos.

-Está buscando un contrato fotográfico- decía Ana bajando a Maddy que ya estaba completamente despierta- porque quiere dejar el modelaje y para eso necesita de ese contrato, para radicarse sea aquí o en Nueva York, quiere darle estabilidad a Alex y posiblemente a su relación con Luke- dijo Ana no dando detalles y mirando como Val le daba de tomar agua a su niña.

-No lo sabía, pero hace bien, yo hable con Sawyer esta mañana y me dijo que estaba con ella, le dije que después arreglaríamos cuentas él y yo y que si Tiff terminaba temprano que se reunieran con nosotros- dijo este serio.

-Ana- le decía una Gail algo temerosa.

-Gail, que sorpresa- le dijo Ana abrazando la mujer- tenía muchas ganas de verte- le dijo Ana emocionada.

-Yo también Ana, hasta pensé que se iría de Seattle otra vez a Nueva York y no la vería- decía Gail tomándole las manos, igual de emocionada.

-Bueno ya está bien de sentimentalismo, vinimos a disfrutar un rato, así que nada de lágrimas- decía Christian serio.

-Si señor Grey tiene usted razón, disculpe Ana no volverá a pasar- dijo la mujer con un hilo de voz.

-No le hagas caso Gail, sabes cómo es Christian, y es Ana, nada de usted o algo parecido- le dijo la morena. Empezaron a caminar el tramo que los separaba de donde Christian tenía el Grace.

-Tío Christian, ¿dónde está tu bote? porque aquí solo veo barcos grandes- decía este impaciente, Elliot encendió su cámara quería filmar al niño cuando viera el catamarán de Christian.

-A ver Alex fíjate en ese de ahí y mira que nombre dice- le dijo Christian. Alex volteo a ver y lo vio.

-Gra… Grace- dijo leyendo, aun no leía fluido- se parece el nombre de la abuela- los adultos sonrieron.

-Entonces bienvenido a mi bote enano, como te dice tu tío Elliot- le dijo Christian emocionado, la expresión de Alex fue única, su carita paso a tener diferentes expresiones- adelante Alex móntate- le dijo Christian, dándole la mano.

-¡WOOW! ¡Es asombroso, tío Christian!- decía Alex emocionado.

-Adelante, primero las damas- decía Christian dejando pasar a Ana, Val y Gail.

-Gracias- le dijo Ana con una sonrisa,

-Vaya hermanito si hasta parece otro catamarán- Christian sonrió.

-Solo lo ampliaron mas es todo, paso bastante tiempo en los astilleros para dejarlo así, sabes que desde el accidente había quedado inservible- le acoto Christian, dijo señalando todo mientras subían, Christian vio el brillo en la mirada de Ana- tiene sus beneficios- le dijo mirándola con amor- La popa también es un plataforma de baño ideal para cualquier tipo de descansar con acceso a casi el nivel del mar, a las aguas.

-Si lo sé, le dijo Elliot refiriéndose al accidente- por suerte el accidente fue cuando estaba amarrado y no en altamar- le dijo Elliot serio.

-¿Qué accidente Christian?- pregunto Ana mirándolo detenidamente.

-Hace casi un año sali con papa y Elliot, habíamos llegado de pescar y como estábamos cansados decidimos quedarnos estaba durmiendo en mi camarote, papa y Elliot cada uno en un camarote también, cuando un pendejo en una lancha rápida se estrelló contra el Grace y el Queen May, que estaba aquí al lado, la lancha quedo suspendida en medio de ambos catamaranes y por lo consiguiente los tres casi inservibles- dijo Christian recordando el incidente.

-Si fue bastante desagradable, pensé que nos hundíamos, vi la película de mi vida pasar en segundos- decía Elliot con fingido dolor tocándose el pecho de forma dramática, lo que ocasionó la risa de los presentes.

-Pendejo- le dijo Christian- el chico, como era menor de edad, hijo de un político reconocido y respetado por Seattle, decidió pagar una indemnización a ambos dueños, yo me lleve mi catamarán a mi astillero pero a Walter no, que es el dueño del Queen May, y aun no se lo terminaban de reparar hasta que lo llevo a mi compañía, en uno o dos meses estará listo– decía Christian y aunque no quedo igual, está mucho mejor y más lujoso, Ana rodo los ojos- vamos tienen que verlo- dijo este, en ese momento se le acercaban dos hombre desconocidos y Mark el viejo conductor del Grace- Mark que sorpresa- dijo este estrechando la mano de Christian.

-Sr. Grey que bueno verlo por aquí, estos son Robín y Luis, los ayudantes de cabina, solo vine para que los conociera- Christian le estrecho la mano a ambos no sin antes percatarse de que el tal Luis miraba a Ana y esta no le prestaba atención, Christian lo miro con desagrado, ya se encargaría de cambiarlo o que Mark lo pusiera en su sitio, no le gustaba la forma en que este miraba a su Ana.

-Gracias Mark, vengo con la Srta. Steele, ¿la recuerdas?- dijo Christian mirando a Mark.

-Si señor la recuerdo- dijo el hombre haciéndole un ademan a Ana en señal de saludo cordial- Srta. Steel, un gusto verla de nuevo- Ana le tendió la mano y Mark la saludo con educación.

-Gracias Mark, para mí también es un gusto estar aquí de nuevo.

-Ellos son los señores Robín y Luis, encargados de la cabina de control de mando, mientras estén los señores aquí- dijo Mark- ellos manejaran el nuevo Grace y podrán estar más cómodos.- Ana miro a Christian, sin entender. Christian le sonrió con dulzura, aprovecho que Alex estaba con Val y Maddy y la tomo de la mano, marcando su territorio.

-Ana amor, ya no podré manejar el catamarán como antes, pero si lo podre disfrutar mientras este andando, estos señores se encargaran junto con Mark que es el que está al mando de manejarlo y llevarnos a donde queramos- dijo Christian sonriente pero con ese tono CEO muy de el- los señores no tendrán mucho contacto con los pasajeros a menos que la ocasión lo amerite- dijo Christian mirando de nuevo a donde Val y abrazo a Ana tomándola por la cintura- en varias partes del Grace esta dispuestos varios interfonos por si algo llegáramos a necesitar , de resto ellos deben permanecer dentro de la cabina y el único que puede supervisar el Grace mientras haya pasajeros es Mark o en su defecto Stephan si esta abordo- decía Christian tratando de que quedara claro que ahí se hacía lo que él quería y no lo contrario- Ven vamos empecemos el recorrido- Christian la soltó del agarre para que pudiera caminar.

-Val vamos a conocer todo, Alex ven, vamos a conocer el resto del bote de tu tío- Alex empezó a reír.

-Querrás decir botesote tía- dijo este y los adultos rieron.

-Vamos por aquí, para que conozcan todo decía Christian señalando- esto que tiene aquí es como especie de un salón para reunirse o lo que se quiera, resguardarse del sol o la lluvia, jugar algún juego de mesa, aquí en esta mesa hay bebidas refrescantes sin alcohol- decía Christian señalando una mesa donde habían jarras con zumos de varias clases y colores, y una hielera con sus cubitos, frente a esta había un mueble de cocina cromado con tres puertas, encima del mueble una serie de ventanas que daban a la cabina de control, al frente de cada mesa colocado en las esquinas que daban a las escaleras que eran para ingresar al catamarán había dos muebles tipo sofá, bastante amplios y cómodos, en color gris perla- aquí encontraran vasos platos y cubiertos para comer, sigamos- decía este que ya estaba algo impaciente, en la mesa había un ramo de flores del que tomo tres diferentes flores, tomo una rosa roja, un lirio matizado y un tulipán- para las damas- dijo dándole a Val el lirio, a Gail el tulipán y a Ana la rosa roja, más un sonrisa, siguieron caminando, por donde indicaba Christian- El baño de visitas- señalo una puerta en madera cruda pero barnizada- la cabina de control- decía Christian abriendo la puerta mostrando una serie de monitores y controles para manejar mejor el Grace- desde aquí puede manejar el Grace sin ningún problema- dijo este viendo que habían colocado cámaras en diferentes partes del Grace, cosa que le extraño, no iba a permitir que la intimidad de los suyos quedara expuesta, hablare con Taylor para que revise ese detalle lo antes posible "pensó Christian"- Se puede caminar por ambos lados- decía señalando los extremos pero solo con un adulto- dijo señalando a Alex, el niño estaba tan absorto en lo que veía que solo asintió- este es el salón principal, allá tiene el área de TV- decía señalando una serie de muebles largos como sofás pero más anchos y largos bastante cómodos, con cojines rojos, marrones y grises que hacían juego con la alfombra, el piso y el techo, encima de estos, había tres frazadas dobladas en diferentes muebles- allá esta la cocina y en frente la mesa, con puestos hasta ocho personas- llegaron al pie de unas escaleras, unas que bajaban y otras subían- Por aquí- decía señalando las escaleras pequeñas- aquí están tres habitaciones bastante cómodas, cada una tiene su baño- la habitación o mejor dicho el camarote era casi igual al antiguo Grace, camas casi matrimoniales, paredes con diversos adornos colgados, un baño con su ducha y un pequeño closet, cada cama con su respectivas sabanas y cobertores- Todas las habitaciones de este lado son iguales y las del otro extremo también, la única habitación es la mía que está en la tercera planta, tu puedes agarrar la que quieras Alex, pero tendrás que compartirla con tu tío Elliot para que no estés solo cuando bajes- decía este- subamos, quiero mostrarles la parte delantera del Grace- subieron las escalera, Christian les señalo donde estaban las otras escaleras, de las otras tres recamaras o camarotes- Taylor puedes de disponer de un cuarto para ti y Gail si lo deseas por si necesitan asearse o algo- el hombre asintió- igual dale uno de los cuartos a Ryan por si necesita lo mismo, aun no sé qué es lo que pasa con los cuartos asignados al personal- dijo Christian refiriéndose a dos habitaciones que tenían camas literas empotradas, al estilo militar- aquí esta lo que falta por ver- salieron a la parte delantera donde estaba la pequeña piscina de hidromasaje- cuenta con una piscina de hidromasaje- decía señalando la misma- esta es la cubierta de proa, como pueden ver- alrededor de la piscina habían colchonetas azul grisáceo y con cojines para acostarse con mayor comodidad- aquí pueden estar tomando el sol con mucha comodidad mientras los niños juegan en la piscina, el suelo está cubierto de teca así que no se resbalaran- dijo este mirando a Ana- o también pueden bañarse en la piscina si lo desean.

-Bueno creo es hora de cambiar a Maddy y a Alex- decía Val.

-Si cierto, lo mejor será que pasemos y tomemos uno de los cuartos- dijo la morena tratando de no mirar a Christian.

-Anda enano ve con Val mientras te llevo la mochila y salimos a pasear en moto- Alex puso sus ojitos como platos.

-¿De verdad tío, vamos a ir en moto de agua?- pregunto Alex emocionado.

-Si enano, per ve y cámbiate tranquilo, sin estar dando salto, en un momento te llevo to mochila- le dijo Elliot, por suerte él y Christian ya habían hablado sobre el tema.

##################################

 **Elliot POV-Flashback**

-Que paso hermanito- le dije a Christian mientras contestaba su llamada, cuando me encontraba en casa, llevándole las cosas a mi nena, por suerte ella tomo de lo mejor no ir, así se quedaría con mama arreglando el cumple de Ana.

-…necesito que cuando estemos instalados en el Grace te lleves a Alex en una de las motos de agua, para entretenerlo- dijo mi hermano en ese tono extraño.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte extrañado casi no entendía.

-… quiero estar a solas con Ana y con Alex no voy a poder- me dio risa, Christian parecía adolecente.

-Está bien hermanito será así como tú dices, no sé si podre entretenerlo durante media hora o un poco más- le dije porque aún no conocía el niño y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar si se caía al agua o se asustaba.

-…está bien pero que sea al llegar, no sea que llegue Tiffany de repente y ya no pueda hacer nada- me dijo un poco desesperado y lo entendía, en cierto él quería estar con esa mujer, como hombre lo entendía.

 **Fin del Flashback**

.

 **Nota:**

Chicas me gustaría que descargaran la imagen, el nombre que no aparece me lo hacen saber por favor, aún faltan nombres lo sé pero me lo hacen saber… Besos, Un abrazo… Dios las bendiga…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	56. Chapter 56

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD** en este mes, que es, uno de los más hermosos del año, les traiga, dicha, amor, paz, felicidad, grandes amores, bebes a quienes los esperan con ilusión… lástima que muchos de nosotros los humanos no sabemos cómo aprovecharlo para hacer el bien a los demás sin importa nada a cambio... Hoy puedo decir… GRACIAS… Ustedes han sido una brisa de aire fresco en mi día a día, GRACIAS por estar ahí y ser mi aliciente en estos momento tan difíciles que he estado pasando, GRACIAS por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo… las aprecio y desde la distancia les mando un abrazo electrónico, MUY FUERTE, Besos, un ABRAZOTE…

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Contestare a sus comentarios en el próximo capi, besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LVI**

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Elliot POV-Flashback**

-Que paso hermanito- le dije a Christian mientras contestaba su llamada, cuando me encontraba en casa, llevándole las cosas a mi nena, por suerte ella tomo de lo mejor no ir, así se quedaría con mama arreglando el cumple de Ana.

-…necesito que cuando estemos instalados en el Grace te lleves a Alex en una de las motos de agua, para entretenerlo- dijo mi hermano en ese tono extraño.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte extrañado casi no entendía.

-… quiero estar a solas con Ana y con Alex no voy a poder- me dio risa, Christian parecía adolecente.

-Está bien hermanito será así como tú dices, no sé si podre entretenerlo durante media hora o un poco más- le dije porque aún no conocía el niño y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar si se caía al agua o se asustaba.

-…está bien pero que sea al llegar, no sea que llegue Tiffany de repente y ya no pueda hacer nada- me dijo un poco desesperado y lo entendía, en cierto él quería estar con esa mujer, como hombre lo entendía.

 **Fin del flashback**

.

-Aún falta que conozcas la parte de arriba, pero ahí iremos más tarde- le dijo Christian a Ana a esta se le seco la boca- Ve con los niños para que se cambien y así puedan disfrutar de la piscina, mientras yo me encargo de unos asuntos- le dijo este apretándole la mano.

-Está bien, no tardare, vamos Val- le decía Ana, tomo a Maddy en brazos y se fueron a la parte de abajo, tocaron la puerta del primer cuarto, pero nadie respondió, así que decidieron tomarlo, Ana cambio a su niña, le coloco un bañador, mientras Alex pasaba al baño a cambiarse, junto con Val que le tomo la ropa, Ana bostezo en varias oportunidades y como Alex ya estaba listo se le quedo mirando a Ana.

-¿Tienes sueño tía Ana?- le pregunto el niño que siempre ha sido muy observador.

-Solo un poco mi corazón, anoche no dormí casi, pero cuando estés con tu tío y Maddy se esté bañando en la piscina junto con Val, vendré y descansare un rato.

-Si tía tienes que descansar, tu carita esta rara, tiene color debajo de los ojos como cuando mama se va de fiesta o le toca trabajar hasta tarde- dijo el niño acariciándole el rostro a Ana. La morena sonrió con ternura, Alex se refería las ojeras.

#############################################

-Taylor- lo llamo Christian serio- quiero que vayas a la cabina de control y des la orden de zarpar luego quiero que revises junto con Ryan, la posición de todas las cámaras, no quiero que el cuerpo de Ana o de alguno de los pasajeros quede en manos de estos dos, de ser posible habla con Welch y que enlace satelitalmente las computadoras, desde correos electrónicos hasta las páginas que visitan- decía este serio- revisa también todo lo que tengan dentro, allá tienen una heladera como la que tengo en la oficina, revisa que no haya bebidas alcohólicas y tampoco drogas, pide sus últimos exámenes para ver si los tienen al día- dijo tratando de que no se le pasara nada por alto.

-Sí señor, ¿Alguna otra cosa?- le decía Taylor.

-Sí, quiero que cuando estemos en tierra quiero que averigües todo de estos dos hombres que están a cargo de Mark y de ser posible los cambias, quiero personal de confianza, solo con ver como el tal Luis miraba a Ana, no me quiero imaginar si están, Mia y Kate- dijo imaginándose las mujeres de su familia ahí y ese tipo mirándolas.

-Sí señor déjelo en mis manos- dijo este en su habitual tono- ¿Desea que Gail prepare algo de comer?- Christian sonrió.

-Déjale eso a Ana, no quiero que piense que solo traje a Gail para que cocinara-Taylor se extrañó en poco ante el comentario, pero asintió con su típica sonrisa imperceptible- déjala que disfrute, ya después se encargaran las mujeres de la comida- dijo este sonriendo y recordando lo que Ana le había dicho en el coche. "Christian Grey, nada de mantener a Gail encerrada en la cocina, déjala que disfrute, esa mujer merece distraerse un rato, ya bastante tiene con estar encerrada en el Escala, sin salir si quiera con Taylor a cenar, estamos Sr. Grey". Y yo asentí como pendejo, es que como no hacerlo Ana me hechizo de nuevo, y no puedo decirle que no a lo que me pide y si es justo más "pensó Christian" con la mirada y sonrisa bobalicona- aunque- le dijo Christian- dile que por favor me prepare un vaso grande de zumo con hielo y si quieres, otro para ti, solo eso ya después que le pregunte a Ana.

-Está bien señor, y gracias por este día que promete- dijo el hombre agradecido, Christian le sonrió antes de ir a su habitación, subió a su camarote principal, este estaba en la parte de arriba. Debo supervisar que todo esté en orden-pensó Christian en voz alta mientras subía las escaleras.

###########################################

 **Christian POV**

Toda la decoración ha sido idea de Mía, "pensó Christian" no se pude negar el buen gusto que tiene mi hermanita y mi mama que le dio algunos consejos y supongo que mi cuñadita también metió su cucharada. Este nuevo Grace, mi catamarán estilo yate me encanta- Debo supervisar todo, aun esta sin estrenar- Me encanta esta terraza privada, sus dos tumbonas, ese pequeño jacuzzi como para dos personas, bajo techo y sol, donde quiero ahora hacerle el amor a mi Ana, solo a ella- Christian divagaba a medida que recorría- y pensar que me dijeron que era demasiado ostentoso tener uno de estos en la misma terraza- ¡Ja, ja! A mí no me lo parece- mi habitación es la más cómoda, y sobre todo la más hermosa- mejor entro- Christian vio que todo estaba en orden, y empezó a ver cada detalle con más detenimiento- está decorado con cuadros y decoraciones marinas en plástico y cerámica que parecen bastante reales, no es que me guste mucho pero le da un aire rupestre y fuera de lo común que hace que sea casi única, una cama matrimonial clásica pero bastante cómoda, en el espaldar de esta habían dos delfines hechos por algún artista local en hierro forjado, pintados con anticorrosivos especiales para salitre y luego pintados en colores pasteles, dándole vida a estos, me gusta mi cama, la conseguí por casualidad, buscando nuevos grilletes para mi cuarto de juegos y me pareció perfecto para mi cuarto, ya había visto un bosquejo de lo que quería hacer Mía y como ella quería una cama en madera, pensé que esta sería mejor y así no haría tanto ruido, al dormir- Christian rio para sí mismo- bueno hoy comprobare si suena o no y no precisamente para dormir. Ay Anastasia, Anastasia, tendrás de nuevo el privilegio de estrenar de nuevo mi cama como lo hicimos en el antiguo Grace, y pensar que casi lo vendo porque a Samy no le gusta- este negó con la cabeza- tengo que hablar con ella, no es justo que la engañe. Solo espero que esta cama de verdad haya quedado como lo pedí, tuve que mandarle hacer algunas reformas, para que la reforzarán ya que los puntos de soldadura eran bastantes malos- no se parece en nada a mí- las sabanas se las había ayudado a escoger Mia también, junto con el resto de la decoración de las demás recamaras, estas eran totalmente diferentes cada una con un estilo, mi camarote o mi recamara en particular, mis sabanas tenían un color azul oscuro, simulando ser el cielo nocturno, la noche y las olas del mar juntas iluminadas por una pequeña luna, parecía que el oleaje de las sabanas se movían, como tenían ese efecto 3D no sé, pero eso si me encantaban, la colcha era a juego al igual que las sabanas tenía ese efecto en 3D increíble, de cada lado una mesita de noche, con sus respectivas lámparas en forma de caracol y la pantalla azul, bastante elegantes, no se podía negar Mía tiene buen gusto - dijo Christian para si- la alfombra que bordeaba la cama, tenía un color arena mojada con dibujos de conchas y caracoles, un pequeño sofá negro con tres pequeños cojines color crema, junto al sofá una mesa con dos sillas, me gustaría que la cama tenga unos postes al estilo de mi cama del cuarto de juegos- mejor dejo eso para que lo escoja mi Ana- mejor reviso el baño, todo está en orden, la mampara con ese cristal y esos dibujos que dejan y no dejan ver casi nada promete, las toallas, huelen bien -comprobó Christian oliéndolas- ya pronto te traeré a conocer nuestra habitación nena, de nuevo serás la primera en entrar y esta vez quiero que seas la única, aparte de las de mi familia claro está- dijo Christian pensando en voz alta.

#########################################

-Maddy no quiero que te alejes y tú tampoco Alex- les dijo Ana muy seria mientras subían, Val ya había subido porque Alex tenia sed, Ana se había colocado un bikini tipo Mar de Imperio, este se amarraba en el cuello y frente a sus pechos, y la parte de abajo no muy sugestiva, se amarraba de los lados, se colocó un pareo a juego con el bikini, que se amarraba en el cuello algo largo pero ya al llegar arriba se lo quitaría al salir al sol, este se lo había regalado una de las modelos cuando hicieron las fotos para el catálogo de ropa interior. Cuando llegaron al salón principal estaba vacío, y se escuchaban voces provenientes de afuera, Alex salió corriendo hacia la entrada principal ahí estaban Elliot sentado hablando por el móvil, Val y Gail que estaban sirviendo unas bebidas para todos, el día estaba algo caloroso, pero eso era bueno, ya habían zarpado y estaban algo lejos de la orilla- Alex, siéntate para que tomes tu zumo, ya después podrás bañarte un rato en la piscina o jugar con tu tío Elliot- Ana presto atención cuando escucho el nombre de Christian de los labios de Elliot.

-Sam, Christian debe de estar en el cuarto de control o en algún sitio del Grace… si yo le digo… ahora te dejo porque voy a disfrutar del día con mi sobrino… no, Kate no está en casa… quedo en comer com mi mama, así que no debe de estar en casa a esta hora… si se lo diré... Adiós a Sam- Elliot suspiro audiblemente al colgar la llamada- esta mujer puede ser muy insistente- dijo el rubio con desagrado.

\- Aun no has hablado con Taylor ¿cierto?- Elliot negó con la cabeza- tiene que aprovechar este paseo para hacerlo Elliot, Christian estará entretenido con Alex y así podrás hablar con Taylor- le dijo Ana recordando lo que Kate había dicho de Sam.

-Si lo se Ana, pero créeme es difícil hacerlo, teniendo a Christian revoloteando encima o pendiente de lo que hacemos- Ana resoplo, Elliot tenía razón- creo que mejor vamos a donde está la piscina- dijo e rubio levantándose, al llegar a los niños estaban encantados con "el pequeño charquito" como le había dicho Elliot, siguieron hablando de temas triviales, de repente un serio Christian apareció de la nada, ya se habían detenido y estaban bastante alejados d la orilla.

-Siento la demora, pero estaba solucionando algunos asuntos- dijo este esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Ana recostada sobre el espaldar de donde se encontraban las colchonetas tipo sofá alrededor de la piscina- Cuando quieras puedes llevar a Alex a pasear en moto- decía Grey viendo como Maddy se bañaba junto con Val en la piscina, la mujer llevaba puesto un traje de baño olímpico, como el que usan las nadadoras profesionales tipo short, para nada sugestivo y raro "pensó Christian"- Anastasia, porque no vas a descansar- dijo mirándola con ternura, sabía que había pasado mala noche y solo quería su descanso, entre otras cosas.

-Me parece perfecto, Alex, debes colocarte otra capa de protector solar para ir a pasear en moto- el niño salió y dejo de chapotear agua en la piscina.

-Enserio tío, ¿Vamos a pasear en moto?- ambos asintieron- ¡SIII! que estupendo y súper, paseare en moto otra vez, tío Christian podrías tomarnos fotos para que mi mamita las vea y el tío Brad- decía ale emocionado, se había montado antes en moto pero eso había sido hace mucho.

-Claro que si campeón, tomare fotos y hare un video- el niño sonrió contento- ahora ve por la crema- decía Christian que ya se había puesto algo impaciente.

-Ven Alex yo te la coloco- le decía Ana, le coloco una generosa porción de crema protectora en la blanca piel del niño, mientras Elliot había ido por lo que necesitaba.

-Listo enano, ahora debes ponerte esto- decía mostrándole un salvavidas naranja- y nada de aflojarlo- dijo el rubio serio, después de colocarse los chalecos y que Christian se asegurara que todo estaba perfecto Elliot se montó junto con Alex en una moto para las primeras vueltas. Christian miro a Ana con intención.

-¿Qué?- le dijo la morena haciéndose la inocente- ¿Por qué me mira así Sr… Grey- dijo la morena con la mirada cargada de deseo.

-Vamos, quiero mostrarte el camarote principal, y la terraza- dijo este con ilusión- Taylor- lo llamo Christian- necesito que por favor te coloques esta gorra y le tomes fotos a Alex junto Elliot y un video de las piruetas que hagan, antes que regresen Elliot te hará una señal y cuando eso pase si no estoy cerca sube a la terraza y me avisas estaré en mi camarote, Ana necesita descansar- dijo Christian en un tono tranquilo.

-Si señor com usted ordene, ¿alguna otra cosa?- dijo este tomando la gorra que le daba Christian, ambos estaba vestidos casi igual.

-¿Dónde está Gail?- le dijo Grey, no había visto la mujer.

-Está dentro señor- Ana miro a Christian, de manera inquisitiva.

-No me mires así Ana que no sé porque está adentro- dijo este defendiéndose.

-Solo fue por la crema protectora y a cambiarse señor, me pidió que si se podía dar un baño en el mar y le dije que si- Christian sonrió y miro a Ana- espero que no sea problema-dijo este.

-Claro que no Taylor- le dijo Ana- espero que Gail disfrute de este paseo- decía sonriente la morena- ella se merece eso y más, a ver si sacas más seguido a Gail- Taylor se sorprendió y Christian soltó una risotada, Ana mi Ana y su lengua viperina- cuando regresen Elliot y Alex comeremos- el hombre asintió. Christian tomo a Ana de la mano y la condujo escaleras arriba para mostrarle el cuarto- ¿Porque cambiaste tanto el Grace Christian?- Grey sonrió.

-Quería tener tranquilidad al navegar, disfrutar mientras el Grace corre por el mar de desplazarme por todos los sitios y, si estoy con mi familia disfrutar también de ellos sin tener que preocuparme de velas, amarres y cosas como esas- le dijo el orgulloso besándole la mano- ven pasa- dijo abriendo la puerta, cuando Ana entro quedo sorprendida con el tamaño de todo aquello, pero así como llego la sonrisa así se le borro- ¿No te gusta nena?- pregunto Christian al ver su rostro.

-Sí, está todo muy hermoso Christian- pero esto no es mío aquí vienes con Sam y ella es la dueña de todo esto y como si leyera sus pensamientos le dijo.

-San nunca ha estado este nuevo Grace nena, o bueno si pero aún no lo habían traído a la marina, eres la primera mujer aparte de las de mi familia que viene aquí- dijo este sonriente al ver que el semblante de Ana cambio- y la decoración se la debemos a mi querida hermanita y mi cuñada, supongo que mama también dio su opinión al respecto, Ana se le quedo mirando y se mordió el labio, Christian puso cara de circunstancias, per sorprendido al ver la mira lujuriosa que Ana le dio.

-Entonces… creo que deberíamos de ver el cuarto y comprobar…- Christian, no la dejo que terminara de hablar- Christian… - empezó a decir Ana casi en un jadeo por la caricias que este le propinaba.

-Quiero hacerte el amor nena, duro, fuerte, como nos gusta, quiero que tu esencia quede aquí grabada- le decía Christian mientras la llevaba a la cama- Ana no supo que responder las caricias que Christian le daba, no la dejaban casi hablar, empezó acariciarla y sintió por encima de la tela del pareo que solo tenía puesto su bikini, lo desanudo y cuando lo dejo caer pudo ver su cuerpo solo con el bikini- te queda precioso ese bikini, aunque muy sugestivo para mi gusto- decía este algo serio, Ana enarco las cejas- no me mires así Anastasia, es que sol pensar… que…- dijo este buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Aclaremos algo Christian, a mí no me vas imponer nada, a menos que sea algo justo- le dijo Ana seria, se levantó de donde había caído junto con Christian – Sé que no te gusta la manera en cómo me mira Luis, pero yo no tengo la culpa, lo mejor es que aquí lo dejemos por hoy y bajemos con los demás- Christian la miro atónito.

-No, no nena, dejemos las cosas como iban amor- la mirada de este era casi de terror, se levantó y abrazo a Ana- amor, nena te juro que no digo más nada, pero es que ese tipo no me gusta cómo te ve- decía Christian casi en un puchero- por favor nena- Christian la beso y la morena profundizo el beso, dándole a entender que continuara.

-Está bien… pero dejaras que yo lleve sol con mi traje de baño- soltó Ana respirando entrecortadamente por el beso, Christian le sonrió con malicia.

-Yo mismo te colocare loción protectora para que no te duela la piel- dj este Ana soltó una pequeña carcajada- me encanta cuando ríes, anda mujer ven te necesito y ya hemos perdido tiempo y quiero probarte entera- decía Christian tirándolos ambos a la cama mientras le soltaba el amarre de la pate de arriba de bikini- me vuelves loco Ana tienes la capacidad de hacerme perder el control- decía este mirándola con devoción mientras le terminaba de quitar la parte de arriba del bikini, la miro de nuevo y empezó a besarla con infinita ternura y pasión, llego a sus pechos y estimulo uno y después el otro, siguió con un sendero de besos hasta llegar a la zona de su ombligo donde jugo un rato con su piel, dándole pequeños mordiscos y besos haciendo que Ana gimiera de placer, acaricio el sexo de Ana dándose cuenta lo húmeda que estaba- estas tan húmeda Ana, solo déjate llevar nena, quiero que te corras en mi boca- Christian empezó a devorarle su sexo con destreza, haciendo que Ana gimiera fuerte, Ana se arqueo y se empezó a convulsionarse en un orgasmo, que la dejo con ganas de mas- el más delicioso de los placeres lo encuentro cuando logro probarte, así, en tu máxima expresión- Christian bebió mas de sus fluido y subió directo a su boca donde ambos saborearon ese sabor tan íntimo de Ana.

-Por… favor Christian… te necesito dentro de mi ahora- dijo a Ana resuelta, Christian sonrió, él también lo necesitaba, se colocó en medio de las piernas de Ana y la penetro fuerte, duro, así como a ellos les gustaba, los movimientos se hicieron frenéticos y fuertes, por suerte la cama no rechino, ni se movió, Christian se detuvo un momento y se acomodó mejor, empezó otra vez y de repente acentuó sus movimiento haciéndolos más fuertes- Chris…tian, no… te… más fuerte, más… mas…- Christian se colocó encima de Ana y empezó a besarla para tratar ahogar sus gemidos, Ana se convulsiono primero enrollando sus piernas alrededor de Christian, este continuo moviendo liberándose en su propio orgasmo que lo dejo encima de Ana algo exhausto por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-Anastasia nena no sé qué me haces, que me vuelvo loco cuando estoy contigo- dijo Christian unos minutos después ya casi recuperado, con su sonrisa más radiante, Ana le sonrió también.

-¿Qué comiste Grey?- le dijo Ana mientras sentía como Christian se acomodaba a su espalda y ya tenía casi otra erección.

-Es fácil, comí torticas, beicon, zumo de naranja, huevos, y a mi nena hermosa- Ana le sonrió de manera picara.

-Así que a tu nena, Umm… voy a tener que cambiar el menú y no darte postre- Christian la miro sorprendido.

-Eso lo veremos Srta. Steele- dijo este resuelto.

-Cállate y compláceme Sr. Grey- Christian le sonrió- Quiero sentirte de nuevo bebe- le dijo la morena dándole golpecitos en la nariz al voltearse un poco para mirarlo, Christian empezó de nuevo su danza, estimulando a Ana primero con los dedos y luego hundiéndose en ella, aunque el momento no duro mucho los dejo satisfechos a ambos. Ana bostezo, a lo que Christian la miro con dulzura.

-Duerme nena- Ana lo miro un poco sorprendida- no me mires así, aquí podrás descansar por lo menos un rato además, ya te agote bastante y aunque quisiera quedarme aquí contigo prefiero baja y que tu descanses, ya bastante con lo de ayer y que no dormiste anoche- Ana lo miro.

-Gracias Christian pero no puedo ausentarme mucho no quiero que Alex empiece a preguntar- dijo está ahogando otro bostezo.

-Tú no te preocupes por Alex, solo descansa aunque sea una hora amor- Ana le sonrió.- ¿Qué? Le pregunto Christian que no sabía porque sonreía.

-Me encanta cuando me dices amor- dijo dándole un beso- acepto dormir un rato pero solo un poco nada más, quiero disfrutar con mi niña e la piscina- Grey le sonrió.

-Está bien así será- le dijo Christian- aquí voy a dejar mi móvil con la alarma puesta para que despiertes en 45 minuto- Ana asintió, sus ojos casi se cerraban solo, Christian se levantó y se colocó de nuevo el short de surf tipo bermudas que tenía como especie de un tablero, marca Beach Surf y Ana se acomodó, este le acaricio el rostro y el cabello- duerme mi nena hermosa, duerme para que descanses y puedas disfrutar más tarde de la piscina- Christian la miro detenidamente.

 **Christian POV**

Se ve tan hermosa, tan vulnerable, así como esta desnuda, pero a la vez sin mucho que mostrar, tiene abrazada una de las almohadas, a quien abrazara cuando abraza esa almohada, ¿Sera a mí?, mejor lo dejo, no se le ve casi nada, la almohada le tapa los pechos, y esa posición tan increíblemente sexy- Christian la miro ladeando la cabeza- está en… se podría decir que posición fetal, pero con las piernas más extendidas, aunque no se le ve su sexo, se le ve su increíble y especial trasero, ese trasero que me ha creado tantas fantasías- Christian la siguió mirando, debido a la luz que entraba por las ventanas del camarote- que es eso- se acercó más y pudo apreciar las cicatrices de Ana- parecen pequeñas rayas- detallo sus piernas y la parte de la espalda que se le veía y sintió un profundo dolo- que te hizo ese degenerado mi nena- dijo Christian en un susurro- voy a borrar esas marcas, de tu corazón Ana, así como tu lograste borrar las mías- dijo Christian en el mismo tono bajo, casi imperceptible. Le dio un beso, en la cien, Ana se removió un poco y Christian sonrió, eso no había cambiado, se levantó se colocó su camiseta y salió dejando a Ana dormida…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	57. Chapter 57

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **FELIZ NAVIDAD** en este mes, que es, uno de los más hermosos del año, les traiga, dicha, amor, paz, felicidad, grandes amores, bebes a quienes los esperan con ilusión… lástima que muchos de nosotros los humanos no sabemos cómo aprovecharlo para hacer el bien a los demás sin importa nada a cambio... Hoy puedo decir… GRACIAS… Ustedes han sido una brisa de aire fresco en mi día a día, GRACIAS por estar ahí y ser mi aliciente en estos momento tan difíciles que he estado pasando, GRACIAS por darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo… las aprecio y desde la distancia les mando un abrazo electrónico, MUY FUERTE, Besos, un ABRAZOTE…

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Contestare a sus comentarios en el próximo capi, besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LVII**

 **Anteriormente…**

 **Christian POV**

Se ve tan hermosa, tan vulnerable, así como esta desnuda, pero a la vez sin mucho que mostrar, tiene abrazada una de las almohadas, a quien abrazara cuando abraza esa almohada, ¿Sera a mí?, mejor lo dejo, no se le ve casi nada, la almohada le tapa los pechos, y esa posición tan increíblemente sexy- Christian la miro ladeando la cabeza- está en… se podría decir que posición fetal, pero con las piernas más extendidas, aunque no se le ve su sexo, se le ve su increíble y especial trasero, ese trasero que me ha creado tantas fantasías- Christian la siguió mirando, debido a la luz que entraba por las ventanas del camarote- que es eso- se acercó más y pudo apreciar las cicatrices de Ana- parecen pequeñas rayas- detallo sus piernas y la parte de la espalda que se le veía y sintió un profundo dolo- que te hizo ese degenerado mi nena- dijo Christian en un susurro- voy a borrar esas marcas, de tu corazón Ana, así como tu lograste borrar las mías- dijo Christian en el mismo tono bajo, casi imperceptible. Le dio un beso, en la cien, Ana se removió un poco y Christian sonrió, eso no había cambiado, se levantó se colocó su camiseta y salió dejando a Ana dormida…  
.

 **Seattle**

-Samy llegaste- le decía Rebecca dándole un beso y dejando que la castaña pasara al interior de su apartamento, Sam sonrió.

-Sabes que siempre vengo, además hoy quise tomarme el día para hacer varias cosas con Christian y luego venir aquí- dijo Sam con un suspiro y poniendo mala cara- pero Christian tenía otros planes, donde yo no estaba incluida- dijo esta con cierta molestia.

-Si yo pensé que estarías con Grey y nos veríamos al finalizar el día- Sam torció el gesto y Rebecca sonrió- tranquila Samy no hay mal que por bien no venga- dijo esta con una sonrisa maliciosa- ven vamos a la cocina, mientras Ricky sale del cuarto- Sam puso mala cara, no era que el rubio le cayera mal, pero a veces sus burlas se ponían pesadas- Ven cuéntame que te paso- Dijo Rebecca tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la cocina, no era un apartamento lleno de lujos pero era bastante cómodo.

-No quiero hablar delante de Rick sabes que se pone pesado con sus bromas- dijo Samantha, mirando el vientre abultado de Rebecca- Becca ya se te nota- la mujer asintió con una enorme sonrisa- ufff no sé cómo puedes pensar si quiera en tenerlo, en lo que a mí respecta, jamás tendré hijos- dijo Sam decidida- no me gustan los niños, les tengo asco- dijo esta con desagrado.

-No te preocupes Sam, que tu no cuidaras de mi hijo- dijo esta irónica- Cuéntame ¿Qué paso ahora con Christian?- Sam rodo los ojos.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, anoche tuvimos una pequeña discusión- dijo la castaña sin entrar en mucho detalle, se sentaron en la isla de la cocina y Rebecca sirvió dos tazas de café mientras llegaba Rick que prepararía el desayuno, Sam tomo aire- ayer me fui temprano para estar con Christian, llegue al Escala y todavía no había llegado el, casi que la mujercita esa, el ama de llaves no me deja entrar- dijo está recordando a la Sra. Jones diciéndole que Christian no estaba y en la cara de esta se veía claramente que no le gustaba la presencia de ella ahí- pensé en tener una noche divertida- pero cuando llegue y me disponía a prepararle algo de comer a mi Chris, la vieja me dice que no, porque Christian estaba comiendo en casa de sus padres, ufff no la soporto Becca- decía está molesta- estoy esperando casarme para despedirla- decía la castaña con el semblante serio.

-Si esa mujer puede ser exasperante, a mí me la dedico varias veces- dijo esta con una mueca.

-Lo cierto es que Christian se fue a una cena familiar a la que no me invito, gracias a dios o lo que sea que intervino, sabes que no soporto a sus padres y a la estúpida de su hermana- dijo está a lo que Becca soltó una carcajada- es serio Becca- esta levanto las manos como disculpándose.

-¿Por qué no te invito?

-Ni idea porque no lo hizo, pero ya se lo reclamare, a lo mejor estaba la mustia de Anastasia presente y por eso no quiso que fuera, se le nota que aun siente cosas por ella- dijo con rabia.

-No puedes negar que Anastasia Steele es muy hermosa, más de lo que yo creía- dijo Rebecca.

-Sí, lo sé. Me dijo que me había estado llamando y como no conteste, no había insistido que esa fue una de las razones por la cual no lo acompañe, lo cierto es que llego bastante tarde, algo desaliñado y lo peor de todo- Rebecca la miro esperado a ver qué era lo que iba a decir- es que lo más extraño, teníamos tres días sin vernos, yo quería comérmelo y el no quiso que hiciéramos el amor- Rebecca la miro sorprendida, Christian Grey no quería tener sexo, algo pasaba.

-¿Él te dijo eso? La mujer asintió- crees que se sentía mal- Sam negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, se le veía cansando pero a la vez sereno, no lo sé, diferente, me le acerque en cuanto llego, lo llene de besos, caricias, que se cómo ponerlo a mil- dijo poniendo cara de circunstancias- Y el muy pendejo me dijo que no porque estaba cansado- Rebecca abrió los ojos como platos- Te juro que jamás pensé escuchar eso de Christian- dijo la castaña confundida- ¿Crees que tendrá otra mujer?- dijo esta en el mismo tono.

-¿Quién, Christian?- Sam asintió- No lo creo, es bastante soso como para ser infiel- las mujeres empezaron a reír ante el comentario- Y porque no aprovechaste esta mañana para desquitarte antes que se fuera por el sobrino- dijo está tomando el resto de su café, Sam resoplo.

-Esta mañana se levantó temprano y tenía una sonrisa tatuada en la cara y ni siquiera me busco solo me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo que hablaríamos en la noche, además hizo algo bastante extraño- Rebecca frunció el ceño-después de bañarse cuando llego anoche, como el aire acondicionado estaba tan fuerte, parecía nevera, se colocó una polera manga larga y un pantalón de chándal para dormir- se fue a casa de sus padre a buscar el mocoso ese, por lo menos no se fue a ver a la mustia de Anastasia- ambas mujeres pusieron mala cara.

-Buenos días bellas damas- dijo Rick al entrar a la cocina- ¿Sam como estas?- decía este palmeándole el hombro, abrazo a Becca y le dio un beso tierno- hola cielo, buenos días otra vez- Rebecca sonrió con gusto, Sam rodo los ojos lo menos que quería ver ahorita era una escena romántica, pero a pesar de todo le gustaba ver a su amiga feliz.

-Bueno chicas mientras preparo el desayuno y comemos, hablemos lo que nos interesa, los millones de GIP.

-Lo dirás por ustedes, yo solo quiero que Christian corte toda relación que le recuerde a la mustia de Anastasia Steele y más ahora que está rondando por ahí, pensaba anoche empezara darle el preparado que compre para intoxicarlo de nuevo y así alejarlo como me lo pidieron- decía está tomando aire- pero estaba compartiendo con su familia- decía Sam emitiendo sonido de desagrado- luego veré si de verdad me caso o no, eso de estar en reuniones familiares no es lo mío y Becca lo sabe- Rebecca asintió- solo lo hacía por mi papi, y a él, tampoco le gustaba mucho que digamos- dijo esta- eso de estarse reuniendo escuchando cuento y pendejadas familiares no es lo mío, a mi mama le da igual ella solo piensa en sus amigas y las reuniones sociales- Rick se le quedo mirando un poco sorprendido.

-Aclarado el punto, necesitamos saber qué planes tiene Grey para esta semana- le dijo Rick a Rebecca y luego mirando a la castaña, Sam recordó parte de la conversación o mejor dicho de la discusión que había tenido con Christian.

-Bueno anoche…

-¿Qué?- Dijeron Rick y Becca al mismo tiempo.

-Anoche mientras discutía con Christian me dijo que esta semana iba arreglar lo que Becca había hecho con su mala gerencia- dijo Sam y pudo apreciar como la cara de Rick se transformó.

-Espero que Grey sepa lo que está haciendo si se le ocurre hacerle algo a Becca en su estado se va arrepentir

-No creo que Christian le haga a nada Becca, creo que más bien vera cuales han sido las fallas, puede que la despida o la baje de puesto, pero hacerle daño no creo, él no es así- dijo la castaña- así que si quieren sacar el dinero de la agencia tiene que moverse los primeros días de esta semana.

-Tenemos que actuar rápido Ricky, si queremos todo el dinero, sacaremos todo estos días y al finalizar la semana tendremos que estar saliendo del país- decía Becca decidida.

-No, eso sería exponernos mucho, lo mejor será hacer lo que te dije con Christian además nadie sospechara y como todos estarán preocupados por el pobre de Christian, nosotros actuaremos sin ser descubiertos- Becca sonrió, dándole un beso apasionado a Rick, Sam no sabía que decir no sabía de qué hablaban.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué es lo que le piensan hacer Chris?- dijo esta extrañada.

-Samy, Samy estas muy lenta, que acabas de decir que vas a intoxicar de nuevo a Grey ¿No?- la castaña asintió- bueno mientras el este en el hospital con una recaída, tu estarás al pendiente de sus movimientos y nosotros estaremos haciendo de las nuestras- dijo Rick con cinismo.

-Se olvidan de una cosa- dijo Samantha.

-¿Qué cosa- dijeron casi juntos.

-Anastasia Steele y su maridito, ellos estarán en GIP- ambos pusieron cara de fastidio.

-Tranquila de ellos me encargo yo- hablo Becca- algo se me tiene que ocurrir para tenerlos fuera del camino…

 **El Grace**

-Sr. le gustaría algo de comer o beber, algún aperitivo- le decía Gail atenta a Christian, que estaba todo mojado, había bajado junto con Elliot y se estuvieron bañando en el mar, mientras Alex estaba sentado en la pequeña rampla observando a sus tíos- si quiere le puedo ir preparando parte del almuerzo- dijo la mujer a Christian.

-No Gail, no te preocupes, ya debe de estar por bajar Anastasia, que está descansando un poco, anoche no durmió bien- la mujer lo miro extrañado, este le sonrió como si agradeciera la preocupación- ayer Ana tuvo un episodio de pesadillas, de todo lo que vivió- Gail se llevó la mano a la boca, sabia por Taylor lo que le había pasado a Ana y lo que paso el día anterior.

-Está bien señor, dispondré de una jarra con zumo y de agua por si quieren algo de tomar- Christian sonrió asintiendo, sabía que Gail solo quería sentirse útil.

-Viste tío Christian, como pude manejar la moto y le gane al tío Elliot- decía Alex emocionado, Elliot le había dado una moto a Ryan para que subiera junto con Alex y hacer como si Alex en verdad llevara todo el control, luego Christian se la quitó y se montó junto con Alex- y entre los tres estuvieron riendo y jugando durante más de media hora-¿Tío nos tomaron fotos juntos? A ti a mí y al tío Elliot- Alex hablaba como carretilla, Christian le sonrió.

-Tranquilo Alex, Ryan y Taylor nos muchas tomaron fotos- el niño aplaudió emocionado, por las palabras de Elliot.

-Hay muchas fotos enano, tendrás que borrar las que se ven mal y dejar las mejores- le dijo Christian emocionado, le gustaba compartir esos momentos y quería que pronto el pudiera traer a su propio hijo- anda y ve con Gail y le pides que por favor te de un vaso de zumo o si prefieres agua, necesitas hidratarte, pronto comeremos- eso espero "pensó Christian"- Lelliot quédate con Alex- dijo este hablando bajo lejos de los oídos de Alex- Ana aun no baja y quiero ver si todo está bien con ella- dijo Christian viendo su reloj ya habían pasado más de una hora.

###########################

 **Ana POV**

-Donde estoy- dijo Ana casi para sí misma, al abrir los ojos y ver bien hacia a su alrededor recordó donde estaba y más al encontrarse totalmente desnuda, abrazo la almohada- Umm huele a ti bebe- decía Ana con una sonrisa enterrando la cara en la almohada- que raro que Christian no…- recordó que él le había puesto la alarma de su propio móvil para que ella durmiera alrededor de una hora- donde está la BlackBerry, es raro que no lo haya escuchado- cuando Ana vio la hora se dio cuenta que el celular tenía tres acus de alarma perdida y había pasado más de una hora- Dios mío si dormí demasiado, tengo que ir a ver a los niños y ver la comida- Ana se estiro un poco en la cama esa hora de sueño le había hecho bastante bien- y esa forma tan deliciosa de hacer el amor, fue lo mejor- Ana rio con picardía- es hora de levantarse aún tengo que darle de comer a mi consentida y a mi hombre, porque eso es lo que eres Christian "mi hombre", al igual que tú, yo soy tu complemento como tú eres el mío, tengo su olor en mi cuerpo- pensó Ana al olerse los brazos resoplando. Mejor me levanto, me aseo un poco y me visto- Ana se levantó, sentía que olor de Christian en todos lados, se metió en la ducha y se aseo un poco, al salir se acordó que solo traía el bañador y el pareo, eso serviría, se terminó de vestir y salió de la habitación/camarote.

#########################

Christian entro hacia el interior del catamarán y cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, Ana venia bajando- Mira quien despertó- Ana le dio su mejor sonrisa, por suerte Val estaba con Maddy y la Sra. Jones en el área de la piscina y Ryan que estaba con ellas- iba a ver si se te ofrecía algo o aun dormías- Christian le sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía, le tendió la mano y Ana se la tomo encantada dos escalones más altos que el- Hola Mi Bella durmiente- Ana rio sonrojada, ante el comentario- me encantas que rías así- dijo abrazándola.

-Hola bebe- dijo la morena dándole un dulce beso, Christian le devolvió el gesto y el beso se intensifico, se olvidaron por un momento del mundo y este se detuvo… Elliot que después de dejar a ale con Taylor mientras entraba para ir por unas cosas, logro ver la escena emocionado, pero aun así tenía que fastidiarlos.

-¡Aja! Los, agarre- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona- Ana dio un brinco por el susto que se abrazó a Christian, mas por el susto que por instinto, Christian lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-No haga so de nuevo, me van a matar a Ana de un infarto- decía Grey dándole besos a Ana en el hombro- tranquila nena, Elliot sabe de lo que tenemos, él sabe todo, no hay de qué preocuparse, Ana dejó escapar el aire que tenía retenido en los pulmones y miro al rubio, aun roja, sin saber que decir…

-Tranquila Ana no diré nada- Ana sonrió más tranquil, Christian la abrazo y se notaba bastante la diferencia d estatura, Ana se veía mucho más alta.

-Gracias Elliot, no sé qué decir, sé que tú y Brad son amigos- el rubio hizo un ademan con la mano.

-Nosotros también Ana, somos amigos, pero sobre todo Christian es mi hermano- Ana sonrió mirando a Christian.

-Ahora si me disculpan- decía Ana dándole un corto beso a Christian- necesito ver a mi consentida, con urgencia- Ana caminaba hacia la puerta que conducía al área de la piscina.

-Ese ángel está jugando con Gail, Val y creo que Ryan en el área de la piscina con la pelota- Ana empezó a reír- pobre de ellos, mejor voy a buscarla o voy en su ayuda, mi consentida puede llegar a tener una energía inagotable- decía la morena.

-Igual que su madre- dijo Christian y Elliot empezó a reír, Ana estaba toda roja por el comentario en doble sentido….

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	58. Chapter 58

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FELIZ y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

Amig S  
Cierra tus ojos y piensa en todo lo que te ha hecho feliz este año que ahora llega a su fin; olvida las cosas que te hicieron daño y sé feliz por todas las personas que entraron a tu vida. Y no olvides que la vida está para soñarla. Abraza la esperanza y sonríe que este año que viene será mucho mejor para ti...

Amig S GRACIAS POR ESE INCREÍBLE APOYO QUE CAPITULO A CAPITULO ME HAN DADO LAS APRECIO A TODAS Y A TODOS POR IGUAL, NOS VEMOS, BUENO MEJOR DICHO NOS LEEREMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI... ESTOS DIAS HAN SIDO DE MUCHO TRABAJO FAMILIAR Y ES POR ESO QUE HE ESTADO AUSENTE... LOS APRECIO A 1000% ... CUÍDENSE, SEAN PRUDENTES AL MANEJAR O SALIR, EL ALCOHOL COMO BEBIDA ES MUY MAL CONSEJERO...

FELIZ Y VENTUROSO AÑO NUEVO, MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA USTEDES, BESOS UN ABRAZO... MUACK...

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow**


	59. Chapter 59

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Umm… sé que no hay justificación para explicar el porqué de la razón de mi ausencia, es difícil de explicar, primero quiero decirles que mi mama está bien gracias a Dios, aun en espera de la operación, pero debido a los problemas que presenta el país no hemos podido con eso… Con respecto a mí, bueno solo puedo decirle que las MUSAS me abandonaron, las ganas de escribir también se fueron, se me bloqueo la cuenta en fanfic y mejor no sigo porque no termino…  
Gracias a todas las que han estado al pendiente ya regrese chicas, la EXTRAÑEEEE MUCHO..., tengo una amiga que PRESIONA DURO para que yo publique… jejejeje**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA… BESOS CHICAS, UN ABRAZZOOOOO...!**

 **Contestare a sus comentarios en el próximo capi, besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LVIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Ahora si me disculpan- decía Ana dándole un corto beso a Christian- necesito ver a mi consentida, con urgencia- Ana caminaba hacia la puerta que conducía al área de la piscina.

-Ese ángel está jugando con Gail, Val y creo que Ryan en el área de la piscina con la pelota- Ana empezó a reír- pobre de ellos, mejor voy a buscarla o voy en su ayuda, mi consentida puede llegar a tener una energía inagotable- decía la morena.

-Igual que su madre- dijo Christian y Elliot empezó a reír, Ana estaba toda roja por el comentario en doble sentido…

.

-Christian espera un momento- le dice Elliot serio.

-¿Tú dirás Elliot, que quieres?- dijo este en el mismo tono dándose cuenta que lo que Elliot le iba a decir era serio.

-Espero que esta vez hagas las cosas bien y no creas en las pendejadas que te dicen de Ana, creo que ya sufrió lo suficiente como para pagar algo que dudo mucho que haya hecho o provocado- Elliot lo miro como nunca antes lo había hecho, como el hermano mayor que era- creo que Ana merece ser feliz y si no la vas a ser feliz por las mierdas que te dicen no la hagas sufrir, ¿me estas entendiendo?- Christian arrugo el entrecejo, y asintió de mala gana- Me duele no haberme enterado lo que le paso Mía a causa de ese maldito, tú y todos los demás me engañaron- Christian trato de hablar per Elliot lo detuvo y siguió hablando en un tono tranquilo, como lo había hecho- pero me duele aún más saber todo lo que paso Ana por yo no tener las bolas y afrontar a Kate para que ella supiera que entre Ana y yo no hubo ni habrá nada, sé que este es el sitio y el momento menos indicado para esta conversación pero solo una cosa más- dijo el rubio tomando aire- una noche de la semana que viene iremos a la cabaña que construí al lado de la que sería tu casa con Ana y ahí solo ahí hablaremos de todo eso y te ayudare a recuperar a tu nena, como tú le dices- Christian lo miro en una mezcla de emociones y sonrió.

-Gracias Lelliot- dijo Christian abrazándolo, cosa que a Elliot le extraño por demás, pero lo acepto con gusto.

-No me des las gracias hermanito, solo espero que esta vez hagas las cosas como se debe- dijo el rubio.

-Claro que sí, amo a mi Ana y la quiero recuperar, tratar de borrar esos duros recuerdos como lo hizo ella conmigo- Elliot sonrió, volteo hacia donde se encontraba Ana se escuchaban risas y gritos infantiles, como le hubiera gustado traer a su mujer y a su hija pero sabía que a Kate no le haría bien tanto agite, por eso prefirió que se fuera a la casa de su madre y allí pasarían la noche también.

-Ahora ve por esas mujeres que estoy muerto de hambre- Christian rio y rodó los ojos, Elliot siempre tenía que sacar el humor tan de él. Cuando Christian salió consiguió a Ana metida dentro de la pequeña piscina solo con su traje de baño puesto, Ryan estaba parado en un lateral hablando por el móvil y tomando algo, Val y Gail ambas con traje de baño muy señoriales, demasiado para la edad de ellas "pensó Christian" miro de nuevo a Ana, su mirada demostraba devoción admiración por aquella mujer…

 **Christian POV**

No me gusta mucho que este vestida así cuando hay tantos hombres a bordo sobre todo ese tal Luis, ya Taylor se encargara de despedirlo, no quiero a ningún pendejo o hijo de puta viendo lo que es mío, pero Ana, dios Ana se ve tan… Se ve tan alegre y fresca mi nena, gracias a dios que ese aire de tristeza que la acompañaba esta mañana cuando la vi desapareció- miren a ese ángel de rizos dorados y marrones- decía Christian riendo para sí mismo viendo a Maddy- ¿eso son tres cojines? y ¿los está usado como trampolín? esa niña es increíble, por suerte tiene los flotantes infantiles puestos en los brazos, verla reír, es ver disfrutar a mi nena se ve que adora a su princesa y como no hacerlo si esa niña es un sol, con su ternura se gana a cualquiera.

-Se divierten- dijo Christian entrando en el ángulo de visión de las damas.

-Tistian, juga tonmigo- dijo Maddy con cierto temor o timidez- si mami tistian juga tonmigo pede- le pregunto Maddy acercándose a su mama tomándola de la cara con ambas manitos, Ana se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la piscina y Maddy había salido para lanzarse de nuevo, Ana miro a Christian sin saber que decir.

-No Maddy Christian está ocupado además ya es hora de comer- la niña puso cara de pena. Elliot se había llegado junto con Alex a donde estaban todos.

-Hey Maddy que tal si jugamos un rato más tu tío Elliot, Alex y yo mientras tu mama prepara la comida- dijo Christian y Ana se sorprendió un poco.

-¡SIIIIIIII!- grito la niña emocionada- ale ven ta dica el agua- decía Maddy atrayendo a Alex de la mano, Alex riendo se metió junto con Maddy y los dos hombres empezaron a jugar con la pelota mientras las tres mujeres se disponían a preparar de comer. Casi cuarenta minutos después todo estaba listo. Gail y Val dispusieron de la mesa de afuera para el personal y la mesa de adentro para ellos. En la mesa había varias bandejas con crostinis calientes y ensaladas, frutas picadas, mariscos y otras delicatesen que Christian había mandado a preparar en un local cerca del puerto bastante exclusivo. Comieron entre risas y anécdotas cada tanto Christian miraba a Alex y cuando este se descuidaba acariciaba a Ana en el muslo o simplemente la miraba con devoción, Ana dos veces le quito la mano recordó aquella primera vez que estuvo cenando en la casa de los Grey y Christian hizo lo mismo.

-Todo te quedo exquisito, Ana-banana- le dijo Elliot y Alex empezó a reír.

-¿Por qué le dices así tío?- decía Alex risueño.

-Es un decir enano, yo conozco a tu tía desde que estábamos en el instituto.

-¡Woow! Que fino, no sabía, es genial- decía el niño- tío cuando termine mi helado ¿podemos ir a la cubierta de abajo? ¿Y bañarnos juntos como dijiste?- Elliot le había dicho que después de comer le pondría un salvavidas tipo chaleco y se bañarían juntos en pleno mar.

-Aun no Alex, primero deberás de reposar y luego podrás bañarte un rato con tu tío- le dijo Christian serio- si quieres puedes ver televisión o solo recostarte.

-Pero tío Christian…- dijo el niño apesadumbrado.

-Alex...- lo llamo Ana- tu tío tiene razón y sabes que es una regla, dime ¿Qué tienes que hacer después de comer?- el niño bajo la mirada.

-Debo cepillarme los dientes y descansar un rato o dormir la siesta ya que aún estoy creciendo- decía Alex en un hilo de voz.

-Hey campeón no te pongas triste apenas son las 13:00 como a las 14:00 o 14:30, podremos ir y nadar un rato en el profundo mar como te prometí, además acuérdate lo que tarje en el bolso, lo podemos usar ahorita mientras descansas para luego ir a nadar ¿Te parece?- al niño se le iluminaron los ojitos, se le había olvidado que Elliot había traído la Play y unos juegos de zombis- ahora ve cepíllate los dientes y ve sacando todo.

-No tío no traje mi cepillo de dientes- decía este levantándose, Val lo tomo de la mano y le dijo.

-No te preocupes mi niño yo te lo traje- Alex puso cara de fastidio.

-Valí porque lo hiciste…- dijo este y los otros adultos rieron. Ana tenía cargada a Maddy que estaba casi dormida.

-Ana, ¿quieres que me lleve a Maddy y acostarla?- Ana sonrió.

-No hace falta Val en un momento la llevo yo, mientras tú te encargas de Alex- la mujer sonrió. Val y Alex se fueron y quedaron Ana, Christian, Elliot y Gail que se había ofrecido hacer café para todos sin aceptar un no. Gail sirvió café para ellos tres y otros más para los que estaba afuera y se fue a darle café a Ryan, Taylor y los hombres encargados del manejo del Grace.

-Bueno chicos ahora que se su secreto deberán pagar un precio- Christian empezó a toser de manera brusca espurreando el café que tenía en la boca, Ana quedo ojiplática, pero reaccionó rápido al ver ahogado a Christian, le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, casi no se podía mover debido al peso de Maddy.

-Estas bien amor- dijo sin pensarlo- respira profundo, pero lentamente por favor. Así respira, respira- le decía Ana, Elliot tenía era una mirada burlona viendo la interacción de ambos, la mirada de Christian cambio totalmente y miro enojado a Elliot.

-¿Qué coño quieres Elliot, habla ya?- Elliot empezó a reír de manera libre y espontánea, Ana y Christian se miraron sin comprender- habla ya Elliot- volvió a decir en el mismo tono.

-No te enojes hermanito, ya verás como lo que les voy a pedir es sumamente fácil- Christian lo miro de manera impasible- bueno quiero pedirte dos cosas- Christian arqueo una ceja en señal de no entender- Primero quiero que me prestes por un fin de semana el Grace, para venir con Kate claro está- el rostro de Christian cambio- quiero traerla a un fin de semana solo nosotros, ha sufrido mucho con lo del bebe.

-Hecho- le dijo Christian sin pensar- Para eso tanto alarde solo tenías que pedírmelo y ya Lelliot- le dijo Grey con una media sonrisa- ¿Cuál es la otra cosa?- le dijo Christian recordando que eran dos. Elliot sonrió con malicia.

-Bueno Ana, a ti solo te voy a pedir una cosa, no mejor dos también- Ana lo miro interrogante- al prestarme Christian su botecito- dijo este sonriendo recordando las palabras de Alex- podrías cuidar de mi princesa, confió plenamente en ti- Ana sonrió.

-Claro Elliot, no hay problema- ¿Cual es lo otro que me vas a pedir?- dijo Ana mirándolo fijamente, Elliot miro a Christian y trago grueso.

-Eso es un poquito más complicado- dijo el rubio mirando a Christian y acomodándose en su asiento.

-Habla ya Elliot, pareces niño chiquito- le dijo Christian ya un poco cansado por el juego de palabras.

-Esto te lo voy a pedir a ti Christian pero supongo que necesitare de los dos- Ana y Christian se miraron de nuevo, sin comprender- quiero que me prestes tu cuarto de juego para llevar a Kate- dijo el rubio de carretilla.

-¿¡QUE COSA!?- dijeron ambos al unísono, Christian respiro profundo- si quieres la mesa de pool o la play las puedes usar cuando gustes- decía Christian tratando de esquivar el otro tema. Como puede Eliot saber de mi cuarto de juegos, "pensó Christian".

-Vamos hermanito que sabes que no me refiero a ese cuarto- Elliot se acercó más al centro de la mesa para estar más cerca de Christian- Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a la mazmorra que tienes en uno de los cuartos del Escala.

¡QUÉ COÑO, COMO SABES TÚ DE ESO!- dijo Christian sorprendido, Ana por su parte no salía de su asombro no sabía que decir, los colores habían abandonado su cara.

-Tranquilo hermanito, tú mismo me lo mostraste en aquella borrachera que te pegaste la última vez que tomaste como un demente, ¿Te acuerdas?- Christian cerro los ojos lo recordaba perfectamente, había sido una de las tanas veces que había tomado al recordar cómo había visto a Ana en el parque con su entrenador, fueron semanas de borracheras y trabajo interminables, esa noche en vez de salir a un bar con Elliot se fueron al Escala y ahí se tomaron o mejor dicho se tomó hasta el agua de los floreros- No pienso decir nada es más Kate lo sabe por un jodido mensaje que tú le escribiste a Ana y en todo este tiempo no hemos dicho no diremos nada, solo quiero complacer a mi chica, pero estuve averiguando sobre clubes expertos en eso pero me da asco que mi nena use las mismas cosas que usa cualquiera- Christian respiro profundo y miro a Ana.

-Tranquila nena, no hablaremos de nosotros o de lo que hacíamos en el cuarto de juegos- decía Christian acercándose a Ana dándole un beso en la frente, Ana cerro los ojos.

-Jamás diría algo que pueda poner en tela de juicio la dignidad, la integridad o la moral de uno de ustedes, sé que lo hacen porque les gusta- dijo el rubio a manera de explicación- confió en que ustedes me enseñaran lo mejor posible o que podría hacer para complacer las fantasías de mi mujer y por supuesto las mías, no confiaría en más nadie para hablar de esto si no en ustedes- Christian respiro profundo sabia lo incansable que se ponía Elliot cuando quería algo.

-Está bien, que quieres saber o mejor dicho que quieres hacer- dijo este a regañadientes.

-Solo quiero que me enseñes algunos trucos- le dijo el rubio tomando un sorbo de café.

-Esto es algo serio Elliot, no se trata de trucos o simples juegos, un mal movimiento que realices o le haga a Kate podría traer consecuencias que ni te imaginas.

-Si tienes razón, he visto videos y son cosas delicadas- dijo Elliot serio- lo que quise decir, es que quiero que me enseñes cosas básicas, si causarle daños reversibles o severos, no quiero dejarla marcada- dijo este en el mismo tono, sabía que lo que pedía no era ningún juego de niños- quisiera que me enseñaras a como azotarla y complacerla al mismo tiempo, técnicas de BDSM.

-Está bien, te enseñare pero quiero que hagas lo que yo te diga, esto no es un chiste- le dijo Christian que todavía no creía lo que iba hacer.

-Confió en ti Christian, y también confió en ti Ana, más de lo que se puedan imaginar- dijo este con el rostro serio, algo raro en el rubio- les repito no diré nada y Kate tampoco lo hará, será un secreto entre nosotros 4- dijo este decidido. Christian miro a Ana y esta le devolvió una expectante y ruborizada mirada, Ana bajo la mirada y Christian la miro de manera dulce, sabía que estaba bastante incomoda.

-¿Qué piensas nena? ¿Quieres ayudar al loco de mi hermano?- decía este tratando de suavizar la situación, Ana suspiro audiblemente y cerro lo ojos.

-No lo sé Christian es tu decisión- Christian tomo una de las manos de Ana y beso sus nudillos.

-Nunca he hablado de esto abiertamente con otras personas salvo contigo, así que tampoco sé que hacer le dijo este por lo bajo, casi en un susurro, Christian busco apoyo en la mirada de Ana. La morena le sonrió con ternura y devoción, poso una de sus manos en el rostro de Christian acariciándolo con ternura.

-¿Estás seguro amor?- le dijo bajito- este asintió. Elliot los miraba con orgullo de hermano y a la vez con ternura, jamás pensó que llegaría a ver a su hermano así.

Está bien Elliot- dijo este casi forzado- tu ganas, pero harás lo que yo te diga, si no, no hay trato- dijo este en su pose de CEO.

-Entendido hermanito, lo que tu digas- dijo el rubio sonriendo complacido- ya verás que no te arrepentirás – dijo este emocionado.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo- dijo Christian sarcástico- Ana, nena- la morena se encontraba con la cabeza gacha- nena, amor no sientas vergüenza, además no pienso contarle a Elliot las cosas que hacíamos en el cuarto de juegos- dijo este viendo a Ana con ternura, a él tampoco le gustaba que se supieran por ahí las cosas que ellos hacían en la intimidad, la tomo por la barbilla y le levanto la cabeza, le dio un suave beso- si no quieres lo dejamos así y ya, lo puedo hacer yo y tú te quedas por fuera de todo esto- dijo este con una voz de amor infinito.

-Está bien bebe, lo hare junto contigo, pero no voy a contar nada que no quiera- dijo Ana mirando a Christian.

-Esa es mi chica- Ana sonrió colorada, casi tan roja como la tapicería de los muebles, Elliot los miraba burlón.

-Bueno siendo así cuando quieras podemos empezar- decía Elliot algo ansioso- quisiera darle la sorpresa a mi nena- dijo el rubio en el mismo tono.

-¡Que ansioso Elliot, ya quieres que te azoten!- le dijo Ana riéndose, aprovechando la ansiedad que se le notaba al rubio, Christian soltó una carcajada, Ana y su lengua viperina "pensó Christian". Elliot se puso todo colorado.

-Esto es digno de ver, mi hermano, el rubio picaflor de todo Seattle sonrojándose por el comentario de una dama, esto sí que es nuevo- dijo Christian burlándose.

-No es eso es… que…- el rubio balbuceaba, Elliot respiro profundo- lo que pasa es que quiero aprender lo antes posible, para cuando Kate este recuperada, además si se embaraza no creo poder azotarla por ningún motivo- dijo este un poco más calmado y serio.

-Siendo así- le dijo Christian- esta misma semana busco una sumisa de entrenamiento- Christian lo dijo de manera natural, Ana lo miro incrédula.

-¿¡Que estás diciendo Grey!?- casi grito Ana, Elliot casi se atraganta con una galleta que recién comía, Maddy dio un brinco y Ana la siseo de nuevo para que durmiera nuevamente.

-Nena, no te moleste- le dijo este casi en el oído, no le gustaba estar dando demostraciones delante de Elliot, para no exponerse a sus burlas. Ana lo esquivo molesta y este puso mala cara- Anastasia, Elliot necesita una mujer para su entrenamiento básico- decía este más que serio, pero a la vez con cierto dulzor.

-No me pienso coger a ninguna mujer- decía el rubio a la defensiva, Ana lo miro con desdén y luego miro a Christian.

-¿Para qué coño quieres una sumisa si no la van a…?- Ana ni siquiera quería decir la palabra.

-La sumisa no es para que la… no es para hacerle eso que dices, yo tampoco tendré sexo con ella, pero…- Christian tomo una respiración- pero si él quiere aprender a azotar a su mujer tiene que conocer los límites y la manera de hacerlo, sin causarle daño alguno- Ana cerro los ojos, Christian tenía razón- además hay mujeres que cobran solo por ser azotadas, Ana y Elliot se sorprendieron.

-Está bien Christian, pero si…- Christian no la dejo terminar, le dio un beso como pocos.

-Te juro que no tendré ninguna intimidad con esta mujer- decía Christian con una mirada suspicaz- salvo la de enseñar al pervertido de mi hermano a ser un dominante y un sumiso al mismo tiempo- Ana sonrió con malicia, dándole otro beso a Christian.

-Bueno basta de arrumacos que puede venir Alex- dijo este burlón- ahora mi pregunta es- Ana y Christian lo miraron- Ana cuando enseñarías a Kate- Ana lo miro incrédula…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	60. Chapter 60

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **alicecarolina11:** Gracias yo también las extrañaba mucho pero lo que juega en mi contra es el factor tiempo… amen a tu buenos deseos y bendiciones, besos, un abrazo… **Amelia:** Las musas van y viene, pero lo que no me queda es casi tiempo, gracias Amelia un abrazo fuerte… **MaraGrey** : Hola Mara, espero que tu abue este recuperada del todo, si a veces los problemas familiares nos absorben demás, mis mejores deseos también para ti… besos amiga, un fuerte abrazo también para ti… Pronto me pondré al día con tus historias… **Lore:** Si ya estoy de regreso lentamente pero aquí estoy, aquí te dejo una pequeña dosis de Christian y Ana, me gustaron los pernajes de la película sobre todo el de Elena, Kim tiene ese encanto que necesita para personificar a la Sra. Lincoln (bueno a mi parecer) … jejeje, un abrazo… **alessandra007:** Tratare madre, pero no puedo prometer mucho… besos, un ABRAZOTEEE… **Luna Violeta** : Gracias… Tu como estas.? No podría abandonar la historia, gracias, un abrazo a la distancia, besos… maryta9990: Gracias madre yo también las extrañaba, mucho… un abrazo, cuídate… **vivi Villamizar** : Jamás podría olvidarlas, ustedes son el alma de la historia, gracias por estar ahí y gracias por leer mi historia, besos, un abrazo… **NataliaCatalina** : Gracias por leer mi historia, ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?... gracias y bienvenida… besos un abrazó…

 **Gracias a todas que han estado al pendiente ya regrese, tengo una amiga que PRESIONA DURO para que yo publique… jejejeje**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LX**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Te juro que no tendré ninguna intimidad con esta mujer- decía Christian con una mirada suspicaz- salvo la de enseñar al pervertido de mi hermano a ser un dominante y un sumiso al mismo tiempo- Ana sonrió con malicia, dándole otro beso a Christian.

-Bueno basta de arrumacos que puede venir Alex- dijo este burlón- ahora mi pregunta es- Ana y Christian lo miraron- Ana cuando enseñarías a Kate- Ana lo miro incrédula…  
.

-Eso tengo que pensarlo Elliot, ahora si me disculpan voy a acostar a Maddy para que duerma su siesta- Christian la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Le dejaras a Maddy un rato a Gail y a Val y subes arriba a la terraza para estar un rato a solas?- pregunto Christian con una sonrisa tímida, Ana le sonrió pero no le contesto, en se momento entro Taylor y rompió la burbuja.

-¿Señor?- dijo este serio.

-Dime Taylor- dijo este con fastidio.

-Sawyer llamo, que la Srta. Cooper, desea venir a reunirse lo que queda de tarde con su hijo, el trato de convencerla para quedarse pero ella le dijo que usted la había invitado- Christian bufo con fastidio.

-Está bien Taylor dile que la puede traer, pero que mientras más se tarde mejor- dijo Christian mirando a Ana que se había quedado parada a unas pasos de las escaleras- solo dile a Sawyer que te diga cada paso que den.

-Está bien señor, por lo momentos me dijo que se dirigían al Ático y que ahí se tardarían como una hora- decía este serio.

-Me parece bien, son poco más de las doce y estarían aquí sobre las catorce, dile a Sawyer que te mantenga informado y me lo haces saber.

-Así será señor.

-Ana, te veo arriba, si quieres antes de que llegue Tiffany, Elliot podrías encargarte de Alex por favor- dijo este en tono neutro, el hecho de que Tiff estuviera por llegar, significaba que no podría seguir cerca de Ana, y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Ana bajo con cuidado Elliot la siguió casi enseguida, pendiente de que no resbalara por los pequeños escalones junto con Maddy.

-Si quieres acuéstala en una de las habitaciones para que la bulla de los juegos de la play no la despierten- dijo Elliot en tono dulce.

-Gracias Elliot, si Val ya se desocupo ¿podrías decirle que venga? Por favor- el rubio asintió sonriente. Ana entro en la habitación coloco a Maddy en el centro de la cama le quito las zapatillas que cargaba, por suerte la baño antes de comer mientras Val terminaba de preparar parte de la comida. A los poco minutos tocaron la puerta y entro Val con una sonrisa.

-Aquí estoy Anie- Ana sonrió por el diminutivo, eran pocas las veces que se lo decían- Alex está dormido y lo deje con el señor Elliot y me dijo que tú me llamabas- dijo la mujer sonriente.

-Si Val… es que…- Ana titubeaba, la mujer sonrió sabia más o menos que quería Ana- será que te puedes quedar con mi consentida mientras voy a ver a Christian- Val asintió.

-Claro Ana- dijo esta- yo me quedo con Maddy.

-Es que Tiff se antojó de venir y después que ella llegue no podre tener tiempo con Christian.

-Tu ve tranquila, yo entendí- Ana le dio un beso un poco sonoro a Val y le dijo que después se lo retribuiría de alguna manera. Esta salió casi en carrera rumbo al cuarto de su amor. Ana subí al camarote principal, sonrió al encontrar la puerta casi serrada, solo tenía una pequeña rendija que indicaba que estaba abierta, al entrar consiguió a Christian todo esparramado en la cama, acostado con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta y los pies por fuera de la cama y con el brazo derecho se tapaba los ojos, Ana al verlo así sabía que no le gustaba la idea de que Tiff viniera al barco y lo poco o mucho que ellos podrían compartir en aquel improvisado paseo se había ido al garete porque Tiff venia. La morena se mordió el labio sabia como hacerlo despejarse un poco, se recostó a su lado y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, Christian resoplo.

-Amor no seas así ven vamos- le decía Ana mimosa- levántate y duchémonos juntos, necesito de tu ayuda y quiero consentirte un poco- Christian quito su brazo y la miro de manera dulce, Ana le coloco un dedo en los labios y este lo beso- Quiero que nos perdamos el uno en el otro- le dijo con voz seductora, Christian la miro de manera lasciva, esta lo tomo de la mano para levantarse de la cama, le quito la poca ropa que cargaba, mientras él se dejaba hacer, Grey suspiraba a la vez que emitía pequeños gemidos casi ahogados por las pequeñas caricias de Ana. Cuando estaban completamente desnudos, Ana lo condujo hacia el baño, ya adentro Ana se terminó de despojar de la ropa que ella cargaba y se metió dentro de la mampara y le tendió la mano a Christian- Ven bebe quiero consentirte un rato bajo la ducha- Christian le sonrió de manera dulce, tomo la mano que la morena le ofrecía y se metió junto con ella en la ducha para dar rienda suelta a su pasión…

-Me dejas agotado nena, es increíble la forma como me conoces y lo que me gusta- decía Christian casi al oído acostado junto con Ana, después de una ronda de sexo fuerte- quiero dormir así- le decía Christian metiendo su cabeza en el hueco de sus pechos, causando la risa de Ana, esa risa que lo desarmaba por completo, este le dio un beso y se quedó ahí aspirando su aroma natural.

-Duerme un rato Christian, te hace falta amor- le decía Ana mientras le acariciaba el cabello y este se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de Ana- ¡Christian!- casi grita Ana en medio de una carcajada, por las cosquillas que le propinaba Christian- dije a dormir Sr. Grey, que le hace falta descansar un poco- decía la morena, ambos se dedicaron esa mirada especial de ellos gris contra azul, azul/gris. Ana empezó de nuevo acariciarlo y este se dejó hacer, Ana le beso los ojos con infinita ternura, había tantas cosas por aclarar aun, pero no le importaba mucho solo quería que todo pasara rápido para que ambos pudieran ser felices, tenía que hablar con Brad lo antes posible, no quería que esto se le saliera de las manos. Christian se removió un poco y Ana pudo darse cuenta que estaba dormido, se veía sereno y tranquilo- lo mejor será levantarme, no quiero quedarme dormida o que Tiff llegue y yo esté aquí arriba- "pensó Ana". Esta se levantó con cuidado y haciendo el menor ruido posible salió de la habitación.

Christian sonrió medio dormido se había dado cuenta de que Ana se había salido de la habitación/camarote de manera sigilosa, suspiro y continuo medio dormido, necesitaba descansar…

################################

 **Múnich-Alemania**

-Todo esto es muy caro Mely, ¿Segura que puedes pagar por toda estas cosas?- le decía Lizzy a Mely, al ver los precios de la ropa que estaba escogiendo, Orson al escucharla sonrió con dulzura, a pesar de lo poco que había convivido con ese par sabía que no eran ambiciosas o gastibas, y teniendo tanto dinero como el que tenían.

-Tranquila mi niña, sé que no debemos malgastar pero necesitas ropa, esa ropa que traes te queda pequeña ya y no se te ve bien- le dijo Melissa resuelta- solo compraremos lo más necesario y mientras esté trabajando te iré comprando de a poco, para que tengas ropa que ponerte, además viajaremos ponto y no quiero que andes en fachas- decía Melissa con cierto tono maternal y autoritario en la voz. Lizzy se sorprendió.

-Está bien- dijo Lizzy con fastidio, no quería hacer nada de eso y menos convertirse en una carga o que le estuvieran imponiendo las cosas, se sentía extraña, el haber pasado esos años sola en el internado le habían quitado las ganas de muchas cosas- será como tú dices, pero que conste que no te estoy exigiendo nada…- dijo la niña con algo de molestia, en ese momento Orson la interrumpió.

-Lizzy…- dijo Orson con el semblante relajado pero serio- Mely sabe que no lo estas pidiendo y yo también lo sé, yo le pedí a Melissa que te trajera al centro comercial, no quiero verte con esa ropa vieja y roída que tienes- Lizzy palideció un poco, sabía que su ropa estaba bastante desvencijada, pero es que hacía mucho tiempo que no le compraban nada, la mayoría de las cosas era porque sus compañeras se la regalaban, Mely se le quedo mirando, ya lo habían hablado en la mañana mientras se vestían después de una increíble ducha juntos- necesitas ropa acorde a tu edad y tamaño, mereces vestirte bien y si tu hermana no te compra suficiente lo hare yo, como tu tutor legal, mecenas benefactor o como me quieras llamar y si es por el dinero que gaste, me lo pagaras estudiando y siendo una persona de bien, ¿Estamos de acuerdo Elizabeth?- la niña asintió entre emocionada y asombrada, Orson se estaba convirtiendo en lo más cercano a un padre o un hermano mayor- ahora ve y busca dos o tres pijamas, las que más te gusten, eso sí que sean acordes para tu edad, pantuflas uno o dos pares y medias como una docena será suficiente- decía Orson mirando a la niña con una sonrisa- mientras tu hermana me ayuda a escoger algunas cosas ya después te ayudara en las demás cosas que vayas necesitando- decía este aun sonriendo.

-Está bien Orson- dijo algo cabizbaja- lo siento mima, no quise alzar la voz, no quiero que se enfaden conmigo- decía Lizzy algo apagada, ambos adultos se le acercaron más.

-No estamos molestos Lizzy- le dijo el rubio colocándole una mano en el hombro en sentido paternal.

-Es cierto mi niña, solo que me extraño un poco tu reacción, nada mas- Mely atrajo su hermana hacia ella y le dio un pequeño abrazo- sabes que eres lo único que me queda de mama y papa- dijo esta sentimental y casi se le quiebra la voz- es mejor que vayas por esas pijamas y medias, que después iremos a buscar ropa interior, si hay algo que te guste solo tómalo y ya- Lizzy sonrió, le dio un beso primero a su hermana y luego a Orson y fue al departamento de ropa para dormir.

-Gracias mi amor- dijo Melissa viendo a Orson con ojos cristalinos, mientras una lagrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla y el rubio le seco la lagrima con el pulgar.

-No hay nada que agradecer, mi princesa, mi princesa guerrera- Mely rio ante el comentario- quiero que estén bien, y no me importa gastar dinero, además tú y tu hermana se robaron mi corazón desde el minuto cero- Mely se abrazó a el de manera fuerte, había sido bendecida con este hombre.

-Eres increíble Ori, te amo más de lo que puedas imaginar- las palabras de Melissa se clavaron el corazón del rubio tenía que decirle la verdad lo antes posible, después podría ser muy tarde…

##################################

 **El Grace, Seattle-Estados Unidos**

-¿Y Christian?- decía Elliot sentado en la mesa junto con Taylor y Ryan.

-Está arriba, le dije que tratara de dormir un poco, que descasara, cosa que hace muy poco- Taylor asintió, dándole la razón a Ana- aprovechemos para hablar, antes de que llegue Tiff o Christian se levante- dijo Ana resuelta.

-Estaba por hacer eso- dijo Elliot- quería aprovechar que mi hermanito estaba arriba contigo- Ana se sonrojo, Elliot la miro con culpa- no quise avergonzarte Ana, disculpa.

-No te preocupe Elliot, vamos a lo que nos interesa- dijo la morena seria.

-¿Ustedes dirán?- dijo Taylor, y Ryan asintió serio.

-Como sabrán alguien ha estado envenenando a mi hermano- decía el rubio bajando un poco la voz mirando ambos hombres, por suerte Taylor mando apagar la cámara del área de la cocina y el mismo se cercioro de que así fuera y los hombres encargados de manejar el catamarán estaban afuera bajo la vigilancia discreta de otro guardia de seguridad- estamos casi seguros de que quien o mejor dicho quiénes están detrás de esto son Rebecca Thomson, Richard Johnson y estos a su vez ayudados por Samantha, la prometida de Christian- Ryan palideció un poco, por el contrario de Taylor que su gesto se tornó duro- Cuando digo envenenando, es porque lo que le paso a Christian hace unos días fue a causa de algo que comió y se intoxico, lo que sea que le estén dando es algo que ocasiona que Christian se enferme del estómago- dijo el rubio molesto.

-Disculpe Sr. Grey, con su debido respeto- decía Ryan algo confundido- ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de lo que están diciendo?- Taylor lo miro molesto.

-Ryan… no- decía Taylor al hombre.

-Déjalo Taylor tiene derecho a saber- le dijo Ana al hombre- Ryan, Taylor los que les voy a decir esta demás decir que no lo pueden decir a menos que sea para ustedes mismos y poder poner algún plan en práctica- Ana hablo conteniendo la rabia que sentía por lo que le estaban haciendo a Christian- Como sabrán mientras Elliot y Christian estaban de viaje sucedió algo un poco lamentable, con la esposa de Elliot- dijo Ana mirando al rubio- cuando digo algo un poco lamentable es por lo del bebe, era un embarazo que no llegaría a término por lo que Kate tenía que practicarse un legrado, el punto es que Kate escucho cuando Rebecca y Rick hablaban en la sala de proyección como querían hacerse del dinero de GIP y por lo consiguiente quitar de en medio a Christian para hacerlo tranquilamente, esto fue la causa o mejor dicho el detonante de lo que le paso a Kate- dijo Ana, Gail se había acercado a la cocina y había servido varios vasos de sumo para cada quien y una jarra de agua helada.

-Ana, perdón Srta. Steele- decía el hombre cuando Taylor lo miro- si eso es cierto podremos acusarlos de intento de homicidio premeditado- dijo Ryan molesto.

-No es tan fácil- dijo Taylor en tono neutro- para eso tendríamos que buscar pruebas fehacientes de lo que queremos demostrar- decía el hombre en el mismo tono- Ana, Sr. Grey quiero que me digan todo lo que sepan acerca de todo esto y así poder actuar con cautela y no dar pasos en falsos- Ana asintió cerrando los ojos, iba hablar cosas que no eran muy cómodas para ella.

-Kate escucho muchas cosas, entre las cuales está el hecho de que quieren involucrarla a ella para que desviemos la atención de esos dos, piensan sabotear el helicóptero causarle un daño a Christian y de ser posible a Elliot- Elliot la miró extrañado, no sabía esa parte- si el plan les salía como lo planearon las culpas de la estafa seria de Kate y como nos encontraríamos en lo que le pasaba a Christian y Elliot ellos pasarían desapercibidos, son muchas cosas, unas más confusas que otras- decía Ana con cierto pesar.

-¿Cómo pueden saber ellos los movimientos del señor Grey?- dijo Taylor confuso.

-Ese es el punto, Kate escucho cuando Rebecca y Rick, decían que "Becca" tenía que seguir envenenando a Christian con la comida en mal estado y ellos desviarían más editores a no sé a dónde- decía Elliot con el semblante duro- quieren mandar a Christian varios días al hospital, una recaída en Christian podría ser fatal para su organismo, saben muchas cosas de Christian que supongo, que solo Sam debe de haberle proporcionado esa información- dijo el rubio molesto.

-Taylor…- decía Ana en un hilo de voz- ellos tienen en su poder un video de Christian con una de sus sumisas y piensan extorsionarlo de ser necesario con esto, de ser posible para sacarle dinero antes de que se den cuenta del dinero que tienen retenido en una cuenta de GIP- Ana hablaba preocupada- dios Taylor si eso llegara a pasar y sacan ese video a la luz podría ser el fin de Christian como empresario- Taylor se sorprendió, esos videos estaban solo en el cuarto de juegos o en la caja fuerte.

-Debemos actuar de manera normal, Christian aun no cree que Sam este haciendo nada de esto- dijo el rubio a los presentes.

-Podríamos empezar por buscar en el departamento de la Srta. Spencer- decía Ryan de manera analítica- pero mejor no adelantemos nada, ya en la semana me encargare de cambiar la seguridad de ella por gente de mi entera confianza- Taylor hizo un amago de sonrisa sabía que Ryan era bueno en ese tipo de trabajo, Ana y Elliot miraron a Ryan sin comprender mucho, este los miro serio- Si buscamos de manera minuciosa en el departamento de la Srta. Spencer podríamos conseguir la grabación o lo que sean que estén usando para intoxicar al Sr. Grey, usare mis contactos en el FBI para intervenir teléfonos y GPS de esos tres- decía el hombre como pensando en voz alta.

-Gracias Ryan- le dijo Elliot palmeándole el hombro a Ryan con cierta fuerza, esto sorprendió al guardia que esbozó una sonrisa- disculpa no quise ser muy duro.

-No se preocupe Sr. grey es solo que me agarro desprevenido- dijo en tono normal- T… - Taylor lo miro- tendremos que informarle todo a Sawyer para que él también nos ayude, el guardia asintió. En ese momento sonó el celular de Taylor al mirarlo y leer el mensaje, miro a Ana.

-Es Sawyer, que en aproximadamente media hora estarán aquí- Ana se levantó.

-Taylor, Ryan, confió en ustedes al igual que en Sawyer para la seguridad de Christian, tratemos lo menos posible que "Samantha"- Ana dijo el nombre con desagrado- le dé, de comer o beber a Christian, soy capaz de hacerle comer lo mismo a ella para que sienta lo que sintió mi… quiero decir Christian- dijo Ana con desagrado, los tres hombres sonrieron, Ana se puso toda roja.

-Tranquila Ana, todos sabemos que estas con mi hermanito, y creo que todos estamos más que contentos con eso- cierto chicos, los dos guardias asintieron como tontos.

-Lo sé y les agradezco su discreción y ayuda- decía Ana aun un poco roja- solo les voy a pedir que me mantengan al tanto de lo que sea que estén haciendo esos tres, ahora con su permiso voy a ver a mi hombre y luego bajo para estar en la habitación con mi niña mientras llega Tiffany- decía Ana mientras se acercaba a las pequeñas escaleras. Los tres hombres se quedaron en la mesa afianzando detalles de lo que iban hacer. Ana entro en el camarote/cuarto y vio a Christian apenas cubierto con la fina sabana, se acercó hacia la cama y suspiro al verlo dormir, la respiración era acompasada y tranquila, la morena sonrió con dulzura, se acercó a la boca de este y le dio un dulce beso- hola…- le dijo Ana con voz dulce- ya Tiff viene en camino y quería darte un beso antes de que ella llegue- Christian sonrió, aun adormilado.

-¿Solo uno?- Ana sonrió y lo beso de nuevo, el beso se intensifico y Christian tomo a Ana y la atrajo hacia la cama, sintiendo que no traía la parte de arriba del bikini- ¡Umm! Siempre lista como a mí me gusta- decía este besando sus pechos por encima de la tela del pareo, Ana rio con ganas- quiero seguir durmiendo aquí- decía Christian en una posición bastante extraña, donde solo había manos, piernas y brazos enredados, Ana se zafo del agarre y se colocó a un lado.

-Quédate aquí un rato más amor, voy a ver a Maddy y esperar a que llegue Tiff- Christian puso cara de desagrado- ya tendremos tiempo de estar de nuevo en el Grace a nuestras anchas- le decía la morena acariciándole el rostro, Christian cerro los ojos y se quedó tranquilo con las caricias que le propinaban. Ana se levantó unos minutos después de la cama tomo las cosas que había subido ahí junto con el traje de baño y salió del cuarto rumbo a donde estaba su hija. Cuando entro a la habitación encontró a Val a un lado de la niña, con la Tablet en la mano leyendo- no debe de tardar en llegar Tiffany así que no quiero crear sospechas o malos comentarios- Val la miro y sonrió- ¿Qué?- le dijo Ana sin comprender por la mirada de la mujer.

-Te ves radiante Anie, como se ve que te ha hecho bien este paseo- la morena sonrió, era cierto se sentía increíble, aunque tenía claro que el camino que había que recorrer era largo valía la pena lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

-Me siento increíble- le dijo Ana dándole su mejor sonrisa de felicidad- a Val le cambio un poco el semblante.

-No te quiero arruinar el día pero Brad llamo a tu celular- Ana puso los ojos como platos- tranquila Ana no le conteste, deje que el móvil sonara, supongo que lo hará de nuevo- Ana asintió resignada. Ana empezó acomodar todo, sentía el olor de Christian en su cuerpo, o era cierto o era parte de su imaginación, pero por las dudas era mejor darse una ducha rápida para quitarse ese olor que sentía, después de una ducha rápida opto por cambiarse el bikini este era bastante parecido al otro pero negro y blanco, acomodo las cosas que estaban un poco regadas y Maddy empezó a moverse un poco inquieta, Val tarto de arrullarla pero Ana le hizo señas con la mano.

-Déjala que se despierte Valí, así podrá disfrutar más del mar, a mi niña le hará bien por su problema, además si esta despierta cuando llegue Tiffany no tendré que soportar el interrogatorio de que hice mientras la niña dormía- dijo la mujer con fastidio.

-Déjame ayudarte entonces iré arriba y te avisare si llega Tiff- Ana asintió- mientras preparare algo para picar y lo pondré en la mesa, más unas bebidas- Dijo antes de salir del cuarto. Ana termino de recoger ya Maddy se había despertado así que la morena opto por ponerle otro bañador y suficiente protector solar, cuando terminaba de aplicarse ella hasta donde pudo protector solar tocaron la puerta.

-Pase, está abierto- decía Ana- sabiendo que no era Christian quien tocaba.

-Ana, permiso- decía Gail al entrar- llego la Srta. Cooper- Jasón me pidió que te avisara- Ana le sonrió a la mujer- ¿Quieres que le avise al señor Grey?- dijo la mujer acariciando al cabecita de Maddy, y la niña le sonreía de manera dulce.

-No, déjalo que descanse un poco más Gail, a Christian le hace falta descansar ha tenido una semana dura y sin hablar el tiempo que estuvo enfermo.

-Está bien Ana será como tú digas, ¿subirás ahora?- le decía la mujer embobada por la niña.

-Si vamos antes que llegue el torbellino de mi cuñada- decía Ana riendo- ¿ya Alex se despertó?

-No, aun no, el joven y el señor Elliot siguen durmiendo- dijo está tomando una toalla, y varios juguetes de Maddy para el agua. Al salir escucho la voz chillona de Tiff arriba y ruidos en el cuarto que ocupaban Elliot y Alex.

-¡TITI!- grito Maddy al ver a su tía que por lo visto ya venía más que preparada, cargaba un pantalón de gasa rosa o era un pareo pantalón, la parte de arriba era un bikini tipo top de color lavanda suave, un sombrero para el sol a juego con el pantalón- Titi, ven vamo a ver la piscinina, el agua esta dica- decía la niña tratando de zafarse del agarre de su tía.

-Ahorita vamos cielo- le decía la pelirroja- déjame guardar las cosa en uno de los camarotes. Ana que bueno que decidiste salir del encierro impuesto que te tienes- Ana sonrió de medio lado.

-Toma la habitación que quieras Tiff. Las dos primeras estamos Val, Maddy y yo y la siguiente, Elliot y Alex.

-Si quiere la puedo acompañar Srta. Cooper- dijo Gail.

-Ella es Gail Tiff, el ama de llaves de Christian, está aquí para ayudar a Val y disfrutar de igual manera el paseo- Tiff le sonrió.

-Gracias Gail- dijo la mujer educada- Luke se encargara de mi bolso, solo dime cual es la habitación o camarote, o como le digan- decía Tiff burlona- lo demás lo hare yo- Gail condujo a Tiff por la pequeña escalera y le mostro otra recamara, donde esta se instaló. Ya casi todos reunidos arriba en la parte delantera del catamarán se dispusieron a bañarse los adultos por un rato en las tranquilas aguas del mar, mientras Ryan, Val y Gail se encargaban de supervisar a los niños en la piscina, Elliot le prometió a Alex que pasearían un rato más en las motos antes de irse, el rubio nado un rato con su sobrino y luego este se subió para ir a jugar a la piscina, ahora era el turno de los adultos de disfrutar. Christian miraba a todos desde la cubierta de la terraza y decidió lanzarse desde arriba le gustaba poder hacer clavados, los adultos que se encontraban sentados en el área donde se encontraban las mesas con las bebidas hablando de cosas triviales solo escucharon el ruido de un cuerpo estrellarse en el agua y se sorprendieron un poco, Elliot fue el primero en asomarse, por otro lado se Tiff y Ana salió disparada al área de la parte de atrás donde estaba la piscina para comprobar que los niños estaban bien.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto Ana, casi sin aire, Val la miro confundida.

-Si Anie, todo bien, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes?- decía la mujer mirándola fijamente.

-No pasa nada es solo que escuche un ruido raro y viene hasta aquí- decía la morena- sigan en lo que estaban, voy a darme un baño en el mar con Tiff- dijo esta y se fue, al llegar otra vez a la cubierta principal, pudo apreciar a un Christian todo mojado abrazando a Tiff para saludarla, "así que fue el que causo el revuelo"

-Eres un…- decía Tiff dirigiéndose a Christian- nos diste tremendo susto- serás cab…- estaba hablando cuando Christian la interrumpió.

-Hey, sin palabrotas- decía este sonriendo, abrazo a la pelirroja de manera fraternal y vio cuando venía Ana y esta al verlos se quedó parada observándolos, por la mirada Christian supo que estaba celosa.

##########################

 **Ana POV**

Qué coño Christian fue quien se lanzó al agua, y ahora va y abraza a Tiff… ufff… mira la sonrisa que le dedica, tengo ganas de… "dios Ana cálmate" le decía su subconsciente, ellos son solo amigos- Si claro amigos- decía su diosa interior roja de los celos "nosotras también somos amigas de Brad- decía esta con una ballesta negra a punto de lanzarle una flecha a ambos y así separarlos- que coño esos dos van hacer que me ponga de mal humor, necesito desviar mi mente de esa imagen y no pensar más en esos dos pensó Ana… desvió la mirada y se puso apreciar la inmensidad del mar, solo así podía despejar su mente de ideas equivocadas.

#############################

-Ana- la llamo Gail- ha estado sonando tu móvil- le dijo la mujer entregándole el teléfono. Christian por su parte no sabía si sonreír ante los celos de su nena o asustarse, las explosiones de celos de Ana no eran muy agradables.

-Gracias Gail- Ana al revisar se dio cuenta que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Brad, la morena resoplo, esto le traería problemas- podrías por favor darle zumo y fruta picada a Maddy, no quiero que se deshidrate.

-Claro Ana, ya se lo llevo- la morena le sonrió dándole las gracias. Ana no espero de nuevo y llamo a Brad, que este al segundo tono contesto.

-… ¿¡ **SE PUEDE SABER QUE COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO EN EL BARCO DE CHRISTIAN GREY**!?- decía este a gritos.

-No hay necesidad de gritar Brad- decía está tratando de sonar calmada.

-… **Me tiene sin cuidado, quiero saber qué haces ahí y más con Christian, es que solo chasqueo los dedos y saliste a tirarte a sus pies** \- el rubio ataco.

-No empieces a decir cosas de las que después te vas arrepentir- le dijo Ana apretando los dientes molesta, tratando de no llamar la atención.

 **-… Me importa una mierda, vuelo a NY por trabajo y tú…-** dijo pero Ana lo corto, no le aceptaría insultos cuando él no tenía moral para reclamar.

-¿¡YO QUE!? Dilo Bradley, dilo- dijo Ana casi en un grito- esta es una discusión sin sentido, porque hasta donde se Elliot te llamo y te dijo que el mismo me invito, al igual que Tiffany, que también hablo contigo- dijo Ana ofuscada.

-… **No entiendo que haces ahí Anastasia, ya tendrás que darme muchas explicaciones cuando llegue a Seattle.**

-Al igual que tú me vas a tener que dar muchas más Bradley Cooper y es mejor hablarlo en persona, aquí hay público y no me gusta ventilar mi vida privada

 **-… Pobre de ti que me llegue a enterar de cosas que no me gustan Anastasia** \- Ana le extraño el tono que este uso.

-¿Qué? te vas a emborrachar de nuevo y me vas a pegar por no poder- Ana se arrepintió de lo que dijo, pero no daría su brazo a torcer.

-… **Ya hablaremos Ana y yo prometí que jamás lo volvería hacer y sabes que cumplo mis promesas** \- dijo este bajando la voz y cambiando el tono, jamás se perdonaría el haber abofeteado a Ana, su padre no lo enseño así.

-Hablamos cuando estés en el Ático, no me gusta ser el centro de atención- dijo la morena antes de colgar, todos estaban en silencio y Christian miraba a Ana de manera analítica, como si le fuera a decir algo y antes de que él o Tiff dijeran algo ella hablo- ¿Qué? No puedo discutir en paz con mi marido- decía la morena de manera cortante, Christian suspiro con resignación, Elliot tenía la mirada fija en algún punto y estaba bastante serio, Tiff por su parte, estaba perpleja.

-Vamos a darnos ese baño, creo que todos lo necesitamos- dijo Christian de manera seca. Christian miro a Elliot y ambos hicieron señas y Elliot le sonrió a Christian con malicia, Elliot tomo a Ana como si de un costal se tratara y se lanzó con ella al agua. Haciendo que Christian se pusiera en alerta, se suponía que Elliot tenía que tirar a Ana sola, no junto con él, Christian reacciono sonriendo y vio a Tiff…

-¡Ah no a mí no me vas a tirar!- decía la pelirroja riéndose. Christian la tomo con fuerza y la lanzo al mar, esta salió escupiendo agua, por suerte Ana y Elliot estaban bien y empezaron a reírse de Tiff- me la vas a pagar Christian- dijo está molesta, causando más risas, Christian se lanzó y cayó en el agua, Christian miro a Taylor sentado en la plataforma, este los observaba, como siempre vigilante, con el estaban Sawyer y otro guardia de apellido Dormán, altamente recomendado por Ryan y hasta los momentos tenía una conducta intachable, había llegado con Sawyer pero ya Christian lo conocía y le gusta como trabajaba. Después de un rato de nadar Christian le pidió a Taylor la pelota y este al dársela Christian lo llamo para que se uniera a jugar con ellos junto con Sawyer por petición de Tiff después de jugar con la pelota, Christian decidió salir del agua, ya Ana estaba en la plataforma tendida llevando un poco de sol Christian la miro serio.

-Ya hablaremos tu y yo Anastasia- le dijo en tono seco, ese tono que usaba cuando estaba molesto porque ella no le obedecía.

-Voy por las motos- dijo Elliot mirando a Christian desde el agua, se había dado cuenta de que algo le molestaba- oye cabeza de zanahoria me ayudas- Tiff empezó a reír hacía años que nadie la llamaba así.

-Claro Thor, vamos y dejamos a grumpy a solas con cenicienta- Elliot empezó reír, Christian torció el gesto mientras caminaba en la parte de arriba, buscando una bebida que lo hidratara, Elliot saco las motos y se turnaron para montarse Ana aprovecho que Tiff iba con Elliot y cuando se montó con Christian espero estar lejos de las mirada de Tiff y le agarro las nalgas a Christian, gesto que sorprendió al hombre, este sonrió ante el gesto, no intercambiaron palabra alguna, pero Ana pudo apreciar que el semblante de este había cambiado. La tarde transcurrió entre risas y bromas alrededor de la piscina, pero como todo lo que terminaba, era hora de irse, Alex estaba que se caía del cansancio por todo el frenesí del día, Maddy ya lista cambiada y aseada estaba dormida en la cama del camarote/cuarto, ya los adultos estaban casi listos solo faltaba que Ana saliera y que Tiff terminara de arreglarse. Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la bahía era ya finalizando la tarde y se podían ver los últimos rayos del sol en el puerto, Ana se mantuvo alejada de Christian y este por su parte jugo bastante rato con Alex y luego volvió a esa pose de CEO que muchas veces usaba para protegerse de lo que él pensaba que no le haría bien.

-Llegamos gente- decía Elliot a todos que estaban a la expectativa de como atrancaba el barco en el puerto- lo mejor será esperar que se estabilice para luego bajar- decía el rubio. Cuando lograron bajar de catamarán, Ana sintió que la miraban y trato de ver entre la poca gente que había si veía algún conocido, pero no logro distinguir a nadie conocido.

-Anie, ¿Pasa algo?- le decía Tiff al ver a Ana mirar a su alrededor, la morena estaba nerviosa.

-Me siento como observada- decía la morena sintiendo un escalofrío desagradable recorrerle la espina dorsal, siguió mirando y poso la mirada en una silueta que estaba en una parte parcialmente oscura, casi podía decir que sabía de quien era esa sombra sintió que su mundo se desvanecía.

-Ana… ¿Qué pasa? no me asustes, que tú no eres de las que se pone pálida fácilmente- Ana estaba mirando hacia un punto en específico, y lo que vio no le gusto, empezó a respirar con dificultad, Tiff se acercó más, todos voltearon a verlas cuando Ana solo un pequeño grito intangible, Christian y Elliot se acercaron enseguida, Taylor se puso en guardia y trato de proteger a todos, con el grupo de seguridad.

-Anastasia- Christian se le paro al frente, Tiff estaba pálida, por suerte Alex venia en brazos de Luke que lo cargaba como si nada- Ana mírame- esta lo miro y vio sus ojos llorosos, cristalinos.

-Chris… Christian… sa… sácame de… aquí… por favor- dijo está en un hilo de voz- por favor ¡Sácame YA!- la mirada de Ana se tornó en temor, terror, parecía sacada de una película de misterio. Christian no se hizo esperar.

-Taylor vámonos- ¡YA!- dijo Christian tomando a Ana casi en volandas, junto con Maddy, al llegar a los autos Christian metió a Ana en su auto y no espero se metió junto con ella y Val que tomo a Maddy de los brazos de Ana, la morena solo temblaba y lloraba, Christian salió de nuevo para dar órdenes, no quería sorpresas- Elliot encárgate de llevar a Tiff al Ático, nosotros los seguiremos, llévate a Sawyer contigo- el rubio solo pudo asentir, él también estaba confundido por la forma en cómo se puso Ana- Taylor- el guardia se acercó, tú te vas conmigo necesito que manejes, Ryan y Dormán detrás de mi auto, quiero que sean sumamente cuidadosos- decía Christian parado en la puerta abierta del auto, donde tenía a Ana sentada, y este le tenía la mano en la cara, como si le sostuviera la cabeza- ya nos vamos a ir nena, no te preocupes, si- Ana asintió entre hipos y gimoteos por el llanto, cuando Christian vio que todos estaban en los autos listos ya para irse, se metió junto Ana y no se hizo esperar, la sentó en su regazo y la abrazo, esta se aferró a Grey con fuerza y lloro de manera descontrolada- Taylor necesito que vayas despacio sin apuros, a no ser que lo veas estrictamente necesario- dijo este mirando al guardia.

-Como usted diga señor- el guardia miro a Christian y le dijo- necesito que calme a la Srta. Steele para saber qué fue lo que le paso- Christian asintió.

-Dime nena, dime que fue lo que viste para que te pusieras así, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por protegerte- Christian estaba nervioso y se le sentía en la voz- dime nena por favor- Ana estaba un poco más calmada- ¿me vas contar, me vas decir que fue lo que viste?- le dijo este mirándola con devoción, Ana asintió.

-Estaba ahí Christian viéndome, estaba ahí yo lo vi, él estaba ahí- dijo Ana con la voz temblorosa. Christian la miro confundido.

-¿Quién nena? ¿Quién estaba ahí?- decía Christian ansioso- ¿Quién es esa persona que te puso así? Dime Ana, por dios- Christian empezó a jalonearse el cabello, signo evidente de desesperación.

-Hyde…- dijo Ana casi sin voz…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	61. Chapter 61

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **cecibels12:** Hola cecil… como estas? A riesgo de nada, TU NO LE PARES, (así decimos aquí) tus comentarios son muy bienvenidos y tienes razón más de uno por tu comentario puede que te contesten de mala manera (sin ofender) Ana y Brad siguen siendo la misma pareja y no he cambiado la esencia de él, Brad sigue siendo el mismo, solo que hay cosas que ellos como pareja no se han dicho o al discutir salen a la luz, el al igual que los demás tendrá su buen final ya veras, mi chico rubio, sexy y dulce merece un final feliz… Vamos que pone el rubio…jajaja (palabras de una historia [Saga]que me gusta mucho) y para que no haya malos entendidos voy a dejar una nota al final de mis saludos, y no te preocupes siempre son más que bienvenidos tus comentarios, para mí son un aliciente al igual quee los demás review y me hace ver donde estoy fallando.. Te mando un abrazote desde la distancia… besos, nos leemos… **Jadelyn0811:** Hola Jade, la explicación de ese la tendrán dentro de poco, el regreso de Orson Grey será para después del cumple de Ana, madre de verdad hay días que por el cansancio del trabajo no reviso ni siquiera el face, llego es hacer cena y luego a dormir. Gracias y bienvenida…. **Kathy729** : Hola estoy bien gracias por preguntar, tu ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por leer, Hyde se perdió entre la gente que estaba en el puerto, por eso solo lo vio Ana… **Lore** : Gracias lore, ¿Cómo estás? Es espero que este también te guste.. Besos, un abrazo… **alicecarolina11** : jejeje… si uñas no, deja un poquito para cuando aparezca Hyde, jejeje, Brad no es malo, el esta digamos que algo frustrado, pero ya se le va a pasar, ahora Sam, esa si es harina de otro costal… muajajaja… jejeje… **alessandra007** : Gracias por estar ahí y leer mi historia, besos un abrazo… **Denkar** : Amiga, disculpa por no saludarte en el capi anterior.. No volverá a pasar, pronto tendrás respuestas a esas interrogantes.. No comas ansias… jejeje, besos, amiga, un abrazoteeee… **viivi Villamizar** : Gracias… vivi. Te mando un abrazote enorme desde la distancia… **Naty** : Gracias por leer, Tranquila voy a terminar la historia, si la acorto quedarían muchas cosas inconclusas y en el aire, y eso no es lo que quiero, estoy bien gracias por preguntar.. Tu como estas? Saludos desde la distancia… **Eleanorsam2** : Tienes razón se va a poner mejor, jejeje… Gracias por leer, besos un abrazo desde Venezuela… **Val rod** : Hola Val, como estas? Estoy un poco perdida con tu historia, pero no he perdido el interés, eso que ni lo creas, la tengo ahí en espera, pronto me pondré al día con ella… espero que los estudios no te hayan adsorbido mucho, cuídate, un abrazo… **Alma** : Malvada yo...? jejeje Ya verás lo que viene, muajajaja… jejeje… Esito… mi pobre Brad me lo tienen como el malo del cuento, tranquila alma tratare de no ser tan mala, besos, un abrazo… **Anais** : Listo el otro, un saludo Anais, cuídate, besos… **Amelia** : Hola Amelia, como estas? Espero te encuentres bien, pronto hablaran, pero no es tan fácil mandarlo al carajo… jejeje, besos Amelia, un abrazo… **NataliaCatalina** : Hola Natalia, como estas? Aun no se quién es Rosita, pero no importa, de igual manera, dale muchos saludos de mi parte y un fuerte abrazo. Tranquila no pienso abandonar la historia, aún faltan muchas cosas por pasar… besos Naty, para ti y para tu amiga, nos leemos… **katagrey09** : Hola Kata, como estas.? Me perdí tu historia y me sale historia perdida en watt… te mande un PM cuando puedas contéstame… besos, un abrazo..

 **NOTA:  
** Chicas ya antes creo que había puesto esta nota y respeto sus opiniones y me gusta leerlas así que **no** dejen de mandarme sus review…  
 **Voy hacer una aclaratoria, en ningún momento Ana y Brad se juraron amor eterno o se dijeron que se querían o se amaban, su promesa no fue de amor si no de confianza, de compañía mutua, de amistad y de lo que en esto surgiera y cuando alguno de los dos encontrara el verdadero amor el otro lo aceptaría de la mejor manera, suena sádico lo sé pero es parte de la historia. Brad no es el malo de la historia, es un ser humano como cualquier otro con sus idas y vueltas, con defectos y virtudes, Ana tampoco es una santa y al igual que Brad tiene sus defectos, estoy tratando de llevar la historia más rápido pero carezco de tiempo o de inspiración para escribir…**

 **Gracias a todas que han estado al pendiente ya regrese, tengo una amiga que PRESIONA DURO para que yo publique… jejejeje**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXI**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Estaba ahí Christian viéndome, estaba ahí yo lo vi, él estaba ahí- dijo Ana con la voz temblorosa. Christian la miro confundido.

-¿Quién nena? ¿Quién estaba ahí?- decía Christian ansioso- ¿Quién es esa persona que te puso así? Dime Ana, por dios- Christian empezó a jalonearse el cabello, signo evidente de desesperación.

-Hyde…- dijo Ana casi sin voz…  
.

-¿Estas… segura?- dejo casi sin poder creer- Ana no seria que te confundiste y viste otra persona- no puedo creer que sea Hyde, "pensó Christian" él está preso en la cárcel de máxima seguridad del estado y no he escuchado reportes de nada sobre su liberación. Christian miraba a Ana sin poder creer aquello.

\- Amor, créeme- decía Ana aun llorosa- ahí estaba yo lo vi- dijo está limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano- ¿no me crees cierto?- decía está llorando de nuevo.

-Claro que si nena, claro que te creo- dijo algo dudoso aun, Ana se aferró a Christian y metió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, los temblores de Ana volvieron por el llanto, Christian la acuno y trato de apretarla lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, tenía la necesidad de protegerla- Taylor tomemos la ruta que va por NW 85th St y WA-520 E, es un poco más larga, pero creo que es la más segura- dijo este sin dejar de abrazar a Ana.

-Sí señor, por ahí nos dirigimos, el problema es que tardaremos un poco más parece que hay un embotellamiento- Christian torció el gesto, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Está bien Taylor, solo quiero que estemos seguros- dijo Christian preocupado.

-Lo estamos señor, lo estamos- dijo este mirando por los espejos retrovisores y hablando algo por un pequeño comunicador que tenía en el oído y un pequeño y fino alambre que le llegaba a la mejilla.

 **Christian POV**

Por lo menos ya Ana dejo de temblar, y está más calmada, tengo que pensar bien cómo manejar todo esto, como llevar esta situación, sin que afecte mucho más a Ana. Lo primero será que me den un informe detallado de Jack Hyde, y si ha tenido visitas en los últimos días, si se valió de algo para salir o simplemente esto fue una alucinación de Ana, jamás pensé verla así en de esa manera, bueno la vi ayer en medio de esa terrible pesadilla, pero no pensé verla así por creer ver a ese malnacido, Dios será que si lo vio y ese parasito la está asechando, si es así… -Christian endureció el gesto, y sus ojos se llenaron de furia- si ese maldito lo está haciendo, si está tratando de hacerle algo a mi Ana- decía este cerrando los puños con fuerza, tanta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos- juro que lo desapareceré, lo juro, no encontraran su cuerpo, ni siquiera para reconocimiento facial, soy capaz de matarlo con mis propias manos. Sé que con su vida no pagara todo el daño que le causo a Ana, pero podre evitar que se lo haga a otra mujer –Christian miro a Ana y se dio cuenta que estaba dormida, acaricio un poco sus rasgos con su dedo índice, logro ver sus ojos y pestañas aun mojadas por tanto llanto, tenía pequeños espasmos producidos por la fuerza en que lloro- me da tanto dolor verla así, tan indefensa, solo falta que me explique lo de Cooper y si ese pendejo maltrata a Ana, creo que tendré una conversación larga con el…

#################################

-¿Elliot que crees que pueda ser lo que le paso a Ana?- decía Tiffany preocupada, la mujer llevaba parcialmente en brazos a Alex- nunca la había visto de esa manera en público, ¿A quién vería para que se pusiera de esa manera?- decía esta como divagando.

-No lo sé Tiff, no lo sé- decía Elliot pensativo, preocupado- Pasamos una tarde tranquila, sin problemas- dijo este pensativo- por suerte no estaba sola.

-Si gracias a Dios estábamos con ella, y Christian actuó rápido- decía Tiffany.

-Tiff, con respecto a eso…- dijo Elliot cambiando el tono- Te puedo pedir de favor que no le comentes a Brad la reacción de mi hermano- dijo Elliot como sopesando sus palabras.

-No tienes que decirlo Elliot, se cómo sería la absurda reacción de Brad, y no quiero que busque tener un enfrentamiento con Christian innecesariamente, además Chris es mi amigo y sé que aun ama a Ana y ella por lo poco que pude ver creo que aun siente algo por el- Elliot sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias Tiff- la mujer sonrió como respuesta- por suerte los niños están dormidos, creo que el agite del día los llevo a la inconciencia- dijo este algo burlón.

-Ni que lo digas, Alex estaba emocionado con el "bote" de Christian- dijo está haciendo énfasis en la palabra- sabía que Chris tenía algo así como una especie de embarcación, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan grande- dijo esta con asombro Elliot rio por lo bajo.

-Él siempre ha sido así, el antiguo Grace era grande pero no tanto- dijo este recordando el antiguo catamarán- se cobró lo que el jovencito ese le hizo al bote y aprovecho que el político ese se hizo cargo de los gastos- Tiffany lo miro sin entender mucho, ya tendría tiempo de preguntar, Elliot al ver la mirada de Tiffany de no entender le explico de forma rápida lo del accidente- Lo hizo más por la rabia y la impotencia al ver su preciada joya destruida y a papa con la presión alta.

-Debe de haber sido un momento bastante desagradable.

-Si lo fue, y gracias a dios nadie salió herido, ni siquiera el joven imprudente.

######################################

-Val- la mujer miro a Christian.

-Dígame Sr. Grey.

-¿Alguna vez habías visto a Ana así?- pregunto Christian quedo para no asustar a Ana- y te dije que me puedes decir Christian, eres la mejor amiga de Ana, o como ella misma dijo eres esa hermana mayor que nunca tuvo- Val sonrió con emoción.

-Bueno…- decía Val- en público hasta donde se nunca tuvo una crisis así, solo por las pesadillas- Val hablaba quedito, no quería despertar ni a Maddy ni a Ana tampoco- y varias veces, mejor dicho muchas veces se quedaba despierta, Brad más de una vez la llevaba hacía la habitación para hacerla tomar un baño caliente, le daba las pasillas que le recomendó el médico y cuando pensábamos que dormía Ana se paraba y se ponía a leer algún libro, sobre todo uno muy viejo que lleva siempre con ella creo que se llama "Tess de los…

\- "Tess de los D´Urberville"- dijo Christian con una sonrisa, mi nena aún tiene esos libros "pensó Christian.

-Si esos mismos, ella me conto que es lo poco que pudo guardar como recuerdo de un gran amor- decía Val, triste, estaba preocupada por Ana.

-Necesito tu número de móvil, necesito saber de Ana, pero no quiero que Cooper se entere porque se pueden complicar las cosas y de ser posible que lo ocurrido quede como un hecho aislado o tratar de que ella se lo comente como algo de poca importancia- decía Christian- Taylor- el guardia miro a Christian por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Dígame señor?- dijo este sin apartar mucho la vista del camino.

-Permíteme tu teléfono celular, el mío esta en mi bolsillo y no quiero despertar a Ana- Christian le dio el teléfono a Val para que anotara el número, después de aquello se instaló un cómodo silencio en aquel carro lo menos que querían era conversar, cada uno iba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Christian le daba suaves besos a Ana en la cabeza y esta solo emitía un pequeño sonido sin entenderse que decía. Casi una hora y media después Taylor estacionaba frente a la entrada de la Torre donde estaba el Ático.

-Señor llegamos- le dijo el guardia- Señor Grey- dijo de nuevo, Christian venia ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que y habían llegado.

-Christian- lo llamo Val, este la miro y asintió- si quieres puedo subir a Maddy y usted se encarga de Ana- dijo Val tomando la niña mejor para bajarse.

-No me fije cuando llegamos, pero está bien- dijo este con voz cansada- Ana, nena llegamos- Ana no se movió, Christian la abrazo cuando la sintió tensarse.

-No quiero salir de aquí Christian- decía con la voz apagada, triste- tengo miedo- a Christian se le contrajo el corazón-¿Me acompañaras arriba?- decía Ana mirando a Christian de manera triste.

-Claro que si Ana, eso no lo dudes, es mas no tenías siquiera que preguntarlo- le decía serio- Vamos si quieres te puedo llevar en brazos- Ana negó con la cabeza y bajo la vista.

-No hace falta puedo caminar, además no quiero que el portero empiece otra vez con sus comentarios y cotilleos- Ana se bajó del regazo de Christian se sentía mareada. Quiero estar en la seguridad de mi casa y a la vez entre los brazos de Christian, sintiéndome protegida "pensó Ana" estoy segura de lo que vi y de quien se trataba.

-Ana, nena- la llamo Christian, pero esta tenía la mirada fija en el horizonte, sintiéndose incomodo Christian la llamo de nuevo- Anastasia, me estas escuchando- la mujer al escuchar el nombre completo dio un respingo. Los ojos se le cristalizaron y Christian solo la pudo abrazar.

-Me asustaste, pensaba en lo ocurrido- dijo Ana en voz baja- llévame arriba por favor, quiero darme un baño- decía Ana aun con la voz apagada, Christian aflojo el abrazo y la miro.

-Voy a dejar a Sawyer y a Ryan con ustedes para que estén al pendiente de su seguridad- Ana negó y cuando se disponía a decir algo Christian le coloco un dedo en los labios- no me vas a convencer de lo contrario Anastasia, primero que nada pienso en la seguridad tuya y de los niños- Ana abrió varias veces la boca como queriendo decir algo pero no le salieron las palabras, y de nuevo los ojos se le humedecieron.

-Señor-lo llamo Taylor- la Srta. Cooper y el Sr. Elliot se dirigen hacia nosotros- dijo este con tranquilidad, Sawyer llevaba de nuevo a Alex en brazos, Elliot traía el bolso del niño más el de Tiff, Ryan, miraba alrededor de manera atenta, Dormán estaba parado cerca de donde estaba Christian de la misma manera que Ryan.

-Vamos nena, necesitas descansar, ha sido un día largo con un final no muy agradable- Ana sonrió con tristeza. Christian abrió la puerta del auto y bajo, Ana se quedó sentada en el asiento del coche, tomando valor para bajarse, se sentía mareada y las piernas le temblaban com gelatina, empezó a bajarse del coche cuando apareció Tiff.

-Ana- la llamo Tiffany- ¿Estás bien?- esta solo asintió- vamos hablaremos arriba mientras te tomas un té y un calmante- Ana asintió, necesitaba un té, pero primero ese baño, se sentía sucia. Elliot la miro y este sonrió de manera jovial.

-Vamos subamos todos- decía Christian tendiéndole la mano a Ana para que saliera del coche, al salir Ana se tambaleo un poco y Christian la agarro fuerte- con cuidado Anastasia- dijo serio.

-Ana ¿segura que puedes caminar?- pregunto Elliot.

-Sí, es solo que sentí fallar mis piernas- al llegar al vestíbulo, no estaba el mismo hombre de la mañana, este era el señor Twist, un hombre jovial con porte militar, que estaba a veces ahí o en el garaje de las Torres- Sr. Twist, buenas noches- dijo Ana en voz baja.

-¿Le pasa algo Srta. Steele?- Ana sonrió ese hombre le recordaba a Ray.

-Es solo que hice mucho deporte hoy y estoy algo agotada- mintió Ana, el hombre la miro confuso y luego sonrió de manera cortes.

-Eso pasa muchas veces cuando se abusa de los ejercicios, déjeme le llamo al ascensor- el hombre miro a los demás de manera interrogante.

-Disculpe Sr. Twist- dijo Val al ver la expresión del hombre, las políticas de las Torres eran muy estrictas, y antes de que fuera sacar conclusiones explico algo rápido- ellos son los hermanos Grey amigos de los Cooper, creo que ya conoce a la hermana del Sr. Cooper y su novio, el niño es el hijo de ambos- decía Val picándole el ojo al mirar a Tiff y bueno los señores son el equipo de seguridad del Sr. Grey- dijo esta la mirada del hombre se suavizo un poco.

-Son mis invitados Sr. Twist- le dijo Tiff, mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas- y disculpe a Ana por la forma como viene, pero ella cree que puede nadar y correr como si nada decía la mujer risueña, a manera de broma, entraron en el ascensor Ana, Christian Val, Gail, Taylor y Ryan- vayan ustedes primero, nosotros iremos en el otro- Tiff quería decirle al conserje lo de no decirle nada a su hermano. Mientras iban en el ascensor Maddy que iba en brazos de Val empezó a balbucear dormida, Ana quiso tomarla pero fallaron de nuevo sus piernas y si no es por Taylor casi se cae, el guardia sostuvo su peso con la espalda, Christian no espero ni un segundo más y la tomo en brazos.

-No se te ocurra decirme que te suelte- Ana asintió y se dejó llevar, hundió su cara en el hueco del cuello y las lágrimas empezaron a salir solas, antes de llegar a la última planta, Christian hablo con Taylor y Ryan-Taylor cuando lleguemos al Ático me gustaría que revisaras todo primero antes de que entre Ana, Maddy y los demás- Taylor asintió, tena el semblante serio, estaba como molesto, Val le dio un juego de llaves a Taylor y este abrió, revisaron el sitio y todo estaba en orden. Christian llevo a Ana a su habitación la recostó en su cama y se arrodillo en el piso junto a ella- solo tienes que pedirlo una sola vez y te juro que te llevó lejos de todo y de todos, no quiero que llores más bebe, no lo soporto- Ana se limpió las lágrimas y beso a Christian como si ese fuera el último minuto de vida- ¿Quieres que llame a mi madre para que te medique algo o te revise? Ana negó y dijo un "no" en silencio- está bien pero…- Escucharon pasos aproximarse por el pasillo.

-Ana, Tiff llego- la mujer entro, Christian se levantó, pero Ana no le soltaba la mano.

-Solo quiero darme un baño, pero no es bueno que te quedes, por más que quiera que lo hagas- decía la morena, entre lágrimas.

-Estaré un rato afuera por si me necesitas- Ana asintió.

-¿Cómo esta Ana hermano?- Elliot se veía preocupado.

-Ha llorado mucho Lelliot- dijo Christian triste.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que le paso? A quien vio para qué reaccionara así- Tiffany estaba inquieta.

-Ana dice a ver visto a Jack Hyde en el puerto, está segura de que era él y creo que tiene una crisis nerviosa- ambos soltaron exclamaciones de asombro- mañana voy a tratar de que me consigan toda la información sobre Jack Hyde y saber si era él o no- dijo este con el semblante serio- Elliot esperemos unos minutos mientras Val termina de ayudar a Ana, solo quiero cerciorarme de que todo esté bien.

-Claro que si hermano- decía Elliot sentándose en el sofá.

-Christian… ese hombre que mencionaste fue quien le hizo daño a Ana ¿Cierto?- Christian asintió con la cabeza, Tiffany cerró los ojos por un segundo y entendió como mujer lo que a Ana le pasaba- Voy a preparar un poco de café, mientras sale Ana- ambos hombres se fueron a la cocina con Tiff. Val ayudo a Ana en lo más que pudo y salió de la habitación en busca de un té y una de sus pastillas.

-Ana- le decía Tiffany- voy a cambiar a Alex y ponerle algo cómodo para que duerma, me llamas si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?- Ana asintió, Tiff, la abrazo de manera cariñosa y sonrió. Ojala que solo sea una alucinación de Ana "pensó Tiff" de lo contrario ese hombre la va a molestar de nuevo. Al cabo de un rato y después de un relajante baño, dos tazas de té y una de las pastillas recomendadas por el medico Ana se fue a su habitación, pero antes tenía que despedirse de Christian, se abrazó todo lo que pudo a Christian.

-Solo tienes que llamarme si me necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?- decía Christian buscando su mirada azul.

-De acuerdo, te quiero amor- le dijo Ana aguantando las gana de llorar y besarlo, Christian la beso y rompieron el momento cuando Elliot aclaro su garganta.

-Vámonos, Tiffany puede salir en cualquier momento- se abrazaron de nuevo hasta que Christian la soltó- Sawyer se quedara aquí como seguridad, tiene órdenes precisas y Ryan estará afuera vigilando, cualquier cosa llámame nena- Ana sintió de nuevo- por favor Ana di algo cada vez que mueves la cabeza así pareces uno de esos muñequitos en forma de perro que ponen en los autos- decía Christian algo burlón, Ana al igual que Elliot se sorprendieron ante aquel comentario. Ana le dio una linda sonrisa y luego un manotón, haciendo reír a ambos hombres.

-¿Te burlas de mi Sr. Grey?- este puso su cara de inocente.

-Jamás nena, no podría, solo quería hacerte sonreír y lo logre- Ana sonrió de nuevo y le dio un beso cargado de amor- descansa nena, te llamare en un rato para saber cómo te sientes- los hermanos se fueron dejando Ana junto a Val. Al salir de la Torre y ya en el auto Christian empezó a dar órdenes- Taylor, localiza a Welch y que te de toda la información que pueda sobre Hyde y llamas también a Barney y le pides lo mismo, quiero esa información a más tardar el lunes a primera hora en mi oficina.

-Sí señor, pero le recuerdo que este fin de semana, Welch está viajando a Florida, a ver a sus padres- Christian torció el gesto, no se acordaba de eso tendría que esperar un poco por el informe de Welch.

-No lo molestes, solo habla con Barney y le pides a él la información que pueda sacar, mañana iremos donde mi madre a finiquitar los últimos arreglos del cumpleaños de Ana- decía este tratando de mantener la calma, casi una hora después llegaba al Escala, Elliot se había ido a la Mansión de sus padres y Christian lo escolto hasta la entrada. Lo que ninguno se dio cuenta fue la sombra que asechaba desde el edificio de al frente y miraba hacia los autos que llegaban.

################################

 **Ana POV**

Ese maldito de Hyde como puede estar libre- pensaba Ana desde la enormidad de la cama- tengo que llamar al abogado para que me diga si esta libre o no, Dios mío no permitas que ese hombre se me acerque a mi o a mi pequeña, no voy a permitir que ese malnacido ensucie la inocencia de mi consentida, eso sí que no, primero lo mato- Ana respiro profundo- debo serenarme y mantener la calma, tratare de hacer lo que me dijo Christian, hablare con Bradley de lo ocurrido pero restándole importancia, quiero mantenerlo al margen lo más que se pueda, además si le pasara algo y Maddy queda sin su padre no me lo perdonaría…- Ana escucho el leve toc-toc en la puerta y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Puedo pasar?- decía Val, al entrar- toma tienes una llamada- Ana sonrió.

-Gracias Valí- dijo está tomando el móvil- podrías venir en un rato- le dijo Ana que quería sentirse acompañada.

-Claro Ana, cuando termines tu llamada, me llamas- Ana sonrió y asintió.

-Hola- decía al teléfono.

-Hola nena ¿cómo te sientes?- decía Christian del otro lado de la línea, Ana sonrió al escuchar la voz de Christian.

-Me siento más tranquila- dijo cerrando los ojos, tratando de controlarse- mañana voy a llamar al detective y al abogado que llevo mi caso y les voy a preguntar por...- Ana no quería siquiera mencionar su nombre.

-Tranquila nena, déjame eso a mí no quiero que te sientas mal, en lo que sepa algo te lo diré-Christian la escucho resoplar- Ana, lo prometo- dijo este serio- no quiero que hagas nada que pueda afectarte.

-Está bien Christian así será- siguieron hablando durante casi una hora más, Val entro y vio a Ana aun hablando por teléfono, le traía nuevamente una taza de té, instantes después de colgar con Christian, hablo con Val de cosas sin importancia, La mujer vio como Ana se empezó a quedar dormida, así que decidió esperar a que se durmiera del todo, la arropo mejor con la colcha, dejo una de las luces de las lámparas de noche encendidas por si Ana se despertaba, varias veces durante la noche paso por el cuarto de Ana y la vio inquieta casi a las cinco de la mañana, escucho un llanto al levantarse se dio cuenta que era Ana.

-¿Todo bien Anie?- la morena negó con la cabeza, Val se sentó junto a ella y Ana la abrazo, lloro como una niña pequeña, Val sintió pesar por ella y la acuno de manera cariñosa- ¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco?- Ana negó con la cabeza- Ana tienes que descansar, no te hace bien estar así- Ana la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas- sé que no es fácil, pero recuerda que dentro de unas horas se despertara el huracán Maddy y querrá estar contigo y que lo más seguro es que también llegue Brad- decía la mujer. Ana sonrió ante la mención de su hija.

-Mi niña se va a despertar muy temprano, ¿Durmió todo el rato, no se ha despertado?- decía con las voz rasposa por el llanto, aun gimoteaba un poco.

-Sí, casi a media noche se quejó un poco, le cambie su pañal y le di su mamila de entrenamiento con cereal tibio y cayo rendida de nuevo- Ana sonrió, su nena siempre también portada.

-Vamos recuéstate un rato, si quieres me quedo aquí contigo- le dijo Val de manera dulce.

-Gracias Val, pero si te quedas, debes dormir tú también- le decía Ana. Ambas mujeres se recostaron en la cama y Val que sabe cómo es Ana, la entretuvo con una conversación durante unos mitos ambas mujeres bostezaron casi al mismo tiempo, causando la risa de ambas- Vamos a dormir un rato deja la puerta abierta por si se levanta mi consentida y estamos dormidas- Val sonrió, abrió la puerta casi por completo, se recostó de nuevo y le tomo la mano a Ana.

-Duerme Anie, ya verás como todo se arregla- Ana sonrió y tomo con firmeza la mano de Val le recordó la de su mama y a la de Ray, cuando tenía pesadillas por las noches. Se quedaron dormidas así como estaban casi enseguida. Tres horas después Val se despertó un poco asustada escucho el timbre de la puerta pero al levantarse se dio cuenta que no era el timbre de la puerta, si no del móvil, como casi no lo usaba ni se acordaba como sonaba.

-Si buenos días- no escucho nada del otro lado de la línea, al ver tenia quince llamadas perdidas y no sabía de quien era ese número, otra vez empezó a sonar el móvil- Buenos días…

-Dios Val hasta que contestas- decían al otro lado, y la mujer no identificaba la voz- ¿Paso algo? ¿Ana está bien?- ah es… Christian "pensó Val"

-Sí, bueno tuvo una noche bastante inquieta, y en estos momentos está dormida- la mujer escucho al Christian resoplar.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste, te lo pedí Valerie?- decía Christian algo molesto.

-Lo se Christian pero pude controlar a Ana, además no se en que momento pueda aparecer Brad y sería un caos si te encontrara aquí a solas con Ana.

-Tienes razón- decía resignado- podrías decirle que yo llame y si no ha llegado Cooper le dices que me llame- decía algo intranquilo, hasta que no hable con mi nena y sepa de su propia voz que está bien no me quedare quieto "pensó Christian"- así sea por mensaje mantenme informado en lo concierne a Ana y sobre todo si se le ocurre salir a correr, eso ni de coña lo permitas y si no te hace caso me avisas- Val sonrió, ante las palabras de Christian.

-Claro que si Christian, además no creo que ella tenga ganas de salir a correr- dijo Val.

-¿Quién no quiere correr?- pregunto una somnolienta Ana desde el pasillo.

-¿Esa es la voz de mi Ana, cierto?- Val podría jurar que Christian sonreía.

-Toma dormilona, es para ti- le decía Val sonriendo- es Christian- a la morena se le ilumino un poco el rostro.

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	62. Chapter 62

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Lore:** Hola, como estas, todo bien… que bueno que te gusto… **Mara:** Mujer mi más sinceros saludos, aquí está el capi, ahora si a leer… besos amiga, un abrazo… **Denkar:** Amiga saludos… espero te guste el capi, hablamos… **Anais:** Gracias Anais.. Desde donde me lees mujer… un abrazo… cuídate tú también… **Kathy729** : Gracias por tus palabras y si soy una adulta, jejeje.. y si después de su separación tendrán ese tipo de amistad que para muchos ojos es prohibida… besos un abrazo, déjame saber de dónde me lees… **Vivi** : Hola viví, gracias todo muy bien por aquí gracias a dios, los asuntos que me mantienen ocupada.. Ufff se llaman hogar, como dice mí mama, es mejor se cabeza de cualquier cosa y no ser cabeza de casa porque se te complica todo… un abrazo… **alicecarolina11** : Hola paisana. Jejeje ya listo el próximo tengo unas amigas que presionan duro… besos, un abrazo que disfrutes el capi… **Amelia** : Hola… , pronto lo podrán hacer.. Lo de Hyde es más complicado y complicara un poco las cosas, tú tienes cuenta en Wattpad.? Avísame… besos amiga, un abrazo… **Eleanorsam2: Gracias** , tranquila Brad es el primero en querer aclarar todo… **maryta9990:** El rubio ya llego, yo también extrañe tus saludos. Cuídate tu también.. Quien gano.? Jejeje, besos, un abrazo… **Selene:** Gracias, así dicen… jejeje bienvenida y gracias por leer… **Nancy victoria:** Gracias por leer.. Bienvenida…

 **NOTA:  
** Chicas ya antes creo que había puesto esta nota y respeto sus opiniones y me gusta leerlas así que **no** dejen de mandarme sus review…  
 **Voy hacer una aclaratoria, en ningún momento Ana y Brad se juraron amor eterno o se dijeron que se querían o se amaban, su promesa no fue de amor si no de confianza, de compañía mutua, de amistad y de lo que en esto surgiera y cuando alguno de los dos encontrara el verdadero amor el otro lo aceptaría de la mejor manera, suena sádico lo sé pero es parte de la historia. Brad no es el malo de la historia, es un ser humano como cualquier otro con sus idas y vueltas, con defectos y virtudes, Ana tampoco es una santa y al igual que Brad tiene sus defectos, estoy tratando de llevar la historia más rápido pero carezco de tiempo o de inspiración para escribir…**

 **Gracias a todas que han estado al pendiente ya regrese, tengo una amiga que PRESIONA DURO para que yo publique… jejejeje**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Claro que si Christian, además no creo que ella tenga ganas de salir a correr- dijo Val.

-¿Quién no quiere correr?- pregunto una somnolienta Ana desde el pasillo.

-¿Esa es la voz de mi Ana, cierto?- Val podría jurar que Christian sonreía.

-Toma dormilona, es para ti- le decía Val sonriendo- es Christian- a la morena se le ilumino un poco el rostro.  
.

-Hola…

-Hola mi nena hermosa- Ana sonrió complacida- ¿Cómo te sientes?- decía Christian mimoso, muy pocas veces lo he escuchado así, "pensó Ana"

-Estoy mejor bebe aunque tuve una pesadilla bastante fea- dijo Ana con la voz quebrada…

-¡Hey! No llores nena, ya paso fue solo eso una pesadilla, aléjala de tu mente amor- Christian maldijo para sí mismo, si ese malnacido se le ocurrió escaparse o está libre por algún error y se le ocurre acercarse Ana, lo va a lamentar por el resto de lo que le quede de vida- ¿Dime necesitas algo? O ¿Quieres comer algo especial?- decía este tratando de que el tema de la pesadilla quedara en el olvido.

-No Christian, aun no desayuno y estoy con dolor de cabeza- dijo está suspirando.

-Voy a mandarte unas cosas con Sawyer que sé que te van a gustar- dijo este con guasa, Ana sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Qué me vas a mandar amor?- dijo esta con ilusión.

-Ya verás nena, te quiero Ana y quiero darte tantas cosas que creo que me ahogaría con las emociones que me produces- dijo este en tono meloso- quiero mimarte, consentirte, protegerte, amarte, nena, que sepas que estaré ahí para ti ahora y siempre- Ana lloro ante las palabras de Christian- no llores nena, comamos juntos hoy ¿Te apetece?- Ana suspiro profundamente.

-No creo que sea correcto además ya Brad debe de estar por llegar- dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Me dejas que averigüe si ya salió su vuelo? O si prefieres podemos comer donde mis padres, se de buena fuente que solo estarán ellos- Ana lo pensó dubitativa, no sabía que decir.

-No lo sé Christian, no tengo ánimos de salir- dijo Ana tristona.

-Buenos días- decía Tiffany aun pijama- ¿cómo te sientes Ana?- Ana miro a la mujer pelirroja y se le quedo mirando.

-Dame un momento- le dijo a Christian, este solo le respondió con escueto "Ok"- buenos días Tiff- Tiffany se acercó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo.

-Tengo algo que contarte Ana- decía esta con cierto pesar- anoche Brad me llamo muy molesto, porque te estuvo llamando a tu móvil y lo mandaba al buzón, que lo hizo aquí a la casa y tampoco se pudo comunicar- Ana suspiro, la palabra problema rondaba por todas partes, Tiffany tomo aire y dijo- le conté lo que paso anoche- Ana palideció.

-¿Te volviste loca Tiff? Sabes la que se me va a armar cuando llegue tu hermano- decía Ana sin soltar el teléfono de la mano.

-Tranquila Ana omití ciertas cosas, tranquila, que no soy ninguna tonta o descerebrada para ir diciendo cosas que no debo- tomo aire de nuevo- el caso es que le dije que cuando veníamos del paseo, él no sabía que yo estaba ahí, eso lo tranquilizo un poco- decía tratando de infundirle tranquilidad a Ana, Christian tuvo que pegarse lo más que pudo el teléfono al oído para poder escuchar desde el otro lado- le conté lo que había pasado, le dije que fue Elliot y Christian quienes se encargaron de traernos, pero que a pesar de todo tú estabas bien y al llegar todo fue de manera normal- Ana miraba y miraba a Tiff, aun un poco descontrolada, no sabía cuál fuera ser la reacción de Brad, Ana no supo que decir- no pregunto mucho más, pero si me estuvo preguntando donde nos cambiamos y toda la cosa, le dije que se quedara tranquilo que tú, Maddy y Val, estaban en una habitación y que casi no tuvimos contacto con Christian y Elliot, que ellos mayormente estaban ocupados con cosas del bote y con de Alex- Ana la miro extrañada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Tiff?- Ana no era tonta y no era que su cuñada buscara algo pero ahí sucedía algo.

-Lo hice porque sé que Brad no le gusto el hecho de que fueras con Christian a navegar y como sé que Christian tienes sentimientos aun por ti y eso encela a Brad porque él se ha dado cuenta, no quiero que ni tu ni el salgan lastimados, además Christian es mi amigo y anoche hablando con el me pidió discreción con lo ocurrido ayer y si Brad se llega a enterar que estuvieron solos casi todo el día, no le va a gustar.

-No hice nada malo, a de lo que me pueda arrepentir- dijo a Ana a secas.

-Lo se Anie, eso lo sé- explicaba Tiff sonriente y de manera tranquila-como también sé que estas esperando a Brad para armarle "la bronca", como dice Mara una amiga mexicana- Ana la miro un poco sorprendida- Ana a mí no me engañas, tu sabes perfectamente, o si no lo sabes lo sospechas que mi hermano no ha ido a trabajar como lo aseguro- Ana estaba perpleja ante las revelaciones de su cuñada- el podrá ser mi hermano Anie pero no tiene derecho hacerte reclamos, cuando su comportamiento deja mucho que decir- Ana corto la llamada no dejo que Christian siguiera escuchando, cosa que lo molesto.

-Tiff, de verdad no sé qué decir, es cierto quiero hablar con Brad, pero no tengo ni ánimos ni fuerzas para discutir con él.

-No lo hagas entonces, déjalo ser hasta que tu consideres que estas bien para hacerlo- decía está tocando el brazo a Ana de manera cariñosa- de todas maneras esta advertido si se pone a discutir contigo y la cosas suben de tono yo misma le pediré a Luke que lo saque de la casa- Ana cada vez entendía menos- y no te preocupes su vuelo no sale sino hasta la 12:00m o seria las 13:00pm, no lo sé no recuerdo solo sé que me dijo que estaría aquí casi al anochecer- decía está con una sonrisa- y ahora me voy arreglar porque mi Luky me invito a comer fuera y debe de estar por llegar, se fue muy temprano donde Christian- Val y Ana sonrieron ante el apodo-Ah por cierto muy temprano pase por tu habitación Ana y me di cuenta que Val estaba contigo, supuse que había sido una noche larga y tortuosa, no las quise molestar- Ana sonrió triste- Por eso me fui al cuarto de Maddy y vi que empezaba a despertarse, así que la agarre y me la lleve a mi habitación- Ana se sorprendió de nuevo aunque reacciono enseguida sabía que Tiff adoraba a su sobrina- ya desayuno, se ducho la cambie, la maquille con el maquillaje que su tía consentida le regalo y se ve preciosa- Ana sonrió, Tiff le había regalado un Maki-club de maquillaje especialmente para niñas y totalmente hipo-alergénico. Tiff se fue a cambiar, pero antes le pregunto a Ana si se podía llevar a Maddy con ella, ella se llevaría Alex, Ana no muy convenida acepto, a pesar de todo su niña necesitaba salir un poco.

-No la traigas tan tarde Tiff de preferencia a media tarde, Tiffany asintió, no era la primera vez que salía con su sobrina, en New York lo hizo varias veces, pero entendía la preocupación de Ana. Al desaparecer Tiff hacia su cuarto Ana aprovecho y llamo a Christian- Hola…- Ana lo escucho suspirar.

-Hola, ¿Por qué colgaste la llamada?- Ana sabía que estaba molesto y se estaba conteniendo.

-Fue sin querer amor, disculpa- aquel tono dulce y tristón enterneció a Christian- me estoy volviendo un blandengue con Ana "pensó Christian" ¿Qué coño me pasa?, y Ana al darse cuenta sonrió- ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo y con Val aquí en la casa?- dijo la morena con ilusión- Por Brad no te preocupe, llegara tarde, y Tiff saldrá con los niños y Sawyer.

-Acepto nena- dijo Christian con una bobalicona sonrisa- ¿Pero estas segura de lo de Brad?

-Sí, me dijo Tiff que su vuelo es para poco más de medio día y llegara al anochecer.

-Está bien pero deja y averiguo si es verdad lo del vuelo- dijo resuelto.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que no tengo ánimos de sexo, solo de tus abrazos- dijo con pesar la morena.

-Y así será amor, así será- al poco rato salía Tiff, arreglada simplemente con unos jeans oscuros, un polera a la moda en color verde y su acostumbrada chaqueta americana Stradivarius, para esa vestimenta, Ana se encontraba en la cocina junto con Maddy haciéndole cariños a su niña.

-Mami, tostillas no mami- Maddy se reía por las leves cosquilla que Ana le hacia, Ana sonrió y empezó a darle besos a su niña.

-Mira consentida aquí en tu mochilita llevas na camisa limpia, y zumo favorito, y un Ensure de fresa que tanto te gusta- la niña asintió con una pequeña muñeca de trapo en la mano.

-Si mami, yo tomo y Ale no mami- pregunto Maddy- Ana le sonrió.

-Si mi corazón pero Alex lo lleva en su mochila- la niña sonrió inocente- quince minutos después Sawyer entraba a la cocina, le entrego un paquete a Ana de forma cuadrada en una envoltura y otro era una especie de caja de cartón no muy grande.

-Buenos días Ana, esto es para ti- decía Sawyer entregándole los paquetes, la mujer sonrió.

-Gracias Luke, eres muy amable.

-Nada que agradecer Ana, ya me dijo Tiff que se llevará a Maddy no te preocupes la cuidare mucho, ya el Sr. Grey me dio mi sermón por el otro día- Ana rio por lo bajo, Sawyer sonrió- pero no te preocupes que hoy estoy de servicio y estaré al pendiente, solo vamos al centro comercial y al cine.

-Confió en ti Luke, al igual que en mi alocada cuñada- decía sonriente, diez minutos después la pareja y ambos niños salían por la puerta principal, Ana le había dado instrucciones a Tiff de lo que su consentida llevaba en su pequeña mochila y un pequeño empaque de galletas por si no quería comer mucho. Val aprovecho mientras estos se iban y le dijo a Ana que se daría una ducha para luego hacer el almuerzo juntas, aunque con lo que había en la nevera si Christian no venía podían comer ellas dos. A los `pocos minutos mientras Ana estaba en la cocina dispuesta a abrir lo que había traído Luke, su móvil sonó, Ana regreso hasta la sala…-Bradley…

-Hola grandote- Ana trato de sonar normal, aunque todavía estaba molesta por la forma en que habían discutido y lo que había descubierto, él no era de comportarse así, siempre había sido sinceros- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola cielo, estoy bien pero aquí lo importante es cómo te sientes tu- Ana sonrió con una mezcla de sentimientos, a pesar de todo lo vivido entre ellos, sabía que era una buena persona, él era un gran hombre con defectos como cualquiera y en cuanto a la referencia de Hyde, Brad Cooper era incondicional, con ella- Estoy en el aeropuerto pero quería saber cómo te encontrabas, si no llame antes es porque Tiff me dijo que estabas dormida- decía Brad de manera dulce.

-Estoy perfectamente cielo, ya hablaremos cuando llegues y te contare, no fue nada solo una confusión, acuérdate de traerle algo lindo a Maddy aunque sea del aeropuerto- dijo está haciendo la inocente- no sé si de tanto trabajo te dio tiempo de comprarle algo a mi consentida- Brad palideció se había olvidado de llevar algo a la mano para su princesa.

-Tranquila cosita, le llevo unos dulces y un hermoso peluche, hablamos en la casa, tengo que registrar el equipaje- Ana le mando un beso y este hizo lo mismo. Cuando colgó el teléfono Brad empezó a caminar con prisa, necesitaba encontrar la tienda infantil o de regalos de amor de inmediato, necesitaba ese peluche pequeño para su niña, algo que darle al llegar.

-Y este tonto cree que no sé lo que estaba haciendo- decía Ana entonando los ojos, y en voz baja para sí misma- no será hoy Bradley Cooper pero de esta no te salvas, ya hablaremos los dos como la pareja que somos, sinceros entre ambos- Ana se acomodó en la isla de la cocina por el olor sabía que lo que había en la caja eran dulces de chocolate, al abrirla supo que tenía razón habían Cupcakes de diferentes sabores y diferentes decorados y unas magdalenas de arándanos con una frutas picada encima de una ellas había una nota pegada a un palitos de dientes que decía _ **##Pero en lo más hondo de mi corazón pensé: esto es la felicidad, y así es la vida. Aquí hay amor, y aquí estoy yo. .##**_ Ana sonrió, y a la vez los ojos se le llenaron se lágrimas, escucho el timbre y colocándole la tapa de nuevo a la caja, cogió una servilleta y se secó los ojos. Al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta que aun iba en pijama, miro su pantalón de chándal rosa y la camisa del mismo color con un hipopótamo durmiendo encima de una hoja en una laguna, resoplo- ¿Quién será?- al mirar por el ojo mágico su mirada se le ilumino, era Christian al abrir la puerta el hombre la miro, este entro un poco y sin pensarlo mucho Ana lo abrazo, Christian le dio un beso que les supo a gloria.

-¿Te alegras de verme nena?- Ana sonrió, se abrazó de nuevo a Christian y este la acuno un poco con un solo brazo en la otra mano traía un pequeño bolso plano.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? Mira las fachas en que estoy aun- Christian la miro sin ninguna vergüenza, zapatillas de felpa, pantalón de chándal rosa, y una camisa holgada con un ridículo dibujo infantil, aunque prefiero la seda "pensó Christian" no puedo negar ante todo, mi nena se ve hermosa.

-Quería darte la sorpresa y estaba loco por verte, además te ves preciosa- Ana se sonrojo, ese pequeño detalle le llego al corazón, a la piel y a su entrepierna como un golpe de aire fresco.

-Gracias, pasa, en lo que Val salga de donde esta iré yo a darme una ducha- decía Ana convencida de que ese no era su mejor atuendo, además se sentía, despeinada y ojerosa.

-Ve de una vez nena, yo me puedo quedar sentado aquí o en la cocina, necesito ponerme al día con los correos de la empresa- el hombre le mostro el bolso que traía, era una mini-laptop que pocas veces usaba. Christian le acaricio el rostro de manera tierna- a menos que quieras que te enjabone la espalda- Ana abrió varias veces la boca sin saber que decir- esto es increíble te acabo de dejar sin palabras- decía Christian burlón.

-¿Se está burlando de mi Sr. Grey?- dijo Ana fingiendo estar molesta.

-Faltaría más nena, como crees- este rio por lo bajo y Ana le dio un suave manotazo. Lo condujo a la cocina donde, el al ver los empaques sonrió, Val que venía ese momento sonrió al ver a la pareja- ¿Aun no los has abierto?

-Si gracias, los dulces están deliciosos, nos servirán de postre después del almuerzo- Christian le sonrió- el otro paquete no lo he abierto aun- decía la morena tomando el paquete cuadrado de tamaño pequeño.

-Listo Ana cuando quieras comenzamos con la comida- Dijo Val al entrar en la cocina-¿Christian como esta?

-Muy bien Val gracias- contesto cortes- antes de ir a darte esa ducha innecesaria por mi parte, abre el paquete nena- la aupó Christian, Ana le sonrió, esta empezó a abrir el papel y lo primero que vio fue un libro que decía "Poemas de Thomas Hardy" y otro que decía "Jude, el Oscuro". La cara de Ana era todo un poema estaba emocionada se le veía e su mirada.

-Gracias amor- Ana lo tomo de la camisa y lo beso con ímpetu, cosa que le dio risa a Christian y a Val, parecía niña con muñeca nueva- En el tiempo que he estado trabajando en Random House, por más que intente de hacerme de este libro, decía señalando el libro de poesía- no pude en este libro están todos y cada uno de los poemas de Hardy y está a la venta desde hace solo unos años, es difícil de adquirir, creo que hay alrededor de 1000 ejemplares en todo el país- Christian la miro con devoción y orgullo.

-No son primeras ediciones nena, pero sabía que te iban a encantar, los consiguió por casualidad el día anterior en la mañana por internet en una estúpida subasta, donde habían cosas que quien las estaba subastando no sabía lo que tenía- Me faltan dos o tres libros más que aún no me los mandan, el de Jude, creo que es una tercera edición y…- decía pero Ana lo interrumpió.

-El de poemas es edición única, no hay otra edición de esta y están cerrados los derechos de reproducción del autor que recolecto todos los poemas y los tradujo solo en unos cuantos idiomas- Christian se sorprendió, pensar que pago casi nada por el- Gracias, gracias, me encantan y no importan si son o no primeras ediciones.

-Te mereces eso y más cariño- aquella palabra hizo que Ana lo mirara, solo se la había dicho dos veces, el corazón le empezó a latir de prisa y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- no nena, no llores- decía Christian besando sus ojos para enjugar sus lágrimas- además esto es solo un adelanto de los tres regalos que te tengo por tu cumpleaños-Ana lo miro sorprendida, Christian Grey se acordó de su cumpleaños, y como si le leyera el pensamiento- si Ana, sé que el martes cumples años y este es solo uno de mis regalos y aunque no la pasemos juntos te hare llegar los demás regalos- Ana abrazo a Christian y sumergió su cara en el hueco del cuello y soltó un poco el llanto, Dios mío si antes era tan sensible ahora está peor, ahora es más sensible- Shsss, nena ya no llores, ve date esa ducha y luego vienes yo puedo ayudar a Val aunque sea a trocear pimientos, Ana recordó la primera vez que cocinaron y el desastre que fue y soltó una pequeña carcajada- ¿Se burla de mi Srta. Steele?

-Faltara más Sr. Grey, como crees- Christian rio- voy a darme esa ducha rápida, ¿Qué te gustaría comer?- Christian se encogió de hombros- ¿Y a ti Val?- la mujer la miro.

-No lo sé Ana, date ese baño y luego veremos.

-Macarrones con queso- dijo Ana y Christian la miro, sonrió y asintió con la mirada puesta en ella- entonces será eso macarrones con queso- decía dando una tonta sonrisa- Mientras me ducho, puedes ponerte al día con tus correos- dijo Ana y se fue a la ducha, mientras Val y Christian se quedaron en la cocina.

-Christian si quieres, puedes sentarte en la mesa, puede que te sientas más cómodo.

-Estoy bien aquí, espero no incomodar- decía este algo extraño.

-No, donde gustes está bien, te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar o comer- Christian miro a Val con su acostumbrado semblante serio.

-Te pediría un copa de vino pero las veces que he venido aquí nunca he visto que lo tomen- Val le sonrió, este fue a una despensa que resultó ser una nevera de vinos y saco una botella de vino tinto Château de Sancerre, le sirvió una copa a Christian y la guardo de nuevo.

-Aquí tiene, es uno de los favoritos de Ana- Christian se extrañó ese vino era de sabor fuerte. Val se dispuso hacer la comida y Christian como niño bueno empezó a leer los correos atrasados cuando sintió las manos de Ana en la espalda haciendo que se tensara.

-Disculpa amor no quise asustarte o incomodarte- le dijo Ana.

-Ni una cosa ni la otra, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa- dijo sonriendo Christian, dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Val los miro y sonrió, Ana se dispuso a ayudar con la comida mientras Christian terminaba, para ambos esa cercanía era muy gratificante, Ana se sentía protegida, Christian sentía que al tenerla cerca la cuidaba más. Entre risas y anécdotas de cosas sin importancia y de ver como Christian no comía si no en engullía, terminaron de comer y Christian estaba repleto hacia mucho que no comía tan bien- todo estuvo muy rico señoras, gracias…

-Solo falta el postre- dijo Ana abriendo la caja que le había regalado Christian con dulces- supongo que quieres magdalenas de arándanos y de vainilla, con una taza de café- Christian le sonrió, lo conocía bien pensó este, este sonrió con un asentamiento de cabeza, después de comer algunos muffins por parte de Ana y Val y las magdalenas por parte de Christian, este le propuso que adelantaran un poco el trabajo sobre los escritores de GIP, Christian quería ver las listas de las que ella le había hablado y así poder ir tanteando mejor ese terreno.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, todos estos escritores que aparecen en esta lista son ficticios o ya fallecidos- decía Christian señalando parte de la lista que tenía en las manos, Ana asintió, el semblante de Christian cambio por completo- ¿desde cuándo está pasando esto?- Ana palideció un poco ante el tono de Christian pero se compuso rápido y cambio el gesto, cambiando su pose y sacando la de ejecutiva hablo en tono neutral.

-No sabría a ciencia cierta pero tengo manuscritos de hace tres meses y puede que esto esté pasando desde hace mucho más tiempo- Christian tomo a Ana de las manos y le beso los nudillos

-Disculpa nena, por mi reacción pero me molesta todo lo que está pasando, sabes que por mí ya GIP estuviera liquidada- decía este serio.

-No hay que llegar a medidas extremas Christian, piensa en todas esas personas que dependen día a día de su empleo en GIP. Esas personas tienen familia, hijos, esposas, esposos parejas, o hasta padres y mascotas que dependen de su sueldo, no me parece justo que se queden sin empleo por un impulso tuyo- Christian le sonrió, y actuando por un impulso que sintió, cosa que nunca hacia se levantó de la silla, levanto a Ana por la cintura y le dio varias vueltas Ana estaba ojiplática, él nunca le había hecho algo así- ¡Christian!- dijo Ana sorprendida.

-¡Te adoro nena! ¡Eres increíble!- decía este dándole vueltas en el aire, Ana empezó a reír, Christian siempre la sorprendía, ese era su cincuenta- Siempre pensando en los demás nena, esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti- le dijo Christian orgulloso. Después de varias maldiciones más por cosas de la lista Christian decidió cerrar aquel folio- Por hoy es más que suficiente no quiero que se me infle más la cabeza y me explote, además quiero estar un rato a solas contigo- le decía bajito, acariciándole el cuello con la punta de la nariz- de buena gana te llevaba a una de las habitaciones y me hundía en ti tantas veces como fuera posible- Ana suspiro audiblemente, se sintió húmeda casi de manera inmediata, Ana busco su boca y lo beso de manera desenfrenada con ansia y necesidad Christian la tomo por la cintura y la santo en la isla de la cocina, de Val ni el rastro, Ana lo separo de su boca y pego su frente a la de Christian.

-Si no paramos ahora, creo que no voy a poder parar- dijo Ana bajando la cabeza- no quiero ser aguafiestas amor- Christian le coloco un dedo en los labios.

-Shsss, nena lo entiendo, me encanto estar aquí contigo aunque fuese trabajando- decía Christian mimoso, acariciándola con sus manos los muslos y con su nariz la de ella- Tiff ¿No te dijo cuando regresaba?- Ana negó con la cabeza y la mirada llena de lujuria, Christian metió más las manos por la falda del vestido que cargaba Ana, la morena se arqueo un poco y separo un poco las piernas.

-No… solo dijo… no, le dije que no trajera a Maddy tan tar…de… Christian por favor para, no…- Ana no pudo continuar.

-Quiero hacerte el amor nena- Ana y el tenían la respiración entrecortada- juro que te tomaría aquí mismo para saciarnos mutuamente.

-Hazlo, pero que sea rápido- Christian no podía creer lo que escuchaba, con una mirada de "enserio" – ahora Christian- le dijo Ana, Christian no se hizo esperar la llevo consigo detrás de la barra de desayunar ahí podría ver desde el reflejo de los cristales si alguien llegaba, le subió la falda del vestido y le quito de manera rápida la tanga que cargaba, bajo sus pantalones y sus bóxer, Ana estaba realmente desesperada de un certero y fuerte movimiento se hundió en ella, los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, jadeantes, ambos sabían que no durarían mucho hasta que dejaron liberar sus cuerpos. Ambos no se percataron de que en un momento dado Val apareció en el pasillo asustándose, se quedó perpleja al verlos, pero con la misma reacciono y se volteo muerta de vergüenza para regresar a su habitación. Después de aquel encuentro y quedar apoyados en la barra de desayunar.

-No te muevas nena- le dijo Christian- este se desconectó y sintió moverse a Ana como prolongando la sensación, Christian tomo varias servilletas limpio primero a Ana y luego lo hizo con él, se acomodaron y cuando cada uno estaba listo tomaron asientos distintos, Christian la miro y se extrañó ver el semblante de Ana algo extraño- Te espero mañana en mi oficina para terminar de revisar lo que falta de la lista- dijo este con una sonrisa.

-No creo que pueda ir tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y abandonado de GIP y de Random House mucho más- dijo Ana sonriendo de manera altiva y de forma erguida- tengo que adelantar lo más que pueda mi trabajo en New York al final de esta semana tengo varias entrevistas, que las quiero incluir en la revista Grey 'plus- Christian le dio una sonrisa sardónica, se acercó a Ana y hablándole de manera fuerte pero sin alzar la voz, como si tratara de intimidarla.

-Si mañana no estas, Umm… no se a las diez de la mañana en mi oficina- dijo haciendo énfasis en sus últimas palabras- ¡Te vas a ganar unos azotes!- Ana se sorprendió y no supo que decir, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió su mirada era totalmente diferente.

-Atrévete Grey- Ana lo miro de manera desafiante- solo atrévete Christian- este se sorprendió ante el desafío y descaro que Ana había sacado. Christian se terminó de acomodar su ropa y se dispuso a irse, la actitud de Ana era extraña.

-Nos vemos mañana nena- dijo este tratando de acercase a Ana.

-¿Te vas?- Ana lo miro al rostro. Este cerró los ojos y la abrazo.

######################################

 **Ana POV**

No quiero que Christian se vaya, pero tengo que ser realista y la burbuja en la que hemos estado viviendo últimamente se terminó, esto es algo así como un golpe de realidad que me atrapo y me hizo ver que todo esto ha sido una fantasía de un fin de semana inolvidable, debo de centrarme en lo que es la realidad, Brad, mi grandulón, mi amante, mi amigo, mi compañero al que le debo tanto viene en camino y así este haya estado engañándome yo Anastasia Steele le debe respeto y consideración, ya después como pareja hablaremos- Ana suspiro audiblemente, se separó de Christian, y poniendo esa pose de chulería que había aprendido de su mano derecha en Random House le dijo.

-No creo que podamos vernos Christian y es enserio- levanto una mano impidiendo que este hablara- pero en el transcurso de la semana buscare espacio para vernos- decía caminando hacia la puerta, Christian endureció el gesto.

##################################

 **Christian POV**

¿Qué carajo? Ahora que le pasa porque el mal humor, no lo entiendo si estuvimos bien desde que llegue, déjame ver tus ojos nena a ver, ojos chispeantes, mejillas rosadas, aprieta las manos cada tanto, su cuerpo esta tenso y ese… ya lo sé mi nena quedo con ganas, esta frustrada- Christian sonrió para si- pero si la llevaba para una de las habitaciones no me iba a detener, Ana… Ana, que voy hacer contigo, mi dulce e insaciable nena.

##############################

-Te veo mañana Anastasia- dijo este serio.

-Ya te dije que…- Ana no logro terminar.

-Tranquila nena soy el jefe- dijo este encogiéndose de hombros. Ana abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, no le salieron palabras, Christian se fue y Ana resoplo, ya me encargare de cóbramelas Grey.

#################################

 **Ana POV**

Quería que Christian me besara, me hiciera sentir linda y no un objeto, que me besara entera. Que me recorriera entera con su lengua experta y me hiciera explotar como solo él lo consigue, que me hiciera sentir loca e insaciable por el sexo, duro y fuerte como nos gusta y que me de ese increíble orgasmo para luego dormirme encima de su pecho, en ese torso que aun después de todo este tiempo me pone… Umm... Vamos que me pones Grey. Creo que lo mejor será que me ponga a organizar la ropa junto con Val y luego darme un baño antes de que llegue Brad, donde estará Val hace mucho que no la veo, al asomarse a la habitación de esta vio a la mujer acostada con los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados, vio la ropa de Maddy sin acomodar así que se dispuso y cuando estaba terminando de hacerlo Val salió de la habitación y se asustó.

###############################

-Dios Ana que susto- decía Val al ver a Ana, la morena se echó a reír- pensé que aun Christian seguía contigo- decía como esquivando su mirada, aun sentía algo de vergüenza por lo que vio.

-Val, ¿Paso algo?- la mujer soltó el aire de repente- Val dime ¿Qué paso?

-Es que te… un… te vi… bueno es que…- Ana lo entendió y se tapó la cara con una frazada.

-Dios Val dime que no es cierto- Ana estaba tan roja que la cara le ardía.

-Hagamos algo Ana, hacemos como que no pasó nada y no tocamos más el tema- decía está casi tan roja como Ana, tendiéndole la mano, Ana se destapo la cara y le estrecho la mano a Val. Terminaron con la ropa, al poco rato llego Tiff con los niños Alex venía con un dulce en la mano y Sawyer traía en brazos a Maddy dormida, Ana se la quitó y la acostó en su cama, casi una hora después se encontraban en la cocina, cuando escucharon la puerta, vieron entrar a un Brad sonriente, su sobrino salió a saludarlo y cuando llego a la cocina Tiff se acercó también y Ana por un impulso desesperado, levanto la mano y lo cacheteo, dejando perplejo a todos incluso a Alex que se quedó a mitad del pasillo al ver la escena, pero con la misma Ana no se aguantó y se tiro en los brazos de Brad donde empezó a llorar abrazada a este…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	63. Chapter 63

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Mara:** AMIGAAAA..! aquí esta lo que te dije… besos amiga, un abrazo cuídate hablamos… **Denkar:** Amiga saludos… mejórate no pronto, si no rápido jejeje, hablamos, un abrazooo DIOS TE CUIDE… **Graciela:** espero te guste el capi, no te preocupes ya enteres a Ana.. y bienvenida **… Anais:** Gracias.. un abrazo para ti también espero te guste el capi, no comas ansían pronto se sabrá todo, besos un abrazo desde Venezuela… **Kathy:** hola… gracias por leer mi historia, es un honor que me lean desde el otro lado del continente.. tengo una amiga que vive en Génova. Bueno por aquí tienes ahora una amiga desde Venezuela.. en lo que pueda me pondré a leer tu historia lo prometo… yo tampoco son una adolecente, así que tranquila y nada de decir que eres vieja, viejo es el camino real y sin embargo por ahí pasan las personas jejeje… espero te guste el capi, un abrazo desde la distancia… **Amelia:** que bueno que te gusto el capi.. jeje, ya leí tu mensaje, ahora te lo contesto, espero te guste el próximo capi.. Besos.. Cuídate.. **Naty:** aun le falta un poquito a la historia, pero que bueno que te guste, seguiré escribiendo mientras mi tiempo me lo permita.. Saludos… **Val** : que bueno saber de ti… jejeje si te entiendo, saludos madre un abrazo.. Cuídate… **Lili:** hola… y los suspensos que faltan jajaja… gracias por entender mi punto de vista… un abrazo… **Lore:** quebueno y espero que este te guste también.. besos **Alma:** Tranquila, Brad no sale herido jejeje… ahí platicaran pero a medias… saludos para ti también, un abrazo… **Eleanorsam2** : Tranquila poco a poco se iré acomodando todo, ya verás… saludos… **Rosita** : que bueno que te gusto el capi, saludos a tu amiga catalina… cuídate **maryta9990:** ya listo aquí esta el capi, espero que estes bien, cuídate besos un abrazo… **Julia:** bienvenidagracias por leer mi historia… **Epagoza** : Gracias por tus palabras, pero sobre gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y leerla, amen a tus palabras, dios te cuide.. un abrazoooo…

 **NOTA:** **  
**Gracias a todas que han estado al pendiente ya regrese, tengo una amiga que PRESIONA DURO para que yo publique… jejejeje

GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…

Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE

Capitulo **dedicado** a:

 **LES SUMISSIVES…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Hagamos algo Ana, hacemos como que no pasó nada y no tocamos más el tema- decía está casi tan roja como Ana, tendiéndole la mano, Ana se destapo la cara y le estrecho la mano a Val. Terminaron con la ropa, al poco rato llego Tiff con los niños Alex venía con un dulce en la mano y Sawyer traía en brazos a Maddy dormida, Ana se la quitó y la acostó en su cama, casi una hora después se encontraban en la cocina, cuando escucharon la puerta, vieron entrar a un Brad sonriente, su sobrino salió a saludarlo y cuando llego a la cocina Tiff se acercó también y Ana por un impulso desesperado, levanto la mano y lo cacheteo, dejando perplejo a todos incluso a Alex que se quedó a mitad del pasillo al ver la escena, pero con la misma Ana no se aguantó y se tiro en los brazos de Brad donde empezó a llorar abrazada a este…  
.

-Si madre- respondía Christian su teléfono, se encontraba en su despacho en el Escala- estaba terminando para ir a cenar con ustedes como me pediste.

-Hijo, Carla Adams acaba de llegar a Seattle, tu padre y tu hermano fueron por ella, ya hable con ella y la traerán directo a la casa- decía Grace con algo de emoción en la voz, Christian sonrió.

-Iré lo más rápido posible madre- dijo tajante.

-Conmigo te ahorras ese tono Christian Trevelyan, que yo no soy uno de tus empleados, ven inmediatamente- Christian quedo perplejo.

-Disculpa mama, estaré ahí enseguida-decía este en un tono como si de un niño pequeño se tratara- es solo que con todo lo del fin de semana llevo trabajo atrasado- dijo serio, aunque es mi madre no me gusta que me trate como un niño.

-Está bien cielo, y discúlpame tu a mi es que estoy un poco nerviosa con lo del cumpleaños de Ana- decía Grace en tono maternal- quiero que todo salga a la perfección.

-Tranquila mama, así será, ya voy para allá- dijo este en tono neutro- al colgar la llamada llamo a Taylor.

-Dígame señor- dijo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Prepara el auto iremos a la mansión de mis padres en unos veinte minutos aproximadamente- Taylor lo miro un momento estaba por decirle algo pero con su acostumbrado asentamiento de cabeza salió del despacho.

##################################

 **Taylor POV**

Me parece perfecto que Christian salga ahora que Samantha Spencer viene en una hora para acá, por suerte ya Gail esta avisada y Ryan se quedara aquí para estar monitoreando por las cámaras todos los movimientos de esa mujer, si resulta ser cierto lo de esta mujer, lo del envenenamiento, sería capaz de arrastrarla hasta la próxima comisaria por intento de asesinato, porque matarla seria contaminarme con toda su mierda- pensó Taylor con toda la rabia contenida que tenía- a pesar de ser solo su empleado para mi Christian es mi amigo, es como ese compañero de guerra al que tienes el instinto de proteger y cuidar porque sabes que tú eres más fuerte que él o que un poco más vulnerable, y eso es Christian Grey, a lo largo de estos años me he dado cuenta que aún es un joven con sueños, que le ha tocado ver las cosas malas de la vida, que simplemente su pobre madre tomo un camino equivocado y lo arrastro hacia un hoyo negro del que tuvo la suerte de ser rescatado por los Grey y cuando apenas su nuevo mundo empezaba a estabilizarse, se le atravesó Elena Lincoln y lo metió en ese mundo lleno de perversiones, por suerte él no es como esa mujer, y Ana lo logro cambiar para bien su mundo, y cuando pensé que si no era con Ana, era con Samantha Spencer a la que creí tan buena como Ana, viene y le hace esto- Taylor resoplo incrédulo- solo me falta averiguar lo que realmente paso entre Orson y Ana, por suerte ya logre contactar a Reynolds y quiera o no me va tener que explicar- Taylor miro a Gail que estaba entretenida haciendo unas magdalenas y sonrió…

#####################################

-Gail, amor- la mujer volteo- el señor me acaba de pedir que lo lleve a la mansión de sus padres, Ryan se quedara contigo aquí en el Escala, por favor si llegara aparecer la Srta. Spencer, podrías por favor quedarte en nuestra área y dejarle la vía libre- Gail torció el gesto, ya Taylor la había puesto al tanto de todo lo que habían hablado en el Grace- por favor mujer se tolerante yo pienso lo mismo que tu pero tenemos que tener pruebas para poder comprobar lo que me dijeron- la mujer asintió y dejo soltar el aire contenido. Quince minutos después salían hacia la mansión de los Grey-Trevelyan.

 **Ático- Tower-Bellevue**

-¡Ana!- se escuchó de varios de los presentes, Brad por su parte se quedó estático, y cuando reacciono ya Ana se encontraba llorando en sus brazos, al escucharla llorar solo la abrazo, el hecho de que se hubiera encontrado con ese tipo, fuese o fuese el parasito ese, debió ser terrible, el rubio cerro los ojos, y la empezó acunar, la sensación de protegerla lo embargo, no había estado ahí para ella, después de varios minutos, donde aún sentía como ardía su mejilla Brad la separo de su pecho y la sentó en el taburete de la cocina.

-Val- le dijo Brad- podrías alcanzarme un vaso de agua para Ana por favor, la mujer se lo entrego- ahora si Ana me puedes explicar por qué…- Brad no termino de hablar en ese momento venia Maddy.

-¿Papi?- decía la niña como si no creyera- ¡PAPIIII!- grito a todo pulmón la niña- ¡Mami, papi mio, vimo, mami, papi vimo- decía Maddy emocionada, Brad la cargo y la lleno de besos y achuchones como sabía que le encantaban a su princesa. Ana solo le pudo sonreír a su niña.

-¿Cómo está la princesa más hermosa?- decía el padre emocionado, la escena duro unos minutos luego Brad agarro la niña y la sentó en la isla de la cocina al lado de Ana- espérame aquí mi niña- Ana tomo a Maddy que estaba un poco renuente a los segundos se regresó Brad con un oso rosa que decía "I Love" la niña chillo al verlo y cuando Brad apretó el peluche este decía en viva voz "I Love my sweet"- la niña se sorprendió al oír como hablaba el peluche y empezó a reír- mi niña hermosa, porque no vas con Val y le presentas a tus muñecos- la niña hablaba tan rápido que no se le entendía casi nada era palabras intangibles Ana sonrió.

-Ve mi consentida, ve con Valí, tu papi tiene que hacer unas cosas con mami, luego veremos una película- decía Ana con la voz rasposa.

-Y vemo, la de cayayito y la pincesa y volan y…- la niña hablaba con emoción, parecía una carretilla a todo galope.

-Claro que si mi niña, ahora ve- Val miro a Ana como preguntando y Ana se encogió de hombros.

-Tiffany, podrías dejarme a solas con Ana, por favor- dijo Brad serio- necesito hablar con Ana, en privado- Tiff los miro a uno y después a otro, agarro un vaso que tenía en la mano y empezó a caminar.

-No se preocupen, comeremos como en media hora- dijo Ana poniendo mala cara, Brad quería hablar empecemos entonces, pero tendrá que jugar mi juego, no pienso decirle todo así como así, Ana sonrió irónica- está bien Bradley de que quieres hablar, corazón- dijo está en voz suave. Brad le extraño aquello ¿Qué coño? que le pasaba a Ana ahora, la palabra Bradley y corazón nunca estaban en la misma oración.

-¿Me puedes explicar a que vino la reacción de hace un momento?- decía el hombre tocándose la mejilla y tratando de controlar su voz- quiero que me lo expliques- decía tratando de respirar tranquilamente- Ana arrugo el entrecejo y se le quedo viendo a Brad y levanto la cabeza, solo lo miraba- te hice una pregunta Anastasia- dijo este, molesto.

-¿Anastasia? enserio- dijo esta con ironía, Brad la miro interrogante e impaciente- Ya te escuche, Bradley y estoy tratando de no gritarte por lo que hiciste- decía Ana apretando los labios con la rabia que sentía y empuñando la mano.- Brad la miro extrañado.

-¿Qué coño, que fue lo que hice según tú?- dijo este molesto y aumentando un poco la voz. Ana sonrió de nuevo con ironía.

-Serás… serás…- Ana tomo aire la última vez que habían discutido por Violet, las cosas se pusieron feas y se salieron de control- mira Bradley Cooper, es mejor que nos calmemos, no quiero que esto se salga de control- Brad se cruzó de brazos.

-No estoy entendiendo nada, estoy tratando de serenarme Anastasia, pero hemos estado sin vernos 4 días y llego y lo primero que recibo de tu parte es una cachetada, quiero que me expliques porque lo hiciste- Ana tomo aire y con toda la rabia que sentía le soltó.

-Me puedes explicar ¿¡QUÉ COÑO HACÍAS TÚ CON VIOLET EN NEW YORK!?- soltó Ana de repente, el grito retumbo en todo el Ático, Brad palideció un poco, como se enteró Ana "pensó Brad"- ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO BRADLEY QUE ME CONTESTES!- decía llena de furia, Ana tomo aire, tratando de serenarse- Me dijiste que ibas a trabajar y resulta que lo primero que haces es verte con Violet- decía Ana bajándose del taburete donde estaba sentada y empezó a caminar por la cocina.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- dijo el rubio casi en voz baja. Ana rio sarcástica.

-¡Ella misma se encargó de decírmelo!- Brad fue hablar y Ana levanto la mano y lo hizo callar- pero eso no es lo importante, aquí el punto es que con todo el daño que te ha hecho y nos ha hecho esa mujer aun la buscas- decía Ana llena de rabia.

-No es lo que tu piensas Ana, cálmate y hablemos- decía este bajando la guardia.

-Ana, Ana una mierda Bradley- decía Ana desafiante- te vas a NY, a verte con tu amante, esa mujer que tanto daño nos hizo a ti, a mí, a nuestra hija, una mujer sin escrúpulos, que no le tembló la mano para matar a su propio hijo- Brad la miro y se puso serio- una mujer que me ha hecho…- decía Ana tomando aire- mejor dicho una mujer que nos ha hecho tanto daño- Ana lo encaro.

-Eso no es así Ana, eso fue en momentos donde no se encontraba bien- dijo este tratando de justificarla, para que Ana se calmara.

-¡QUE NO ES ASI BRADLEY!- dijo Ana gritando de nuevo- ¿¡Entonces según tú, cómo es!?- Ana se le acerco y antes de levantar la mano prefirió apretarlas abajo y tomar aire- mira Bradley estoy tratando de controlarme, pero cuando se trata de esa mujer es casi imposible, recuerda todas las cosas que nos hizo, o se te olvida que trato de llevarse a Maddy de la guardería cuando la niña era apenas un bebe de meses, dime si no es así, que lo sucedido fue una de las razones por las que decidimos contratar personal para que estuviera en la casa- Brad bajo la vista, Ana respiraba entrecortada por la rabia que sentía- y gracias a Dios, se cruzó en nuestros caminos Vicky nuestra vecina, más agradecida con ella, no podré estar, doy gracias a ella por presentarnos a Val, si no quien sabe que le hubiera hecho esa mujer a nuestra pequeña, además todas las veces…- Brad resoplo, sabía que Ana tenía razón- Sabes de verdad no entiendo Bradley, como es que después de todo lo que hemos pasado y lo que tu pasaste, sigues buscándola- le dijo Ana con rencor.

-No es así Ana, déjame explicarte- dijo este tratando de decirle a Ana lo que hablo con Violet.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?- dijo Ana mirándola desafiante- que aun después de todo sientes cosas por Violet- Brad abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eso no es cierto Anie- Brad había bajado la guardia- déjame que te explique, por favor- Ana lo miro y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Para qué Bradley? para que me sigas mintiendo, como tantas veces- Brad soltó un bufido, mejor se lo digo y ya, antes que Ana lo tome por otro lado, "pensó el rubio"

-No es así Ana- Ana fue hablar y Brad grito de repente- ¡FUI A DECIRLE QUE NOS DEJARA EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- grito Brad, dejando a Ana pálida, Tiff salió de su habitación y Sawyer la siguió, Brad los miro y bajo la vista- escucha Ana- decía este con dificultad, sentía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Ana siempre era impulsiva y se dejaba llevar por las primeras apariencias- si tienes razón hable con ella- Ana se irguió y antes de que dijera algo Brad contraataco- no es lo que tú piensas cielo- decía tomando aire y soltando un suspiro quiso sonar amable- me cite con ella, porque ha seguido molestando, llamo a tu apartamento en New York, al mío, también llamo a mi mama y no conforme con eso llamo aquí- Ana lo miro incrédula- antes de que digas nada, si te lo oculte, pero lo hice para no molestarte, para que no te sintieras incomoda, ya bastante con el hecho de que te llamara a tu teléfono celular, hice lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, protegerlas de sus intrigas y si tienes razón en todo lo que dices referente a ella, y por eso lo hice porque su actitud se estaba pasando de los limites- Ana lo miro casi sin pestañear- lo siento Anie, pensaba contártelo en algún momento de esta semana, pero tu reacción al verme…- decía este tratando de adivinar lo que Ana estaba pensando.

-Mira Brad- ufff hasta que volví a ser Brad, "pensó este" el rubio solto el aire que estaba conteniendo al escuchar su nombre- Estoy molesta, sabes que no me gusta que me ocultes las cosas con respecto a esa mujer- decía Ana más tranquila- Lo mejor será que dejemos esta conversación para después, ¿Te parece?- Brad asintió y aún falta lo demás "pensó Brad" como se lo digo- cenemos en paz, ya cuando nuestros ánimos estén tranquilos hablaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho- Ana le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa, ya habrá tiempo de conversar "pensaron ambos" cada uno pensando en el amor que habían encontrado, ese amor que por azares del destino no tenían y que ahora regresaba de alguna forma a sus vidas. La cena transcurridos con la charla de Alex que alucinado contaba todo lo que había hecho en el bote de su tío Christian y las proezas de Elliot en las motos, Brad reía por las caras que ponía Alex, pero sentía un poco de celos al ver que había perdido todo esos momento, pero por un lado se sentía bien porque se había encontrado con viejas amistades y amores.

-Hey hermanito, déjalo ya no le des vueltas a esos celos tontos- le dijo Tiff, que lo conocía bien- es más si vieras todo lo que hablo Alex con sus tíos de su tío Brad..- decía Tiff risueña, hasta le dijo a Christian que su tío Brad manejaba la moto de agua mejor- Brad comenzó a reír.

-¿De verdad le dijiste eso campeón?- el niño asintió.

-Si tío, es que el tío Christian es muy pro… prote…protector- decía el niño tomando su merengada, Brad sonrió, por lo menos sabía que su sobrino no lo iba a desplazar por sus nuevos tíos. Brad saco los dulces que había traído, le hizo entrega a cada uno de lo que les correspondía y a Ana le entrego sus chocolates preferidos y un adorno de cristal de bohemia con unos chocolates artesanales, le dio un dulce beso en los labios, ganándose una mueca de asco por parte de Alex y las risas de Maddy, lo adultos rieron por lo ocurrido.

-Gracias Brad-le dijo Ana algo escueta, sentía que estaba más tranquila, al saber que Brad le había puesto un alto a Violet y en cierto modo sabía que eso era verdad. Después de entregar los chuches y que todos comieran un poco de cada uno, era hora de dormir- Bueno mi consentida es hora de dormir- Maddy hizo un mohín tan de Ana que su papa empezó a reír.

-Maddy hazle caso a tu madre- la niña negaba con la cabeza- Maddy… tienes que hacer lo que mami dice- la niña miro primero a Brad y luego a Ana y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

-Mami a mormi con papi y mami- decía la niña- papi mormi con pincesamí- la niña miro a Brad y este a su vez miro a Ana.

-Está bien mi consentida- le dijo Ana con una sonrisa llena de amor maternal-pero solo porque papi y tú no se han visto en muchos días ya mañana tendrás que dormir en tu cuarto- Maddy asintió y se abrazó a Ana que se encamino hacia el cuarto de Maddy a colocarle la pijama.

####################################

 **Brad POV**

Sé que Ana espera que le haga el amor esta noche pero estoy tan cansado además por suerte Maddy se empeñó en dormir conmigo y eso es algo a mi favor y con esa mañana tan increíble que pase con Amelia, quede extenuado, mi pequeña es increíble, tengo que hablar con Ana Dios mío que difícil va ser todo esto cuando ella se entere, pero ella es fuerte lo superara, además el martes es el cumpleaños de ella, por suerte Elliot, me llamo y nos vimos hace una hora y me hablo de las intenciones de su familia, propiamente de su madre, antes de llegar aquí hablamos y con lo poco que me conto estoy más que entusiasmado, lo que todavía no me puedo creer es la reacción de Ana, pensé que me arrastraría al cuarto para hacer el amor, no que me diera esa bofetada, en cuanto a lo del sexo, eso lo puedo entre semana, por suerte lo de su cumpleaños, servirá para que el mal humor de hoy se disipe, solo falta que vaya a ver todo lo que Grace quiere hacer y en que puedo ayudar, quiero a Ana ella es la madre mi princesa y eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar por más que quiera, sé que ella no lleva bien el tema de su cumpleaños, pero tratare de que este cumpleaños lo lleve de la mejor manera, ya después del martes tratare de hablar con ella de apoco.

#################################

 **Ana POV**

Por suerte Maddy quiso dormir con nosotros, punto a tu favor Steele, esta noche Brad no te pedirá sexo- le dijo su subconsciente- si por suerte y Ana agradeció en silencio. Ya después en la semana sea el martes o miércoles tratare de ir hablando con él, no se merece que lo engañe o me convierta en algo que yo misma detesto, "ser la amante de otro". Por otro lado me tranquiliza que le haya puesto un hasta aquí a Violet, esa mujer puede jugar sucio cuando se lo propone y con todo el dinero que tiene puede ocasionar daños a quien menos tienen culpa. Bueno lo mejor será que me acueste a dormir con mi niña ya mañana será otro día.

###################################

-Cosita- dijo Brad dulzón- sigues molesta aun conmigo- Ana lo miro seria, Brad se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, pero no era la boca que ambos querían saborear, el beso se prolongó un poco y cuando su instintos estaban pidiendo otra cosa, se separaron, ambos se sonrieron y se fundieron en un abrazo, se acostaron como lo hacían cuando Maddy dormía con ellos. La noche paso más rápido de lo que debía y para cuando acordaron ya estaba la luz del sol entrando por la ventana.

-¿Ya amaneció?, quisiera quedarme a dormir- dijo Ana casi para sí misma- miro a Brad en un lado que aun dormía plácidamente y Maddy con una posición al dormir que sabía que era muy ella, de lado con un brazo por debajo de su cuerpo casi que boca abajo y su pequeño dedo metido en la boca, Ana sonrió al ver a su pequeña dormir así, pero la realidad era otra y su obligación y profesionalismo la llamaban, además este fin de semana estuvo bastante movido, y debía ponerme al día con lo de GIP y los pendientes de Random House. Mientras Ana se duchaba, Brad se levantó para llevar a Maddy a la cocina que ya estaba algo despierta, ya Val debía de estar ahí y se la dejaría a ella.

-Buenos días Val- decía Brad al entrar a la cocina, la mujer le sonrió tras la taza de café que tomaba.

-Buenos días Brad, veo que mi niña ya se despertó ¿cómo amaneciste?- el hombre sentó a Maddy en la barra de desayunar.

-Muy bien, gracias Val disculpa que te deje a Maddy es que debo de estar temprano en la editorial y Anie se está bañando- decía Brad a modo de disculpa.

-No se preocupe pierda cuidado, ya va a estar listo el desayuno- decía la mujer. Brad se fue a la habitación y se metió en el baño Ana apenas estaba saliendo y el rubio se le quedo mirando, Ana tomo la toalla y empezó a secarse como si nada, si empezaba a detallarla se daría cuenta de las marcas que aún tenía en el cuerpo, Ana se sentía algo incomoda con la mirada de Brad hacia su desnudez pero si decía algo el hombre podría sospechar.

-Tienes varios mensajes en tu teléfono, los escuche al salir a llevar Maddy y ahorita lo escuche de nuevo- decía Brad terminando de quitarse el pantalón y los bóxer- ¿Por qué tanto mensaje Ana?- la espina de los celos rondaba por encima de ellos-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?- dijo este serio.

-Buenos días grandulón, amanecí muy bien gracias por preguntar- decía Ana enrollando la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, se acercó a Brad y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, y antes del salir del baño le dijo- por cierto, los mensajes que llegaron a mi teléfono son por la cantidad de trabajo acumulado que tengo tanto en GIP, como en Random- decía Ana que al salir azoto la puerta con fuerza. Brad cerró los ojos con fuerza, no le gustaba que Ana y el estuvieran peleados, pero leyó claramente que uno de los mensajes era de Christian, al salir del baño Ana se terminaba de vestir, cargaba una falda de tubo verde oscura, con una camisa de seda color champagne con unas sandalias a juego de enorme tacón, como aún tenía la camisa a medio abotonar, Brad se le quedo mirando pensativo e interrogante- ¿Qué?- le dijo Ana con chulería- ¿Por qué me ves así?

-¿Me puedes explicar qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?- Ana cerró los ojos, no se acordaba del cardenal, Brad la miro y supo que algo paso- Ana dime que no fue Víctor- decía amenazante, Brad se acercó a donde Ana y la tomo con delicadeza y la examino, la toco con delicadeza y la empezó acariciar. Si le digo algo o algún mal comentario lo tomara a mal "pensó Ana".

-No fue Víctor, no te hagas ideas cie…- cuando iba a seguir hablando Val les toco la puerta, anunciándole que el desayuno se enfriaba, Ana se terminó de arreglar y salió a los pocos minutos salió Brad que al llegar a la cocina se consiguió a Tiff- ¿Quieres café o jugo?- dijo Ana colocándole un plato delante de él.

-Quiero que me digas que fue lo que te paso en el cuello- dijo el rubio serio, Tiff lo miro y luego miro a Ana.

-Aún no se lo dices ¿cierto?- Ana cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	64. Chapter 64

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Mara:** AMIGAAAA..! aquí esta lo que te dije… besos amiga, un abrazo cuídate hablamos… **Denkar:** Amiga saludos… mejórate no pronto, si no rápido jejeje, hablamos, un abrazooo DIOS TE CUIDE… **Graciela:** espero te guste el capi, no te preocupes ya enteres a Ana.. y bienvenida **… Anais:** Gracias.. un abrazo para ti también espero te guste el capi, no comas ansían pronto se sabrá todo, besos un abrazo desde Venezuela… **Kathy:** hola… gracias por leer mi historia, es un honor que me lean desde el otro lado del continente.. tengo una amiga que vive en Génova. Bueno por aquí tienes ahora una amiga desde Venezuela.. en lo que pueda me pondré a leer tu historia lo prometo… yo tampoco son una adolecente, así que tranquila y nada de decir que eres vieja, viejo es el camino real y sin embargo por ahí pasan las personas jejeje… espero te guste el capi, un abrazo desde la distancia… **Amelia:** que bueno que te gusto el capi.. jeje, ya leí tu mensaje, ahora te lo contesto, espero te guste el próximo capi.. Besos.. Cuídate.. **Naty:** aun le falta un poquito a la historia, pero que bueno que te guste, seguiré escribiendo mientras mi tiempo me lo permita.. Saludos… **Val** : que bueno saber de ti… jejeje si te entiendo, saludos madre un abrazo.. Cuídate… **Lili:** hola… y los suspensos que faltan jajaja… gracias por entender mi punto de vista… un abrazo… **Lore:** quebueno y espero que este te guste también.. besos **Alma:** Tranquila, Brad no sale herido jejeje… ahí platicaran pero a medias… saludos para ti también, un abrazo… **Eleanorsam2** : Tranquila poco a poco se iré acomodando todo, ya verás… saludos… **Rosita** : que bueno que te gusto el capi, saludos a tu amiga catalina… cuídate **maryta9990:** ya listo aquí esta el capi, espero que estes bien, cuídate besos un abrazo… **Julia:** bienvenidagracias por leer mi historia… **Epagoza** : Gracias por tus palabras, pero sobre gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y leerla, amen a tus palabras, dios te cuide.. un abrazoooo…

 **NOTA:** **  
**Gracias a todas que han estado al pendiente ya regrese, tengo una amiga que PRESIONA DURO para que yo publique… jejejeje

GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…

Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE

Capitulo dedicado a:

 **LES SUMISSIVES…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXIV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-No fue Víctor, no te hagas ideas cie…- cuando iba a seguir hablando Val les toco la puerta, anunciándole que el desayuno se enfriaba, Ana se terminó de arreglar y salió a los pocos minutos salió Brad que al llegar a la cocina se consiguió a Tiff- ¿Quieres café o jugo?- dijo Ana colocándole un plato delante de él.

-Quiero que me digas que fue lo que te paso en el cuello- dijo el rubio serio, Tiff lo miro y luego miro a Ana.

-Aún no se lo dices ¿cierto?- Ana cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.  
.

-¿Qué cosa? Habla ya por dios- decía irritado. Ana miro a Tiff que le hizo señas con la mirada y luego Brad.

-El viernes intentaron robarme- dijo Ana con la mirada baja.

-¿Qué coño?- Brad la agarro con las dos manos por su rostro y se lo levanto- que te hicieron Anie, cuéntame- decía preocupado, otra mentira a la lista "Pensó Ana"

-Le reventaron la cadena que siempre llevaba con ella- dijo Tiff como tratando de defenderla- ya déjalo Brad, bastante tuvo Ana con tratar de ocultar ese tremendo cardenal que se le veía, Brad cerró los ojos y estaba como contando.

-No saldrás más a pie hasta que yo no haga una denuncia- le dijo este resuelto era más una orden que una petición. Terminaron de comer hablando trivialidades, cosas sin importancia. Brad a cada tanto, le tocaba la mano a Ana o le colocaba los mechones de cabello que rebeldes le daban a la cara, al terminar de comer se levantó de su puesto- Ana date prisa, debo de estar en 20 minutos en GIP- dijo este viendo que Ana no se movía.

-No te preocupes cielo, ya tengo auto- Brad la miro confuso- tú mismo le dijiste a Christian que me facilitara un auto, ¿Cierto?- Brad asintió- bueno el auto lo trajo Taylor el sábado y me entrego las llaves, así que no te preocupes, iré en mi propio auto- Brad respiro profundo y negó con la cabeza.

-Me voy Anie, quiero estar en GIP antes que el auditor y que Rebecca, Rick, y David – Ana le sonrió.

-Está bien, grandulón que tengas una feliz mañana- este le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso. Al irse Brad Ana se apresuró a ir a su cuarto por su celular, necesitaba ver el mensaje de Christian…

######################################

De: Christian Grey

Fecha: 09 de septiembre del 2014 06:15:25

Para: Anastasia Steel

Asunto: Discúlpame nena….

Ana amor…3  
Sé que quedamos en vernos hoy pero se me ha presentado un viaje de última hora, por unos asuntos en Portland y debo viajar, regreso esta noche o mañana temprano prometo pasarte mensaje y te llamo por la tarde, cuídate por favor, Ryan te seguirá de lejos, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme, él tiene órdenes precisas de protegerte e intervenir a cualquier actividad que corras riesgo… Te quiero no lo olvides

ChristianGrey President ENAMORADO de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.

###################################

-Y yo que teníailusión de vernos hoy- decíaAna leyendo el correo varias veces, la realidad era otra y su realidad era que debía trabajar- se terminó de arreglar, antes de salir lleno de besos a su niña, Val le entrego una bolsita de papel con varios dulces de los que comieron el día anterior y se fue. Al llegar al estacionamiento de la Torre diviso un poco alejado a Ryan, Ana le sonrió y lo saludo con la mano, el guardia hizo su señal con la cabeza y al Ana montarse en el auto, este hizo lo mismo, al llegar a las oficinas de GIP Ana vio un auto algo viejoy feo en el puesto de discapacitados y le extraño, trato de mirar si había alguien dentro de aquel desvencijado vehículo pero no vio a nadie detrás de aquellos cristales tintados, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, por suerte Ryan llego al ver que ella se había quedado parada ahí más tiempo del necesario.

-Srta. Steele, buenos días- le dijo Ryan tratando de llamar la atención de su vista, Ana miro a Ryan y le dio una tímida sonrisa, de repente el carro arranco y con un rechinido de neumáticos salió del parking subterráneo, Ryan enseguida vio las placas del auto tomo a Ana por un brazo y con la mano libre desenfundo el arma y la llevo hasta el ascensor- lo siento Ana pero si te pasa algo el Sr. Grey me comerá vivo-dijo este serio.

-Gracias Ryan no se de quien se trataba en los pocos días que llevo aquí jamás había visto ese auto aquí en la editorial y mucho menos es el puesto de discapacitados.

-Usted no se preocupe, tengo el número de placa y en lo que la deje a usted segura, mandare a chequear a quien pertenece ese auto- Ana asintió, si esto seguía pondría tierra de por medio hasta que todo se solucionara, no pondría en peligro su integridad o la de su hija. Al llegar a la planta de la revista que era donde estaba la oficina de Ana, esta respiro profundo conto hasta 3 y salió del ascensor, todo estaba en completa calma, el alboroto normal de ese piso- estaré sentado aquí afuera por si necesita algo y dentro de un rato bajare y me pondré en mi puesto en la parte de abajo, Ana cerro los ojos, esto le traería una discusión con Brad.

-Vanessa buenos días, saludo Ana a la mujer- Vanessa que hablaba por teléfono le dio una sonrisa, a modo de saludo- cuando estés desocupada pasas a mi oficina por favor- Vanessa asintió, Ana entro y pudo ver como Ryan se acomodaba en el sillón junto al escritorio de Vanessa, cundo se volteo se dio cuenta que en el escritorio había un ramo pequeño de rosas blancas, nada ostentoso pero si muy bello, entre ellos había una pequeña tarjeta que con finas letras doradas decía: **Una pequeña nube nos ocultó, y brotó una lluvia irisada, y se tiñó el Atlántico de una imprecisa y leve pincelada, luego salió de nuevo el sol y de un tono purpúreo quedó la mar bañadaCTG** Ana sonrió con dulzura, "Christian , pensó Ana"a los pocos minutos entro Vanesa, con una sonrisa, Ana al verla le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Ana estos son los pendientes de hoy, en presidencia hay reunión con el área financiera y pasaron estos memos a todos los departamentos porque nadie puede salir de la ciudad hasta no se presente, memoria y cuenta de todo lo que se ha hecho este último año- Ana miro a Vanessa, Brad se estaba moviendo rápido y eso solo significaba una cosa había descubierto algo, Ana le sonrió a la mujer de manera educada.

-Gracias Vane, si no es mucha molestia, podrías traerme un Té por favor y lo que quieras para ti y luego vamos a terminar lo que quedo pendiente, quiero ponerme al día con todo lo de las dichosas listas, además hay que empezar a reunir a los escritores y hablarle de que lo que está pasando, esto va a traer atrasos en las publicaciones de sus libros.

-Enseguida Ana- al poco rato entro Vanessa con una bandeja y dos tazas una de agua humeante y otra con café y crema, y unos folders, pasadas las once de la mañana tenían más de la mitad de la lista confirmada y depurada, como sospechaban habían muchos escritores ficticios o de la época de antaño, faltaba corroborar el resto y algunos escritores que estaban en New York, por suerte Ana podría ponerse en contacto con alguna de estas personas y volar a NY.

-Hola Ana- entraba Brad a la oficina algo serio y con la cara tensa.

-Hola- le decía Ana sin apartar la cara de lo que leía, en el monitor.

-¿Me puedes explicar, que hace el guardia de Christian aquí?- Ana se quedó perpleja, levanto la vista, se quitó las gafas que usaba para cuando le dolía la vista, estas la ayudaban a descansar y antes de que pudiera decir algo Vanesa se le adelanto.

-Me espera a mi Sr. Cooper, él y yo somos novios- a Ana se le desencajo la mandíbula, será cierto "pensó Ana"

-Disculpa Vanessa, no era mi intención hacerte sentir incomoda- dijo este disculpándose.

-No se preocupe, pierda cuidado.

-Ana vine a invitarte almorzar- Ana le sonrió, tenía que tratar de quedarse en la oficina, lo menos que quería era que Brad se diera cuenta de la presencia de Ryan.

-Y si pedimos comida y nos quedamos aquí- decía haciendo un mohín.

-Está bien, pero que sea comida Thai- decía Brad con una enorme sonrisa- Vanessa si gustan tu y tu novio nos pueden acompañar, Vane miro primero a Brad y luego a Ana, esta se encogió de hombros. Dios y ahora qué hago, tendré que hablarlo con Ryan, para ver si acepta. Mientras Vanessa hablaba con Ryan el celular de Brad sonó, era Elliot.

-Hey Coop disculpa por llamarte hasta ahora pero tu celular me mandaba a buzón en la mañana- decía este con prisas.

-Si estaba en una reunión y tuve que apagarlo, ¿Cómo estas bro?- Elliot sonrió ante el mote.

-Crees que podamos vernos para almorzar y hablar en referente a lo que te dije anoche- Brad titubeo un momento pero a la final acepto, el auditor llegaría sobre las dos de la tarde de nuevo, con dos nuevos agentes, al colgar Brad se le quedo mirando a Ana que lo veía interrogante.

-Anie, cielo, lo siento pero Elliot me pidió que almorzara con el-Dios y ahora que le invento para que no sospeche nada, "pensó Brad"- quiere hablar conmigo sobre unas mejoras que quiero hacerle al loft de New York- Ana se extrañó, es mejor así "pensó Ana"- te mandare el almuerzo con un mensajero del Restorán de comida Thai, que está aquí cerca, me quede de ver con Elliot ahí.

-Está bien pero vete ya, que muero de hambre- Brad soltó una carcajada, se acercó y le dio a Ana un fugaz beso, esta le correspondió. Por suerte Elliot se llevó a Brad y Ana pudo comer en paz en compañía de Vanessa y Ryan.

####################################

-Hey Coop- decía Elliot dándole un apretón de manos y un golpe en el hombro a modo de saludo.

-Elliot, hermano ¿Cómo has estado?- decía Brad- entraron al restorán, el maître los condujo a una mesa vacía y le coloco a cada uno el menú en sus manos, después de pedir lo que comerían ambos y la comida para Vanessa, Ryan, y Ana- déjame cerciorarme de que le envíen la comida a Ana y empezaremos hablar sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo pero creo que si vamos al grano se puede hablar todo, casi quince minutos después, salía el mensajero a llevarle la comida a Ana- bueno bro, tú dirás- Elliot le explico lo que habían acordado la noche anterior en casa de sus padres, eso sí Brad tenía que pensar y hacerle creer que todo había sido idea de Grace, su madre y de Kate, para que no sospechara de Christian, por suerte fue así.

-Brad, necesitamos que mañana entretengas a Ana lo más posible, para que no sospeche nada, mi mama y Mía se encargaran de decorar el Ático y llevar todo, aunque Tiff me dijo que Val, la empleada doméstica haría el pastel.

-Tratare de entretenerla lo más que pueda, me parece bien, pero habrá que comprar bebidas y suficiente comida- decía el rubio ilusionado, si alguien se merecía una bonita sorpresa de cumpleaños era Ana- ah por cierto, delante de Ana no se te ocurra repetir que Val es la empleada doméstica- Elliot lo miro confuso- ella y Ana son muy buenas amigas y se quieren mucho, es por eso que Val es más que su empleada, por el pastel de cumpleaños no te preocupes, Val es una artista en eso- ambos hombres continuaron hablando hasta que Elliot toco el tema de los padres de Ana- ¿crees que los padres de Ana acepten de buen modo en venir?- Elliot asintió, no le daría el gusto de decirle que Carla estaba quedándose en casa de sus padres junto a su esposo Bob y Christian, estaba haciendo un viaje relámpago para traer a Ray Steele.

-Si ya todo está arreglado, ellos llegaran mañana, en dado caso que no lo hagan, Ana no tiene por qué enterarse y asunto olvidado.

-Está bien Elliot, será así entonces, dile a tu madre que cuente con todo mi apoyo- el rubio sonrió agradecido, ahora solo faltaba que llegara el martes. Cuando Brad llego a la oficina iba entrando el auditor, con dos agentes más.

-Sr. Cooper, le presento a mis dos compañeros- Brad le estrecho la mano a cada uno- ellos son el Lic. Polac y la Lic. Rodríguez, estarán trabajando conmigo durante estos días.

-Sr. Baxter, ¿en cuánto tiempo cree que podrá dar el primer informe?- el hombre se quedó pensativo.

-Como dos o tres días, dependiendo de la colaboración que me sea prestada- Brad asintió.

-Lo entiendo, de mi parte queda que se le prestara toda la ayuda posible y la que usted considere necesaria- el hombre sonrió educado. Entraron juntos al edificio junto con dos policías, ya estaba habilitada la oficina que había pedido el auditor, el Lic. Baxter donde trabajaría codo a codo con el personal y lo dos Licenciados que había traído. La oficina fue preparada para que solo los auditores, sean los que tengan acceso a ella, cambiaron las chapas de la cerradura y colocaron un precinto para poner un candado.

-Bueno Vanessa creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, la lista ya la depuramos créeme con todos estos fallos creo que tendremos tela que cortar- decía Ana- necesito el acceso a la caja fuerte de la oficina de Christian, Vanessa se extrañó- tranquila vane- dijo Ana al ver la expresión de la secretaria- el mismo Christian me dijo que guardara todo los documentos que necesitara ahí, y que fueran de suma importancia, no quiero que después de tanto trabajar todo se vaya al garete, pasa todo a la memoria USB que te dije y lo guardamos ahí también más la que tú te llevas y la que me llevo yo- decía Ana caminando junto con la secretaria hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraba también la oficina de Christian privada. Al entrar la estancia era bastante amplia, claro no tanto como la que él tenía en Grey` House, pero era bastante cómoda, un sofá en forma de ele bastante cómodo y tentador "Ana concéntrate a lo que viniste" le dijo su subconsciente. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después estaba todo guardado y archivado, al salir de la oficina diviso a Kate de lejos que entraba a su oficina ya mañana hablaría con ella de la entrevista y pulir detalles sobre la misma, ambas mujeres entraron a la oficina de Ana- ahora si Vanessa es hora de irse- decía Ana mirando su reloj que al darse cuenta eran casi las seis- Dios Vanessa, son casi las seis, recoge tus cosa y vámonos yo te llevo- dijo Ana que quería ver si lograba hablar con Christian antes de llegar al Ático, solo había recibido un escueto mensaje donde decía "Estoy ocupado nena, te llamo como a las 6pm"

-Hola, ¿nos vamos Anie?- dijo Brad al entrar, Ana le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Recuerda que vengo en auto- le dijo Ana cariñosa- además voy a llevar a Vanessa a su casa y a recoger unos manuscritos que tiene allá, luego iré a casa, me duele la cabeza y quiero darme un baño ver a mi niña y acostarme- dijo la morena y era cierto, tanto agite y presión por terminar lo que estaba haciendo no le hizo bien.

-Está bien, voy a pasar por unas cosas que me pidió Val, que necesita para preparar un Pie de limón- Ana se extrañó "pensó un poco", y cayó en la cuenta de que él, quería ese Pie para el día siguiente que era su cumpleaños, los últimos dos años, solo se permitió cantar junto a su niña,Val, Brad y Brandon, el papa de los Cooper que recién falleció, poco más de 6 meses atrás. Salieron los tres de la oficina de Ana, por suerte Ryan estaba abajo en algún lugar donde Brad no lo pudiera ver pero el si podía ver cuando salieran todos. Lo que ninguno se había fijado era que el mismo auto que habían visto por la mañana estaba estacionado cerca con las luces apagadas, Brad salió primero tenía que pasar por donde Elliot, había tenido que mentirle a Ana por suerte todo había quedado como lo habían planeado, solo iba a ponerse de acuerdo con Elliot en la hora en que irían a la casa para acomodar todo.

-Vanessa, nuevamente gracias por cubrirme delante de Brad, él no se toma muy bien lo de que me ronde un guardia de los de Christian- dijo Ana justificando todo. Salieron del estacionamiento, y el carro que esperaba a Ana salió de su escondite y empezó a seguirla a cierta distancia, respetando algunos limites como para que no sospecharan.

-Tranquila Ana el Sr. Grey me llamo antes de que tú llegaras y me dijo todo, por suerte cuando llegaron las flores logre decir que eran mías, y no preguntaron nada- gracias al poco tráfico que reinaba a esa hora, poco extraño de la ciudad, Ana no tardo casi nada en llegar donde Vanessa, por suerte la secretaria si tenía otros manuscritos que eran del interés de Ana, la mujer se los entrego, Ryan se estaciono detrás de Ana, ahí lo podía hacer ya que Brad, no estaba cerca y el misterioso carro media calle detrás de ellos. Ana se montó de nuevo en su carro y respiro profundo hora si podía llamar a su amor, respiro profundo llamo… 1… 2… 3… tonos Ana se extrañó que Christian no le contestara, se metió entre el tráfico y de repente le sonó su teléfono.

-Hola nena,- Ana sonrió radiante- debes de estar molesta pero es que he tenido muchos inconvenientes y no he salido de Portland- "mintió Christian" que se encontraba dentro de su Jet, Ray se encontraba cerca mirando por la ventanilla se veía ausente, llevaba consigo un pequeño caballo de madera tipo balancín, recién restaurado, juguete que era de Ana y el se empeño en llevarlo consigo para dárselo a su nieta, que aun no conocía, el hombre lloro al enterarse por las cosas que paso Ana.

################################

 **Christian POV y Flashback**

-Sr. Grey, bienvenido pase adelante esta usted en su casa- Christian sonrió. La casa de los Steele, no estaba llena de lujos pero era una vivienda llena de comodidades.

-Gracias Sr. Steele.

-Me puedes decir Ray.

-Al igual que usted me puede llamar Christian.

-¿Que lo trae por aquí?

-Vengo hablar de anastasia- Ray contrajo la cara y su gesto cambio- antes de que me diga algo déjeme que le diga la verdad. Antes de que pudiera decirme algo le conté a Ray todo lo que había pasado, como lo hice anoche con Carla, le conté las cosas por las que paso Ana y todas las intrigas de Kate y todo lo que causaron en cierto modo, como Ana busco su apoyo y no lo encontró, la aberración que hizo Hyde, su viaje a New York, en fin todo, bueno excepto lo del origen de Maddy eso solo le corresponde a mi nena, por suerte Taylor viajo conmigo, porque a Ray se le subió un poco la presión y tuvimos que llevar al hombre hasta emergencias, no fue más que un susto, la impresión de saber todo aquello no lo dejo respirar bien y tuvo algo así como un soponcio, el Dr. dijo que no habría problema que viajara y más si lo hacía cómodamente, por suerte mande a traer el Jet, es una excentricidad hacerlo porque pensaba regresar en el Charlie Tango, pero en vista de todo lo que ocurrió preferí disponer del Jet, y no me importa lo que cueste todo sea por mi Ana..

 **Fin del Flashback**

#####################################

-Hola bebe ¿Cómo estás?- Ana no escuchaba nada del otro lado, Christian se había quedado en sus recuerdos- Christian, ¿Está todo bien?- le dijo Ana con un deje de preocupación- amor no me asustes- dijo de nuevo.

-Estoy bien nena, es solo que me estaban hablando algo aquí y no preste mucha atención, disculpa- dijo este tratando de no sonar extraño y tratando de que Stephan no hablara por los altavoces- en cuanto llegue a Seattle te llamo o te marco- Christian ahogo un bostezo- ¿Te gustaron mis flores?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si están hermosas, gracias amor, estás cansado se te nota en la voz- le dijo Ana con voz dulce- ve a descansar y hablamos mañana- Christian sonrió del otro lado.

-Gracias, conduce con cuidado y no le des mucho trabajo a Ryan, ya me conto lo de hoy, pero lo hablaremos mañana ¿te parece?- le dijo algo preocupado.

-Así será Sr. Grey, que descanse- dijo esto último y corto la comunicación, le estaba entrado una llamada de Brad, el rubio quería saber si se tardaría mucho él ya había llegado al ático. Casi veinte minutos después llegaba Ana al ático, estaba tan cansada que apenas logro ver a Maddy un rato, comer y darse un baño para dormir, el día siguiente no era muy alentador.

-Shsss, no vayas a gritar muy fuerte Maddy- le decía Brad, que junto a Val, un Alex un poco somnoliento y Tiff que observaba desde el marco de la puerta despertaban a Ana.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a Ana… mami... tía…- cantaban todos un poco descoordinados, Ana sonrió radiante al ver a todos, pero sobre todo a su niña con un muffin en su manita y con la otra le quitaba algo de crema y se chupaba los deditos…

-Mami tome, a mumin a mi- decía Maddy en un intento de decir que si podía comer del muffin. Ana sonrió.

-Claro que si mi niña, puedes comer del muffin- le dijo Ana mirándola con devoción y amor- gracias a todos, cada uno fue dándole un pequeño abrazo a Ana que se encontraba todavía sentada en la cama, cuando fue el turno de Brad este la tomo por el rostro con ternura y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños cosa hermosa- le dijo Brad con ternura.

-Gracias pero hoy debo de llegar temprano a la oficina- dijo Ana parándose de la cama.

-No, antes termina tu desayuno que aún es temprano- decía mirando su reloj-mira que Maddy te va a dejar sin fruta y muffin- ambos rieron al ver a Maddy comer fruta e intercalaba con el dulce que tenía en su manito, Tiff, Val y Alex se fueron cada uno a lo suyo, Brad, Ana y Maddy se quedaron comiendo en la cama- Hoy almorzamos juntos, así que ve pensando donde quieres comer, luego al salir quiero llevarte a ver una cosas- le dijo el rubio que tenía pensado llevarla a ver un vestido que sabía que le iba a gustar y era como le gustaba. Después de terminar de comer Brad, le llevo a Maddy a las mujeres que estaba en la cocina.

-Brad, tienes que decirnos a qué hora estarán aquí las Grey para que empiecen acomodar- decía Tiff comiendo su cereal de dieta.

-Venía a eso, pienso llevar a Ana a almorzar, luego ya cuando sea la hora de salida la llevare a ver un vestido que sé que le va encantar y tratare de que se cambie para traerla ya arreglada aunque conociéndola, no creo que acepte- Brad hablaba en tono quedo, no quería que lo escuchara, ni Ana que estaba en la ducha y Alex que podría salir en cualquier momento y él era de los que les costaba guardar secretos, pero se entendía era un niño- quiero que todo quede como se acordó, ellas vendrán adornaran y luego se irán y vendrán después ya arregladas para darle la sorpresa, Carrick y Grace vendrán con Mía, Elliot y Kate traerán la sorpresa- decía el rubio con devoción- y si no se quiere cambiar antes de venir pienso decirle que la voy a invitar a cenar a todos por su cumpleaños- Val sonrió, le hacía ilusión que Ana disfrutara de su cumpleaños, pero sobre todo que le trajeran a su madre.

-Bien entonces será así, yo no pienso salir hoy, quiero quedarme a ayudar y cuando Ana llegue arreglarla para que reciba su sorpresa luciendo hermosa- los presentes sonrieron. Brad dejo a Maddy en los brazos de su tía, y se fue, al llegar escucho aun la ducha, intentaría bañarse con Ana lo menos que quería era que Ana se diera cuenta que algo pasaba, por lo menos quería que llevara su fiesta de cumpleaños en paz.

-¿Podemos compartir la ducha?- decía Brad ya dentro del baño, por suerte Ana estaba de espaldas y no pudo ver su reacción, la mujer cerro los ojos y respiro profundo.

-Claro grandulón, date prisa que ya casi salgo- este se apuró, Ana era hermosa y cualquier hombre se excitaría de solo verla, y él no era la excepción, Ana se dejó hacer, Brad la acaricio, la enjabono con mimo y con ayuda de la ducha auxiliar la ayudo a quitarse los restos de jabón, Ana hizo lo mismo y le extraño ver a Brad tan dispuesto…

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	65. Chapter 65

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Primero que todo quiero que de alguna manera elevemos una pequeña plegarias a nuestros hermanos de Ecuador y Uruguay, por todos aquellos que aún están y los que no están también entre nosotros… que de una forma u otra forma se vieron afectados por los desastres naturales…**

 **Amelia:** Hola como estas? Intente el otro día enviarte un mensaje por Wattpad y me salió que el usuario no existe, en fin no importa, en lo que tenga un poquito de tiempo te mando el menaje (puede que sea ahora o mañana) pronto Ana y Brad hablaran, puede que a muchos les guste la reacción otros no, espero te gusten los siguientes capis… besos, un abrazo desde la distancia… **MaraGrey** : Amiga me has hecho falta un montón esta semana :'( :'( … aquí tienes lo que me pediste.. espero te gusten, y por favor deja uñas para lo que viene… hablamos besos, un ABRAZOTE… **maryta9990:** Gracias Mary, te mande un mensaje por ahí ¿Te llego?, espero estés bien y los tuyos también, besos un abrazo… **Kathy729** : Gracias por tus palabras, siempre encontraras en mí una amiga para lo que se te ofrezca, Woow algo un poco lejos, nuevamente gracias por leer mi historia… besos, un abrazo… **baltazar31** : hola bienvenido… ciertamente ambos son infieles, pero como es toda historia nada es perfecto jejeje, ya verás com todo se va arreglando, Ana tiene el síndrome de la abstinencia jajajaja... O algo parecido… gracias por leer mi historia, nos leemos… **alicecarolina11** : Mujer aun no te infartes jejeje, tomate un tecito y te calmas jajaja… no te van a quedar uñas ni corazón para lo que viene y los necesitaras… besos amiga, un abrazo… **Lore** : tiempo sin saber de ti jejeje es broma… en eso estamos pronto… gracias por estar ahí, espero te guste el capi, un abrazo…. **Eleanorsam2** : Hola espero te guste el capi, si sé, que me tardo mucho en subir… :'( pero es que a veces no me tiempo de nada… I sorry… te mando un abrazo desde la distancia… **esmeroldan** : Gracias por leer mi historia, bienvenida… **PaulaAlbarracin** : Bienvenida, gracias por leer y comentar mi historia… **anabell91** : Que bueno saber de ti, espero que estés bien… tranquila no hay problema… que bueno que te gusto el capi y sobre todo gracias por estar ahí… besos, un abrazo… **DenKar** : amiga… que bueno que te gusto el capi, tranquila pronto se sinceraran, y no es celos lo que sienten aunque los den a demostrar de esa manera, más que todo es de protección, hacia las personas que de alguna manera los dañaron… tranquila no es que pidas mucho, es un poquito complicado de explicar… jajajaja, que bueno que ya estas mejor nena cuídate… besos... un ABRAZOTEEE… **Epagoza** : Hola gracias a Ti por leer mi historia… lo del embarazo todavía no pero dentro de varios capis, Amen a tus bendiciones, nos leemos, un abrazo desde la distancia… **Graciela** : Gracias por seguir leyendo amiga, espero que estés mejor… besos amiga, cuídate un abrazo…

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-¿Podemos compartir la ducha?- decía Brad ya dentro del baño, por suerte Ana estaba de espaldas y no pudo ver su reacción, la mujer cerro los ojos y respiro profundo.

-Claro grandulón, date prisa que ya casi salgo- este se apuró, Ana era hermosa y cualquier hombre se excitaría de solo verla, y él no era la excepción, Ana se dejó hacer, Brad la acaricio, la enjabono con mimo y con ayuda de la ducha auxiliar la ayudo a quitarse los restos de jabón, Ana hizo lo mismo y le extraño ver a Brad tan dispuesto…  
.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, cielo- dijo Brad, los sensores de Ana se dispararon y estaba tratando de buscar la excusa perfecta para que Brad no siguiera, Brad siguió con sus caricias, sus besos húmedos y apasionados, hasta que escucho el teléfono de la casa, eso era raro, Brad siguió en lo que hacía y Ana se dejaba hacer más que por compromiso que por placer, las caricias se hicieron intensas y la mano de Brad fue a para al sexo de Ana, haciendo que ambos soltaran un gemido- quiero estar dentro de ti, cielo- Ana trago grueso y Brad lo interpreto como si se estuvieran preparando para recibirlo, Brad llevo a Ana hasta la pared fría de la ducha y cuando se disponía a poseerla, escucharon golpes en la puerta.

-¡Brad, sal date prisa!- decía Tiff- mama esta al teléfono y está llorando, necesita hablar contigo date prisa- Brad soltó a Ana y soltó un bufido, era mejor así "pensó el rubio" el hombre salió con una toalla a la cintura y Ana quedó dentro del baño bajo el chorro de agua.

-Gracias a la bruja Lisa, me salve- dijo Ana en un susurro casi imperceptible. Luego de que aquel momento quedara ahí, Ana salió de la ducha para arreglarse hoy había reunión en GIP y quería estar presente, hermosa, algo sexy e impecablemente profesional, Ana sonrió con malicia, ya quería ver la cara de Rebecca cuando la viera radiante y con la lista original de editores. Minutos después de estar casi lista y maquillándose, Brad entraba a la habitación todavía en con la toalla en la cintura- Hey grandulón ¿paso algo malo?- Le dijo Ana viendo la expresión de su rostro.

-Violet, llamo a mi mama para decirle que yo había tenido un terrible accidente y estaba al borde de la muerte- Ana frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué coño le pasa a esa mujer? ¿Está loca?- dijo Ana molesta.

-Mama me dijo que te llamo esta mañana temprano pero el teléfono le mando a buzón, llamo a Tiff y lo mismo y llamo a mi teléfono y no le conteste, estaba preocupada, mientras hablaba conmigo, Marty el ama de llaves le estaba tomando la presión, me costó mucho tranquilizarla, Anie- dijo Brad con cierto pesar- Voy hablar con mi abogado en New York, le voy a pedir que se encargue de ponerle una medida de alejamiento y todo lo que se le pueda incluir delante de juez, no creo poder soportar otra cosa de esa loca- dijo este tajante.

-Dios Brad, la maldad de esa loca no tiene límites- decía Ana bufando- no es que mi suegra sea persona de mi devoción, pero lo que hizo esa mujer no tiene nombre- decía Ana terminado de maquillarse, Brad asintió, Ana tenía razón- deberías ir a visitarla grandulón, le hará bien verte, como madre la entiendo y sé que si te ve se sentirá mejor- Brad se le quedo mirando- te lo digo enserio deberías de ir el fin de semana o la próxima semana en un viaje de dos días o los días que prefieras- decía Ana sincera sonriéndole. Brad le sonrió con ternura.

-¿Y si le digo que venga a pasar unos días aquí con nosotros?- a Ana se le borro la sonrisa de golpe, Brad se dio cuenta de su reacción- ¿Te molestaría que mi mama viniera a visitarnos?- Ana lo miro con cara de póker.

-No es eso y lo sabes- ¡SIIII…! Me molesta que la bruja esa venga a visitarnos "pensó Ana"- Pero sabes que ella no le hace gracia que estemos juntos además solo ha visto a Maddy una vez- dijo Ana seria. Brad cerró los ojos como si en ello se le fuera el aliento, Ana al verlo negó con la cabeza, se iba arrepentir por esto- hagamos algo ve a visitarla, y si ella quiere venir unos días la traes- a Brad se le ilumino el rostro.

-Gracias cielo- decía este al levantarse, abrazo a Ana de manera cariñosa y le dio un dulce beso- mejor voy a darme otra ducha y a salir y a la oficina, recuerda que hoy hay reunión con presidencia- Ana asintió.

-Voy a desayunar, cielo, quiero llegar temprano y preparar lo de la reunión, ayer llame a David Adams, y me dijo su secretaria que se reportó enfermo desde el viernes.

-Está bien avísame si sucede algo fuera de lo común, Kate no puede mandar a la imprenta nada de la revista, ella lo sabe lo hablamos ayer, pero si hablan hoy recuérdaselo- decía el rubio desde el cuarto de baño. Después de salir de su habitación, desayunar algo mas ya que Maddy había destrozado parte de su desayuno. Mientras iba en el ascensor recordó el mensaje de Christian a las 12:01am y sonrió con emoción, aunque esperaba que la llamara releyó el mensaje una y otra vez mientras bajaba.

###########################

 **De:** Christian Grey

 **Fecha:** 10 de Septiembre del 2014 00:01:15

 **Para:** Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto:** **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMOSA**

En este día tan especial y significativo como es tu cumpleaños me gustaría poder hacer realidad tus sueños… Dilo y lo hare nena… Una parte de mí me dice que ya lo hice, pero lo cierto es que tú has hecho realidad un sueño mío… el estar a mi lado nuevamente aceptando todos los errores de este pendejo… Un sueño que se vio realizado contigo al llenar mi vida nuevamente de color y pasión... nuevamente fuiste llenando mi vida con amor y felicidad. Entre otras cosas, porque me amas de verdad ¡Feliz Cumpleaños mi nena hermosa… T. !

 **Christian Grey ENAMORADO President de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc**

#################################

Salió de la torre rumbo al estacionamiento, y diviso un carro parecido al del día anterior, pero casi enseguida el carro arranco y ella descarto la posibilidad, volteo a los lados y Ryan se dejó ver del otro lado de la acera y ella en cierto modo respiro tranquila, la presencia de ese carro la inquieto "deja esos pensamientos Steele" le dijo su subconsciente, era un carro común y corriente, al llegar a la oficina encontró la recepción sola, eso la extraño, no le dio importancia y salió hacia el ascensor, Ryan venía a toda prisa debía llevarla hasta arriba, órdenes del jefe.

-Ana- la llamo Ryan, esta al voltearse lo miro- te acompaño hasta arriba, sirve que salude a Vanessa- Ana rodo los ojos, Ryan vio que había un hombre con la mopa de limpieza, en overol y gorra, y no se le veía bien el rostro, trato de pasar al ascensor pero Ryan se lo impidió- lo siento, pero por este solo sube el personal administrativo de la empresa, lo ascensores de servicio están al final de pasillo- dijo Ryan serio.

-Lo siento señor- dijo el hombre en voz rasposa y se fue a donde le indicaron.

-Pensé que las oficinas las limpiaban en horas nocturnas- Ryan se encogió de hombros y se tocó el puente de la nariz y las sienes, Ana lo observo- ¿te sientes bien?- le dijo Ana.

-Si es solo que anoche no dormí casi, pero estoy bien además ahorita me tomo dos pastillas para el malestar y una buena taza de café y se soluciona- Ana negó. Al llegar a la planta de su oficina, salto Vanessa al verla.

-Ana ¿vienes sola?- le dijo Vanessa- perdón quiero decir, ¿el Sr. Cooper llego contigo?- dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Ryan soltó.

-El señor Cooper está cambiando un neumático que amaneció pinchado- Ana se volteo a verlo, Ryan le sonrió y pudo ver un poco de la picardía de sus ojos a través de los lentes semi-oscuros- Deberías de ir a la oficina del Sr. Grey, creo que debes ver varios documentos que dejaste allá- a Ana se le ilumino el rostro, dejo su bolso encima del escritorio de Vanessa más su chaqueta y antes de dar algunos pasos Ryan la llamo- Ana… por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Srta. Steele- le dijo risueño.

\- Cierto Ana feliz cumpleaños, ahora ve, debes de tener como 40 minutos o poco más.

-Gracias chicos- Ana se regresó de manera veloz, le dio un casto beso a cada uno y salió disparada a la oficina de Christian, al entrar lo vio mirando por el ventanal, este al escuchar la puerta volteo, Ana enseguida se le lanzo a los brazos y le devoro la boca con pasión.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños nena!- le dijo Christian levantándola en vilo en aquel abrazo dándole una vuelta en el aire y después del magistral beso que se dieron, Ana le dio su mejor sonrisa, aquella que solo podía ofrecerle al hombre que amaba.

-Gracias Christian- decía Ana emocionada y los ojos cristalinos, lo abrazo de nuevo enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, soltando un sollozo.

-¡Hey nena! Que pasa amor- Christian, la bajo con cuidado y tomo su rostro entre sus manos- no quiero que llores y mucho menos hoy, que es un día especial para ti- le decía Christian mimoso- ¿Dime que pasa, por qué lloras?- Ana con la mirada baja se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia- dime- decía este serio en su tono CEO- sabes que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes.

-No se amor creo que tengo sentimientos entremezclados- decía esta en voz baja- ¿me abrazas?- le dijo triste, Christian la abrazo por un momento y la escucho decir- Te amo Christian Grey.

-Yo también te amo Anastasia Steele- dijo este buscando su mirada- pero ya deja de llorar que no me gusta verte así, ¿sabes?- Ana negó con la cabeza- ¡Estas preciosa!- Ana sonrió mimosa, Christian le limpio el rostro y se la llevó al sofá que tenía ahí en su oficina- ven quiero tenerte unos minutos para mí, sentémonos aquí- Christian se sentó y sentó a Ana en su regazo, Ana al sentir su pene semi erecto se mordió el labio- no hagas eso Anastasia, sabes el efecto que me provoca- decía este jalando su labio con sus dedos. Ana sonrió picara- mejor centrémonos en otra cosa- metió la mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y saco una caja de terciopelo azul con letras doradas que decía Acero Buckley, al abrirla consiguió una pulsera tipo brazalete, casual en acero de muy fino acabado, con dos delicados hilos gruesos de acero entorchado, en cada punta de los gruesos hilos un semicírculo dorado y antes de estos semicírculos tenía varios anillos pequeños por donde pasaban el grueso hilo, los anillos en colores rojo, azul, blanco y algo así como tornasol, muy delicados en diferentes piedras diminutas como zafiros, rubís, diamantes, swarovski, en medio de estos un anillo de acero blanco y dorado. Ana cambio la expresión de su rostro, este se le ilumino. Ana empezó a decirle que no tenía que haberse molestado con un regalo tan fino, pero se dio cuenta que Christian no la escuchaba.

 **Christian POV**

Qué bueno que le gusto mi regalo, solo con ver como se le ilumino el rostro, esa mirada llena de ilusión, es mi mayor recompensa aunque…Ufff… lo que Ana no sabe es que entre Taylor y Ryan, bajo mis órdenes, su concejo e ideas, me han ayudado con personal muy calificado del FBI a colocarle un localizador al brazalete, ha costado algo de dinero pero eso no me importa, primero esta Ana y su seguridad, es lo último en tecnología, para protección de agentes y testigos de alto perfil, creo que al enterarme de que el malnacido de Hyde, logro escaparse de la cárcel, matando un policía y su compañero de celda, no cabe duda que este tipo está detrás de Ana, ya la policía esta avisada, y el carro ese que sale en los videos de las cámaras, era del compañero de celda de ese engendro- "Christian aparta esos malos pensamientos" "le dijo su subconsciente. Si es cierto si no mi Ana se va a dar cuenta, solo falta convencerla que lo cargue a diario, si no recurriré al otro dije.

-Está precioso amor, aunque te quedaste ausente y no escuchaste casi lo que te dije- Christian sonrió con culpa.

-Lo siento nena, solo recordaba lo agradable que fue para mí conocerte- decía poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras poniéndole el matiz del recuerdo que le traía y sonriendo con malicia, Ana sonrió, recordaba aquella broma que le había hecho años atrás, cuando aún vivía en el departamento de Kate y apenas ellos se estaban conociendo, ese correo electrónico que hizo que él la fuera a buscar y le hiciera el amor de esa manera tan deliciosa, Ana le dio un dulce beso en los labios- quiero que lo lleves siempre contigo, no te lo quites nunca- Ana lo miro sin comprender, Christian al ver su expresión le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, le dio su mejor sonrisa y utilizo otra táctica- quiero que este brazalete- decía sacando la prenda de la caja- sea un símbolo de amor entre los dos, de nuestro amor, y quisiera que lo llevaras siempre puesto- le decía mientras se lo ponía en la muñeca después de darle un pequeño beso en la palma de la mano causándole un escalofrió en la espina dorsal .

-Amor pero si lo llevo a diario podría estropearlo- decía está mirándolo con amor, Christian se encogió de hombros.

-Si se daña o se estropea, te compro otro- Ana fue a replicar y este no la dejo- no es una joya muy costosa, porque sé que no te gustan las cosas ostentosas nena, pero lo compre con mucha ilusión- decía con la mirada perdida. Reacciona Grey "le decía su subconsciente" utiliza lo que se te ocurrió- mira los colores- decía mostrando los pequeños anillos, sabes que significan- Ana negó con la cabeza, Christian le sonrió- **El AZUL** : el color de tus ojos hermosos y que me enamoraron desde que caíste en mi oficina, **ROJO** : la pasión que nos une y la que me salvo del abismo oscuro donde vivía, **BLANCO** : tu pureza nena, esa pureza que aun conservas y que me sigue desarmando, y este que es como **TORNASOL** : Nuestro amor, que visto desde otros ojos puede tener el color que deseamos y que irradiamos, ese no sé qué cautiva a los demás cuando estamos juntos, y por último y no menos importante, el **PLATA y ORO** : que en un futuro será el símbolo de nuestra unión- Ana lo miro entre emocionada y sorprendida por todo lo que le había dicho, se lanzó encima buscando su boca para devorarla con pasión, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente se separaron.

-Esta hermoso todo lo que dijiste bebe- decía emocionada, con ojos un poco cristalinos- claro que lo usare siempre amor y sin importar si me queda bien o no con lo que traiga puesto, nunca pensé que mi cincuenta tuviera una vena poeta- Christian le sonrió con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, se sentía tres metros más grande que ella ante el cumplido.

-Tú eres mi fuente de inspiración nena, la única que ha logrado sacar lo mejor de mi- decía perdido en el cuello de Ana adsorbiendo el olor- como quisiera poder hacerte el amor, perderme en ti nena- decía Christian acariciándole su cuello con la nariz, y apretándola más a su cuerpo.

-¿Y qué te detiene Sr. Grey?- le dijo Ana con la voz ronca por el deseo. Christian la miro con lujuria, aquella mirada felina, donde transmitía tanto.

-Está bien, pero tendrá que ser rápido- Ana lo miro con ceño fruncido.

-¡A no, eso sí, que No!- le espeto Ana dejando perplejo a Christian- si va ser rápido, entonces ahí lo dejamos- dijo levantándose de las piernas de este, Christian iba hablar y Ana no lo dejo- no quiero que me folles, quiero que me hagas el amor, como tú mismo lo has dicho- Christian tardo un momento en reaccionar, tomo su teléfono y tecleo.

-¿Sawyer, cuanto tiempo queda?- pregunto Christian con autoridad Ana escucho cuando el guardia dijo.

-Aún está en el Ático señor, el señor Cooper subió a cambiarse- dijo el guardia en tono neutro.

\- Esta bien apenas salga le avisas a Ryan, Taylor está en el Escala un poco ocupado con unas cosas de Gail- dijo este en el mismo tono.

-Como usted diga señor- y corto la comunicación. Ana estaba sorprendida no le salían las palabras, se sentía molesta, incomoda, confusa ni ella misma sabia ¿porque Christian no me puede preguntar las cosas primero? "pensó Ana" Déjate de pendejadas Steele y disfruta de este momento "le dijo su subconsciente" la morena resoplo.

-Bueno nena tenemos un poco de tiempo, ¿Qué propones?- Ana lo miraba molesta, Christian arrugo el entrecejo- no me gusta esa mirada Anastasia, si no quieres entonces…- Ana se le abalanzo encima devorando su boca con fuerza y pasión- Dios nena, sí que quieres- dijo este con morbo, Christian la levanto junto con el- dame un momento- se acercó a la puerta y le puso el seguro, no quería que nadie entrara, marco en su móvil- Ryan, avísame cuando Bradley Cooper llegue, apenas entre en el estacionamiento del edificio, el que pregunte estoy ocupado- Christian colgó el teléfono, sin esperar respuesta- Anastasia, quitémonos la ropa para no arrugarla- decía mirándola con devoción

-Después tendrás que explicarme todo Christian- le decía Ana mientras desabotonaba su blusa para colocar con cuidado en el espaldar de la silla cerca del sofá, a Christian se le tenso la mandíbula- Quiero disfrutarte nene- los ojos de Christian se entornaron al ver a Ana de manera sensual y como la morena se contoneaba hacia él, solo en ropa interior, Christian por su parte al quitarse el pantalón sintió cierto alivio, Ana pudo ver la evidencia de su excitación, mordiéndose el labio, Christian aprovecho ese descuido de su parte la tomo con posesión y empezó a besarla, Ana sin ningún tipo de pudor metió la mano por la goma de sus bóxer y masajeo su miembro con destreza, bajo la prenda de vestir y libero la presión que Christian sentía, haciendo que este gimiera, cayeron juntos al sofá donde empezaron una danza llena de amor y pasión.

-No sé lo que haces Ana, o como lo haces pero me vuelves loco- le dijo Christian al oído haciendo que su piel se erizara- eres una adicción que hace que quiera, más y más- Ana le sonrió.

-Tú también eres mi adicción Christian, mi piel no es la misma si no eres tu quien la toca, si no eres tu quien la caricia, si no eres tu quien la besa- le decía Ana brumada por las caricias, Christian continuo su danza, beso y acaricio cada centímetro de su piel, cuando la tuvo de espaldas, Ana se tensó- Chris…tian te qui…ero a dentro ya… por favor no… me… toques… - decía Ana tratando de reprimir sus gemidos, Christian intento tocarla como había querido tantas veces pero se contuvo, sabia por experiencia que eso era un límite infranqueable hasta que ella lo superara como hizo el.

-Tranquila nena no lo hare, pero nece..si..to estar dentro de ti- decía con la voz cortada- prometo no tocarte, pero déjame hacerlo fuerte como nos gusta- Ana asintió- te voy a tomar por los brazos, para poder sostenerme y sostenerte Ana - la mujer asintió de nuevo, sentía que no podía hablar avasallada por las caricias y todo lo que estaba sintiendo este momento- dame tus brazos nena- Ana lo hizo y de un solo movimiento Christian la penetro, haciendo que ambos emitieran un gemido gutural, Ana se aferró al cojín del mueble como pudo y trataba de reprimir los gemidos que le ocasionaban las embestidas de Christian, después de varias embestidas y que Ana marcara el mismo ritmo de Christian este no se contuvo y le dio dos azotes, dejando parte de su trasero enrojecido, Ana emitió un grito por la sorpresa que le produjo el ataque, y sintió que su excitación crecía velozmente, ya el orgasmo estaba cerca, Ana se empezó a mover de manera frenética, haciendo que Christian se moviera más fuerte si se podía- ufff nena, me encanta cuando estas así- le dijo con la voz ronca- vamos Ana, así nena quémate en tu propio fuego, déjate llevar- Ana le hizo caso y de una forma frenética se entregó al orgasmo tres segundos después Christian la acompañaba, por el precipicio de emociones convulsionándose y cayendo encima de Ana, para quedar los dos cuerpos sudorosos acostados en el sofá- eres increíble Anastasia- Christian se acomodó un poco y atrajo la espalda de Ana hacia su pecho mientras los temblores de ambos se calmaban.

-Tu eres el increíble Sr. Grey, pero es hora de que cada quien regrese a su propio mundo- Christian torció el gesto, sabía que Ana tenía razón.

-Solo descansemos unos minutos Ana, luego iremos a nuestras labores- cinco minutos después el celular de Christian sonaba- dime Sawyer- le dijo Christian en un tono escueto- está bien gracias- y colgó la llamada- vamos a vestirnos Ana, Cooper acaba de salir- se levantaron con algo de prisa a recoger su ropa interior- en aquella puerta de allá está el baño, ve allá ahí puedes asearte- Christian le dio un tierno beso a Ana y con un pequeño azote la dejo en la puerta del baño.

\- Christian amor, podrías pedirle mis cosas a Vanessa las deje en su escritorio, necesito mi bolso- mientras Ana se encontraba vistiéndose Christian le pidió a Ryan las cosas de Anastasia para que terminara de arreglarse, diez minutos después Ana salía casi lista, tomo su bolso y saco el estuche de maquillaje, después de retocarse el maquillaje, Ana se acomodó la falda de nuevo.

-Ana nena- esta lo volteo a ver- ¿Pasa algo?- la morena estaba como pensativa.

-Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos Christian el personal no tiene por qué saber lo que pasa entre nosotros- decía esta con algo de desdén- además ya me siento lo bastante mal haciendo esto, no me gusta ser el papel de la esposa infiel- decía Ana mirándolo seria.

-Tienes razón nena, pero ya lo hablaremos después, ahora debes de irte a tu oficina, Brad acaba de entrar al edificio, está en el estacionamiento- Ana resoplo, se apuró a recoger sus cosas con nerviosismo, antes de salir Christian la detuvo- cálmate amor, si nos ponemos nerviosos se darán cuenta- le dijo con cariño dándole un dulce beso- ahora ve antes que Ryan o Vanessa vengan a sacarte- Ana se volteo y antes de salir Christian le dio otro azote, dejándola perpleja- recuerda lo que me prometiste nena- Christian fue acercarse pero Ana se lo impidió.

-Christian Grey, no sigas haciendo eso- le dijo Ana toda roja fingiendo molestia.

-¿Qué cosa?, no sé de qué me hablas Anastasia- decía Christian fingiendo no saber. Ana sonrió con malicia.

-Bien, como no sabes de que hablo no tendrás sexo, ni nada parecido, hasta nuevo aviso- dijo la mujer saliendo.

-¿Es una amenaza Srta. Steele?- dijo medio burlón, Ana se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su oficina.

-Vanessa- la mujer volteo- vamos a trabajar- al entrar en su oficina Ana sonrió de nuevo al ver los dos ramos sobre su escritorio, uno de rosas blancas y rojas solo decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Srta. STEELE" de GIP y el otro ramo de varias flores que decía "Feliz cumpleaños cosa… Gracias por estar ahí" Bradley C.

-Las trajeron muy temprano casi cuando estaba llegando, las metí en tu oficina por que se cómo son de cotillas muchos del personal.

-Gracias Vanessa, ahora repasemos lo de la agenda para la reunión de esta mañana- la secretaria la miro.

-La reunión fue suspendida Ana- Ana la miro interrogante- pensé que lo sabías.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber?- dijo Ana sin entender.

-Ayer ingresaron a Rebecca a urgencias por un conato de aborto, está en observación- decía está dejando a Ana perpleja.

-No sabía que Rebecca estuviera embarazada- dijo Ana sorprendida.

-De hecho nadie sabía, el Sr. Grey me llamo muy temprano y me dijo que pospusiera la reunión, hasta el jueves- Ana resoplo con fastidio- y lo que me sorprendió mas es que este de pareja con Rick, cuando se acostó con media editorial- Ana no supo que decir, aquello era algo grave. El teléfono de Ana sonó, contestando Vanessa.

-Un momento Sr. Cooper, ya se la comunico- decía.

-Hola Brad…

-Hola cielo, ¿te gusto mi regalo?

-Si gracias, están hermosas- decía Ana viendo el ramo.

-Apenas estoy llegando, tuve que cambiar un neumático, por suerte tenía el de repuesto y el soldadito de mi casi cuñado me ayudo- Ana sonrió.

-Por lo que veo te cae mejor- Brad resoplo.

-Si bueno, ante las decisiones de Tiff no puedo hacer nada, bueno a lo que iba- Ana rio por el cambio brusco de conversación, sabía que a Brad le incomodaba lo de Tiff con Sawyer- me acaban de informar que la reunión está suspendida- dijo este con molestia.

-Si a mí también me lo dijeron hace un momento- decía Ana en tono conciliador.

-Hable con Christian- las alarmas de Ana se dispararon- le pedí permiso para llevarte a comer fuera y luego iremos por una sorpresa que te tengo, así que no se si te dará tiempo de regresar a trabajar- decía este resuelto. Ana cerró los ojos.

-Brad, aquí hay mucho trabajo, no creo que sea conveniente…- Brad no la dejo terminar.

-No acepto un no como respuesta Ana, además lo hable con Christian y estuvo de acuerdo, así que a las 2:00pm estaré ahí en tu oficina buscándote para irnos- Ana acepto a regañadientes, hablaron sobre lo de Rebecca y diez minutos después Ana colgó. Miro a Vanessa y esta tomo de nuevo su lápiz y libreta.

-Nos quedamos en lo que vamos hacer mientras Rebecca puede incorporarse a la editorial- le dijo la secretaria.

-Bueno entonces pautemos las reuniones con los escritores y sus representantes legales, habrá que citar a cada uno en diferentes horarios, tanto por la mañana como la tarde- Vanessa iba tomando nota de todo lo que Ana le iba diciendo, mientras cuadraban los horarios, para que después Vanessa llamara a los representante y escritores para citarlos. Confirmar la entrevista y recorrido por la editorial y revista de Benjamín Boots- Una cosa Vanessa, no dejes que los representantes o escritores te modifiquen la agenda, si se ponen muy renuentes los mandas a que hablen conmigo- decía Ana muy profesional.

-Listo Ana esta tarde a más tardar mañana en la mañana te entregare las pautas de cada entrevista con su horario y la confirmación con el Sr. Boots- dijo la secretaria.

-Por cierto Vanessa el viernes es la entrevista con Erika- la secretaria asintió- hasta los momentos habilitaremos un ambiente aquí en GIP o en su defecto por los acontecimientos de lo que está pasando o pueda pasar será en el Ático y te voy a necesitar para ese día a tiempo completo- a la mujer se le ilumino la cara.

-Claro que si Ana, será un honor estar ahí con ustedes- decía Vanessa emocionada. Las siguientes dos horas fueron un ir y venir de papeles, David tenia tanto trabajo atrasado que Ana no sabía lo que realmente el hombre hacia todos los días allí. Sobre las dos de la tarde Ana escucho como sonaba su puerta ya estaba más que lista, no había visto más a Christian durante el resto del día, solo los pequeños mensajes que él le había mandado…

 **NOTA** : En la imagen les dejo lo que es el regalo de Ana… Gracias por leer

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	66. Chapter 66

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Primero que todo quiero que de alguna manera elevemos una pequeña plegarias a nuestros hermanos de Ecuador y Uruguay, por todos aquellos que aún están y los que no están también entre nosotros… que de una forma u otra forma se vieron afectados por los desastres naturales…**

 **Chicas en el próximo capítulo contestare sus Review, espero les guste el capi… gracias por seguir leyendo y dándome una oportunidad… besos, un abrazo…** **  
**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXVI**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Claro que si Ana, será un honor estar ahí con ustedes- decía Vanessa emocionada. Las siguientes dos horas fueron un ir y venir de papeles, David tenia tanto trabajo atrasado que Ana no sabía lo que realmente el hombre hacia todos los días allí. Sobre las dos de la tarde Ana escucho como sonaba su puerta ya estaba más que lista, no había visto más a Christian durante el resto del día, solo los pequeños mensajes que él le había mandado…  
.

-Nos vamos Ana, muero de hambre- decía Brad entrando a su oficina, había terminado de hablar hacia poco con Grace y ya estaban en el Ático acomodando todo y prometieron terminar rápido para darle la sorpresa a Ana- ya verás la sorpresa que te tengo, será mi regalo de cumpleaños- Ana sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños grandulón- decía está tomando sus cosas, saliendo junto con Brad.

-Tranquila eso lo sé, pero lo que te tengo preparado te va a gustar, además es algo que sé que has necesitado desde que llegamos- Ana se extrañó- vamos primero a comer y luego a lo otro, además desde que esta mi niña con nosotros te entusiasma ver como ella balbucea "feliz cumpleaños mami"- Ana lo miro con emoción.

-Brad ¿Qué estas tramando?- al salir del edificio de GIP e ingresar al estacionamiento, Brad miro de nuevo el auto de Ana y pudo apreciar que era un auto nuevo-¿Quieres que vayamos en este o en el tuyo?- Brad la miro, respiro profundo, no quería hacerle reclamos a Ana, y menos siendo su cumpleaños, pero aquel auto era nuevo, ¿Qué querrá Christian, dándole un auto nuevo? "pensó Brad"- el tuyo cielo- decía este con una sonrisa tratando de no pensar en el dichoso auto, no s que tuviera celoso, pero Christian le había hecho mucho daño a Ana y no iba a permitir que lo hiciera de nuevo "pensó Brad".

-Vamos en mi auto, después si quieres antes de ir al Ático pasamos por aquí y buscamos diez minutos después llegaron a 13 Coins Seat Restorán, un sitio algo exclusivo. Este era un restorán de comida Italiana y otras especialidades- Buenas tardes- decía Brad al entrar- reservación para dos a nombre de los Sres. Cooper- el estirado y fino maître con un escueto "buon pomeriggio" los recibió. Los condujeron por un fino pasillo que de un lado había como pequeñas divisiones privadas para los comensales que querían un poco de intimidad y del otro lado una barra con asientos de espaldar muy alto que también le daba un toque íntimo aquel espacio caminaron junto al hombre para ser llevados a una estancia donde habían más mesas y muchas personas muy elegantes - grazie- le dijeron ambos al unisonó cuando el maître los dejo en su mesa, esta estaba al final de aquella estancia.

-Me encanta la comida de aquí, es muy buena- dijo Ana poniendo atención a la carta que les había entregado el mesero- Brad la miro interrogante- Vine con Kate y los chicos a la inauguración- Brad arrugo el entrecejo, Ana rodo los ojos.

-¿Pensé que no lo conocías?- dijo Brad en tono raro.

-Estábamos, Kate, Elliot, Mía, Ethan, Christian y yo, además de todos los demás invitados- decía Ana restándole importancia- vamos a pedir que tengo mucha hambre, quiero unos Fetuccinis Venetia con tomates, champiñones, bechamel y jamón- decía Ana que ya podía sentir el sabor en su paladar.

-Yo quiero unos tomates rellenos y berenjenas gratinadas, con su porción de vegetales salteados- decía este mirando la carta- y dos copas de vino tinto Château de Sancerre – decía el rubio entregando ambas cartas al mesero, el hombre se fue y a los minutos llego con las dos copa de vino- bueno Ana banana quiero brindar por este día tan especial- decía este con mirada traviesa.

-Salud cielo, gracias por esta linda sorpresa- dijo está emocionada.

-La sorpresa es para después esto es un simple almuerzo- Ana lo miro interrogante- mírame como quieras Steele, pero no te lo diré, solo que es algo que se que te gustara- terminaron de comer entre risas y bromas entre ellos- bueno Srta. Anastasia Steele es hora de irnos, primero pasaremos por una tienda a comprar algo que vi y luego a otro sitio- Ana sonrió y negó con la cabeza, Brad y sus cosas. Veinte minutos después Brad detenía el auto, en un pequeño centro comercial que decía Newman Marcus, al entrar fueron atendidos por una mujer alta de cabello negro, muy elegante.

-Si buenas tardes señores les puedo ayudar en algo- decía cortes.

-Deseo comprar uno de sus vestidos en croché, los vi el otro día que pase por aquí.

-Claro señor pasen por aquí- al entrar en donde se encontraban los vestidos Brad fue a parar directo al vestido que le había gustado, era sencillo pero elegante, color verde grisáceo, cuello redondo algo abierto, mangas por debajo de los codos, desde la base de los senos por la parte de abajo finas capas en un tejido diferente al de la parte de arriba que llegaban muy por encima de la rodilla, algo entallado pero no mucho, un diminuto cinturón marrón que ajustaba la parte baja de los senos, aun lado unas botas de tacón pequeño que combinaban bastante bien con el vestido.

-¿Te gusta Ana?- Ana miro a Brad y luego el vestido, y luego a Brad.

-Esta precioso grandulón, pero…- estaba diciendo Ana cuando Brad le hablo a la encargada.

-Nos los llevamos, más las botas- decía Brad a la mujer, Ana estaba sorprendida, Brad era de darle a veces ese tipo de regalos pero no en su cumpleaños

-Brad, pero eso… es…- decía.

-Déjame darte ese pequeño regalo Ana, te lo mereces cosa- le decía Brad tomándola de las manos, mirándola a los ojos- más que mi pareja, eres mi amiga, sabes cosas de mi que ni siquiera mis amigos saben, somos y seremos amigos además siempre has estado ahí cuando te necesito, desde que nos conocemos, sin esperar nada a cambio, son tantas cosas Ana- decía este con emoción- Sé que tenemos una conversación pendiente y…- decía Brad colocándole un dedo en los labios para que no dijera nada- pero este no es el momento- decía señalando el sitio donde se encontraban- además no quiero arruinar la sorpresa y menos la de esta noche, soltó el rubio sin querer.

-¿Cómo que la de esta noche Brad?- el hombre cerró los ojos había hablado de mas.

-Mis labios están sellados, no sé a qué te refieres- Ana lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Habla Cooper, di que vas hacer- Brad resoplo "piensa Cooper, piensa" se decía mentalmente.

-Es que… es que esta noche quiero que junto a mi princesa salgamos un rato a pasear y cantar cumpleaños con el Pie de Limón- Ana le sonrió con ternura- se que en años anteriores no te gusta cantar en tu cumpleaños, pero mi princesa no solo te salvo a ti, también a mí y por ella vale la pena todo- Ana se abrazó a Brad sin importarle si la veían o no.

-Gracias grandulón, gracias por entenderme y comprenderme, por estar ahí- le decía Ana mientras lo abrazaba- ya tendremos tiempo para esa conversación, yo también necesito hablar muchas cosas- le decía en medio del salón aun abrazados.

-Venga, vamos a cancelar todo lo que compramos y luego vamos a tu otra sorpresa- Ana lo miro- Por cierto ese brazalete no te lo había visto- decía este a espaldas de Ana, Ana cerro los ojos un momento, trago grueso y le dijo

-Pensé que la otra sorpresa era lo de esta noche- Brad negó con la cabeza- el brazalete lo compre hace unos días, un regalo de mi misma- Brad le sonrió con cariño

-Vamos ya verás- Brad pago el vestido, las botas y otras prendas que Ana escogió, mas unas camisas que a él le habían gustado. Casi veinte minutos después, el rubio estacionaba su auto frente al Caruh Salon & Spa- llegamos cielo, hoy nos merecemos ambos que nos consientan y que mejor sitio que uno de los mejores Spa de Seattle- Ana sonrió complacida tenia días con ganas de visitar ese Spa, ella necesitaba que le arreglaran las uñas, una depilación completa, las maquinas le ocasionaban irritación, quería un tratamiento facial completo, hidratación en el cabello y un buen masaje.

-Esto sí que me sorprendió, pero sabes que lo necesito desde hace días y me encanta- le dijo la morena dándole un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios. Ambos bajaron del auto y al entrar fueron recibidos con una bebida a base de frutas naturales.

-Bienvenidos a Caruh Salon & Spa soy Tony y seré uno de sus anfitriones estas dos horas, síganme por favor- decía el chico con falso acento francés y algo gay- ella es Marisa será su otra anfitriona, bueno empecemos- decía Tony- Vamos síganme les daremos una habitación a cada uno ya que lo trabajaremos a ambos por separado, pero juntos al mismo tiempo- decía el hombre dando señas gestos muy amaneradas- lo primero será que se quiten toda esa ropa y prendas de valor, que deberán guardar cada uno en el cuarto asignado solo para ustedes, luego una ducha rápida para relajar el cuerpo y liberase de los posibles agentes contaminante que tengan encima- decía Tony, mientras ustedes están en eso nosotros prepararemos el área para sus masajes y todo aquello que quieran hacer hoy- diez minutos después Brad y Ana se encontraban en el salón de masajes. Dos horas después o un poco más, unos rejuvenecidos Brad y Ana salían hacia el estacionamiento del Spa, Ana iba con su vestido nuevo, el cabello algo lacio pero muy brillante, lleno de vida, Brad por su parte con sus jeans negros que cargaba más una de las camisas que había comprado, ya estaba casi por oscurecer y en casa de ambos todo estaba listo para el cumpleaños sorpresa.

-Antes de ir al ático, podríamos pararnos a comprar unas galletas y frutas para Maddy.

-Claro Ana no hay problema- dijo este, al bajar ambos del auto, el móvil de Brad empezó a sonar- adelántate cielo, voy detrás de ti- Ana apresuro un poco el paso quería llegar temprano, para salir con su consentida- Cooper- decía este al contestar la llamada.

-Hey Coop, es Elliot piensan tardarse mucho más- decía este impaciente.

-Danos como 20 minutos Ana se antojó de comprar unas cosas- el OK de Elliot fue lo único que Cooper recibió como respuesta- date prisa Ana- decía el Brad casi los 20 minutos después.

-No sé cuál es tu prisa grandulón- le dijo Ana algo molesta ya.

-Vamos a perder la reservación, anda cielo apúrate- decía el hombre como en una súplica. Ana rodo los ojos, 25 minutos después con muchas quejas de parte de Ana y un sinfín de improperios internos por partes de Brad, debido a los conductores que no lo dejaban circular como él quería, más la paciencia que estaba perdiendo llegaron al estacionamiento privado de la Torre, por suerte Brad había pedido que le enviaran todo lo que habían comprado en el auto-Marquet a su casa. Al entrar en el área de recepción se encontraron con el Sr. Twist, que con su sonrisa amable los recibió.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Twist- le dijo Ana- están por traerme unas cosas que compre, en cuanto lleguen me las podría hacer llegar hasta el Ático, si es tan amable.

-Claro Srta. Steele como usted diga, que tenga feliz noche- Ana asintió, por suerte ya le habían avisado al conserje que no podía decir nada. Al entrar al ascensor Brad le tomo la mano a Ana y se la beso con ternura, por suerte Ana no se extrañó Brad siempre había sido con ella así.

-Ya mi princesa debe de estar lista, solo falta que me ponga un poco de loción y nos podremos ir- Ana rio ante el comentario, Brad y sus cosas podría llegar tarde a donde sea pero sin loción nunca- no te rías cosita- decía este fingiendo indignación. Ana soltó una carcajada, bien eso estuvo bueno así se relajara y se sentirá mejor al entrar.

-Dios Brad hueles increíble, no te hace falta loción- le dijo Ana haciéndole un cumplido.

-Gracias cosa, pero siento que si me hace falta- Ana rodo los ojos, al salir del ascensor Brad la tomo de nuevo de la mano. Al abrir la puerta del Ático el rubio la soltó, este suspiro profundo y al entrar Ana se quedó estática, había globos de colores y un cartel que decía **"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANASTASIA"** pintado de muchos colores, se veía que era trabajo de unos niños, Ana abrió varias veces la boca para decir algo pero no pudo estaba sin palabras. Ana siguió caminando y cuando estaba a mitad de la sala escucho unas voces que gritaron "SORPRESA" ahí estaban, Val, el mismo Brad que paso por detrás de ella, Tiff, Sawyer, Alex, Maddy, Mía, Elliot, con la pequeña Ava. Ana dio un brinco los ojos e le llenaron de lágrimas, de todas las cosas que podían esperar este era la que menos se imaginó.

-Esto es... es… chicos como es que – y no aguanto y empezó a llorar trato de simular, de aguantar el llanto hasta que lo logro y como pudo dijo- gracias- fue lo único que dijo.

-Toma tía Ana, esto es para ti- decía Alex al entregarle un ramo de lirios azules, los favoritos de su mama.

-Están preciosas mi niño- le dijo dándole un beso y admirando la manera cómo iba vestido, así se parecía más a su abuelos, camisa de vestir a cuadros y pantalón casual- te ves muy bien mi niño grande- Alex le sonrió. Ana abrazo las flores como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¿Te gustan las flores tía?- dijo este al ver a Ana abrazar las flores como si de una persona e tratara.

-Si mi cielo, sabes…- decía Ana en medio de las lágrimas, sorbiendo un poco por la nariz y aguantando soltar el llanto- estos lirios son los favoritos de mi mama- Ana pudo ver un "yo sé" en silencio que Alex emitió solo con los labios- ¿Co…como lo.. sa…sabes Alex?- le pregunto Ana extrañada.

-Yo se lo dije- Ana volteo de golpe al escuchar aquella voz que había extrañado tanto y se encontró con el rostro de su madre que también estaba bañado en lágrimas- mi niña, mi Ana ¡Perdóname, mi bebe!- le dijo Carla en medio del llanto que soltó y tendiéndole los brazos a Ana. La morena no se hizo esperar y corrió a los brazos de su madre.

-¡Mama, mami!- Ana lloraba descontroladamente, se abrazó a Carla y metió su cabeza en el hueco de sus pechos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara- mami dime que no eres un sueño- Ana hipeaba por la fuerza con la que había llorado- no se habían dado cuenta que estaban sentadas en medio de la alfombra del salón.

-Soy yo mi niña, pidiéndote perdón así sea de rodillas- Carla trato de arrodillarse y Ana se lo impidió- quiero escucharte decir que me perdonas Ana, por favor- Carla empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-No mami no tengo que perdonarte nada, solo tratemos de olvidar lo que paso- decía Ana secándole las lágrimas a su mama y Carla hizo lo mismo con ella- ven levantémonos Ana se puso de pie y ayudo a su madre hacer lo mismo, no se había percatado de que tenía otros ojos que la miraban aparte de los presentes que ya estaban ahí cuando llego, al mirar hacia uno de los lados pudo ver a Grace abrazada a Carrick con los ojos húmedos.

-Ana querida, feliz cumpleaños- Ana se separó un poco de Carla y acepto de buen agrado el abrazo de Carrick y Grace- espero te haya gustado tu sorpresa- Ana asintió y enseguida empezó a llorar de nuevo- no llores querida- le decía Grace limpiándole restos de sus lágrimas.

-Gracias por traerme a mi mama Grace, Carrick- decía Ana en medio del llanto que trataba de contener, le dio un beso primero a Grace y luego a Carrick- ambos sonrieron con dulzura.

-El mérito no es todo nuestro querida, la iniciativa fue de Kate- Grace la abrazo de nuevo como lo hacía con Mía, ese abrazo maternal- de Kate pero sobre todo de mi Christian- le dijo Grace quedito para que los demás no escucharan, al separarse Carrick le dijo algo serio.

-Solo esperamos que perdones a tu madre por los malos entendidos y los errores que cometió en el pasado.

-Ya lo hice Carrick- le dijo Ana aun entre hipos- jamás le reprocharía nada a mi mama- Ana no se había percatado que desde el pasillo de la puerta Ray la miraba con los ojos húmedos.

-Y a mí, mi niña ¿Me perdonaras algún día?- Ana volteo a ver a su padre y se llevó la mano a la boca, sintió que las piernas le fallaban pero Carrick fue rápido y la agarro, vio a Christian que hizo el impulso de acercarse y dándole una mirada desaprobatoria a Christian donde le indicaba que no se acercara, este bajo la mirada,

-Papa, estas aquí- Ray se acercó y Ana se tiro a sus brazos donde empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Shsss, mi niña no llores o harás que este viejo llore también, y haga el ridículo- le decía Ray, lloroso, acunando a Ana como lo hacía como cuando era apenas una niña- te pido perdón Anie, pero me deje llevar por rumore y cosas que no eran ciertas- Ray le dio un dulce beso en la frente y Ana hizo lo mismo que había hecho con su madre, le seco las lágrimas una mano le tendió un pañuelo, con este le seco el rostro a su padre y luego el de ella misma, Carla se acercó a la pareja y Ana se abrazó a ambos donde los tres lloraron por ese merecido reencuentro.

-A… aun… no… pue… puedo cre... creer que estén aquí- decía Ana llorando.

-Ya mi niña no llores más vamos que es tu cumpleaños y hay que celebrarlo- le dijo Carla tomando el pañuelo de la mano de Ana y secándole el rostro.

-Gracias a todos- decía Ana viendo ya más calmada a los presentes, pudo apreciar que más de uno tenía los ojos húmedos y lloraban en silencio.

-Bueno basta de tristezas y de llantos, ahora lo que se debe hacer es celebrar, traigan las copas por favor- Val y otra mujer que Ana no conocía salieron hacia la cocina y llegaron casi enseguida con unas bandeja de copas vacías y dos cubiteras de hielo con una botella cada una de **Bollinger Grande Aneé Rosé** , Ana al verlo sonrió, mientras servían la Champagne se acercaron uno a uno.

-Ana banana, feliz cumple enana- le dijo Elliot ganándose un manotazo de Grace- Auch mama, solo era un juego- Ana rio por lo ocurrido. Los demás rieron.

-Ana feliz cumpleaños amiga, te deseo lo mejor- Mía le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

-Ana, deseo de corazón que este sea un día especial y que algún día puedas perdonarme, por todo el mal que te hice- decía Kate con los ojos rojos y la nariz tan colorada e hinchada que no parecía que fuera su fina nariz- Ana la abrazo sinceramente.

-Gracias Kate, sé que te debe haber costado mucho el hecho de reconocer el error, pero ya tendremos tiempo de hablarlo a solas- le dijo Ana con una sonrisa cordial.

-Cuñada, que difícil es guardar un secreto tan grande pero valió la pena, feliz cumpleaños Anie- decía Tiff emocionada sorbiendo por la nariz, aun lado de esta estaba Sawyer que le dio un pequeño abrazo y la soltó enseguida, este no quería malos entendido, por parte de su jefe o por parte de su cuñado.

-Ana feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Sawyer, esta solo asintió.

-Anastasia, feliz cumpleaños- cuando Ana volteo vio a Christian parado a un lado de la chimenea con un pequeño ramo de rosas azules matizadas, este se las tendió, Ana se acercó y le dio un pequeño abrazo, tomando las flores, estas las coloco en un florero vacío que había en la chimenea.

-Gracias Christian, están muy bonitas- pero detrás de aquella mirada ajena a muchos ojos sobre todo los de Brad se dijeron muchas cosas.

-Anie, feliz cumpleaños- le decía Val emocionada tendiéndole una copa a ella y otra a Christian, Ana no espero y se abrazó a la mujer de manera afectuosa, al separarse Val le entrego de nuevo la copa- ten ahora ve a brindar- decía Val.

-Nada de ve, vamos tu brindas con nosotros Valerie y no acepto un no- le dijo Ana seria- tú no eres simplemente mi empleada y lo sabes ¿cierto?- la mujer asintió.

-Un momento que falto yo- decía Brad con Maddy en brazos- feliz cumpleaños preciosa cosa- Ana rio por el mote- espero que no estés molesto conmigo- decía este, dándole un casto beso a Ana- Maddy dale a mami el regalo- Maddy casi se le lanza a Ana en brazos por suerte Val que la conocía le quito la copa Ana.

- _Mami, fediz pumple ñaños te quelo mucho, a zacillos de mami dindos_ \- decía la niña tratando de abrir la pequeña bolsa- Ana rio, por el resoplido de Brad, Maddy siempre decía que era el regalo, desde que podía pronunciar palabras.

-Gracias mi consentida- le dijo Ana dándole un sonoro beso, haciendo que la niña riera- gracias grandulón- Brad se le acerco y la abrazo, llevándola más hacia el grupo, cuando todos tuvieron sus copas en las manos, Grace tomo la palabra.

-Brindemos por este hermoso y significativo encuentro, que selle viejos rencores y que traiga dicha y felicidad para todos- alzaron sus copas y lo único que se escuchó al unísono fue…

-¡SALUD!...  
.

 **NOTA** : En la imagen les dejo lo que es los regalo de Ana… Gracias por leer

.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	67. Chapter 67

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Baltazar31:** No sé porque dices que Ana es ninfómana, no lo he escrito de esa manera, pero respeto tu opinión ;) la "venganza" de Ana que dices no iba dirigida a sus padres, Ana no ha perdido ningún hijo, la violación la dejo con ciertos problemas, hay muchos escritos donde los personajes no son lo que tu esperas, pero igualmente no deja de ser solo una historia… gracias por leer, nos leemos :·)… **Amelia** : Holaaa... Ya me fijo, es que no he revisado bien, te contesto por aquel medio, espero te guste el capi… besos una abrazo… **Graciela** : gracias amiga por leer, besos un ABRAZOTE… **ValeH1996:** Hola gracias por leer, y sobre todo gracias por dar tu opinión, para mí eso vale mucho… Por cierto he estado leyendo tu historia y me gusta cuando la continuas.? **Kathy729:** qué bueno que te gusto, espero que este también sea de tu agrado, besos… **Eleanorsam/esmeroldam:** Como me reí al ver que son la misma persona… jejeje, que bueno que te gusto…Po cierto no eres pesada.. ;) **Lore:** Espero que este capi también te guste, a mi sinceramente no me gusto como quedo, gracias por la paciencia y seguir leyendo… besos un abrazo fuerte… **Epagoza:** Gracias a ti por leer **,** algo ahí de eso y si ese es Jack, pronto entrara en acción… besos un abrazo… **Analu:** Gracias a ti por leer y comentar.. nos leemos… **Ginny** : Gracias espero te guste el capi… **MaraGrey:** Gracias amiga… me tienes abandonada, ya ni mensajes me pasas ;) jejeje… no llores tanto, guarda lagrimas para otros capis más adelante… espero te guste este capi… besos un ABRAZOTEEE… **Ileana10:** qué bueno que te gusto, espero que este te guste también, y si Christian se sintió impotente por no poder abrazar a Ana… **DenKar:** hola desaparecida… que bueno que te gusto el capi, y espero que este también te guste, tranquila aún queda tela que cortar, pronto aparecerá Hyde, besos amiga, un súper, mega abrazo… **LunaVioleta:** gracias Luna, se te extraño por aquí que bueno que te gusto, como has estado.? Gracias por estar siempre ahí… un abrazo desde la distancia… **lguard25** : Gracias por leer bienvenida.. Ojala te guste el capi.. nos leemos… **Maryta9990:** Gracias que bueno que te gusto, espero que este capi te guste también, ya te envié el mensaje de nuevo I sorry :'( no se por qué no te llego, besos, un abrazo… **NataliaCatalina** : gracias a ti por leer y comentar, besos un abrazo desde la distancia…

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXVII**

 **Anteriormente…**

- _Mami, fediz pumple ñaños te quelo mucho, a zacillos de mami dindos_ \- decía la niña tratando de abrir la pequeña bolsa- Ana rio, por el resoplido de Brad, Maddy siempre decía que era el regalo, desde que podía pronunciar palabras.

-Gracias mi consentida- le dijo Ana dándole un sonoro beso, haciendo que la niña riera- gracias grandulón- Brad se le acerco y la abrazo, llevándola más hacia el grupo, cuando todos tuvieron sus copas en las manos, Grace tomo la palabra.

-Brindemos por este hermoso y significativo encuentro, que selle viejos rencores y que traiga dicha y felicidad para todos- alzaron sus copas y lo único que se escuchó al unísono fue…

-¡SALUD!...  
.

-Bueno señores- decía Elliot muy serio con la copa al frente a modo de brindis, lo demás lo imitaron- solo me resta decir, Ana banana, en este día tan especial, deseo todo lo hermoso que te pueda deparar, que sea un nuevo comienzo para ti al lado de tus padres, ya me entere que no te gusta o mejor dicho no te gustaba celebrar tu cumpleaños- Ana bajo la vista- pero este momento conviértelo en un renacer y que sea el primero de muchos rodeada de las personas que te queremos- Elliot tomo aire, su madre lo miraba sorprendida, al igual que sus hermanos y Ana, Mía soltó un pequeño ¡ohh! enternecido- Bueno ya dije lo que tenía que decir ahora solo me resta decirles… ¡Muero de hambre! Cuando comemos- exclamo el rubio, ocasionando las risas de varios de los presentes, incluido su padre, Christian negó con la cabeza sonriendo, mi hermano y sus pendejadas.

-Elliot Trevelyan Grey- Elliot miro a su madre, con cara de inocente- hijo por dios tú y tus cosas- le dijo Grace.

-Ya déjalo mi amor- mira a Ana hasta la hizo sonreír, todos aquí sabemos cómo es nuestro chico- decía Carrick con orgullo, mira que hasta hizo que Christian sonriera- decía Carrick un poco apartado del resto de los invitados atrayendo consigo a Grace.

-Mi pobre Christian debe de sentirse incomodo por no poder hablar con Ana- Carrick miro hacia donde miraba Grace y vio a Christian algo tristón pero sonriente.

-Si pudiera haría algo por remediar eso- Grace lo miro incrédula- vamos Grace cariño, soy viejo pero no tonto- decía este con una sonrisa medio traviesa, Grace le sonrió con ternura- ya lo hablare con Christian después además él se sinceró conmigo como nunca lo había hecho- Grace lo miraba sin poder creer- ya verás cómo los reúno cinco minutos decía con orgullo y travesura.

-Viejo sinvergüenza- Carrick rio y se encogió de hombros, se alejó de su mujer y se acercó a sus dos hijos varones que estaba hablando entre ellos, con Ava en brazos.

-Elliot consíguele a tu viejo una cerveza, ese vino rosa, es muy dulce para mi gusto- decía Carrick poniendo mal gesto.

-Deja yo te la busco papa, Elliot tiene a Ava en brazos- le dijo Christian solicito, pero Carrick lo detuvo.

-No, deja que vaya tu hermano y le pregunte a Bradley, y ve si hay esa que a mí me gusta- decía el viejo mirando a Elliot de forma extraña. Elliot entendió la seña que le hizo su papa y se fue con su hija en brazos-Hijo quiero discúlpame por la manera en que te mire hace rato- Christian miro a su padre y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, creo que no controle el impulso y quise hacer algo que no me corresponde, ya no lo hare más- decía Christian con los ojos tristes viendo hacia donde Ana hablaba con Grace y Carla pero el semblante serio, estaba acostumbrado a levantar sus escudos y que nadie viera su sentir- lo mejor será que me vaya, no quiero incomodar a Ana- dijo haciendo el amago de irse, Carrick lo tomo del brazo.

-Espera un rato más hijo- Christian lo miro interrogante, con el gesto más que serio, Carrick le sonrió- hazle caso a tu viejo y no te vayas todavía, haciendo caso a su padre se sentó de nuevo.

-Mama, papa- los llamo Ana- este es Bradley, el padre de Maddy y mi prometido- el rubio sonrió con dulzura a Ana, le dio la mano a Carla, luego a Ray.

-Un placer señores bienvenidos a este humilde hogar- Carla sonrió ante el encanto que desplegaba Brad- Sra. Adams- al decir así Carla se acordó de Bob, este estaba afuera hablando con Taylor.

-Ana hija, Bob aún está afuera con un señor que no sé quién es, creo que es el chofer de Christian- dijo la mujer haciendo mismos gestos de Ana, se ve que es herencia "pensó Brad"

-Yo lo hago pasar cosa, tu quédate aquí- Brad hizo pasar a Bob y a Taylor para que estuvieran más cómodos.

-Ana, ¿Cómo estas niña?- le decía Bob con cariño al entrar, saludo a los presentes de mano, Ana lo abrazo, Bob a pesar de todo cuando ella llamaba a su madre para tratar de hablar con Carla la trato bien y le decía como estaba esta- toma te traje un pequeño presente, una tontería, tu madre me ayudo a escogerlo, Carla abrazo uno de los brazos de Bob y sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias Bob, gracias por todo- le dijo Ana correspondiendo a su sonrisa, al abrir aquella pequeña caja cuadrada en forma de cubo, vio una fina bufanda color rosa y negro con su respectivo broche, era un broche de mariposas, de fino acabado, Bob tenía razón escogencia de su madre "pensó Ana"- esta hermoso Bob- Ana volteo a los lados y logro ver a Val y le hizo señas para que se acercara- Ya conocen a la nana, de Maddy ¿cierto?- Carla le sonrió.

-Claro que si hija ella en cierto modo nos ayudó a darte la sorpresa- Ana sonrió y abrazo a Val.

-Mami, ella ha sido como esa hermana grande, esa amiga incondicional que me apoyo en todo momento, sobre todo cuando Maddy era un bebe- Val le sonrió educada a Carla, se habían conocido en la tarde mientras Val iba a la mansión para ayudar en unas cosas para traer- Mira Val, conoces a mi papa- decía Ana presentando a ambos, Ray desplego su mejor sonrisa, y con mucha educación tomo la mano de Val, la mujer se sonrojo un poco. Ray sonrió de nuevo, y Ana lo miro extrañada.

-Anie, cielo, voy por algo de tomar, ¿desean algo?- Brad estaba algo incómodo, el papa de Ana lo había mirado varias veces serio- ¿Ustedes desean algo de tomar?- dijo Brad mirando a Bob, a Carla y Ray.

-Así que usted es el prometido de mi Anie- Ray lo miro serio, Brad trago grueso, jamás había conocido suegro- pues gracias por cuidar de ella, de ayudarla en esos momentos de dificultad- Brad le sonrió con educación- y gracias por esa nieta maravillosa- esto hizo que la sonrisa de Brad se ensanchara aún más, miro a Ana y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nada que agradecer Sr. Steele, Ana es una mujer maravillosa y excelente madre- Ray se llenó de orgullo.

-Hey bro- Elliot estaba contemplando la escena, espero hasta que Brad se desocupara un poco- tendrás cerveza en tu nevera, son para mi viejo- dijo este alzando un poco la voz.

-Hey te estoy escuchando, viejo tu abuelo-Elliot se rio, Grace lo miro seria. Siempre era lo mismo. Brad salió a la nevera y no consiguió lo que buscaba.

-No tengo cerveza, es raro por lo general, las mantengo ahí- cayo en cuentas de que no pudo comprar nada, por su viaje a NY y luego lo del cumple.

-Tranquilo iré por algunas, a papa le gusta es la Heineken Light y la Coors Light, además todavía no creo que sirvan la comida, ni el pastel- le dijo Elliot con una mueca, que le causo gracia a Brad- ya vengo Coop.

-Si quieres te acompaño, sirve para traer mi propia dotación- Elliot sonrió, a los pocos minutos ambos salieron diciendo que no se tardarían mucho, Elliot le hizo señas a Sawyer y este entendió, ambos sonrieron. No se puede negar mi papa es un zorro viejo "pensó Elliot". Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta del pase de miradas, Sawyer se ensucio la camisa a propósito e hizo que Tiff lo acompañara para cambiarse.

-Ray que gusto verlo- le dijo Grace del brazo de Carrick- ¿cómo estuvo su vuelo?- Carrick le dio la mano.

-Estuvo muy bien Sra. Grey, Sr. Grey- saludo educado después de darle la mano.

-Puede decirme Grace y me alegro que este bien, ahora si me disculpa- dijo y se fue.

-Ray, me han dicho que es fanático de la pesca- el hombre sonrió, él y Carrick comenzaron una conversación bastante amena, Carrick invito al día siguiente a que muy temprano fueran a pescar en su viejo bote de pesca, el único inconveniente era que debía quedarse en la mansión.

-Ana, necesito tu opinión con respecto a la comida- le dijo Val casi en un susurro no quería que los demás escucharan, Val se llevó a Ana a la cocina, para que le dijera algo sobre la comida, a los 15 segundos entro Christian.

-¿Val necesitas ayuda con algo?- pregunto extrañado, pero cuando vio a Ana su rostro se le ilumino.

-Tienen como diez minutos nada más así que aprovechen- le dijo Val sonriendo como tonta.

-Christian...- decía Ana sonriendo tímidamente.

-Anastasia…- dijeron ambos, Christian no espero ni un segundo y se abalanzo sobre Ana y la abrazó con ternura, dándole suaves besos en la cabeza, no era algo carnal, ni sexual, simplemente quería sentir que se encontraba bien, que a pesar de haber llorado y de lo que estaba pasando estaba bien con el hecho de traerle a sus padres.

-Abrázame fuerte amor, lo necesito- le decía Ana en el hueco de su cuello- nunca pensé en tener a mis padres de vuelta aquí conmigo, los he necesitado tanto- decía Ana emocionada y algo llorosa, aferrándose aún más si podía a Christian- viste ¿Cómo mi mama miraba a Maddy? – Christian asintió, me dijo que es igual a mí a su edad- decía con emoción.

-Por lo que veo te gusto la sorpresa- Ana recordó las palabras de hace un rato de Grace y se dio cuenta que todo esto lo había montado Christian. Se separó un poco de este que la miraba sin comprender- ¿Qué pasa?- decía tratando de descifrar lo que Ana pensaba.

-Gracias bebe- le decía Ana tomándole con las dos manos la cabeza, mientras le daba besos cortos regados por su cara y su boca- gracias muchas gracias- decía la morena emocionada- ya sé que en parte fuiste tú el de la idea de traer a mis padres- decía Ana otra vez llorando, Christian le limpio las lágrimas.

-No hay que darlas cariño, lo hago por ti, quiero devolverle el brillo a tus ojos- Ana le sonrió con ternura, le acaricio el rostro y lo despeino un poco- no sigas llorando, que no me gusta verte así- Ana le sonrió y asintió.

-Quiero ese cabello como antes Sr. Grey- decía Ana soltándose de su agarre, y terminando de secarse el resto de las lágrimas, en eso Grace entro en la cocina y la sorprendida fue ella.

-Hijo…- le decía Grace mirándolos a ambos, Ana estaba algo pálida.

-Mama no es lo que tú piensas- dijo Christian a la defensiva, acercándose a su madre.

-No estoy pensando nada, cielo además si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz- le dijo Grace con una sonrisa- y si es con Ana mucho mejor- Christian le sonrió a su madre y la abrazo, Grace se sorprendió ante aquella demostración de cariño y la disfruto.

-Gracias mama- dijo este y miro a Ana, y le guiño un ojo- Mama no le vayas a decir a Mía por favor, sabes como es y no le quiero traer problemas a Ana, ya después te contare.

-Está bien hijo así será- dijo a la madre algo seria- ahora despídanse rápido ya Elliot debe de estar por subir, junto con Bradley- Christian beso de nuevo a Ana y salió junto su madre, Ana estaba toda roja, solo esperaba que de verdad Grace no dijera nada.

-¿Que hacías tanto en la cocina Christian?- Mia y su curiosidad "pensó Christian"

-Solo le ayude a Val a destapar unos frascos, deja de ser tan curiosa hermanita- dijo este a modo de regaño, Mía lo miro con fastidio. Al subir Elliot junto a Brad, este busco a Ana que tenía a Maddy en brazos, estaba junto a Val y hablaban entre ellas, de cómo servir la comida, los adultos mayores hablaban entre ellos, Mía y Kate estaban con Tiff. Brad se acercó hasta donde Ana y Maddy le tendió sus bracitos.

-Podrías sostenerla grandulón mientras ayudo a Val con lo de la comida, por favor- al llegar de nuevo a la cocina vio a la misma chica de hace un rato- Val ¿Quién es ella?- le pregunto Ana.

-Es una empleada de la Srta. Mía, ella es algo así como Sous Chef, pero Mía dice que se ha ganado el puesto de Chef ejecutivo, es muy buena Ana, ven te la presento- Ana miraba sorprendida todo el despliegue de platos que tenía por todo aquello, todo muy bien organizado- Gigi, ella es Anastasia Steele la cumpleañera- dijo Val educada.

-Es un placer Srta. Steele, feliz cumpleaños- decía la mujer de rasgos latinos, cabello lasio color chocolate, de contextura delgada a gruesa, estatura media a alta, ojos color avellanas, y muy sonriente.

-El placer es mío Gigi, y me puedes decir Ana- la mujer sonrió educada- Vamos a colocar todo esto en la mesa, y luego que cada quien se sirva como le provoque, ¿Les parece bien?- ambas mujeres asintieron.

-De hecho Mía me dijo lo mismo solo que aún no han traído el mesón y por eso tuve que ir hasta abajo a ver si venían- decía con algo de vergüenza. Por eso no la vi cuando me encontré con Christian, "pensó Ana"

-Por eso no te preocupes, Val desocupemos la mesa y colocamos todo ahí ella es bastante amplia, además sabes que ella se puede ampliar un poco- decía Ana quitando sillas y llevándolas hacia el lateral de la cocina, hacia uno de los ventanales.

-Cierto Ana, ven Gigi quita esa cara, no es tu culpa que no trajeran el mesón a tiempo-en ese momento Mía iba entrando a la cocina, escucho lo que acababan de decir, y vio como estaban organizando todo, ella también se puso ayudar.

-Si traen el mesón lo regresas Gigi, ya mañana me encargare de los responsables- le decía Mía a la mujer, con el semblante preocupado, Mía le sonrió infundiéndole confianza- tranquila Gigi, sé que no es tu culpa, además se dé buena fuente que Salma te está saboteando mucho en los eventos por tu ascenso- dijo Mía ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de Gigi- Y eso no lo voy a permitir, ella ya no trabajara más para nosotros- Mía vio como Gigi siguió como estática- venga ya mujer no te preocupes, yo sé lo que esto, además se cómo es tu trabajo y eso habla muy bien de ti- al terminar de arreglar todo Mía anuncio, que el Buffet estaba servido, había todo tipo de comida, para todos los gustos Ana preparo un platón ovalado diferente y se lo entrego a Val para que se lo diera a Grace y está a Christian, en el centro del plato como unos labios dibujados con la salsa agridulce y alrededor varios entremeses salados, Christian al verlos esbozo una sonrisa.

-Gracias mama- Grace sonrió, la mujer se dio cuenta que Christian sabía que Ana era quien se lo había mandado, como lo supo no lo sabía y no le importaba, solo con ver a su hijo sonreír de esa manera, valía la pena. Luego de comer, Christian se disculpó después de varias llamadas, por suerte la música no estaba tan alta- Tengo que irme, el deber me llama, y debo de trabajar- decía a los presentes, no quería mirar a Ana sabía que esta lo iba a mirar diferente.

-Christian, si no te importa Carrick me ha invitado a pasar la noche en su casa y salir a pescar en su viejo bote mañana- decía Ray educado- espero no te cause molestias- Christian sonrió, por suerte su papa había invitado a Ray a pescar muy temprano, solo tendría que enviar la pequeña maleta con uno de los guardias, ya que Carrick le había dicho algo.

-Por supuesto que no Ray, si quieres puedo mandar algo de ropa con alguno de mis hombres- dijo este.

-Mándale todo hijo, Ray se quedara con nosotros unos días, y así podrá terminar de restaurar lo que está haciendo- decía Carrick con una sonrisa. Christian asintió y termino por irse, ya le mandaría todo, y en cierto modo se sintió aliviado, en el Escala no podría trabajar a sus anchas.

-Cari, Christian no te dijo si paso algo- Grace se extrañó de las llamadas que había recibido Christian en los últimos minutos, se veía molesto, Carrick negó con la cabeza.

-Tenía que hacer unos envíos internacionales mama- le dijo Elliot.

-Pues yo creo que fue por la llamada de Sam- dijo Mía, Elliot la miro mal- ¿Qué?- le dijo Mía. Grace torció el gesto.

-Cállate hermanita, sabes que Sam no es santo de la devoción de mama- y mío tampoco "pensó Elliot" Mía rodo los ojos. Grace miro hacia donde estaba Ana y su madre y sonrió, dejo de escuchar lo que sus dos hijos discutían tontamente.

-Hija, mi niña linda- le decía Carla de nuevo con los ojos cristalinos- quisiera que hablemos de tantas cosas- Ana le tomo la mano y levanto una mano para detener lo que estaba hablando.

-Ya habrá tiempo mama, tu y yo hablaremos de todo esto- Kate que hasta los momento se había mantenido al margen y solo había hablado com Mía y Tiff se le acerco, con la mirada baja.

-Quería aprovechar que están juntas y pedirles perdón a las dos por todo el daño que les hice- los presentes voltearon a ver a las tres mujeres, Ray se les acerco- Ana, Carla- vio que Ray se acercaba y le dijo- Ray a ti también te tengo que pedir perdón- Elliot se iba a acercar y Carrick se lo impidió, y le dijo que no con la cabeza- sé que no hay palabras para retribuir todo el mal que les cause, todo el desgaste que les hice y que causo tanto daño a Ana- a Kate se le empezó a bañar el rostro con lágrimas- perdí la amistad de Ana y no la supe valorar, y ahora quisiera enmendar mis errores, empezar desde cero y ganarme de nuevo su confianza- Ray iba hablar y Carla lo detuvo, este tomo la mano de su hija, Carla sumo la mano de ella a esa unión.

-Sabes Katherine, te tenía en un pedestal muy alto y me llegue a sentir muy mal por todo el supuesto daño que te hizo Ana, pero ya hablaremos de todo esto y me gustaría hacerlo delante de Eamon y Mary, es decir delante de tu madre y tu padre, somos muy allegados y así como ellos juzgaron a mi Ana, se merecen saber lo que hizo su hija, ¿No te parece?- Kate asintió llorando, Elliot se le logro acercar hasta donde estaban.

-Sra. Adams, no creo que haga falta que mis suegros se enteren de todo esto- dijo este algo molesto por todo aquello.

-Lo siento joven, pero como madre de Ana lo voy hacer, quiero limpiar su nombre por completo, ellos al igual que muchos de nosotros pensamos cosas atroces de mi Ana- le dijo Carla seria, Elliot bajo la cabeza y asintió, sabía que en cierto modo Carla tenía razón- Yo sé que también tengo mucha culpa al igual que Ray de lo que paso y de lo que todo que tuvo que vivir Anastasia, pero me deje llevar por tus intrigas Kate, y me sentí mal porque había fracasado como madre y en la educación que le había dado a Anastasia, pero es tiempo de enmendar los errores y sé que mi Ana, no es de las que guarda rencores o resentimientos, cierto cielo- Carla miro a Ana con infinita ternura, la morena sonrió con asentamiento de cabeza- tan fácilmente, si es de perdonar y olvidar de alguna forma lo que paso así será, pero lo siento por tus padres pero deben de enterarse de esto, mañana me comunicare de nuevo con tus padres y nos reuniremos en casa de Grace, ella misma dio autorización para eso, ella misma te avisara- Elliot abrazo a Kate y se la llevo hacia el sofá, donde se sentó junto a ella y Mía- Ana sé que fui dura con ella pero quiero que nos sentemos y hablemos a pesar de que me recibiste y me abriste tus brazos de nuevo necesitamos hablar, yo…- la voz de Carla se quebró un poco- hay tantas coas que quiero decirte- Ana levanto la mano.

-Cómo te dije antes mama, ya habrá tiempo, mañana podemos hablar- le dijo Ana recibiendo a su niña que venía de nuevo hacia ella.

-Nena si quieres nos vamos- le decía a modo dulce Elliot, Kate se encogió de hombros, mirando a su hija mientras jugaba junto a Maddy.

-Esto me lo merezco Elí, todo y cada una de las cosas y sé que muy en el fondo siempre me perseguirá lo que hice- Elliot respiro profundo, no se lo quería decir, pero ella misma tenía razón. Se despidieron de todos a pesar de la renuencia de la pequeña Ava por irse, a la final Grace pidió que se la dejaran y la pareja acepto. La noche continúo entre conversaciones, el pastel de chocolate que había traído Mía, el Pie de limón que hizo Val, una tarta de frutas que estaba en la mesa como decoración que había hecho Gigi, y otro pastel no muy grande decorado todo de blanco, en el centro unos extraños signos y en un costado tres rosas en chocolate.

-Gigi- la llamo Mía- ¿qué dicen esos signos?- la mujer al acercarse, se extrañó.

-No lo sé Mía, lo trajeron hace rato y solo dijeron que era para la cumpleañera- Ana se acercó y al ver de lo que hablaban sonrió y toco el dije que pendía de la cadena que cargaba, ella si sabía que significaba- Por cierto Mía hay algo que no sabes y quisiera decirte- Mía la mira con atención, se fueron a un extremo de la cocina para poder hablar- Es que… ya me tengo que ir y este…- decía la mujer titubeante.

-Gigi que nos conocemos hace mucho habla por favor- le decía Mía con una sonrisa, Gigi bajo la cabeza, Mía entendió- Se trata de Ethan ¿Cierto?- la mujer asintió, y agacho la cabeza, roja de vergüenza. Mía cambio el semblante- aún estoy molesta por no ser sinceros conmigo, sobre todo de ti Gigi que nos conocemos, que tenemos una amistad.

-Lo es Mía y créeme- decía cabizbaja- que cuando supe que ustedes habían tenido algo, quise terminar la relación- dijo a la defensiva- pero él me dijo que no que solo, hablaría de nuevo contigo, que lo de ustedes ya no daba para más- Mía le sonrió con cierto pesar y la tomo de la mano, infundiéndole confianza.

-No es momento para hablar de esto y mucho menos el mejor lugar, pero es cierto nuestra relación no daba para más y me dolió enormemente, pero a los días me di cuenta que fue más como un capricho que la persona que quería para pasar el resto de mi vida, al principio tuve miedo de enfrentar esa verdad, por mis padres, por mis hermanos, por no causarle problemas al mismo Ethan, pero esa misma situación, me llevo a tener tantos problemas con Ethan que lo dejamos por la paz y enfrentarnos a mi familia- Mía tomo aire, para seguir hablando- Así que ahora te digo, si el futuro de Ethan está a tu lado y el tuyo al lado de él, entonces aprovecha y se feliz que te lo mereces- Mi la abrazo y se dispuso junto con ella a dejar todo acomodado, Val se le unió para ayudar también. Después de repartir un poco de cada tarta para cada quien, era hora de las despedidas.

-Mama, ¿te gustaría quedarte?- Ana le hablaba a Carla, la mujer la miro sonriéndole.

-Hija no quiero incomodarte, ni a ti ni a tu prometido.

-No es ninguna molestia mama, además hay cuartos de sobra y quisiera que mañana cuando despierte, saber que todo esto no fue simplemente un sueño y que vas a estar ahí para mi, como cuando viaje a Georgia por última vez- Carla le sonrió y miro a Bob, este le devolvió la sonrisa- por Bob no te preocupes, los dos son más que bienvenidos, además hay una gran sala con TV donde Bob puede ver esos partidos que tanto le gustan sobre todo de golf, ¿cierto Brad?- Ana miro a Brad que conversaba con el mismo Bob.

-Claro que si cielo, además hay juego diferido en un rato- a Bob se le ilumino el rostro.

-Bueno Carly, mi amor, no se diga más nos quedamos esta noche- Carla rodo los ojos y Ana empezó a reír, Bob era un buen hombre, pero como muchos el deporte le apasionaba y lo segaba.

-No se hable más nos quedamos- Ana sonrió emocionada ante las palabras de su mama.

-Mama podrías decirle a chofer que venga por mí, por favor- le decía Mía a Grace- necesito llevarme algunas cosas y no me las puedo llevar en un taxi.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar yo, a esta hora los taxis pueden ser peligrosos- le dijo Brad con gesto serio.

-Me parece bien Bradley así me voy más tranquila, mañana tengo guardia todo el día y debo irme temprano al hospital- Brad le sonrió con dulzura a Grace.

-Bueno mientras preparan y recogen las cosas voy a dormir a mi princesa- decía este haciéndole cosquillas a Maddy- Anda mi princesa, despídete de tus abuelos que ya se van- Maddy le dio un beso a cada uno y solo abanicando su manita dijo adiós. Luego de despedirse de Grace y de Carrick, Brad se fue a preparar a su niña para dormir, mientras las demás mujeres ayudaban a Mía y Gigi a organizar todo. Unos minutos después el timbre sonó, Val fue a ver de quien se trataba.

-Si diga ¿que desea?- decía educada la mujer ante la mirada de Tiff y de Luke que estaban sentados en la sala, Grace y Carrick que estaban esperando por unos postres que les ofreció Mia

-Vengo a buscar a Regina Palacios- decía el hombre educado, Sawyer al ver de quien se trataba se levantó.

-Disculpe pero aquí no vive, ninguna Srta. con ese nombre- le estaba diciendo Val, Sawyer se iba acercar, pero fue Ana quien extrañada de aquella visita salió a recibirlo.

-¿Ethan?- lo llamo Ana- ¿Qué haces aquí? Que sorpresa- Ana salió a su encuentro y lo abrazo.

-Steele que sorpresa- le dijo abrazándola- ¿Vives aquí?- Ana asintió- ¡Woow! Que pasada, me gusta- Ana rio ante el comentario.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- le dijo Ana- pasa adelante- al pasar se encontró con las miradas de los presentes.

-Sres. Grey, buenas noches- decía el rubio educado- ¿Cómo están?

-Ethan, que sorpresa- dijo Carrick serio- ¿Cómo has estado muchacho?

-Muy bien señor, gracias- Carrick sonrió.

-Me alegro, ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a buscar a Regina- Carrick arrugo el entrecejo, no comprendía.

-Hola Ethan- Mía salió de la cocina, miro a sus padres y a Ana y no supo cómo actuar-Emm… Umm…- empezó a balbucear.

-Tranquila hija, ya Ethan nos explicó que lo de ustedes termino de mutuo acuerdo y de manera amistosa- le dijo Grace, antes de que Carrick contestara- Me pareció muy educado de su parte decirnos a nosotros mientras tú te encontrabas de viaje.

-Lo siento mama, iba a decírselos pero no sabía cómo lo iban a tomar, no quería que se molestaran conmigo o con el mismo Ethan- decía esta cabizbaja- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo al mirar al rubio.

-Bien Mia, gracias- Ethan estaba algo incómodo, aunque ya había hablado con los Grey no lo había hecho aun con Christian o con Elliot, y no se acostumbraba a que la mujer que lo había hechizado, trabajase para su ex, aunque Mia le había dicho que no había problema "pensó Ethan" se sentía incómodo, por suerte Regina se había el puesto que tenía a pulso, y si quería s podría abrirse paso sola- disculpa Mía por venir así, solo vine a buscar a Regina- Mía sonrió, esa manía de Ethan de llamar a las personas por su nombre completo.

-¡Gigi, llego Ethan!- la llamo Mía- no te preocupes, se perfectamente que estas con Gigi, por mí no hay problema- le dijo Mía sonriéndole de manera sincera por lo que decía- además sé que esa mexicana te va a traer cortito- Ethan rio, esa frase de Regina diciéndole "te traigo cortito, guey así que pórtate bien"- Cuídala Kavanagh, ella vale mil- Ethan asintió sabia a que se refería Mía. Gigi salió después de haberse cambiado el uniforme del servicio de delicatesen que Mía tenia, cargaba un jeans ajustado prelavado, con una polera de color cereza y una chaqueta a juego.

-Hola Regina- dijo dándole un beso en la sien- ¿Nos vamos?- la mujer asintió seria.

-Gracias por todo Mía, nos vemos mañana por la tarde- Mía le dio un abrazo afectuoso y la pareja se fue despidiéndose de los demás- Nunca me dirás Gigi, ¿cierto?- decía esta con cierto desdén- Ethan rio mientras pulsaba el botan del ascensor.

-No amor, me encanta tu nombre, además…- decía este agachándose, la diferencia de estatura era notoria- te encanta que te lo diga una y otra vez al oído mientras hacemos el amor y hago que te corras- Gigi puso los ojos como platos.

-¡Ethan!- casi grito, dándole un manotazo al rubio, Gigi estaba toda colorada.

-Ya chiquita- le dijo en perfecto español- solo quiero llegar ya al departamento, dos horas de vuelo y todo lo demás que hice hoy es más que suficiente. Salieron de ahí entre risas y cariños. Ana estaba un poco descolocada, jamás pensó que vería a Ethan así por una chica y lo último que recordaba de su relación con Mía era que se querían mucho, pero como le decía Val siempre el mundo da muchas vueltas Anie, quizás el amor de Ethan Kavanagh no era Mía Grey si no Gigi.

-Mama, ven y te muestro tu habitación y te traigo ropa para dormir- le decía Ana luego de despedir a los demás y que Brad un rato más tarde se fuera con Mía a llevarla a la mansión, Ana acomodaba a su madre en una de las habitaciones que estaba casi al final del pasillo, la que tenía el ventanal tan grande como la de su habitación, Ana dejo ahí a Carla y regreso con un cambio de ropa extra para Carla y una pijama- Bob, me pidió que le mostrara el cuarto de Tv creo que quedó asombrado y está viendo la repetición del juego de esta tarde- decía Ana risueña.

-Ay hija sus gritos se escucharan en todo el edificio- Ana rio ante aquel comentario.

-Tranquila mama, Brad mando hacer esa habitación insonorizada.

-Mami- se escuchó a Maddy que caminaba en el pasillo- mami onde etas tu- Ana salio a su encuentro.

-Mi consentida, no se supone que papi te dejo dormida- Maddy soltó su risa- ay mi niña siempre engañas a tu papa, ven vamos con la abuela Carla, para darle las buenas noches- Ana se metió junto con su hija a la habitación mientras Carla se encontraba en el baño- mami voy a dormir a Maddy y luego me iré acostar ha sido un día largo- le decía Ana ahogando un bostezo.

-¿Por qué no te acuestas un rato conmigo?- dijo Carla con una media sonrisa, quería pasar tiempo con Ana y con su nieta, he perdido tantos momentos por creer en las estupideces de una niña caprichosa "pensó Carla"- entonces que dicen, ¿te quedas un rato con tu madre?- Ana asintió con ilusión.

-Solo deja que me cambie y vengo y hablamos un rato en lo que Bob termina de ver el partido- Carla asintió. Veinte minutos después Ana entraba al cuarto donde estaba Carla y escucho como su madre le cantaba una canción de cuna a Maddy, Carla al verla palmeo un lugar en la cama y Ana se recostó. Carla siguió cantando y al rato cuando Bob entro a la habitación, pudo apreciar a las tres mujeres dormidas. Por suerte Brad que había llegado momentos antes lo auxilio con eso.

-No te ofendas Brad, pero si no es molestia podrías darme otra habitación, tanto Carla, pero sobre todo Ana necesitan de ese momento madre e hija- dijo este algo serio.

-Si lo sé, Bob, es solo que me van hacer falta en la inmensa cama, es todo- Brad le dio una de las habitaciones que dan a la cocina y luego se fue a su propia habitación, donde tenía mucho que pensar…

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	68. Chapter 68

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Esta vez le voy a deber los comentarios para la próxima…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXVIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Solo deja que me cambie y vengo y hablamos un rato en lo que Bob termina de ver el partido- Carla asintió. Veinte minutos después Ana entraba al cuarto donde estaba Carla y escucho como su madre le cantaba una canción de cuna a Maddy, Carla al verla palmeo un lugar en la cama y Ana se recostó. Carla siguió cantando y al rato cuando Bob entro a la habitación, pudo apreciar a las tres mujeres dormidas. Por suerte Brad que había llegado momentos antes lo auxilio con eso.

-No te ofendas Brad, pero si no es molestia podrías darme otra habitación, tanto Carla, pero sobre todo Ana necesitan de ese momento madre e hija- dijo este algo serio.

-Si lo sé, Bob, es solo que me van hacer falta en la inmensa cama, es todo- Brad le dio una de las habitaciones que dan a la cocina y luego se fue a su propia habitación, donde tenía mucho que pensar…  
.

 **Seattle, Escala**

-Buenas noches Gail- le dijo Christian serio- ¿Dónde está la Srta. Spencer?

-Buenas noches señor Grey- dijo la mujer educada y con el gesto duro, Christian se extrañó al verla así- Se encuentra en la biblioteca señor- a Christian le extraño, hasta el tono diferente de Gail.

-¿Paso algo Gail? Algo que yo tenga que saber antes de ver a Samantha- la mujer bajo la mirada.

-La Srta. Spencer, quiso entrar al cuarto de juegos y no se lo permití, me empujo y me golpee con la pared- dijo está mirando a Christian titubeante, Taylor endureció el gesto y enseguida se paró al lado de Gail, se le veía preocupado y molesto- me amenazo con despedirme, si le decía algo a usted, si no le entregaba las llaves- Christian tenso la mandíbula, si antes estaba molesto ahora lo estaba más- así que le dije que esperaría que usted llegara- decía la mujer con cierto temor.

-Tranquila Gail, aquí el único que tiene la facultad de despedir o contratar personal soy yo- dijo este serio pero con determinación- Lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar- el rostro de Gail se suavizo.

-Gracias señor, ¿desea algo de comer? Puedo dejarle algo preparado- Christian negó con la cabeza.

-No se preocupe vaya y descanse, si necesito algo lo preparare yo mismo.

-Buenas noches Sr. Grey, que descanse.

-Gracias, Taylor podrías quedarte unos minutos más y luego ir a descansar, quiero que hablemos lo de la seguridad, por lo de Hyde- dijo este mirando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca- ah y por favor mientras, hablo con la Srta. Spencer, manda las cosas del Sr. Steele a la casa de mis padres.

-Como usted diga señor- Christian camino hasta la biblioteca, respiro profundo y entro, al verlo Sam corrió a darle un abrazo, pero este la rechazo.

-Chris…- trato de decir Sam ante el rechazo de Christian.

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? Con que derecho te crees para tratar mal a mi personal y a un más a la Sra. Jones- Sam cambio el gesto y trato de serenarse, esa mujer la iba a pagar por andar de chismosa.

-Yo solo quería darte una sorpresa mi amor pero, ella me lo impidió- sollozo Sam.

-Déjate de tonterías Samantha- esta se le quedo mirando- primero me arruinas la cena con mi familia y luego llego aquí y consigo que has maltratado a la Sra. jones- Sam endureció el gesto y camino por la habitación.

-¿¡ **QUÉ ARRUINE LA CENA CON TU FAMILIA**!?- decía está casi en un grito, Christian se irguió- Te llame varias veces a tu móvil y después de varios intentos me respondiste diciendo que me llamarías por que estabas ocupado, ¡Eres un mentiroso! fui a la mansión de tus padres y ni siquiera me dejaron entrar porque el portero me dijo que no había nadie en la casa, llamo a la oficina y me dicen que te fuiste desde temprano, llamo a Ross y me dicen que no te ha visto en todo el día, llamo acá y me dicen que están trabajando, deja las mentiras Christian, ¿¡Dónde demonios estabas!?- este lo miro impasible, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo, lo menos que quería en estos momento era perder el control- Me falto llamar a la casa de la zorra de Anastasia, para que me confirmaran que estabas allá, de seguro es tu madre y tu hermanita las que te alcahuetean la relación con la puta esa- Christian la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, apretó tanto las manos hasta que los nudillos quedaron pálidos por la presión- desde que ella apareció en nuestras vidas, has cambiado mucho Christian- Sam trato de cambiar el tema pero fallo.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Has escuchado toda la parafernalia estúpida que estás diciendo- Sam trato de contestar y Christian la detuvo- no cállate, ahora me vas a escuchar tu a mí, en primer lugar no se te ocurra volver a referirte así de esa manera de mi madre o de mi hermana Mía, ¡ **NO TE LO PIENSO PERMITIR**!- decía este a gritos- sí, en efecto estaba cenando con mis padres, pero no en la mansión, si no te dejaron entrar es porque no había caso no había nadie de la familia que pudiera recibirte, además últimamente andas con una actitud extraña y cierta antipatía hacia mi madre- Sam puso los ojos como platos, tenía que ir la chismosa de su suegra a decirle cosas a Christian "pensó esta" trato de hablar de nuevo- ¡ **DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS**!- decía Christian, haciendo que Sam se estremeciera un poco- El papelito ese que estás haciendo esta demás, te deje un mensaje en tu oficina, pero por lo visto no estabas allá, me has estado llamando todo el día, he tenido que parar reuniones porque tú has estado insistente, cosa que sabes que detesto, a menos que sea una emergencia, te has hecho películas en la cabeza de cosas que no estaba haciendo, para tu información, Bradley Cooper me pidió la tarde libre para pasarla junto a Anastasia debido a un festejo que tenían- Sam lo miraba sin expresión- y si no me crees llámalo y pregúntale a ver que te dice- Sam rodo los ojos- Mira Samantha- Christian tomo aire- no sé qué coño nos está pasando, tu actitud últimamente ha cambiado, y no me vengas con la excusa que es porque Anastasia llego- decía Christian al ver que ella trato de hablar- la cosas entre nosotros han cambiado desde que tomaste las riendas de la compañía de tu padre y ha sido de manera gradual, y aun no entiendo el porqué, necesitamos hablar pero, en un ambiente neutro, sin interrupciones de ningún tipo- Sam lo miro con los ojos llorosos, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que se proponían en salir, a Christian se le encogió el corazón, ella no se merecía esto "pensó Grey" pero no podía seguir mintiéndole e ilusionándola, porque no era justo- Ve a darte una ducha, y luego a dormir, por los momentos necesito ocuparme de algunas cosas- Sam se acercó a Christian, pero este se había cruzado de brazos y sin cambiar el gesto adusto, solo le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó parado en la misma posición, como esperando, pero al ver que la castaña no se movía, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo- no me esperes despierta tengo asuntos que atender- la mujer asintió con la mirada triste.

 **POV Samantha**

Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí, me deje llevar por las pendejadas de Rebecca y ahora estoy de mal en peor, los celos me están consumiendo de solo pensar que Christian aun siente algo por la mustia de Anastasia, me revuelve el estómago, quisiera deshacerme de ella para siempre y así Christian podría volver a mi lado, pero sé que esa no será la salida más viable, debo de pensar mejor las cosas- Sam sopesaba las cosas que estaban pasando, no quería perder a Christian- aun lo quiero, y creo que lo amo, claro la intensidad que sentía al principio, no la siento igual, el me deslumbro con todas las atenciones que me daba, pero aun habían cosas que nos hacían falta, pero después nos complementamos cuando me mostro que él era un dominante, y bueno aunque no me gusta mucho como lo ha llevado el, porque vi otras cosas que me gustaron pero el no quiso que hiciéramos- Sam empezó a sacudir la cabeza como tratando de sacarse ciertos pensamientos- lo mejor será que empiece con el plan que traemos Rebecca, Rick y yo, quiero terminar con todo esto… y si en verdad intoxico a Christian lo suficiente como para mandarlo al hospital por varios días, así podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, cumplir con la estúpida de mi prima, y luego cuando explote lo de GIP y Christian este en el hospital sembrarle los frascos que tengo con los paracitos y esas cosas horribles a la zorra insípida de Anastasia y así sacarla de mi camino, pero debo de ser cuidadosa, y saber dónde y cómo guardarlos, y debo de actuar rápido, por los momentos me hare la mártir sufrida y mañana empiezo con lo de la intoxicación de Christian, debo hacerla de manera gradual, día a día y por lo menos dos veces al día, que no se den cuenta, algo muy sutil, que se agrave con el pasar de los días- Samantha sonreía para sí misma- esa es la solución, quisiera que esto pase rápido, ya cuando me case con Christian, veremos quién es quién…

##############################

-Taylor- decía Christian ya en la oficina con el guardia- debemos de ser cuidadosos, con respecto a la seguridad de Ana y mi familia, mañana hablare con Cooper, y le diré lo poco que averiguamos de Hyde, no creo conveniente que Ana se entere- decía Christian preocupado, por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Sí señor, será lo mejor, mañana me encargare de contratar más personal de seguridad- decía Taylor con el rostro serio, bueno más de lo que realmente acostumbraba.

-Sé que estas molesto Jasón, por lo que le paso a Gail, pero si te sirve de algo ya se lo reclame a Samantha, y le deje muy claro que no debe tratar mal al personal y mucho menos a Gail- Taylor suavizo un poco el gesto.

-Gracias Christian y si te soy sincero, si estoy molesto, Gail no se merece que la traten mal, ella nunca ha sido grosera con ninguno de tus invitados o familiares- decía Taylor de manera sincera, cosa que a Christian le sorprendió, pero también agradeció.

-Agradezco tu franqueza Jasón y tienes razón, y no te preocupes eso no volverá a pasar- decía Christian, pensando en que quería terminar con Sam lo antes posible- Ahora ve y descansa, Gail te necesita, le debe de doler la cabeza, prepárale o llévale algo tu sabrás, y le dices que no hay necesidad de que se levante mañana temprano- Taylor asintió y se fue a retirar. Christian miro la puerta cerrarse al salir el guardia y lo menos que quería era ir a dormir a su habitación con Samantha, así que hizo lo que mejor que sabía hacer, se dispuso a trabajar, reviso toda la correspondencia atrasada, correos electrónico de varias compañías internacionales, el informe escueto de lo poco que había avanzado los auditores en GIP, y otros más que le había mandado Ross, hasta que vio uno que le había mandado Morgan donde le ajuntaba una foto de una niña un poco más pequeña que Maddy, Christian cerro los ojos, aún faltaba por confirmar lo que Morgan le decía.

################################

 **Múnich, Alemania**

-A levantarse dormilonas- decía Orson que después de un maratón de películas que se habían echado Mely, Lizzy y el, e la pequeña sala que estaba fuera de los cuartos- vamos levántense que hay que ir acomodando todo lo que nos llevamos de viaje, hacer la lista de las cosas que les falten- decía Orson entre divertido y serio por no poder quedarse ahí con ellas.

-Necesito un IPod, donde pueda leer y escuchar música- decía Lizzy sonriendo inocente, como la niña que era, Mely volteo a ver a su hermana regañándola con la mirada.

-Esas cosas no son necesarias Elizabeth, además no puedes malgastar dinero- Orson río- Orson no te rías, Elizabeth no puede tener uno de esos aparatos deben de ser costosos- el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No cuestan tanto, además si Lizzy quiere uno no veo el problema- Mely rodó los ojos, gesto que miro Orson- hagamos algo, como aún no sabemos dónde viviremos permanentemente, si aquí o en Londres, entonces compraremos dos IPod Toch uno para ti- decía abrazando a Mely y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz- y otro para Lizzy, pero- el rubio alzo un poco la voz- no quiero que estés descargando basura para leer, si vas a leer que sean buenos libros y si vas a escuchar música Lizzy- decía abrazando a Mely y mirando a Lizzy- escucharas música que no te incite a la violencia, el sexo o las drogas- ambas mujeres quedaron perplejas- así que ahora si voy a darme una merecida ducha, creo que tengo sesos pegados de tanto zombi que vi morir anoche- Orson le dio otro beso a Mely pero este algo más apasionado, se apresuró en arreglarse porque tenía que ir a la oficina, por suerte el problema estaba casi solucionado con la gente del sindicato, al darle un bono aparte para alimentos y otros para gastos médicos, aparte de un porcentaje en el aumento salarial, los trabajadores habían dejado la huelga y habían aceptado sin problemas. Ahora que eso estaba solucionado, este solo pensaba una cosa que aún le extrañaba de sí mismo y era que las ganas de ir a Seattle a molestar a sus hermanos y fastidiar a Anastasia de habían esfumado "pensó Orson mientras entraba a la ducha", si no fuera por las insistencias de mi padre me olvidaría de todo y de todos mandándolos a la mierda y si algún día Melissa se cansaba de mí y me deja, ahí si regresaría a fastidiar…

################################

 **Seattle, Ático de la Tower Bellevue (la mañana siguiente)**

Ana sentía como le daban besos en su frente y mejilla derecha, por unos segundos pensó en Brad, pero se conectó con la realidad y se dio cuenta que aquellos besos eran de su consentida…

-Mami… mami…- decía Maddy casi en susurros a medida que besaba el rostro de Ana, tratando de despertarla y dándole suaves toques con su manita. Ana abrió los ojos tratando de incorpóralos a la luz y se dio cuenta que estaba aún oscuro, no era raro que su niña se despertara a mitad de la noche por agua o por un poco de leche porque le daba hambre.

-¿Qué haces despierta Maddy?- pregunto Ana media dormida.

-Quielo agua mami- Ana sonrió, tomo a la niña en brazos y fue a la cocina, después de darle de tomar agua, muchas veces había pasado lo mismo, pero los médicos decían que era a causa de la medicación, Maddy busco el hueco del cuello de su madre, encontró en la encimera su celular y se dio cuenta que estaba apagado, lo había hecho cuando entraron en el Spa. Luego de acomodar a Maddy de nuevo miro su madre y se quedó pensativa, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Aun te cuesta creerlo, ¿Cierto?- decía Carla en voz baja- a mí también me cuesta hija- decía con ojos brillosos aguantando las lágrimas, no quería llorar delante de Maddy- ven hija acuéstate un rato junto a mí- Ana la miro pensativa- sé que aún hay muchas cosas por hablar Ana- Ana sonrió triste.

-No quiero llorar mama y si te abrazo lo hare, y no quiero que Maddy me vea así, lo entiendes verdad- Carla suspiro audiblemente y asintió, Ana tenía razón.

-Está bien, lo dejaremos para la mañana luego del desayuno- Ana la miro y sonrió de lado, después de acostarse junto a Maddy y ver que su niña dormía plácidamente la tomo con cuidado la atrajo más hacia ella y luego de colocarle una almohada como barrera, se arrodillo en la cama y miro a Carla, ni siquiera de niña se había atrevido hacer lo que iba hacer, levanto la colcha con que se arropaba su madre y sin dudarlo más se abrazó como pudo a esta, Carla al sentirla se asustó un poco pero luego esa sensación, la cambio por una emoción indescriptible, abrazo a su hija y lloro en silencio, solo podía escuchar las palabras de Ana en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-Abrázame mami solo eso, sin hablar eso lo haremos después, abrázame como cuando era niña y me daba miedo durante las noches- Carla la abrazo y empezó a masajear el cabello y le tarareo una canción de cuna, Ana sonrió entre hipos y lágrimas y así se durmió. Se despertó un poco más de las siete de la mañana y se encontró sola en la inmensa cama, se dio cuenta que se escuchaban voces a los lejos, debía ser en la cocina, tomo su teléfono y lo encendió. 11 llamadas perdidas, 7 correos electrónicos, 4 mensajes de texto y otras notificaciones.

 **POV Ana**

Antes de levantarme y ver todo lo que me espera afuera quiero ver mi correo- pensaba Ana a medida que leía los remitentes de los correos- tengo notificaciones de la asistencia a las diferentes reuniones con los escritores, de Sally con el evento del lanzamiento del libro que mande a edición antes de venirme a Seattle, de Christian al ver el mensaje de este sonrió y lo abrió enseguida

 **De** : Christian Grey

 **Fecha** : 10 de septiembre del 2014, 22:35:12

 **Para** : Anastasia Steel

 **Asunto** : Feliz noche…. Órdenes a seguir para mañana

Sé que suena tonto decirlo de nuevo pero quiero decirte, que deseo que tenga una muy feliz noche, me gustaría estar ahí junto a ti para abrazarte y demostrarte que esto es solo el comienzo de todo lo bueno que te mereces nena, deseo verte sonreír mucho, pero que esa sonrisa sea yo en parte el culpable, deseo tantas cosas nena, pero sé que por ahora no las podre tener. Quiero que te tomes la mañana libre para que la pases junto a tu mama y así puedan hablar sin presiones o apuros y por la editorial no te preocupes, acabo de bloquear las cuentas con la ayuda de los abogados para que puedan realizar la auditoria.

Buenas noches amor, porque eso es lo que eres mi amor, ojala durante la semana podamos encontrarnos en GEH para demostrarte muchas cosas, cuídate nena, que descanses, besos…

 **PD** : Ya me volviste un blandengue y muero por decírtelo… ;)

 **Christian Grey President, enamorado y cursi de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc.**

Christian y sus cosas- pensó Ana- a veces podrías ser tan tierno si no te reprimieras tanto, pero no importa, ya después con amor y paciencia lo lograremos, tengo que contestarle, luego a la ducha y después a la cocina.

 **De** : Anastasia Steel

 **Fecha** : 11 de septiembre del 2014 22:48

 **Para** : Christian Grey

 **Asunto** : Buenos días… GRACIAS, órdenes cumplidas jefe….

Buenos días… Gracias por todo, ha sido un detalle muy hermoso de tu parte y del de tu familia haberme traído a mis padres, no hay palabras que describan lo que sentí al verlos aquí, ya tendré la oportunidad de que lo hablemos… Está bien iré sobre las dos de la tarde a GIP para finiquitar algunas cosas, debo tener todo al día para cuando los auditores pisen las oficinas de edición y marcación de libros. Que tengas una muy feliz mañana amor, mi bebe, porque tú también eres mi amor y ya habrá tiempo de aclarar todo y demostrarnos nuestros sentimientos, cuídate…

 **PD** : Muero porque me lo digas mi blandengue, y ansiosa por visitar de nuevo GEH

 **Anastasia acero**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP y muy enamorada de su blandengue... 3**

Al salir de la habitación decidió ir primero a su habitación, quería ducharse y ponerse algo más para andar, se dio una ducha rápida, no se mojó el cabello eso lo haría cuando se preparara para ir a GIP, se colocó unos short tipo bermuda en color caqui con una polera de algodón y letras negras bastante fresca, no se colocó calzado prefería ir así.

-Buenos días- decía Ana al entrar a la cocina, en donde estaban todos ya reunidos incluyendo a Maddy que comía cereales de animalitos secos, sin leche, como le gustaba y frutas picadas sentada en su trona y hablaba en su idioma con su abuela Carla y con Bob, al que había bautizado como abuelo también, todos voltearon a ver a Ana y respondieron casi al unísono, saludo a cada uno con un beso y se sentó en la barra para desayunar, después de desayunar y una charla muy amena Val se ofreció para limpiar la cocina, ya que Brad era quien había iniciado el desayuno, Ana agradeció el gesto de la mujer y agradeció en silencio, Alex se había ido con los Grey la noche anterior al enterarse que su abuelo iría a pescar, Bob se fue al área de TV, donde estaba viendo la repetición de otro partido, Val dejo a Maddy jugando con unas figuras armables donde Ana ponía el tatami para Yoga, así la niña podría disfrutar de un rato de sol, Brad por su parte, se fue a la editorial, después de que Ana le dijera que le había dicho a Vanessa que no iría en la mañana. Antes de irse a sentar con su mama Ana había preparado un sándwich doble y un vaso desechable de zumo solo Val lo había visto- Val se lo das a Luke, para que se lo lleve a Christian- decía Ana le había provocado prepararle algo de comer y como Luke iba para GEH se lo podía llevar sin problemas pensó Ana.

-Claro que si Ana tú no te preocupes yo se lo entrego- la morena le sonrió, por ayudarla con todo lo de Christian. Ana y Carla se sentaron en la espaciosa sala en uno de los extremos donde estaban los ventanales.

-Dios Ana no sé por dónde empezar- decía Carla con una taza de café en la mano mirando hacia esta- es tan difícil explicar mi comportamiento tan estúpido e irracional, he sido muy egoísta hija, lo reconozco- decía dándole un sorbo a su bebida, miro a Ana con los ojos brillosos- sabes Kate me dijo tantas cosas…- Ana no la dejo continuar.

-Sé que es difícil para ti que hablemos de esto pero necesito saber el porqué de muchas cosas- Carla la miro- me puedo imaginar o hacerme una idea de las cosas que te pudo haber dicho Kate, pero eso ya no importa, quiero decirte lo que realmente paso y preguntarte otras cosas,- Ana tomo aire- mama ¿porque nunca me quisiste coger mis llamadas?- Carla miro Ana como con temor- no me mires así mama , no te lo estoy reclamando de la manera en que piensas pero me gustaría saber, si es que me odiabas tanto como para no querer escucharme- Carla al escuchar aquello los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas, había presenciado tantas veces el llanto de Ana por teléfono y como Bob trataba de calmarla, luego este le reclamaba por la manera en cómo se comportaba con su propia hija.

 **-¡NO, nunca!-** exclamo Carla casi con horror, hija jamás te odie pero si estaba dolida por la forma en como me habían contado las cosas y cómo sucedieron, que la imagen que tenia de ti se vino abajo, para ese momento que te tenía en un pedestal muy alto, estaba orgullosa de tus logros, luego al decirme Kate todas esas cosas, me sentí fracasada como madre, y desconocí por completo tu comportamiento, al extremo de querer darte unos azotes como nunca te lo he dado- Ana se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, su madre jamás le ha pegado- me sentí tan decepcionada de ti, luego podía más mi orgullo herido que el hecho de poder llamarte y decirte que quería escuchar tu versión de los hechos- Carla tomo aire y antes de Ana fuera hablar esta intervino de nuevo- a causa de mis errores he tenido muchas discusiones con Bob al punto de casi separarnos, he tenido episodios de presión alta, antes de que Kate me llamara ya le había pedido a Bob que contratara un detective privado para que te localizara, porque no sabía a quién recurrir para saber dónde te encontrabas- Ana se le quedo mirando a Carla sin saber que decir.

-Mama- decía Ana tomando aire- las cosas no pasaron así como muchos piensan- lo que paso con Orson no fue consensuado de manera… como decírtelo de manera amistosa- dijo Ana y Carla la miro.

-¿Abuso de ti?- Ana negó con la cabeza.

-En cierto modo fue y no fue así- Carla la miro confusa- el me suministro una droga para poder hacer conmigo lo que quisiera, esa droga tenia también unos alucinógenos, lo poco que recuerdo que es bastante poco, era que yo creía que era Christian y no el, de resto no recuerdo más nada- decía Ana, en ese momento llego Val con dos vasos medianos con zumo de naranja fresco y se los tendió a cada una- gracias Val- dijo Ana con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes de hablar de drogas?- decía esta dubitativa. Ana suspiro- ¿estas segura de lo que dices?- Ana asintió.

-A los dos días de haber pasado aquello y de sentirme bastante mal por lo que había hecho, durante esos días, me sentía rara y con unos malestares extraños, decidí entretenerme en algo y estaba viendo un documental sobre drogas, sacaron el tema de la droga que usan los violadores y ahí estaban los síntomas que tenía yo, no espere mucho, averigüe de un centro aquí mismo en Seattle y me presente, conté lo que me había pasado, pero me reserve el nombre de Orson, porque dije que no sabía quién era y me hicieron los análisis, para cuando me los entregaron ya Christian había roto nuestro compromiso y no quería saber nada de mi- Carla la miro expectante, no sabía que decir, hasta que reacciono.

-¿Y los Grey ya lo saben?- Ana negó con la cabeza.

-No aun no, estoy esperando de salir de un evento que tengo con ellos para desenmascarar a Orson y demostrarles que no soy ninguna zorra- Carla sonrió un poco sorprendida- porque sé que aunque no me digan nada al respecto, es algo que a la final saldrá en alguna conversación o cuando aparezca Orson- dijo Ana pensativa mirando por la ventana. Pienso en ti amor, en que si no aclaro todo no podremos ser felices ni ahora ni nunca "pensó Ana" pensando en Christian.

-Quisiera estar ahí cuando eso pase hija- decía esta consumida por la rabia que sentía, Ana se dio cuenta por el temblor del labio- cuando Kate me contacto de nuevo y me dijo que quería hablarme de ti, fui muy clara y le dije que si me estaba llamando para hablarme mal tuyo nuevamente que se podía ahorrar el momento porque no quería saber nada del pasado, y ella fue consciente de lo mal que le hable y me dijo que no, que quería contarme ciertas cosas, la deje que hablara todo lo que me tenía que decir, se veía bastante mal y me conto por lo que estaba pasando y que ese era su castigo- decía Carla con cierto tono de pesar- pero fue Grace quien me conto vía Skype lo que te hizo el hombre ese- Ana miro hacia otro lado y agacho la cara sintiéndose avergonzada, Carla se entristeció al verla así- no tienes por qué avergonzarte hija- le decía tomándola de la barbilla con el cariño de una madre- no fue tu culpa- decía con infinita ternura, tratando de mitigar el dolor que Ana debía de estar sintiendo. Sabía que lo que le iba a decir a su mama debía ser con tacto y más ahora después de que le dijera que estaba sufriendo de la presión.

-Quiero que sepas la historia, de lo que me ocurrió, con ese hombre- le dijo Ana con los ojos cristalinos, Carla trago grueso- solo te voy a pedir que me escuches sin interrumpir y si te sientes mal por alguna razón no me lo ocultes o trates de disimularlo- Carla solo asintió, y le tomo la mano a Ana, la morena tomo aire quería hacerlo lo más serena posible- después de mi rompimiento con Christian, me fui al departamento de Kate, discutí con ella, me echo de su casa…- Ana empezó relatar las cosas de manera breve, no quiso ser muy específica, no valía la pena y su madre no tenía que pasar por aquello- luego de que Kate me acusara de andar con Elliot también y hacer que este quedara entre la espada y la pared decidí irme de su casa, no sabía a donde ir, Elliot me ofreció que me quedara en su casa mientras yo no estaba pero no quería seguir trayéndole problemas, espere a que ella y Elliot se fueran a un viaje que hicieron juntos, recogí lo poco que tenía donde Elliot y me fui a vivir a un pequeño lugar donde tenía lo más necesario y conseguí trabajo en una cafetería cerca de ahí, una noche luego de que me tocara trabajar todo el día, Jack me tomo por sorpresa y me sometió, logro meterme en una camioneta de servicios de limpieza y me llevo a otro sitio donde me tuvo cautiva casi dos días más después de aquella noche, Ana cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no acordarse- quiero Umm omitir detalles mama, no hace falta que te diga las bajezas que ese hombre me hizo- decía Ana con la voz apagada, Carla estaba algo pálida, no quería imaginarse nada no quería siquiera pensar por las maldades que tenía que haber pasado su niña grande, luego de que Ana tomara otro sorbo de su jugo, siguió contando lo que había pasado, hasta el día que llego a Montesano- Luego del rechazo de Ray, no pude pensar en nada me bloqueé por completo y ahí me encontré con Danielle, me fui a su casa y de ahí me fui a New York- Ana no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, al igual que Carla, la mujer no aguanto y abrazo a su hija, necesitaba darle ese abrazo que no le pudo dar a tiempo cuando realmente lo necesito, unos minutos después ya un poco más tranquila, Carla le limpiaba el rostro a Ana como si de una niña se tratara.

-Me siento tan culpable hija, que sé que no me alcanzara el tiempo que me queda de vida para pedirte perdón- decía Carla en medio de un sollozo, Ana la miro- cuando Grace me llamo para decirme lo que te había pasado pensé que me llamaba para reclamarme lo que había pasado con Christian, y le dije que no quería saber nada de ti, no la deje hablar y fui clara al decirle que no me llamara más, pero nunca me imaginé que su llamada era para decirme lo que te había pasado- Ana la miro, esa era una de las interrogantes que tenía para con su mama.

-Los días que estuve en el hospital, espere que tu o papa entraran por la puerta de aquella habitación pero eso nunca paso- decía Ana con pesar- ¿porque nunca fueron?- dijo Ana dolida, Carla la miro y de nuevo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Yo no sabía nada de lo que te hizo ese hombre Ana hasta que Grace me lo conto hace unos días- Ana palideció, no entendía nada, en el hospital le dijeron que habían avisado a sus familiares.

-No entiendo, en el hospital me dijeron que le habían avisado a mis familiares- Carla negó con la cabeza.

-No del hospital nunca llamaron y dudo mucho que lo hayan hecho con Ray si no me hubiera llamado a mi o al mismo Bob- decía Carla sincera- hija créeme de verdad no sabía nada de esto- Ana miro a Carla y se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto con la boca que sabía que era signo de que no estaba muy conforme con lo que le dijo, pero era la verdad, jamás supo de la violación, Carla cerro los ojos, llamar aquello por su nombre le hacía sentirse mal, trago grueso, no quería que Ana la viera mal.

-Te creo mama, es solo…- decía Ana dubitativa, Carla le tomo una de sus manos y Ana se la apretó- es solo que me cuesta creer que en el hospital me hayan mentido- Carla miro con tristeza, pero debía de tratar de aligerar el ambiente aún quedaba tiempo para seguir hablando.

-Bueno basta ya de hablar de cosas tristes, creo que por hoy mi nivel de aguante ha llegado a su máxima expresión…- decía la mujer con una sonrisa forzada que no le llegaba a ningún lado, cuando Ana la interrumpió.

-¿Te sientes mal mama? ¿Quieres que le avise a Bob y te busque tus medicinas?- Ana trato de levantarse y Carla la detuvo.

-Tranquila hija no hace falta, ven siéntate aquí más cerca de mí y cuéntame cómo fue que fuiste a parar a los brazos de ese galán que tienes por novio- Ana rodo los ojos, esa era su mama y rio un poco- además como fue todo lo de Maddy, su nacimiento, tu embarazo, cuéntame, ese es un motivo de alegría- Ana negó con la cabeza, las siguientes dos horas Ana le contaba con lujos de detalles como conoció a Brad y la procedencia de Maddy- no estoy entendiendo muy bien- decía Carla algo perdida y atónita por lo que le estaba contando Ana- Maddy es hija de Danielle con Brad- Ana sintió- ¿Cómo es entonces que se parece tanto a ti?- Ana sonrió.

-Bueno técnicamente Maddy es hija de Brad y Danielle, porque ella la llevo en su vientre, pero el ovulo que fecundaron era el mío y lo implantaron en el útero de Danielle, genéticamente hablando Madisson es mi hija y de Bradley- Carla estaba sorprendida, no podía creer aquello- mama, Maddy es tan nieta tuya como hija mía, ese fue el regalo más hermoso que me pudo haber dado Danielle, no la logre llevar en mi vientre, pero es parte de mi- decía Ana con orgullo, Carla la imito.

-Es casi igual a ti a su edad, Ray se sorprendió mucho con la noticia, ayer cuando nos vimos tenía los ojos rojos por llorar solo, tu sabes cómo es el- dijo está refiriéndose al hecho que a Ray no le gustaba dar a demostrar sus emociones, Ana sonrió- y cuando Grace les mostro unas fotos de Maddy se puso a llorar, y me dijo "la viste Carly es igualita a mi Anie a su edad" y es cierto hija, tiene muchos gestos tuyos y el parecido increíble, pero supongo que el carácter es el de padre al igual que el color y forma de sus ojitos- Ana sonrió, muchos no le conseguían nunca el parecido con Brad, pero la verdad era que su niña tenía la forma de la boca y de los ojos como su padre.

-Si muchos dicen lo mismo, Grace y Carrick están encantados con ella y la verdad no me molesta, ya que no cuenta con más abuelos y ahora ustedes- Carla la miro interrogante- ay mama el papa de Brad estaba encantado con Maddy, pero por asares del destino enfermo de cáncer y murió hace unos meses y de su mama bueno ella no acepta la procedencia de Maddy ha alegado que ella no es de Brad, pero no me importa- dijo Ana altiva.

-Sera bruja, mientras no se me cruce en mi camino y en el de mis solecitos no tendré problemas con ella- Ana soltó una suave carcajada.

-Ay mama tu no cambias- decía esta aun riendo, al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que ya tenía que empezar a reparar el almuerzo y quería mandarle algo a Christian de nuevo con Luke.

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

Continuara…


	69. Chapter 69

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Esta vez le voy a deber los comentarios para la próxima…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Dedicado a:** **LES SUMISSIVES 3 3 :** **Sin ustedes no habría historia besos, un ABRAZO desde la distancia.**

 **DenKar:** Amiga gracias por el apoyo prestado, el informe quedo ESPECTACULAR **"sos la mejor"**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXIX**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Si muchos dicen lo mismo, Grace y Carrick están encantados con ella y la verdad no me molesta, ya que no cuenta con más abuelos y ahora ustedes- Carla la miro interrogante- ay mama el papa de Brad estaba encantado con Maddy, pero por asares del destino enfermo de cáncer y murió hace unos meses y de su mama bueno ella no acepta la procedencia de Maddy ha alegado que ella no es de Brad, pero no me importa- dijo Ana altiva.

-Sera bruja, mientras no se me cruce en mi camino y en el de mis solecitos no tendré problemas con ella- Ana soltó una suave carcajada.

-Ay mama tu no cambias- decía esta aun riendo, al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que ya tenía que empezar a reparar el almuerzo y quería mandarle algo a Christian de nuevo con Luke.

##################################

 **Oficina de Jasón Taylor**  
.

-Taylor- dijo con voz escueta el guardia- ¿Ryan? Pásalo- decía este al que estaba en la línea- espero que sea una emergencia- decía Taylor serio, al ver que lo llamaba por la línea codificada.

-T..- dijo con la voz fatigada- lo encontramos, Reynolds esta en Vancouver- Taylor sonrió.

-Llévenlo de paseo al parque- decía Taylor con una media sonrisa y la mirada de satisfacción.

-¿Le puedo comprar un helado?- dijo al otro lado Ryan, casi emocionado, ambos guardias al igual que Sawyer habían presenciado todo lo vivido, entre Christian y Ana.

-Que sea un pequeño- dijo este aun con el mismo gesto y cortó la comunicación y cierto tono de voz que denotaba lo que Ryan haría. Le gustaba su equipo por ser discretos, silenciosos y muy capaces.

 **Taylor POV**

Así que estabas en Vancouver sabandija, ya nos veremos, esa ida tuya así sin más, donde te fuiste a quien sabe dónde dejando todo tirado, no está muy clara- pensó Taylor- me vas a tener que decir que paso esa noche y porque Ana se fue a revolcar con Orson Grey cuando ella muchas veces le había puesto las cosas claras y no quería que se le acercara con sus insinuaciones, y después veremos si te denuncio a la agencia o te mando de paseo por ahí podríamos decir… Umm… no se para Alaska- Taylor sonrió con sorna, casi de manera imperceptible- Bueno algo que tachar de la agenda, ahora tengo que llamar a Cover y ver que paso con lo Jack Hyde, ese paracito se sabe cómo escabullirse, tendré que esperar el fin de semana para ir a ver a Reynolds y llevarle caramelos- Taylor se acomodó su perfecto nudo de corbata, dirigiéndose a la pequeña cabina de monitores desde ahí llamaría Welch y luego a Cover, iba a necesitar la ayuda de Sawyer para lo de Reynolds, trataría de ver a Sawyer en el almuerzo a solas, por el momento tenía que averiguar lo de Hyde…

################################

-Andrea- decía Christian por el interno- ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina por favor?- cuando colgó releyó el correo de Ana y vio con ilusión el jugo de arándanos y el envase con su sándwich, que le había traído Sawyer hace unos momentos, sintió unos golpes en la puerta y vio a la rubia secretaria asomarse.

-Dígame Sr. Grey- decía en su tono de siempre.

-¿Podrías conseguirme un vaso con hielo por favor?- Andrea asintió- gracias.

-¿Quiere que le caliente el sándwich?- dijo la mujer, Christian le sonrió y le tendió el envase. A los pocos minutos Andrea llego con lo que le habían pedido.

-Gracias Andrea, te lo agradezco, sé que esto no es parte de tu trabajo- la mujer asintió con una sonrisa cordial.

-No se preocupe Sr. Grey, lo hago con gusto- dijo y se retiró- permiso, que tenga buen provecho- Christian aparto todo lo de la mesa que podría mancharse, no quiso parase a la mesa que tenía cerca del ventana para este tipo de cosas, empezó a comer todo con gusto, se sirvió la mitad del jugo con eso tendría más que suficiente, el resto lo guardaría para más tarde cuando tocara la hora del almuerzo sabía que con tanto trabajo y las llamadas no paraban su almuerzo se reduciría a cualquier croissant de la cafetería interna. Ya tendré tiempo de agradecerle a mi Ana tan lindo gesto "pensó Christian"

La mañana paso más rápido de lo que pensó, y ya tenía en sus manos el primer preliminar de uno de los informes de la editorial que había realizado por uno de los auditores, este se lo había mandado Cooper, no podía negar que Coop sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo. Christian empezó a leer:

 _ **Seattle, Washington, Estados Unidos 11 de septiembre 2014**_

 _ **Señores:**_

 _ **Consejo de Administración Financiera de Grey Independent Publishing. C.A**_

 _ **Ref. Informe Preliminar de Auditoria**_

 _ **Respetados Señores:**_

 _ **INTRODUCCION**_

 _ **PARRAFO UNICO:**_

 _ **De acuerdo con nuestro plan de actividades de auditoria interna, hemos llevado a cabo nuestra revisión del control interno y operaciones contables en las áreas de Cuentas por Cobrar-Pagar-Clientes, periodo auditado: 01 de enero al 30 de agosto del 2014 de Grey Independent Publishing. C.A.**_

 _ **PARRAFO DEL ALCANCE:**_

 _ **La auditoría comprendió entrevistas con personal administrativo. Se evaluó documentos seleccionados al azar, así como archivos, reportes de sistemas, procedimientos y políticas que juzgamos apropiados que deberán ser revisadas con mayor profundidad debido a ciertas fallas que presentan. Después de analizar la información, desarrollamos y propusimos para un mejor avance de la compañía, detener movimientos transaccionales como posibles cobros, pagos o cualquier procedimiento que pueda afectar el manejo y realización de la auditoria. Posteriormente se discutieron los resultados y recomendaciones referente al personal administrativo de las áreas evaluadas, de las cuales intervienen y están a cargo los Sres. Rebecca Thomson, Vice-Presidenta, Yulianne Sparza Asistente de Vice-presidencia, Richard Johnson - Gerente Financiero, David Adams - Editor en jefe, Lisa Adviento - Jefe de Recursos Humanos. La información suministrada estuvo a cargo de la Asistente a la presidencia y el personal de finanzas que se encontraba en el momento de la auditoria; el otro personal se encontraba ausente a excepción de la Sra. Rebeca que tiene problemas de salud referente a su embarazo del cual le han dado reposo médico.**_

 _ **Se citó de manera obligatoria a los señores antes mencionados, quedando pendiente verificación de los siguientes documentos e información (Hoja de vida, antigüedad en la empresa, habilidades, profesión, indicadores de metas alcanzadas, balance financiero personal justificado) lo cual corresponde al PARRAFO DE ANTECEDENTES. Esto con el fin de evaluar de manera minuciosa junto con las autoridades competentes, posibles hechos ilícitos con agravantes en cada una de las áreas auditadas, con defecto de que cada secretaría de los departamentos citados tendrán que entregar una relación personal financiera avalada, justificada y firmada por la autoridad correspondiente. Se les convocara nuevamente y deberán asistir de manera obligatoria a cada una de las citaciones pactadas. El área de Cuentas por cobrar – clientes – personal, que se encarga de otorgar créditos a los clientes, en este caso escritores, y personal de Grey Independent Publishing. C.A, suspenderán dichas operaciones, hasta no presentar un informe detallado de todos los créditos otorgados durante el último año y así luego de presentar las pruebas requeridas, pasar la línea de aprobación y ejecutar su cobranza correspondiente a cada uno de los beneficiarios. El área de Ventas se encarga del desarrollo de la comercialización, distribución y entrega, para lo cual se relaciona con el área de inventarios y con el área de Cuentas por cobrar-clientes. El área auditada pasara a un segundo plano mientras no se aclare las diferentes inconsistencias que se han detectado parcialmente, con esto podríamos sugerir que en el momento es inutilizable e inalterable, bajo ningún modo se aceptaran cambios en estas áreas desde la fecha expuesta en este documento, hasta no dejar en claro la situación de los departamentos principales de Grey Independent Publishing. C.A.**_

 _ **RESUMEN DE ASPECTOS PRINCIPALES: Presentación de hallazgos de auditoria y recomendaciones: (aspectos individuales, que serán presentados en los próximos días). Los hallazgos, resultados y recomendaciones importantes que se incluirán en los próximos informes, como en este informe, consideramos que al ponerse en práctica, según nuestro criterio, traerán todos los beneficios esperados para Grey Independent Publishing. C.A, así como el buen funcionamiento interno de la misma.**_

 _ **OBSERVACIONES: Esto es solo un informe preliminar de los hallazgos hasta ahora conseguidos, no es un informe final.**_

 _ **Sin más que agregar.**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Lic. Desmond Baxter.**_

##################################

-¿Qué coño?- dijo Christian ahogando casi un grito.

 **Christian POV**

Esto no puede ser verdad- decía este ofuscado, hablando para sí mismo- como es que están implicados todos ellos y quien sabe quién más esta de cómplice, y yo aquí como un mismo pendejo sin siquiera sospechar nada, de esos malnacidos, necesito saber el aproximado del dinero, del que está en juego, la cantidad que faltan, los estados de cuenta, pero si hasta donde se son pequeñas cantidades hasta donde sabia ¡Maldita sea! Es… me vieron la cara de pendejo, pero se van a enterar quien es Christian Grey…- Christian empezó a dar vueltas por la oficina, molesto- además, esta lo de los escritores y lo poco que he podido contactar con Ana, ¿o no? jamás pensé que fuera de la magnitud que lo está proyectando el licenciado- Christian se tironeo del cabello- no me imagine que fuera de tan largo alcance el desfalco, por eso es la insistencia de Brad Cooper de hablar conmigo, antes de la auditoria. Dios mío… ¿y si resulta que Rebecca es culpable? ¿Cómo lo va a tomar Samy? Necesito ordenar mis ideas, por los momentos no le diré nada a Samantha, podría poner sobre aviso a Rebecca y esta a su vez a los demás. Debo ordenar primeros mis pensamientos y tranquilizarme para poder hacer las cosas con frialdad y que los culpables paguen por haber traicionado la confianza. Dios como quisiera llamar a mi Ana y que sea ella la que me sosiegue, estoy que quiero mandar toda la editorial a la mismísima mierda- Christian cerro los ojos, tratando de tranquilizarse y se sentó de nuevo- debo hacer todo como lo está recomendando el auditor de lo contrario seguirán las investigaciones, y será peor. Qué coño… qué coño…- decía este ofuscado- llamare a Ana y le pediré un consejo… no mejor a Ross y que ella me diga, luego a Ana ¿Y si le digo que venga? No, eso no, podría ponerla en evidencia delante de todos y eso es lo último que quiero que mi Ana este en boca de todos- Christian tomo el teléfono y marco.

-Ross- dijo este áspero, molesto- ¿Podrías venir ahora a mi oficina?- dijo en un tono más que escueto y colgó. A los pocos minutos entro Ross a la oficina, llevaba mala cara.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa Christian?- decía esta con mala cara, los ojos hinchados y algo ojerosa. Christian la miro extrañado, su amiga estaba pasando por un mal momento y él ni cuenta se había dado.

\- Necesito que leas el primer informe…- Christian miro a la mujer casi con horror- ¿Ross estas bien?- la mujer lo miro y volteo la cara a otro lado- ¿Dime que está pasando? Te llame por algo serio.

-Son problemas personales Grey- dijo esta con la voz apagada. Christian respiro profundo.

-¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?- Ross lo miro y negó con la cabeza- Vamos Ross somos amigos ante todo, sé que has llorado y se te ve mal, que es lo que pasa- Ross lo miro y una lagrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla.

-Wen me engaña, tiene un amante- Christian la miro extrañado, no sabía a qué se refería, había hablado con la mujer el día anterior y esta le decía que quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños a Ross dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Porque dices eso?- pregunto extrañado.

-Es que ha actuado extraña últimamente y la escucho conversar de manera casi silenciosa y se aparta- Ross hacia el esfuerzo por no llorar- es mas ayer la vi que hizo una cita en una cafetería y cuando pase por ahí la vi charlando con la chica de la pastelería de la esquina, esa que anda o andaba con la chef del restaurant Oasis, estaban de lo más sonriente- dijo está ahogando el llanto, tapándose la cara- Christian soltó una carcajada que resonó en el lugar, Ross lo miro entre sorprendida y llena de rabia- ¿te atreves a burlarte Christian Grey?- este se levantó y como nunca lo había hecho, pero sabía que su amiga lo merecía, la tomo de la mano y la levanto de la silla y la abrazo.

-Claro que no me burlo Ross como crees- decía este tendiéndole el pañuelo que cargaba en el bolsillo, tomo aire audiblemente y lo soltó- sé que esto me va a traer problemas más adelante y Wen va querer matarme- Ross lo miro sin entender- a ver ven acá llorona- Ross le dio un manotazo.

-Si te vas a seguir burlando mejor me voy y regreso más tarde- Christian la miro serio.

-Nada de eso y ahora escúchame- la pelirroja lo miro de nuevo- Wen me llamo ayer y me pidió opinión porque está haciendo una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de su novia que es en dos semanas- Ross no entendía.

-Pero su novia soy yo Christian- decía esta sin caer en cuenta lo que decía, de repente su semblante cambio- mi cumple… pero entonces la fiest… eso quiere decir…- decía Ross ahora sonriente, Christian la miro burlón y asintió.

-Y ahora le he arruinado la sorpresa a Wen y me va decir unas cuantas cosas- Ross reía de felicidad.

-Por eso no te preocupes Christian eso no va a pasar, es más me doy por no enterada y listo- decía con la mirada llena de ilusión- lo que no entiendo es que hacía en esa cafetería con esa chica- Christian rodo los ojos con impaciencia.

-Creo que por el pastel y los delicatesen que venden ahí, me dijo que tienes varios que son de tu preferencia, y también para que se encarguen de toda la comida para ese día, me dijo que a ti te gusta lo que venden ahí- Ross asintió con emoción- ahora por favor, ve al baño dejas a la Ross llorona y me traes a mi CEO2 porque necesito de su opinión para poder patear culos en la editorial- Ross se sorprendió- Andrea- decía por el teléfono interno- podrías traerme dos cafés por favor y algo de comer de la cafetería.

-Si Sr. enseguida, por cierto… Andrea titubeo un poco- Señor Grey- decía la secretaria- Sawyer lo está esperando con un paquete de la Srta. Steele- a Christian se le ilumino el rostro, Andrea sabía que a su jefe no le gustaba que lo molestaran cuando estaba reunido.

-Hazlo pasar por favor- decía este- y tráeme lo que te he pedido por favor- la secretaria solo corto la comunicación.

-Sr.- decía Sawyer al entrar- esto lo manda Ana… disculpe, es decir la Srta. Steele- decía el hombre entregándole el mismo bolso donde le había mandado la sopa al hospital.

-No te preocupes Sawyer ya sé que Ana te dijo que la tutearas, además de que sales con Tiffany- el hombre asintió serio- gracias por traerme esto al terminar el día podrás llevarle sus envases de regreso- Sawyer asintió y paso a retirarse. Al salir Ross del baño vio el bolso que Christian puso debajo de su escritorio por la mirada de los curiosos.

-Bueno Christian ahora si porque me mandaste a llamar- la mujer de cara limpia quería empezar con lo que le había llevado a la oficina- si ya se no me mires así, no llevo casi maquillaje, pero quiero saber qué es lo que pasa y a quien vamos a patearle el culo- se sentó de nuevo al momento que Andrea entraba a la oficina con una bandeja algo amplia, traía dos vasos con hielo dos jugos pasteurizados, dos sándwich de pollo y el aderezo de la mayonesa aparte, junto con dos magdalenas de arandanos- Andrea antes de irte almorzar podrías por favor mandar a Olivia con mi cartera por favor- la chica asintió.

-Bueno Ross a lo que viniste- decía ahora si Christian serio- quiero que veas esto- diciendo esto le mostro el informe que le habían enviado, la mujer colocándose sus lentes leyó a lo que a cada cosa le iba cambiando la cara y la tonalidad de esta.

-Estas de coña ¿cierto?- Christian negó con la cabeza- estos hijo de puta nos han estado robando en nuestra propia cara- Christian asintió molesto.

-Eso es solo un informe preliminar, nada concluyente, no hay hallazgos aun que lo confirmen- decía este ofuscado- hace unos días Cooper me pidió que nos reuniéramos y tuve la oportunidad de reunirme con Anastasia Steele y me mostro algo sobre lo de los escritores- Ross lo miro extrañada, Christian cerro los ojos, Ross apenas se iba a enterar.

-¿Qué pasa con los escritores?- dijo esta extrañada.

-Hay una larga lista de escritores que son ficticios o que ya han muerto, escritores que existieron en el siglo pasado o simplemente murieron hace años- Ross puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- Christian negó con la cabeza- ¿Me puedes decir porque coño no me habías dicho esto?- dijo esta alterada.

-No tenía nada confirmado, apenas me está llegando el primer informe y lo de los escritores, no podía decírtelo vía telefónica y me entere el fin de semana, además necesito estar al 100X100 seguro ya que esto – decía señalando el informe- más lo de los escritores no es lo que nosotros nos imaginábamos Ross asintió aun sorprendida- no nos imaginábamos, este desfalco, solo que sería de unos cuantos miles de dólares, pero estamos hablando de millones Ross, millones- decía Christian en su típico tono de CEO, aún más molesto- millones que esos hijos de su puta madre, nos han estado robando- dijo el hombre molesto.

-No lo puedo creer, nos han estado viendo la cara- decía la pelirroja resoplando- que piensas hacer o mejor dicho ¿Qué vamos hacer, como actuaremos?- Christian se recostó del respaldo de la silla- por lo pronto necesitamos reunirnos con Brad Cooper y luego con Anastasia Steele, para saber a qué o contra que estamos luchando- Ross lo miro sin comprender- Cooper es quien se dio cuenta que el desfalco era de sumas grandes, me pidió que nos reuniéramos, pero como sabes, no he podido usar el Charlie Tango por lo que consiguieron en su motor y he tenido que viajar en auto y en avión particular- Ross asintió el domingo Christian la llamo para decirle que no iba a poder regresar en el aparato ese porque consiguieron pequeños explosivos como especie de fuegos artificiales en el motor del helicóptero y solo ella lo sabía , aparte de Taylor y el pospuesto, Ross lo miro preocupada.

-¿Sabes quién te quiso hacer daño esta vez?- Christian negó con la cabeza.

-Están revisando las cámaras de seguridad del hangar y comprobando huellas dactilares, para saber de quién se trata esta vez- decía este preocupado- y ahora más que el malnacido de Jack Hyde anda suelto- Ross lo miro horrorizada, abrió varias veces la boca para tratar de hablar pero no logro decir nada- Si Ross, el sábado al regresar con Ana- Christian esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, Ross la regreso, sabía que algo pasaba pero no estaba segura- Cuando estábamos saliendo del paso de los muelles Ana se quedó paralizada y se puso pálida, me pidió a gritos que la sacara de ahí, solo lo hice sin preguntar y cuando logre calmarla , me dijo que lo había visto entre las gente que estaba ahí viendo los barcos- decía este preocupado.

-¡Dios mío Christian!- exclamo Ross con horror- debe de haber sido espantoso para ella encontrarse con ese hombre- dijo está asustada.

-No tienes ni idea Ross, la cara de Ana se transformó totalmente, estaba como en estado de shock, lo cierto es que el lunes Taylor logro conseguir la información y en efecto Hyde escapo de la cárcel en medio de una motín, junto con otros presos más, y anda por ahí- Ross estaba perpleja, se había enterado de lo que le había ocurrido a Ana y el secuestro de Mía, más el hecho de que ese malnacido había saboteado el aparatejo ese del helicóptero haciendo que ellos casi se estrellaran, la pelirroja emitió un suspiro audible.

-Bueno lo mejor será que Ana use escoltas mientras logran agarrar a ese degenerado- decía está pensando en las atrocidades que pudo haber pasado Ana y desechándolas al mismo tiempo- Porque no pautas una reunión con ellos aquí en GEH y hablamos de tema sin interrupción alguna, mandamos a cerrar el piso mientras estemos reunidos- Christian asintió, le parecía buena idea.

-Me voy a poner en ello de inmediato- tomo el interno y lo atendió la becaria Elisa- Srta. Schubert, ¿ya Andrea llego?- decía este que aún no conocía mucho a la interna.

-No Sr. aun no llega ¿Desea algo?- Christian rodó los ojos, otra Olivia en sus primeros tiempos.

-No gracias, en cuanto llegue Andrea que venga a mi oficina, gracias- diciendo esto corto la comunicación- mejor llamo yo- Christian busco en la agenda del teléfono marco el numero directo de la oficina de Brad Cooper y nadie contesto, marco a la oficina de Ana y lo atendió Vanessa.

-Buenas tardes, oficina de la Srta. anastasia Steele- decía la secretaria que comía junto con Ana y luego se le unió Cooper- si Sr. grey, ya se la comunico- decía está dejando un espacio libre- Ana, el Sr. Grey por la línea 1- decía esta fuerte y claro, cosa que a Christian le extraño.

-Ponlo en alta voz Vanessa- dijo la voz de Brad Cooper- ¿Christian?- dijo este serio.

-Coop, llame a tu oficina pero nadie respondió- dijo este en su habitual tono de dueño del mundo.

-Estamos almorzando Christian- este rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento si interrumpí, pero necesito una reunión contigo y con Anastasia lo antes posible- Christian escucho resoplar a Cooper.

-Bueno hoy no creo poder reunirme porque de verdad los auditores me tienen a su merced, estoy ahogado en todo eso, tendría que sacar un tiempo de salir más temprano y no reunimos en mi oficina- dijo este mirando a Ana que estaba entretenida comiendo unos espaguetis con pollo y vegetales, tratando de pasar la comida, por suerte Vanessa se encontraba con ellos y pudo controlar un poco la situación para que Christian no soltara nada.

-Preferiría que no reunamos aquí en Grey House, fuera de los oídos de los curiosos- decía Christian serio- ¿y Anastasia?- pregunto este.

-¿Qué hay con ella?- decía este serio con el ceño fruncido, Ana lo miro con el cubierto a medio camino.

-Necesitamos reunirnos también con ella Brad- intervino Ross.

-No sabía que estabas ahí Ross, disculpa ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estas Ross? Le dijo Ana alegre- Christian.

-Anastasia- dijo este sin emoción, los celos lo habían atacado.

-Muy bien chicos, aunque sorprendida por ciertas cosas que quisiera hablar personalmente- Ana y Brad se miraron, sabían a que se refería.

-Ana te parece si nos reunimos mañana, y hablamos- decía Ross- y Brad podrías hacer un huequito en tu agenda y me avisas de ser posible esta misma semana- dijo esta profesional.

-Claro no hay problema- dijo este en el mismo tono- pero pensé que querían que nos reuniéramos juntos y no separados- Ross miro a Christian y este puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por mí no hay problema Brad, pero pienso que si es por separado mejor, son temas largos para discutirlos los dos el mismo día- Brad tocio el gesto la mujer tenía razón.

-Tienes razón Ross- decía Ana al otro lado de la línea- a Christian se le ilumino el rostro- ¿Cuándo deseas que nos reunamos?

-Umm… te pediría que fuera esta misma tarde per tengo asuntos pendientes- le decía Ross cordial- te parece bien mañana sobre las..- Christian le escribió en un papel "13"- te parece bien a las 13, podríamos almorzar aquí si así lo deseas- decía Ross tratando de no reír cuando Christian le levanto un dedo en señal de aprobación.

-Me parece bien Ross ahí estaré- diciendo esto colgó. Ross miraba a Christian medio burlona.

-¿Qué?- decía este inocente- ¿Por qué me miras así?- Ross emitió una risa alegre, su amigo nunca podría dejar fluir sus sentimientos y mucho menos exteriorizarlos.

-¿A qué hora vas a empezar la reunión mañana Grey?- decía la pelirroja mirándolo interrogante- ¿Y qué te traes con Ana Steele?- Christian la miro y sonrió con ironía.

-No seas cotilla Rossaline- Ross lo miro con horror, el sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo.

-Eres un…- decía esta media ofendida- me vas a contar o no te ayudo- dijo esta con media sonrisa- Christian negó un poco.

-Está bien Rossaline…- en ese momento le tiro encima un pequeño pisa papeles que tenía en su escritorio haciendo que Christian riera- está bien te contare, pero no quiero chismes de pasillo, ni siquiera con Wen- la mujer asintió- Ana y yo… decía casi titubeante, se sentía emocionado- estamos juntos, en secreto, nos queremos y vamos a tratar de enmendar los errores y encaminar la relación que teníamos antes- Ross soltó un pequeño grito de emoción- Christian se sobresaltó y luego rio- pero queremos llevar las cosas con calma, para no dañar a nuestras parejas al separarnos queremos hacerlo de la mejor manera para que el daño sea menos- dijo este con orgullo.- Ross sonrió.

-Me parece bien Grey, ahora te dejo, y me llevo mi sándwich junto con mi jugo y el vaso con hielo, a ti te mandaron comida- Christian se sorprendió pero se recompuso inmediatamente- nos vemos mañana a las 14:00 en la sala de reuniones para hablar con Ana- Christian asintió. Se dispuso a comer lo que Ana le había mandado, encendió el teléfono móvil que había apagado para poder hablar con Ross sin problemas, cuando le entro una llamada del inspector de la policía, el mismo inspector que había llevado el caso de Ana, Christian rodó los ojos.

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4, grammagrau :… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	70. Chapter 70

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Esta vez le voy a deber los comentarios para la próxima…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA…**

 **Dedicado a:** **LES SUMISSIVES 3 3 :** **Sin ustedes no habría historia besos, un ABRAZO desde la distancia.**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXX**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Me parece bien Grey, ahora te dejo, y me llevo mi sándwich junto con mi jugo y el vaso con hielo, a ti te mandaron comida- Christian se sorprendió pero se recompuso inmediatamente- nos vemos mañana a las 14:00 en la sala de reuniones para hablar con Ana- Christian asintió. Se dispuso a comer lo que Ana le había mandado, encendió el teléfono móvil que había apagado para poder hablar con Ross sin problemas, cuando le entro una llamada del inspector de la policía, el mismo inspector que había llevado el caso de Ana, Christian rodo los ojos.  
.

-Christian Grey- dijo este seco.

-Sr. Grey habla el detective García, de la comisaria 12, disculpe si es un mal momento- Christian cerro los ojos solo esperaba que le dijeran que el malnacido de Hyde estuviera tras las rejas de nuevo.

-No se preocupe detective- dijo en tono neutro- ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Una patrulla consiguió el auto donde se presume que ha estado trasladándose Jack Hyde- el detective tomo aire- conseguimos varias fotos y otras cosas dentro del auto, pero no quisiera hablar de esto con usted por teléfono, si no en persona, ¿cree que podría ir a mi oficina hoy sobre las cinco de la tarde?- Christian trago grueso, algo pasaba para que el detective lo llamara.

-Está bien detective ahí estaré- dijo este sin ánimos, no quiero imaginarme que puedan tener esas fotos "pensó Christian" o esas cosas- Christian colgó el teléfono, el hambre había desaparecido casi por completo, se levantó y se colocó en el enorme ventanal detrás de su escritorio, no supo cuánto tiempo paso ahí hasta que escucho su teléfono sonar. Tenía una llamada perdida y dos correos electrónicos, al verlos sonrió. Paso a leer los correos.

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 11 de septiembre del 2014 13:15:58

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** ¿Ya comiste?

Hola, espero que te guste lo que te mande con Sawyer, sé que no te gusta mucho este tipo de cosas, pero últimamente comer de la cafetería no te hace bien y más por la infección que recientemente tuviste en el estómago. Feliz almuerzo amor y come por favor, es una orden no una petición… tu nena ;) X

 **Anastasia Steel**

 **Directora General y enamorada de editores de GIP.**

#####################

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha:** 11 de septiembre del 2014, 13:45:36

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** Mensaje no contestado y reuniones imprevistas

Christian quisiera que me dijeras porque esta reunión así tan inesperada, ¿hay algo malo con mi trabajo? Si es así, quisiera saberlo de tu boca y no de boca de otros. No me respondiste el anterior correo, supongo que es porque estabas en reunión, por favor Christian dímelo ¿Pasa algo malo? Por cierto deja de estar monitoreando mis correos en el ordenador, uso mi teléfono para enviarte estos correos. ¿Cómo lo sé? Por el registro inusual que tiene el ordenador, le instalé un programa que me dio un amigo de New York para detectar estas cosas. Cuando puedas contéstame Christian y disculpa si te interrumpo en medio de una reunión. Besos… Ana… xx

 **Anastasia Steel**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP**

-¿Qué coño?- decía Christian en voz alta- yo no la tengo vigilada, ni monitoreo sus correos, creo que…- Christian levanto su teléfono y la misma chica becaria le contesto- Srta. Schubert- por lo visto Andrea no había llegado- podría decirle a Barney que me llame a la línea privada por favor y dile a Taylor que pase a mi oficina, gracias- y corto la llamada.

-Enseguida Sr. Grey- dijo la mujer seria. A los dos minutos sonó el teléfono interno privado de Christian. Ya Taylor se encontraba en la oficina, mirando a Christian que le había hecho una seña para que se sentara.

-Barney- dijo el hombre del otro lado.

-Barney, Anastasia Steele me acaba de decir que le están monitoreando los correos que envía desde su ordenador- decía este tajante- necesito que me averigües si eso es verdad y desde donde lo hacen, cuando lo hayas averiguado me avisas y quiero el ordenador de Anastasia bloqueado para esto al igual que el Bradley Cooper y el que esté usando el auditor, junto con el de la Sra. Kate Grey- decía Christian en tono claro pero hablo sin pausa- ¿crees que puedas tenerme esa información cuanto antes?- lo pico Christian.

-Por supuesto Sr. Grey, enseguida lo hago eso es fácil- Christian sonrió, sabía que Barney podía hacerlo pero le encantaba picarle.

-Muy bien, esperare la información y cuando la tengas, me llamas a este mismo número, por favor- diciendo esto colgó.

-Sr.- decía Taylor sin entender, de por qué lo llamaba Christian- ¿Paso algo malo?- Christian tomo aire.

-Ana, me acaba de pasar un correo donde me dice que deje de monitorear los correos que ella envía y que la deje de estar vigilando, eso no es cierto y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, ya le dije a Barney- Taylor asintió- lo otro es que me llamo el detective García- Taylor lo miro expectante, sorprendido.

-Espero que sean buenas noticias señor- dijo el guardia, espero que hayan agarrado al degenerado ese así poder darle su merecido "pensó Taylor"

-No Taylor aun no lo han agarrado- dijo Christian sabiendo que Taylor iba a concretar una visita a la cárcel para dejarle recuerdos a Hyde "pensó Christian"- García me llamo para decirme que encontraron el auto que estaba usando Hyde y dentro encontraron una serie de fotos que me las quiere mostrar personalmente, necesito que vayas conmigo y de ser posible con Sawyer o Ryan- decía Christian ajeno al encargo de Taylor para Ryan, con referencia a Reynolds.

-Por supuesto Sr. en su defecto será Sawyer, Ryan se encuentra en la editorial cuidando a la Srta. Steele- Christian respiro algo más tranquilo, solo que no dejaba de pensar en las fotos o de lo que sea que consiguieron en ese carro. A los pocos minutos y hablando de cómo hacer para que Ana aceptara un guardaespaldas, el teléfono sonó de nuevo, era Barney, Christian lo coloco en alta voz.

-Barney, que me tienes, estas en alta voz, Taylor está conmigo- decía Christian impaciente.

-Sr. Grey, Sr. Taylor- Christian arrugo la frente no le gustaba para nada el tono- le estoy enviando unos videos que están dentro del servidor de GIP, aún no han terminado de encriptarlos pero asumo que son recientes- Christian trato de asimilar lo que le decía Barney "videos", Taylor giro la silla para que quedara al ras con el ordenador de Christian.

-Mándalos ya por favor- enseguida vio un folder que le llegaba a su correo, al abrirlo encontró dos videos, en uno se veía Ana en su oficina, trabajando con Vanessa y se podía oír lo que decían de lo que estaba haciendo, el otro era de la oficina de Brad tomando notas con la asistente que le asignaron llevando los libros contables. Ese era el primero de los videos, el segundo era de Ana también pero se escuchaba poco, luego la grabación pasa al día anterior cuando Ana entra en la oficina de Christian, luego sale la imagen adentro donde se puede apreciar lo que están haciendo dos personas pero no se les ve la cara del todo y solo se escuchan ciertos gemidos y risas, Christian estaba pálido al igual que Taylor que estaba algo sonrojado, por el último video, Christian cerro los ojos un momento, no quería ni imaginarse lo que podían hacer con ese video- ¿¡Dime qué coño es eso!?- decía Christian furioso.

-Disculpe Sr. Grey son unos videos que conseguí en el sistema de GIP y me imagine que no serían de su agrado y asumí que debería verlos de inmediato- decía este algo áspero, como molesto- solo son algunos, hay más pero el de su oficina es uno de los más comprometedores- dijo sin emitir ninguna emoción, Christian sabía que Barney era muy respetuoso en ese particular, por algo trabajaba para el- hay uno más importante que debe verlo y hay otros videos más comprometedores pero no aparece usted- Christian apretó la mandíbula. No me quiero ni imaginarme si los videos son de Ana o de la misma Kate, y si son de Ana… juro que… "pensó Christian"

-¿De quiénes son los videos Barney?- decía Christian molesto.

-Son de varias empleadas de ahí Sr.- Christian arrugo el entrecejo, no entendía bien- hay otros más que llegan hasta el servidor principal que está en presidencia, pero estos últimos que le he enviado, no los han podido terminar de encriptar para que lleguen al ordenador y así poder descargarlos, porque lo están haciendo de otro ordenador ajeno a los de GIP- decía este a la defensiva.

-Elimínalos ahora Barney y asegúrate que no haya salido ningún video que pueda comprometer a la Srta. Steele o la Sra. Kate Grey- decía este malhumorado- dime que otra cosa me tienes Barney, porque hay mas ¿Cierto?- Christian se preparaba mentalmente para la respuesta.

-Han grabado las llamadas internas de ciertos departamentos, y la Srta. Steele tenía razón, los correos los han monitoreado por suerte los de su computador y los del computador del Sr. Cooper, cuando los monitorean salen de manera de símbolos, tiene un programa muy bueno de anti-monitoreo- Christian sonrió- puede estar tranquilo Sr. Grey logre meterme en el servidor y borrar los correos y videos que podrían perjudicarlo aunque no fueron muchos, ya que el único comprometedor es el último que le envié- Christian resoplo- sabía que Barney no diría nada pero ya no sabía que pensar, quien quiera que estaba metido en esto estaba buscando la manera de presionarlo cuando se viese descubierto, para chantajearlo, extorsionarlo, este respiro profundo, para sosegarse un poquito.

-Quisiera hacer una video-llamada, ¿hay riesgo de que me graben o me vean?

-No señor, inhabilite las cámaras y el sistema principal esta codificado, le enviare el código para cuando lo necesite y para suministrárselo al auditor- Christian sonrió de lado.

-Gracias Barney, como diría una cliente muy importante del astillero que es argentina, **"sos el mejor"-** decía este imitando el acento de los argentinos y recordando a la Sra. Graciela Di María, Barney soltó una media carcajada.

-Ha sido un placer Sr. Grey, en lo que tenga nueva información se lo hago saber, que tenga feliz tarde- diciendo esto colgó, al igual que Christian, Christian trato de respirar con tranquilidad.

-Taylor, necesito que te encargues de buscar un guardaespaldas para que este contigo durante el día y haga cambios de turno con Sawyer durante el día y con Ryan durante la noche- Taylor lo miro interrogante- no me mires así, quiero un guardia que este contigo y conmigo, Ryan se quedara a cuidar a Ana durante el día y durante la noche lo hará Sawyer- Taylor asintió- pero eso lo hablaremos mejor cuando hayamos hablado con el detective García, luego de saber lo que está pasando hablare con Ana y con Brad y así podremos hacer un plan de trabajo- Taylor asintió, este salió de la oficina, necesitaba armar un plan de trabajo como había dicho Christian y poner en resguardo a Ana de las garras de ese malnacido, Christian trato de serenarse lo más que pudo, quería hacerle una video-llamada a Ana, pero primero debía de comprobar si estaba sola o con Cooper.

-Oficina de la Srta. Steele- decía la voz de Vanessa, muy baja por cierto.

-Vanessa, no digas que soy yo- la chica quedo muda- podrías decirme si Ana está sola o con el Sr. Cooper.

-No señor, la Srta. Steele se encuentra sola, el Sr. Cooper está reunido con los auditores y el personal de finanzas, pero la Srta. Steele está hablando con una escritora muy importante- Christian sonrió.

-Avísame cuando termine Vanessa y gracias- a los pocos minutos un correo le avisaba que Ana ya había terminado. Empezó hacer la video-llamada y casi enseguida Ana le contesto. Ana al verlo pudo notar que estaba pálido y el semblante preocupado. Christian por su parte la vio hermosa, blusa de seda con un amarre al cuello de color azul noche y el cabello de lado y un poco lacio, maquillada delicadamente y esos labios rosados, que tanto lo enloquecían.

- **Christian…**

 **-Anastasia…**

-Sabes que esto podría ser peligroso, porque pueden grabar nuestra conversación- Christian le sonrió, por suerte Vanessa se había ido hacia su escritorio para velar que nadie interrumpiera.

-Tranquila nena, hable con Barney y soluciono eso- Ana lo miro interrogante- mañana cuando vengas te lo contare, te lo prometo- Ana sonrió, confiaba que sería así.

-Qué te pasa amor, te veo preocupado- Christian suspiro- ¿Ya comiste?- este bajo la vista- Christian Grey no has comido, ¿es enserio?

-Nena, amor apenas estoy saliendo de una reunión y no me ha dado tiempo- mintió este- prometo que comeré- Ana lo miro altiva y negó con el dedo.

-No, ahora mismo sacas la comida y te la comes, debe de estar tibia aun, quiero que lo hagas delante de mí- Christian frunció las cejas, no le gustaba ese tono autoritario de Ana- puedes arrugar la cara como quieras, pero si no comes me reúno mañana solo con Ross- Christian la miro sorprendido, este resoplo.

-Está bien Anastasia comeré, solo si te quedas hablando conmigo mientras como- la morena asintió sonriente, ya tendré tiempo de decirle todo lo demás "pensó Christian" casi media hora después entre risas, bromas y charlas Christian logro comer casi todo- bueno nena ahora si después de que has visto como he comido, me tengo que ir, quiero que de ser posible estés mañana aquí antes de la hora señalada para vernos un rato a solas ¿Te parece bien nena? Y así poder hablar- decía este mimoso.

-Claro que si amor, ahí estaré- Ana le sonrió y le lanzo un beso por la cámara, beso que Christian recibió y le coloco en el corazón, podría ser su cincuenta más tierno "pensó Ana", Christian gesticulo un te amo y desconecto la llamada, ya más repuesto trato de ponerse al día con los otros pendientes, esperando ansioso que dieran las cuatro de la tarde para ir al encuentro con el detective García, a las cuatro y cinco se encontraba saliendo de su oficina, estar ahí adentro lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Andrea, me tengo que ir antes de la hora- la secretaria asentía, con leve movimiento de cabeza- por favor acuérdate que el piso se debe de asegurar mañana a las 12:00M, y lo revisaran el personal de seguridad.

-Como usted diga Sr. Grey, algo más para el día de mañana- Christian la miro.

-Si por favor encárgate de pedir comida, te incluyes tú y la becaria ambas permanecerán aquí y no podrán salir a comer, al igual que nadie podrá subir, ahora te enviare por correo el nombre de los servicios de comida ellos te proporcionaran un menú y tu escoges, en su defecto te puedes comunicar vía correo o telefónica con Ana y que ella te diga si quiere comer algo en especial, deberán traer todo antes de la hora señalada, lo llevas a cafetería y será servido cuando te lo indique- decía Christian serio- en lo que termines de redactar eso que estabas haciendo y de encargar la comida te puedes ir, en breve te enviare toda la información- decía Christian esperando el ascensor.

-Como usted diga Sr. que pase buenas noches- Christian asintió. Por suerte Taylor ya lo esperaba afuera de Grey House.

 **Christian POV**

Debo respirar varias veces como me enseño Flynn y tratar de calmar esta ansiedad que siento, necesito correr, necesito azotar, ir a mi cuarto de juegos a drenar toda esta adrenalina, toda esta impotencia y frustración que siento por no poder solucionar rápido todo esto, por no darle a mi Ana la seguridad que merece y así poder recuperarla para siempre, este tiempo sin ella fue demasiado- Christian trataba de aplacar esa presión en el pecho que sentía- debo de calmarme e irme ya a la comisaria- decía este haciéndole una señal a Taylor con la cabeza y montándose en el carro.

##########################

-Sr. ¿Desea que lo acompañe hasta la oficina del detective o prefiere hacerlo solo?- decía Taylor mirando a Christian por el retrovisor. Christian lo miro.

-Por supuesto Taylor subirás conmigo para hablar con García, necesito que veas de primera mano lo que me tenga que decir ese detective y así poder formar el equipo de seguridad para Ana- decía este aun nervioso- baja un poco mi ventanilla Taylor, necesito que el aire fresco me ayude a relajarme- el guardia lo miro serio, sabia lo nervioso que se veía Christian y lo culpable que se sentía. Casi media hora después se estacionaban frente a la comisaria, aun Christian tenía poco más de 20 minutos, este no se dio cuenta cuando Taylor se bajó a los pocos minutos traía consigo un vaso de café, abrió la puerta del conductor y aun lado del asiento en la consola apoyabrazos, la abrió y saco una pequeña pero fina petaca en color plata y bronce, con el escudo de lo podría ser su escuadrón de combate donde tenía guardado un fino coñac, le coloco un poco al pequeño vaso de café y se lo entrego a Christian.

-Señor bébalo ahora y estará en unos minutos tranquilo- Christian lo miro interrogante- confía en mi Christian, yo jamás le causaría daño- decía el hombre sincero, Christian asintió y bebió un poco del café que este le daba, aquel sabor fuerte, fresco pero muy amargo lo sintió quemar su garganta y luego un calor se apodero de su boca y lentamente por donde pasaba el líquido caliente, volvió a dar otro largo trago y le entrego el vaso a Taylor, se recostó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, Taylor sonrió complacido, eso lo calmaría un poco.

-Gracias Taylor, lo necesitaba- decía Christian un poco más tranquilo- creo que luego de hablar con el detective iré a correr un poco, necesito botar esta adrenalina que me recorre por dentro- decía este ahora con la mirada más tranquila, se bajaron ambos del carro y entraron a la comisaria, al llegar al piso correspondiente, Christian pregunto a uno de los guardias por el detective, este le señalo uno de los cubículos de paredes de vidrio en forma de oficina- gracias oficial- el detective al ver a Christian le hizo señas y este al entrar se le quedo mirando a Taylor- tranquilo detective es mi jefe de seguridad y mano derecha, es de mi entera confianza- decía Christian con un deje de orgullo.

-Me parece bien señor Grey, bueno a lo que vamos- decía el detective de aspecto latino, parecía algo así como salido de una calendario de verano, piel tostada o acanelada, ojos cafés y algo rasgados, cabello negro, y cuerpo estructurado aunque algo mal vestido- esta mañana cerca de las ocho de la mañana encontraron este vehículo- decía mostrando una foto del vehículo en cuestión- el mismo estaba estacionado a pocas cuadras de la sede de la editorial, donde ahora labora la Srta. Steele- decía este- dentro del mismo conseguimos estas fotos- fotos de Ana con Maddy en un parque, fotos de Maddy sola en el mismo parque, fotos de mi sobrino Alex de la mano de alguien por el tipo de mano podría ser de su mama, nuevamente fotos de Ana, de Val y Maddy- estas fotos asumimos que fueron tomadas en el Central Park, no sabemos cómo, ni porque- Christian estaba perplejo pero el tono rojo de sus orejas y ojos lo delataba estaba muy molesto.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- decía Christian tratando de controlar su tono de voz.

-Sr. Grey voy hacer lo más sincero posible, Jack Hyde tenia de compañeros de celdas a pederastas y secuestradores de alto calibre- el detective hizo un ademan con la mano para que Christian no hablara- no sabemos si las intenciones de Hyde son solamente para con la Srta. Steele o también quiere secuestrar a estos niño o lo que es peor llevárselos al que fue su compañero de celda que ahora está prófugo junto con el- Christian trago grueso, eso era algo delicado.

-¿¡Me está diciendo que este tipo quiere …!?- Christian no logro terminar la pregunta un oficial que estaba afuera entro al ver la reacción de Christian.

-Tranquilo Rog, el Sr. Grey solo está un poco alterado por las cosas que le acabo de mostrar- pero estamos bien- Christian miro al oficial y bajo la mirada, tratando de calmarse.

-¿Cómo saben que esas fotos fueron tomada en el Central Park detective?- dijo Taylor.

-Nuestros especialistas analizaron una de las fotos y el reconocimiento de paisajes arrojo ese resultado- Taylor lo miro confundido- le explico, cuando un caso de abuso sexual pone en riesgo la seguridad de algún infante, niño o menor de edad, al caso se le da prioridad, ya que estos tipos trabajan contra el reloj- decía el detective a Taylor- es por eso que lo mande a citar aquí Sr. Grey, Christian lo miro aun sin comprender- asumimos que estas fotos son más recientes- decía tendiéndole otras cinco fotos, Maddy y Alex junto a Tiff y Sawyer, otras de Maddy sola montada en un caballito eléctrico, otras de Alex comiendo helado, Christian trago grueso de nuevo y miro a Taylor- este es el hombre que presumimos que aun anda con Hyde, él estaba condenado por abusar sexualmente de varios niños de su zona así como tráfico de blancas y pornografía infantil, se presume que él es quien está ayudando a Hyde, este hombre Carl Bergman, así es como se llama- Taylor empezó a anotar, el detective se extrañó- Sr…- decía el detective que no sabía el nombre de Taylor.

-Taylor mi nombre es Jasón Taylor, ex fuerzas especiales y no se preocupe no voy a entorpecer su trabajo, solo quiero mover algunos hilos y poder dar con este hombre antes que el de con estos niños o cualquier otro niño y le dañe su inocencia- decía Taylor molesto.

-Está bien Sr. Taylor pero a la primera de cambio lo mando a detener, sin importarme si tienes amigos o no- Taylor asintió con la mandíbula apretada -Sr. Grey voy a necesitar hablar de todo esto con los padres de los niños, podría apuntarme aquí los datos de ambas familias- Christian cerro los ojos, cuando el detective le entrego el lápiz y el papel para que anotara.

-Detective- decía Christian- le podría pedir que me dé un día para decirle a las familias- el detective asintió- entonces quedaríamos así, mañana me comunicare con usted y decirle si logre hablar o no con las familias- Christian se levantó de su silla.

-Me parece bien Sr. Grey, pero solo un día, necesito poner un cerco policial alrededor de la Srta. Steele y de estos niños, pero… - decía el detective- hay otras cosas- Christian lo miro extrañado, el detective saco dos sobres más- Christian se sentó de golpe- esto es una prenda íntima y esto es un dije que por los reportes de la cárcel Hyde mantenía siempre puesto, Christian al verlo lo reconoció.

-El dije de Ana- dijo sin más, aquel dije en forma de herradura que Ana siempre llevaba con ella, Christian agarro la bolsa de pruebas y las manos le temblaron casi imperceptiblemente- ¿Hyde lo tenía?- el detective miro a Christian y no hizo falta que contestara, Christian sabia la respuesta- ¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?- dijo Christian casi en un susurro, ¿cómo pudo conseguir ropa de Ana? "pensó Christian"

-Hay dos prendas más Sr. Grey pero las mande a analizar para ver si conseguían rastros de ADN- Christian cerro los ojos, no podía decir si eran de Ana, porque lo primero que haría sería comprometerla, además del hecho que ahí también viven Tiff y Val.

-En eso no lo podría ayudar detective, reconocí el dije porque fue algo que Anastasia Steele llevaba consigo a diario- el detective lo miro quedando en el aire la pregunta no hecha, pero si respondida- ¿eso es todo detective?

-Si Sr. Grey, por los momentos esos es todo, me tomo el atrevimiento de llamarlo a usted primero por lo que me conto que paso el día sábado en el puerto- dijo este profesional.

-Y le agradecería si puede seguir informándome de todo el proceso y los avances, Anastasia Steele y Brad Cooper son empleados de GIP, son los padres de la niña y Brad Cooper es amigo de uno de mis hermanos mayores, pero el niño, se llama Alexander Cooper es hijo no reconocido de mi hermano mayor, así que indirecta o directamente me afecta- decía Christian serio, con la mandíbula tensa, las orejas y las cejas más rojas de lo debido.

-Así será Sr. Grey, no tenga dudas- diciendo esto Christian salió junto a Taylor encaminándose a los ascensores para irse. Ya dentro del carro Christian para extrañeza de Taylor, Christian se sentó de copiloto.

-Jasón, necesito de tu consejo- el guardia lo miro como siempre, la mirada silenciosa le decía que continuara- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo hablar con Ana de todo esto o debo esperar?- decía Christian confundido- ¿Qué debo hacer Jasón? Que debo hacer…- Christian abrió la puerta del carro de nuevo y empezó a vomitar sentado desde el asiento del auto, Taylor al verlo salió del auto lo rodeo y se puso de frente a este, cuando Christian termino de devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago, Taylor le tendió un pañuelo y le dio una botella de agua. Habían sido muchas cosas en un solo día…

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4, grammagrau :… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	71. Chapter 71

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO…**

 **Dedicado a:** **LES SUMISSIVES 3 3 :** **Sin ustedes no habría historia… Y SIN LA HISTORIA NO LAS TENDRIA A USTEDES…. S…. besos, un ABRAZO desde la distancia….**

 **GRA… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS** en honor a tu día te dedico el capi.. Espero te guste, un ABRAZOOOO desde la distancia

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXXI**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Jasón, necesito de tu consejo- el guardia lo miro como siempre, la mirada silenciosa le decía que continuara- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debo hablar con Ana de todo esto o debo esperar?- decía Christian confundido- ¿Qué debo hacer Jasón? Que debo hacer…- Christian abrió la puerta del carro de nuevo y empezó a vomitar sentado desde el asiento del auto, Taylor al verlo salió del auto lo rodeo y se puso de frente a este, cuando Christian termino de devolver todo lo que tenía en el estómago, Taylor le tendió un pañuelo y le dio una botella de agua. Habían sido muchas cosas en un solo día…  
.

-Sr… Christian… ¿te encuentras bien?- decía Taylor algo preocupado, Christian se recostó por completo del asiento- Vamos primero al Escala y luego usted decidirá que hacer- decía Taylor al ver el estado de ansiedad de Christian, por suerte un Sr. que estaba limpiando vidrieras cerca de ahí, al ver el estado de aquel joven colaboro con la manguera a presión y limpio aquel desastre que había dejado la crisis de Christian- Gracias señor, tenga- le decía Taylor entregándole un billete de 100 dólares, el hombre al verlo se sorprendió- acéptelo por favor, esto le ayudara a llevar algo lindo a su casa- el pobre hombre titubeando acepto aquel regalo que le había caído del cielo y que tanto necesitaba.

-Taylor, al llegar al Escala me cambio y vamos al Ático de Cooper- el guardia puso en marcha el auto, tenía que armar el plan de encontrar esos hombres antes que estos los sorprendieran a ellos y le hicieran daño de nuevo a Ana o en su defecto secuestraran esos niños inocentes.

-Como usted diga Sr., ¿desea algo más antes de llegar al Escala o al Ático del Sr. Cooper?- Christian no se movió.

-Si necesito que tú y Sawyer estén presentes- Christian hablaba de manera pausada, aun por los efectos de la ansiedad- mientras me ducho y me cambio, habla con Sawyer lo que está pasando- Taylor no se inmuto, solo miraba la vía con detenimiento. Casi 20 minutos después llegaban al Escala, Taylor estaciono en el privado, ya que al salir de nuevo cambiaría por la otra Suv. Subieron en completo silencio Christian iba con el semblante desencajado y a la vez molesto, iba totalmente adusto. Al entran en el apartamento de Christian en aquel piso 30, Taylor se dirigió a su oficina y Christian a su cuarto.

-Cover, habla T…- decía Taylor al entrar en su oficina, para luego llamar desde un teléfono satelital que tenía en su escritorio, previniendo cualquier rastreo.

-T…, tú dirás- decía el hombre al teléfono con la voz extraña.

-Te voy a mandar unos datos y quiero que me averigües hasta la talla de la ropa interior, si es posible reconocimiento facial de las últimas horas vía satelital, por el costo ya lo sabes- decía Taylor con la voz áspera por la rabia contenida, al terminar de hablar con aquel hombre darle los pocos datos que había logrado sacarle al detective, y más lo que había averiguado por medio de un mensaje de texto, suspiro no necesitaba darle fotos si algo tenia Cover era que podía meterse en la base de datos de donde sea, y en este caso era la cárcel, de ahí sacaría el registro de los prófugos junto con las fotos más recientes que le toman cada 6 meses por posible reconocimiento facial, mientras meditaba las cosas de manera fría, se giró se dio cuenta de que Gail lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, Taylor cerro los ojos había olvidado cerrar la puerta de nuevo, respiro hondo y le sonrió.

-¿Paso algo cielo?- decía cariñosa la mujer que sabía que no la escucharían, el guardia negó con la cabeza acercándose a su mujer- no me vengas con pendejadas Jasón Taylor que he visto perfectamente al Sr. Grey llegar y por su cara sé que está pasando algo malo, es más ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estaba en su habitación y guardaba cosas en su armario cuando llego y se metió directo a la ducha- Taylor resoplo- ¿Y bien? Le dijo Gail ahora molesta.

-Cielo, prometo contarte hoy en la noche en nuestra habitación- decía acariciándole el rostro con los nudillos, Gail hizo una mueca con la boca en señal de fastidio. Taylor sonrió con ternura sabía que al llegar la hora debía de ser sincero con su mujer, no le ocultaría otra cosa, la abrazo y cuando estaba por besarla.

-T… -decía Sawyer- - Sawyer al ver que interrumpía, se sonrojo- lo siento, vine cuanto antes, la Srta. Steele, ya se encuentra en su casa- el guardia soltó un poco de aire retenido.

-Debemos hablar Sawyer, pero no creo que nos dé tiempo en estos momentos- el guardia se extrañó, en ese momento Christian lo llamo ya era hora de irse, Sawyer salió al encuentro con su jefe y dejo a la pareja sola- nos vemos al rato cielo, no creo que Christian quiera algo de cenar de todas maneras, yo te aviso al regresar- la mujer asintió y le dio el beso a Taylor, rápido breve pero con mucho amor.

-Taylor vamos- decía Christian vestido de manera informal, pantalones de deporte negro con dos franjas blancas de la marca, camiseta gris oscuro tipo polera con mangas y una sudadera manga larga negra sobre los hombros, el cabello aun húmedo y zapatillas deportivas- Necesito pasar primero por mi estudio y buscar algunas cosas y nos vamos, espérenme abajo, no tardo- Christian se metió en su oficina mientras Taylor y Sawyer bajaban- debo hablar con Cooper para no llegar de improvisto- decía Christian para sí mismo, marco el número del rubio y este en el tercer tono le contesto.

-Cooper- decía este con cierto tono de voz.

-Grey- le dijo Christian- necesitamos hablar- dijo en un cierto tono soez.

-Ya sé que eres tu Christian ¿Qué pasa?- dijo este en el mismo tono- te dije que nos reuniríamos en uno o dos días a la hora de salida de la editorial- Christian arrugo un poco el entrecejo, no le gustaba aquel tono.

-No se trata de la editorial, se trata de Jack Hyde, el detective García que fue quien llevo el caso y que lo lleva de nuevo me llamo- decía Christian algo cortante.

-¿¡QUE!?- grito Brad- ¡PERO QUE COÑ...!

-Escúchame Cooper- le dijo Christian para que este no continuara- esto es serio, necesito que reúnas a todos los que viven ahí, voy saliendo para allá, y no pienso explicar nada por teléfono- dijo Christian tajante y colgó. Taylor aprovecho que Christian se metió en el despacho para poner al corriente de manera rápida a Sawyer. Por su parte Christian saco dos espray pimienta de la caja fuerte, y vio el arma que un día le quito a Leila.

 **Christian POV**

Sera que es prudente que Ana, ¿porte un arma? – Christian negó con la cabeza, lo pensó durante unos minutos, pero vacilo si llevársela o no, lo hablaría con Ana primero. Salió de su oficina con el ánimo por los suelos- me siento fatal, siento que me falta la respiración, ese ahogo que siento subir y bajar es como el de mis pesadillas pero de esta pesadilla no voy a despertar hasta que no logre encontrar a esos degenerados- decía Christian apoyándose de la pared del elevador- debo de tranquilizarme y pensar bien las cosas, no quiero que Ana vea el peligro real que corre, necesito que confié en mi para darle la protección que merece, debo hacer mis ejercicios de respiración como me enseño Flynn- Christian llamo el ascensor y al estar adentro y mirarse en los espejo logro ver el aspecto que tenía, debía cambiarlo- tengo que sacar al Christian dominante, ese es el único que va poder destruir a Hyde y toda su maldad- Christian cerro los ojos, empezó hacer ejercicios de respiración y canalizar toda la rabia y la ira que sentía dejando de lado los sentimientos, al abrir los ojos faltando para llegar al sub dos pisos, abrió los ojos y se miró de nuevo… ahí estaba…

##########################

 **El Ático, Tower Bellevue**

-¿Paso algo grandulón?- Brad miro a Ana y luego a Carla que jugaba con Maddy, ajena a todo- Brad, habla, que te dijeron- decía Ana, que sabía que algo pasaba.

-Llamo Christian, me dijo que quiere que estemos todos reunidos, para hablar- Ana se extrañó, hizo un ademan con la mano y la mirada para que el rubio continuara- lo llamo el detective García el que llevo el caso de Hyde- al hablar casi que arrastro las palabras, no quería que Carla lo escuchara.

-A… a que te refieres Brad- la cara de Ana se transformó- ¡Dime!- ahogo el grito apretando los dientes- ¿¡Que está pasando!?- Brad resoplo. En ese momento Carla se dio cuenta que algo pasaba pero no quiso intervenir- habla de una maldita vez- decía Ana con los ojos cristalinos.

-Christian es quien acaba de llamar y me dijo que el detective García lo llamo para hablarle sobre Hyde y viene para acá, necesita que todos estemos reunidos para lo que viene a decir- Ana lo miro con los ojos como platos y algo cristalinos y sacudiendo la cabeza como si quisiera alejar malos pensamientos, empezó a temblar sentía frio.

-¿Cuándo viene?- la voz de Ana sonaba apagada. Creyó que Brad iba a abrazarla cuando se acercó a ella.

-¿Me puedes explicar porque Christian tiene que llamarme y decirme que el detective lo llamo a él, y no a ti o a mí?- Ana lo miro furiosa, que coño le pasaba ahora a Brad "pensó Ana".

-Y cómo quieres tu que yo sepa algo así- Ana resoplo- serás pendejo Bradley Cooper- le dijo Ana molesta, Brad se sorprendió por la reacción de la morena, la actitud que le demostró Brad a Ana estaba de mas- No crees que eso que me estás diciendo es muy infantil e inmaduro de tu parte- Brad cerro los ojos y suspiro, Ana tenía razón, "pensó este" pero porque ese detective llamaba a Grey y no a ellos, eso no lo entendía.

-Lo siento, Ana me deje llevar por los celos- le decía este tratando de agarrarla pero Ana le quito las manos que le había puesto en los brazos, Brad al sentir el rechazo de Ana sabía que estaba perdiendo, pero es que aún no entendía como podía Ana aceptar de que Christian con todo el daño que le había ocasionado se le acercara, él no lo iba a permitir "pensó el rubio".

-¿Celos Bradley? ¿Enserio?, permíteme que me ría- Brad le extraño aquellas palabras. Y antes de que fuera hablar Ana se le adelanto- ¿qué más te dijo Christian?- decía Ana.

 **Ana POV**

Algo pasa y se por qué Christian me prometió que cuando supiera algo me lo diría- pensó Ana- Sera por eso que quería reunirse mañana, o habrá pasado algo más grave y lo quiere decir delante de todos, Dios mío que será lo que está pasando, debo preguntarle a Christian antes de que llegue aquí, necesito escucharlo solo a él y calmar esta angustia, esta presión en el pecho- Ana se dio cuenta que Brad la observaba.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Ana en el mismo tono cortante.

-Nada es que te estoy hablando y está perdida en tus pensamientos- le decía Brad mirando de manera analítica.

-Déjate de tonterías Brad, llama a Tiff que salió con Alex a la tienda, me pone nerviosa que Christian quiera hablar con todos- Brad la miro interrogante.

-No creo que sea para tanto cosa, yo creo que se refería a mi o a ti- Ana lo miro con desdén, si en algo conocía bien a Christian era que él no jugaba con la seguridad e integridad de las personas, en ese momento el celular de Brad sonó de nuevo y la foto de una sonriente Tiff junto a Alex salía en pantalla- Brad- dijo este mirando a Ana.

-Brad, ¿me podrías venir a buscar?- la voz de Tiff sonaba extraña.

-¿Qué paso?- decía este poniendo la alta voz mirando a Ana preocupado ya.

-Es que cuando fui a pagar en la tienda me di cuenta que deje el monedero en el carro de Ana- decía la pelirroja con la voz agitada- y en el momento que salía pude ver por las vidrieras del Automarket como dos tipos, pincharon los neumáticos y salieron muy rápido y se montaron en otro vehículo- Brad palideció y Ana tubo que sentarse porque sentía que se desmayaba.

-Enseguida voy para allá, quédate en la tienda y no salgas por nada del mundo y no dejes que Alex vea nada- por suerte Brad andaba en pantalones de chándal gris claro y sandalias de caballero tipo camel de cuero negro y marrón, con una sudadera sin mangas, había querido bajar un rato al gym de la Tower, pero la llamada de Christian lo detuvo.

-Está bien Brad aquí te espero- decía Tiff en el mismo tono, ver aquellos tipos la asusto- trae dinero para pagar por favor, no quiero salir otra vez a comprar las cosas- Brad resoplo, ahora que mierda pasaba, tomo sus llaves y antes de salir, le dio un beso Ana en la cabeza. Por suerte Carla se había quedado como espectadora, se encontraba en la sala contigua a la sala principal.

-¿Ana hija que está pasando?- pero Ana estaba como en trance y respiraba con dificultad- ¡Ana!- esta vez Carla la llamo un poco más fuerte para que escuchara, Maddy miro a su madre y luego a su abuela y luego otra vez a su madre.

-Mami, mami- decía la niña mirando a su mama.

-No pasa nada mi consentida, mami solo pensaba en chocolate- le decía Ana para tranquilizar a su hija- Maddy lleva a la abuela a comer galletas con chocolates y a cambiar las muñecas, y después haremos un desfile- la niña sonrió y empezó a aplaudir.

-¿Que está pasando Anastasia?- le decía Carla preocupada, Ana la miro y le sonrió pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

-Mama, ve con Maddy a la cocina, Val te dará las galletas, que ella puede comer y una de sus bebidas favoritas- decía Ana mirando a Val que había llegado de manera silenciosa- Prometo que más tarde te explicare todo mama, todo- Carla la miro interrogante- confía en mi mami por favor- Ana con la voz apagada- Prometo contarte todo- Carla asintió de mala gana- anda con Val para que te de las galletas, por favor, mama prometo contarte, solo no quiero que salgas de la habitación o si prefieres te vas a la sala de TV y te quedas allá con Maddy- Ana tomo aire.

-Está bien Ana confiare en tu promesa, pero por favor hija sea lo que sea no me excluyas- Ana negó con la cabeza y diciendo casi un imperceptible "no lo haré" con los labios, Ana le hizo señas a Val y esta se fue a la cocina donde le dio las galletas y la bebida de Maddy.

 **Carla POV**

Sé que algo pasa y también sé que todo tiene que ver con lo que le paso a mi niña, pero voy a esperar que Ana me diga, sé que Val no sabe nada porque esta llegó mucho después de la pequeña discusión entre Brad y Ana, pero aun así ella debe intuir lo mismo que yo, debo serenarme, estas impresiones no me hacen bien para mi presión, aunque estos días aquí en Seattle con este clima tan fresco me ha sentado de maravilla.

-Bob- lo llamo Ana este leía en una de las butacas que se encontraba pegada en uno de los ventanales.

-Dime Ana, paso algo- dijo este al ver la expresión de la morena.

-Christian viene hablar conmigo sobre el detective que llevo mi caso- decía Ana tragando grueso- al parecer sabe algo, que nosotros no- Bob la miro perplejo- te pido que mantengas alejada a mi mama de la conversación, ya después les diré las cosas de una manera que no le afecte tanto a ella- el hombre asintió- gracias- Bob le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Cuentas con nuestro apoyo para lo que sea Ana- dijo este, Ana asintió. Salió rápida a su habitación y busco su teléfono tenía que llamar a Christian, al tercer tono este contexto.

-Christian- la voz de Ana se quebró.

-Sabias que me llamarías nena- Ana lloraba pegada al teléfono.

-Explícame que es lo que está pasando, necesito escuchártelo solo a ti- decía está en medio de un sollozo, había bajado todas sus barreras, y Christian era el único que a podía sacarla de ahí, de ese pozo donde querían sumergirla otra vez…

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4, grammagrau, thebeautifulfenix95 :… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	72. Chapter 72

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO…**

 **Dedicado a:** **LES SUMISSIVES 3 3 :** **Sin ustedes no habría historia… Y SIN LA HISTORIA NO LAS TENDRIA A USTEDES…. S…. besos, un ABRAZO desde la distancia….**

 **Mara… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS** en honor a tu día te dedico el capi.. Espero te guste, un ABRAZOOOO desde la distancia

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXXII**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Christian- la voz de Ana se quebró.

-Sabias que me llamarías nena- Ana lloraba pegada al teléfono.

-Explícame que es lo que está pasando, necesito escuchártelo solo a ti- decía está en medio de un sollozo, había bajado todas sus barreras, y Christian era el único que a podía sacarla de ahí, de ese pozo donde querían sumergirla otra vez…  
.

#######################

-Como me pides que me calme Taylor, cuando me dices que por ahí anda un sádico, no mejor dos aberraciones inhumanas queriendo hacerle daño a mi futura familia, a la mujer que quiero y amo junto a su hijo y si eso no es suficiente a la única amiga que he podido tener y que me ha visto como un humano y no como un simple hombre, con músculos y tamaño- decía Sawyer malhumorado, tenía la cara roja de la ira y los puños ensangrentados por darle golpes a la pared, había perdido el control.

-Si no te calmas, no podrás estar en la misión- decía Taylor molesto, Luke Sawyer había perdido los estribos cuando siempre había sido un hombre por demás apacible y tranquilo- sé que está en juego la seguridad de tu mujer y tu hijo, porque sé que aunque sabes que ese niño tiene un padre, que sabes que ese niño adora, también sé, que tú lo quieres como si fuera tuyo- Sawyer resoplo, sabía que Taylor tenía razón.

-Está bien T… me voy a calmar, pero cuando lo agarremos quiero darle un paseo por el parque- Taylor lo miro sorprendido, al ver llegar a Christian detrás de Sawyer, Luke al darse cuenta que su jefe estaba ahí se irguió.

-Toma un número y espera tu turno Luke, que todos queremos pasearlos- decía Christian con una mirada de odio.

-Yo… este… Sr… lo- decía Sawyer cuando Christian lo interrumpió.

-No me vayas a decir que lo sientes, esos parásitos de la humanidad no merecen compasión- Christian miro a los lados y no vio su camioneta- ¿Taylor y la Suv Luxury?- decía algo molesto.

-La mande a lavar Sr.- Christian comprendió, sacudió la cabeza para tratar de no recordar el episodio, no quería recordar el ataque de ansiedad de hace una hora o más- Pensé en usar el Suv Q7 señor y así desplazarnos sin problemas- decía Taylor extrañado ante aquella actitud fría de su jefe, pero él sabía que no era más que un mecanismo de auto protección, de auto defensa.

-Me parece bien Taylor, ¿no vamos?- el guardia asintió, Sawyer iba por su auto, cuando Christian lo detuvo.

-No, Sawyer iremos en un solo auto- Sawyer se extrañó.

-Como usted diga Sr.

-Quiero que ideemos algún plan por los momentos mientras conseguimos otro guardia que este permanentemente con Ana y otro que se quede en el Ático cuidando de los niños y Val- Sawyer asintió. De camino Taylor le explico a Christian varias cosas entre las cuales ponerle un dispositivo de rastreo a los niños y al auto de Cooper ya que el de Ana lo tenía.

-Me parece excelentes ideas, pero lo de los dispositivos habrá que hablarlo, con las madres de Alex y Maddy- decía Christian en tono seco, con la mirada fija en la vía.

-Por Alex no creo que sea mayor problema- dijo Sawyer.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no sea problema?- Christian lo miro desdeñoso. Sawyer lo miro de lado, debía de ser sincero esto no era un juego de niños.

-Por Tiffany, no habría problema en cuanto a la protección de Alex se trata, yo voy hablar con ella y explicarle todo, no creo que sea prudente que viajen a NY como tiene planeado, pero…- Sawyer sabía que Cooper era harina de otro costal- el problema sería Cooper, perdón el Sr. Cooper para la protección del Ático y de Maddy, no sé porque tiene cierta animadversión sobre los guardias de seguridad o es solo conmigo porque ando con su hermana- Sawyer hablo irónico, se le notaba la molestia en la voz, Christian lo miro extrañado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- decía en un tono más conciliatorio Christian- Dilo Luke, estas en confianza, ahora más que nunca necesito a mis mejores guardias acoplados- Sawyer suspiro audiblemente y miro a Taylor, este levanto los hombros levemente.

-Es que cuando conocí a Cooper, no me podía ver y lo escuche decir varias veces "guardaespaldas de mierda"- Christian soltó una pequeña risa, Taylor sonrió casi de manera imperceptible.

-Lo siento continua- dijo Christian, esa risa libero en cierto modo un poco la presión del pecho.

-Lo cierto es que cada vez que me ve con el traje el gesto le cambia por completo, pero es muy diferente si me ve con ropa de andar- Christian lo miro extrañado, ¿Qué tendría que ver eso?, por lo general sus guardias usaban trajes negros con camisa blanca y corbatas azules o rojas, o trajes azules con corbatas negras y si era un evento a gran escala todos de negro.

-De eso no te preocupes, habrá que hablarlo, por el momento quiero que te mantengas alerta, en cada noche, sé que será un gran sacrifico estar en guardia, pero prefiero que estés en el Ático con Tiff y Ana, cuidándolas, que de guardia en El Escala- Sawyer asintió- es más, mientras no sepamos que vamos hacer, te quedaras con Tiff, los niños y con Val en el ático, Ryan con Ana en la editorial, y Taylor y Dormán conmigo- decía Christian, que ya estaban a punto de llegar.

-Sr…- decía Sawyer- ¿cree prudente que yo me quede en el Ático?- Christian le palmeo el hombro.

-Sé que para ti no debes de ver bien el faltar al trabajo para quedarte durante todo el día como si no hicieras nada- Sawyer asintió- pero para mí es un gran trabajo, cuidarías de la hija de la mujer que amo, de su amiga Val, de mi sobrino Alex, pero sobre todo de la mujer que tú quieres- Sawyer asintió- eres el único que por el momento ellas le tienen confianza y sé que actuaras de manera objetiva a la hora presentarse cualquier situación.

-Está bien señor así será, gracias por la confianza, pondré todo mi empeño por no defraudarlo- Christian lo miro y asintió serio, sabía que así seria. Respiro hondo, debía de subir y enfrentar un hecho que no le pertenecía. Estacionaron en frente del gran edificio que era la torre en el área de visitantes, cuando se disponían a entrar, le sonó el móvil a Christian, este al ver de quien se trataba se quedó estático.

-Sabía que Ana me llamaría- dijo entre dientes, respiro profundo y en el tercer tono contesto, se apartó un poco y Taylor se puso en guardia

-Christian- la voz de Ana se rompió en llanto.

-Sabias que me llamarías nena- Ana lloraba pegada al teléfono.

-Explícame que es lo que está pasando, necesito escuchártelo solo a ti- decía esta en medio de un sollozo, estaba demasiado nerviosa, a Christian se le arrugo el corazón, todo lo que había controlado hasta ahora se había ido a la mismísima mierda, de repente vio salir a Cooper apurado.

-Dame un momento nena- decía este para hablar con Cooper- ¡Hey Brad!- el rubio se detuvo no había visto a ninguno de los hombres

-Christian, espérame…- decía caminando hacia un lado y luego regresando donde Christian, Brad hablaba sin sentido, respiro profundo para tratar de controlarse- necesito que esperes a que regrese en unos minutos- Christian asintió, Brad miro a Luke cerró los ojos en cierto modo él era el único que podía ayudarlo con su hermana- Luke- este volteo sorprendido, nunca lo llamaba por el nombre, mejor dicho no lo llamaba- acompáñame a buscar a Tiff al parecer la querían asaltar- dijo de carretilla.

-Ve Sawyer- le dijo Christian- Taylor acompáñalos en la Suv- decía Christian- para que no se tarden en otro vehículo- les decía Christian, Brad y Sawyer salieron disparados hacia la Q7 de Christian- Taylor- lo llamo Christian- avísame cuando estén de regreso, quiero hablar un poco con Ana fuera de los ojos de y oídos de Cooper- el hombre asintió y salió apurado a donde estaban los otros dos, Christian entro al edificio y al ponerse el teléfono en el oído pudo escuchar a Ana llorar- Ana, nena…

##############

-Dime la verdad Christian por favor que está pasando, porque Tiff llamo a Brad así- el hombre se quedó extrañado- quiero que me digas todo y no me ocultes nada- Christian cerró los ojos, por suerte el portero que ya lo conocía, le dio acceso al Ático sin problemas.

-Necesito que estés calmada amor con todo lo que te voy a decir, necesito a la Ana fuerte y decidida- Christian trago grueso- por el momento sal y ábreme la puerta- Ana salió disparada, dando un traspié con una pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado del pasillo y Val la detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas así Ana?- le dijo Val preocupada.

-Christian está afuera- dijo aun llorosa.

-Deja yo le abro, trata de calmarte por favor- le decía Val con cariño y a la vez preocupada por no saber que ocurría- hagamos algo, le abro la puerta a Christian y te preparo un Té- Ana asintió. Christian escucho como un golpe seco, luego al estar parado en la puerta del ático unos pasos que se acercaban, a abrir, y pudo ver que quien abría la puerta era Val- adelante Christian, Ana está en la sala- este paso apresurado.

-Gracias Val- la mujer cerró la puerta y se quedó un momento viéndolos, luego fue a la cocina por el Té- Ana, nena- la morena al ver a Christian se le lanzo a los brazos, Christian la abrazo como si de un fino cristal se tratara, el cuerpo de Ana se estremecía por los sollozos, la abrazo con fuerza y la acuno para que se calmara, aun el trago amargo no había pasado- Shsss, nena trata de calmarte por favor- Ana trato de enterrar la cara aún más si se podía en el hueco del cuello de Christian- nena, me duele verte así- le decía mimoso.

-No puedo… cal…marme… Tengo miedo Christian, miedo de que ese hombre regrese y me haga daño, que cumpla su promesa- decía Ana llorando y temblando. Christian se le arrugo de nuevo el corazón, necesitaba encontrar ese bastardo y de ser posible matarlo para que Ana encontrara la paz que necesitaba- Y si viene y…- decía Ana en medio del llanto.

-Mírame Anastasia- Ana levanto un poco la vista y lo miro, Christian la tomo la cara con una mano y con la otra le limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus ojos, la beso con infinita ternura tratando así de mitigar un poco el dolor de Ana, tratando de infundirle protección y seguridad- si ese malnacido se te acerca seré capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerte, te lo juro nena- decía este serio- escúchame amor- Christian tomo aire- Lo que tengo que decirles es muy grave- Ana lo miro sorprendida- pero te necesito entera, necesito esa Ana guerrera, fuerte decidida, que no se atemorizaba ante nada, la Ana desafiante de la que un día me enamore profundamente- Christian vio como el brillo de los ojos de Ana cambio, ahí estaba el estímulo que el necesitaba.

-No sé si pueda bebe- decía aun con la voz llorosa, acomodando su rostro a la suave caricia que le daba Christian en el rostro con la yema de los dedos.

-Claro que puedes Anastasia, eres una diosa guerrera, mi diosa, mi nena desafiante y brabucona- Ana sonrió levemente, Christian la beso de nuevo, sabía que se arriesgaba demasiado al besarla, podría llegar alguien, pero la necesidad por ella lo estaba consumiendo, necesitaba sentirla de cualquier manera, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, se separaron- te necesito fuerte amor, tu serás mi fuerza, como yo seré la tuya, ¿Lo intentaras nena?- Ana asintió- esa es mi chica- Ana le dio una sonrisa un poco más amplia- hay algo que no entiendo- Ana lo miro ceñuda- ¿por qué me preguntaste por Tiff?, no entiendo- Ana cerro los ojos por unos segundos y respiro profundo- Brad se fue con Sawyer y Taylor, dijo que Tiffany la habían intentado de asaltar- Ana negó.

-Después que tu llamaste a Brad, a los minutos llamo Tiff, pidiéndole a Brad que fuera por ella- decía Ana con hipos aun por el llanto, Christian la miro extraño, pero no por eso la soltó, al contrario la rodeo con sus brazos infundiéndole protección para que continuara- dijo que cuando se disponía a pagar se dio cuenta que había dejado su bolso en el carro y al salir del Automarket, vio a unos hombres pinchándole los neumáticos a mi carro- Christian trago grueso, las cejas se le pusieron rojas, Ana se las acaricio- no te molestes amor, puedo pagar los neumáticos- le dijo Ana dándole un beso en la mandíbula, lo menos que quiero es que Christian se moleste conmigo "pensó Ana".

-No estoy molesto contigo nena- le dijo Christian dándole un beso en la sien- no me importan esos neumáticos, eso lo repondrá el seguro, y si no lo hace ya los comprare, me molesto fue lo que esos hombres hicieron- Ana se sumergió de nuevo en aquel abrazo, no quería llorar- me encanta tenerte así nena, pero porque no vas y te lavas esa carita- Christian le dio una linda sonrisa- ahora en vez de parecer un ratoncito de biblioteca, pareces un mapache asustado- Ana lo miro seria y le dio un manotazo a Christian- es cierto, ve al espejo y te miras, de tanto llorar se te corrió el maquillaje- Ana puso los en blanco, la sonrisa de Christian se borró- sabes que aun puedo darte unos azotes por ponerme los ojos- le decía este al oído- Ana lo miro sorprendida.

-Es que llegue y no me ha dado tiempo de cambiarme, estaba atendiendo a Maddy y poniéndome de acuerdo con Tiff de las cosas que hacían falta, luego Brad iba a salir cuando tu llamaste, el resto ya lo sabes-decía Ana encogiéndose de hombros, con la mirada al piso.

-Ve a cambiarte entonces, le dije a Taylor que me avisara cuando vinieran de regreso- Ana asintió. Ana le dio otro beso y salió a cambiarse, en ese descuido Christian aprovecho para darle un azote, Ana lo miro sorprendida- el que avisa no es traidor nena- Ana fue a decir algo y Christian le coloco un dedo en los labios- ve date prisa, mientras voy con Val a la cocina- Christian se fue hacia la cocina donde sabía que estaba Val, podría hablar con ella para lo de la seguridad y pedirle apoyo para Ana, y saber dónde estaba Carla, con todo que había conversado con Ana, no había preguntado por ella- Val- la llamo Christian- ¿Podemos hablar?- la mujer asintió entregándole una taza. Christian suspiro. La mujer se había mantenido al margen al ver como Ana y este hablaban.

##############################

-¿En cuál de los Automarket está la Srta. Cooper?- dijo Taylor al volante. Brad tardo unos segundos en contestar.

-En el que esta hacia el centro- decía el rubio preocupado por su hermana. Sawyer intento llamar varias veces a Tiff pero lo mandaba al buzón, intento de nuevo un par de veces y esta al fin le contesto.

-Luke… amor- decía esta con la voz áspera- me podrías venir a buscar a la tienda- Luke que tenía el teléfono en alta voz miro a Taylor y luego a Brad.

-Claro que si mi amor, enseguida estoy ahí, necesito que te tranquilices cielo- Luke Sawyer estaba tratando de utilizar todo su auto control, necesitaba tranquilizar a Tiff- Voy hacia allá con tu hermano y Taylor, no te preocupes, cielo dime algo ¿Dónde estás? Ya casi llegamos- Sawyer vio como una inmensa fila de coches se interponía en su camino y el pequeño sollozo que escucho del otro lado del teléfono, le erizo los vellos del cuerpo.

-Estoy dentro de la oficina del gerente, pero estoy muy nerviosa Luke, y tengo miedo por Alex- decía Tiffany con la voz rasposa, tratando de soltar el nudo que sentía que subía y bajaba de su garganta- amor date prisa, tengo miedo que esos hombres quieran entrar a la tienda y vengan a buscarme, no sé porque hicieron eso- estaban a dos cuadras del sitio, Luke cerró los ojos, si esos hombres… "pensó Sawyer"

-Taylor- decía este sacando su arma de la funda- voy a ir por ella te espero allá, no soporto este maldito tráfico, va hacer que me explote la cabeza decía este montando el arma de reglamento- te juro que si esos hombre le tocan un solo pelo a Tiff los mato.

-Serénate y guarda esa arma- le ordeno Taylor algo adusto, Brad lo mirada todo confundido, sin entender bien lo que pasaba- que quieres Sawyer, ir por la calle infundiendo miedo y pánico- Sawyer resoplo con fuerza, se metió el arma detrás en la espalda, a nivel de la cintura del pantalón y abrió la puerta.

-No me pidas mucho, pero sé que tienes razón- le dijo Luke, miro a Brad que estaba atrás para ver que decía y le hizo una seña bajándose después de que el auto avanzara- te espero allá T…- dijo y dio un portazo y salió lo más de prisa que pudo, seguido por Brad que le dijo a Taylor que el también iría. Al llegar al Automarket, Sawyer respiro profundo y se dirigió adentro, al preguntar en información lo llevaron enseguida a la oficina del gerente donde se encontraba Tiffany, al entrar pudo ver a Tiff parada caminando de un lado hacia el otro y desde un cristal tintado Alex sentado en un computador- Calabaza- Tiff al escuchar aquel mote que no le gustaba, se abrazó al hombre, no lloraba pero su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que tenía.

-Sácame de aquí Luke- en ese momento llego Brad, Tiff se deshizo del abrazo del guardia y fue al encuentro con el hermano- vámonos Brad por favor.

-¿Dónde está Alex?- tanto Luke como Tiff señalaron a su oficina, unos minutos más después de salir de aquella oficina, llegaba un serio Taylor.

-Sawyer encárgate de que la Srta. Cooper saque sus cosas del carro, yo te cubro, pero no te descuides- decía este dando órdenes, Brad tomo a Alex de la mano.

-Vamos enano, paguemos las cosas de tu mama y salgamos de aquí.

-Tío tu si me vas a decir que fue lo que paso, porque mama lloraba y porque tuvimos que ir a la oficina de la tienda- decía Alex a Brad que lo llevaba hasta la caja registradora donde le habían dicho que pagara- Brad tomo aire lo mejor era decirle algo a Alex.

-Cuando tu mama salía a buscar su bolso para pagar vio unos hombres que estaban intentando de robar el auto de tu tía, ella se asustó y me llamo- Alex puso los ojos como platos, palideció un poco y su tío lo abrazo- tú no te preocupes, que ya todo paso, además aquí está tu tío que te defenderá de quien sea- Alex sonrió- mientras yo busco la manera de pagar, anda aquella nevera y busca dos botes de helado con chocolate y galletas- el niño sonrió de nuevo. Brad se quedó mirando a Alex no lo perdería de vista, mientras Tiff y los guardias iban a buscar las cosas de la pelirroja.

-Srta. Cooper, Sawyer ira con usted hasta el auto y deberá sacar sus cosas, luego nos iremos, ya la grúa del seguro vendrá para acá y evaluaran los daños- decía Taylor, Sawyer le coloco la mano en la espalda a Tiff y la dirigió hacia el auto, Taylor los miraba serio, ya tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Sawyer sobre su comportamiento. Los hombres pudieron apreciar como dos de los neumáticos estaban totalmente sin aire.

-Camina con naturalidad cielo, no te preocupes que nada te va a pasar- le decía Sawyer con cariño no veas los neumáticos ve hacia los asientos del auto, yo estoy aquí- Taylor estaba parado a las afueras del Automarket, también en guardia, pero no logro ver nada fuera de lo común. Aunque a lo lejos un auto de aspecto normal a clásico, estaba observando con desagrado lo que ocurría- Mi amor confía en mi por favor y date un poco de prisa- Tiff asintió y se dirigió al auto donde empezó a sacar sus cosas, mientras Sawyer la esperaba parado a un lado del capo del auto donde veía a través de sus lentes oscuros, pero al igual que Taylor no veía nada fuera de lo común.

 **Luke Sawyer POV**

Esto no es un hecho aislado, estos malditos bastardos están actuando contra el reloj como me dijo T, debo tener cuidado , con todo esto me he dado cuenta que lo que siento por Tiffany es mucho más fuerte y profundo, aunque sé que en cualquier momento nuestras diferencias sociales nos distanciaran, pero luchare por la seguridad de ella y de Alex, con esto me doy cuenta que lo que dice Grey en cierto en cuanto a la seguridad- Sawyer veía como Tiff sacaba unas cosas de la camioneta cuando diviso una grúa de una aseguradora que venía acercándose por el gran estacionamiento del Automarket, aunque no eran días de hacer gastos el estacionamiento estaba algo lleno- debo poner en orden todo esto que siento, ya he perdido los papeles varias veces y sé que Taylor me lo dirá…

####################

-Listo Luky- decía Tiff sacando Sawyer de sus pensamientos- ya saque todo, nos vamos por favor- en la voz de Tiff se podía apreciar el nerviosismo que sentía- no quiero estar más aquí- el guardia le quito las cosas de las manos, entrelazo los dedos con los de ella y le beso los nudillos ya nos vamos calabaza- caminaron hasta un lateral de la tienda para ir a reunirse con Taylor y Brad, que junto a un impaciente e inocente Alex los esperaban, ya con la camioneta justo al lado de la entrada- ¿Luke podrías ir junto a mí?- Sawyer miro a Taylor y este asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien hermanita?- Decía el rubio, viendo como Tiff se abrazaba a Sawyer en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, hundiendo la cabeza en su torso y este la abrazaba mimándola, Tiff asintió.

-Mami, te dio miedo ver esos hombres en el auto de la tía ¿Cierto?- Tiff se tensó no sabía que decir.

-Un poquito mi bebe- Alex rodo los ojos al escuchar que le decían bebe- pero gracias a tu tío y Luke ya estoy mejor- Alex resoplo.

-Ya no soy un bebe mama- se escucharon unas pequeñas risas dentro del auto- y yo te hubiera defendido de esos hombres- decía Alex con autosuficiencia- Tiff sonrió.

-Gracias cielo, yo sé que tú me hubieras protegido- decía Tiff acariciándole el cabello a su hijo.

#############################

-Nos equivocamos en esa camioneta no iba Anastasia Steele- decía Jack Hyde molesto, dándole un golpe seco al volante.

-Solo iba la mujer pelirroja que parece modelo y el niño- Carl Bergman, sonreía de manera lasciva- no me hubiera molestado si nos hubiéramos llevado al combo, pero qué más da, actuamos demasiado rápido- decía el hombre con acento ruso.

-Si tienes razón, debemos de ser más cuidadoso y bueno con ese combo nos podíamos haber entretenido algo, aunque aún me cueste creer que te gusten esas prácticas con niños- decía Hyde con cara de asco, sacudió la cabeza con fuerza- pero tú sabrás, a mí solo me interesa es Ana y terminar mi venganza, ni siquiera la bastarda de su hija que bien podría ser mía- Jack encendió el auto color gris de modelo común y empezó a conducir como si nada.

-La carne fresca es la mejor Jackie y ya verás cuando la pruebes te darás cuenta- Jack negó con la cabeza, puedo ser un violador, pero de niños nunca "pensó Jack" mejor me quedo en silencio, ya que las desavenencias en estos momentos no me convienen, necesito un buen aliado, ya después veré.

#########################

-Val, ¿Dónde está Carla?- decía este tranquilo.

-Esta con Maddy en la habitación, Ana prefiere mantenerla al margen, mientras ustedes hablan- dijo la mujer tendiéndole una taza de café a Christian.

-Gracias- decía recibiendo la taza- quisieras que estuvieras al lado de Ana mientras digo lo que tengo que decir- Val lo miro interrogante- Sé que no te has enterado de nada Val, pero quiero que me ayudes a mantener a Ana serena, las cosas que me dijo el detective que llevo el caso de Ana son muy fuertes- la mujer palideció un poco- prometo ponerte al corriente Valerie, pero de momento necesito que le infundas a Ana esa fuerza que yo no poder darle al no poder acercarme a ella, no la podre abrazarla- decía Christian con tristeza, en ese momento Val y Christian voltearon al escuchar la puerta abrirse, ahí estaban todos ya, había llegado la hora de hablar y este iba ser un momento difícil de asimilar para todos.

-Christian- le dijo Brad a modo de saludo, le dio la mano a Christian y este se la estrecho- gracias por lo de hace un momento- decía Brad mirando a los lados.

-No hay nada que agradecer Brad, ¿Tiff?- le dijo Christian mirando a la pelirroja- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Tiffany se soltó del agarre de Sawyer y acepto el pequeño abrazo de Christian.

-Val, ¿Dónde está Ana?- le dijo Brad que había estado mirando hacia los lados.

-Está en la habitación, dijo que quería cambiarse- Brad la miro extraño, pero Val no se iba a dejar- cuando te fuiste se fue a ver a Maddy y luego fue a la habitación, estaba llorando y quería refrescarse- Brad suspiro audiblemente.

-Christian- Brad lo llamo, este se encontraba hablando con Tiff y Alex, al que Christian le desordenaba el cabello lacio que tenía un poco largo, a lo que el niño le respondía con sonrisas, cuando Christian volteo Brad lo miro con molestia- ¿Qué es eso que tan importante que tienes que decir?- Christian endureció el rostro.

-Esperemos a que venga Anastasia y preferiría que Alex no estuviera presente- dijo este controlando el tono de voz.

¿Y quién te crees para venir a mandar aquí de esa manera?- Christian se irguió un poco más, y se le veía las venas del cuello, Tiff al ver aquello intervino.

-Brad, no empieces- dijo la pelirroja que sabía cómo era su hermano. En ese momento salió Carla y el duelo de mirada se vio interrumpido.

-Christian que sorpresa- decía la mujer, saludando al hombre con cariño.

-Carla, el placer es todo mío- dijo este cortes- Carla se sonrojo y Christian pudo apreciar aún más el parecido con Ana.

-Solo sali un momento porque Maddy quiere agua- decía la mujer a los presentes, esta pudo apreciar lo molesto que se encontraba Brad. Ana salió en ese momento y sin saludar a nadie hablo.

-Supongo que ya estamos todos, pasemos entonces a la sala para hablar mejor- dijo con voz neutral- mama no sé si debas quedarte o que estés con los niños en el cuarto de TV- Carla respiro profundo, se sentó en una de las butacas con Maddy en su regazo que chupaba su dedo, tenía carita de sueño, Ana suspiro resignada, si Christian me dice que debo ser fuerte entonces lo seré "pensó Ana" y ahora más, pasaron todos a la sala donde cada uno se sentó en diferentes sitios Christian se mantuvo de pie y Ana le extraño- y bien Christian, ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirnos?- Christian respiro profundo.

-¿Es muy necesario que tus guardias estén presentes?- le pregunto Brad. Sawyer y Taylor pusieron cara de circunstancias.

-Ya déjalo Brad- decía Ana- no se preocupen ustedes están bien donde están- dijo Ana cortes. Brad torció el gesto haciendo una mueca sonora con los dientes.

-Como ustedes saben- empezó a decir Christian.

-Sin rodeos Grey- rechisto Brad. Christian cerró los ojos con impaciencia.

-Brad, por favor- le dijo Tiff. Ya esa actitud era cansina- Chris continúa por favor, no sé lo que vas a decir y estoy impaciente- Christian suspiro y le dio una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca.

-Bueno a raíz de lo paso el día sábado luego del episodio con Anastasia al salir de los muelles, decidí hablar con el Detective que llevo el caso de Anastasia- decía Christian tratando de controlarse, Brad resoplo de manera ruidosa, Ana y Tiff lo miraron de mala gana- este detective me dijo que iba a buscar información nueva sobre el caso y cuando tuviera algo me llamaría- decía Christian con las venas prensadas.

\- Aun no me queda claro, porque te tiene que llamar a ti- volvió al ataque al rubio.

-Bradley por favor- le dijo Ana con los dientes apretados, Tiffany miro a su hermano con irritación, se estaba pasando. Christian respiro de nuevo.

-La cuestión es que Ryan también escucho un comentario que Anastasia hizo de un carro de aptitud extraña, a Ryan le pareció extrañó, porque no es normal de que un infrecuente vehículo que se encuentre dentro y fuera de GIP Ana lo viera en diferentes partes por donde ella iba- dijo Christian tratando de justificar la presencia de Ryan en GIP- Lo cierto es que…- Brad interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Se puede saber porque uno de tus guardias tiene que saber cosas de Ana y yo no?- Christian negó con la cabeza, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y con esta los papeles.

-Fue suficiente Brad, ya deja el tema que no te queda- le dijo Ana molesta e impaciente.

-No, no lo pienso dejar, quiero una explicación en este momento, de porque Christian y sus guardias tiene que saber cosas de mi mujer que yo no- dijo el rubio molesto.

-Con un demonio Bradley ya déjate de pendejadas- le decía Tiff al borde de un ataque de rabia- deja que Christian diga lo que tenga que decir- decía la pelirroja harta de la actitud de su hermano.

-Merezco una explicación- decía este cortante.

-¿Mereces una explicación?- Ana soltó el aire de repente, haciendo un sonido intangible- contéstame una pregunta Bradley Cooper,- Brad la miro con impaciencia- dime algo, ¿Después de saber lo que paso el sábado, indagaste un poco sobre la posibilidad de fuera o no Hyde?, ¿Averiguaste si estaba libre o no? ¿te interesaste en saber cómo me sentía? ¿Llamaste alguno de los que estaba en ese momento y preguntarle que paso?- Brad fue a contestar y Ana no lo dejo- no lo hiciste Bradley sabiendo lo que había pasado, ni siquiera preguntaste, cuando sabes perfectamente las crisis que he tenido por culpa de Hyde- Ana lo reto con la mirada- ahora déjate de pendejadas, cierra la boca y deja que Christian termine de explicar lo que sea que va a decir que ya estoy cansada de esa estúpida actitud tuya- Ana se giró a mirar a Christian- podrías continuar Christian por favor, tengo la paciencia y los nervios al límite- le dijo la morena, Ana pudo observar como a Christian ya le latía la vena de la frente el nivel de cabreo era descomunal, este cerró los ojos y tomo aire varias veces.

-Continuo… a Ryan le pareció extraño lo que Ana comentaba y como era de esperar lo comunico a seguridad, se revisaron cámaras de seguridad y por las placas del automóvil buscaron al dueño y la policía descubrió de que era uno de los hombres que había escapado con Jack Hyde- se escuchó las exclamaciones de Val y Carla , Ana cerro los ojos y trato de recordar lo que le había pedido Christian que hiciera, debo mantenerme fuerte "pensó Ana"- pero eso no es lo peor- Christian observaba a Ana, él sabía que no iba ser fácil decir aquello.

-¿A qué te refieres?- decía Ana viéndolo sin comprender- habla por favor- Christian le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo dejara continuar.

-Esta mañana me llamo el Detective García para decirme que habían encontrado el vehículo, cerca de las instalaciones de GIP- Christian miro a todos- cuando llame a Brad venia de hablar con el detective, encontraron dentro del carro una serie de objetos personales- decía Christian armándose de valor.

-Chris por favor no le des más vueltas ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que nos hayas reunido?- Christian la miro y bajo la cabeza, ya los ejercicios de respiración no me sirven "pensó Christian"

-Mucho Tiffany, tiene que ver mucho, les voy a pedir que me escuchen con atención y no me interrumpan hasta que no lo diga- Tiff asintió y Ana solo lo miro al igual que los demás- entre los objetos personales encontraron fotos, fotos diferentes de todos ustedes pero sobre todo de Ana, de Tiff y los niños- el grito que soltó Ana se debió escuchar en el edificio de al frente.

 **-¿¡QUE COÑO ESTAS DICIENDO!?-** decía está levantándose de golpe- ¡Habla de una maldita vez Christian!- le grito Ana casi fuera de sí, Val la tomo de la mano, la jalo y la sentó de nuevo.

-Ana deja que termine de hablar por favor- decía esta con cierta autoridad- Ana miro a Val con furia y luego a Christian y al mirar a este se dio cuenta que tenía la mirada triste, tenía un duelo interno- continua por favor pero explíquese mejor- decía Val temblando.

-Por favor Anastasia, esto es delicado, así que deja que termine- decía Christian apretando la mandíbula, la cara de Brad era de total confusión, no se podía decir que era las emociones que demostraba o lo que podría estar pensando- las fotos estaban tomadas de diferentes lugares, se ve que quien las tomo sabía bien el lugar, donde estarían, hay fotos de ustedes en un parque, el detective dijo que podría ser Central Park, fotos donde aparece Ana con Maddy, Maddy sola y otras más, algunas recientes, donde aparecen Maddy y Alex junto a Tiff, otras más donde hasta el mismo Sawyer aparece de la mano de Tiffany y los niños junto a ellos- Christian iba a continuar y Brad lo detuvo.

-¿No entiendo, porque fotos de los niños?- decía este evidentemente molesto y algo confundido, puedo entender las fotos de Ana "pensó Brad, pero de los niños porque.

-A eso voy Cooper- le dijo Christian en el mismo tono, Carla que se había mantenido al margen de todo y se veía que estaba nerviosa, se levantó junto con Maddy y se tambaleo un poco, Bob que hasta lo mementos había estado como ajeno a la escena tomo a su mujer por la espalda y se la llevo junto con la niña dormida.

-Vamos Carly, tomaremos tu presión y luego tomaras tus medicinas- le dijo Bob tratando de no pensar lo que estaba pensando, Christian espero que Carla se fuera junto a Bob y Maddy, para continuar.

\- El hombre que está prófugo junto con Hyde se llama Carl Bergman y está pagando condena por pedófilo y pederasta- Ana se levantó de nuevo.

-¿Christian dime que no es lo que estoy pensando?- Christian cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza. Ana soltó un sollozo- No eso no es cierto... **¡NO ES CIERTO!** \- Christian subió la mirada y la vio, Ana supo que lo que decía Christian era cierto, se tambaleo un poco y si no es porque tenía detrás el mueble hubiera caído al suelo, Christian actuó más rápido que Brad y la recostó del mueble, Brad se le quedo mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados y se dio cuenta por la mirada de Christian que este aun la quería….

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4, grammagrau, thebeautifulfenix95 :… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	73. Chapter 73

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO…**

 **Dedicado a:** **LES SUMISSIVES 3 3 :** **Sin ustedes no habría historia… Y SIN LA HISTORIA NO LAS TENDRIA A USTEDES…. S…. besos, un ABRAZO desde la distancia….**

 **Denkar… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS  
Ed… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS  
**En honor a **ESTE DÍA ESPECIAL** les dedico el capi, como regalo.. Espero les guste, un ABRAZOOOO desde la distancia, se les quiere…

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXXIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

\- El hombre que está prófugo junto con Hyde se llama Carl Bergman y está pagando condena por pedófilo y pederasta- Ana se levantó de nuevo.

-¿Christian dime que no es lo que estoy pensando?- Christian cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza. Ana soltó un sollozo- No eso no es cierto... **¡NO ES CIERTO!** \- Christian subió la mirada y la vio, Ana supo que lo que decía Christian era cierto, se tambaleo un poco y si no es porque tenía detrás el mueble hubiera caído al suelo, Christian actuó más rápido que Brad y la recostó del mueble, Brad se le quedo mirando, con los ojos entrecerrados y se dio cuenta por la mirada de Christian que este aun la quería….  
.

-¡Oh por dios Ana!- dijo Val alarmada esta se levantó enseguida para que recostaran a Ana.

-Anastasia, reacciona- Christian- le dio dos golpecitos en la mejilla.

-¿Me permites Christian?- le dijo Brad en un tono algo desagradable, Christian lo miro y se quitó de mala gana, Ana empezó a abrir los ojos y sin esperar mucho se sentó de golpe- Anie, ¿estás bien?- Ana lo miro seria y no le contesto, lo miro de nuevo y después a Christian, tratando de buscar la mirada de este, quiero que me mire, y que me diga que todo es mentira "pensó Ana".

-Deberías de irte Christian- le dijo Brad aun molesto- creo que ahora la solución de todo esto nos corresponde a nosotros como familia- Christian lo miro aun con la vena palpitándole y ahora las cejas rojas.

- **¡NO!-** le espeto Ana- hay algo que nos has dicho ¿cierto?- Christian suspiro pero no le quito la vista a Ana.

-No me pienso ir hasta que no diga todo lo que me dijo el detective- dijo Christian y miro a Brad, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Entonces habla Christian- le dijo Tiffany que estaba en brazos de Luke llorando casi en silencio- déjate de rodeos y habla, me estoy muriendo de los nervios y del miedo- Luke la abrazo con fuerza. Val se fue a la cocina y con manos temblorosas traía una bandeja con varias tazas y una jarra de café, le tendió una a cada uno y a Ana y a Tiff le dio un Té, Ana le sonrió como agradeciendo.

-Christian por favor- le dijo Ana entre dientes- siéntate y di lo que tengas que decir- Christian la miro, hizo el intento de acercarse y Brad lo empujo.

-No vuelvas a tocarla- le dijo retándolo, Christian entrecerró los ojos y lo miro, solo unos segundos bastaron para que Christian le diera tal empujón que cayó de bruces en un mueble.

-Si no ¿Qué?- le dijo Christian retándolo Ana, al igual que Tiff y Val quedaron perplejas. Taylor se interpuso en medio de Christian y Sawyer le puso una mano en el hombro a Brad, como si de un freno se tratara- no seas infantil Cooper, ¿crees que para mí es fácil venir aquí y decir todo lo que estoy diciendo?, ¿cómo crees que me sentí cuando el detective me dijo todo lo que me dijo?- le decía Christian escupiendo cada palabra llena de furia- yo no he venido aquí a tratar de quitarte a tu mujer- porque nunca ha sido tuya, pendejo "pensó Christian"- ni a querer meterme en la cama de tu hermana o a burlarme del dolor ajeno, vine aquí porque soy un hombre íntegro, con principios, porque hay vidas en riesgo sobre todo de dos seres inocentes y ante todo creo que la seguridad de los más indefensos, eso es algo que esta primero, y me importa una mierda si quieres creerme o escucharme- decía este respirando con dificultad por la rabia desmedida que sentía, quisiera partirle la cara al pendejo este "pensó Christian" pero sé que debo contenerme por Ana.

-Christian por favor continua, ya dejen la pelea- decía Ana altiva- tu Brad ya basta, deja que terminen lo que sea que tengan que decir- el rubio fue hablar pero Ana no lo dejo- dije que ¡Ya basta Brad!- dijo aún más molesta- continua de una maldita vez Christian- este la miro molesto y Ana lo reto con la mirada.

-Aparte de las fotos, los policías encontraron otras cosas…- Christian trago grueso, esto se hacía más delicado aun, Ana empezó a mover un pie con impaciencia- dentro del auto estaba tu dije Ana, el que tiene forma de herradura- Ana se colocó una mano en el pecho y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- el informe de la cárcel dice que Hyde lo mantenía siempre puesto, además del dije consiguieron ropa interior femenina- Tiffany lo miro interrogante.

-¿Ropa interior femenina?- le pregunto Tiff.

-Sí, ropa interior femenina, el detective mando a analizar las prendas para saber si consiguen rastros de ADN y saber si Jack Hyde y su cómplice estuvieron aquí mientras ustedes no estaban

-¿Las prendas?- pregunto Val- eso quiere decir que hay más de una- Christian asintió.

-Le dije al detective que reconocía el dije porque fue algo que llevaba Ana diariamente, el mismo detective, me dijo que los citaría para hablar con ustedes, ya que cuando en este tipo de casos se involucran niños, estos pasan a ser prioritarios- dijo Christian tomando aire- miren yo sé que no tenía que ser yo el que dijera todo esto pero le pedí al detective que me dejara hablar primero con ustedes por la magnitud del problema, esto es delicado, esos tipos trabajan contra el reloj, y más cuando están sedientos, han pasado bastante tiempo en la cárcel y allá dentro no tienen lo que les gusta- decía Christian con cara de asco, Ana lo miro, al igual que Tiff- y en algún momento de vulnerabilidad o simplemente que estén confiados, ellos pueden actuar y es algo que me gustaría ayudar a prevenir- Brad miraba hacia la pared pensativo, tengo que apartar la rabia que siento y poner prioridades, y mis prioridades ante todo son mi hija y mi sobrino "pensó el Brad", pero Christian está demasiado cerca de Ana y no pienso permitir que le haga daño de nuevo.

-No hace falta Christian nosotros no las apañaremos solos- dijo Brad con auto suficiencia.

-Coop, te estoy ofreciendo ayuda con respecto a la seguridad de todos, tengo hombres de confianza y…- Brad no lo dejo terminar.

-Ya te dije que nos las arreglaremos nosotros mismos, no quiero a tus guardias rondando mi casa- decía este impertinente.

-¿Qué coño te pasa Brad?- le decía Tiff- si tu no quieres la ayuda de Christian para ti, deja que los demás opinemos, yo quiero y adoro a mi hijo y si tengo que contratar un ejército de guardaespaldas lo hare, tanto como si te gusta como si no- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Mira Bradley- decía Ana.

-No Anastasia no quiero a sujetos extraños vagando por mi casa.

-Ese es el problema Brad, que es tu casa, entonces me iré a donde sea, me iré por la seguridad de Alex y si Ana quiere irse conmigo será bienvenida- lo ataco de nuevo Tiff.

-"No estaría tu casa"- decía Christian recalcando las palabras- llena de sujetos, Sawyer puede quedarse aquí en el Ático con Tiff, Val y los niños- tú y Ana con Ryan en la editorial, mientras consigues gente de tu confianza- le dijo Christian en el mismo tono cortante que había venido usando.

-Acepto lo de que Luke se quede aquí en la casa por los niños, pero no quiero a tu guardia cerca de nosotros, y no me importa lo que digan, no es no- dijo este levantándose- Y no insistan porque no me interesa, mañana me encargare de contratar mi propio personal de seguridad, Christian nos vemos mañana en tu oficina- decía el rubio cambiando radicalmente de tema- para discutir lo que me pediste- Era más una afirmación que una pregunta, cosa que molesto a Christian, este negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Cooper pero mañana, voy a reunirme con Anastasia y Ross- decía este en tono profesional- así que si quieres podría ser pasado mañana- dijo en su acostumbrado tono CEO, con los brazos cruzados al pecho. Brad entrecerró los ojos y lo miro buscando algo en la mirada de Christian que le dijera algo, este endureció más el gesto frio e impenetrable que ya tenía.

-Sera así entonces- decía con el gesto adusto- voy a ver a mi princesa, ¿Vienes Ana?- decía este viendo a la morena que veía en algún punto pensativa.

-Déjame en paz Brad, ve y da un paseo, sal a correr, pero no me digas nada, porque cada vez que abres la boca la cagas más- el rubio la miro sorprendido- ya tendremos tiempo de hablar tu y yo- le dijo Ana ahora si mirándolo con desdén- por el momento deseo estar sola pensar en todo esto y buscarle la mejor solución con o sin tu consentimiento- le dijo del mismo modo áspero- y no vayas a molestar a Maddy que esta con mi mama y no quiero que se levante y vea como estamos todos alterados, así que no la fastidies- Brad cerro los ojo, necesitaba pensar y digerir todo aquello pero no iba a salir y dejar a Ana sola con Christian Grey mirándola con devoción, Tiffany lo vio, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza en silencio.

-Vete si es lo que quieres, no creo que haga falta que vigiles a Ana, ella no es ninguna tonta adolescente, a la que tienes que estar viendo para que no haga de las suyas- le decía la pelirroja acercándose donde estaba el rubio, le hablo casi en un susurro, con las emociones a punto de desbordarse, Tiff no sabía si llorar o molestarse. Ana se levantó y camino hasta el balcón, abrió la puerta de este y dejo que a brisa fría la golpeara, respiro profundamente y se olvidó por unos instantes de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y trato de respirar el aire frio y húmedo de Seattle.

-Ana- la llamo Tiff- podrías venir un momento- no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí pero ya había oscurecido casi por completo. Ana cerro los ojos un momento, si Tiff le echaba la culpa, tendría que callar en cierta forma yo soy culpable "pensó Ana"

-Si Tiff- decía a morena al entrar a la cocina, no había rastros ni de Brad, ni de Christian.

-Sé que es un tema difícil Ana, pero… ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- Ana respiro profundo.

-No sé qué pensar Tiff, pero de algo estoy segura, si tengo que dar mi vida para salvarle la de los niños lo hare, no me importa- decía Ana al borde de las lágrimas- Jack busca es terminar lo que empezó hace mucho tiempo y busco aliados que lo pudieran ayudar a escapar a cambio de otras cosas y sabe que mi punto débil es mi hija- se limpió las lágrimas con rabia, ese mal nacido no merecía su dolor, tan siquiera- ¿Dónde está Bradley?- Ana miro a los lados.

-Está en la habitación hablando con mama, él pensaba ir este fin de semana a Los Ángeles, a ver a mama por lo ocurrido, pero ahora no se, si se buena idea- decía Tiff preocupada.

-Ana, se cual será tu respuesta pero ¿Deseas comer algo?- le dijo Val con cariño, Ana negó con la cabeza- aunque sea un vaso de leche, deberías de tomar, te le puedo colocar unas gotas de vainilla o miel- Ana le sonrió con tristeza, en ese momento venia Carla entrando a la cocina que era donde se encontraban las mujeres conversando.

-Yo, voy un momento a ver a Alex y a darme una ducha mientras regresa Luke que fue a recibir instrucciones de Taylor y Christian- decía Tiff alejándose hacia donde estaba Alex.

-Hija hazle caso a Valerie, debes de comer o tomar algo para que tu cuerpo no se resienta- Ana cerro los ojos, tener dos Val o dos Carla, era como mucho– será mucho pedir cielo- Ana sonrió, negando- Maddy esta con su padre, hace rato Val le dio de cenar y Brad la estaba cambiando para dormir- le dijo Carla, antes de que Ana preguntara.

-Está bien señoras, ustedes ganan, pero no quiero leche- decía Ana con cara de asco- me tomare un vaso de merengada de fresa que hace Val con Yogurt, un smoothies y que a mí me encanta, sin esas semillas de chía - Val le sonrió casi que agradecida- le dejas trocitos de fresa Valí- le dijo Ana casi en un puchero.

-Está bien Ana, le dejare trocitos de fresas y guindas (cerezas confitadas) como te gusta- Ana le sonrió y le lanzo un beso.

-Mama ¿Cómo te sientes?- Ana observaba a Carla, a la mujer se le notaba que había estado llorando- sé que esto es muy fuerte y malo para tu salud, pero necesito que estés tranquila- le decía Ana mientras le acariciaba el brazo por encima de la barra de desayunar donde estaban sentadas, Carla la miro con detenimiento- vamos a contratar personal de seguridad mientras atrapan a esos hombres, no quiero que te preocupes tanto mama no te hace bien- Carla le sonrió con tristeza.

-Estoy tratando de estar lo más tranquila posible hija, pero no es fácil y no quisiera irme dejándote así tan desprotegida, sola, cuando hay dos aberrados por ahí queriendo hacerte daño a ti o a dos niños inocentes- Ana vio a su mama suspirar, no le contaría el resto a su madre ya bastante tenía con todo lo que había escuchado. Siguieron hablando entre las tres, Val le tendió un vaso del smoothies a Carla y preparo uno también para ella, continuaron hablando de trivialidades, hasta que Carla, vio a Bob que le hacía señas, dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir.

-Val deja de dar tantas vueltas y siéntate conmigo- le dijo Ana a Val que se veía muy nerviosa, la castaña se sentó y Ana le sonrió infundiéndole confianza- sé que si no has preguntado es porque eres muy prudente o porque has entendido todo- le decía Ana tomándola de la mano y apretándosela con cariño- Val es muy difícil la situación y sé que te estoy poniendo en peligro- Val la miro sin comprender.

-Si piensas que me voy a ir o que tengo miedo de quedarme estas muy equivocada, me enfrente al demonio de John, y lo puedo hacer en contra de Hyde del otro y les pateare el culo de ser necesario- Ana sonrió.

-Gracias Valí, solo quiero pedirte que no dejes entrar a nadie al apartamento a menos que sea de total confianza, nada de conserjes o algún técnico, no quiero que ninguna persona por muy buena que parezca entre aquí- Val sonreía, Ana la miro extrañada- de presentarse algo así…- Val la interrumpió.

-Debo llamar a Sawyer o al guardia que este de turno- le dijo Val.

-¿Cómo supiste?- Val se encogió de hombros.

-Christian me lo dijo antes de irse y me pidió que te dijera que lo llames si quieres hablar- le decía Val casi en un susurro, Ana sonrió- se fue preocupado Ana, se le veía intranquilo y si no se te acerco fue porque Brad estaba ahí- Ana suspiro, Brad y sus estúpidos celos fraternales.

-No lo quiero molestar, esto es algo que debo solucionar yo, ya bastante gente hay metida, para meter otras más- decía Ana, lo que menos quiero es Hyde quiera hacerle daño a Christian por mi culpa "pensó Ana"- sabes Val- Ana hablaba con ojos algo tristes pero soñadores- me hubiera gustado sumergirme en sus brazos y sentirme protegida y no este vacío que siento- Val se levantó y la abrazo.

-Sé que no son los brazos de Christian, pero apóyate en mí si quieres Ana sabes que cuentas conmigo, y si necesitas desahogarte hazlo- Ana abrazo con fuerza a Val y lloro un poco, a los pocos minutos llego Brad con cara de pocos amigos.

-Valerie, déjanos solos por favor- Ana volteo a ver a Brad mientras se secaba las lágrimas que aun derramaba, si él creía que estaba molesto, ella no estaba simplemente molesta, ni siquiera el triple si no lo siguiente- tenemos que hablar Anastasia- Ana lo miro tratando de controlar sus emociones, Val miro a Ana y esta solo la miro- ¡Valerie te di un orden! ¡Déjanos solos!- Val se sorprendió de las palabras del rubio, la mujer agacho la cabeza y los ojos se le cristalizaron.

-Como usted diga señor- dijo Val caminando por el pasillo, Brad la miro y luego miro a Ana.

-¡Que sea la última vez que le hablas así Val!- le dijo Ana casi en un grito- si te quieres desquitar tu rabia que sea conmigo- contrataco la morena.

-Pero bueno Brad ahora qué coño te pasa- le decía Tiff al entrar a la cocina y ver como su hermano trataba a Val- que te hizo Val para que la trates así.

-No te metas Tiffany, le pedí que se fuera y no obedeció- decía el rubio, Ana al igual que Tiff estaban perplejas por su comportamiento.

-¿Obedecer? Es que acaso ella es un perro para que le digas esas cosas- le dijo Ana, el hombre fue hablar y Ana no se lo permitió- vaya Brad, al fin dejas sacar tu verdadero yo- Brad la miro interrogante.

-¿A qué te refieres?- decía este confundido- solo quiero hablar contigo "a solas"- dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras, y mirando a Tiff, la pelirroja desafiante se sentó en la barra de desayunar- Tiff, lárgate- Ana se levantó y a pesar de la diferencia de estatura que era bastante, ya que Brad era mucho más alto que Christian, a Ana no le importo.

-¿Quieres hablar?- le dijo la morena haciendo una mueca con la boca- hablemos, no importa que Tiff este presente- Ana lo miro plantándole la cara- empecemos por tu mal humor- le dijo Ana, Brad se cruzó de brazos signo evidente de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia- cuando llegamos de la editorial… no ahí no empieza, empezó cuando… ya recuerdo, cuando estábamos por almorzar y recibiste una llamada- le decía Ana paseándose por la cocina, haciendo gestos con las manos- llamada que atendiste apartándote y que solo respondiste con monosílabos, ahí empezó tu mal humor, luego llama Christian, buscándote por temas laborales, cosa que te molesto muchísimo, aun a sabiendas que te había llamado a tu oficina y vienes tú y dañas el almuerzo del que ni siquiera pude casi probar bocado- le dijo mirándolo, Brad estaba cada vez más rojo- luego…- decía como si pensara- "ah sí"- dijo Ana con ironía- pasaste la tarde como un ogro, después de una segunda llamada que recibiste cuando estabas a punto de salir de la oficina, bueno de mi oficina donde fuiste por segunda vez- decía Ana sin amilanarse por la cara de mala leche del rubio.

-Ana te estás pasando- le dijo Brad apretando los dientes, la mandíbula a modo de advertencia, pero eso a Ana no le importaba, tenía que luchar con demonio peor llamado Jack Hyde, Brad simplemente era un muñequito de acción, en comparación a Hyde y no demostraría miedo.

-Ana nada- le dijo está parándose casi en frente de el- luego al llegar aquí, te da un ataque repentino de ir a correr y ahí recibes otra llamada, que te puso en peor estado, tenías tanto mal humor que lo sudabas- Ana hablaba con un sarcasmo que no acostumbraba, Brad la miro y apretó los puños- pero ahora yo me pregunto es que acaso la fulana zorra esa con la que te ibas a ver te dio plantón o simplemente no quería…- Ana no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de Brad en el brazo, Ana lo miro con terror- suéltame Brad, me haces daño- Tiffany estaba impresionada de la manera como reacciono Brad jamás lo había visto perder los papeles **\- ¡SUELTAME TE DIJE!-** decía Ana tratando de zafarse pero Brad apretó más, casi levantando a Ana por el brazo, a nivel del tríceps y bíceps.

 **-¡ELLA NO ES NINGUNA ZORRA!** \- dijo sacudiendo con fuerza a Ana por medio del agarre, el movimiento fue tan fuerte, que Ana emitió un pequeño grito, todo paso muy rápido, Brad subió la otra mano, Tiffany grito, para que este no le pegara, para después bloquear a Sawyer que se abalanzaba sobre su hermano y luego Brad fue empujado hacia atrás.

-Que sea la última vez que usted le pone una mano encima a Ana, de lo contrario me veré obligado a golpearlo, pase el tiempo que pase, y agradezca que soy un hombre pacifico, de lo contrario lo estuviera golpeando- le dijo Bob Adams sosteniéndolo por el cuello de la camisa que cargaba Brad casi levantándolo, Bob estaba en bóxer y sudadera de manga corta- y no se preocupe por echarnos de su casa, mañana mismo nosotros nos vamos de aquí y no espere una disculpa de mi parte, porque no la tendrá- le dijo Bob al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba contra las sillas y la mesa del comedor.

-Hija ¿estás bien?- le decía Carla tratando de revisarla, Bob se le acerco a las dos mujeres en silencio, Val también había llegado a la cocina.

-Estoy bien mama, no te preocupes- le dijo Ana tocándose el brazo donde Bradley la había sujetado con fuerza. Brad estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y con las manos se tapaba la cara- mama ve a descansar- le decía Ana tratando de disimular las ganas de llorar. Tiff por su parte estaba muda y Sawyer parecía que había crecido dos metros, parado como una estatua cerca de Brad.

-No hija, aquí me quedo, o lo que es mejor vamos a que te cambies y te des una ducha para que puedas dormir un poco.- Ana se dejó hacer, quería sentir ese calor humano de protección, porque todo la estaba sobrepasando, cuando paso por un lado de donde se encontraba Brad este le sujeto la mano con delicadeza.

-Perdóname Ana, no te quise hacer daño- le decía con ojos rojos, Ana retiro la mano.

-Déjalo Bradley, ya hablaremos, por el momento déjame sola, déjame tranquila, no quiero verte, no quiero escucharte- decía Ana tratando de calmar el nudo que subía por su garganta- lo único que me hubiera gustado o mejor dicho que espere, de todo lo que tuve que revivir hoy fue, que me abrazaras y me dijeras que me quedara tranquila que iba a estar segura, que protegerías a nuestra hija de todo mal y peligro- dijo Ana y tomo aire- pero preferiste, tomar todo como un concurso de meadas y testosterona, tu solo, porque concursaste solo tú, haciéndote un mundo en la cabeza, Christian y Sawyer, hasta el mismo Taylor dándote soluciones y tu pensando en la forma de separar a Christian de mí, cuando ni siquiera estaba cerca o haba intentado algo- Ana hablaba resentida- cuando lo único que Christian estaba tratando de era dar protección- le dijo con rabia- y ahora vienes y mira todo el lio que armas por el simple hecho que dejaste plantada a quien sabe que fulana porque Christian vino a informar que un sádico pedófilo de mierda anda detrás de nosotras, de tu propia hija y de tu sobrino, pero igualmente no te importo, y no te preocupes por buscar un servicio de protección, no lo necesito- Brad fue hablar y Ana continuo- y no porque Christian me ofreció su ayuda, sino porque no quiero, prefiero que cuiden a mi niña y evitar más problemas de los que ya tengo- Ana tomo aire de nuevo- y si hablaremos pero no hoy y posiblemente no sea mañana, pero hablaremos- Carla se terminó de llevar a Ana para que se aseara y se cambiara, y para que no continuara la discusión.

-Me decepcionas Brad, el pedestal donde te tenía, se acaba de desmoronar, como si de naipes se tratara- le decía Tiff sujetándose a Sawyer que llego en plena pelea y pudo apreciar como Bob defendía a Ana. Val se fue detrás de Carla y Ana por si necesitaban ayuda.

-Hija, quieres dormir conmigo- le decía Carla de manera dulce, Ana negó con la cabeza, no quería incomodar a Bob, ya bastante con lo que había hecho, jamás lo había visto molesto.

-No mama, ve a descansar con Bob, además mañana tienen pensado regresar a Savannah y deben descansar- dijo Ana con pesar.

-No vayas a llorar cielo, pronto nos volveremos a ver, Christian le propuso a Bob abrir uno de sus hoteles aquí, en una edificación que acaba de comprar Christian, hacia las afueras de Seattle y tiene la costa detrás, Bob esta algo entusiasmado, aunque no han hablado mucho- decía Carla con la voz cargada- pero al parecer es muy buen negocio y si Bob decide aceptar, tendremos que venirnos una temporada a Seattle- a Ana le brillaron los ojos lo que más quería era disfrutar un poco más de su mama.

-¿Crees que Bob aceptara?- Carla se le ilumino la cara, al ver que Ana demostraba cierta emoción por lo de la construcción del hotel, Carla asintió. Ana termino de bañarse de manera rápida y podía escuchar como Val y su madre hablaban en tono quedo, se lavó los dientes y se colocó una pijama que le había llevado Val, azul con unas florecitas de manga larga y pantalón de chándal largo, aun me dolía el brazo, mañana tendré un moretón bastante feo "pensó Ana" quien será esa mujer que te pone así Bradley Cooper, acepto que me pase un poco pero no era para hacerme daño "pensó Ana con tristeza" salió del baño y consiguió a las dos mujeres hablando de manualidades.

-Ustedes dos son peligrosas juntas- Carla y Val miraron a Ana interrogante- apenas se conocen y son como el hambre con las ganas de comer, tendré que tener cuidado si ustedes empiezan a conspirar- Val soltó una pequeña risa al igual que Carla- ¿Qué? No se rían, lo digo enserio- les decía Ana tratando de sonar seria- es la verdad- Ana las vio felices- quiero que siempre estén así sonriendo, ahora vamos necesito descansar, voy acostarme con mi niña, mañana tengo que trabajar- Ana le dio un beso a su madre y la vio alejarse para luego entrar a la habitación donde dormía, al entrar a la habitación de Maddy Ana la contemplo dormir por largo rato, hasta que vio a Val entrar.

-Ya deje todo limpio en la cocina, Anie, deseas algo quieres que me vaya a otra habitación para que estés más cómoda, puedes dormir en mi cama si quieres- le decía Val con cierto tono.

-A ver Val ve acá- le dijo Ana levantándose, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al anexo-cuarto que hacía las veces de habitación para Val, el mismo tenia salida al pasillo de afuera pero está casi no la usaba- sentémonos aquí- Ana se sentó en la cama grande que adornaba el espacio- sé que estas dolida por las palabras de Brad, ya él se dará cuenta de lo que dijo y del error que cometió contigo- Ana tomo aire- pero no por eso, pienses que yo te voy a tratar diferente, para mi sigues siendo la misma, Val eres mi amiga, mi hermana grande, mi asistente, la nana de Maddy, mi mama pollito- Val sonrió al escuchar aquello- eres muy importante para mi Val, y lo que diga Brad, o quien sea de ti me tiene sin cuidado, para mí lo importante es lo que hemos vivido y seguiremos viviendo- Ana abrazo a Val.

-Me dolieron sus palabras Anie, jamás me había tratado así, ni siquiera el Sr. Brandon, con el mal carácter que tenía- Ana sonrió al recordar a su suegro, o debería decir exsuegro "pensó Ana"

-Lo se Val, tienes razón, jamás he visto a Brad así- le dijo Ana con tristeza- pero como le dije a él no será hoy, ni mañana pero voy a hablar con Brad y terminar con todo esta farsa, lo único que estamos consiguiendo es hacernos daño- Ana se limpió una solitaria lagrima que rodo por la mejilla- ver como se puso y como actuó me desconcierta, si no hubiera estado aquí Bob y el mismo Sawyer- a Ana se le quebró la voz- Bradley me hubiera pegado- Ana tomo aire- Y si no hubiera estado Bob sino Sawyer, Brad estaría mucho peor, a Sawyer no lo hubiera detenido Tiff y este le habría dado unos cuantos golpes a Brad por lo que iba hacer- Val le acaricio la espalda con cariño- bueno mejor te dejo descansar, mañana me voy temprano a la editorial, tengo muchos pendientes- Ana le dio un pequeño abrazo a Val y salió para acostarse con su hija, sabía que Brad no la buscaría, porque sabía la reacción de ella, pero no podía dormir, lo poco que había logrado dormitar habían dado las 1:45am, se levantó porque no quería despertar a Maddy, y así buscar su celular. Al salir por el pasillo que da a la cocina vio a Tiff sentada en la barra de desayunar llorando, en silencio, sin decir nada abrió el grifo lleno la tetera y la coloco en la cocina iba hacer Té y mientras el agua hervía se sentó en un lado de la pelirroja.

-Sabes Ana, cuando vi esos hombres hoy pinchando lo neumáticos al coche me asuste muchísimo, me imagine tantas cosas, solo pensé en Alex, y solo me dije una cosa "debo de protegerlo"- decía esta en medio del sollozo, luego los vi alejarse a toda prisa en un carro gris- Ana la miro.

-¿Un carro gris? ¿Estas segura?- le dijo Ana.

-Si gris, creo que era un auto como el que tenía Brad cuando el accidente, ¿Te acuerdas?- Ana tomo el cuaderno donde Val iba anotando lo que iba faltando en la cocina y tomo una hoja y un lápiz, Tiff la miro sin entender, se secó las lágrimas de la cara- Ana ¿Qué haces?- le decía viendo como Ana escribía rápido.

-Anoto todo lo que estás diciendo, puede que mañana tu mente este bloqueada y no recuerdes nada de lo que me digas- decía Ana mirando a Tiff- que más recuerdas- Tiff negó con la cabeza- vamos Tiff, sé que esto te va ser llorar pero revive el momento concéntrate y lo vas diciendo y yo lo anoto- Tiffany asintió, empezó a retorcerse los dedos de ambas manos y se quedó pensativa.

-Cuando iba a pagar me di cuenta que no traía mi monedero, con las prisas que traía Alex lo deje, me dejaron todo embalado mientras iba por mis cosas, deje a Alex escogiendo sus galletas y Salí, cando iba saliendo por las paredes acristaladas pude ver como dos hombres uno de apariencia grotesca y con tatuajes en los brazos, le daba pinchonazos a uno de los cauchos, le hice señas al de seguridad y este reporto enseguida…

-Como eran esos hombres Tiff- le dijo Ana tratando de controlar sus propias emociones.

-El grande era de origen extranjero, no sé cómo ruso o alemán, el otro un poco mas bajo, con cuerpo algo fornido, el pelo rapado pero se veía que era pelirrojo tenía un tatuaje en el cuello, tenía también…- en ese momento la tetera sonó y Tiff se asustó, por suerte no grito, pero el silbido de la tetera atrajo a un Sawyer un poco asustado, sin camisa descalzo y con unos pantalones de chándal que no le guardaban nada a la imaginación, miren al simplón de Sawyer con tan buena maquinaria "pensó Ana" con razón Tiff no lo suelta. Ana deja esos pensamientos "la regaño su subconsciente" la morena rio con picardía para si mismo. Tiff se sumergió en los brazos del guardia y este la acuno, meciéndola un poco.

-¿Quieren un poco de Té?- Sawyer puso cara de asco.

-Sí, yo si Ana quiero algo que me relaje y me haga dormir- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Yo tengo un muy buen sedante, mejor que el Té- le dijo Sawyer muy quedo al oído, Tiff puso los ojos como platos y se puso toda colorada, dándole un manotazo a este en el brazo ocasionando la risa en Sawyer.

-Luke, por favor ahí esta Ana- el guardia se encogió de hombros risueño, Ana rio bajito, después de una taza de Té a base de limón, manzanilla y valeriana, Tiff se fue a dormir casi en brazos de Luke. Ana se quedó sola y tenia de iluminación una pequeña luz que estaba dispuesta en la encimera donde estaba los vasos y tazas, tomo su móvil y marco, desecho la llamada.

-Dios será que debo llamar a Christian- decía Ana bajito, con los ojos cristalizados- no mejor le mando un correo- dijo Ana en el mismo tono.

#######################

 **De:** Anastasia Steele

 **Fecha** : 12 de septiembre del 2014 00:48

 **Para:** Christian Grey

 **Asunto:** ¿Estas dormido?

Hola amor, ¿ya duermes?, quisiera poder llamarte para que hablemos un rato, pero si estas dormido mejor lo dejamos para mañana y hablamos mejor, estaré en GEH a la hora señalada, te amo bebe… dulces sueños :* :* xx

 **Anastasia Steel**

 **Directora General de editores de GIP**

############################

La respuesta de Christian no se hizo esperar a los segundos el celular de Ana vibraba.

-Christian- le dijo con la voz un poco apagada.

-Nena, ¿Estas bien?- le dijo Christian, y casi enseguida escucho el sollozo de Ana- cálmate nena- le decía Christian que se encontraba en su estudio, había llegado del Ático y se metió casi enseguida en su despacho. No quería encontrarse con Sam en la habitación, no quería dar explicaciones- Necesitaba hacer algunas llamadas y adelantar algo de trabajo- decía este justificándose- no me molestas nena hermosa estoy trabajando un rato en mi estudio, necesito estar libre mañana para atender a mi hermosa nena- Ana sonrió.

-Tonto, es enserio no quiero molestarte- decía la morena entre pequeños sollozos.

-No me molestas Ana y lo de tonto ya lo arreglaremos mañana- Ana trago grueso. La siguiente media hora hablo con Christian desahogándose, no le quiso decir nada con el episodio de Brad, ya se lo contaría al día siguiente. Lo que Ana no se había dado cuenta es que Brad la miraba desde la oscuridad de la sala, por suerte este no escuchaba lo que Ana hablaba, solo que lloraba desconsolada. Después de aquella conversación y de llorar lo suficiente, Ana se fue a dormir un poco más tranquila. La mañana amaneció al igual que ella, nublada, gris y triste.

-Buenos días Val- Ana entraba a la cocina con Maddy en brazos.

-Hola mi pequeña traviesa- le decía Val a Maddy, ¿dónde está la niña más linda del mundo?

- _Ati Valí, ati toy_ \- decía Maddy con emoción levantando los bracitos- _veda mami que ati_ _toy, dinda, pincesa_ mi- decía Maddy con emoción.

-Si mi consentida, Valí la niña más linda está aquí- decía Ana tratando de darle apoyo a su hija, Maddy rio complacida, si no fuera por estos momentos mi vida sería gris y sin sentido "pensó Ana".

-Buenos días- decía Brad al entrar a la cocina, las mujeres lo vieron y con un escueto buenos días le contestaron.

 _-¡Papiii!-_ chillo Maddy al ver a su padre- _ven papi, beshito mí y mami_ \- Ana rodo los ojos y los cerro, sintió el leve toque de Brad en la cabeza y mirando a su pequeña lo miro.

-No me toques- le dijo entre dientes aun molesta, dolida- Maddy quédate con papi, que mami se va a dar una ducha y a cambiarse para ir a trabajar- la niña aplaudió y Brad la tomo en brazos.

-Desea café o jugo- le decía Val, tratándolo con distancia.

-Val quería discúlpame por lo de anoche, sé que no debí hablarte así- le dijo el hombre con arrepentimiento.

-No se preocupe Brad, a veces es mejor recordar las distancias entre empleada y jefe- le dijo Val dolida.

-Está bien Val, me merezco que me trates con indiferencia- la mujer no lo miro, prefirió ignorarlo para terminar de hacer el desayuno. Media después Ana salía lista de su habitación, se encontró a Brad en el cuarto de Maddy cambiándole la pijama y siguió de largo, en la cocina estaban los demás.

-Buenos días a todos- decía Ana acercándose a su mama y dándole un beso- ¿a qué hora se van mama?- decía Ana triste, al ver el equipaje, Carla la abrazo.

-Estas muy linda mi amor- Ana sonrió con coquetería, llevaba puesto unos jeans ceñidos al cuerpo casi como una segunda piel de color negro, botas negras de caña alta, y un sweater de color ciruela cuello alto, manga ¾ bastante elegante y a la vez algo casual, dejo su cabello tal cual se ponía, no tenia deseos de llevarle la contraria- Debemos esperar a que Christian disponga del Jet cielo, Bob dijo que lo llamaría más tarde- Ana torció el gesto.

-No quisiera que te fueras mami- le decía Ana con ojos cristalinos, Carla le dio un beso en la sien.

-No tiene por qué irse Carla, usted y Bob se pueden quedar- decía Tiff- y antes de que me digan algo del pendejo de mi hermano, quiero decirles que esta también es mi casa y se pueden quedarse aquí en tiempo que necesiten- decía la pelirroja convincente, Bob la miro algo serio.

-Disculpe Tiff, pero lo mejor será que nos vayamos, además quiero ir a Savannah para arreglar unos pendientes y luego en unos días regresaremos por unos días más a un reservado que alquilare- decía Bob serio. Tiff suspiro derrotada, todo por culpa de Brad "pensó Tiffany".

-Bueno mami me tengo que ir, supongo que su vuelo será por la noche- decía Ana con la voz apagada- voy a tratar de venir temprano, además mi papa me mandó un mensaje ayer y me dijo que quería venir hoy, que ya me había dado suficiente espacio contigo- Carla rodo lo ojos, Ray y sus cosas "pensó esta", Ana rio al ver la expresión de su madre.

-Cuéntale lo que está pasando Ana cielo, él puede estar al pendiente y así estaré más tranquila- Ana asintió.

-Claro que si mama, hoy hablo con Ray y le voy a contar lo que está pasando- le dio un beso a cada uno y cuando iba saliendo, venia Maddy como una liebre dando saltos por la sala- ya me voy mi consentida- le dijo Ana dándole besos sonoros a su hija- pórtate bien y te comes todo la fruta que te de Val- la niña reía a la vez que contestaba con un "si" a Ana.

-Ana espérame y te llevo, recuerda que no tienes auto, y puede ser peligroso- Ana lo miro de soslayo.

-¿Peligroso?- le dijo irónica, Brad tomo aire- no te preocupes Bradley voy a tomar un taxi, de todas maneras no creo que te importe tanto- dijo Ana tomando sus llaves de la casa y saliendo por la puerta. Voy a tener que pedir muchas disculpas "pensó Brad". Ana entro en el ascensor coloco el código he hizo una nota mental.

 **Ana POV**

Hay que cambiar el código de este elevador, tendré que hablar con Tiff para que lo cambien- Ana se miró en el espejo- bueno a pesar de pasar la noche en vela y del poco maquillaje que traigo, pude disimular un poco las ojeras, por lo menos no me veo tan mal- Ana se acomodó su colgante, y sonrió con dulzura, era el mismo que le había dado Christian días antes de su cumpleaños- te extraño Christian- dijo con ojos cristalinos- no voy a llorar debo de estar tranquila y alerta, ese malnacido está buscando es un descuido para venir sobre mí- las puertas se abrieron, al salir del ascensor, respiro profundo- lo mejor será pedirle a Benson que me llame a un taxi de una línea exclusiva, no voy a tomar riesgos a la ligera- decía Ana para sí misma. Al salir vio a Ryan esperándola afuera, Ana le sonrió agradecida y le dio gracias mentalmente a Luke Sawyer.

############################

-Buenos días Ryan, Sr. Benson- le dijo Ana a ambos hombres.

-Buenos días Srta. Steele- contestaron ambos- que tenga muy buen día- le dijo el portero educado.

-Si llega a bajar el Sr. Cooper y pregunta por mi le puede decir que me fui en un taxi, por favor- el portero asintió sonriente- gracias- decía Ana saliendo. Al llegar a la calle, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, se apresuró hacia el auto y Ryan le abrió la puerta- Ryan vamos a la editorial por favor y ya más tarde me podrías llevar a GEH- decía Ana nerviosa, ese maldito de Hyde le estaba destrozando los nervios.

-Claro Ana donde tú digas, ya Taylor y el Sr. Grey me pusieron al tanto de la situación- le dijo el guardia saliendo hacia el tráfico, luego de 20 minutos en aquel tráfico, Ryan estaba nervioso se le notaba, había sacado el arma de su funda y la tenía encima, Ana respiro profundo y miro hacia atrás y vio un carro gris a dos carros más abajo por el canal de la derecha, que este tenía la misma descripción que le había dado Tiff, Ana se puso alerta, en ese momento Ryan dio vuelta en una intersección que no le tocaba y Ana vio que el coche le seguía detrás de ellos.

-Ryan- Ana trato de sonar normal.

-Si Ana- le dijo quitándose los lentes oscuros y dejando ver sus profundos ojos verdes, parecían dos aceitunas- dime que son ideas mías o ese carro nos está siguiendo- Ryan soltó un resoplido, lo que le confirmaba Ana que ella tenía razón- Ryan…

-Tranquila Ana, no dejare que esos tipos nos alcancen- Ana lo miro llena de pánico.

-Ryan déjate de querer ser el policía héroe y acelera, esos hombres no se van a tocar el corazón si nos agarran no te dejaran vivo, así que déjate de pendejadas- Ana estaba tan asustada que estaba a punto de llorar- date prisa Kev- lo llamo por el nombre- que solo somos tu y yo, no tienes apoyo o refuerzos- decía Ana ya nerviosa- ¡ACELERA Ryan acelera!- le dijo Ana casi en un grito, Ana vio a Ryan tocar el teléfono que tenía en el tablero y piso un botón.

-Taylor- decía una voz al otro lado.

-T… llevo a la Srta. Steele a la editorial, pero nos vienen siguiendo- decía este con apuro.

-¿Cómo que siguiendo? ¿Dónde estás?- decía ahora un Taylor furioso.

-Voy por la interestatal 5, camino a la editorial pero hay bastante tráfico- decía Ryan sin quitar la vista del camino.

-Si logras ver el auto por el retrovisor fíjate en las placas y díctalas- le dijo Taylor en el mismo tono.

-Ryan, llévame a Grey House por favor estamos más cerca y ahí más personal de seguridad- decía Ana al borde de una crisis nerviosa- este acelero y cambia al otro canal el carro que los seguía también acelero pero Ryan logro pasar dos semáforos segundos antes que cambiaran y logro perderlos.

-No tiene placas delanteras o por lo menos no se le ven, me dirijo hacia GEH por órdenes de la Srta. Steele- dijo este y colgó a los pocos segundos el celular de Ana empezó a sonar.

-Christian- dijo esta con la voz temblorosa pero no estaba llorando.

-Ana, ¿estás bien?- decía este preocupado- voy saliendo inmediatamente con Taylor para la editorial- decía casi en una orden.

-No Christian, yo voy llegando a Grey House, espérame en recepción por favor- casi al terminar de decir esas palabras Ryan se estacionaba en toda la puerta de GEH.

-Ana espera no te bajes todavía- le dijo Ryan, mirando a los lados, se colocó de nuevo el arma y se bajó, le abrió la puerta a Ana y otro guardia salió a cerrar las puertas del auto, lo más seguro que Taylor lo mando, en ese momento salía Taylor y le abría la puerta dejando pasar Ana con mucha prisa, al entrar pudo ver a Christian que se acercaba a paso rápido, la recepción estaba vacía, Ana al verlo corrió hacia sus brazos y se sumergió en ellos en un fuerte abrazo…

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4, grammagrau, thebeautifulfenix95, lilymartinezdepotter, BlancaMorillo:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	74. Chapter 74

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO…**

 **Dedicado a:** **LES SUMISSIVES 3 3 :** **Sin ustedes no habría historia… Y SIN LA HISTORIA NO LAS TENDRIA A USTEDES…. S…. besos, un ABRAZO desde la distancia….**

 **PD:….. LAS EXTRAÑO**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXXIV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-No Christian, yo voy llegando a Grey House, espérame en recepción por favor- casi al terminar de decir esas palabras Ryan se estacionaba en toda la puerta de GEH.

-Ana espera no te bajes todavía- le dijo Ryan, mirando a los lados, se colocó de nuevo el arma y se bajó, le abrió la puerta a Ana y otro guardia salió a cerrar las puertas del auto, lo más seguro que Taylor lo mando, en ese momento salía Taylor y le abría la puerta dejando pasar Ana con mucha prisa, al entrar pudo ver a Christian que se acercaba a paso rápido, la recepción estaba vacía, Ana al verlo corrió hacia sus brazos y se sumergió en ellos en un fuerte abrazo…  
.

-Ya estas a salvo nena- Le decía Christian acunándola, Ana aun temblaba- ven vamos-Christian la tomo de la mano y caminaron al ascensor, Christian le hizo señas a Taylor.

-Ryan, vamos- le dijo Taylor, Ryan le pareció extraño por lo general el nunca subía- ¿se siente bien Srta. Steele?- le decía Taylor al ver la palidez de la morena, Ana asintió.

-La llevare directo a mi oficina cierras el piso de una vez Taylor- dijo Christian al entrar al ascensor privado, donde abrazo a Ana infundiéndole seguridad- estás conmigo nena, nada te va a pasar- Ana suspiro audiblemente y asintió, aunque no lloraba estaba temblando.

-Tuve mucho miedo Christian- decía Ana con las voz trémula- miedo que esos tipos detuvieran el auto para llevarme y me imagine tantas cosas- Ana se abrazó a Christian y permitió que varias lagrimas salieran, Christian maldijo para sus adentros, maldito Jack Hyde como deseo poder partirte el alma, pero ya me la pagaras de la peor manera posible todo lo que le has hecho a mi nena, a mi ángel puro "pensó Christian". Al llegar al último piso Christian la abrazo y así la condujo por el pasillo que daba a su oficina, y le daba tiernos besos en la cabeza.

-¿Deseas algo? ¿Un Té, puede ser?- le decía este algo nervioso, los temblores de Ana no habían cesado y no lloraba, a Christian le pareció extraño, Ana asintió, entraron a la oficina y Christian llevo a Ana hasta el enorme sofá que tenía ahí- siéntate nena, voy a llamar a Andrea para que te traiga un Té- Ana le sonrió, Christian se acercó hasta su escritorio y le marco Andrea- Andrea, ya llegue, entre por el reservado, podrías por favor traer un Té para la Srta. Steele y un café para mí- la secretaria respondió con un escueto si señor y colgó- ya viene Andrea nena- Christian vio a Ana con la mirada perdida hacia el gran ventanal- nena- Ana volteo- ven coloca tus pies aquí- decía Christian sentándose en un lado de ella, Ana lo hizo y este le quito primero una bota y luego la otra, sonrió al ver que Ana traía medias de pantalón negras, tomo sus pies y empezó a masajearlos, Ana lo miro con tristeza al ver lo que Christian hacia- Ya verás que con el Té que Andrea te traiga te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias amor- Ana bajo los pies y en un solo movimiento se sentó en el regazo de Christian y se aferró a él en un fuerte abrazo que Christian le correspondió- quisiera llorar pero al mismo tiempo hay algo que me impide porque no quiero que ese desgraciado gane- decía Ana pegada al cuello de Christian.

-No lo hagas entonces- Christian metió sus manos por debajo de sweater y la sintió helada- nena estas muy fría- Ana trato de aferrarse más- no me gusta que estés así Ana, quiero que te tomes todo el Té que te traiga Andrea para que entres en calor, mientras lo haces, me encargaré de algunas cosas pendientes- Christian la beso con dulzura, apretando su cuerpo contra el- tengo que hacer unas llamadas a Darfur- Ana le dio varios besos en la mandíbula, logrando que Christian sonriera.

-Perdona por venir aquí, sé que debes de estar muy ocupado- decía Ana con pesar- pero…- Christian le coloco un dedo en los labios.

-Para ti nunca amor, estos pocos minutos mientras escuche a Ryan hablar con Taylor me volví loco- decía Christian acariciándole el cabello, empezó a buscar el sendero de su nuca y cuello hasta posarse en sus labios, donde empezó una danza suave, lenta y llena de amor, paciencia, ternura, el beso se tornó más exigente pero no era el momento, debía de contenerse, debido al estado de Ana y que podrían entrar sin tocar la puerta, pego su frente con la de Ana- le dije a Taylor que íbamos a buscarte cuando bajamos Ryan le decía que le habías dado la orden de traerte aquí- Ana se encogió de hombros- sentí miedo Ana , miedo de que ese auto los alcanzara y que Ryan no tuviera un respaldo- Ana le acaricio las terminaciones de su cabello, y le empezó a dar suaves besos en la comisura de los labios y nariz.

-No lo pensé Christian, solo quise venir aquí sentir tus brazos, sentir esta protección que siento junto a ti- Christian la beso de nuevo, en ese momento se escuchó la puerta y Ana se bajó del regazo de Christian, dejando claro una erección que prometía, Christian sonrió con algo de malicia, aunque no estuviese en su máxima expresión podía ponerse mejor- toma- Ana le dio un cojín de mala gana y este se cubrió Ana coloco un pie encima del cojín de manera brusca, y Christian puso los ojos como platos, ante el pequeño golpe en esa parte tan importante de su cuerpo, le coloco la mano en el pie y lo acaricio.

-Pase adelante- dijo Christian con su acostumbrado tono CEO.

-Sr. Grey, Ana buenos días- decía Andrea con su traje formal y su aire bohemio- ¿Ana como estas?- decía la secretaria educada, Andrea se acercó hasta ellos con la bandeja y la coloco en la mesa ratona- ¿alguna otra cosa señor?

-No Andrea por los momentos es todo, en unos minutos te aviso para que comuniques con el enviado a Darfur, necesito algunas explicaciones- Andrea asintió, le sonrió a Ana cortes y salió de la oficina- tomate el Té nena, - Christian le tendió la enorme taza, con el agua humeante y le destapo un sobre rojo y dorado de su Té favorito Twinings Breakfast Tea, Ana sonrió cariñosa, esos detalles la llenaban.

-Gracias bebe- Christian tomo su taza de café y tomo de esta, si no podía decirle a Ana lo que quería y que él sabía que Ana no le diría por cuenta propia, buscaría la manera de que quedara al descubierto de manera natural, por suerte logre mandarle el texto Andrea para que colocara esas gotas que sirven para calmar los nervios y no tienen efectos sedantes, "pensó Christian" así nena, así es, tómatelo todo, Christian le sonreía a Ana a su modo tan de él.

-Estaré en mi escritorio trabajando un rato, quédate aquí y descansa- Ana asintió, luego de tomarse el Té Ana se sentía mejor, observo a Christian hablando por teléfono, tecleando en su computador.

 **############################**

 **Ana POV**

Tengo que tranquilizarme, no puedo seguir así los nervios me pueden traicionar cuando menos me lo espere, sé que nunca quise ir al psicólogo de forma continua, pero las terapias con la Dra. Sáenz pero esta vez creo que debo ir a terapia, a terapias de verdad, continuas, esta situación se me está saliendo de las manos y debo de pensar en Maddy y lo que conlleve a que esto le afecte a ella más adelante, pero antes Jack tiene que volver a prisión para poder estar tranquila y continuar mi vida como la estaba llevando, solo con cambios favorables como es el hecho de querer recuperar mi vida al lado del único hombre que he amado, mi 50, mi obseso, mi maniaco del control, mi bebe grande, pero sobre todo mi amor- Ana sonrió, miraba por la ventana el gran cielo gris que se imponía ante los grandes ventanales del imponente edificio que era Grey House.

 **#################################**

-Andrea, comunícame con Ross por favor, recuerda encargar el almuerzo para todos los que estamos aquí, confió en ti para el menú nada muy elaborado ni condimentado, no me he sentido bien y no quiero comer algo que me sensibilice el estómago- le dijo Christian acordándose que desde la noche anterior no se había sentido bien. Miro a Ana y pudo ver como los ojitos se le buscaban a cerrar solos y sonrió.

 **Christian POV**

Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con Ana para que acepte los guardias de seguridad, estos tipos no andan con juegos y están sedientos de sus necesidades asquerosas, buscare la forma de doblarle la seguridad, de que anden con ella, o que detrás de su coche vayan dos guardias hasta que esos enfermos estén donde tienen que estar, sea muertos o vivos en el mismísimo infierno que voy a crear para ellos. Pero ahora a lo que pretendo, quiero que Ana me diga lo que paso anoche para que el cobarde pusilánime de Brad Cooper la maltratara, la llevare a la habitación de los monitores para que descanse un rato, se ve que anoche casi no durmió, luego cuando este mas descansada hablare con ella- Christian miro a Ana más detenidamente y la vio resistirse al sueño- será mejor que la lleve ya.

-Nena… Ana- la morena dio un respingo- Hey nena tranquila, ven vamos a que descanses un rato antes de la reunión- "la reunión" "pensó Ana", Christian la tomo del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y Ana emitió un pequeño quejido, maldición la tome por el brazo lastimado "pensó Christian" debo de tener más cuidado, aunque eso me ayudo a ponerla al descubierto.

-Necesito llamar a Vanessa Christian, para que me traiga todo lo que necesito para la reunión y de ser posible que ella venga a tomar notas, ¿Te parece?- Christian la miro por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros, Vanessa es personal de confianza y podía estar aquí, "pensó este"

-Está bien nena, llámala y dile que traiga todo lo necesario, que le avise a Andrea cuando este abajo no quiero que te moleste a ti mientras descansas- Ana rodo los ojos, y Christian entrecerró los ojos, signo evidente que no le gusto que Ana pusiera los ojos en blanco- ¿Sabes algo?- le dijo Christian, Ana negó con la cabeza, Christian se acercó a ella y le hablo de manera peligrosamente sexy- Si vuelves hacer eso, no me va a importar que pueda entrar alguien y voy a ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte unos azotes y hablo enserio, muy enserio Anastasia- Ana trago grueso al escuchar aquello, al punto de sentirse húmeda y morderse el labio por las sensaciones que producían. Ana soltó un suspiro audible, se encamino hacia el escritorio y busco su móvil en su bolso, se extrañó no recordaba haberlo traído consigo, Christian al ver su expresión y la pregunta no formulada le dijo- lo trajo Ryan hace rato y lo dejo con Andrea, lo acabo de poner ahí, estabas casi dormida cuando Andrea me llamo para decirme que Ryan lo había traído, Ana le sonrió. Ana llamo a Vanessa solicitándole todo lo relacionado a la reunión y le dijo que recogiera sus cosas, para que fuera a GEH, luego le daría el resto del día libre, si es que quedaba día.

-Listo Christian, Vanessa recogerá todo y vendrá cuanto antes- Christian asintió, había escuchado hablar a Ana con un tono muy profesional, el mismo tono que uso el día de la primera reunión en GIP- crees que sea posible que la mandes a buscar, tiene que traer varias cosas y no me parece justo que cargue con todo- Christian le sonrió indulgente, Ana siempre preocupada por el bienestar de los de su entorno "pensó Christian".

-Esa bien nena así será- Ana le sonrió, estaban por caminar hacia la puerta cuando sonó el celular de Christian que estaba en el escritorio- espera Ana dame un momento mientras busco mi teléfono- decía Christian tomándola por el brazo adolorido, lastimándola de nuevo, Ana se quejó- ¿Qué tienes en el brazo nena decía este con fingida inocencia, Ana negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa, Christian miro la pantalla de su teléfono era Taylor- Taylor…- decía Christian contestando la llamada.

-Sr. tengo el informe de Carl Bergman y las primeras pesquisas del Charlie Tango- dijo este de manera escueta, Christian resoplo y miro a Ana.

-Te aviso cuando me lo traigas, avísale a Ryan que quiero hablar con él también cuando vengas con el informe, solo llevare a la Srta. Steele al cuarto de monitores a que descanse, en 10 minutos estaré en mi oficina- dijo Christian en el mismo tono seco, Taylor solo le respondió con un simple "Si señor" y ambos colgaron.

-¿Paso algo amor?- decía Ana viendo como Christian se había transformado ahora la vena que surcaba su frente cuando algo le preocupaba se le notaba, Christian negó con la cabeza- no me mientas Christian si hay algo que tenga que saber dímelo ya- le dijo Ana molesta.

-No pasa nada nena, además es solo un informe que me va a entregar Taylor- decía Christian tratando de distraerla, la expresión de Ana cambio a fastidio y se cruzó de brazos- hagamos algo, te llevo a que descanses un rato…- Ana fue hablar y Christian levanto una mano- déjame terminar- le dijo resuelto- te llevo a descansar, me reúno con mi equipo, si en ese informe hay algo que tengas que saber te lo comunicare enseguida que entre al cuarto de descanso para estar un rato contigo "a solas"- le dijo recalcando las palabras, Ana le sonrió.

-Está bien, tomare eso como una promesa- Christian la miro expectante y Ana supo lo que se preguntaba.

-Yo no te prome…- Ana levanto una mano.

-Para es mi es una promesa que estás haciendo, además si no me cuentas, no haremos el amor, ni te daré besos- Christian abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo pero no supo que decir- ahora vamos, de verdad que quiero tenerte esos 10 minutos solo para mí- Christian le sonrió con malicia, Ana tomo su bolso.

-Está bien señora mandona, tú dices yo obedezco- Ana supo que fingia que le daba el control, ya conocía esa táctica, de su obseso 50. Ana le sonrió, sonríe nena, crees que tienes el control, luego veremos quién es el amo aquí "pensó Christian", sonriendo. Ambos salieron por el pasillo contrario del elevador hacia donde se encontraba el cuarto de monitores, al entrar se encontraron con Ryan y Taylor, estos al verlos se levantaron.

-Señor- dijo Ryan, Taylor solo se le levanto erguido.

-Espérenme en mi oficina, en 15 minutos a lo sumo estoy con ustedes- dijo Christian con ese tono tan de él.

-Si señor- dijeron ambos al unísono, Christian tomo a Ana por la cintura abrazándola y entraron al cuarto.

-Al fin solos nena- decía este luego de cerrar la puerta y colocarle el seguro- desde que llegaste quería poder traerte aquí y estar a solas contigo- Ana le sonrió con dulzura, Christian la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia la cama- quiero que descanses un rato amor- le decía rodeándola por la cintura- sé que anoche no debes de haber dormido mucho- Ana suspiro, y acaricio con ternura e pecho de Christian. Christian sonrió y le respondió dándole besos en el rostro de manera dulce, coloco su frente en la de ella y suspiro audiblemente- detrás de la puerta del baño hay una de mis camisas, ayer me la cambie porque sin querer derrame café encima de ella, le limpie la mancha un poco, pero servirá para que te quites todo eso que llevas puesto y puedas descansar sin arrugar tu ropa- le decía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la caricia que Ana le daba con las manos al subir y bajar por su espalda.

-No me voy a desvestir Christian, puede entrar alguien- le dijo tono serio.

-Nadie va a entrar Ana, estarás sola, necesito reunirme con el equipo de seguridad, lo de hoy no es un hecho aislado y quiero que estés a salvo- Ana se aferró un poco más a Christian y metió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Está bien bebe, confiare en ti, y que nadie entre- le decía dándole pequeños mordiscos en la zona de la mandíbula, haciendo estremecer a Christian.

-Ve a cambiarte, para dejarte recostada- le decía este con los ojos oscuros por el deseo, Ana se mordió el labio provocándolo y le dio un beso en la mandíbula- Ana…- le advirtió, vio a Ana sonreír de manera picara- deja de provocarme, anda ve cámbiate que antes de poder regresar aquí y hacer todo lo que quiero hacerte tengo 2 reuniones importantes y necesito estar concentrado- Ana le sonrió de nuevo y salió rápido hacia el baño, dos minutos después salía solo con la camisa puesta- te ves hermosa- Christian entornos los ojos que estaban oscuros por el deseo, Ana sonrió sonrojada.

-Gracias- Christian la abrazo con ternura y la empezó a besar, Ana quiso intensificar el beso pero este la detuvo.

-No nena, yo también quiero dejarme llevar y perderme en ti, pero tengo un asunto que atender antes de venir acá contigo y dejarme llevar- Ana resoplo, quería sacarle que era eso que pasaba y no le decía- vamos acuéstate para poder irme y regresar lo antes posible- Ana rodo los ojos- ven acuéstate y toma- Christian le entrego su iPod y le coloco los audífonos, la recostó de la cama, le dio un beso y antes de que Ana se diera cuenta, el salía por la puerta rumbo a su oficina.

 **Christian POV**

Apenas van a ser las 8:30am y ya me quiero ir, quisiera estar en esa cama con mi Ana, perderme en ella, sentir su calor, su olor, su sabor, sus besos, sus caricias, su piel, últimamente me ha hecho mucha falta sobre todo estas últimas noches que tenido que dormir en mi despacho, pero necesito hablar lo de la seguridad y pensar en la recomendación de Taylor de ponerle seguridad a la casa de mis padres, a cada uno de ellos al igual que a Mía, y comunicarle a Elliot que no estaría de más que el también aceptara un pequeño equipo de seguridad, solo para prevenir, lo hablare con Taylor a ver que piensa y luego con Elliot. Luego empezare a solucionar lo del envió ese que se perdió en Darfur, llamar al astillero en Francia y ver si ya está listo el mástil que encargue para el regalo del cumpleaños de Elliot, no puedo dejar eso para última hora, su cumpleaños es para marzo y para esa fecha debe de estar listo. Pero primero hablare con Evans que se encuentra en Darfur y ver qué es lo que está pasando, luego lo del astillero con François y pedirle Andrea que despeje mi agenda por lo menos dos horas, solo deseo poder estar con mi Ana ojala esto no me tome más de una hora, necesito estar con ella…

-Buenos días- decía Christian al entrar a su oficina, en su habitual tono. Al entrar en ella consiguió a Taylor junto a Sawyer y Ryan.

-Buenos días, señor- dijeron los tres hombres casi al unísono.

-Taylor, dejemos el protocolo e infórmame- el guardia tomo aire, Christian hizo un ademan para que se sentaran, en la mesa donde Taylor había dispuesto una serie de papeles.

-Si señor como usted diga- decía Taylor, señalando los folders encima de la mesa- Como usted sabe Carl Bergman, está prófugo junto a Hyde, Bergman está pagando condena por el mismo delito que Jack Hyde y otros agravantes- Christian se estaba impacientando- Llego casi un año después de Hyde y era un hombre que al estar otras veces preso, fue de naturaleza solitaria, lo curioso es que a los dos días de llegar a la prisión y salir de la enfermería se cruzó con Hyde, he hicieron una retorcida amistad muy extraña para los ojos de los que lo conocían, Bergman estuvo protegido allá adentro por la mafia rusa, y este a su vez protegía Hyde porque al parecer tiene algo que les pertenece, al recuperar ese algo la protección se acaba.

-No estoy entendiendo Taylor ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros o con la protección de Ana y los niños?- decía Christian confundido.

-Los rusos buscan una niña que Bergman se llevó hace casi dos años, ellos piensan que está viva aun, porque el modus operandi de Bergman era robarse los niños abusar de ellos y luego dejarlos moribundos o muertos en algún lugar público, en el caso de la niña ha sido diferente no ha aparecido ningún cuerpo o de que hayan reportado una niña con las características de las que ellos buscan en algún hospital, si la niña aparece la orden es matar a Bergman- decía Taylor en cierto tono, Christian aun no le entendía.

-¿Y que tenemos nosotros que ver con eso?- decía Christian arrugando el entrecejo.

-El punto es que los rusos saben cuáles son los movimientos de Bergman, ellos saben dónde está, si logramos dar con el paradero de la niña, pondremos al descubierto a Bergman.

-Taylor…- Christian tomo aire- no te subestimo en tu trabajo, porque eres excelente pero…- decía Christian dubitativo- no me quiero meter con la mafia rusa.

-No, no nos vamos a meter con la mafia rusa señor, el problema reside en que la misma mafia protege a Bergman, para así conseguir la ubicación o el paradero de la niña, mientras la mafia rusa proteja a Bergman, estos a su vez protegerán a Hyde- Christian se sorprendió.

-¿Y cómo podemos encontrar nosotros a una niña perdida?, cuando la misma mafia no la ha encontrado- decía Christian pasándose las manos por la cara, señal de impaciencia.

-Tengo mis contactos, señor solo estoy esperando la foto de la niña y mandarla a reconocimiento facial- decía el guardia tan serio como siempre- ellos no han hecho reconocimiento facial o alguna acción por miedo, a que intervenga la policía y que en vez de investigar la desaparición de la niña, investiguen sus asuntos y esto generaría de que Bergman no diga donde la dejo o la tiene, la niña solo tenía cinco años cuando desapareció- Christian torció el gesto.

-Está bien Taylor mantenme al tanto, pero ya lo sabes no quiero verme o que nos veamos involucrados con la mafia- en ese momento tocaron la puerta y era Andrea con unos cafés, para cada uno, la rubia se fue y retomaron la conversación- pero creo que le han tenido demasiada paciencia al degenerado ese, yo le habría sacado la verdad a golpes- decía este lleno de rabia.

-Lo hicieron señor, por eso estuvo primero en el hospital y luego en la enfermería de la cárcel, pero el muy desgraciado no hablo, han tratado de ser pacientes porque así lo ha pedido la madre de la niña, hermana menor de Bergman- Christian casi espurre el café que se estaba tomando, el muy cabron fue capaz de secuestrar a su propia sobrina "pensó Christian" ya lo hubiera matado- ¿La niña es su sobrina?- Taylor asintió.

-Antes de seguir- Christian miro a Ryan- quiero darte las gracias Ryan por el trabajo realizado hoy, y poner las prioridades de Ana por encima- Ryan asintió con una leve sonrisa- siempre y cuando lo que Ana pida sea ecuánime y este acorde a su seguridad está bien hacer lo que hiciste hoy, de verdad gracias- decía Christian sincero- ahora pasando a otra cosa que me inquieta, pasaron de tener un vehículo que no servía a tener una en perfectas condiciones- Ryan tomo la palabra.

-El contacto que tengo en el depósito del corralón de vehículos detenidos o confiscados, me dijo que lo único que tenía malo ese auto era la carrocería y tapicería, porque el motor y todo lo demás estaba nuevo, como si de un carro de carreras se tratara- Christian se sorprendió un poco- y el auto de esta mañana, su motor rugía lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que puede correr lo suficiente para perderse de vista muy rápido- Christian cerro los ojos, esos tipos van a acabar con mi poca paciencia y mis nervios "pensó Christian".

-¿Taylor has conseguido a los otros guardias?- le dijo Christian que su semblante iba cambiando por momentos.

-Sí, solo estoy esperando que me envíen sus hojas de vida, informes preliminares, exámenes de rutina y recomendaciones, quiero un personal exclusivo- dijo este serio.

-Quiero que verifiques sus recomendaciones, una por una, no quiero sorpresas- decía Christian pensando que esa gente, los de la mafia podían incluir personas a su favor. Los siguientes veinte minutos, planificaron las estrategias de seguridad y como se distribuirían para abarcar ellos tres y Dormán, la seguridad de Christian, Ana, los niños y el Ático mientras llegaban los demás guardias.

-Señor este es el reporte del Charlie Tango- le decía Taylor entregando un papel que sacaba del folder- hay tres personas implicadas, entre ellas Richard Johnson y David Adams- Christian no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo.

-¿¡Estás hablando de los empleados de GIP!?- Christian no lo podía creer, hasta dónde puede llegar la ambición de ellos "pensó Christian" Taylor asintió y arrugo el entrecejo su jefe no estaba prestando atención "pensó Taylor", Christian se levantó de manera rápida- ¡Los quiero en la cárcel ahora mismo!- Taylor se levantó y lo miro.

-Lo siento señor, pero David Adams se fue del país, asumimos que fue el mismo día que hicieron lo del Charlie Tango, en cuanto a Johnson, este está prófugo junto con la Srta. Thomson- Christian cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sentó de nuevo, al igual que Taylor, otra mierda más de la de que preocuparme "pensó Christian"- Se presume que no pueden estar lejos debido a estado de la Srta. Thomson.

-Habrá que estar pendiente Taylor eso sí, quiero que los detengan, pero con el cuidado que necesita Rebecca por su embarazo, no quiero que una mala acción pueda dañar ese bebe, que no tiene la culpa de nada- Taylor asintió- ¿Ya saben a dónde se fue Adams?- Taylor asintió- comunícate con el FBI y pasas el reporte- dijo este escueto- ¿Saben quién es la tercera persona?- Taylor torció el gesto levemente.

-Aparecen huellas de un empleado del Helipuerto, pero ya no labora ahí y no le pueden culpar de nada por ser empleado y tener los permisos de manipular el Helicóptero, a menos que el declare o se consigan más pruebas en su contra- Christian suspiro audiblemente, un pendejo más que quiso dinero fácil "pensó Christian"- con respecto a Adams, se fue a Republica Dominicana con una dama de nombre- Taylor busco en los papeles Sara Sanquintín, antigua emple…- Christian lo interrumpió

\- Antigua empleada de GIP, la conozco- Christian sonrió, recordaba la trigueña de cabellera negro azabache, piernas largas y muy hermosa, lástima que se fue de la empresa- Grey, deja el pasado donde está, que no tienes nada que recordar de esa mujer, sí que lo hay. Le dijo su subconsciente- ¿Alguna otra cosa Taylor?- decía quitando esos pensamientos.

-No señor, solo algunas cosas inconcretas, estoy esperando las grabaciones de las cámaras del tráfico y ver quien o quienes iban en el auto y el tipo de auto que es exactamente, aunque a estas alturas el coche es lo de menos, lo pueden cambiar- decía este haciéndole una señal a Sawyer y Ryan, para que se levantaran.

-Manténgame informado de todo, por muy poco e insignificante que sea- decía este acomodándose en su escritorio- Por cierto Sawyer-el guardia se volteo- la próxima vez que Bradley Cooper maltrate a Ana como lo hizo, me avisas enseguida sea la hora que sea, aún tengo ganas de patearle el culo a ese pendejo- Sawyer lo miro y trago grueso, como lo supo "pensó este".

-Como diga Sr. Grey, pero como le dije el Sr. Robert lo puso en su sitio- decía este.

-No me importa si tú, Robert o cualquier otro vuelve papilla al pendejo ese, le pone una mano encima a mi Ana y va a conocer el lado oscuro de Christian Grey- tanto Ryan como Taylor sonrieron casi imperceptiblemente- y sé que trataste de impedírselo que cuando empezó todo no estabas ahí, pero me da igual, yo le quiero dar su merecido y tarde o temprano lo hare- decía Christian molesto, Sawyer suspiro y miro a Taylor y este asintió levemente.

-Está bien Sr. así será, ¿Puedo retirarme?, debo de buscar unas cosas antes de ir al Ático- Christian asintió, Sawyer salió, pero antes de salir Taylor le hizo señas y este asintió, antes de que Taylor y Ryan salieran Christian lo llamo.

-Taylor, una cosa más- el guardia sintió con ese brillo en la mirada como si tratara de sonreír pero no podía, quiero estar ahí cuando le den a tal Cooper ese "pensó Taylor" pero aún es pronto- ¿Podrías conseguirme el reporte policial o el informe sobre el caso de la Srta. Steele?- Taylor se sorprendió y miro de manera imperceptible a Ryan que este a su vez palideció- ¿Qué pasa Taylor?, nos conocemos y se cuándo hay cosas que no quieres que sepa- le dijo Christian al ver el intercambio de miradas.

-¿Está seguro de querer leer ese informe señor?- Christian endureció el gesto, ahora más que nunca quiero leerlo "pensó Christian"- podría traerle el resumen del informe final, Christian enarco las cejas.

-No Taylor, quiero el informe pericial que tiene la policía y que por lo visto tú y Ryan- decía señalándolos a ambos con el dedo- saben que contiene- el hombre estaba algo molesto, Christian apretó la mandíbula, había dejado a Taylor sin palabras y eso no era bueno- quiero saber lo que ese malnacido hijo de puta le hizo a mi nena- dijo entre dientes.

-Está bien señor, lo conseguiré lo antes posible- decía Taylor en un tono bajo, muy extraño en él, Christian quiere leer ese informe, y las atrocidades que hay ahí lo destrozaran más "pensó Taylor".

-No se te ocurra quitarle nada, porque si veo que algo falta, lo buscare por otro medio- el guardia asintió, sabía que su jefe decía la verdad, Taylor cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza, ahora soy yo el preocupado "pensó este".

-Pueden retirarse, el salón de conferencias está disponible para que se reúnan o la cafetería si así lo prefieren, no habrá más empleados que los de este piso- ambos guardias salieron- Andrea podrías comunicarme con Evans, el enviado a Darfur- decía Christian por el interno.

-Por supuesto Sr. Grey, ¿alguna otra cosa?- decía la mujer de manera cordial.

-Si, por favor, en cuanto llegue Vanessa dispones del escritorio de la becaria para ella, la Srta. Schubert estará hoy en finanzas, la secretaria de ese departamento se reportó enferma, además sabes que aún no me convence la nueva becaria, es algo entrometida y extraña- decía Christian que la interna tenia actitud extraña. Christian podía jurar que escucho a Andrea reír bajito.

-Enseguida Sr. ¿Desea algo de comer, para usted o la Srta. Steele?- cierto "pensó Christian" con tantas cosas no me di cuenta que Ana no sé si comió y yo no he comido nada.

-Si Andrea, un desayuno completo, estilo americano, ofrécele algo al equipo de seguridad por favor- decía este, pensando cuanto se tardaría- pero que el desayuno que lo sirvan en unos veinte minutos, para comerlo caliente, estaré hablando con Evans y luego al astillero en Francia- antes de colgar Andrea le sugirió que cuando llamara al astillero le avisara, y así mandaría a preparar el desayuno, mientras pediría que adelantaran lo que se podía comer frio.

 **Christian POV**

Hablare con Evans para saber cuál es el problema que hay en Darfur, necesito concentrarme la cara de Taylor me indica que lo que dice ese informe no es nada de lo que imaginaba, y de solo imaginar que mi nena fue víctima de cosas atroces…-Christian sacudió la cabeza- no debo pensar en eso, debo enfocarme en la llamada y luego en ir a ver a mi dulce Ana, saber que está a salvo en ese cuarto, me reconforta un poco, aunque sé que ella no está del todo cómoda, pero confió en mi equipo y sé que ninguno le faltara el respeto, quiero acabar con todo lo de Hyde ya, ese maldito la va a pagar con creses- en ese momento el timbre del teléfono saco a Christian de su letargo- bueno Grey a trabajar, ya luego obtendrás tu recompensa…

-Evans, Christian Grey- los próximos quince minutos, Christian estuvo hablando con el enviado a Darfur, por suerte solo se trataba de algunos códigos, e información sobre él envió que no estaba muy clara en la hoja de impresión y el personal de recepción del envió no estaba conforme con dicho documento, al terminar de hablar con Evans y solucionar que la media tonelada de comida fuera recibida de manera cordial, llamo Andrea y le aviso para la preparación de su desayuno, se entretuvo hablando con el astillero en Francia y los tipos de mástil que tendría que escoger para el regalo de Elliot, por suerte le habían dicho que lo tendrían listo empezando noviembre y de ahí pasaría a su astillero aquí en Seattle, donde terminarían todo para principios de marzo, el regalo especial para el grandote de Lelliot, como le decía de niño, Christian sonrió, ese iba ser su regalo incomparable, porque su hermano lo merecía.

-Andrea- decía Christian llamando a la rubia por el interno- ¿algún otro pendiente?- Christian pregunto con la esperanza de que Andrea le dijera que no.

-No Sr. es todo por la mañana de hoy como usted me indico, solo queda pendiente la reunión con la Srta. Bailey y la Srta. Steele, pautada para la hora del almuerzo, desea que le mande el carta para que seleccione el menú de su preferencia- dijo Andrea.

-No Andrea, no hace falta confió en lo que tu elijas, si quieres consultas con Vanessa, debes incluir al equipo de seguridad- dijo Christian que sabía que Andrea elegiría de manera sana y objetiva- solo te pido nada muy elaborado o condimentado, y no te olvides de las bebidas y el postre- decía este levantándose de su gran silla- por favor las llamadas, sin son de importancia o so de mi familia, me las desvías al celular... y Andrea por favor, que Taylor me traiga el carrito con el desayuno- le dio otras indicaciones a la secretaria y colgó- hora de jugar nena, te deseo con locura- tomo dos botellas de agua fría y con una tremenda sonrisa Christian salió a encontrarse con Ana, al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de monitores, Taylor venía con el carrito de servicio que disponían en la cafetería personal de la empresa, el desayuno olía delicioso pero antes de comer, debía de ver como se encontraba Ana- Gracias Taylor yo me encargo desde aquí, ya lo sabes nadie puede ingresar a este piso a menos que yo lo autorice- Taylor asintió y se fue. Cuando Christian entro, encontró a Ana dormida casi en la misma posición que él la había dejado coloco el carrito cerca de la cama y paso al baño a desvestirse, aunque le encantaba que Ana lo hiciera, no quería arrugar su ropa, se quitó todo de manera rápida solo dejando sus bóxer, al llegar a la cama se subió de manera silenciosa y se acostó de frente a Ana se encontraba, con los cascos puestos escuchando música por su respiración acompasada estaba dormida, empezó acariciarle la mejilla con ternura, se veía tan relajada, le empezó a dar besos regados por el rostro y Ana soltó una risita.

-Me encanta ese sonido tan hermoso- Ana sonrió y las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa.

-¿Ya terminaste?- le dijo Ana sin moverse, aun con los ojos cerrados, le gustaba sentir la caricia de Christian.

-Si, ya lo hice- le dijo dándole un dulce beso en la nariz- ¿Estas mejor, lograste descansar?- Ana asintió y emitió un bostezo que trato de ahogar con una mano en la boca, Christian sonrió- ¿Tienes hambre?- Ana negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué desayuno en casa Srta. Steele?- Ana abrió los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la poca luz.

-No tengo hambre Christian, desayune…- Ana titubeo un poco, y Christian arrugo el entrecejo, Ana estaba mintiendo.

-Llamare a Val y le preguntare que comiste- Ana se encogió de hombros, no pensó que Christian hablaba enserio, Christian la miro tomando su móvil de la improvisada mesa, Ana siguió sin darle importancia- ¿Val?- dijo este con su acostumbrado tono- Christian Grey- Ana pudo escuchar como Val saludaba desde el otro lado- ¿Podrías decirme que desayuno Anastasia?- Ana aun no salía de su asombro, estaba atónita, pensó que Christian solo jugaba, escucho a Val decir alguna cosa a lo que Christian le respondió- Así que solo un vaso de zumo, si Val no te preocupes comerá, gracias por la información- decía Christian satisfecho y colgó la llamada- eres muy mal mentirosa Anastasia- la morena bajo la mirada- vamos comemos los dos- le dijo dándole un sonoro azote en el trasero.

-¡Christian!- le decía Ana con los ojos como platos. Christian comenzó a reír contagiando a Ana y de repente se puso serio y miro a Ana.

-Si me mientes de nuevo, no será uno solo nena, podrían ser unos 18 azotes- Ana lo miro perpleja, trago grueso y de solo imaginarse, muchas emociones se agolparon en su cuerpo, sobre todo en su entrepierna- ahora ven comamos- empezaron a comer y aunque se mantuvieron un poco en silencio, lo poco que conversaron les hizo ameno el momento, después de comer Ana se levantó y recogió todo y coloco el carrito en un lado, cuando se disponía acercarse a Christian su móvil sonó.

-Hola mama… si estoy bien…- Ana se acercó a Christian que estaba sentado en la cama y le empezó acariciar el cabello.

-Hija Christian llamo a Val para preguntar si habías comido, cielo come por favor- le decía Carla sabiendo la manera en que comía Ana. Christian aprovecho el entretenimiento y empezó por acariciarles las piernas, Ana lo miro un poco descolocada, mientras sentía las manos de Christian subir.

-Si mama, ya comí… - Christian continuo con la caricia y se posó en la base de sus glúteos, dándose cuenta que Ana no tenía ropa interior, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa y miro a Ana sorprendido, todo este tiempo ha estado así desnuda y yo sin saberlo "pensó Christian".

-Espero que no tengas problemas con Christian por lo que le dijo Val- Ana escuchaba hablar a su madre algo preocupada, y así mismo pudo apreciar la cara perpleja de Christian al darse cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior.

-No mami, no te preocupes estoy perfecta…- le decía Ana, a Christian se le oscureció la mirada, y empezó acariciar a Ana por la parte interna de sus glúteos, sorprendiéndola.

-Espero no llegues tarde, me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo antes de irme, te quiero mucho hija- Ana sonrió ante las palabras de su mama.

-Si mama, estaré temprano en casa, yo también te quiero- le dijo y colgó la llamada- Christian, estaba hablando con mi mama- este no se detuvo y siguió con la caricia encogiéndose de hombros. Ana cerró los ojos por las caricias de Christian- Chris…tian, por... favor- decía casi en un susurro.

-Quiero preguntarte algo nena- Ana se dejaba llevar por las caricias, y asintió con dificultad- ¿Has estado con Brad últimamente?- Ana negó con energía, Christian la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él, Christian trato de quitarle la camisa pero los censores de Ana se activaron, no dejaría que Christian le viera e brazo "pensó Ana", Ana detuvo la caricia de Christian y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y lo empezó a besar con ternura, sabía que eso lo enloquecía y terminaba por perder el control, Christian se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ana y sonrió para sí mismo, le quitaría esa camisa y la dejaría al descubierto sin que ella misma se diera cuenta. Christian la levanto de nuevo y tomo los botones de la camisa, los abrió uno a uno intercalando besos húmedos haciendo estremecer a Ana, que estaba casi al borde de un primer orgasmo, Ana se dejó hacer por Christian, este la agarro fuerte por la cintura y de un solo movimiento la acostó en la cama y abrió la camisa y pudo ver a Ana como toda una diosa, en su plena y deliciosa desnudez, desnudez que lo enloquecía y le daban ganas de más y más hasta quedar agotado, se acostó casi encima de Ana y empezó a besarla, Ana pudo sentir como la prominente erección de Christian la golpeaba en la cadera, el beso se tornó urgente, deseoso, lleno de pasión, de lujuria, excitación, esas ganas incontrolables de poseerla, esa pasión que solo ellos dos podían sacar desde lo más íntimo de su ser, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente Christian se separó un poco y empezó a bajar por su cuello haciendo un camino de besos húmedos haciendo un sendero que lo conduciría al centro de su deseo, Ana emitía palabras intangibles y para Christian eso era la locura total, al llegar a su sexo, Christian empezó a devorarlo con absoluta devoción y destreza, Ana se retorció bajo la boca de su 50 y trato de intensificar las caricias que Christian le otorgaba con la lengua y enredo sus dedos en el poco cabello de Christian para incrementar así la sensación de la lengua de Christian devorándola íntimamente, las caderas de Ana cobraron vida y empezaron a tener un movimiento casi desenfrenado para liberarla de un explosivo orgasmo, Christian no se hizo esperar y penetro a Ana de un solo movimiento, Ana supo que en cualquier momento Christian se liberaría también, las embestidas de Christian se hicieron fuertes y desenfrenadas, aun no iba a poder aun quitarle la camisa, pero ya lo haría, continuo con sus embestidas y sin poder aguantar mucho más se dejó llevar por otro orgasmo haciendo que Ana se corriera por segunda vez…

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4, grammagrau, thebeautifulfenix95, lilymartinezdepotter, BlancaMorillo:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	75. Chapter 75

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO…**

 **Dedicado a:** **LES SUMISSIVES 3 3 :** **Sin ustedes no habría historia… Y SIN LA HISTORIA NO LAS TENDRÍA A USTEDES…. S…. besos, un ABRAZO desde la distancia….**

 **PD:….. Feliz Cumpleaños a Ali, tarde pero seguro…** **;)**

 **Mariii, Feliz casi cumpleaños, besos y abrazos para ambas, que Dios las colme de bendiciones en este nuevo año de vida… Muaaaconck..**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXXV**

 **Anteriormente…**

-Quiero preguntarte algo nena- Ana se dejaba llevar por las caricias, y asintió con dificultad- ¿Has estado con Brad últimamente?- Ana negó con energía, Christian la tomo de la cintura y la pego a él, Christian trato de quitarle la camisa pero los censores de Ana se activaron, no dejaría que Christian le viera e brazo "pensó Ana", Ana detuvo la caricia de Christian y se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y lo empezó a besar con ternura, sabía que eso lo enloquecía y terminaba por perder el control, Christian se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Ana y sonrió para sí mismo, le quitaría esa camisa y la dejaría al descubierto sin que ella misma se diera cuenta. Christian la levanto de nuevo y tomo los botones de la camisa, los abrió uno a uno intercalando besos húmedos haciendo estremecer a Ana, que estaba casi al borde de un primer orgasmo, Ana se dejó hacer por Christian, este la agarro fuerte por la cintura y de un solo movimiento la acostó en la cama y abrió la camisa y pudo ver a Ana como toda una diosa, en su plena y deliciosa desnudez, desnudez que lo enloquecía y le daban ganas de más y más hasta quedar agotado, se acostó casi encima de Ana y empezó a besarla, Ana pudo sentir como la prominente erección de Christian la golpeaba en la cadera, el beso se tornó urgente, deseoso, lleno de pasión, de lujuria, excitación, esas ganas incontrolables de poseerla, esa pasión que solo ellos dos podían sacar desde lo más íntimo de su ser, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente Christian se separó un poco y empezó a bajar por su cuello haciendo un camino de besos húmedos haciendo un sendero que lo conduciría al centro de su deseo, Ana emitía palabras intangibles y para Christian eso era la locura total, al llegar a su sexo, Christian empezó a devorarlo con absoluta devoción y destreza, Ana se retorció bajo la boca de su 50 y trato de intensificar las caricias que Christian le otorgaba con la lengua y enredo sus dedos en el poco cabello de Christian para incrementar así la sensación de la lengua de Christian devorándola íntimamente, las caderas de Ana cobraron vida y empezaron a tener un movimiento casi desenfrenado para liberarla de un explosivo orgasmo, Christian no se hizo esperar y penetro a Ana de un solo movimiento, Ana supo que en cualquier momento Christian se liberaría también, las embestidas de Christian se hicieron fuertes y desenfrenadas, aun no iba a poder aun quitarle la camisa, pero ya lo haría, continuo con sus embestidas y sin poder aguantar mucho más se dejó llevar por otro orgasmo haciendo que Ana se corriera por segunda vez…  
.

-Dios nena, eres increíble- le decía Christian aun con la respiración agitada- me dejas con ganas de más y más- le decía apoyado en el cuerpo de Ana, la morena lo abrazo y este pensó que estaba tratando de cambiar de posición debido a su peso- dame un momento nena y me quito- Christian fue a moverse y Ana se lo impidió- ¿Qué?- decía extrañado.

-Quédate así, me encanta sentirte dentro de mí- aquellas palabras, hicieron estremecer a Christian, haciendo que su miembro empezara a cobrar vida, Ana soltó una risita, Christian sonrió.

-Se burla de mi Srta. Steele- Ana soltó otra risa un poco más fuerte y se encogió de hombros.

-Solo un poco Sr. Grey- decía Ana toda mimosa, con su mirada picara y a la vez inocente

-Eres tan dulce nena- Ana le acaricio el rostro con ternura

-Tú también lo eres amor- Christian sonrió y empezó a besarla, lo de antes solo fue un aliciente "pensó Christian" cambio un poco la posición pero sin romper la íntima unión, Ana lo rodeo con sus piernas y el como si estuviera arrodillado lo que en yoga llaman la posición "Balasana" o para los Hindúes "La Flor de Loto" así quedaron unidos en uno solo, Christian apoyo por completo su peso en el cuerpo de Ana y la continuo besando, su miembro empezó a responder de manera progresiva, pero el necesitaba controlarse, necesito controlarme y llevar a Ana al límite, "pensó Christian" quiero ver qué fue lo que le hizo Cooper. Christian sonrió travieso, ya se lo que le hare "pensó este" la pondré en su posición favorita, bueno una de varias. Intensifico el beso y cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente se separó de ella.

-Quiero disfrutarte al máximo nena, no importa mandar toda la reunión a la mismísima mierda de ser posible, solo quiero estar aquí contigo- Ana sonrió le coloco las manos a ambos lados del rostro y le empezó a dar besos con ternura.

-No debemos de ser irresponsables bebe, y eso lo aprendí del mejor- Christian rodo los ojos y Ana lo miro- cada vez que pongas los ojos en blanco iré reduciendo mis azotes- le dijo Ana y antes de que este dijera algo Ana lo beso. Christian continuo dándole besos húmedos, llego como pudo hasta sus pechos y estimulo primero uno y luego el otro con su hábil lengua, haciendo que Ana se retorciera bajo su cuerpo, Christian metió la manos y luego los brazos debajo de Ana para luego abrazarla y se sentó de golpe trayéndola consigo, siguió con lo que hacía alternando su lengua y sus dientes tirando suavemente de sus pezones, haciendo que estos se pusieran duros, creando una danza en Ana y esta empezara con su cuerpo un vaivén arriba, abajo y viceversa, Christian metió las manos por dentro de la camisa que traía Ana y la sostuvo por su cintura, subiéndolas y bajándolas varias veces hasta posarlas en las nalgas de la morena, haciendo que Ana empezará a gemir de manera incontrolable, Christian subió de nuevo sus manos, con una de ellas atrajo a Ana apretándola por la espalda, para tomar de nuevo uno de sus pechos y succionarlo fuerte haciendo a Ana gritar de placer y en ese momento Christian con la mano libre aprovecho, el descuido de esta y le quito la camisa de un certero movimiento, al verla así, tan entregada busco la manera de liberarla, de darle ese orgasmo que ella pedía y se empezó a mover con ella, el aún no estaba listo eso quería decir que aun podía darle otro orgasmo más, Ana se aferró a Christian y lo inmovilizó con la piernas haciendo el agarre un poco más fuerte con sus muslos, Christian sonrió ante la fuerza de Ana, este la sostuvo por las caderas y con un ademan Ana separo sus piernas y Christian tomo el control, empezó a embestirla de manera fuerte y Ana trato de igualar el ritmo de este, se arqueo más de lo debido tratando de apoyar su peso en los codos pero fallo en el intento, ya que esto le afecto el hombro dolorido y se dejó caer de nuevo, esto fastidio a Christian que la vio hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Déjate llevar nena, entrégate al pacer y disfruta, vamos córrete para mi déjame sentirlo, déjame sentir como tus pliegues se aferran a mí- Ana se concentró en el placer que sentía y complació a Christian, que la apretó más hacia él. Ana se corrió, Christian espero solo unos segundos y sin esperar a que el desbocado corazón de Ana se calmara Christian, giro sus cuerpos y Ana quedo tendida encima de Christian, Ana sonrió y lo miro traviesa, aun con el sosiego que le producía el orgasmo y su respiración entrecortada la morena quería darle más, sabía que Christian tenía que correrse- lista para una más- le dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo, Ana asintió y no duraría mucho pero el necesitaba liberase, Ana empezó a moverse de manera acompasada al igual que Christian para luego dar paso a unos movimientos más rápidos pero certeros haciendo que su hombre lograra liberar su cuerpo, estallara para luego hacerlo ella, dejándose caer en el pecho de Christian. Este la acomodo junto con él, saliendo de su interior con sumo cuidado y la acomodo en su pecho- Duerme un rato nena ya hablaremos más tarde, luego de descansar.

#############################

 **Seattle, en alguna parte de la ciudad**

-Rick- lo llamo Rebecca, que se encontraba acostada en la cama, de reposo como recomendaron los especialistas- ¿Qué vamos hacer?- le decía casi al borde de las lágrimas, Rick la miro, con ternura, sabía que estaba delicada por su estado y la situación se les había salido de las manos gracias a David Adams.

-Aun no lo sé mi amor, solo quiero que tú no te preocupes por nada le hace daño al bebe- le decía Rick mientras le acariciaba el abdomen, ganándose sentir las patadas de su bebe- hola mi campeón, soy papi ya pronto estarás con nosotros- Rebecca sonrió ante las palabras del hombre.

-Quiero que esto se solucione Rick, el maldito de David se fue con todo el dinero y la zorra esa- decía la mujer molesta.

-Ya verás que todo va a pasar Becky solo necesitamos que la policía se tranquilice y escapamos por la frontera rumbo a Canadá, ya al estar allá todo será más fácil, con lo que nos quedó del dinero buscaremos la manera de vivir los primeros meses, mientras consigo algo y busco la manera de vengarme de Grey y de Adams- Rebecca lo miro extrañada.

-Quiero terminar de llevar mi embarazo en paz Rick, hazlo por él bebe, por favor, además te dije muchas veces que no confiaras tanto en David, porque sabía que tarde o temprano nos traicionaría- le decía Rebecca tocándose el abdomen- y te empeñaste en hacerlo, ahora resulta que él se fue para Republica Dominicana, y nos dejó con toda las culpas.

-Te estas volviendo una blandengue Rebecca, ¿¡Es que ya no te importa nada!?- decía este subiendo la voz, Rebecca lo miro- antes quería que matáramos de ser posible Christian Grey y ahora te da exactamente lo mismo- Rick estaba enojado.

-Eres un estúpido Richard, claro que si me importa, pero en estos momentos me importa más la vida de mi hijo que cualquier otra cosa, crees que si voy a parar a la cárcel podre darle un hogar a mi hijo, que este bebe, nuestro hijo- decía haciendo énfasis en estas palabras- será feliz en hogar de acogida, cuantas veces no te dije lo de David, sabía que procedería así, el traía el historial de otra compañía y tú no me prestaste atención, no se siquiera que pensabas, si me hubieras hecho caso en lo de Christian y en lo de David no estaríamos aquí, nosotros nos estaríamos dando la gran vida como Adams en alguna isla tropical- Rick torció el gesto- pero ahora resulta que todo es mi culpa- dijo la mujer y rompió en llanto, Rick la miro perplejo, y ahora que "pensó Rick" que hice para que llorara así.

-No, Becca no llores, recuerda que no te hace bien- le decía el hombre tratando de calmarla- es más tranquilízate y te digo cuales serán nuestros próximos movimientos, hay que planificar todo, en una o dos semanas debemos estar en Mount Vermont, Washington, ahí podemos estar uno o dos días, dependiendo de cómo te sientas y de cómo este el clima- le decía Rick haciéndole mimos, se sentó en la cama, recostándose del espaldar y acomodo a Rebecca en medio de sus piernas y continuo- luego pienso que podemos irnos por la vieja carretera Bellingham, Washington, para llegar a White Rock, Columbia Británica, en Canadá, ahí pienso estar por lo menos una semana o puede que más, ahí está la casa de mi tía la que te comente el otro día, ella me dijo que me dejaría las llaves con una vecina, porque ella se iba para Alemania con su novio- Rebecca rio por lo bajo, además ahí cerca está el Peace Arch Hospital y puede que después cuando estemos más estables y desahogados con el dinero nos adentremos más en Canadá- Rebecca suspiro un poco más tranquila, si no decido antes regresar a patearte el culo Christian Grey "pensó Rick" y así cobrarme todas las que me has hecho, y juro que lo hare tarde o temprano, no me importa nada.

##############################

 **Seattle, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.** **(1 Hora después)**

 **Christian POV**

Se ve tan Hermosa así dormida, a pesar de todo aún conserva ese rastro, ese halo de inocencia que me cautivo desde el primer día, ahora más que nunca quiero protegerla pero cada día todo se complica más, el hecho de que Sam está en el Escala, me dificulta las cosas, no sé porque no he tenido el valor de terminar con ella. Y el hecho de que Ana no le hable al pendejo ese de forma clara tampoco ayuda. Quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella y yo estamos juntos, ahora pasa también lo Hyde y sé que eso también afecta nuestra relación- Christian se volteó con sumo cuidado y se colocó frente a Ana apoyándose en uno de sus brazos flexionados apoyando en su mano la cabeza, para observarla mejor, pudo apreciar un poco el moretón del brazo- y ahí está la marca que le dejo el muy cabron de Brad, me dan ganas de hacerle lo mismo y que vea que se siente, Ana es muy frágil y él es muy fuerte para que le apreté de esa manera, empezare a despertarla, quiero hablar con ella y contarle ciertas cosas de lo que me dijo Taylor y que me diga que fue lo que paso con Cooper para que la maltratara así- Christian tomo una punta de la sabana y le acarició la nariz- mi nena trata de espantar algo inexistente- Christian sonrió ante la muecas de Ana. Luego de varios intentos y no despertarla, resoplo impaciente- ¿Qué fue eso? Le veo un atisbo de sonrisa y sé que esta despierta, ahora vera, me acerco más a ella y me coloco casi encima, la aprisiono un poco así no podrá escaparse.

-Así que, esta despierta, eres una tramposa Srta. Steele- Ana comenzó a reír y contagio a Christian con su risa- ¿Lograste descansar?- Ana asiente aun con los ojos cerrados- despierta ya dormilona- le decía este dándole besos, coloco su frente en la de ella y Ana aún mantenía los ojos cerrados- me has vuelto un blandengue nena, me tienes a tu entera disposición- Ana entreabrió los ojos y le dio un beso fugaz.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo Sr. Grey- Ana lo miro ladeando la cabeza y le dio otro beso, sabía que Christian la había estado observando y ya tenía que haber visto el moretón del brazo, Ana empezó acariciarle el cabello y a darle breves pero tiernos besos en el rostro, Christian le sonrió con dulzura. Oh nena no me voy a dejar distraer de nuevo "pensó Christian", la trajo consigo y dándole otro beso en la nariz se sentó junto con ella, Ana estaba en el hueco de sus piernas.

-Ahora si nena hablemos- Ana se mordió el labio- si sigues por ahí voy a torturarte negándote el orgasmo una y otra y otra vez hasta que yo quiera y luego te daré una ducha de agua fría- le dijo Christian en su tono dominante, Ana trago grueso, se soltó el labio y lo miro inocente- así está mejor- Christian sonrió con autosuficiencia y Ana resoplo algo impaciente- me haré a la idea de que no te escuche- le dijo en el mismo tono- Es enserio Ana necesitamos hablar- Ana lo miro asintió seria. Sabía que el tenia cosas que decirle y debía de aprovechar el momento.

-Tú dirás Christian, solo déjame ponerme la camisa para no distraerte- le dijo Ana haciendo el amago de ir a tomar la camisa tirada en el suelo, Christian a detuvo, con la mirada seria y enarcando las cejas.

-No hace falta, porque quiero empezar por el moretón de tu brazo- Christian tomo a Ana por el codo de manera suave, Ana lo miro perpleja por unas fracciones de segundos, ¿Cómo le digo? "pensó Ana".

-Es… esto, me… me caí anoche- dijo sin mirarlo a la cara- ya sabes como soy de patosa- decía mirando ahora por el enorme ventanal, donde la lluvia golpeaba los cristales de la pared- no es nada, no me duele- decía apretando los labios al pasar la mano por el moretón.

-¿Me crees tonto?- le dijo Christian con la mirada seria- ¿me lo dices tú? o ¿lo averiguo yo?- Ana cerro los ojos al ver a Christian tomar el celular, la morena le quito el celular y coloco en un lado.

-Si ya lo sabes, ¿qué más da?- le dijo Ana que lo miro por unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada, Christian le tomo la barbilla y le subió la cabeza.

-Porque quiero escucharlo de tus labios Ana – le dijo lo más calmado posible, cosa que no sentía- Mírame nena, no estoy molesto contigo- Ana cerro los ojos de nuevo, sabía que cuando Christian lo supiera podría ir a buscar a Brad, y como si le leyera el pensamiento este le dijo- No pienso hacerle nada a ese… a Brad, solo quiero saber porque hizo lo que hizo- le dijo algo tranquilo.

-No quiero que peles con el Christian- Ana está tratando de justificarlo o de defenderlo y eso no lo pienso permitir, "pensó Christian".

-Solo dilo Ana, no lo justifiques- Ana se levantó y tomo la camisa y se la puso, Christian al ver aquello tomo sus bóxer y también se los coloco- Ana, nena no estoy molesto contigo solo quiero saber, además que hay otras cosas que tengo que decirte- Ana tomo aire y lo soltó audiblemente.

-Está bien Christian, te lo diré, pero por favor nada de violencia- Christian la miro serio y asintió- anoche después que te fuiste, me fui a la cocina y me puse a conversar con Val, mi madre y Tiff, Brad entro muy molesto discutió con Tiff y trato mal a Val, cosa que me molesto empezamos a discutir y lo encare, lo encare porque sus ataques de celos son absurdos, sé que se ha estado viendo con otra mujer- Christian miro a Ana y sin formular la pregunta Ana le dijo- no estoy celosa Christian, simplemente me molesta sus celos ilógicos y falsos, es por eso que le dije cosas para hacerlo reaccionar– Ana empezó a contarle cómo sucedieron las cosas desde el principio y …

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4, grammagrau, thebeautifulfenix95, lilymartinezdepotter, BlancaMorillo:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	76. Chapter 76

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO…**

 **Dedicado a:** **LES SUMISSIVES 3 3 :** **Sin ustedes no habría historia… Y SIN LA HISTORIA NO LAS TENDRIA A USTEDES…. S…. besos, un ABRAZO desde la distancia….**

 **PD:….. Feliz Cumpleaños a Mariii tarde pero seguro…** **;)**

 **Besos y abrazos para TI, que Dios te colme de bendiciones en este nuevo año de vida… Muaaack..**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **FELIZ DÍA DE LA INDEPENDENCIA DE MEXICO...**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXXVI**

 **Anteriormente…**

̶ Está bien Christian, te lo diré, pero por favor nada de violencia ̶ Christian la miro serio y asintió- anoche después que te fuiste, me fui a la cocina y me puse a conversar con Val, mi madre y Tiff, Brad entro muy molesto discutió con Tiff y trato mal a Val, cosa que me molesto empezamos a discutir y lo encare, lo encare porque sus ataques de celos son absurdos, sé que se ha estado viendo con otra mujer- Christian miro a Ana y sin formular la pregunta Ana le dijo ̶ no estoy celosa Christian, simplemente me molesta sus celos ilógicos y falsos, es por eso que le dije cosas para hacerlo reaccionar ̶ Ana empezó a contarle cómo sucedieron las cosas desde el principio y…  
.

 **#############################**

 **Flashback**

̶ ¿Quieres hablar? ̶ le dijo la morena haciendo una mueca con la boca ̶ hablemos, no importa que Tiff este presente ̶ Ana lo miro plantándole la cara ̶ empecemos por tu mal humor- le dijo Ana, Brad se cruzó de brazos signo evidente de que estaba perdiendo la paciencia- cuando llegamos de la editorial… no ahí no empieza, empezó cuando… ya recuerdo, cuando estábamos por almorzar y recibiste una llamada- le decía Ana paseándose por la cocina, haciendo gestos con las manos ̶ llamada que atendiste apartándote y que solo respondiste con monosílabos, ahí empezó tu mal humor, luego llama Christian, buscándote por temas laborales, cosa que te molesto muchísimo, aun a sabiendas que te había llamado a tu oficina y vienes tú y dañas el almuerzo del que ni siquiera pude casi probar bocado ̶ le dijo mirándolo, Brad estaba cada vez más rojo ̶ luego…- decía como si pensara ̶ "ah sí"̶ dijo Ana con ironía ̶ pasaste la tarde como un ogro, después de una segunda llamada que recibiste cuando estabas a punto de salir de la oficina, bueno de mi oficina donde fuiste por segunda vez- decía Ana sin amilanarse por la cara de mala leche del rubio.

̶ Ana te estás pasando ̶ le dijo Brad apretando los dientes, la mandíbula a modo de advertencia, pero eso a Ana no le importaba, tenía que luchar con demonio peor llamado Jack Hyde, Brad simplemente era un muñequito de acción, en comparación a Hyde y no demostraría miedo.

̶ Ana nada ̶ le dijo está parándose casi en frente de él ̶ luego al llegar aquí, te da un ataque repentino de ir a correr y ahí recibes otra llamada, que te puso en peor estado, tenías tanto mal humor que lo sudabas- Ana hablaba con un sarcasmo que no acostumbraba, Brad la miro y apretó los puños- pero ahora yo me pregunto es que acaso la fulana zorra esa con la que te ibas a ver te dio plantón o simplemente no quería…

 **Fin del flashback**

 **#############################**

̶ Ahí en ese momento cuando llame zorra a quien quiera que sea la mujer que se está viendo con él se molestó y me tomo del brazo, pero me jalo tan fuerte del brazo que me dejo marcas ̶ Christian frunció las cejas, Ana lo acaricio con amor y Christian le acaricio con ternura el brazo- como no me soltó cuando se lo pedí, Tiff trato de meterse pero él no le dio importancia y luego llego Bob, logro que me soltara, lo empujo varias veces y lo suspendió en el aire ̶ Ana termino de contar lo que había pasado ̶ no quiero que estés molesto conmigo amor ̶ le dijo Ana en tono lastimero.

̶ No esto molesto contigo Ana, ya te lo dije ̶ decía Christian apretando los puños, Ana le tomo la mano y se la abrió ̶ ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ̶ Ana asintió ̶ ¿Estas celosa de esa mujer? ̶ Ana suspiro.

̶ No Christian por supuesto que no, lo que molesto fue la actitud de Brad durante todo el día, y luego cuando tú estabas en el Ático diciendo lo que habías hablado con el detective, Brad no le presto la más mínima atención- dijo Ana con molestia ̶ estaba era pendiente de ti y de mí y no de la seguridad de su propia hija y su sobrino- aclaro la morena.

̶ Está bien nena, solo quería saber ̶ le dijo Christian, aun con mala cara ̶ Solo te diré una cosa ̶ Christian le coloco un mechón de pelo detrás la oreja, la tomo de las manos- si Brad Cooper se le ocurre hacerte daño otra vez, seré yo el que lo ponga en su lugar y me importa una mierda si te molestas conmigo ̶ le dijo este serio, Ana asintió ̶ ¿Estamos de acuerdo Anastasia? ̶ decía Christian en el mismo tono. Ana sabía que este hablaba muy enserio.

̶ No creo que se atreva de nuevo ̶ dijo Ana tratando de calmar el bombeo de su corazón, sabía que Christian podía cumplir su promesa y eso sería mucho peor de lo que se escuchaba.

̶ Yo tampoco creo poder controlarme pero, lo hare ̶ le dijo serio ̶ en fin nena, quita esa cara que no pienso tocar el dulce rostro de Cooper todavía Ana lo miro sin entender el "todavía", pero lo menos que quería era discutir con Christian por culpa de Brad.

̶ ¿Porque te reuniste con el equipo de seguridad?- Ana se acomodó de nuevo en el medio de las piernas de Christian, el hombre sonrió ante las palabras de Ana, mi nena siempre tan directa "pensó Christian". Christian tomo aire, necesitaba decirle muchas cosas.

̶ En primer lugar Kate tenía razón con lo del Charlie Tango ̶ Ana puso los ojos como platos, Christian le soltó una de sus manos y le empezó acariciar la espalda- tranquila nena, por suerte logre mandar hacer un seguimiento de todo lo relacionado al Charlie Tango y no pasó nada- Ana soltó el aire retenido y Christian la beso sonriéndole de manera dulce ̶ El día que íbamos por Ray, tu padre, era un viaje de ir y venir, ya que Ray se encontraba en Portland, pero Taylor previniendo cualquier cosa, mando a revisar el helicóptero, el mecánico se extrañó, y le comentó a Taylor que el técnico mecánico que él había mandado a revisar el Charlie Tango ya lo había hecho, que el mismo técnico se había encargado, Taylor en ese momento no dijo nada, porque no sabía de quien o quienes se trataba, así que me informo y nos dirigimos de inmediato al hangar del helipuerto, Sánchez que es el mecánico autorizado le extraño la actitud de Taylor y más al verme allá, así que no conforme le pregunto a Taylor de manera directa lo que ocurría, este le informo que no había mandado, ni autorizado a nadie a realizarle una revisión al helicóptero- Ana trato de hablar pero no le salieron palabras- lo cierto es que Sánchez se alarmo y mando a llamar a su equipo, necesitaba revisar todo, así que no esperaron mucho y revisando el Charlie Tango encontraron unos pequeños explosivos, como fuegos artificiales, que harían pequeñas explosiones a medida que calentara el motor, esto haría que el Charlie Tango explotara en el aire o chocara en tierra ̶ Ana emitió un grito de asombro, se soltó de Christian y trato de levantarse, pero Christian se lo impidió- nena cálmate.

̶ ¿Qué me calme Christian? Y lo dices tan tranquilo- decía la morena molesta ̶ trataron de matarte y estas así tan sereno ̶ le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

̶ No estoy sereno Ana, si estoy más tranquilo es gracias a ti ̶ Christian la abrazo ̶ no sabes todo lo que pensé que podría haber pasado nena, pero gracias a lo que escucho Kate pudimos actuar a tiempo- Christian soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido ̶ en el helicóptero encontramos varias huellas de personas que no estaban autorizadas a estar ahí y otro par de uno de los técnicos que suponemos que lo utilizaron o simplemente cobro su comisión, entre las huellas estaban las de David Adams, Rick Johnson y las del técnico que supuestamente autorizo Taylor ̶ Ana suspiro, una preocupación más que sumarle a su mente "pensó la morena", Christian la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, no fue un beso urgente, ni lleno de deseo, fue más bien de ternura y sosiego- te amo amor mío- le dijo casi en un susurro, Ana le sonrió. Christian le continuo contando, lo del Rebecca, Rick y David y de cómo la policía se encargaría de rastrearlos.

̶ Aun no entiendo cómo fue posible que robaran tan descaradamente todo ese dinero y salieran como si nada ̶ decía Ana molesta ̶ es que el descaro de estos tres es desmedido, a la misma Rebecca no le importo estar embarazada y jugarse su libertad ̶ Ana resoplo molesta. Aun se encontraban sentados en la cama, Ana en medio de las piernas de Christian, solo tomados de la mano.

̶ En eso tienes razón Ana, Rebecca ha puesto en peligro la vida de su propio hijo, solo espero que cuando los encuentren sepan tratar a Rebecca y le den ciertas consideraciones por su estado ̶ dijo Christian pensando en ese bebe que no tenía culpa de nada. Christian continuo contándole a Ana parte de lo que Taylor quería hacer y por qué no habían podido encontrar a Carl Bergman y a Hyde, Ana derramo un par de lágrimas al saber de qué una inocente niña estaba en manos de algún sádico o de personas inescrupulosas, continuaron hablando por más de media hora ̶ Lo de hoy no es un hecho aislado Ana, y lo sabes ̶ Ana asintió, Christian tenía razón ̶ quiero que cada vez que salgas lo hagas con los de seguridad y no sola, esos tipos andan contra el reloj y en cualquier momento veras como caen por su propio peso, debemos andar un paso delante de ellos.

̶ Aun no entiendo cómo hará Taylor para encontrar esa niña si la misma mafia no lo ha hecho- Christian la miro, la misma pregunta que se la había hecho el mismo.

̶ Taylor me explicó que los rusos no han querido dar parte a la policía para proteger a la niña, piensan que esta con vida y que Bergman no ha dicho donde esta porque es lo único que lo mantendrá vivo ̶ Ana suspiro como resignada- lo se nena, ese monstruo no merece vivir- Christian le acaricio los nudillos y se los beso- los de la mafia lo torturaron y golpearon casi hasta matarlo, pero no dijo dónde estaba la niña, que resultó ser su propia sobrina ̶ Ana trato de hablar pero las palabras no le salieron ̶ lo mandaron al hospital por la brutal golpiza, pero el muy cabron se mejoró, y cuando estuvo mejor paso a la enfermería de la cárcel donde se presume que se unió a Jack Hyde ̶ Ana se abrazó a Christian, necesitaba esa calma que pedía a gritos su corazón, Christian le correspondió dándole besos en el cabello ̶ Ana mañana contratare nuevos guardias de seguridad, no quiero que salgas sola ̶ Ana suspiro audiblemente.

̶ Mañana Maddy tiene cita con el especialista, para ver su evolución en cuanto al problema de su corazoncito, no iré a la editorial en la mañana, puede que vaya en la tarde ̶ decía Ana que esperaba con ansias que los resultados fueran los esperados, la expresión de su rostro cambio de preocupación, Christian al verla así la abrazo de manera más fuerte.

̶ Ya verás como todo sale bien nena, Maddy es una niña muy sana, además me dejo perplejo la manera como come la frutas y vegetales ̶ Ana rio eso fue gracias a Brandon el padre de Brad.

̶ Eso se lo enseño su abuelo Brandon, muy en contra de Bradley, él decía que Maddy estaba muy pequeña para comer vegetales, Maddy tenía como ocho meses de edad cuando su abuelo le daba toda clase de vegetales cocidos y frutas picadas y así se acostumbró, Brad decía que su niña enfermaría porque eso no lo autorizaba el pediatra ̶ decía Ana con una sonrisa ̶ Brandon le dijo que el crio tres hijos y un nieto y todos por igual eran sanos y fuertes- le dijo Ana con cierto pesar en la voz.

̶ ¿Lo quisiste mucho? ̶ Ana asintió.

̶ El mismo acelero su enfermedad al no querer tratamiento ̶ dijo con tristeza. El móvil de Christian empezó a sonar y por el tono era una llamada de su madre, le hizo seña a Ana para que hiciera silencio y Ana se extrañó, parecía un adolescente agarrado infraganti.

̶ Hola mama… si estoy en la oficina… ̶ Ana apenas podía oír la voz de Grace en un murmullo, así que sonrió traviesa ̶ ¿Almorzar? ¿Hoy?... si mama te estoy prestando atención ̶ Ana empezó un sendero de besos desde su torso al cuello y descendió de nuevo hacia abajo y empezó acariciar el miembro de Christian por encima de la tela de su bóxer- eh... un… mama… este ̶ Christian balbuceaba, Ana le había metido la mano por dentro del bóxer y empezó a masajearle el glande, Christian quedo desorientado ante la caricia, no sabía que decirle a su mama ̶ disculpa mama es queee… estoy en mediooo… de una reunión ̶ Christian trago grueso y pudo ver la sonrisa perversa de Ana, la morena le masajeó el miembro con fuerza y cuando Christian la tomo de la mano esta se zafó del agarre corrió riendo al baño donde soltó una pequeña carcajada ̶ no mama estoy bien… no tranquila… ya termino la reunión ̶ Christian respiro hondo debía comunicarle a sus padres lo de Hyde ̶ hagamos algo mama, porque tú y papa no se vienen a mi oficina y almorzamos aquí, en la sala de juntas, sirve de que hable con ustedes ̶ Grace se preocupó, Christian tuvo que tranquilizarla y le tomo unos minutos demás- mama tranquila cuando vengas hablamos, si quieres puedes traer el postre de tu preferencia, de lo demás me encargo yo… si mama aquí te espero ̶ diciendo esto colgó, aún tenía la erección que le había provocado Ana, sonrió con picardía y malicia ̶ ya verás Srta. Steele, lo que te voy hacer ̶ decía en un susurro ̶ camino hasta al pequeño cuarto de baño y Ana venia saliendo ya duchada ̶ a donde crees que vas Srta. Steele ̶ diciendo esto empezó a sonar el celular de Ana.

̶ A contestar mi móvil, Sr. Grey ̶ decía con una sonrisa traviesa, se apresuró ya que era el tono de Random House ̶ Anastasia Steele ̶ dijo en su acostumbrado tono ̶ Hola Sally ̶ dijo alegre.

̶ Hola Ana ¿cómo estás? ̶ dijo la secretaria en el mismo tono jovial ̶ el Sr. Cedex necesita hablar contigo Ana ̶ le dijo Sally, la secretaria de Ana en NY.

̶ Estoy muy bien Sally, estoy en este momento en una reunión, ¿me podrías dar unos 15 minutos y te llamo? ̶ La chica se disculpó por interrumpir ̶ tranquila ya estoy por terminar, pero entrare a otra reunión ̶ le dijo Ana y luego corto, ahora que querrá Arthur Cedex "pensó Ana". Sonrió al escuchar el agua de la ducha, no estaba en sus planes entrar con Christian pero que… al demonio todo, necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo, no sabía cuándo podría estar de nuevo en sus brazos, Ana entro al pequeño baño y quintándose la toalla se metió debajo de la ducha, empapándose de nuevo y esta vez hasta el cabello, ya vería como solucionaría eso, abrazo a Christian por la espalda y este sonrió complacido.

̶ Aun con ganas de otro round nena ̶ decía Christian sonriente ̶ la tomo en sus brazos y la empotro en la pared haciendo que Ana soltara un pequeño grito producto de la excitación y la emoción del momento. Treinta minutos después ya casi listos Christian ayudaba a Ana a secarse el cabello con un secador de la misma Andrea, que la secretaria mantenía en la oficina, según ella para los días muy lluviosos, para Ana aquello era todo un placer…

 **Ana POV**

Es tan placentero lo que Christian hace, hacia tanto que no me sentía así, plena satisfecha, me encanta cuando Christian me hace estas cosas, cuando me consiente y me mima- Ana sonríe de manera dulce- no voy si quiera a pensar como lo aprendió eso es algo que me dije a mi misma hace mucho, pero la verdad es que sé que fue la bruja, y bueno ya no importa, lo que me importa es el aquí y el ahora, nuestro futuro juntos, y que estoy decidida hablar con Brad esta noche pase lo que pase, ninguno de los nos merecemos estar en una relación vacía y sin sentido, le diré a Val que me ayude a pasar mis cosas a otra habitación, luego me ocupare de buscar otro sitio para Maddy, Valí y yo ̶ Ana hablaba con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

̶ Un centavo por tus pensamientos ̶ Ana amplio su sonrisa, mientras Christian la ayudaba a levantarse y le daba un casto beso en los labios, al estar sin tacones la diferencia de estatura era notoria.

̶ Eso es muy poco Sr. Grey, que sea un millón ̶ Christian pestañeo varias veces y quedo perplejo, abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo pero no pudo, Ana soltó una risita- Quiero un millón de besos, a plazos fijos con interese ilimitados, y un buen crédito para el placer, Christian se sonrojo un poco y la beso de nuevo.

̶ Hecho ̶ le dijo ̶ el crédito es tuyo solo si me hipotecas tu corazón ̶ Ana sonrió aún más si se podía.

-Ya lo tiene señor Grey, desde hace mucho- diciendo esto Christian la abrazo como si ese momento dependiera de ello.

̶ Y tú el mío nena, y tú el mío ̶ Ana se aferró un poco más a Christian en aquel abrazo, lleno de promesas y proyectos en común, promesas que pronto se verían obstaculizadas por los próximos acontecimientos.

̶ ¿Para qué hora pautaste la reunión Christian? ̶ este le sonrió con cierta picardía.

̶ Para las 2:00pm, no te preocupes tenemos tiempo de almorzar y luego podemos empezar con la reunión, quiero ahora más que nunca ver qué fue lo que en realidad hicieron con mi editorial ̶ decía Christian apartándose de Ana para terminar de tomar sus cosas, el semblante le había cambiado y ahora estaba serio.

̶ ¿Vendrán almorzar tus padres con nosotros? ̶ Christian la miro dudoso, es cierto no se lo consulte "pensó Christian".

̶ Lo siento nena, debí consultártelo, es que vi la oportunidad de hablar con mi padres lo de Hyde y porque quiero aumentar la seguridad de ellos también ̶ Ana lo miro y cerró los ojos un momento, Christian la abrazo, no quería que sus miedos crecieran más grande de lo que a eran.

̶ No me molesta bebe, es solo que cuando me vean empezaran a preguntar qué hago aquí ̶̶ Ana se soltó un poco del abrazo y Christian le sonrió con dulzura, mi nena siempre preocupándose de los demás "pensó este".

̶ No te preocupes, sabes que mama está más que contenta que estemos juntos y por papa no te preocupes él sabe que algo sucede entre nosotros ̶ Ana quedo perpleja, no esperaba esa confesión- mejor vamos a mi oficina nena, tenerte aquí me dan ganas de seguir estando dentro de ti- le dijo Christian pegando su cadera a la de ella dejando sentir una erección que prometía.

̶ Si amo Grey ̶ le dijo la morena con doble sentido, tomo sus cosas y se encamino hacia la puerta, cuando volteo Christian aún estaba turbado por las palabras de Ana. La mujer empezó a reír, al salir de la oficina de monitores, debían de caminar por un pasillo para ir directo a la oficina de Christian, este la tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos- amor me gustaría preparar la reunión con Vanessa si no te molesta- Christian le sonrió.

̶ Claro que no cariño ̶ Ana sonrió ante el mote ̶ ¿Quieres usar la oficina que está desocupada? o ¿Prefieres otro sitio? ̶ Ana negó, no quería estar en la oficina de Orson Grey.

̶ Por mi estaría bien la sala de juntas, así de una vez armamos los folders ̶ dijo Ana, pero a Christian le extraño que ella rechazo a la oficina.

̶ Está bien Ana, mientras ordeno que enciendan el aire, las luces y dispongan todo te vienes a mi oficina ̶ Ana rodó los ojos, Christian se acercó y le hablo al oído ̶ es la última vez que haces eso la próxima te doy unos azotes, así te tenga que sacar de la reunión y meterte en un baño, lo haré Anastasia juro que lo haré ̶ Ana trago grueso. Se quedaron un rato en la oficina, Christian ordeno colocar unas cosas en la sala de juntas, Ana le propuso almorzar ahí que en la sala común de la cafetería privada, luego de veinte minutos de mimos, besos y toqueteo, Andrea le anuncio a Christian que todo estaba dispuesto, Ana se levantó del sillón muy en contra de su voluntad, estar así con Christian, era algo que solo había experimentado un par de veces y esta era una de las mejores.

̶ Nos vemos más tarde Sr. Grey ̶ dijo con voz grave y sensual contoneándose un poco, tomo la portátil que había dejado en la oficina de Christian y salió. Christian suspiro profundamente.

 **Christian POV**

Estar así con mi nena me encanta me llena de paz, de tranquilidad, saberla mía, protegida de lo que le puede ocurrir estando sola a la sombra de esos malnacidos. Hablare con mama y papa, y de todo lo que quiero hacer con respecto a la seguridad de ellos y de Mía, aunque ella no quiera, va tener que aceptar un guardia de seguridad, no vaya ser que a Hyde se le dé por secuestrarla de nuevo, eso si no me lo perdonaría, no quiero que ese malnacido dañe más a mi familia, así tenga que matarlo con mis propias manos y esconder el cuerpo…

 **#######################**

̶ Vanessa ̶ decía Ana al ver entrar a la secretaria a la sala de juntas con varios folders ̶ ¿Cómo estás? Déjame y te ayudo ̶ decía Ana quitándole las cosas que traía en una de sus manos.

̶ Gracias Ana, estoy bien ̶ la secretaria disponía todo en la mesa larga de la sala de juntas ̶ traje varios archivos que conseguí, no los habíamos visto, Denisse la asistente de la Sra. Grey y yo los conseguimos por casualidad en una oficina cerrada, luego de ver salir de esta a la secretaria de David Adams ̶ decía la mujer entregándole como diez carpetas apiladas ̶ estos son los archivos ̶ Ana la miro extrañada, más pruebas incriminatorias.

̶ ¿Las revisaste? ̶ Vanessa asintió ̶ vamos a sentarnos y a revisar con calma todo esto, necesito que me digas que conseguiste ̶ le dijo Ana tomando asiento en un extremo y señalando la silla contigua para que Vanessa se sentara. La siguiente media hora Ana reviso cada una de las cinco primeras carpetas de las que le había dado la secretaria ̶ ¡Ay Vanessa! ̶ exclamo Ana ̶ Si esto es cierto David Adams es el autor intelectual de todo y su ambición contagio a Rick y a Rebecca a tal punto de creer que obtendrían mucho dinero y el único que obtuvo las ganancias fue David y su asistente, hay que decirle a Christian ̶ la mujer se levantó y marco un número que la mando enseguida al privado de Andrea.

̶ Presidencia buenos días ̶ decía la rubia por la bocina.

̶ Anastasia Steele, Andrea podrías comunicarme con Christian por favor ̶ Ana solo escucho cuando Andrea le dijo "por supuesto Ana". Mientras esperaba se dirigió a Vanessa ̶ mientras estuviste hoy en la editorial viste a la secretaria de David en su puesto de trabajo ̶ la mujer la miro por unos segundos pensativa y asintió.

̶ Si, la vi en su escritorio sentada con Fernando Kendal, el de personal, el Sr. Cooper se la asigno como secretaria ya que su asistente tuvo un pequeño accidente y esta de licencia comprobada̶ decía Vanessa.

̶ Ana el Sr. Grey me dijo que te llamaba en unos minutos, está terminando una video conferencia̶ Andrea desde el otro lado ̶ si necesitas algo, solo tienes que decirme en que puedo ayudarte Ana.

̶ Solo que Christian se comunique conmigo lo antes posible, es de suma importancia ̶ contesto Ana cortes, luego corto la llamada ̶ estos manuscritos son reales y el escritor mando un comunicado pidiéndolos de regreso ya que GIP había rechazado siquiera leerlos, ¿te acuerdas que nos costó convencerlo de lo contrario y que estábamos pasando por una mala gerencia? ̶ La secretaria asintió, viendo más las cosas de las carpetas, cinco minutos después sonaba el teléfono de Ana.

̶ Anastasia…̶ dijo en tono bajo y algo sexy.

̶ Christian…̶ contesto en el mismo tono, sonriendo.

̶ Andrea me dijo que me estabas llamando para algo muy importante, ¿Paso algo nena? Puedo ir a la sala de juntas en un rato, mis padres estarán aquí como en 30 o 40 minutos ̶ Ana soltó el aire retenido, es cierto el almuerzo con los Grey, "pensó Ana".

̶ Podrías venir a la sala de juntas, en este momento, prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo, hay algo que debo mostrarte, son unos archivos que me trajo Vanessa, son de suma importancia̶ Christian se extrañó, colgó la llamada de manera rápida, se levantó de su silla y sin tomar si quiera su chaqueta salió de la oficina, directo a la sala de juntas, al entrar de repente asusto a las dos mujeres, sintiéndose culpable.

̶ Lo siento no quise asustarlas ̶ Ana le dio una media sonrisa ̶ Ana ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es eso de suma importancia que me dices?- decía Christian al llegar al lado de Ana, la morena le hizo señas para que se sentara en la otra silla a su lado.

̶ Podrías sentarte un momento, necesito mostrarte algo̶ Christian la miro extrañado ̶ prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo ̶ Christian tomo asiento, Ana miro a Vanessa ̶ Vane, ¿podrías traernos algo de tomar? a mí de ser posible, agua con gas y una copa con hielo.

̶ Claro Ana enseguida, ¿Desea algo Sr. Grey?- decía la secretaria cortes.

̶ Gracias Vanessa, lo mismo que la Srta. Steele ̶ Christian le sonrió un poco a la secretaria y asintió con educación. La secretaria salió y Christian le tomo la mano Ana ̶ nena dime que pasa ̶ Ana tomo aire.

̶ Todo esto que está en esta carpeta, son copias de recibos bancarios a nombre de David Adams otros a nombre Sony Clark, la asistente de David Adams ̶ dijeron ambos casi al mismo tiempo, Christian le sonrió y le dio un beso, por extraño que pareciera se sentía libre para hacerlo y ya no tenía por qué cohibirse si solo estaban ellos dos ̶ hay recibos originales y otros firmados y sellados por lo que presumo bancos extranjeros y varios pagares con la firma de Rick Johnson, Adams supo jugar muy bien sus cartas, se fue con su amante y le dejo todo lo malo a Rick y a Rebecca ̶ Christian hizo una mueca.

̶ Déjame ver lo que dices amor ̶ Christian abrió la carpeta y empezó a revisar los papeles, habían facturas depositadas recientemente y otras que esperaban ser pasadas a una cuenta al extranjero, los pagare, y depósitos bancarios por ciertas sumas de dinero, unas más fuertes que otras. Christian levanto el teléfono.

̶ Andrea, comunícame con Welch y Barney, que lo que sea que están haciendo lo dejen para atender esta llamada ̶ Ana lo miro expectante, Christian la miro serio y coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, Ana se acercó un poco más, solo quería estar cerca ̶ Barney… Welch…̶ dijo este escueto ̶ necesito que presten atención, los necesito a ambos en esto…̶ Christian paso los siguientes quince minutos pasando de manera rápida todo tipo de información, tomo la portátil de Ana y la empezó a usar, la morena lo miraba con devoción, no se podía negar su 50, su bebe grande sabía lo que hacía ̶ si, si lo entiendo de esa manera, por eso no se preocupen trabajaran de manera anónima pero al mismo tiempo colaborando con las autoridades, les mandare un juego de copias a cada uno de los recibos encontrados ̶ Christian colgó la llamada y miro a Ana y a Vanessa, ambas lo miraban con algo de asombro ̶ ¿Quién encontró estas carpetas Vanessa? ̶ Christian trato de sonar sereno pero con su semblante y el tono que uso fallo. Vanessa palideció un poco, Ana miro primero a Christian y luego a la mujer como infundiéndole el valor necesario para hablar.

̶ Denisse y yo señor̶ decía casi en un susurro, Ana le hizo un gesto para que continuara ̶ ayer después de casi todo el personal se había ido, me encontraba con Denisse la asistente de la Sra. Grey, ella y yo vimos a la que fuera la secretaria de David Adams, en una actitud sospechosa ella no nos vio, ya que estábamos observándola por los cristales que dan a la zona de la revista Grey' Plus, entro con unos folders, estas carpetas y varias cosas en una caja, espere que ella se fuera y me confirmaran que ya había salido del edificio así que saque todo y lo metimos en su oficina Sr. Grey dejamos la oficina con llave, hoy solo traje estas carpetas y dos memorias USB que también encontré allá ̶ Ana la miro turbada ̶ pensaba en darle las memorias a Ana también pero por un momento lo olvide ̶ dijo Vanessa con cierto pesar.

̶ No te preocupes Vanessa lo importante es que sacaste todo de esa oficina ̶ Ana miro a Christian que se agarraba el cabello signo evidente de que estaba molesto.

̶ Vanessa en cualquier momento llegaran mis padres, para un almuerzo que tengo aquí con ellos, después del almuerzo y antes de la reunión veremos que contienen esas memorias USB ̶ la secretaria asintió ̶ ya mañana iré a GIP con el equipo de seguridad y algún detective encargado del caso, lo único que tú y Denisse tendrán que declarar y dirán lo mismo que nos has dicho a nosotros, lo más probable es que les tomen sus huellas dactilares ̶ Vanessa lo miro con terror, Christian la miro sincero, no te preocupes Vanessa, eso solo será protocolo, además en cualquieras de los casos, el abogado de aquí de GEH estará presente en el interrogatorio y tendrás su apoyo en todo momento, sus aranceles y gastos corren por parte de la compañía, no tienes por qué preocuparte sabemos perfectamente que eres del personal de confianza ̶ Vanessa soltó el aire contenido, en lo primero que pensó fue en sus hijos, estaba muy pequeños.

̶ Gracias Sr. Grey, es usted muy amable ̶ Vanessa le dio un sonrisa tímida. Christian continuo revisando junto con Ana y por momentos bufaba y maldecía, se tocaba la cara y soltaba palabras intangibles. Ana le sirvió más agua gasificada a Christian y se la entrego.

̶ Christian, toma ̶ este la miro y vio lo que le ofrecía.

̶ Gracias nena ̶ dijo el hombre sin pensar, Vanessa soltó una pequeña risa apenas audible y Ana se sonrojo visiblemente ̶ ¿te da vergüenza que te diga así? ̶ Ana pudo notar cierto tono rosado también en las mejillas de él. Christian Grey sonrojado "pensó Ana"

̶ Ana, disculpa la interrupción iré a preparar lo que me dijiste de la reunión y ayudar a Andrea con lo del servicio de la comida, permiso ̶ Vanessa salió y cerró la puerta dándole privacidad, a Ana no le dio tiempo de contestar.

̶ No me avergüenzo amor ̶ le dijo Ana al ver como la miraba Christian ̶ es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa ̶ decía acercándose peligrosamente a los labio de Christian, en el preciso momento que se iba a besar golpearon la puerta, Ana soltó una pequeña risa.

̶ Música para mis oídos ̶ decía tomándola por la cara y besándola, ignorando por completo que habían tocado la puerta, tocaron de nuevo y Christian maldijo por lo bajo ̶ adelante ̶ dijo de mala gana.

̶ Sr ̶ dijo Taylor desde la puerta ̶ sus padres acaban de llegar, están en el estacionamiento privado ̶ Taylor con su porte de siempre ̶ el Sr. Elliot viene con ellos ̶ dijo este en el mismo tono.

̶ Gracias Taylor, ordena que los dejen subir a ellos y que se fijen que nadie más entre a esta área ̶ Taylor asintió y salió, Christian beso de nuevo a Ana y la sentó en la mesa, dándole besos húmedos ̶ un día de estos mandare a cerrar de nuevo el piso y sacare a todo el mundo de aquí ̶ Ana lo miro extrañada ̶ lo hare solo para follarte en esta mesa, y que tus gritos y gemidos queden impregnados en estas paredes ̶ Ana lo miro perpleja, trato de hablar pero no articulo palabra, casi diez minutos después Ana había recogido todo los documentos y los ponía en una mesa auxiliar. Al entrar al piso, tanto los Carrick, Elliot y Grace fueron conducidos directo a la sala de juntas, ya Christian había ido por su chaqueta y el abrigo de Ana, el aire acondicionado estaba bastante fuerte. Christian sonrió al verlos entrar.

̶ Mama, papa ̶ decía con una sonrisa, se sentía realmente feliz, me siento pleno, poder estar así con mi familia y la mujer que amo, "pensó Christian" aunque no estén todos ̶ es bueno verlos ̶ se acercó a Grace y le dio un beso que la dejo sorprendida.

̶ Hijo que bueno verte ̶ saludo Grace con una enorme sonrisa.

̶ Christian hijo ̶ Carrick le palmeo la espalda.

̶ Papa, que bueno que estén aquí ̶ Christian le hizo lo mismo, Ana veía todo con emoción desde una esquina lateral de la gran sala.

̶ Hola hermanito ̶ dijo Elliot dándole un fuerte golpe en el omóplato. Ana rio fue cuando se dio a notar.

̶ Ana querida, ¿Cómo estás? No pensé encontrarte aquí. Ana saludo a Grace y a Carrick, solo vio a Christian hablando algo con Elliot.

̶ Muy bien Grace, Carrick ̶ dijo con una sonrisa ̶ tengo una reunión con Christian por lo GIP ̶ Carrick asintió, sabia de que se trataba.

̶ Hola Ana banana ̶ Christian resoplo ̶ tranquilo tigre que a esta mujer la respeto tanto como a Mía ̶ decía el rubio alborotándole el cabello a Ana. La morena rio.

̶ Hola Elí ̶ dijo Ana chinchándolo un poco, Elliot se puso un poco serio y Christian soltó una suave risa, que extraño a los presentes, pero para Grace y Carrick era ver a un hombre joven volviendo a la vida que le correspondía. Luego de una pequeña charla donde las miradas tiernas y cargadas de amor no faltaron por parte de Christian y Ana, Andrea anuncio que la comida ya la habían traído. Pasaron dos meseros de los encargados de la cocina de la cafetería, junto con Andrea que serían los encargados de servir, la secretaria muy seria le dio varias órdenes y se irguió con el porte que la caracterizaba mientras los meseros traían dos pequeñas bandejas y las dejaban en el centro de la mesa, en una varios tipos de Queso, y en la otra Rollitos de Bacon con queso crema al horno, unas copas, una jarra con zumo y una botella de vino.

̶ Sr. Grey, en unos diez minutos será servido el almuerzo ̶ Christian asintió, si Andrea tenia mala cara era por algo.

̶ Gracias Andrea puedes retirarte ̶ le dijo serio. Degustaron cada un poco de aquello, solo por probar, Ana pensando que nadie la miraba tomo una de las servilletas y le limpio la boca a Christian con ternura, Carrick y Grace lo miraron con adoración, les encantaba ver a su hijo así. Diez minutos después entraba de nuevo el mesero y dispuso varias copas limpias en la mesa, seguido por dos más que empezaron a servir, la sopa como primer plato olía deliciosa, una crema de espárragos, con trocitos de pan tostado y cuadritos de queso, el segundo plato no se hizo esperar, consistía de una porción de arroz, ensalada rusa y filete de ternera asado, Christian al verlo, miro a Andrea con ceño fruncido, la secretaria bajo la cabeza, así que eso es lo que tiene a Andrea de mal humor "pensó Christian". Ana al verlo le toco el brazo y le hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza. Luego de una charla amena durante la comida, trajeron el postre y café.

̶ Hijo que era eso tan importante que tenías que decirnos ̶ le dijo Carrick un poco impaciente, Christian trago grueso ̶ hijo sea lo que sea dilo sabes que te apoyaremos, ¿se trata de Ana? y lo que sucede entre ustedes ̶ Ana se sonrojo visiblemente ̶ disculpa Ana, no fue mi intención incomodarte, Ana se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Grace lo miro a el y luego a Elliot.

̶ Hermanito no es eso ¿cierto? ̶ Christian negó ̶ ¿tiene algo que ver con lo del muelle? ̶ Christian miro a Ana y se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos cristalinos, le tomo la mano y entrelazo sus dedos y asintió, Elliot bajo la cabeza.

̶ Quiero que me escuchen con atención lo que les voy a decir ̶ Christian empezó a relatar todos los hechos de los últimos días, con respecto a Jack Hyde, sus padres estaban horrorizados con todo lo que estaban escuchando, luego de casi una hora y ver a Ana llorar en silencio, Christian no lo soporto más, se levantó y haciendo lo mismo con ella la abrazo, Ana lloro por unos minutos Grace se levantó y le dio un poco de agua, luego la condujo al baño, ambas necesitaban lavarse la cara ̶ quiero aumentar la seguridad en la casa papa ̶ Carrick lo miro extrañado ̶ es por medidas de seguridad, así mismo lo hare con Ana y todos los demás, sobre todo a los niños, puede que Hyde no vaya en contra de ninguno de ustedes pero prefiero prevenir, Lelliot está de más decir que esto también va para ti, sobre todo por Kate y mi sobrina, Elliot asintió resignado, Christian tenía razón pero como hacerle entender a Kate "pensó Elliot". Al ver entrar de nuevo a Ana Christian se acercó de nuevo a ella ̶ ¿Estas mejor nena? ̶ Su tono de voz era de preocupación.

̶ Si, estoy bien ̶ decía Ana, con una triste sonrisa. Christian le paso un brazo alrededor y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

̶ Si piensas que reforzando la seguridad atraparemos ese tipo más rápido cuenta con mi apoyo ̶ le dijo Carrick serio ̶ es más tu madre y tu hermana tendrán que salir cada una con un guardia y este deberá hacer las veces de chofer ̶ Christian asintió, sabía que su madre y su hermana no tendrían derecho a oponerse ya que cuando Carrick Grey hablaba de manera determinante nadie lo sacaba de su decisión. Después de que todos se fueran, Christian condujo a Ana a un pequeño sofá negro que decoraba la sala.

̶ Creo que nunca me he sentado aquí ̶ Christian se sentó y miro el mueble incomodo, tomo a Ana y la sentó en su regazo, enseguida la morena, se abrazó y metió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, donde le dio varios besos castos, el solo empezó a frotarle la espalda haciéndole círculos y con la otra le acariciaba la mano, la respiración de Ana empezó hacer acompasada, había liberado un poco la tensión acumulada, y eso era lo que él quería pero si la dejaba dormir, tendría que soportar su mal humor ̶ nena si te duermes sabes que te levantaras de mal humor ̶ Ana sonrió contra el cuello de la camisa de Christian.

̶ No es cierto ̶ decía mientras hacia un puchero̶ luego de uno minutos así, haciéndose mimos y besándose, Ana se levantó y se fue al baño debía retocarse un poco el escaso maquillaje y peinarse un poco, al salir se encontró a Ross, Andrea y Vanessa ya en la sala ̶ Ross que bueno verte de nuevo ̶ Ana saludo a la pelirroja.

̶ Ana que alegría, estas estupenda ̶ Ana se sonrojo un poco ̶ gracias por el libro, me encanto, a ver cuándo le consigues su copia a Andrea, que me reclamo que no le pedí uno a ella ̶ la secretaria se aclaró la garganta y se puso toda roja.

̶ Descuida en lo que pueda lo hago, es más este sábado es la entrevista con Erika, así que le diré que me traiga unos ejemplares de obsequio para Andrea y Vanessa y así podrán obtener el autógrafo de la propia mano de la escritora. Luego de esa pequeña charla el teléfono de Andrea empezó a sonar.

̶ Ana, tienes una llamada desde GIP, dicen que es muy importante que te han estado llamando a tu oficina durante casi todo el día, y al no encontrarte allá, la enlazaron para aquí, te comunico aquí, o prefieres en la oficina del Sr. Grey ̶ Andrea estaba algo extrañada por lo general esto no pasaba.

̶ ¿Está bien si la tomo aquí?- Ana hablo mirando a Ross y luego a Christian.

̶ Adelante Ana, no había ni siquiera que preguntarlo ̶ Ana le sonrió a Ross. Sonó el interno y Ana lo tomo.

̶ Anastasia Steele ̶ con su tono acostumbrado.

̶ Hola preciosa Ana ̶ el rostro de Ana se transfiguro, esa voz la reconocería donde sea ̶ ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ̶ al escuchar esto Ana estaba quedando pálida, la morena miro a Christian con terror y todo se produjo en cámara lenta, Jack Hyde la había conseguido…

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** Herms. Malfoy. Granger, Ju cullen1611, Zayf, giorammes, Aanya55, CheBrenn, ALEXACHIBA, flexer, Daniela, Adriss, katagrey09, Ana, brisi, Val rod, , CariL, anabell91, grachela05, Ana12345, VaniLux, Alexaesca, natycuztor, , Lore, Alba Evans, Luna Violeta, gloria, paula, Naty, alicecarolina11, lumoreno10,, Naty, anabell91, Amelia, anto20142000, serenogeminis, Zuuul, Any Grey, Sir KORE25, Mery, Johana Gelvez, YB25, Marcela Preisser, Sir KORE25, xoam, Barbara BG, waltraute, gdgdnt, Denisse, cecibels12, loli14, lovelove13, Mafer Lopez de Li, diio2812, redeginori, FerHysen, nekoprincesz, .54, Nachiiiii, maryta9990, meryl1394, Ethel, Lili2450, Wendy, Karin Hyuuga, Lili lozano, camialfaroc, vivi villamizar, Ileana10, alessandra007, guuuutzzii, Maragrey, alessandra, ValeH1996, minamo, , alma, Analu1984, dany16, anyeli1509, Jadelyn081, lacachi16199, loveofshoes4, grammagrau, thebeautifulfenix95, lilymartinezdepotter, BlancaMorillo:… si falta algún nombre pido disculpas y me lo hace saber, que con gusto lo colocare… BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	77. Chapter 77

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Bueno ante todo quiero pedir DISCULPAS por este tiempo tan largo de ausencia, solo puedo decirles que fueron causas de fuerza mayor, el luto toco a mi familia y dejo un vacío grande, muchas de las personas que me leen saben que no miento, y es que simplemente con eso no se juega. Empezare a publicar de nuevo, gracias a todos las personas que han preguntado por mi ausencia y sobre todo gracias que incondicionalmente me dieron su apoyo en un momento tan difícil… GRACIAS**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO…**

 **Dedicado a: A mis grandes amigas, sin ustedes no habría historia… Y SIN LA HISTORIA NO LAS TENDRIA A USTEDES…. S…. besos, un ABRAZO desde la distancia….**

 **PD:….. Feliz Cumpleaños a Ileeee.. tarde pero seguro…** **;) Te quiero amiga**

 **Besos y abrazos para TI, que Dios te colme de bendiciones en este nuevo año de vida… Muaaack..**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXXVII**

 **Anteriormente…**

̶ Anastasia Steele ̶ con su tono acostumbrado.

̶ Hola preciosa Ana ̶ el rostro de Ana se transfiguro, esa voz la reconocería donde sea ̶ ¿Te acuerdas de mí? ̶ Al escuchar esto Ana estaba quedando pálida, la morena miro a Christian con terror y todo se produjo en cámara lenta, Jack Hyde la había conseguido…  
.

̶ ¿Ana te encuentras bien? ̶ la voz de Ross hizo que Christian volteara a ver a Ana. Christian vio la palidez en el dulce rostro de la chica y sabía que algo andaba mal. Ana solo pudo mirar a Christian con terror, aquella expresión en su fisonomía reflejaba muchas cosas, la morena dejo caer el auricular del teléfono que reboto contra la mesa haciendo un golpe seco que se apreció en toda la sala de juntas con un profundo eco, al mismo tiempo Ana se desvaneció, Vanessa en un impulso rápido trato de sujetarla, pero Christian en un rápido movimiento se levantó de su silla y tomo a Ana en brazos, tomo el auricular con la mano libre y trato de sonar sereno, pero fallo.

̶ Christian Grey, ¿Quién habla?- la voz de Christian sonó dura.

̶ Vaya, vaya ̶ la voz de Jack Hyde estaba cargada de cinismo ̶ el pendejo de Christian Grey ̶ este al escuchar la voz de Hyde se puso rojo de la ira.

̶ ¡TAYLOR! ̶ Grito Christian a todo pulmón ̶ ¡No se te ocurra…! ̶ Christian no logro terminar cuando Jack lo grito.

̶ ¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL! ̶ Le dijo este a viva voz ̶ así como un día te la quite y la tuve a mi disposición, esta vez te la quitare para siempre ̶ diciendo esto colgó, Christian tiro el auricular del teléfono todo lo lejos que pudo, levanto a Ana en brazos y la llevo al pequeño sofá, a los pocos segundos entro Taylor y vio cómo su jefe cargaba a Ana y la recostaba en el sillón mullido.

̶ Señor ̶ Taylor sonaba algo alarmado, Christian miro a Taylor aun con la misma expresión que tenía debido a la ira que sentía.

̶ Taylor llama a Welch, que rastree esa llamada que Andrea le paso a Ana, se trataba del maldito de Hyde ̶ Taylor tomo su teléfono y enseguida llamo tratando de ser discreto. Ana estaba como en una especie de letargo ̶ Ana me escuchas, Anastasia puedes oírme, Ana nena mírame ̶ la morena miro a Christian con la mirada perdida y ausente ̶ puedes que me odies por esto pero es lo único que se me ocurre ̶ Christian cerro los ojos y le dio a Ana un golpe en la mejilla, casi tan fuerte como una bofetada, pero no del todo fuerte como para producirle una marca, Ana se tocó la mejilla y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y empezó a llorar de manera descontrolada ̶ ya paso nena, estas a salvo, no dejare que ese malnacido te vuelva hacer daño ̶ Ana se abrazó a Christian, a Ross le dieron algo para que se calmara, estaba nerviosa, se había enterado del episodio de la mañana y sabía todo lo que había vivido Ana en el pasado.

̶ Creo que lo mejor será posponer esta reunión Christian ̶ le dijo Ross al ver el estado de Ana.

̶ No, estoy bien ̶ la voz de Ana sonaba disipada a causa del llanto ̶ solo denme unos minutos, necesito ir al baño y regreso para hablar lo que Vanessa y yo hemos descubierto en GIP ̶ Christian tomo aire audiblemente, quería que Ana estuviera bien a salvo, pero esa coraza que acababa de levantar no era buena ̶ ¿Puedo usar el baño de tu oficina? ̶ Christian asintió, Ana le acaricio el rostro, le dio un fugaz beso y se levantó ̶ no te preocupes amor estoy bien, Vanessa ¿Podrías acompañarme al baño? ̶ La secretaria asintió, las vieron desaparecer por la puerta principal. Ross miro a Christian en espera de que dijera algo, este tomo aire.

̶ Esperemos a que regrese y luego de un rato y varios archivos te excusas con algo ̶ Christian le hablo a Ross ̶ y así poder posponer esta reunión, ese malnacido le está haciendo un infierno a Ana estos últimos días ̶ Ross asintió ̶ Andrea puede ayudarte con alguna llamada, no lo sé no tengo cabeza para nada en estos momentos ̶ Christian hablaba irritado.

̶ Andrea, en escasamente una hora, deberás decirme algo de una llamada de Darfur y yo iré a mi oficina para atender la supuesta llamada y cuando regrese me excusare y pospondremos la reunión para martes o miércoles en GIP, creo que será mejor reunirnos allá, además los auditores se están tardando mucho, más de lo esperado en el departamento financiero ̶ Ross hablaba de manera rápida, no quería que Ana escuchara. Christian cerró los ojos impaciente, la editorial se estaba volviendo un quebradero de cabeza. A los pocos minutos llego Ana, Christian al verla sabe que está mal, su semblante lo dice, esta le da una triste sonrisa que hace que a Christian se le parta su oscuro corazón.

̶ ¿Estas bien Ana? ̶ esta lo vio con el semblante neutro, tenía la misma expresión de unos minutos atrás, Ana solo asintió, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era desplomarse y echarse a llorar en los brazos de Christian como anhelaba, pero esa no era la solución debía de enfrentar las cosas. Ana se sentó a un lado de Christian, se irguió y empezó a pedirle carpetas a Vanessa, adoptando así su pose profesional.

######################

 **Múnich, Alemania**

̶ Lizzy, debemos llevar solo la ropa necesaria– decía Mely viendo como su hermana sacaba casi todo su ropa de closet, Orson escuchaba sentado afuera de la habitación fingiendo estar leyendo el diario.

—Pero Mely quiero llevar suficiente ropa ̶ decía Elizabeth en tono lastimero- además no tengo casi ropa ¿Qué ropa quieres que lleve?- decía la chica que quería llevarse la ropa nueva que habían comprado no quería nada de la poca ropa descolorida que había traído del internado.

-No hace falta tanta ropa, además ayer compramos suficiente ropa, como para que dejes un poco acá y lleves algo de ropa contigo- Lizzy hizo un pequeño mohín, quería llevarse su ropa nueva, seguro tendría la oportunidad de poder salir a dar un paseo. Orson al escuchar la conversación de ambas mujeres, se dio cuenta que Melly a pesar de ser una mujer adulta y poseer una gran inteligencia no se daba cuenta de la fortuna que poseían, pero le gustaba que no fuera de las que les gusta despilfarrar, además toda las cosas que habían comprado el día anterior las había pagado el y solo habían sido una minucia en comparación a los gastos que el podría hacer en uno o dos días cuando se iba de juerga con mujeres. En ese momento Orson prefirió intervenir y así evitar discusiones tontas, además Elizabeth era un adolescente, casi un adulto prematuro que había sido privada de muchas cosas debido a la ambición desmedida de su tía y los hijos de esta.

̶ Cielo ̶ decía Orson tocando la puerta que estaba entre abierta de la habitación, el solo escucho el escueto pase y vio a Melly dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria a su hermana y la pobre chica se encontraba con la mirada en el piso — Melly, ¿Todo bien?— Melissa volteo a ver a Orson parado en el umbral de la puerta, se sonrojo al ver la mirada cargada de emociones que Orson le dedicaba, se acercó hasta ella y la abrazo de manera tierna, dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, sonrojándose de manera intensa ya que no estaba acostumbrada a estas demostraciones de afecto delante Elizabeth.

— Orson, le decía a Lizzy que no le hace falta llevar tanta ropa, que allá puedo lavarla en una lavandería pública o hacerlo en tu casa— el hombre sonrió con cariño.

—No hará falta nada de lavanderías públicas, en casa de mis padres hay personal encargado de eso— Orson le dio un beso en la sien y le guiño un ojo a Lizzy en complicidad— Cielo deja que Lizzy lleve toda la ropa que quiera, además primero pasaremos por Nueva York allí podremos comprar más ropa, sobre todo de invierno que ya se acerca y luego viajaremos a Seattle, Melissa puso los ojos como platos trato de protestar pero Orson rio por lo bajo y la beso varias veces — no hace falta cielo, además podemos darnos ese gusto, también — decía Orson colocándole un dedo en los labios, para evitar que hablara — me tome el atrevimiento de comprar algunas acciones con el dinero de ustedes— dijo señalando a las chicas— a raíz de la problemática de la empresa algunos socios vendieron sus acciones y aproveche ese desliz por parte de ellos compre una para mi otras que compraron ustedes y otras que compraron mi hermano Elliot y mi padre, aunque es poco el porcentaje de ellos tendrán ganancias sustanciosas, al igual que ustedes— Melissa boqueo como pez fuera del agua, sabia lo de la venta de acciones y que los socios habían vendido por un precio muy bajo.

—Orson eso es demasiado— decía Melissa sin poder creer, lo último que había escuchado es que esas acciones habían triplicado su valor original en solo dos días y las ganancias subían con fuerza.

—Nada es demasiado Mely, además eso es poco para lo que ustedes merecen, solo quise asegurarles un futuro remunerado y libre de problemas financieros, también me tome el atrevimiento como tutor legal de Elizabeth de abrir una cuenta a su nombre, que podrá usar en parte al cumplir los 16 años, esa misma cuenta cubrirá los gastos universitarios y dentro de tres meses le otorgaran una extensión de tu tarjeta de crédito para sus gastos personales o los que tenga en su próximo colegio— a Melissa los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, Lizzy estaba tan emocionada que brinco por encima de la cama y abrazo a Orson, dándole besos sonoros.

—Gracias Orson, gracias— casi gritaba la chica de la emoción— eres lo mejor, eres así como mi papa, y Mely mi mama— decía con la voz cargada de emoción, Orson le sonrió con dulzura, esa niña le recordaba aquel niño que un día llego a casa de la familia de su padre y fue recibido por la mujer más dulce del planeta que sin ningún tipo de resentimiento lo recibió como un hijo más y le dio todo su amor.

—No hay nada que agradecer, lo hago con el mayor de los gustos— dijo el chico rubio viendo como Melissa derramaba dos lágrimas, Orson la abrazo y Melissa enterró su rostro en el pecho de este, donde soltó un pequeño sollozo— Lizzy podrías traerle un poco de agua a tu hermana— la chica sonrió y asintió saliendo de la habitación.

—Orson— dijo en medio de un sollozo— no tengo para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí y por Elizabeth— decía con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Orson le limpio el rostro con ternura.

—Ya lo hiciste amor, el día en que me tropezaste en el aeropuerto y cambiaste radicalmente mi mundo, ese día ablandaste este duro corazón— decía colocando una de las pequeñas manos de Melissa en su pecho— ese día derribaste los odios construidos durante años y los hiciste polvo— Orson acuno el rostro de Melissa la chica pudo ver la mirada cristalizada de este, a la vez una mirada sincera, llena de ternura, de amor, ¿arrepentimiento quizás? Pero de que podría arrepentirse "pensó Melissa" supongo que en algún momento me lo dirá, ahora solo quiero disfrutar de esta sensación, el estar así s grandioso. Orson le beso los ojos sorbiendo las lágrimas, y por último beso sus labios, haciendo del beso algo dulce y lleno de amor…

#########################

 **Seattle, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

—Nos podemos ir Ana, ya Taylor tiene listo el auto— le decía Christian mientras Ana le daba más instrucciones a Vanessa, ya mañana no iría a la editorial por la mañana tenía la cita con Maddy con el pediatra y cardiólogo infantil.

—Vanessa bajo ningún concepto, dejaras que entren a mi oficina, o la oficina donde viste que guardaran esos archivos, es más si cuentas con la ayuda de Denisse, saquen todo lo que sea papel de esa oficina y lo colocan en la mía, mañana muy temprano ira el cerrajero junto con Ryan y uno de los guardias del edificio a cambiar la cerradura, fíjate que estén todas las copias de llave, el cerrajero no llevara la cerradura la llevara Ryan por orden de Taylor— decía Ana mientras terminaba de recoger todo, se llevaba parte del trabajo para la casa ya que quería pasar más tiempo con su mama antes de que partiera a Savannah, en hora y media que había estado reunida con Ros pudo darle casi todo los pormenores al igual que Christian de lo que estaba pasando en la editorial.

—Así será Ana no te preocupes, mañana muy temprano estaré ahí para que todo este como lo pides— Ana sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde un impaciente Christian la esperaba, Ana al darse cuenta sin ningún reparo y aprovechando que estaba algo inclinado hacia adelante, le beso la comisura derecha dejando perplejo a Christian por la demostración en público de afecto, Ana sonrió con un poco de picardía y camino por el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Christian sonrió de manera genuina ante ese arrebato de su nena.

—Ros— decía este— si no hay más pendientes, puedes tomar el resto de la tarde libre y se lo das también a Andrea y Vanessa, la pelirroja asintió, ya que se encontraba en medio de una importante llamada. Al salir del edificio, Christian le tomo la mano a Ana infundiéndole seguridad, la tuvo abrazada en el ascensor pero al salir se separaron y el solo la tomo de la mano, la sentía temblar y sabía que estaba así por el episodio con Hyde que ocurrió en la mañana— Nena— la llamo Christian en un tono bajo solo para ellos dos— sabes que estoy aquí ¿Cierto?— Ana asintió— no dejare que nada ni nadie te haga daño cariño— Ana le sonrió con tristeza, Christian la halo por el brazo y la abrazo dándole un beso en la sien, en el momento que se paraban frente a la camioneta que los esperaba, donde iba Taylor y Ryan en la parte de adelante, Taylor estaba parado a un lado de la puerta del conductor, mientras Dormán le abrió la puerta para que subieran y poder así irse lo más rápido posible, no querían que Jack los tomara por sorpresa, aunque la orden que había dado Taylor era disparar a Jack Hyde sin preguntar— ¿A dónde vamos primero?- decía Christian ya que Ana cuando hablo por teléfono le había prometido a Maddy que le llevarías varias cosas— Ana sonrió.

—Necesito comprar helado y un cheesecake de frutas, como le gustan a mi consentida— decía Ana con emoción.

—Taylor vamos a esa pastelería que tanto me gusta y donde sé que los cheesecake que preparan ahí son totalmente sanos— Christian con la mano a un de Anastasia entrelazada a la suya le dio un beso en los nudillos— pronto estarás en casa con tu pequeña y podrás compartir más con tu madre, no se te olvide que Taylor pasara por ellos como a las 10:00pm y los llevara al aeropuerto donde el Jet los esperara para llevarlos a Savannah. Ana sonrió ahogando un bostezo— ven nena acércate— le pidió Christian con voz dulce, la tomo en brazos y la empezó a acariciar la espalda con un movimiento arriba y abajo, pero de manera suave, Ana se metió en el hueco del cuello de Christian y se dejó llevar por la dulce caricia que le proporcionaba Christian, no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a su primer destino, solo escucho a Christian decirle a Taylor, lo que debía comprar, no quería sacar a Ana del estado placentero donde se encontraba, Ana se relajó a tal punto que fue Taylor quien se bajó a comprar el cheesecake, y dos tarrinas de helados de diferentes sabores, uno de Vainilla ice cream with fudge Browies Raspberry y el otro de strawberry shortcake ambas tarrina de medio litro y de la marca preferida de Christian Ben and Jerry's, Ana siguió sumergida en los brazos de Christian y este solo la abrazo más si pudo, continuo con las caricias, dándoles tiernos besos en la cabeza, Ana sonrió con placer, le encantaba estar así sumergida en los brazos de su 50.

—Me encanta estar así Christian— le dijo Ana aferrándose a la espalda de Christian con fuerza.

—Me doy cuenta nena, pero si sigues abrazándome así creo que no poder respirar más— Ana soltó una risita y le dio un beso debajo de la mandíbula casi a la altura de la manzana de Adán.

—Tonto, tampoco era tan fuerte mi agarre— Christian boqueo varias veces, jamás Ana me había dicho ¿Cómo fue? ¿Tonto?

— ¿Me acabas de llamar tonto? — Ana volvió a reír y asintió en medio de otra sonrisa — solo porque te hace feliz no te azotare, pero no me vuelvas a llamar tonto— dijo Christian lo más serio posible, Ana se tensó.

—Lo siento amor —dijo Ana con tono lastimero. Christian la abrazo de nuevo y busco la mirada de Ana dándole un beso en cada parpado cerrado, en la nariz y luego en los labios.

—No hay nada que sentir nena, solo bromeaba, relájate mientras viene Taylor y nos podemos ir— a pesar de que quiero muchas cosas con Ana en este momento, y mi temperamento dominante quiere surgir, sé que el estado emocional en que se encuentra Ana no es el adecuado a demás se lo que se siente exponerse a su agresor, yo lo viví hace unos meses, por desgracia. Casi cuarenta minutos después Taylor estacionaba frente a la entrada de la Torre— ¿Qué tienes planeado para mañana? — Ana resoplo, el día siguiente era bastante complicado, tenía la cita médica de Maddy y la entrevista con Érica en la editorial. Ana le acomodo la corbata a Christian que estaba algo torcida.

—Mañana debo llevar a Maddy a la consulta médica, luego ir a la editorial, para realzar la entrevista con Érica, Kate dispuso de un ala en el área de la revista para entrevistar a Érica— decía Ana con voz algo apagada, mañana será un día muy largo "pensó la morena" — ¿A qué viene la pregunta?- Christian suspiro audiblemente.

—Mañana debo viajar a NY— Ana lo miro perpleja — querías que me acompañaras, además pensé que irías en cualquier momento de la semana, ya que Arthur Cedex me comento que te mandaría a llamar porque tiene asuntos que tratar contigo, sobre Random House— Ana arrugo el entrecejo, sabía que Arthur había hablado con Brad la noche anterior pero con tanto jaleo no se acordó de preguntar.

—Eso no lo sabía— dijo Ana aun con la frente arrugada— pero en lo que tenga un tiempo llamare a Arthur para que me informe, ahora debo irme— Ana le acaricio la mandíbula a Christian — ojala pudiera irme contigo bebe— Christian apoyo la frente sobre la de Ana y le empezó acariciar la cintura, Ana lo sorprendió dándole tiernos besos, en la comisura de los labios y la nariz.

—Llama a Arthur, si tenemos que salir mañana por la noche o el sábado muy temprano lo haremos— le dijo Christian con cierto tono de autoridad— Stephan, no será quien lleve a Carla y a Bob, será otro piloto de mi entera confianza y de Stephan, el volara conmigo a NY, pero si tú vas, lo haremos de manera cómoda, porque supongo que te llevaras a Maddy— a Ana se le ilumino el rostro, Christian pensaba en el bienestar de su pequeña, Ana asintió.

—Y también a Val, ya que ella me ayuda con Maddy— Christian le sonrió.

—Perfecto Ana, así podremos ir algún sitio los dos y Val se puede quedar con Maddy— Christian la beso de nuevo la despedida se hacía muy larga— ahora ve no pierdas tiempo y cuídate nena, Ryan subirá contigo— Christian la beso de nuevo y Ana salió. La morena suspiro, Ryan se colocó detrás de ella, Ana llevaba la caja de cheesecake y Ryan la bolsa con las dos tarrinas. Ana fue recibida en medio de gritos de alegría de Maddy y Alex que sabían que Ana traía helado.

— ¡Hija que bueno que llegaste! — dijo Carla con emoción, Ana la brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Quería pasar tiempo contigo antes de que te fueras a Savannah— decía Ana en medio del abrazo.

—Tu padre ya llego, hace como cinco minutos esta embobado con Maddy— Ana desplego una enorme sonrisa, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Ray con Maddy y Val.

— ¡Papa, viniste! — exclamo Ana con emoción.

—Annie — alcanzo a decir Ray y su mirada se cristalizo, Ana lo abrazo y este casi la levanta en vilo, Ana estaba asombrada por esa demostración de afecto no muy de el— hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte— Ana sonrió con cierto pesar y coloco una mano en la boca de su padre.

—Ya habrá tiempo Ray, por ahora disfruta de tu nieta, que por lo que veo está encantada con su unicornio— Ray rio ante lo que decía Ana, le había traído un caballito mecedor en forma de unicornio, que años antes había sido de Ana.

—Es tu star lite cielo— decía Ray en tono cariñoso— lo modifique un poco por Maddy, me dijo que se llamaría Rarity o Varity algo así me tradujo la Srta. Val, mi nieta me dijo que le faltaba el cabello más morado— Ana comenzó a reír— no te rías, a ti me toco ponérselo de colores, pero con el tiempo el cabello se puso feo y se lo quite— decía Ray con orgullo— ya le dije que luego traería más cabello sintético y se lo colocaríamos, hasta me mostro uno que tiene en su cuarto.

—Si ese unicornio se lo compre un día que salimos las dos de compras y quedo encantada con el— dijo Ana sonriente— he traído un postre tardío— decía Ana señalando lo que traían— Son poco más de las 4pm así que podrían comer algo de helado y el cheesecake dejarlo para el postre de la cena— decía Ana, la morena saludo a los demás y se dirigió a la cocina, saco varios refractarios con frutas y las coloco en los helados de los niños los hábitos que la había enseñado Brandon Cooper no los dejaría, lástima que ese hombre, no había durado más, luego de preparar unas copas, le ofreció helado a los adultos, Carla y Val aceptaron, Tiff pidió prepararla ella misma, para compartirla con Sawyer.

Luego de aquella tarde con una merienda muy fría, decidieron por sentarse hablar un rato, entre risas y algunas anécdotas de Ana sobre Maddy y otras tantas de Carla sobre Ana pasaron un momento sorprendente. Ana por su parte, al cabo de unas horas se excusó un momento para hablar con su jefe inmediato en New York.

—Si Arthur, como te lo estoy diciendo, Bradley no me lo dijo, si lo hubiera hecho te llamo enseguida— decía Ana a un poco molesta—Además cuando Sally me llamo estaba por entrar a una junta con Ross Bailey, apenas estoy desocupándome de llegar a casa— Ana no quería dar muchas explicaciones, se le había olvidado por completo la llamada de Sally mientras estaba con Christian— ¿te parece bien que este ahí el lunes a primera hora?- decía está tratando de encontrar solución a la falta de Brad y de ella misma.

—Está bien Anie, solo porque mañana tiene esos dos eventos importantes, de lo contrario— decía el hombre con resignación, pero luego se encargaría de Brad Cooper y el porqué de su mentira, si había algo que le molestaba era la mentira y la infidelidad, eso era inaceptable para él y muchas veces había reprendido a Cooper por andar de cascos sueltos con la tal Violet, esa mujer seria su perdición.

—Gracias Arthur, el lunes estaré ahí y le pediré a Robert que te entregue la primera edición del libro para que veas que quedo bien— Ana se despidió de su jefe en New York y después de muchos minutos logro regresar a compartir con su madre antes que esta se marchara.

###########################

 **Ana POV**

A pesar de que no quiero que mi mama se vaya sé que pronto regresara a quedarse durante una pequeña temporada conmigo y por lo que me conto Christian su intención es que ella viva aquí en Seattle o por lo menos más cerca, y no que tenga que cruzar toda la costa oeste para verla, mi 50 es increíble y aunque aún piense que no tiene corazón, yo sé que sí, mi hombre, mi cincuenta tiene un corazón grande y bondadoso— Ana sonreía casi para sí misma— Por otro lado esta lo del viaje a NY con Christian, quiero ir con el pero si Brad decide ir conmigo mis opciones son plantarle cara y decirle todo o tener que seguir con esta farsa que no nos llevara a ningún lado— Ana suspiro de manera audible— Creo que lo pensare bien primero, hablare con Bradley lo de la llamada de Arthur y luego, y luego organizare mis ideas, pienso mañana ir muy temprano a la consulta de Maddy, pasar a ver si aún la Dra. Green tiene su consultorio en el mismo hospital y pedir cita con ella, si voy a estar con Christian lo mejor es saber cuál es mi futuro como mujer y decírselo a él, Christian decidirá si quiere un futuro con una mujer posiblemente estéril— una lagrima solitaria rodo por la mejilla de Ana, se la limpio y escucho de pronto las risas de Maddy, haciéndola salir del estado de ensoñación que estaba, se levando de uno de los sillones donde se había sentado sin darse cuenta y fue al encuentro con su niña.

#############################

—Mami prométeme que me llamaras cuando llegues a la casa— decía Ana con el nudo de lágrimas en la garganta.

—Claro que si hija prometo llamarte al llegar y que sea una hora prudente— la mirada de Carla era tan triste como la de Ana.

—No importa la hora que sea, solo llámame, si— Carla asintió— cuando vengas trae todo los exámenes médicos que te han hecho y te hacemos un chequeo general aquí en Seattle, Grace puede recomendarnos algún médico especialista— Carla miro a Bob de manera reprobatoria, sabía que él se había ido de la lengua, Bob se encogió de hombros en un gesto despreocupado, casi que con la misma tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba— Bob, cuídala mucho, por favor— el hombre se acercó a Ana y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Claro que si Ana, así será— decía Bob con esa voz gruesa que lo caracteriza— tú también cuídate y cualquier cosa me llamas— decía este mirando a Brad que tenía poco de haber llegado— ya puse a Ray al tanto así que de no estar yo estará el— Ana rodo los ojos, por algo Ray antes de irse le dijo que pospondría un día más su partida a Montesano y al día siguiente iría de nuevo a ver a Maddy y a ella también.

—Está bien Bob ̶̶ decía Ana con una mueca y algo impaciente. Después de las despedidas Ana sentía cierto pesar por no poder ir hasta el aeropuerto pero a pesar de todo Christian tenía razón ir allá era ponerse en mucho riesgo, aunque no podía comprobar que lo de la mañana lo ocasiono Jack Hyde, estaba segura que había sido él, emitió un largo suspiro y se dio cuenta que Brad se acercaba, cerró los ojos y los abrió para ver que el rubio se paraba frente a ella.

― ¿Podemos hablar?― decía Brad en tono seco, Ana puso los ojos en blanco.

― Si Bradley, tenemos que hablar― decía Ana en el mismo tono, Brad la miro ceñudo, Ana sonrió con ironía― antes que empieces a decir cualquier cantidad de cosas y algo que desviara el tema, dime ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de la llamada de Arthur Cedex?- Brad torció un gesto.

―No quiero hablar de eso, además ya le dije a Arthur que no podías viajar y así ha de ser― Ana lo miro realmente molesta, quien se creía Brad que era para imponerle o decirle que hacer con su trabajo― no es de eso que quiero hablar contigo― Brad uso un tono casi contundente que para Ana no pasó desapercibido. Ana soltó una risa irónica.

― ¿Crees que puedes imponerme o decirme como hacer mi trabajo? Estas equivocado Brad, para que sepas ya hable con Arthur y pienso viajar a New York este fin de semana― ahí esta se lo dije, tanto como le guste como si no. El hombre se irguió de manera intimidatoria, se encontraban prácticamente solos en el apartamento, Sawyer se había ido junto con Taylor al aeropuerto para llevar a Carla y a Bob, Ryan se encontraba de guardia en el pasillo, Maddy, Alex y Tiff en el salón de TV, y Val seguramente en el cuarto acomodando algo o en otro sitio.

―Mira Ana no voy a discutir contigo sobre tu trabajo, pero si digo que no vas a NY es porque no vas― dijo este a viva voz, como queriendo hacerse sentir.

―Qué coño te pasa Bradley Cooper, no me grites― dijo Ana en un grito, cerró los ojos al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Brad― ¿A qué viene tu extraña actitud? Tú no eres así Brad― este apretó los puños con fuerza. Si Ana se va a New York no podré ir a verme con mi pequeña "pensó Brad" si Ana se queda aquí podre ir sin inconvenientes.

― ¡No me pasa nada Ana!― decía exasperado, con el rostro contrariado por la molestia― pero quien te entiende, antes me acusabas de que no me preocupaba por la situación con Jack Hyde y ahora me dices que vas a viajar― Brad hacía gestos con las manos tratando de tranquilizarse, Ana lo miro perpleja por unos segundos. No le permitiría que la manipulara.

― ¡No seas estúpido Bradley! eso es tratar de persuadirme― Brad se acercó hasta Ana y le hablo muy cerca del rostro.

―Si te vas a New York lo lamentaras― Ana abrió la boca varias veces, no era la primera vez que Brad le lanzaba aquella amenaza desde que había muerto Danielle.

―Sabes que no puedes hacer eso Brad― los ojos de Ana se cristalizaron, empezó a mover la cabeza tratando de organizar sus ideas, Brad estaba haciendo lo que había hecho cuando Maddy era una bebe de meses y eso no podía pasar, no iba a permitir que el cumpliera su amenaza, así le tocaría pedirle al mismo Christian que la ayudase valiéndose de sus influencias o de su dinero, aunque no puedo hacer eso, ¡NO! Porque Christian podría actuar de otra manera, ¿¡Ay dios que hare!? Pero Brandon… "pensó Ana" entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el abogado de Brandon Cooper unos meses atrás, se irguió y encaro a Brad― inténtalo, solo intenta quitarme a Maddy y juro por Dios que iré y te denunciare, no puedes quitármela Cooper y lo sabes, hoy por hoy Maddy es legalmente mi hija, el nombre de Danielle desapareció gracias a lo que hizo tu padre― Brad la miro asombrado por unos minutos. Creí que Ana no lo sabía "pensó Cooper" pero no me amilanare, ella no podrá contra mí. La ira de Brad aumento.

―Mira Ana― decía este rascándose la barba― no quiero perder los estribos― Ana lo miro incrédula y negó con la cabeza sonriendo con ironía.

―No Brad, mira tu― Ana respiro profundo y recordó lo que le había dicho Christian si el rubio le ponía otra vez la mano encima "si Brad Cooper se le ocurre hacerte daño otra vez, seré yo el que lo ponga en su lugar y me importa una mierda si te molestas conmigo" bordeo la isla de la cocina respiro varias veces tratando de tranquilizarse― no sé qué es lo que te pasa, porque estas actuando tan extraño, o porque esa actitud tan arisca, si lo que pretendes es que me quede aquí encerrada y no salga estas muy equivocado, iré a New York, te guste o no. Ya Christian me proporciono dos agentes de seguridad y viajare con ellos― Brad intento hablar y Ana levanto la mano para callarlo― si quieres aprovecha este fin de semana y visitas a Lisa el lunes es no laborable aquí en la ciudad así que podrás regresar el martes― Ana estaba tratando de calmarse y calmar la situación, si Brad perdía los estribos sabía perfectamente que quien la iba pasar peor que ella, era él.

―No quiero discutir como ayer― decía este con dientes apretados.

―Mira Bradley, de verdad no sé qué es lo que te está pasando― decía Ana negando con la cabeza― pero desde que estamos en Seattle estas actuado de esta manera, estas muy extraño, es más diría que hasta eres otro― Ana lo miro tratando de descifrar lo que decía su mirada― ya no eres el hombre dulce y paciente que llego aquí, el que vivía conmigo en NY― Brad resoplo.

― Vinimos a Seattle para hacer un trabajo en una compañía de Christian Grey, cosa que a ti te tiene maravillada― decía con ironía.

―Si vinimos a Seattle es porque tu insististe en venir, no porque yo así lo decidí, así que deja de buscar culpables donde el único que nos arrastró a esta ciudad fuiste tú― le dijo Ana que sentía que su tranquila vida en New York había sido cambiada por todo lo que estaba viviendo en Seattle.

―No me arrepien…― Brad se quedó a mitad de la frase, ciertos recuerdos vividos vinieron a su mente, pero aun así no quería dejar a Ana y mucho menos dejar que Christian se siguiera acercando eso era lo que menos iba a permitir, con Ana no― Voy hablar con mi madre, porque hay algo de razón en lo que dijiste y es que había olvidado que le dije a mi madre que iría a verla, además está en la casa de la playa con Ben― Ana torció el gesto con desagrado, su casi ex―suegra le daban supuestos ataques de dolores, pero para tirarse a hombres jóvenes no, eso me recuerda la pedófila Robinson― Y le preguntare si quiere ver a Maddy, de ser así la llevo conmigo para que tu viajes tranquila a New York― decía el rubio. Bueno aunque esos no eran mis planes, pero que más da puedo cambiarlos "pensó el rubio" creo que hablare con mi peque y le preguntare si quiere ir a tomar sol a California.

― De eso nada Bradley, sabes que cuando tu madre está allá le importa si toma el sol desnuda o vestida, y esa no es la imagen que quiero que mi hija tenga de su abuela paterna― Brad cerro los ojos, aspiro y soltó aire con fuerza, Ana tenía razón pero el sí que viajaría o por lo menos eso es lo que quiero.

―Está bien no la llevare conmigo, pero ¿Cómo harás? ― Ana lo miro extrañada, ese cambio de actitud no era común en él , entrecerró los ojos y miro la expresión que este tenía, algo se traía y tenía que averiguarlo, esperaría pacientemente las reacciones y las cosa que este haga y tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

―Me llevare a Val conmigo― Brad la miro analítico― ¿Qué?

―Nada― dijo en tono neutro― Está bien Ana, ve a New York solo que ten mucho cuidado― dijo este con falsa resignación― ahora a lo que realmente quería hablar― Ana suspiro con fuerza, cerró los ojos y dejo caer los hombros como derrotada, ahí venia otra discusión.

― ¿Qué pasa ahora? ― Brad se sentó en la barra de desayuno.

― ¿Por qué sacaste tus cosas de la habitación?- Ana lo miro con burla.

― ¿Enserio preguntas eso? ― Brad asintió― mira Brad voy a ser lo más sincera posible― Brad la miro a los ojos esperando su respuesta, se sentó frente a el― nuestra relación está pasando por… digámoslo como una especie de… bueno una crisis bastante fuerte así que lo mejor será darnos un tiempo separados y ver cómo van las cosas― Maldición "pensó Ana" porque no le dije toda la verdad de una vez. Porque si lo haces él puede perder los estribos como lo hizo la segunda o era la primera vez que te pego y las anteriores también "mi subconsciente me mira a través de sus gafas dejando sobre su regazo el libro nuevo" ¿crees que negando que han sido varias veces por pequeñas que sean lograras borrarlas? Me dijo mi subconsciente sentada desde su silla, leyendo un libro titulado Atrapasueños. Ana suspiro, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir…

##########################

 **Escala―Ático de Christian**

―Señor― hablo Taylor casi llegando al Escala, luego de dejar a Ana en la Torre Christian y Taylor fueron de nuevo hasta Grey House y Taylor le presento a los dos guardias que servirían de apoyo― no quise decirle nada delante de los nuevos guardias, la Srta. Spencer lo espera con una cena romántica en el Ático― Christian puso los ojos como platos.

― ¿Qué coño Taylor? ― El guardia se encogió de hombros― Porque no me avisaste― más que una pregunta era un reclamo por no decirle a tiempo lo que estaba haciendo Sam.

―Disculpe señor, pero Gail le costó mucho comunicármelo ya que la Srta. Spencer quería darle una sorpresa y no le permitía usar el teléfono, Gail tuvo que ayudar a la Srta. a cocinar― Christian cerro los ojos, tenía que solucionar las cosas con Sam, no quería hacerle daño. Al entrar en el vestíbulo el olor a la comida le inundo las fosas nasales, haciendo que el hambre se le despertara.

―Está bien Taylor, solo te voy a pedir que le coloques de nuevo esas gotas mágicas a la copa de Samantha, sería muy extraño que después de una excelentísima cena y una rutina de besos y algo más… que tendré que darle, no la lleve a la cama y…― Christian cerro los ojos levemente― bueno tú me entiendes― Taylor asintió con un leve toque de perplejidad. Cuando Christian entro donde se encontraba Sam vio como esta había dispuesto de la mesa a modo muy romántico, velas, algunos pétalos de flores y flores, Champagne en su respectiva hielera y la comida servida. La mujer al darse cuenta de su presencia fue a su encuentro.

― ¡Chris, mi amor! ― Christian resoplo, me duele hacerle daño a Sam. Pero lo que siento por ella jamás se comparara con lo que siento por Ana, ni en un millón de años y me estaba engañando a mí mismo. Sam le echo los brazos al cuello y empezó a darle besos sonoros― ¡Te extrañe tanto! ― Le decía Sam con entusiasmo. Hoy no le daré nada contaminado para no levantar sospechas pero el domingo cuando no esté la estúpida Sra. Jones con su aire bohemio y entrometido empezare por hacerlo "pensó Samantha" necesito alejarlo de la estúpida desabrida de Anastasia y de la empresa.

― Samy que sorpresa― le dijo Christian dándole una sonrisa casual, abrazo a la chica y correspondió a sus besos sintiéndose terrible por engañarla y a la vez engañar a Ana. Samy no merece que la engañe, ella es un ser dulce especial, que ha sufrido y necesita de un hombre que la quiera y la valore y mi nena tampoco merece eso, debo hablar con Samantha y explicarle todo.

―Quise cocinar para ti mi amor y recibirte como se merece, cuando Gail me dijo que ya venían en camino quise servirte el primer plato― decía Sam en tono meloso y hablando muy rápido― Quería pasar el fin de semana contigo pero debo de hacer un viaje corto a Vancouver y llegare el domingo por la tarde― Christian torció el gesto, y Sam lo interpreto como si no le gustara la idea de que ella no fuera pasar el fin de semana con el― amorcito quita esa cara― Christian frunció el ceño, Sam le dio varios besos que no le supieron a nada― prometo recompensarte desde el domingo hasta el jueves que me toque viajar otra vez― Christian resoplo estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

―Sam, hay algo que debo decirte…

―No, lo haces después ahora quiero consentirte Chris― Christian puso los ojos en blanco. Se sentaron a comer, la cena estaba dispuesta como primer plato una deliciosa crema de espárragos y papa, hecha naturalmente por la Sra. Jones, Sam sabia de cocina, pero la sazón y la forma de cocinar de Gail es inconfundible "pensó Christian" tratare de ser lo más normal posible quiero pasar un fin de semana en paz.

―Está bien Sam tu ganas cenemos― decía este viendo que Gail aún estaba en la cocina. Empezaron a comer y esta le contaba los negocios que tenía nuevos no se podía negar Sam era buena en los negocios había levantado a buen modo la empresa que su padre prácticamente dejo en banca rota y ahora la quería expandir por Canadá y otros estados, aunque la sede principal estaba en California, Sam maneja todo desde Portland, es por eso que casi no nos vemos, pero creo que eso me servirá este fin de semana, y si todo sale bien no regresare hasta el lunes o martes. Christian sonrió con picardía ante sus pensamientos.

##########################

 **El Ático―Tower Bellevue**

―Ahorita regreso Val― la mujer la miro extrañada.

― ¿Dónde vas Ana y con Maddy?

―Solo iré un momento a recepción, me dejaron un paquete allá― Val asintió. Val se ve muy linda ahí sentada en el sofá, cuando suba le pediré prestada su revista. Qué raro la recepción está vacía…

—Hola Ana hasta que nos volvemos a ver— decía Jack con una sonrisa sádica y el rostro lleno de maldad— ahora si que vamos a disfrutar los que hace un tiempo no termine, pero primero disfrutare de tu bastarda— Ana vio como Jack halaba a Maddy por uno de sus bracitos y ella sin poder hacer nada, otro hombre la tenía agarrada por la espalda con mucha fuerza…

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:**.

 **Continuara…**


	78. Chapter 78

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **Hoy es el día de la amistad y no podía dejar de saludar a mis amigos, sobre todo a mis amigas son de las que más han estado a mi lado en todo momento. Feliz día de la amistad, gracias por su apoyo, por sus consejos.. se les quiere, besos, un abrazo**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO…**

 **Dedicado a: A mis grandes amigas, sin ustedes no habría historia… Y SIN LA HISTORIA NO LAS TENDRIA A USTEDES…. S…. besos, un ABRAZO desde la distancia….**

 **PD:….. Feliz Cumpleaños Jennifer… tarde pero seguro…** **;) Te quiero amiga**

 **Besos y abrazos para TI, que Dios te colme de bendiciones en este nuevo año de vida… Muaaack..**

 **Chicas gracias por ayudarme a buscar un nombre que no aparece (o si) no lo se pero de todas formas gracias…**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXXVIII**

 **Anteriormente…**

 **El Ático―Tower Bellevue**

―Ahorita regreso Val― la mujer la miro extrañada.

― ¿Dónde vas Ana y con Maddy?

―Solo iré un momento a recepción, me dejaron un paquete allá― Val asintió. Val se ve muy linda ahí sentada en el sofá, cuando suba le pediré prestada su revista. Qué raro la recepción está vacía…

—Hola Ana hasta que nos volvemos a ver— decía Jack con una sonrisa sádica y el rostro lleno de maldad— ahora si que vamos a disfrutar los que hace un tiempo no termine, pero primero disfrutare de tu bastarda— Ana vio como Jack halaba a Maddy por uno de sus bracitos y ella sin poder hacer nada, otro hombre la tenía agarrada por la espalda con mucha fuerza…  
.

―No Jack no le hagas daño a mi niña, te lo ruego― Dios mío no permitas eso.

―Le voy hay hacer lo mismo que te hice a ti y a muchas otras.

―Yo también quiero probar Jack― no puedo ver el rostro del otro hombre pero está ahí, sé que está ahí puedo oler a humo como de cigarrillos rancios.

―No Jack, antes muerta, no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi niña― Dios donde está todo el mundo― no, no, ¡NOOO! ― Mi grito retumba en medio de la noche en la oscuridad de lo que es ahora mi habitación, aquí estoy sola― gracias al cielo, gracias a Dios solo era una maldita pesadilla― mi voz es casi un susurro. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Ana se abre y entra una Tiff y una Val algo contrariadas.

―Ana ¿estás bien?, estábamos en la cocina― le decía Tiff algo alarmada― Val me ayudaba con un Te para Luke, al parecer la comida le cayó mal o estuvo comiendo basura por fuera― Tiff hizo una mueca de desagrado. Val abrazo a Ana y esta se dejó hacer, se recostó en el regazo de Val.

― Anie ¿Estas bien?- decía Val, acariciándole la cabeza, Ana asintió.

―Solo fue una estúpida pesadilla― decía Ana con un hilo de voz― debo contarles lo que me paso hoy al salir de aquí y en la oficina de Christian, en medio de la junta, Ana no quiso decir que estaba ahí desde temprano. En los últimos quince minutos Ana relato medianamente lo que había pasado, obviando las partes donde se fue directo a Grey House, Val y Tiff estaba atónitas no podían creer lo que escuchaban― Luego cuando estaba por empezar la junta con Christian entro una llamada que era para mí…― la voz de Ana se quebró de nuevo― era el maldito de Jack nuevamente amenazándome con ese tono burlesco y desagradable.

― Ana, ¿y si nos regresamos a New York? ― Ana negó con la cabeza.

―Esos malnacidos tienen fotos de nosotras y los niños en el Central Park y allá no tiene jurisdicción el Detective García― Tiff suspiro resignada.

―Tengo miedo Ana, miedo que esos hombres toquen la inocencia de Alex y Maddy― Ana cerro los ojos por un breve momento.

― Yo también Tiff, es por eso, que acepte los guardias de seguridad que ofreció Christian― Tiffany la miro sorprendida.

―Y mi adorado hermano ¿Qué dijo? ― El tono irónico al decir adorado no pasó desapercibido.

―A mí no me importa si Bradley está de acuerdo o no, lo que me importa es que estemos seguros y esos hombres sin escrúpulos no toquen a los niños. Se por experiencia propia que si me alejo de la seguridad que me están proporcionando y no tengo personas de confianza a mi alrededor estaré vulnerable y eso sería poner en peligro a Maddy, a Alex y a todos los que estén a mi lado, mejor vayan a dormir― decía Ana más tranquila― Por cierto…― ambas mujeres voltearon a verla― Tiff, Brad viajara hasta Los Ángeles a ver a Lisa, yo tengo que ir a New York a reunirme en la editorial, así que la casa será para ti sola, a menos que quieras ir con Brad a ver a tu mama― Tiff negó con la cabeza.

― No Ana no quiero resucitar de nuevo el problema con mi mama― dijo con fastidio al recordar la discusión con Lisa al decirle que contaría toda la verdad sobre Alex.

― Bueno espero que puedas sobrevivir por unos días sola, ya que Val se va conmigo y con Maddy― Tiff sonrió con picardía.

―Claro, van en el Jet, Val, Maddy, Christian, los de seguridad, más la tripulación― Ana abrió varias veces la boca y Tiff rio― Tranquila Ana tu secreto está a salvo conmigo― Ana negó con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, Sawyer y su bocota.

―Deja de estarle sacando información a Sawyer que Christian lo va dejar sin pelotas― al decir esto Ana se pudo apreciar una exclamación de dolor desde afuera. Tiff soltó una pequeña carcajada.

―Ay Ana― decía riendo― mejor me voy para que descanses y yo pueda disfrutar de esas pelotas antes de que sean arrancadas― Ana y Val también rieron, la pelirroja se levantó y se le quedo mirando a Ana algo seria― ¿Seguro estarás bien Ana? ― Ana asintió.

―Si Tiff, estoy bien ve a dormir, mañana iré muy temprano a la consulta del especialista infantil con Maddy, Val me acompañara― Tiff asintió, lanzo un beso al aire y salió de la habitación dejando a solas a Val y a Ana― disculpa que no te había dicho que irías conmigo Val pero me sentiré mejor si voy acompañada y Bradley tiene una junta muy importante con la gente de la auditoria, así que no podrá ir conmigo la consulta― decía Ana sin emoción― además me sentiré mejor sola que con él.

― Esta bien Ana, por mí no hay ningún problema, además así pedimos cita para tus laboratorios y los míos― Ana le sonrió.

―Voy aprovechar y pasare por la consulta de la ginecóloga que me veía cuando estaba aquí en Seattle, quiero saber su opinión sobre mi problema de fertilidad― Val le dio una sutil sonrisa, ese tema era delicado y se había realizado pruebas de embarazo y daban fallidas.

― Yo también aprovechare y pediré consulta con esa doctora hace mucho que no me reviso como mujer― Hablaron durante unos minutos más y Val vio a Ana bostezar― Si quieres me quedo hasta que estés dormida y luego me voy a mi habitación― Ana negó con la cabeza.

― No hace falta Valí, ve y descansa es más dejare una de las lámparas de noche encendida y me pondré a leer un rato― Val la miro resignada.

―Está bien Ana, que descanses, pero cualquier cosa me llamas a si despiertes a todos con tus gritos ― Ana sonrió, la mujer le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

― Val, si mi niña se despierta y quiere dormir conmigo me la traes por favor― Val asintió con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio. Ana cerró los ojos un momento, esperando por si Val traía a su consentida, para cuando los abrió el sol despuntaba en el alba. Me siento descansada, plena, es raro "pensó Ana con el ceño fruncido" Christian no me llamo anoche o me mando mensajes, eso es extraño. Ana se levantó con ganas de entrenar un poco, como no podía salir, decidió cumplir con la rutina que ella se había impuesto por día en NY, y como era viernes haría un poco de TaiChí y Pilates.

################################

 **Ana POV**

Dios que entumecida estoy, estas semanas en Seattle han sido mi perdición, he perdido mi rutina de entrenamiento y eso no puede seguir así, en lo que llegue a la oficina le diré a Vanessa que concrete una cita con Claude Bastille, sé que ese será el mejor entrenador que pueda encontrar en Seattle, y lo sé porque lo poco que entrene con él es muy bueno y disciplinado. Le daré a mi niña un nutritivo desayuno, por suerte la llegada de Erika será hasta casi medio día y Christian contrato un chofer particular para ella y reservo la mejor suite donde se hospedara.

################################

―Buenos días― Decía Ana al entrar a la cocina luego de una relajante ducha, se había colocado un pantalón de vestir color gris plomo con una camisa color vino y zapatos del mismo color, su cabello había amanecido muy colaborador el día de hoy así que lo seco con ternura y lo abrió por un lado, se le veía muy bien, se dio un leve maquillaje y salió rumbo al cuarto de su princesa donde Val hablaba sobre lo que iba a ponerle a Maddy, Ana rio al escuchar decir a Maddy "No gusta Valí" al entrar Ana, Maddy se le quedo mirando y supo que ropa ponerle a su hija, iban vestidas casi del mismo color solo que los colores de Maddy eran tonos más suaves y estampados infantiles.

―Buenos días Ana― saludo Tiff, Luke se levantó de repente― siéntate Luke Ana aún no se va, además debes de desayunar― la pelirroja le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca y este medio sonrió.

―Tranquilo Sawyer, desayunaremos primero y luego nos vamos al hospital, ya después veremos que sigue― Sawyer asintió, masticando sus panqueques. Al salir de la Tower, Ana estaba algo nerviosa, a pesar de llevar con ella a Sawyer y Ryan estaba nerviosa, Tiff se había quedado en el Ático junto al nuevo guardia y su representante como modelo, hablando del desfile para la gala de beneficencia de los Grey.

― Ana estas bien― pregunto Val que noto su nerviosismo, esta cerro los ojos y asintió, debo clamar mis nervios "pensó Ana" sé que él está ahí pero nosotros somos más inteligentes que el.

―Vamos chicos no quiero llegar tarde a la consulta de Maddy― le dijo Ana todo lo serena que pudo. Realizo varias llamadas entre ellas a Grace.

― Ana querida ¿Cómo estás?- Grace como siempre con su tono maternal llenándola de confianza.

―Estoy muy bien Grace, gracias. Llamaba para decirte que Maddy tiene hoy su consulta con el especialista y quería saber si no estás muy ocupada para acompañarnos― decía Ana casi en un rintitin.

―Por supuesto que estaré en esa consulta Maddy también es mi paciente― dijo la mujer con emoción.

―Gracias Grace, nos vemos en un momento― al llegar al hospital Grace las esperaba en la puerta con una enfermera y un guardia de seguridad.

― Ana, mi niña hermosa― decía Grace al acercarse a Ana quien traía a Maddy en sus brazos.

― Buelita ― extendió Maddy los bracitos y le dio varios besos sonoros a Grace sacándole una pequeña carcajada.

― Hola mi niña, ¿cómo estás?- decía abrazando a Maddy con ternura, la niña empezó a jugar con su estetoscopio― Vamos adentro Ana, ella es Marie es mi enfermera particular, Marie te llevara directamente al laboratorio para realizarle los análisis programados a Maddy y luego pasaremos a la consulta.

―Me parece bien Grace, ya Maddy desayuno, no sabía que le realizarían análisis nuevamente.

―No te preocupes Ana, si lo que desayuno no fue muy pesado no hay problema, de todas maneras le hare la observación a mis colegas― dijo con una sonrisa dulce

La consulta fue todo un éxito para la opinión de los doctores, estos pidieron análisis nuevos que debían ser realizados el día lunes de la siguiente semana pero Ana pidió mudar la fecha hasta el miércoles ya que se encontraría de viaje en New York y no podía realizarle los exámenes especiales para ver cómo se encontraba el corazón de Maddy.

―Muchísimas gracias Grace, el miércoles estaré por aquí para realizarle los nuevos estudios a Maddy― le dijo Ana agradecida― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―Claro Ana la que quieras― dijo algo intrigada.

― ¿La Dra. Green esta aun en este hospital, es decir aún tiene aquí su consultorio?- Grace la miro por un momento algo confundida.

―Si, ella aún tiene su consulta aquí en el hospital, ¿vas a consultarte con ella?- Ana asintió.

―Si quiero hacerme mi revisión que me corresponde― mintió Ana― pero quisiera pedir cita con ella.

―Subamos al piso que le corresponde, y hablare con su enfermera ayudante para que te consulte de una vez ¿Te parece?

―Me parece perfecto Grace, pero quisiera pedir turno para Valerie también de ser posible.

―Claro que si Ana, hablare con Jennifer, la enfermera de Julia y te avisare― Ana frunció el ceño, ¿quién era Julia? "pensó Ana" Y como si de un adivino se tratara Grace le respondió a la pregunta no formulada― Julia es la Dra. Greene, es más mientras tú y Val están en la consulta yo me iré con Maddy y la llevare al salón de entretenimiento infantil para niños que aún permanecen hospitalizados― decía Grace jugando con Maddy― espero que no te moleste que ella comparta con esos niños― Ana le sonrió.

―Claro que no Grace, por mí no hay problema, es más me parece una gran idea, Sawyer se puede ir con ustedes mientras Ryan se queda con nosotras― la mujer asintió, al llegar al piso de la ginecóloga, Grace hizo todos los arreglos y se llevó a Maddy con ella para que Ana y Val se quedaran más tranquilas.

―Srta. Steele― anuncio la enfermera― pase por aquí― Ana trago grueso, estar en ese consultorio era una prueba de fuego, del diagnóstico de la doctora podría continuar o acabar la relación con Christian.

― ¡Ana Steele!― exclamo la Dra. Con sorpresa― hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de usted, bueno la vi cuando trajeron la Sra. Grey-Kavanagh, y luego no supe de usted ― la curiosidad de la doctora estaba intacta.

― ¿Cómo esta Dra. Greene?- dijo Ana tendiéndole la mano― No he estado en la ciudad por varios años― dijo la morena, en ese momento entraba Jennifer la enfermera con una serie de cosas y paso hacia el cuarto contiguo.

―Estoy bien Ana, o ¿debería decir Sra. Grey? ― Ana negó con la cabeza.

―Nunca me case con Christian Dra. pasaron una serie de cosas y pospusimos todo, de hecho nos separamos por un tiempo.

―Disculpe Ana, no lo sabía― dijo esta con cierta vergüenza, algo sonrojada― vamos a revisar de manera rápida tu expediente y saber cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste aquí― Ana trago grueso. La Dra. empezó a leer y a medida que leía parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de su órbita, la mirada se le cristalizo― lo siento Ana no lo sabía, no sabía que habías pasado por ese hecho tan atroz.

―No se preocupe Dra. no fue su culpa― dijo con pesar.

―Ahora bien, ¿Dime que te trae por aquí? ― Ana tomo aire y lo soltó de manera audible.

―Quisiera que me haga una revisión exhaustiva y me dijera si esas lesiones dejaron secuela y daños en mi cuerpo irreparables― Ana tomo aire de nuevo― un Dr. que me examino en New York me dijo que no podre ser madre, pero quiero su más sincera opinión― la Dra. se sorprendió ante las palabras de Ana.

―Bueno Ana, en ese caso empezaremos por una serie de preguntas y un chequeo básico con un ecografía transvaginal y una citología vaginal― Ana asintió, aun albergaba ciertas esperanzas. Durante los siguientes 45 minutos la doctora hizo toda clase de preguntas unas más íntimas que otras― Déjame ver si te entendí Ana― Ana la miro con cierta perplejidad― no te preocupes lo que digas dentro de este consultorio aquí se quedara― Ana soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido― Tu pareja actual es Christian Grey― Ana asintió― pero hace aproximadamente una semana o más tu otra pareja es el padre de tu hija, con el cual no tienes ya intimidad desde que estas con el Sr. Grey― Ana asintió de nuevo.

―Desde antes de estar con Christian ya tenía casi una semana sin estar con Brad― Ana hablo casi en un susurro.

― Ok, por lo que me dices ambos son hombres sanos― la Dra. siguió tecleando en su computador― lo primero es revisarte y descartar alguna infección que pueda estar causando que no puedas concebir o embarazarte, por extraño que parezca la más leve infección puede ocasionar una inflamación y esto conlleva a que tu útero no le de paso a los espermatozoides y la concepción sea casi imposible― Ana la miro expectante, varias veces el mismo Dr. en New York le hablo de la inflamación pero fue poco el tratamiento que recibió, solo le recomendaba no usar ropa ajustada, apósitos diarios, tampones, ropa de tela muy elaborada o sintética.

―Cuando estaba en NY, el doctor Acman me dijo en dos oportunidades de cierta inflamación y solo me mando una ducha vaginal y varias recomendaciones― la Dra. la miro por encima de sus gafas con cierto desagrado.

―No se preocupe Ana, prometo que pondré de todo mi conocimiento para lograr un buen diagnóstico― Ana le sonrió.

―Lo se Dra. por lo mismo me tiene aquí sé que es buena en su profesión― luego de terminar la ronda de preguntas, Ana paso al cuarto contiguo donde la Dra. le practico una citología vaginal y la ecografía transvaginal.

―Mira Ana― le decía la Dra. mostrándole el monitor, luego de practicarle la citología, le empezó a realizar la ecografía― este tejido que ves aquí más oscuro y en otros más claro es debido a la inflamación que tienes― Ana la miraba sorprendida, no puedo darte en estos momentos ningún diagnostico exacto, pero por mi experiencia si esta inflamación cede y no hay ninguna infección o enfermedad que pueda afectar tu útero podríamos decir que existe la posibilidad remota de que puedas embarazarte― Ana sonrió de manera genuina, esa era la esperanza que necesitaba para aferrarse a luchar por Christian, su hombre, su bebe, su niño grande, su cincuenta, su más.

―Eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de queda ser madre, de que pueda embarazarme― la Dra. asintió, Ana la miro con emocion.

―Así es Ana, hay un porcentaje pequeño de probabilidades pero trataremos de hacerlo posible― dijo Julia Greene de manera profesional― eso si empezaremos con un tratamiento exhaustivo con el cual no podrás tener intimidad bajo ningún concepto― Ana la miro con los ojos como platos― vístete y te lo explico mejor― dijo esta al ver la reacción de asombro de Ana, luego de que Ana se vistiera y se sentara de nuevo frente la Dra. esta le explico― empezaremos provocando tu menstruación ya que no hay un embarazo, por lo consiguiente esta no tiene por qué ausentarse. Después de que tu menstruación haya pasado tomaras ciertos medicamentos para convatir con una serie de antibióticos, orales y vaginales, con su respectivo antiinflamatorio, trataremos una posible infección y/o inflamación, luego…― Greene empezó a explicarle, cada uno de los pasos a seguir― después de que termines este tratamiento, tengas un margen de diez días u ocho días sin que tengas ningún sangrado, podrás venir de nuevo a mi consulta y te practicaremos una crioterapia― Ana abrió la boca varias veces, estaba atontada con tanta información, por suerte la Dra. le estaba anotando todo― la Crioterapia es un procedimiento bastante sencillo consiste en corregir o disminuir lesiones en el cuello uterino que puedan ocasionar lesiones leves o la crioterapia cervical que consiste en la destrucción del tejido afectado mediante la aplicación directa de frío intenso con nitrógeno líquido― decía la Dra. de manera explicativa― no te asustes Ana, esto es algo que realizaremos aquí en mi consultorio. Tiene la ventaja de que se hace sin anestesia, es indolora, no requiere una preparación especial de la paciente. En tu caso empezaremos por la infección y la inflamación, la crioterapia solo será para quitar posibles tejidos que tengas adheridos por las lesiones que sufriste luego del ataque de ese hombre y quitar al vestigio de la posible infección que tengas― Ana asintió.

― ¿Podre tener una vida normal con todo este tratamiento?- Ana le preocupaba no poder dedicarle tiempo a su hija y ahora a Christian, aunque no tuvieran intimidad, ¿entendería Christian que no podremos tener sexo? "pensó Ana".

―Si normal te refieres a tu día a día con tu niña no hay problema o a trabajar, solo que cuando te realice la crioterapia deberás permanecer en reposo absoluto durante tres a cinco días. Solo una cosa Ana bajo ningún concepto podrás mantener intimidad, luego del ultimo tratamiento que es la Crio, deberás esperar por lo menos un mes o más para intimar.

―Está bien Dra. Greene, hare todo como usted me diga, ¿cuándo debo empezar con este tratamiento?

―Lo antes posible, pero como sé que aún no asimilas lo de no tener intimidad― Ana se sonrojo notablemente― puedes empezar la próxima semana, con las pastillas que te recete para provocar tu periodo.

―Gracias Dra. así será― decía Ana sonriente, acepto todos los papeles que la Dra. le entregaba, donde habían folletos indicaciones, recomendaciones, recetas de los medicamentos entre sugerencias y una pequeña dieta que debía incluir en su alimentación normal. Al salir del consultorio Val salió disparada hacia ella.

― ¿Ana estas todo bien?- Ana la miro confusa.

―Si Val todo bien, porque la pregunta.

―Estuviste allá adentro más de dos horas― Woow mas de dos horas "pensó Ana"― Christian ha llamado dos veces y me dijo que si volvía a llamar y no habías salido del consultorio vendría el mismo a buscarte― Ana rodo los ojos.

― Esta todo bien, te cuento esta noche en la casa o en el vuelo― dijo Ana metiendo todo lo que le había dado la Dra. Greene en su portafolio― ahora ve tú a la consulta, ya te están esperando, mientras iré a ver a mi niña― Val asintió. Cuando Val entro en el consultorio Ana se dirigió al área de pediatría que quedaba en el piso siguiente, Ryan la acompaño, luego vendría por Val. Ana sonrió al ver a Maddy jugando con una nena un poco más grande que ella de cabello castaño, piel acaramelada, o tostada por el sol, ojos grandes color avellana o marrones no se le veían bien a esa distancia, la niña estaba sentada en una pequeña cama con un brazo completamente enyesado y su pierna del mismo lado de igual forma, su niña estaba a su lado mientras la niña jugaba con una mano haciendo caminar una muñeca Maddy hacia lo mismo con otra muñeca lo que parecía un desfile de modas en un lado Grace les hacía voces como si de una presentadora se trataba.

― ¿Interrumpo? ―dijo Ana al entrar.

― ¡Mamiii! ― exclamo Maddy― mida mami ella es adi mi miga, le guele su biazo y su perna― Ana sonrió ante las palabras de su hija.

― Hola pequeñita― decía Ana saludando a la niña, esta se tapó la cara con la muñeca.

―Tranquila Alisson, ella es la mama de Maddy y es una buena persona, no te hará daño― la pequeña Alisson bajo la muñeca lentamente y miro a Ana con temor. Ana pudo apreciar los moretones y pequeñas contusiones que se le podían apreciar a la niña, un pijama todo descolorido y un pequeño muñeco de felpa algo viejo también.

―Hola Alisson soy Ana, la mama de Maddy, eres una niña muy linda y tienes el cabello como la princesa Rapunzel― Alisson sonrió de lado casi de manera imperceptible. En ese momento entraba una enfermera que le cambiaría el vendaje del brazo y curaría las demás heridas que decoraban el rostro de la niña― vamos Maddy dile adiós a tu nueva amiga, las enfermeras necesitan cambiarla.

―No quielo mami, adi casa mia mami― dijo Maddy con la voz apagada casi en un pequeño llanto. Ana miro a Grace y esta la miro expectante.

―Dame un momento Ana, necesito ver cómo van las heridas de Alisson― la mujer asintió.

―Cielo, Alisson no puede ir a la casa porque está enferma, hay que esperar que este recuperada para poder invitarla a casa, te parece― Maddy asintió se metió su dedo en la boca, cosa que hacia cuando estaba triste o enferma y se metió en el hueco del cuello de Ana. La morena vio por los cristales de la ventana como le quitaban los vendajes a la niña y Alisson la miro, le dio una mejor sonrisa que Ana correspondió, la saludo con la mano antes de que la enfermera cerrara las cortinas

― Listo Ana, puedo invitarte almorzar, ya es casi hora de almuerzo― dijo Grace con afecto.

―Claro Grace, vamos― Ana titubeo un momento y pregunto― ¿Grace que le paso a Alisson? ― esta sonrió con tristeza.

― Tuvo un horrible accidente de auto, venían huyendo de su padrastro que al parecer las maltrataba a ella, a su madre y a su hermanita, su madre está internada aquí en estado de coma, el cuerpo de su hermanita aún no ha sido encontrado, por el poco testimonio que pude escuchar de quienes avisaron dicen que un carro las impacto por detrás al coche de la madre de Alisson y con la mala suerte cayó por un pequeño desfiladero a las afueras de la ciudad, el otro coche se dio a la fuga, aún no sabemos más nada, solo esperamos que la madre de Alisson salga pronto del coma y pueda decirnos que paso― Ana torció el gesto con tristeza.

― ¿Se puede hacer algo por ella? ― Ana se sentía atraída por la dulce mirada de Alisson.

―Aun la mantenemos bajo hospitalización, por las quemaduras que tiene en su brazo, pero en lo que este recuperada pasara a manos del estado, si no aparece un familiar antes o podría ir a dar a un hogar temporal o sustituto― a Grace no le gustaba los hogares temporales, ahí había muchas cosas que podrían pasarle.

― Grace me gustaría ayudar a Alisson, la semana que viene cuando venga para los estudios de Maddy podría traerle algunas cosas, no se artículos personales, ropa, algún juguete, que se yo― Ana hizo un gesto con los hombros algo infantil, Grace sonrió.

―Alisson te robo el corazón Ana querida― Ana asintió emocionada, ¿sería eso?

―Esa niña me cautivo Grace y quisiera ayudarla en lo que más pueda― ¿Podría Ana ser la encargada de Alisson? "pensó Grace" debo de preguntarle a Carrick en caso de que Ana lo sugiera.

―Y la ayudaras Ana, cuando vengas a traer a Maddy a los estudios podrás ayudarla, trata de no traer todo muy elaborado hay niños que podrían sentirse desplazados por no recibir nada― Ana asintió así seria, traería lo necesario para que Alisson se sienta bien…

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:**.

 **Continuara…**


	79. Chapter 79

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO…**

 **Dedicado a: Sumissives Avengers… Por permitirme estar ahí mientras duro, Dios las bendiga…. besos, un ABRAZO desde la distancia….**

 **PD:….. La amistad es un sentimiento muy bello que se cultiva, cuida y crece con el tiempo, por esto en el momento que alguna amiga toma un rumbo en busca de nuevas oportunidades, nuestra vida cambia porque es como si una parte se fuera lejos con ellas, ya que las amigas en muchos casos son como hermanas y siempre estaremos pendientes una de las otras.** **;)**

 **Mariii, Felicidades, que Dios las colme de bendiciones en este nuevo proceso… Muaaack..**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO LXXXIX**

 **Anteriormente…**

―Esa niña me cautivo Grace y quisiera ayudarla en lo que más pueda― ¿Podría Ana ser la encargada de Alisson? "pensó Grace" debo de preguntarle a Carrick en caso de que Ana lo sugiera.

―Y la ayudaras Ana, cuando vengas a traer a Maddy a los estudios podrás ayudarla, trata de no traer todo muy elaborado hay niños que podrían sentirse desplazados por no recibir nada― Ana asintió así seria, traería lo necesario para que Alisson se sienta bien…  
 **.**

―Sabes Grace, ver Alisson me removió cosas muy dentro, cosas que no puedo explicar, no se verla así tan desvalida sin nadie que esté a su lado― Ana hablaba con la mirada perdida.

―Se a lo que te refieres Ana, eso mismo sentí yo el día que vi a mi Christian por primera vez― decía Grace con los ojos nublados― aunque son casos diferentes, se lo que describes porque así me sentí. Aquellas palabras impactaron en Ana, y si ese es mi destino "pensó Ana" si lo que debo hacer es… Ana negó con la cabeza, esperare la próxima semana, a lo mejor me ilusiono y de repente llegan los familiares de Alisson.

―La semana que viene antes de venir te avisare y así me acompañas a ver a Alisson― Grace sonrió y asintió― ahora vamos no quiero que se haga tarde, debo ir a una reunión a la editorial, pero antes debo llevar a Val y Maddy al Ático y ver que están seguras.

―Por eso no hay problema Ana, vamos a comer y luego llevamos a Maddy y a Val― Ana le sonrió, tomaron el ascensor junto al guardia de Grace y Sawyer― esto de los guardias de seguridad me tiene cansada, estoy por creer que en algún momento, entrare al baño y ahí estará uno de esos gorilas que Carrick y Christian quieren que me sigan, Ana soltó una pequeña carcajada, Sawyer no disimulo la sonrisa, el guardia de Grace se sonrojo y miro de mala gana a Sawyer― es la verdad Ana, ayer Mía llego furiosa porque los guardias no la dejan ni a sol ni a sombra y mañana creo que viajara y no quiere que la seguridad la acompañe durante el viaje, ya que viajara a Florida y dice que no tendrá privacidad― Ana se encogió de hombros. Llegaron al piso casi desierto ya todos se habían ido a excepción de las enfermeras que aún quedaban en sus puestos, al no ser un piso de hospitalización solo estaba el personal necesario, Val estaba sentada en las sillas de la sala de espera, Ryan al verla también se levantó este se encontraba en otra silla algo alegado de Val.

― ¿Listo Val?- la mujer asintió y dejo la revista.

―Quise esperarte aquí porque no sabía en dónde buscarte― dijo Val algo apenada.

―No te preocupes Val me entretuve hablando con Grace y Maddy hizo una nueva amiga, así que te imaginaras algo difícil de despedirse― decía Ana con Maddy dormida en sus brazos. En ese momento el ascensor sonó y todos voltearon poniendo en alerta a los guardias, al abrirse las puertas salió un Christian a paso rápido.

―Madre― dijo este besando a Grace y mirando fijamente a Ana.

― ¿Anastasia, está todo bien? ― la morena asintió con el ceño fruncido, Christian soltó a su madre y abrazo a Ana― Val me dijo que estabas en la consulta con la Dra. Greene, pero llame una hora después y aun estabas dentro del consultorio― decía este preocupado, cosa que a Ana enterneció. Mi 50 se preocupa por mi "pensó Ana"

―Estoy bien Christian, fue solo chequeo de rutina, ya habrá tiempo de contarte― Christian la miro y como siempre sus miradas hablaban más que mil palabras.

―Está bien, así será. Ven dame a Maddy para ayudarte― Ana se sorprendió al igual Grace por la forma en como Christian tomo a la niña en sus brazos― se ve que Maddy come muy bien, tiene buen peso― Ana rio― que sonido más bonito― Christian le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz― mama ¿Vas a pasar por tus cosas y nos vamos? Las invito a almorzar― Grace le sonrió complacida al ver la interacción de Ana y Christian.

―Claro que si hijo, toda esta en el área de emergencia, estaba de guardia desde anoche ahí.

―Vamos entonces, sabes que no me gustan los hospitales― Grace asintió. Luego de que Grace se quitara su bata de Dra. y recogiera sus cosas, salieron a las afueras con el personal de guardia― Taylor― lo llamo Christian― ¿tu copiloto podría ser Val? En la parte de atrás iremos mi madre, Ana y yo― el hombre asintió. Taylor llamo a Sawyer y le dio varias órdenes luego que se montaran en los autos Taylor salió de primero Ana pudo apreciar un carro color gris que arrancaba a la vez que salían pero se detuvo al ver que no salían solos.

―Te…te fijas..te― titubeo Ana al hablar con Christian, Grace por suerte iba hablando por teléfono con Mía y se podía escuchar la voz chillona de esta, Christian miro a Ana extrañado y con la mirada le pregunto― el auto gris, que trato de ponerse a la par cuando salimos del hospital, se parece…― Christian miro enseguida a Taylor y este empezó hablar por el Intercomunicador apenas visible. Christian tomo a Ana de la mano y trato de infundirle confianza.

―Señor, el carro al que hace referencia la Srta. Steele se desvió y salió hacia la interestatal, no lleva placas, ¿quiere que uno de los carros trate de seguirlos?― Ana le apretó la mano a Christian.

― ¿Qué piensas que sería correcto Taylor?- le dijo Christian tratando de disimular la voz.

―Dormán, Sánchez traten de seguir al posible sudes en un perfil bajo, cuando estemos en el restaurant, donde comerán los señores le avisare.

―Entendido T.

―Listo señor, no se preocupe contamos con el mejor equipo― decía Taylor.

―Eso lo se Taylor solo me preocupo por la seguridad de todos― Christian iba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta que le apretaba la mano a Ana por demás.

―Amor― Ana soltó la expresión y Grace que apenas terminaba de colgarle a Mía se sorprendió emitiendo un sonido algo audible al ver como Christian le depositaba un beso a Ana en los labios― me encanta que me tomes de la mano, pero si la sigues apretando así, me dejaras una lesión― Christian miro la mano y se dio cuenta que esta estaba de un color no natural.

―Lo siento nena― decía mientras se la masajeaba y le daba besos en cada nudillo, Ana se encogió de hombros, para restarle importancia― algún sitio, donde quieran comer o algo que quieran comer― decía este abrazando a Ana con el brazo desocupado, con ternura, la sintió temblar y empezó a masajearle un poco la espalda― tranquila amor― le dijo bajando un poco la cabeza para que solo lo escuchara Ana― estás conmigo y no dejaría que te pase nada― Ana se rodó un poco y sin importarle nada se apretó a Christian en un beso que demostraba necesidad, al separarse Maddy que se encontraba todavía en los brazos de Christian y tenía aun con los ojitos cerrados, exclamo.

―Pata mami, mi quero pata― levanto una manito, Ana empezó a reír su niña empezaría contar con que quería la pasta.

―Está bien mi niña pasta será― Ana le acomodo un poco la ropa― quieres que mami te cargue― Maddy negó con la cabeza y con un escueto "no" se pegó del pecho de Christian y se abrazó a él. Ana quedo perpleja. Christian rio al igual que Grace, Ana lo miro con ensoñación.

― ¡Maddy compórtate!- la niña se metió el dedo en la boca y trato de tapar su cara con los demás deditos.

―Déjala nena, es bonito verla así― dijo Christian embobado ante tanta ternura― Taylor vamos a Il Terrazzo, si vamos a comer pasta que sea en el mejor sitio― le dijo Christian abrazando aun a Ana― el equipo que se prepare que también comerá ahí.

― ¿Señor? ―Taylor se sorprendió un poco― Pero…

―No te preocupes Taylor lo menos que podemos hacer por la manera en cómo nos cuidan es alimentarlos― le dijo Ana desde el asiento de atrás, Christian le dio un beso en la cabeza.

―Así es Taylor además hoy será un día largo debemos hacer varias cosas y no creo que de tiempo que el grupo se disperse y coma― Taylor asintió. Llegaron a un amplio estacionamiento con pocas plazas vacías. Al bajar Christian espero a Ana y a su madre. La morena tomo en brazos a Maddy que aún estaba media dormida. Al entrar a la terraza principal del restorán, donde quedaba una de las entradas, a cada lado había una serie de pequeñas mesas de dos o tres plazas, donde se podía comer a la luz del sol y disfrutar de un paisaje lleno de vegetación, o en la noche para contemplar las estrellas, este estaba bajo un techo muy fino de cristal especial para estos casos. Antes de que Christian pudiera avanzar más, fueron interceptados por una mujer de unos cuarenta y muchos, muy bien conservada, vestida con un elegante traje negro un poco ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba ver un cuerpo bien definido a pesar de la edad. Esta miro al equipo de seguridad desplegado a los lados y luego miro a Christian devorándolo con la mirada e ignorando completamente a Grace y a Ana.

―Christian, ¿cara come stai? bello vederti qui in giro (querido como estas, que gusto verte por aquí) ― la mujer hablo en un perfecto italiano, Christian arrugo el entrecejo algo confundido.

― Ella acaba de decirte que es un gusto verte por aquí y que como estas― dijo Ana con algo de desdén. Christian la miro algo sorprendido. No sabía que Ana podía hablar italiano "pensó Christian"

― Hola Carmine, muy bien gracias― dijo este amable― ellas son mi madre, la Dra. Trevelyan-Grey, Anastasia Steele y Valerie Parker― dijo sin más explicaciones― por cierto, no me hables en italiano que sabes que no lo hablo― Carmine le sonrió mimosa como disculpándose, luego miro a las mujeres, la sonrisa que le dirigió a Grace era amable, cordial, en cambio a Ana iba dirigida con fingido entusiasmo cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ella, a Val simplemente la ignoro.

―Encantada Sra. Carmine― le dijo Ana mirándola de arriba abajo, con fastidio. Grace solo se limitó a darle la mano y a sonreír, aquella mujer era amiga de Elena y ella lo sabía, pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de compartir con su hijo, por esa insignificante mujer.

―Guido, si poteva prendere i signori a uno dei riservata (Guido, que podría llevar a los señores a uno de los reservados) ― decía Carmine al maître. El hombre asintió y se limitó en un gesto cortes en señalar por donde debían caminar.

― Guido e un altro tavolo per sei, si prega di (Señor Guido y otra mesa para seis personas, por favor) ― el hombre se le quedo mirando extrañado, le dijo Ana al ver que Christian iba a hablar.

―Guido traigo conmigo a mi personal y quisiera que los atendieran a ellos también.

―Sr. Grey será un piacere ― dijo el hombre con verdadero acento italiano.

―Taylor― enseguida se acercó el guardia― encárgate de distribuir desde aquí afuera y hasta cerca de donde vamos a estar al equipo, te avisare unos minutos antes de estar listos para que prepares a los chicos― Taylor asintió. Después de que Guido los dejara en el reservado en una mesa para seis personas, Grace se excusó para ir al baño y Val aprovecho para acompañarla, Ana estaba tratando de acomodar a Maddy que recién se levantaba por completo, cuando le pidió ir al baño y Val se regresó por ella. Aprovecho la soledad del momento y miro a Christian, este sabía que lo siguiente sería una pregunta.

―Suéltala Ana― dijo sonriendo de lado, Ana lo miro interrogante― ya sé que quieres preguntar algo, solo dilo nena― Ana tomo aire de manera audible y lo miro fijamente.

―Solo una pregunta― Christian la miro con cierto temor, el tono denotaba que estaba molesta, no quiero arruinar el viaje a New York hay demasiadas cosas que quiero hacer con ella en la gran manzana "pensó Christian"― ¿Te acostaste con la tal Carmine?- dijo Ana sin ningún cuidado― ¿Te la follaste?- Christian la miro algo perplejo.

―No Ana, no lo hice― dijo Christian casi enseguida y por su mirada Ana sabía que decía la verdad.

― ¿Entonces?

― ¿Entonces qué? No entiendo que quieres decir― dijo tratando de evitar la conversación.

―Me lo vas a contar ¿o tengo que averiguarlo?- dijo sin más, Christian se encogió de hombros, Ana se levantó casi de un salto.

― ¿A dónde vas?

―A preguntarle a Carmine cuantas veces te la follaste― Christian puso los ojos como platos.

―Ana, ¿te has vuelto loca?- dijo tomándola de manera suave por el brazo, Ana se zafo.

―Loca no, solo cuido lo que es mío― Christian sonrió complacido, así que mi nena esta celosa "pensó Christian"― ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¿Acaso te burlas de mí? ― Christian se sorprendió, abrió la boca varias veces y negó con la cabeza ― sino me lo dices tú, juro por Dios que me presentare delante de ella cuando menos lo esperes y se lo preguntare de frente.

―Es la verdad, nunca tuvimos sexo, pero hubo otras cosas― Ana lo miro sorprendida.

― ¿Cómo cuáles?- en el momento que Christian iba hablar llego Grace, Val y Maddy.

―No te preocupes Christian, ya hablaremos tu y yo― el hombre trago grueso, lo menos que quería era perder a Ana.

― Así será Ana, ahora comeremos― decía Christian en forma casi rotunda, pero en voz baja, Ana rodo los ojos y asintió molesta.

― Hijo podríamos ordenar ya, estoy agotada anoche estuve de guardia― dijo Grace sonriente.

―Si mama, cuando gusten― cada uno ordeno de manera rápida, platos no muy elaborados. El camarero se acercó y tomo la orden.

―Me podrías traer una lasaña de vegetales y ensalada primavera por favor― dijo Grace sin mirar mucho el menú― y una copa de vino tinto.

― A mí me traes por favor una ensalada de pasta con camarones, jamón y pollo― dijo Ana viendo el menú y no consiguió menú infantil― y para mi niña unos lingüinis en salsa de camarones y queso― el camarero la miro perplejo.

―Disculpe Sra. es un plato que contiene pimienta y podría ser algo fuerte para la pequeña― dijo casi en un susurro el camarero.

―Es cierto Ana, ese plato es algo fuerte― Ana sonrió y Val los miraba divertida.

―Sé que es un plato algo fuerte pero a Maddy le gusta― dijo Ana medio divertida― créanme si no le gustara no lo ordenaría, y dos zumos de fresa y yogurt ― dijo esta con suficiencia― Val, que quieres ordenar.

―Me gustaría comer una ensalada de pasta con camarones y pollo por favor y un zumo de piña y yogurt.

―Yo comeré lasaña de carne y una copa de vino blanco por favor― el camarero se fue y casi 25 minutos después traía la ordenes, empezaron a comer en silencio, prestándole atención a Maddy y su plato, la niña comía gustosa, solo se necesitó una jarra de agua adicional porque Maddy tomo mucha agua. Luego de comer, Christian le ordeno a Taylor que preparara el equipo de seguridad y dispusieron a salir, cuando iban por el área principal de restorán Ana pudo divisar como la tal Carmine se acercaba a paso rápido hacia ellos. Si ella quiere dar guerra la va a tener "pensó Ana" se aferró al brazo de Christian y entrelazo los dedos con los de él, Christian se extrañó un poco pero al ver a la mujer supo porque Ana se comportaba así, por suerte Maddy iba en brazos de Grace que pidió llevar a la niña.

― Christian, que placer el tenerte de nuevo por aquí― decía la mujer algo mimosa, Grace se adelantó un poco junto a Val no quería estar ahí ya era mucho tener que comer en aquel sitio donde sabía que podía conseguirse a Elena― ¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan pronto? ― aquella sonrisa que le dedico no era de amigos precisamente, apretó más la mano de Ana, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Carmine.

― Carmine bella, no quiero ser grosero pero no me gustan tus insinuaciones y menos delante de mi madre y Ana― decía este serio, en modo dominante.

―Sabes Christian, jamás pensé verte con niñas, jugando a ser mujeres o cosas tan insignificantes― dijo mirando desafiante a Ana. Christian se puso serio y Ana se tensó ante el comentario. Que se habrá creído esta momia "pensó Ana"

―Retira tus palabras Carmine en este momento― le dijo Christian entre dientes.

― Sabes Christian― dijo tocándole la solapa de su impecable traje de raya diplomática sacudiéndole una pelusa inexistente― ¿Qué pasaría si tu mamita se entera de lo que hacías en Sodoma? ―Christian se sorprendió no esperaba aquello.

―No te atreverías― le dijo en un desafío.

― Por supuesto que si, por su culpa mi amiga Elena se quedó prácticamente en la banca rota, apenas se está recuperando― dijo esta con la mirada fija en el pálido rostro de Christian, Carmine sabía que el punto débil de Christian era su madre, Ana sentía que hervía, estaba a punto de la ebullición― Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, donde ambos saldríamos satisfechos, aquellas palabras llenaron de asco a Ana y pudo sentir un leve temblor en la mano de Christian y tensarse aún más.

―No Carmine, ese juego…― decía cuando la mujer lo interrumpió. Christian miro a los lados, no fuera Grace a regresar y escuchar aquella conversación.

― Si no haces lo que te pido podría sacar a la luz tu pasado como sumiso y dominante― Christian soltó a Ana, la morena se dio cuenta de la magnitud del chantaje y si algo había aprendido en estos años es que las palabras tienen un poder increíble. Ana mostro su mejor sonrisa y tomo a Carmine por el brazo con fuerza.

―Mira Carmine, no sé quién eres y no sabes quién soy y no me interesa saberlo― la mujer halo fuerte el brazo y Ana se lo sujeto más fuerte― es mejor que dejes en paz a los Grey y no trates de hacer nada en contra de ellos― decía Ana con los ojos resplandecientes de furia ― y mucho menos en contra de Christian, de lo contrario yo personalmente me encargare de que esta cueva llamada restorán, no sirva ni como cafetería de quinta― decía a Ana con un tono de voz amenazante pero bajo.

― Mira niña tonta, suéltame que me dejaras marcas― Ana apretó más, ambas se estaban desafiando con la mirada― quisiera reírme pero eso sería darle importancia a tus palabras, no sé cómo carajo podría un ser tan insignificante como tu destruir mi prestigio― Ana sonrió de nuevo.

― ¿Conoces a Carmen Villavicense y a Donato Foley? ― La mujer palideció un poco, Ana sonrió más ampliamente ― O digamos a Marcello Garcés, los conoces ¿Cierto? sabes quienes son y a que se dedican, basta con que levante un teléfono y tendrás los ojos del todo el país ― decía Ana con aires de superioridad ― créeme bella ― la llamo por el mote que había usado Christian y otro comensal ― solo con llamar a Donny Foley y pedirle que escriba que tienes insectos rastreros y otras cosas, tendrías a toda la OMS entrando por esa puerta y clausurando tu cueva, mal llamada restorán― Carmine trato de hablar pero no lo logro― así que ahora te digo yo: Sin acuerdos, sin chantajes y sin ninguna jugada sucia, porque de lo contrario terminaras peor que Elena― Ana se irguió de nuevo, tomo a Christian del brazo y salió con un confundido Grey del lugar…

― ¿Quiénes son esas personas Ana? ―decía confundido. No sé qué diablos me paso, pero escuchar la amenaza de Carmine y luego las palabras de Ana me bloqueé por completo. Ana le sonrió coqueta.

―Vamos en el auto te explico― se dirigieron a donde se encontraban Grace, Maddy y Val― ya estaba casi organizados.

― ¿Todo bien hijo?- Christian asintió― nunca más me traigas a este sitio Christian, esa mujer la tal Carmine es amiga de Elena― Christian la miro sorprendido, así que mi madre sabe que Carmine y Elena se conocen.

― Lo siento mama― dijo este apenado ― no volverá a pasar, ni yo mismo vendré― decía el aludido.

―No te preocupes cielo, no es tu culpa― Grace le dio un beso a Christian en ambas mejillas y se montó en el auto, donde iría Val con Maddy y los dos guardias de seguridad y un escolta detrás de ellos en otro auto. Al despedirse Ana le pidió encarecidamente a Val que le avisara una vez instaladas en el Ático.

―Vamos Ana, te dejo en la editorial y me voy a Grey House― Ana sonrió. Ya montados en el auto Christian no aguanto, la sentó en su regazo y le dio un casto beso ― ¿Y bien nena, me vas a contar?- Ana le sonrió, le dio otro beso de manera dulce que se convirtió en necesidad por suerte solo iba Taylor en el auto, cuando se separaron por la necesidad de aire, Ana le acarició el rostro.

― Esas personas que mencione son críticos gastronómicos, no conozco ninguno de la manera en como se lo dije a la Sra. Robinson #02― Christian hizo una mueca, ya luego hablaría con Paolo y le diría lo de Carmine, "pensó Christian" eso es lo mejor que podía hacer― pero conozco su trabajo por una publicación de una revista alternativa que hizo Random House, para una serie de cadenas de restaurantes que ellos casi destruyen, pero sé quién los conoce y estaría encantado de traerlos con tal de tener una exclusiva― Christian estaba perplejo. No sabía si reír o asustarse, por el comportamiento de Ana, que el desconocía…

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	80. Chapter 80

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. L. James, hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir de la historia, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...**

 **NOTA: HOLA CHICAS…**

 **GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA y POR SEGUIR LEYENDO…**

 **Dedicado a: Sumissives Avengers…**

" **Este día de la Madre también es para felicitar a mis amigas que como yo ya están cumpliendo este rol tan importante... y otras que están próximas a estrenarse, así como para toda mujer que ansía realizarse como madre... FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES."**

 **Besos chicas un ABRAZOOO MUY FUERTE**

 **Feliz lectura**

 **CAPITULO XC**

 **Anteriormente…**

― Esas personas que mencione son críticos gastronómicos, no conozco ninguno de la manera en como se lo dije a la Sra. Robinson #02― Christian hizo una mueca, ya luego hablaría con Paolo y le diría lo de Carmine, "pensó Christian" eso es lo mejor que podía hacer― pero conozco su trabajo por una publicación de una revista alternativa que hizo Random House, para una serie de cadenas de restaurantes que ellos casi destruyen, pero sé quién los conoce y estaría encantado de traerlos con tal de tener una exclusiva― Christian estaba perplejo. No sabía si reír o asustarse, por el comportamiento de Ana, que el desconocía…  
.

― Ana…― dijo casi en un susurro― no sé si azotarte por lo que has hecho o postrarme a tus pies― dijo este con un gesto serio pero con la sonrisa en los ojos.

― Podría aceptar la primera opción mañana por la noche en mi Loft, en la intimidad de mi habitación luego de dormir a Maddy― Christian trago grueso.

―Pensé que iríamos a mi piso en Upper East Side ― dijo casi con molestia.

― Si quieres vamos el domingo, es que Maddy se sentiría incomoda al llegar a un sitio extraño― dijo Ana con cierto pesar.

― ¿Crees que Val podría cuidarla, mientras jugamos? ― Ana palideció.

― ¿Tienes un cuarto de juegos en tu piso en NY city?- dijo Ana en un hilo de voz.

― No, pero tengo varios juguetes guardados de cuando fuimos nosotros.

― No se Christian, no sé si soportaría estar amarrada― Ana bajo la cabeza y trato de sentarse en el asiento del auto, pero Christian se lo impidió.

― No hay necesidad de que te amarre nena, es más podemos improvisar si quieres, o buscamos la manera― decía Christian con su mejor sonrisa sexy ― además sabes que me encanta tenerte a mi disposición, puedo amarrarte suave a la espalda de manera que puedas soltarte tú misma, algo más simbólico que de detención, pero de igual manera disfrutaría de ti ― decía en tono bajo y sensual, Ana se sonrojo, sabía a qué se refería Christian ― ¿Cuándo nos iríamos?

― Aun no sé, puede ser mañana en la mañana o esta noche. Aún no he podido arreglar nada― dijo Ana pensando otra vez en la pequeña discusión que había tenido con Brad.

―Está bien Ana, solo avísame, me gustaría que fuera hoy por la noche, así tendríamos todo el fin d semana para nosotros y regresaríamos el martes― Ana asintió. El auto se detuvo y Taylor bajo espero paciente a que Christian abriera la puerta ― Vamos Taylor llevaremos a Ana a la seguridad de su oficina, Ryan no debe de tardar, cuando estaban por cerrarse las puertas del ascensor Christian las detuvo para que subiera Ryan con ellos. Luego de una breve despedida Christian se fue hacia Grey House y Ana quedo bajo la vigilancia de Ryan y otro guardia que no demoraría en llegar.

―Srta. Steele― le dijo Ryan serio― este es Duncan mi respaldo, el Sr. Grey ya lo conoció y Taylor le dio la información con las instrucciones necesarias― Ana no sabía que decir, se aclaró la garanta y consiguió emitir palabras.

― Esta bien Ryan, explícale el manejo de la editorial con respecto a la seguridad y la manera en como vayan a trabajar, pero eso si te quiero a ti adelante o en su defecto a Sawyer― este asintió serio.

―Así será Srta. Steele― Ryan salió y detrás venia Duncan, hombre de compleción gruesa, rapado sin cabello, profundos ojos negros y la piel tan oscura como la noche, ya en la soledad de su oficina Ana empezó a ordenarse, a ponerse al día con todo el trabajo atrasado, debía llamar a Sally en NY para concretar la cita con Arthur, casi media hora después el interno sonaba anunciando a Vanessa.

―Dime Vanessa ― dijo en tono neutro.

―El señor Cooper acaba de salir de su oficina y viene hacia acá ― Ana sonrió, puede que Vanessa no haya visto salir a Christian.

― Esta bien Vanessa, podrías decirle a Denisse si la Sra. Grey-Kavanagh, podría venir a mi oficina en unos treinta minutos, necesito hablar con ella lo de la entrevista.

―Claro Ana con todo gusto, el equipo de producción y fotografía ya está aquí, están acondicionando el estudio de la revista, para la entrevista exclusiva― dijo la mujer entusiasta.

― Gracias Vanessa, cuando llegue el Sr. Cooper lo hacer pasar por favor― diciendo esto colgó. Aún no ha pasado la mitad de todo lo que tengo que hacer y ya estoy algo cansada "pensó Ana". Poco más de cinco minutos después llego Brad.

―Anie, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?― decía este con la mirada preocupada, Ana lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Y ahora qué le pasa "pensó Ana" viene y se dirige a mi como si nada.

― Si Bradley, todo bien ¿Por qué?

― Es solo que tardaste tanto en el medico que pensé que algo podría ir mal, que los médicos podrían haber encontrado algo en los estudios de Maddy ― Ana negó con la cabeza y soltó el aire contenido, así que era eso "pensó la morena".

― Todo está bien Brad, Maddy está en muy buen estado de salud, los doctores le mandaron nuevos estudios pero son solo de rutina y para terminar de ver su evolución, puede que hasta deje por completo los medicamentos y solo le toque tomas vitaminas― la cara de Brad cambio por completo soltó el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido y se dejó caer por completo en la silla.

―Que buena noticia Ana ― decía sonriente. Podre tener todos los problemas con Ana pero por mi princesa me como mi orgullo de hombre y voy directo hasta la madre de mi hija como un manso cordero "pensó Brad" así podre viajar más tranquilo ahora que voy con mi peque y sin Tiff― Eso me tranquiliza, espero que de verdad se termine esta pesadilla y los ataques de Maddy.

―El médico me explico que los ataques que le daban eran debido a que los medicamentos le hacían que su corazón se expandiera y latiera más deprisa por ser medicamentos para adultos mayores que padecen de problemas cardiacos severos y al agitarse, como correr, saltar o cualquier emoción fuerte desencadenaba las crisis― Brad tomo aire.

―Ya me encargare de ese medico en cuanto vaya a New York y entable una demanda, por mala praxis ― Ana asintió ― ¿Cuándo tienes pensado irte para NY city?- Ana dejo de ver los papeles y miro a Brad a los ojos.

―No lo sé aun Brad, podría ser mañana en la mañana o en la noche― dijo Ana con cautela―¿Por qué la pregunta?

―Solo preguntaba― dijo Brad con aire distraído, Ana lo miró interrogante― tenía pensado irme esta misma noche y así aprovechar el fin de semana pero también quería estar un rato con mi hija― Ana se encogió de hombros, si había algo muy cierto era que Brad Cooper adoraba a su hija y por ella se comía su orgullo y preguntaba sin importar lo molestos que estuviéramos.

― Está bien Bradley como tú quieras, Val se fue con Maddy al Ático, si te vas en unas 2 horas podrás estar un rato con Maddy y decirle que vas a viajar― Brad la miro perplejo, no hizo preguntas pero se extrañó.

―Sería estupendo, puedo reservar vuelo para esta noche a la medianoche y así llegar a Los Ángeles en la mañana― le dijo el rubio― Es que hablé con Tommy esta mañana me pidió que revisáramos los balances de la compañía porque hay cosas que no le cuadran y no sabe si es mamá que estuvo sacando dinero de las cuentas de la empresa― así que eso es lo que lo tiene así, pensó Ana.

―En ese caso― dijo Ana― deberías de ir y ver qué es lo que en realidad pasa a pesar de todo Tommy no ha tenido problemas contigo y te tiene mucho respeto, solo avísame para pedirle a Val que prepare algo de comer temprano

― Sí lo sé a pesar de que Tomy es el mayor respeta mucho mi opinión profesional. Bueno cambiando un poco el tema te anunció que los auditores vendrán la próxima semana a este departamento es el único que falta ya están todas las pruebas en contra de Rick y Rebeca, con respecto al dinero que han sacado de manera ilegal― decía Brad en su modo profesional― No quiero que tengas aquí ningún documento que comprometa la editorial de los que han dejado esos dos para que no te veas involucrada en ellos, ese par fue muy astuto y han dejado a muchos con la culpa de lo que hicieron sin tener nada que ver por suerte el director de recursos humanos el gerente creativo y yo pudimos disuadirlos de otra cosa y no molestarán a ese personal, de lo contrario más de uno estaría en estos momentos en la cárcel.

― Si te vas esta noche― le decía Ana algo distraída por el trabajo que hacia― trataré también de hacer lo mismo y así no levantar sospechas no quiero que esos hombres puedan estar detrás de los niños y de mí persona.

― Solo avísame y podremos irnos juntos al aeropuerto― Ana casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, y asintió de manera enérgica.

― Esta bien, te avisare ― Ana vio salir a Brad de la oficina y respiró hondo, ¿ahora como haría para irse con Christian? "pensó Ana". Tomo su celular y marco…

―Teléfono del Sr. Grey habla Andrea ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

―Hola Andrea, habla Ana podrías comunicarme con Christian por favor.

―Hola Ana ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la secretaria de manera educada― el Sr. Grey esta en estos momentos en una reunión con unos inversionistas japoneses, déjame ver que tan ocupado esta y te lo comunico.

―No, déjalo Andrea, solo dile que me llame cuando este desocupado― ambas mujeres intercambiaron una despedida simple y colgaron. Ana se sumergió en el mar de trabajo que tenía aun le faltaban muchos escritos por leer y otros tantos por desechar, aún estaban pendientes las reuniones con los escritores que todavía quedaban en la editorial ― Vanessa ¿podrías venir un momento?

― ¿Dime Ana? ― entraba la rubia casi dos minutos después.

― Necesitamos terminar de depurar la lista de escritores y así avanzar en el trabajo, la semana que viene tendremos aquí uno de los equipos de auditores y necesito tener el trabajo adelantado lo más posible, no quiero que nos veamos involucradas en los delitos de David, Rick y Rebecca― Vanessa asintió.

― Solo déjame buscar unas cosas en mi escritorio, desviar las llamadas hasta acá y nos ponemos en eso― Ana le sonrió complacida.

― Me parece perfecto Vanessa, y si no es mucho pedir podrías traer Té o café con alguna galletas, esto será para largo.

―Claro enseguida traigo todo para empezar a trabajar― decía Vanessa sonriendo. Al salir de la oficina el celular de Ana comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla se leía Christian.

― Sr. Grey ― la voz baja de Ana se escuchaba sensual.

― Srta. Steele ― imitando el todo de voz.

― ¿Muy ocupado?

― Un poco nena, los inversionistas quieren cambiar el precio de los astilleros― decía Christian con fastidio.

― Que mal Christian, eso suena desesperante― decía Ana tratando de darle algo de consuelo, sabia por experiencia que esas situaciones no eran del agrado de su cincuenta, Ana tomo aire, seria breve― solo quería decirte que Bradley tiene pensado viajar esta noche y me dijo que podíamos ir juntos al aeropuerto― Ana cerro los ojos en espera de la contestación de Christian.

― Déjame cerrar el trato con los inversionistas japoneses y te aviso si podremos salir esta noche nena ― dijo Christian con aire distraído.

― Esta bien amor, ve por ellos tu puedes― Christian sonrió al escuchar el dulce tono con aire inocente de Ana.

―Eso hare nena, y trata de preparar todo para esta noche, podría enviarte con el equipo de seguridad al aeropuerto y salir con una hora de diferencia luego de que salga Brad― Ana sonrió complacida.

― Esta bien Christian, hablamos ahora― Ana se sumergió en los papeles que Vanessa le iba dando, sacando los editores y escritores para llamarlos y así reunirse con ellos en la brevedad posible, el cambio en la editorial era inminente y eso era para lo antes posible.

― Ana la reunión con los de la junta es en unos diez minutos― decía Vanessa luego de entrar, Ana frunció el ceño, Vanessa al verla se extrañó― pensé que el señor Cooper te dijo lo de la reunión― casi de manera instantánea al decir Vanessa esas palabras el teléfono interno de Ana empezó a sonar.

― Anastasia Steele― decía Ana algo cortante.

― Lo siento Ana olvide decirte que a las 3:00pm tenemos una reunión con el personal principal― Ana resoplo con desagrado.

― Sabes perfectamente Bradley que me molesta estas reuniones de improvisto― decía Ana molesta.

―Lo se cosa, pero me emocione con los resultados de los doctores con respecto a Maddy― le dijo Brad a modo de disculpa.

― Esta bien Brad, que sea la última vez― dijo con desdén. Ana se dirigió a la sala de juntas en compañía de Vanessa. Solo espero que no sea como la primera reunión no estoy de humor para soportar tonterías "pensó Ana"― Buenas tardes señores ― dijo Ana al entrar, todos voltearon a verla. Entre los asistentes estaban Yulieth Marx departamento de asesoría comercial, Bradley como el gerente financiero, Lisa Adviento jefe de recursos humanos, la morena de piel oscura se levantó y le tendió la mano a Ana.

―Hola Ana, no había tenido el placer de presentarme formalmente ― la morena de piel oscura y facciones latinas sonrió de manera sincera.

―El placer es mío Lisa― decía Ana devolviéndole el gesto.

― Hasta que aparece Srta. Steele― le dijo Yulieth la del departamento comercial. Ana le sonrió con altivez.

―Srta. Marx, si hubieran tenido la amabilidad de convocar a esta reunión como se debe yo quizás no hubiera llegado tarde, pero por lo visto aun esas cosas no funcionan como se deben en esta empresa― la mujer rubia platino de aspecto grueso la miro con furia. Cuando iba hablar en defensa de lo que había dicho Ana el jefe de personal, no la dejo.

― Le pido disculpas Srta. Steele, pero fue de improvisto que se convocó a esta reunión, ya el Sr. Cooper me informo que fue su culpa que usted no asistiera a tiempo― Ana le dio una asentamiento de cabeza con la expresión hosca.

― Esta bien Sr. Kendal, pero que no se repita, me gusta asistir a las reuniones con sufriente preparación― dijo Ana en el mismo tono. ¡Ja! que la conocieran molesta "pensó Ana" así sabrán a qué atenerse. Kate Kavanagh, se encontraba también, estaba muy bien arreglada y no era para menos, la entrevista con Erika era a las 5:30pm y ella como gerente y promotor de la revista Grey' Plus debía de dar lo mejor de sí. La reunión no se extendió mucho y poco más de 45 minutos después había terminado, Ana salió hacia su oficina donde siguió con Vanessa en lo que estaba.

―Bueno Vanessa creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, solo debemos separar las reuniones en horas específicas y así podremos manejar a todos los escritores y los nuevos editores.

― Claro Ana, empezaremos con las reuniones a partir del próximo miércoles, podrían ser dos por la mañana y dos por la tarde― Ana asintió.

― Encárgate de pautarlas y no dejes que ellos te manejen a ti, tenemos que ser nosotros lo que pongamos las reglas y no ellos, a partir de hoy los editores despedidos no tendrán gerencia alguna, pero deberán entrevistarse con el equipo de gerentes, auditores, con Christian y Ross para rendir cuentas de todo lo que se ha descubierto y probar su inocencia. Vanessa asintió, venían días duros pero era lo mejor para la empresa. El teléfono de Ana sonó irrumpiendo el cómodo silencio que se había establecido en la oficina mientras Vanessa y Ana se ocupaban de algo en particular.

― Oficina de la Srta. Steele, buenas tardes― decía la secretaria ― enseguida la comunico Sra. Kate― Ana miro algo extrañada a Vanessa― Ana dice la Sra. Grey-Kavanagh, que la Sra. Mitchell acaba de llegar esta en recepción― Ana miro a Vanessa con cierto asombro.

―Permíteme hablar con Kate Vane― la secretaria hizo lo que le pidieron― ¿Kate? Habla Ana…

― Ana, Kerry la nueva recepcionista me acaba de llamar para decirme que Erika Mitchell acaba de llegar― dijo la rubia de manera rápida.

― Esta bien Kate, tranquila todo saldrá bien ¿Podrías pedirle a tu asistente que traiga a Erika a mi oficina, por favor?

―Enseguida Ana― dijo con emoción.

― Y en lo que tu asistente te avise vienes tú también― Kate contesto con entusiasmo y colgó― Vanessa, podrías traer otra bandeja con una tetera de agua caliente, galletas y un agua mineral y un vaso con hielo.

―Enseguida Ana― a los pocos minutos Denisse tocaba la puerta y entraba con una sonriente Erika, maravillada por la atención y reconocimiento por ser quien es.

― ¡Erika! Que alegría verte por aquí― dijo Ana con alegría.

― ¡Anie, querida! Para mí en un gran placer, ¿Cómo estás? ― decía la mujer con su actitud risueña de siempre.

― Estoy muy bien― decía Ana― gracias por traer a Erika, Denisse― la chica se sonrojo visiblemente― ¿Podrías decirle a Kate que venga a aquí, a mi oficina? Claro si no está muy ocupada― dijo Ana de modo protocolar.

― Enseguida Srta. Steele― dijo la chica y se retiró.

― ¿Cuándo llegaste? ― dijo con cierta emoción en la voz, al ver una de las personas causante de que su prestigio como editora escalara un poco más rápido, la conversación se tornó relajada, Ana condujo a Erika al pequeño sofá de dos puestos y ella se sentó en el pequeño sillón que hacia juego con el sofá. Kate no cabía en sí misma en el momento en que Ana le presento a Erika Mitchell.

― Un placer conocerla Sra. Mitchell ― decía la rubia con impresión. Erika sonrió con complicidad al ver la emoción de la rubia.

―El placer es mío Kate, pero dime solo Erika― dijo está ampliando la sonrisa. Luego de una charla amena mientras Ana se ponía al corriente con los nuevos proyectos de Erika, salieron a un área de la revista decorada con profesionalismo para la entrevista más importante que hasta los momentos había tenido GIP Plus, ahora solo faltaba la visita y entrevista con Benjamín Boots el encargado de promocionar muchas de las revistas del país, esperaban que este las asesora y les diera el visto bueno en los periódicos y así tener una mejor publicidad en el mercado, la entrevista duro poco más de una hora, hicieron un video de esta que luego de unos días de haber salido la edición de la revista subirían a las redes sociales como un abreboca para dar mayor publicidad. Erika se despidió de Kate, felicitándola por lo profesional que es y prometiéndole una próxima entrevista si se lograba un gran proyecto que tenía en puertas y el cual prometía mucho. Se despidió de Ana diciéndole que se verían el lunes en Random House ya que debía reunirse para ver lo del lanzamiento que estaba pendiente para el público latino, pero antes debía de cumplir con otros compromisos en Chicago para el día siguiente, la felicito por estar rodeado de un excelente personal discreto y profesional.

― Listo Vanessa ya termino la entrevista ― decía Ana con cierta sonrisa divertida, la secretaria la miro tristona.

―Si ya se ― dijo con pesar Vanessa ― la Sra. Mitchell se fue y no me dio tiempo de pedirle su autógrafo, lástima que no dejo libros de cortesía― Ana sonrió mejor.

― ¿Te refieres a este tipo de libros? ― Le dijo Ana con picardía. Vanessa a ver el libro de tapa dura sonrió con emoción llevándose las manos a la cara ― Vane reacciona ven toma y mira con tus propios ojos el libro. La chica lo tomo con manos temblorosas y al abrirlo se encontró con la caligrafía de la escritora:  
 _ **Para Vanessa, por ser una gran chica muy profesional y eficaz, madre de dos hermosos niños, gracias por todo, con cariño Erika.**_  
Los ojos de la secretaria se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar el breve instante que antes de entrar a la oficina de Ana y al salir a la escritora le llamo mucho la atención la foto que tenía Vanessa en su escritorio donde ella salía con sus dos hijos en un parque cercano donde siempre los llevaba.

― Gracias Ana ― dijo está dándole un abrazo fraternal a la morena.

―No es nada Vane, ha sido un placer, el de Andrea también esta autografiado, cuando puedas se lo haces llegar por favor ― decía Ana al sentarse de nuevo a organizar todo en su escritorio antes de irse.

― Se lo podemos mandar enseguida, o me puedo encargar de dárselo personalmente mañana, y será algo así como su regalo de cumpleaños, que es el domingo.

―Me parece una idea genial Vanessa, ahora manos a la obra vamos a dejar esto organizado porque me tengo que ir, esta noche salgo para NY― dijo con cierta emoción. Casi media hora después Ana se despedía de una sonriente Vanessa y salía con sus dos guardias de seguridad hacia el Ático.

..

 **GRACIAS A TODOS por sus Review y Follow:** BESOS, Un ABRAZO.  
.

 **Continuara…**


	81. Chapter 81

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. , hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...

Feliz lectura

 **Nota: Hola chicas regrese, si se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima publicación pero créanme no publicar me ha tenido muy mal, la urbanización donde vivo fue victima del hampa y se robaron los cables del tendido telefónico, por lo consiguiente nos dejaron sin servicio de teléfono e Internet, pero aquí me tienen de vuelta, les haré un pequeño maratón... besos un abrazo desde Venezuela**

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

― _Me parece una idea genial Vanessa, ahora manos a la obra vamos a dejar esto organizado porque me tengo que ir, esta noche salgo para NY― dijo con cierta emoción. Casi media hora después Ana se despedía de una sonriente Vanessa y salía con sus dos guardias de seguridad hacia el Ático_

 _ **Ático, Tower**_

― No pequeña, tranquila mi mama no dirá nada además nos hospedaremos en un hotel o en una de las cabañas del complejo que está cerca de la casa de playa por eso no te preocupes― decía Brad a la mujer con la cual hablaba por teléfono mientras acomodaba la ropa que se llevaría a pasar el fin de semana ― ya verás cómo podremos disfrutar de estos días sin ningún problema― decía este con emoción― Si tranquila, no habrá ningún problema, lo sé y sé que tienes razón, prometo que después de este viaje solucionare mi situación― el rostro de Brad se ensombreció un poco. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Ana y no sería cosa fácil. Mientras Brad hablaba desde la privacidad de su habitación Ana entraba con una sonrisa por la entrada principal.

― Hasta que llegue a casa― decía Ana al entrar al área de la cocina ― ¡Hola Val! ¿Todo listo?- decía Ana casi en voz baja, no sabía quién estaba por ahí.

― Anie, que bueno que llegaste, ya casi todo esta listo, solo falta que revises si todo lo que me pediste está en tu equipaje o falta algo, más tu maletín de mano― Ana le sonrió a Val, la morena la había llamado antes de la entrevista para decirle que fuera preparando las maletas, nada muy elaborado ya que aún tenían pate de su ropa en NY, llamo a Grace para preguntarle sobre algún medicamento que Maddy pudiera tomar para los mareos, la Dra. Le recomendó unas gotas pero le aconsejo que lo mejor fuera esperar a ver si el cambio de los medicamentos en la niña le podría cambiar el marearse en los aviones y que esta no vomitase.

― Si enseguida iré a terminar de arreglar lo demás y tratar de descansar un poco, tú deberías hacer lo mismo Val, aunque Christian me dijo que en el Jet podríamos tardar menos tiempo y llegar antes del amanecer.

―Eso sería buenísimo Ana, hoy ha sido un día de locos, Maddy ha estado algo inquieta y no quiso dormir la siesta completa, ahorita está con Brad en la habitación― Ana sonrió, esa pequeña siesta que su niña había tomado en el auto la había puesto intranquila.

― No te preocupes Val, tomaremos una cena ligera y dejaremos que Maddy duerma cuando quiera a ver si duerme en el avión o llega dormida al loft― decía Ana ― voy a ver a mi niña al cuarto de Brad y luego iré a terminar de preparar mis cosas, tu ve a descansar, ya después cenaremos más tarde― Ana camino rumbo a la habitación que días antes había compartido con Brad, se encontró con la puerta entre junto y pudo escuchar a Brad hablando por el teléfono, Ana se quedó en el marco de la puerta para no ser vista.

― A nombre de Bradley Cooper y Sra. ― Ana abrió varias veces la boca, ella no iba con Brad, porque él está diciendo eso "pensó Ana" ― Gracias, si quiero una de las suite con vista al mar… piscina climatizada me parece perfecto… no solo seremos mi esposa y yo, sin niños… ― Ana quedo perpleja… su esposa, sin niños... Que te traes Bradley. Ana sonrió de manera insolente, ay Brad me lo acabas de poner fácil, ya te hare saber quién es el pendejo aquí "pensó Ana" y amplio su sonrisa con aires de suficiencia. Espero unos minutos más, escucho el número de la suite y cuando Brad estaba a punto de colgar entro al cuarto sin tocar la puerta sorprendiendo a Brad y haciendo que Maddy chillara de emoción.

― ¡Mi consentida! ― decía Ana ampliando su sonrisa al ver a Maddy, solo logro escuchar cuando Bradley dijo "si gracias, mañana confirmare todo lo demás" y colgaba ― hola Brad ― dijo solicita― solo pase a ver a mi consentida un momento, ya que tengo que terminar de preparar todo para viajar― dijo esta de manera inocente.

― No te preocupes Ana solo estaba hablando con mi madre por teléfono ― Ana sonrió sin emoción, si claro y yo soy la hija perdida de los Kennedy "pensó Ana"― ve tranquila a terminar de acomodar tus cosas, si quieres puedo quedarme con mi princesa mientras tú haces lo que vas hacer― Ana sonrió, esperaba que Brad le dijera eso, y muy diferente a lo que él pensaba esta vez no rechazaría la oferta.

― Esta bien Brad, dejare a Maddy contigo ― Brad la miro sin comprender, desde cuando Ana deja que me quede con Maddy "pensó Brad"― por cierto no vayas a molestar a Val para dejarle a Maddy, no se siente bien y le dije que fuera a descansar― Brad asintió, ahora comprendía menos, le extrañaba la actitud de Ana, ella casi nunca lo dejaba con Maddy luego de llegar del trabajo, ya que le gustaba estar con la niña― No me mires así Bradley, si te dejo con Maddy es porque no te vera el fin de semana― decía Ana con cierto desdén. Brad resoplo, Ana algo tenia y lo menos que quería era arruinar su viaje y menos que iba a tener la posibilidad de ver con su pequeña. Ana salió de la habitación dejando a Brad sumergido en sus pensamientos y ella iba maquinando lo que iba hacerle a Brad para demostrarle que ella ya sabía en lo que andaba. Se encerró en su habitación se dispuso a terminar de acomodar lo que debía llevar a su viaje a NYC, que aunque no era mucho le gustaba viajar cómodamente. Después de tener todo acomodado, decidió por quitarse la ropa, se colocó una pijama de algodón para recostarse debía descansar por lo menos una hora y luego prepararse para ir al aeropuerto. Podía escuchar a su niña reír alegre jugando con Brad y Alex. Cuando estaba por sumirse en el mundo de los sueños el zumbido del vibrar de su teléfono se escuchó contra la madera de su mesita de noche, Ana rodo los ojos sin mirar la pantalla contesto.

― ¿Diga? ― dijo con cierto tono áspero, Christian sonrió, se escuchaba adormilada.

― Hola nena hermosa ― la voz de Christian sonaba aterciopelada, Ana sonrió ― ¿estas lista?

―Me recosté un rato a descansar, pero deje todo listo― decía ahogando un bostezo.

―Me parece bien que descanses nena― decía cariñoso― te sirve que el vuelo salga a eso de las 12:30a.m ― decía emocionado, quiero pasar ese fin de semana con Ana, quiero que nos olvidemos de todo por estos escasos días y disfrutar juntos "pensó Christian" que se olvide por un momento de todo lo que nos asecha.

―A esa hora más o menos sale el vuelo de Bradley― dijo Ana con precaución ahogando un bostezo.

―No, el de Cooper sale a las 11:45pm y debe estar en el aeropuerto sobre las diez― Ana se extrañó, no le había comentado nada― Esta bien Sr. obseso sabelotodo, ahí estaré ― Christian arrugo el entrecejo, Ana se había molestado, sabía que sentía cierta molestia porque el supiera cosas que ellas desconocía "pensó Christian" ― Descansare un rato más y me levantare a prepararme y preparar a Maddy amor― Christian sonrió, la voz se le escuchaba cansada, Ana con sus tonos contradictorios nunca podía seguirle el ritmo a sus cambios de humor

―No lleves tacones puestos Ana, ve lo más cómoda posible, eso si lleva el abrigo a la mano hay un frente frio sobre New York City, sobre todo en Manhattan. ― Ana sonrió sacaría el otro abrigo solo por complacer a su cincuenta. Luego de Ana decirle varias palabras cariñosas a Christian e imaginando a su cincuenta en estado juguetón y algo sonrojado colgó la llamada, pasadas las 8:00pm se levantó para prepararse algo de comer y empezar a acomodarse no quería llegar tarde, al entrar a la cocina pudo apreciar que Brad estaba alimentando a ambos niños con macarrones con queso, en ese momento Val salía del cuarto de planchado con su abrigo.

―Ya tengo todo listo Ana― dijo la mujer.

―Hola cosa ― decía Brad ― Valí ¿Cómo estás?- la mujer sonrió educada.

―Muy bien señor Brad, gracias por preguntar― dijo esta en tono seco.

―Aun estas molesta comigo ¿cierto?- Val lo miró a los ojos.

―No, no lo estoy, usted solo dijo la verdad― Brad negó derrotado.

― ¿Van a comer? Los chicos y yo hicimos macarrones con queso y jamón― Brad no espero respuesta saco dos platos y se dispuso a servir una porción en cada uno ― Por cierto Ana, tengo que estar sobre las 10:00pm en el aeropuerto ¿crees que esa hora está bien para ti?- decía Brad en cierto tono, Ana se encontraba de espaldas entrecerró los ojos, no caería en ese juego tonto de celos falsos. Trato de disimular lo mejor posible la molestia que le causaba esa mascara de falsedad entre otras cosas de Bradley y dio su mejor sonrisa.

― Claro grandulón, no hay problema estaremos listas antes de esa hora, ¿a qué hora debes de estar en el aeropuerto?

― Sobre las 10:00pm, más tardar a las 10:30pm ― decía este como quien no quiere poner interés, Ana le sonrió. Luego de comer entre risas cada quien se dispuso acomodar sus cosas, Alex se fue al cuarto de televisión a jugar un rato con los videos juegos, Ana por su parte se fue a darle un baño a Maddy y arreglarla para salir, decidió tomar un baño con su niña así ahorraría tiempo. Val salió directo a su habitación para que cuando Ana saliera todos estuvieran listos.

― Estamos listas Brad ― decía Ana desde la sala cuarenta y cinco minutos después, todo estaba dispuesto para el viaje, el equipaje era poco solo lo necesario. Tiff se quedaría en el Ático junto con Alex, Sawyer y uno de los guardias nuevos, mientras Ryan, Dormán y Duncan el nuevo guardia los escoltaría al aeropuerto.

― ¿Me extrañaras mi princesa? ― decía Brad con mimo hacia Maddy la niña sonreía por los cariños de su padre ― ¿Y tú Anie? ― Ana lo miro con desdén, serás cara dura Brad "pensó Ana".

―Como siempre Brad, como siempre ― decía sin emoción, Brad lo miro extrañado, debe ser que está en sus días y yo no me he enterado "pensó Cooper". Al llegar al aeropuerto los guardias respaldaron a Ana que llevaba en sus brazos a Maddy y Val llevaba las maletas de mano de ambas, entraron a la sala principal donde Brad debía de ir hacer el papeleo de su viaje.

―Mi consentida despídete de tu papa― Maddy mira a su madre y luego le extiende los bracitos a Brad, el hombre como siempre no se aguantó y cargo a su niña.

―Mami, mi va con papi― Maddy que aún no sabía usar ciertas palabras no supo cómo expresarse, Ana sonrió ante lo suelta de palabras que se estaba haciendo su niña.

―No mi niña, no vamos con papi― decía Ana acariciándole los cabellos de su hija.

―Mi princesa, no puedes ir con papi― decía el rubio achunchando a su hija sacándole pequeñas carcajadas― Yo tengo que ir a la casa de tu abuela Lisa y de tu tío Tommy, prometo traerte algunos dulces y un regalo― Maddy empezó a aplaudir y le dio varios besos a su padre. Luego de despedir a Brad con un beso frio en la mejilla pedido por parte de su hija, Ana es conducida a una sala privada luego de ver como Brad pasaba al área de abordaje y ya ahí no podía pasar ella, por suerte Maddy se quedó tranquila y no hizo nada ante la ida de su padre.

―Srta. Steele― la llama Ryan. Ana lo mira y lo reprende con la mirada― tiene una llamada del Sr. Grey― decía el guardia ceremonioso.

―Ryan, ya te he dicho que es Ana, mi nombre es Ana y aunque sea el mismo Christian quien llama eso no cambia, ¿Estamos? ― Decía Ana con su pose altiva. Ryan le tendió el teléfono y Ana lo tomo apartándose un poco de los oídos de los curiosos que aunque eran pocos la miraban interactuar.

―Christian― dijo en voz baja.

―Anastasia, nena― dijo este con la voz cansada― en aproximadamente unos 30 minutos estoy contigo, solo pasare por el Escala a tomar mi maleta y salgo para allá, tuve que atender una reunión con unos japoneses vía Skype― decía a modo de explicación, Ana sonrió.

―Está bien, ve con cuidado y no tardes ya me quiero ir y Maddy está algo inquieta― Ana colgó la llamada y le paso de nuevo el celular a Ryan.

―Oye Ana lo dejaste algo pegajoso― decía el hombre serio, Ana lo miro sin comprender― es que tanto amor entre tú y el jefe que empalago al pobre teléfono― Ana abrió varias veces la boca intentando decir algo y no pudo, a lo que Ryan soltó una carcajada silenciosa. Luego de un rato aun Christian no aparecía, pero Stephens les anunciaba que ya podían abordar y el Sr. Grey no tardaría, hacía escasos unos minutos había hablado con él. Los guardias tomaron el equipaje y Maddy estaba inquieta por querer caminar sola.

―Sabes Ryan― le decía Ana poniéndose a la par de la caminata de guardia― ¿Qué pensaría Vanessa si le digo que estuviste de coqueto con las neoyorquinas? ― Ryan lo miro perplejo.

―Eso no se vale Ana, yo te jugué una pequeña broma― decía el guardia casi tartamudo. Ana rio con ganas y este se dio cuenta que Ana solo bromeaba, haciendo que el pobre respirara mejor― Vale prometo no hacerte más bromas de ese tipo― decía serio. Ana sonrió ante la derrota del hombre. Luego de abordar y que Ana tranquilizara a Maddy porque quería ir a conocer logro sentarla en unos de los asientos junto a ella, órdenes del piloto para no demorar a la hora del despegue.

― Quédate quieta un rato mi consentida, cuando el avión despegue y puedas bajarte iras a ver todo― decía Ana con cariño.

― Si mami, mida Valí oto vion dande― hablaba Maddy como carretilla. Ana rio por la emoción de su hija.

―Buenas noches― aquella voz calo en la columna de Ana produciéndole un fuerte palpitación en su entrepierna.

― ¡Tristian!― grito Maddy con emoción― mida un vion dande así ― colocaba Maddy a lo largo sus manitas para decir cuán grande era el avión― Christian le sonrió, quiso tomarla en brazos pero se dio cuenta que estaba con el cinturón de seguridad― vem tristian vem― le decía con sus manitos.

―Hola pequeñita― decía este dándole un suave beso en los cabellos, Maddy emitió una risita nerviosa, y se tapó los ojos, Christian aprovecho el gesto de la niña y le dio un beso a Ana― Hola― decía con una sonrisa cansada.

― Hola, ¿Qué tal tu día? ― Christian torció el gesto. Ana le coloco una mano en su torso a modo de cariño.

― De mierda nena― decía casi en susurros, queriéndose perder en la mirada azul de Anastasia, ahogando un suspiro. En ese momento la voz de Stephan se escuchaba por los altavoces anunciando que debían colocarse los cinturones de seguridad para poder despegar, una de las auxiliares de vuelo le daba las indicaciones de manera rápida, todos tomaron asiento para hacer el despegue. Casi 25 minutos después el Jet de GEH volaba sereno hacia su destino. Luego de que la auxiliar anunciara que podían quitarse los cinturones y desplazarse tranquilamente, Ana bajo a Maddy de su asiento y esta empezó a mirar todo ― ven nenita, te mostrare todo― Maddy empezó aplaudir estaba emocionada por explorar aquel extraño pero hermoso lugar, luego de una exhaustiva inspección por parte de Maddy y Christian, se sentaron en uno de los sofás colocados en un lateral del jet, donde Ana tomo asiento y se quitó las zapatillas planas que cargaba. Christian al verla sonrió, estaba tan cansado como ella ― Ven Maddy sentémonos un rato con tu mami ― quisiera poder besar a mi Ana, pero sé que debo respetarla porque esta Maddy y aun no quiero que le diga nada a Cooper "pensó Christian". Al sentarse Maddy se ubicó en medio de ambos y acomodo el muñeco que llevaba en sus brazos para que también se siente. En ese momento apareció Nathalia la segunda a bordo.

― Sr. Grey, buenas noches― decía la mujer con afable sonrisa― Srta. Steele, un gusto verla nuevamente.

― ¿Cómo estas Nathalia? El gusto es mío ― la chica sonrió.

―Sr. Grey, ¿Desean algo de tomar o comer? ― decía de manera amable.

― Buenas noches Nathalia, gracias quisiera comer un sándwich de jamón, algo de zumo ― miro a Ana y a modo explicación le decía― es que no tuve tiempo de comer desde el almuerzo― Ana solo le sonrió de manera tierna― La fruta picada que pedí incluir en el menú es para esta pequeñita ― dijo tomándole con cariño la nariz a Maddy y la niña empezó a reír― ¿Quieres algo Anastasia?

― Quisiera una copa de vino― Christian frunció el ceño, es extraño que Ana pida algo así "pensó Christian" ― solo quiero relajarme un poco mientras llegamos a NYC ― decía Ana, necesito relajarme para hablar con Christian sobre lo que me dijo la Dra. Greene "pensó Ana". La morena quedo metida en sus pensamientos mientras Christian daba varias órdenes para que atendieran también al equipo de seguridad.

#####################

 _ **Anastasia POV**_

Tengo que decirle a Christian que existe la posibilidad de que no pueda darles hijos, será duro decirle todo pero… no quiero ilusionarme nuevamente con él y al enterarse de todo ya no quiera más nada conmigo , eso me destrozaría mucho no sabría cómo afrontar su rechazo, prefiero hacerlo ahora que esperar el resultado de los estudios.

########################

― ¿Todo bien Ana? ― decía este ceñudo, Ana lo miro con adoración pero también cierto pesar en la mirada, asintió lentamente.

― Come algo primero y luego hablamos sobre lo que me dijo la Dra. Greene― Christian la miro extrañado― no me mires así Christian, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, decía Ana tratando de infundir seguridad.


	82. Chapter 82

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. , hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...

Feliz lectura

 **Nota: Hola chicas, gracia a todas por sus mensajes pero sobre todo gracias a la PENDEJA que dejo este mensaje:  
"** _ **Por eso digo. Nos deja enganchados y dice que va a actualizar y hacer maratón y qué pasó, nada. Ya está historia me tiene agotada de tanto esperar. Y ahora te robaron el celular o el cerebro?"**_

 **Nena si la historia te tiene agotada no leas y ya, cada quien lleva su vida como mejor le parece, y no escribo para agradarte a ti, escribo porque me gusta. Si quieres leer bien y si no también, si quieres dejar más comentarios ofensivos hazlo total ni me va ni me viene. Por cierto ahora me tardare más** **... besos un abrazo desde Venezuela  
PD: Disculpen chicas por mi lenguaje.**

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

― ¿Todo bien Ana? ― decía este ceñudo, Ana lo miro con adoración pero también cierto pesar en la mirada, asintió lentamente.

― Come algo primero y luego hablamos sobre lo que me dijo la Dra. Greene― Christian la miro extrañado― no me mires así Christian, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, decía Ana tratando de infundir seguridad.  
.

 **Christian POV**

No sé qué le pasa a Ana pero eso de hablar lo que la doctora le pudo haber dicho no me gusta nada, y si mi Ana tiene alguna enfermedad, o es algo peor― a Christian se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, el sándwich le supo a cartón― pero mejor me termino mi comida, así Ana no ve mi preocupación y me omita algo que no quiera que yo sepa para no preocuparme, si llegase a tener algo juro que recurriré a todos los médicos y no me importa gastar mi fortuna en curarla, la amo y ella merece eso y más.

########################

― Maddy cielo, ¿te sienes mal? ― Christian solo vio el celaje de Ana pasar con Maddy en volantillas, el primer accidente fue en el pasillo y ya los demás en el baño, Val que ya sabía cómo era, salió y busco un rollo de papel de cocina y limpio el desastre del pasillo a ella se le sumo Nathalia.

― Sra. Parker nosotras nos encargaremos― decía la sobrecargo como dubitativa.

― No se preocupe Nathalia, solo voy a necesitar un poco de desinfectante con aroma o limpiador, ya está casi limpio― la mujer busco lo que Val le pidió y ya estaba casi todo limpio, a excepción del baño que tenía residuos ― Listo Nathalia casi como estaba antes ― decía Val, se aseo las manos y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Ana con Christian y Maddy.

―Ya paso mi consentida, no hay de qué preocuparse ― Maddy lloraba por lo que había hecho mientras Ana la cambiaba por ropa limpia.

― ¡Hey Maddy!- le decía Christian tratando de llamar su atención acariciándole los cabellos ―quieres tomar algo, comer alguna galleta salada― la niña asintió. Luego de casi media hora entre juegos y risas Ana logro dormir a Maddy y la dejo con Val, la mujer le insistió para que hablara con Christian mientras Maddy dormía y ella la cuidaba.

―Gracias Valí, pero cualquier cosa me avisas por muy importante que sea mi conversación con Christian mi consentida esta primero ― decía Ana con seguridad.

― Lo se Ana tu ve tranquila, en lo que Maddy se despierte te aviso― la morena asintió y sonrió, dejo a Val leyendo y se encamino a donde se encontraba Christian…

― ¿Todo bien Ana? ― le dijo Christian al verla llegar a donde estaba sentado. Ana le sonrió. En uno de los extremos del Jet estaba el equipo de seguridad, hablando casi en susurros y jugando con algo que parecían cartas.

― Todo bien amor, ¿Estas muy ocupado?- Christian reviso unas cosas más en su computador y lo cerro.

―No ya termine nena, ¿Pasa algo?- Ana sonrió y le tendió la mano cerca de donde estaban había un sofá de dos puestos donde podían estar muy cómodos. Luego de pedirle a Nathalia dos copas de vino Christian tomo un mullido y gigante cojín y lo coloco en el piso dónde se sentó y otro para Ana― ven sentémonos aquí para estar más cómodos― Christian la acuno en sus brazos por un rato― me tienes nervioso nena, ¿Que fue eso que te dijo la Dra. Greene para estar así?- Ana respiro profundo y voto el aire que tenía retenido.

― Hoy aproveche ir a ver a la Dra. Greene para que me dijera por qué no he podido tener hijos, y que tanto daño me causo la agresión a la que fui sometida― Ana tomo aire de nuevo y los ojos se cristalizaron.

― Amor, si no quieres hablar lo hacemos después― le decía Christian mirándola con devoción mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura, Ana negó con la cabeza.

― No bebe, estoy bien― dijo sorbiendo por la nariz, una lagrima solitaria rodo por su rostro y Christian se la enjugo, le tomo una mano y entrelazo sus dedos― quiero contare todo lo que me dijo la Dra. y no sé qué decisión tomes con respecto a lo que me dijo ― Christian la miro extrañado, preocupado― si lo que te diga te hace tomar una decisión acerca de lo que nuestro lo entenderé, pero…― Christian la interrumpió en ese momento.

― Me estas asustando Ana, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Christian le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y Ana empezó a llorar― nena sea lo que sea solo dilo, ¿Si?- Ana asintió.

―Está bien, pero escúchame todo lo que voy a decirte sin interrumpir― Christian asintió. Ana empezó a contarle todo lo que la Dra. le había dicho, tomando pequeños sorbos de vino, casi media hora después, Christian esperaba la peor de las noticias, estaba pensativo tratando de buscar la serenidad para esa mala noticia que Ana no le terminaba de decir― ¿No me vas a decir nada Christian? ― este la miro sin comprender.

― ¿A qué te refieres Ana?- esta lo miro sorprendida― ¿Al hecho que no puedas tener hijos?- Ana lo miraba extrañada, su actitud la confundía y la molestaba.

―Todo lo que te he dicho y ¿no piensas decir nada?- Christian hizo un gesto como si no entendiera― te acabo de decir que…― Christian no la dejo terminar y la abrazo.

― Se lo que dijiste, pero no necesito una fábrica de bebes nena― Christian suspiro audiblemente ― aún es pronto para tener hijos, somos jóvenes Ana ― Christian tomo aire de nuevo ― yo te necesito a ti, eres mi complemento, mi adoración, mi todo y lo sabes― decía este acunándola en sus brazos― quiero que estés serena y te hagas todos esos estudios y que la Dra. Greene de un diagnóstico definitivo y si― decía cuando Ana lo interrumpió.

― ¿Y si no puedo darte hijos propios?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos ― ¿Que pasara? ― Ana trato de apartarse y Christian no se lo permitió.


	83. Chapter 83

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. , hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...

Feliz lectura

 **Nota:**

 **... besos un abrazo desde Venezuela  
**

 _ **Anteriormente…**_

― Se lo que dijiste, pero no necesito una fábrica de bebes nena― Christian suspiro audiblemente ― aún es pronto para tener hijos, somos jóvenes Ana ― Christian tomo aire de nuevo ― yo te necesito a ti, eres mi complemento, mi adoración, mi todo y lo sabes― decía este acunándola en sus brazos― quiero que estés serena y te hagas todos esos estudios y que la Dra. Greene de un diagnóstico definitivo y si― decía cuando Ana lo interrumpió.

― ¿Y si no puedo darte hijos propios?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos ― ¿Que pasara? ― Ana trato de apartarse y Christian no se lo permitió….  
.

―Pasara que agotaremos todo lo que sea humanamente necesario, en tratamientos y si no funciona y tú quieres adoptaremos los niños que tú quieras― decía serio y muy seguro.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa?

― Si me importa, pero no para dejarte, para dejar esto que tenemos, de esa manera no Anastasia, eres mi nena, mi amor, mi más, mi todo ― Christian le empezó a dar besos regados, esto provoco una pequeña risa en Ana ― Me encanta ese sonido, es tan bonito, te amo Anastasia Steele.

―Yo también te amo Christian Grey― este sonrió y la atrajo más hacia si quedando casi acosados entre los cojines, Ana aun hipeaba por lo que Christian empezó a darle pequeños masajes rotativos en la espalda para relajarla.

― No te preocupes ya verás como todo se solucionara― Ana suspiro de nuevo, sabía que esa sería una dura prueba. La morena asintió.

― Lo se Christian, pero podrás estar como dos meses o más sin que hagamos el amor ― Christian abrió los ojos de golpe.

― ¿¡Que dijiste!?- dijo casi en un grito. Ana tomo aire y se incorporó un poco. Tomó la floja corbata de Christian y empezó a jugar con ella.

― La Dra. Greene me dijo que luego de provocarme la menstruación y que esta pase no podré tener intimidad― decía Ana bajito casi en un susurro ― sé que será difícil para ti Christian pero tengo que hacerlo de esa manera si no… ― Christian le coloco un dedo sobre los labios.

― Haremos las indicaciones de la Dra. Greene, pero no me esperaba esto― decía impaciente ― ¿De verdad tenemos que estar en abstinencia total? ― Ana asintió con la mirada llena de disculpas.

― Entenderé si buscas… ― decía Ana y Christian la beso antes de que continuará.

― ¡No lo digas, ni lo insinúes! ― decía tajante ― no voy a buscar a otra mujer ― Ana sonrió y los ojos se le cristalizaron― no necesito otra mujer Anastasia, solo quiero estar contigo y esperare el tiempo que estipule la doctora ― así la polla se me ponga morada "pensó Christian". Ana se le tiro encima besándolo con infinita ternura. Continuaron hablando de trivialidades, Ana le hacía círculos en el pecho a Christian con una mano mientras él le acariciaba el cabello a Ana con sus largos dedos. Christian le contaba los avances que había logrado en su compañía en los últimos meses, mientras Ana lo miraba con devoción, le gustaba que le hablara de sus logros, ver esa mirada soñadora y llena de orgullo, ese niño soñador que era su cincuenta. Ana ahogo un bostezo y Christian la miro burlón― ¿La aburro Srta. Steele? ― Ana le dedico una sonrisa.

― Ni un poco Sr. Grey― decía risueña ― solo es cansancio ― Christian la beso en la frente.

― ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? ― Ana negó con la cabeza. Christian la miro ceñudo. Ana puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente y Christian emitió una sonrisa peligrosa y sexy― aun puedo darte unos azotes Anastasia, todavía se cuándo me pones los ojos en blanco― Ana trago grueso.

―Descansare solo si lo haces conmigo ― dijo Ana buscando la manera que el también lo hiciera, dándole su mejor sonrisa.

― Entonces vamos aquel extremo del avión, ahí podremos apagar varias de las luces de buey― decía Christian señalando un extremo del avión donde había un pequeño sofá en forma de L era una pequeña sala contigua donde había otra mesa y el área de la diminuta cocina. Christian camino abrazando a Ana y en una de sus manos llevaba una frazada que se encontraba debidamente doblada encima del pequeño mueble donde minutos antes había estado apoyándose mientras hablaba con Ana. Luego de acomodarse nuevamente casi como estaban empezaron una conversación de trivialidades sin importancia, Ana le acariciaba a Christian los cabellos con infinita ternura y este a pesar de que escuchaba atento las anécdotas de Ana en Random House se le cerraban los ojos por momentos, Ana sonrió ante el gesto así que siguió hablando pero fue bajando la voz para que Christian pudiera dormir y de cierta forma se aferró más a Christian en un abrazo donde ambos cayeron en un estado de somnolencia. A las 8:35 llegaron al aeropuerto, con una Maddy algo malhumorada, hambre y cansancio por el jet-lag.

―Taylor, ¿podrías encargarte de equipaje por favor?- el hombre asintió― Ana ― decía mirando a la morena que trataba que Maddy se colocara su abrigo rosa ― ¿Cuántos dormitorios tienes disponibles en tu loft? ― Ana lo miro pensativa.

― Dos creo, es muy amplio y en la parte de arriba hay una habitación muy amplia donde hay dos camas matrimoniales― decía Ana.

―Creo que con eso será suficiente señor ― decía Taylor y Ryan asintió. Christian hizo un ademan entendiendo y continuaron caminando. Ya tenían la SUV negra preparada afuera con un chofer que se encargaría solo de llevarlos desde el aeropuerto hasta el Loft de Ana en Upper East Side.

―La habitación de arriba no está dividida, pero está limpia y tiene sabanas limpias las camas son básicas y su baño privado es muy cómodo, además de otro baño en el pasillo― decía Ana de manera rápida― aunque el loft no es muy grande como el piso del Escala yo logre remodelarlo y es muy cómodo― Christian le sonrió complacido.

― Eso suena bien nena― Ana termina de darle la dirección a Taylor para que el chofer los lleve aunque hay trafico, este fluye rápido y 45 minutos después llegan a un edificio de ladrillos gris y blanco de no más de cinco pisos― ¿Es aquí? ― Christian estaba escéptico, no podía cree que fuera ahí donde Ana tuviera su loft.

―Sí, ¿Por qué?- Christian negó para dar entender que no pasaba nada― Christian suéltalo― dijo Ana con algo de fastidio.

―Es que es un edificio de pisos de lujo, ¿Cómo lograste comprar uno? Sin ofender nena― Ana sonrió con tristeza, no se ofendía solo que los recuerdos eran un poco dolorosos.

―Este loft era de Danielle y al morir me lo dejo a mí con la condición que cuando Maddy tuviera edad o madurez suficiente podría vivir aquí, si a si ella lo deseaba― decía Ana con la mirada puesta en el edificio. Christian soltó el aire con pesar.

―Lo siento amor no quise ofender y mucho menos recordarte a Danielle.

―No me ofendes Christian― decía tomándole la mano― a pesar de todo Danielle tenía el dinero que le dejo su padre y lo usaba poco, eso nos llevó a vivir bien y a solventar los gastos de su tratamiento por su enfermedad, lo demás lo cubrió Bradley y el resto del dinero es parte del fideicomiso de Maddy y algo que me dejo a mí. Christian la abrazo mientras iban en el ascensor con una inquieta Maddy que cantaba una extraña canción al muñeco que llevaba en sus bracitos.

―Sabes, mi piso esta como a unas tres calles de aquí― Ana lo miro sorprendida. Christian le guiño un ojo, con una sonrisa divertida.

―Anie, Vicky nos espera en el loft― le dijo Val. Ana sonrió con emoción.

―Me parece bien Val, necesitaremos un poco de ayuda para el desayuno y el almuerzo― Val asintió. Al entrar en el loft estaba todo iluminado por los ventanales. Olía a fresco, limpio y un leve aroma a manzanas y flores silvestres que enseguida transporto a Christian a sus días de niñez cuando iba a la casa de sus abuelos. Ana miro a Christian con una enorme sonrisa le había pedido a Val que mandara a limpiar el loft y colocaran eso olores que sabían que le gustaban a su cincuenta.

― Huele delicioso― dijo Christian casi en un susurro. Beso a Ana con suma ternura y esta le sonrió, ya Maddy había salido corriendo por el lugar reconociéndolo, y Val tratando de alcanzarla para que no fuera a golpearse, Ana reía al ver la escena― es muy bonito, parece un hogar moderno.

―Trate de que tuviera esa impresión― decía Ana al entrar a la sala. Christian empezó a observar el lugar mientras Taylor y el equipo de seguridad pasaba hacia el interior del loft cargando el equipaje. Tenía un gran sofá color como entre crema y nuez con cojines del mismo color y otros marrones, en un rincón junto al ventanal un sofá reclinable de color rojo intenso ideal para leer con su lámpara jirafa para la noche o para reforzar la luz y así disfrutar de un buen libro cómodamente. Tenía una pared blanca donde había un collage, un mosaico en diminutos trozos de pequeñas y delicadas piedras en forma de una paloma blanca como las que Ana tenía en su hombro derecho. ― Esta es la sala principal, esa puerta de ahí es una especie de biblioteca, cuarto de TV y juegos ― decía Ana a modo de explicación mientras le mostraba algo rápido a Christian el loft. En ese momento se escuchó una bulla en el interior del piso y Ana supo que Vicky la amiga de Val estaba ahí.

― ¡Anie! ―grito la mujer con emoción al ver a Ana parada en medio de la sala, esta traía cargada a una Maddy que comía un trozo de manzana ― ¿Cómo estás? ― decía bajando a Maddy y Val la tomaba de la mano.

― ¡Vicky, que alegría verte! ― dijo Ana emocionada ― estoy muy bien ―ambas mujeres se abrazaron con cariño― ¿tu como estas?

― Muy bien Anie, contenta por tenerlas aquí tan cerca― decía la mujer de cabellera negra con emoción ― Ya el desayuno está casi listo así que vamos a que coman ― Christian se aclaró la garganta y Ana lo miro algo avergonzada.

―Lo siento, disculpen que no los he presentado ― Ana estaba toda rosada. ― Christian ella es Victoria Soreson, amiga personal de Val y mía, Vicky él es Christian Grey, podría decir que mi actual pareja ―Dijo Ana bajando un poco la voz. Christian quedo perplejo por unos segundos.

―Encantada Christian, mi nombre es Victoria, pero me puedes decir Vicky ― Christian sonrió.

―Un placer Vicky, gusto en conocerla― Christian le dio una de esas sonrisas moja bragas que hizo que Victoria se sonrojara, Ana rio bajito, su cincuenta lo había hecho a propósito. Ana presento al equipo de seguridad dejando a Vicky algo asombrada, no esperaba tantos guardaespaldas. Terminadas las presentaciones de manera rápida se dispusieron a desayunar. Lo hicieron en un cómodo silencio mientras Maddy en un dialecto para nada entendible le contaba cosas a Vicky y solo se entendía "veda Valí" Ana sonreía complacida― gracias Victoria, todo estaba muy rico decía Christian ahogando un bostezo― Ana sonrió con ternura.

―Bueno yo me voy, así que porque mejor no se van a descansar mientras yo recojo todo, dejare todo ordenado antes de irme Anie, vendré más tarde para hacerles una comida como Dios manda. Christian empezó a observar el lugar más detenidamente mientras las mujeres conversaban, luego de dejar la sala inicial donde vio una chimenea a gas pasaron por un pasillo pequeño y entraron a lo que era el área de la cocina contaba un con un sofá algo mullido en forma de "L" en color marrón caoba claro con varios cojines, frente había un televisor plasma de buen tamaño empotrado en la pared, había dos ventanales en la misma pared donde estaba el TV en medio de las ventanas estaba una mesa ovalada con un mueble corrido semicircular y otras sillas que complementaban la mesa, la cocina aunque era espaciosa no era muy grande pero sí bastante cómoda con una isla y varias sillas altas, a un extremo de donde se encontraba el sofá marrón se podía apreciar unas escaleras. Al lado del área de la cocina había una puerta que conducía al pasillo de las habitaciones habían 4 en total más la que estaba arriba que no había sido terminada pero había 2 camas como había dicho Ana con sabanas limpias y muchas otras cosas para hacerlas acogedora, en las paredes habían varios retratos sobre todo de Maddy y algunas de Ana, otras más de Brad junto a Maddy y su padre― Ana como te decía, las camas de arriba están listas, en el baño hay toallas limpias y los artículos de uso personal básicos.

―Gracias Vicky está todo muy bien, nos vemos más tarde. Val voy mostrarles a todos sus habitaciones y luego iré a cambiar a Maddy para que se acueste un rato, esta que se duerme sola encima de la isla― decía Ana con humor. Luego de dejar arriba a Ryan y a Dormán, Taylor bajo junto a Ana él prefería dormir cerca de Christian por si lo necesitaba, al igual que las camas de arriba la habitación tenía todo para estar muy cómodo.

―Nena sé que quieres dejar todo arreglado y descansar pero mira ― Christian le señalo a Maddy que estaba casi dormida, mientras él estaba sumergido en su MacBock tecleando mientras trabajaba― Ana resoplo se había tardado un poco más de la cuenta. Se acercó a Christian y le dio un beso fugaz.

―Tratare de no tardarme amor.

―No te preocupes, yo te espero aquí, o mejor ― decía risueño ― me voy contigo para que me muestres tu habitación ― decía este pícaro. Ana le sonrió igual antes de morderse el labio. Tomo a la niña en brazos mientras Val termina de acomodar unas cosas. Caminaron por el pasillo por donde momentos antes había salido Ana y se paró en una puerta color caoba, tallada a mano.

―Este es mi dormitorio ― le dijo a Christian mientras abría la puerta, estoy en la habitación del final la que tiene la puerta rosa, es la habitación de Maddy frente está la habitación de Val, esa de ahí es la Taylor señalo Ana una puerta marrón oscuro.

― mami― la voz de Maddy sonaba algo rasposa― mi bunni ― Ana la acuno un poco.

― Ya voy por tu muñeco ― le dijo Christian antes de entrar a la habitación y le acaricio la cabecita con cariño― llévala a su cuarto Ana para que la cambies, mientras yo busco a su muñeco y se los llevo― Ana gesticulo un gracias y le lanzo un beso al aire, Christian le sonrió. Luego de recoger el muñeco en el sofá de la cocina escucho a Taylor darle ciertas órdenes al equipo de seguridad, subió rápido las escaleras para encontrarse con ellos.


	84. Chapter 84

La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la excelente escritora, E. , hay nuevos personajes que son de mi invención es decir son inventados por mí. Apreciaría mucho todo lo BUENO o MALO que me puedan decir, de ante mano GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado...

Feliz lectura

 **Nota:**

 **... besos un abrazo desde Venezuela  
**

_**Anteriormente…**_

― Ya voy por tu muñeco ― le dijo Christian antes de entrar a la habitación y le acaricio la cabecita con cariño― llévala a su cuarto Ana para que la cambies, mientras yo busco a su muñeco y se los llevo― Ana gesticulo un gracias y le lanzo un beso al aire, Christian le sonrió. Luego de recoger el muñeco en el sofá de la cocina escucho a Taylor darle ciertas órdenes al equipo de seguridad, subió rápido las escaleras para encontrarse con ellos.

―Déjalos descansar Taylor, aun no sé si salgamos más tarde a dar un paseo, ya les avisare sobre las 3:00pm― el guardia asintió ― tú también ve a descansar Taylor, no te preocupes por nada si te necesito te llamare.

―Sí señor, ya escucharon, pueden descansar hasta las 15:00 a esa hora deberán estar listos por si hay que salir― ambos asintieron. Ambos bajaron las escaleras, Christian se dirigió directo a la habitación de Maddy y Taylor entro a la que le dieron a él, al entrar vio a Ana acomodar a la pequeña junto a varios cojines en una cama individual con mantas de dibujos animados, el cuarto estaba medianamente decorado en tonos rosa, blanco y morado.

―Listo ya se durmió, Val ya está en su habitación, reviso las puertas de la entrada, la salida de emergencia y las cerró muy bien, Vicky tiene una copia de las llaves de la casa, ella vendrá más tarde para ayudar con la comida― decía Ana mientras encendía la lámpara giratoria de animalitos para salir de la habitación. Ana tomo la mano de Christian y lo condujo a la habitación donde ambos dormirían. Al entrar Ana vio que estaban las persianas corridas y la luz entraba a raudales.

―Me gusta tu habitación, se parece mucho a ti― Ana sonrió mordiéndose el labio, Christian aprovecho el gesto y la beso con dulzura.

― La decore al poco tiempo de mudarme aquí con Danielle― dijo Ana con una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia. Ana se dirigió hasta las persianas y las cerró dejando la habitación sumida en penumbras― ¿Sabe algo Sr. Grey? ― dijo Ana en tono ronco y seductor, Christian sonrió de manera coqueta y negó con la cabeza ― siempre tuve la fantasía de tenerte en esa cama ―decía al tiempo que le desabotonaba la camisa, mordiéndose el labio.

―Creo que eso tiene solución Srta. Steele― decía pegándola a su cuerpo en un abrazo posesivo ― pero antes me gustaría tomar una ducha rápida ¿Me acompañas? Me da miedo entrar solito al baño no lo conozco― Ana soltó una pequeña carcajada.

―Eres un tramposo, ven vamos pero nada divertido, quiero que guardes las energías para la cama ― Christian rio con ganas, y Ana sabía que la ducha sería muy entretenida. Luego de una relajante y entretenida ducha, Christian tomo a Ana con mimo y la llevo hasta la cama en medio de un abrazo y tiernos besos.

―Vamos nena, quiero tenerte en esta cama y dormir un poco― decía Christian quitándole la toalla donde estaba envuelta, deleitándose con la desnudez de esta-, empezó a besar el cuello mientras empujaba a Ana para que esta fuera cayendo con suavidad a la cama que ya tenía las sabanas y el cobertor corridos, siguió besando bajando hasta los pechos de Ana atendiéndolos con mimo y dedicación, para luego subir a su boca dándole un beso voraz y apasionado― me gustaría que saliéramos más tarde un rato, no se a dar un paseo por el parque ―le decía a Ana mientras se colocaba en medio de sus piernas, para enterrarse en ella de una sola estocada.

―Christian…― decía en medio de un jadeo.

― Siempre lista para mi nena― le decía haciendo movimientos circulares con sus caderas de manera suave y lenta ― ¿Qué me dices, damos un paseo? ― Ana emitió un sonido intangible, en el momento que Christian se detenía y se hundía en una estocada fuerte y precisa dentro de ella. No se cómo puede pensar en dar un paseo en un momento como este "pensó Ana" en medio de las fuertes estocadas de Christian antes de que sus pensamientos quedaran nublados por la excitación que le causaba el momento. Ana yacía sobre el pecho de Christian con la respiración aun agitada producido por el fuerte orgasmo gracias al ímpetu de Christian, aunque no había durado mucho producto del cansancio y el desvelo producido por el vuelo, se sentía plena.

― Si… Christian…― decía en medio de la respiración agitada― vamos más… tarde de paseo ―Christian soltó una pequeña carcajada.

―Eres única nena, ven vamos a dormir un rato, necesito reponer fuerzas― decía este ahogando un bostezo.

 _ **Múnich, Alemania (2 días antes)**_

― Mely, cuando estemos en New York, ¡¿podremos ir al Central Park?! ― decía Lizzy emocionada.

―Claro que si Lizzy ― decía Orson mientras comía parte de su almuerzo.

―Orson… Umm― titubeaba Lizzy. Orson la miro esperando a que dijera algo ― ¿Qué pasara con las pruebas que me hicieron ayer?- Mely dejo el cubierto hasta la mitad y Orson le toco pasar el bocado de carne con algo de jugo.

― Sabes para que son, ¿cierto?- la niña asintió.

―Bueno Liz, no te voy a mentir. Abrirán una investigación exhaustiva para saber todo lo que esté pasando con el funcionamiento del colegio― Lizzy lo miro ojiplatica.

― ¿Y… y mis amigas? ― decía preocupada. El hombre sonrió con ternura.

― Las alumnas en su mayoría están con sus padres en sus casas, algunas con sus tutores y otras aún no han sido retiradas del plantel, pero ya hay autoridades que se están encargando de ver el funcionamiento interno del mismo― Lizzy asintió dubitativa. Orson sonrió de nuevo, la niña aún era pequeña para entender la magnitud de lo que pasaba― Tranquila Liz, todo estará bien no tienes por qué preocuparte.

― Es que los padres de muchas de las chicas no creían lo que estaba pasando― decía la niña pensativa.

―Ya estas a salvo Lizzy, nada te pasara― le dijo Melissa tomándole la mano, viendo la preocupación de la niña.

―No es solo por mi Mely, mis amigas están allá adentro de ese colegio que se convirtió en una cárcel para todas y no supimos el porqué.

― ¿Y porque no las llamas por teléfono? Recuerdo que algunas te dieron un papel con sus teléfonos― le decía Orson recordando el día que saco a Elizabeth de ese horrendo lugar, a la niña se le ilumino el rostro.

― ¿De verdad puedo llamar? ― Orson asintió.

―Podrás llamar siempre que puedas o quieras, eso sí deberás preguntarle a tu hermana primero. En el momento que Lizzy se iba a levantar Melissa la detuvo.

―No Srta. Weiss primero deberás comerte tu comida y luego podrás ir hablar por teléfono― Lizzy resoplo com impaciencia, y Orson sonrió por lo bajo, Melissa tenía su carácter, pero Elizabeth tenía que aprender que en toda casa u hogar hay reglas simples que cumplir ― deja de bufar Elizabeth, si quieres hablar con tus amigas deberás de comer primero y luego podrás hacerlo.

― Esta bien Melissa, comeré primero ― dijo con un deje de desdén.

― Lizzy… ― decía Orson con algo de autoridad, pero sin gritar ― como te dije aquella tarde que te traje desde el internado, aquí no hay Gunther ni ninguna de esas mujeres que las maltrataban, pero hay reglas que deben de cumplirse y una de ellas es que debes de respetar a Melissa como tu hermana mayor que es― Lizzy bajo la cabeza avergonzada― ayer después de la denuncia que hicimos y los exámenes que te hicieron fueron al internado y desde ayer los padres de las alumnas están buscando a sus hijas― decía este mientras Melissa lo veía y asentía a lo que decía Orson ― sé que no tengo derecho de hacerte ningún llamado de atención, pero te pido que respectes a tu hermana ella solo quiere tu bienestar, por eso ayer tratamos que no estuvieras en la casa y vieras de alguna forma las noticias.

―Lo se Orson pero me preocupo por mis amigas― decía la niña casi en un susurro.

― Es por eso que fuimos ayer otra vez al centro comercial y fuimos al salón de belleza a que recortaran un poco tu cabello, y nos arreglaran las uñas de las manos y los pies ― entre otras cosas "pensó Melissa" a Ori no le gustó mucho que anoche no me pudo tocar debido a la sesión de Waxing que me hice y los demás tratamientos que me dejaron la piel un poco sensible― aún se deben de ver algunas noticias por los canales locales sobre lo que está pasando, aunque es poco lo que saben en realidad― decía Melissa tratando de que Elizabeth entendiera la situación lo mejor posible. Luego de que comieran en un silencio poco cómodo, Mely se encargó de recoger todo y Lizzy algo acomedida la ayudaba, Melissa sonreía por dentro ver a su pequeña hermana tratando de ayudar para así ganarse el permiso de llamar por teléfono.

―Mely, vamos acomodar lo que falta de equipaje, ya la Sra. Frida se encargara de acomodar lo que falta― decía algo impaciente Orson.

― Esta bien Ori, Lizzy si vas a llamar que sea arriba y si te vas a meter en tu habitación dejas la puerta abierta.

―Está bien Mely, llamare desde el teléfono que está arriba, prometo no extenderme mucho en cada llamada― Melissa asintió.

―Saldremos el sábado después del desayuno hacia el aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo hasta NY― decía Orson a ambas mujeres, estas asintieron ― vamos Mely, necesito comerte entera me tienes loco con esos shorts tan diminutos… ― le dijo al oído al momento de abrazarla, la mujer quedo ojiplatica…


End file.
